In the Shadow of Chaos
by Quinton Notwen
Summary: The Digital World, recreated from fragments of other realities, is in peril. The chaos is building, can a fabled group known as the Digidestined save the world from the Shadow of Chaos?
1. Return of the Maestro

Return of the Maestro.

I don't own Digimon. That designation belongs to some craftier people than I.

I hope you guys like this. I don't know I just hope so. I'd like to give credit to Megchan and to the Digimon Empire Site and the Digidex compiler there...These people are so good to go through all this work to allow us to do this. Thanks.

888

"The time has come..." The black tendrils of energy swept around the somewhat tattered form of a medieval harlequin. The clothes gently rewound. He lifted his arms up, looked at the black and grey cloth and grimaced, "tis a shame that the costume department was so stingy on the colors..." He flicked his eye at the seal that gently turned in the middle of the bright white eternity the harlequin inhabited. The seal shimmered slightly to reveal a picture of the outside universe. He focused his thoughts. The picture zoomed in and focused on the small world he was interested in. He smirked, "The reformat is going well....no signs of disharmony, chaos or any other fun..." He rifled through his memories of sitting in front of the seal and watching the world he so wished to control continue to exist without his heavy hand.

He'd watched the failings of the human child Ken Ichijouji and then the defeat of those ham fisted understudies Daemon and MaloMyotismon. Over the twenty years of peace he yawned as the dialogue and the action of the plot dwindled and fell flat. He almost left when the battle of the Harmonious Ones and then the tirade of a certain angelic digimon cut across the seal's skin. It made him smirk. Now his mind rested on the reformat caused by that old stodgy director Gennai. "No imagination, no plots to unfurl, not a single conflict beyond a common spat..." growled the harlequin. "I think our director needs a producer...yes...indeed...it is time...These years of meditation, watching, observing and character appreciation...this near eternal boredom, it is time I put my finely laced shoes back upon the stage..."

The harlequin stepped before the seal. He lifted his hand up and felt the surge of energy ripple through his skin. The seal's attempts to delete him were laughable and the harlequin smirked and punched through. He stepped out upon the ledge of a cliff. He blinked and took a deep breath. "Ah...the world is but a stage...and this stage will be mine once again...." He narrowed his eyes. He felt the oncoming powers. The rigid forms of armored figures were gliding forward.

"Piedmon!" shouted a male voice. The left figure slowed and drew up in front of the harlequin. He was a tall and stately, blue armored angel digimon. Ten golden wings held the armored digimon in the air. "What are you doing here?"

Closely behind the first angel came a second angel, this one female. She held a lance in her right hand. "The Harmonious Ones have not mentioned the digivolution of a Piedmon...."

"Ah, and now our initial incident of this narrative of the ages!" cheered the harlequin, "and we meet our first two antagonists...they have come in from stage left upon the orders of their...malcontent bosses the Harmonious Ones..."

"I know this...digimon!" growled a beastly voice. The harlequin looked up. A large, red, flaming lion man was standing above him on the edge of the cliffs. "He is the Dark Master, Piedmon, but that is impossible he was destroyed!"

"Heh, dear, dear ill informed knave," said the harlequin quietly. "Let me educate you with some exposition, Marsmon..." Piedmon leapt into the air and dropped down behind the lion. "You see, I was banished to the Gate of Destiny, but as you can guess, such a paltry attack would not come near to deleting me...though my poor pets, the Vilemon, were unfortunately destroyed..." Piedmon sighed quietly. He then looked up. "So I bided my time...and learned to train my mind and became even more powerful than before, becoming Chaos Piedmon...and now I am ready to take this production back under the rightful reins!"

"You won't get further than this ledge!" growled Marsmon. He drew his hands together, "Infinite Surge!" He pushed forward with his large clawed paws sending a tsunami of plasma at the harlequin. Chaos Piedmon back flipped backward. When he drew himself up he produced a lion tamers whip and a chair in his hand.

He pushed the chair forward and the plasma backwashed at Marsmon. He then slashed forward with his whip and watched it wrap around Marsmon's legs and tugged. The lion fell off the side of the cliff.

"Marsmon!" The woman dove down and caught the lion in the air and landed him on the ledge carefully.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seven orbs of light spun in front of the male angel and then shot forward.

"Clown Trick!" streams of magic snapped out of harlequin's hand and struck the stars and turned them into giant beach balls. He then unsheathed his sword and popped them. He leapt forward with his sword drawn and slashed ferociously into male angel.

Chaos Piedmon then spun around and slammed his curled shoe into the back of the angel sending him careening into the mountain. The clown glided in the air laughing. "Ah, what joviality! I never expected such fun, upon my return!"

"Seraphimon!" shouted the angel woman. She leapt up leaving Marsmon on the ledge and helped the male angel up. "Are you ok?"

"He's tougher than he looks, Ophanimon," growled the angel man. She turned her head to the harlequin, who was carefully juggling swords.

"I'll take care of him!" growled Ophanimon and she dove from the mountain. "You will learn proper respect, stranger! Sephirote Crystal!" thousands of crystal shards soared through the air between Chaos Piedmon and Ophanimon. The clown leapt back but the crystals snagged the clown and exploded. Chaos Piedmon cringed and then turned his eyes up. The angel was racing forward with her javelin lifted, "Lightning Javelin!"

Chaos Piedmon quickly unsheathed two of his swords and clashed them against the javelin. An evil smile crept across his face, "Such a pretty young, wench shouldn't have such sharp implements..." He pushed against her and kicked off her midsection and flew backwards. He swung the swords forward. "Trump Sword!" the swords flew forward. The swords slammed into the javelin and knocked it from her hand.

"We will not allow you to continue!" growled Marsmon. He clenched his fists, "Corona Sanctions!" fists of plasma flew forward. Chaos Piedmon laughed as he ducked and weaved through the plasma and drew up close to the lion.

"I believe it is time you exit this scene," growled Chaos Piedmon with an evil smile and rammed a sword through the lion's stomach.

"Marsmon!" Seraphimon was diving down his fists bared. "Piedmon you will pay!"

"Oh on the contrary, my dear fellow," chuckled the clown. "Clown Trick!" streams of energy whipped up and swirled around the angel and formed into a magic box.

"Seraphimon..." Ophanimon looked at her male counterpart.

"Corona...."rasped Marsmon under his breath, "...Sanctions..."

A pulse of plasma struck the clown in the back. Piedmon turned and looked at the lion. "I thought I told you to exit this scene...well an actor that can't take direction will just have to be completely terminated! Clown Trick!" Marsmon soon found himself also trapped within a magic box.

Ophanimon and Chaos Piedmon circled each other slowly in the air.

"You are an evil being..." said Ophanimon bluntly.

"And you are a foolish wench," sneered Piedmon in return. He drew his hands up. "Now...Clown Trick!"

"Sephirote Crystal!" the crystal shards exploded against the magic streams and the tendrils of energy wrapped around the angel's body. She was trapped like the other two.

"Now..." smiled the clown he drew the boxes up to him. "I could keep you captive...but I'm afraid you're more useful to me...dead." He unsheathed his swords. "Trump Swords!" the blades jammed into the magic boxes from all directions. The three mega digimon in the boxes roared in pain, as their energy and data was started to disintegrate Piedmon drew up three handkerchiefs and threw them over the boxes. He drew them up and opened the hankies to reveal three marbles. One had with the symbol for Seraphimon, one had the symbol for Ophanimon, and one had the symbol for Marsmon. "Yes, now, to the new Village of Origins. It is time to gather some co-producers for this little show..." and with that said Piedmon faded into the air.

888

Anubismon looked over the village. The place where every digi-egg ever formed was under his august watch. He made the decision on whether a digimon was worthy of returning to the physical plane or if it would have to be banished to the realms of data, until it was properly consumed and reassembled so as to delete any possible past evil.

The large winged dog god stood from his throne. There was a disruption in the southeast quadrant. He pressed a button gently and looked up at the screen. Pandamon was on the screen.

"What is wrong, Pandamon?" Anubismon asked quietly.

"Piedmon..." whispered the large panda bear. "He is attacking the village!"

"What!?" Anubismon growled softly under his breath. His large hands clenched. "How did a Piedmon form?"

"This isn't just a Piedmon!" grumbled Pandamon. There was an explosion in the background. "He's a Chaos Piedmon! Monzaemon, Swanmon, Lilymon and Silphymon are trying their best as but he's so strong..."

"Go help them, I'll be there soon!" barked Anubismon. He growled and flicked his wings and glided from the large castle.

888

"I just came to gather some friends..." chuckled the black and white phantom harlequin.

"There are no friends for you here," called out Pandamon. He walked out of one of the nurseries. "Leave now!"

"I'm not welcomed?" pouted Piedmon and he glided forward. "That's rude...I don't like rudeness," He drew his swords up.

"Bamboo Punch!" Pandamon leapt up and slammed his fists down on the clown but the man simply slapped the large black and white teddy bear aside.

"Pandamon..." Lilymon flew forward. Her petals were a bit crumpled from earlier and she had little scorches on her cheeks. She held up her hand and a large bloom unfurled revealing the barrel of a cannon. "Flower Cannon!" A blast of green shot at Piedmon. The clown laughed and caught the blast in his hand and tossed it at Swanmon knocking the bird digimon into a wall.

"Lovely Attack!" thousands of heart bubbles flowed from Monzaemon and filled the street. They exploded around Piedmon.

"Such useless, attempts..." chuckled the clown.

"Pyramid Power!" growled a deep voice from up above. Three gold beams slammed between Piedmon and the Ultimates.

"Ah ha, another stand in!" laughed Piedmon and he leapt back. He looked at the robed dog god as it glided down to the ground on large snow white wings. He drew his swords up. "Anubismon....my, my...guardian of reformation...not often one can gloat about acting on the same stage as you..."

"You were told you were not welcome, Chaos Piedmon," growled the digimon. "Leave."

"I was explaining to your lackluster understudies, that I am here to gather a few friends," returned Piedmon with a growl.

"You will not be gathering anything here!" retorted Anubismon. He lifted his hands up and a gold orb formed above his head, "Amemit!" Gold whips of energy lashed out and snapped at Piedmon's hands.

"If you wanted to play slap hands," chuckled Piedmon. He opened his palms. "You should have said...Clown Trick!"

The streamers of magic slammed into Anubismon and forced the digimon back. Anubismon flapped his wings and cupped his hands over his chest, "Nice trick, Chaos Piedmon, but not good enough! Pyramid Power!" three gold beams shot forward and crashed into Piedmon. The clown growled softly.

The clown whipped out his swords. He leapt forward, "It's been nice working with an actor as dedicated as you but, I'm afraid it just won't work out! I just have different artistic views than you! Trump Sword!" the swords flew forward and sliced past Anubismon de-winging the guardian.

Anubismon fell to his knees and looked up at the clown. "Do you think I'm going to give up that easily?" He held his hands above his head. The gold orb formed again, "Amemit!" The ball grew and then turned into a spear and flew forward. Piedmon cracked a pair of his swords against the head of the arrow and struggled against the attack. The arrow exploded and sent Piedmon backwards head over heels. "Pyramid Power!" The three gold lasers flashed forward but Piedmon was gone.

"Now you see me," Piedmon flashed in front of Anubismon, "Now you don't!" he disappeared. Suddenly, there was a sharp stabbing in Anubismon's back. The large winged dog god digimon exploded into data. Piedmon turned to face the rest of the guardians, "Do any of you understudies wish to stand in?"

"We won't let you get away with this!" shouted Silphymon. The androgynous cyborg clenched its fists. "Static Force!" a ball of energy was tossed at Piedmon.

Piedmon stabbed the ball and laughed, "Ah, a sporting gentleman, or is it gentlewoman?"

Silphymon leapt at Piedmon. The clown snatched the cyborg by the head and slammed it down into the concrete street.

"Silphymon!" Pandamon curled his fists and rushed the clown but Piedmon had him on top of Silphymon before the large black and white bear could realize he was lifted.

"Pandamon!" Monzaemon and Swanmon looked at each other.

"Don't..." said Lilymon, "He's too strong..."

"A wise flower child," said Chaos Piedmon.

"But we can't let him have the eggs!" she finished. She lifted her gun, "Everyone together! Flower Cannon!"

"Lovely Attack!" Monzaemon released his hearts.

"Down Tornado!" Swanmon unleashed a spinning strike of razor sharp white down feathers.

Chaos Piedmon slapped the attacks aside, "I grow weary of these half hearted attempts!" He clenched his fists, "Clown Trick!" a spiral of dark magic ripped through the guardians and blasted them to dust. He looked at the eggs spread before him, "Now..." He lifted his wrists, three eggs lifted up to him. His dark aura gently rubbed the eggs and they hatched. He lifted the three marbles up gently and the three baby digimon instantly digivolved to their In Training forms. Yokomon, Koromon, and Tsunomon looked up at Piedmon. "Mm, nice indeed..."

He drew the marbles up and placed them on the three digimon. The three digimon digivolved to Floramon, Modoki Betamon, and Psychemon. Instantly, they digivolved twice more and then a bright flash came from them. The digimon that stepped from the Floramon's position was short, lank, and had a cold metal surface. A piece of metallic cross bars hung on its back. It held a huge metal sledge hammer. The one that stepped from Modoki Betamon's spot was tall. Two large metallic wings unfurled. It had a humanoid body, but dragon like head and arms and tale. The body was covered in metal like a robot's. The third roared upwards. It curled in the sky like a giant snake. It was covered in heavy black and gold armor. Four large turbine cannons surrounded the neck of the beast. Its snout was blunt and hollowed like a cannon.

"Ah, what have we got here..." Chaos Piedmon inspected the four digimon.

"I am Metal Puppetmon," growled the first digimon with the hammer. "I'm the best I get, and my metal body keeps me from being damaged from petty ice attacks..."

"I am AndroDramon," said the tall, metallic, humanoid dragon. His hand opened and revealed a large cannon, "I'll blast my enemies away with my Fusion Cannon and my Metal Dragon Strike."

The large snake digimon curled in circles. "I am CyberSeadramon. My River of Rage and my Hyper Tsunami Cannon will wash any digimon out of my way."

"Wonderful..." smiled Chaos Piedmon. He lifted his hands up. "I am Chaos Piedmon, and together we shall bring this wondrous world to its knees!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" growled a voice. Chaos Piedmon turned his head. A large blue twisting dragon filled the sky. Beside him glided a giant red bird. Two other digimon glided on clouds underneath the bird and the dragon. One was a two headed turtle that had a tree for a shell. The other was a giant tiger; large spiked bands covered its ankles.

"So, the Harmonious Ones kissed and made up," chuckled Chaos Piedmon. He drew his swords. "Boys, its time to turn talk to action."

"So you think you can just return to power, Piedmon, without going through us?" growled the large blue snaking dragon. "and don't think you'll just seal us away! Your old tricks won't work on us..."

"Azulongmon," smirked the clown, "you don't know how gratifying it is that you remembered my act after all these years!"

"Stop talking," roared the bird. "Let's roast him! Phoenix Fire!" A large bird shaped fire blast flew at the four digimon in the village.

"No! Black Hail!" the two headed turtle nullified the attack, "We must get them out of the village first, Zhuqiaomon."

"Leave that to me!" The giant blue dragon's eyes flashed and lightning wrapped around the four evil digimon and he then dragged them from the village.

"Let's finish this quick!" growled the tiger. It lifted its claws. "Iron Claw!"

"Puppet Sledge!" Metal Puppetmon swung the sledge down and growled as he slid back against the claws.

"River of Rage!" a blast of swirling black energy slammed into the tiger. The giant white cat grunted and turned his head to the giant sea snake.

"Vajra!" a blast of light sent the giant metallic snake flying backwards in crashing into the ground.

"Fusion Cannon!" the humanoid AndroDramon blasted the cat, but the tiger stood there defiantly.

"You're power is nothing," growled the tiger, "Azulongmon, this is hardly worth all of our attention..."

"I concur," growled Zhuqiaomon. He looked up at the giant entwining sky dragon.

"There is a trick..." replied Azulongmon.

"Nothing up my sleeve," said Chaos Piedmon. He gave a smile. "How about this, instead of drawing this battle into extra acts...I will allow you all to attack me at once! If I'm deleted, then you can turn my allies back to their egg form, but if I survive, you have to leave this reality, until I'm destroyed!"

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes. He growled softly. "I don't trust you clown!" boomed his voice.

"Don't be a fool!" growled Zhuqiaomon. He looked down at the clown, "We can do it. Nothing can stop the full on assault of all four Harmonious Ones! We accept your challenge."

"No, Zhuqiaomon!" hissed Azulongmon.

"Too late, he accepted, not going back now!" Chaos Piedmon smiled and nodded, "Remember it has to be all together."

"Fine," growled Zhuqiaomon. "Phoenix Fire!"

"Black Hail!" black blasts of energy ripped from the turtle.

"Vajra!" the tiger unleashed his light blast.

"Aurora Force!" the shimmering blast of energy whipped forward.

"Heh, fools," the harlequin flicked his palms up. Four marbles were hidden in the palm of his gloved hand. "Nothing is up my sleeve but my palms, that's a different script completely..." The energy attacks drained into the marbles uselessly. "Huh, what about that, it looks like I won the contest...now, if you would."

"No!" roared Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and the turtle. Azulongmon narrowed his eyes.

"We made a deal," growled Azulongmon. "We must honor it," He turned his head. A large portal opened. "We will return, mark our words, and this time, Piedmon, we'll make sure you are gone for good!"

"Yes, I'm sure you will," smiled the clown, "but until then please move to stage left where you will find the exit!"

888

"Gennai...?" asked a pink puff ball with wings.

"We must enlist the help of the Human realm," said the old man quietly. He turned his head slightly. "Elecmon is awaiting Puttomon and Paomon's digivolutions to Shaomon and Cupimon...."

"No, not Cupimon," growled the winged ball. "He tried to...he was the cause of the reformatting...."

"He deserves his chance," replied the old man quietly, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

The red rodent's faced appeared upon a screen in front of Gennai. The old man bowed slightly to the rodent.

"The digimon you asked for, have been digivolved," said the rodent.

"Thank you Elecmon," said Gennai quietly. He turned to a button on the consul in front of the screen. "The chosen have been called." A digi-port opened and eight little devices hovered and flew into the vortex of light. "Let us hope that they are enough."

"Piedmon...is working fast," growled the pink ball. "He already has set up watch points all over...F-File Island...Elecmon!"

"Is fine, even Piedmon would not harm Primary Village so early..." said Gennai quietly. "Later on...but not now...no, he'll need more minions than what he has now watching things...."

"I hope you are right..." grumbled the ball.

"I do, too, Piximon, I do, too," sighed Gennai.

888

This is not the original first chapter, I just didn't like how the original spoke...this one has it's places too but it feels overall better....especially the bit with Gennai...I know someone's going to ask..What about the Village of Origins? Well it will come about later...I think I have a nice idea on how that will play....


	2. Enter the DigiDestined

Enter the Digi-Destined!

I thought I'd put in two chapters, the first being a bit on the misleading side; and yes for your information they do start on File Island...but trust me this time the enemy is...craftier than Devimon or should I say...he takes the fight to the Digi-destined a bit...more interestingly. Don't forget Read and Review.

8888

The sun shone softly in the afternoon. Eight children were at the edge of a school yard. It was three thirty in the afternoon. The children were gathering to get a soccer game started.

"Brendan, put that laptop down, and get over here!" yelled a blonde haired boy. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Just a second, I have to save this file," said a boy in green corduroy pants and blue shirt with an orange jacket. "I'll be right with you guys, Stephen."

"Well, then I'll pick first," said a brown haired boy with lavender eyes. He wore a baseball cap and a blue shirt. "I choose Janet."

A girl stood up with short brown hair and a yellow shirt and black jeans. She walked behind the boy.

"Fine, I choose, Jason!" said Stephen. A boy with deep blue eyes and a t-shirt with a band's name on it stood up. Stephen turned to the boy in lavender eyed boy. "Ok back to you, Kevin."

"I choose," He looked at the boy with the laptop, "I choose Brendan."

"Huh?" Brendan looked up. "Ok."

"I choose," started the blonde haired boy, "Mark." A small boy with glasses stood up. He crouched down and placed his glasses into the bag and took out some sport goggles.

"What about us?" asked a smaller girl and another girl in a skirt.

"Just a second!" said Kevin. "Ummm, I choose Amy."

A girl with in a min skirt stood up. Her hair was black. She held the ball in her hands.

"Ok, I choose your sister,Michelle, Kevin," said Stephen with a smile. The girl stood up. She had a book bag and wore a vest jacket and a white shirt with brown shorts. Her eyes were golden and her hair was a light golden brown. "So it's about even I took your sister and you took my brother."

"And it's starting to snow," said Brendan, he held out his hand.

"No way," said the others and looked up, "It's August, it can't snow..."

"Not a cloud in the sky," said Kevin. He looked up. His eyes grew large as he watched the bursts of light screaming downwards towards them. He shouted loudly, "Look up in the sky!"

"Run!" shouted Stephen and grabbed his brother and ran as the eight bursts of light rammed into the ground.

8888

A weight on his chest brought Kevin out of his sleep, or black out, he wasn't sure yet what to make of it. A pink ball was looking straight into his eyes. Kevin's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened.

"Don't scream," said the little ball and it flicked two, little, pink ribbons on the top its head forward to cover Kevin's mouth, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Koromon and I've been waiting for you for a while now. We didn't know if you were going to come or not to tell the truth."

"Mffee?" asked a muffled Kevin.

"What?" whispered Koromon. Kevin's eyes moved down to the little ribbons. "Oh," giggled the pink ball, "sorry, forgot that they were there. Now what did you say?"

"We?" asked Kevin. "Are there more of you hiding about and where are my friends...for that matter where are we?"

"Umm, yes but there aren't any more Koromon about," said the pink ball with a smile, "But they're with your friends, over there," the Koromon's ribbons flicked over to a small collection of trees. Come on I'll show you."

Koromon hopped off of Kevin's chest and onto the ground. He started to bounce towards the trees and then turned around and looked at Kevin. Kevin nodded slightly and taking on a hunch to trust this thing, he followed the ball of pink into the wooded area.

His friends were all there and awake. Stephen was with this lizard worm creature that was a warm orange color. Jason was with a creature that looked like a pink Pac Man ghost with arms. Amy was with an orange ball of fur with a front curving horn on its forehead. Janet was with a small, four legged, furry, orange creature with a fox tail. Mark, Stephen's brother, was with a strange creature that looked like a mixture of a marshmallow, a Valentine's Day cupid and a ying-yang circle. It was plush but had little wings on its back and was half black and half white. His sister was with a little poof of fur with legs. It had a fuzz ball on its round chocolate body. Brendan was with a little fire ball. He had his laptop out and was inspecting a little white device in his hand; in fact now that he looked at his friends they all had those little white devices. He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a similar device.

"I see sleepy bum is awake," said Jason with a smile. "So, what have you gotten out of yours?"

"My what?" Kevin looked dumbfoundedly at wanna be rocker boy.

"Your Digimon," said Brendan quietly as he looked up from his laptop. "We each have one; they all say they have been waiting for us for a while."

"Where are we?" asked Kevin. It was the first sensible question that came to mind.

"Demi Meramon says we're in the Digital World," said Brendan as he looked up at the fire ball. "It's some sort of physical embodiment of the entire world's computer use. Which would explain why I can net service here...."

"Demi who...what is going on!?" growled Kevin and slumped backwards against a tree.

"Demi Meramon," said Koromon, "He is Brendan's Digimon. And Viximon is Janet's Digimon. Motimon belongs with Jason; Kyokyomon goes with Stephen, Tsunomon is Amy's."

"And Cupimon goes with me!" said Mark with a smile.

"And Shaomon is just so cute," said Kevin's sister.

"And Koromon is definitely yours," said Janet with a smile. "The little guy sat out there ever since we got here waiting for you to wake up."

"And he looks so good with you," Amy said with a wider smile, "You're so cute together."

"I really don't think this is the time to be gushing over cuteness," said Jason, "Our parents are going to be looking for us."

"Yes, and we all have to find away out of here," said Stephen. He turned to Kyokyomon. "Now, how did we get here?"

"I have no idea," said the lizard. "All I know is that we had this feeling that you were going to be here."

Stephen sighed softly. This was going to be very difficult. Already the sun was starting to set. The trees were casting long dark shadows.

"We really need to be thinking survival," said Jason. "I mean I doubt there are any cities near by."

"Jason's right," said Janet she walked to the edge of the tree line, "and we don't know what kind of things are going to come out at night."

"Don't worry about that," said Viximon. The little creature hopped next to Janet, "We'll protect you."

"Yeah, you'll cute them to death," smiled Kevin. He looked up to the sky. "Well I suppose someone has to start gathering fire wood. We should set up shifts for watch, what else am I forgetting?"

"Eating would be nice," Jason said and rubbed his tummy.

"Tsunomon said there was a stream near by," said Amy. She looked up, "and there could be berry bushes near by and such."

"We'll need stuff like covers..." said Michelle quietly and looked up. "wait a minute.. I have some towels from gym class..."

"Ewwww," whimpered Amy at the mere idea.

"No, we're selling towels for some new equipment," giggled Michelle and took out a towel that had a little picture of a dodge ball on it. "I have enough we could use these for blankets...and then for towels...."

"I am guessing none of us have a change of clothes," said Jason. The others shook their heads. "Then we'll have to choose days."

"Choose days?" asked Mark innocently. "For what?"

"To wash our clothes," said Jason.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if everyone does their clothes at the same time," explained Jason, "Well, we'll be naked in front of each other."

The older kids blushed a deep red at the idea of walking in on a clothes washing party. The two younger children furrowed their brows and then gasped and made an 'ew' face. Jason grinned at the others' less than comfortable reaction to the news.

"I think we have bigger problems than nakedness," said Janet. She was still standing by the edge of the trees. The others looked up.

"What the heck...is that thing," said Jason as he walked up next to Janet.

A giant flying thing was flying straight towards their location. It looked a bit like a mantis. Two giant curved limbs were folded up into a more aerodynamic position.

"It's Snimon!" yelped Motimon. "He's a mantis Digimon. His Twin Sickles can slice through trees. He's also a Champion level Digimon.."

"Champion level?" Brendan looked up. "What's that mean?"

"Digimon can be put into levels," explained DemiMeramon quickly, "We're In Training...and then it's Rookie and then it's Champion..."

"In other words..." Brendan looked at the little fire ball.

"We run!" shouted Viximon, "everyone, further into the forest!"

The kids got up and those that had bags grabbed them and ran. The Digimon followed closely behind them. They heard the helicopter like sound of the quickly beating insect wings.

"I know I heard something," said the slightly buzzy, slightly growly voice of Snimon as he passed over head. "I'll find them; I'll make my master proud."

The children nestled down into a little dip in the earth under one of the larger tree's root system. Snimon's wings buzzed over head. Periodically the leaves would kick up as the large mantis flew over head. The children looked at each other and the up at the canopy of the tree they were hiding under.

"Shadow Sickle!" Two blades flashed and a couple of trees adjacent to the one they were hiding in slid clean off their trunks. Amy almost shrieked but fortunately Tsunomon nudged her before she could scream. The large insect landed close by. It stomped about looking at the damage it had done. "Come out, I won't hurt you."

The kids sat as motionless as possible staring between the roots of the tree. The mantis turned its head quickly and their eyes met. Its mandible made a close approximation of a grin and it raised its scythe like arms.

"Oh God..." whimpered Janet. She closed her eyes tight.


	3. Digivolution

Digivolution

Woo, You all know what it's coming…yay for give away titles…

888

The large insect beast turned and an evil glint in his eyes betrayed his intentions. He took a step forward and growled.

"I think I'll eat the Digimon first then the kids," he chuckled, and took another step forward.

"Killing Stone!" yelped Viximon and a small sling shot sized pebble flew forward and cracked Snimon in the head. The mantis blinked and then looked at the tiny fox.

"Bubble Blow!" yelped Koromon, Tsunomon, and Motimon. Little bubbles flew up at the larger, stronger insect. Its scythes flexed forward wiping the bubbles clear.

"Metal Straw!" called Kyokyomon and sent strings of metal at the insect that struck against its exoskeleton.

"Tsumo!" Shaomon leapt forwards and rammed against the insect's midsection.

"Angel Rings!" Cupimon sent a plethora of rings of light at the creature that hit its head. Snimon growled slightly and then lifted its arms defensively.

"Demi Fireball!" shouted DemiMeramon and sent little balls of sparks at the insect.

"Heh, you should've hid better," growled Snimon. His scythes flew upwards. "Shadow Sickle!"

The sickles didn't even truly hit any of the kids' Digimon but the mere strength of the delivered force sent the little creatures stumbling backwards. Kyokyomon leapt up and struck at Snimon again only to be brushed off easily by a scythe's side swipe. Koromon, Tsunomon and Motimon formed a triangle around Snimon and fired their bubbles again. The mantis lifted off the ground and the mere power of his wing beats knocked the three Digimon into the bushes.

"And they were supposed to protect us?" asked Kevin sardonically. He looked about and picked up a big rock, "Well, let's show him we're not going to just sit here and be diced up by some mutant bug."

Kevin stood up and ran forwards and threw the rock at Snimon hitting the mantis between the eyes. It roared and turned to the boy. The other children stood and threw rocks at the beast. It growled at the assault and then dove forwards. Its arms were raised in readiness.

"Kevin!" yelped Koromon and it leapt from the bushes. "I feel a new strength building in me….Koromon….Digivolve to…..Snow Agumon!"

Kevin looked up at the flurry of light and movement and watched as a white dinosaur like creature with a bit of a flat snout leapt up and opened its mouth, "Little Blizzard!" a blast of snow and ice blasted at Snimon's wings. The mantis dropped down to the ground and started to run forwards.

"Stephen!" rasped Kyokyomon. "Kyokyomon digivolve to…. Ryuudamon!" an lizard in spiky armor and a spiky helmet dove in front of the insect. "Iai Blade!" The lizard whipped a curved blade forwards across the beast's chest. Snimon roared and backed off a little.

"Shadow Sickle!" The blades flew downwards. The concussion knocked the kids back.

"Motimon digivolve to Otamamon!" a tadpole with legs leapt forwards, "Boiled Bubble!" several bubbles flew forward. As they popped big clouds of steam escaped. Snimon roared as the steam and the hot water clashed against his head.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Penguinmon!" a blue and white penguin like bird creature leapt forward. "Eternal Slap!" It spun up into a blue twister with its wings out and flew into Snimon slapping the creature in an endless manner. Snimon whacked the bird out of its face sending it into a tree.

"Tsunomon…."yelped Amy and stood to go to the bird.

"I'm fine!" said Penguinmon and it leapt forward. "Ice Prism!" an ice dagger formed it the bird's wing and it threw it at Snimon. The large insect winced as the dagger cracked against its armored body.

Snimon growled softly. It lifted its scythes again. They glowed a deep blood red. "Ultimate Shadow Sickle!" Snimon's arms ripped forwards and sliced into the ground cracking the ground under the kids' feet. The tree they were under toppled backwards behind them. The newer, bigger Digimon that had come from their smaller ones fell to the ground.

Brendan yelped in surprise.

"DemiMeramon digivolve to Tapirmon!" a strange creature glided out of the light. It had a small trunk and little tusks. It had a golden helmet and elephant like forelegs. Its back legs were obscured by a cloud of something that surrounded them. "Nightmare Syndrome!" a streak of blue and black energy crackled up and down Snimon's body. The large insect reared back and withdrew the scythes from the ground. It flexed them forward again striking the ground. Janet yelped slightly.

"Viximon…digivolve to…Renamon," a large bipedal, orange fox flew forward. Its clawed hand clenched and flew forward, "Power punch!"

Snimon recoiled slightly and then cracked its scythes down again.

Mark and Michelle slipped backward into the hole the fallen tree had formed and screamed in surprise.

"Cupimon…digivolve to….Lucemon!" a little boy angel flew forward. Snimon retreated a bit.

"Shaomon digivolve to Labramon!" a tan retriever leapt forward. "Retrieve Bark!" a pink pulse flew forward and struck Snimon in the head.

"Divine Feat!" Lucemon flew a fist forward and released a stream of light that struck Snimon in the chest. The large insect fell backwards into the trees. Lucemon flew forward, "Now everyone together!"

"Little Blizzard!"

"Iai Blade!"

"Ice Prism!"

"Boiling Bubbles!"

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Diamond Blast!"

"Retrieve Bark!"

"Divine Feat!"

The eight attacks hit Snimon as he attempted to stand and sent the insect flying into the forest. The newly formed Digimon watched him go. The kids ran up to the Digimon.

"What happened….?" Kevin was the first to let the question fly.

"We digivolved!" said Snow Agumon with an enthusiastic voice. "I'm Koromon's rookie form!"

The other children looked as their Digimon moved towards them.

"Did we destroy Snimon?" asked Michelle.

"I don't think so?" said Lucemon. He alighted next to Mark. "He's a champion Digimon. He'll be difficult to destroy in this form."

"Then he'll be back," said Stephen. He looked at Ryuudamon.

"Not if he knows what's good for him!" smiled Renamon, "but he may come with friends next time…We better find somewhere else to camp for the night."

The others nodded and quickly gathered what they could of their things. They went into the forest. Labramon lifted her nose slightly.

"I smell…." Labramon took a deep sniff. "Burgermon!"

"Burgermon?" asked Michelle.

"Yep, devotees of ground beef," said Tapirmon, "They can cook any type of hamburger and make it taste ten times as good as it is."

"Oh that sounds just perfect," said Amy with a smile. Her stomach growled loudly and she quickly put her and over it and blushed. The others' stomachs replied to hers with roars of hunger of their own.

"It's this way," said Labramon and moved forwards.

"Follow the nose," giggled Michelle.

"The nose knows," said Brendan with a little chuckleand the kids walked off after Labramon.

The Burgermon had a small village next to the stream that Tsunomon had been talking about. They graciously took in the kids and the Digimon after they heard the harrowing tail about Snimon. They fed the group of travelers with the best burgers they could muster and the child and their Digimon ate till they were almost unable to walk. They then crawled into their respective beds.


	4. Snimon's Friends

Snimon's New Friends

888

Snimon growled softly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"You failed the master," said a weasel like voice.

"Ugh, they surprised me," growled Snimon and looked up at the blue ball with bat wings. "I would like to see you try to take out those brats the way they are."

"The master wants you to finish the job, you useless bug!" returned the bat.

"Shadow Sickle!" roared the mantis and swung his blade arms forward. The bat leapt from its perch.

"Tsk, the master won't like this," said the bat.

"I can not destroy them as they are," said Snimon. He flexed his wings slightly, "They out number me and with their now rookie Digimon I am unable to get to them with out sustaining severe harm."

"You are pathetic," growled the bat and then held up one of its clawed feet, "the master thought you would say that, though," It was clutching a small pendant. "The master had his Hagurumon servants make this especially for such an incident. It will allow you to gather some friends to help you."

Snimon took the pendant with one of its arms and then nodded. "I will go find some help tonight and strike in the morning."

888

The morning cracked early. The Burgermon leapt to action and started cooking a breakfast. The kids and the Digimon hopped up and bathed in the stream, girls first then the boys. They sat at the breakfast table and looked at the feast.

"Mmm, I don't know if we can eat all of this," said Kevin.

"We can try!" smiled Stephen, and moved his fork towards a sausage patty.

"May be we can help you eat?" growled a voice. The kids looked back.

"Snimon!" gasped Janet. She watched as two other beasts stomped out of the forest.

"And Black Growlmon and Tuskmon!" said Tapirmon. "Growlmon is tough enough but Black Growlmon is in a viral crazed rage. Tuskmon is a mean horned dinosaur that can rip through any structure."

"What do you want?" growled the leader of the Burgermon village.

"Out of the way old man!" growled Dark Growlmon and slapped the little burger being out of the way and moved towards Kevin.

"Little Blizzard!" Snow Agumon leapt forward sending a burst of winter at the black lizard. Dark Growlmon lifted its clawed hand and shielded his face from the blast.

"Ah," the kids looked up as the lizard walked past Snow Agumon.

"Hey I said, Little Blizzard!" Snow Agumon fumed and sent another burst of winter at the lizard. Black Growlmon flicked its tail and cracked Snow Agumon backwards. Snow Agumon hopped up and ran in front of Black Growlmon.

"Together they are too strong…" Lucemon said. "We must retreat."

"What about the Burgermon?" said Amy and looked at the on coming black lizard.

"Then we are going to stay and fight?" asked Stephen. He looked at the girl.

"They are just bullies," said Kevin. He turned to the three monsters, "And I don't scare so easily."

"Maybe you should!" growled Snimon. "Get him, Black Growlmon."

"Plasma Blade!" Black Growlmon ripped his claws forward. A blade of streaming plasma flashed forward. Snow Agumon stood fast in the face of the on coming blade of energy.

"Snow Agumon!" Kevin leapt forward. A burst of light knocked Kevin back.

"Snow Agumon, digivolve to…."

"He's digivolving," gasped the other kids.

"Shima Unimon!" a zebra unicorn with a red helmet leapt stood firmly in front of Kevin. "Wild Thunder!" A blast of blue lightning struck out against the blade. The two energy streams vied against each other until they nullified each other. Shima Unimon opened its mouth and shot out a swirling sphere of energy. "Striped Blaster!" Black Growlmon retreated from the equine Digimon.

"Heh, it's still three on one!" growled Snimon.

"Oi, what are we, chopped liver!" yelped Otamamon.

"That, can be arranged," smiled Tuskmon. "Bayonet Lancer!"

The two curled horns that projected from the green dinosaur's shoulders raged forward smashing into the ground in front of Otamamon. The little tadpole fell backwards.

"Hey! You big bully!" Jason ran forward and threw a rock at Tuskmon.

Tuskmon growled and turned to the boy. "That's enough of you!"

"Oh yeah!?" Otamamon jumped forward. "Boiling Bubble!" The bubbles flickered forwards and exploded sending hot water and steam all over Tuskmon.

"Ugh," growled the dinosaur.

"There's more where that came from!" growled Otamamon.

"Exhaust Flame!" roared Black Growlmon. A blast of fire flew forward.

"Wild Thunder!" the blue lightning flashed forward and raged against the flames. Shima Unimon's lightning cracked through the fire and blasted Black Growlmon. Bits of black dust shook off of Growlmon as he fell backwards.

Lucemon looked up at the retreating Growlmon. "Hmm."

"Retrieve Bark!" yelped Labramon. Lucemon turned and watched as the rookies tried to pin down Tuskmon.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" the little blast of black and blue arced over Tuskmon.

"Power Punch!" Renamon leapt forward and swung a hard right cross against Tuskmon's chin.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon threw a dagger of ice at Tuskmon. The dinosaur growled and thrashed.

"Where is Ryuudamon…" Lucemon turned and saw Snimon lurching towards something.

"Stephen!" shouted Mark as he followed Lucemon's line of sight.

"Grand Cross!" yelled Lucemon and flashed a cross of light at Snimon. The large insect growled loudly and stopped to turn to the angelic boy.

"Helmet Return!" growled Ryuudamon and the shape of his helmet curved up striking Snimon on the side of the head and then again as it returned to Ryuudamon.

"Plasma Blade!" growled Black Growlmon.

"Striped Blaster!" Lucemon turned to the battle between Growlmon and Shima Unimon. The blade of plasma was shredded by the ball of striped energy. The sphere struck Growlmon. A second cloud of black dust shrugged off Black Growlmon.

"I know I saw that," whispered Lucemon.

"Saw what?" asked Mark as he stood next to Lucemon.

"That wave of dust…." Lucemon's eyes narrowed… "The viral data isn't part of Growlmon's core digi-matrix….Now where is it…ah…That pendant…" Lucemon took off with his fist poised to unleash a blast of energy.

"Where do you think you're going angel brat!" roared Snimon. A scythed arm slashed down in front of Lucemon and the angel crashed right into the metallic claw, rebounded and bounced back against the ground.

"Lucemon!" Mark rushed forward.

"One down…seven to go!" Snimon raised another claw upwards and moved it down towards Mark.

"Maaarrrk!!!" Stephen ran forward.

"Iai Blade!" the little arc of light bounced off the arm of Snimon.

"No….I'm not losing a friend!" yelled Stephen.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to…" a light erupted from Stephen's digivice to Ryuudamon.

"Ah...he's digivolving…" gasped Stephen.

"Ginryuumon!" A long brachiosaurus like black armored creature raged from the light. "Armor Piercing Blade!" An arch of bright blue ripped from the bladed helmet of Ginryuumon. The blade sliced through Snimon's arm. As the arm fell it exploded into black dust. Snimon looked at the blunt appendage and then at Ginryuumon.

"You…" the insect gaped at the lizard… "You….bastard! You cut off my arm!"

"I'll cut more off," growled Ginryuumon. "Armor Piercing Blade!"

Snimon swung his remaining scythe forward barely blocking the blade. "Eat this! Shadow Sickle!" The blade swung down turning a deep purple and classed against Ginryuumon's helmet.

Lucemon sat up and shook his head. He saw Shima Unimon's horn clash against Black Growlmon's claws. Lucemon leapt up, "Shima Unimon fire a blast at the pendant on his chest!"

"Huh," Shima Unimon looked and saw the black pendant hanging on the Digimon's chest. "Wild Thunder!"

The blue burst of lightning flowed forward and flooded onto the pendant. Growlmon roared and fell backwards. The blue faded but the pendant remained.

"It's not enough…"gasped Lucemon.

"Shadow Sickle!" roared Snimon.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" growled Ginryuumon. The blast kicked the dust up around the angel.

Suddenly there was a pulse of light and Black Growlmon roared loudly. The dust whirled and faded. Kevin was standing and holding his digivice up that was pulsing with energy. Lucemon looked at Black Growlmon. The lizard rumbled and stood.

"Still some viral contamination," said Lucemon. "One good…burst should do it. Grand Cross!" the streak of crossed light rammed against the lizard as it stood. The black dust sloughed off revealing a red lizard. Growlmon collapsed onto the ground.

"Shadow Sickle!" roared Snimon. The sound of scythe on metal helmet rang clear. "Even one scythed I can defeat you!"

"Heh, you think so?" replied Ginryuumon. "Armor Piercing Blade!" a blast of blue light sliced cleanly past Snimon.

"You didn't even hit me!" taunted Snimon.

"Do you ever get that feeling that you're falling apart?" chided Ginryuumon.

"Huh?" Slowly the upper torso of Snimon slid free of the rest of the insect's body. The two parts of Snimon exploded into black dust.

"We got him this time!" chirped Otamamon. Lucemon turned and looked at the others. The other five Digimon were grasping at Tuskmon's horns, tail and feet.

"Horn Buster!" the five Digimon rolled backwards heads over tails.

"I'm ready to end this," said Shima Unimon.

"Me too," replied Ginryuumon.

"Wild Thunder!" roared Shima Unimon.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" said Ginryuumon.

The streaks of lightning struck Tuskmon and he reared back. The arc of the blade sliced through Tuskmon. The dinosaur exploded in two. The children looked at each other.

"It's over?" asked Kevin. Shima Unimon shown with light and returned to Snow Agumon, and Ginryuumon reverted to Ryuudamon.

"I think it is," said Snow Agumon.

"What about him?" Ryuudamon pointed at Growlmon.

"He should be free of any viral influence he was under," said Lucemon.

Amy walked up closer to the creature. She reached out.

"Amy no!" yelped Penguinmon.

"We have to trust him…." Said Amy and she reached out and gently patted the snout of the lizard.

"Urrgh," growled Growlmon and opened a golden eye. His pupil fixed in on Amy.

"Are you ok?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Of course I'm ok," said Amy, "didn't lay a scratch on us…"

"Speak for yourself!" yelped Otamamon.

"Are you ok?" asked Amy as she gently stroked the lizard's snout, "You got beat up pretty bad…"

"I didn't hurt anyone?" asked Growlmon. "All I remember is Snimon and then these red blurs of slashing and blasting things."

"Those red blurs were me!" yelped Snow Agumon.

"And me!" yelped the leader of the Burgermon village.

Ryuudamon looked down at his belly, "I'm…hungry…"

"Well, I suppose, it's the least we could do after you saved our village…" growled the Burgermon leader and he looked at Growlmon, "You may as well eat with us…I won't be known for turning any good Digimon down."

Growlmon nodded and moved to a table that the others started turning over again.


	5. Open the Box It's Fruitcake

Open the Box It's a Fruitcake

888

No one noticed the two glowing eyes in the bushes. A bat Digimon sat in the bushes quietly observing the battle.

"DemiDevimon," A voice in the back of the bat's head barked, "Focus on the Lucemon!"

"Ok, master," said the bat and turned his head and watched the angel.

"He's attacked the pendant…"growled the voice. "What is that light coming from Shima Unimon's boy! Turn your head you idiot!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh pushy aren't we," grumbled DemiDevimon.

"Do it!" growled the voice.

DemiDevimon turned his head. Suddenly, a blast of light made DemiDevimon close his eyes defensively.

"Open you're eyes you useless winged bowling ball!" roared the voice. "I must observe these Digi-destines' capabilities!"

DemiDevimon whimpered as he stared into the blast. He watched as Lucemon blasted the last of the viral data from Growlmon.

"So, this Lucemon is stronger than anticipated," murmured the voice. "Fortunately I have a plan set in motion that will, take him out of the picture."

888

Two gears floated behind the throne. They were black with gold outlines. One floated closer. "Master? Impmon is back from the mission you sent him on…"

"Bring him in," said the voice from the chair.

"Boss, I really don't see the need for this little book!" came the gruff voice of Impmon as he walked in. He was a purple creature with a red ascot around his neck. His face was white and his eyes were a deep hazel.

"That 'book' is the Gospel of the Fallen Angel," growled the voice. Two deep purple wings flicked up over the throne's back. "It holds the power inside of it to cause a digivolution in Lucemon's data line…and a chance to rid me of a dangerous obstacle that risks everything here." The wings shifted slightly and a figure moved into the shadows of the torch light. It had a sharp pointed nose and a pot belly. Two swept back horns rose from his head. He turned. "Hagurumon, digitize the book and make it into a sash…I think our angel friend needs something to help him distinguish himself…."

"Yes, Lord Boogeymon," yelped the two gears and they snatched the book from Impmon.

"Impmon you will deliver the 'gift' to Lucemon," growled the figure.

"Ah, why me? I mean come on, I just got back!" retorted Impmon.

"Two reasons," returned the figure smoothly, "One, you are the only one here at the moment to do it, and two," The figure turned and its eyes glowed a malevolent red. He swung a pitchfork forward. He then roared, "I TOLD YOU TO!"

Impmon fell backwards and looked at the devil. He sneered at the devil and nearly growled. "I'll do it then, since you asked in such a polite and persuasive way."

888

"So now what?" asked Kevin quietly. "I mean, where do we go?"

"Why do we have to go anywhere?" asked Brendan pointedly.

"I want to see my mom and dad again!" replied Amy.

"But how do we get home? Is there even a way home?" replied Brendan. "I can get information on the net but I can't seem to send any e-mail out."

"What's up in those mountains?" asked Jason. The kids turned and looked up at the horizon. There were two sets of mountains. The ones to the north were very tall. Black clouds whirled around them and streaks of red lightning cracked into the rocks. The other set in the east were shrouded in a haze and were not so much tall but obscured. "The ones on the north specifically."

"No you mustn't go there!" yelped the Burgermon leader. "Many Digimon have gone on quests to those northern mountains…none have ever returned. The Digimon that come from those mountains either come out telling the most horrible stories or are just horrible monsters like Snimon."

"Not much is known about the eastern mountains," said Growlmon, "Only that there is a great power there. The northern mountains are indeed a place of great unpleasantness. Some force has made the land nearly barren and the Digimon there have been enveloped in some insanity."

"Barren?" Brendan's eyes flickered with hope. "I wonder."

"What?" asked Michelle.

"Well, maybe there is a portal or something…" said Brendan, "on the northern mountains…It would explain the barrenness…just imagine the radiation that would be caused…"

"I place my bets on the eastern mountains," said Stephen. His eyes moved to them. "I mean what with this great power…."

"What do you guys think?" asked Mark as he looked at the children's Digimon.

"I do not know," said Lucemon. His eyes narrowed. "Growlmon, you've traveled over much of this land. You must know something of this great power."

"This land?" Growlmon chuckled. "I have traveled over most of File Island but I have never attempted travel over either mountain. I do have a friend that has traveled further than I around the Digital World, though, he may know of this 'great power'. His name is Whamon, he's a whale Digimon unfortunately he lives by the coast. We'll have to follow the stream to the ocean…"

"Ugh, all this dancing around" yelled Jason. "We should just go to the mountain and find out!"

"We have no idea of what kind of power or danger is up there," replied Janet. She looked at the others. "If I may, I think we should go to Growlmon's friend and if he is clueless about the mountains then we go straight to them."

"It sounds like a plan," smiled Kevin.

"It's perfectly compromising!" cheered Brendan.

"We like it too!" cheer the two smaller kids.

"I like it," said Amy and looked down at Penguinmon, "A day at the beach…it would be great if I had my swimming suit."

Everyone looked at Jason. "I suppose it is ok…"

The kids smiled and then looked to Growlmon. Kevin opened his mouth, "So, we're ready when you are.."

"Just one more egg burger…they're so mmm mmm good," chuckled Growlmon and snatched up another egg sausage sandwich.

The children walked along the stream most of the morning and only stopped once when the sun had reached the noon hour and they drew out some sandwiches the Burgermon had made for them.

Growlmon told them about how File Island was part a very small part of the digital world. He mentioned that his friend Whamon often told of a great continent to the west of File Island across the great Digital Ocean.

"So, we're here in a world completely made of digital information?" asked Brendan quietly.

"Yes, and as such you are very special," said Growlmon. "Whamon was sort of my mentor and said that he remembers that before the Great Reformat, human children were often brought here to re-establish the balance of the Digital World…"

"What kind of balance?" asked Amy. She put her hand on Growlmon's leg gently.

"Whamon said it was the balance between the light and the malevolent darkness of evil," replied Growlmon.

"Woah, wait a second, put on the brake, stop the meter!" shouted Jason. He hopped up. "It's one thing to get caught up in some vast cosmic oops or storm or something…it's another to have dragged us here on purpose! I mean who do you think you guys are?"

"Jason, there is no need to beat up on the guy," said Janet in a rather annoyed voice, "I doubt Growlmon was the one that dragged us here."

"I apologize," growled Jason.

The bushes near their picnic site shifted slightly. A small Digimon stepped out. He had purple fur and a white face. A red ascot was tied loosely around his neck. Red gloves covered his hands and an arrow shaped tail swished out of the foliage. An evil happy face was plastered on his stomach.

"Impmon," Growlmon's voice lowered to a dark level. "He's a mischievous little Digimon that would rather pop you in the mouth than say hello."

"Shut up, Growlmon," snapped the little Digimon. "I didn't come here to listen to you berate me."

"Then why did you come here, pest?" growled the lizard Digimon.

"I came to show my appreciation to Lucemon to bringing you out of your idiocy, you over grown hand bag!" growled the purple Digimon as he walked closer to the angel. "This is for your actions that brought said, handbag, out of his viral form so he'd stop blasting poor defenseless Digimon, like me, to dust," Impmon handed to Lucemon a sash with a large buckle on it. "This is a show of my appreciation."

"Where did you steal it from?" asked Lucemon.

"Didn't you ever hear you're never supposed to look a gift Unimon in the mouth," returned Impmon. "Just put it on and look all pretty in your angel way."

Lucemon narrowed his eyes and looked to the others. He sighed and nodded and put the sash on. Impmon smiled. Lucemon felt that something was very wrong about the way the sash seemed pulse with a contained energy.

"What is this?" replied Lucemon.

Impmon lifted a small recorder sized device to his mouth, "Now."

Suddenly, the buckle burst forth with uncontrollable energy. Lucemon could feel the energy flowing through him.

888

AN: Huh an odd chapter eh? It's one of those weird little intermediate chapters where lots of stuff is set in motion. So it makes it a bit of a difficult to title. As you can see I chose the title because…the sash isn't exactly what you'd call…the super gift reward…but more of the Christmas fruitcake from Aunt Ethel….


	6. Lucemon's Shadow Cross

Lucemon's Shadow Cross

888

Suddenly, the buckle burst forth with uncontrollable energy. Lucemon could feel the energy flowing through him.

_"No, it can't be like this…"_ roared Lucemon's mind. "Lucemon…digivolve to…."

"He's digivolving?" gasped the children.

"Yep, and now he's ours...," smiled Impmon smugly. "The Gospel of the Fallen Angel along with the master's Hagurumon's command codes has forced Lucemon's digivolution. Yep, master Boogeymon should be proud…oops…you didn't hear that..."

"To…Fallen Lucemon!" growled a more mature voice. A teen with a leather jacket and black pants glided from the warped energy that wrapped around Lucemon. His hair was blonde and his eyes a cold blue. Half his wings were black and leathery and the other half were white and feathered.

"Run children I'll take care of this…" shouted Growlmon.

"No!" yelped Mark and he ran forward. "Lucemon, you have to snap out of it."

"Trust me kid, the master's Hagurumon made that buckle especially for Lucemon, there'll be no snapping in or out of anything," chuckled Impmon.

"So, Boogeymon has helpers," growled Growlmon.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" yelped Impmon.

"Growlmon, you can't destroy Fallen Lucemon," Mark grabbed the lizard's hand tightly.

"I may have to," returned Growlmon.

"Heh, fools," smirked Fallen Lucemon. A swirl of digital code formed in his hand and he crushed it. He looked down at Impmon, "Tell Boogeymon's Hagurumon that I have officially snapped out of their code."

"Impossible," Impmon gaped at the demon angel.

"Lucemon!" cheered Mark.

"Who are you?" growled the demon. His eyes narrowed. "I know you; you're the digi-destined. I shall destroy the digi-destined," he turned to Impmon, "and then I'll deal with your master."

"How about you kind of work for him?" Impmon smiled sweetly. "We have the most wonderful dental coverage."

Fallen Lucemon just smirked and turned his attention to the children. "Satan's Curse!"

A flash of red and black erupted forward in strokes of lightning. The blast flew towards the kids.

"Exhaust Flame!" roared Growlmon. The blast of Growlmon's attack ran up against the blast from Lucemon. Lucemon's attack easily cut through Growlmon's and blasted the lizard against a group of trees.

"Fool, a mere Champion could never match my power!" laughed Fallen Lucemon.

"Mere Champion?" Brendan looked confused.

"Oh that's right…" Impmon smiled devilishly, "the boss said the gospel would cause Lucemon to jump digivolve and leap frog over his champion shadow form. Guess that means dear little angel boy is an ultimate…."

"Wait…" said Kevin.

"That means we're at the same position with Fallen Lucemon as…" started Stephen.

"We were when we first met Snimon," finished Janet.

"Growlmon are you ok?" Michelle had been at the lizard's side for a while but everyone was still gaping at Fallen Lucemon to have noticed. She turned around and looked up at Lucemon. "You, bully!" She balled up her fists and then turned to Impmon. "And you are nothing more than a trouble maker!" She turned to Lucemon, "You should feel bad about attacking Growlmon! But you're gloating, he's our friend!"

Mark looked at Michelle, "So is Lucemon! He's just ill like Growlmon was…"

"Heh, ill? No little child, I am stronger than ever!" sneered Fallen Lucemon. He looked at Michelle. "And to prove it I'll finish off this annoying little she devil! SATAN'S CURSE!"

The red flash flowed forwards.

"Michelle!" Labramon and Stephen yelped and ran to her.

"Labramon digivolve to….D'Archmon!" a lovely angel flew forwards. She had four wings and a carried a staff. Her red cap covered her head and a golden mask covered her face. A red shawl drew over her shoulders. A piece of cloth fell from her waist over her legs. She twirled the staff in her hand and placed it firmly in both hands and braced it defensively against Fallen Lucemon's attack. She winced as shards of the attack crackled across her face.

"Even you, angel girl, can not stand against my power," chuckled the demon/angel/teenager concoction that was Fallen Lucemon.

"We'll see about that," D'Archmon returned and swiped her staff forward, "La Pucelle!" A blast of amber and pink lightning struck out crackled across the sash that held the Gospel. _"I have to destroy that sash; it's what is causing this!"_

"Plasma Blade!" Growlmon slashed his claws forward sending the blade of energy at the newly digivolved Digimon.

Fallen Lucemon growled softly as D'Archmon's attack spread across his body. He saw the oncoming blade from Growlmon and raised his hand and batted the attack away. "Fools, when will you learn you can not defeat me?" He opened his arms and wings widely, like Lucemon did when he prepared to unleash Grand Cross. "Let me introduce you to your demise. D'Archmon, Growlmon, assorted digi-destined and Digimon, meet Shadow Cross!" The black cross of energy ripped forward.

"Exhaust Flame!" roared Growlmon. The red blast of fire rushed against the oncoming cross. The flames fanned out over the spokes of the cross uselessly.

"Battlement D'Armor!" D'Archmon opened her wings and held out her hands. An orb of light formed at the tip of each of her four wings and at the distal ends of her arms and legs. She drew her hands together and held her staff in both hands at the middle. The circle of energy orbs drew together to the staff and she thrust the staff forward. A blast of white lightning ripped forward and crashed against the cross. The lightning also fanned out across the cross and was equally failing to impede the cross's movement.

"Little Blizzard!" yelped Snow Agumon.

"Iai Blade!" Ryuudamon looked at Snow Agumon and the two of them nodded.

"Diamond Blast!" announced Renamon and shot the crystal shards forward.

"Ice Crystal!" Penguinmon altered her attack and threw dagger after dagger of ice at the cross.

"Boiling Bubble!" Otamamon leapt forward sending the hot bubbles forward.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon sent the black and blue streaks of energy forward.

All five extra attacks flickered across the cross. It still came and proceeded stubbornly against all attempts to stop it.

"If you were wise; you'd run," chuckled Fallen Lucemon. He stopped and then considered, "Not that it would change your future any…"

The children all looked up at the oncoming shadow. Nothing was stopping it. Fallen Lucemon laughed as D'Archmon retreated from the advancing shadow.


	7. The DigiDestined's Gift

D'Archmon turned her head down ward. The children were gazing in awe at their impending doom.

_"I can't show any fear,"_ thought Kevin and he stared at the angel demon and the on coming cross with out any fear or worry.

_"We still care about you Lucemon, you have to come back to us," _Amy looked up at the cross worriedly.

_"Lucemon is our friend, and we'll do anything to get you back, we're not running," _Stephen clenched his fists.

_"There has to be a way to stop this," _thought Brendan, He looked at the belt and then at the angel demon. _"That sash is in this somehow..."_

"You can rely on us, Lucemon," Jason's thought echoed out of his mouth, "We'll get you out of this."

_"He's a friend over the short time we've known each other, I've started to consider all of us, child and Digimon alike as family," _Janet's thoughts filed forward, "Don't worry, we still love you, Lucemon!"

"Lucemon, I have faith in you, you have to come back to me!" shouted Mark. _"I hope you can hear me through what ever those nasty Digimon have put you under."_

"None of this is right," Michelle looked at Impmon. "How dare you do this monstrous act!"

Suddenly, all eight digivices glowed brightly. Seven of them sent pulses of light at Michelle's digivice. She looked down at the pulsing device and held it up. The digivice glowed brightly and shook heavily in her hand. A blast shot from her digivice and the light enveloped D'Archmon.

"What's this?" D'Archmon whispered. Her hands and body was glowing brightly. She turned her gaze to the shadow cross and she nodded. "Battlement D'Amor!"

She swung her staff again and sent an enormous blast of light forward. The energy rammed the cross. The shadow form stopped and after a couple seconds of vying with the blast from D'Archmon it evaporated in a side ways blast.

"Heh, lucky shot," said Impmon with a sneer, "Like to see you do that again."

"How many of you are sick of this trouble maker?" asked Snow Agumon.

The other five Digimon raised their hands. "Let's get him!"

"Yipe," Impmon's face paled at the sight of the mini-stampeded of Digimon.

"Little Blizzard!" Snow Agumon fired a blast of cold at Impmon. The black Digimon dove into the bushes.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" growled Tapirmon and sent a burst of energy at the bushes.

"Ow!" yelped Impmon. "That hurts!"

"See how you like this!" Growled Ryuudamon, "Iai Blade!"

The blade flashed through the bush instantaneously pruning the bush. Impmon stood up and stuck his tongue out.

"Boiling Bubble!" shouted Otamamon. The bubbles exploded into Impmon's tongue and the little Digimon yelped and ran further into the bushes.

"Ice Crystal!" yelled Penguinmon, and chucked an ice dagger into the forest after Impmon.

The rookies chased the little delinquent as in the sky two bubbles crackled against each other.

888

"Lucemon, take control!" demanded D'Archmon, and rammed her barrier of light against he darkness that Fallen Lucemon had formed around himself.

"I am in control!" growled the voice of the demonic angel. "Satan's Curse!"

The blast of red filtered through D'Archmon's barrier. D'Archmon swung her staff defensively.

"I am afraid the viral streams from the Gospel are over-running your core matrix," replied D'Archmon coolly. "Add to that the interference the Hagurumon included...and you are one unstable Digimon."

"I am not UNSTABLE!" Roared Fallen Lucemon. "Shadow Cross!"

The specter of the black cross shimmered against the barrier.

"La Pucelle!" returned D'Archmon and allowed the pink lightning to strike and shatter the cross. "You're pulling your punches, Lucemon, why?"

"Silence!" Fallen Lucemon sent a second blast of red at the female angel. D'Archmon stumbled slightly against the blast.

"Battlement D'Armor!" she sent the orbs of energy forward directing them at Fallen Lucemon's midsection. The demon growled angrily.

888

The rookies caught up to Impmon at a large tree.

"Little Blizzard!" growled Snow Agumon. The white burst rushed around Impmon. The black Digimon shivered as he was covered in a light blue frost.

"Eternal Slapping!" Penguinmon spun up and whapped Impmon with her fins endlessly.

"Ow owowowow!" Impmon yelped as he tried to defend himself from the flippers. He leapt from Penguinmon, "Fine I'm done running! Bada Boom!" Impmon clenched his fist and punched forward sending little fire balls forward.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon's blasts of energy snapped in front of the Bada boom attack and cancelled it out.

"Helmet Return!" Ryuudamon flung his helmet at Impmon. The little blue creature ducked and stood up.

"Nyah Nyah! You missed!" quipped Impmon.

"Or not," Ryuudamon smiled as the helmet swung around and cracked Impmon in the head on its return to the lizard Digimon.

"Oh, that's so not fair!" whimpered Impmon as he rubbed his head. "Bada..."

"Boiling Bubble!" Otamamon belched more of the burning bubbles at Impmon.

"Diamond Blast!" Renamon flew forwards and sent the diamonds flying towards Impmon.

"ACK!" Impmon leapt up into the tree.

The diamonds imbedded themselves in the tree. Impmon hopped to the top of the tree and looked out of the canopy and that's when he saw it; his ticket out of this mess.

"Yanmamon!" chuckled Impmon and slipped his hand into his cravat; and pulled out a pendant. "Oi, bug brains, over here!" The large, green dragonfly stopped and turned three hundred and sixty degrees and looked at Impmon. Impmon smiled evilly, "Your mother wear's Myotismon's lipstick!"

The insect growled evilly and dove at Impmon. Impmon leapt just before the insect reached him and slipped the pendant over the dragonfly's head. Black sparks flickered over the insect. Impmon landed on the fly's back and leaned in close.

"Ok, now that you're a little more receptive, there are some yummy rookies down there...and you need to get them!" growled Impmon into the little aural hole on the side of the insect's head.

"I underzzztand...." Hummed Yanmamon.

888

"Where is that little trouble maker?" growled Otamamon. "Tapirmon go up there and find him."

"Don't worry," laughed Impmon's voice loudly. "I'll come down to you." Suddenly, out of the trees came the roaring wings of Yanmamon. Impmon was riding the giant dragonfly like a horse. He punched his fists forward, "Bada Boom, baby, Bada Boom!"

The pulses of fire flashed forward. Snow Agumon leapt out of the way as did Ryuudamon and Renamon.

"Boiling Bubble!" yelped Otamamon as he attempted to block the fire balls.

"Ok, Yanmamon! Let's show these guys what you can do!" Impmon smiled evilly.

"Thzzunder Raaay!" buzzed Yanmamon. A streak of lightning reached forward blasting the ground between the rookies.

"Little Blizzard!" Snow Agumon shot the blast right at Yanmamon's wings. The insect's wings froze up and the dragon fly slammed into the ground and Impmon was bucked off and sent into the bushes.

"Ice Crystal!" shouted Penguinmon and threw her ice dagger. The chunk of ice clanked off Yanmamon's hard exoskeleton.

"Bug Zzzwarm!" Suddenly, the bushes around the rookies shook as hundreds of thousands of little biting insects swarmed forward.

"OW!" yelped Renamon, "It bit me!"

Suddenly, the rookies found themselves retreating as the insects stung and bit them. Yanmamon shook the frost from its wings and rose to the ground and started its pursuit.

"Heh, now to make my retreat," chuckled Impmon as he ran in the other way.

888

"Shadow Cross!" Roared Fallen Lucemon. D'Archmon fell to the ground as the cross washed over her.

"La Pucelle!" the streak of pink lightning but the demon slapped it away easily.

"You're weakening," growled Fallen Lucemon.

"Exhaust Flame!" roared Growlmon. The flames crashed into Fallen Lucemon's face. The angel didn't even flinch. "You forgot about me!"

"Heh, for good reason," Fallen Lucemon didn't even turn to look at the lizard. He held up one of his hands in Growlmon's direction, "Satan's Curse!"

The red blast flashed and sent Growlmon into a tree. That's when the rookies fled into the clearing and dove for the stream.

"I thought they were the wise ones," Fallen Lucemon watched them, "They were the only ones that seemed to know what opponent was in their league...it looks like I was wrong."

Yanmamon swooshed into the clearing and turned to the children. It focused on the children... "The digi-dezzztinned..." It opened its mouth and turned to Mark. "Insect Ohm!"

A green pulse flew forward. D'Archmon leapt but missed blocking the pulse as it flew past.

"MARK!" Stephen started to run to the smaller boy.

Mark stood there dumbfounded. His eyes grew large. Suddenly, his voice caught him. "LUCEMON HELP ME!!!!!" Mark slammed his eyes shut and held up his arms. One second then another passed. Mark heard a grunt. He opened an eye. A black object was in front of him. Six black wings and six white wings were quivering in front of him. Mark moved forward and hugged the demonic angel, "Lucemon, you saved me!" Suddenly, his digivice glowed slightly and then erupted around Fallen Lucemon's sash and the black buckle exploded. Fallen Lucemon roared loudly.

"We have to get the last remains of the viral data!" Yelled D'Archmon. She flashed her staff forward.

Growlmon stood up shakily. "I'm good for another go at him!"

"La..."

"Exhaust..."

"NOOOO!" Roared Fallen Lucemon and he flashed a blast of red forward at Yanmamon, Growlmon and D'Archmon. Yanmamon and Growlmon were deleted almost immediately and exploded into data. D'Archmon crashed against a tree and de-digivolved to Labramon.

"Labramon!" screamed Michelle and ran to the little dog Digimon.

Mark fell backwards and looked up at Fallen Lucemon. "Please, Lucemon stop..."

The demon angel turned his head to the boy. The turmoil was raging in his head. He was unstable. He grabbed his head and shook it and roared loudly, "I AM NOT UNSTABLE!" Fallen Lucemon then exploded upwards and then shot up stream in the direction that the digi-destined had started from and towards the Burgermon village.


	8. The Last Patty Patted

"Lucemon!" Mark screamed and made to run after him. Fortunately Kevin and Stephen snagged the younger boy under the armpits and held him back. Mark struggled against the boys, "Let me go, he's going to hurt himself if he gets away!"

"What can we do?" asked Stephen calmly. Mark looked up at his older brother. "He is too strong for us to subdue."

"We have to try..." said Mark quietly, tears welled up into his eyes. "He's sick; we have to help him. He's our friend, isn't he?"

Stephen blinked. Mark was usually a very passive person. "But...he could destroy us all..."

"He wouldn't have saved me if he was going to kill me," replied Mark and then wiped his nose.

"He has you there," said Brendan hesitantly.

"We have to get Lucemon free," said Jason quietly, "If only to wrest him from what ever limited control this Boogeymon thing has over him..."

"That's right," said Amy quietly. "That Boogeymon...he caused Growlmon to attack us..."

Stephen looked at his brother and his tear stained face. He nodded and let Mark go. "We should go, before he gets too far ahead of us."

The others looked up and nodded and ran after Stephen. Labramon stood and took a step before crumpling on her stomach.

"Labramon!" Michelle turned and helped the small dog digimon up. "You're hurt..."

"Wait guys!" Kevin stopped next to Michelle, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but Labramon, is hurt," she looked up at the boy. "I don't know if we can keep up..."

The others were waiting impatiently. Kevin looked up, "We'll catch up, you guys run ahead ok?"

The others nodded and ran off in the direction Lucemon had flown. Labramon, Michelle, Snow Agumon and Kevin then walked after them.

888

The demonic angel blazed across the sky. A darkened cloud rippled around him, if we could look at him in the same way that he saw himself we would see that inside the angel resided the dark viral strain that had changed him and made him think and feel the way he did, and controlled his body. Deeper inside yet was the original, the twelve winged angel boy, ensnared in a dark tar. He was slowly freeing himself from the gunk of the virus but it was slow work.

He could see everything the virus saw, as in reality they were one in the same. He could hear the voice of the virus growling about saving the child. Suddenly something caught the angel boy's eyes. A village was below.

"_No!" _shouted the angel boy's voice. _"Not here...!"_

"The Burgermon village," replied the virus. It could feel the angel boy's intensified struggle against the mire it was trapped in. The virus growled. The child was freeing himself. Not long could he maintain control over the angel, but he had to. He would not let that feeble thing break free.

"_You are weakening, virus!" _shouted the angel boy. _"Without the sash you are nothing, you'll fade away; even now you are burning away all your energy to restrain me...How long do you think you can last?"_

"I will not need the sash," growled the virus. Its eyes turned to the village. "To do this..." The angel boy felt his physical arm raise and his hand open.

"_No!" _shouted the boy as he wrested his body from the viral muck. He tried to grab hold of his physical control but it was too late.

"Satan's Curse!" the blast of red and black swirled downwards and blurred the image of the village in smoke and fire. The angel boy growled. Suddenly waves of black tentacles wrapped around the angelic child and slammed him back down into the swamp of darkness. "I shall maintain control of this body..."

"_How do you plan to do that?"_ asked the angel boy as he flicked his hand out of the black tar easily, _"You greatly weakened yourself with that stunt!"_

"Let's say some one told me of a great power in that mountain..." The view turned to the rounded mountain to the east. "I will gain that power and never be overtaken by you!"

"_You won't make it, if I am gauging your power, you'll exhaust your energy getting there," _growled the angel boy. _"Plus what makes you think I would allow you to get there!" _

The virus growled and concentrated drawing up most of his energy into himself and then blasted east, and pressed himself off towards the mountain. The angel child struggled but this reinforced the demon's effort to try and restrain the child.

888

Stephen and Mark were running ahead of the others. They dove under branches and hopped over the fallen trunks of trees.

"There!" shouted Mark as he pointed up into the sky. A shadowy stream of energy trailed in front of them.

"It must be some sort of demonic contrail..." remarked Brendan as he ran next to the two boys. Brendan caught Mark's brow furrow at the word 'demonic' but there was truly no other word to describe it.

"Then we're getting closer," Stephen said and continued the pursuit.

They came between a pair of large pine trees when a bright crimson flash ripped through the forest. The children covered their eyes.

"Hurry, behind the trees!" shouted Renamon and bustled Amy, Mark, Janet and Penguinmon behind the left pine tree. Jason, Otamamon, Stephen, Ryuudamon, Brendan and Tapirmon crouched behind the other tree as a deafening blast of thunder shook the ground they were standing on. Pine cones and loose needles rained down. The thunder faded only to be followed by a giant shock wave of wind, heat and smoke.

The children looked at each other. The image in their imagination played over and over again. They didn't want to think it, but it was there, and it wouldn't fade.

Mark blinked, "He's ill! He wouldn't have done any of this if Boogeymon hadn't tricked us!"

Kevin and Michelle and their partners stumbled onto the scene. Kevin's mouth opened. "Was that...?"

Mark turned and looked pointedly at them. "No, don't. He didn't do it, it was the illness!"

Kevin nodded. He looked at his sister. Michelle's eyes weren't wet but the shock of what she knew happened played in her eyes. A flash of movement caught his attention. Kevin looked up and saw Mark run from his tree. He was running looking up at the dark shadowy stream that had formed in the sky. Stephen shouted after him and ran, followed by the others.

"Put Labramon on my back," said Kevin. Michelle looked up and nodded and helped Labramon up. The two children and the white dinosaur then ran after the other group.

888

The children came upon a smoking crater. A swirl of ash and smoke twisted across the barren landscape. Sparks glowed as they freed themselves from the ground, only to be snuffed out by the oppressive incoming wind.

Janet gasped. The children looked where she was looking. A grill had somehow been blown free of the blast. It was dented and scorched but it was the same grill that they had seen the Burgermon use earlier.

"Don't think it..." Mark growled. Everyone looked at the child. "Just don't think it. He is ill, and he is still our friend, and we have to save him from himself!"

"He destroyed the entire village," Janet said. Her mind filled with the memories of the two adult Burgermon and their children. "In cold blood, he destroyed a whole village."

"Janet," Stephen's voice gave a warning whisper.

"This is Boogeymon's fault," said Labramon quietly. "Lucemon can not help himself it's not really him. It's a virus that's in him."

"It's getting dark..." said Jason without any thought towards the words that were said.

"We have to keep on his trail," growled Mark. His brother's hand dropped down on Mark's shoulder.

"No," said Stephen. "We can pick up the trail in the morning."

"We'll lose him!" shouted Mark, angrily.

"He's going into the mountains," said Brendan and he pointed up to the contrail. It veered sharply to the east to the shorter rounder mountain. "He must be after what ever is in the mountains..."

"The power..." whispered Renamon. "The power that Growlmon was talking about, the virus will want it to sustain itself..."

"I'm getting hungry," whispered Snow Agumon, "and sleepy."

"How about we camp out by that stream, it's far enough away from the village, that we won't have to worry about smoke and stuff," suggested Kevin. He looked up at the purpling sky, "and it's not so far that we'll get lost trying to get back."

The others nodded. They turned from the village and walked solemnly away. Their shadows faded from the charred earth and their forms wandered down a small path that lead to their night time resting place by the stream.

888

"My lord!" yelped a small voice. Boogeymon looked into the pool of light in front of him. A creature that looked like a cross between Impmon and Demi Devimon looked back at him. "I found the artifact!"

"Good, Demi Mamon," said the demon quietly. "Where is it?"

"It says right here in this text at the ruins," whispered the creature. "It says. The great power was drawn up and given its second physical form. It was then sealed away in the lower mountains, shadowed by the watch of the great Infinity Mountain. Guardians were placed to protect the power, and none were to use it or know it."

"Where on the lower mountain?" Boogeymon stood up and took a step closer in anticipation.

"There is a temple," Demi Mamon said. "It is to be known by the ray of the combined light of the three moons."

"You!" growled a gruff voice. "You are the one that is defiling my ruins! You shall be destroyed!"

"What is going on?" asked Boogeymon.

"It's Sagittarimon he's the guardian of this ruin," yelped the little creature. "He's...."

"Judgment Arrow!" Demi Mamon's voice was cut off by Sagittarimon's booming call and suddenly the pool of light fell into static.

"It looks like Demi Mamon has met his maker," said a snide voice from behind Boogeymon.

"Impmon!" growled Boogeymon's voice. "You deserted the battle, and yet you arrive only to deride your compatriot after he has given the supreme sacrifice for his master... Why are you here?"

"First of all, that thing you made from Lucemon was far too powerful to control," The purple digimon retorted. His voice was angry and his fur ruffled, "second of all, those kids' digimon ganged up on me!" Impmon gave a snort of displeasure. "Lastly I came to tell you...I met a Weedmon, by the ruins of the Burgermon Village, and yes I said ruins, evidently your creation has gone crazy..."

Boogeymon's eyes narrowed, "You mean he hasn't returned to his original form?"

"No, and he's left the kids behind," said the little digimon. "The Weedmon said that the kids were starting to argue over Lucemon's merits..."

Boogeymon smiled evilly, "Good..." He flicked his eyes up. "I have another job for you..."

"What is it this time?" growled Impmon.

"You will go and search out Nohemon and FlaWizardmon," said Boogeymon quietly. "I wish to talk to them, about employment."

"Of course," replied Impmon with a little more constraint on his growl. "I wouldn't wish you to sully your hands in the work of us underlings."

"Impmon," replied Boogeymon calmly, "Remember, as long as I am in control, I am the one to make decisions, and I am the one that chooses whether you exist or do not. I have decided to allow your current existence because you are still slightly useful, but continued annoyances like this are likely to make you useless to me very soon...Now, go and find them..."

"Yes, Boogeymon, sir," said Impmon with a frown. He started to leave and stopped and looked back, "I nearly forgot...the Weedmon; he is under the delusion that you will give him a reward for his information...Should I send him packing?"

Boogeymon didn't look at the little imp. "No, I shall, deal with this myself..."

Impmon nodded and then left the room. He was soon replaced by a green gourd. It moved forward.

"You are the Weedmon that talked to Impmon," asked the red devil quietly. Boogeymon didn't turn his head to the green creature.

"I am," replied the Weedmon. "I was near the village and then boom a demon blasted it to bits, and then those kids came, and I thought, 'I bet Lord Boogeymon would pay an awesome amount to get info on those kids!' So what's the reward?"

"Come closer, I will show you," said Boogeymon, in the corner of his eye he saw the Weedmon take short move forward. "Perfect... You see I am a very busy digimon, and really I love it when people give me information but I hate it when they try to put a price on something as priceless as information...So the only reward I can think that would fit you would be the prestigious experience of satiating Deltamon's hungry tummy."

"What!?" Weedmon looked up shocked in time for it to see Boogeymon push a button that activated a trap door underneath Weedmon.

Boogeymon smiled. The roar of Deltamon over powered the mindless pleas for help by Weedmon. Suddenly, the irritating voice of the gourd was silenced and the only sound was that of the jaws of Deltamon chomping together. The red devil turned to a window that faced south. "All is falling together, in the morning, Digi-Destined, you shall meet your match and I shall destroy you...."


	9. Escape

I don't own Digimon, I didn't know if you guys remembered that or not, though it's probably obvious by now....

**Escape **

888

"_It's too late, virus," _called the angel boy and he blasted free from the muck and purified the darkness. _"You are finished!" _

The shadows of the virus railed against he angel child's attack. Swarms of black swept over the angel only to have them purified and disintegrated. The child glided forward and raised his fist. The viral core shuddered in terror for the first time. It held up a swirl of darkness defensively. The angel unleashed a burst of energy and swept the core into nothing.

Lucemon blinked as his Ultimate form body pushed through the digital wind like a bullet. He felt the strain of his Ultimate form struggling to hold its composure with out the energy of the virus. His wings were heavy. His hands were like mallets. His stomach clenched. A fuzzy light consumed his vision. He felt so heavy. His body lurched forward as his extremities and torso shrunk down to his rookie form. His back curved forward as he tumbled through the air. His wings were numb and he fought to straighten them but they refused his attempts. Short swirling glimpses of coniferous trees fled across his view. Soon he was below the tree line.

888

A single traveler was traveling along the trail that led up the mountain. The forest surrounded him in deep pine perfume. He felt a dark aura was approaching. He turned and looked up into the dusk sky. He narrowed his hazel eyes and drew his cloak around his body. A burst of light erupted from down the trail. A black and white burst blazed through the sky overhead.

His slightly grayish blue face crinkled. A flash of orange filtered through the forest. He ran forward. He lifted his staff with a large yellow sunflower head and glided into the darkening sky.

888

The traveler landed in a clearing. The crash site was not difficult to find, all one had to do was follow the line of maimed trees. He landed at the beginning of a large trench that stretched to the opposite side of the clearing. It ended at a large pine tree. The base was littered by mountains of needles and cones. A hand was lying limply out of one of the piles. The traveler ran up and carefully removed the needles and pulled on the revealed arm. A body slid free. A blond haired boy, with twelve, drooping, angelic wings slumped against the traveler. The boy was nearly as tall as the traveler and the man carefully laid the angel on the ground.

"Lucemon..." The traveler's green eyes flashed. He drew back and curled his cloak around him. "This was the dark aura....but the aura is gone...it's changed, I sense..." His eyes narrowed, "a human's aura mixed with a calm, pleasant aura....."

"Mark..." whispered the angel hoarsely, "get away...from Mark...please..." The angel seized up and then fell silent again.

"He was dreaming about protecting a human boy..." the traveler narrowed his eyes. "What is going on...?" The traveler felt a flare of purifying aura from the angel. The traveler stepped back and glided to the far end of the clearing and gathered up some kindling and then started it on fire. He watched the angel quietly as he slumped back against one of the surviving pine trees.

888

"Interesting," whispered Brendan. He shifted slightly to let more light in from the camp fire. Earlier that night he had requested to see each of the children's digivices. They had asked why and of course, he couldn't resist the urge to explain the fact that he discovered a small infra red port on the device that looked compatible with the computer's own wireless access port. He had also been investigating this when the program popped up on his screen. Two lines of code had appeared. The top one was titled Demi-Meramon the bottom one Tapirmon. Brendan had been scrolling along the code when he came to the end of Demi-Meramon's code he noticed that this stretch of code was identical to the beginning of Tapirmon's code. When he tried to access that part of the code a third stretch of data appeared, this was also labeled as Demi-Meramon but the time factor was earlier. The end code of the new data was slightly different. The more Brendan looked at the code; the more he got a formulation of a hypothesis. It was unfounded and speculative but it was a start.

"Ok, Brendan..." whispered the voice of Jason quietly. Brendan looked up quickly. Jason walked closer, "I'll watch you need sleep, you've been key pounding all night..."

"I think I've discovered something that could help us," whispered Brendan. He turned his head, "I just need to figure out how to make it work...."

"You can figure it out later," replied Jason. He yawned and stretched and gently nudged a drifting Otamamon. "Right now you need to sleep."

Brendan yawned and nodded quietly and turned off the computer and went over to the area where the boys were sleeping and laid down. Tapirmon hovered close behind and then curled up next to the boy.

Jason sat down and with Otamamon; they waited for morning to come.

888

"Triplex Forces!" Jason jolted awake. He had fallen asleep. He growled. Jason turned to the others. They were still sleeping.

"Guys wake up!" shouted Jason. He shook the others awake. "Something is coming and it doesn't sound friendly."

"Ugh..." grumbled Kevin as he stood. The others rubbed their eyes.

"Let's retreat," called Stephen. He pulled on Mark's arm dragging the smaller boy with him.

"Oh...I don't think so," said a malicious voice. Stephen turned his head. A red devil stood in front of the child. A trident was in the grip of his left hand.

"Who are you?" growled Stephen.

"I am, Boogeymon, lord of this island," said the red devil quietly. He flicked his eyes over the astonished look of the eight children and the gritted teeth of seven digimon. He smiled, "Oh, where is Lucemon...didn't he like the present I sent him?"

"You monster!" Janet moved forward. "You, have no conscience, you aren't sorry for what you did!?"

"Foolish girl," growled the devil. "Why would I be sorry for something I wanted to happen?"

"You don't deserve to live..." growled Janet. Her mind's eye shot back to the scene of the Burgermon village in a crater. Growlmon had also succumbed to this monster. Her teeth gritted. She loved her friends new and old, strange and normal, and this guy had caused a good number of them get blasted.

"I will show you who doesn't deserve to live," The devil swung his pitchfork forward. "Death Clash!" A blast of dark energy flickered forward.

"Janet!" The others reached forward, but they were all too far away. Janet stood their numb.

Renamon stood in front of the girl. "Diamond Blast!" shards of sparkling crystals shot forward. The oncoming blast of darkness disintegrated the diamonds and swept Renamon away.

"Renamon!" Janet ran over to the fox. "Are you ok?"

The fox looked up and saw Boogeymon approaching his eyes glowing red. "Janet!"

"Ruby Eye!" two lasers of red raced forward.

"Renamon, Digivolve to, Youkomon!" A large purple fox with flaming feet glided forward. "Demon Fire Ball!" A blast of lavender fire rammed the lasers. The two streams of crimson light shot through the fire ball and struck the fox in the chest sending it backwards.

"Youkomon?" Janet ran forward.

"I'm fine," growled the fox and it stood.

"Well, let's not just stand there, let's help her!" shouted Kevin.

"Snow Agumon, Digivolve to Shima Unimon!" The zebra unicorn galloped forward.

"You too Ryuudamon," called Kevin.

"Ryuudamon, digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the long necked wingless dragon stomped forward.

"Triplex Forces!" a three prong beam of energy sliced in front of the two new champions. A three headed dinosaur roared out of the brush. Its main head was a normal flesh like head. Its other two heads were skeletal and in the same place as would its hands have been if it had hands. The left one was a serpent like skull the other was like Growlmon's head if, Growlmon's head had no skin.

"Meet, Deltamon, my pet," chuckled Boogeymon. He turned to the dinosaur, "Destroy them, Deltamon."

"What about me, Boogeymon?" growled Youkomon as she dove forward. "Demon Fire Ball!" Youkomon fired a second blast at the devil.

"Pathetic," Boogeymon slapped the ball away.

"How's this for pathetic!" growled Youkomon. Her tails glowed deep lavender. The energy flowed into the barber shop like collar and collected in the golden tips. "Jaenryuu!" twin fiery dragons twisted forward. They spun around each other like a DNA helix.

Boogeymon growled as the glowing purple dragons spun towards him. He swept his trident forward. The two dragons twisted around the fork and roared. Boogeymon struggled with the dragons but then crashed them down on the ground.

"My turn..." He lifted his hand up. A black orb formed there, "Death Clash!" He thrust the orb forward and watched as the ball enveloped Youkomon and then flashed with purple lightning and catapulted the fox digimon backwards.

Janet ran up to the fox. Youkomon growled and stood up again. The girl looked at the others. Ginryuumon and Shima Unimon were tied up with Deltamon. The rookies had herded the children without champions into the bushes away from harm.

"Youkomon, we have to keep Boogeymon busy..." whispered Janet. She patted the fox's back. "Let's try that dragon thing again...it seems to keep him a little more occupied..."

"Ok," said Youkomon under her breath. The flames around the foxes feet flared and she took to the air. "Jaenryuu!" growled the fox and released another helix of twin dragons.

"Death Clash!" growled Boogeymon and blasted an orb at the dragons. The dragons ate orb and roared angrily. They dove at Boogeymon and constricted around the devil and turned their heads and bit him and released their energy. Boogeymon fell backwards and growled.

"We got him!" shouted Janet. She pointed at the prone figure of the devil digimon, "Let's finish him off now!"

Youkomon stepped forward and prepared another blast, "Jaenr...aar!"

Deltamon's attack loosed him from Shima Unimon and Ginryuumon and struck Youkomon in the back. Boogeymon stood slowly.

"Deltamon, finish this up," growled the red devil and he opened his wings. "I find these annoyances no longer entertain me!"

"You're not going anywhere!" growled Janet and Youkomon.

"Death Clash!" Boogeymon shot a blast into the ground. When the dust cleared he was gone.

"He got away!" growled Janet.

"Wild Thunder!" Janet turned to see Shima Unimon send a blast of blue lightning at the three headed beast.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" Ginryuumon shot one of the energy blades from his helmet, but Deltamon used his skeletal heads like shields protecting himself from both the lightning and the blade.

"I'll hold him!" Youkomon glided forward. "Jaenryuu!" the twin dragons flew forward and spun around the giant dinosaur.

"Triplex For..." Deltamon growl was choked out as the two dragons tightened around his chest.

"Now, attack now," growled Youkomon.

"Wild Thunder!" Shima Unimon thrust his horn forward and fired a blast of blue lightning at the dinosaur.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" Ginryuumon fired a blade at the three headed beast.

The two dragons bit down and exploded. Deltamon dispersed into dust.

"We won!" cheered Kevin and Stephen.

"Boogeymon got away," growled Renamon.

"But we hurt him..." said Brendan.

"So he's not invincible!" said Jason.

"We just let another monster get away," said Janet. She looked down. "First Fallen Lucemon got away and killed an entire village and then now Boogeymon..."

"LUCEMON IS NOT A MONSTER!" shouted Mark he yanked himself from the others and ran to the other end of the clearing, "And to prove it I'll find him by myself!" He disappeared into the bushes and moved towards the Burgermon village.

"Great!" Stephen turned on Janet. "Now we have to chase after my brother!"

"Not me," said the girl. "I'm going after Boogeymon. He's going down, I don't care what we have to do, he's gonna pay!"

She ran off in towards the area where Boogeymon had been.

"Wait!" Brendan shouted after her. She was already gone.

"I'll go after her," said Jason.

"Now wait!" Kevin stopped Jason and stood up. He dusted off his blue shirt. "We have to do this right..."

"My brother is off on his own!" shouted Stephen. He grabbed Kevin by the shirt cuffs. "We don't have time!"

"Fine, you and Brendan go after Mark!" shouted Kevin in return, "The rest of us go after Janet!"

"Actually..." It was Michelle. She walked up and wedged between the two boys. "I think I should go after Mark. If Lucemon is still a virus...we'll need D'Archmon..."

"She's right," chirped Labramon and stepped forward with a wince.

"But you are too hurt to travel fast," growled Stephen.

"But I can track him with my nose!" retorted the retriever.

"They're right," said Amy. The others looked back at the girl. She smiled softly, "plus it makes us even..."

"Fine!" growled Stephen, "Then come on!"

The others nodded. Stephen, Michelle and Brendan, with their digimon, ran in the direction of Mark. The others ran after Janet.

888

"The master's plan has succeeded?" the bat winged bowling ball tilted his head, "but he was defeated by their fox...or did he fake it...? Either way they have parted in more than their feelings..."

888

A/N: So is Boogeymon weak, or is he just crafty...and how will Lucemon react to his host? And what is this with Brendan...and is Mark safe alone? Are questions getting annoying yet...?

Thanks Alforce, we'll see, I think it's the same one, But there is no canon that doesn't say that a Lucemon didn't try and take over the digital world, possibly causing the first digi-destined experience...It maybe that all the realities start similarly but the actions of the people cause the cracking events that lead to the multiverse we have now... Or...I was too deluded and chagrined and tried to conglomerate all three universes together, cough, there will be reference to the third season universe soon enough...You'll just have to see how it plays out...

And as to Renamon's digivolution; I kind of wanted something that reflects Janet's feelings. Though Youkomon's good, she was brought forth in a period of revenge. Jaenryuu is something from the Digidex...(cough I realized too late the possible evilness there) and though I will in future use megchan's encyclopedia for new digimon and digivolution lines and attacks, though I will maintain those attacks I used for the digimon I have already had attack calls for...


	10. Splitting of the Ways

Splitting of the Ways

888

The angel's eyes flickered open. A bolt of sunlight slammed right into his eye. The two head wings reacted and flicked down over his eyes. It was then that he noticed he wasn't alone. One of the head wings slowly unfurled. Standing close to him with his hand open was a short man. He had grey blue skin and hazel eyes. The lower half of his face was concealed by a mouth guard. His golden hair fell from under the brim of a pointed, blue hat.

"You have awakened…" said the man quietly. He drew his cloak together. The different little bits of shapes and stars glowed gold against the morning sun. "I was worried that you had done some serious damage to your head…"

"You were just trying to probe my mind, Wizardmon," growled the angel quietly. His wings flicked sorely and slowly stretched out combating their stiffness. "Your little mind tricks won't work on me…" The angel stood up.

"You still need rest, Lucemon," said the wizard quietly. "You are in no condition to search for Mark…"

The angel's eyes flashed and he turned his head to the wizard, "You…." The angel's fist clenched and glowed a dangerous blue. Wizardmon stood back. Even at a arm's length he could feel the pulsation of energy from Lucemon. The angel took up an aggressive stance, "What have you done to Mark!? So help me if he's hurt, I'll pummel you so bad they won't even remember you existed!"

"Calm down, Lucemon," Wizardmon opened his palms to the angel and took a submissive position. "You were talking in your sleep… I over heard you…" Wizardmon's eyes looked over the angel and waited for the boy to stand down. "You are a digi-destined…partner…so powerful though…."

"Not as powerful as you may think," said Lucemon. The angel relaxed slightly but he didn't stop eyeing the man in blue.

Wizardmon didn't understand. He had just felt that wave of energy. It was then that he noticed. "You have no tattoos or, scars on your body. You're a pure fleshed Lucemon."

"So?" growled Lucemon. He didn't like it and though none of the humans had noticed, he was sure the other digimon had… "Even with a fourth of my power missing I can still wipe the floor with you!"

"Why have you left the digi-destined?" asked Wizardmon. The digimon walked over to a camp fire and sat down and continued to cook something; it looked like eggs.

"It's none of your business," retorted the angel. He flicked his eyes at the eggs.

"On the contrary," said Wizardmon. His eyes didn't move from the fire. "The digi-destined are fated to save this world. All of them, regardless if it's seven or eight or six or four or even four billion, but they all are fated to save this world together. If you do not return you are fating this world to darkness…" The wizard's eyes lifted. "Sit, you will not starve while I am taking care of you…"

Lucemon obliged the wizard with a strange sense of awe at the creature's hidden intensity. The angel narrowed his eyes. The wizard wouldn't understand.

"You, had an immense dark aura when you fell from the sky," Wizardmon said quietly. He gave Lucemon a flat, clean stone, that held two eggs, "but when I came to see what had happened…your aura had changed. Did you dark digivolve?"

"Shut it," growled the angel. He was fighting back the memories. He knew what he had done as that monster. He closed his eyes trying to press the tears back into their ducts.

"What happened?" insisted Wizardmon. The angel's eyes flashed open. Two streams of water ran down his cheeks. Wizardmon was growing more concerned. "Lucemon, what happened?"

"Boogeymon…" was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

"I know of Boogeymon," replied the wizard. "He is trying to take over this island…what did he do?"

"He gave me the…" Lucemon bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing…. "The Gospel of the Fallen Angel…its contamination…I couldn't stop myself….stupid Burgermon, they should have never let us stay there…."

"The Gospel of the Fallen Angel…" Wizardmon's eyes darkened. "That immature fool….he could have destroyed the entire world…."

Lucemon stood up cutting off Wizardmon. "You do not need to finish, I know I am a monster…I left, because I was a monster and I will stay away from them. It is safer that way."

"It won't work," said Wizardmon. His eyes flicked up to the angel. "That's the strange thing about fate…it is persistent. Lucemon your aura shares a portion of Mark's…and when I see it, I see a very large amount of hope….I think you underestimate Mark's ability to forgive and to have faith in you…"

"I tried to kill him," said Lucemon. He turned away from the wizard, "and I destroyed a village of Burgermon. I'm too dangerous."

"You didn't do that," Wizardmon stood up. He walked up behind the angel and spun the boy around to face him. "The viral contamination of the Gospel did that! You were an innocent bystander! It may have been your body but it wasn't you!"

"I should have stopped it…" replied the angel. "I should've been strong enough to stop it…"

"Lucemon," breathed the wizard quietly, "You have greater power than you know, the mere fact that you broke free at all is amazing, you could have resigned yourself to destroying the entire world, but you fought on even after you failed to stop yourself from destroying the village, that is what is going to be remembered."

The angel's eyes looked over the wizard doubtfully. The wizard's gloved hand patted his shoulder.

"But, what if he doesn't want me back…" whispered Lucemon.

"I would not worry, the bond between digi-destined and digimon is strong," said the wizard digimon. He started to return to the campfire and his eggs. "Mark has hope, which is all that matters." The wizard turned. "We will look for him then?"

"Look for him?" asked Lucemon.

"Yes, Mark must be worried sick about you," said Wizardmon. He lifted the brim of his hat, "and I get the sense that you are worried about him," Wizardmon caught the look of worry over Lucemon's face, the look of doubt. "We won't know unless we go to him, hiding will get you no where."

Lucemon looked up. "If he…rejects me, may I…"

"I will not refuse a companion," said Wizardmon.

Lucemon nodded. "Then we go as soon as possible...I remember coming from the Burgermon village…the rest gets very fuzzy."

"Then we go there first, hopefully the children have followed you, and we will meet half way," said Wizardmon. "I must gather some berries and fruit and then we will go."

Lucemon nodded and then Wizardmon took his leave of the angel to search for berries.

888

They were walking again. If there was one thing Kevin had learned in their short period in the Digital World it was that he truly did miss riding the bus. It was one of those things you do, and you don't think about it. Now, they walked places, and when they weren't walking they were running.

Janet hadn't gotten far. She'd broken down into tears. They had found her crying. Amy was the one that consoled her. The two boys were useless in the endeavor, and had opted to find something to eat for a brunch. Their battle with Boogeymon had made them miss breakfast and then Janet ran.

"Do you think we can do this?" asked Jason quietly.

Kevin looked at the scruffier looking boy. "What do you mean Jason?"

"I mean, this Digi-destined thing," said Jason. He pulled an apple from a tree and dropped it down. Kevin caught it. "We're expected to bring order to the whole world…and well, it just seems impossible…"

"We have to keep up our courage is all," said Kevin with a smile he caught a few more. "Man I wish I had a basket."

"It's just everyone's relying on us," said Jason quietly. He jumped down. "What if we can't do it?"

"Don't worry Jason," chirped Otamamon. "We'll clean Boogeymon's clock!"

"Yeah, Youkomon almost had him, if only we could've held Deltamon back a bit longer this would've been over," said Snow Agumon.

"That's another thing that bothers me…" grumbled Jason. He walked with Kevin and the digimon. "That seemed too easy…I was expecting something a bit more…."

"Scary?" offered Kevin.

"Well…yes," replied Jason. "Boogeymon looks like a comic strip bad guy…a low budget comic strip that is…"

Kevin chuckled a bit. "Yeah, but he isn't a comic strip character, he's real, and he is dangerous…so we can't let our guard down."

They came to clearing that they had left the girls in. They were still there. Janet was looking down. Amy was next to her, rubbing her back. Renamon walked up to the boys.

"Janet is feeling better," said the fox. Renamon turned her head and looked at the two girls. "We will be ready to continue soon. Boogeymon's scent, goes to that mountain to the north…I figured it was him causing the plagues that way…"

Kevin and Jason handed over the apples to Renamon and sat down and waited for Janet to feel up to starting off again.

888

"He couldn't have gotten this far!" groaned Stephen. He stomped through the foliage.

"I don't know, Mark can run pretty fast," said Ryuudamon, "and he had a head start and with Labramon…"

"Yeah," grumbled Stephen. It was bad enough he had to baby sit his own brother now he was baby sitting Kevin's sister. He turned his head back to the others. "Come on you guys!"

"We're moving as fast as we can!" retorted Brendan. The boy looked up. The sun was already nearly at noon. "Maybe we should stop…it's almost lunch time."

"No, we keep going until we find him!" said Stephen. He pushed through the ferns.

"It's silly to keep this pace up, when Labramon can track him down," said Michelle, "and if we don't eat and we do find that Mark is in trouble we won't be much use, because our digimon will be too hungry to move a muscle."

"She has a point Stephen," said Ryuudamon. The lizard held Stephen's arm. "I know you feel responsible, and you are scared, but Mark is not a stupid boy, and we can't be that far behind."

Stephen's eyes narrowed. He looked back at the others. He looked at Ryuudamon. He clenched his fists tightly, "You guys stay and rest I'll scout out the area…" With that he pushed into the forest.

888

Mark ran and ran. He ran as fast as he could, and cut straight through the Burgermon village before realizing it. He just kept running towards the rounded mountain.

Time had no meaning for him. Noon came, and it passed. He kept running. His anger and his sadness and his hope were all that fueled him. It was near dusk when he finally felt his body resist the need to go on. He slumped down.

The shadows were lengthening. He wished he knew how to make a fire. He wished he knew which berries were good to eat. He wished he wasn't so afraid of the encroaching dark. Most of all he wished he hadn't run off alone.

Tears filled his eyes. He was alone, in the wilds of a weird world. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared.

"Where are you Lucemon…I really need you now…" whimpered Mark. He curled up in a little ball against a tree.

A figure was in the bushes, a large creature. Mark looked up suddenly. A new, deeper sense of terror cut through him. He pressed up against the tree. The figure pushed through the foliage. It was a large shadow, too large to be one of the kids. The figure pushed into the clearing. It was the largest thing he had ever faced alone. Mark did the first thing he could think of. He screamed bloody murder into dusk air.

888

AN: So this is how Lucemon is not whooping on people. Because if we did use the Lucemon we all know and love…well he can take on an Ultimate quite easily, looking at attack power, he runs even with Magna Angemon. I believe there were a couple of weak Megas that are below Lucemon's rookie form…Ebemon I think, so woo Lucemon…well as long as he has his scars…


	11. The Lost

Mark screamed loudly. The figure moved closer. Mark screamed louder. He screamed until his voice couldn't make any louder noise.

"Ah, please Buckaroo!" whimpered the figure. "Please stop with the screaming. I ain't gonna hurtcha..."

"Huh," Mark stopped screaming. He opened his teared up eyes. The figure in front of him looked like a giant round snowman. He was a deep chocolate color with red buttons down his front. Large coal eyes looked down at the child. "You aren't going to hurt me?"

"Nope," smiled the figure, "contrary to popular belief there are still good digimon in these here parts. Name's Mud Frigimon."

"Mark..." said the boy and indicated to himself.

"Markmon..." Mud Frigimon narrowed his eyes, "Elecmon really should keep a roster of the new digimon..."

"No, not Markmon!" giggled the child. "Just Mark, I'm a human...a-a digi-destined..."

"Ah..." Mud Frigimon gave a little smile. "Wait...if you're one of them dig-destined, then where is your digimon?"

"He got sick," said Mark and his eyes looked down, "and then he went all crazy and went up that mountain. I'm trying to find him."

"All by yerself?" asked Mud Frigimon. "These here parts aren't as safe as they used to be..."

"I thought you were a big monster!" said Mark. He looked up. "I'm sorry if I screamed in your face..."

"Naw, it's ok, trust me, the Alraumon sing much worse!" chuckled Mud Frigimon. "I could help you...I mean, I could at least keep ya company...like I said...tisn't safe in these here parts..."

"Ok!" Mark was so happy just to have some one to talk to. He ran up and hugged the large digimon.

"Right, well let me jus'," Mud Frigimon lifted Mark up onto his shoulder. "We're set to go now! Hi ho Mud Frigimon Away! Err...which way are we going?"

"Up the mountain..." said Mark.

"Right, Mud Frigimon Away!" Mud Frigimon ran up the mountain side with Mark riding on his shoulder.

888

Stephen hopped up. He could have sworn he heard Mark's screaming. Ryuudamon looked up.

"Is something wrong?" asked the lizard.

"I could have sworn I heard Mark..." replied the boy.

"It could have been any number of creatures..." said Tapirmon.

"The Alraumon that live in this area have a choir..." said Labramon. She furrowed her brows, "but they are truly awful."

"I think you are just over reacting," said Ryuudamon. "You are getting so upset, Mark isn't dumb he's probably some where safe.

"Don't worry, Stephen," Michelle walked up next to Stephen. "We'll find him."

Stephen nodded slowly.

"We'll find him," said Brendan. He was working on that code thing he found the night before, "but we should think about getting ready to turn in for the night. It's getting dark."

Stephen looked up at the stars that started to peek out of sun's fading glare. "Be ok, Mark, please be ok...."

The others looked up and shared a similar prayer and then laid down against a tree.

888

Demi Devimon flitted through the trees. That little boy was faster than he had expected. He grumbled to himself. Impmon had put the master in a foul mood. Now, Demi Devimon had to tail this twerp so the master could send some one to get rid of him.

He dove into a clearing. He gasped and backpedaled into one of the trees. He grimaced. Mud Frigimon had just made things complicated. The bat closed his eyes.

"_Master..."_ thought the bat quietly as he attempted to gain a mental link.

"_What!?" _growled the unhappy voice of Boogeymon. _"Have you found the boy!?"_

"_You should see this," _Demi Devimon opened his eyes.

"_Drat, that pile of mud!" _growled the voice. It sighed. _"I'll dispatch some one...you must come back, some how those digi-brats have started tracking me back to Infinity Mountain. I need some one to keep an eye or two on them..."_

"_B-but what about Demi Mamon?" _simpered the bat.

"_He was deleted,"_ replied the voice coldly.

_"Oh..."_ Demi Devimon turned and took to the air.

888

It was difficult to believe but they stood at the base of the northern mountain. The Island was much smaller than it appeared.

"Well, we're here," said Jason. He looked up the steep unforgiving sides, "Now what?"

"We climb the mountain?" offered Kevin.

"Or...you could stay in our village for the night," said a feeble voice. The kids and their digimon jumped and spun around to be met by a man, about the same height of the children but he was made completely out of rock.

"A Gotsumon!" said Penguinmon. The blue bird stepped forward, "They are usually friendly rock digimon."

"Yep, a group of our men saw you coming, and so I thought I'd come out and ask you in for the night," said the old man quietly. "It isn't everyday we have the heroes of the Digital World stay in your village."

The children blushed. Amy walked up. "I think that's just perfect. We need to rest anyways, it's nearly night fall, and if we're so close to the nasty part of the island, it may not be wise to climb tonight."

"The girl is correct," said Gotsumon. The kids conceded. The rock digimon led the children and their partners to a small village at the base of the mountain. The small buildings were lit by small fires.

"Elder, elder, you've returned," a group of smaller Gotsumon ran up to the old digimon.

"Aye, I've returned, with guests," said the elder. He laid his hands on the smaller Gotsumons' heads. "Go tell the older Gotsumon, that we have guests, and that they are hungry..."

"Oh, no we couldn't impose," started Amy.

"It is no imposition," said the old man. "We have been honored by your presence."

"If the guy wants us to eat," said Kevin. He looked at the others, "We can't just say no!"

"Umm..." Janet looked at Kevin. "That was kind of rude..."

"No rude is turning some one down, when they gratefully offer you some food," said Kevin. Kevin followed the elder.

"Actually boy..." said the elder. "I would like to have you go to the patrol; they are going to scout around..."

"Why me?" asked Kevin disappointedly.

"Because you seem to be a boy of great courage!" said the elder enthusiastically.

"I think I'm going to go look for some fruit," said Janet and turned to go off.

"Not alone," said Jason.

"The boy is correct," said the elder, "Head matron, take your women with this child and assist her gather fruit."

"I think I should check out this mountain and see if I can find some sort of trail..." said Jason. He walked off with Otamamon before anyone could complain.

"And you young lady?" said the elder to Amy.

"I think I would just like to rest..." said the girl. The elder nodded with a smile and led Kevin off with much protest by the young man.

888

Demi Devimon panted heavily. He had winged it a quarter of the way around the island in a couple of hours. It was no mean feat and his wings felt like overgrown fern leaves. He could barely keep them stretched out enough to keep him aloft.

He complained to himself. It was insane. Why did Demi Mamon have to get himself deleted, the fool. Impmon was a fool as well; he was far too liberated for his own good.

He looked down. An evil smile cracked across his face. The old Gotsumon village drew up into his view. He dove down. The voices of that prattling elder intermingled with the children's voices.

"_Master..." _whispered Demi Devimon's voice. _"I found them...That old coot of a Gotsumon is going to welcome them into the village."_

"_I will send the Bakemon..."_ murmured Boogeymon's voice.

888

Amy had been with the other females of the village. They were talking quietly. The female Gotsumon were very interested in Amy's hair and clothing and of course extremely interested in Penguinmon. They asked hundreds of questions.

"What does Penguinmon digivolve to?" asked one.

"How are you going to defeat Boogeymon?" asked another.

"Is that your natural hair color?" asked a third.

"Umm..." Amy looked from one to the other. "Well I don't know, I don't know, and yes it's my natural color...."

They looked at each other and made an 'ah' sound and then giggled. The girl Gotsumon were not unlike the girls back at home. They giggled and talked and acted just like some of Amy's friends. All was going so well, and then there was a loud smash.

"Bakemon!" shouted a voice, it sounded like a male Gotsumon.

"No, they have come," whispered one of the girls. "They're here for you, Amy and the others. We have to hide you; maybe they'll go away..." The girl Gotsumon grabbed Penguinmon and Amy by the hand. She placed them in one of the storage huts and hid them behind several bales of grain. "You have to stay here, we'll deal with the Bakemon...they aren't the brightest and we usually can trick them into leaving...but stay here, if they find you they'll destroy you..."

Amy nodded quietly. She was now far too worried. The others were out of the village still. Janet and Renamon hadn't returned yet, neither had Jason and Otamamon. Kevin was still out their, but at least he had a whole patrol of Gotsumon with him.

Penguinmon's fin laid quietly on Amy's leg. "Don't worry. The Gotsumon know what they are doing."

Amy nodded quietly. She strained her ears and could make out the argument outside.

"We know the children are here," growled one of the non-Gotsumon voices. It was a normal monster growl like voice you'd hear on kid shows. "Hand them over..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." said one of the male Gotsumon. "The Elder and the patrol went out, that's the only thing that is odd here. I don't know why you are here..."

Amy looked down at her feet. She was so guilty. Something was wrong. Her worry had fogged her thoughts but she realized something was wrong. It was then she realized, that she had taken off her shoes and that they were outside in the square.

"If there is nothing wrong," growled the voice of one of the non-Gotsumon, "then you won't mind if we have a look around..."

"No way, we don't want your slimy hands touching our stuff!" shouted the Gotsumon.

"Oh, but I think we'll have a look around any waysssss." Hissed a different voice.

"Soulmon!" yelped one of girl Gotsumon.

"I have one quessstion though..." hissed the voice.

"Hey where are you going!" shouted the male Gotsumon.

"If there are no children here..." rasped Soulmon's voice. "Then why are there shoesss here....?"

Amy let out a small gasp. Penguinmon held the girl's mouth and shook her head.

"You have tried to lie to usss, Gotssssumon," hissed the voice. "We don't like being lied to...Bakemon, sssearch the village, if you find the owner of thisss shoe an extra portion of gruel," The voice paused, "After we find the children, dessstroy the village."

"No!" shouted the male Gotsumon, "We won't let you!"

"You have no choisssssce," chuckled Soulmon's voice.

"Oh yeah! Everyone, let's get these over grown pillow sheets out of here!" shouted the voice of the male Gotsumon. "Rock Fist!"

"Rock Fist," chorused the others.

Amy heard the growly voices of the Bakemon groan in pain. It made her smile briefly, but all good things come to an end.

"Necro Magic!" hissed Soulmon's voice. A sharp electrical crackling was heard, followed closely by the sound of yelps of pain from the Gotsumon. "Raze the village, desssstroy these pathetic foolssss!"

"Dark Claw!" growled the Bakemon. Amy heard several more Gotsumon scream in pain.

"No," tears formed around the edges of Amy's eyes. "We have to do something..."

"We can't, those Bakemon and that Soulmon will chew us up and spit us out..." said Penguinmon. "The Gotsumon told us to stay here."

"Necro Magic!" hissed Soulmon.

"No! The Elder's son!" yelped one of the Gotsumon. "You monster you deleted the Elder's son!"

"Now to delete you..." hissed Soulmon's voice. "Necro Magic!"

"Aya!" shouted the Gotsumon.

Amy stood. She started to walk towards the exit of the storage hut. Penguinmon hopped up and held her leg.

"We can't let them fight for us, it is not right, they are dying to protect us," said Amy with out turning her head, "If I give myself up, then this will stop, you don't have to come with me Penguinmon, I couldn't ask you to make that decision."

"That's the thing," said Penguinmon, "The decision is already made, I'll go anywhere with you, Amy, and I'll protect you till the end."

Amy smiled and walked out of the building with her digimon partner. She saw them. Ghostly sheets with long demonic claws were hunting down the Gotsumon. One of them was slightly larger and had a huge witch's hat on its head. It turned slowly. An evil grin cut across its sheet face.

"The human..." It drew closer, "Lord Boogeymon will be pleased to have you to feed to his Fangmon," It lifted his hands, "Necro Magic!" The black lightning sliced into the ground. Amy fell backward; Penguinmon leapt forward.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" The blue penguin morphed into a giant raven bird. Its large black wings unfurled shielding the girl. The bird dove into the sky. She wheeled around. "Black Saber!" a black blade sliced downwards. Several of the Bakemon were cut down in the strike.

"Fool, Necro Magic!" Soulmon sent a strike of black energy up at the bird.

Saberdramon dodged the attack and swirled around and flashed her wings open. "Mach Shadow!" Black streamers rained down causing small explosions as they hit the ground.

"Wild Thunder!" Shima Unimon galloped in slicing the main street with a stream of blue lightning.

"Jaenryuu!" A pair of twin dragons twisted in from the forest as Youkomon glided through the air on her small flaming paws.

"Bakemon, retreat!" growled Soulmon. He turned to Amy. "Child, this is not over, we will be back, with reinforcements..."

The ghosts faded back into the forest. A silence and peace fell over the village. It was an unpleasant feeling. They hadn't truly won, and many Gotsumon were injured, or worse.

"Where's Jason?" Janet leapt down from Youkomon.

"Yeah, I'd have thought he'd be here by now," Kevin dismounted from Shima Unimon. The three champions de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

Suddenly a small creature staggered on the scene. The small tadpole was burned and cut and bruised. Janet ran over to the tadpole.

"Otamamon!" Janet scooped up the digimon.

"The Bakemon..." coughed Otamamon. "They came out of no where, I tried but they caught us off guard. They took him..."

"Jason," Janet whispered quietly.

888

Oh my dear Jason is in trouble...guess we'll find out how much next time....


	12. Imminent Discovery

Boogeymon turned his head slightly. There was a commotion in the back halls. He grimaced.

"Let me in," yelped Demi Devimon. "I have news for Master Boogeymon!" There was the sound of a scuffle, "You stupid sheets let me through!"

"Let him through," growled Boogeymon.

Demi Devimon rushed into the throne room. He skidded past Boogeymon and crashed into a wall. "MY LORD MY LORD!"

"Demi Devimon, I'm right here..." Boogeymon said quietly and looked at the bat digimon.

"Oh...but the Bakemon...have captured one of the children!" announced Demi Devimon.

"Really..." said Boogeymon quietly.

"Yes, my lord," Demi Devimon bowed deeply. "Soulmon is interrogating the beastly thing as we speak!"

"Good..." said Boogeymon. He turned. The two gear digimon had hovered in. "What do you want, Hagurumon?"

"Impmon has returned with you're guests..." simpered the two gears.

"Ah..." A smile cut across Boogeymon's face. "Bring them in..."

"My lord," Demi Devimon looked up. "Maybe I should go..."

"Watch the progress of Soulmon," said Boogeymon. Demi Devimon nodded and took off.

"Yo, Boogeymon," came the obnoxious voice of Impmon. "I found them!"

"So I have heard," Boogeymon turned. The purple furred digimon walked in. Two figures were behind him. One was like a scarecrow archer. A large black bird was perched on its shoulders. The other was a wizard in flaming armor. It had a red wide brimmed hat on its head. Boogeymon smiled, "I am glad you have arrived."

"We were interested," came the charred voice of the wizard. It held it hands on the sheathed pair of matchsticks at its side.

"It is not everyday that one is called before the future ruler of File Island," whispered a voice from the scarecrow, though the scarecrow's mouth didn't move and its eyes looked vacant.

"I need both of you, to fulfill my task," said Boogeymon. He looked to the wizard. "FlaWizardmon, I need for you to divine for me, this location," Boogeymon sent a piece of paper in the wizard's direction.

The wizard narrowed his eyes. He lifted his arms and quietly a shimmering hologram of the island appeared above them. The three moons of the digital world shifted slightly. They came together and a single beam of light fell a spot on one of the lesser mountains. FlaWizardmon looked up, "There is the temple you are looking for."

Boogeymon smirked. It was all coming together. He turned from them. "I need you and Nohemon to go to the temple and retrieve the item. You may take the Fangmon with you. They should keep the guards busy, and when I get the item you may share in the spoils..."

"Of course we will, Boogeymon," whispered the scarecrow.

"Good, Nohemon," smiled the red demon. "I trust you can handle this..."

"It will be as easy as catching fire," smirked FlaWizardmon.

Boogeymon turned to Impmon, "You will go monitor, Witchmon's process..."

"What?" growled Impmon, "What happened to Demi Devimon!? He was supposed to be there!"

"Demi Devimon is attending to important things," replied Boogeymon. He lifted his hand up, "A Airdramon is near by that is under my control you can use it to get close."

"Ugh, fine," Impmon narrowed his eyes, "I still think this is far too dangerous."

888

"You will tell ussss where the otherssss are, digi-dessstined..." hissed Soulmon. He lifted his cold hand under Jason's chin. "You have no choisssce...."

"I have a choice, I could just kick your sheet like butt!" Jason reached out to snatch the ghost's witch hat but the chains that held his hands and feet.

"Foolisssh boy..." chuckled Soulmon. "Without that ssssniveling digimon, you are powerlessssss. Now, ssspeak...or elssse..."

"Or else what? You'll boo me to death!?" retorted Jason and he leaned back against the brick wall he was chained too. He was in some sort of observatory there was a giant window that showed nothing but sky. The rest of the room was bare. Save a small table with a jug and some tools on it.

"You think of yoursssself too highly," growled Soulmon. It lifted his hands. "Necro Magic!" Streams of black energy washed over Jason. Jason felt his muscles tense up and his skin felt warm. "The more you ressssissst the more it will hurt....Soon your mussssclessss will beg for you to sssspeak..."

"Never," growled Jason.

"Necro Magic!" another wave struck at Jason. This time it lasted much longer. The pain increased and didn't fade like the first time.

Jason growled softly. "You're little sparkler show isn't very entertaining...."

"Actually," hissed Soulmon, "I find it very interessssting....Necro Magic!"

Jason felt his body seize up again. His arms and legs pulled against his will. His fingers outstretched, even though they wanted to clench. His eyes felt like they were burning from the inside out.

888

"Come on!" shouted Kevin. He turned to run but a group of Gotsumon stopped him.

"No, we can not let you go, alone..." said the Elder. He put a stony hand on Kevin. "We must think of a plan first."

"But they'll kill him!" Janet growled. "We don't have time to plan..."

"We should go now," said Amy. She looked up at the sky.

"No," said the Elder. "The Bakemon live in a large watch tower." He turned from them, "They would see you coming long before you got there..."

"Elder...they could take the...other trail," said one of the Gotsumon.

"No, impossible, it's too dangerous," said the Elder.

Kevin's face turned red and he grabbed the Elder, "I don't think you understand! We're not going to just let those sheets kill our friend. I don't care how dangerous it is you're going to show us!"

The old Gotsumon blinked and then he gave a small smile, "The true sign of courage...to risk one's own life for the life of a friend..." Kevin dropped the rock man and looked at him in confusion. The Elder looked up, "Follow us...we must go by the old monastery of the Bakemon, it is dangerous...some say there is an evil aura there that ensnares people's souls..."

"We aren't scared," said Kevin.

"We need to get him back," said Otamamon. "It doesn't matter how dangerous..."

The girls nodded quietly, shocked by the ferocity of Kevin and Otamamon.

"Then it is decided," said the Elder and he turned, "We should eat first, no need entering a battle on an empty stomach...not to mention it is near daylight, it would be prudent to wait till sunrise...The Bakemon aren't in their best element in the light of day."

888

Mud Frigimon watched the young boy sleep. He frowned. Something was wrong. As soon as Mark had started traveling with him, he'd noticed the increase of evil digimon in the area. They'd been fortunate that the digimon had not been too close, but still it was worrying. Maybe this new ruler of File Island knew about Mark. He had to protect the child as best as he could, but where was the human's digimon partner?

The sun coaxed itself over the horizon. Mud Frigimon blinked. He stood slowly and tapped Mark on the shoulder. "We need to be gittin' little buddy. I donna like stayin' in one place fer long...it's not safe..."

Mark yawned quietly. "What about breakfast?"

"We'll be findin' vittles as we are traverlin'," said Mud Frigimon. He lifted the boy on to his shoulder.

"Ok," said Mark and he stretched and leaned against Mud Frigimon's head.

"_I don't know how long I can stay out of the patrols' way,"_ grumbled Mud Frigimon in his mind. _"But don't you worry, little buddy, I'll protect you if it means giving up everything..."_

888

Stephen made them wake up before the sun had risen. He had been making them do this since the first night. Labramon's leg was getting better. Brendan seemed to be getting more and more enthusiastic.

"I smell, him," announced Labramon. "He's close..." She frowned... "Oh dear..."

"What!" Stephen nearly grabbed the retriever.

"I smell another digimon," said Labramon. "Mark's smell is mixed with it. Who ever it is they've taken him that way," She pointed forward. "They aren't far ahead."

"You mean to tell me that he's been caught!" shouted Stephen. "Damn, see I told you, we were dawdling too long! Now they're going to kill him or something, it's my fault!"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," said Michelle. She walked up and hugged Stephen.

"That's right, without all the facts," started Brendan. He walked forward, "we only have circumstantial evidence, and for all we know; this is a good digimon."

"That's right," said Ryuudamon. "We can't give up hope on Mark."

"If the digimon was going to kill Mark..." Tapirmon said quietly. "Wouldn't it have done it already..."

"That's right, I don't smell any blood and there's no real signs of a struggle," said Labramon. She looked around, "If Mark had run he'd have left deep foot prints in this soft soil."

"Maybe he got caught in his sleep!" shouted Stephen. Tears were in his eyes, "and maybe Boogeymon had orders to have Mark taken to him or something!" Brendan frowned and sat down and opened his laptop. Stephen sneered, "Oh great..."

"What? I'm just thinking," returned Brendan. "I've had this figured out for awhile now..."

"What?" Michelle walked next to Brendan and looked at the screen.

"Well, I think I can make our digimon digivolve..." said Brendan. "It's just...I haven't tested it yet..."

"How..." Michelle was surprised.

"Well I've been studying the digivice info you guys gave me..." said Brendan. He showed her charts upon charts of information. "The same string of DNA data is used by digimon...it's slightly different in each digimon, but it's in the same area of code. When a digimon digivolves a bit of information is added to the DNA string, it acts like a conduit for energy...that's why the first time digivolution of Ryuudamon and Snow Agumon took so much energy...I suspect the same happened with Labramon and Renamon. The extra energy was needed to make this conduit...and now it should be easier..."

"And how does this help us?" asked Stephen. He growled softly under his breath.

"Well, just think about it..." said Brendan. "If all of our digimon digivolved we'd be unbeatable."

"So how do you go about doing this?" asked Tapirmon. "I mean, you know where it is in the code but do you know how to change it?"

"Well that's the thing," said Brendan. "The champions' codes were only fractionally different from the code than that of the code between In Training and Rookie digimon..." explained Brendan. "I suspect that has something to do with your ability to maintain your rookie forms but not your champion forms...but anyways I think it's a matter of running a simple guess and check program and putting in variables until we hit the right one...I've already started on yours Tapirmon, but I haven't found a compliant...." Suddenly Brendan's computer bleeped loudly, "Wait..."

"What?" Tapirmon hovered close.

"I think we just found a compliant code!" Brendan's eyes grew large. "All I have to do is push insert and transmit..."

"Umm," Michelle stood up. "I don't think this is a good idea...I mean what if Tapirmon gets like Lucemon...."

"Yeah not to mention how invasive it is for Tapirmon," growled Stephen. He turned. "I think you should just forget it."

"But all this work..." Brendan looked up.

"Maybe should wait, until we understand things more..." said Tapirmon, slightly worried about being forced to digivolve.

888

Traveling with Wizardmon was nice, but Lucemon often felt lonely. The wizard didn't say much. They often traveled in silence and ate in silence.

Wizardmon always seemed preoccupied by something. It just showed in those hazel eyes, something was worrying the wizard.

"Wizardmon," Lucemon looked across the fire, "what is troubling you?"

"This search, it is not going as fast as I had hoped," said Wizardmon. He opened his eyes. "The patrols have increased around this mountain, I fear Boogeymon is also searching for your human boy..."

"I had also noticed a darkness folding over the mountain," said the angel quietly, "but I had expected it to be the general darkness of Boogeymon."

Wizardmon's eyes shifted slightly, "This mountain is supposed to be protected. It seems even its power of protection is fading slowly."

"The sun will be breaking over the horizon soon," said Lucemon quietly.

"We will eat and then we shall continue forth, we must find Mark, before the shadows of evil do," said Wizardmon.

Lucemon nodded slowly. Now he was truly worried. Mark was in danger with out him around to protect the boy. Lucemon had to find him. They had to reunite, if only to find how Mark how felt.


	13. Motion to Suppress

Still not owning Digimon....

**Motion to Suppress**

888

"Wake up!" something sliced across Jason's face. His blurry vision tried to focus. "You will anssswer...not sssleep.."

"I can't answer what I don't know," retuned Jason hoarsely.

"Don't lie!" Soulmon grabbed Jason by his throat. "I know you know."

"You know..." Jason winced as arm tensed up, "nothing."

"Necro Magic!" a surge ripped through Jason's body. He felt his chest burn. It was like his heart was stopped. He closed his eyes against their will.

"You think you're so strong," said Jason quietly. Something warm was sliding down his lip. His head bowed and he saw the crimson drop splat on the floor. He lifted his head, "but you aren't. You're hiding from the others; there is a part of you that doesn't want to know..."

"I will sssserve my masssster, and you sssshall tell me what I want to know," growled Soulmon, "You can not essscape and your friendsss won't come to sssave you, thisss plassssce isss guarded by an army of Bakemon..."

"They'll come," Jason's eyes rose up to Soulmon, "and I'll be here alive, and kicking when they come."

"We'll ssssee," growled Soulmon. "Necro Magic!"

Jason's heart beat faded to nothing again only to restart. Trickles of blood formed in the palms of his hands from his attempts to keep his hands clenched.

The watch tower floor shook under Jason's feet. Jason's eyes fell to the floor_. It's probably my legs giving out,"_ His rose his head up. Soulmon was at the window.

"Jaenryuu!" came a familiar voice.

"I don't need you anymore," growled Soulmon. "Sssso die, human. Necro Magic!"

888

"It is this way," said the Elder. He walked forwards and pulled back the brush. A small village was basking in the early morning light.

The group of Gotsumon, humans and partner digimon walked forward. A cold chill swept over them.

"It's a ghost town," said Amy. She walked closely with Penguinmon.

"It is the old Bakemon village," said the Elder. "They worshipped one of their greater citizens in that monastery. It is said that the particular Bakemon they worshipped was destroyed by children from the human world a long time ago...They say the original Bakemon inhabitants put a curse on this village...so no one ever was to come here"

"Oh my..." Janet and Renamon walked in front of the giant doors of the church. "I feel so...drawn to this church..."

"Now isn't the time to find religion," said Kevin and he snagged Janet by the elbow and led her over to the edge of the village with the others.

"The watch tower is straight down this trail," said the Elder. "They don't watch this trail, because of the curse. We should be able to sneak right up to the tower."

They traveled down the path quietly. The tower appeared in all its grandeur. A large white building stood in the sun light. It looked like a giant lighthouse. Bakemon were in the windows and battlements.

"This is it," said the Elder.

"We should digivolve," said Snow Agumon.

"Wait..." said the Elder. "We should first stun them...men..." The other Gotsumon that had come with them stepped forward. The Elder pointed upwards, "Take out those in the battlements."

"Rock Fist!" the Gotsumon sent several stones up. They cracked the Bakemon in the head knocking them unconscious.

"Now!" shouted Kevin.

"Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon..." The white lizard turned into the large helmeted zebra.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" Penguinmon morphed into a large raven and flew upwards.

"Renamon digivolve to Youkomon," Janet hopped onto the back of the large fox. She looked down and noticed that Otamamon looked like he was half dead; she leaned down and lifted him up with her.

"Hurry," rasped Otamamon. "Jason is being hurt..."

"Where is he?" Janet looked up. It was getting more frightening.

"He's up on top..." whispered Otamamon. The tadpole closed his eyes. "Hurry..."

"You heard him, Youkomon," said Janet. The fox leapt up and glided on the small plumes of flame on her feet.

"Where are you going?" growled a group of Bakemon.

"Through you!" returned Youkomon, "Jaenryuu!" A pair of twin dragons blasted through the ghosts.

"Black Saber!" a shadow blade cut through the lines of Bakemon on the ground.

"Wild Thunder!" a blaze of blue lightning cracked up the side of the tower hitting the Bakemon on the battlements.

"There it is...that window," whispered Otamamon. Janet looked up at the flashing window. Otamamon groaned softly. "Hurry..."

"Take out that window!" shouted Janet.

"Jaenryuu!" Two streams of flame twisted around themselves and drilled into the side of the tower near the window.

888

"Die, human!" Soulmon pressed on with his attack.

_"I can't die..."_ Jason's mind roared,_ "The others are depending on me...I have to live. They are relying on me..."_

"Demon Fire Ball!" Soulmon's attack stopped.

"Foolssss," growled Soulmon and the sheet with the hat turned.

"Jason!" Otamamon leapt from the large fox that was gliding in the room, and over Soulmon's head. He landed next to Jason.

"You children will not ssssurvive..." growled Soulmon.

"We have to get Jason free," said Janet in Youkomon's ear. "Can you focus your attack to bust those chains?"

"I have more important things to worry about," returned Youkomon as she dove out of the way of a burst of black energy.

"Hey, you came..." coughed Jason.

"You're still locked up..." Otamamon looked at the chain. "This could burn a little. Magma Claw!" Otamamon slashed at the shackles cutting them loose from Jason's legs. Jason fell forward. Otamamon gently held him up.

"Human..." Soulmon turned to face Jason. "You freedom will be short lived. Necro Magic!"

"No!" Janet and Youkomon dove forward. Suddenly there was a burst of light.

"Otamamon, Digivolve to Seadramon!" The large sea snake exploded through the roof. Youkomon and Janet frantically snatched up a limp Jason and glided free of the debris. The snake twisted around and faced the ghost with the hat on its head. "Your torturing days are over, Soulmon!"

"Heh, speak for yourself guppy!" Soulmon lifted its arms. "Necro Magic!"

"Ice Blast," Seadramon opened its mouth and fired a blast of winter straight through the black lightning and enveloped Soulmon. The crystal water settled to reveal a frozen form Soulmon that exploded into digi-dust. Seadramon glided around the tower and constricted it. The building exploded under the pressure. The Bakemon were retreating into the forest going down the mountain.

"The village!" shouted the Elder.

"It's unprotected," called Amy. "We have to get there before the Bakemon!"

Kevin leapt up on Shima Unimon and galloped off after the Bakemon. Saberdramon landed long enough to gather up Amy and the Gotsumon and then took off again.

"I'll take Jason," growled Seadramon. Jason slid from Youkomon and landed on Seadramon's head. The boy gripped the ear fins of Seadramon and the large sea monster glided off undulating through the air.

"Janet..." Youkomon spoke quietly. "Shouldn't we be going too?"

Janet's head seemed clouded. She heard a voice.

"_Help me...I'm trapped in the monastery,"_ the voice called. _"Please, I've been trapped for so long..."_

"No, we have to go to the Bakemon village," said Janet. Youkomon was going to say something but Janet cut her off, "some one is trapped there...I don't know how I know but I know!"

Youkomon couldn't refuse Janet, especially if there was someone truly lost. The fox veered off towards Bakemon village.

888

Mud Frigimon felt a chill go up his spine. He stopped and looked around. Something flitted over the tree tops.

"Mark, get down," whispered Mud Frigimon.

Mark climbed down quietly and looked up at the large mud man. Mud Frigimon was watching the sky. Suddenly, an object shot through the trees. A woman floated in front of them on a broom stick. She had a stitched mouth and war maroon robes. Her hands were giant claws. A black cat like creature sat on the end of the broom.

"Witchmon..." Mud Frigimon hissed under his breath. He looked at the cat, "and Black Gatomon."

"The mud oaf knows us..." said the woman. "How quaint, now, hand over the brat!"

"No," Mud Frigimon growled. "Mark run, I'll take care of these two!"

"Please, Mud Frigimon, you couldn't win if we drugged ourselves," said the cat. It flexed its claws.

"Mark run," Mud Frigimon clenched his fists. "Run as fast as you can!"

Mark nodded and ran into the forest.

"Black Gatomon, go retrieve the boy," said Witchmon. The cat nodded. It hopped off the broom and leapt after Mark.

"No you don't! Mud Ball!" Mud Frigimon slung a ball of mud at the cat, but it leapt out of the way and dove at Mud Frigimon.

"Lightning Claw!" the cat's claws cut across Mud Frigimon's tummy knocking the mud giant backwards. Black Gatomon sailed over him and into the forest.

"Now, Mud Frigimon, we have many things to discuss," said Witchmon. She flicked her claws.

888

Mark ran. It was that simple. He ran and dove and jumped. He didn't look back. He just ran. Every once in a while he thought he caught something moving in the corner of his eye but he was too scared look back.

He really wished Lucemon was there. He tripped over a tree root and turned to stand. The cat was behind him. It was leaping from tree branch to tree branch. Mark's eyes widened and he turned and ran. He weaved between the trees.

Mark tried to listen for the cat's movements. It was silent like a cat was supposed to be. Mark didn't know where it was or how close it was. Suddenly the cat was in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Digi-destined, say good bye..." The cat raised its claws and leapt forward.

888

I actually wanted to call this Thirteen Unlucky for Some...seemed a little outside of the story...

Not a long chapter, but I did do both of these chapters today, and I am some what under the weather. I wanted to end this on a cliffhanger so there you are...till next time.


	14. Pictures of the Past

I don't own Digimon, though sometimes when I'm alone I cuddle with a fake certificate of ownership....

**Pictures of the Past**

Wizardmon and Lucemon glided low over the tree tops. Wizardmon had mentioned something about a patrol near by and had suggested staying low. It was then that there was an explosion in the forest.

"That was a nasty blast," Wizardmon stopped and landed on one of the branches.

"Do you think...?" Lucemon turned his head slightly towards Wizardmon.

"The dark aura is coming from the direction of the blast..." said Wizardmon. The wizard looked up. He caught Lucemon wince.

"M-Mark?" Lucemon looked down. "I can sense him; he's running this way..."

"Another dark aura..." Wizardmon whispered. He looked down. "Moving right underneath us..."

"Mark!" Lucemon turned.

"You go after your human, I'll look into the explosion," said Wizardmon. Lucemon nodded and dove under the tree line. Wizardmon lifted off.

888

"Baru Luna Gale!" Witchmon held up an opened hand. Ribbons of wind sliced around Mud Frigimon. The mud giant curled up trying to defend himself from the attack.

"I can't let you have the boy!" growled Mud Frigimon. He stood slowly and clenched his fists. "Heavy Punch!" Mud Frigimon leapt forward and swung his fist at Witchmon.

The woman leapt free from the blow. She swirled around and cracked her broom on Mud Frigimon's back sending the giant head first into a tree. He turned and growled.

"Oh please," chuckled Witchmon. She lifted her hand and formed a red orb in her palm, "Aquari Pressure!" She threw the ball and it exploded in Mud Frigimon's chest.

"Mud Ball!" Mud Frigimon slung a glob of mud at the woman. It hit and sent her into a tree of her own.

The witch stood quietly. Her eyes narrowed. She wiped down her robes. "Oh, you rude ogre! How dare you soil my robes!"

Mud Frigimon took his chance and rushed forward. "Heavy Punch!" He slammed his fist down but Witchmon was already airborne. She twisted around and looked at the mud giant. Mud Frigimon turned.

"I like to diversify my attacks," Witchmon gave a coy smile. "I call this Tarot Dance." Cards flicked up between her fingers. She threw them forward. The cards exploded on contact with Mud Frigimon. The giant fell backwards against a tree. He stood slowly. Witchmon smiled. "Are you getting tired yet? You fat oaf."

"I will not let you get him," growled Mud Frigimon. He took a step forward.

"Oh I suspect Black Gatomon has already sliced him in two," said Witchmon. She walked closer to the giant, "so there is no reason for you to keep on fighting. Why don't you just give up and die quietly?"

"Never," growled Mud Frigimon under his breath. "Mud Ball!" Mud Frigimon sent another ball of mud at the witch but she side stepped it this time.

"Slowing down..." warned the witch. "Maybe I should just end your suffering..." She raised her claws, "Baru Luna Gale!" cutting ribbons came from her claws and sliced against Mud Frigimon at close range. The mud giant fell backwards. "Now...let's see, what can I use..." she looked down, "How about something painful, Poison Cloud!" She opened her claws and released a miasma of inky purple that swarmed around Mud Frigimon.

Mud Frigimon stood slowly. He looked at her. His fuzzy gaze tried to focus on the witch. Suddenly he felt something ram into his gut. Witchmon stepped back as Mud Frigimon fell.

"You can't fight, that poison has paralyzed you," growled Witchmon. She stepped back and opened her hands, "to finish you off or to watch you suffer...such horrible decisions...eh best not risk it. Baru Luna..."

"Thunder Ball!" an orange orb exploded in front of Witchmon sending her backwards.

888

It didn't take long for Lucemon to find Mark's pursuer. The angelic boy flew as fast as he could and watched a black blur zigzagging through the forest. Black Gatomon was leaping from tree to tree. Lucemon saw Mark and then saw the boy trip and then start running again. Black Gatomon was catching up to him. Suddenly the cat leapt in front of the boy.

"Digi-Destined, say good bye!" The cat lifted its claws and leapt forward.

"Mark, duck!" shouted Lucemon. Mark fell backwards. Lucemon clenched a fist, "Divine Feat!" A beam of energy slammed into the cat and sent it head over heels into the forest.

"Lucemon!" Mark looked up at the angel. Lucemon landed in front of Mark. "You came back!"

"Of course I did," said the angel quietly, "but I was worried you wouldn't want me back..."

"Why not?" asked Mark. He looked at the angel.

"Because of the whole...trying to destroy you thing," said Lucemon. He looked at Mark.

"I knew that wasn't really you," smiled Mark. He hugged Lucemon tightly. "I knew you didn't want to do those things."

"Such a cute reunion," growled the sound of Black Gatomon's voice. "Shame it will be cut short."

Lucemon looked at the cat. It smirked at him. Mark hugged him tighter, "Don't worry, I believe in you."

Lucemon felt his strength gathering. He looked at his hands. His body was glowing brightly. He looked at Black Gatomon. "Do not do it..."

"Oh and who will stop me? You?" sneered the cat. He leapt forward. "Lightning Claw!"

Lucemon lifted his hand and a barrier formed and repelled the cat backwards. Black Gatomon grumbled. The cat looked at his paws and noticed they were greyer than normal.

"I will not allow you to hurt Mark," said Lucemon. His eyes narrowed. "Retreat or I'll be forced to harm you."

"Heh, you harm me!" growled the cat. Black Gatomon lifted his claws, "Lightning Claw!" The cat ran forward and slashed. The barrier rippled and reflected the cat backwards. The cat's blackness faded again. "Ugh, you little brat, you're playing tricks! Eat this, Cat's Eye Hypnosis!" Rings of energy rippled forward. The rings bounced off of the barrier and went right into the cat's eyes. The feline blinked and shook its head. "Oh, you think you're good; don't you...?"

"You can not be victorious," said Lucemon. He folded his arms. "Just go."

"You don't intimidate me!" roared Black Gatomon. He leapt forward.

"Fine, be foolish," Lucemon drew his hands together. "Grand Cross!" the cross of light enveloped the cat and dissipated. The cat dropped to ground, pure and white.

"Your virus was part of your core digi-matrix, yet I was able to purify it," said Lucemon, "with the help of Mark."

The child beamed quietly. Lucemon turned to him. A deep blush formed on his cheeks.

888

"Wizardmon, I suppose interference from you isn't surprising," Witchmon lifted her claws. "It just means I get to finish off the two of you together...Baru Luna Gale!"

The ribbons of energy flowed forward. They swirled and sliced the wind. Wizardmon dropped down and held up his staff defensively.

"Magical Game!" streaks of blue energy whipped forward. They crackled against Witchmon's broom.

"You've been training..." said Witchmon with a smile. She raised her claws, "but not enough." She leapt into the air. She tossed several orbs of energy at the wizard.

Wizardmon leapt back and held up his staff. "Magical Games!"

The bolts of energy struck the orbs and forced them to explode. He narrowed his eyes and opened his hand, "Thunder Ball!" several orange orbs fired up at the witch. One exploded into the woman and forced her to fall. He swept his staff forward. "Magical Games!" The blast of energy hit the woman. "I have been training...and so have you but you still play the same games, Witchmon."

"Oh?" She stood and flicked her hand up and revealed four cards. "Tarot Dance!" The cards sliced through the air.

"Magical Games!" Wizardmon moved as fast as he could but the cards moved too fast and they sliced into his skin and then exploded. The wizard was sent hurtling backwards.

"You underestimated me, again, Wizardmon," said Witchmon quietly. "Just like you did the last time we met. Underestimated in love and war...you were always the fool..."

Wizardmon got on all fours. "You were left behind, for a reason...The forces of darkness were too malicious, I couldn't put you through that. I couldn't let you get hurt by him..."

"You underestimated me," growled Witchmon. She lifted her claws. "Baru Luna Gale!" The ribbons of wind sliced into Wizardmon. He dropped to the ground again. She drew her cloak together. "You were always on the wrong side of the fight, Wizardmon."

"You never understood," returned Wizardmon. He rose up to his elbows and then sat up. "Your heart only grew more evil and cold," His eyes narrowed, "and now you work for a destroyer," He lifted his hand.

Witchmon's claws snatched his hand. "I don't think so, Wizardmon."

Wizardmon swiped his staff around with his free hand. It glowed blue and sliced clean through Witchmon's broom. The woman let go of his hand and fell backwards. Wizardmon stood up and pointed his staff at her.

"You wouldn't," growled Witchmon. She glared at him. "You are too soft hearted."

Wizardmon stared at her quietly. The staff glowed blue. It pulsed softly and then dimmed. He drew his staff to his side and turned from Witchmon.

"Leave, now," growled Wizardmon under his breath, "leave before I change my mind."

Witchmon stood slowly and took a step back. Suddenly her claws were flashed open, "Baru Luna Gale!" The blades of wind sliced through the wizard's back. She clicked her claws together, "Wizardmon, you always were a fool!" A purple swirl formed in between her claws. She flicked them open, "Now to finish you off. Poison..."

Wizardmon winced. But the attack didn't come. He couldn't move, too many cuts and burns marked his body.

"So, there were other digi-destined after all," was all Witchmon said.

888

Stephen and the others were running as fast as they could. The explosion hadn't been far off. Labramon kept saying that it was in the direction of the scent trail.

They rushed in on the scene. Three digimon were on the ground. Two of them were laid flat. One looked like a wizard the other like a mound of chocolate. The third looked like a witch. She had her claws ready to strike the wizard.

The witch turned slowly. "So, there were other digi-destined," she opened claws, "Poison Cloud."

"Ryuudamon Digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the armored lizard turned into the long necked, four legged dragon. The miasma swept around the lizard. Ginryuumon coughed and drew back. "Armor Piercing Blade!" the energy blade flew forward and fizzled as Witchmon slashed out with her claws.

"That poison," Brendan had his laptop out. "It's paralyzing Ginryuumon!"

"Labramon?" Michelle looked down.

"I've been trying..." whispered Labramon, "but I can't. I don't know why...my injuries must be stopping me..."

"I don't have a choice then..." whispered Brendan. He brought up the program. He hit insert and inserted the compliant code.

"No, you don't," hissed Michelle. "You close that."

"We don't have a choice," returned Brendan.

"Baru Luna Gale!" the swirling wind blades cut into Ginryuumon. He reverted back to Ryuudamon.

"Sorry, she's too strong," whimpered the lizard.

"Yes, I am," Witchmon flicked her claws, "and you will now watch as your true weakness comes to fruition. Aquari Pressure!" The orbs of red flashed downwards. They exploded into the ground. Brendan's laptop dropped out of his hand and hit the ground. It beeped loudly.

"Oh no..." Brendan reached for the computer.

"Tapirmon digivolve to...Dobermon!" The small purple digimon changed and morphed into a large spiked spine Doberman pinscher. It growled angrily at Witchmon.

"Brendan! What did you do?" Michelle was next to him.

"It wasn't on purpose..." said Brendan he snatched the computer up, "It..." He stared blankly at the computer, "That's not the compliant code I was going to use...this is what Tapirmon's digivolution is supposed to look like..."

"Poison Cloud!" Witchmon's claws flashed open. Swirls of miasma whipped forward.

"Schwarz Strahl!" a beam of black light shot forward out of Dobermon's mouth. It blasted through the miasma and struck the woman and knocked her to the ground.

"What is this?" growled Witchmon. She raised her claws, "Baru Luna Gale!" The twisting ribbons of wind swirled around Dobermon but the blades never formed.

"Your evil will have no affect on me. I am the hunter of evil, the deletor of viruses. You turned your love and kindness to hatred and scorn, you have attacked others for no reason, and you will now be deleted. Grau Realm!" A black ball enveloped the witch. They heard her scream in anger. "May the knowledge of your failings purify your soul!" The ball disappeared and Witchmon exploded into dust.

Dobermon faded back to Tapirmon. The others looked at him. They looked at the other two digimon.

"Wizardmon!" shouted the voice of Lucemon. The angel glided out of the forest. Mark was running behind him. A cat was in his arms. The angel landed next to the wizard and turned him carefully on his back. "Wizardmon, are you ok?"

"She...got me pretty good," rasped Wizardmon. He closed his eyes. He could feel his digital code unwinding. "I don't know how long..."

"Just be quiet," snapped Lucemon. He laid his hands on the wizard. "Let me..." A glow emanated from his hands. The glow swept over the wizard's body. It grew intensity until it matched that of the sun. The children looked away, and then it disappeared and returned to normal.

Wizardmon blinked. His body felt new. It was a miracle. He looked up at the angel. The angel's wings were drooped. His face was drawn. Lucemon fell on his hands.

"Are you ok?" Wizardmon sat up and touched the angel.

"I will be fine," the angel looked up. "You are fine now, so I will be fine..."

"Oh, no..." Mark ran over to the chocolate giant... "Mud Frigimon! What did she do to you...?"

Wizardmon stood up and walked over. "He was hit by that poison attack," He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if I can heal him..."

"Oh you have to try!" Mark held the wizard's arm. "Please Mr. Wizard, please try and save him...he was the one that kept me safe..."

Stephen looked up. The others looked at the boy. Michelle went up and gave Stephen a hug.

"Don't worry," said Michelle.

"He loves that thing..." said Stephen. He looked away, "more than he does me."

"No, I don't think so," said Michelle. "You're his brother and nothing can ever change that..." Stephen looked down and nodded.

Wizardmon stood over the mud giant. His hands shifted as his fingers formed different shapes. He held out his hands. Blue bubbles flowed into the cuts and bruises. Mud Frigimon glowed. The light faded quietly. The mud giant sat up.

"Ugh...felt like I got hit by a Trailmon," Mud Frigimon rubbed his head. He looked at Mark. "Gatomon! Mark Get away from it!"

"Do not worry," Lucemon stepped in front of the mud giant. "This one has been purified..." Lucemon turned. His eyes narrowed. "We're being watched," Faster than any of them could register Lucemon was in a tree. A purple digimon dropped down. Lucemon caught it by its red ascot. "Impmon!"

"Ugh, I told Boogeymon this was a stupid idea," The digimon struggled against Lucemon. "Stupid Demi Devimon being 'off doing something important'."

"This is one of Boogeymon's henchmen?" Wizardmon stepped forward.

"Yeah, he's one of Boogeymon's informants!" Gatomon sat up in Mark's arms. "Boogeymon said he was looking for something in this mountain, I'd figured it was Mark...but..."

"No, it is something more isn't it, Impmon?" Wizardmon lifted his hand. He swept it over the digimon's eyes. Impmon slouched forward, his eyes half open. "Now, dear Impmon, do tell us what is Boogeymon after? I know he's been searching this mountain since Sagittarimon reported an interloper at the Ruins of History..."

"Statue..." whispered Impmon. "Temple of Calumon."

"Temple of Calumon..." Wizardmon's eyes faded a bit. "No one is supposed to know where it is...Does Boogeymon know where it is?"

"Yes," whispered Impmon. "On lower mountain, south by south east of Infinity Mountain...under the intersection of beams of the three moons..."

Lucemon let go of the imp. Impmon stood there slouched forward. "Wizardmon, what is it?"

"Are there other digi-destined?" Wizardmon's eyes flashed upwards.

"Yeah...four more..." Stephen answered a look of confusion ran over his face, "Why?"

"You have to get to them immediately!" Wizardmon looked straight into Stephen's eyes. "It's imperative. If Boogeymon is allowed to gain access to the contents of the Temple..." The wizard blinked. His hazel eyes distanced and his face blanched.

"What's there?" Brendan looked at Wizardmon.

"A very powerful thing..." Wizardmon whispered quietly.

"That's not vague..." said Stephen with a tone of frustration.

"That's the point," said Wizardmon. He lifted his staff and a small image formed, it was showing island and five spheres of light. Four fired something into the fifth and it descended onto the island. "A long time ago, a power was sealed in a temple here on File Island. The power was sealed here on the request of a digimon named Calumon, a holy digimon, it was then set up that guardians were to be placed here...and then...as a precaution the temple was to be hidden..." Wizardmon stopped and looked at the catatonic Impmon, "the intersection of the beams of the three moons...."

"Wizardmon," Gatomon hopped out of Mark's arms.

"What's troublin' ya little buddy?" Mud Frigimon stepped forward.

A holographic image of the island and the sky above it formed in front of Wizardmon. He narrowed his eyes. "They won't even expect an attack...."

"Then we have to go to help them..." Michelle looked up. "I mean they'll be beaten..."

"No," replied Wizardmon. "Go to the others, you must be together, it is very, very important that the digi-destined meet this threat together." The wizard looked up, "I'll go."

"Not alone!" retorted Gatomon. "Boogeymon may have been my boss before...but I refuse to let him kick this pretty kitty around anymore!"

"I'll go too, someone's gotta keep an eye on these here cat's eyes!" grumbled Mud Frigimon.

Wizardmon gave a smile and nodded. "Then if we are to leave we must now!"

"What about him?" Lucemon looked at Impmon.

Wizardmon flashed his hand over Impmon's head. The digimon shook his head and sneered at Wizardmon. "I'm not telling you a thing!"

"Of course not," said Wizardmon with a smile. "I give up; his constitution is too strong for me to crack..."

"That's..." Impmon looked at the gang of digimon he was in, "...umm...right...I'm gonna just be umm..." He ran off into the forest before any of them could react.

"We have to go too..." Michelle turned to the other kids. "If we're to find the others, we have to get going. With Labramon's help we should have a better chance of finding them...but they were chasing after Boogeymon, and could be anywhere..."

"Wait..." Gatomon tugged at Michelle's leg. "Boogeymon's headquarters is on Infinity Mountain, if they were successful they would be there...It's the big sharp mountain." Gatomon pointed up to the large mountain to the Northwest. It was the mountain with the dark swirling clouds.

"Then that's where we should go," said Brendan.

"It will soon be dark," said Lucemon. He flicked his eyes up at Stephen, "It may be prudent to wait, till morning to start our hunt..."

"We walk until sun down," said Stephen. He walked forward, "Then we'll rest."

888

Youkomon landed in front of the church. The fox didn't like this at all. It was one thing to save someone, but this smelled wrong. Janet hopped down from Youkomon's back. She walked slowly up to the large metal hinged doors.

"Can't you hear that?" whispered Janet. She looked back at the fox. "It keeps saying to not be afraid and step closer, that it is trapped and needs help...it sounds so defenseless...so sincere...."

"I could be a Bakemon trick..." growled Youkomon.

"No, it's too..." Janet swung the door open. She walked dazedly forward, "too...real..."

Youkomon stepped forward and followed the young woman into the church. They walked down the aisle between dust covered pews. A dark aura was growing thicker as they approached the large altar area ahead of them.

"I don't like this," repeated Youkomon. She moved closer to Janet. "We should get the others..."

"No!" retorted Janet. She looked emptily at the altar. "It wants me only..."

"Janet..." Youkomon watched as she stepped up to the altar. A swirl of energy formed above the altar. Youkomon growled. An evil face swirled in the vortex as the twisting tornado of demonic energy enveloped Janet. "Janet!" Youkomon leapt forward. A barrier blasted the fox back. Youkomon growled. "Jaenryuu!" The twin dragons fizzled and the energy was drawn into the vortex. "I have to get the others!" Youkomon rushed out of the chapel and leapt into the air. She galloped towards the Gotsumon village.

888

AN: Well, we got ourselves another one of those titles...basically this deals with the whole, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Mud Frigimon...thing...Gatomon And Wizardmon were together when they were assisting the digi-destined, (Not the same coupling of the two be the same Wizardmon in a reformatted form) The Mud Frigimon is very much like the Frigimon that Tai and Matt nice but he got his butt kicked by Mojamon...rather like Mud Frigimon did by Witchmon...

Now there are those that are really really scratching their heads about the universiality of this story...well as the author I have been trying to place it in a way that could make sense, especially with the allusions from all three universes, the Tai DD universe, the Tamers universe and Frontier...well basically I just want to say it deals with this Great Reformat...but that's all I'm going to say, as I don't want to mess up the story for some, and because I haven't gotten it all tied together yet...

As to Impmon's appearance it is explained in an updated chapter 12...it's really just a few lines to get him there and that's it...no real plot shattering thing....so that's why and how he got there...


	15. Windows of the Future

I don't own digimon.

**Windows of the Future**

**888**

Youkomon dove into the Gotsumon village. The children were chasing Bakemon through out the streets.

"Youkomon!" shouted Kevin. He was still mounted on Shima Unimon and waved a hand upwards, "Where's Janet?"

"She's at the Bakemon village!" shouted Youkomon. She glided down next to Shima Unimon, "Something tricked her into going into that stupid chapel, and now it has her..."

"Damn..." Kevin clenched his fists. "I told her to stay away from that..."

"I think it mesmerized her..." said Youkomon. She growled, "And I can't seem to blast a barrier it's erected..."

"I'll go," Jason and Seadramon glided over Kevin.

"No way, not in your condition..." returned Kevin.

"Janet saved me...it's my responsibility to return the favor..." replied Jason argumentatively. "She wouldn't have even gone to that stupid chapel if I hadn't gotten caught...plus...I'm feeling much better..."

"You lie horribly..." He looked at Jason. He shouted up to Jason. "You aren't going!"

"Too, late, I'm already gone!" Shouted Jason in reply and the next thing Kevin knew, Seadramon had turned and was gliding off up the mountain.

"Darn it!" growled Kevin.

"Dark Claw!" midnight blue claws exploded into the ground in front of Kevin cutting him off.

"Don't worry," said Youkomon as she lifted off, "I'll take care of them..."

The fox then raced off after the sea serpent.

888

"Soon, child," chuckled a voice. "Soon I will be reunited with the child of reliability and the child of love....and soon I will return to this world in full, and I will have my revenge...yes...my revenge...."

"What revenge..." Janet was struggling to move. It was hopeless as the tendrils of energy snapped at her knees and elbows and snagged her ankles.

"They sealed me..." the face's triangular eyes narrowed, "but now they will free me, and I will crush them...."

"Crush who?" Janet felt horribly confused, she didn't even remember coming to the chapel let alone how she'd gotten into this twisting cylinder of energy with this thing.

"You...and your...reliable friend..." growled the voice. "Ah...here he comes...how gratifying." Janet's digivice flared dangerously at the announcement and shook like something was trying to pull it from her.

888

Jason saw the chapel. Seadramon curled into the village and towered over the church. Youkomon landed next to him.

"So, she's in the church?" asked Jason. The fox nodded. Jason hopped down from the giant sea snake and winced as he landed heavily on his feet. He stumbled and landed against Youkomon.

"You are still injured," said Youkomon. "Kevin was right, you are in no..."

"I'm fine, I just have to get my land legs," Jason cut off the fox. He shot the fox a dangerous look. "Now, the question is how the hell do we get her out of the church?"

"The barrier easily absorbed my strongest attack..." said Youkomon. She turned her head to Jason. The digivice on his belt shook heavily a beam of light reluctantly tore from it and hovered towards the church. The burst of energy resisted but it soon was in the church. Youkomon narrowed her eyes and moved to shield Jason, "I really don't like this..."

The church exploded. Splinters of wood rained down on the village. A figure glided forward. It wore grey tattered robes. A red cape swept around it, attached to a red hood that covered its face in shadow. A scythe was against Janet's neck. A ball and chain dangled from the end of the scythe.

"I have been waiting for you..." said the figure. Its cold blue eyes glinted with a warped sense of glee.

"Another Bakemon..." growled Jason.

"No," Seadramon curled around to shield both Youkomon and Jason. "He's a Phantomon...he makes the Bakemon look....friendly..."

"Phantomon?" The figure looked at himself. "I hadn't noticed...I guess your digivices' power gave me a bit of a boost..."

"Let her go!" shouted Jason.

"Jason?" Janet's eyes widened, "You shouldn't be here...you're..."

"I am fine!" retorted Jason. "Now, Phantomon, or what ever the hell you're calling yourself, let her go, or my two friends here will make you wish you'd stayed in your little church of aberrant saints..."

"I don't think so," said Phantomon.

"Seadramon," whispered Jason. "Snap him with your tail..."

The large sea serpent nodded and with the speed of lightning flicked his tail forward. The large scaled appendage snapped the ghost in the face. Phantomon, surprised, released his grip on Janet and drew backwards.

"Janet run!" shouted Youkomon. The fox glided forward and swept between Phantomon and Janet. "You're going to pay, now. Jaenryuu!" Swirling, entwining, streams of fire roared forward and slammed into the ghost.

"With every bit of hot there is some cold!" growled Seadramon, "Ice Blast!" The white fog of ice swirled around the ghost.

"Fools," The ghost dove forward. Its scythe drew up; "Shadow Scythe!" black blades sliced forward and knocked the two champions backwards.

"Jason..." growled Janet angrily. Jason hobbled behind Janet as they hunkered down behind a rock, "what the heck are you doing here? You're in no condition to..."

"Shut it," Jason's hand laid on Janet's lips. "I owed you one, and I wasn't about ready to let Kevin be Mr. Hero again..."

"None the less," growled Janet through Jason's fingers. "You can barely stand straight."

Jason's eyes flicked over to Janet. "Don't worry about that, we have bigger things to fret over..."

"Shadow Scythe!" Seadramon and Youkomon were forced back again.

"That evil ghost version of Little Red Riding Hood, is wiping the floor with our digimon," said Jason. He looked over the rock. Seadramon and Youkomon were swinging around towards them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Janet. She looked at Jason. He was watching intently. "Jason, what are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know..." Jason looked at her. "He's so strong..."

"Father Time!" A fine, golden dust flew over the children and the digimon. Jason dove and covered Janet. The dust settled all over him. He stood up and looked at her. Suddenly, a strike of gold lightning rushed through him. Janet felt the electrical tingling, but the dust on her was nothing compared to that on Jason. The two digimon roared angrily overhead. The boy collapsed as the energy faded.

"Jason!" Janet walked on her knees over to him. His eyes were closed. She shook him violently. "Jason! Wake up!" She laid him back and leaned in. Her mother was an EMT at home and it was one of the things she had taught her at one of those safety classes at school. The normal gentle breeze that accompanied respiration wasn't flowing from Jason's nose. "Oh, God, he's not breathing..." She let out a little hiccup. _"What am I going to do...he's not breathing...don't die on me! Don't die on me you idiot!" _Her mind raced. She had to rein it in. She took a deep breath. She realized that the only thing to do was some sort of resuscitation. _"You can't die on me, you're too close of a friend...I love you too much!" _She leaned down and closed off his nose and gently opened his mouth and breathed in. She did this twice and then gently pressed her hands down on his chest and found the proper place to push and carefully pushed on his chest, her palms down. "Come on..." She pushed several times and then returned to his mouth and breathed into him.

888

"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon swung forward again. Youkomon was lucky in being smaller and more agile than Seadramon. She was able to dive out of the way easier than Seadramon.

She glided around and put herself between Phantomon and the children. The ghost turned. It reached into its robes and produced a pouch. It tossed a fine gold dust. Then suddenly a blast of energy ripped through Youkomon's body. She roared against the pain. The energy faded. It was then she heard Janet scream. The fox turned her head painfully, fearing the girl injured, but instead she found her shaking the human boy.

Youkomon watched as Janet laid the boy down and then, she kissed him. No, it wasn't a kiss, she was doing something else. It was like something she'd seen some human form digimon do, a breath of life ritual; Jason must have been hurt badly. Youkomon's eyes narrowed. A flame of anger washed over the fox. She turned her head to Phantomon.

An apparition glowed in front of the fox. It wore priest gowns. They were long yellow robes that had extremely long sleeves. It had a fox like face and wore a strange hat. It raised a clawed hand and held a strange talisman.

"Who are you, another enemy? An ally of Phantomon?" growled Youkomon. The figure only shook its head and looked sadly at Janet.

"Youkomon, who are you talking to?" growled Seadramon.

"That thing, priest or demon, I'm not sure," replied Youkomon.

Seadramon looked around, "What priest thing...?"

"_It is time," _rang a voice in Youkomon's head, _"Strike now, and you will destroy the enemy."_

Youkomon blinked. She looked up at Seadramon. "Never mind; we strike now! Jaenryuu!"

Seadramon nodded and opened his mouth. "Ice Blast!"

The figure lifted the talisman up and it glowed with an unearthly light. The light merged with the two attacks and pierced Phantomon. The blast was so intense that it sent the ghost backwards and his scythe flew free from his grasp and clattered the ground.

Phantomon looked down at the damage. "No...no, it can't be like this, I was supposed to get my revenge! No I won't let you win! None escape the vengeance of the Bakemon Leader...." The grey robes started to slide away into streams of dark dust. Phantomon gave a strangled scream and then the scythe exploded into data.

Youkomon looked up at the apparition, but it had descended down over Janet. It laid a talisman on Jason's forehead and then kneeled down and gave some sort of short blessing. Light washed over the boy and Janet and then the apparition turned to smoke and filtered into Janet's digivice.

888

Jason coughed when Janet pressed down for the fifth time on the fourth cycle. She looked at him. The boy's eyes flickered open and he looked up cloudily. He breathed in short coughs for a bit and then settled.

"You..." whispered Jason hoarsely. His head shifted, "you saved me..."

"You weren't breathing, I didn't have a choice," said Janet calmly. Her calm exterior barely covered the relief, joy, confusion and terror that twisted her heart. She'd sworn she felt some one else was there with them, but there was definitely not anyone there now.

"I came to save you..." rasped Jason. He looked at her with more focus now, "but you ended up saving me again...I-I can't ever think of repaying you..."

Janet gave a quirky smile that was a mix of fear and joy and an over all euphoria that suddenly pumped through her veins. "Think of this one as being on the house..."

Jason nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, "I will be indebted to you forever..."

"Shh, don't worry about it, now," Janet laid her hand on Jason's forehead. There was a strange red marking on the boy's forehead. She looked back to the two digimon behind her. Renamon and Otamamon were walking slowly up to the two of them.

"Is he ok?" Otamamon spoke first.

"I think so, but he should rest," said Janet quietly. The tadpole nuzzled up against the boy quietly. Janet looked up at her partner; she saw that glint in the fox's eyes. "You felt it too..." said Janet quietly.

The fox turned its head to her. "Phantomon's defeat is due to...it."

"What do you mean?" Janet stood and walked up to the fox. Renamon walked a bit from Jason and Otamamon.

"There was an apparition," whispered Renamon. The fox narrowed its eyes. "It helped us...some how, and then...it administered assistance to you and Jason."

"So I wasn't imagining it ..." Janet looked at the boy. "Did..."

"Seadramon did not detect it, and neither did Phantomon," replied Renamon before Janet could finish the question.

"Oh..." Janet looked at the fox. Something was still playing across the digimon's face. "Is there something else?"

"I seem to know the apparition..." said Renamon. Her ears twisted back. "I think...the apparition has...something to do with me..."

"What?" Janet moved closer.

"I do not know, I just have this feeling," Renamon's ears drooped slightly.

Janet nodded quietly. Renamon's ears perked and she turned her head. The sounds of galloping came from the forest. Soon enough Shima Unimon, with Kevin, was galloping on the scene. Saberdramon glided down from the sky.

"Jason!" Amy leapt down from the bird and ran over to the boy and kneeled. "Are you...?"

"He is fine, now," said Renamon quietly and she half leapt half glided over to the girl and the little blue penguin at her side.

Janet walked over to Kevin and Snow Agumon. The boy looked at Jason. His head lifted and his eyes stared at Janet, "What happened?" The boy's voice was not angry but it had a very disappointed tone to it.

"Phantomon, attacked," said Janet. She looked at Jason, "one of the attacks, caused Jason to stop breathing...I had to resuscitate him..."

Kevin's eyes looked at the boy and then flashed up to Janet, "You shouldn't have left like that..."

"I didn't have a choice..." replied Janet quietly, "It was like I was being pulled in by a magnet..."

"What if you hadn't been able to resuscitate him?" Kevin's voice thrust forward with more conviction.

"I don't know..." Janet looked down. She covered her eyes. Her body gave a little shudder, "I was so afraid...stupid idiot...he should have let me get the dust too...He shouldn't have come at all!"

Kevin looked at her. He was shocked, but was trying to hide it under a calm façade. "He's fine now...that's all that matters."

Janet nodded quietly. Kevin's arm circled around her gently and she leaned in close and cried. All the fear and anger and joy and shame washed from her eyes. It wasn't loud or intrusive but quiet self cleansing. He could have died. She could have killed him, but he lived, because of what she did he was there lying on the ground.

It was neither of their faults. It was this she realized. She would have never been at the chapel if they hadn't gone past it to save Jason from his torture, and Jason would have never been tortured if it hadn't been for Soulmon's capture of him. Soulmon would have never captured him if Boogeymon hadn't have ordered the Bakemon to attack the village. Boogeymon was the core of all of this, just like he was the core to cause of Lucemon's attack on the village. Boogeymon would soon find himself at their mercy if it was the last thing Janet did.

Janet looked up. The anger seemed to wash from her. Kevin looked at her carefully. He then gently led her next to Jason.

"I think we should think about going back to the Gotsumon village," said Kevin. He looked at Jason.

"I don't think he can travel..." whispered Amy. She reached down and touched his forest. "I know he can't walk, and I doubt our digimon can digivolve after today..."

"Then we don't have a choice," said Kevin. He looked up at the falling sun. "We have to make camp here."

The others nodded and made camp slowly. They each took turns looking over Jason as the others gathered supplies.

888

An: I guess this chapter is rather self explanatory. Nothing opaque or weird...other than Phantomon...and his appearance is rather not totally confusing. I did go off on a tangent with this little side quest thing but I think this was an interesting experiment and doesn't really detract from the story...other than to maybe possibly weaken the other characters...as I do find things like love, reliability, and sincerity are difficult to capture in short snaps, especially in combat....I hope you liked it....


	16. Of Family and Dreams

I don't own digimon...I should...but I don't....if I did, then woot...we'd have some new seasons and some chicken and rice...

**Of Family and Dreams**

888

"When can we rest, Stephen?" Mark called out for the seventh time that afternoon. Stephen stopped and looked back at his brother. The angel was at the boy's side.

"We'll stop soon enough," said Stephen and continued on. The other children sighed softly and trudged behind the boy.

"The others are getting tired," remarked Ryuudamon quietly. He was walking at Stephen's side. The black lizard looked up, "maybe it would be best if we rested."

"I said we would," half snapped Stephen. He looked down at his partner, "later."

"If you say so, Stephen," whispered Ryuudamon.

"Look, if you want to rest, fine rest!" shouted Stephen. He stopped and turned to the others, "rest I don't care, but I'm going on, with or without you!"

He then turned and continued to walk. The others looked at each other.

"Stephen!" Mark ran after his older brother.

Stephen didn't stop and kept walking. Mark ran after him and snagged the older boy by the arm. "What do you want?" growled Stephen without looking at the younger child.

"Nothing, you just seemed, mad," said Mark quietly. He held his brother's hand, "Why?"

"Because!" retorted Stephen. He looked down at his brother, _"Because, I chased after you, ran in and you didn't even acknowledge my existence!"_ Stephen bit his lip, "Because this whole island is depending on us and it seems like we're eternally out of the loop."

"Oh, I thought it was because I ran off..." said Mark. The smaller boy looked away, "and then when you saved me...I sort of didn't notice..."

"Don't worry about it...," Stephen growled. He pulled from his brother. "We got to get going!" He walked on. _"That's right, you didn't!" _

"Stephen..." Mark trailed behind him. "I'm sorry...You risked your life and everything to find me. You cared when the others didn't; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...but Mud Frigimon did protect me for a while and he was my friend...but no matter what, you'll always be my brother and I'll always love you...I hope you know that..."

Stephen stopped and turned around. Mark looked up at him. The start of a tear twinkled in his eye. Stephen's lips cracked slightly into a small smile. He hugged Mark tightly, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He nuzzled against the top of Mark's head, "I'm sorry. I should have understood better. He was your friend; you were just worried about him, just like you were worried about Lucemon..."

"It's ok," whispered Mark. He held his brother, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, forgive me."

"It's ok, I understand," said Stephen. He looked up. Michelle and Brendan were watching. Michelle had one of those misty grins and Brendan had a very inquisitive look. The digimon had an equally curious look to them as they watched the boys' interact. Something in Stephen flared, "Ok! Do we look like zoo exhibits!?"

Michelle and Brendan blinked and then blushed. The digimon copied their partners' reaction and looked at the ground.

"Maybe we should keep going," offered Mark he sported a huge smile. "Come on! We got to go, or we won't find the others."

"Mark is right," said Lucemon and the angel glided next to Ryuudamon.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" Stephen smiled. He looked at Michelle and Brendan. "That is unless you guys need a rest..."

"After that cute scene!" chirped Michelle, "I feel fully refreshed, Brendan?"

"Uh..." Brendan looked at the others. "It was enough of a rest I guess..."

"Right, then this way!" cheered Stephen. He took a step forward.

888

"You're awake," said a voice. Jason opened his eyes. A blurry vision fluttered in his eyes.

"Mother," Jason spoke quietly.

"Yes?" replied the voice.

"It can't be, you," said Jason quietly. "You were stuck in the car..."

"Jason, honey, are you ok?" asked the voice quietly. It sounded almost like it was oblivious to Jason's statement.

"The car, don't you remember, Mother?" asked Jason quietly. He blinked, but his vision still was blurry and obscured his vision, "The truck hit the car, I scrambled out of the car...I tried to help you get out but you were stuck...Then the car...exploded..."

"I was so afraid," whispered the voice. A hand stroked his head, "but why did you just quit? I was so afraid and you just quit..."

"Mother, you were stuck, I tried my best..." whispered Jason quietly. "

"I was so afraid, you just sat there..." answered the voice quietly.

"I couldn't pull you free, I tried to get some help, but when they arrived the car had started on fire," said Jason, his eyes turned to the figure. "I tried to get to you but they held me back, Mother!"

"You didn't try hard enough!" cried the voice.

"I tried as best as I could, Mother!" cried Jason quietly. Something slapped his face.

"You are ungrateful," growled the voice. "You failed me, just like you failed your friend; you are an ungrateful little child..."

"No, Mother..." whispered Jason. The figure was fading away, "No, Mother, don't go....Mother!!!!" The figure faded away. Jason felt the moist warmth forming in his eyes, "I tried Mother, I really tried...MOTHER!!!"

888

"He's having a nightmare," Renamon sat next to Jason. Janet sat next to her. Janet softly smoothed his hair.

"Mother..." whispered Jason quietly.

"Jason..." Janet looked down quietly.

"Mother?" Renamon looked at Janet, "What is a...Mother?"

"His parent..." said Janet quietly. She caught Renamon's curious look. "Umm, let's see, humans have children, and the mother is the parent, or the care giver, that usually has the baby..."

Renamon narrowed her eyes but then nodded quietly. "He is asking for his... mother, his...Elecmon...?"

"Must be..." whispered Janet quietly, "but his mother died in a car accident..."

"Did she return as an egg?" asked Renamon.

"What!?" Janet looked at the fox with a frown.

"An egg, like digimon," asked Renamon. The fox looked up, "Digimon come from digi-eggs, when we're destroyed or our data decays to the point it can't hold a physical form we dissolve and go back to the Village of Origins where we're reformatted and turn back into digi-eggs to be reborn...."

"No, humans don't do that...when we die..." Janet looked at Jason closely. "It's pretty permanent..."

"What a tragedy," whispered Renamon. She looked at Otamamon. The tadpole was nuzzling closer to Jason than he had been. He patted his head with his clawed hands, "Poor, Otamamon, he was closer to losing his best friend than he would ever realize..."

"No, Mother, don't leave! MOTHER!" shouted Jason. He leapt up and his eyes flashed opened angrily. Otamamon fell backwards. Janet caught the tadpole. Jason blinked, "What just happened...?"

"You had a nightmare..." explained Janet. She looked at the boy. "You've been sleeping for a long time now..."

"Where are Kevin and Amy...?" Jason looked around him slowly.

"They went off to find some more food and fire wood," replied Janet quietly. She looked at Renamon and Otamamon. "Maybe you two should go and find them."

"I'm sure Renamon doesn't need my help," said Otamamon. The fox nudged the tadpole.

"Come on, they're this way..." said Renamon and she leapt off. Otamamon followed her and turned to look back.

"I'll be ok," said Jason. Otamamon nodded and continued off.

"You were dreaming about your mother..." said Janet quietly. Jason's eyes expanded and then he collected himself and the two eyes flitted away from Janet's face.

"Yeah, I did," said Jason. He looked down at the ground.

"You must have loved your mother very much..." said Janet quietly. She looked at him softly.

"Eh, she was ok..." Jason flicked his eyes off at the village. "Why are we still in this dump?"

"We were afraid to move you," said Janet quietly, "Otamamon was really worried. He stayed at your side the whole time you were sleeping; he wouldn't eat or move...he was really devoted to you..."

"Why did you let him do a stupid thing like that," Jason's eyes flashed on Janet, "If he'd have died from starvation..."

"You were only asleep a day and a half..." said Janet defensively. "I'd have thought you'd be happy, I guess you kind of disappointed me..."

Jason's eyes widened and looked down, "Yeah, well it happens..."

"What did you dream about?" Janet growled softly she looked at him in the face.

"You said I dreamt about my mother," replied Jason. He turned his head away from her.

"I know how she died," said Janet. She looked at him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "My mother was one of the Emergency Medical Technicians that reported at the scene! I know you were there, I know you saw it!"

Jason blinked. He scowled angrily, "You know nothing. You think you understand...you think that just because you saved me you know more than I do! I tried damn it!" The tears curled from the ducts and dribbled down his cheek.

"Oh, Jason," Janet, dropped back from her aggressive pose. Janet hugged him. "It wasn't your fault...my mother said they had to just about handcuff you the police car to keep you back...you tried your best, there was nothing you could've done...."

"I should've kept trying, she was relying on me..." whispered Jason quietly. "She was depending on me..."

"You tried your best, and you got help..." Janet patted his back. "You can't blame yourself for something out of your hands...You were only just a little child..."

"Are, are you sure..." Jason looked at her.

"I don't know what you dreamed," said Janet she looked in his eyes, "but no matter what, my mother said there was nothing anyone could do...not you, not the EMTs not anyone...do you understand?"

Jason nodded. He sniffed a bit and then frowned, "I can't believe I cried over something like this..."

"Don't worry," smiled Janet quietly. "I won't tell anyone your secret..."

"Thanks..." whispered Jason.

"Hey, Jason's awake!" Kevin and Amy pushed through the foliage and they ran up to Jason and Janet.

"I was so worried," Amy hugged Jason tightly. Penguinmon and Snow Agumon stood behind Kevin.

"So how was your nap?" smiled Kevin. He stepped forward.

"Tiring," said Jason.

"How are you feeling?" Otamamon hopped forward and nuzzled with Jason.

"I feel ok, other than feeling like I've been hit by a train," said Jason. He stood up shakily.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Renamon was at his side helping him stabilize.

"I'm fine, now," said Jason. He looked up at the mountain.

"I think we're going to go back to the Gotsumon village," said Kevin quietly. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I am sure they are worried about us."

"Maybe we should think of starting to look for Stephen and the others..." said Janet quietly. "I mean when we fought that Phantomon...we barely made it..."

"Boogeymon was not as powerful as that ghost..." said Renamon with a sniff.

"Even so..." Jason looked up. "If he gains control of a digimon like Phantomon, then we'll be hurting with just the four of us..."

"The boy and the girl are right..." The children jumped and spun around. It was the Elder. The rock man walked forward. "I had figured you were forced to camp here. You said you would come back after retrieving your friends. When you had not returned I worried, but I also believed in you...but I tell you now, Boogeymon is gathering strength...Our patrols observed his army of Fangmon run past. Two digimon were with them...One was like a scarecrow, and one was a wizard..."

"Where were they going?" asked Kevin quietly.

"They were moving south east...towards the mountain..." said the Elder. He narrowed his eyes. "Demi Devimon! I know you are here! Come out!"

"Ack!" the small bat lost his footing and fell from the tree it was hiding in. It glared. "Old man, how did you know I was here!?" The bat looked at the others, "You don't think you can really stop Lord Boogeymon. You can't even stop me!" He opened his wings.

"I got him!" called Renamon. She flashed across the opening towards the bat. The bat tried to take off but Renamon snagged his foot. She lifted him up by the wings and narrowed her eyes. "Talk! What's Boogeymon up to!"

"Let me go you she demon!" shouted Demi Devimon. Renamon whomped the bat on the head.

The Elder stepped forward. "Demi Devimon, you know what he's up to."

"Doesn't mean I'm yapping to you!" shouted Demi Devimon. Renamon's fist came down on his head again. "Ugh...you fools think I'd give up on the master? You can do whatever you think you can; I won't talk!"

"Renamon," the Gotsumon looked up. "Destroy this pest...he's of no use to us."

"My pleasure," Renamon lifted her claws, "It shouldn't be hard..."

"Ack! No, no, I'll talk, I'll talk!" simpered the bat. "Lord Boogeymon has some plans with this temple on Proxy Mountain...that's all I know I swear! I SWEAR!!!!"

"Let him go," said the rock digimon.

Renamon shot a look at Demi Devimon and then at the Elder. The fox nodded and dropped the bat, but to satisfy herself she punted him into the forest.

"We must go back to the village," said the Gotsumon quietly. "I will gather the proper supplies for you, and you all can have a proper rest."

The children nodded and followed the old digimon into the forest.

"This is really starting to heat up..." whispered Janet quietly.

"I know," replied Amy. "I hope we can help at least a little."

"I'm sure we can!" cheered Kevin and jumped ahead of them, "with the help of our digimon we'll wipe the country side with Boogeymon!"

"Uh huh..." said Jason. He saw the Gotsumon's reaction to his utterance. Jason coughed and looked at the rock digimon. "Don't worry you can rely on us..."

"I can rely on those that can rely on themselves," said the Gotsumon quietly. "And I know I can rely on you." He turned and looked at the others. "All of you working together will be the most reliable force in this world."

888

**AN: **This is an attempt to sort of give this story a bit of a depth, I think it came out as rather...mushy, especially the brotherly love. Don't worry, I'm also working in trying to push ever forward...these last few chapters seemed to be going a bit side ways but I hope that the next one is...very much more forward....


	17. Raid

**Raid**

**I don't own Digimon**

888

"Lightning Spear!" the metallic dragon roared. Streams of lighting swiped out over the field. Several red, slinking coyotes yelped and retreated back into the forest. "Leave now, Fangmon, there is only more where that came from!"

It was just after dawn. The attack was a surprise but not unanticipated. A traveling Wizardmon and his allies had appeared earlier. MailDramon of course had scoffed at the idea of evil digimon trying to take the great power held with in the temple, but the wizard had been right in the end. Unfortunately she had sent them off, rather roughly.

"Let us through," Called a charred voice. "You will not impede the will of Boogeymon!"

"You shall not have access!" growled MailDramon.

"Do it, Nohemon," shouted the voice.

"William's Arrow!" A purple pulse arced through the air. MailDramon's eyes narrowed.

"Lightning Spear!" A blast of electricity snapped out of the dragon's mouth and struck out at the arrow. It exploded in the air. The large armored dragon flicked its helmeted snout in the direction the arrow had come from. "Show yourself!"

"Snipe Steal!" black pulses shot from the shadows. The pulses pelted the dragon.

MailDramon growled. "Do you think such pathetic strikes against the guardians of this temple would work?"

"She is right..." growled a deeper voice. A large purple striped wolf tiger stepped from the shadows, "It is a good thing the master came and retrieved me first."

"Gururumon," MailDramon opened her wings. "Leave here..."

"Now, my little minions," growled the wolf tiger. The coyotes scurried forward. There had to an army of them, much more than had attacked her earlier. Gururumon smiled. "Strike all at once; she will not be able to withstand you all."

"Blast Coffin!" A black blast shaped like a coffin. The blasts all struck the dragon. MailDramon reared up aggressively.

"Chaos Fire!" a black streams of fire slammed the dragon in the chest. MailDramon fell backwards. Gururumon leapt forward and bit down. "Killer Bite!" black energy flowed from the fangs into the metal. He turned and looked back at the Fangmon. "Go, on ahead."

The Fangmon scurried onto the temple grounds. Behind them landed Nohemon. The crow's wings flapped as the scarecrow's body gently lowered to the ground. Its head turned left and right. FlaWizardmon exploded on the scene next to him in a swirl of fire.

"Where is the power?" asked Nohemon. He drew his arrow onto his bow string.

"It is inside the temple," replied FlaWizardmon. His matchsticks were crossed and glowed softly.

"A place that you won't get to!" roared a voice above them. A large, metallic pteranosaur wheeled above them. "Sidewinder!" several missiles flew forward.

"William's Arrows!" The first arrow shot off. Nohemon reached back and pulled out five more and fired them forward. The arrows canceled out the missiles in an explosive display. The scarecrow held up its hand, "Derision Claw!" a black claw apparition flew forward and exploded against the metal skin of Pteranomon.

"You three, keep Pteranomon busy," growled FlaWizardmon to three of the closer Fangmon. "The rest come with us!"

"Fly Spark!" a flash of static slapped the ground in front of FlaWizardmon.

"Nohemon, take care of it!" FlaWizardmon didn't turn to the scarecrow.

"William's Arrow!" The arrow flared a dark purple and exploded into the red armored fly.

"Poison Sting!" a stream of spiraling needles exploded down between FlaWizardmon and Nohemon.

"Do I have to do everything?" growled FlaWizardmon. He lifted his matchsticks. They glowed angrily, "Magical Ignition!" Two whips of fire slashed out and slammed the fly to the ground. They continued to lash the insect until it exploded into dust. He narrowed his eyes with a growl. A burst of energy glided upwards. One half flashed further into the temple, the other flashed west ward

"Black Statue!" A large white, winged creature dove down. It had long arms that bulged on the fore arm. It tossed a black object down that exploded.

"Gargoylemon..." FlaWizardmon whipped his match sticks up.

"William's Arrow!" a purple blast shot from the scarecrow's bow. Gargoylemon fell backwards and crashed to the ground.

"Fangmon, you keep these buffoons busy," growled FlaWizardmon. He turned to Nohemon. "Quickly, we must get into the temple."

The two humanoid digimon ran into the temple.

888

"I refuse to accept relation to that overgrown tin can!" growled Gatomon. The cat clenched its paw.

"You can not expect a guardian not to be so defensive," said Mud Frigimon. He walked quietly through the forest.

"They know now," said Wizardmon quietly. He drew his cloak together. "That is all we can do for the time being."

"What do we do now...?" asked Mud Frigimon. The chocolate giant looked down at the wizard.

"We go back to the digi-destined," replied Wizardmon. He looked up with his hazel eyes. "They are the only ones...that can save this world."

"How do we find them?" Gatomon hopped into one of the tree branches.

"We follow the glow," whispered Wizardmon. He held up his staff and the sun emblem glowed softly a short point pointed forward. "Forward it is..." The sound of a giant explosion ripped from behind them.

"The Temple!" Gatomon looked up.

"We can't just leave them there to be massacred!" said Mud Frigimon.

Wizardmon narrowed his eyes. "You two, make for the temple, I'll find the Digi-Destined. I can travel faster alone and I can lead them to it faster than either of you..."

Mud Frigimon and Gatomon nodded slowly and ran towards the temple.

888

"Saberdramon," Amy called over the whipping winds. "Do you see anything?"

"No, Amy..." replied the large bird.

"If you flew a little lower," called Renamon from behind Amy and Janet, "I may be able to sniff them out."

"Careful!" Kevin's voice chimed, "I don't want to fall off!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" chuckled Jason. He gave Kevin a smirk.

The bird descended down over the tree tops. Renamon leapt down onto the clawed foot of Saberdramon. She took a deep breath. She growled. The pine trees made the air smeller like air freshener. She shook her head and then took another breath. Her eyes widened.

"I smell...smoke!" Renamon leapt up on Saberdramon's back. "There is smoke! Something is on fire..."

"I see it," replied Saberdramon.

"Wait..." Kevin crawled up. "We have to find the others..."

"Uh..." Snow Agumon looked up. "I think we found them!"

Kevin looked up. A large blade flashed in front of Saberdramon. Saberdramon reared back just about losing her precious cargo.

"That was just..." whispered Amy.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" another blade of light sliced through the air.

"Hey!" growled Saberdramon. She looked down at the forest, "There they are! You guys it's me Saberdramon! I'm not going to attack! I'm Penguinmon for crying out loud!"

"Ginryuumon!" shouted Stephen's voice, "Stop!"

"Bring us down, Saberdramon," called Amy. The bird nodded and landed.

"What the heck are you guys doing here!?" Stephen shouted as he ran up with the others.

"We were looking for you!" shouted Kevin. The kids leapt down from Saberdramon. "We met some resistance with the whole chase down Boogeymon thing."

"Yeah, we met some nasty looking digimon, too," said Mark. He stood next to Stephen.

"Kevin!!!" Michelle ran up and hugged her brother, "I was worried. I'm so happy to see you!"

"The digimon we saw were traveling with three others..." said Brendan. He walked up slowly, "One was like a big wolf tiger thing, the other two were humanoid...one was like Wizardmon and the other was like well...a scarecrow..."

"You guys met the Fangmon!" Jason looked at them.

"Yeah...did you?" asked Stephen.

"No, but our friends the Gotsumon saw them," replied Janet. She looked up at the others, "The Elder said that they were raiders, they were probably sent somewhere to get something for Boogeymon."

"The great power!" whispered Stephen.

"We have to find Wizardmon," said Lucemon suddenly. "He'd know the location of the power!"

"But we have more important things to worry about," said Amy. She looked up. "Something is on fire..."

"If the Fangmon have gotten there already..." Brendan let the words fall, "then...the battle could be raging..."

"Saberdramon!" Amy was on the bird's back, "How many can you carry?"

"If I carry everyone we will be flying low and slow," replied the bird.

"Otamamon, I think it's time for you to digivolve!" Jason turned to the tadpole.

"Right," said Otamamon. "Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" the tadpole grew and morphed into the giant sea serpent. "Everyone climb on!" The children split up and half climbed up on Saberdramon and half on Seadramon. The two large digimon took off.

Janet looked back over her shoulder. She saw Lucemon and Mark. She frowned a bit. "He trusts that angel too much." She whispered into Renamon's ear.

"You must trust him too," replied Renamon quietly. "His actions under Boogeymon's control weren't his own..."

"He said he broke that power though!" retorted Janet quietly.

Renamon looked up at the girl. "His contamination ran deeper than the Hagurumon influence..."

"I'm sure..." said Janet she narrowed her eyes. Renamon sighed and looked forward.

"The fire is this way," shouted Renamon over the wind. She pointed to the left. "To the left, Saberdramon."

The bird shifted its wings and glided left followed by Seadramon.

888

They ripped through the air. Seadramon's slim body made it very aerodynamic and he cut the air easily. Saberdramon was large and glided on the air as effortlessly as Seadramon. They were coming up on the smoke, and soft plumes wafted over the trees.

"Something's coming!" reported Lucemon from Saberdramon's back.

"I see it!" called Saberdramon. "It's a Wizardmon!"

"We have to pick him up!" shouted Mark. He climbed up to Saberdramon's head, "He's one of the good guys!"

The bird flew low and the wizard digimon dropped down on her back.

"Digi-destined!" called Wizardmon. He looked over at Seadramon, "We have to get to the Temple of Calumon immediately! Follow me, I'll lead you there!" With that the wizard leapt up and dove forward.

The two other champions glided in behind him. It wasn't long before they saw the carnage of the Temple. The plumes of smoke and fire puffed from the courtyard.

"Hurry, I fear we are too late!" shouted Wizardmon and he dropped down. "I hope we are in time....A note..." Wizardmon looked at it. "They have gone further into the temple!"

888

Gatomon and Mud Frigimon ran to the large arches to the Temple of Calumon. They looked at the scorch marks on the walls. MailDramon was on her side.

"No," whispered Mud Frigimon frozen in shock.

"MailDramon!" Gatomon leapt forward and gently held MailDramon's head up, "What's happened here?"

"We were attacked, just like your friend said we would..." whispered the dragon. "They overwhelmed me..."

"Where are they?" Gatomon asked desperately.

"They continued further into the temple..." The dragon coughed and tried to stand. "I don't think I can last long in this form..." The dragon's body glowed softly as an energy source lifted from her. The dragon's body was replaced by the body of a puppy, kitten creature.

"Salamon..." Gatomon looked at the puppy kitten.

"I am afraid the energy of miracles has been released into the Digital World once more..." Salamon looked up. The ovum of light glowed then shattered. "Already half of the energy of Knowledge has been returned to the great power, the other half went forth into the world..."

Another ovum floated into the air silently. Gatomon looked up. The egg cracked in two. Half shot further into the temple the other half blasted westward.

"What the..." Gatomon looked at Salamon.

"Gargoylemon!" whimpered the puppy kitten.

Another egg with the emblem of a heart on it glided upwards. It also snapped in half, half went into the temple, half westward.

"What is in the west?" asked Gatomon.

"The Digi-destined..." whispered Salamon her eyes filled with tears, "Gargoylemon, FlyBeemon, now...Pteranomon...slowly they are falling one by one..."

"What about the Digi-Destined!?" Gatomon growled angrily.

"They will be the new guardians of this world and of the power," whispered Salamon, "but they must prove themselves...the power will show itself but then will go forth into the world...They will gain half and the other half will need to be searched out..."

"Why?" Mud Frigimon asked blatantly. "Why must they toil to save this world..."

"They must prove themselves," said Salamon. "It is the only way..."

"Right now, we have to stop Boogeymon's forces," said Gatomon. She looked around and found some parchment on one of the altars and snatched up a feather pen and wrote a note. "Salamon, you go into the forest, we'll help your friends. Come on Mud Frigimon!"

888

AN: Another short chapter...we'll see how it goes...So now things are getting interesting...the Guardians of the Temple in all their chagrin have slowly started to be defeated...(I know I didn't show the conversation between Wizardmon and MailDramon, but for a reason...I tried and it made things stilted....and overly yawn worthy...)


	18. Doubts, Bouts and Secret Plans

I don't own digimon....never have probably never will...

**Doubts, Bouts and Secret Plans**

888

"Fangmon!" Wizardmon and the children stopped. The inner courtyard of the temple was populated by a gang of red coyotes. A small blue digimon was laying on the ground next to a yellow armadillo.

"Wizardmon," hissed the coyotes, "and human children! Oh yes, we will feast tonight!"

"Not on our watch!" growled Saberdramon and Seadramon. "You guys go on ahead, we'll deal with this!"

"Strike!" roared the Fangmon and they leapt forward.

"Ice Blast!" the first wave of Fangmon was turned to frost.

"Black Saber!" a black apparition sliced through the second wave.

Wizardmon and the others ran into the temple building. They came upon a masked man with a boomerang.

"Sepikmon," whispered Wizardmon quietly. He reached down. "Are you ok?"

"Not anymore!" growled a deep voice.

Wizardmon turned. A large tiger wolf stood behind them. He stepped from the shadows formed by the temple corridor's candle lighting.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" a blast of swirling flower petals rushed the wolf tiger. A lion faced flower in a hakama and in a long baggy shirt leapt forward.

"Kabukimon!" called Snow Agumon. "She's flower priestess of sincerity."

"And she is also finished," growled the tiger. "Chaos Fire!" the black blast of fire rushed through the flowers and blasted the priestess backwards. She crashed on top of Sepikmon.

Wizardmon looked up with surprise. "You monster..."

"Heh, the only monster here, is their weakness," growled the tiger wolf. He opened his mouth, "Now to finish them off! Chaos Fire!" A black blast slammed into the two sprawled out digimon. They glowed. Two ovum rose and snapped in half one shot further down into the temple the other flashed upwards through the roof. Two digimon were left behind. A Gatomon and another of the armadillo digimon were lying on the ground unconscious.

"Gatomon!" Mark ran forward.

"It's not the same one..." said Wizardmon. He lifted the cat's tail. "No ring..."

"Now to finish you off!" growled the tiger wolf.

"No!" Michelle turned on the wolf. "You're not!"

"Oh and who's going to stop me?" growled the wolf.

"Me!" Labramon leapt forward.

"I'm so scared of the little puppy," chuckled the wolf.

"And me!" growled Lucemon. He flicked his wings open.

"Heh," the wolf opened its mouth. "Chaos Fire!" the blast of flames flew forward.

"Grand Cross!" the blaze of light slammed into the fire. The fire burst through with a little struggle and knocked Lucemon backwards.

"Let's do it Labramon!" Michelle held out her digivice.

"Labramon Digivolve to, D'Archmon!" the little retriever turned into the angelic creature with the dog like face mask. She flicked her staff forward at the wolf. "Leave here now!"

"Come on..." Wizardmon waved the kids through. He looked up at D'Archmon. "Can you two handle him?"

"Yes," said D'Archmon and Michelle.

"Are you sure?" Kevin looked down at his sister in worry.

"Do not worry," Said D'Archmon; she turned her head to Kevin, "I'll protect her."

"We're staying with them," it was Mark and Lucemon.

"Mark..." Stephen looked at his brother, "I don't want you to get hurt; you should come with us."

"Don't worry," chimed Mark. He smiled at Lucemon, "I have Lucemon with me, and he wouldn't let me get hurt..."

"Do not worry, Stephen," said Lucemon as the boy opened his mouth, "I will protect Mark with every bit of energy I can muster."

Stephen looked in the deep blue eyes of the angel. He nodded slowly.

"We must be fast," said Wizardmon. He drew his cloak together. "I can start to sense a dark power up ahead they must be close."

888

"Horn Blade!" the large blue moose slashed forward with its antlers trying to cut the two intruders.

"Fool!" growled the red wizard as he leapt free.

"We know these digimon!" it was a large midnight blue manta ray. It glided in and looked at the two intruders, "They are Nohemon and FlaWizardmon." The manta ray narrowed his eyes. "They used to be guardians of this temple...they were exposed to the digi-mental digivolution energy....but they turned against the Order of Guardians and tried to use the power even further..."

"So, the dimwits finally figure it out," growled the wizard. He lifted the match sticks he held. "If I remember, it's you two then its just two more of you pathetic guardians..."

"You will not pass!" growled the moose.

"Nohemon..." FlaWizardmon took a step back.

The scarecrow held up its hand, "Derision Claw!" The phantom apparition engulfed the two guardians.

"Fire Cloud!" a blast of fire washed over the two guardians. Frozen in the claws of derision the two digimon couldn't protect themselves. The guardians morphed down, the moose turned into a small red Hawk with a bandana with a feather in it. The manta ray morphed into a tan hamster with bat wings for ears. Two bobbles of light lifted from them. They cracked in two. Half of the eggs phased through the roof; the other half shot deeper into the temple.

"Stop!" shouted a voice from behind FlaWizardmon. It was a Gatomon, but it wasn't one of the guardians, this one had a tail ring. Next to it was a Mud Frigimon.

"What do you two think you're going to do?" chuckled FlaWizardmon. He lifted his matchsticks.

"Kick your rear ends for starters!" shouted Mud Frigimon. He lifted his fist. "Heavy..."

"Nohemon, now," growled FlaWizardmon.

"Derision Claw!" the apparition grabbed Mud Frigimon around the stomach. The mud giant looked at the two evil digimon blankly. A shadow fell over his face and then his entire body.

"Mud Frigimon!" Gatomon ran up to her ally. She turned her head up and gave FlaWizardmon a malevolent look. "What did you do to him!?"

"My dear feline, a magician doesn't give away his secrets..." chuckled FlaWizardmon. He lifted his matchsticks. "Magical Ignition!" A blast of fire exploded into the roof and forced the temple ceiling to collapse in front of Gatomon and Mud Frigimon and effectively ceiling them out of any fight in the inner sanctum. "Tata..." Chuckled the wizard as he turned from the rubble and continued on his way to their target.

888

"No!" roared Boogeymon. "Demi Devimon! Where are the others? I only see Saberdramon and Seadramon!"

"I'm panning around, but I'm not seeing them!" whimpered the voice of the bat. The scene turned left and right. "They must have gotten in!"

"Drat, they will ruin everything!" growled Boogeymon. He pressed a button on his throne. "Impmon, tell the Bakemon to initiate Project Hive Strike!"

"Well, I'm getting outta here, as soon as those darn bugs come out!" growled the voice of Impmon.

"Shut up!" roared Boogeymon. "Now, tell the Bakemon to morph into the shape of a Saberdramon and a Seadramon...then have them attack the Waspmon hive...you will lead the Waspmon to the temple where they will enact their vengeance on the twerps' digimon."

"Right..." Impmon's voice sounded skeptical. "Did you groany ghosts hear that!?"

"We heard..." moaned the voices of the Bakemon.

"Then just don't hover there; do it!" shouted Impmon.

Boogeymon sighed quietly and cut the link.

888

"How can you trust Lucemon?" Janet asked Stephen bluntly as they wandered down the corridor, slightly lagging behind the rest.

"I don't know..." replied Stephen with a quiet voice. He looked up at Janet. "Don't you?"

"He killed those villagers, he killed Growlmon, and he tried to kill us..." Janet listed off under a hushed voice.

"But he was under the control of that...." Stephen tried to refute.

"No," Janet cut him off. "I'll forgive him for going psycho on us...but he was free of it by the time he killed Growlmon and then we know he was free of it when he destroyed the village, he even said so!"

"But...you didn't see him when we found Mark...." Said Stephen. His eyes looked down. "He was so sad...it was difficult to place, he seemed to only be alive because of Mark's trust in him...it was almost if Mark had refused him he'd have just faded to nothing..."

"I don't like it..." Janet said quietly. She looked up at Stephen, "Jason was hurt by digimon really bad, he could have died..."

Stephen nodded, "Amy said something about it..."

"Well I was there, I revived him..." said Janet quietly. She looked at Stephen intently. "I just don't know if we could trust Lucemon with something like that..."

"He's not monster..." said Wizardmon. The small humanoid digimon had some how ended up right next to the two slower children, "He is a being that has over come his demon...to continue to condemn him for it is not beneficial..."

"He hasn't repented or paid his price," replied Janet haughtily. "I just can't see how you can all just let him in with so little worry..."

"Is it not enough that he had to watch himself destroy that village without being able to stop it...?" Wizardmon replied quietly. He looked at Janet. Her short brown hair was slightly mussed from flying but her dark brown eyes were cold like winter soil. "He was not himself, yet the self you see now did witness the act...his heart has unfathomable grief, he will, if nothing, redouble his protectivity of his child...You underestimate the pain of self loathing and self ridicule. He has already, in his mind, lashed himself with whips, sliced his own arms, chest and face, to do so physically would only encourage the inner pain and anguish that exists in him...you must nurture his self love...to deny him love and friendship will leave all of you powerless...."

"What would you know you weren't even there..." huffed Janet. "You didn't know what it was like to walk into a village and see nothing but a hole in the ground and ashes...He may have been under the control of Boogeymon for a while but he destroyed that village of his own volition! And no matter how much self torture he puts himself through....he can't just slough it off as being controlled!" with that she turned and walked ahead of the wizard and the boy.

"Oh...poor child, but I was..." whispered Wizardmon his eyes gave a soft look, "I was there every time I looked in his eyes...and every time I watched him have a nightmare...his soul is different...his heart heavy...sorrow fills him and knowledge does not comfort him...only the faith, hope, and kindness of Mark cleanses his wounds...lest they fester under the scrutiny of others..."

Stephen looked down at the wizard, "That's what I see too, when he looks in my eye...I know...he is sorry he is in pain..."

The wizard nodded softly and walked on ahead.

888

"La Pucelle!" shouted D'Archmon as she sent a burst of pink lightning at the dark lavender wolf tiger. The wolf yelped and cracked against the wall.

Lucemon ran forward and leapt up his foot ready to kick the wolf across the chops. Suddenly the mighty predator leapt up and slapped aside the angel boy and roared toward D'Archmon. The female angel slammed her staff between the wolf's jaws. The two of them crashed into a large wall with a mural on it. The wolf's claws pinned D'Archmon back.

"Get off of her!" roared Lucemon and tackled the wolf from the side.

"Fool!" roared the wolf as he twisted and slapped the angel to the ground and pinned him down. "Now, die pest! Chaos...."

"Battlement D'Amor," a stream of energy orbs slammed the dog back. The female angel with the gold face plate glided over Lucemon; she looked down, "Are you ok?"

"I've known worse," said Lucemon. He stood up and turned his head. He looked up at the wolf. "You are beaten, stop this aggression and concede defeat."

"My master will not allow it..." growled the lavender predator and he leapt forward. "Chaos Fire!"

The blast was very wide of the two digimon. Lucemon was about to dismiss it as Gururumon gaining double vision from being slammed about, that is until he heard Mark's scream. The angel blanched and turned his head. The two children were trapped behind a wall of fire. The blackened flames licked the large support beams that held the roof back. One of the beams creaked loudly and with a sudden snap dropped down to the ground.

"Mark!" Lucemon leapt to his partner but a large paw slammed him to the ground.

"No..." growled Gururumon. "You stay here...and watch them..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" D'Archmon dropped down on Gururumon straddling the wolf like a horse. "La Pucelle!" The canine like angel slammed the blade of one of the swords she wore on her waist into the soft spot between the wolf's shoulder blades. Gururumon reared back angrily bucking the angel from his back. The blade held fast and streams of pink and amber energy ran through the wolf's body. Gururumon dropped down on his side and then deleted in a surprising silence.

"The children!" Lucemon leapt forward. Another brace collapsed in front of the boy but it would not deter him. D'Archmon used her staff and helped to pry free the rubble. "You have to stay alive..." whispered Lucemon as he dug desperately through the rubble, burning his fingers on hot timber and direct flame.

888

This chapter was rather difficult to get out...well I guess I'm looking so far ahead...I have also been not feeling all that well, it's probably why some of the recent chapters have felt...muddled. I've been busy with school and well I have started up a bit of a prequel to this but I think I may need some one to read it...I don't have any friends that are...digimon...literate so it's hard going re-reading through this without getting the feeling that it is good....

**Special Thanks to Alforce Zero, a very good writer, both his narratives, Vengeance and Legends of the Digi-Destined **can be found on this sight, you just have to go and search them out, trust me they're worth it.

And this is to those who thought the very first chapter was crap...I have made things a tinge better...with a new chapter one....but we'll see there is one part I would really like to change....but I think I can get away with putting that up later...


	19. Umbra of a Virus

Not owning Digimon still

**Umbra of a Virus....**

**888**

Mud Frigimon blinked. He looked down. A blue figure was standing in front of him. "Wiz-Wizardmon....?" Mud Frigimon whispered.

"Yes, my dear friend..." said the wizard quietly. "You have had a nasty experience with a sealing attack..."

"It was a Nohemon..." said Gatomon's voice. The small white feline was at Mud Frigimon's feet. "He was with a FlaWizardmon..."

Mud Frigimon thought he caught the sound of a chuff come from Wizardmon's general area. The large mud giant blinked again. There were a group of kids with Wizardmon. A girl and four boys were with four digimon. A Snow Agumon stood next to a boy in a blue shirt and a baseball cap. He had lavender eyes and brown hair. A Ryuudamon was with a blonde boy with blue eyes. A Tapirmon was with an auburn haired child with hazel eyes; he was carrying a laptop with him. Renamon was with the girl, she had short brown hair with brown eyes.

"Where's Mark?" asked Mud Frigimon, not seeing a pair of blue eyes that were behind the circular lenses that Mark wore. "Is he ok?"

"I hope so..." said Stephen he looked up at the mud giant, "He's with Lucemon and D'Archmon....they are fighting back Gururumon..."

"We have more important things to worry about," said Gatomon, she looked up at Mud Frigimon, "The digimon will protect the children, but we have to stop FlaWizardmon and Nohemon from stealing the power in the inner sanctum!"

"Gatomon is right," Wizardmon said as he gently clasped Mud Frigimon's hand. "Lucemon will do a good job...." He looked at the rubble that blocked the passage, "but first we must get rid of this....shouldn't be so hard...Magical Games!" a blue strike of lightning washed over the rubble. Mud Frigimon watched as the stone, wood and metal reformed into a large arch.

"Woah..." gasped the child in the cap, "this guy is strong..."

"Trust me, you are more powerful than I could wish to achieve," replied Wizardmon quietly.

"But you could kick Boogeymon's butt!?" yelped the boy.

"Possibly," replied Wizardmon quietly, "I may have the power, but Boogeymon has always had many followers...and I am but one digimon...."

"So you are just going to let us go instead of building an army of your own..." whispered Brendan and looked at Gatomon and Mud Frigimon. "What difference would it make if we destroyed Boogeymon or you did...?"

"There are worse things in this world than Boogeymon," replied Wizardmon and he turned and went down the corridor. Gatomon and Mud Frigimon walked quickly behind him, leaving the kids and their digimon staring at each other.

888

Lucemon growled softly. He lifted his hand and let it glow softly and started vaporizing the rubble in front of him.

"No, Lucemon," hissed D'Archmon. She grabbed his hand, "You could cause further collapse..."

"If we don't they will die!" returned Lucemon. He looked up, "I'll produce a barrier if a collapse starts..."

"That's all fine and good," replied D'Archmon, "but how will you escape the collapse...?"

"That..." Lucemon returned to vaporizing the rubble, "is not relevant to the situation...."

"Don't be an idiot..." growled D'Archmon. She gave Lucemon a stern look. "You are every bit as important as..."

"Shut up..." growled Lucemon He blasted through the rubble. "Get the children..."

D'Archmon stepped through the void Lucemon had created in the barricade of debris. She found Mark up against the wall holding Michelle. His glasses were sooty and dirty and half cocked on his face. The angel gathered the two children into her arms and led them out.

Lucemon looked up and nodded as D'Archmon passed by with Mark and Michelle held against her bosom. A part of him wished that the rubble would re-cave in on him. He looked up and saw Mark and a twinge of guilt for his suicidal wish swept through his body and he stepped in after the female angel.

"We should join the others..." said D'Archmon. She looked at Michelle and Mark.

"First..." Lucemon turned and lifted his hand. His hand glowed softly and a wind whipped up and flattened the large flames. He turned to the others, "Now, we go..."

The digimon walked behind the children quietly. D'Archmon looked at Lucemon quietly.

"Shouldn't you be de-digivolving..." hissed Lucemon angrily.

"It seems my run in with you have some how prolonged my...endurance in this form," replied D'Archmon without hostility.

"Yeah...well I'm glad you enjoyed it..." growled Lucemon.

"Lucemon..." D'Archmon stopped and looked at the angel boy. "You wished to be destroyed didn't you?"

"If you knew what I remembered..." growled Lucemon. He looked up at D'Archmon. His eyes were a literal lightning storm cast against a blackish blue background. "If you saw in the flashes of memory that flashed as you turned into a viral monster what I saw...if you knew that you caused the initial damage to this world...if you knew you did a fragment of the damage I have done in past configurations...You would wish yourself fully deleted as well...."

D'Archmon took a step back. The flashes of lightning seemed to reach out to her. "I...don't understand..."

"You have not seen yourself destroy a village as your mind replays the image of you destroying an entire world..." He looked at Mark and Michelle they were getting further ahead. He walked faster to fall in line behind them. D'Archmon followed. His head turned to her. "You could not understand..."

"You can not want yourself to be destroyed," said D'Archmon. She laid a hand on the angel child's shoulder. "Mark...would be most disheartened..."

Lucemon looked at the boy and did not answer. His ear wings lowered. "The child falsely believes I am pure..."

"You are pure to him," said D'Archmon quietly, "and that is all that matters now...past configurations are not things to dwell upon..."

"That's all fine and dandy for you Miss Sunshine and Light!" roared Lucemon angrily. "Just because you've digivolved doesn't mean the passages of eternity have opened to you! I know...I know the truth, I was the truth, and I was the darkness that was to be defeated by the Digi-destined! I saw it! The virus unlocked the memories of my past configurations! So just close your trap, dog!"

"Lucemon, D'Archmon!" Michelle had turned and was looking sternly at the two angels, "Why are you fighting...?"

"Tis not your concern, Michelle," said D'Archmon hurriedly. Michelle turned her gaze to Lucemon. The angel boy flinched but did not speak. Mark had joined her and stared straight at Lucemon his eyes were sad. The boy had heard. He had heard it all.

"Mark..." Lucemon's eyes welled up. "I..."

Mark reached up to the angel's cheek gently. A warm tear streamed down the angel boy's cheek and slid over Mark's finger.

"Lucemon..." Mark's voice was small and distant. "I...forgive you..."

Lucemon looked like someone had just leapt out at him. He blinked hard and stepped from Mark. "Wizardmon's aura is nearing...They must have had to slow down...We should get to them, they may need our help."

"Then let us make haste and join them," said D'Archmon and walked forward.

Michelle looked at Mark. The boy looked at the moisture on his finger and looked at Michelle. He looked like someone was hearting him.

"Mark..." Michell started.

"Lucemon just needs his time to figure out things," whispered Mark quietly. "I forgive him. What ever it was he was in the past is the past, and what he did earlier is also in the past. I have faith in him, and hope in him...."

888

Saberdramon and Amy were gliding above the temple and Seadramon was curled up at the opening. Jason was resting on one of the meditation benches that were in the courtyard. He still had twinges of pain from.

"Who knew being dead would hurt so much," whispered Jason quietly. The Gotsumon had given him new clothes to replace the burned ones. He looked down at them and growled. "Yellow, and Sherbert orange? Who the hell though this was a good idea?"

"I think you look very..." Seadramon was searching for words, "colorful..."

"I know," growled Jason. He looked up at the dragon, "Why is it that you can hold your champion form?"

"I do not know..." replied Seadramon. He looked up at Saberdramon, "it is best we do not question it..." The dragon's head snapped to the air. "Something is coming...no make that a lot of somethings..."

Jason looked up. The daylight revealed a multitude of objects in the distance. Jason looked up at Saberdramon. The bird was wheeling about in closer and closer circles.

"Hey Amy!" shouted Jason at the top of his lungs, which made him wince sharply. "You see those things!?"

"Yes!" replied Amy. Her voice was small and quiet.

"Waspmon..." whispered Seadramon. "They are digimon that live in hives. If the hive is ever disrupted they'll chase down the perpetrators till they have incapacitated it."

"They are coming this way..." said Jason. He looked up at Amy, "Amy get down here...if they come through they'll shoot you down..."

"Too late..." murmured Seadramon.

"Turbo Stinger!" roared a multitude of voices. Streaks of lightning slammed the large black bird sending it reeling backwards. Amy screamed loudly as the bird plunged through the shrine and then below the ground.

"AMY!" Jason leapt up.

"Ice Blast!" growled Seadramon as he fired frost at the insects. His eyes flashed back to Jason, "I can't hold them off forever there are too many, run into the shrine, get help..."

"I think they'll need help..." replied Jason as he ran into the rumpled looking shrine.

888

"Finally," chuckled FlaWizardmon as he looked down at the red robed shaman kneeling in front of him. "The inner sanctum and its guardian...I really anticipated two...but one just makes it much easier..."

"You will never have the Statue of Calumon," growled the robed figure. He tried to stand but FlaWizardmon slammed his flaming matchstick into the shaman's stomach.

FlaWizardmon leaned in close, "Well, I see it like this, when I remove this matchstick...you will be deleted...and then no one will stop us from having our hands on the statue." FlaWizardmon ripped the matchstick from the shaman and watched as the crimson cloaked figure fell backward. His data slipped from his body all save an ovum of light that lifted and cracked in two. Half of it circled FlaWizardmon and seemed to scan him and then flew up to a statue of a creature with large ruffled ears and a short body. An inverted pyramid jewel was lodged in its head. The other half of the ovum phased up through the roof. FlaWizardmon looked to the scarecrow. "Nohemon," called FlaWizardmon quietly. "Take the statue; it is time we hand over our treasure to Boogeymon."

The scarecrow looked up at the pedestal the statue stood on. The crow flapped its wings and lifted the scarecrow off of the ground. The cloth hand of the scarecrow was about to reach out and touch the statue when a blast of pink light shot between the scarecrow and the statue.

"No one touches the statue," said a voice. A small, cute, impish figure stepped from the shadows. Two, large, thin, floppy, green ears with heart shaped arrow heads on the end were held in a gentle slope on its head. Its fur was white but it had green gloves, boots and a green helmet. Its finger was pointed and pulsing with energy. "FlaWizardmon, Nohemon, you are no longer welcome here...leave now..."

"Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to point, Pucchiemon?" growled FlaWizardmon. He lifted his matchsticks. "Magical..."

"Heartner Beam!" a pink blast shot and struck FlaWizardmon in the chest.

"Derision Claw!" hissed Nohemon as a dark shadow enveloped Pucchiemon.

"You think such a sealing attack would harm me?" Light erupted from the shadow and vaporized it.

"Williams Arrow!" the arrow flew fast and hard and exploded into the ground in front of the guardian.

"Fire Cloud!" A wave of flame filled in the sanctum.

The guardian leapt through the attack. "Talon Arrow!" the ears flashed forward. Their arrowhead shaped ends glowed. FlaWizardmon leapt up and dodged the attack as the ears sliced into the ground.

"Heh..." FlaWizardmon flashed his matchsticks down, "Magical Ignition!" Blades of flame shot down slicing Pucchiemon. One of the ears was cut clean. The guardian fell back. FlaWizardmon landed and flexed his matchsticks at the guardian. "Now to finish the job..."

"No!" shouted a voice behind him. "Do it Snow Agumon!"

"Snow Agumon, Digivolve to Shima Unimon!" growled a second voice, "Wild Thunder!"

FlaWizardmon turned in time to see the blast before it snapped into his chest. He looked up at Nohemon, "Take the statue...I'll hold them..."

The scarecrow nodded and flew up and snagged the statue.

"No you don't!" growled Pucchiemon. He lifted his finger, "Heartner Beam!" the pink laser shot up to the scarecrow but the crow moved sliding the body of the digimon out of the laser's reach. The beam blasted the roof open. Nohemon shot up through the hole.

"No!" shouted Pucchiemon...

"I'll get him," growled Janet. She looked down at Renamon.

"Renamon Digivolve to Youkomon," Janet leapt on and Youkomon leapt up through the hole through the roof.

"Tapirmon..." Brendan looked down.

The digimon nodded. "Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" The large spiked dog leapt forward.

Stephen looked at Ryuudamon. The lizard nodded. "Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!"

"We should do this," said Gatomon. The cat's claws flexed. "It is our world too..."

"Heavy Punch!" growled Mud Frigimon as he leapt forward.

FlaWizardmon leapt to the side retreating from the fist of Mud Frigimon.

"Lightning Claw!" The cat leapt forward.

FlaWizardmon slammed his sticks against the cat and threw it on top of Mud Frigimon. "Fools...Magical Ignition..." two long ropes of fire fell from FlaWizardmon's matchsticks. He cracked the whips lashing the long flaming ropes into the flesh of Gatomon and Mud Frigimon.

"No!" shouted Wizardmon. A river of energy slammed the fiery sorcerer into the inner sanctum wall.

The fire wizard looked up weakly. "I was so close..."

"You were so far away," said Wizardmon as he walked up to FlaWizardmon. "As soon as you turned from your duty as a guardian..."

"Idealistic fool..." chuckled FlaWizardmon in his charred voice. He lifted a limp hand up and pointed at the stricken Pucchiemon, "like him...it is already too late...Boogeymon will have the Statue of Calumon, nothing will stop him..."

"We'll stop him," Mark and Michelle emerged from the corridor. Behind them were Lucemon and D'Archmon. "We'll stop them and then no one will be hurt anymore..."

"You can not stop him," replied FlaWizardmon. "He has the power now..." The red wizard leaned back against the wall and his digi-matrix faded to nothing as a sliver of energy shot out of the temple.

"I wonder if Janet will be ok alone..." said Brendan quietly. He looked at his watch.

Michelle and D'Archmon were kneeling next to the small green armored impish figure that was stuck to the ground by its ear.

"Wizardmon..." Lucemon's voice rang weakly in the inner sanctum, "is there nothing we can do for him..."

Wizardmon was attending to his friends but looked up. "Pucchiemon..."

"No, you must not..." replied the armored digimon quietly. He pulled hard at his ear and yanked it from the ground. The effort made him stumble backwards and fall. "I have been the guardian of this temple for many years...but...my time has passed."

The children looked at the little digimon. "What do you mean...?"

"Your friend is in great danger..." replied Pucchiemon. He looked up at the children, "Nohemon is not as he seems, he will destroy your friend if she confronts him alone!"

The children were going to ask what to do when Saberdramon slammed through the roof. Amy was right behind the large raven. Kevin quickly leapt and caught the girl diving haphazardly onto Saberdramon.

"Big wasps..." said Amy. "Seadramon needs help..."

"But Janet..." whispered Stephen.

"I'll go..." said Lucemon quietly.

"D'Archmon, go with him, you're the only ones that can fly..." said Michelle.

"Will you join us?" D'Archmon asked Michelle and Mark quietly.

"No, it would slow you down," said Mark. Lucemon gave Mark a look but Mark just returned the gaze. Lucemon and D'Archmon nodded and took off.

"We have to get outside," said Brendan.

"The corridor is on fire in places, because of our fight with Gururumon," said Michelle.

"Then we'll just have to be careful..." said Kevin.

"Wait..." whispered Pucchiemon. The children turned. "My last act of guardian..." A glow streamed from the impish digimon to the children's devices. The children blinked at the blaring lights. "Be victorious..." whispered Pucchiemon's voice. The children opened their eyes and the digimon was gone.

"Let's make him proud," said Kevin and he led the kids up the corridor back to the courtyard.

888

**AN:** What is the power the Statue of Calumon has...what will this gift of Pucchiemon do...? Will Janet be able to stop Nohemon? What if Boogeymon gets his claws on the statue?

I don't know what to say, even as we speak, the final battles of this arc are building... the question is whether or not I should open a new fic....or if I should just continue this one...(I mean should I make this one Story One and continue this story in a fic like In the Shadow of Chaos Arc 2-3 I don't how many arcs there will be...I'm working on an idea of four-four and a half...with a possible alternate ending one...)


	20. React, Replay, Rerun

I don't own Digimon

**Replay, React, Rerun **

888

"I see him!" shouted Youkomon. The form of a scarecrow being held by a crow was gliding ahead of him.

"Let's get that statue back!" shouted Janet as the fox galloped forward.

"Demon Fire Ball!" a shot of purple flame flew forward. The scarecrow turned to catch the blast in the face. The scarecrow exploded into flame. The crow screeched loudly, twisted and released the scarecrow. The statue started to tumble towards the ground.

"Dive down, and we'll have that statue in our hands," called Janet. Youkomon nodded and dove downwards.

"Derision Claw!" Youkomon dropped back as the crow swept down with its claws drawn. The bird swept around and snatched the statue.

"Impossible we just blasted Nohemon, where'd that attack come from?" growled Janet. She looked around.

"That crow..." Youkomon narrowed her eyes. She turned to the crow. Her tails glowed purple and the energy spiraled down through her body and to the collar around her neck. "Jaenryuu!" Twirling dragons reached out to the bird. The crow twirled around.

Its eyes flashed and its wings flashed open, "William's Arrows!" thousands of black energy arrows soared upwards. They stuck into Youkomon. The fox reared back and felt Janet's fingers dig into its fur. The arrows then exploded. Janet was thrown free of Youkomon.

"Janet!" Youkomon gained her composure and swung around to catch the girl.

"Derision Claw!" the crow dove down and slashed one of its claws into Youkomon's back. Youkomon arched back.

"No...not now..." hissed Youkomon as the energy drained from her. She looked down at the spiraling trees. Renamon felt heavy and darkness fell over her.

888

"Turbo Stinger!" a steady rain of static shot down from the abdomens of the Waspmon. The children were walled up in the temple looking on with fear.

"Wild Thunder!" Blue lightning coursed up from Shima Unimon's horn. The Waspmon dove out of the way.

"Schwarz Strahl!" a beam of black light shot forward in the midday evaporating a group of wasps.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" several curved streams of energy slashed through another swarm of the insects.

"Mach Shadow!" black pulses rained down on the Waspmon.

"Ice Blast!" The wasps fell frozen and then exploded.

"Magical Games!" Wizardmon fired shots of blue energy at the wasps

"Mud Ball!" Mud Frigimon chucked large chunks of mud up at the insects.

Gatomon leapt up on one of the thrown mud balls and riding it leapt up and slashed her claws on one Waspmon and then used it as a spring board to leap on others.

"We are beating them back..." said Amy quietly as she watched as the large wasp digimon lessened in number.

"For now..." said Kevin quietly.

"They could be waiting for reinforcements," said Brendan.

"Grau Realm!" A large black sphere formed around a swarm of the wasps. It slowly slid open to show the silhouettes of the wasps. These then exploded into dust. Dobermon then leapt forward searing through another group with his black energy beam, Schwarz Strahl.

The wasps fell back and swarmed outside the gates of the temple.

"I don't know why you are attacking us!" shouted Michelle out to the swarm.

"You attacked our hive!" replied the wasps in unison.

"No we didn't! We were here!" shouted the children.

"It is impossible, our sentries followed Saberdramon and Seadramon here..." growled the wasps.

"The children do not lie!" shouted a small voice from the forest. Everyone looked down. A beige puppy kitten was standing there. "I am the front guardsman of this temple, I vow upon my sanctity as guardian that they have not harmed your hive Waspmon."

"You are a Salamon..." hummed the wasps.

"I was MailDramon," called the puppy kitten. "I may not have the power of miracles in me any more but I have my word yet!"

The wasps hummed amongst themselves. They turned to the children. "We will believe the Salamon...."

The wasps turned and buzzed into the air loudly. The children looked at each other. The digimon were growling softly.

"What's wrong?" Brendan walked up to Dobermon. The large pinscher was growling and fidgeting.

"I can't de-digivolve..." growled Dobermon.

"It is a property of the temple..." said the Salamon. She looked at the other champions. "True Champion digimon can not de-digivolve here upon the grounds of the Temple of Calumon that was Calumon's power, to bring digivolution to those who deserved it. Those who were pure of heart and true to the harmony of the Digital World were to be given quick access to digivolution. Early in the reformat a group of digimon came here, Patamon, Salamon, a Leomon, and a Tapirmon, much like the one you, Dobermon, were, as requested by the great Harmonious Ones and were allowed to warp digivolve to their greatest forms. They would serve as guardians of this Digital World, but it was not to be...many came searching for Calumon, many for impure reasons...so it was that Calumon had the Harmonious Ones transform his body to that of stone and that the statue were to be transferred here and guarded by the greater uncorrupted elements of this world."

"Like you...?" Gatomon whispered. The beige kitten puppy nodded.

"But even amongst us, there was corruption," said Salamon. She looked to the sky, "FlaWizardmon and Nohemon tried to use the statue's power to their own dark ambitions, and were expelled."

"But they came back," said Michelle quietly. "And Nohemon has the statue..."

"No..." whispered Salamon. She looked around. Several other rookie digimon stepped forward. A Gatomon and several armadillo like digimon walked forward. "We are defeated; he will do something horrible..."

"He's working with Boogeymon," said Wizardmon as he stepped into the middle of the encircling digimon.

"No..." growled Salamon. "We must stop him..."

"How?" asked Brendan. The boy looked down at the rookies.

"Boogeymon would turn you into jelly," said Jason. He pulled at his shirt, "But we could...win..."

"You must get there before the statue," said Salamon. "If you do not, then Boogeymon could tap the power of the statue..."

"We have to wait for Janet, Renamon, D'Archmon and Lucemon," Mark reminded.

"If we wait..." growled Stephen, "it may not matter..."

"We will go," said Wizardmon. "We will throw a wrench in Boogeymon's works...and try and slow him down...It is imperative that you meet this threat together."

The others nodded, and watched as Wizardmon took the Gatomon with the ring on its tail in his arms and glided up into the air.

"Don't forget about me," called Mud Frigimon after them.

888

Janet was falling. She had screamed for a long time but after the first several seconds it seemed pointless. It was odd. A sudden calm seemed to seep through her. Thoughts of home seemed to rush to her mind. Her recent childhood flooded in. Images of her mother rushing off to work came to mind. Her father's over protectiveness rang in her head.

Something golden-orange flashed in her vision. It was Renamon. The fox's eyes were closed and she was doing a nose dive. "Renamon...Rena...mon...No, you...you shouldn't have to go like this...it's not your fault I made you come...you shouldn't have to suffer...." A tear moistened and froze her cheek. She closed her eyes. "I couldn't save you....I'm not a good partner..." Something snagged her back.

"I wouldn't say that..." said a voice. Janet snapped her eyes open. They were met by bright sapphire ones. A boyish smile was looking down at her. "Though I would say you're a heavy partner..."

"What...?" Janet was still in shock.

"Mark and Michelle sent us after you..." said the angel boy. His arms were cradling her now. Janet noticed that the child was remarkably warm. "Wizardmon said that Nohemon was not as he seems..."

"He's not the scarecrow..." said Janet. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Us? Lucemon, us who?"

Lucemon smiled softly and nodded to the left. Janet took a tentative look over. D'Archmon was cradling the fox digimon in her arms.

"You saved me..." Janet looked up at the angelic boy quietly. "I said such horrible things..."

"You believe me a monster?" asked Lucemon quietly. His eyes narrowed, "You are not alone in that assessment."

"You aren't though..." whispered Janet. She looked in Lucemon's eyes. "A true monster at heart would not have come to save us..."

"I have to; Mark's depending on me," said Lucemon quietly. "I could not hurt him...even when I had the chance to destroy him, I defended him...I didn't know at the time but I think I am starting to understand..."

"You love Mark like you have not loved anything else..." said Janet quietly.

"Yes," was all Lucemon said.

"_How could I have been so wrong..."_ thought Janet as she looked into his eyes. They were determined and deep in thought.

"D'Archmon says that those things that happen in the past, are in the past," said Lucemon quietly. His eyes blinked. "And that to press on about them is a fool's errand...but I plan to do something to repair the world..."

"_He..." _Janet looked up, _"wants to...redeem himself..."_

"Do not feel bad about your feelings towards me," said Lucemon quietly. "For I had them for myself..."

"Lucemon..." Janet looked up and nuzzled softly, "I'm sorry..."

"The temple...is near..." said Lucemon as he started to descend. "It is best we don't speak of these things...the boy is very sensitive." Lucemon looked at Janet. The girl gave a little nod and Lucemon smiled. "Good..."

888

"It's been over an hour..." whispered Jason as he looked up at the sky.

"They must have had a run in with Nohemon," replied Amy quietly. She looked at the others worriedly, "Shouldn't we go and look?"

"If we go to look and they return to find us gone..." Mark replied quietly. "They'll search for us...and then we'll be more lost than what we started out as..."

"I see them!" shouted Michelle. She pointed to the sky. Two angelic beings were gliding in from the northwest.

"Renamon's been hurt; it looks like," gasped Stephen quietly.

The two angels drew closer and closer till they were circling the roof tops. Lucemon dropped down first and put Janet down on her feet. D'Archmon then landed and laid the light orange fox digimon on one of the small benches in the temple courtyard.

"Nohemon, caught us off guard," said Janet. She looked to the fox, "He's actually the crow...the human part is just an appendage. "We couldn't get the statue back...he hit us hard and fast..."

"We found them falling to the ground," added D'Archmon. The female angel kneeled in front of Renamon. "She was hit many attacks and then struck by the sealing attack Nohemon has..."

"Is there anything you can do, Lucemon?" Mark asked. He looked up at the angel hopefully.

"My abilities are not very stable..." replied Lucemon. He looked at his hands and saw the slight discolorations. "I may do more harm than good..."

"I have faith in you, Lucemon," said Janet quietly. The angel's eyes lifted up and looked at the brown haired girl. His eyes dropped down to his arms. The discoloration was fading again. He didn't understand. He thought he'd destroyed the virus with in, but now it seemed to be surging and withdrawing.

"I am afraid to use my powers," said Lucemon quietly. "I thought I had destroyed the virus within my body but it seems to be still there..."

"Lucemon, you can't be afraid of what you don't know," said Kevin quietly.

"Renamon's our friend, you have to risk it to save her..." continued Stephen the blonde haired boy looked intensely at Lucemon. "You may be our only chance..."

"Renamon's life is in your hands, Lucemon," Amy stepped forward. Her eyes were not hard nor were they soft in anyway. "Will you let it slip through your fingers or will you grasp it tight in your hands?"

"You have to hurry," Brendan was standing next to the fox holding its paw in his hand. "I think she's starting to slip..."

"Lucemon, everyone is relying on you to do your best..." Jason was right in front of the angel now. "You have to do this."

"Lucemon, it is...the right thing to do, and you know it is," Michelle spoke softly. Lucemon looked up. "Don't turn from the side of right...you can control your strength..."

"I know you can," said Mark. He hugged the angel tightly.

The angel's head turned and he walked up to the fainted fox. He lifted his hands slowly and pressed them against Renamon's chest. A blue light shimmered from his palm onto the ribs of the fox. The light was screaming to get out in more powerful ways but Lucemon tightly reined it in. Soon the serene shadow faded from the fox's face as her facial features winced. Her eyes opened.

"Why are you pressing on me, Lucemon?" asked the fox. Lucemon smiled and stepped back, "and when did we get back here?"

"You were hurt by Nohemon, we caught you and brought you back," replied the angel quietly. "You should be fine enough soon..." The angel turned and started to walk towards Mark.

"Lucemon," Janet stepped up to him. Suddenly her arms were around him, "thank you...thank you for what you did..."

"You are welcome..." replied Lucemon slowly.

"We need to get going..." said Stephen. The others looked up at him with a little displeasure. "Look, I don't like rushing about like bunch of monkeys either but if we don't get to Boogeymon before that statue all hell is going to break loose. Renamon will just have to rest whilst in transit..."

"In transit...?" asked Kevin.

"It is best that we fly, Boogeymon could have ground forces everywhere," replied Brendan. "Saberdramon, would you be willing?"

"I will, but I can not do it alone," said the large raven.

"I will assist you like before," replied Seadramon. The children looked at their champions.

"But we still have a problem..." said Kevin. He looked up at Shima Unimon. "There is no way we're going to get you guys on Saberdramon and Seadramon.

"You only need to leave the temple grounds," said Salamon quietly. "The effects of the temple will no longer cause this affliction."

The children nodded and ran for the edge of the temple grounds. The champions other than Saberdramon and Seadramon returned to their rookie form.

"We should land near the Gotsumon village," said Janet. She opened up a little satchel. "We haven't much food left."

"I'll need a rest too," said Saberdramon.

"I myself am feeling strained," said Seadramon.

"Can't you..." started Stephen but the others shot him a look.

"Jason and I will stay in the village; the rest of you can go ahead and we'll catch up when we can..." Amy called quietly.

The others nodded. Stephen had his doubts but he had no choice but to agree. "It sounds like a plan, but Wizardmon said to meet Boogeymon together."

"We will just not at the same time..." said Jason.

"Ok," called Stephen. Saberdramon and Seadramon took off towards the dark Infinity Mountain. The nightmarish clouds were starting to obscure the noon day sun.

888

So we're getting there. Again thanks to Alforce. I would say things are not as they seem...I wanted to explain things, but unfortunately Salamon's diatribe was as close as I could get without overstepping things. This was done last week actually. I actually have the next chapter finished, as well as most of Boogeymon's defeat...we'll just see if I'll post them this week or not.


	21. Things That Shouldn't be Done

I don't own Digimon

**Things that Shouldn't be Done**

**888**

"There he goes!" shouted Gatomon. Wizardmon dove in low under the tree line. He looked back. Mud Frigimon was still a good deal behind them.

They shot out of the forest onto the barren path that led to the palace on top of Infinity Mountain. Wizardmon touched down, put Gatomon down and ran. Gatomon dropped down and ran next to him.

"He's up ahead..." Wizardmon stopped. Gatomon looked up and saw them. Tree stumps blocked their way. The stumps turned. They had large glowing eyes.

"Woodmon..." whispered Gatomon.

"Stop, no one will enter the palace of Boogeymon," growled the largest of the stumps.

"Not even his loyal servant, Gatomon?" asked the cat. The stumps looked at the cat. "I have brought a prisoner..."

"Boogeymon wants no one to interfere," growled the stump.

"Gatomon," whispered Wizardmon. "Close your eyes and tell know one that I did this..."

"Did what?" returned Gatomon in a hushed voice.

"Just close your eyes..." repeated Wizardmon. The cat consented and its eyes closed. Wizardmon lifted his hand, "Visions of Terror!" a black fog flooded over the Woodmon. The stumps screamed in terror and as the fog lifted they stood there petrified. Wizardmon touched Gatomon's shoulder, "It is safe to open your eyes now..." The cat opened them to see the Woodmon frozen in a black shadow.

"What...did you do?" asked Gatomon shocked.

"Something very...unpleasant," replied Wizardmon and he drew his cloak together and walked between the Woodmon statues.

888

"Lord Boogeymon," whispered the voice of Nohemon. "I bring a gift to you..."

Boogeymon turned slowly. A black bird was standing upon a statue. The statue had large ruffled ears.

"I bring you the Statue of Calumon," hissed the bird. "It has with in its capabilities to unleash the power of digivolution upon anyone that can summon the power..."

"How do we activate it?" asked Boogeymon. He looked hungrily at the statue.

The crow lifted up and the statue glowed. A swirl of neon swept underneath the bird and the scarecrow was replaced. The human body turned and lifted the statue up and presented it to Boogeymon, "You only need to claim its power as your own." Nohemon whispered.

Boogeymon reached out and grasped the statue. The stone pulsed. "I claim this statue and the power with in it!" called Boogeymon. The statue pulsed. The shock ran up the devil's arm. A cold smile ran across Boogeymon's face.

"Stop!" Boogeymon's face turned to a snarl. His head whipped around. A Wizardmon and a Gatomon were standing upon the threshold of his throne room.

"Guards..." roared Boogeymon.

"I wouldn't waste your breath..." said Wizardmon his eyes flashed a deep emerald. "They have been persuaded to take a nap..."

"Nohemon..." growled the devil loudly. The scarecrow drew up his bow and arrow.

"William's..." started the scarecrow.

"Thunder Ball!" an orange orb shot forward sending the bow clattering off into the shadows. Wizardmon lifted his staff. "Magical Games!" the strip of blue lashed forward reaching for the crow. The bird lifted off of the scarecrow leaving the body limp.

Boogeymon held up the statue. "This is over now!" growled the devil. The statue turned dark and pulsed. Boogeymon's slouching form straightened, his pot belly tensed and flattened. His height grew and his arms and legs strengthened. His purple wings elongated and blackened. His horns slid forward and upwards and his face became more Romanesque with a strong jaw.

"No..." growled Wizardmon. He leapt at Boogeymon.

"Fool!" the devil cracked his trident against the wizard. "Phelesmon will not be stopped..., not even those brats can stop me....!"

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon ran up to Phelesmon. "Lightning Claw!"

Phelesmon caught Gatomon in mid jump. He snickered and tossed the cat away. "Black Statue!" Phelesmon opened his claws and whips of black lightning wrapped around Gatomon. They lifted leaving an onyx statue of Gatomon.

"Gatomon..." Wizardmon stood up and looked at the devil. "You will pay..."

"You have strong words, but I doubt you have the power to back them up," chuckled Phelesmon.

"Magical Games!" Wizardmon flashed his staff forward. Lightning ripped forward in waves lashing the devil, Phelesmon.

"It would be amusing if it wasn't so pathetic..." chuckled Phelesmon. He stepped forward and opened his mouth, "Demon Shout!" a stream of black energy washed forward slamming Wizardmon to a wall. The devil lifted his trident. Black tendrils slashed at Wizardmon. "Black Statue!" The tendrils receded. A smooth black statue of Wizardmon was imbedded in the wall. Phelesmon turned. He pressed a button on his thrown. "Impmon, Demi Devimon, come here immediately! I have an important job for you!"

888

The children looked up at the large mountain. The Gotsumon had nearly died of shock when eight humans landed in their humble little village. Michelle had never been so closely attended to in her life. They refused to allow the children to split up again and told them to all rest. The Gotsumon hid from Jason when he dropped down, and started to rant about the evils of orange clothes. Brendan and Kevin were with the elder Gotsumon.

"So..." Brendan looked at the old rock digimon. "You saw them?"

"Yes, Wizardmon flew over not very long ago," said the Elder. He looked out the window, "I worry though, because the darkness has increased around the peak since then. These old bones feel a nasty power building."

"Boogeymon has the Statue of Calumon," whispered Kevin. Suddenly the boy's fist struck the table knocking the pitcher that was resting on the table top over. "We should've been able to stop this from even happening! We need to go now!"

"Child, it is not..." started the Elder.

"Look, we screwed up big time!" shouted Kevin angrily. "He has that statue and now he's going to have the 'power' what ever it is!"

"Is there anyway up that mountain?" asked Brendan. He turned his attention to the old digimon.

"There is a trail but it is only accessible near the palace...you'd have to climb up to it..." replied the Gotsumon.

"Then we have no choice but to fly," said Kevin. His eyes narrowed. "It is time we met Boogeymon on our terms!"

"Wait..." The Gotsumon whispered.

"No, no more waiting," shouted Kevin. He looked at the Elder. "We waited and it nearly got Jason killed, we searched out the others before getting to the temple and the statue got stolen! I fear what would happen if we waited again!" with that Kevin marched out of the hut.

Brendan looked at the Gotsumon. "I apologize...for his..."

"Do not, he is correct," said the Gotsumon. "An old digimon like me has left the realm of active participation, and have forgotten what it was like to actually be in the fight...You should go..."

Brendan nodded slowly and left the old digimon alone in the hut.

888

Kevin came upon the others. They were in the middle of the village lounging at the tables around the square.

"We need to go now!" called Kevin. The others looked up. He looked at them all, "It's time we took the offensive."

"Now?" asked Amy she looked at Penguinmon and then at Kevin, "We just..."

"I know, but we have been just waiting for him to come to us or things to happen, it's time we decide what happens!" said Kevin. He looked at all the children one at a time, "Together we can beat him!"

The children nodded. Amy looked at Penguinmon. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you're ready!" chirped Penguinmon.

"Otamamon?" Jason looked down at his partner.

"I am always ready when you need me," said Otamamon quietly.

"You are leaving then," the Elder's voice came from behind the children. "Boogeymon will be your most dangerous challenge."

"Boogeymon can not stand against us," said Renamon quietly.

"Yeah, we nearly had him, if it hadn't been for his pet..." Janet growled softly.

"He will not be destroyed so easily," said the Elder. "His power will only increase...I warn you not to take him lightly."

"Ok..." replied the children half heartedly.

The Gotsumon sighed. He watched as the Penguinmon and Otamamon digivolved to their champion forms and the children and the rest of the rookies climbed on. The bird gave a flap and lifted off. The dragon circled above the square and twisted up into the sky.

888

It was relaxing being in the sky. Jason looked down. The trees started to thin out. The trees that were left were spindly and leafless. The air was cold. Jason gave a little shiver.

Stephen and Mark were behind him, with Lucemon and Ryuudamon. Janet was also back there cuddled close to Renamon. Jason looked up ahead. Swirling black clouds confronted him.

"It looks like it's getting darker," called Jason to Seadramon.

"Something big is up there," returned Seadramon. He growled softly, "something big and bad..."

"The trail!" called Saberdramon. The children looked down. A trail curled up the mountain side.

"Bring us down Seadramon," called Stephen, "We can walk the rest of the way."

The large sea serpent descended down and the children leapt from its back and onto the path. Saberdramon glided down and dropped her cargo off as well.

"Children?" Mud Frigimon was running up to them from down the trail.

"Mud Frigimon!" Mark ran up and hugged the large chocolate giant. He looked around, "Where's Wizardmon and Gatomon?"

"Those two must've gone on ahead," said Mud Frigimon. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it..." He looked up at the clouds, "Those there clouds have just been getting' darker and more nasty lookin'."

"Then let's get up there and see what's going on!" Kevin turned and with Snow Agumon he ran up the trail.

888

"This is stupid," growled Impmon. He looked up at the pedestal Phelesmon had put the statue on. "Sitting here to watch a stupid Statue...it's not like it is going anywhere."

"The lord and master must not be questioned," retorted Demi Devimon. "Especially now that he is Phelesmon."

"Don't get your wings in a bunch," returned Impmon. He looked up at the statue. "The master digivolved...maybe..." Impmon reached up.

"What are you doing!" Demi Devimon dropped down and tackled Impmon, "that's master's!"

"Your point?" growled Impmon.

"His point is that," growled a voice "it is mine and if you touch it without my permission, you'll make a nice onyx paper weight, Impmon."

Impmon turned and looked up. Phelesmon was staring directly at the purple digimon. Nohemon was behind him.

"Phelesmon, master!" Demi Devimon hopped forward, "No one has tried to touch the statue...well except for Impmon but he was thwarted..."

"You idiot, there's no one here to take it!" Impmon growled.

"Soon, the humans will be here," growled Phelesmon. He looked back at Nohemon. "Nohemon spotted them on patrol."

"So when do we strike!?" asked Demi Devimon with glee.

"We...don't" replied Phelesmon. He turned. "We'll let them think they have finally come to destroy me...and then we'll turn them all to statues..."

"So when they kick our butts in our own house we won't have any self respect left," grumbled Impmon. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh...Impmon if you truly wish to stay out of this fight, it can be arranged," said Phelesmon. "You would make a fine addition to my little collection of modern art..."

888

They had walked the path and now the sun was setting and darkness truly claimed the trail. The lack luster resistance they were meeting really worried Lucemon that is until they had met the petrified Woodmon. Something made Lucemon shudder upon seeing them. Some one or something had cut a path for them. It really didn't matter because soon they were at the front gates. They were deliberating on how to open the door when Mud Frigimon rushed forward.

"Heavy Punch!" Mud Frigimon slammed his fist against the large gates. The metal and wood hinges snapped and twisted as the doors wrenched open.

"Snow Agumon Digivolve to Shima Unimon!" The zebra digimon leapt over Mud Frigimon and into the courtyard of the castle.

"Ryuudamon Digivolve to Ginryuumon!" The long necked dragon pushed past the chocolate giant.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" the large black, spiked pinscher's claws clicked on the brick work as he charged past the plump mud digimon.

"Renamon digivolve to Youkomon!" The large purple fox glided over the battlements and landed in the courtyard.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Archmon!" the angel glided upwards and hovered over the courtyard.

The kids rushed into the large courtyard. It was built with large bricks. Leafless plants and vines were shriveled up around the walls. An empty pond sat under a dilapidated fountain. The midsection of the courtyard sported a pedestal.

"The Statue of Calumon!" gasped Mark. The statue was different now. It was black and the jewel was no long ruby but a poison purple color. Three sentries stood in front of the statue Nohemon, Demi Devimon and Impmon.

"Hand over the statue," shouted Kevin. He clenched his fist, "or else!"

The bat smirked. Impmon gave a gruff sound of disinterest and Nohemon only drew his bow and arrow.

"I take it that you aren't going to give it up," said Stephen. He looked up at his partner. "Well so be it...Ginryuumon!"

"Armor Piercing Blade!" roared the dragon and unleashed a slice of energy from his helmet.

"William's Arrow!" hissed Nohemon as he let the projectile loose. The two struck each other and exploded.

"Wild Thunder!" growled Shima Unimon.

"Schwarz Strahl!" howled Dobermon.

"Jaenryuu!" roared Youkomon.

"La Pucelle!" called D'Archmon.

"Mach Shadow!" large shadow meteors rained down on the trio.

"Ice Blast!" a wave of frost swept towards the three digimon sentinels.

The crow on the scarecrow's shoulder leapt from its perch and glided free. Lucemon looked up and gritted his teeth, "No you don't, Divine Feat!" a beam of light struck the bird and sent it spiraling into the castle.

Impmon and Demi Devimon fell backwards and looked up at the champions standing in front of them.

"Give it up," shouted Janet.

"You can't win," added Amy. "You're outnumbered and out powered!"

"Heh...you obviously haven't seen Master Phelesmon..." chuckled Demi Devimon.

"Phelesmon?" the kids looked at each other. "I thought you followed Boogeymon."

"Phelesmon is Boogeymon's Ultimate form..." said Impmon. He looked at the kids. "You're no match."

"We still have you outnumbered!" returned Kevin.

"In the end it won't matter," said a deep smooth voice. A large figure stepped from the shadows.

"Woah..." Jason looked at the newcomer. "Boogeymon's been on some steroids..."

"I am Phelesmon," announced the being. He had a strong jaw and a very tough looking face. His body was hard and toned and his arms were larger and stronger looking. His clawed hand gripped his trident which looked much more impressive than before. "And you are finished..."

"Oh yeah that's original!" replied Kevin.

"Let's get him guys!" called Shima Unimon. The zebra launched forward with its horn lowered, "Wild Thunder!"

"Armor Piercing Blade!" roared Ginryuumon.

Seadramon dove down; he opened his mouth, "Ice Blast!"

"Black Saber!" Saberdramon released a black blade as she rose up into the sky.

"Jaenryuu!" Youkomon dove in close as her twin dragons drilled Phelesmon.

"Battlement D'Amor!" The angel slammed her staff down releasing a strike of holy lightning.

"Schwarz Strahl!" a beam of black energy shot forward as the large dog galloped forward.

The dust cleared. Phelesmon chuckled darkly as he snatched Youkomon by her tails and flung her at Dobermon and Shima Unimon. He whipped open his wings and shot into the sky and grabbed Seadramon and swung him around ramming the sea serpent's head into Saberdramon and then dropping the large snake on Ginryuumon. D'Archmon dove down on him; her swords drawn. Phelesmon swung around with his trident catching the two blades with the handle of the trident.

He drew in close and smiled evilly, "When a demon shouts an angel loses her wings..."

"What are you babbling about?" growled D'Archmon.

"Demon Shout!" Phelesmon opened his mouth unleashing a tidal wave of dark energy.

D'Archmon was sent flying backwards and she dropped in a sharp arc crashing into the ground. The kids looked in shock as their digimon struggled to get up.

"Pathetic..." chuckled the demon. He turned and looked at them.

"He's so strong..." whispered Mark.

"We're strong too..." replied Lucemon. The angel's head turned, "We need that statue, and if we could get it we might be able to turn the tables on him..."

Mark nodded and grabbed Lucemon's arm. "Then let's get it!"

"But..." Lucemon looked shocked but before he could say anything Mark was dragging him across the courtyard to the statue.

"Demi Dart!" shouted the bat.

"Divine Feat!" returned Lucemon releasing a blaze of light at the bat.

"Bada..." Impmon caught the look in Lucemon's eyes. "Ah...never mind..." Impmon backed off and ran for it. Demi Devimon was sent spiraling into a wall. Mark made a grab at the statue when a large red muscular wall dropped down in front of him. Mark fell back sprawled in front of the devil.

"Brat, I grow weary of you," Phelesmon spun his trident in his hand so the tines pointed down at the boy. "You, die now!"

"Mark!" Lucemon leapt as he saw the blades drop down. "It's happening...it's for real...Lucemon....Digivolve to...Pidmon!"

Suddenly a golden staff was jabbed into Phelesmon's stomach. The devil dropped back the tines slammed down into the ground inches from Mark's body. Mark looked up. An adult angel glided in front of the boy. Two large silky white wings were unfurled. A white body suit covered the angel's figure. A large metallic helmet was on his head and his hair was a rich golden color, like butterscotch. A red ribbon wrapped itself around him.

"Fool, one more pathetic creature will not save you!" growled Phelesmon. He opened his hand and his trident flew to him. The devil stood and laughed and lifted the trident up. The swirling masses of clouds rumbled loudly.

"Mark, get outta there!" shouted Mud Frigimon. He ran forward and ran at Phelesmon. "Heavy Punch!" The chocolate giant swung but the demon was faster and caught the punch in the palm of his hand.

"I have also grown weary of your intrusion..." growled Phelesmon. He drew his trident down. "Black Statue!" Mud Frigimon was covered in black energy. It swept from him leaving only a large smooth black statue of the digimon in the place of the real one.

"Mud Frigimon!" Mark jumped up.

"Foolish creature..." growled Phelesmon.

Pidmon dropped down. He looked back at the other champions. He looked up at Phelesmon. He growled softly and dove at the demon. "Fire Feather!" the feathers, like missiles, shot forward. Every one of them blazed like a small sun. They exploded into Phelesmon. The digimon roared savagely as the attack slammed into him.

Phelesmon stood angrily. Fire flashed in his eyes and a sneer covered his face. He lifted his trident to the sky eliciting another roar from the clouds. "Now you shall see my true power! Hell Storm!"

The sky erupted. A river of red lightning slammed into the ground from the clouds. The lightning cut into the brick work like a laser and ran towards the kids. Youkomon dove in and snatched up Janet. Shima Unimon and Ginryuumon snatched their children. D'Archmon glided in just in time to catch Michelle as the beam of lightning sliced past. Seadramon and Saberdramon struggled to stay in the air and catch their children.

Suddenly a second bolt slammed into the ground. It sliced right in front of Mark. The boy screamed loudly and Pidmon turned. The angel went to catch the child but Phelesmon grabbed him from behind.

"No, angel, your human shall fall now," growled the demon. Pidmon struggled against the demon and slammed his elbow in Phelesmon's solar plexus affording him a chance to escape. Pidmon shot forward and pushed Mark out of the way as the strike of lightning crashed down on him.

"Pidmon!" Mark turned. There was nothing there. Only smoke and crimson sparks of lightning. "No...it should've been me! You've protected me...I should've protected you!" Mark ran up to the crater, with in it laid the crumpled form of Pidmon. Mark jumped down to the side of the angel. "Please Pidmon.... Please...don't die...please...Lucemon...please...you don't deserve to die!"

"I disagree human!" growled Phelesmon. The devil was standing at the edge of the crater his trident poised to give the killing blow.

"Mark!" shouted Stephen. Suddenly Mark's vision was obscured by the figure of Ginryuumon as he tackled the demon.

"Demon Shout!" roared the devil sending Ginryuumon head over heels.

"Jaenryuu!" a pair of blazing dragons twisted past. A strike of black lightning was sent back.

"La Pucelle!" Pink strikes of energy shot from several vectors but the sounds of Phelesmon's counterstrike didn't bode well.

"Grau Realm!" roared Dobermon but the dog was sent hurtling over the crater.

"Wild Thunder!" called Shima Unimon

"Ice Blast!" added Seadramon

"Mach Shadow!" shadowy strikes flew over head.

"Demon Shout!" retorted Phelesmon's voice. The digi-destined Digimon yelped in pain as the dark wind washed passed. Again Phelesmon was at the edge of the crater. His trident was poised. "No, more games, this ends now! Pidmon, you were a pathetic adversary, so now you die!"

"No!" Mark leapt on top of the angel as the tines dove down. Mark could only focus the sharp points of each of the tines.

888

**AN: **Two chapters for the price of one, and well three since chapter 20 was posted the same day. I'm sorry for the Chapter Fudging around, Fanfic and my possible internet connection are mussing my chapter loading up! But anyways. As you can see, no Angemon dues ex mechina...well yet...hopefully we'll get the next one done soon enough. I hope the next chapter doesn't chuff anyone too badly. Really I did plan for this to be two chapters but the second half was a far too short for my taste.

See you till next time....


	22. Change of Plans

Awe come on now, you should all know I don't own digimon!

**Change of plans**

**888**

Stephen's heart stopped. The world stopped. One second lasting and extending into infinity. The world around him was a muffled mix of shouts and explosions. Blurred lights wavered around his eyes.

A predominant emerald light seemed to flood his vision. Stephen blinked and saw the sphere of green light hovering above the crater that Mark had been in. Phelesmon's trident was slammed in the ground in front of the demon.

"Pidmon mode change to, Emerald Mode," The sphere of green exploded revealing an armored version of Pidmon. His armor was much like an emerald exoskeleton. His wings unfurled and were a deep forest green. His helmet was now green jewel encrusted. He turned to reveal two elegant swept back wings that were melded to the forehead of the helmet. The angel dropped down and lowered Mark to the ground unscathed. The angel opened his hand; a long jewel encrusted staff shot from his palm. The angel turned to Phelesmon. "You have attempted to enslave the peaceful digimon of this island; you stole the power of balance and destroyed the guardians of the Temple of Calumon. You will submit or be destroyed..."

"I will?" Phelesmon opened his hand and the trident shot into his hand. "Strange, by this time I'd think I'd be saying that to you...Black Statue!"

The tendrils of black energy swept forward. The emerald angel swept his staff forward spinning the tendrils together like spaghetti and drew them into a black ball of energy at the tip of his staff. Phelesmon growled softly. He opened his mouth.

"Exalted Speed!" The emerald angel disappeared only to reappear behind Phelesmon, spinning around to land a round house kick in the back of the demon.

The demon turned his trident raised. "You will pay..."

The angel drew his strength toward the tip of his staff. Phelesmon leapt at the angel. Pidmon side stepped and whirled around to face the demon. His energy continued to draw up into his staff. The black orb that was at the distal end of the rod was engulfed by emerald glazing. Pidmon opened his wings wide. A light swept over them and down over his body and into his staff. "Phoenix Feather!" a beam of emerald light cut forward. Swirls of emerald feathers exploded along the stream yielding their energy to the blast. Phelesmon stood back but the blast washed through him and exploded into the Statue of Calumon behind the demon. The statue shattered into eight large fragments and clattered to the ground. The light faded revealing the contorted form of Boogeymon lying on the ground. The angel fell backwards. A light encompassed him and Lucemon landed in Mark's arms.

"Hurry, we haven't much time," whispered Lucemon. "Destroy him now, without the statue he can't digivolve..."

"We have to attack now!" shouted Mark he looked at Boogeymon laying prone on the ground.

"But..." Amy looked at the defenseless figure.

"No time to argue..." whispered Lucemon. "Now, or never..."

"Lucemon's right!" shouted Kevin.

"Wild Thunder!" growled Shima Unimon.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" Ginryuumon fired his energy blade.

"Ice Blast!" growled Seadramon as a tidal wave of ice swamped the demon.

"Schwarz Strahl!" roared Dobermon sending his nightmarish beam at the depleted devil lord.

"Jaenryuu!" twisting dragons of fire rammed down on the beast.

"La Pucelle!" streams of pink lightning lashed down into the rubble.

"Amy?" Saberdramon looked down at the girl.

"Now, or never..." whispered Amy quietly. She looked at the beaten, burned and bruised creature on the floor, "he showed no compassion towards us...showed us no mercy...but he is defenseless...but so were the people of this island! Saberdramon...do it!"

"Black Saber!" growled Saberdramon as the black blade sliced down.

Boogeymon faded into waves of black dust as the children looked on. The sky cleared quietly revealing the stars and the moon.

"We did it?" Kevin blinked. "It's quieter than I expected...."

"Lucemon..." whispered Mark. The boy was shaking the angel gently, "Wake up Lucemon."

The angel's eyes opened slightly and he looked at Mark, "I think I over extended myself..." A smile cut across his face, "but I did it...I fixed things...I just wish it hadn't been so late..."

"No you can't go," Mark grabbed the angel and held him close, "you can't die! You can't give up!"

"I'll be back...when you need me," whispered Lucemon; he lifted his hand weakly against the boy's cheek as he glowed brightly. The angelic form burst slightly and then like someone pressed rewind the dust condensed down into a small egg. The glow expanded and then disappeared into the egg.

"An egg...?" Mark looked down at the oval that sat in his lap.

The champions de-digivolved and stood next to their partners.

"A digi-egg!" Renamon leapt beside Mark.

"Is this what you meant, Renamon?" Janet ran up next to the fox.

"Yes," said the kitsune quietly. "A digi-egg that will eventually return to Lucemon..."

Suddenly there was a loud crack in the court yard. The kids jumped. The statue of Mud Frigimon exploded and the giant stumbled forward.

"Mud Frigimon!" the children gasped.

"Ugh...why do I have the taste of marble in my mouth," grumbled Mud Frigimon.

"Because...you were attacked by Phelesmon," coughed a voice from one of the interior doors. Wizardmon was leaning against the door heavily. Gatomon was on his shoulder. "Demi Devimon just deleted...he was badly hurt...Unfortunately...Nohemon was...not. He escaped into the palace."

888

"Master..." Nohemon's voice whispered. The crow looked up at the projection of a shadowy figure. It was a humanoid being and had puffy shoulders and thighs. "Your watcher was destroyed..."

"The statue?" grumbled the shadow.

"It also was destroyed," replied Nohemon.

"You have forfeited your scarecrow..." said the shadow. The crow nodded. "Why?"

"The humans have learned my weakness, it is unwise to give them such a large target," replied the crow.

"Humans?" the shadow's fist tightened. "That old coot...Why have you not destroyed them?"

"I have not been able to," replied the crow.

"Then you are useless to me!" roared the voice. The shadow reached out and the crow dispersed into dust.

888

Gennai looked down at the screen. The image of the island was below. There wasn't much time. The transmission from Piedmon had only just finished. He had a short window before Piedmon's dampening field closed. It had to be short, but he couldn't risk going there personally. He pressed a button.

888

"Children..." came a voice in the middle of the courtyard. The young humans jumped in surprise. They turned to look for the voice.

An image glowed softly. It was short and stocky. He wore red and black clothes. He had a small bob of grey hair on his head. His face was wrinkled and his eyes were closed.

"Who are you?" the boy in the blue cap asked as he stepped forward. "Are you the one that brought us here?"

The figure looked at them all quietly for a moment before answering, "In a way I did, as I was the one that sent the digivices through the port, but I had no idea that you personally were coming, that, my friends was merely destiny."

"I don't understand, why wait till now?" the boy with the laptop walked up closer to the figure, "Why not contact us immediately?"

"I have many enemies here," said the figure. He looked up as the boy with the laptop slid his hand through the image. "They would attempt to destroy me if I left my hiding place..."

"A holographic projection..." whispered the boy. He looked intently at the figure, "Are you a human or a digimon?"

"That is neither here nor there," replied the figure. He waved his hand. "Right now, all you must know is that my name is Gennai..."

"And?" the boy in the light ice cream orange clothes stepped forward. "I mean that doesn't get us out of here, our parents are probably worried sick about us..."

"I know," said the figure, "but right now there are more important things to discuss, upon the continent of Server there is a warlord, when I heard you had defeated Boogeymon, I knew you could save us...but..."

"What?" asked a girl with short brown hair.

"The warlord is far more powerful than what your champions together," said the figure. "The Statue of Calumon..."

"Was destroyed in the fight," cut in the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "It is in eight fragments there on the ground..."

"I see..." whispered the figure. He looked up at the three digimon that had accompanied the destined.  "Wizardmon come closer."

The wizard swept forward and stood next to figure and nodded. Wizardmon turned and walked over to the fragments and carried them to Gennai. The wizard turned and presented the fragments to the children. Gennai started to chant softly. The fragments glowed and lifted up and glided to each of the eight children, as they did they changed and formed into small tags.

"What are these?" asked the girl in the mini-skirt quietly.

"These are tags," replied Gennai quietly, "I know that upon arrival on Server you must find the tags that go with them; it was the original plan, as the statue is half of the power you need. The tags will react to the presence of their crest. It is how you will find the crests. I am afraid my time here is up. I'll talk to you on Server..."

"Wait!" Michelle leapt up. "How are we going to get there?"

"What? I-I can't...." Gennai's image disappeared.

"Well, that was helpful..." growled Jason quietly.

"Do not worry," said Wizardmon. He walked next to the children, "Gennai may seem old and senile but he is very...knowledgeable."

"Maybe we shouldn't stick around here," grumbled Mud Frigimon, "It feels weird here..."

"You are right," replied Wizardmon. He looked all over the palace. He narrowed his eyes, "What happened to Impmon...?"

"He ran away," said Mark. He looked at Wizardmon.

"Nohemon...We should find him..." said the wizard.

"Let me," called Gatomon. She leapt off. "I'll find that overgrown crow in no time! I'll meet you outside...there was a Gotsumon village down the mountain, I'll see you there!""

The cat disappeared into the castle. Wizardmon narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Come along, we must figure out a way to get you across the ocean." The wizard flicked passed them and looked at children. The kids looked at each other and then followed the wizard. Mud Frigimon walked along behind the children.

888

**AN**: And that is it...for Boogeymon, the next installment will be a bit...I have things I have to count up, and I am considering endeavors with the prequel, which is in the 02 01 universe. I think it's difficult sometimes to pull up what happened to the 02 01 universe that caused it to become this one because the main actors of the in between, which I like to call the deciders of the universal make up of this new reformatted universe, are either deleted or hiding and can only speak in short snippets....As to this prequel I've been rabbitting on about. It has some plotting problems right now...I'm working on it, things seem a little...off...though they are cohesive they just seem off...


	23. Review

I don't own Digimon

**Review**

**888**

Gatomon looked in the room. It was darker than the others. The cat had followed the scent of Nohemon into the room. The cat looked over the room. There were no exits. And she had not sniffed him double backing. Its claws drew up. A little feather shifted. The cat picked it up. It sniffed the feather. A cold shudder ran down the cat's back.

"Something is not right...this feather smells of deletion," Gatomon narrowed its eyes. "Nohemon's deletion..."

888

The Gotsumon held a very large banquet that night. The 'heroes' were constantly retelling the story. Mark turned in early and carried his egg with him to the hut he was staying in.

"Hey," called a voice. Mark looked up from his futon quietly. Michelle was standing in the door way. The girl stepped in. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Mark furrowed his brow softly. He looked down at the egg that he cradled in his arms. "I know he said he'd be back...but it always seems like we're being pulled apart."

Michelle nodded slowly. She sat down next to Mark. She raised an arm up to the boy's shoulder. "Lucemon...was a very good friend. He gave his life so that he could be with you again."

Mark nodded, "But it feels like I should be able to give more. He's always saving me..."

"You saved him from Phelesmon," said Michelle. She smiled slightly. "He'll be back. Renamon says that this is just like if Lucemon was taking a vacation. He'll be back, but you have to want him back."

"I do!" Mark looked at her. "I want him back more than anything right now. I wish he was here to see the party and eat cake and have juice..."

"You know what you can do..." Michelle stood up and offered her hand to the boy, "You can go to the party and take part in everything and have fun, and when Lucemon comes back, you can tell him all about it and then it will be just like he was there..."

Mark looked up at her and then took her hand.

888

Lucemon opened his eyes. There was a glaring light that covered his body. He blinked trying to orient himself to his surroundings.

"Lucemon!" boomed a voice that echoed from everywhere. The angel took up a defensive stance.

"What is happening?" growled the angel. He opened all of his wings widely. "I was forced to reconfigure. Where am I?"

"You are in the presence of the Guardians!" replied the voice. Lucemon narrowed his eyes. There was no one there. Suddenly there was a flash. A young girl appeared in front of the angel. She had short tan hair and a whistle was around her neck. She wore tan clothes save her slightly magenta shorts.

The girl stepped forward. "You are here to be reviewed."

"Reviewed?" Lucemon looked at the girl. "Anubismon..."

"Is indisposed at the moment," said the girl quickly. She looked up at Lucemon. "You were infected by the virus from the Gospel of the Fallen Angel. You put not just your partner at risk but the entirety of the Digital World. You destroyed an entire village of Burgermon, a Growlmon."

"And a Yanmamon," finished Lucemon quietly.

The girl lifted her hand. "We will get to that later."

"Oh," said Lucemon.

"But that is not the only reason you are here," said the girl quietly. She circled the angel and looked him over. "You know of your past?"

"Parts..." said Lucemon quietly. His eyes fell upon the white floor.

"Then you know that you were reconfigured because of a probationary reference from Gennai and Oikawa and by other Guardians..." said the girl. A picture formed in front of the angel. A massive, black dragon filled the sky of the picture. Lucemon could make out the forms of Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode, and Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode, Justimon, Tiger Vespamon, Valkyrimon, Goddramon, and Black MegaGargomon buzzing around the dragon like mosquitoes.

"It wasn't meant like this!" growled a small voice in the picture. The image zoomed into an obsidian sphere that rest under the dragon. Through the murkiness a larva was resting. The image went past the larva, to a small marshmallow like creature that was crying in fear and frustration. "I was only going to bring peace! No one would listen! I just wanted peace!" The figure curled up.

A young boy with a bright green helmet and bright blue eyes and white robes walked up to the figure in the image. "Then give up...your viral part cannot fight back as proficiently if you will not allow it." The marshmallow looked up at the young boy. The boy gave an encouraging smile. "You can inhibit the virus if you wish..."

"Are you sure?" asked the Marshmallow.

"I am sure," said the boy.

Suddenly the seven mega digimon fired and the picture was filled with light and the image of the dragon started to melt away.

"You caused much damage," said the girl as the image faded.

"I stopped much more damage from happening," replied Lucemon. He looked at the girl.

"You would not have had to stop it, if you hadn't started it in the first place," said the girl. She looked at the angel. "The damage you caused forced this world into reformat. We had to borrow data from several alternate Digital Worlds to retain this one's stability. We had to gather configuration data from the Digital World of the Sovereigns. We had to gather stabilizing energy from the world of the Celestial Triad! As such we have had to adopt the characteristics of each of the worlds we borrowed from!"

"I could have swept all of the worlds to nothing if I wished to," replied the angel.

"You would have?" asked the girl. "Did you, no, do you really want to?"

"I told you like I told that boy, I only wanted peace," said Lucemon very tight lippedly. "I could not get you to listen so I searched peace out myself. I was the guardian of the primordial order, I knew the fastest way to get results were to get them through war...I thought it was the only way..."

"You were mistaken," said the girl. She flicked her eyes up. Another image formed. It was a recent one. The image of him, as his Ultimate viral mode destroying Growlmon and attacking D'Archmon, appeared. "This...this is what you did with your probation?"

"I was tricked, by Boogeymon's henchmen!" retorted the angel defensively. He turned to the girl, "You saw it! You are the guardian!"

"I am a guardian," corrected the girl. She rewound the small clipping. "We are still deliberating the extenuating circumstances..."

"'LUCEMON HELP ME!'" shouted the screen. Lucemon looked up to see his viral form quivering slightly with its back to Mark as he took the blow from Yanmamon. "'Lucemon, you saved me!'" called the voice from the scene. Lucemon blinked as the light from Mark's digivice blurred the screen.

"Also upon your reversion to Lucemon," said the girl. The image changed again. Wizardmon was lying on the ground near death. The girl turned and the image froze. "There was a .0001 chance that Wizardmon would have survived his experience without your interference...you saved his life, which in turn saved Mud Frigimon's. There was a 68.23 chance that your energy transfusion would've destroyed you, yet you took the risk..."

"There was no time to think," said Lucemon quietly. "He saved my partner's friends and he saved me...I..."

"Lucemon, you also saved the Renamon's female companion," said the girl quietly. "You did so under the direction of Mark. Was that the only reason?"

"No, the girl was going to die," said the angel his eyes were growing more water filled, "I couldn't let her die! She was young and innocent; she didn't deserve to die because I was an idiot!"

The guardian looked at Lucemon quietly. She turned and another image formed. It was the image of him destroying the village. "We are not sure how to measure this...The Burgermon were also innocent. They did not even actively engage in combat..."

"I know..." said Lucemon. He looked down.

"Why?" asked the girl. She turned to the angel. "Why destroy the Burgermon? Did they threaten you? Did you find offense with them?"

"No, they were just innocent bystanders..." said Lucemon quietly. His eyes closed, "I wasn't strong enough to stop it...I wanted to so very badly to, but it was too strong..." Lucemon dropped to his knees. "I wanted to...but it was too strong..."

"Lucemon," the girl was looking at the angel intently, "You also cured Renamon. You then proceeded to protect your human. You found the power to digivolve...you also found the power to mode change. You could not stop a virus...?"

"It was so strong..." whispered Lucemon. He looked up at the girl. His tears were flooding down his cheeks, "It kept telling me I couldn't...it kept beating me down, I wanted to but it didn't let me! Please understand I wouldn't ever want to hurt Mark, I was trying very hard! I wanted to stop the virus! It was too strong though!" He grabbed the girl by the bottom of her shirt pleadingly, "Please, don't separate me from Mark; if you do the boy will..." Lucemon's eyes widened. "No, you wouldn't! If you did that then, the boy would never be able to work within your plan!"

The girl crooked her eyebrow slightly, "Are you worried about the Digital World, or the boy?"

"The boy!" shouted the angel. He looked at the guardian, "If you don't let me back he'll think that he doesn't want me back, Guardian please! If you do that to him he'll never see his true potential you'll be forced to return him to the Human world! If you separate him from his brother he'll only grow worse! He'll be covered in shadow and will be shattered at his core!"

The girl smiled softly. "Then...the Guardians have decided, Lucemon, your data will be transferred to the unhatched digi-egg, where you will reclaim your life as destined digimon of the Child of Hope!" With that proclamation the universe fell dark.

888

**AN:** A short chapter, rather in and out. A little pre-shadowing of the universe, and how it got the way it did. I hope this satiates the curious minds for right now, and incase you're wondering yes, The Guardians mentioned in this chapter are the Guardians of Hope and Light, both taking on the child forms of the 01 and 02 children of their particular crests.


	24. To Sea or Not to Sea That is the Questio...

**I don't own Digimon**

**To Sea or Not to Sea That is the Question**

888

The party had finally cooled off as the Gotsumon started to file off to sleep. The children were also getting ready to sleep. The boys went into the boys' hut and the girls into the girls' hut.

"I thought we'd be done by now," whispered Stephen quietly to Kevin. "I mean it was just Boogeymon and home..."

"I know…" said Kevin quietly. He sat on the edge of his futon, "but we don't have much choice; do we? If we don't then we're going to be stuck here…"

"Is it so bad?" asked Brendan quietly. "I mean, it's interesting it's like opening a new chapter in a science book…a world made of data think of all the…"

"Just stop already," growled Jason quietly. He looked up at Brendan. "I just want to get home…my dad is probably wondering where I had gotten to and is searching for me…he must have thought I ran away…"

"We can't just leave the people of this world…" said Mark quietly. He looked at his egg. "The hopes of all those people are hung on us…"

"We didn't ask them to…" replied Jason curtly.

"No, but they're still hung on us," said Stephen. He looked down at Ryuudamon. "It's our duty, so to speak, to help them."

"Stephen is right," said Kevin. He caught Jason's look and frowned, "I know you feel bad, I miss my parents too! It's just that if we don't do this, we may never get back, and who's to say this warlord guy won't come for us?"

"Fine…" Jason laid down. Otamamon hopped up next to him and curled up at his feet.

888

"So are you guys ready?" asked Michelle as she laid in bed. "I mean for our big adventure?"

"I'm still worried," said Amy. She held Penguinmon closely. "I mean that Gennai guy said this warlord was more powerful than we were…" She fingered the tag in her hand softly. "I mean even if we get these things to work..."

"Don't worry," Janet said with a yawn. "We can kick his butt, if we stick together."

"I'm just scared that we'll get hurt," said Amy quietly. "I'm really, really scared, we almost didn't get Boogeymon…"

"Don't worry," Michelle smiled, "We have good on our side and nothing can stop you when you have truth, justice and the Digital World's way on our side…well we can't lose!"

The other two girls nodded slightly. Amy still had a worried look on her face. She gave Penguinmon a hug and laid back and closed her eyes.

888

The morning cut slowly through the forest. The light snuck into the windows of the huts. The sound of bustling was outside.

Kevin walked out of the hut. Wizardmon, Mud Frigimon and Gatomon were talking. The three digimon looked up.

"Gatomon has returned with some unpleasant news," said Wizardmon. He held up a black feather, "It seems Nohemon was destroyed…he was not working alone…"

"Something very powerful destroyed him," said Gatomon. The cat's ears drooped. "He must have been working with that warlord Gennai mentioned…"

"Then we have no time to lose," said Wizardmon. He looked up the other children were gathering behind Kevin. "Today you must embark on your trip to the Continent of Server! Any further delay would only give this warlord more time to prepare for you."

"Well, we would go, but you know…" started Jason. The others looked at him. "We have this little transportation problem…"

"That's notta problem," said Mud Frigimon, "I sent word to my friend, she's a bird digimon named Biyomon; she should be back soon…"

"Get freshened up," said Wizardmon. He looked at the children.

The children all looked at each other. "That's it?"

"That is all for now," said Wizardmon. He drew his cloak together, "We have to see if we can get Biyomon to get your transportation situated."

888

"I can't believe he is bossing us around," said Stephen as he bathed. "I mean where does he get the right?"

"He is Wizardmon," said the small black lizard next to him. "He is most likely going to turn out to be the leader of the island as soon as things are situated."

"So?" said Stephen. He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh well, if he gets us off this island then I guess we don't have to worry," said Kevin quietly. "I mean we won't have to see him again."

"Kevin's right, just think, he'll be an ocean away," said Brendan quietly.

888

Wizardmon sat at one of the tables. The children had returned from their bathes. He looked over each of them. Biyomon was on his side. She was a pink bird about child sized.

"Biyomon brings good news," said Wizardmon. The children looked up. "Whamon has arrived in the Nursery Bay, and he is willing to take you to Server."

"Whamon?" the children looked up. Amy had little tears in her eyes. "Poor Growlmon…"

"Yes, Growlmon was Whamon's protégé of sorts," said the wizard quietly. He blinked and looked up, "but that is not important at the moment. I suggest you go to Nursery Bay as soon as possible." Wizardmon pulled out a rolled up map. It unfurled. "Nursery Bay is on the east side of the island. It's not a very long trip."

"We can ride Shima Unimon…" started Kevin.

"No, you should not," said Gatomon. The cat hopped up on the table, "You will want to save all your energy for land fall, there is no telling how prepared this warlord will be…"

"I will lead you, if you stay on the path we should get their by early evening…" said the bird.

"The Gotsumon have already gathered proper supplies for you," said Wizardmon. He indicated a large pack.

"Then let's go!" cheered Kevin, unconvincingly. The others gave him a look. Kevin rubbed the back of his head, "well, I mean we might as well…"

The others gave a nodding grumble and gathered the supplies. They turned and gave a short good bye to the digimon of the village and then followed Biyomon out of the small digital town.

The day went by slowly. Biyomon wasn't exactly the fasting thing on wings and the trip was relatively dull. The trail went through some of the dullest parts of the island. A forest, plains, mini-deserts, all of it was the same in all directions. They passed no village. They saw no huts. Finally as the sun started its decent behind the dusty layer of the sky and began emitting slender red beams of light, they came into a large village made up of large block toys and rattles and thousands of bassinets.

"Elecmon!" shouted the bird digimon as she glided into the village. "The children are here!"

A large, red rodent hopped up and quickly put his finger over his lips. "Shh, the babies have just gone to sleep…" the children looked up.

"Babies?" asked Amy.

"Yep," said Elecmon. "This is Primary Village, the place where all the digi-eggs come to be hatched!"

"You laid all these eggs?" asked Kevin quietly as he looked at all the bassinets.

"Oh no…that is Lord Anubismon's doing, usually," said Elecmon with a smile. He blinked, "Well he doesn't lay them…but really sort of makes them…" He looked at the children. "He looks over a digimon's life and sees whether or not a digimon lived a life worthy of being turned back into a digi-egg, if a digimon hasn't then the digimon's information is turned into something like mountains or trees…which if things work out will eventually be turned into a digi-egg again once the mountain or tree has been decomposed into its constituent data…."

"It's like some large samsara cycle," gasped Brendan.

"Sam who?" asked Stephen as he gave an odd look at the boy with the corduroy pants.

"Samsara, is the process of being re-incarnated," explained Brendan, "if you lived a good life you get reincarnated as something better, or you stay the same, if you lived a bad life then you get reincarnated as something lower, like rocks or wind or trees or something…"

"That sounds about right," said Elecmon. He looked at the children, "but you don't want to hear about that…Whamon is in the bay…come along…" The large red rodent turned.

The children followed Elecmon. They came to the beach. The ocean was rolling slowing into the shore. A large blue whale was lounging off shore. Elecmon showed the children the boat they'd be taking to the whale. The children climbed in, but as Mark passed Elecmon stopped him.

"A digi-egg…" Elecmon looked at the object held against Mark's chest.

"It's Lucemon's…he used all his strength to beat Phelesmon…" said Mark quietly.

Elecmon laid a paw softly on the egg. He rubbed gently. The egg glowed a bit. A crack cut across the egg's surface and it popped open. A little marshmallow like mass was in the egg. It had a marshmallow like horn and it looked up at Mark with big eyes.

"Putto! Putto!" The creature leapt up and slobbered on Mark's face.

"What..?" Mark pulled the creature from his cheek.

"This is Puttomon, he is the very youngest form of Lucemon…" explained Elecmon. He patted the baby gently. "He'll turn into Cupimon soon enough, if you take good care of him you'll soon have Lucemon back with you…"

Mark looked at the baby with a little suspicion then smiled and climbed into the boat with the others. The group pushed off and floated out to the large whale.

"Well, it's about time you got here," called the whale. "We Whamon may have to charge by the hour instead of the mile!"

"What?" the kids stammered as they looked at the large whale.

"Just kidding," chuckled the whale. He opened his mouth, "Come on in!"

"You're kidding right?" asked the children.

"Don't worry, you'll only get a case of fish clothes," chuckled the whale. "It's faster if we go under the surface, we don't have to worry about storms and such."

The children looked at each other. Kevin clenched his fists and looked at the others, "Come on! It can't be so bad!" He leapt off the boat and into Whamon's mouth. The other children looked at each other and one by one followed suit.

"I better get afree dry cleaning for this!" ranted Amy as she walked into the cavernous mouth of the whale.

"Safe travels!" shouted Biyomon as she flew over.

"Of course!" chuckled Whamon as he slid under the water's surface.

**888**

**AN:** Yay, things are finally going forward, forward again! I've been busy and yes I have been writing for the prequel…and sometimes I find myself thinking wee this is fun and forget about this one…it's up to you to keep me on the steady! Read and Review! I know it's hard, these last few chapters are short, and they aren't action filled, well the next one will be more normal as we reveal the next guy up for bids….


	25. Land Ho'

**I don't own Digimon**

**Land Ho'**

**888**

Kevin sat down and looked at his surroundings. Black cords and red flesh lined the inside of Whamon. It truly wasn't so horrible. The travel was steady and smooth. The smell wasn't nearly as bad as the others had thought it would be. Whamon was rather entertaining if not a bit dorky.

Kevin almost laughed. He was just like that prophet in the Bible, Jonah. Amy was still fussing about something or other. Ever since their defeat of Boogeymon she'd been very touchy. It was beginning to worry Kevin.

Kevin was shook from his thoughts by a sudden jolt to the right. The boy stood up slowly and leaned against one of Whamon's inner walls.

"What's wrong big guy?" Shouted Kevin upwards.

"We got some trouble," murmured the whale. "Tylomon, closing in."

"Tylomon?" asked Kevin.

"Shark type digimon," replied Whamon. The ground pulled hard to the right. "They are faster than I am under water, I can't keep them off me..."

"Whamon!" shouted Brendan. The boy clung to walls of the digimon, "If you surfaced, your bigger body would resist the waves easier than a smaller body..."

The ground pulled upwards. The children fall backwards onto the ground. There was a hard undulation tossing the children up and down.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." murmured Jason as he grasped a wall.

"We better get a refund for this!" shouted Amy as she was tossed to the ground.

"I'm sorry, they're just too fast!" returned the whale. "It's no good, even with the waves they are too fast!"

"Then let us out so we can take care of them!" shouted Stephen.

Suddenly a light filled the cavernous innards of the whale. "Go ahead; I hope you can swim..."

"I can!" stated Otamamon. He looked up at Jason, "Let's go!"

Jason nodded and ran out of the gullet of the whale and outside to its mouth. Otamamon leapt into the ocean and turned to Jason. The boy, who was still in ice cream colored clothes, held up his digivice.

"Otamamon Digivolve to Seadramon!" the small tadpole shimmered and grew into a huge sea serpent. "Now where are you?" growled the sea serpent as it turned its head.

"Torpedo Attack!" growled two voices. Four projectiles shot up and exploded into Seadramon.

"Ice Blast!" roared Seadramon. The parts of the ocean surrounding the target of the blast turned into a large ice berg.

"Let me finish them off!" said Whamon. The whale closed his mouth and rammed the ice. The two sharks flew into the sky and exploded into dust.

Seadramon returned to its tadpole state and Whamon glided over and opened his mouth to let the little digimon in. Jason ran up to Otamamon through the ocean water and lifted the tadpole up.

"I think we got rid of the shark problem," said Otamamon with a smile.

"We sure did!" said Jason and he put Otamamon down.

"Did you see that?" whispered Amy to Janet. "Jason just hugged Otamamon..."

"Yeah?" Janet looked at Amy. "Your point is?"

"I didn't think he was the type..." said Amy quietly. "I mean he's so cold and mean..."

"It's just a face he puts on..." said Janet. She narrowed her eyes. "I wish he wouldn't wear it so often though..."

888

"The reports were right, sir!" shouted a little green ogre. The image on the screen looked bemusedly at the creature. "The Tylomon sentries reported being attacked by a digivolved Seadramon before their signal went dead! They were pursuing a Whamon, sir! It's them! Should I prepare the infantry?"

"Do you really think I can't handle a few little kids?" asked the cold voice of the image. "Let them come...I will crush them!"

"But they are the prophe..."

"I will be the one to stop them," growled the voice silencing the little ogre.

"I will have the teleporter system ready for your arrival, sir," said the ogre quietly.

"Be sure that you do, Goblimon," said the image and the screen went dark.

888

Whamon glided into the bay. The giant mammal slid up on shore and opened his mouth. The children walked out onto the ground.

"Thank God, main land..." whispered Amy as she took a deep breath, "and fresh air!"

"I said I was sorry about the sardines!" yelped the whale.

"I don't think I ever want to do that again!" said Amy as she walked up the beach.

"Hey!" shouted Stephen. "Don't wander far!"

"Yeah, yeah..." grumbled Amy quietly.

"What got up her butt?" growled Jason quietly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Maybe it was a sardine..." suggested Otamamon. The children all looked down at the tadpole and gave a look of surprise.

"I don't know..." said Mark. He held Puttomon tightly. "She's been cranky since our defeat of Boogeymon..."

"It's just shock," said Janet quietly. "She's not used to killing..."

"None of us are..." said Brendan. The boy turned a little, "but we aren't turning into pains..."

"You don't understand," Michelle said quietly. "Amy...well...she was always a bit of a soft heart...and for her to kill something...even if it was mean..."

"Even so," Jason replied. He walked forward with Otamamon in tow, "Boogeymon was way passed just mean...he was evil, it was a kill or be killed decision...we had no choice..."

"You made the right decision," said Whamon quietly. "You are destined to save this world, if that means you have to destroy the beings putting this world at risk then so be it..." The whale shifted a little and slid into the water. "I must leave...be safe children..."

The children looked up and sighed. Amy and Penguinmon were no where on the beach.

"Dang it," growled Stephen. "We better split up and look for her, Mark you're with me."

"Michelle, come on," said Kevin as he walked up the beach.

"We'll go the other way," said Jason as he and Janet went in the other direction.

"Umm, I guess I'll stay here in case she comes back..." said Brendan with a sigh.

The others disappeared into the forest.

888

"Penguinmon..." Amy was walking a few steps ahead of the flightless bird, "am I a pain?"

"I don't think so..." said the bird quietly. "You haven't made my leg hurt at all..."

"That's not what I meant..." sighed Amy. She looked down and continued to walk.

"What do you mean?" asked the bird as it stumbled around behind the girl.

"Did I make the right decision with Boogeymon...?" asked Amy quietly. "I just feel like we killed him when we didn't have to...and now they are sending us after another digimon...like we're assassins..."

"Boogeymon was evil," replied Penguinmon. The bird hopped next to Amy. "He would not have given a second thought of killing you if you were in his position..."

"I just..." Amy sighed heavily, "I was just...it was different when the Bakemon were attacking the Gotsumon...the Bakemon weren't defenseless."

"Boogeymon had to be taken down," said Penguinmon. Amy looked down at the penguin. The bird looked up at the girl, "He would have hurt many more people than the Bakemon..."

"I just don't know," Amy looked around her. The beach was gone. She was in a forest. Amy looked down at Penguinmon, "Where are we?"

"I...I don't know," said Penguinmon, "I wasn't paying attention to where we were going..."

"We're lost..." gasped Amy. She dropped her head to her hands and began to cry, "God, not an hour on this darn continent and we're already lost!"

"Don't get down, some one will come looking for us," said Penguinmon. She held her partner's hand.

888

"They are near the Gigimon village," said Goblimon. A large metallic figure turned. He was like a metal centaur. He had the body like a metallic horse with four hydraulic legs. He had a metallic human like robot top. His arms were two large cannons. "Assaultmon, sir...do you wish to teleport now?"

"No," replied the metal figure. "Not yet..."

"The digivice signatures are separating..." said Goblimon. He turned to Assaultmon.

"That's my point," growled Assaultmon. He turned clanking his metallic hooves on the ground, "I would have to hunt them down...no we will destroy them all at once..."

"Maybe we can expedite the situation," replied Goblimon. He looked at the looming metallic war lord. "One of the children is much further than the others...if we capture it..."

"We could use it to lure the others..." chuckled Assaultmon. He swept around, "This is most definitely the best plan I've had yet!"

"But..." The Goblimon sighed and then turned. "Patching in teleporter coordinates..." The Goblimon turned and watched as the metal beast disappeared into a shimmer of light.

888

Amy stood up. Penguinmon looked up at her partner, "We shouldn't move...it could be dangerous..."

"I'm tired of sitting here like an idiot," said Amy. She folded her arms over her stomach, "you can stay here if you like, but I'm going!"

"Wait up!" yelped Penguinmon. The bird ran after the girl.

There was a shimmering ahead of them in the forest. It disappeared. Amy looked down at Penguinmon and the bird looked up at the girl.

"What was that?" asked Amy quietly.

"I don't know..." replied Penguinmon. She looked ahead, "I have never seen anything like that on File Island..."

"Let's go and check it out, maybe it's someone that knows where we are..." said Amy. She pushed forward.

"Wait!" Penguinmon leapt after the girl. "It could be something dangerous!"

"You'll be with me," said Amy. She looked down at the bird. "So nothing too bad can happen...right?"

"I suppose not..." said Penguinmon unsurely.

Amy walked forward and swept open the ferns and looked into the clearing. There was nothing there. Amy sighed and looked down at Penguinmon.

"Must have been fairy lights..." whispered Amy quietly.

"Fairy lights?" asked Penguinmon.

"Little lights that appear out of no where..." replied Amy. She sighed. "They were attributed to magical little people..."

"I assure you, there are no little people here..." said a deep cold voice. Amy looked up. A large metallic centaur stalked forward from the bushes. "A human girl...it is much better than I hoped...the sympathy you shall garner from your counterparts will be much greater than if you were a male...yes, I shall lure them in with you just fine..."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Amy she stumbled back a bit as the metallic digimon walked forward. "You, you big, overgrown, metal rocking horse!"

"Well child, I intend to capture you and use you as bait for the other humans..." said the horse creature, "and then I'll destroy you all in one fell swoop..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" shouted Penguinmon. The bird leapt forward. "Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!"

"You wish to pit your organic claws against my hard, metallic body?" chuckled the digimon. He lifted his arms up. They were nothing but large guns. "You don't stand a chance..."

"Black Saber!" growled the bird unleashing a blade of shadow on the digimon.

"Fool," the digimon cracked his gun down on the blade shattering it. "I, Assaultmon, will not be stopped by such an under achieving attempt!"

"Run, Amy," growled Saberdramon. "I'll keep this overgrown caste iron pot busy!"

"Oh don't bother running, this fight is already over," said Assaultmon he leveled his arm. "Justice Massacre!"

A large red orb slammed into Saberdramon dropping the bird. The raven landed on the ground as Penguinmon.

"Penguinmon!" Amy ran up to the rookie digimon.

"Come with me, or I'll crush your digimon partner..." growled Assaultmon as he dropped his heavy metallic foot inches from Penguinmon's prone body.

Amy grabbed up the small aquatic bird and looked up at the gleaming metallic monster. "I'll go, just don't you hurt Penguinmon!"

Faster than Amy could realize Assaultmon had snagged her up with his arm sliding the barrel of the gun under her shirt. He shook her free of Penguinmon. A shimmer of light swept around them and the scene disappeared.

**888**

**Assaultmon has Amy...what will happen? Will the Digi-destined save her? Will Penguinmon be able to get to them before Assaultmon? **


	26. Cheese for the Mouse

**I don't own Digimon**

**Cheese for the Mouse**

**888**

Kevin and Snow Agumon walked up a good deal ahead of Michelle. They were pushing through groups of ferns and other semi-tropical plants. The trees all had a light green moss that covered them and often times glided over the ground in small circles around the base of the trees. The boy was getting more concerned. They had walked a very long time and not come up on Amy or Penguinmon.

"Maybe she didn't come this way?" said Snow Agumon. He looked up at his human partner.

"Maybe," said Kevin quietly. He stopped and looked back at his sister, "Michelle, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Kevin," said the girl quietly. She sighed and looked down.

"No you aren't," Kevin turned around and walked to his sister. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel responsible…we were kind of hard on Amy," said Michelle. Her eyes were distant, "and I started thinking about why we were chosen. I mean out of how many kids there are in the universe, why us? Why not the others in the park…what if we aren't really the chosen ones and they missed…? Whoever they are…"

"Because we all have something special to offer," said Kevin quietly. He looked down at his sister. "I mean we have to, right…? Other wise Boogeymon would've thrashed us…"

"Michelle?" Labramon leaned against the girl's leg, "Are you saying that you aren't really my partner? I really don't think I'd want a different partner…"

Michelle looked down at the retriever. "I don't think I would want another partner either…"

"Come on…" said Kevin softly as he put his arm around Michelle's shoulders, "We have to find her…"

The girl nodded and the two of them pressed forward.

888

"So, is she near by?" asked Janet to Renamon. The fox looked up and shook her head. Janet sighed. "How'd she get so far away?"

"It's not difficult," said Jason quietly. He walked passed Janet. "She just had to start off…knowing Amy she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and then she just…" Jason stopped and looked down. "Damn…"

Janet walked up next to Jason. "What is…?" she looked down and saw Penguinmon laid out on the ground. "Dear…God…!"

Janet's shout roused a movement from the small aquatic bird. Renamon and Otamamon immediately moved to the bird's side and helped her up. They pushed aside a fern and to get to her.

"He came…" whispered Penguinmon. The other two looked down at the bird.

"Who?" asked Jason. The boy lowered to one knee to converse with the digimon.

"Assaultmon was what he called himself," replied Penguinmon. She looked weakly up at the two children, "I failed her…he was so strong and he took me out with one shot…and then disappeared…he wanted Amy…so he could lure you to him. He was going to use her as bait…"

"Oh no…" Janet and Jason looked at each other. "We have to get to the others!"

Jason and the others turned and ran back through the forest.

"This way!" shouted Renamon. "I can smell our tracks it's this way!"

888

Steven looked down at his brother. The boy was carrying Puttomon in his hands. The baby digimon was gurgling peacefully in his hand, and bouncing every once in a while. His little, marshmallow body jiggled with each bounce.

The sand was soft. The air was filled with salt and loud squawking gulls. The two of them were trudging through the beach like it was deep snow.

"I wonder how long he'll stay as Puttomon…" said Mark suddenly.

"I don't know," replied Steven. Steven reached out and stroked the marshmallow like crest on Puttomon's head. The baby responded with a loud purr. Suddenly the baby started to fuss. A whimper rang out from the marshmallow mouth.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Ryuudamon as he stretched to look up.

"PUTTO, PUTTO PUUUUUTTTOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the baby loudly. Ryuudamon cowered slightly at the earsplitting shriek. Suddenly the digimon exploded in light. The ball of marshmallow changed and turned into a little semi-human form. He had a marshmallow body and little marshmallow wings and the crest was still on the creature's head. Half its body was a dark black and the other half was a creamy white.

"Cupimon…" Mark gasped as the digimon landed on the ground.

"Mark!" chirped the little digimon. The digimon looked up at the two humans, "You do realize she's not this way…Amy went the other direction."

Steven looked down at the digimon with a bit of surprise… "How do you know…?"

"I was watching her when she left, Janet and Jason have probably already found her…" said the digimon quietly.

Steven looked surprised, "Then we better go back in case they're already back…"

888

Brendan looked up from his laptop. Penguinmon, Renamon and Otamamon were running, well Otamamon was scurrying, up to him. Behind them were Jason and Janet. Brendan got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Where are the others?" asked Jason quickly.

"Amy was caught by Assaultmon!" shouted Jason as he passed by the boy and looked in the direction that Steven and Mark had gone. The waves slapped in soft murmurs against the beach.

"Who?" Brendan asked in frustration.

"Assaultmon," murmured the blue penguin softly. Her head hung low. "He's this large steel encased digimon. He has large barreled guns for arms and hands and he wears this pink stocking hat thing. His hydraulic hoses and pipes are all over his back and he's just a great big metallic centaur is what he looks like…he has a horse like rear and a humanoid torso."

"Not only that," Janet said as she walked up behind Penguinmon, "but he is really, really strong."

"I was Saberdramon and he took me out like I was nothing," said Penguinmon.

Brendan narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure if this guy is the warlord or not….we don't know how powerful digimon on the continent are…"

"What digimon?" asked Steven's voice. Brendan turned to see the two brothers running up to them with Cupimon and Ryuudamon.

"Assaultmon," said the others.

"Hey where's Amy?" Mark asked innocently. Penguinmon started to cry. Mark looked at Steven and then at Penguinmon.

"He's taken Amy," Renamon said quietly. Mark's eyes widened.

"We have to rescue her…" said Brendan quietly.

"No," Jason stated. The others looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, 'no'!?" Steven shouted in anger. "She's our friend, sure she was a little bratty recently but that's no reason to just leave in the hands of some weird digimon!"

"That is what Assaultmon wants…" Jason said with little notice of Steven's anger. "He took Amy in hopes of luring us to her. If we go into this half cocked then we'll be turned into trophies…and if he is really as powerful as Penguinmon says then we'll have to be extremely careful."

"We have to get Kevin and Michelle," Brendan said. "We need to get them in case he takes them too!" The others nodded a bit. Brendan turned to Renamon, "Can you follow their scent?"

"Yes…fortunately for us…Kevin has a sardine stuck in his shoe…" said Renamon and she crinkled her nose, "I could follow their scent if it was a week old…"

888

"General," Goblimon turned as Assaultmon appeared on the teleporter pod.

"What?" growled Assaultmon as he moved over to a large Plexiglas dome and dropped Amy inside. He turned on the dull green goblin. The room was a scientific white, sterling brightness filled the room. The machinery was perfectly cleaned and even Goblimon was in a clean sack cloth. "What is the matter?"

"We're losing the children's signatures…" said the goblin as he cowered back against the machinery.

"What do you mean?" roared Assaultmon. He stomped impatiently on the white linoleum floor with his metallic hooves causing the floor to make clanky clomp noises.

"Something is causing a sensor disruption…" whimpered the goblin

"FIX IT!" roared Assaultmon. "If those kids get away…"

"Umm, what about your plan?" asked Goblimon. The glowing yellow eyes of Assaultmon caught the goblin coldly.

"I have yet to inform them of where the girl is being held," growled Assaultmon. He gave an angry huff.

"The last known coordinates showed the children moving closer to the Gigimon village…" reported Goblimon fearfully as he stood slowly.

The metal jaw of Assaultmon jerked up into a cold smile. "The Gigimon will do anything to save their hides…Send the girl to the Gigimon tell them to put her up in a mountain cave…we shall use that as our chance to destroy them…"

"Of course, sir," said the Goblimon as he hopped up. "We still…have to worry about the sensor systems…"

"Prepare my cavalcade, I'll check the systems out myself," rumbled Assaultmon. The digimon growled and turned and stomped up to the Plexiglas sphere. He clanked his gun like arm on the top of the sphere. "Wake up you brat!" growled Assaultmon. The girl flickered her eyes open and stared upwards in terror.

"It wasn't a nightmare…" whispered Amy. She tried to stand but the curved, slick surface of the plastic prevented her from doing so. "You let me out you, you, vocalized Volvo!"

"Heh, soon it won't matter if you are free or not…" The digimon lifted the ball between his guns and walked it over to the teleporter pad. "Send it to these coordinates, Goblimon…"

"Yes, General," replied the goblin as he looked down at the screen. Amy was surrounded by light and the scene faded out again.

"We'll start our search near the Gigimon village," said Assaultmon with a snort. "Kill two birds with one stone…"

888

Kevin and Michelle walked slowly up to the periphery of thatched houses and small wooden sheds. Snow Agumon and Labramon both nuzzled their way closer.

"Be careful…" whispered Michelle as the two digimon snuck closer. "We don't want to get caught…"

"Caught by whom?" asked a small squeaky voice that made the children jump. The two adolescences spun around to be confronted by nothing. The voice coughed, "Down here…" the children looked down to see a small, red, fox dinosaur thing looking up at them. Its tail swished softly and its large, golden eyes looked at them innocently.

"Umm, hello," said Kevin in a 'not quite there' sort of way.

"You must be the digi-destined…" said the creature. The two children looked at each other and blinked.

"Umm, that sounds…" started Kevin quietly. "Wait…how did you know?!"

"Well, it's not often that humans come to the continent…" replied the creature as it padded forward on four stubby legs.

"So…" Michelle spoke. "You are…?"

"I'm a Gigimon, but there are many like me in the village," replied the digimon quietly. "I sorry to hear about your friend…."

"What?" Kevin looked down at the creature in surprise. "What do you mean you feel sorry about hearing about my friend?!"

"Well, the human girl, she was captured by General Assaultmon," whispered the digimon, "in fact he has her trapped up in the mountains up there!" The digimon's tail flicked up to the mountains that encroached around the village.

"Which one of the girls!?" demanded Kevin as he grabbed the digimon up and shook it vehemently.

"They say it's the one with the dark hair…" whimpered the digimon as its body was shook back and forth. "She has green eyes! That's all I know!"

"Amy…" Snow Agumon and Labramon whispered together.

"We have to get her!" growled Kevin. He dropped the red digimon and turned to run.

Suddenly Renamon appeared in front of the boy. He nearly fell backwards as the fox's paw pressed against his advancing chest.

"I was hoping that technique would work," whispered Renamon quietly to herself. Her goldenbody shifted slightly as she grasped the front of the boy's shirt impeding his fall. Her ice blue eyes caught Kevin's. "Don't go anywhere until the others have caught up to you, they are only a few minutes behind me. We have to inform you on what has happened…" Kevin stood up and nodded dumbfoundedly. Renamon smirked softly. _"That was easier than I thought…"_

**888**

AN: Thanks to **Alforce** again…I think I tried to fit in more description. I often find myself more worried about moving the plot along than I do describing it. I know it can get rather bad…

Oh and on a side note…hehe…I umm…have been misspelling D'Arcmon for a very long time, and as such…I will be rectifying that, but I don't think I'm going to go back at this time to fix those parts where I screwed up the spelling. I may in the future, but at this time I find that it would be just…too time consuming to search out every D'Archmon.

On yet another side note, I have started to put forth my prequel of sorts to this titled, Fall of Harmony. I will say this, it is a tad more, dark than this story, or at least I think it is. I have several of the chapters already finished and I am posting them sporadically, sometimes in couplets sometimes not. I believe I'm up to chapter 14 finished, not posted. Those that are reading it…it gets a tad bit darker than what it is at now.

Next chapter…we'll see how things go and we may see some other stuff!


	27. Trap Snap

**I don't own Digimon**

**Trap Snap**

**888**

"Ok…" Kevin was sitting on the ground. The others sat on the ground in a circle with him. "So this Assaultmon guy…he has Amy…and he wants us to go after him so he can take us on all at once…"

"Yes, and if the digimon of the village are to be trusted then she is up there…" Brendan pointed up to the mountains that towered over the village, "but what do we do…?"

"We have to get Amy back!" said Steven angrily.

"I know…" said Brendan. He looked down at his laptop… "I wonder…these things can transmit energy from us to our digimon…I wonder…" He attached a cord to his laptop. "If I can send a transmission…" He furrowed his eyes and then smiled. "I can do better than that…they have a voice transmission system…these things are awesome…"

The others looked at the boy in awe. The auburn haired boy was totally enthralled with the device. He pressed a couple of buttons.

"What are you doing…?" asked Kevin as he watched.

"Just a second…" Brendan looked down and smiled, "Amy…can you hear me?"

"Brendan!" shouted the girl, "where are you!? Get me out of here! It's bright It looks like a cave and I'm in this plastic ball!"

"I'm down the mountain in this village, I'm talking to you through your digivice," explained Brendan.

"Get your butt up here and get me out!" shouted Amy into the device that caused the children and the digimon flinch from the noise.

"We're thinking of something," shouted Jason.

"Think faster!" shouted Amy.

"We're trying," growled Steven.

"We have to see if it is a trap…" explained Brendan calmly into his digivice. "Assaultmon captured you to lure us to you…we have to some how get you without…working into Assaultmon's hands…"

"You mean barrels," growled the girl on the other end.

"Umm…right…" Brendan looked up at Penguinmon but the bird didn't make any gesture or movement.

"Penguinmon is here," said Janet into Brendan's digivice.

"Is she ok?" asked Amy quietly. "If Assaultmon hurt her I'll go ballistic!"

"She's fine a little depressed, but ok," replied Janet.

"You're in a cave?" asked Mark. "That must be so cool!"

"Oh yeah a regular refrigerator!" exclaimed Amy. She huffed into the device, "Did you not hear me demanding to be freed!?" Mark scooted back from the yelling voice and made a move to hide behind Cupimon.

"Oh, no you don't," yelped Cupimon as he hopped away, "I may fight evil digimon but I'm not getting involved between you and that girl!"

"Guys!" shouted Brendan. "I think we're getting a little off the mark…we need to figure out how to get to her…"

"I think the simplest choice is the direct one…" said Kevin. The others looked at him in surprise.

"What part of, 'that is what Assaultmon wants', did you not understand?" asked Jason. He looked directly at Kevin in the eyes.

"Wait…" Brendan cut in. "It may sound odd but Kevin may have a point…Assaultmon will expect us to search for her in the mountain caves…but if I can send a transmission I can track the one that comes back…"

"What do you mean?" Tapirmon sat next to Brendan. The short boy in green corduroys plugged the device into his computer again.

A map showed up. "This is the area…" the map changed as the picture panned ninety degrees vertical. "This is the mountain as we see it…now if I just…" He picked up the device. "Amy say something…"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Amy.

"That'll do…" replied Brendan as a red line showed up on the map. A big dot appeared on the side of the line that went into the mountain. "She's there…."

"Then we go there," Kevin clenched his fist.

"How?" asked Steven. The young man stood up and looked at Kevin quietly. "I doubt Penguinmon can digivolve at this distance from Amy."

"Kevin's right, the power transmission range is rather, short," said Brendan. The boy looked up, "I give it a few blocks before the transmission is too dispersed to do any good."

"Otamamon…" Jason stood up.

"Renamon," Janet looked at the golden fox softly.

"Otamamon hasn't had any food since our shark incident," said Brendan. He turned slightly and looked in the village, "Maybe we can get some food from them."

Kevin stood. His lavender eyes flashed and he gave a grin and he turned. "I'll be right back."

The others looked at him and sighed as the boy disappeared into the village of thatched houses. It only took a second and Kevin returned with an armful of fruit. He handed an apple to Otamamon and an orange to Renamon. He passed fruit out to the other digimon. He then passed the remaining fruit out to the others, giving himself the last one.

"When we go…" Steven said between bites. "Mark I want you and Cupimon to stay behind…"

"What?" Mark looked up and pushes his glasses back, "No, way, I'm going too…"

"I said, 'stay'," Steven cut off his brother, "Cupimon would not be much in a fight against something like Assaultmon. If he can cut Saberdramon down so easily think of what he would do to Cupimon…plus…if you stay here and things go bad, you are our trump card and you can go and look for help…"

Mark was going to protest but he looked down at Cupimon and gulped. He nodded slowly and took a bite out of his apple, "Ok, but you guys have to promise to come back safely…"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" smiled Kevin. The young man stood. "I mean we go in grab Amy and then we run out!"

"I think you are vastly underestimating the situation, Kevin," said Brenda quietly. He laid his finished off fruit on the ground. "I mean we don't know the extent of the cave or the type of defenses that are in place…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure our digimon can handle anything if we work together," smiled Kevin. His dark hair wafted slightly in the breeze.

"But…" Brendan started but Kevin gave him a look that silenced the tech boy and Brendan kept his thoughts to himself.

"Are we going to do it?" Jason asked in huffed voice. "Or are we waiting for tomorrow…"

"Oh, you better not wait till tomorrow!" shouted Amy's voice from Brendan's digivice. The children jumped a little.

"Oops, left it on," Brendan gave an embarrassed giggle.

"Forgot it was on? No you aren't shutti…." Brendan pressed the two buttons shutting off Amy's voice in mid sentence.

"Right…so we should go," said Steven. The others stood up. "I think we should get her back as soon as possible…The longer we wait the more impatient this guy will get, and the more likely he'll come here and try and whomp on us…"

"Kevin's right," said Janet. She looked at the others, "We don't know what would happen to Amy if we leave her."

Otamamon digivolved to Seadramon and Renamon digivolved to Youkomon, upon the direction of their partners. The children, save Mark, and their digimon, save Cupimon, climbed on.

"We'll be right back," said Steven as he clung to Seadramon. "Stay in the village and don't go anywhere!"

"Ok, ok, ok," grumbled Mark as he sat on the ground and watched the others fly off towards the mountain.

"You're the human boy named Mark…" said a small voice behind Mark as Seadramon and Youkomon disappeared around the side of the mountain.

Mark turned it was a small red dinosaur fox like digimon. Many more like it were behind the digimon. Mark nodded cautiously.

"Good," smiled the digimon. "General Assaultmon will pay handsomely for you…"

"What…!" Mark backed up a little but there was a group of giggling behind him. He turned and saw more of the red fox dinosaur digimon behind him.

"I'll take care of these guys!" Cupimon hopped in front of Mark. "Angel Ring!" circles of golden energy swept forward cutting a swath out of the little digimon army.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Mark grabbed up the marshmallow angel and ran into the forest.

"Hot Bite!" growled the little digimon as they leapt up and nipped Mark's arms and legs. The boy collapsed on the moist but hard ground. Cupimon went tumbling and rolled for a few feet before stopping.

"You can't hurt my partner!" shouted the little angel as he stood up.

"Looks like we have!" growled the little digimon as they stood to one side revealing bite shaped welts on the boy's arms and legs. "He's not going any where. General Assaultmon will wish to see the boy! We'll be paid a lot for the human…you should just go!"

"Never!" shouted Cupimon. The marshmallow angel leapt forward. Several rings formed around his head. "Angel Rings!" the little fox digimon leapt back at the attack.

Cupimon stood next to Mark. He knelt down and shook the child gently. The child opened his eyes. "Cupimon…are you ok?"

"Yes, but you aren't…" said Cupimon as he touched the welts gently. "We need to get you out of here…can you walk?"

The boy sat up a little and slowly got to his feet. The Gigimon were still creeping around in a slowly constricting ring. "You won't go any where! Hot Bite!" one of the bigger Gigimon leapt forward.

"Angel Ring!" shouted Cupimon as unleashed a halo of energy at the oncoming attacker. Cupimon pushed Mark out of the way as the small fire digimon bit through the ring and pressed forward with his fangs ready to bite again. The Gigimon bit Cupimon on the arm and growled. Cupimon swept his free hand up and formed a ring in it and used the circle of energy like a tennis racket and slapped the red digimon off of him. "I have to get these guys off of us…" whispered Cupimon. He held up his hands sorely. "Angel Dust!" puffs of white powder washed over the group of red Gigimon. The group of digimon growled collectively. They slowly dropped down and started to drift to sleep, all but the large Gigimon. He growled angrily and a red glow filled him. His body grew and his fox like tail turned into a more dinosaur like tail. His head gained a lizard like snout and his front legs turned into long forearms.

"Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon!" growled the digimon as he stepped forward. He was a human sized dinosaur. "Rock Breaker!" growled the dinosaur as he slammed his claws down in front of Cupimon. A large blast of dust shot forward and there was a large dent in the ground where Guilmon had struck.

"Run Mark!" shouted Cupimon. "I'll keep this guy busy!" The boy nodded and ran.

"Pyro Sphere!" growled Guilmon as he shot a ball of fire at Cupimon. The small angel was sent tumbling backward by the blast.

"Angel Ring!" shouted Cupimon as he rolled and he flicked a ring around Guilmon's mouth. Cupimon nodded and then ran off after Mark.

"Pyro Sphere!" a burst of fire shot past them.

"Guilmon must have broken free," whispered Cupimon. It hadn't taken him long to catch up to his limping partner.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mark quietly. He looked down at Cupimon.

"We're going to keep running and fighting until the others have returned," replied Cupimon as he turned and fired off several rings of power at Guilmon as he backpedaled.

888

Seadramon swept around as they came up to the cave. It was a huge orifice on the side of the mountain and easily accommodated a group of Champion digimon. Kevin looked over at Jason with a little bit of worry.

"This is starting to smell a little fishy," called Kevin to the boy in the cream colored clothes.

"Maybe it's the sardine in your shoe!" shouted Brendan. Tapirmon giggled loudly.

"Come on guys…" whined Kevin with a tinge of anger in his voice. "I'm serious this is starting to look odd!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of caves!" called Jason over his shoulder.

"It's not that!" shouted Kevin. He looked up at the cave. "It's just that it seems like we're being asked into the parlor by the spider is all…"

"Yeah…" said the others as Seadramon and Youkomon slid into the cave.

It was dark. The rock outcroppings pointed sharply from the floor and roof. It was like a large stone cathedral. Brendan directed the two champion digimon with shouts. They turned left at the first fork in the cave and then they turned right. The large caverns seemed to almost hollow out the mountain.

"They must be abandoned mines," whispered Brendan as they glided deeper. Suddenly flickers of light appeared around the edges of the cave. Large luminescent mushrooms gripped the edges of the cave. They gave off an eerie greenish blue glow. "She should be right about here…" said Brendan. They turned a corner and entered a huge chamber. It was brightly lit. A large Plexiglas sphere was on a platform in the center of the chamber. There in was Amy.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted the girl as she beat on the sphere impatiently.

"Blunt force won't work on Plexiglas…" said Brendan quietly. "It's like plastic steel! Maybe not blunt force…"

"What?" shouted the others loudly.

"Well if things are heated they expand and when they are cooled they contract…." Explained Brendan. "If we heat and cool the ball fast enough it should shatter!"

"That might work…" whispered Jason. He patted Seadramon on the head. "Go for it!"

"Ice Blast!" growled Seadramon as he fired a wave of winter at Amy and the plastic bubble.

"Go now Youkomon!" shouted Janet.

"JAenr…."

"JUST WAIT!" shouted Amy. "Hello, is it bad enough I'm an icicle, do I have to be boiled too?"

"It's the only way!" shouted Brendan.

"Did you think this through?" returned Amy. She was growling.

"We could spend years trying to break through that without any progress," replied Brendan. "Now just hold tight it may hurt but it's the only way…"

Amy folded her arms and glowered angrily in the backlit Plexiglas bubble. Seadramon recoiled a little an opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of arctic wind that turned the ball blue with frost.

"Now!" shouted Brendan.

"Jaenryuu!" growled Youkomon and she released a pair of twin, entwining dragons of fire that swallowed the ball up.

The Plexiglas cracked badly down the middle and then shattered. Amy tumbled out laying on the platform.

"I hurt…" whispered Amy as she looked up at the bright ceiling of the cavern.

"OH Amy!" Penguinmon leapt down and hugged the girl avidly. "I was so worried! I'm so sorry I didn't want you to get captured! But he was so strong!"

Amy patted Penguinmon's head. "It's ok…" she sighed softly. "He is very powerful and he has some sort of transporter thing…"

"And?" Brendan leapt down next to Amy. "What else?"

"He has this sensor thing and knows where everyone was!" replied Amy. She sighed again. She blinked. "But something was broken or something…he couldn't keep tracking us…."

"None of that will manner now…" chuckled a cold metallic voice. Seadramon, Youkomon, Amy and Brendan looked to the entrance of the cavern. A large metallic digimon stood there. He had a silver body like a horse and an equally silver humanoid torso. Two golden eyes glimmered from his head. His two arms were nothing more than cannons. "I will destroy you now…and then I won't have to track you anymore…" He lowered his right arm. It glowed bright red.

"Ice Blast!" roared Seadramon as he unleashed his ice attack.

"Jaenryuu!" the nine tailed, purple fox sent her twin dragon strike at the new comer.

"Pathetic organic vermin…" growled Assaultmon. The digimon stepped forward unharmed.

"Vermin!" shouted Amy she leapt to her feet. "You have one of those pathetic organic vermin in your headquarters!" Amy clenched her fists and growled.

"Ah, well…unfortunately it seems some vermin are a necessary evil," replied Assaultmon. He recharged his cannon, "Mecha Norimon, Tankmon, and Guardromon don't oil themselves, but that is none of your business! Now die quietly!"

"Never!" Kevin and Snow Agumon jumped down. Steven and Michelle were right behind him. Brendan stood up and clenched his fists.

"Let's show this guy the punishment for picking on one of us!" called Steven to the others. They all nodded.

"Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon," The small white dinosaur morphed into the large red masked zebra.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the small black lizard glowed and turned into a long necked four legged black dragon digimon with Ryuudamon's bladed helmet.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" the small retriever shot into the air turning into the canine angel in Native American like raiment of yellow cloth with red symbols that fell around her legs and chest. A red hooded shawl swept over her shoulders. Her four wings extended out and flapped once to help her gain altitude.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" the small elephantine digimon glowed a deep blue and warped into the large Doberman pinscher with the spiked spine. The large dog growled angrily as he stepped forward; his claws clicking on the cavern floor.

"We're gonna get our respect back," said Amy she stepped forward. She looked down at Penguinmon.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" the blue penguin drew her wings together as she morphed into a large, black raven.

"Everyone together!" growled Ginryuumon. "Armor Piercing Blade!" A blade of light flew from the helmet of the long necked dragon.

"Wild Thunder!" Shima Unimon swept his horn forward releasing several lashes of blue lightning.

"Schwarz Strahl!" growled Dobermon as he fired a beam of black energy forward at the Assaultmon.

"Mach Shadow!" crowed the raven as she flashed her wings open and released several pulses of black plasma.

"Battlement d'Amour!" D'Arcmon drew several bobbles of light together and shot them forward as one large sphere of light.

"Jaenryuu!" growled Youkomon as the helix of dragons flashed forward in a fiery blast.

"Ice Blast!" growled Seadramon opening his mouth firing a blast of frost at Assaultmon.

"You infestations are getting annoying," growled Assaultmon as he stepped forward, "I guess I'm the exterminator! Justice Massacre!" red orbs blasted forward and slammed into the champions. The large digimon were sent flying against the ceiling, walls and floor of the cavern.

"I can't move…" growled Shima Unimon.

"Nor can I…" growled Dobermon.

"Something about his attack!" shouted Brendan. He ran up to Dobermon. "It must do something to your digi-code; I don't know maybe it is frozen it like a big computer…"

"That's not helping us," grumbled Janet. The girl knelt next to Youkomon. "Are you ok?"

"I can't move…" whimpered the fox.

"Now to finish you all off!" growled Assaultmon and he leveled both of his cannons on the children. They glowed a vicious red.

"It can't end this way…" whispered Michelle quietly.

**888**

**AN: Can it end this way? But if it can't, who will stop Assaultmon? **

**Thanks to Alforce...as always. **


	28. BONZAI!

**I don't own Digimon! **

**BONZAI!**

**888**

"Cupimon digivolve to Lucemon!" shouted the little marshmallow angel as he immediately changed into the child-like angelic form of Lucemon. The angel turned on his heels and looked directly into the golden eyes of the oncoming attacker.

The human sized dinosaur screeched to a hard stop skidding along the dried village street. Mark was lying next a hut, face down. One of the dinosaur's Pyro Spheres had hit Mark in the back. The boy was whimpering. Lucemon hopped backwards extending his wings and hovered over next to him. The angel shot his sapphire eyes down on the child. The boy's brown hair was mixed with dirt and had spots where the ends had been singed. Lucemon grimaced at the smell of burnt hair and cloth. The child rose up on his hands and knees slowly. There was a large patch of black where the fire sphere had struck the boy in the middle of the back. It was about the size of a dessert plate or the base of a cereal bowl.

"I'm ok," murmured Mark quietly to Lucemon. "Go get him, Lucemon…"

The angel narrowed his eyes at the dinosaur. "You hurt my partner…" Lucemon's voice was low and gravely. Mark looked up at his partner. Lucemon's voice reminded the boy of Clint Eastwood. The angel took a step forward. The red and black lizard took a fearful step back. The dinosaur cringed as it took up a cowering pose. "No one, hurts my partner….No one!"

"Please…forgive me!" whimpered the dinosaur he averted his eyes from Lucemon's.

The angel's eyes turned from the smooth, clear sapphire to that of a tumultuous tempest of midnight blue. "I should slash you to little bits…" The angel leapt forward and grabbed the dinosaur by the two small leather wing ears that were attached to the sides of its head. "But I'm not, you aren't worth the energy you pathetic pile of digital code." Lucemon flung the dinosaur to one side and turned his head. Streaks of lightning struck across the angelic child's corneas "You will leave us be, or you will never see the end of this day; do you understand, Guilmon?"

The dinosaur nodded slowly. Lucemon made a sudden movement where his wings opened and his fists jerked forward. Guilmon stumbled backwards and then ran away. Lucemon smirked and then turned to Mark. The angel glided over to the child. The boy quivered slightly as he tried to stand. Lucemon caught the child around the waist.

"I sense something really bad is happening…" coughed Mark quietly. His soft blue eyes looked up at Lucemon. "They need our help…"

Lucemon laid his hand on the child's back; Lucemon felt the curled, bumpy and raw skin under the scorched and thread bare shirt Mark was wearing. Lucemon closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Mark. The child started to struggle.

"Stay still, you are damaged more than you think," returned Lucemon with his gruff cowboy growl.

Mark felt strange, numb warmth fill his back; it was some what like the feeling one had when a person went to the dentist and the doctor numbed your mouth. Lucemon sighed quietly.

"I am unable to repair the damage completely," replied Lucemon. The angel supported the boy gently. "You are just too different…"

"It's ok…" whispered Mark. The child gave a weak smile. Then his eyes changed. They grew sad, "The others…they need us!"

Lucemon nodded and lifted Mark up cradle style and leapt into the air. All twelve of his wings flapped hard against the air. They swept around the mountain and dropped down in front of the cave entrance.

"Which way?" Mark asked. The child looked up at Lucemon.

"Maybe you can track them with your digivice like Brendan…" suggested Lucemon. The angel walked forward. Mark fiddled with his digivice fervently.

"I think I have it…" whispered Mark. He held up his digivice and there were several red dots. An arrow pointed forward towards the dots. "This way I guess…."

The boy walked in the cave and Lucemon flew in quickly after.

888

"Now do you see, digi-destined?" growled Assaultmon. His cannons were pulsing deep maroon. "Organic beings like you are nothing compared to the mechanical might of a digimon like I! You are nothing but rats in my granary and I now I shall finish off your pathetic, pestilent lives!"

"Why?" shouted Brendan. The others shot a look at him that was full of questions.

"Who dares question me!?" shouted Assaultmon. His yellow eyes scanned the children.

"I do!" shouted Brendan the boy stood up and walked forward. "I question your logic! You say mechanical digimon are so powerful yet look at who takes care of you!"

"I don't need those organic fools!" shouted Assaultmon. He leveled his cannon on Brendan.

"You just said that your mechanical minions would be unable to care for themselves! You are so superior yet you depend on us inferior organic things to survive," shouted Brendan. The boy took a step forward, "We don't need you to survive! It looks like your logic is flawed, Assaultmon!"

Assaultmon growled and glared at Brendan loudly. His arms shook with anger. He was prepared to fire. The cannon hummed angrily with energy.

"BONZAI!" shouted a voice from behind Assaultmon. Before anyone could realize what had happened Assaultmon was roaring in anger and swinging his arms around viciously. Brendan blinked and saw Lucemon trying to direct the blasts of the cannon. Mark was clinging to Assaultmon's head trying to cover the metal monster's eyes. There was a giant explosion and one of Assaultmon's blasts slammed into the ground. The floor of the cavern cracked loudly. Suddenly large chunks of ground disappeared into the inky blackness of the under cave. A second blast cut through the floor. This time the blast shook the rock free from the walls like a dried clumps of mud were shook from a shaking dog.

888

The children screamed as they and their digimon were sent hurtling down into the heart of the mountain. Mark was surprisingly pleased with himself. He hadn't expected his plan to work; fortunately Brendan had started an argument with the metal beast. His plan to subdue Assaultmon through surprise was wonderful and Lucemon did a great job restraining the digimon's guns.

Assaultmon flung his torso forward. Mark let go, with his job done and disappeared into the darkness. Lucemon dove after the boy.

Assaultmon growled angrily and shot a couple of blasts into the darkness. He knew they had gotten away and that they had subverted his logic. He wasn't sure which he was angrier at. The digimon then chuckled. There was no way those brats could survive that drop and even if they did they'd have to deal with the beast in the lower mines. It was the beast that caused this mine to be deserted in the first place, the fire beast which lurked in the heart of the mountain.

888

Kevin opened his eyes slowly. His entire body ached. His vision was blurry. He slowly blinked three times and ever so slowly the bluish green light from the fungi on the walls revealed his surroundings. He sat up slowly and held his head.

"Snow Agumon," he coughed dryly. He stood slowly. A white, clawed hand caught his vision and he ran to a small pile of rubble. He ripped the chunks of rock from the white arm. He soon revealed Snow Agumon. The digimon was hurt but not as severely as Kevin had thought.

"Kevin," whispered Snow Agumon as he opened his eyes. "I'm hungry…"

Kevin looked at the digimon and almost fell backwards at the simple statement. Snow Agumon sat up slowly and stood.

"Are you ok?" asked Kevin as he helped the digimon up.

"Yes, the water broke my fall," said the digimon. Kevin tilted his head and furrowed his brows and then realized he was sop and wet. He was standing on the edge of a giant lake.

"I wonder how the others are…." said Kevin. He looked around.

"I can smell Renamon and Labramon over there," said Snow Agumon. He pointed off to the right.

"Let's go over there, Michelle and Janet couldn't have fallen far from them," replied Kevin as he trudged out of the water and onto the smooth stone ledge that encompassed the underground lake.

888

Brendan snapped awake at the feeling of someone slapping him sharply on the face. Brendan looked up. Jason, Amy, Steven and Mark were standing over them. Their digimon were to the left of them. The aquamarine glow of the mushrooms revealed their muddy faces.

"We…lived…?" asked Brendan.

"No we died and heaven is a giant, muddy, mushroom infested cave!" Jason furrowed his brow. He looked at Brendan with a bit of contempt.

"How did we make it…?" Brendan went to get on his haunches and realized he was in mud. Very watery mud but mud none the less. "Oh…"

"Yeah we're covered in it," grumbled Amy. "Penguinmon and I are just a mess!"

"At least we lived…" replied Steven. The young man looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I think I saw them fall on the far side of the lake," said Lucemon. Mark was standing next to the angel.

"Yeah I think I did too," replied Mark. The small boy wasn't nearly as dirty as the others.

"We better get to them, in case something bad has happened," said Jason as he walked slowly around to the drier rock ledge. Otamamon swam happily after the boy.

888

"Janet!" Kevin ran up to the girl that was laid out on the ground. He kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"She is breathing," said Renamon. The fox walked stiffly towards Kevin. "I checked I do not believe anything is broken, this soft soil buffered the fall, thankfully."

"I have to find Michelle!" Kevin stood. The fox laid a hand softly on his shoulder. Her paw extended back to reveal an incredibly dirty but a safe Michelle and Labramon.

"Thank God!" shouted Kevin and he leapt forward and hugged his soggy sister.

"Are you ok, brother?" asked Michelle quietly. She hugged the boy gently.

"I'm fine…maybe a little pained…" whispered Kevin as he felt his back. "I just can't see how we survived…it has to be a hundred foot drop at least…" He looked up into the darkness that was above them.

"We shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," whispered Janet. The young woman was sitting up. Her hands were crossed around her body as she softly hugged herself. "We shouldn't have survived at all, but Mark…saved us…"

"Yeah, that little guy has more guts than what I gave him credit for," Kevin gave Janet a rye smile. A wince covered his face as he felt a muscle tug angrily at his back. "All I can account for our survival is all this mud we fell into…"

"It wouldn't be enough to stop us from snapping our backs or arms or ribs," replied Janet quietly. She stood slowly and whimpered as she gently put pressure on her foot.

"You should sit; you've twisted your ankle…" Michelle ran forward. She gently led the brown haired girl in the blue jeans to a rocky ledge. "I have some wrapping….in my bag…hopefully it's not soaked…"

"Labramon…" Renamon walked up to the retriever, "we should search out some food."

"What about me?" Snow Agumon asked impatiently.

"You should stay behind to protect the humans in case something attacks us," replied the fox as she led Labramon away.

Kevin, Michelle and Janet rested on the rocky ledge. All three of them sighed. Every once in a while they would hear a flurry of splashing suggesting some one was attempting to fish.

"This really crummy," whispered Kevin. He sat on the rock ledge and dangled his feet over the muddy shoreline. The lake didn't really start until one had gotten farther from the rocky ledge than where they had landed. The water grew much darker further from the rock ledge and seemed to be much clearer. The mud part of the lake looked like some sort of silt beach that was flooded. "We're stuck down here, when we should be up there kicking Assaultmon's butt…"

"Just shut up…" growled Janet angrily. "We tried fighting Assaultmon, remember? He nearly turned us into barbequed digi-destined."

Kevin picked up a rock and threw it out over the water's surface. It skipped twice. He snatched up a second one and gently tossed it in his hand to test it for weight and then threw it out over the lake.

"We should've beaten him," growled Kevin. He narrowed his eyes. He tossed a third rock this time it splashed hard into the silty water.

There was a soft grumble from the lake. Janet and Michelle looked at Kevin angrily. The boy looked at them holding up his hands trying to be innocent. A soft crimson glow appeared from below the water's surface and then suddenly like the fluke of a whale a blast of fire shot out of the water.

"Ok…" Kevin looked at Snow Agumon. "That's not a good thing…"

A large, round, cylindrical head flashed from the water. A huge amphibious body soon followed it. It was a huge scarlet salamander. It stomped up the silt shore; slowly flames erupted from the creature's back.

"We're in trouble," yelped Snow Agumon. "That's Salamandermon! He's an amphibious digimon but he's also a fire digimon the combination of the two makes him really hard to douse!"

"Then you better digivolve!" Kevin scrambled up the ledge.

"I would if I could!" replied Snow Agumon as he joined his partner. "But I am starving…!"

"Help me, Kevin," grunted Michelle as she tried to help Janet to stand on the ledge.

Kevin ran across the ledge and put his body under Janet's right arm and let the young woman lean her weight on his and together they pulled her up the ledge.

"He's not attacking," whispered Michelle, as they reached the edge.

"He has to re-stoke his fire before he can strike, he's still too wet…" said Snow Agumon. He looked at the glowing firebrand as it made its way towards the rock ledge.

"Kevin…" Janet nudged the young man gently. "Your tag…it's glowing…"

"What?" Kevin looked down and the little emblem on the end of the necklace around his neck was glowing a bright orange. The glow filled the cavern. Up on the far wall of the cave there was another picture, just like the one on the little medallion on the end of the necklace it was an orange sun. "Could that be my crest…?"

"Right now, we don't have to worry about that!" yelped Snow Agumon as he pushed the others out of the way of a wall of fire. "Salamandermon is feeling better!"

"Back Draft!" rasped the voice of the salamander as a wave of fire roared at them.

"Little Blizzard!" yelped Snow Agumon as he sent his frost cloud against the ball of flames. The frost melted and evaporated before even contesting the attack. The blast of fire sent Snow Agumon careening into the stone walls of the cavern.

"Snow Agumon!" Kevin ran up to his partner. "You can't fight him alone..."

"We haven't much choice in the matter," replied Snow Agumon. The dinosaur stood up shakily. "Little Blizz…" Snow Agumon collapsed in Kevin's arms.

"Come on…" Michelle and Janet yelled.

Salamandermon growled loudly and opened his mouth. Throbbing orange energy pulsed in the amphibian's throat. "Heat Wave!"

**888**

**AN: Thanks muchly to _Alforce _his reviews were the ones that really encouraged me to continue on going with this because I had basically given up. Now to Chapter funliness or the commentary there in...sometimes I do this sometimes I don't depends on how lazy I am...hehe....**

**HA! Assaultmon is so tough and then he gets thwarted by a boy and a rookie, of course he'd say it was a sneak attack! If the kids thought they were safe, though, they were wrong… Salamandermon is on the loose, and everyone is still reeling from Assaultmon! I must say I like…Lucemon…he's so delightful especailly all evil child o' paradise..! I think it came across quite well the way he handled Guilmon. I just think Lucemon would be so Clint Eastwood when he gets crazy eyes…and if you've seen Frontier then you'd understand…his eyes go kind of stormy then he gets all kick bum on his enemies.**

**Oh and on one last note, this may be the one of the last chapters I finish within the next two weeks. I have finals to prepare for and last minute non-final tests. I have Chapter Twenty Nine done I just have to read it through and such. Usually I try to read things through three or four times before I think about posting it and I usually like to have at least one chapter buffer between what I am working on and what's posted...that way if I get in a bind I have something to post at least and then there is a lot of focused re-reading where I just read parts where I thought the dialogue sounded offor I think I can do better with the description. I know I've re-written a hole middle of a chapter before because I felt I need to reprioritze things...not to mention I forgot I sent Izzy off with another group...hehe, he and Tentomon appeared at the wrong battle...good thing I caught it before I posted it....I do that a lot like especially in stories with a lot of non-main digi-destined I pair the wrong gender with the wrong digimon....I know I'm horrible! **

**Oh and one more thing...I sound like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures, 'sighs' I noticed I had the box clicked for not accepting anonymous reviews silly me...never even checked until recently....so now I guess I am accepting anonymous reviews....that is unless they get overly rude...**


	29. The Crest of Courage

**The Crest of Courage**

**888**

Kevin gulped. The ball of heat was heading right at them. Suddenly there was a furry, orange blur in front of him and then nothing, nothing at all. Kevin blinked.

"Are we dead, Snow Agumon?" asked Kevin. The boy looked down. He was completely alone in the nothingness. There was white void in all directions. "Hello?" shouted Kevin.

"Sorry," replied Renamon's voice. "I forgot you were here."

"I have only been here a second!" shouted Kevin. The fox appeared in front of him. She looked singed and beaten.

"You only think that…" whispered Renamon. She grabbed the boy and there was a flash and they were back ina cave. It wasn't the same cave; they were in an enclave of the main chamber. The mushrooms weren't as numerous but Kevin could make out the faint facial features of the others.

"Where are we?" asked Kevin loudly.

"SHH!" snapped Janet. The girl looked up at Kevin and narrowed her eyes. "We're hiding," whispered Janet.

"Why?" asked Kevin at the same volume.

"Because while you were gone Salamandermon basically used Renamon, Labramon and Snow Agumon as a fire pit," replied Michelle quietly.

"We're hiding here because Salamandermon evidently can't see very well in the dark…" said Janet. The girl was still frowning. "We figured that out when he ignored Labramon when she ducked into the shadows."

"We're still stuck…" said Kevin. He looked out at the faint light at the entrance of the enclave. "Unless we fight…"

"Were you not listening?" growled Janet. Kevin cowered a little at the dark eyes looking at him. "We tried; Salamandermon whipped us! We have no food, our digimon can't digivolve, and we'll just have to wait…"

Kevin looked down at his chest. The small medallion wasn't glowing any more. He sighed.

"_The tags will react to the presence of their crest. It is how you will find the crests." _that old man's voice came.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. He sniffed the air. A smile cut across his face.

"Do you smell that?" asked Kevin he sniffed again. "It's….smoked fish!"

Snow Agumon looked up. Renamon and Labramon took in a deep breath through their nose. The digimon looked back at Janet.

"I don't know…" Janet looked up at the light.

"Renamon could do her weirdo 'first I'm here then I'm not' thing," said Kevin quietly.

The fox nodded. Renamon turned and looked at Janet.

"Are you that hungry?" growled Janet to Renamon. The fox nodded emphatically.

"I am starving," replied Renamon. The fox looked out at the light. "I am really starving!"

Janet blinked. "Go then…just go see what it is…"

Renamon nodded and disappeared. She reappeared in seconds. The fox looked taxed. Janet ran up to the digimon. She passed straight through the fox.

"J-Janet…Salamandermon's cooking fish…" Renamon whispered. The fox clutched her midriff. "Not enough strength I'm being pulled back…." The fox disappeared.

"Renamon!" Janet snatched at empty air.

"No, if Renamon is being pulled back…" Michelle started slowly.

"She'll be trapped with Salamandermon!" Kevin realized. He ran forward. Snow Agumon was on the boy's heels. Michelle rushed after her brother.

888

Brendan and the others were walking along the edge of the lake on the smooth grey rock ledge that seemed to jut from the mud shore. The dim fungal light didn't allow for much in the way of long distance vision. None of them spoke, most of them were too busy trying to force down any number of aches and pains to hold a conversation anyways.

An orange flash filled the cavern and for a second a sun shaped emblem appeared on the walls of the cave. Soon after that there were several small flashes of fiery light that only lasted for brief bursts.

"They have gotten in a fight!" Steven pushed forward. "We have to help them!"

"Wait!" Jason grabbed for the young man. "We don't know how bad it is!"

"It doesn't matter, they could havebeen more badly hurt in the fall!" shouted Steven. He nearly flung Jason into the mud.

"Steven, Jason, please…" Amy, mud smeared and soaked stepped forward, "None of this would have happened if I hadn't been such a dope…please don't fight…"

"It's not your fault…" Mark looked the young girl in the eyes. "It could have happened to any of us…would you have rather we not came…you're outlook is a little hopeless…"

"Come on," Steven walked forward. "We have to go."

"If only to watch them beat the thing into nothing…" said Jason.

"Yes…" replied Steven.

"Then we better go they may need us," said Jason with a coy smile. Steven nodded and with Ryuudamon ran off towards the blasts.

Jason was right behind him and the others were running as fast as they could after Jason. The blasts quickly subsided. An eerie orange glow was shining in the faint blue light.

They ran onwards. All of them feared the worst. The group of digi-destined came up on a clump of rocks that were blocking their path. Jason and Steven climbed up and looked over the ridge. The glow shimmered semi-brightly from over the ledge.

The two boys saw a large fire red digimon curled in a 'C' shape around a pile of fish. It was a large flaming salamander. Behind the digimon was a large fissure in the wall. It looked like a new cave was trying to form from the main chamber. The two of them slid back down to the others.

"He's Salamandermon," said Ryuudamon. "He's a hot salamander digimon…."

"It looks like they may have hid in a small off shoot of the chamber," said Jason quietly. He looked at the group around him. "We have a problem though…"

"Yeah, there is some one guarding the crack," Steven finished, "and the really bad news is…he has steamed fish…"

"That's bad news?" asked Mark. The boy looked over the pile rocks and at the glow with hunger.

"Yes…" said Brendan. He caught the hungry look in the digimons' eyes. "He may be trying to lure the others out…"

"Then we have to get them out of there!" said Amy a little loudly. The others snapped their hands over her mouth. There was a soft grunt and scuffling from behind the rock outcropping. It subsided.

"We need to survey the situation first…" said Jason. He turned to the outcropping and climbed up and waved his hand to the others to invite them up with him. He pointed to a large crack in the chamber wall, "That's where we think they are hiding…"

"Hey…look," Penguinmon pointed to a group of rocks by the entrance of the crack. Before their eyes Renamon flashed into existence and looked around cautiously. The orange fox digimon sighed and seemed to nod. Her body faded slightly. She looked like she was talking to someone and then she gripped her stomach and seemed to be wrenched forward. She collapsed on her side falling out from behind the outcropping.

The she fell on some loose stones which broke free. The large fiery amphibian snapped its head up and looked at the fallen fox. The beast growled and then opened its mouth.

"No!" shouted Amy and she jumped up. "You get away from her you brute!"

The beast's head swung around. The back of its throat was pulsing a bright orange. "Heat Wave!" a burst of orange energy shot past Amy and hit the stone wall behind the digi-destined. The children turned and saw that the blast had liquefied the stone.

"Amy!" yelped Penguinmon. The blue bird leapt next to the girl and an ice dagger was in her hand. "Ice Prism!" She threw it forward sending it spinning blade over hilt. The large salamander growled and its flames flashed out and melted the dagger before it hit the amphibian's soft skin.

"He's too hot for your ice attacks," Amy said with a whisper.

"My magma claw would only make him hotter," said Otamamon. The little tadpole hopped up.

"But your Boiling Bubble may be able to aggravate him," said Brendan. He looked at Tapirmon. "Maybe you can choke off his flames with your Nightmare Syndrome."

"Lucemon we have to help," said Mark. The angel nodded and lifted his hands that glowed brightly.

"Ryuudamon, we got to cut this overgrown newt to size…" Steven looked down at the black lizard. "Our friends are depending on us…"

"Don't worry Steven, I've never been afraid of frogs…I highly doubt I'll be afraid of salamanders," the lizard smiled. He looked at the fiery attacker. The beast had turned away from them and was snuffing loudly, obviously trying to get Renamon's scent.

"Ok…" Brendan crouched down, "Not much time…Otamamon, Ryuudamon, Lucemon and Tapirmon, you head off Salamandermon…try and push him back into the water…"

"What about us!?" growled Amy.

"You go to Renamon and get her out of the way of any fighting some where in the shadows, by his actions it looks like can't see well in the dark," responded Brendan. He looked at the others, "Everyone understand?" They nodded in agreement. "Good..."

"And…" Steven put his hand in the center of their little circle. The others looked at him oddly. "Come on…break?" The others blinked and then smiled and put their hands, claws and wings into the middle and lifted them up.

"Let's try a little wet fun!" shouted Otamamon as he dove into the watery shore line. "Boiling Bubble!" the tadpole unleashed a swarm of bubbles that exploded in Salamandermon's face. The large fiery digimon growled and opened its mouth.

"Hold it big guy!" shouted Tapirmon. "Nightmare Syndrome!" a blast of purple darkness shot forward and enwrapped around Salamandermon's snout. The large, red amphibian growled angrily and shook its head trying to free itself.

"Helmet Return!" Ryuudamon sliced the air with his spinning, bladed helmet as it slapped Salamandermon under its chin.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon flew up and brought his arms together and then fired a cross of light at the amphibian forcing the large digimon to skid across the ground and slide off the edge of the embankment and into the silty water.

"Got him!" shouted Jason. "Now go Amy!"

The girl nodded and ran out and knelt next to Renamon. She gently lifted the fox and was prepared to run for the shadows when suddenly the salamander blasted out of the water and onto the edge of the rock embankment. Its eyes were glowing ferociously red. It opened its gaping mouth. Its throat was blazing in bright orange.

"Little Blizzard!" shouted the voice of Snow Agumon. A puff of white shot passed soon followed by the white dinosaur. The burst slapped Salamandermon's head to one side. Kevin, covered in mud and dust and filth, clambered after Snow Agumon. Michelle and Labramon were right behind him.

"Cure Liquor!" shouted the retriever as she flung a pink ball of energy at the salamander's face. The beast snuffed angrily releasing a burst of hot steam.

"Renamon!" shouted Janet as she staggered forward. The short haired girl took the fox from Amy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…just tired and hungry…" whispered Renamon.

"You're going down Mr. Hot Breath!" shouted Kevin. Suddenly the boy's tag glowed brightly. The light filtered around Salamandermon and revealed a large imprint of a sun on the far wall.

"We have to get you to the other side of the lake…" shouted Brendan loudly.

Kevin looked up at the out cropping. He smiled, "It's about time you got here!"

"We ran into a little amphibian problem!" replied Steven.

"How am I going to get across the lake!?" shouted Kevin at the others.

"This way!" shouted Lucemon and the angel dove down and grabbed the boy by the waist.

Salamandermon roared angrily and his flames rose on his body. "Back Draft!" growled the digimon as he sent a wall of fire after the angel. Lucemon fell backward to avoid the attack.

"Boiling Bubble!" shouted Otamamon. The bubbles evaporated before they could hit the blaze though.

"I got it!" shouted Amy. She looked down at Penguinmon. "Let's show him how we play with water…use that slapping thing you do, only slap the water up on Salamandermon, Penguinmon."

The penguin's eyes shone with stars at the absolute glee of being useful and dove for the water. "Eternal Slapping!" shouted the bird as she hit the water and she spun slapping wave after wave of water on the fire monster.

"Now's our chance!" called Lucemon and he shot upward. Kevin's tag glowed brighter and brighter as they came closer. The emblem shot from the wall and swirled around Kevin and then slid into the medallion around his neck. Kevin looked down. The crest blazed bright orange.

"I feel the power…" whispered Snow Agumon. "Snow Agumon digivolve to…Shima Unimon! Wild Thunder!" a whip of blue lightning slapped Salamandermon. The digimon fell backwards and a sun shaped apparition withdrew from the digimon. Shima Unimon instantly returned to Snow Agumon. The salamander glowed brightly and turned into a red beetle. The sun apparition shrunk down and shot forward and exploded into the wall that would be considered downstream from the digi-destined. Instantly the shore's water swept towards the explosion.

"Thank you…" whispered the beetle. "I was worried no one would ever get that thing fixed…"

"Who are you?" asked Brendan as he leapt down from the rock outcropping he'd been standing on.

"I'm Tentomon!" yelped the digimon. Sounding a little annoyed that the child didn't know him. "When that darn burst of orange hit this mountain it caused an upheaval which blocked the underground stream...I lived down here because of Assaultmon's work details and must have been around that emblem too long and I digivolved..."

"Look!" shouted Kevin as he and Lucemon dropped down. He held up his unioned tag and crest. "Now, Assaultmon…you're in trouble…."

"You're going to fight Assaultmon?" asked Tentomon. The children nodded slowly. "You are fools, no one can beat Assaultmon…if you were wise you'd stay here and hide…"

"Look I don't know who you are, Mr. Ladybug," growled Kevin. He clenched his fist and walked closer to Tentomon, "but we're the digi-destined, and nothing can stop us!"

The digimon looked up at Kevin. Its eyes were shiny with water. "You are the digi-destined? My goodness I thought they were only a story from long ago…only faint dreams in the back of my mind…but no…here you are…then…I better share my stash with you!" The small beetle turned and looked at his fish. The coals they were on were starting to cool. Its antenna twitched and bursts of electricity struck the coals and warmed them. "My yes you must eat, you must be hungry from your ordeal…"

The children and the digimon looked at each other and smiled broadly and nodded. They rushed the beetle and snatched up fish.

"When you finish eating I will lead you from the caves…" smiled Tentomon as he watched the children eat.

_**888**_

**AN: I know what I said but it came to my attention that my Finals load would be less strenuous than I had believed it to be…that and when you have the muse you have to do it or you can't get anything else done! **

**Kevin has gotten his crest….My original Idea for this part of the story was to have it be much like that of Digimon '01 and have Assaultmon would flounder about like Etemon did…but then I thought what if Assaultmon had a group of generals that unknowingly were in fact part of the crests. As when the crests were created it was through the defeat of the Guardians of the Temple of Calumon. This is the after affects. Digimon have been allowed to evolve through the crests' armor origins. Salamandermon was less a general and more of an incident, but I think I like the way this is going so maybe each sector could have a crest that is unknowingly guarded by a General….I think this is how it will go! Hopefully this is how it's going to go! **


	30. Snow Day Fun

**Still not Owning Digimon**

**Snow Day Fun**

**888**

Tentomon led them out of the cave systems. He kept blathering on about Assaultmon's generals. They evidently appeared spontaneously and each one of them was far more powerful than any Champion level digimon that he had ever seen.

"I thought Assaultmon hated organic life," commented Stephen as they walked slowly along the, now fast flowing, stream that had escaped from the river. Muddy water swirled angrily within the banks.

"He does, but he also knows strength when he sees it," replied Tentomon.

"Wait…How did you know about all this stuff?!" Brendan looked sternly at the flying ladybug.

"Well…," the insect fidgeted in the air. "I was one of the generals; I maintained the mines…but it seems I became a bit uncontrollable….so he sealed me in that cave…." The others looked at Tentomon with a bit of shock. Tentomon blushed slightly. He turned. "If you wish to really put Assaultmon out of joint I suggest you confound him by upsetting his general's hold over the different areas." Tentomon pointed upwards. There was a second mountain that seemed to level off. "The top of that plateau is the city of Alpine Tundra. It's next to a giant frozen lake. You'll find one of the generals there for sure…it's one of the largest towns in the area."

"What about you?" asked Amy quietly.

"Me? I'm going back to my cave and hiding," replied Tentomon. "I shouldn't have gone this far…Assaultmon will have my head if he finds out I've de-digivolved!" With that Tentomon zipped back up the stream turning back to wave.

"So up the mountain," sighed the kids.

Jason grumbled softly, "Why can't the bad guys ever have things on ground level….?"

888

It took the better part of three days but the kids finally gotten close to the edge of the plateau. Amy nearly fell off at one point but a quick snatch by Tapirmon kept her from falling to her doom. The young woman from then on shed untold amounts of praise on the poor purple digimon as he tried to be modest. Steven had been silent most of the time.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked at one point during the third day when the group was resting on the edge of the trail.

The blonde haired boy looked up. "I don't know…We didn't do so well against Assaultmon…I mean if Lucemon…and Mark…"

"Yeah but that's in the past, Steven!" The brown haired boy smiled. "Plus with my crest and tag…I can make Snow Agumon digivolve again!"

"If you can ever find out how to work it," replied Steven quietly. He looked at the little pendent on the other boy's chest.

"How hard can it be, our digimon need food, and well…" Kevin looked down at his crest, "and a reason to protect us, and I'm sure I can provide the food and the reason to protect me…"

"What if you're wrong…"Steven looked up at Kevin. "What if you're wrong and he doesn't digivolve and Assaultmon uses Snow Agumon as target practice….?"

"Well…Lucemon came back…" said Kevin. Instantly, Steven had Kevin by the chest of his shirt. The other kids looked up in surprise. They had not been really interested in the two's conversation and had been rather watching Snow Agumon eat not just his share of food but Kevin's share of food, in fact, Amy was so off put by the gorging that she forfeited her food, which Kevin took and gave to Snow Agumon much to some of the children's displeasure.

"You mean you'd just give him up!?" shouted Steven angrily. Kevin cowered a little at the rage in blued eyed boy's face. "Man you're not just a fool you're a monster as well!"

"Hey, it's not like Snow Agumon will really be dead!" returned Kevin as he regained his composure. "He'll just be reconfigured, Brendan says it's all just a shuffling around of data, and Elecmon says if a digimon lives a good life that he can reconfigure!"

"So you're willing to risk Snow Agumon, on some half cocked theory and on the word of a digimon that we only talked to for a few minutes!?" roared Steven. Steven narrowed his blue eyes. They turned an ice cold and he shoved the brown haired boy in the red cap backwards on the cold hard ground. "Ryuudamon, come on…" Steven stood up, dusted off his jeans and started up the rocky path. He lowered his head to avoid a low hanging tree that jutted out of the side of the mountain. His black lizard partner followed him closely as they disappeared around the bend of the trail.

"Should we…?" Brendan started but Kevin swiveled around and shot a look at the boy that stopped all words from escaping his throat.

"Leave him…if he wants to be an ass, he can be one alone," growled Kevin as he punched the side of the mountain with aggravation.

Michelle walked up to her brother. "Kevin…maybe we…."

"Just be quiet," returned Kevin. He didn't look at her. He didn't move. "Just go back and sit with the others."

"But…" Michelle started.

"Just….go…" Kevin gritted through his teeth.

"Kevin…" Snow Agumon waddled slowly up his partner. The dinosaur couldn't really walk after all the berries, fruits and nuts he ate. "Is your hand frozen to the mountain?"

"I said…'Just…go…away!'" Kevin's voice came coldly. Snow Agumon looked up in surprise and backed off. Kevin let out a low growl. _"How dare he call me a monster…he's the one that ran away…he's the one putting everyone at risk…at least I have a plan! I don't see that blonde haired dork thinking of anything better!"_ Kevin felt his fist strike the smooth grained surface of the mountain another time. He felt the mixture of warm and cold as his tears trickled down his cheeks. _"He acts like he's so cool, he thinks I'm a monster…I'm not a coward like him, he just wants to hide out in the forest…if it was up to him he'd be cowering in that cave with Tentomon…why does he get to be the scared one…I'm just as scared as he is…what if that metal monster gets Michelle? Damn it! Why does he get to be the scared one…? Why do I have to be the brave one all the time!?" _

Kevin shouted in anger aggravation. Janet stood, "Are you ok, Kevin?"

Kevin didn't answer he just started off with his fists clenched. Snow Agumon trying his best to follow. Kevin growled softly to himself. _"He wants to be scared! I'll show him scared!"_

888

Steven looked up. The trail ahead of him was filled of snow and ice. He shivered slightly. He looked down at the black lizard that was at his side. "Ryuudamon…I sometimes wonder if you're my only friend here…"

"Wha..?" Ryuudamon looked up at the blonde haired boy in surprise. "What about the other digi-destined, not to mention their digimon?"

"Well, they are all too busy with their digimon…and each other to be friends with me," said Steven. The boy's blue eyes blinked, "and I've never been the social type…I just find it easier to do things on my own…"

"Some things can't be done alone, Steven," replied Ryuudamon. He looked at the boy softly. "You don't want to be without me do you?"

"No…I don't," said Steven. He didn't look at Ryuudamon. "We should keep going…I want to make it to the plateau before dark."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Ryuudamon asked quietly as the boy walked ahead and looked up at the snowy trail.

"Just come on…" called Steven. The digimon hopped up and scurried after the boy.

888

"Where are you!?" Kevin growled and shivered as he stomped through the snow. The white dinosaur was still tracking him but his waddling walk made him ungainly. Kevin was huffing in giant puffs of steam. His brown hair was rigid. He kept growling angrily. "When I find him I'm going to beat him down…"

"I thought Steven was our friend!" yelped Snow Agumon as he scrambled up a slick incline of the trail.

"Some friend, leaving us behind, calling me a monster," growled Kevin under his breath, "and I'll show him. He'll not forget this…not by a long shot!"

"Kevin, are you sure…" asked Snow Agumon. The boy didn't respond he was so far in his own world that he plunged through a deep snow bank without a second thought.

Kevin looked up and laughed. "I found him…He withdrew his arms from his chest and ran forward. "Steven! I'm going to show you a monster!"

Snow Agumon ran after the boy. "Kevin who are you yelling at!?" Snow Agumon didn't see anyone.

"DAH!" shouted the boy as he kicked forward and clipped the top of a snow pile off with his foot. He then swung a hard punch through the heart of the snow pile. Snow Agumon winced.

"Kevin…" Snow Agumon stepped forward. The boy swiveled around. His eyes were frightening. "Just go…!"

"I-I don't think I can…" said Snow Agumon. Kevin narrowed his eyes. The dinosaur looked down. "Are you ok Kevin?"

"I'm fine!" shouted the boy. The boy turned around and disappeared up the trail. Snow Agumon followed quickly behind.

888

"DAH!" Steven spun around. He was sure he heard Kevin's voice. He looked down at Ryuudamon. The digimon looked up.

Soon Kevin appeared around the bend of the trail. His fists were bared. His teeth were gritted. His eyes were crazy.

"You want to be the scared one…" growled Kevin. He looked directly at Steven. "I better give you something to be scared of!" He ran for Steven.

The blonde drew back. Ryuudamon leapt forward. Kevin skidded to a stop and looked at the black lizard. He looked up at Steven.

"What…is that supposed to be scary?" asked Steven with a bit of a dark smile.

"I'm not going to bring him into it!" shouted Kevin as he flicked a finger down at Ryuudamon. "So you might as well stop hiding behind him!"

"Ryuudamon…move…" demanded Steven as he bared his fist.

"Steven…I don't think that's wise…" replied Ryuudamon.

"Wise or not…it doesn't matter; Brendan, Janet and Jason aren't here," growled Steven. He pointed a finger at Kevin. "You are a monster…I don't know what's with you, but ever since you have come on this continent and especially after getting your crest you've been one pain in the ass!"

"Well you haven't been too supportive either!" shouted Kevin and with one loud growl Kevin leapt forward.

He tackled Steven and the two of them rolled in the snow. Steven ended up on top and he swung his fist down. Kevin growled as Steven's fist struck his face. Kevin struggled with his hands and brought his knee up into Steven's stomach. Steven fell backward holding his abs as Kevin scrambled to his feet. The brown haired boy had snow all over his hair and cloths. He looked down at Steven. The boy's hair was tussled and he was looking up at Kevin with anger. Kevin clenched his fist and pounced. He rammed his fists hard under Steven's chest. Steven grunted three times matching the fist strikes. Steven turned and rolled Kevin over and pressed down.

"Why do you keep fighting!" shouted Steven. He punched Kevin in the side, "You always are fighting and one of these days you're going to get us killed!"

"You always run away!" growled Kevin in return. He suddenly flipped Steven back on his back and pinned his shoulders down with one hand and pinned his torso with the weight of his body. "We can't run away, it's not helping anyone, we have to fight; it's the only way!" He was prepared to swing his fist. "Snow Agumon is our only way to beat him now! We need to do this!?"

"Listen to yourself you're willing to throw away your partner!" shouted Steven. His eyes were a bright blue but there were tinges of angry flickers in the cold irises. "If you're willing to do that then you are willing to throw us all away!"

"I wasn't going to throw anyone away!" growled Kevin his fist clenched tighter. "We need to face Assaultmon…my way is the only way!"

"Then you might as well bash my head in now…because you're just going to use us as cannon fodder anyways!" growled Steven. He looked up at Kevin. The boy's red hat had been knocked off in the fight. His eyes were wavering lavender orbs. Even though Steven could see the evident battle in Kevin's mind the boy's fist remained in the air clenched tightly as if to strike. Steven was sure that the fist would fall, but they were suddenly interrupted.

"STOP!" shouted a voice. The two boys looked up. Lucemon was flying over. The angel turned his head, "I found them!" The others came upon the scene.

"What the hell are you two doing!" shouted Jason as he ran up and yanked Kevin from Steven.

"What does it look like?" growled Steven. He narrowed his eyes. "We were fighting…now if you would please!" Steven yanked to reach for Kevin, but Jason held his grip around the boy's waist.

"You stop this right now!" shouted Brendan. Everyone looked at him. He pointed up. "We have more important things to worry about!"

The others looked up in time to see a blue blaze skated smoothly forward. "Quadruple Storm!" four blasts of lightning slashed between the digi-destined and down the trail.

**888**

**AN: Oh dear…and thanks to dear Alforce, and don't forget you anonymous people you can review now, too! Thanks to sixth sense as well. Woot fight fight fight….I hope this came off good…I don't fight…nor have I so it sometimes difficult for me to come off with a good human on human fight scene…I love the bit where Steven asks why does Kevin keep fighting and then punches him…I re-read that and I thought…that is so just perfect for the situation…I don't know why it just seems that way.**


	31. She’s as Cold as Ice

**I don't own Digimon.**

**She's as Cold as Ice**

**888**

Everyone scrambled to their feet and turned to look in the direction the blue blur had shot to. Kevin staggered into the middle of the trail.

"Is everyone ok?" He looked over and counted heads. Everyone was there. He breathed a sigh of relief. If he lost anyone because of his screw up he'd never live it down. He looked up with the rest of the kids.

They saw him. A blue and white thin man was in a skier's spandex-like suit. Lightning bolts were adorning his arms. He had a helmet that was swept back into a spiky hair-like design. A large white scarf was swept around his neck and over his shoulder. An icy grin was on his lips.

"It seems General Assaultmon was incorrect in assuming your deaths…good thing I was on patrol and heard you fighting" said the figure he shot a glance at Kevin and Steven. He turned his head to look down at the forest below the plateau. "That hot head Salamandermon never had the control to defeat you anyways." He cast his gaze over the children. "Never the less, I, Rinkmon, shall finish you off!" With that he shot forward on his skates.

"No you don't!" growled Snow Agumon. "Little Blizzard!" he fired a bluster of white at Rinkmon but the blue digimon flicked his arm up and snagged the snow burst and flung it into the mountain side. Rinkmon sliced forward and threw Kevin against the rock wall of the mountain.

"My turn!" Penguinmon shot forward. "Ice Prism!" the blue penguin flung her icy dagger at the blue skater as he slid on the icy trail. Rinkmon slapped the attack aside cracking the ice into oblivion. As he slashed past Penguinmon he sent her spiraling into a snow bank.

"Penguinmon!" Amy leapt down and dug her bird from the pile of white fluff. Chunks of the ice precipitation were sent everywhere.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" a burst of darkness tried to snag Rinkmon's legs but the blue man sliced through the attack like it was nothing. The blue skate kicked Tapirmon into Brendan sending both of them skidding backward on the icy ground.

"Iai Blade!" Ryuudamon shot forward unsheathing his energy blade. Rinkmon snatched the energy blade and snapped it. Ryuudamon growled and took off his helmet, "Helmet Return!" the lizard threw the head wear like a boomerang but Rinkmon caught it and laughed flinging it into the side of the mountain. The helmet stuck into the rock. Ryuudamon growled and held up his hand. The helmet shook and snapped from the mountain returning to Ryuudamon.

"Heh, you are all pathetic!" chuckled Rinkmon as he sliced past and slapped the rookies into snow piles.

"Try this on for size!" shouted Lucemon as he dove down. His hands glowed. "Divine Feat!" orbs of impressive light rained down on Rinkmon as he shot in and out of the bursts.

"My turn angel!" Rinkmon swirled making a wave of ice off of the ground, "Quadruple Storm!" Four bolts of lightning flashed up and struck Lucemon sending the angel crashing into the mountain side.

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon leapt up at Rinkmon. The blue digimon caught the dog and flung her into the snow.

"Heh, this was too easy!" Rinkmon started to spin quickly. Swirls of snow whipped around him. Streams of energy trailed around his tornado of wind, "Spinning Cutter!" the energy sliced through the rock trail around the digi-destined and cut it clean from the mountain. Rinkmon leapt up to the side of the mountain and he skated the side until he reached a stable stretch of trail. His scarf trailed after him. "Sayonara, it was nice whipping you like dogs!"

"We're not done yet!" shouted Renamon as she leapt for the ledge. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" hundreds of leaves shot forward exploding into the ground under Rinkmon. The digimon was momentarily caught off guard as he slid into the rubble. Rinkmon then struck a large boulder and leapt up snagging himself on the side of the mountain leaving him troubled with climbing to the trail.

Renamon dove down. She quickly digivolved to Youkomon and caught Janet, Michelle and Mark, their digimon and Snow Agumon. Penguinmon morphed into the large raven, Saberdramon, and snagged Brendan, Amy and Jason and their digimon as well as Ryuudamon.

"Where's Steven and Kevin?" shouted Jason.

"I don't know!" returned Amy.

888

"Don't worry I got you!" shouted Steven. He had Kevin's hand.

The brown haired boy looked up at Steven. There was nothing behind the blonde haired boy's head. Kevin opened his mouth, "Who's got you?"

Steven looked down at his feet and back behind him and then at Kevin, "Good…point! AAAAAAAHH!"

The two boys screamed. They looked at each other and then pulled each other close.

"We're going to die!" shouted Steven. He looked in Kevin's dark brown eyes.

"You have no faith in your friends?" replied Kevin. He returned the gaze.

"It looks pretty hopeless!" returned Steven as he looked up.

"Now is not the time to argue!" shouted Kevin. He looked at Steven, "and you're looking the wrong direction!"

"Wha…oomf!" Steven jarred heavily on the back of a large feathered bird. He looked down. "Saberdramon…."

"Yeah…" shouted Amy she was covered in melting snow and ice but looked none the worse for wear. The bird swerved around in the air. "Going up, lingerie, boating, and skater boys!"

"Yeah let's get Rinkmon while he's still trying to climb the mountain," shouted Janet as Youkomon glided past.

"I think it's too late!" observed Brendan as he pointed up to where Rinkmon was. The digimon was gone.

"Drat," growled Youkomon and Saberdramon.

"He's gone…" whispered Steven quietly.

888

He flashed over the terrain. The snow and ice whisked behind him in large plumed waves of white. The blades of his skates sliced cleanly through the snow and ice on the ground, actually if he wanted to he could skate of pure rock but that took energy in the form of a variation on his spinning cutter attack.

He looked up. The city was aglow amongst the blue grays of the wintry dusk. Smoky clouds hung low over the buildings and the dirty coal stacks. A warm yellow glow still permeated the air and Rinkmon smiled; that is until he saw a Mecha Norimon zoom up from the roof tops.

"Assaultmon…" whispered the blue skater as he continued forward. He growled. "He's come, he must know about Salamandermon," He narrowed his eyes, "but that's impossible… Maybe he's here for something else, but what?" He soon came upon tank tracks. Rinkmon growled, "Tankmon too…? He'll upset the city with his metal monkeys…."

"Master Assaultmon wouldn't like to hear that…" Rinkmon skidded to a stop. A large metal beetle was hovering behind him. He was silver in color and had a strange platform jutting from his back that rose up to a large, flat disc. Two, purple, inter-swirling circles were on the large, flat radar dish. Two long sweeping antennae flicked backwards over its round body. "Though Assaultmon would be interested in hearing about how his general doesn't like his majesty messing with his poor wittle town…"

"If you dare…" Rinkmon raised his fist… "Searchmon, you'll be feeling your circuits blown from your mother board to your father board!"

"How could you let your town come before your General?" asked the insect with a smile. He glided forward on the force of electromagnetic pulses.

"My town…is peaceful, do you know how long it took me to get the townsfolk to accept me as their leader!" growled Rinkmon. He looked back at the town. He could already sense something unpleasant happening. "Assaultmon will sweep that away in a single night!"

"Heh…you're so pathetic" The insect swept around in front of Rinkmon's face. "Lord Assaultmon wishes to see you…he says that there have been sensor glitches in this region…and all over, he's come to check your sensor port."

A sigh of relief passed his lips. Rinkmon mumbled quietly, "Maybe with any luck he'll be gone before daybreak." Rinkmon skated onward blurring into a flash as he shot towards the city.

Searchmon gave a chuckle until something caught his mind. He flicked through his various radar scans. "No, impossible…unless," Searchmon's eyes narrowed, "…foolish amphibian…I best report to Lord Assaultmon." He turned and blazed after Rinkmon.

888

"It's best we conserve your energy, Saberdramon," shouted Brendan over the sound of the wind. The bird nodded and glided down to the snowy ledge of the remainder of the trail. Youkomon alighted next to the bird. The children leapt off the respected digimon and the two of them reverted to their rookie forms.

"Quickly, the night is coming," said Steven as he pushed forward. "I want to be off this cliff before nightfall."

"Especially after meeting up with Rinkmon," replied Brendan. The others nodded and followed the two boys up the trail. The group stayed in a huddle to share their body heat amongst them. Amy didn't look so good. After her stunt of digging Penguinmon out of that snow pile she looked liked a freezer burned pork chop.

"So…cold…." Chattered Amy as she shook. "So very, very cold….

"We need to get to some warmth…I think Amy's getting hypothermia," said Janet as she clung to the black haired girl and rubbed her hands up and down the young woman's sides.

"Here," Brendan took off his jacket. He walked up and wrapped it around Amy, "That should stave off the cold for a bit…"

Steven then appeared in front of her. "I could…carry you…"

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Janet replied. "If she falls asleep…it may accelerate the process." She looked up. "Renamon…Labramon…you guys have a bunch of fur. Amy…you should hold Labramon," Janet looked at her partner. "Renamon if you hold her around the waist and nuzzle her…" Renamon blinked in surprise. Janet sighed softly, "this is an emergency; you just need to share your warmth with her, Renamon."

The fox nodded. She took a hold of Amy around the waist and nuzzled the black haired girl. Renamon felt her skin blush under her fur. She felt like she was in an embrace with a lover. A soft giggle escaped her lips.

"What, what's so funny," whispered Amy as she lowered her head over Labramon and nuzzled against the canine's warm fur.

"Just a thought…" replied Renamon.

They walked on for long time. The sun had already faded and disappeared. The stars shone coldly as the night started to gather courage and the collective shadows filled the sky. The group was now in two groups. Jason, Brendan, Steven and their digimon walking up ahead and then the others were further behind; they were huddled close trying to keep Amy warm.

"We're getting there; just a few more yards now," reported Brendan as they reached the crest of the trail. Brendan ran forward. "Oh no…I was hoping to find a small forest…or at least have the city right here…"

"What do you mean!?" Jason and Steven ran next to Brendan. They looked out across the flat featureless, white landscape. There were no twigs or bushes; there weren't even tufts of grass poking from the snow.

"The city is way over there…" Brendan pointed to a bewitchingly warm, yellow glow of light pollution that signified civilization on the far side of the plateau. "It's at least a day and a half's walk and that's if we don't get lost…"

Amy collapsed into the snow. Labramon and Renamon tumbled with her. Janet ran to her side and tried to lift her. Amy was shaking so hard that Janet couldn't keep a good grip on her.

"I don't think she can do it…" whispered Janet as he looked down at the blue tinged girl.

"How did she get so cold so fast…" asked Mark as he walked forward. "I'm cold but I'm not as cold as she is…"

"Stress…and she's the least dressed for the weather," replied Janet as she wormed under Amy's arm and lifted her. "None of us are really dressed for the weather…and she has been on edge since coming to the continent…especially after the Assaultmon thing…"

"Give it another few hours and we'll all be like Amy," said Jason with a little aggravation. "We don't have a choice, if we walk we die…we need to get to that town now!"

"Renamon," Janet looked at the fox. The golden kitsune nodded and digivolved to Youkomon, the large, purple, nine-tailed fox.

"Put Amy on me," said Youkomon, "My fur and my fiery nature should help her keep warm." Janet and Jason lifted Amy and placed her belly down on Youkomon.

"Michelle, you go with Janet and help her keep Amy warm and on Youkomon," called out Kevin as Youkomon lifted off in a burst of purple flame.

"Right Otamamon, let's go," The purple tadpole leapt forward.

"Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon," the blue serpent snaked down and let the rest of the digi-destined on and then burst off.

"I hope we're in time…" whispered Mark quietly.

**888**

**AN: thanks to both Alforce and sixthsense05. I will immediately say that anyone who believes my hypothermia idea is silly. Well that's a shame; it will probably get wilder in the next two chapters, you can chalk it up to being the Digital World and it's a story, if it weren't for the little embellishments it wouldn't be fun…I don't hope to extend this too far out of the considerable norm. **

**I should probably say something like I don't own the song that this title may or may not have had origin in. So I don't own the song that this title is possibly derived from!**

**And I am sure most people know this, but there are some out there so a kitsune is a fox spirit from Japanese folklore, they have different sorts of magical illusions, becoming invisible, changing forms, Renamon is a direct correlation to this mythology. Just covering my bum…hehe… **


	32. Oh the Robots Outside Can Be Frightful!

**I don't own digimon! Though I'm getting something in the mail (shame nothing pertaining to the disclaimer!)**

**Oh the Robots Outside can be Frightful!**

888

What should've taken days only took Youkomon a couple of hours, but Amy was still only getting worse; even though Youkomon's fiery body kept the rest of the group a toasty warm. Amy was lying in front, Labramon was lying on top of her and Brendan's jacket covered them both. Janet and Michelle were nearly sitting on each other to make room and Penguinmon was in Michelle's arms and kept whimpering every time Amy coughed.

"Amy, are you ok?" shouted Janet as she nudged the girl. The young woman only gave a half muffled grunt. Janet tightened her lips, "You have to stay awake, Amy. I know let's play a game!"

"I'm too tired for a game," came a muffled reply.

"I know that's the point," returned Janet. "You have to stay awake…"

"I am awake…I'm just…" Amy yawned and the sound of the yawn was choked as it got twisted in the shivering mouth and neck of the girl, "resting my eyes…"

"Keep your eyes open!" shouted Amy as she reached forward and pinched Amy, or she thought she pinched Amy.

"OW!" yelped Labramon. The jacket shifted as the canine's figure rubbed the pinched area. "That was me!"

"Sorry, Labramon," Janet replied shakily. She still was feeling a bite of chill too. Jason was right this wouldn't be good. She reached down and pinched a bit of Amy's exposed leg. The girl gave an uninterested grunt. Janet sighed and then cupped her hands around her mouth, "AMY WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake…." Came a slow shaky voice.

"Ok, the name of this game is animal letters, you have to name an animal that starts with the letter I say," called Janet. She looked at the young girl in front of her. "We need to keep her thinking…"

"I know let's start with an easy letter so she doesn't quit off the bat, how about A!" called Michelle. Kevin's little sister, of all of them was possibly the most ready for the cold. She had a vest over her shirt and she was wearing long pants.

"Alligator…" Amy muffled as she sighed.

"Ok…how about….umm…O," called Michelle.

"Opuss…err Opossum," whispered Amy.

The game progressed slowly as Michelle tried to keep it interesting. Amy was slow at responding but she was at least awake for the time being. The lights of the city grew as Youkomon galloped forward on the mystic flames on her feet. They had easily out paced Seadramon. Youkomon knew it was an emergency so she had pulled out all of her steam to get Amy to the city. She tried to block out the sound of the progressively slurred responses of Amy and pushed exhaustingly forward.

It was when they were outside the city that she stopped. She skidded to a stop and growled. The smell, it permeated the town. It smelled like a mine or a factory. The fumes of machines filled the area. It smelled just like Assaultmon.

"He's here…" growled Labramon under the jacket. "Even under this jacket I can smell him!"

"Who is?" Janet looked down.

"Assaultmon…" growled Youkomon. She looked back at them, "but he's not alone…I think you should get off Janet." The girl looked surprised. "If I de-digivolve I have a better chance of smuggling Amy into the city….there must be someone that would take us in." Janet nodded slowly and hopped off and helped Michelle and Penguinmon off.

Janet tucked her hand under Amy's chest and gently lifted her. "Honey, you have to stand for a little bit…"

"Honey…" Amy whispered in a half gone voice. "Bees….starts with B…" Amy then gave a short giggle.

"She's lost it…" said Labramon as she hopped down and gave Janet Brendan's jacket. Janet wrapped the jacket around Amy's shoulder. Youkomon glowed and turned into the golden fox biped, Renamon.

"I'm going to take her in; as soon as I find someone to take her for a second I'll be back for you…I can only take one at a time though…" The fox looked at Penguinmon, "You'll be the first one to go after my return." The blue bird nodded.

Renamon took a hold of Amy by the waist and disappeared. Renamon appeared a bunch of houses. They were unlike the thatched houses of the Gigimon village. They were much more like the buildings of Toy Town with real wooden and painted siding, and glass windows and real doors. They even had door bells. She came to a brick and wood house. A light was glowing out of one of the windows so someone was home. The fox rapped hard on the door. When no one came she pounded on the door again. She then jutted her finger into the door bell's button eliciting a well composed set of gongs that echoed through the house. An annoyed voice shot angrily from the house as thumps moved towards the door.

The wooden door swung open as a human in white robes stared out of the entrance with cold blue eyes. He had golden hair and grey skin. A mouth guard hid his lips and in his right hand was a staff topped with a snowflake.

"What do you…!" the person started to shout. He stopped in mid-sentence. The person looked at Renamon and then at Amy. His eyes softened, "Oh my…" He stepped back but when Renamon didn't move he growled, "Well bring her in, you fox…she already looks half frozen no need to let her freeze the rest of the way!" Renamon gave a sigh of relief and walked through the door way. She put Amy in an arm chair.

"I must go…" said Renamon. Renamon turned.

"You are leaving your human here?" said the man quietly. "It isn't safe for her…Assaultmon is here, in town, even as we speak…"

"I know…and I know that he has a general in control of this city…" said Renamon. She swished her tail. "Plus this human is not 'my' human, she is a friend, I have to go back and gather the others…."

"Not your human?" said the digimon. He turned, "How many more are there?"

"With me…? Two humans and two digimon," replied Renamon. She looked back, "Is that a problem?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "I don't want much trouble. Assaultmon is very dangerous…."

"We will not try to bring attention to you…" Renamon disappeared in a flash.

The man turned and walked off deeper into the house. He quickly returned with steaming water in a large basin. He put the basin down in front of the fireplace. The red furnished room glowed warmly. The fireplace was roaring and he slid the armchair Amy was in closer to the red flames. The man carefully slid Amy's shoes and socks off and gently put her feet into the water. Amy blinked quickly and looked down. She tensed up a little.

"Do not fret…" said the man. "I am Sorcerymon, as a white wizard I would not harm the weak, and I protect those that can't protect themselves."

"You look like a friend of mine on File Island…" whispered Amy. She put her hand her mouth covering a soft cough. "His name was Wizardmon…"

Sorcerymon's blue eyes twinkled, "Yes that makes sense…" He stood. "That cough is not good, and you still feel cold to the touch I will go make you some special tea."

He turned and swept his cloak tightly around his body and disappeared further within the house. He returned to the image of a blue penguin sitting on Amy's lap.

"I take it that you are the human's companion…" Sorcerymon looked at Penguinmon. He walked forward with the tea tray. Little hand panted tea glasses were steaming on the tray's surface. He lowered the tray to Amy, "Take this and drink it. It will warm you up from the inside out."

Renamon appeared suddenly, leaving a young human girl behind before disappearing again. She had golden brown hair that matched her similarly colored eyes. She was wearing a vest coat.

"Wizardmon…?" The girl walked cautiously forward. "You changed your clothes…"

"I am not Wizardmon," replied Sorcerymon with a bemused grin. "I am Sorcerymon, but…I am related to Wizardmon, we were clutch brothers."

He drew the young girl over to another chair and pushed it in front of the fire. Renamon then flashed on the scene leaving off a second human child, this one was older and had darker hair and darker eyes. She wore black jeans and a golden shirt. Renamon disappeared again.

"Labramon opted to wait to be last, she said that between the two of us; she was the one that was best built for the cold," said the girl as she looked up and saw Sorcerymon. "Umm, hi…."

"Good evening," replied the wizard as he turned. "I will have to boil more water it seems…"

Janet walked next to Michelle. "Was that….because if it was then he's changed his clothes…"

"He says he's Sorcerymon," replied Michelle as she made room in the massive armchair for Janet. Amy was looking into the fire and drinking her tea slowly. Penguinmon nuzzled against the young woman gently. Michelle looked up at Janet, "He seems nice."

Janet nodded. Sorcerymon appeared again though this time he was carrying blankets. "You must be freezing…the water hasn't come to a boil yet…so wrap up in these…" The wizard unfurled two blankets one was a bright blue with lovely snowflake designs that were patterned in diagonal lines. The second was red with swirling leaves designed on it. Renamon appeared with Labramon and she walked slowly with the retriever next to Janet and Michelle. A whistle sounded from deeper with in the house. Sorcerymon looked up. "Rest, I will gather up the tea."

The group of visitors nodded and Sorcerymon walked off.

888

Seadramon glided above the snow. Ripples of snow flashed silently behind him and the twinkling stars shone in front of him. It was the most serene night that Seadramon could remember.

"It is calm tonight…" growled Seadramon. He could feel the five boys on his back. Their digimon were clinging tightly to them as the boys were to him.

"Too calm…" growled Jason quietly.

"Are you too cold, Jason?" asked Seadramon.

"No, push on," Jason replied. The sea dragon did as he was asked and pushed forward.

Lucemon had his wings curled tightly around Mark and Steven. Kevin and Brendan were huddled close together with Tapirmon and Snow Agumon. Seadramon blinked. Did he just see something fly from the city?

888

"Assaultmon, system scan has been initiated; scan is at thirty percent completion," reported a thin metallic digimon with lanky metallic arms that ended in long metallic claws. A fleshy portion of one of its optical units was visible from behind the metal cage. A dome was over its head. "Anticipation of error being found in this location is approximately .0056."

Assaultmon was standing in a mobile house of sorts. It was a large mobile command station. His comfortable computer systems and machinery hummed around him in the clean and clinical habitation.

The large metallic centaur that was Assaultmon turned. His canon like arms swept around with his body. "You believe that the error is not here then…"

"The statistical analysis suggests this," droned the metal digimon.

"Lord Assaultmon!" a voice that seemed too excited to be one of his metallic minions shouted from down the street. It burst through the door of the mobile building. It was a large side sliding door that recoiled slightly from the force of it opening. A large silvery beetle with a radar plate jutting from its back hummed in front of the large cyborg centaur. "What is it Searchmon….?"

"My Supreme General…" The beetle dropped to the ground and prostrated itself in front of Assaultmon. "I thought you would like to know I detected the signals of the human's digivices on one of my recent patrols. Unlike your sensor systems, my internal detection systems are functioning…"

"So, Salamandermon was not capable of destroying them…even after I softened them up for him," growled Assaultmon he folded his arms. His golden eyes narrowed angrily.

"Maybe you should have lit a better fire under him," chuckled Searchmon but he cut his chortle short when he heard Assaultmon growl. "Sorry…"

"Go…search them out…destroy them…" growled Assaultmon.

"I….lost them…" mumbled Searchmon. The beetle hid its face from Assaultmon.

"WHAT!" the golden eyes of Assaultmon flashed a deep crimson. "I thought you said…"

"The work on your sensor grid has caused an over all blanketing effect over the city…" whimpered the metal bug.

Assaultmon turned to the lanky metal digimon, "Mecha Norimon, stop all work on the sensor grid." The digimon shaped like a flip top lighter nodded and marched off. Assaultmon turned to Searchmon, "You will work with Rinkmon and find those humans and eliminate them."

Searchmon crawled back and bowed and then took off leaving Assaultmon alone. "If they are unable to destroy the digi-destined then I will…but there is no reason to waste a perfectly good wax job on those pathetic organics…" He growled softly and pressed a button on one of the consuls near him. The picture turned to that of metallic round digimon with a discernable head. He had round rust colored shoulder joints that matched his round body. His arms were thin grey pipes on the triceps but large round cylinders on the biceps. "Guardromon, search the city…I fear the humans are here…send a contingent through city and have Mecha Norimon regiments search from the air…send the Tankmon around the city's perimeter."

"Yes General Assaultmon…" returned the rust colored robot and the screen went black.

"The humans will not survive…" Assaultmon narrowed his eyes as he watched the red dots of his metal forces mobilize.

888

"I detect them…" said Searchmon. His antennae twitched. "The largest group is outside of the city yet…approximately one mile southeast."

"I will deal with them," said Rinkmon as he clenched his fist. "You go for the smaller group, take a group of Guardromon with you so you don't screw up…and keep the city's peace!"

"SCREW UP!?" roared the insect but it was too late Rinkmon was gone. The silver beetle grumbled and turned in the frigid air. He turned to one of the brownish-red, round robots. Searchmon gave an order to follow him. The Guardromon inclined its rounded somewhat domed head and lifted its arm to wave the other Guardromon behind him to proceed forward. Searchmon glided upward on jets of electromagnetism, "We will spread out once we reach city sector eight-two-four-seven-zeta. We will attempt to keep the peace…Rinkmon is the commanding officer in this operation and he says he wants this city in peace, so be cordial but if you're given a reason, blow the house to kingdom come!" With that the Guardromon marched under Searchmon and the beetle proceeded forward gliding midway in the line of Guardromon.

888

Ding…Dong…Ding…

Sorcerymon stiffened up. He turned to look at the sleeping humans. He drew his hands into a pocket and sifted some dust over the children. They slowly disappeared in the cloud of dust.

The white wizard walked cautiously to the door. He looked out of the peep hole and gave a gulp. A round reddish brown robot was standing outside of his house. The door bell rang again almost sounding more impatiently than the first time. The wizard swallowed hard took a deep breath and swept the door open and smiled at the robot. "Hello…"

"Have you seen these beings?" The robot lifted its round cylindrical red arm up and a holographic image of eight humans and eight digimon was flashed in front of his face.

"Well…it's so hard to say what one sees these days…" replied Sorcerymon. He gave a weak smile. The robot's look remained in its normal emotionless state. Sorcerymon blinked. "Well just yesterday my neighbor, Gekomon, said he saw a Warbling Thatchbird and we all know that those birds fly south for the winter…and well since it's always winter here…." Sorcerymon gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Bio-scans detect cardiovascular and respiratory irregularities, as well as increased amounts of perspiration and muscular contractions in the facial regions," The robot's eyes narrowed. "These along with other bio-scan information meet a thirty point test perimeter suggesting evasion of truth…" The robot's eyes then softened and for all intents and purposes Sorcerymon could have sworn it was smiling at him. "May I enter your habitation and conduct a more thorough scan?"

"Oh no, you don't want to do that!" Sorcerymon put his arms out in an obstructive manner. "It's a mess and I'll be ever so embarrassed…"

"I am not interested in the sanitary conditioning of your habitation…" replied the digimon in a monotonous and metallic grate. Sorcerymon gulped.

"Well…I don't think I can…" Sorcerymon decided to change his tactics. "I have no reason to show you a thing!"

"If you do not allow me to enter consensually I will be forced to enter the habitation by destructive means," replied the metal digimon.

"Just a tic'," Sorcerymon lifted a finger and then slammed the door in Guardromon's face. He pressed against the door fearfully and streaks of sweat dripped down his temple. He looked over to where the children were hidden by his spell. He ran over to where the others were sleeping. He hissed sharply. "Get up!" The spell he'd placed over them faded. "A Guardromon is at my door…he's looking for you! You have to get out of here, now!"

"Amy can't go outside the way she is dressed!" returned Janet. "Not to mention she's still threatened with hypothermia!"

Sorcerymon grumbled. "The tea she drank was special; it should have gotten rid of the cold in her blood. There are cloaks and robes by the back exit. Go through this doorway…" he pointed to a doorway to his left, "and go straight down the hall and through the kitchen, the cloaks are on the hanger…by the backdoor."

"Why would you have so many cloaks…?" asked Labramon.

"Because I like a little variety in my life!" seethed Sorcerymon. "Does it matter now!?" The children and their digimon scooted back. Sorcerymon curled his cloak close to himself, "I will keep lug nuts for brains busy while you get out of here…but there are probably Guardromon everywhere…be careful!" Sorcerymon waited until the children had left the room. He ran to the door and opened it to find a missile pointed at his head, "Umm…hello again…sorry about that…forgot the umm…thing was still on…" Sorcerymon grimaced… "The…" he snapped his gloved finger, "oven…yeah that's it oven…so what was it you wanted?"

The Guardromon didn't answer; instead he just pushed through the door warping the door frame. "Biogenic scan confirms humans have been within this domicile in the time perimeters of…three point two minutes…sending coordin…"

"Aquarius Fill!" Sorcerymon sent a flash of aquamarine lightning into the back of the Guardromon. "I'll be darned if I'm having your metal suits tearing this house apart!"

888

Searchmon flicked his antennae up, "Guardromon 0023 has lost his contact signal…where was he…ah ha…" Searchmon smirked, "What's this…?" The mental radar screen in Searchmon's mind showed him three red dots escaping the last known contact signal from the Guardromon unit. "This is Searchmon; all Guardromon units make a move on sub-sector eight-two-three omega. Send a signal to Tankmon units in the area as well as over flying Mecha Norimon, tell them to search surrounding sub-sectors, they are to shoot to kill." Searchmon gave a gleeful laugh as he jetted off after the digivice signals. "I have them now!"

**888**

**AN: Thanks again to Sixsense05 and Alforce. You are the pioneers...be proud...unfortunately I don't have any land to give away.**

Originally I had a huge shpiel about what I do before I post, but stupid syntax error...grr...anyways I'm rather far, about three chapters ahead of you guys...I may be really nice and decide to double post as this particular chapter isn't all that cliffhangery...we'll see...I still have to read over that stuff, and I don't want you to get too close to me.

Secondly. To those who are lurking and have aspirations of writing a fan fic of your own, I will say this, I am far from being a good writer, mediocre yes, but I am no Poe or Hawthorne, but I have one pearl of wisdom to dispense onto you all, one that I feel I shouldn't have to dispense, because it should be common knowledge, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, separate yourspeakers'dialogue. There is nothing more offputting to a reader than this!

"Hi, my name is Ricki," said Ricki. "Oh his name is Ricki, Sam," said Jerry, "Did you hear that?" Oh yes I heard it, Jerry," replied Sam. "Oh I know Ricki!" said Angela. "I knew him back when I was in high school." "You did, Angela?" said Ricki. "I don't remember you..."

Not only do you have a hell of a time trying to discern what he heck is going on, but it just looks messy. Basically the rule of thumb is, each new speaker gets a new paragraph. Like this:

"Hi, my name is Ricki," said Ricki.

"Oh his name is Ricki, Sam," said Jerry.

(At this point I would try to put in description, maybe they are at a table or in the park or at a reunion...you can start putting in their movements and looks and feelings...) I really need to work on description but I'm trying Alforce really I am... Right this is enough of meblathering on...see you maybe sooner than later, but don't let your hopes to fly too high.


	33. The Light of the Tags

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Light of the Tags**

**888**

"Hurry!" Jason implored Seadramon as the explosions erupted around them. Jason looked down; Steven and Ryuudamon had already fallen off of Seadramon in the very first attack a few minutes ago. Lucemon and Mark were gripping the scaly skin of Seadramon with a death grip.

A midnight blue blur slashed under Seadramon as it cut cleanly through the snow. "Spinning Cutter!" Blades shot up in swathes around Seadramon.

"The city!" Brendan was pointing forward. "We need cover, there's a factory…!"

"I can go faster with less weight," replied Seadramon as an exploding canister shot by.

Brendan nodded. He and Tapirmon leapt off as did Lucemon and Mark and Kevin and Snow Agumon. The children and digimon sunk down to about knee depth in the snow.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" the small elephantine digimon with the purple clouds on its back legs changed into a large black and brown spiked Doberman Pinscher. Brendan jumped on Dobermon' back and the digimon charged forward.

"Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon!" Snow Agumon glowed yellow before turning into the white and black, horned zebra. Kevin snatched up Mark and together they galloped towards the city. Lucemon dove low and glided next to Shima Unimon.

"What about Steven?" The angel asked. He turned his head back at the snow obscured landscape. Kevin was about to answer when a low rumble erupted in front of them.

"Uh oh…" Brendan was looking forward. There was a line of large metallic digimon. They had long barrel snouts and hands that looked like machine guns. Their feet were large caterpillar treads. Their metal armor glinted slightly in the moonlight.

"Tankmon," growled Dobermon. "Military digimon, Tankmon have cannons for noses and one good sneeze from him could clear a city block!"

"Hyper Cannon!" roared the group of metal digimon.

"SCATTER!" yelped Kevin as the explosions rammed the ground.

"Wild Thunder!" a strike of blue lightning shocked three of the tanks. They bowed slightly, but slowly regained their posture.

"Schwarz Strahl!" roared Dobermon. The black beam became invisible in the dark night but glinting metal of the Tankmon revealed the blast hit them to no effect.

"Their metal is too thick!" shouted Brendan.

"Tank Blaster!" The tanks lifted their arms and the gun barrels flashed. The two champions were ducking and weaving between waves of bullets, kicking up snow in large fluffy waves. Lucemon had shot upwards.

"Where's Seadramon?" shouted Kevin as he looked around frantically.

"Side Winder!" three missiles shot down from the sky. Seadramon was frantically ducking in and out of the shower of missiles from two large metallic pterodons.

"Pteranomon!" shouted Lucemon answering Kevin's unasked question. The angel turned and flew upwards. "Divine Feat!" A pulse of light struck one of the large reptilian birds in the head. The angel turned his head, "You guys keep going, and we'll cover your backs…"

"Lucemon, find Steven!" shouted Mark as Shima Unimon galloped off. The angel's eyes hardened and he nodded.

888

"Guardian Missile!" a volley of projectiles shot forward. Amy was grasping as tightly as she could to Saberdramon's talons.

"Jaenryuu!" Youkomon spun around and the twisting wave of fiery scales and roaring heads of dragons slammed into the round brown colored robot as it staggered backward into its counterparts who, like dominoes, stumbled back upon others in a long chain reaction of falling metal digimon.

"Twin Beam!" buzzed a tinny voice that droned on like the sound of a thousand bees. Two red energy darts shot forward from the long metallic claws that ended metal digimon's long lank arms.

Labramon barely pushed Michelle out of the way before the blasts hit the snow filled ground. They were a couple blocks from Sorcerymon's house when the robots had started to attack. They were currently in a park somewhere in the city. Labramon grumbled as she helped Michelle up. The retriever looked up at Michelle. "Let's show these metal meanies some manners!" Michelle looked at the oncoming group. Digimon with large long metallic cannons for noses were rolling forward on treaded wheels. Above them was a large metal insect.

"We've got them!" cheered the insect. It dove down. "Finish them off! FINISH THEM OFF! An extra quart of oil to the one that destroys them!"

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "That's it…it was one thing to be ordered to destroy us…but to show glee in it! If they're going to get a quart of oil…let's make them work for it!"

Labramon nodded. The cream colored retriever leapt up. "Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The canine angel glided upwards shining against the mucky sky that covered the inner city. Her red shawl floated in the air as did her blue skirt-like shin guards. She held her staff in both her hands with it cutting diagonally above her chest. She landed in front of Michelle and without looking at the girl knelt down, "Get on my back!" Michelle looked surprised but did as D'Arcmon commanded.

"Destroy them!" growled the metallic insect. "I'll give three extra quarts of oil to the one that brings me the staff of that dog of an angel!"

"You'll wish you hadn't put that bounty on my head," smirked D'Arcmon. She leapt into the air.

"Hyper Cannon!" shouted the tank like digimon. Large canisters flew up at D'Arcmon. The angel swatted the canisters away sending them exploding into the distance.

"Twin Beam!" red energy arrows flew upwards from the thin lanky limbed digimon. D'Arcmon dove in and out of the wave of attacks.

"Guardian Missile!" another volley of missiles flew forward. D'Arcmon swung her staff sending most of the missiles flying into each other.

"Care for me to take my turn?" asked the angel as she swung her staff forward, "La Pucelle!" A blast of pink lightning shot forward that exploded into thousands of trailers that rammed into the small army of digimon. The glowing eyes of the assailants fell dark.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" shouted the metallic insect as it buzzed around the metal minions.

"Overloaded their circuits…don't worry your ugly little head, they'll reboot, eventually," replied D'Arcmon.

"Fine, you want to play…play with me!" the insect swirled around. It flicked its antennae up and sparks flew between the appendages. "Jamming Hertz!"

"We shouldn't let D'Arcmon have all the fun of squishing that bug," called Youkomon to Saberdramon. The purple fox dove forward. "Demon Fireball!" a purple blast of flame shot out and struck the blast of flung lightning from the metal digimon.

The resulting blast forced snow to fly everywhere. Saberdramon glided over and carefully flashed her wings releasing blasts of dark plasma. The bug grunted as its armor was pelted by the blasts.

"This guy's metal surface is tougher than I gave him credit," called Saberdramon as she wheeled around for another burst.

"Fools, my metallic surfaces are superior to you all!" suddenly the bug jetted forward and swiveled around on a dime. He was facing Saberdramon. "I, Searchmon, will not be disgraced by the likes of you! Busy Status!" a red orb shot forward and struck the bird. The large, black, raven phoenix yelped as its wings became rigid and its musculature became paralyzed. The bird crashed head first into the ground shoveling huge quantities of snow forward. Youkomon growled and leapt forward but not before the insect could swivel and strike again. Youkomon dropped to the ground in mid-gallop and tumbled bouncingly as she made contact with the snow. Even her tails were in a deep state of tetanus.

Amy and Janet skidded across the white snow filled ground and looked worriedly at their partners. Janet looked at Amy, "This is worse than what Assaultmon did to them!"

"Now for you…" chuckled Searchmon as the insect slowly swiveled around to face D'Arcmon.

"I wouldn't count on that," said D'Arcmon.

"I would! Busy Status!" Searchmon launched forward a blast of his red orb of paralysis shooting ahead of him.

Faster than Michelle could perceive D'Arcmon unsheathed one of the two short swords that hung on her hips. "La Pucelle!" the blade flew cleanly through the orb and then sliced the top portion of Searchmon's left antenna off. The bug digimon stopped dead in its tracks. The angel was now spinning her staff in front of herself. The staff was now nothing but a blur of metal and wood. "Battlement D'Amor!" orb after orb of light flashed down and smacked into the radar dish on Searchmon on his back. The digimon yelped and screamed as it was struck down and slammed into the ground. D'Arcmon flicked her staff forward. "La Pucelle!" a stream of lightning reached out to grasp Searchmon but the insect zipped out of its reach before the bolt could strike.

"Have to get away…have to find the General!" chanted Searchmon as he disappeared into the night. D'Arcmon lowered down and slid her staff over her two compatriots, freeing them from their tetanus entrapment. Youkomon and Saberdramon turned into their rookie forms and looked up at D'Arcmon. She had a fierce fire burning in her eyes.

"Remind me never to make D'Arcmon mad…" Penguinmon whispered. Renamon could only nod as she watched the anger burn in the angel's eyes.

"Put a bounty on me?" snorted the angel as she let Michelle down. "I'll give him a bounty…" She hit her palm with her staff.

"So…" Janet looked up fearfully at the angel. "Now what?"

"We must find the others…" replied D'Arcmon.

Janet looked doubtfully at Renamon and Penguinmon and then at Amy. "I-I don't think they can handle another digivolution so soon…"

D'Arcmon looked slightly annoyed. Amy shivered a little. Even though Sorcerymon's tea had done miraculous wonders on getting rid of her chill she still couldn't handle the cold real well.

Janet looked up. She could have sworn she heard the sounds of explosions far to the east of the city. She heard Amy groan and saw Michelle look off in the direction of the explosion.

"Ten dollars that's the boys," said Amy with a little disappointment.

"Nothing like male subtleness," grumbled Janet. She trudged through the snow and carefully inched past the frozen metal digimon.

"What do you mean!?" Michelle was running after Janet.

"She means that boys can't sneak undetected into anything, even if there was an explosion next door!" shouted Amy as she walked after Michelle with a bit of a growl.

Renamon and Penguinmon looked up at D'Arcmon.

"Humans…are weird," said the angel and she glided off.

"I didn't want to say it," said Penguinmon with a sigh of relief.

"The truth is a hard thing to tell," Renamon concurred as she walked off after the humans. Penguinmon followed closely in tow with the fox.

888

Kevin, Mark and Shima Unimon ducked into a factory, well ducked in the way that Shima Unimon rammed the metal up-sliding door so that it caved in. Brendan wasn't far behind him.

"I think we lost them…" wheezed Brendan as he slid off of Dobermon's back, "but we have to be careful…"

"Yeah…" whispered Shima Unimon as he turned to the door.

Brendan looked around the factory, "It looks like some sort of power station…" He looked around. It was all automated. Brendan walked up to a large conveyor belt that had piles of coal on it. "Coal power…" He followed the piles of black rock as they moved towards a large oven, not unlike what one would see on old coal, steam trains. The coal then was burned and two large tanks of water were over the flames. The heated water then shot up past large turbines that turned generating power. A line of pipes and vents directed steam and smoke through the system. Smoke was sent away from the turbines and out smoke stacks. The steam was trailed through pipes past the turbines and then back to the water tanks where it condensed back into water to be evaporated again. He frowned. "Coal power is a fossil fuel, meaning that it will only get more expensive, and it is ecologically unsafe." Brendan walked along. Mark and Kevin were right behind as were Dobermon and Shima Unimon. He suddenly stopped. "Wonderful! A computer terminal!" Faster than Kevin and Mark could perceive he had his laptop out and plugged into the terminal. He skimmed through the database and a short gasp… "That is indeed odd…"

"What!?" yelped Kevin unable to maintain his composure.

"Well…this area has a significant history of geologic activity," responded Brendan without looking back. "In fact…the activity stopped…" Brendan narrowed his eyes. "Within a few days after the Temple of Calumon was attacked….there is some sort of plug on the geothermal vent that is in the lake…evidently this town was a bit like Iceland…"

"What?" Mark looked at Kevin who shrugged in ignorance.

"Iceland a country, they use the volcanic and geyser activity to power their country's cities," replied Brendan. He looked up. "These digimon used this vent here as a power source and then the plug pent up the energy. That's when Assaultmon came and forced them to buy his coal in order to survive…and if they weren't subservient to his generals then…."

"Let me guess, no coal…" said Kevin as he sneered.

"No coal…no power," said Brendan.

"No power, no heat," finished Mark. Brendan nodded.

"It's a lose, lose situation," grumbled Brendan. "Be subservient and live with disease causing pollution or don't be subservient and freeze to death."

"They could have run away," said Mark.

"I doubt Assaultmon would've let them!" growled Kevin. He clenched his fist. "This is nothing more than a prison!"

Brendan sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, Kevin is right…" Something caught Brendan's eyes. He looked down. The medallion on his chest glowed softly. "My…tag…"

888

"Lord Assaultmon!" whimpered the bug as it lurched in front of the metal overlord. The beetle was dented and burned.

"Where is your regiment?" growled Assaultmon.

"They have been incapacitated by the powers of the digi-destined…" the insect cringed under the infuriated gaze of Assaultmon. "I-I need more…"

Assaultmon growled softly, "No…face them on your own…"

The insect looked up in fear. "I can not! They will destroy me!"

"That is not my problem, Searchmon," He lifted his arms to strike Searchmon and then he stopped. There was an explosion close by. "Searchmon can you still detect the humans' devices?"

"Yes my lord…" Searchmon stuttered.

"Good…" Assaultmon caught Searchmon and yanked him close and pulled a plug down and jammed it into a port on Searchmon's neck. He then dropped the insect and turned to the screen. "Three of the humans…are in my coal power station…." He growled and turned to Searchmon, "You will go there and destroy them, and I will go along!"

"To…to help me?" Searchmon looked up in surprise.

"No, to watch you and make sure you get the job done!" roared Assaultmon. He kicked Searchmon forward, ripping the plug from Searchmon's port. Assaultmon growled. "Now go!"

888

"Quadruple Storm!" blasts of lightning ripped forward. Ryuudamon was sent flying like a rag doll. Steven and his partner had been forced into retreat ever since they had been dislodged from Seadramon. He had watched the others make a run for it and saw Seadramon and Lucemon try and fend off the Pteranomon.

"Are you ok, Ryuudamon?" Steven knelt down and helped his lizard friend up.

"Yes, I'm fine; he does not have the best aim. I was more hurt by the chunks of ice that flew up than I was the actually blast," replied the lizard as he stood.

A flash of blue shot past them slamming both human and digimon backwards onto their rears. The blur faded and reformed into Rinkmon. His cold face was spliced by a cruel icy smile. His tight, blue, body suit was still glowing a little from the attack. His scarves blew around him.

"That's it!" Steven stood up and clenched his fists. "You're done using us like punching bags!" Steven looked down at Ryuudamon.

The lizard nodded and then turned to Rinkmon, "Get ready to go down! Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" The brachio-dragon leapt from the blue light that had washed over the small lizard and tackled Rinkmon. The dragon smiled, "I got you."

"So you think!" growled Rinkmon as he laid a well placed punch to Ginryuumon's head. The large black dragon was sent tumbling backwards through the white snow. Steven ran to his partner loping awkwardly through the soft, white, fallen precipitation. Steven slid his right leg sliding uncontrollably forward as his left leg was sent off at an insane angle. The boy fell on his butt and slid a few feet.

"What the…" Steven tried to stand, but the slick surface impeded his attempts. Rinkmon laughed as he slid further from them heading to the left and towards the western horizon. Ginryuumon stood slowly and then helped his partner up. Steven looked up at the armored dragon and smiled, "Thanks, now let's get him!" The dragon nodded and Steven mounted his leathery steed as Ginryuumon galloped awkwardly off.

"Fools," growled Rinkmon as he saw Ginryuumon galloping after him. Suddenly a small blue light exploded from where Ginryuumon was and flew forward. Rinkmon hadn't much time to get out of the beam's way and nearly lost his balance on the thick ice under his feet. His eyes followed the beam carefully. It led to the small island in the middle of the lake where the geothermal plug had peaked above the water. Rinkmon didn't understand. Something told him that he couldn't let that child reach the island. He growled and quickly swept around and followed the bar of blue light to the island where he would make his stand.

888

It was quite a surprise when Brendan's tag started to glow. The young man looked down and inspected it. A soft violet light flooded forward in a constrained stream that wobbled forward and snaked its way around the pipes and machinery that filled the innards of the factory they were in.

The light rested softly on a pillar in the middle of the factory. It was unlike the other structural beams in the building in that this was a large marble pillar that seemed far out of place compared to its grimy, dusty and unpleasant looking kin.

"They must have torn the original building down," whispered Brendan as he walked after the light. "This must be the only portion of the original structure left…"

Mark and Kevin were following him with Dobermon and Shima Unimon. The two digimon felt uneasy about the peculiar light and though they had witnessed the interaction of tag and crest before; it still worried them immensely. They reached the pillar and looked up. The crest was out of reach by mere human jumping.

"Hmm," Brendan stood back and took an appraisal of the situation, "Just out of reach of jumping…but…" He looked at Mark and Kevin. "Give me a boost." The two boys looked at him dumbfoundedly. "You know, let me get on your back so I can reach the crest?"

"Oh…right…" Kevin chuckled softly more surprised that Brendan had even really realized that they had followed him.

Kevin stood next to the pillar as Brendan hopped up on the boy's back and scrambled up on Kevin's shoulders. The brown haired boy gave a terse grunt of dissatisfaction as Brendan's shoe scraped his side.

"This may be uncomfortable," whispered Brendan as he strained to reach the crest.

Kevin shook. He almost fell backwards. The explosion had been so close, like it had been just outside the building. A cold draft washed around his waist and something horrible told him to look back. He swung around just as Brendan made a swipe for the crest causing the boy to nearly fall forward. Fortunately he was able to grab Kevin by the shoulders to get himself stabilized. Brendan looked down at Kevin and glared.

"Sorry…" offered the boy in the red cap.

Something caught Brendan's eye. A silvery figure was gliding in and out of the pipes, but he was soon distracted by the sound of a large metal on metal clank. Brendan looked up and gulped hard. Standing in front of them was none other than Assaultmon.

**888**

**AN: Right upon the request of Sixsense05 I guess I can give you an extra chapter, I mean it is Christmas, and you guys, really rather deserve it! Though hehe, now you're on a worse cliffhanger than you were on! There will be a bit of a lapse, about a week(more likefive or six days)so I can get on with the next phase. Trust me this ice-filled mini-arc will be finished in a few more chapters! But I still have to figure out who I want to crestify next. I hope you liked this part of the arc, I feel it starts to get a bit on the ropey side from here on out…but it may just be my pickiness. **


	34. Plan B

**Plan B**

**888**

"Jamming Hertz!" the silver beetle dove down from above them. The blast of lightning sent Mark sprawling.

"So, the little lady bug wants to dance!" growled Dobermon. The dog growled angrily and lifted his lips to reveal the large, white fangs that lined his mouth.

"You guys, get Brendan's crest, we'll deal with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," growled Shima Unimon. Brendan looked down at Kevin who was still holding him on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get it before they turn this place into a quarry," said Kevin as he swung around and moved to the pillar.

"Wild Thunder!" a sprig of lightning rushed up at the beetle as it swerved between pipes. The metal cylinders exploded as the heat from the passing electrons caused the already hyperactive water vapor to overwhelm the pipes' designs and rupture. Hot steam filled the area like a fog.

"I can't see a thing!" growled Dobermon.

"I can see you though!" chuckled the insect, "Infrared scans, you've got to love them! Jamming Hertz!" Dobermon yelped as the blast of energy struck his black muscular flank.

"Are you ok?" asked Shima Unimon. The zebra was looking around slowly trying to find a shadow of the beetle they were attempting to fight.

"You should worry about yourself!" chirped the insect as a black shadow zoomed forward and a blue blast struck the equine warrior in the face sending the digimon skidding backwards.

"Not much further now…" grunted Brendan as his lavender glowing tag touched the lavender emblem on the pillar. The two, inter-swirling circles glowed softly. A purple light shot forward and enveloped the tag. The emblem was now superimposed on the tag. The pillar shifted and its marble cracked and sloughed off revealing a large vent. Brendan blinked. "A…geo-thermal vent…."

"Busy Status!" growled the bug as it fired red orbs at Shima Unimon and Dobermon. Suddenly the two digimon were frozen in place.

"No…" Mark shouted as the two digimon stood there like large flesh statues. Brendan twisted around causing the human totem of Kevin and Brendan to fall and land hard on the now slick and moist ground.

"Dobermon!" Brendan scrambled to his feet. He ran forward grabbed Dobermon by the neck. "Come on big guy you can move…."

The digimon didn't even speak. The canine's large brown eyes didn't blink or move. Brendan narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Kevin was next to Shima Unimon trying to shake the horse awake.

"I-I don't know…" whispered Brendan. He looked up. A large portion of the steam had flowed out of the building out of the large, beaten door. The beetle was up there on the pipes giggling like mad.

"My Busy Status attack will leave any opponent frozen in place like a locked up computer!" chuckled the insect as he twitched its forward legs.

"Searchmon, stop the banter, destroy them!" growled Assaultmon. The metal titan was standing by the door; so far he hadn't moved from his position and seemed to be just observing the fight.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin looked up worriedly at Brendan. He was looking for answer with those brown eyes.

"I-I don't know…" Brendan looked up. A tear was in his eye, "If I hadn't been so drattedly curious and determined to get my crest, I could've helped you guys keep a look out for Searchmon! If I was so smart…why didn't know this was going to happen! We have to find away…maybe a reboot…no it must be more organic…maybe some sort of muscle relaxer…."

"Ummm…Brendan…" Mark was pointing up at the auburn haired boy's chest. His hazel eyes looked in amazement as the purple glow of his unioned tag and crest rained forward over the zebra digimon and the dog digimon.

"I don't like being put on a leash," growled Dobermon as he sneered and lifted a leg cautiously. The black dog opened his mouth. "My turn! Schwarz STRAHL!" A black beam of energy slammed into Searchmon who was in still gaping at the miracle in front of him.

"Wild Thunder!" a blast of blue lightning slammed the insect's underside as it was sent flying.

"And now for the topping to this cake of crow!" growled Dobermon. His eyes flashed a deep crimson, "I hope you like nightmares Searchmon, because you're going to have one heck of a one. Grau Realm!" a black orb swirled around Searchmon.

The metal insect screamed in terror as black strikes of lightning struck from all sides within the depths of the black ball. The ball released into little streams of smoke leaving behind a very frightened Searchmon. The metal insect was beaten and blackened. Burns smudged his metal coat and the radar disc on his back was now at an odd angel. Brendan then noticed the same emblem that was on his crest was on the radar disc.

"Lord Assaultmon…" wheezed the insect. Suddenly the bug was covered in lavender light that shot forward and flooded Brendan's tag. A bruised green worm with little spiked legs was all that was left behind. "I am sorry…"

"Pathetic organic…" growled Assaultmon as he walked forward clanking his metal hooves on the floor. He looked down at the worm. "You are an insect…die like one!" He raised his right hoof. Time froze, and then suddenly there was a scream that was cut off by a large splat. "Now I'll have to have someone to clean that off…" The silver torso of the mechanical centaur turned; its cannon like arms were now pointed at Shima Unimon and Dobermon.

Mark was shocked. Assaultmon had just callously destroyed one of his elite by stepping on him. A burning sensation filled his body. He was angry. No, he was more than angry. He couldn't put the right words in his mind to describe the seething wave of hatred that filled his body. He clenched his fists.

"You are…a…" Mark's mouth tried to stay closed but the anger pushed the words out regardless, pushing them through his teeth and his lips. "MONSTER!"

"You don't understand," said Assaultmon calmly. He turned one of his arms. The cannon was now trained on Mark. "As Searchmon, he was useful, but after his defeat, and de-digivolution; he was just like you, another useless, pathetic, organic vermin!"

The cannon turned a bright red. A gasp filled Kevin's breath. This was his chance, he had to do something. "Shima Unimon, it's time for plan B."

Kevin ran forward. "Hey, you big rust bucket, hit me!"

Assaultmon's head swerved and he brought his cannon to bear on Kevin. Brendan gasped as did Mark.

"No, Kevin!" shouted Shima Unimon.

"You fool!" yelped Dobermon and Brendan.

"So long human…" Assaultmon chuckled at the foolish human. "Justi…" Assaultmon stopped.

A black glow filled the building. "Shima Unimon….dark digivolve to….."

888

"Are you ok?" Seadramon growled as the greenish blue digimon swung around to miss four missiles. Jason was clutching tightly to the green skin of the digimon as he tried to maintain his hold on the lizard.

"I'm…not feeling the best in the stomach area…" admitted Jason as he swallowed hard, pushing those berries from earlier back into his gullet.

"Seadramon!" shouted the angelic boy, Lucemon as a white blaze shot by blasting a cluster of missiles.

"Thanks, Lucemon," called the dragon as he turned. The dragon opened his mouth and let out a blast of ice. The large flying reptile that had been chasing them was caught in the attack and froze on the spot and tumbled towards the ground.

"Now…" Lucemon looked around. Two more of the flying digimon were left. The Pteranomon were swirling around. Their metal wings were resetting the missile launchers that were housed underneath. "One down, two to go." He drew his hands together and a bright swirl of white swam between the two of hands. The swirl soon encapsulated the angel's entire body. A white blazing tornado shot forward. "DIVINE FEAT!" The twister cut past one Pteranomon and then twisted around and struck the other one. Lucemon shot upwards from the concussion of the attack, kicking off of the last Pteranomon hit.

"I had no idea he could do that…" whispered Jason as he looked up in awe of the, now, very regal looking angel as Lucemon glided upwards looking down.

"Ice Blast!" roared Seadramon as he fired a wave of ice at the two stunned pteradons. The two reptile birds fell backwards, their wings completely frozen.

"I have to find Steven!" called Lucemon. Her curled his wings in close and shot down towards the ground.

"What about…?" Seadramon looked back at the city.

"We should go find the others," gritted Jason as he hugged himself. "Lucemon can take care of himself…"

The dragon nodded and wrapped around and glided towards the glow of the city.

888

"It's leading this way!" shouted Steven. Ginryuumon was now bounding through the snow following the blue light that was projecting itself in the shape of an arrow towards the west.

"I smell Rinkmon," growled Ginryuumon. He gave a little huff of annoyance and pushed forward.

"We'll just have to deal with him when he shows," called Kevin. He looked down at the tag that hung from his neck. It was still glowing cold snowy blue.

"Quadruple Storm!" a blast of lightning drew a melted line in the snow. Ginryuumon and Steven looked up. A swirl of snow swept up and from it emerged Rinkmon. He stood on the opposite side of the line from Steven and Ginryuumon. "Cross the line…I dare you!"

"Fine!" growled the dragon and he lifted his clawed feet.

"Wait…" Steven looked up at the smiling blue digimon. His latex body suit glowing a soft blue in the weak night light. "I don't like this…" There was a loud creaking sound that reminded Steven of the old pirate movies he listened to, where the ship would groan under pressure of the waves. "He's done something. I think we're on the lake…" Steven looked at Rinkmon and scowled. "He's weakened the ice…if we aren't careful we'll find ourselves stuck under the ice…"

"What do we do?" asked Ginryuumon. The dragon stiffened.

"We don't have much choice, just go slowly," said Steven. He rubbed the side of the dragon's neck. "Just stay calm, if you get too tense you'll stomp right through the ice."

Ginryuumon stepped forward. The ice gave an unholy squeak that seemed to run far into the distance. Ginryuumon and Steven took in a deep breath and Ginryuumon continued forward.

"You think I'm going to let you get away?" asked Rinkmon as he skated forward.

"You can't!" Steven looked up. "If you do…you'll fall just like us!"

Rinkmon smirked. He swept around. "That's if the ice is weakened!" Rinkmon disappeared into a blur of blue. A fist shot from in front of the black dragon and struck Ginryuumon in the chest. The dragon crashed backwards on the ice. The frozen water screeched in protest.

"You said…" started Steven as he slowly stood up.

"No you assumed!" shouted Rinkmon, "and as they say…to assume makes an…"

"Yeah…" growled Steven quietly. Ginryuumon stood and growled.

"Steven, go for your crest…I'll deal with Mr. Winter Olympics," growled Ginryuumon as he narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth. "Battle Rod Break!" a ball of energy formed in Ginryuumon's mouth and it flew forward as a rod of energy that slammed into Rinkmon's chest. Steven looked up at Ginryuumon.

"Are you sure you can take him alone?" Steven looked up at the dragon.

"Piece of cake," said Ginryuumon. Steven nodded and ran after the beam of blue light.

"Quadruple Storm!" Rinkmon skated towards Ginryuumon with his electrified fists bared.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" the blade on Ginryuumon's helmet glowed and shot an energy blade at Rinkmon. The blue blur slammed his fist into the blade and skidded back as the blade pushed forward.

"Fine…" growled Rinkmon as he skated backward and then disappeared in a blue burst of speed. "Hit this!" a punch slammed into Ginryuumon's side. A second one slammed into the dragon's scaly chest. Another slammed into the side of Ginryuumon's head. The dragon moaned as the punches came in at lightning fast bursts. He growled and swung his long armored tail around and Rinkmon, struck by the leathery appendage, came out of his blur of speed and was sent tumbling through a bank of snow.

"Battle Rod Break!" another rod of energy slammed into the solar plexus of the fallen Rinkmon. The humanoid digimon stood up holding his abdominal muscles.

He looked up at the dragon. "Not bad…" He drew up his fists and let them flow with lightning. He then pushed his hands forward opening up his palms. "Quadruple Storm!" four bolts of lightning shot out, but instead of striking Ginryuumon they wrapped around the dragon and then jabbed him with the heads of the bolts.

"Armor Piercing…blach…" the bolts tightened hard around the dragon.

"Nah uh, uh…" smirked Rinkmon. "I don't think that would be wise."

Suddenly from behind Rinkmon there was a blast of blue light that filled the sky like an aurora. Rinkmon turned his head. The human boy, the one Ginryuumon called Steven, was walking forward. The medallion around his chest was glowing bright blue. A hurricane shaped emblem was blazing forward. The ice began to shift. A blast of steam erupted from behind the boy. The boy skidded forward.

"Steven!" roared Ginryuumon. The dragon puffed up his chest and shattered the lightning bindings. The armored beast roared forward slamming Rinkmon to the side as he ran to Steven. The ice was cracking. Steam was flowing from the direction the boy had come from. Plumes of stream shot up from the cracks.

"The crest was in this rock that was poking out of the ice," said Steven. He looked shocked. "I put the tag up to the rock and the crest came out and then the rock melted away and suddenly a red glow shot up from the lake's depths and this huge bubble of steam belched out of the hole in the ice."

"We got to get off this ice…" growled Ginryuumon. He lowered himself and let Steven on. He turned to run but Rinkmon was standing in his way.

"You aren't going anywhere," growled the blue digimon. His arms' lightning decals were glowing brightly.

"Look we'll fight you later," growled Ginryuumon. He took a step forward.

"No! You're not going to survive this encounter!" He drew his arms up and started to spin up. Blades of energy swam up the swirls of snow and ice. The next thing both Ginryuumon and Steven knew Rinkmon's fist slammed into the ice. "Spinning Cutter!" streaks of lightning shot in all directions around him. New cracks roared open. The ice chunked up. Ginryuumon started to slide as his weight unbalanced the ice chunk they were on. The dragon reared back. He felt Steven clasp onto his neck but the boy's fingers slipped.

"Steven!" Ginryuumon spun around but the boy was already in the water. Ginryuumon bent down to grab the boy with his mouth but something had leapt on him.

"Quadruple Storm!" four blasts of lightning slammed into Ginryuumon's back. Ginryuumon bucked backwards throwing Rinkmon off of his back. The blue digimon was sent sliding up the ice chunk.

"Hurry Steven!" growled Ginryuumon turned to snag the boy.

"No!" Rinkmon was at Ginryuumon's head's side and he punched the dragon and kicked Steven back into the water.

"No…" Steven murmured as he was pushed underwater. _"I need help!" _

There was a blue beam that shot forward. Ginryuumon growled and was covered in blue light as he opened his mouth. "Battle Rod Break!" Rinkmon swirled around in time to see the rod of energy smash into his head. The helmet shot off. Rinkmon's body fell on the ice. Ginryuumon dove into the water. The blue glow of Steven's crest led the dragon to the boy who was floating motionless in the water. Ginryuumon grabbed the boy. He made for the surface but the ice had lodged together. Ginryuumon growled and rammed the ice. It wouldn't budge.

888

Lucemon was flying frantically over the surface of the cracking ice. He had a feeling that Steven had found his crest because there had been a blast of aural light in the sky soon followed by the ice's eruption.

He glided inches above the ice. There was a blue light swimming under the ice. There was a loud thump. Lucemon blinked. A few feet away lay the form of Rinkmon. The skater digimon's helmet was lying a few feet further from his body. Lucemon shuddered. Suddenly the digimon exploded into data. A blue bulb hovered above the ice. Lucemon ran over to the bulb. He felt an odd strength and he reached forward. Two large blue energy drills formed on Lucemon's hands. There was a second thump from under the ice. A blue glow was swimming around where the thump had sounded. The angel dove for thump area. The drills ripped through the ice and the frozen water exploded in a geyser of white. Ginryuumon shot up through the hole and collapsed on the ground releasing Steven on the ice. The boy was frozen to the touch. Lucemon looked up at Ginryuumon. The ice shook again. A second blast of steam shot up from under the ice. Streams of the vapor shot up through fractures in the ice. Ginryuumon de-digivolved to Ryuudamon. Lucemon looked around. Ice started to crack up again. He snatched up the boy and the digimon and took off.

"He's going to freeze…" said Lucemon. He closed his eyes and pushed his energy into the boy and the digimon. "I have to try and keep them alive!" He looked around. "A vent…" Lucemon dove for a rocky out cropping. He rode the chaotic thermals over the vent holding Ryuudamon and Steven over heated water.

Steven shook awake. "Lucemon…"

"Yeah, stay still, your frozen," returned Lucemon as he tilted his wings to compensate for the heat bubble that shot up on his left. "Just stay calm, and let the steam warm you, I'll dry you off and then we can go…"

"Where's everyone?" asked Steven groggily.

"The city, Brendan and Kevin rode into the city to look for the girls," said Lucemon. "Seadramon and I had to face off some flying fighters and then I came for you…found you under the water…and Rinkmon, decapitated on the ice." Lucemon saw Steven look at Ryuudamon and then down at the steam. "How are you feeling? Do you think we can get going, yet?" The boy nodded. Lucemon curled his wings around Steven and rubbed them against his moist skin. The angel then took a big breath and shot up on the thermals. "It won't take long to get to the city…these thermal cracks in the lake are causing a very strong push towards shore…"

Lucemon and his passengers glided off towards the faded lights of the city. Little flickers of light were erupting from the ground. A battle was being waged, but little did they know that the battle was not just against the metal titans of Assaultmon, but against another titan.

**AN: Thanks to Alforce and sixsense, and to Lodis Lord you know your keeping me motivated. Reviews are one of those things I get really excited when I see my email say I have mail! Though sometimes I get anxious not always the most secure about my narratives!**


	35. Crushed Ice

**Not owning Digimon. **

**AN: Yes I know this is very odd for me to do a pre-chap AN. Anyways, this chapter deals with some very, strong themes, and there are some scenes that may possibly, if read by a young person, be talked over with an adult. Just a warning to you the readers. **

**Crushed Ice**

**888**

A long bony claw slammed Kevin to one side. The white skeletal hand reached out and grabbed Assaultmon's arm forcing it upwards. The crimson blast of Assaultmon's attack shattered the factory ceiling. Kevin looked up in surprise. A large fossilized tyrannosaur was roaring. It was crouched down so as to fit in the building. The beast was lifting Assaultmon up by the arm.

"Is that what Shima Unimon turns into?" whispered Kevin as he watched the beast toss Assaultmon like a rag doll. It lifted a bony foot and took a step forward, its phalanges clacking on the hard floor's surface. It stood and crashed through the roof.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Dobermon. Mark hopped up on the dog's back and Dobermon looked up. Kevin could only look up in shock. He wasn't moving. A large block of cement crashed down in front of him but he just didn't move. "Kevin come on!"

"He can't…he's in shock!" yelped Brendan as more of the roof rained down around them. Dobermon leapt forward and snatched Kevin up in his jaws and ran out of the factory as the walls started to collapse.

"Justice Massacre!" a crimson orb rammed into the large skeleton. The fossilized beast fell backwards.

"What is that thing!?" shouted Kevin finally after they had gotten a couple of blocks from the beast.

Dobermon put Kevin down and turned back to the ensuing fight. "That is Skull Greymon, an Ultimate level, viral digimon. He's a blood thirsty fighter and his attacks, Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot can level an entire city."

Kevin gulped as he watched Skull Greymon rise from the crimson blast. A large orange missile was lodged in an ivory rocket launcher. The beast's eyes were glowing bright white as it took a dangerous step forward.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Brendan as the rocket started to shimmy free from its holdings. Dobermon and the humans dove behind a building.

888

"Dark Shot!"

The golden light pollution of the city went dark. A wave of evil washed around the alley and streets houses were shattered. What buildings survived were in tatters, burned and no longer stable. Many of the Digimon in the way of the blast had no chance and no warning as their data was dispersed.

D'Arcmon crashed out of the sky and rolled through the snow slamming into one of the remaining trees. Michelle, Amy and Janet were laid out on the ground. Penguinmon and Renamon were pressed up against a tree trunk.

"What just hit us?" whispered Amy. She flexed her fingers and then her arms. She slowly sat up. Janet and Michelle only looked up at the darkened sky.

"Are you guys ok?" Amy crawled over to Janet.

"I'm fine I think…" said Janet quietly. She sat up and looked over to Michelle. The tan hair girl had a look of absolute terror in her eyes. Janet moved over to her slowly. "Michelle, are you ok?"

"Darkness…." Michelle whispered. "It's everywhere, like an ocean. I can't let it get dark out…" Suddenly the girl started to shine. It wasn't a harsh light like a flashlight but more of a warm glow, a soft flesh color with the same intensity as a glow in the dark sticker.

"Michelle…" Amy reached out.

"Guardromon!" shouted Renamon. The fox leapt forward. "Renamon digivolve to Youkomon!" the blazing purple fox curled around the girls.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" the blue aquatic bird glided forward turning into a giant black phoenix.

"I-I thought you guys couldn't digivolve?" Amy looked at the two champions.

"We did too, but that light…it's giving us strength," said Youkomon. The fox was still staring at the host of Guardromon that were flying over. Tankmon were heard roaring a few blocks away and now Mecha Norimon were jetting overhead.

"We have to see where they are going!" D'Arcmon flew forward. A glow was filling the angel. The girls nodded and picked Michelle up gently and got on Saberdramon's back.

888

"Impossible!" shouted Assaultmon. The beast had leveled three fourths of the city. The metal monster looked defiantly up at the fossilized titan. A little communications device lit up on Assaultmon's shoulder. "Guardromon, Mecha Norimon and Tankmon, report to the south quadrant power plant, we need reinforcements."

It took a couple minutes but the metal army arrived. The Tankmon encircled Skull Greymon. The bone dinosaur released a wild roar and reached out and grabbed a handful of the artillery digimon and threw them into a group of oncoming Guardromon.

"Twin Beam!" buzzed a horde of Mecha Norimon. The red arrows of energy bounced off the smooth, white bone of Skull Greymon's ribs. The beast roared angrily and whipped out its lanky arms knocking the metal digimon down like a line of tin soldiers.

"He's too strong," growled Assaultmon as he took several cautious steps backwards. "I must retreat." The metal centaur turned and galloped off. "I'll return to my mobile headquarters and retreat to the desert."

888

Sorcerymon blinked. He was covered in dust and wood chips and rock and dust. The last thing he remembered was pushing Guardromon out of his house. The wizard blinked and looked around him. A fragment of a familiar staircase was all that was left of his home. The sound of battle was off to the east. The wizard turned his head. In the looming shadows of a burning battle ground, giant figures were fighting. A group of four was flying around and one giant beast was swatting at them.

Sorcerymon wasn't sure who was who, but he knew some one would need his help. He searched the surrounding rubble for his crystal staff and snatched it up. He didn't even search for his hat; he just lifted off and flew for the battle.

888

Mark coughed as he rose from the rubble. Dobermon was already digging Brendan and Kevin out. A large metal mobile home shot past the alley.

"That smelled like Assaultmon," Dobermon's head shot up. "Too much like Assaultmon. He must have retreated; this city is at the mercy of Skull Greymon!" Dobermon pulled Brendan and Kevin from the rubble. "We have to stop Skull Greymon; he'll finish off the city."

"Dobermon, go," Brendan let Kevin lean on him. He then walked past Mark, "Come on we're going to higher ground."

The black dog ran back towards the factory. The looming figure of Skull Greymon towered over the buildings. The remaining forces of Assaultmon were still trying to mount an offensive but the large digimon was tossing them around like toys.

Dobermon skidded to a stop as Skull Greymon swung his arm around and slammed a group of Tankmon into a pile of bricks deleting them instantly.

"Schwarz Strahl!" a black beam shot up and hit Skull Greymon on the snout. The bone beast turned and roared. It reached forward and made a grab at Dobermon but the black dog leapt free. "This isn't looking good!" The dog swung around and growled. "Grau Realm!" Shadow spheres enveloped Skull Greymon's head and joints. The beast growled in annoyance as he shook off the attack. Dobermon leapt backwards as a bony hand crashed down near him. "No, not good at all!"

The metal digimon had already retreated. Skull Greymon was now focusing his attention on Dobermon. The large spiked hound could only run and jump. His attacks had no noticeable affect on the beast.

"La Pucelle!" A strike of bright red lightning slammed into Skull Greymon's back. The beast let out a torture roar of anguish and dropped to its knees. The small victory didn't last long. Skull Greymon was up again. He turned his wild eyes on the angel that had struck him.

"D'Arcmon!" shouted Dobermon as the canine circled around to the angel. "He's extremely strong! We have to be careful!"

"Where did he come from?" growled the angel as she dove around Skull Greymon's claws.

"Well; it's Snow Agumon's Ultimate form," shouted Dobermon. He leapt over the bony tail of the dinosaur as it turned to catch the angel.

"We have to lead it from the city! Saberdramon took the girls to where we saw the boys hiding!" Youkomon shot by and swerved around in front of the beast. "Demon Fire Ball!" a purple ball of fire flew into Skull Greymon's face. The dinosaur roared angrily and reached out to snag the fox but D'Arcmon dropped down and rammed one of her swords between the dinosaur's wrist joints. Skull Greymon screamed in pain and his arm shot up flinging D'Arcmon into the air like a poorly thrown football. Skull Greymon swung his other hand around and grabbed Youkomon like a she was the rubber ball in a game of jacks and then flung her into a forward charging Dobermon.

The two canine digimon were sent tumbling backwards into a left over wall.

"Hey! Why don't have a little of me!" screeched a voice as a large black shadow loomed over the fire lit battle zone. Saberdramon glided over head and then wheeled around and folded her wings together. "Mach Shadow!" the pulses of black plasma rained down on the fossil. The beast swept its hand up and slapped the plasma away like it was a mass of insects. Its other hand reached up and grabbed the large bird and drew it forward and inspected the avian creature before opening its maw.

"Don't worry, Saberdramon, I'll save you!" a long aquamarine digimon slithered through the air. "Ice Blast!" a wave of white struck Skull Greymon in the chest. The digimon roared angrily and threw Saberdramon into the sea serpent.

"He's strong…" groaned Seadramon as he shifted to get Saberdramon off of him. The sea dragon rose from the debris. He flew forward. "Ice Blast!" Skull Greymon lifted a bony, white hand and deflected the blast. His other hand reached out and grabbed Seadramon by the tail.

"We need to free him!" Youkomon, D'Arcmon and Saberdramon flew forward. They gathered in a group and dove at Skull Greymon. The fossilized titan swung Seadramon like a whip and the four champions went crashing to the ground.

"Take this!" Dobermon leapt up on Skull Greymon's back and ran up its vertebrae opening his mouth. "Schwarz Strahl!" The black blast slammed in between the first two vertebrae. Skull Greymon twisted angrily and bucked throwing Dobermon off of him. The dinosaur then swung his tail around and snapped Dobermon into the pile of other champion digimon. The five champions groaned and de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

"We need to run…" said Labramon. The retriever lifted a paw slowly and then dropped it. "But maybe a little nap first…."

"I couldn't move if some one pushed me…" whispered Otamamon.

There was a loud roar and Renamon looked up. "Oh no…"

"Dark Shot!" growled the voice of Skull Greymon.

888

Lucemon had been worried ever since that wave of darkness had struck. The city was now in flames. Smoke was rising up. He flapped his wings. Staggering in one of the streets was a group of seven children. The angel dropped down and landed in front of them.

"Where are the others?" asked the angel as he observed the lack of digimon.

"Fighting Skull Greymon," replied Brendan quietly. The group of children staggered off to a place to sit on the crumbling remains of a wall. Steven walked slowly with them holding Ryuudamon in his hands.

"No…" Lucemon looked up where the fire was the brightest, "Is that where Skull Greymon is?"

"Yeah…" whispered the children, sans Steven, in unison.

"It's really Snow Agumon, but I think I broke him," Kevin said quietly. He pushed off of the stone wall and started to walk away.

"Kevin ran in front of Assaultmon so that he would shoot him instead of me. Lucemon, don't go," Mark ran to the angel as he prepared to fly. The boy grabbed the angel's arm. "You can't go, Skull Greymon scared Assaultmon away….you'd get hurt!"

Lucemon was about to respond when there was a large black flash. A horrible wind threw the kids into the ground. Lucemon was sent swirling backwards his wings caught in the wind's lift. Mark was sent bouncing down the street.

888

Renamon winced. She opened an eye curiously. _"Why are we still alive?" _Her instincts told her to open her arms and a weight dropped into them. The thing plopping in her arms shook her from her mental numbness. She looked down. The blackened and burned face of Sorcerymon was looking her in the eye.

"Sorcerymon," whispered Labramon. The retriever walked up to the fox and looked at the white wizard.

"Is he…?" Penguinmon peered over the retriever's shoulder.

"No, he's still alive…" said Tapirmon. The little purple elephantine creature hovered silently behind them.

"You should go," whispered Sorcerymon. His mouth guard was burned off, revealing his stitched up mouth. Long locks of hair were burned; some were dangling in patches where the follicles had melted together. "I will hold him off…" As if on cue Skull Greymon roared. "He has drained a lot of energy already…"

"You don't stand a chance," hissed Otamamon. "We had him five to one and look at what he did to us!"

"Just go, I'll deal with him," Sorcerymon stood and balanced on the remainder of his staff.

"But…" gulped Labramon and Penguinmon.

"You must survive to fight Assaultmon, my house is gone, my city is in ruins, and I have nothing to fight for, but you do have something. Let me do this…" Sorcerymon looked up at the flailing arms of Skull Greymon.

"Come along…" Renamon whispered in her hushed voice. "Let us go, Sorcerymon will have a tough bout on his hands without having to protect us as well." The fox drew her arms around Labramon and Penguinmon and herded them off. Otamamon and Tapirmon looked back skeptically. Renamon gave a little huff, "Come on…" Otamamon and Tapirmon blinked and then went after the fox. Skull Greymon roared loudly and turned his attention to the escaping prey.

"No! Over here, you pile of bones!" shouted Sorcerymon and he lifted his hand. A burst of blue lightning struck the dinosaur in the snout. Skull Greymon turned to the more 'formidable' prey. Sorcerymon narrowed his eyes and winced, "Yeah…come after me…"

The beast released a savage howl and reached out to grab the wizard. The clawed hands were grabbing hungrily at the wizard. The little white clothed humanoid digimon leapt over the claws. Sorcerymon swung the remains of his staff into one of the fingers which, resulted in the chunks of staff shattering in all directions.

The rookies were now out of sight. Sorcerymon lifted his hands and cupped them together forming a little bluish white ball of energy in his hands. "Crystal Ball!" the orb shot forward and cracked up in the creature's snout.

The skeleton growled in annoyance and dropped down on all fours. The orange missile on its back shuddered. "Dark Shot!"

"No!" Sorcerymon pushed his hand forward. A faded blue barrier shimmered forward to meet the missile. As the two strikes met they released a blast of energy backwards and side ways and a stream of black lightning struck forward, using Sorcerymon as a conductor to the ground. Sorcerymon fell backwards. Skull Greymon had disappeared in the back blast.

888

"YOUKOMON!"

"DOBERMON!"

"SABERDRAMON!"

"SEADRAMON!"

"D'ARCMON!"

The five partners to the five champions screamed as the second blast blew them backwards down the street. The girls started to cry, Brendan was stunned and Jason only looked down in defeat.

"Don't cry…" Renamon was standing on the wobbly remnants of a metal reinforced wall.

Otamamon, Labramon, Penguinmon and Tapirmon were slowly moving down the street towards them. They were bruised and singed but were not as bad off as a large portion of the city.

"We must go back…" cried Penguinmon. "Sorcerymon, he saved us when we were beaten by Skull Greymon and then he was fending him off, but…"

"That second blast doesn't bode well," said Otamamon.

"It's gotten too quiet," said Tapirmon. He floated up to Brendan.

"Sorcerymon may have done it," Renamon jumped down as the wall slumped over. She landed next to Janet.

Labramon ran up to Michelle and hugged the girl, "We have to check it out…he could be badly hurt."

"He could be dying, it's the least we could do after what he did for us, Amy," said Penguinmon as the bird latched onto the girl's leg.

"Not only that, but we have to see what happened to Skull Greymon," said Brendan. He looked at Kevin, "He may have de-digivolved too…"

The brown haired boy looked up in surprise. "Maybe…but…I did something horrible to him. I can't go…"

"Kevin, you have to go, if Snow Agumon de-digivolves and he sees you have deserted him," Mark looked at the brown haired boy. "He'll think you won't want him around anymore."

"We have to look for survivors," said Jason as he walked around.

"Yes, let us go, just to find survivors," said Steven quietly. Ryuudamon was hanging gently at the blonde haired boy's side.

The group nodded and slowly moved forward. The apocalyptic look of the city deepened as they got closer to the battle zone. Buildings were vaporized. The remnants of buildings had the photo-negatives of shocked digimon; their data injected in the standing chunks of walls. Michelle was crying softly. The others were trying to hold back tears of their own. They came to the fires. Kevin sniffed. It was too much to know that he caused this. They came first silently, and then little gasps of breath came intermittently. He couldn't look up anymore.

"Sorcerymon!" yelped Janet. Kevin's eyes lifted a little to see a broken white figure lying on the ground. Beside the white figure was a plush pink ball with little ribbons for ears. Something in him snapped. He ran up to the ball and cradled it in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kevin cried heavily in the soft pink ball. "I'm so very sorry. If I had known…"

"Kevin…" whimpered a little voice against his chest. "You're crushing me…."

"Sorcerymon!" Janet, Amy and Michelle were crowded around the digimon. His face was now completely charred. The little stitches around his mouth were severed and blood trickled lazily down his temple. His eyes were closed and a portion of his right, pointed ear seemed to have been burned off. His clothes were smoldering and patches were burned through. His arms were at odd angles his legs didn't look much better. His chest was barely lifting up and a rough rasp crackled from his lips when his chest fell. The wizard opened his eyes. They were a cream color, completely clouded.

"Please…Mr. Leomon, don't make me sit in the corner…" whispered the sorcerer. The muscles around his eyes tensed as he winced. "Why does it hurt so?"

"Sorcerymon…please…" Amy was crying. Tears fell on the digimon's face and trickled down along his burned face.

"Lucemon…" Janet turned to the angel, "please, Lucemon, please…"

Mark looked up at the angel. A wince covered Lucemon's face as he slowly walked forward. He looked down at the wizard. A cold sigh escaped his lips. Sorcerymon looked so much like Wizardmon. Lucemon lifted his hands and softly touched the wizard's body. The angel instantly pulled back. "His body is so broken…he's bleeding everywhere on the inside…There isn't much I can do…"

"Do what ever you can!" yelped Amy as she nearly pushed the angel towards the prone, defeated wizard.

"There is only one thing I can do…" whispered Lucemon. He lifted his eyes to Mark. A little tremble caused the angel's hands to flutter. "Forgive me, Sorcerymon, I hope this doesn't hurt too much…." The palms of Lucemon's hands glowed bright white. "Divine…."

"What is he doing!?" yelped Amy as she leapt for the angel.

"Feat," There was a pulse of light. Lucemon looked away and his wings drooped. The light faded revealing the last of Sorcerymon's data wafting away. Janet and Michelle looked in shock. Lucemon turned to face them. Amy, who had stopped when the burst of light erupted from the angel's palms, blinked and then continued forward. Her fist clenched she struck the angel across the jaw.

Lucemon didn't avoid it nor did he attempt to block it or even react to it. He looked at Amy quietly.

"You killed him!" shouted Amy she lifted her fist again and prepared another strike. Her fist flew at the angel again.

Lucemon's hand shot up and caught Amy's arm at the wrist. "He was already dead, even if I expended all of my energy into him, I could not heal Sorcerymon enough for him to have survived. I can only hope that his reformat is quick and painless." Amy looked at the angel in shock. Lucemon released the girl and walked past her without saying another word.

"Where'd Kevin and Koromon go?" asked Steven as he looked around. "For that matter, where's Jason?"

"Foot prints…" said Labramon dazedly. "Should we…?"

"Not quite yet…" said Janet quietly. She looked down the street. "Otamamon, maybe you should go after them just in case, but the rest of us should look for any survivors."

The children nodded, except for Amy who was silently trying to keep the tears back. They split up and started their search. Janet took Amy by the arm and gently walked with her.

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Alforce and to Lodis.**

**I know this is a very fast update, but this is one of those chapters that have been like a highlight that I've wanted to post since I've written it. This was…a chapter that when put in context with the others I hope shines, but the problem is, I'm afraid it will greatly out shine its neighbors. I think I'll explain why I chose Skull Greymon later; I want to see the reaction to it. The only problem I have with this chapter is that it feels too dark, it's kind of like a funnel, this chapter's edges were almost too steep for me to dig out of and I hope the next chapter is good enough for you. Till then have fun, and REVIEW…hehe… **


	36. The Shadow of Greatness

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Shadow of Greatness**

**888**

Kevin ran with Koromon held tight against his chest. The little digimon yelped in discomfort about nearly being juiced by his partner.

"We'll run away and we'll just hide," whispered Kevin under his breath. "And when everyone moves on we'll just stay here and eat fish and play all day. No need to keep fighting forever."

Kevin suddenly found himself on his butt. He blinked. He'd slid on the ice and fell on the ground. Koromon had gone bouncing. He slowly stood and wiped himself down and walked over to the small pink ball that was lodged in a pile of snow and debris.

Kevin turned back to look at what he was leaving behind and then turned and started to walk from the city.

"KEVIN!" shouted a voice. The brown haired boy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slightly and saw a smudged pasty colored shirt coming towards him. "Kevin, where are you going!?"

"I'm going…you guys don't need me," said Kevin as he walked off. "I'll only make a mess of things. Tell the others good bye, Jason."

"Kevin…" Jason ran up to the brown haired boy with Koromon, "what do you mean?"

"Look around you, this is my mess," said Kevin. He didn't look up. "I made Koromon into a monster. I'm dangerous. I'm going to hide so I can't hurt anyone again."

"No, you aren't," whispered Jason.

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Kevin angrily.

"You will," Jason stepped in front of Kevin and stopped him. "Kevin you made this mess, you have to clean it up. You made Koromon into a monster; well, you have to fix that too. You know, you're the one that wanted to come to this continent. You're the one that wanted to fight Assaultmon. You made a mistake; so now you're going to let Assaultmon win?" Jason shook his head and furrowed his brows.

"It wasn't just a mistake, I didn't choose milk when I should've chose orange juice!" growled Kevin. He looked up. The brown eyes were cold. "I destroyed an entire city! I probably got that digimon Lucemon put down, in his position, I killed who knows how many digimon! SO YES I THINK THAT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US ASSAULTMON IS THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS!"

"You don't understand," Jason looked at him. "You made one mistake, it was one hell of a mistake, but it is a mistake you made for a reason. You made your decision to save five lives."

"What do you mean?" Kevin looked up.

"If I remember right, Shima Unimon digivolved because you ran in front of Assaultmon to keep him from killing Mark," explained Jason quietly. "It may not have been in the forefront of your mind at the time, but deep down that is what you were doing, and trust me, if Skull Greymon hadn't arrived on the scene Assaultmon would've killed you, then Mark, then Brendan and then he would've killed Dobermon and Shima Unimon and you know what would've happened if he came up on the rest of us!

"Look, we're the Digi-destined, I know what that it sounds rather nebulous, and I can't even start to imagine what it all entails but I do know this, a whole heck of a lot of digimon and things are putting a lot of hope on us, and it's our duty to do whatever we can to help them realize that hope! The innocent may get hurt, but I am sure that they would rather be killed or hurt in a fight with Assaultmon or even back with Boogeymon than they would if they just died from pain and depression from being subjugated by those evil S.O.B.s!"

"I…killed…so many," whispered Kevin as he looked down at Koromon. "I can't just forget it…"

"No, you must never forget it," Jason's deep blue eyes were like sea ice; hard and cold. "If you forget you will have not learned anything. You have to fight on, even though you are afraid, because those digimon that got deleted tonight deserve something good to return to, not more of Assaultmon or Boogeymon or anything else. You fight for those digimon that died tonight, fight for their futures, it's your duty."

Kevin blinked. Tears started to run down his cheek again. "I don't think I can…"

"Don't be a coward, you're not good at it," said Jason bluntly. He then reached up and slapped Kevin on the cheek, hard enough to leave a mark. "Now, come on we're going to help those that survived, it's the least we can do."

Kevin blinked again. "I…."

"Kevin, I really don't want to leave the others," said Koromon. The pink ball looked up. "They could get in trouble and need us to save them…"

Kevin sniffed and looked at Jason quietly. Kevin nodded softly. "I'm sorry I was…"

"You have no reason to be sorry, I know what you're going through," said Jason quietly. Kevin shot a questioned look at the pasty clothed boy. "Don't ask; it's a very long story and one I care not to tell."

Kevin nodded slowly. Jason put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and gently walked with Kevin back to the others.

"JASON!" Otamamon shot out of an alley. The little tadpole slid across the street and plopped into a snow pile. The tadpole spun around and bounced forward. "You found him!"

"Yes, I did," said Jason quietly. "How have the others fared?"

"No idea," shrugged the tadpole. "I left after we realized you were gone!"

"Well, we're not helping them here, come on," whispered Jason as he walked forward. Kevin nodded quietly and followed slowly. Jason smirked, "If you run for it; I'll beat you."

"Heh…" A smile weakly formed on Kevin's lips.

888

Lucemon sighed. He hated to do it but there was no choice. He had found another digimon, a young Otamamon. Its small amphibious body was thrashed inside and out. It was only inches from death; and the poor thing was quivering and twitching in pain. The angel closed his eyes; a tear streamed down his cheek. Lucemon's hands glowed softly and deleted the digimon. A group of Gekomon was hiding under a pylon. He had helped them out of their trap and directed them to the ground zero.

Most of the digimon he found were dazed but mostly unharmed. They just stood there in numbness. Lucemon lifted off the ground and glided slowly over the wreckage. A small flock of Muchomon was huddled around a burning building crying. The red penguins' colors were accentuated by the flames. He sighed.

"So much death and destruction," whispered Lucemon. A tear quivered in his eye. "I…must have been such a monster." There was a pulse of darkness in the angel's heart. "I can't hold this against anyone, it was just a mistake; we didn't know this would happen."

He flew down and herded a bunch of Poromon back towards ground zero. When Lucemon arrived back at the meeting place the digi-destined were busy gathering what supplies they could find. Kevin and Koromon had returned. The angel immediately left the Poromon in the hands of Mark and glided over to Koromon.

"Lu-Lucemon," Koromon yelped in surprise.

"I should speak to you," said the angel. He extended his hands in a way that he could hold Koromon. "May I?"

The pink digimon nodded and hopped in Lucemon's arms. The angel then took off slowly.

"I did all of this," said Koromon quietly.

"Hmm, yes you did," replied Lucemon quietly, "but did you want to?"

"I…don't remember," whispered Koromon. "I just remember hearing Kevin's voice and he being really scared and frustrated and mad…and then I was in that big hole, as Koromon, though I remember trying to tell the others to run away…but they couldn't hear me…"

"I think that this destruction was done by that dark part in every mon's soul," said Lucemon. "You and Kevin made a choice, whether it was a good or a bad one is up to interpretation. I just think…."

"Lucemon, did you forget when you went dark?" asked Koromon innocently. The angel nearly dropped Koromon at his bluntness.

"No…I saw everything," said the angel with a sigh, "I was controlled by a virus; but really when you think about it, you were being controlled by the unbridled passions in both you and Kevin, but that is not an excuse, we still have to repay our debts." Lucemon looked at Koromon. "We have to pay our debts by sojourning on; if we hide and cower, then the darkness has won. We can't let that happen. Do you understand?"

The pink digimon nodded and Lucemon lowered down by a group of Gabumon.

"You guys; there is some help this way, follow us," said Koromon to the blue furred digimon.

"Follow me," said Lucemon as he took off. The blue furred digimon staggered after the two destined digimon.

888

"This is really depressing," whispered Amy as she looked over the 'survivors'.

"Yes, but we just have to persevere," said Janet as she watched Kevin dish out food slowly to an Icemon. The large digimon looked a lot like a large, white Gotsumon.

"I wish we were on File Island," sighed Amy. She looked up at the smoke filled skies. "I mean things weren't nearly as bad as this…"

"The morning didn't help much did it?" whispered Brendan as he walked behind them. The sun had risen some three hours earlier. It only confirmed the destruction the night's darkness had suggested.

"No…but look," Jason pointed out towards the lake. A large steam barrier enveloped the body of water. The shore was now completely liquid water, no chunks of ice were visible, "and doesn't it feel warmer?"

"I suspect that's the geothermal vent stabilizing the temperature," said Brendan. He looked at the crest on his chest. "I wonder if all our crests will…be so destructive…"

"I hope not," snuffed Amy as she looked at the smoldering remains of the city.

"I don't think it will," Steven walked up behind them, with Mark at his side. He'd been listening to their conversation, "I mean; if they were, then that old fart wouldn't have given them to us…right?"

"I wonder where he is," said Mark. The young boy was looking out over the fog laden lake. "Didn't he say he would contact us…?"

"Probably," said Steven quietly. The group of six humans looked over at Kevin and Michelle as they made their rounds looking over the digimon.

888

"They're looking at us again," whispered Kevin as he ladled out some water to a thirsty Poromon.

"Just ignore them, they are just as worried as you are," said Michelle quietly. The tan haired girl looked up at her brother.

"I feel so responsible," hissed Kevin under his breath.

"Good," sighed Michelle quietly. She turned and looked at Kevin. "This situation is because you tried to save someone and well, couldn't control the chain of events that happened afterwards. You did something stupid…very, very stupid. It isn't the first time, and it won't be the last…"

"I caused all of this death and destruction!" rasped Kevin as they walked from the digimon.

"Yes, you did," returned Michelle as she walked past him, "but there is nothing you can do now to change that, now is there?"

"No…" whispered Kevin.

"Then all you can do is repent, and try and atone," Michelle whispered as she sat down and ladled out some water for herself. "The worst thing you can do is beat yourself up over it. It will only darken your heart."

Kevin sighed quietly. "I just feel like crap."

Michelle was getting frustrated. "We should leave this place soon."

"What…? I thought we were…" Kevin looked up.

"It is making you worse," replied Michelle. Her eyes were strange and distant. Her voice was far more mature than Kevin could remember it ever being before. "You had to be taught a lesson, and you are not learning it…if you stay here, your crest will never reach its potential." Michelle stood and walked off. "I will return, do not despair, brother, your choice was not entirely incorrect; it was a start down the correct rode. Your wishes were corrupted…you will learn."

Kevin blinked. "What the heck just happened…?"

"I don't know; what happened?" asked Koromon. The little fluff was bouncing in Kevin's lap. "You were looking at Michelle and zoning out…she just got frustrated and went over to the others to ask if it would be proper to move on…"

888

"Leave?" asked Amy. She looked at Michelle. "Why?"

"Being here is hurting Kevin, the longer we rub his nose in this…" whispered Jason.

"The more distant he'll get," finished Janet quietly.

"We have to explain to the digimon," said Steven as he stood.

"They should be ok, now that we've restored the heat vents," Brendan looked up at the steam.

"I think they'd understand, and we really need to look for the rest of our crests," Mark was looking over at Kevin, "and Kevin is truly looking horrible."

"I'll tell them," said Steven. He stood quietly. "I think it would be best if you start getting some supplies ready."

The others nodded as Steven walked towards the group of homeless digimon.

888

They slowly walked out of the town. The snow was melting and the temperature, though not tropical, was not frigid like it had been when they had arrived. Kevin was walking slowly behind the main group. Every once in a while Jason or Lucemon would drop back to make sure things were ok. Janet and Steven were now starting to warm up to the browned haired boy.

"Where should we go?" asked Janet quietly.

"Well, while I was patched into the factory's computer I downloaded a map," replied Brendan quietly. "There is a small fishing village not far from here. It's on the ocean though, and is a bit of a back track…."

"A little time on the beach might be the prescription for what ails us right now…" said Jason quietly. The others looked at him. "What…? Right now we have to get Kevin calmed down, what better relaxer is there than the beach?"

Amy was silent and was walking slowly on the outside of the group. She kept looking back at Kevin.

"Is something wrong?" Michelle asked quietly as she pushed close to Amy.

"No…" Amy closed her eyes and pushed on ahead.

"Sure there isn't…" whispered Michelle as she watched the back of Amy.

"Mm, it may be prudent to stop in this village here," Brendan had his laptop out and was pointing to a little map on the screen. "It's in this gulley. It may be a good idea to you know…stop for some supplies."

The others nodded slowly.

888

The afternoon was weakly glowing from behind the mountains. The village was small and dust filled, like a town from the old west. A little tumbleweed swept around them quietly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a ghost town," said Janet quietly.

"As long as it's not a town filled with Bakemon," grumbled Jason as he walked ahead of the others.

"What's that?" asked Amy as she wandered around, "It sounds like…music…"

"A mariachi band?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like that band we heard in Mexico, doesn't it?" Steven was looking around for the source of the sound. Brendan was bobbing his head.

"What music?" asked Amy. She turned and looked at the other.

"Don't tell me you can't hear that…" said Janet. Her foot was tapping softly to an unheard beat.

"Is that a rhumba?" asked Kevin.

"Yes," replied Brendan.

"It has quite the beat to it…" said Michelle.

"What Music!?" shouted Amy. She looked at the others and then something caught her eye. A sick looking digimon staggered out of one of the wooden, dusty houses.

Amy ran up to the digimon. It was green with leafy arms and thorny claws. Its ovular head was topped by a pink and yellow flower. Her feet were roots.

"A Palmon," whispered Penguinmon quietly. "She's a plant digimon; she is pretty good at gardening and usually nice."

"Usually?" asked Amy.

"Well I don't think you'd want to be tied up by her Poison Ivy," said Penguinmon.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy as she looked down at the plant.

"I'm so hungry," whispered the plant. "We used to have a lot of plant digimon here, but the ground went bad and then our fields stopped making food and we couldn't get food from the soil…"

"Why didn't you leave?" asked Amy quietly.

"This is our valley, and there is nowhere where the soil is as fresh, or used to be," whispered the plant. "That and the General came."

"General?" Amy looked in surprise.

"Mm, Ponchomon," whispered Palmon quietly. "He came and now the town's people are all mesmerized. He has all the food locked up in the granary. If the ones that aren't mesmerized don't do what he says he won't feed us and if we try to fight him, he just sicks the mesmerized digimon on us…"

"Umm, guys, did you…?" Amy looked back. The others had gone down the street. Palmon slipped from Amy's arms and wandered off. Amy snatched at the plant but Palmon had gotten too far. "Drat it to heck and back!" The children were dancing and laughing and hopping around the street. "You guys! Pay attention!"

"Oh shut it, Amy," returned Brendan with a sneer. "You've been complaining ever since we got here, let loose and have some fun!"

"Jason, please explain to Mr. Brain that we're not here for fun!" yelped Amy. She was hurt a little.

"Stuff it, he's right a little fun won't kill you," said Jason as he danced with Janet. "Unless you're the fun Nazi…wait I think you are!"

"Fine…" Amy stood up. Her fists were at her side and she growled angrily. "You guys goof off while these poor things starve to death!"

Amy walked off. Penguinmon looked at the other digimon. Koromon was bouncing with Renamon and Ryuudamon. Tapirmon was doing arm rolls as he floated backwards on his clouds of magic. Otamamon was lifting one leg and then another teetering back and forth to an unheard rhythm. Labramon was jabbing her cream colored paws into the air and wiggling her bum, thusly swishing her long, curled, auburn tail. Finally Lucemon was twisting his legs at the hips and sliding two extended fingers, first from his right hand, then his left, over his eyes. He then put his arms out and then pretended he was swimming. The tips of his wings flicked forward then back like a metronome.

Penguinmon blinked and turned her head from the surreal scene to find Amy walking down the street; the bird could almost see the steam coming off her partner's head. "Hey wait for me!" Penguinmon hopped after Amy.

888

"Yes…We have them in my grasp," chuckled a strange creature. It was watching a monitor on a dusty bar counter. It had a huge floppy sombrero. It wore a ragged, brown poncho. Its body and arms were that of a green, spiky cactus and on its hands it wore red boxing gloves, wrapped in spiked leather straps. It had no feet or legs; it just hovered their on the remnants of tattered, cream colored cloth. The background was thrumming with the sound of Latin music. A group of lizard like flowers was standing behind the creature as they bent their legs to the music. "Wait…one of them is missing! You Floramon go…I'll get the others you get the one that's missing!"

"Right oh, El Capitan Ponchomon!" saluted the flowers and they walked in a dancy fashion.

888

The saloon had one other occupant. One no one had noticed because he hadn't made himself very noticeable, of course his small almost fairy like stature helped in his inconspicuousness. He had been resting in the corner. His wide-brimmed hat slid over his black eyes. He chuckled a little to himself.

The cactus ghost glided out of the saloon after his Floramon had left. He had heard about the antics of the Digi-destined in Alpine Tundra. It was that which had brought him here. He needed to see them in action; something inside wanted him to see grand things but he wasn't going to let his hopes up too high, the last time he did that they were dashed when he actually had met the humans.

888

Amy walked slowly down the street. She was angry and sad and hurt. She took a deep breath and gulped hard. She wasn't going to cry. Penguinmon was at her side and looking up at her. Amy looked down at the blue penguin.

"Am I a fun Nazi?" asked Amy as she walked down the sandy rode.

"What's a Nazi?" asked Penguinmon.

Amy sighed softly. She looked down. The ground had a reddish brown warmth to it. It was silly. She knew deep down inside they were just mesmerized; but why did it still hurt. They had been friends before the Digital World, and it seemed that everyone else had gotten stronger, and she was just getting worse. She was never a fun Nazi at home.

"Stupid Digital World," grumbled Amy as she walked forward.

"Amy…you don't like my world?" asked the penguin as the bird hopped forward.

"It just…" Amy stopped and turned. "I'm not any good at it! This…camping out and saving the world and dealing with demons and warlords and evil skaters! I'm a girl, a ten year old girl! I mean I haven't had a zit yet and you want me to save the whole world!"

Penguinmon blinked. The little bird didn't know what to say. "Amy if that is how you feel really inside. Maybe we should find a way for you to go back home." With that Penguinmon walked forward.

"Wait…" Amy shouted as she ran after the bird. "Where are you going?"

"No where…" said the bird as she turned a corner and disappeared behind some buildings.

"Penguinmon…" Amy reached out and sighed. "I'm sorry." The little necklace on Amy's chest glowed softly. A stream of light fell on the ground.

"There she is!" shouted a group of voices. "Let's get her!"

"Penguinmon…" Amy looked back afraid. The little flower lizards had their petal hands outstretched. "Please…"

"Allergy Shower!" puffs of yellow pollen swam around Amy's head.

"I'm sorry…Peng…" Amy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Let's get her to the boss!" said the forward most, flower. "Help me lift her."

The others nodded and carried her off.

**888**

**AN: I am almost done with Chapter 40; unfortunately I have been ill, so I'm going to post this early. I hope you like it…**


	37. The Fairy's Choreography

**I don't Own Digimon**

**The Fairy's Choreography**

888

Amy awoke to the sound of a soft clank in the back of her head. The girl blinked and looked down at the little red skirt around her waist. She sniffed heavily trying to push air through her clogged nose. Her head felt like it was trying to explode. Her arms were achy and her eyes burned. All the while a soft clanking persisted in the back of her head.

Clank.

Clank.

"OK STOP IT!" growled Amy in a stuffed up voice. She blinked. She looked woozily around her surroundings. She was in a ten by twenty foot room with bars over the front door. She looked back; there was a little window, also with black bars on it. A little dagger clanked on the bars every now and then. Amy ran over to the window and then dragged a small chair that also occupied her room over and stood on it to look out the window. "Penguinmon…"

"Amy!" yelped the bird. "How are you?"

"My nose feels like there is a tomato in it," mumbled Amy quietly. Her eyes were puffy and she coughed. "Why do I always have to be the sick one…?"

"I don't know…" the bird looked around. "If I could digivolve I'd have you out of that cell in no time."

"You haven't eaten…" murmured the girl softly, "and you took a beating in Alpine Tundra."

"I know and the others are all captured," said Penguinmon, "well so to speak."

"What do you mean, 'so to speak'?" asked Amy with a hoarse voice.

"They are dancing in a corral on the edge of town," replied Penguinmon. The bird grimaced. "I have to help you out…"

There was a sound in the background and Amy blanched. "I have to go something is coming!" Amy leapt off of her chair and oozed to the bed where she flopped on the mattress.

Two Floramon danced up to the bars. "Who are you talking to human!?" grumbled the two flowers.

"Uh…" Amy looked around. "I think I'm delirious, with allergies…"

The two flowers looked at each other. "Eh, as long as you're not talking to anyone trying to help you escape…" The flowers turned and danced away.

"No, of course not…" grumbled Amy as she scrambled to the chair and looked out the window. Penguinmon had another ice dagger in her hand and launched it up and it clanked against the metal bars. Amy fell backwards in surprise and crashed on the ground. Amy growled angrily and put her hands on the ground and huffed. She was prepared to jump up and scream, when her tag started to glow. Amy blinked and looked down. The floor of the prison was completely covered by a giant painting of a pink tear drop. Amy lowered the glowing tag to the throbbing floor. Suddenly the floor shrunk down and a pink burst washed through the soil. A large underground tunnel appeared where the tear drop had been. Amy gasped.

"What's going on in there!?" yelped the sound of the Floramon.

"I'm out of here," rasped Amy as she ran down the steps. The tunnel was dark and if Amy could smell, it would've smelled like clay. There was a glow of white suggesting an opening and she ran towards it.

888

She put her head up above the ground. She was right outside a clay building. Penguinmon was a couple of feet away looking absolutely astonished. She looked up at the bars on the window of the mud building.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" growled an unfriendly voice from within the prison.

"I don't know…I guess it was this trap door," yelped the voices of the Floramon.

"Fools!" growled the voice. "Cactus Bat!" there was an orange burst and the sound of the two Floramon screaming in fear.

"We have to get out of here…" whispered Penguinmon.

"I heard that!" growled the voice. Amy shot a glare at Penguinmon. Penguinmon mouthed 'I'm sorry'. There was a growl. "Tequila Punch!" The wall of the jail thumped and cracks formed in all directions from the sound of the thump. Penguinmon ran over in front of Amy. "Tequila Punch!" the wall exploded forward. As the dust settled a cactus like digimon hovered forward.

"Ponchomon!" yelped Penguinmon as she took up a defensive stance in front of Amy.

"He looks like some sort of mutant cactus Bakemon, with a strange clichéd Mexican fashion fetish…" Amy said as she watched the cactus ghost in the brown poncho and floppy sombrero glided forward. His red gloved, spiked leather wrapped fists were held up in a blocking fashion.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon threw her ice dagger towards the cactus ghost. The cactus punched the dagger and it exploded.

"Heh, you may have escaped my prison but you haven't escaped me!" Ponchomon glided forward. "Tequila Punch!" Before the fist could strike the blue bird; Amy pushed Penguinmon out of the way and felt the spikes sting her side.

"No…Amy why?" yelped the penguin as she leapt on top of the girl.

"Because she's a fool!" growled Ponchomon as he loomed over the two.

"I had to help you after hurting your feelings…I really do like you, Penguinmon," whispered Amy. "Sure the toughing it isn't my thing but giving you up isn't an option."

Penguinmon felt something fill her. It was like a gallon of warm honey. It was warm and soothing. She felt her wings strengthening. Penguinmon looked up.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" The black raven flashed her wings slapping Ponchomon out of the alley.

The black bird glided upwards and circled over the alley to make sure that Amy was safe where she was.

888

"You took the hit for your digimon, yep, yep," said a small, cute, somewhat buzzy voice. Amy looked up. Two little black eyes were looking at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Be-because…I couldn't let Penguinmon get hurt. After all I said she still came back and tried to save me…," whispered Amy. A reflex drew her fingers to her burning side.

"Don't worry, I put some healing herbs on your wounds, the wounds are closed up, yes they are!" chirped the little being in front of her. He was wearing a black cowboy shirt and chaps and a ten gallon hat and a bandana that hid his face. "You think you saved your digimon? Well, what about your friends? Hmm?"

"What do you mean?" Amy blinked. She looked at the odd little round creature in front of her.

"Your friends will be dancing to their doom soon, yep, yep," chirped the digimon as it hopped away.

"Hey, little thing!" yelped Amy as she ran slowly after it.

"This way, this way!" called the little creature as it bounced off. A large shadow flew over her head. She looked up. Saberdramon was flying over.

"Cactus Bat!" orange bats shot from Ponchomon's poncho. Saberdramon curled her wings together. "Mach Shadow!" black bolts shot down and fried the bats as they came. "Time to finish you off! Black Sa…"

"Nuh uh…" Ponchomon glided forward. He glided forward after Amy and Saberdramon followed angrily. The digi-destined were dancing slowly towards a cliff. "You destroy me; They'll dance to their doom!"

Amy leapt over the board fence and ran out to the digi-destined. Amy grabbed Kevin. "Dang it you need to stop dancing! You'll fall off the cliff!"

"Shut it Fun Nazi!" Kevin swung around with a fist.

Amy fell backwards and she growled. "Dang it, you know this Fun Nazi crap is really getting annoying!"

"Is it true?" the little bobble of digimon was hanging on Amy's side.

"NO!" shouted Amy as she pushed her fists down to her sides. "Geez Louise! Are you controlled too!?"

"Nope, nope, not controlled," smiled the creature.

"Well these guys are," Amy turned to the dancing digi-destined. "I have to get them to stop dancing!"

"Fun Nazi!" yelped Mark as he danced past.

"Right I know you guys are controlled, but that's really starting to piss me off!" shouted Amy. She turned and slapped Mark and then gaped at what she'd done. The boy's glasses nearly fell clear of his face but instead hung on one ear and were snagged on the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry…really I am…."

The little bobble of digimon that had been hovering next to Amy blinked. "The human has a temper, yep, yep!"

"Right…" Amy took a breath. "You guys please stop dancing…I know; it's fun and all but some fun is too dangerous to have!" Suddenly Amy's crest glowed. Fourteen streamers flew forward and covered the children and the digimon. There was a pink flash and the kids dropped to their knees. The digimon fell on their bums, Renamon and Lucemon fell in each others' laps; they'd been dancing a close tango. The two digimon blushed and immediately disentangled from each other. Amy turned.

"Uh…oh…" Ponchomon dropped back a little.

"A big, uh oh," replied Saberdramon. She curled her wings together, "Black Saber!" a shadowy arc of energy sliced through the cactus ghost. A pink blast shot from the digimon and shot into Amy's crest knocking the girl backward.

"Saberdramon, find the granary and blast that baby open!" shouted Amy as the big bird flew over.

"Roger Wilko!" called the bird as she flew over and flew at a large silo. "Mach Shadow!" black plasma struck the base of the silo and it collapsed releasing a payload of seeds and grain. The massive black phoenix swirled around and de-digivolved to Penguinmon as she flew over. The blue bird landed in Amy's arms.

"Well, that's umm...what happened?" the others blinked as they looked at each other.

"Hey why is there a hand print on my cheek!?" yelped Mark as he rubbed the warm, red spot on his face. Amy blushed.

"The girl of Sincerity whacked you a good one, yep, yep!" chuckled a bobble of strangely cowboy looking digimon as he alighted on a fence post.

"Girl of what?" The digi-destined looked at the little digimon.

"Girl of Sincerity!" the digimon suddenly flew off and hovered in front of Amy and pointed. "Yep, yep, she's the one!"

"Wait a tic'!" Amy was waving her hands in front of her face and trying to shoo the digimon away.

"No tic's left to wait!" The digimon swung around and faced Kevin. "You are the Child of Courage!" He spun around again and appeared in front of Brendan. "Child of Knowledge!" He hopped in front of Steven. "Child of Friendship!" The little digimon then appeared in front of Jason and Janet. "I know you know already."

The two looked at each other. Jason blinked and looked at the digimon. "You're going to say I'm the Child of Reliability…."

"And I'm the Child of Love…" said Janet.

The little digimon smiled. "You know this because Phantomon knew and gave up the secret…he was a definite party pooper, yes indeed he was!" He looked soulfully at Janet, "You must really have a lot of love…" Before Janet could respond; the little digimon hopped in front of Lucemon and narrowed his black eyes. "You…"

"What about me?" The angel growled.

"Your human has yet to find his crest, and he has not been previously informed, but you have guessed; have you not?" said the little digimon as he hovered closer to the angel.

"I may have an idea," admitted the angel.

"And your virus knows the girl's crest," The digimon flicked a glance at Michelle, "though you don't wish to admit you knew the virus's thoughts."

"When Mini-Kenshin here finally makes sense, tell me, I'm going to search for Palmon," said Amy as she walked out of the corral.

"They are not real!" yelped the digimon. "This town has been a ghost town for many, many decades, yep, yep. I had to see what Assaultmon was up to so I tricked his general into thinking there was a sizable population here…everything but the food and the buildings are anillusion, including the digimon, yes indeed they are!"

"Wait a minute!" Amy turned around and looked at the little digimon. "Everything…."

"Yep, even the cliff…" the digimon turned and the cliff shimmered to reveal a canyon wall.

"Duh…" Brendan slammed the base of his hand into his forehead, "The village was in a gulch!"

"WHY DID YOU…!?" Amy grabbed the little ball and started shaking it.

"I….needed….to….test…you….hu…mans!" yelped the digimon as the Doppler Effect took affect as he was swung in and out by Amy. "Gennai….needed….to….see…."

"Gennai!" yelped Brendan and he grabbed the digimon from Amy's death grip. "You know Gennai."

"Yep, Yep!" declared the digimon.

"Take us to him!" Brendan looked in the digimon's eyes.

"I would but he's incognito," answered the digimon. "He said to look at you and test one of the humans. I did, I did very well, yes, indeed I did!"

"Thzzzunder Ray!" a blast of lightning shot into the corral.

"IS this another trick!" growled Amy as she watched the large, tan dragonfly breached the canyon wall.

"Nope…" gulped the digimon. "Yanmamon is real…"

"Kevin!" the dragonfly was bearing down on the child with the red hat. Steven and the others were running towards him.

"Kevin I'll save you!" The little pink ball, Koromon hopped forward. "Koromon digivolve to Snow Agumon! Little Blizzard!" the blast of white slammed into Yanmamon's moving mandibles. The mouth parts cracked through the ice.

"Snow Agumon, Digivolve!" screamed Kevin as the insect flew towards them. _"We have to…if we can't do it to save ourselves we won't be able to do it to protect the others!"_

"Snow Agumon…" the little white digimon blinked. Visions of the skeleton beast flooded his mind's eye. "Snow Agumon….di-di-…" _"No, I have to protect Kevin and the others regardless of my fears!" _

"Thzzzunder…"

"PIT…" The little digimon was buzzing forward but now he was stalled out.

"SNOW AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" there was a bright light that stopped everyone in their tracks. "SHIMA UNIMON!" the zebra shot forward and gored the insect through the chest. "Have a taste of your own medicine. Wild Thunder!" a blast of blue lightning shot through the bug and eviscerated it.

The little digimon blinked. "That was unexpected…" He turned and looked at the zebra, "Most unexpected indeed, yep, yep."

"What do you mean?" Kevin turned to the little digimon that was now hovering beside Shima Unimon.

"Well, usually after the dark digivolution…" gulped the little digimon. "there's a bit of a digivolution-phobia…but…"

"I did what I had to," growled Shima Unimon. A light filled him and he turned into Snow Agumon.

"If we hadn't done what we did…if we had waited; we could've put everyone at risk, and I've done that enough for once," Kevin looked up at the surprised black eyes of the little digimon. His gaze wavered and he looked down.

"Then come…yes, come, Gennai must speak with you!" the digimon spun around and ripped his clothes off revealing pink fur. He buzzed forward on what, was now slightly visible, feathered wings. They buzzed like a hummingbird's. He flicked his hand open and a spear appeared out of no where, "Piximon will show you the way, yep, yep!"

"Do we trust him?" asked Steven as he walked next to the others.

"He knew a lot about us," whispered Jason. He looked at Janet.

"Yeah even about Phantomon," whispered Janet.

"He hasn't tried to hurt us yet…" whispered Kevin. He looked at Snow Agumon.

"If you don't count tricking us, trying to hurt us," growled Amy.

"He is going to take us to Gennai," rallied Brendan he ran forward, "Let's go!"

"But…" Michelle and Mark reached out after the boy.

"We need to talk to this guy…" said Brendan. He turned on the others and looked at them pleadingly, "and beggars can't be choosers."

"He's right," nodded Jason. "Might as well…plus we can take care of this guy!"

"Yeah…" said Kevin and he walked with Brendan. "Let's go!"

The others sighed and nodded and followed Brendan and Kevin.

**888**

**AN: I finished chapter 40...rather laboriously; I didn't even get as far as I thought I would with the chapter...Hopefully I can get things back in tow. We'll see.**

**Woot, half of the crests are gathered, but are Kevin and Snow Agumon really over their experience with Skull Greymon? Guess you'll find out...in Comprehension... **


	38. Comprehension

**I don't Own Digimon**

**Comprehension**

**888**

They looked at the little projector in the ground and groaned. They then turned to the pink digimon that had identified itself as Piximon. They were in a large dilapidated palace that Piximon had led them to.

"I thought you said that he was going to talk to us," said Amy quietly. "If this is another one of your tricks so help me…"

"Nope not a trick, nope, nope," Piximon jumped back. "I told you; Gennai is not easily found and he likes to keep it that way, many bad things are looking for him to destroy him utterly, yes indeed they are!"

"So where is he?" asked Brendan quietly.

"Gennai has to utilize what ever bandwidth is available, he will speak when he can!" replied the little pink fur ball.

Suddenly the projector flickered to life. Gennai blurred into existence over the projector. "A the digi-destined…how have you been?"

"Oh just peachy," replied Amy with a sneer. "You take out that metal monster kidnapping me, trying to kill us, throwing us down a hole where we met up with a combination of a fire ball and a newt and then nearly freezing to death and finally watching ourselves destroy an entire city…I'd say peachy covers it quite well…"

"I'm glad to hear that," said Gennai, nonplussed by the girl's outburst. He looked to all of them, "have any of you attempted to use your crests yet?"

Kevin blushed and looked down. Snow Agumon looked up at the boy and then at Gennai. Snow Agumon nudged Kevin softly and looked up at the boy with his large blue eyes.

Kevin lifted his hand. "I have, sir."

"How did it go?" Gennai turned to the boy and looked at him intensely. Kevin looked back at the wrinkled old man.

"It didn't go so well…" sighed Kevin. He looked at the others and then returned his gaze to Gennai, "When Amy said we destroyed an entire town…it was me…I didn't mean to but Assaultmon was there; we had to get him. If I had known Snow Agumon would've turned into Skull Greymon…"

"You used your crest to show your power to Assaultmon," said Gennai without letting Kevin finish. "You are a foolish child, these tags and crests are not toys that can be played with and shown off, they are serious, and their power is immense!"

"I know…but you didn't…" Kevin reached out to the hologram.

"I figured children like you would be wise enough to know better!" groused Gennai. He turned from the children, "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you aren't the chosen ones…"

"NOW LOOK HERE!" Jason walked around and looked into Gennai's closed eyes. "We have put up with a lot of junk these past weeks, you don't help any; you little coward! We've been doing this duty, this responsibility, and yes we have made mistakes, but just because we aren't perfect doesn't mean we aren't the chosen ones! Frankly I think you were out of line. After Kevin and Snow Agumon's rampage in Alpine Tundra, he had the guts to come back and help those digimon! I doubt you have that kind of fortitude…"

The old man looked up at Jason. A little smile came across his face and he turned to the others. "We have many things to do; the nearest crest is one in Marinaville, a small fishing community on the sea coast. Unfortunately one of Assaultmon's generals has taken up residence there."

"Another one…" Brendan blinked. His hand rested on his chin.

"Yes, another one," replied Gennai. "Go there, and retrieve the crest, I will attempt to communicate with you there."

"What about the general?" asked Janet. She looked at the others, "Our digimon are pooped. I don't think we could get them to digivolve if we wanted to…"

"You will stay with me tonight, yep, yep," said Piximon. He turned. "I have plenty of food! You can rest here, and then later on can sleep. Of course I'll have to have a price, yep, yep…"

"Anything for a meal and a bed…" Amy leapt forward.

888

"This was not what I had in mind," grumbled Amy as she pushed the wheeled, water bucket forward and lifted the mop out of the water and pushed its head over the dusty floor.

"You were the one that said 'Anything for a meal and a bed'," said Steven as he wiped a dust rag over a picture.

"Well at least you only have to clean at floor level!" growled Brendan as he wiped a large window high above the floor.

"Why don't you just have Tapirmon fly up there and do it?" asked Michelle as she wiped down a desk.

"No flying…" said Lucemon as he walked by carrying an arm load of books. "No flying; no skipping steps."

"No jumping dimensions either," said Renamon as she batted at cobwebs with a feather duster.

"Where are Kevin and Snow Agumon?" Mark walked out a closet with a broom.

"Don't know…" said Janet.

"I heard Piximon and Gennai talking after we were sent out…" said Ryuudamon. The little black lizard was wiping off pots. "Piximon said something about a special job for Kevin and Snow Agumon…"

888

"Come…I need you to do something, yes indeed I do," chirped Piximon as he glided ahead of Kevin and Snow Agumon. He stopped on the edge of a giant pool of water. It was more like a lake but they were still within castle, somehow, so it had to be a pool. Even though the entire thing was enshrouded in mist and had a night time gloom to it. "I have misplaced something within the confines of the pool…there is a bit of an island in the middle of the pool I think it's there…could you get it?"

"You can fly, can't you get it yourself?" Kevin looked up at the digimon.

"I would be very grateful if you did it!" grumbled the digimon. "I have other things to do, plus someone must supervise your friends!"

"Ok…" said Kevin. He looked down at the little white dinosaur next to him.

"We can get it…you know we can!" said Snow Agumon.

"There is a boat…" Piximon turned and the mist peeled back to reveal a little gondola. "Don't need you catching a cold, nope, nope."

"Come on," said Kevin. He climbed in. Snow Agumon scrambled in, "Careful!" yelped Kevin.

The two of them glided off into water. A fog enshrouded around them.

"Snow Agumon…I have been thinking," said the boy as soon as he was sure that they were out of ear shot from the shore. "Maybe we should leave the Ultimate digivolving up to the others…"

"Why?" the little dinosaur looked up at the boy.

"Well, I'm still really scared that you'll turn into Skull Greymon again," whispered Kevin. "I know what we did was stupid but what if we do it again and one of the others gets hurt, I mean…"

"You weren't afraid to let me digivolve to Shima Unimon," said Snow Agumon. The white digimon looked down into the water.

"Yeah but, Shima Unimon I can trust…I can't trust Skull Greymon," whispered Kevin. He looked down sadly. There was a jolt and Kevin looked up. He stepped off of the gondola and helped Snow Agumon out.

"You can't trust me?" asked Snow Agumon. He looked sadly up at Kevin. "You don't think I can handle being an Ultimate?"

"You can handle being an Ultimate…I just don't think anyone else can handle you being an Ultimate," replied Kevin. He looked around. There were lots of trees; they were in a park. He blinked; there was a spot light that revealed three people.

"Kevin…isn't that…" Snow Agumon pointed to two of the people. One was a small brown haired boy with a red cap; the other was a small tan hair girl with a vest jacket.

"How?" Kevin looked around. "That happened two years ago…The third person is a bully we used to have at school…" The third person was a large boy with spiky brown hair. He had arms like large hams. He was snatching at the young Michelle. Kevin looked away. "I had been learning some martial arts…and I…" He closed his eyes. Snow Agumon looked in shock as young Kevin kicked the bully in the face. A hard well placed kick directly to the face, not the chin, not the ears or cheek but the flat of Kevin's foot slammed into the bully's face. The balls of the toes smashed into the bridge of the boy's nose and the balls of his foot pushed into the boy's bottom lip. Kevin looked down at the shocked dinosaur. "I broke his nose and fractured his chin…they say his cheek bones were cracked…he was unconscious for a day."

"Kevwin…" Michelle's voice called. "I think you wealwy hurt him…"

"No…I couldn't have," replied the younger Kevin, "but he's bleeding so badly…" The bully coughed and the blood coming from his lips flicked all over. The scene faded to dark. A new scene faded into existence.

"Mr. Sorenson your son injured another child. I can't turn my head to such a thing, especially when it happened on school property." The middle aged woman on the business end of the desk said.

"He was a bully, my son was protecting his sister!" replied the man on the other side of the desk.

"With what could've been deadly force!" retorted the woman. "No, I can't allow this to slide. I'm sorry but I have to expel your son from school."

"Fine, you do that, but you won't be seeing Michelle this coming Monday either!" growled the man. He pushed the chair back as he stood and then walked out of the door. The scene followed Mr. Sorenson out the door into the hall. Two children, one a young girl with tan hair the other a young man in a red hat. Little trickles of blood were on his right sneaker.

"I'm sorry dad…" mumbled the boy quietly. He had little streams of light trickling down his cheeks.

The man walked past the boy and picked up the girl. She had always been so refined in fact people often thought she was nearly the same age as the, as they termed, 'immature' Sorenson boy and now the girl was crying softly in her father's arms. The man walked away.

"Kevin…" Snow Agumon looked up at the older incarnation.

The younger boy looked up. "Who…who are you?"

Kevin blinked and looked at the younger child. "You can see us?"

"Uh huh…" replied the child he looked at Snow Agumon. "Is this your pet?"

"Umm, I guess you can say that," looked apologetically at Snow Agumon.

"I was a bad boy…dad won't want to talk to me anymore," the boy looked down and sighed. "I didn't mean to but I wanted to show him that he couldn't bully us anymore! And, and…" tears started to drip on the floor.

"And you wanted to protect your sister," said the older Kevin. "I know deep down inside that's why we, err you did that…look, promise me this, don't ever be afraid of protecting Michelle ok? She's really important…trust me when I say dad is happier that you protected Michelle than he would be if you had let her get hurt by that bully."

The little Kevin looked up. "How did you…?"

"I was eavesdropping on the principal," Kevin smiled at the shocked face of the child.

"But I really hurt him…" whispered the little Kevin.

"I know and you did it to show him you weren't weak and that's not the right thing to do…but you were also protecting your sister, and you can't ever stop doing that…it will be uncomfortable to fight for her sometimes but sometimes you have to do uncomfortable things to make the world go round," whispered Kevin. His eyes gleamed. "You may be scared of your strength and you may be scared to hurt someone in order to protect others and you may not be sure of yourself but sometimes you have to just swallow your fear and do it."

The little boy nodded slowly and looked up. "I better go dad will be mad if I'm late…" the child slid off the bench he was sitting on and ran away.

"I think I understand now…" Kevin looked down at Snow Agumon.

There was a loud explosion that seemed muffle into the realm they were in. The fog faded, even the illusion of the water disappeared and the human and the digimon looked around to see chunks of rocks falling around them.

"Something is attacking!" shouted Snow Agumon. "The others might need our help!"

"Right!" shouted Kevin and he ran after the white dinosaur.

888

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Renamon dove between brown streaks of hardened exoskeleton. The little white bursts of leaves shot forward and exploded into the black and yellow colored insect as it retreated back.

"Boiling Bubble!" yelped Otamamon. The purple amphibian dropped down on the insect from a tree. The insect growled and dodged the creature it then spun around. Its wings glowed buzzed loudly.

The rookies and even Piximon shrunk back in pain. The humans covered their ears.

"Now Kuwagumon!" growled the bee. A large red stag beetle rose from the rocky incline it had been hiding behind. "Not very often we get food like this in these parts is it?"

"No…" growled the digimon as it snapped its scissors together. "No, indeed." Its wings guards shot open revealing two large insect wings and the large beetle took flight. "I think I shall consume the humans first, they are such a delicacy!"

"You'll do no such thing!" A voice shouted. Kuwagumon looked up. He was a brown haired human and wore a blue shirt with a red cap.

"And you will stop me?" growled the beetle, "Flymon, bust their ear drums!"

The yellow and black striped fly and whirred its wings. The new human covered his ears but his eyes stayed on Kuwagumon. A black and white zebra with a red helmet stepped up. It was twitching its ears.

"Keep it up!" growled Kuwagumon.

"I don't think so!" shouted Kevin. He turned to the zebra. "Let's help our friends out!"

"Wild Thunder!" There was a blaze of blue lightning Kuwagumon was sent tumbling out of the air. The horse then turned its head to Flymon.

"I'm gone!" yelped the bee as it turned tail and fled.

"Hey! You coward!" growled Kuwagumon as he rose up again.

"I'd stay down if I were you," called out Kevin as the other children stood up. Their ears stopped ringing. "Looks like you eyes were bigger than your mouth…though looking at your chompers that's hard to believe. Leave now or we'll have to do something quite unpleasant with you that could possibly include a big can of Raid…or something."

The large insect took appraisal of his prey. Seven rookies, one of them an angelic digimon he knew would be more than a handful, an Ultimate, though he seemed rather impartial to the fight, and the Champion zebra; whose attack was still stinging his chest. The insect growled. He opened his wings and lifted off the ground and turned and flew off.

"Kevin…" whispered Janet as the boy and his digimon leapt down to them. "Where were you?"

"I was…" Kevin looked to Piximon. "I was busy with a little friend."

The pink digimon smirked and nodded. The boy looked to the others, "We should take up camp tonight, if Piximon is done tasking us…"

"I do not believe, we need anything else cleaned today," said Piximon as he smiled. "I will gather your meal and then you will go forth to Marinaville in the morning."

"After breakfast," insisted Brendan.

"If we could," remarked Michelle.

"Yes, yes, but that will be the morning, and now is now!" chuckled Piximon as he flew off. "Do go forth and find the sheets and pillows in the palace, I will return forthwith."

With that the digi-destined smiled. They all turned to go in but, Kevin who stayed with Shima Unimon. The boy looked to the large zebra and he nodded. The zebra glowed and turned into Snow Agumon.

"I think we did well," said Kevin quietly.

"I think we did superbly," smiled Snow Agumon.

"Well, let's go before the others take the good bed clothes!" laughed Kevin. "I'll race you. One, two…" He started to run off.

"Hey that's not fair!" shouted Snow Agumon as he chased after the boy.

888

Piximon turned and smiled as the digi-destined went back into the castle. "They just may be able to defeat him, yep, yep."

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Lodis, and Sixsense, I know this must seem like a long stretch but I finished chapter 41 today(cough I've been having some fun with the other fanfic I'm writing so much so I have to chore myself into writing for this one and I'm so can't wait for well…let's just say…coming sometime in the future, more than likely after Assaultmon, Lucemon is gonna sing, at least once…). So I'm posting. I was rather conflicted as to whether I wanted a, comprehension chapter. I didn't want to mirror 01 too much but I also didn't want to leave Kevin all…yeah yeah I get it either…I hope it worked, I get the feeling that some of these speeches are getting either A) over lappy or B) Uber corny. Oh well, as long as you keep reading…**


	39. The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**I Don't Own Digimon**

**The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**

**888**

They had arrived in Marinaville early in the afternoon. They had left Piximon early that morning after breakfast. It was a smooth walk. The trail was clear and no evil digimon tried to get the jump on them. Now they were quietly eating supper.

"Thank you, this is very good," Jason said to their host, a green frog like digimon with a horn of some sort wrapped around his neck. "I am glad you let us stay in your village, Gekomon."

"Think nothing of it; I mean what are friends for?" replied the frog as he cleaned up the plates. He walked off to a sink and plopped the plates there in. He looked up at a clock and then at the Digi-destined. He let out a stifled whimper. "If you excuse me I must go…town meeting and such…"

Jason looked up and caught a worried look from the frog digimon. "Are you ok, Gekomon? Nothing is wrong is it?"

"Uh…no, nope, I'm fine," giggled the digimon. He walked backwards and hit a table and nearly leapt through the roof of his thatched hut. "Yep…finely-doodly-doo, that's me…" With that the digimon rushed out of the reed door in front of his hut.

"That wasn't suspicious," remarked Steven as he looked at the waving reed sheet. "Maybe we should leave town…"

"Nah…" said Kevin quietly. He looked into the fire. "I mean this village is mostly made up of weak Champions like Gekomon or Rookies. I doubt we couldn't get our way out of here if things went bad…"

"Yeah but do we want to fight them?" asked Janet quietly.

"I really don't if we don't have to…" whispered Amy as she gently stroked Penguinmon's head.

"Yes, and we should conserve our strength; we never know when Assaultmon may show up," said Brendan quietly as he tapped at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Michelle quietly. She peered over his shoulder.

"Nothing really, just trying to compose a map of the continent," replied Brendan quietly as he looked up from his computer. "It's aggravating to be wandering around like a bunch of buffoons."

"Don't worry, we're really not lost," said Mark quietly. "I mean we didn't know where we were going in the first place so you can't get lost doing that…"

"You can't argue with that logic," chuckled Steven as he lay back on the ground.

"So are we retreating somewhere safe or not?" asked Kevin. He stood up and stretched.

"I don't think they'd really attack," said Brendan quietly. "First off we have them out matched, secondly they don't seem very strongly affiliated with Assaultmon."

"Yeah I'd have thought that what ever general was here would have attacked by now," said Jason quietly.

"So we're staying?" asked Kevin.

"It can't hurt to stay here for the time being," said Janet. She was absentmindedly stroking Renamon's fur. The fox tried to be dignified but a little purr escaped her throat before she could stunt it.

"Ok…" Kevin sat down and leaned back.

888

"Gekomon, yu'r late!" shouted a very nautical voice. "I should 'ave yer trumpet fer yur tardiness!"

"I'm sorry Hookmon," replied the frog as he bowed to the human form digimon with the long captain's jacket and peg leg. He wore a large naval captain's hat and his right arm was a large cannon. The town's other digimon were gathered at the large platform in the middle of the docks.

"Now, where's the food fer General Depthmon?" growled the captainly digimon. The other digimon looked around. The captain started to get edgy. "Who was supposed to bring the food offering?"

"Gekomon!" grumbled a group of Gazimon.

All eyes fell on Gekomon. The frog digimon gulped softly and looked around.

"Do tell me you brought the food," said Hookmon calmly. The little frog shuddered quietly under the captain's eyes. "Fer cryin' out loud! You knew you were to bring the food fer the offerin'!"

"I'm sorry, I really, really am!" whimpered the digimon quietly. "I would have but the Digi-destined came and then…"

"Digi-destined!" yelped Hookmon. He looked at the other digimon. "Who 'ere knew about these digi-destined being in the town?" A number of flippers and hands were raised. Hookmon sighed angrily, "And none of yahs thought this was impertant enough to tell me?"

There was a dissenting grumble from those that raised their hands. Hookmon looked up at the clock. It was reaching Seven PM. Depthmon would be there any moment. The water shimmered under the moon light. There was a soft ripple then a creature rose up from the depths.

It was like an armored mermaid. It had blue spiky armor over its torso. It arms stretched out into large grey hands with blue webbing between the fingers. Its head was had a blue helmet with a diver's mask over its eyes. Orange hair sprouted from under the helmet.

"I, Depthmon, have arrived," said the creature in what some would say a slobbery voice, others would say it sounded like he was speaking through a bucket of water or that it had a quality that sounded like he was gargling whilst speaking. "I have come for the offering to my power…if you fail to bring forth an offering I shall unleash a mighty whirlpool upon your marina and destroy all your ships."

"General…" Hookmon bowed deeply to the marine digimon. "I would love to bring forth the offering…but…it seems that it was misplaced…"

"So there is no offering," replied the blue, water digimon. "Fine then…"

The water digimon lifted his arms. A lavender glow shot up from the middle of the bay that the marina was in. Suddenly the current around the bay started to shift in tighter and tighter circles spiraling towards the lavender light.

"Please, General Depthmon!" Hookmon kneeled down on the platform in front of Depthmon, "Spare us, we do not mean to anger you!"

"Groveling will get you nowhere," replied Depthmon. He let the whirlpool grow in intensity. The ships moored to the docks started to pull on the ropes and chains holding them to shore. "You knew the punishment for failure, now you shall experience it!"

"But we didn't do it!" shouted the captain as he scooted a little closer, "The digi-destined…"

Instantly the whirlpool ceased to exist. The mer-beast looked at Hookmon with interest. "What of the digi-destined?"

"They are staying here in the village!" replied Hookmon. He looked at the creature in fear.

"If you bring me proof of their staying here," said Depthmon with a little thought. "I may be persuaded to let your ships live for another day…"

Hookmon sighed in relief. He turned to Gekomon, "Go and fetch one of the 'uman children, and bring it 'ere!"

"M-m-me?" whimpered the frog in surprise.

"YES!" shouted Hookmon. "Now go!" Hookmon lifted his cannon up and fired a round at Gekomon's feet. The little green digimon skittered back and ran for his hut.

"I hope for your sake, you are right, Hookmon," whispered Depthmon.

888

Jason was sitting outside Gekomon's hut. He and Otamamon had decided to take first watch. The others were either out taking a bath or settling down to get an early night's sleep. Jason had wanted to take in some fresh air and Kevin's snoring had started to get on Jason's nerves.

Otamamon was lying on Jason's lap. There was an ungodly screeched. Jason turned his head quickly to the sight of Gekomon rushing post haste up to him.

"Oh Jason, you're here…" Gekomon grabbed Jason with his webbed hands and started to tug.

"Hey!" Jason pulled his hand free from the frog. "What are you doing?"

"The others want to see you…" yelped the frog.

"I'll get the others, they were starting to get ready to sleep but…" started Jason.

"No, no, that's ok…the other's just wanted to see you…" yelped Gekomon as he grabbed Jason's hand again and started pulling.

"Just me?" Jason looked at the frog suspiciously.

"Yeah, come on," yelped the frog as he pulled. Jason hesitantly stood up and let the amphibian drag him. Otamamon hopped off of Jason's, now nonexistent, lap and trundled after him.

888

"I grow weary of waiting…" growled Depthmon. The creature grasped onto the platform that over hung the water and pulled himself onto the wooden structure. His lower body composed primarily of a large, grey dolphin tail. The digimon slid slowly over the platform like a snake and drew himself up to Hookmon. "If this is a trick, you will be the first to feel my wrath, Hookmon." A large, jagged dagger appeared in Depthmon's hand.

"Ah, here he comes!" yelped Hookmon, a little too grateful for the return of Gekomon. The little green frog was dragging with him a human boy. He was tall and was wearing a pasty, and now quite roughed up, shirt with equally pasty and roughed up pants. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "General…the digi-destined…"

"What the…?" The boy yanked his hand from Gekomon. He looked down at the little frog. "You little…" he bit his lip. "You gave me up to that thing!" The boy pointed at Depthmon. "I thought you were our friend…"

"I'm sorry, but I have a duty to this village to gather up an offering for the general…" whispered Gekomon. The frog looked down. "I couldn't let him destroy the fishing fleet; it's our only way of life!"

"Jason!" yelped Otamamon as he hopped up next to the boy.

"Gekomon…" Jason's eyes had softened a bit then they hardened, "No…this is not right."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be reliable…" whispered Gekomon. "I'm always the clutz and butterfingers and the screw up…no one ever wants to trust me with anything…and I just…"

"You still can't sell your friends out!" shouted Jason he looked sternly at what was obviously a water digimon then at the digimon next to him; who looked like a pirate captain. "Which one of you are the General?"

The sea beast slid forward on its dolphin tail. "I am General Depthmon! You will come with me to my underwater palace, where I will keep you until General Assaultmon comes to finish you off."

"Yeah…and I'm an opossum," gritted Jason as he held his digivice forward.

"Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" The little tadpole immediately turned into the large sea serpent and pushed through the crowd of digimon. It rammed the mermaid and glided over the water.

Depthmon turned and looked at Seadramon. "Marine Knives!" two large jagged daggers shot forward and slid into the flesh of sea dragon.

Seadramon roared angrily and turned his head and opened his mouth. "Ice Blast!" a stream of white swept over Depthmon. When the frost cleared though, Depthmon was gone.

"Ok, where did you go, you slug?" growled Seadramon as he slipped under the water. Suddenly he was in a water garden. Reams of kelp surrounded him. "Where did this come from?" The kelp then lashed out wrapping around the large sea serpent.

"Sargasso Drag!" Depthmon slid out from behind a particularly large piece of kelp. The large sea weed pulled Seadramon down into the depths of the bay. Depthmon swam upwards and poked his head out of the water and looked up at Jason. "I have your worm, come with me or else!" Jason blinked in shock. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes and Seadramon was incapacitated. Depthmon lifted up on the platform. "Come or the weeds will crush your friend."

Jason nodded angrily and stepped forward. "Fine…take me, but mark my words, the others will come for you, and I will try my darnedest to escape."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Depthmon and he lifted his webbed claws. "Bubble Bomb!" a large bubble enveloped Jason and then Depthmon slipped off the platform and disappeared into the water. The bubble slowly rolled off the platform and fell into the water. Jason gasped as the bubble submerged, half expecting it to pop. It didn't and he was pulled down further into the bay. He could see Otamamon hanging in a web of sea weed Jason lifted his hand up to the film of the bubble. The little tadpole looked at Jason and struggled weakly against the kelp.

"Otamamon…don't worry about me…" Jason watched as the tadpole struggled more.

"He'll be released soon enough," said Depthmon. The creature gave a flick of its tail and he glided down into a giant cave. The bubble followed him. The caves innards were smooth. They rose up to a surface and Depthmon slid out of the water and slithered around and brought the bubble up and popped it. A group of green digimon walked up to Jason. They were squat and had four legs with on large claw. They had a red Mohawk.

"General Depthmon," bowed the forward most of the digimon.

"Ah, Betamon, take my companion to one of our special rooms," Depthmon slithered off. The mermaid stopped and turned his head. "Don't think about escaping, you won't have enough breath to reach the surface and there is no land tunnel to the surface."

"When you bring Otamamon back…" growled Jason.

"What? You will still drown before Seadramon can get you to that precious surface," laughed Depthmon as he slithered away.

"Come human, it is this way," grumbled the lead Betamon. Jason slowly followed the green digimon as he walked down the hall. The walls were smooth and lustrous. Glowing gems gave off the light to see. They came to a large marble door. Betamon told Jason to open the door. The boy did so and pushed. The door swung open to reveal a luxurious room. The bed was a large, red, canopy bed. It had crimson, velvet quilts and soft, satin pillows. A large desk and dresser were on the left side wall. A large closet was on the right wall. A large, stained glass lamp was on a bed table on the left of the bed. A wind up alarm clock was on the right side of the bed. The green digimon looked up. "The bathroom is three doors to the left. You will find the bath there as well. We will have a meal in the morning, if you don't wake up, it's your fault." The green digimon then turned and left Kevin to his room.

888

"Master…" Goblimon hopped backwards as Assaultmon stomped down. "How did the search in Alpine Tundra go?"

"If you have any love for your tongue you will not continue to question my trek to Alpine Tundra," growled Assaultmon as he clanked up to the consuls that lined the white walls. He pressed buttons and a com-link opened up. "Guardromon squad leader, what is your progress?"

"System checks through out the southern territories show an anomaly," reported the reddish brown metal robot. "We suspect that there is a malfunction in the sensor software in the pyramid transmitter."

Assaultmon narrowed his eyes. "I see." The metal digimon turned and growled.

"Do not worry my lord," gulped Goblimon. "I'm sure it's not what you are thinking it is…"

"How dare a puny organic like you attempt to believe that you can divine the masterful mindset of my mechanical might!" roared Assaultmon and he kicked the little green ogre into a wall. A number of circuits and consuls exploded from the sudden impact. "Now repair that damage your body did!" Assaultmon was about to leave when one of the consuls beeped. The metal centaur turned and pressed a button. The image of Depthmon appeared. "What is it, Depthmon?"

"I report the appearance of the digi-destined in my territory," said the blue digimon.

"And?" Assaultmon growled unpleasantly.

"What do you wish me to do with them?" asked Depthmon. "Do I destroy them myself or do you want me to capture them and have them sent to you so you can destroy them yourself?"

"Do what you want with them, at the moment I am too busy to deal with sniveling humans," He waved his arm-like cannon dismissively. "I will check in with you in the coming days, to make sure they are at least restrained…"

"Of course Supreme Commander," Depthmon inclined his head. "Thank you my lord, I will try and not displease you…"

"I trust you won't; you know how I deal with displeasure," said Assaultmon as he shut the link. He turned and growled at Goblimon, "When you are finished having those computers repaired, you will come to my quarters and clean my hooves, a little bug got under foot."

888

"What do you mean?" Kevin was throttling Gekomon. "You will take us to where ever this Depthmon is and we're getting Jason back!"

"I don't think I can!" gasped Gekomon as he tried to get breath.

"Why not?" Steven was now in the frog's face.

"He lives under the ocean, I think there is a cave…" yelped Gekomon.

"There has to be a way…" replied Brendan.

"Unless you grow gills," replied Gekomon. He looked down, "There is no way…"

"You're kidding right?" Amy and Janet were now looking at the little digimon.

"Nope…he picked it out just for that reason!" yelped Gekomon.

"We can't give up hope…maybe we can get a hold of Whamon or something," said Mark as he paced around.

"Whamon…" Gekomon looked up. "Nah, he's half an ocean away."

"Well maybe one of Whamon's friends…" said Michelle.

"Maybe…but he's not left port in a long time…" Gekomon struggled free and hopped down, "Come, we need to talk to someone…"

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Lodis and Alforce. What will they do? Who will they get to help them?**


	40. Deep Sea Rescue

I don't Own Digimon.

**Deep Sea Rescue**

**888**

Gekomon hopped down the shore wobbling from rock to rock. He was making his way to what seemed to be some sort of shanty. The children were right behind him. Gekomon hopped up to the shanty. The building was made of simple wooden planks. It was actually built into the water or over the water. Gekomon opened a side door and peered in.

"Oh good, you're in," called the digimon as he turned and waved the others to follow him. He disappeared into the shanty. The children ducked into the small wooden structure. There was no floor, just water. There was a creature floating in the water. It was purple and grey. It was shaped like a torpedo. It had two large forward fins and a pair of short clawed feet in back. It had a shark-like tail that was moving weakly in the water. Its snout was a large spiked harpoon. The top of its head had a cockpit with little controls within. Gekomon stood on a little gangplank between the small dock that seemed to edge out the shanty and the creature that floated in the water. "This is Submarimon! He is a submarine digimon, if anyone will help us it's him."

"These are humans," replied the submarine. "Gekomon, why have you brought humans to me?"

"Well, you see, there is one more human, but he was captured by General Depthmon," The frog explained as he looked up at the other humans.

"That has not answered my question," replied the submarine quietly.

"Depthmon has taken him to…" Gekomon gulped slightly. "His underwater palace…"

"I see…" said Submarimon quietly. "No."

"What do you mean 'No'!" shouted the children. Gekomon was so surprised by this reaction that the little frog fell backwards into the water.

"I will not go to Depthmon's lair," replied Submarimon. The digimon turned away from the children.

"Are you chicken?" called Kevin in a provocative manner.

"Look kid, ever since Depthmon has arrived, we have been forced into a sort of understanding," Submarimon didn't turn. He sighed softly and continued, "We hand over a bit of food for Depthmon and he doesn't destroy the fishing fleet with this large whirlpool he has at his disposal. It's rather simple, and I really don't want to see it ruined."

"What if we said we wanted to get rid of Depthmon…" said Steven quietly. He walked up to the edge of the planked walk way.

"Can't be done, you'll be destroyed he's too powerful," said Submarimon quietly. The large grey digimon shifted uncomfortably under Steven's gaze.

"Then live in fear…" said Steven. He turned to the others, "We have to find another way, this thing is far to scared to help us."

"I'm not afraid!" growled Submarimon. He turned to face the children. "I-I just know that if I interfere Depthmon will destroy this village's way of life, I can't be responsible for that!"

"You'd rather be responsible for the village's eternal fear, first of Depthmon then of Assaultmon?" replied Steven. The boy turned his eyes to the submarine. "Help us…we'll free you and your village, but we need your help."

"I can only carry one of you and a small digimon," replied the digimon the hatch on its head popped open.

"Who should go?" asked Mark. The boy sized up the cockpit. "Lucemon and I are too big. So are Snow Agumon and Penguinmon."

"I'm sorry to say it but Renamon and I are too large, too," said Janet quickly.

"Labramon and I are a bit too much too," said Michelle quietly. She poked Labramon's belly softly.

"Guess it's between me and you, Brendan," Steven looked up at Brendan.

"Well…if you don't mind…" Brendan looked warily at Submarimon. "I would rather be up here…I don't do well with little boats…I get sea sick easily…It wasn't so bad on Whamon because he was so big but little boats." His cheeks turned a little green, "I'd rather not think about it…"

"Hey, no messes in the cockpit!" yelped Submarimon, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean it out?"

"So it's me then," said Steven quietly. He looked down at Ryuudamon. "You ready buddy?"

"Ready when you are, Steven," replied the armored black lizard.

"Well get in," groused Submarimon. The submersible moved over to the gangplank and settled down. Steven and Ryuudamon walked up to the cockpit. Steven laid down and then Ryuudamon laid on top of Steven. The cockpit moved to close and fit snuggly around the two. "Right, now don't freak out but we're going underwater. Use the little joy stick in front of you, move it right you go right, left you go left, push it up and we speed up and back we slow down."

"What about up and down?" asked Steven as he pushed the lever forward.

"Buttons on top of the joystick," replied Submarimon as he glided forward towards the doors. The wooden garage doors slid open and Submarimon glided out into the open water. "Forward button goes up, aft button goes down." Steven's thumb pressed on the aft button and the submarine slid under the water.

"Ooo, this is kind of neat," whispered Ryuudamon as they past through the water and drew deeper into the liquid.

"I'm going to turn on the flood lights," called Submarimon as his lights flicked on to reveal surroundings in the dark water.

They glided down and down and down some more. The water was surprising clear. Submarimon slid quietly along through the clear media. He came to a large patch of something waving in the soft current of the bay. Submarimon's lights shot over the patch.

He hung there weak and tired. The little tadpole blinked softly as the bright light shown in his eyes. His pupils shrunk in reaction and he looked again to find a sharp harpoon in his face. The tadpole recoiled slightly.

"Hi there," said the creature behind the lights. "Your friend says your name is Otamamon."

"Yeah…" the tadpole blinked. "My friend?"

"Steven…and Ryuudamon!" replied the creature as he tipped a little to reveal the innards of his cockpit.

Steven and Ryuudamon waved at Otamamon. The little digimon struggled to get free.

"Woah, just a wait a bit," said the creature holding Steven and Ryuudamon. The digimon slid backwards. "Oxygen Torpedo!" two burst of air shot forward and exploded into the base of the kelp shredding it to bits. The green bindings around Otamamon's wrists loosened and fell. The digimon glided forward, "Hold on we're going to Depthmon's lair."

Otamamon held on tight as Submarimon pushed forward.

888

"Ah, Mr. McFarland," Jason stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to see Depthmon sliding up behind him. "Yes, I have done some research about you…Jason McFarland…your twelve years old. You have been living in the same town for nearly all your life, even after your poor mother passed away…an event you watched, no?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to give Depthmon the pleasure of responding to him. He turned and started to walk away again.

"Oh, don't walk away, I know its bothering you that I know so much about you," Depthmon slithered next to him. His hands were held behind his back. "I hope you are enjoying yourself…it's is quite likely you'll be staying here for the rest of your life…"

"I wouldn't count on that," growled Jason under his breath, "I said I would escape and I have been known to be a really reliable person…"

"Save when it's important," Depthmon chuckled. "I'm sure your mother would question your reliability."

Jason clenched his fists. He swallowed and pushed forward.

"Yes, you should run away," Depthmon said quietly. "Your father would be happy that you kept your habits. Go on, hide in your room." Depthmon was surprised to find the human turning on him; his fists were raised.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Jason's fist shot down and cracked right into Depthmon's webbed hand.

"Hit a nerve; haven't I?" Depthmon's eyes narrowed. "Now let me hit a muscle!" Depthmon's other fist ran up and struck Jason straight in the solar plexus. He released the boy and he flew backward and skittered back on his butt.

"Why are you tormenting me?" growled Kevin as he gripped his chest softly.

"Because, I am curious as to why Assaultmon is so afraid of you," replied Depthmon as he tilted his head. "The digimon you travel with are not nearly strong enough to be a threat to Assaultmon and as demonstrated you humans are hardly powerful, yet he wants you detained. It's curious to say the least."

"You just haven't seen us going on all cylinders," replied Jason as he stood up. He started to walk away. Depthmon was moving forward when there was an explosion.

"What is this?" growled Depthmon as he balanced himself out.

"Like I said, 'You have seen us on all cylinders'," Jason slowly started down the hall.

888

"Oxygen Torpedo!" two bolts of air shot up sending the Betamon guards skittering away from the port as Submarimon surfaced. The cockpit popped open and Ryuudamon and Steven tumbled out. The squat green digimon were returning.

They waddled forward on four green legs. "Electric Shock!" bolts of lightning shot forward.

"Iai Blade!" Ryuudamon swept an energy blade forward trying to cancel out the brunt of the attacks.

"Otamamon…" Steven turned to find the tadpole sliding weakly from Submarimon. "Are you ok?"

"I feel so weak…" whispered the tadpole as he struggled forward. "Like I've been drained of every drop of energy I have…"

"I wouldn't doubt it…" said Submarimon. Missile ports opened on the submersible and he fired another volley of air blasts at the green digimon that were advancing on them. "You were in Depthmon's draining seaweed for a long time I presume…"

"Draining seaweed?" Steven looked at Submarimon.

"Part of Depthmon's Sargasso Drag attack," replied Submarimon. "It drains your power so you can't fight him, it's not deadly but it reminds you why you shouldn't fight Depthmon."

"Let's find you some food…" Steven ran over and lifted Otamamon.

"Helmet Return!" the boomerang flew up and smacked a group of Betamon that were hopping forward.

Ryuudamon snatched his helmet and slipped it on. "Come on…"

"Wait…" Steven kneeled down one of the Betamon. "Where is the place where you keep the food?"

"Ugh…down the right hall…the kitchen is at the end of the hall," croaked the digimon weakly.

"And where is Depthmon's prisoner being held?" Steven looked up to make sure more guards weren't coming. The Betamon didn't respond. Steven stood and decided to run down the right hall. Ryuudamon ran after him.

888

Depthmon came into the main entrance bay and growled. His Betamon were laid out. Depthmon looked around and then spotted one of the intruders.

"Submarimon!" Depthmon snorted. "Thought to try again eh?"

"I may have?" Submarimon returned. He opened his missile ports. "Oxygen Torpedo!" the large puff missile shot forward.

"Bubble Bomb!" Depthmon swept his hand forward unleashing waves of large bubbles that nullified the air missiles. He opened his webbed hand. "I guess you need another lesson, Submarimon, only this time, I'm going to drain you dry…Sargasso Drag!"

The snake-like kelp rose out of the water and curled like cobras ready to strike. Submarimon immediately turned and swept his harpoon snout. He backed up against the wall of marble that the pier was made of. The kelp shot forward and wrapped around Submarimon. The submersible groaned as he was lifted into the air.

"You won't finish me…" grunted Submarimon. He shook trying to get free but the sea weed held tight and he felt it drawing energy from him.

"Oh, I plan to leave you quite powerless," chuckled Depthmon. "You should've stayed in your shanty."

"You leave him be…" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Depthmon turned. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy was standing in the hall leading to the kitchen. Depthmon smirked. Two Rookies stood at his side, one was familiar; the Otamamon from earlier, the other was a small black lizard wearing a samurai helmet. The boy gave a side long look to the tadpole. "Otamamon, go find Jason," He then looked down at the lizard, "Ryuudamon, let's do this…"

"Ok," The lizard growled and lifted his arm. A yellow blade shot out of his hand. "Iai Blade!" He swept the blade forward sending it spinning, not at Depthmon but at the sea weed holding Submarimon. The green kelp snapped releasing the submersible digimon.

"Are you ok?" shouted the boy as he looked past Depthmon to the submersible.

"I've been better," grumbled Submarimon. The submarine shifted angrily and then opened its ports, "Oxygen Torpedo!" Depthmon growled and flicked his hand up releasing more bubbles to neutralize the projectiles.

"Right, Ryuudamon, digivolve!" shouted the boy loudly.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the small lizard turned into a large long necked dragon. It was covered in thick black armor, and a bladed helmet covered his head. "Battle Rod Break!" A pulse of energy shot forward and slammed into Depthmon's back. The water digimon growled as it swerved around. The blade on the helmet glowed, "Armor Piercing Blade!"

"Marine Knives!" Depthmon shot a jagged blade up in front of his face. The energy blade of the dragon struck the jagged blade of the knife. Depthmon growled and struggled with the energy attack and then with a flex of his muscles he pushed the attack back and sent it spiraling wildly into a wall where it exploded releasing marble dust.

"Battle Rod Break!" another pulse of energy rammed forward from the dragon's mouth. Depthmon swung his blade again striking the pulse. The energy burst exploded into fragments.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Depthmon snidely. He lifted his hands again. "Submarimon was already sent to class, but you have yet to take my course on why you should never go up against me! Sargasso Drag!" Kelp shot up from the water and curled angrily around Ginryuumon's neck. The sea weed dragged the dragon slowly to the water's edge. The large heavily armored creature struggled and planted its feet in the ground. Large divots slid behind the clawed feet of the dragon. Depthmon chuckled as he watched Ginryuumon slide by. "Yes, struggle. It only makes it easier for my sea weed to feed!"

"Oxygen…"

"Marine Knives!" Depthmon spun around flicking two blades forward. They lodged into the torpedo tubes. "Tsk, tsk…"

888

Jason was leaning against a wall. He was rubbing the area that Depthmon had punched him. Hives had formed there.

"Must have been little spikes on his fist," growled Jason as he tried not to itch the itchy area.

"JASON!" yelped the voice of Otamamon and Jason looked up in time to see the small tadpole leaping at him and then feel the little amphibian collide with his chest knocking the boy backwards. "Oh I was so worried, and tired, but mostly worried!"

"You're ok?" asked Jason as he looked over his friend.

"I found some food and I feel a lot better," said the tadpole. He nuzzled close to Jason. "Steven and Ryuudamon are fighting Depthmon with Submarimon though…we need to go help them!"

"What?" Jason looked at the tadpole. "Who and the what huh?"

"Submarimon brought Steven and Ryuudamon down here to get you free," said the tadpole, "but Depthmon is fighting them now, and he had Submarimon tied up…something about draining sea weed."

"They'll need our help…" said Jason looking down at the tadpole, "but I don't know how much good we'll do…"

"Anything would be an improvement right?" said Otamamon as he hopped off of Jason and scampered the direction he had came. "Steven and the others are depending on us."

Jason looked down and nodded and followed the tadpole as it ran forward.

888

"I don't know how long I can hold it…" growled Ginryuumon as he was held over the water's surface. A soft glimmer kept flickering over the dragon's skin. Submarimon had tried cutting the sea weed but Depthmon had instantly retied him up with new swathes of kelp. Now both digimon were hung up on the kelp and were being swung back and forth.

"Let them down now!" shouted Steven as he moved forward. Depthmon turned on the boy and back handed the child sending him skidding on his butt.

"This is indeed surprising," growled Depthmon as he looked at the human and then his dragon partner. "You are inherently weak and yet Assaultmon is completely enthralled with your destruction."

"You just don't understand do you?" shouted Jason's voice as the boy appeared from the halls leading to the sleeping quarters. "We're stronger than you estimate us to be!"

"So Mr. McFarland, going to try another round?" asked Depthmon as turned to the boy and Otamamon, "Do you really want to put your friend through my sea weed again?"

"Hey!" yelped Otamamon. "I'll go through it a hundred times if it means kicking your smug butt!"

"That can be arranged," replied Depthmon. He lifted his webbed hands. "Sargasso…"

"Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" Otamamon flashed forward turning into Seadramon and then smashed his head forward knocking Depthmon backwards into the water. "Now to free the others, Ice Blast!" a stream of white struck the green kelp and turned it them to frozen leaves and they exploded freeing their captors.

"Marine Knives!" jagged daggers shot out of the water and stuck in Seadramon's chest. Seadramon roared angrily. Then the sea weed came. "Sargasso Drag!" the green fingers wrapped around Seadramon and pulled.

"No!" shouted Jason as he jumped forward and grabbed the slick green vines.

"Get away, he'll snag you next," growled Seadramon.

"No! I'm getting you free!" shouted Jason as he pulled on the kelp.

The tag on the boy's chest glowed. A single strand of deep purple light shot down into the water.

"Stand back," Ginryuumon hauled himself out of the water. "Armor Piercing Blade…"

A yellow blade shot through the kelp; the dragon reverted slowly to Ryuudamon and the little lizard laid on the ground.

Seadramon turned around and opened his mouth, "Ice Blast!" A wall of bubbles swept up around Depthmon; but it didn't stop the water creature from being pushed back against a wall. The bubble shield that Depthmon created sealed the digimon behind a sheet of ice. The dragon then turned to Jason and opened its mouth wide. "Climb in!"

"You have got to be kidding," replied Jason as he looked up at the blue green digimon.

Steven moved next to Jason. "Look, I doubt Depthmon is going to let us ferry to the surface using Submarimon…"

"Hurry, I don't think that ice is going to hold him long!" shouted Submarimon as the ice wall that imprisoned the water general started to crack.

Jason gulped and nodded and took in a big breath of air, "I'm going in!" Seadramon dove down and snatched up the boy and then turned to disappear into the ocean.

Ryuudamon and Steven skid into Submarimon as the living submarine drew back.

"BUBBLE BOMB!" roared a very disgruntled general. Ice exploded forward. Submarimon's cockpit shut and the digimon slipped under the waves.

Depthmon slid up to the water's edge and dove after his prey. He rocketed after the swishing tail of Submarimon. Depthmon flicked a blade up between his fingers and sent it flying towards the submersible.

888

Steven slammed hard forward. Submarimon swiveled and churned in the water. Steven caught a glimpse of Depthmon rushing towards them.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon fired an errant volley of air at the attacker.

"Don't fight him; just run, or swim or something!" shouted Steven as Depthmon glided towards them.

"Right o!" called Submarimon as he dove deeper.

888

"Seadramon…" called Jason as he leaned against the sea dragon's teeth, "I just realized…if I'm in your mouth; how are you going to attack Depthmon?"

The dragon grunted in response and then lurched hard to the right.

"Seadramon, what's wrong?" shouted Jason as he lifted himself off of the dragon's tongue.

"Depthmon," growled Seadramon slowly trying to keep his lips closed. "He's attacking…"

888

"Rise my whirlpool, rise and dash my foes on the sea floor!" shouted Depthmon; lifting his webbed hands up. It came first as a gentle aberrant current but it soon grew into a large spiraling funnel of water erupting from the sea floor. Depthmon could barely make out the shadowy form of the sea snake, Seadramon being swept up in the twisting eddy. He saw the spot lights of Submarimon swirling tighter down the funnel. Depthmon chuckled. "If you had stayed in my hospitality I would've let you live….but now you will die…"

**AN: Thanks to Lodis and Alforce and Sixsense as always. Sometimes I wonder how many people actually reads this, kind of wishes this site had mediaminer's views number on it! Well, catch ya with the next chapter, don't know how fast that will be, I've been a little distracted, Fall of Harmony is kicking it into hyperdrive for the time. I'm sorry for this chapter's overall crudliness, I've not been sleeping well and well I seemed to have gotten a wee bit careless, I thik I got the big unpleasantnesses though.**


	41. Our Master's Call

**I don't own Digimon**

**Our Master's Call**

**888**

"It's a whirlpool of some sort!" growled Seadramon as he was being tugged along with the current. Jason was too busy watching his tag as its light seemed to circle around the mouth of the sea dragon.

"Seadramon can you form a bubble in your mouth whilst holding your mouth open?" asked Jason quietly.

"Jason…this isn't the time…" growled Seadramon quietly.

"Please…just do it…" Jason said.

The dragon obliged and the tag shot out of the mouth of the dragon. As the sea serpent was being tugged around the eddy the light shifted always pointing towards the epicenter.

"Seadramon…the crest…it's what's causing this whirlpool!" said Jason quietly.

"Then we have to get it!" growled Seadramon. The sea serpent swung around and chased down the purple beam of light.

888

"What is he doing!?" growled Depthmon as he watched Seadramon disappear into the whirlpool. His eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is; he won't accomplish it!" Depthmon dove forward.

888

"Just a little closer!" Jason called as the water became more and more tumultuous. Jason could make out. There was a large cross in the middle of the whirlpool.

"Uh…we have company…" growled Seadramon.

"Just go!" yelped Jason as he reached forward falling through the bubble and the tag touched the statue. There was a large purple flash. The whirlpool stopped in mid spin and then suddenly the water shot up in upheaval. Jason coughed and looked around. He was on the surface. Submarimon was flailing around. Seadramon was hovering over him.

Jason looked down at his tag and crest. Suddenly something grabbed him from below. It pulled him under the water. He looked down to find large kelp ropes grasping hungrily at his legs. He reached down but another strap of kelp wrapped around his chest pulling arms back against his sides.

The visored face of Depthmon floated up to his. A cold smile split his lips, "Mr. McFarland, so close, but ever so very far away…"

Jason would have lashed out but the seaweed vines tensed. He held his breath as long as he could but he knew he couldn't last long.

"Now, you'll just perish," said Depthmon quietly.

"Ice Blast!" a stream of ice shot like an arrow between the boy and the beast. Depthmon growled. The blue green sea dragon blasted the seaweed causing it to explode.

Jason swam for the surface. Blades sliced around him. He reached through the water and exploded through the surface tension gasping air. He looked around; they were still in the bay's cove. Large rock faces surrounded them. Seadramon roared up next to him. Depthmon was in his jaws. The large sea serpent swung its head around and released Depthmon into the stone face.

"Water Breath!" a rod of water slammed into Depthmon cracking the stone he was pressed against.

"Did you think you could beat me with water!?" growled Depthmon as he held himself against the canyon face. He flicked his right wrist forward and fired a blade at Seadramon. The large sea serpent roared as it fell backward into the water.

"Eat this!" Submarimon rushed forward. He was glowing brightly. "Oxygen Torpedo!" two golden blasts shot forward and exploded into the rock face.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shot up under the place where Depthmon was falling and covered the sea creature. Depthmon shone and then exploded into dust releasing a blast of energy that sought out Jason and merged with his crest. A second blast erupted from Submarimon and merged with Jason's crest.

"Uh oh…" whispered Submarimon as he stopped. "This could be a bad thing…I'm starting to feel that shrinking feeling…"

"What, Now!?" yelped Steven as Submarimon de-digivolved to a large grey crab. Seadramon whirled around and picked up the waterlogged digi-destined and the digimon.

888

"Gen-general Assaultmon…" Goblimon was peering around the corner into Assaultmon's personal quarters. Not that it was much. It was much like Assaultmon's command room, save there was a little place for Assaultmon to jack into the base's power supply. The large metal titan opened one of its golden eyes. The small green goblin had bandages wrapped around its midsection.

"_Weak little organic with its fragile, insignificant body,"_ thought Assaultmon as he caught sight of the bandages. "What do you want?"

"I-I'm reporting that General Depthmon, has not been replying to our hails," whispered the little creature hesitantly. "I have tried to contact him over the last two hours, my lord, and he has yet to even send a simple message back…I fear…"

"You are not to think about those things," growled Assaultmon, "Your place is not to think, it's to do what I tell you. Continue the hails; we'll have to continue the hails until we can find a water digimon to search out his lair. Search out Mantaraymon; he is still with us isn't he?"

"Yes…my lord," Goblimon bowed quietly. "Oh…and the Mecha Norimon squadron leader is on line, three…"

"I will speak to him here," growled Assaultmon as he pressed a button on the consul in his room. "Now, go!"

Goblimon yelped and skittered out of the room. Assaultmon turned to the screen and looked at the Mecha Norimon.

"General Assaultmon!" The metal man stood at attention. "We have arrived at the pyramid station, and…well…"

"Report!" growled Assaultmon impatiently.

"We have met with resistance," said the robot bluntly.

"Resistance?" One of Assaultmon's eyebrows rose up in interest.

"There is a static shield surrounding the pyramid," replied the soldier. "It's short circuiting our forces…"

"So…he's learning…" growled Assaultmon as his eyes narrowed. "Continue to find away into the station." The Mecha Norimon nodded and then the screen went dark.

He was rebelling. Assaultmon growled softly. The generals had arrived suddenly and were powerful. He had faced off against them but their combined power was too strong. Assaultmon was smarter than what people gave him credit for though. He knew they were organic and that they had organic desires. So slowly he bought them off, with food, power, and knowledge. He then had come to separate them. He knew that separated they were no threat, but now, one of them was thinking of striking against him; but he would not succeed. The humans unknowingly were assisting Assaultmon; with each general they struck down they also cut down the chances that the generals could successfully rebel. The humans themselves though, were growing stronger. He had never expected them to be so strong as to survive his generals. He chuffed angrily. He must not lose his throne to humans.

"You could always ask for help," said a feminine voice from the door of his quarters.

Assaultmon jerked his head up. The digimon's body was shrouded in the backlit shadows of the hall. "I thought you and your friend were off in the Village of Origins dealing out the digi-eggs for that master of yours…"

"You must mean that master of ours…" replied the woman quietly waving her hand back and forth between her and Assaultmon; indicating that they were under the same master. She lifted her hand up to her ear and played with it nonchalantly. "You know all you have to do is say, 'I can't beat up eight little kids,' and you know we'd come and save you from those mean wittle children."

"Don't tempt me!" growled Assaultmon; he lifted his cannon arms.

"Heh, now master would not like that…even your dragon lord would not stand against our master," said the woman quietly. She flicked back a large feline ear. "You know; we'd make you a general in our armies if you abdicate your control of this territory. You could hunt down the insurgents."

"I will not be an underling to a pussycat and a bird!" growled Assaultmon. "Leave now, I'm sure you have eggs to attend to!"

"Actually, ever since Anubismon's destruction, the eggs have become less and less, our master is becoming, more impatient with the lack of new minions," whispered the woman. Her hazel eyes shone on Assaultmon. "Just remember I offered, but if you want to die most, unheroically then be my guest."

"I will crush the Digi-destined!" growled Assaultmon his cannons glowed crimson. "Those pathetic organic apes will be crushed under my hoof!"

"I doubt it," replied the woman quietly. "You'll be scrapped metal if you don't reach out for help."

"I need no help from the likes of you," growled Assaultmon. He drew in close to the woman. "Now leave here, before I send you back in twenty little boxes."

"Feh, you never were any fun anyways," growled the woman and she flicked her wrist disappearing in a twisting veil.

Assaultmon shuddered. "How dare she treat me like a child!" He turned and jacked himself into the wall.

888

"Well?" said a refined masculine voice.

"His head is as hard as his metal," growled the woman as she climbed the temple stairs and walked up to a long futon and laid her body out in a restful feline sprawl.

"Tis a pity, he would have made a powerful ally," said a man as he walked out of the shadows.

"Well, we'll just have to watch over the situation, call Tsukaimon," said the woman. The male nodded silently and faded back into the shadows.

888

Jason and the others ran up to the group of digi-destined at the shanty. The sun was just starting to warm the air. Jason ran forward and shouted, "We did it!"

"We got Depthmon," called out Otamamon.

"And I got my crest!" said Jason quietly.

"Mmm," Brendan looked at the crest quietly. "Another general, another crest…"

"I know," said Jason. He narrowed his eyes.

"I think our crests are linked to the generals," said Brendan. He sat down. "Each general has been relatively near a crest. Each time we fight a general and defeat them, a portion of their energy seems to shoot into our crests. Then there is the timing, according to the computer terminal at Alpine Tundra the geysers closed up few weeks or a month ago. That was about the time we were in the Temple of Calumon. Do you remember what happened when the guardians of the temple were defeated?"

"A portion of their power went to the statue, and a portion flew wild…" replied Kevin quietly.

"Not wild…they flew here!" announced Brendan. He furrowed his brows, "The crests' power must not be containable; I mean they must leach out and any digimon that's close enough for a long enough amount of time would digivolve…"

"You mean that thing that was at the middle of the whirlpool was a crest?" asked the large grey crab.

"Yeah…" said Jason he looked at the crab. "Did you ever go near it?"

"Well, soon after Depthmon's arrival the village sent an inspection team to find out a way to disabling Depthmon's whirlpool," said the crab. He looked out to ocean. "Well we got out to that cross, but Depthmon attacked. I was trying to hold him off while my friends escaped when the cross pulsed; the next thing I know I'm Submarimon and I continued fighting Depthmon, but he tied me up in that dang kelp…" the crab sighed.

"So it's not limited to one digimon," said Steven quietly.

"What if Assaultmon gets his guns on the crests!" yelped Amy loudly.

"He'd be able to make an army…" Brendan looked down at his crest. "We have to get our hands on the other crests before he realizes and tries to get them for himself."

"What's to say he doesn't just take our tags and crests and then use them?" Janet asked.

"The tags, when unioned with the crests; contain the leaching powers of the crests and the tags bring the power into synch with us…" said Michelle quietly as she stared at her tag. "I-I don't know how I know that. It's just something stuck in the back of my head."

"So, then once we have the crests in our tags then the power of the crest can only work at our behest?" asked Brendan. He looked at Michelle quietly.

"I-I think so, I don't know how I know I just know," replied Michelle quietly.

"Then we have to find the others and get them unioned to the tags!" said Kevin loudly.

"Yes, but where do we start looking…" said Jason quietly.

"I thought that Gennai guy was supposed to be talking to us…" said Kevin quietly as he looked around.

"Message! Message! Oh, please someone tell me someone's waiting for a message!" screeched a bird as it dropped down out of the sky. It was a red hawk with a little Indian feather attached to a bandana.

"Who are you?" asked Brendan cautiously.

"I am, Hawkmon, hired to send a message from Gennai to the digi-destined!" The bird stood up straight and saluted and then slouched huffing and puffing.

"Oh…" whispered the children.

"Oh? OH! OH! Is that all you can say!" yelped the bird as it flailed around in a panic. "I'll have you know it's not safe flying in these parts!"

"It's just…we'd hoped he would speak to us, face to face…" said Brendan quietly.

"Nope, now do you want this message or not?" growled the bird quietly.

"Yes, already, now just get on with it!" shouted Amy as she glared at the bird.

"Well, I don't know if I want to now…" said the bird, but Amy grabbed it by the head.

"If you want to deliver another message, out with it!" growled Amy. The bird gulped and nodded.

"Gennai says, the digi-destined shall take the southern road to a missionary, they should find their crests upon the voyage," said the bird quietly. He stepped back.

"That's it?" asked Janet quietly. She looked at the others.

"Yes, why?" asked Hawkmon.

"Well, it just seems…" Janet looked at Renamon.

"Short," finished the fox quietly.

"Yeah, we were kind of expecting a longer message," said Brendan.

"Well excuse me, I wasn't the one that made it, I just delivered it," growled the bird. He turned. "Now, I have to go, good day!" The bird took off and flew to the south.

"Should we go?" Mark asked quietly. He looked at Lucemon.

"The crests are too dangerous to leave ungathered," said Lucemon quietly looking at everyone. "To allow the chance that Assaultmon to find and use their powers is daunting enough for me to say it is best we go…"

"There aren't many crests left, just Mark's Michelle's and Janet's," said Brendan. "But even with three crests, he could create a very powerful army, or…."

"What?" the others looked at the paling Brendan.

"If he used the combined power of the three remaining crests on himself…." Brendan looked up. The others were looking in awe trying to comprehend what Assaultmon would possibly turn into.

"Then it's decided, we go south on the road…" said Kevin and he turned to start off. A green frog stood in his way. It had a horn wrapped around its neck.

"You mustn't, the road to the southern missionary bottlenecks over a ravine that is guarded by the General Harpymon. She is ruthless and she demands a toll!"

"Then we must go, to get the crest she harbors," said Michelle quietly.

"Can we eat first?" asked Otamamon. The others' jaws dropped.

"Of course, it's been a long night, we should sleep in a bit too…" said Jason quietly patting Otamamon's head. "Gekomon, would you please host us one last time…"

"Of course, of course, come along I'll make eggs and fish and some beans, yes the green ones!" the frog hopped about in front of the children as they giggled after him.

**888**

**Who are these strange new comers that are trying to bribe Assaultmon? With only three crests left, will the digi-destined finally gain the power to destroy Assaultmon? **

**AN: Thanks to Alforce. The rest of you don't forget to review…. **


	42. Desert Mirage

**I don't own digimon**

**Desert Mirage**

**8888 **

It was late afternoon. The sun was just starting to lower in the west and the digi-destined were walking slowly down a dusty red road.

"Is this entire continent a dust bowl?" growled Amy as she staggered over the ground.

"According to the Alpine Tundra data base, this desert spreads southward until we hit a line of mountains that serve as a border to some other little sector," said Brendan quietly. He looked up the road, "We should be coming to a canyon soon. There is a bridge that links this side with the other."

"I am guessing that is where Harpymon is," said Steven quietly as he looked up ahead of the road.

"The roads do, bottle neck there," said Brendan quietly. He looked back, "But I don't know if she'll be there."

"We'll let's go to find out!" Kevin walked past everyone with Snow Agumon.

"Wait…" Steven ran after him. It was too late though Kevin was already set out on the way. "Idiot," mumbled Steven as he went after him. The others looked at each other and then followed Steven.

"This is silly," said Amy quietly as she walked with Jason and Janet. Janet and Jason looked at Amy quizzically. "Steven and Kevin are both just so stupid…"

"What brought this on?" asked Jason quietly, looking at Amy.

"Ever since their fight near Alpine Tundra…" Amy huffed. She looked at the two boys that were a good deal ahead of them now, "They've not been overly happy with one another, can't they just get over it!"

"It's sometimes hard," whispered Jason as he looked at his crest.

"We're supposed to be friends!" shouted Amy at Kevin.

"Amy, shut up," Janet said quietly. The mini-skirt wearing girl stopped and looked at Janet. The brown haired girl turned to Amy, "Sometimes things take time, you just have to give them room…"

888

"We're supposed to be friends!" shouted Amy's voice. Kevin winced and looked back at Steven.

"Maybe I should…" Kevin stopped and looked to Steven. The young man and Ryuudamon looked back and then Steven and Kevin averted their eyes.

"It's-It's glowing…" whispered Michelle. She held up her tag. "The crest must be close…" A beam of light shot forward down the road. Michelle started to slowly walk forward.

"Wait for us!" yelped Kevin as he ran after his sister.

888

The beam flashed passed her eyes. She growled. She could smell it on the wind, someone was coming. She reached out unfurling her wing-like arms. Her face mask lifted as she stood slowly.

She lifted off the ground and hovered up to the long, thin, bridge of rock that was her tolling area.

"Who, comes to the toll station of Harpymon!" shrieked the woman as she looked down from her position in the sky. Eight humans and eight digimon stood at the edge of the precipice. "Ah, Lord Assaultmon has told me of you, it seems that Depthmon has failed to detain you…It's a shame, Assaultmon will probably level Marinaville, now. I'll have no one to toll…" Harpymon narrowed her eyes. One of the girls, the one with short tan hair, was looking down at a glowing necklace. The light was spread out. A portion was on half of a star on the side of the ravine the humans were on; another portion was on half of a star that Harpymon was over and a third portion shone on the middle of the bridge where there were circular designs.

"We want past!" shouted one of the males. He had a red hat on.

"You will pay a toll!" shouted Harpymon. She hissed at being demanded.

"We haven't anything to give!" replied the boy.

"Then you shall forfeit your lives!" Harpymon screeched and she flashed her claws forward. Wind shot up from the canyon floor and knocked the humans backwards. "Silent Seeker!" a twisting maelstrom followed by four twisting winds rocketed forward. The head of the maelstrom looked like a warhead.

"Renamon Digivolve to Youkomon!" Renamon, the golden kitsune, flew forward quickly flashing into her Champion, lavender, demon, fox form of Youkomon. "Jaenryuu!" twisting fire dragons wrapped forward but the wind sliced through them and exploded into the fox dropping her like a sack of potatoes.

"Youkomon!" shouted Janet as she ran to her partner. "Are you ok?"

"A little wind burned but fine…" the large purple, nine tailed fox stood.

"You don't have to fight her alone," Jason and Steven walked forward and held up their digivices.

"Otamamon…" the purple tadpole glowed brightly.

"Ryuudamon…" the black armored lizard followed suit.

"Digivolve to…" The two started to grow.

"Seadramon!" Otamamon elongated and swept forward.

"Ginryuumon!" Ryuudamon gained girth and a longer neck. The armor hung on him like some sort of draconic jousting horse.

"Let's get this wind witch!" growled Seadramon. He looked down at Ginryuumon and Youkomon.

"You aren't thinking of taking all the credit, are you?" asked Snow Agumon and Tapirmon. Brendan and Kevin smiled and held up their digivice.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" the purple mammal glowed and turned into a large, spiked, guard hound.

"Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon!" the white flat nosed dinosaur glowed and stomped forward as the red helmeted zebra Shima Unimon.

"What about me?" Penguinmon looked up at Amy. The girl looked down and nodded. Amy held out her digivice and Penguinmon smiled. "Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" The small blue aquatic bird glided upwards as the large black raven, Saberdramon.

"Strauss Strahl!" Dobermon charged forward opening his mouth and releasing a beam of darkness.

"Wild Thunder!" blue lightning shot past the harpy as she wove between attacks.

"Mach Shadow!" black bolts rained down but a sudden wind whipped up and pushed the bolts towards Saberdramon's allies.

"Silent Symphony!" the mouth of Harpymon's face mask opened and a rainbow beam shot forward stabbing Saberdramon in the chest. The raven squealed in pain as the rainbow pushed forward, dropping to the ground as Penguinmon.

"Saberdramon!" shouted Amy as she ran forward.

"Battle Rod Break!" roared Ginryuumon.

"Water Breath!" growled Seadramon as a pulse of water shot out of his mouth. Harpymon swept around the burst from the Ginryuumon and the wind seemed to grab at the water slamming it into the canyon wall.

"Insufferable, little miscreants!" shouted Harpymon. She lifted her arms. Seadramon and Ginryuumon were swept up in a large tornado and sent flying into Dobermon and Shima Unimon. Harpymon was ready to finish them off when she noticed the girl with the glowing necklace was gone. The four Champions de-digivolved. The bird woman turned to find the child with the short brown haired boy with glasses in the middle of the bridge. "None crosses the bridge without my permission!" The woman screeched as she dove forward. He claws extended.

Her claws clanked against golden ringlets and then there was a sharp jab to her midsection as a foot connected with her lower torso. Harpymon flew back. The angel, Lucemon, had interfered. It would be a costly mistake. She lifted her claws.

"Divine Feat!" the angel fired blasts of light at the woman. She growled and slashed her claws forward.

"Wind Seeker!" the ballistic wind strike hit Lucemon in the stomach and the angel fell to earth collapsing at the young tan haired girl's feet. The girl looked up at Harpymon.

"Why?" the girl asked quietly.

Harpymon looked down at the girl. "It's my place to take tolls; I must follow my orders, and Lord Assaultmon wants you destroyed; so it shall be so! Now, die peacefully, or you will die in pieces!" Harpymon drew her hands together. Another sphere of wind built up in her cupped hands.

"I am sorry you think that way…" whispered Michelle. She dropped to her knees and placed her tag to the ground. The ground shook as the canyon closed up. She stood and looked up at Harpymon, "You are in the dark; you have been corrupted by Assaultmon, but you can save yourself, let us pass to the Missionary in the south."

"Not without a toll!" growled Harpymon. She released the blast of air, "Wind Seeker!"

"Michelle!" shouted Kevin as he ran forward.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The tan dog morphed into the dazzling canine angel D'Arcmon. D'Arcmon swept her staff forward slapping the ballistic wind away.

"You wench," growled Harpymon as she dove forward. She slapped D'Arcmon.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Penguinmon and Youkomon gulped quietly.

D'Arcmon narrowed her eyes and grabbed Harpymon by the throat and then the angel jabbed her knee into Harpymon's stomach. Harpymon cringed and D'Arcmon dropped the hawk woman. D'Arcmon pointed her staff at Harpymon. "La Pucelle!" a blast of pink lightning shot forward. Harpymon rolled away as the lightning cracked into the rock. Harpymon quickly took flight and spun around.

"Silent Symphony!" the rainbow beams shot towards D'Arcmon. The angel swept her staff deflecting the blasts.

"La Pucelle!" pink lightning flashed forward. Harpymon dove side to side the bursts of energy singing her feathers.

"Jaenryuu!" Youkomon swept around releasing the helix dragons. Harpymon growled as the dragons slammed her into the ground.

"Youkomon, get out of my way," growled D'Arcmon. The angel swept between Youkomon and Harpymon. "I can handle this myself…" A dark aura seemed to swim around the angel's frame.

"Are you…?" Youkomon started but the angel's head swept around and the fox immediately backed down. Her eyes shone a bright red.

"Wind Seeker!" the blast of air struck D'Arcmon in the stomach. The angel winced slightly and let out a growl.

"Battlement D'Amour!" Eight orbs of light, four at the tips of D'Arcmon's wings; two at her feet, one at her head and one at the head of her staff. The orbs converged. The lightning ravaged forward slicing through Harpymon's armor and striking the ground behind her. The energy washed through the bird woman.

"You will not succeed!" screeched Harpymon. "Assaultmon will crush you!" Suddenly the energy exploded from Harpymon's body ripping it to little bits.

D'Arcmon dropped to Michelle's side. The girl looked up at the angel. A look fear and awe filled her eyes.

"What is wrong?" asked D'Arcmon gruffly. Only the angel's eyes were cast down at the child.

"You…without care…" Michelle looked up in fear. "Why?"

"She was evil, and she was threatening you and our progress," replied the angel quietly.

"I see," replied Michelle she looked down at her crest. "We can't just vanquish the evil though…if everything evil is destroyed then a portion of the good will turn evil to make up for it…" Michelle looked up at D'Arcmon. "Some digimon deserve to be destroyed but some…" Michelle looked at the burn where the lightning had cracked into the ground, "Some can be rehabilitated…" Michelle's crest glowed brightly as energy seemed to seep from the ground and filtered through D'Arcmon. The angel screamed as a shadow shot out of her body.

The shadow turned. It took the faded shape of Boogeymon. "I almost had her…almost had a new host…" The shadow suddenly fizzled to nothing.

"That was…" Brendan stepped forward, "weird."

"Did you…feel that?" asked Michelle as Labramon crawled up to her.

"I knew something was…wrong but," Labramon whimpered, "he was very subtle…"

"I will admit, that was creepy as hell," said Jason as he walked past. "Creepy as hell."

"So is he dead?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," Lucemon replied. He lifted his hand, "He wasn't powerful enough to seed himself in multiple hosts."

"Why me?" whispered Labramon.

"I suspect it has to do with Michelle's crest," said Lucemon. The angel walked up to Michelle and held up her pendant and looked at the Christmas tree star design on the crest. "The Crest of Light makes its bearer very vulnerable to the forces of darkness," The angel looked at Labramon, "and you were a channel of her power…and thusly very conductive to his seed." Labramon and Michelle looked at each other. Lucemon smiled softly and opened his wings. "Well, we might as well go to the missionary nothing left for us here but weird memories."

"I second the decision," said Mark as he walked behind the angel. The others looked at each other and then looked up where the shadow had evaporated and then walked after Mark and Lucemon.

**888**

**AN: Well I know that was weird as heck….weird as heck. But There are only two crests left...**

**You know what that means...this arc is getting closer to being over...I must say I hated the Etemon arc, not only because I thought Etemon was the WORST character in the entire history of the show, yes he was worse than Sukamon, the Toucanmon, Suzie (Though I liked Suzie) and Big Mamemon put together, but the huntfor the crests just...bugged me. I don't know why and I know I have not done much better with this arc but this is one of those chapters, that yeah, I get the feeling any real cannocity to it will not be much beyond yay I have my crest...**

**Thanks to Alforce, the guy from the Matrix? I never really did watch the Matrix movies, in fact the only Matrix I know of is the one on Gallifrey. Oh come on, who do you think it is, I know you probably have the girl down, as she's the only felinewith her descriptionbut it would be interesting to see who you think the male is...Actually, I'm not one hundred percent sure if I know who the male is, I'm torn between two choices...**

**I think this chapter can also be titled, the WTF chapter...as well...as you can see, yeah things got a bit WTFish at the end...mostly becauseit was an on the spot thing and not a planned sort of thing so it caught me even off guard...I re-read what I had after the I had wrote it andI thought...well quite...**


	43. The Place of the Past

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Place of the Past**

**888**

The Mission's gates swept open. The wooden village was spread out before them. Digimon scampered around. The group of humans walked through the gates slowly.

"You'd never know there was a General here…" whispered Janet as she looked at a group of giggling Floramon.

"They may be forced to put up and act for it," said Renamon as she narrowed her eyes at the giggling digimon.

"Maybe their just keeping the hope alive!" cheered Mark as he ran over to a group of Gazimon.

"Mark, wait!" Lucemon glided after him.

"Hi!" Mark smiled at the grey rabbits.

"Hello," said the grey rabbits. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mark, this is my friend, Lucemon," said the boy as he leveled his hand at the angel behind him. The rabbits smiled and then looked around. "You have other friends…"

"Yep, we're the Chosen Ones," said Mark with a smile. The rabbits looked at the boy.

"We, we have to go," whispered the rabbits as they scurried away.

"Oh, so soon…" whispered Mark as he reached towards the rabbits.

888

"Should we tell the general?" whispered one of the Gazimon as soon as they had gotten a couple of blocks away.

"Would the general want to know?" asked one of the other Gazimon.

"You would think so? I mean they're the digi-destined," replied the first rabbit.

"But the general's…not going to like it…" whispered the third Gazimon. "And the last time the general didn't like something…" The Gazimon shuddered. "My ears rang for a week."

"Only a week, I couldn't move for two weeks!" yelped the second Gazimon.

"Well I still have yet to be able to hear properly," groused the first Gazimon.

"Then we shouldn't tell the general…" said the second Gazimon.

"That won't work, the general will just find out anyways," grumbled the third Gazimon in aggravation.

"Not if we get rid of them ourselves…" said the first. An evil grin covered his face.

"And how do you propose we do that, the first chance they get they'll make their partners digivolve, just like the stories of the other digi-destined says," said the second Gazimon in defeat. "Plus they'd only make a bigger commotion if we did that!"

"Heh, we don't have to fight them, we just…" The first Gazimon sighed for a bit. "What would we do?"

"We could kidnap them away from their partners," said the second Gazimon he twitched his tail hopefully.

"And then what? Lock them in a closet?" growled the first Gazimon. "No that won't work…"

"Maybe, we can get other digimon to fight for us!" yelped the second digimon. The other two looked at him. "Think about it, if we could get really powerful digimon to fight, then we wouldn't get hurt and they'd finish those kids off fast!"

"But who, pray tell, do you wish to use?" asked the third Gazimon.

"I think it's obvious, the ones set to guard the Mission," said the second Gazimon with a bit of a sneer. "Angemon, ExVeemon, and Stingmon."

"Of course," chuckled the first Gazimon and he stood, "Ok, you go to ExVeemon," the first pointed to the second, "You go to, Stingmon," the first them pointed to the third, "and I'll deal with Angemon myself."

888

The digi-destined sat on the ledge of the fountain in the middle of the square. The mission had many small shops and in it had been on earth one would've thought of it as a charming small town. Digimon walked around chatting to each other. The destined digimon were resting against the fountain's wall.

Michelle opened her bag and pulled out the rations that Gekomon had given them. She walked over to the digimon, "I bet you guys are hungry."

"Yes indeed!" yelped Snow Agumon and Ryuudamon as they hopped up to the food. The rest of the digimon were quickly behind them, save Renamon and Lucemon. They tried to maintain a modicum of respectability and only walked forward after the others had eaten.

"You didn't have to wait," said Michelle quietly.

"We were not very hungry," replied Renamon and she took a loaf of bread.

"Plus we wish to be a respectable beacon for other digimon," replied Lucemon quietly as he took the bread slowly. He broke it in half and took a bite.

"It's so peaceful here," Amy was leaning back on her hands. "It's like some one took the library and made an entire town out of it…"

"The library must be very dusty," said Snow Agumon as he gobbled his bread.

"No, actually they're very cool," said Brendan cheerfully. He looked up from his computer. "They have the collective knowledge of the area. All the books and newspapers and movies…they are the greatest repositories of our knowledge."

"There also quiet and soothing and warm…" Amy said as she looked wishfully up at the sky.

"Speaking of quiet," Jason looked around. "Where'd everyone go?"

888

Angemon looked down at the small grey rabbit digimon. It had been trying for several minutes to get him into a fight. It had been telling him lies on how the digimon had bullied him. Angemon turned from the rabbit.

"Lord Angemon, please," the rabbit scurried forward. "If the general finds out about the digi-destined…"

Angemon released a cold, irritated sigh. "The digi-destined threaten our way of life."

"They do, the general will not let them traipse around," replied the rabbit.

Angemon turned to the rabbit. "I will go, to protect this Mission."

888

"These humans have threatened the lives of every digimon in this Mission," growled ExVeemon. He slammed his blue fist on the wooden table, "I will not allow them to go unpunished!" He swept around. His large white wings caused a draft.

"Be careful, the humans are incredibly powerful!" yelped the small Gazimon hat had come to give him the news.

"I am incredibly powerful myself," growled ExVeemon as he stomped forward.

888

"I am not a mercenary for the general," stated Stingmon bluntly. The grey rabbit visitor stumbled back in surprise. The emerald wasp warrior walked past the Gazimon. "You should leave…"

"But, but…" the rabbit scurried around. "They will destroy the mission! There is amongst them, the fallen one…"

Stingmon stopped and turned his head, "The fallen one? Here, in the mission?"

"Yes, the fallen one is here, he is one of the digi-destineds' number," said the rabbit quietly.

"So, they actually reformatted that bastard," growled Stingmon angrily. He narrowed his eyes. "What fools those ethereals be…"

"What will you do?" whimpered the rabbit.

"I have no choice, we must stop the fallen one from even getting close to destroying the Digital World," said Stingmon. He extended the pink energy blade in his green armor, "Stay here, I shall go and destroy the fallen one, and anyone who tries to protect him."

888

"Renamon, do you know what it is like, to have known you've done something wrong, and not be able to remember," said Lucemon quietly as the fox leaned against the fountain.

The golden fox looked up in surprise. The angelic boy turned his head and looked at her. "I have no idea, Lucemon. All I know is that you destroyed…"

"Not the Burgermon village," Lucemon rubbed his right arm. There was a red streak that ran up and down the appendage. His chest also seemed inflamed. "No, I mean something more…" His cheek bone, under his eye flared in a bright red line. Lucemon closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate hard.

"Lucemon, is something wrong…" the fox lifted up a purple gloved hand towards the angel. Her ears swiveled forward.

"Kage…no, you aren't allowed," hissed Lucemon's breath, ever so quietly. A flash of static lightning flexed out of Lucemon's arm and snapped Renamon's paw across the knuckle. Renamon hopped back. Her ears continued to twitch in Lucemon's direction. The boy kept clenching and unclenching his right fist. "I can't let you forget Kougen…don't be a fool…"

"Lucemon…" the others were at the angel's side.

"Lucemon, are you ok?" Mark walked up to the angel slowly. He clasped Lucemon's hand. "Please Lucemon, answer me…"

There was a soft, azure glow that surrounded the angel and he released a relieved sigh. "I am…fine now."

The group of humans and digimon sighed collectively, except for Renamon. The fox narrowed her eyes and phased out of existence. She wasn't going to say anything until she'd had sometime alone with the angel. There was no need to worry the others.

She wasn't going to get a chance.

"Angel Rod!" a spinning golden rod ripped past the Digi-destined carving a line in the street. A seven foot tall angel draped in a blue sash hovered over the square. He opened his hand. The rod flew into his hand. His metallic helmet was inclined towards them.

"You have come to disrupt the Mission, we can not let you do that," called the angel in an authoritarian voice.

"That's Angemon," Snow Agumon said. The white dinosaur looked up at the angel. "He's one of the guardian angels of the Digital World."

"Then why is he attacking us!" yelped Amy as she cowered behind the fountain.

"This Mission was built by the Harmonious Ones as the last ark of history from before the Great Reformat," replied the angel. He opened his wings. "We will not allow you to cause the destruction of this Mission!"

"We don't want your stupid mission!" shouted Kevin. He hopped up next to Snow Agumon. "We just want the crest here and the whole General thing. We're pretty sure we have to deal with him too!"

"I can not let you near the General," retorted Angemon. He made a fist. His hand glowed with a golden radiance.

"We can't just let a General get away!" shouted Steven. "If we do; the entire Digital World is at risk!"

"The problems outside the Mission are not mine," replied the angel and he pulled his arm back. "Hand of Fate!" a beam of golden radiance slashed forward. Its shining burst was heading right at Janet.

"Janet!" Renamon appeared in front of the girl.

"Renamon!" Lucemon's shoulder rammed Renamon pushing her out the way. He spun around and opened his wings wide. The burst of gold struck Lucemon's stomach. The angel flew backwards crashing into Janet and skidding across the ground. Lucemon bounced and then laid on the ground.

"Lucemon!" Mark ran up to the angel. Lucemon's eyes were closed. Mark shook the angel boy. "Lucemon, wake up!"

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" crystalline leaves shot past.

"Little Blizzard!" yelped Snow Agumon.

"Iai Blade!" Ryuudamon ran past throwing energy daggers.

"Hand of Fate!" golden bursts flew forward and the rookies scattered as the street erupted in holy energy.

Lucemon's body pulsed. A dark streak runs down from his cheek like a tear. Faint purple markings bubbled to the surface. His right arm was lined with the same purple coloration. Lucemon's eyes flashed open. His brows narrowed.

"Get off me, twerp," growled Lucemon as he pushed Mark off of him.

"Lu-Lucemon?" Mark looked up as the angel rose up. Lucemon lifted off of the ground.

"V Laser!" An X shaped laser shot past Lucemon's wings.

"Spiking Finish!" A green insect shot by. A pink blade was extended out of his arm. Lucemon lifted his arm deflecting the blade with the ringlets around his wrist.

Lucemon shifted and grabbed the wasp's arm tossing him judo style to the ground. He lifted his arms then drew his hands down. A dark energy flowed in a tight spiral between his palms. Lucemon drew his hands apart revealing the cross of celestial bodies between his hands. "Grand Cross!"

"Hit the deck!" Renamon snatched up Amy and Janet dragging them behind the fountain in the middle of the square.

Snow Agumon tackled Kevin to the ground. Labramon pulled Michelle into an alley. Ryuudamon grabbed Steven, who in turn grabbed Mark. Tapirmon pushed Brendan behind a vender's table.

Janet winced as the square was flooded with light. Dust and smoke wafted around them. Streaks of energy snapped across at particles of soot. Janet blinked and lifted her head tentatively looking back over the fountain. The insect warrior was crumpled against the ground. Lucemon was standing soberly over the body. He looked down at the body with a cold stare. A small smirk slipped across his lips.

"Lucemon…" Janet looked at the angel in fear. The cold eyes lifted and stared at Janet.

"The fallen one came back!" growled a blue dragon as he glided in slow circles around the square. "Angemon, he is back and he has defiled the digi-destined! We must destroy him!"

"No!" Mark ran forward out of his brother's grasp. He ran to Lucemon. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Lucemon looked at the child and then at the two digimon in the sky, "Child, shut up."

"Lucemon?" the angel walked past Mark, smirked, and then disappeared into the air. Seconds later the sky exploded as Lucemon pummeled the large dragon and swept around to parry the rod of the angel. A foot crashed into the dragon's chest.

"ExVeemon!" shouted Angemon as the dragon crashed to the ground. A fist flashed across Angemon's right cheek leaving a hard, red impression in the angel's face.

The angel fell backwards and Lucemon appeared above him, and started slamming his feet into his chest like he was running on his tip toes. Lucemon drove Angemon into the pavement but didn't stop there. He propelled himself upwards, back flipped and landed next to where ExVeemon had crashed. The dragon was struggling to his knees but Lucemon slammed his elbow back into the dragon's clavicle. There was a sickening crack that resonated through the square. ExVeemon roared in pain as he collapsed back onto the pavement. Lucemon flicked his wings back against his body as he took to the air and turned to look at the street. He lifted his arms.

"Everyone, DOWN!" growled Snow Agumon. The kids and their digimon dropped to the earth covering each others, except Mark. The boy could only look up at his digimon.

"Lucemon, don't…" whimpered Mark quietly. "Please, don't do this…"

Lucemon leveled his icy stare on Mark. The boy looked through his glasses up at the angel. His eyes were full of water. The angel glowered. "Such weakness," He set his head and started to spread his arms out.

"No Lucemon!" shouted Mark. The boy was on his knees pleading tears were twinkling down his cheeks.

The next seconds were a blur. Darkness swept with light in a display of fire and smoke. The Digi-destined were a gape.

"Mark!" shouted Steven as he pushed forward.

A goat was hovering over the body of the boy. Its fur was burnt and smoking, but it had a determined look on it. It turned its head up to Lucemon.

"Kage the destroyer!" shouted the goat. "You can not be allowed to win!" the goat opened its mouth. "Milky Erode!" a burst of light shot up at Lucemon.

"Holy crap on a stick…" were the only words that could escape Kevin's mouth as Lucemon dove back and forth between the goat's attacks.

**888**

**AN: Thanks to the ones who decided to stick through 42 to read this one, this chapter is much better. Chapter 44 is an explanation chapter, but, it also spoils Fall of Harmony. I haven't totally decided if I'm going to weight or keep posting both parallelly. If you want to weigh in now is your chance. I think my default choice is going to be waiting till Fall of Harmony is finished...I know that seems so far away, but part of it is, as soon as I have Fall of Harmony out of the way I can focus more stern heartedly on this story, I promise to get you to singing Lucemon! Just a little changing of pronouns...that's all this little chapter fix is about...**


	44. And the Enemy Was Me

**I don't Own Digimon.**

**And the Enemy Was Me**

**Spoiler Warning: This warning is put here for those who are currently reading _Fall of Harmony, _This chapter includes a relatively detailed synopsis of how the villain of the previously mentioned story is defeated. If you do not want to have _Fall of Harmony_ spoiled for you, you shouldn't read this chapter. I will give a short summary of what happens in the next chapter to those who wish to read on with this story, the summary will neglect the full explanation that is within this chapter, if you wish to later come back and read this chapter feel free, but this is a warning and please do not spoil _Fall of Harmony _for others in the reviews of this story and or the other. Thank you. **

**888**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Lucemon's fist crashed against the horns of the goat. The angel dropped back and the goat charged. The angel caught the curve of the horns in the gut and was sent flying backwards.

"So who are we going to help?" Penguinmon asked as she watched the two of them fight. Lucemon caught a blast to the face and the goat was sent skittering by a Divine Feat.

Lucemon took to the air but the goat fired a blast striking one of the angel's wings and he dropped onto one of the stores' cloth awnings. He used the awning's springiness to dive forward.

The goat growled and lifted its head. The bell on its collar lifted. "Holy Bell!" a wave of sound shot from the instrument Lucemon was froze in place. The goat charged forward ramming his horns into the angel and sent Lucemon spiraling against a building. The goat galloped forward after the angel.

"I can't move…" grumbled Otamamon as he struggled.

"Neither can I…" hissed Tapirmon under his breath.

"Now, you will never dim this world, Lucemon!" shouted the goat as it shot forward with the points of its horns charging towards the stumbling angel.

"NO!" Mark slid in front of Lucemon. His hands were spread out. "You will not hurt him anymore! I won't let you hurt my partner!"

The goat slid to a stop, "Human, stand aside, you do not know what is at stake. Now move and let me destroy this beast!"

"He's not a beast!" retorted Mark loudly. The boy's eyes were narrowed. "He's my friend and I refuse to let you kill him! I'm never leaving his side. Kill me if you must, but you won't go anywhere near him without getting through me! I believe in him, and he believes in me and nothing will change that!"

Lucemon stumbled forward and grasped Mark's shoulder. Mark looked at his companion. The purple streaks were pulsing on his cheeks. "Mark…." The angel's eyes lowered heavily over his eyes. He struggled to keep them open. "You are the only one that ever believed in me…the others still have doubts but you wouldn't listen, you are still risking your being to protect me…I have to do the same for you…"

888

"_I refuse to let you keep possession!" shouted the young unmarked boy. He was in a dark void. _

"_Ha!" shouted a red glowing angel as he looked back. "I have finally complete control. That virus opened the gate from the dark sphere, but that blast from Angemon really helped me out! I'm in control now, nothing will stop me…not you. It's a second chance, and I plan on taking it!"_

"He's my friend and I refuse to let you kill him! I'm never leaving his side. Kill me if you must, but you won't go anywhere near him without getting through me! I believe in him, and he believes in me and nothing will change that!" Mark shouted.

"_Annoying little monkey isn't he?" asked the red angel quietly. He looked back at the unmarked, white angel. _

"_Shut it," growled the white angel, "Kage, they will never accept you as their friend, you have no chance!" _

"_Oh, Kougen," The red angel turned and walked up to the white angel, "I don't plan to befriend them. I'm going to destroy them…"_

"_NO!" Kougen's hands glowed bright white. "You won't touch them!" Kougen pushed his hands forward. The light raged into Kage, the red angel. Kage fell backwards, rolled and was on his feet again. Kage leapt at the white angel. _

_The two of them rolled on the ground. Kougen riveted punches into the red angel's sides and face any time there was an opening. Kougen throttled Kage, wrapping his hands around crimson flesh of Kage's neck. _

_Kougen lifted his head. _"Mark…." _Kougen took a deep breath. _"You are the only one that ever believed in me…the others still have doubts but you wouldn't listen, you are still risking your being to protect me…I have to do the same for you…"

"_You won't be getting away that easily!" Kage kicked Kougen off of him and took flight. He drew his hands together._

"_No!" Kage pushed forward._

"_GRAND CROSS!" the two shouted. One cross of darkness, one cross of light converged. Twisting darkness and light washed through the void. _

888

Lucemon's eyes twisted. His eyes turned grey and rolled up under his eyelids. The angelic child fell to his knees. Mark held him up.

"Lucemon!" shouted the boy. He struggled with his glasses as he gently put the angel down.

"Human, move at once!" growled the goat. "I, General Ornyxmon, will not be stopped by a human boy!"

Mark laid himself across Lucemon and looked up at the goat defiantly. Mark clasped Lucemon's hands. "No, I won't give up!"

"I am growing weary of this," growled Ornyxmon as the goat chuffed through its nostrils.

"Too bad!" shouted Mark in retort, "I'm not moving!"

"That's not true…" Ornyxmon nodded forward. Suddenly a group of digimon was at Mark trying to pry him from Lucemon.

"No!" Mark dug his fingers into the angel's robes. "Someone help me! Lucemon wake up!"

888

"Someone help me! Lucemon wake up!" _Kougen's eyes flickered open. He rose slowly; on the far side of the void was his crimson counterpart. The red angel was still unconscious. Kougen scrambled to his feet and quickly ensnared the crimson angel in a bubble. He smiled quietly_

"_Now you'll see how it feels to be all caged up," Kougen said as he dispelled the bubble and the dark angel to the mists of his mind. _

888

"Get off of me!" shouted Mark as the Gazimon grasped at him and pulled. Lucemon's eyes flashed open.

"Leave my partner be!" commanded the angel loudly. The Gazimon staggered backward Mark sat up in surprise.

"Lucemon?" Mark looked at the angel in surprise.

"I'm fine now…" said Lucemon as he looked up at the goat. "Ornyxmon, why do you wish to destroy me?"

"You are Kage, the destroyer, Lucemon the bane of the light," replied the goat as the bell on its collar lifted again. It rang loudly. The shock wave passed over Lucemon and Mark. The angel stood up. Ornyxmon growled and took a step backwards. "What is this?"

"I am not Kage the destroyer, I am not a Lucemon that is a bane of light, I am Lucemon the Light of Hope!" The angel took a step forward. "I have been reformed, reconfigured and acquitted of the crimes of the past. Those that hold on to those feelings from the past only provide kindling for Kage, the shadow, the shade of the light."

"Does anyone know what the hell anyone is talking about in this damned town!" shouted Jason loudly. Lucemon turned his head quickly to the bell tower of the chapel on the south side of the square.

"Lift your tag up towards the bell tower," demanded Lucemon quietly. He turned his sapphire eyes to Mark. The young boy ran up next to the angel and did as he was asked. The tag glowed soft emerald. Lucemon looked at Mark. "Go, get the crest."

"You will not pass!" shouted Ornyxmon as the goat charged Mark. The boy was running for the chapel. The angel flashed into Ornyxmon's vision and put out his hands and grasped the goat's horns.

"You will not hurt my partner!" shouted Lucemon loudly. The angel grunted and pushed the goat backwards. "Ornyxmon, we don't want to destroy you if you are not evil!"

"Don't toy with me!" growled the goat and the general opened its mouth and fired a burst of light at Lucemon. The angel swept past the attack twisted around and launched his feet into the base of the horns of the goat. Ornyxmon was sent skidding backwards.

"Ornyxmon, listen to me, if I wanted to; I could've destroyed you by now!" shouted Lucemon as he ducked and weaved past blasts of light. The goat growled and narrowed its eyes. Lucemon begged softly from the air, "Please, we just want the crest…"

"You…will taint the work of the crest!" shouted Ornyxmon.

"No, the work is already tainted!" returned Lucemon loudly. "If Assaultmon is allowed to get his gun barrels on the crest, untold numbers will be injured, we must not allow that to happen!"

Ornyxmon looked up in surprise. _"I can't trust the angel; can I?"_ The goat growled and snorted. "Come with me…"

The humans and their digimon blinked in surprise. One of the older humans walked forward. He had a red shirt on and had some sort of cap on. "How can we trust you?"

Ornyxmon stopped, turned its head slightly and snorted, "The same way I can trust that fallen angel, you just will or you won't get anywhere."

The goat continued on its way. The humans were quick to walk after the goat, but none caught up to the general, not even Brendan's curiosity allowed him to get close. They were walking toward the large cathedral that was in the middle of the Missionary, at the southern edge of the square. Ornyxmon pushed through the doors. The humans and digimon followed the goat slowly.

The innards of the cathedral were huge. It was dark and rustic feeling with huge arching ceilings and church style pews. Lucemon looked at the stain glass windows and whispered a quiet apology.

Brendan looked around and finally spoke. "I have a question…" the sound of a voice seemed so unnatural in the presence of overt holiness of the chapel. "What are these images depicting…?" The auburn haired boy asked hesitantly. He pointed to the painting, murals on the ceilings and the windows.

"The battles prior to the Great Reformat…" replied Ornyxmon. The goat looked pointedly at Lucemon and snorted.

"People keep mentioning this Great Reformat…" Jason said quietly. He looked up at Ornyxmon. "What is it?"

"This world, The Digital World, was rebuilt after a massive conflict that spanned both the Human and Digital Worlds," Ornyxmon's eyes did not leave Lucemon. "It was brought about by a very powerful digimon. A digimon who, when he was created was to be the herald of harmony, instead he became the catalyst of chaos." Ornyxmon's voice became rougher. "He wanted to strip both worlds down to their bare bones and rebuild them in a way that he could control every aspect of them!" The children gasped slightly. The goat only snorted in annoyance. The goat turned to the murals and stained glass windows that were the furthest into the chapel. "The digi-destined did everything they could to stop him. They fought him tooth and nail, and only when the holiest of the holy, the Harmonious Ones, appeared did they have the slightest chance." The mural depicted hundreds and hundreds of humans and digimon fighting a gigantic black dragon. There was a circle above the dragon and four regal looking beasts, a tiger, a turtle, a large bird and a large more eastern dragon were shooting something from the circle. "Even then the digi-destined could not truly defeat the evil beast. Only when its counterpart became dispassionate and destroyed itself was the beast capable of being vanquished." The goat snorted angrily. The general locked eyes with Lucemon.

"The dragon at the time was in the human world and the Harmonious Ones hatched a plan to finish the dragon, for you see, the beast held with it a massive amount of a power called Hazard that basically had the ability of turning the entire Digital World into goo…" continued Ornyxmon. The goat walked to the last picture. Glowing digimon were firing one last salvo into the beast, which seemed to have been pushed through the circle with a huge golden dragon. "The Harmonious Ones merged their powers and sent the digimon that had survived to a dream dimension and tried to contain the dragon's Hazard power. The dragon could not contain his own power and erupted into full blown Hazard…."

"EMC2," murmured Brendan quietly. He looked at picture quietly. "And if that dragon was that big…"

"Like I said, this is the last scrap of the original Digital World, everything else was drawn from digital limbo and other Digital Worlds…" said Ornyxmon. The goat looked at the picture, "Even as the great and powerful Huanglongmon, the Harmonious Ones barely escaped alive from the encounter."

"Who was this fiend?" asked Amy quietly. Ornyxmon almost smiled at the question. The general looked at Lucemon.

"Yeah who could be so powerful that all they left behind was this little town?" asked Jason as he looked over the mural.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," said Ornyxmon quietly. The goat's eyes looked up at the children. "You could say that he's very close to you…"

"Spit it out!" growled Steven. He looked at the goat in annoyance. "If you haven't notice we have crests to gather, unless this was your plan…to stall us until reinforcements come!"

"Oh no…" Ornyxmon said quietly. "The digimon that did this is none other than…"

"Me," said Lucemon quietly.

**888**

**AN: **

**Yeah I know it's a big gap between the spoiler warning and the story but, I didn't want you guys hurt. Thanks to Alforce you've stuck through this kind of writer's block, which I think I've started to work out of, though I am slightly worried that I may come off as too close to _Adventure_ on the ending of this arc which you know, I basically didn't like this arc, I mean just I didn't like it in Digimon and I don't like it here…but that's that. **

**Those that read this Chapter, please don't be jackanapes and be all I can't believe… did that and then that the and stuff and then with the plan to ….man! Yeah because you'll not only be being a total dick wad to me, but to the rest of the readers so please, don't do it! OR I WILL GET PISSED! **


	45. The Crest of Hope, The Past Falters

**I don't own Digimon**

**coughs gets Voice Over Voice ready**

**Last time on _In the Shadow of Chaos…_**

**Basically EVIL (Kage) Lucemon and Ornyxmon duke it out, but within the angel boy a second fight is going on, one that Kougen, The good Lucemon, wins. After the battle Ornyxmon relents to trusting the digi-destined and shows them the inner chapel and tells them about the Great Format and then there is the revelation…Lucemon was the catalyst of the Great Reformat. **

**Now the story continues…..(dun dun dunn doo dee!) **

**The Crest of Hope; The Past Falters**

**888**

"Excuse me…" Kevin gaped.

"Did…" Steven angled between Lucemon and Mark. "Did you just say you did this…" The boy pointed up at the mural.

"More or less…" said Lucemon quietly.

"So then, that whole 'I want to protect the world' and crap was just what, a lie?" shouted Steven loudly.

"It's not that simple…" Lucemon looked up at Steven. His blue eyes were no longer shimmering sapphires but were faded cloudy oceans. "I am Lucemon, but to be Lucemon means to be two beings…to be Kage of the shade and Kougen of the light, as you see me now," He extended his arms, "as the pure skinned, is how you see Kougen of the light. Kage of the shade is the one who did that!" Lucemon pointed to mural. "He is the carrier of destruction and darkness; I am his containment; his light. He gives me power; I give him stability. We can't exist as separate beings. Trust me, we tried, and you have seen what has happened…"

"You just thought this little bit of information was unnecessary?" shouted Amy loudly.

"I can't remember a lot of what happened," said Lucemon quietly. He closed his eyes, "All I really remember is that I did something incredibly bad that included the destruction of the Digital World. Over the time I've been with you, the virus from the Gospel…and my deletion has…fed my memory. I only can remember becoming disimpassioned with Kage."

"I have a question," Brendan looked at Ornyxmon. "If there are so many digi-destined, then why have we been sent, I mean wouldn't it be just as easy to bring the digi-destined that defeated," Brendan looked at Lucemon, gulped and then coughed, "the dragon, here to defeat Assaultmon or who ever is running the show…?"

"All I know is that the Human World and the Digital World are attached," said Ornyxmon. The goat looked up at the mural, "When the original Digital World was destroyed and its data totally deleted, any data about the Digital World disappeared with it."

"Yeah but I'm guessing the Human World had one hell of a fight," said Kevin as he looked up at the mural, "There'd be damage and death and such…"

"When the Digital World deleted," Ornyxmon responded. "All the data in the Human World was manipulated to match…"

"Yeah and?" Kevin replied.

Brendan narrowed his eyes. A light flashed in his head, "Of course, data here is in a physical form, it's true in our world too! We can store data in a physical vessel, atoms, molecules, particles…so…"

"The damage done to our world was nullified," Janet remarked quietly, "or at the very least the memories and causes of the damage were changed."

"Exactly…" Brendan said quietly. "Remember…that asteroid…"

"The one that had happened twenty years ago, that supposedly put human civilization back forty years," replied Jason with a huff.

"Yeah," Brendan looked up. "The strange thing is; researchers have never really found the crater; they just have an idea where it hit."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason was waving off the notion. "It just exploded vapourizing in the air…"

"But there were no reports of major casualities in the blast zone!" shouted Brendan. He looked to Ornyxmon. "Where was the final confrontation with Kage?"

"Over the Human city of Tokyo…why?" the goat was confused.

"That's the suspected point of contact between the asteroid and the Earth," Brendan looked up at the others.

"Ah…." The others gasped quietly and stared at the mural in awe.

"An asteroid had hit the earth twenty odd years before their birth. The world was plunged into a dark age as technology failed to work. Slowly the world came back online as the scientists of the time tried to remember how to work the technology they had created," whispered Brendan quietly.

"The portals were closed but there were massive problems with other side dimensions," said Ornyxmon. The goat sighed and turned, "but you aren't interested in our past…come, let us go, I am sure you will wish to see the Crest of Hope."

The goat walked past a large altar and up some stares. The children followed the goat. They walked up the stair well to a large belfry. There hung in the midst of the room a giant golden bell. A comet like etching was on its surface. Mark's tag instantly reacted and pulled the child towards the bell. The emblem peeled from the bell and inserted itself into the tag.

"The Crest of Hope," sighed Ornyxmon as the goat looked at the unioned tag and crest. "You understand that the crest's full potential can not be drawn yet…"

"I am sure the power of the crest will manifest when we need it," said Mark with a smile. His smile faded when Ornyxmon snarled softly. The boy looked at the goat, "What's wrong?"

"He's here…" growled Ornyxmon. The humans looked out of the belfry to see a large metal trailer roaring towards the mission.

"We'll stop him here!" said Kevin as he leveled a fist into his hand.

"No, you do not yet possess the power," Ornyxmon turned and looked towards the metal trailer. "I will deal with Assaultmon, you will leave the mission; there is an underground southern exit. How many crests do you have?"

"Seven," responded Brendan. He looked at Ornyxmon.

"You came from the north east…have you been to the southern territory?" asked the goat quietly.

"No, not yet…" replied Janet, "Why?"

"Then you must go, there is one more general," replied Ornyxmon. "He rules the southern territory." The children nodded. Ornyxmon pushed past them, "Go to the chapel under the tapestry behind the altar there is a door you can use that to get out of the mission, be careful. Assaultmon is a digimon that is not to be trifled with!"

The goat disappeared down the stair well. The children turned to one another and followed after the goat. Ornyxmon was walking out of the chapel as the children pulled back the tapestry and disappeared behind it.

Ornyxmon turned out onto the street. Angemon stood shakily holding his staff. Stingmon and ExVeemon were still unconscious.

"Angemon, we have a disturbance coming," said Ornyxmon. The bell on the goat's collar lifted. "Healing Chime!"

A green wave washed over the beaten digimon. Stingmon blinked his compounded eyes. ExVeemon twitched his repaired wings and they slowly rose, still undeniably injured but at least they could fight back.

"The digi-destined, where are they?" Angemon turned to Ornyxmon.

"They are not our concern," replied Ornyxmon. The goat walked forward to the north side of the fountain. "Our concern has come…."

The metal caravan exploded through the gates of the mission. The trailer rolled up to the square and stopped. A large door on its flank dropped down and out came the metal titan.

"Ornyxmon!" The metallic centaur stepped forward. His cannon arms were at his side. His hooves clanked angrily at on the ground. "Where are the digi-destined?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Assaultmon," replied the goat calmly, through gritted teeth.

"Do not lie to me, you only insult your own intelligence by doing it," growled Assaultmon. The metallic creature turned his golden eyes on the three other Champions. "What are these organics doing here?"

"That, Assaultmon, is not your problem at the moment," replied Ornyxmon. The goat leveled its cold blue eyes on the golden glow from within the metal centaur's head.

"I have reports of the digi-destined coming here, it looks like you had a scuffle, yet you are alive whilst the rest of the generals have met their demise, can I possibly believe you defeated them?" Assaultmon looked sternly at the goat.

"You can believe anything you want, Assaultmon, if you think it will make it true," the goat took a step forward. "Now, if you have finished the formalities you can go, I have no wish to speak to you further."

"Ornyxmon, your wishes do not factor in my presence here," growled Assaultmon. The metal titan didn't like the aggressiveness this overgrown lamb chop was giving him. "I know the humans were here; a regiment of Kokuwamon saw them here on their last aerial pass. Now, where did they go?"

The goat looked directly in Assaultmon's eyes. "The humans must have left; I was not informed of their presence here."

"Do not treat me like your foolish followers," growled Assaultmon. He walked forward.

"Strange, my followers don't act foolish…" Ornyxmon replied snidely. The goat never broke eye contact with the metal titan, "but you on the other hand…continue to contend that I am lying to you when I am not. I was never informed of their presence here. Not a single digimon told me that the humans were here."

Assaultmon snarled angrily. "Ornyxmon, you know how I dislike, dishonesty…" He pointed his cannon in Ornyxmon's face. "Do not tempt my patience with you…"

Ornyxmon did not flinch. The goat did not move. "How can one tempt something that does not exist, Lord Assaultmon?"

Assaultmon blinked. "Your brazen disregard for my power has reached my limits for acceptability. Ornyxmon, I have no further use for you!"

Assaultmon's cannon charged and the opening to the barrel glowed bright red. Ornyxmon did not fear the cannon. The goat snorted. "Mystic Bell!" Ornyxmon leapt back and narrowed those blue eyes at Assaultmon.

The metal titan grunted free from the spell. A flash from his right caught his attention as a golden burst slammed into his right arm.

Angemon was charging forward with his staff at the ready. Assaultmon instantly put his arm up defensively. The angelic rod cracked against the metal. Assaultmon rammed the barrel of his other cannon into the angel's helmet sending Angemon reeling backward.

"V Laser!" roared the blue dragon as he leapt to action.

Assaultmon growled as the laser cut into him. He'd forgotten these were the last of the fabled digimon.

"Spiking Finish!" a pink energy blade cut a gouge in Assaultmon's arm armor. Assaultmon growled and struck the green wasp aside.

"Hand of Fate!" A golden stream slammed between Assaultmon's metallic shoulder blades.

Assaultmon growled and turned. "Justice Massacre!" Crimson orbs fired from the barrels of his arms. Angemon swept his staff up trying to deflect the orbs but they pushed through and dropped Angemon like a bag of moldy bread.

The six wings of Angemon folded slightly. "Can't…let go…"

"Heh, you won't survive fabled one!" The titan's cannons charged again.

"Moon Shooter!" purple laser needles stabbed at Assaultmon. The green wasp was flying towards him. Rapid fire kicks and fists clanked into Assaultmon's head. Assaultmon flicked his arm up catching Stingmon in the back of the insect's knee and then crashed his other arm on the insect's thorax. Assaultmon sloughed the insect off of him.

"Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon's fist crashed into Assaultmon's chest. Assaultmon pivoted and brought his right cannon forward. The barrel end slammed right in the epicenter of the X on ExVeemon's chest. The dragon's eyes bugged out and he fell backwards gripping his chest.

"You thought you could beat me with these, old fogies?" growled Assaultmon loudly. He pointed his cannons at Ornyxmon. "I am much tougher than that…"

"I never directed them to fight," replied Ornyxmon. The goat looked sternly at Assaultmon, "It's just…no one likes you."

Assaultmon narrowed his eyes. "I don't need anyone to 'like' me. I need none of that organic bonding…"

"You can believe all that you want, Assaultmon, if you think that it will make it true," said Ornyxmon calmly.

The cannon's crimson energy expanded as Assaultmon growled. Ornyxmon looked on quietly. "Justice….MASSACRE!"

"Mystic Bell!" a chime rang forward. The crimson orb stopped dead but the sound wave echoed back. Ornyxmon couldn't move.

"Heh…looks like you played yourself into a corner…" chuckled Assaultmon. He walked forward. He put his left cannon under Ornyxmon's chin. "You generals have been a nuisance but now I only have you and that damned insubordinate in the pyramids to deal with, and then I will have no one to worry about…"

"What…about….the…digi….destined?" hissed Ornyxmon slowly.

"Those humans are nothing; I am not worried about them," said Assaultmon quietly.

"You…should…be…" replied Ornyxmon. The goat struggled but found the needed muscles still under the spell. Ornyxmon continued. "They…have…defeated much…more…powerful…creatures…than you…"

"But you won't see it happen…" chuckled Assaultmon as he stepped aside. The spell faded from the crimson sphere of energy. Ornyxmon was freed a mere second later, but it was already too late. The Justice Massacre enveloped the goat. Ornyxmon roared in pain as the Hope energy was swept away. A white cat toppled backwards.

"Gatomon!" shouted Angemon as he struggled forward.

"Oh poor Angemon, I hurt your little friend well, why don't you join her!" shouted Assaultmon. He rammed his cannon through the angel's chest. Angemon dropped back and turned into Patamon. The winged hamster exploded into dust.

"No!" shouted Gatomon loudly. "Lightning Paw!" Assaultmon swept around snapping the cat backwards.

"Spiking Finargh!" Stingmon swept forward but Assaultmon already had his cannon bared and fired on the wasp. Wormmon dropped to the ground exploding into data.

"STINGMON!" ExVeemon rushed forward. The blue dragon caught a Justice Massacre, point blank in the head.

"No…." Gatomon looked up with moist blue eyes. "My…friends…"

Assaultmon turned. A cold sneer was over his face. "Now, you are truly finished…" He brought his cannon down pointing it straight in the cat's face. "So long Miss Kitty…" The cannon flared one last time.

The centaur turned and walked up to his trailer. He walked in and pressed a communication's link. A small green goblin appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Lord Assaultmon," cowered the goblin.

"The Mission, have it destroyed," said Assaultmon. He turned, "and Goblimon tell the Mecha Norimon to expect me at the pyramids in a little more than a day…"

"Yes…Lord Assaultmon," whimpered the goblin.

"That's all…" Assaultmon turned off the link and then pressed another button. A Kokuwamon sitting in a large captain's chair appeared on the screen, "Take us to the pyramids in the southern territory."

"Yes, sir!" yelped the metallic beetle.

888

Mark was admiring his crest. They had been walking for a while down the tunnel. The others were being leery of Lucemon, but not Mark; he walked happily next to the angel. An emerald glow seemed to erupt from behind them.

"What the…" Everyone turned in time to see a large green bobble fly into Mark's crest.

"That's the crest energy…Ornyxmon held," whispered Lucemon. "That means…Assaultmon…"

"Ornyxmon…" Mark looked down at his crest. His hand clenched around it. His eyes grew cold and he shuddered slightly. "I can't thank you enough…don't worry, we'll get him…"

He turned and walked past the others with Lucemon in tow.

**888**

**AN: I went back and changed pronouns when dealing with Ornyxmon. So now…Alforce knows. More than I think he expected to know. I changed my mind, and decided to double post this as a sort of double bill, because I knew it would be cruel to just post the untouchable chapter, and isn't Assaultmon an ass…wait a minute…Ass-aultmon…interesting….**


	46. A Call to Arms

**I don't own digimon**

**A Call to Arms**

**888**

"Chaos Piedmon," called the voice. The grey clown sneered quietly. The voice rang again, "Chaos Piedmon, you must report…"

"What, do you wish for me to report?" replied the harlequin as he stood at attention to nothing in particular.

"What is the progress with the barrier?" asked the voice quietly. The clown's eyes narrowed. The voice continued, "I suspect all is going to plan, Chaos Piedmon. I need the human…"

"Why not the children that have already arrived; why must we search out some retired actor from a theater that has long since been closed?" growled the clown.

"I need a human with large amounts of darkness in its heart," replied the voice quietly. "I need a human that is depressed, and I have been monitoring things since the reconstruction, he is one of the few that still retain the seeds of depression from the time before the reformat…"

"Why him?" growled Chaos Piedmon. "Why not use some suicidal teen with enough angst to fill volumes?"

"I need the data from the energy he possesses," replied the voice. "It is the only thing that will allow me to realize completely into this world…"

Chaos Piedmon snarled softly. "Why not drain the angel? He is from the proper scene?"

"He has been reconfigured and his data is incompatible," replied the voice quietly. "I can not properly digest his data stream."

"Fine," growled Chaos Piedmon. He stood and turned, "I will have one of my more competent underlings deal with the Human World."

"Do not fail me Chaos Piedmon," called the voice warningly, "I have fulfilled my side of the deal, and you have yet to fulfill yours. I do not plan to be short changed…"

"Do not worry," the clown turned and bowed, "This director plans to fulfill the greatest expectations of the audience!"

888

The tunnel had finally lead out to a small chamber in a stone room. They had slept at least twice with in the tunnel. Brendan was pretty sure that it had been at least a day and half since they'd entered the tunnel.

The stone room was open to the air and the children walked outside to see a sandy desert.

"Ugh!" grimaced Amy as she turned to return to the room. "Stupid deserts!"

"This is a representation of the Sahara," whispered Brendan he looked up at the pyramids, "North East Sahara to be precise."

"I don't care, it's dry and hot," growled Amy as she disappeared into the large structure they were in. Brendan looked up.

"The Great Sphinx…" said Brendan. He walked around the creature and noticed large wings and large rubies in the eyes, "Or...something very close…"

"This is the statue of Ancient Sphinxmon!" yelped Tapirmon loudly. "He was one of the fighters in the battles before the Great Reformat."

"Ah…" whispered Brendan.

"Uh oh…" Kevin looked past Brendan to the pyramids. "Do you guys see what I see?"

"Mecha Norimon!" growled Labramon.

"Why are they here?" grimaced Janet quietly.

"Because Assaultmon has sent them," replied Jason.

"Duh!" growled Steven, "but why here? Do you think…Ornyxmon ratted us out…?"

"No," Mark said sternly. He held his crest up and looked at it, "Ornyxmon wouldn't have been destroyed if…" Tears filled his eyes. He shook his head and looked at them. "Ornyxmon was trying to protect us…"

"Plus if Ornyxmon had ratted us out, wouldn't the Mecha Norimon be stationed here?" asked Michelle. She looked over at the little, tongue shaped tin men.

"I don't know…but we should get back inside, who knows how far they can scan…" said Lucemon as he herded Mark into the statue.

The others followed Lucemon back into the statue. Everyone sat down. The opening let in light from the sun. Brendan looked around. Hieroglyphs covered the walls. They were like the hieroglyphs in the Temple of Calumon and the chapel at the Mission.

"I wonder what these mean…" whispered Brendan as he walked up to the walls.

"It's all that information," said Lucemon quietly, "about the connection between the Human World and the Digital World."

"Can you answer a question of mine?" asked Brendan to the angel.

"Maybe," replied the angel quietly.

"Do we exist in both worlds?" asked Brendan. "I've been thinking about it...our parents must be sick with worry…and they would've sent a search party by now…but if we were just downloaded then, we may just exist in this world as data and our physical bodies may still be in the Human World…"

The angel looked up. "It's a theory."

Brendan blinked in surprise, "You've been…"

"Do not confuse me with the thing that attacked twenty years ago," said Lucemon with an uneasy calm. "Plus after the reformat I am sure things have been changed…"

"Then…we may be nothing but highly complicated pieces of data," whispered Brendan.

"What's that mean?" Kevin looked up at Brendan.

"It means that it is quite possible that this may be something akin to a huge video game, like a massively multiplayer RPG," said Brendan quietly as he sat down and tapped on his computer. He turned the laptop around and pointed. "I noted when we arrived that I could gain access to information to our world's internet but I could not send messages just gather information."

Lucemon stood up. He walked over towards the wall of the room. "These symbols here…" he licked his fingers slightly and wiped part of the marking away. A huge globe appeared, "are command codes for a holo-projection…"

Brendan blinked in surprise. "Those lines…look familiar…"

"Communication pathways," replied Lucemon. "Probably ancient communication cables, more than likely the way that Gennai is sending projections to us…"

Brendan tapped furiously at his computer. "I knew it!" The others gathered around behind him. The globe on his computer was identical to the globe hovering in the air. "The communication path ways are identical! Every shred of data our computers use, and maintain is moving through several pathways across earth, this world is in direct correlation to that!"

"Uh…what did you say?" Mark and Kevin looked at the screen and then at the hovering globe.

"He's saying this world, is made or at least very closely related to the computer information of our world," said Steven quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "Then we may just be little pings on a server somewhere along these lines?"

"It is a viable theory…" Brendan nodded. He looked up, "but I think it is more likely we are a packet of information, a file or a program that is being run. We exist because this world needs us, so someone ran a program to put us here…"

"Woah…am I really in this world or back home?" yelped Kevin.

"I'm not sure…" replied Brendan. "For all I know this could be some sort of massive computer game that we signed up for and have gotten so immersed in playing that we forgot it was a game…Let's see if I can get anything from home…" Brendan blinked in surprise. "I have an e-mail…from the Digital World…"

"What?" the others shouted.

"Maybe it's from Gennai!" shouted Jason. He pressed forward, "Open it, open it!"

"Give me a moment!" yelped Brendan as he double clicked on the message. Brendan looked at it. "It's being sent by a person named Helper…it says… 'I am trapped within the pyramid, help me! I am an unjust prisoner of Assaultmon! If you free me I will give up the thing you came to look for…attached is a file that will give you a backdoor entrance to the pyramid.' An unjustly imprisoned digimon or human?"

"Does it matter?" asked Jason as he read the message, "If Assaultmon wants him locked up then it's our duty to unlock him."

"Wait…" Janet looked at the others, "Can we trust him? It could be a trap laid by Assaultmon…"

"Kevin?" Steven and Amy looked at the boy in the red hat.

"What?" the boy asked in surprise.

"Well?" returned the boy and the girl, "Are we going or are we staying?"

"I don't know…why is it up to me?" asked Kevin quietly.

Steven and Amy looked at each other, blinked and then sighed whilst shaking their heads. Steven looked up, "because, you dip, you're usually the one that makes decisions…"

"Oh…" Kevin looked down. "I guess I'll have to think about it…"

The others released an annoyed sigh. Brendan resumed tapping at his computer. "Ah…we can sneak into the pyramid…there is a hatch of sorts on the far side of the pyramid. It's protected by some sort of defense mechanism, a hologram or some sort of illusion…"

"And?" Kevin walked slowly around behind Brendan so he could peer over the shorter boy's shoulder. The pyramid on the picture was in fact a double pyramid of sorts, half of it was above ground and then there was a reflection of the surface pyramid under ground. "So…what do we do?"

"We take the red tunnel…but there are number of traps and such…" whispered Brendan. "Too many to just tell you, I'd have to go with you to navigate…" Brendan furrowed his brow, "The data packets that make this pyramid seem to have had a large amount of degradation…"

"Huh?" Kevin looked at Brendan.

"I think he's saying the pyramid is collapsing," said Janet quietly.

"Not, exactly," whispered Brendan. He looked up. "It just seems that a bunch of the areas have incomplete data, there are weak points in the walls and such…"

"Weak points?" whispered Jason as he looked up.

"I don't know how they manifest, it's just that parallel tunnels seem to have mini-transverses through solid walls," replied Brendan as he furrowed his brow. "I'm also getting a lot of dimensional problems with this map, stretches of tunnel that look like they should be ten or twenty meters long are only three." The boy looked up, "If the pyramid is this unstable…"

"We're going to go," said Kevin quietly. He looked at the surprised looks of the others, "but not all of us, if we get trapped we're going to need help backing out…" The others nodded quietly. He looked down and started to draw in the dust. "Ok, I want Steven, Michelle, Amy and Jason to stay here…" He put a big X on the ground, it was to the right of little pyramid had drawn.

"What?" Steven looked up in surprise. "Mark shouldn't go on this dangerous of an adventure…"

"I know…but we'll need Lucemon to help us, in case we need to read Digi-code messages," replied Kevin quietly. "Don't worry I won't let Mark get hurt, as long as you promise not to get my sister hurt."

"You best not," growled Steven softly.

"Ok, the rest of us, sneak around to the little hatch…" he drew a line to the pyramid. "We don't want to start a fire fight, so we shouldn't digivolve our digimon…"

"What if one of the Mecha Norimon see us?" asked Janet quietly.

"We run for the pyramid and slip in and hide until they move on..." said Kevin quietly. "After we're in the pyramid then we make a bee line to this Helper guy."

"Then what?" Mark looked up.

"We come back, and get the heck out of here before we are found," said Kevin and he looked at the others. "Once we have all of our crests we can make a stand against Assaultmon." The others nodded and looked at Kevin. The boy turned and looked outside. "We should check on things…then we can go."

They walked slowly to the edge of the sphinx and looked out side. A sudden evening wind had started sweeping the sand into a roaring sandstorm. The shadowy figure of the pyramid was seen through the twisting sand.

"If we moved now…" Kevin looked back at the others.

"It may be enough cover to get us to the pyramid unseen," said Lucemon quietly.

"Or we could get horribly lost, it's dangerous to go through a sandstorm," grumbled Janet quietly.

"Janet's right…" said Kevin quietly, "but we may not get another chance like this again."

"Are we going?" asked Mark innocently as he looked at the older children.

"Yes," said Kevin quietly and he pushed off leaping from the rock stand they were on and landed on the sand. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and put his hands up. "Come on!"

Janet, Brendan, Mark and their digimon leapt after the boy. Lucemon curled his wings around Brendan's eyes to block the sand. Brendan pulled his jacket up over his head and Renamon and Janet up their arms up to protect themselves. Snow Agumon walked behind Kevin trying to keep from being slapped by Kevin's shirt.

"We just have to keep that pyramid ahead of us!" shouted Kevin as he tried to turn and almost was blown away.

"Duh!" shouted Janet against the wind.

"Let's just hurry! It's not far…" gasped Brendan loudly as he pushed past the others.

They walked for several minutes, trying their best to keep the pyramid in their view. The wind dropped suddenly. The sand fell to the ground.

"Uh..oh…" whispered Mark. The others looked up. They were right in front of the Mecha Norimon attack force.

"Let's just back up…really slowly…" whispered Janet as she pulled back.

"Wait…" whispered Brendan. He walked up to the metal creature and swiped his in front of the Mecha Norimon's eyes. "It's not….on."

"What do you mean?" Kevin and Snow Agumon walked forward.

Brendan knelt down and looked at the mouth unit of the mechanical digimon. "Hmm, my guess is…that their intake systems got flooded with sand."

"Right…so forward we go!" said Kevin walking past the digimon.

"Wait! Janet ran behind him. "What if those things wake up, I think we should go around."

"Why?" Kevin looked blankly at Janet. "Let's just get going."

"I don't want to be here when those things wake up!" yelped Janet.

"Oh what are they going to do? Zap us?" Kevin growled loudly. "We'll just get a green mushroom or whatever extra life thing there is…"

"What?" The digimon looked at each other. "The green mushrooms are poisonous…"

"He's referencing a video game," Brendan grumbled. "I never said that it was conclusive that we are part of a game…"

"None the less, we're just data, so let's get on with this and get it over with!" returned Kevin and he turned and walked past the Mecha Norimon.

The other two looked at him and growled but followed him slowly, warily watching the metallic minions for a twitch of movement. They closed in on the pyramids.

"So far…" whispered Mark quietly.

"So good…" finished Lucemon.

A roar filled the air. The digi-destined and the digimon leapt at the sudden explosion of sound. It wasn't the feral roar of a living creature but the gunning of an engine, a very large engine. The humans looked up. A pillar of sand and dust was rolling towards them. There was a metallic glint and after a few minutes the roaring beast was in front of them. It was a large cylindrical trailer of sorts. A side hatch opened. The digi-destined narrowed their eyes.

"Assaultmon…" they growled together.

**888**

**Uh oh, I hope I didn't scare you all away…don't worry, I think the spoileriness will be over tonight so you can all read that secret chapter. Eh…oh well, I hope people aren't all disenfranchised.**


	47. The Final Crest

**I do not own digimon.**

**The Final Crest**

**888**

"Justice Massacre!" Assaultmon didn't waste any time.

The humans scrambled, with their partners, across the sand, like cockroaches from a flashlight. The sand flew into the air as the blasts rupture across the landscape. Assaultmon narrowed his golden eyes.

"Fools, I shall find you, and nothing can stop me!" growled the metal titan as he marched forward with his metallic hooves. He hit a barrier. A static field buzzed in Assaultmon's ears. It was trying to short circuit his wiring. "I am not a weakling like the Mecha Norimon and the Guardromon!" Assaultmon pushed forward with a grunt and then leveled his cannon-like arms on the retreating figures. "Justice Massacre!"

888

The explosion flung them around the corner. Janet was grumbling loudly. Brendan was rubbing his head and Mark was helping Lucemon to his feet.

"Hurry, get up, get up!" Snow Agumon was staggering around in the sand trying to get everyone to their feet.

"Where's this back door?" called Janet as the sound of soft clomping starts to come nearer.

"Umm…" Brendan fumbled around with his laptop. "Damn thing…" he growled. "Right…this way…"

He pointed to the left. They ran for their life and come to a large brick wall.

"Oh yeah, looks just like a door," Janet said quietly.

"It's defended," whispered Brendan. "Give me a second…" The wall flickered a little and then became translucent. "There…now I…."

"Right!" Kevin pushed past through the door.

"Wait…" Brendan snatched forward missing the boy, "I haven't finalized the code…." It didn't matter though as the boy rushed through the semi-transparent barrier.

"It's ok, come on…" shouted Kevin.

The others slipped through the wall. Brendan was instantly at Kevin, "You shouldn't do things like that, if I don't get the code finalized the defense mechanism may not be down, you could've gotten inseparably stuck in that wall!"

"Yeah, yeah…" whispered Kevin as he walked onwards down the pyramid tunnel. "Any lights?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm working on it," growled Brendan with a sneer of annoyance. A low glow filled the tunnel. "There, it's the best I can get for right…" A shadowy figure appeared on the other side of the wall mirage. Brendan slowly puts his index finger to his lips.

"Impossible!" growled the shadow as its centaur like body swiveled back and forth. "I know they are here somewhere!" A low growl escaped from the beast and it stomped off.

"Hehe, metal head couldn't find a needle in a pincushion…" giggled Kevin.

"Shut up, let's just get further in the pyramid, I don't like being this close to being discovered," hissed Janet.

"Oh come on, what's he going to do blast us?" Kevin turned and looked at the others. They had a very scandalous look to them. "What?"

"Umm…" Brendan looked at Janet.

"That doesn't even deserve an answer," said Janet and she pushed past him. "Come on Brendan, let's find this stupid digimon and get out of here…"

"Hey you can't go without me!" yelped Kevin as he scrambled after the other three humans.

888

Steven growled loudly, "Stupid Kevin, now Assaultmon's here!"

"Just sit tight," whispered Jason quietly. He squinted and watched the metal centaur march around the pyramid for a fifth time. "They must have slipped in…he seems to be rather, confused…"

"How long do you think it will take him to figure out that they are in the pyramid?" Michelle asked quietly. The others looked at her.

"I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out by now," mumbled Amy as she watched the creature march back to its trailer.

"We should stay on guard, in case he starts looking for us," whispered Jason quietly.

"That sounds right…" replied Steven.

888

"My Lord, I'm sorry that you missed…" Goblimon shrunk back as the golden eyes of Assaultmon leveled a laser like glare on the small green gremlin.

"I do not need your sympathy," growled Assaultmon as he stomped past and into his trailer.

"Master, what should we do?" asked the goblin quietly.

"Find the digi-destined," growled the metal titan as he swept around to two small metallic insects, "You, Kokuwamon, go and clean up the Guardromon and the Mecha Norimon outside." The two beetles nodded and walked off.

"Who will you destroy first, master, the digi-destined or….?" asked Goblimon quietly.

"Why do you worry about things that are beyond your position?" growled Assaultmon loudly. "It's becoming a very unwanted quality."

"I am sorry, Master," the little green digimon lowered his eyes. "I am unworthy of being in service to you…"

"Yes…yes indeed you are," replied Assaultmon calmly and left the trailer to see how the Kokuwamon were doing.

A small Kapurimon was at one of the computers. It was a metal helmeted raccoon. Lord Assaultmon was hoping it would digivolve to a metallic digimon and was giving it field experience. The little round fur ball turned to Goblimon. Its organic eyes stared in awe at the green digimon. "Why do you stay with Lord Assaultmon, even though he abuses you and treats you less than an animal?"

The Goblimon sighed softly and turned to the computers. He sighed reminiscently. "I remember when Master Assaultmon came to my village…

"He came at the beginning of the Great Drought. Our village was under constant attack from a wild Brachimon. Our leader, a strong and wise Fuugamon was trying his best against the beast but he was no match. Soon enough the long necked dinosaur had engulfed our leader.

"All was lost. The Brachimon came at night and would consume one or two of us. We tried to run but the beast would hunt us down. Finally, I was the last of my people. They'd all been consumed; eaten in front of me by that gluttonous beast. I waited all day, dreading the coming night. I knew my life would be over by the next daybreak.

"The night came. The beast arrived soon after sundown. I tried to run but it was so large and it was ahead of me before I could even get a good gallop going. My fire balls only bounced off its hard skin. I was soon pinned against a huge stone pillar. The Brachimon was coming closer, and then…oh and then…" The Goblimon sighed and looked dreamily at the computer screen. "Out of the desert came my lord, oh yes one should see him in the moonlight with the soft pearlescent glow reflecting from his metallic joints. Crimson explosion fired from his arms and the Brachimon exploded into dust. Oh he was so magnificent.

"He walked up to me so calmly and said, 'Are you damaged?' and I was just a swoon with his magnificence," Goblimon leaned on his club heavily. "Of course, being Lord Assaultmon, he refused to allow me to believe he saved me for the mere fact that he pitied me against that brutish dinosaur, saying he did it to get rid of a threat to his power in the area, but I know better. He came to save me, because he cared. Sure he is gruff but I know he cares, there is no other servant of my lord who actually gets to sleep in real straw and not on the hard ground."

"You sleep on straw!" gasped the Kapurimon in shock.

Goblimon nodded. "Yes I do, I would like to believe Master Assaultmon enjoys my company…"

"You should not think such weak thoughts about me," growled the voice of Assaultmon. Goblimon leapt up and fell backwards as the shadow of Assaultmon moved closer. "You still have a warped memory of the events with that Brachimon, you should really just realize that I wish my head caretaker to be healthy, my needs must be attended to, and I refuse to put up with a second hand job. You were always such a fool, Goblimon, really for me to care about you, a maggot of an organic, is illogical, insufferable and nearly disgusting. I have gone through many servants, but you are the first I have ever had that has been so blind to the truth. You are a tool for me, nothing more; do not delude yourself with these feelings of love and caring, they only cloud your judgment and lower your productivity quotient." Assaultmon turned to the Kapurimon and walked forward. "I wish for you to set up a magnetic burst. We must break down that static barrier." The ball nodded and hopped to action.

888

"Wait!" Brendan held out his hands forcing the others backward. They were in front of a checkerboard of sorts that was laid out on the floor. Black and white squares ran up and down the tunnel. "We have to be very careful….this thing is booby trapped to explode if the wrong tiles are stepped on."

"So…what are the correct tiles?" asked Mark quietly.

"This white one here…" whispered Brendan as he stooped down. "From this white tile, up three." He leapt forward barely making it to the black square three squares up. "Then, one to the right…" he walked to a white square. "Then, four up…" He looked back. "Umm…yeah…." Suddenly Renamon was behind him and lifting him up and leaping the four squares. Brendan thanked the fox and then looked at the screen, "One right…" He walked over onto the square. He sighed, "Finally five up…" Renamon grabbed up the boy and leapt landing on the other side of the checkerboard. "Ok, you guys follow, I'll give instructions!"

The others nodded and Mark and Lucemon followed the boy's instructions; Lucemon helped a little, gliding slightly, but the height of the room really prohibited his flight. Renamon ferried Kevin and Snow Agumon across and then finally Janet. Tapirmon hovered slowly across the checkerboard.

"Pish, that was a test?" grumbled Kevin as he looked back.

"Pastry, language and math, spun and round, a number essential to area must be found, what is the number?" asked Brendan as he looked pointedly at Kevin.

"Umm…right…." Kevin looked back blankly.

"That was the question to the test, the answer was pi!" shouted Brendan in annoyance.

"Three point one four one five…"whispered Janet.

"Yes, now let's go," Brendan pushed past Kevin and walked further down the tunnel.

They walked in stilted silence. They stopped here and there to undo a trap or a code. The darkness slowly encroached around them. The lights growing dimmer as they made their way further down the tunnel. The shadows stretched out over the floor and suddenly Brendan and Janet were very far ahead of Kevin and Mark.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Kevin. The turned and suddenly they were in front of the boy. "Umm….admittedly that is weird…"

"Must be a pocket of dimensional instability," said Brendan as he looked around hopping back and forth between being twenty feet away and two feet away. "It looks harmless enough, let's go." Called the boy and he pressed onward. Suddenly the boy slipped and disappeared into the shadows.

"Brendan!" Tapirmon rushed after the boy. "Oh Brendan be ok…be ok!"

The boy was hanging on the edge of a ravine. The others were right behind the elephantine digimon. Tapirmon was feverishly hovering over Brendan trying to help the human from his predicament.

"Be careful," whimpered Mark as Brendan's fingers started to slide.

Janet instantly grabbed the boy's arm and then Kevin grabbed her around the waist and tried to hoist them both up. Lucemon tried to fly but the ceiling was too low to allow it. The angel grabbed Kevin around the waist and Mark clasped onto the angel.

Tapirmon then zoomed underneath Brendan's feet and slowly started to rise. "Ugh…so heavy…."

"Yeah, you need to lay off the cream puffs buddy," called Kevin.

Renamon leapt forward and clasped Brendan's laptop letting the boy use his other hand. The fox put the computer on the ground and then gingerly grabbed the boy's hand and together they pulled, and Tapirmon pushed and Brendan tumbled over the edge.

"That was…" started Brendan.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" shouted Janet, "running off like that!"

"I…I…" Brendan looked down, "I was just…aggravated…and wasn't paying attention"

"As long as no one got really hurt…" Kevin started but Janet planted a glare on him that was so strong that he nearly fell backward. He blinked and looked at Brendan, "Look, bud, you really shouldn't run off like that…we need you to get this quest thingy done…"

"Umm…right, this is another trap," whispered Brendan as he looked at his computer. He glared at the screen. "Hmm…" He walked to the edge of the ravine and the to the right wall and walked slowly to left taking three, long legged, steps. He sat down and typed some stuff out on his computer. "Now wait…this is one trap I don't want to mess with…there is a bridge here but it's invisible so I want to make it visible," He smiled, and looked up as a large rocky bridge shimmered into existence across the gorge. "Ok…here we go."

They slowly made across the rock bridge. Brendan looked up. Kevin walked past him. "Are we here?"

Brendan nodded slowly. Kevin smiled and extended his hand and pushed the door open. A blazing white lab opened in front of them. Large super computers lined the walls. The humans and their digimon staggered forward. Amidst this all was a single digimon. Brown and white feathers covered its body. A leather strap was wrapped behind its head. It turned and looked at them through infra-red goggles.

"Ah, you came to free me!" cheered the digimon lifting its wings. Its short hooked beak turned upwards slightly into a smile.

"And you are?" Mark asked quietly.

"I am, Owlmon, General Owlmon," the owl bowed slightly.

The humans gasped and their digimon took up defensive positions. The owl stood up and held his hands up in placation.

"You're one of Assaultmon's stooges!" growled Kevin loudly. Owlmon narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Don't call me that," growled the bird of prey. The lights turned crimson and the bird looked up in shock. "We haven't much time; he's broken through the barrier…Pull that lever!" he pointed at a large lever behind them. "It will lower the defense shield that traps me on this side of the room!"

"Huh…?" whispered the children.

Brendan blinked and then pulled a huge lever. The owl spun around and pushed a number of buttons on a computer consul. A bright light covered them and then suddenly they were back outside, except for Janet and Renamon.

"So you little organics have been helping that fool Owlmon!" growled a voice behind them. They turned to find themselves facing Assaultmon and his small army of Mecha Norimon and Guardromon.

"Where's Renamon and Janet?" growled Lucemon quietly to the others.

"He has her," growled Kevin loudly as he looked back at the pyramid, "that fink!"

"Then we have to go back for her!" yelped Brendan.

"You aren't going anywhere!" shouted Assaultmon as his energy cannons hummed to life.

"Snow Agumon, digivolve to Shima Unimon!" A black and white zebra unicorn charged forward with its horn lowered.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" a snarl escaped the light of digivolution before the black pinscher slashed forward with its claws.

Lucemon took to the air, drew his hands together and pulled his wings tight against his body. He slowly twisted into a maelstrom of light. "Divine Feat!" The cyclone of energy slammed into Assaultmon eliciting an annoyed grumble from the metallic Ultimate. The angel appeared from the maelstrom and did a single hand back flip before Assaultmon could crush him with those hard, metal, cannon arms.

"Wild Thunder!" Flashes of blue lightning slashed the sand exploding into the ranks of the Mecha Norimon.

"Schwarz Strahl!" A black beam of energy sliced cleanly through the metallic digimon.

888

Janet blinked. She and Owlmon were still there in the lab. The door slammed shut and the owl looked at her with a hungry sneer. "You do know what I have right?"

"What did you do to the others?" shouted Janet. She and Renamon's fists clenched as she looked at the owl.

The bird chuckled softly, "Oh don't worry they're doing an errand for me…"

"What do you mean?" Janet gritted her teeth.

"Oh, holding off Assaultmon, until I get you to use that tag and crest of yours on me," replied the owl calmly.

"You won't touch her!" shouted Renamon. "Fox Leaf ArroAHH!" a metal arm flashed down and snapped up Renamon.

"There, that's that inconvenience taken care of," said Owlmon quietly as he walked up to Janet. "Now, be a good girl and give me your strength…" A metal table rose from the floor where he indicated a heart shaped object it looked like a crest.

"If I don't?" growled Janet.

"Then the metal hand holding Renamon will hold her tighter and tighter until her eyes shoot across the room," replied Owlmon quietly. As if to emphasize his point the hand creaked and Renamon groaned as he body was squeezed.

Janet walked forward slowly. She put the tag on the crest and the two merged in an aura of pink light. Owlmon was at her side smiling.

888

"We have to get Janet back!" shouted Brendan as a blaze of energy whizzed past.

"Don't worry, we'll hold them off, you go!" growled Shima Unimon as he charged a group of Mecha Norimon.

"And how are we supposed to get Janet out without any help?" called Kevin.

"Good point," Dobermon growled as he engulfed a group of Guardromon in a Grau Realm sphere.

"I'll go, I can handle the owl," said Lucemon as he appeared in front of them.

"Ok…" said Brendan. He, Kevin and Mark ran for the pyramid.

888

"We're coming!" shouted Steven as he watched the fight break out.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the long necked, black armored dragon roared forward into the fray.

"Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" the blue sea serpent curled into the sky with a roar.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" the black raven phoenix screeched across the sun.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" the canine angel sprinted across the sand and took flight.

888

Assaultmon turned to find the other digimon rushing towards him, but he couldn't let the others escape. He barked and order to one of the Mecha Norimon and then pursued the digi-destined that had returned to the pyramid.

888

"Well, use the power!" growled Owlmon loudly.

"I can't!" shouted Janet in frustration. "I don't know how!"

"Don't try to fool me child I know you digi-destined children are the only ones that can activate these crests!" returned Owlmon. He looked up at Renamon and the hand closed around the fox. "Your friend will get hurt if you do not learn soon!"

"I can't help it!" shouted Janet as the hand tightened again. Tears were streaming down her face. "I just don't know how! I can't get this stupid thing to work!"

"Fool! Then watch as your partner dies!" growled Owlmon and the hand groaned as it closed in on itself.

"NO! Renamon, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" Janet looked at her hand. It was glowing with a raspberry light.

Owlmon was instantly at the hand and yanked the small chain and pendant from Janet. "I can feel the power! Yes, THE POWER TO DIGIVOLVE!"

"Divine Feat!" A stream of light flashed towards the owl but the bird was spry and leapt free from the attack.

The others stumbled through the door. Brendan was gasping for breath, "Come on…Assaultmon isn't far…."

"Justice Massacre!" A wall of super computers exploded inwards as the metal titan stomped forward on metal hooves.

"You're too late, Assaultmon!" shouted Owlmon as raspberry light covered his body. "For you see, I have found a way to become as powerful as you without the other generals! Finally, you will fall, Assaultmon!"

Lucemon narrowed his eyes as he looked at that legend that was equated with pure evil. "It's him…."

**888**

**AN: Usually this is the place I say stuff, but there's really not that much to say, other than, they are really fast. This is the starting of the close of the Assaultmon arc coughthankgodcough with the new arc it may take a bit to start up the new arc, have to get through a filler chapter, and they are usually very hard for me to write.**


	48. Egyptian Pyramids Falling Down

**I don't own digimon, or well, Egypt or its pyramids**

**Egyptian Pyramids Falling Down**

**888**

A black cloak swept around the tall and thin form of the creature that stood in front of Janet. A red mask covered his ice blue eyes. Burnished gold locks of hair fell lightly over his face playing over his pale, bluish features. A midnight blue double breasted suit covered his torso with golden trim and buttons. Long blue pants led into leather boots with skull tipped toes. A bat clip linked his cloak together in the front.

"Who is that guy?" asked Mark quietly as Lucemon backed up a bit.

"That…is…Myotismon…" whispered Lucemon with a little trepidation in his voice. "One his kind was a very powerful overlord in the past."

Janet had staggered backwards falling to the hard metal floor. She looked back. The hand was still crushing Renamon. "SOMEONE FREE RENAMON!"

Lucemon looked up and was quickly at work severing the hand from the fox. The golden kitsune dropped to the ground and landed on her feet with one hand pressed on the aluminum floor. She was breathing in huge breaths of air.

Assaultmon growled softly and looked from the children to Myotismon and then back to the children. It was obvious who the bigger threat was. He pointed his arm cannon at the vampire. "Justice…."

"Grisly Wing!" a dark miasma filled with horrible bats flashed in front of Assaultmon the metal beast reared back and swatted at the little beasts that were assailing him.

"Come on…" shouted Mark as he helped Renamon up. "We need to get out of here!"

"My tag and crest…" Janet looked back at the vampire holding tightly to the pendant.

Suddenly there was a flash of white and Lucemon had shot over and with a well place kick freed the pendant and was running back. Myotismon sneered angrily and pulled his hand to his chest and then extended it out to arm's length. A flash of red flew forward in a stream. "Crimson Lightning!" the strike of blood and electricity slammed Lucemon in the back sending the angelic rookie flying into a wall.

"Lucemon!" shouted Mark as he helped the angel up. The blonde digimon shook his head and then stood.

"Justice Massacre!" The room shook heavily as red energy slammed the walls. The voice of Myotismon echoed off the walls as he chuckled and the smoke parted to reveal a small barrier around the vampire.

"Silly, Assaultmon…" chuckled Myotismon loudly. "I have been in this lab under this pyramid for awhile now, it didn't take me long to learn how to manipulate the dimensional hubs here that are used for your teleportation network. I was even able to utilize the quantum core that's underneath this level…I will not be stopped by your rusty old attacks!"

"You couldn't defeat me with the whole ranks of the other generals you won't defeat me alone as a new Ultimate!" shouted Assaultmon as the metal titan charged.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Brendan. He was looking at the computer. The pyramid was in degrading at an exponential rate. A hunk of something fell and hit Brendan's arm knocking his laptop from his grasp. "Damn it!" yelped the boy as the computer hit the ground and switched off. "I'm so going to need a new computer…" Brendan grabbed the computer and ran out with the others.

They came to the huge ravine and stopped. There were explosions from the lab as the two mighty Ultimates went at it tooth and nail. The children kept turning their heads back.

"Hurry up!" shouted Kevin impatiently to Brendan.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I have to reboot and then we have to redo the code to make the bridge visible!" shouted Brendan.

"Oh for crying out loud, can't we ride on Youkomon?" Kevin turned to look at Renamon but he notice the fox was still holding its ribs. He instantly felt bad for what he said, "I'm sorry…" The doors exploded open as Assaultmon slid back and bats erupted over the children's heads. "Oh come on…the bridge is right here!"

"How do you know?" shouted Brendan. "For all we know the code could've reset and the bridge is elsewhere!"

Another explosion ripped through the air. Chunks of rock and silt dropped down.

"We don't have time for that!" shouted Kevin and he looked over the ravine, "Plus what's the worse that'll happen, I'd have to start a new game?"

"Kevin…" Brendan's hand shot up and grabbed Kevin's shoulder as he started to walk towards the ravine, "I've been thinking, I think maybe…quite possibly, with the way the Human and Digital worlds are meshed; that it can't be wise to waste your life here, what if you die here and then at home you're erased, or what if…our bodies were digitized so we're here and not home…so when we die, we're dead, dead?"

Kevin's raised foot pulled back from the ledge. There was another explosion this time it shook the whole ground. Brendan turned around and gaped.

"What?" the others shouted in surprise.

"I think they just…broke something important…" gasped Brendan as chunks of wall started to peel away from themselves.

"Hurry and load the computer then!" yelped Janet. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't think we have time…" whispered Brendan.

"Then we have no choice…" Kevin looked at the ravine, "I'll go first; if I go down…you guys have to fend those two off until you can get a safe way across…"

"But where's the bridge?" asked Brendan. He looked over the dark gorge.

"I remember we crossed this sort of reddish crack when we came over…" said Kevin. He looked back at the others. "So…this is the place."

"But what if the code changed?" asked Janet.

"I-I don't know…I guess we'll find out," whispered Kevin and he turned and started to take a step forward towards freedom or oblivion. The ground shook from the fighting nearby but he steady himself.

"Wait, how can we know?" yelped Brendan. He looked directly into Kevin's eyes. "I don't want you to die! I'm scared!"

"I don't want to die either…and I am scared also…" whispered Kevin quietly as he straightened his hat, "but courage isn't about not being afraid, it's about being afraid and doing what you have to anyways…." None noticed that under his blue shirt an orange glow was emanating.

"And one good hope beats an apple cart of facts any day!" said Mark with a little cheer trying to encourage Kevin.

"Yeah, there's that too," whispered Kevin. He sighed, "If I don't make it, I want you to take care of Michelle, ok, Mark?"

The little boy looked up in surprise, "Ok…"

Kevin closed his eyes and took a step forward.

888

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon took a line of Mecha Norimon out.

"Battle Rod Break!" Ginryuumon slammed a burst into a Guardromon knocking to the ground.

"Shima Unimon!" shouted Steven as they humans ran towards the fight. "You guys need to hang out near the pyramid in case Kevin needs help!"

The zebra nodded and galloped towards the pyramid. The tip of the structure exploded with black energy.

"What the heck are they doing in there?" shouted Jason as he slid to a stop.

"Something very bad has happened…" whispered Michelle as she watched the darkness loom over the pyramid.

"I hope they are ok…" whispered Amy quietly.

888

His foot landed slowly on unseen ground. An untold amount of pleasure ran up his leg as it was being held up by air. Kevin gulped and continued forward cautiously. He carefully walked across the invisible bridge.

When he reached the other side he turned and put his thumb up and waited for the others to cross. When they had they ran for the exit. The checkerboard test was had been totally destroyed by Assaultmon, who seemed to have just shot at it. They scrambled quickly up the incline and through the semi-transparent door and to the outside.

"Hurry, you guys, something's up and we're not sure what!" called Shima Unimon as he picked up the humans and digimon and galloped toward the sphinx.

888

"Justice Massacre!" the red blast of energy slammed Myotismon backwards into a line of computers. There was a lever to the right of his head. A cold smile played upon his lips and he pulled it. The floor started to pull apart at the middle.

Assaultmon backed away from the split. A bright glow was spewing from the floor. Myotismon glided forward above the floor. "Awe, so you are afraid of falling into the core."

"You think that little thing will stop me?" growled Assaultmon loudly. "I will crush you!"

"Oh, come now, my metal friend, we both know that you'll have been burnt out before you even get to the core's surface," chuckled Myotismon quietly. The floor was already half gone and Assaultmon had been positioned on the opposite side of the room as the door.

Myotismon hovered over the opened floor looking at him smugly. Assaultmon growled softly and took some steps back. "If I'm going down you won't be around to take my forces!" Assaultmon charged forward leapt and then drove the barrels of his cannons down on Myotismon sending the vampire tumbling slightly towards the core. The vampire stopped short of hitting the blazing ball of energy putting up a small barrier to keep him from being incinerated. He looked up and his already pale face paled again. Two glowing red cannons were falling towards him. "Justice Massacre!"

888

The pyramid bulged noticeably. Trickles of light filtered through the newly made cracks and then the artifact exploded. The infantry of robotic digimon clattered to the ground unconscious. The humans gasped. Both Myotismon and Assaultmon had been in the pyramid. The digi-destined had escaped to a sand dune a safe distance away.

Assaultmon's tipped over trailer opened to reveal a small green digimon running towards the remains of thepyramid.

"LORD ASSAULTMON, NO!" shouted the little digimon as it ran forward. "Please no, not my lord!"

The humans watched in interest as the little green digimon scrambled and pulled and pushed at the rubble. Suddenly something came out of the smoke and the little green digimon stopped and looked up. The humans gasped.

"No…way…" hissed the digi-destined and their digimon. Assaultmon's torso was merged with Myotismon's legs and hips. They had been turned into one digimon thing.

"The…core, they must have breached the core…" hissed Brendan as he watched beast walk forward.

888

Goblimon looked up at the beast in front of him. "Oh…Lord Assaultmon….poor, poor, Lord Assaultmon!"

The beast looked down at Goblimon. "Who are you?" it growled loudly.

"I'm your most loyal vassal, Goblimon, don't you remember, Lord Assaultmon?" The golden eyes from inside the metallic head of the beast narrowed.

"Oh…it's you…" grumbled the voice. It was slightly different than what Goblimon remembered it to be. Goblimon fell back in wonder looking at the newness of his master. He had arms and hands, though they were laced with wires and metal. His chest was completely metallic with hydraulic systems snaking up and down the front and sides and over his shoulders to his back. His long, bipedal legs were covered in blue pants that ended over metallic hooves. The adorable pink stocking cap was still on his head. Goblimon smiled. Goblimon's lord sneered at the little green digimon and its chest compartment opened revealing a lightning rod like cannon, "I'm proud to tell you, Goblimon, that I am no longer in need of your services…."

The goblin shrieked and scrambled backwards. "Please, my lord, no! PLEASE! Don't!"

Goblimon's pleas did not stop what came. "Justice Lightning!" a whip-like spear of lightning impaled the goblin and then pulled the green digimon in close and drained the green creature's data and then Goblimon's ex-employer closed his chest compartment.

888

"That thing…" whispered Janet.

"Just killed…" continued Jason.

"One of its own…" finished Steven.

"He has no remorse, look, he ate its data," Brendan pointed out.

"He's a monster…a beast…" whispered Amy quietly.

"DIGI-DESTINED!" shouted the beast as it looked at them. "I've finally come to get you!"

"No…." Amy was looking down in fear at the beast as it slowly walked towards them.

"If we couldn't beat Assaultmon, what's our chance of beating that…thing?" asked Michelle quietly as she pointed towards the beast.

"Slim to none," responded Lucemon quietly.

"Oh my…this thing is just pulsing with those dimensional disruptions, he's warping the world around him!" yelped Brendan as they watched the air warp around the beast.

"He'll hurt a lot of digimon if we don't stop him," whispered Mark. The beast took another step forward.

"You guys…." Kevin looked up at the beast as he walked towards them slowly. "You guys retreat…."

The others looked at Kevin in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, I decided to get into this, I'm the one that's going to fight him," said Kevin stoutly. He mounted Shima Unimon. "We'll hold him off; you guys get to safety and start a plan."

"You won't make it!" shouted Jason loudly.

"I'm the leader that means I have to be the first to put my neck out, I have to be the brave one even if I'm afraid, and I have to be ready to face even myself…" The others looked at him in shock. Kevin's eyes flashed and they stumbled backward started to turn. Kevin leaned against the zebra. "Let's go Shima Unimon!"

The others retreated in the opposite direction.

888

The beast was watching as one of the puny digi-destined started to charge forward. It was the one with the Shima Unimon, the one that nearly destroyed him in Alpine Tundra. He would learn his lesson. The beast lifted its arm and it morphed into a cannon.

"Crimson Massacre!" a comet of crimson energy flashed forward and exploded in front of the zebra as it skidded down the sand dune. The human and the zebra rolled down the rest of the way down.

"Ugly, isn't he?" gasped the human as he looked up at the beast.

"I've not seen many uglier," agreed the zebra.

"Fools, you cannot defeat me," growled the beast loudly.

"Yeah, just like we wouldn't beat Phelesmon, or those generals," Kevin looked at the beast. "Sure we may be scared sometimes, and we may be pretty weak at other times, but there are ways to beat the likes of you, we just have to find it. We have friends, and loved ones, the other digimon are relying on us, and we have promises to keep, and I'll be damned if we're going to let you crush everyone's hopes! I'll stand up to you! I'm not backing down, I'm not afraid, this is something I have to do!" Suddenly there was an orange flare from Kevin's chest. He looked at it. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew it was good, and he knew it was strong. He pulled the crest out of his shirt and looked at it. The sun emblem was blazing like the real deal. The boy held up the tag and crest to Shima Unimon. "Are you ready buddy?"

The zebra nodded and lowered his horn to the beast. "Let's get him!"

"Ha, you're going to hurt me with your pony?" chuckled the odd voice of the beast. He pointed his cannon morphed arm to the zebra, "Say your prayers."

"They're said," replied Shima Unimon, "and they've been answered." The crest flashed its power over the zebra and there was a bright flare of orange. "Shima Unimon digivolve to…..Cyberdramon!" A, stout, muscular, black dragon with crimson wings ascended from the light and dropped down between the beast and Kevin. It had a metal face plate over its eyes and large spikes coming out of its forearms. "I am Cyberdramon, the true Ultimate form of Shima Unimon, the strength of courage powers my Desolation Claw and my Desolation Claw and my Cyber Nail!"

"Pathetic!" growled the beast and it lifted its cannon. "Crimson…"

"Desolation Claw!" The black dragon slashed its muscular arms through the air. The spikes on his arms ripped the dimensions and drawing forth emerald energy. The energy collected in the dragon's cupped hands and he pushed forward. The ball of emerald energy crashed into the beast's chest. The creature staggered backwards as Cyberdramon watched.

The beast growled loudly and opened its chest unit. Cyberdramon snarled and took a step back in surprise. The beast only chuckled, "Such an attack won't hurt me; I am near invincible!" The lightning rod cannon charged, "Justice Lightning!" a harpoon of energy lanced forward but the black dragon shifted to the left. A second blast fired, prompting a slide to the right.

Cyberdramon pushed off the ground and flying low weaved through the blasts. Its claws clenched and a green orb filled it hands. "CYBER NAIL!" the orb elongated as it past through a bubble of dimensional distress and then plunged through the chest of the beast. The creature released and anger roar and drove its morphed arm into the side of the dragon's head. Cyberdramon skidded backward and then ripped through the dimensions. "Desolation CLAW!" the emerald blast erupted through the hole in the beast's chest.

A pulsing ball of light in the creature's chest cracked and then the beast's body started to tear apart. Cyberdramon dropped back next to Kevin and growled.

"Woah…" whispered Kevin.

"My Desolation Claw causes fractures in the dimensions, it seems we messed with his little dimension warping!" chuckled Cyberdramon. The dragon stopped chuckling as the parts of the beast's body started to get sucked into a single ball. There was small implosion and then a massive amount of suction. Cyberdramon curled his wings and grabbed Kevin as the boy was pulled forward. The black dragon tried to fly away but the vacuum was too great and the warrior was drawn into it.

888

There was a flash of light from where Kevin had gone. Brendan screamed about a dimensional instability and started running for the battle scene. When they got there though, it was too late; there was nothing left but sand and rubble. There was no sign of the beast, Kevin or Kevin's partner.

"No…" whispered Michelle quietly. Tears filled her eyes.

"We can't think that…we have no proof that he's…" Brendan let the idea linger unsaid.

"We have to have hope…" Mark walked behind Michelle and gently put his hands around her shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Idiot…" grumbled Steven as his blue eyes hardened. "He shouldn't have…"

"He was trying to protect us all," whispered Jason quietly. "He…he…"

"He can't be…" Amy was shaking her head tossing her black hair about.

Janet looked down at her tag and crest. Part of her curled up inside like a tight ball. It was her fault, she knew it. "He had no right to go and do that…without us…"

They stood there, unable to move from the scene that was stretched out in front of them. They were unable to stop the collective images that played on the curling sands of the desert, letting their imaginations fill in the blanks.

"Oh, brother no…" shouted Michelle as she staggered forward; tears ran down her cheeks. "Please! NO!"

888

Kevin rubbed his head as he sat up. He couldn't remember what the heck happened exactly. Cyberdramon had won and then they got sucked up into something. There were whirls of light and some sort of tidal wave and then he felt like he'd conked his head on something. He looked up. He was in front of the porch of his house. He turned slightly. Their strange neighbor was walking up the street.

"Are you ok, Kevin?" called the Japanese man loudly. Kevin nodded not wanting to bring the Japanese man into the problem; the man was weird and would talk to himself and rave sometimes about government conspiracies about monsters and demons and such. No one really paid that much attention to him, and he never hurt anyone it was just uncomfortable to be near him.

"I'm fine…." Kevin winced. Something was moving underneath him. He moved and there in front of his eyes was Koromon. A little flattened but none the worse for wear.

The Japanese man walked up closer and slightly gasped at the sight of Koromon, and then as if trying to cover up his surprise bent over and helped Kevin up and then picked up Koromon, much to the horror of Kevin.

"My…what a funny looking soccer ball," said the man loudly as he inspected Koromon. He looked at Kevin, winked and then handed the pink digimon back. "Be careful, those kinds of soccer balls, like a lot of food, and well, I always found that hamburgers were the best for them, yep hamburgers with cheese and lettuce." The man winked again and then went into his house.

Kevin was half scared to death and slowly looked at Koromon. It took a few seconds for the more important fact to hit him. "Oh my God…I'm HOME!"

**888**

**AN: HA! I remain even with the series because, I'm mean. There will be no search for the ninth child, per se. A different sort of battle will boil in the homes of our heroes. It's one of those, the situations are similar but the reasons behind the situations are different. **

**Alforce:** **Yes und cliff'anger! As you can see Lucemon recognized Owlmon's digivolution more from a historical context than from actually 'knowing' him. I all of a sudden started to shape Goblimon's character to be much more like Jaken, from Inuyasha. Jaken is the vassal of Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru, and is a little, green, creature that has an odd, infatuation with Sesshoumaru-sama, an infatuation that Sesshoumaru, doesn't really show back other than a slight interest that the green thing is ok and protecting Sesshoumaru's stuff. **

**As to Fall of Harmony, you see you asked for an explanation, and look at what you got, a forty four chapter story, with an average of about six pages a chapter that's like 240 pages! Guess I kind of overreacted…heh. I even brought in the big bad at the end of _Fall of Harmony_, but I hope to have added questions and not just answers. Thanks for reviewing for both. **

**Dark Qiviut: Oh yeah I noticed that yesterday morning, I was updating some stuff and happened to look at my stats…which reminds me…. **

**I noticed a couple of people that had me on their author alert that I don't recognize…I won't give any names…hehe I know about thee though hehe…Don't worry, I bet you are like me and don't like being parrots or worse yet flamers or you just kind of casually like the story and really don't have any real interest in speaking. I find I don't like making a review just to congratulate an author, I like to have something to say…or at least have examples of the greatness, or some badnessof the writing…I know I have yet to review any of Higuchimon's fics because yeah, they are so good, and Higuchimon has so many people drooling already…so don't feel pressured, I understand… **


	49. No Matter How Humble

**I don't own digimon**

**No Matter How Humble**

**888**

Kevin walked slowly up the steps to the red door to his home. He put his hand slowly around the golden doorknob. The doorknob turned cautiously and then with a click the door slid slowly forward.

Kevin pushed and walked into the house. The entry way had a false wooden linoleum tile and Kevin gently took off his shoes putting them on a cream colored rug. Koromon hopped behind him as he closed the door and Kevin slowly walked up the soft, blue carpeted stairs to the top half of the split level.

"Hey, did you notice I'm Koromon again?" asked the little pink ball of fur.

"Yeah, you must have taken quite a blow when we passed through that…." Kevin stopped and furrowed his brow, "if Brendan was here he'd know what to call it…"

"Hey, maybe the others came back too!" cheered Koromon waving his ear ribbons.

"Yeah!" Kevin immediately ran over to a desk where a phone was. He pulled open the top drawer of the desk and took out a phone book. He quickly dialed the first number he found. The little speaker in the phone purred quietly. "Come on, come on…"

"Hello?" a woman asked over the phone.

"Uh…Mrs. Hardcastle?" asked Kevin.

"Yes?" replied the woman quietly.

"This is Kevin, is Janet home or maybe outside?" Kevin queried innocently.

"Oh, I thought you and her, and the others were going to stay after school today, and play soccer, or something," replied Mrs. Hardcastle.

Kevin blinked. He looked at Koromon and then at the calendar. "Umm, Mrs. Hardcastle, what's today's date?"

"September the seventh…why?" The woman's voice was starting to get perturbed and frantic, "Is something the matter with Janet? Is she hurt!"

Kevin swayed backward and slowly put the phone on its receiver with a loud click. Kevin staggered to a soft, rose couch and plopped down. Koromon was at his side.

"Janet's not home…and it's the same date that we left…" whispered Kevin quietly. He looked at the pink ball. He looked up at the clock, "in fact it's only been a minute or so since we were eaten by that meteor storm…"

"Maybe she got taken somewhere else, maybe you should try the others…" said Koromon innocently.

"Maybe later…" replied Kevin as he fell to his right laying his head on the armrest of the sofa. His hand wandered slowly up to a coffee table beside his head and his fingers searched out and grasped a small back remote. Kevin lifted it up and turned on a black box with a screen that sat on the opposite side of the room from the sofa.

A man was standing on the in front of a wall on the screen. "Yes siree, this has been one wacky week. First a September record…snow in Miami, that's right you heard right, snow in Miami, here's a picture of Miami Beach under a foot of snow." The screen flicked over to the picture. Kevin dropped his remote. A large, round creature was standing on the beach with its arms in the air. Red dots ran up its tummy. People seemed to be walking around the creature, oblivious to its existence. The screen flickered again. "And in Ottawa flash fires have started all around as the heat shoots up over the century mark!" A flaming man was standing on top of building.

"What are Frigimon and Meramon doing here?" asked Koromon as he looked to Kevin.

The boy shook his head. "No idea, but no one seems to be…."

"In other news a spike in hallucinations have happened across the world; reports of monsters and other hallucinations started to rise as an unexplained shift in the earth's magnetic field decreased the magnetism of the barrier earlier this week. Physiopsychologists think that the slight increase in cosmic ray emission is causing the hallucinations but no conclusive results have been made…"

888

"My lord!" the female staggered back as the grey harlequin walked forward. "I-I was not expecting you!"

The harlequin lifted his hand quietly, "Yes, I am aware of my sudden stop." He looked around. The plush cushioning of the female's quarters were quite luxurious. "I see that you have made yourself at home…"

"Yes," The female was on her knees and her head was bowed. The large, orange lynx-like ears nearly touched the floor. "I have always believed in luxury…"

"Such a wonderful little protégé," smiled the harlequin he walked forward and knelt down patting the woman softly on the head with his gloved hand, "but unfortunately I am not here to critique your decorating style."

The woman looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, we've been trying to pull in more data but…there is some sort of…"

The harlequin lifted its hand and the female stopped, "I am not here about that either, my jewel. No, I have come here to instruct you. You are to go to the Human World; there is a human that I must have. It is a very important human, but we shan't have the mess we had the last time we got involved in the Human World, no, we do not want them to know of us yet…so…you are to use this spell to hide your identities…" The harlequin flicked his wrist forward and a scroll slid out from his sleeve and handed the scroll to the woman. He lifted his other hand and put it behind the female's ear. "And these…" He drew cards out from behind. "Use these to access the emergency portal." The harlequin looked around and then lifted and eyebrow, "And where is your cohort?"

"He is busy with the data weaver, hoping to increase its production," replied the feline as she looked at the floor.

"Well, you will need his help, supposedly he holds an artifact that will help you find this human," said the harlequin and the clown stood and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

888

Kevin had been watching the news for an entire hour. He was picking out digimon in almost every frame now, but no one seemed to be noticing. He grumbled slightly and was prepared to shut off the TV when the screen started to go funny. He blinked once and then twice as the faded image of Brendan appeared in front of him. He was in front of a backdrop of books and was looking around nervously.

"Hello…mayday…Trapped…..World…" the voice of the boy was choppy and faded back and forth between static and usable sound. "…Powerful….Danger…Need….Evil….Overpowered us….separated…."

Kevin ran to the screen. "How do I get back?"

"Is….there?" Brendan looked blankly from the screen.

"Brendan I'm here, what's wrong, what is happening; where are you guys?" shouted the boy at the television. His hands flashed to his digivice and he held it up to the screen. "Please, I'm here, tell me!"

"Invasion, eminent….digimon….Digital….are…." the picture started to fade.

"Come back! I need to know how to get back!" shouted Kevin as the picture faded to black. He looked indignantly at the digivice in his hand. Its grey face looked up at him with nary a twinkle. Whatever power it had was not going to be used here. He turned at a strange sound. He found Koromon shivering. "Koromon? Is something the matter?"

"Digi-digimon…." the little pink ball whispered.

"Close by?" Kevin watched as the ball nodded and leapt down from the sofa.

"We have to go…it will hurt your people!" yelped the ball as it moved towards the stairs to go to the door.

Kevin ran after it. He opened the door and stepped out and stopped dead in his tracks. A white and blue demon in green chest armor and tattered beige cargo pants was standing in the street in front of his house. Down the block the business district was humming but here, the silence seemed to only make the creature's presence that much more creepy. Two long wooden swords were being held in its hands. It was looking longingly, not at Kevin and Koromon but across the fence.

"Say!" shouted Kevin loudly to the Japanese man standing outside. The man looked from Kevin to the digimon and then back. The digimon's long, llama-like ears twitched in Kevin's direction and slowly the digimon turned. It lifted its swords and rushed forward.

"Kevin!" yelped Koromon as he bounced up knocking the boy out of the way. The digimon snarled in annoyance and swatted the pink ball away with its sword and then leapt after Kevin. Koromon bounced after it. "BUBBLE BLOW!" a stream of bubbles swarmed around the creature's head. A wooden blade slammed down into the ground inches to the right of Kevin's body. The boy scrambled out of his yard and onto the street. Kevin's neighbor was soon at his side.

"Come on boy, we have to get out of here!" growled the man. Kevin looked up at the man and then back at the yard. Koromon was bouncing around belching bubbles into the face of the digimon. The man narrowed his eyes, "Call your partner, Yashamon will make mince meat out of him…"

"Wha…?" Kevin looked up in surprise. There was a small explosion and Koromon went flying into the air and tumbled down bouncing hard on the sidewalk pavement. Kevin ran to the digimon. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…leave it to me…" whispered Koromon.

"I can't, in your state you couldn't fight him! If only I could get this stupid thing to work!" growled Kevin as he fumbled around with the different buttons on the digivice. The digimon with the swords was rushing towards them.

Kevin scooped up Koromon and ran. He turned around to see his neighbor shoulder block the digimon into a fence. The creature growled and tossed the Japanese man aside and continued its pursuit.

"Kevin we can't keep running!" moaned Koromon as the boy ran down the street He ran into the business district. People were walking up and down, cars were whirring by and Yashamon was charging toward them.

Kevin's eyes grew huge as the reflection of Yashamon in their corneas increased. The wooden blades shimmered with a golden energy.

Kevin's hands closed around the small digivice. _"Oh please work, oh please work, oh please work…"_ He closed his eyes. A warm feeling started to build in the palm of his hand.

"Koromon, digivolve to Snow Agumon!" Kevin fell backward due to the expulsion of energy. The white dinosaur leapt forward. "Little Blizzard!"

Yashamon face hit the burst of frozen water and ice. The shock of the attack caused the beast to stumbled and fall. Kevin scrambled backward on his hands and feet. Snow Agumon opened its mouth again, but Yashamon leapt backwards and then into the air. It landed down on a flag pole that jutted out of the wall of a building and then leapt to the sky. Snow Agumon looked up opened his mouth and blast a frozen collection of water upwards as Yashamon dove downward. The blast struck his chest and the demon jerked upwards slightly. Suddenly a flash of strange lightning crashed down, struck Yashamon and then the digimon disappeared in a swirl of a bluish white bar code.

Kevin looked up. The sky was filled with streamers of electrical energy. When two of the streamers pulled in close to each other he could make out a small scene of the Digital World in the sky. Another river of electrons flashed to the ground, this time it jogged across the Earth's surface as if searching for something and then all of a sudden a small, In Training digimon appeared out of an alley and the lightning immediately pounced, sucking the digimon up.

Another burst of lightning shot down, this time it grabbed Snow Agumon. Kevin rushed forward trying to snag the remnants of the swirling bar code. "No…no….not…please…." He looked down at his digivice. The stupid little machine chirped at him happily. He growled at the machine and closed a fist around it and punched the sky, "STUPID THING, I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY FRIENDS!" The sky flashed bright red. Kevin gulped. All the streamers of lightning converged in one spot. The clouds darkened and swirled angrily around the ball of pure energy that now existed in the sky. Kevin looked around. Everyone was walking around oblivious to the change in weather; in fact they seemed oblivious to an eleven and a half year old boy screaming at nothing in particular.

"Do you really want to go back?" asked a voice behind Kevin. The boy turned slowly to see a man standing behind him. He was a tall man with long dark hair. "After all you are home."

"What's home if you have lost your friends and family, they were the reason I was brave, without them I'm just a coward fighting pointless fights," replied Kevin. The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "They need me, something bad is happening, Brendan said something was going wrong! I have to get back to help!"

"I was not expecting such a thoughtful answer," said the man quietly. "You seem to understand more than we had thought you would…"

"We?" Kevin looked up at the man, "Who the heck are you?"

"Who I am is not important, all you must know is the barrier between this world and the others are weak, some one is playing cards with the barriers, and so far have been pretty successful in weakening them," said the man quietly, "Not completely successful though."

"That's why no one is paying attention to the digimon," whispered Kevin quietly.

"Some are, but most have lost the connection," replied the man. He looked at Kevin quietly. "I best get you back then…" The man flashed his arm out and revealed a slip of paper, then after messing around with the paper making more and more elaborate hand movements without any sign of stopping.

Kevin coughed slightly and looked at the man with a little glare, "Should I sit down or you going to get this done today?"

The man looked at Kevin, shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you're that impatient then just lift your digivice up…"

"Then what was all that hand waving?" yelped the boy.

"Show…I don't get to see people often," the man smiled softly as Kevin growled.

Kevin looked at the man and put his hand with his digivice up to the sky. The man walked up and laid the paper over the device and then the sky dropped on top of Kevin. Two bluish rings of barcode whirled around Kevin like quarters rolling on their faces. One attached to Kevin and the other flung into the sky.

An unnerving feeling came over the boy as his feet became unwound. Slowly his legs and torso were being unstitched like he was some large sweater being undone by its creator by pulling out the woven work. Small particles of what Kevin termed, digi-dust, lifted up into the sky.

"Kevin!" The Japanese man was running forward. He could see Kevin being undone. He could see the long haired man standing next to him. He skidded to a stop as the boy looked up at him and then disappeared into dust and data stream. The Japanese man looked accusingly at the long haired visitor. "What did you do!"

"He wanted to go back, just like you did at one time, don't worry, Kevin will be fine, they all will be fine," said the man. He lifted a hand and a slip of paper appeared between his middle finger and his index finger. He swept it in a circle in front of him and disappeared in a flash of light and digi-particles.

The sky cleared. The shadows returned to normal. The lightning faded to nothing and the man looked around to the people that were oblivious to the true universe. "I hope you are all ready for what is coming, because…I don't think it will be pleasant."

888

Kevin blinked a little and looked around him. He was on the edge of a forest. Snow Agumon was standing next to him.

"You got back!" the dinosaur immediately leapt forward tackling the boy and driving him to the ground with a hug.

Kevin threw his arms around the dinosaur and hugged him tight, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I'm glad you're ok!" returned Snow Agumon.

"I'm gladder that you're ok!" called Kevin.

"No way, I'm more gladder that _you're _ok!" announced the white digimon.

"Impossible! I'm the gladdest that you're ok!" yelped Kevin.

"Nuh uh!" returned Snow Agumon.

"Uh huh!" Kevin shot back.

"Nuh Uh!"

"Uh Huh!"

Snow Agumon shivered slightly and Kevin looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Something very nasty just went by, something really cold and evil," whispered the dinosaur. The digimon turned and looked into the forest.

Kevin's digivice chirped loudly and the boy snatched it up from his side. Two dots were visible and were blinking slowly. One was blue and one was red. The blue dot was in the middle of the screen and the red dot was at the top of the screen. Kevin turned and the red dot turned to stay in the same direction.

"I think…maybe…" Kevin turned so that the dot was at the top of the screen. "We should go this way…" Kevin started to walk forward.

"Ok…" Snow Agumon walked beside him.

**888**

**AN: This is a short chapter, basically I ran as far as I wanted with this chapter and decided this would be a nice place to stop. **

**Dark Qiviut: I'm sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intent. **


	50. The Encroaching Darkness

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Encroaching Darkness**

**888**

_The loss of courage encroached around them all. It was odd how the loss of one part of eight changed the finished product._

The seven digi-destined sat around a weakly lit fire somewhere in a forest. They were not speaking, their partners were silent. The fire flickered impotently against the shadows of the trees.

_Darkness enclosed their souls. Light left them in the dark to fend for themselves._

Late at night Michelle silently padded into the forest. Labramon was behind her.

"Where are we going?" whispered Labramon as they left the remaining rays of firelight behind a group of bushes.

"I can hear him calling in the night, he's here!" replied Michelle as they walked through the forest.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Labramon queried as they furthered the distance between them and the others.

"We don't have time, he's getting further away!" retorted Michelle with an aggressive edge to her voice.

They pushed a bush aside. Michelle looked up. Black wings unfurled and blunt instrument struck Labramon on the head.

"Ah, the boy's sister," said the figure as it walked forward. Michelle stumbled backward. A hand reached forward grabbing Michelle by the scruff of the neck. A second hand snatched up Labramon.

"Let me go!" hissed Michelle.

"I can't do that," said the voice from a crooked beak. Two small eyes glinted in the starlight. The creature chuckled softly and a dark aura flooded the girl and she slumped forward. "Well, that was easier than I anticipated…" Two black wings flapped and the figure escaped into the forest canopy and then to the freedom of the skies.

_They were now disoriented, without the guiding power of light they searched aimlessly through the forest. _

"MICHELLE!" shouted Janet through cupped hands. Renamon appeared next to her. Janet looked at the fox with a hopeful gaze, "Please tell me you caught Michelle's or Labramon's scent."

"I'm sorry," The fox looked down. "It's strange. The entire area has this very strange scentlessness. It's as if someone sucked up all the smells in the area."

"Foul play?" asked Janet quietly.

"I fear so…" replied Renamon. "Whoever it is has very powerful magical skills to have leveled a sensory blanket this large."

Janet looked down. She closed her eyes and mustered all her strength to hold back the scream that was welling up in her chest. Michelle had been so sad since Kevin's disappearance. Janet tried to be some sort of filler for the small girl, but Michelle only seemed to feign happiness. The young girl had grown quieter and quieter and then one night she just disappeared with Labramon. Janet let out a shuddery sigh. She'd let another person down.

"Do not worry, Janet, we'll find her and make whoever did this pay," said Renamon as the fox laid its paw on Janet's shoulder.

_In the darkness love faded, died and fled. The warmth of the heart froze._

"Otamamon come on!" shouted Jason as he pushed through bushes and trees. "She can't have gone far!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying but I'm made for lakes and streams not roots and tree trunks!" yelped the purpled tadpole as it chased after the blue eyed boy.

"Dang it, why did Janet have to run off like this?" shouted Jason to the trees as he slammed through a low hanging branch.

"I don't know, she just said she had to make things right," shouted Otamamon as he scampered over the leaf litter.

"We have to find her before that thing that got Michelle does!" shouted Jason as he tore down a large spider web.

_Reliability faltered. Trust was lost. Faith disappeared. The shadow grew longer as the strength of sincerity wondered off. _

"Is this wise?" whispered Penguinmon as the blue bird looked up at the dark haired girl.

"I can't stand being around those obnoxious boys anymore," retorted the girl loudly. She didn't care who heard her. Steven had just called her a selfish little girl, because she wanted to sit down for ten minutes. Brendan called her an idiot when she happened to knock his computer off of a log. Amy harrumphed, "It serves them right, after calling me those things!"

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Penguinmon quietly.

"Well I don't care if it's a good idea or not, I'm not going back!" shouted Amy loudly. The penguin hopped backwards at the vehement outburst. "If you want to go back, then go! I don't care!"

"I-I think I'm going to stay with you," whispered Penguinmon quietly.

_To add to the darkness, the confusion of ignorance fell like a shroud over a lamp. _

"WHAT?" shouted Steven loudly as Brendan started to turn to leave.

"Look, I just think it would be easier to search for people if we split up," said Brendan quietly. He looked at Tapirmon.

"And what if we find the others, how are we supposed to get back to each other?" asked the blonde quietly.

"We'll come back to this spot, ok?" Brendan replied and he walked off into the bushes.

"OI! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shouted Steven as he ran forward. He stopped and looked at Mark and Lucemon. Ryuudamon looked up at him quietly.

"Maybe we should just stay behind in case anyone does come back, we wouldn't want them to think we left them," said the black lizard.

Steven narrowed his eyes. Ryuudamon sighed and went back to poke at the fire.

_Finally, like with Pandora and her box, only Hope was left. _

"Look, we're only going to be gone a couple of days, just to see if we can find anyone," said Steven quietly.

Mark looked up at his brother. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because, I don't want you to slow me down, I can move faster and cover more ground alone," Steven looked at his brother quietly.

"But, what if…" Mark looked up at his brother.

"Don't worry, Lucemon will take care of you," said Steven.

"But what if you…" started Mark.

"I'll be fine with Ryuudamon, just stay here!" growled Steven. The young man turned and started to walk away, "Just be careful and don't go wandering off, we'll be back in a couple of days." He disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Brother…" whispered Mark quietly. He sniffed quietly. Lucemon put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, they will be back, Ryuudamon is strong."

"Ok," whispered Mark quietly.

888

"You are obsessing," said a male voice quietly to the curvaceous woman that was sprawled out on her futon. She was looking into a pool of light which showed the images of Mark and Lucemon. Her cat like ears flicked backwards.

"Feh, I never said anything when you took that girl," growled the feline woman. "If you're allowed your, interests, then I am allowed mine."

"The Child of Hope?" queried the male quietly, with an intrigued raise of an eyebrow, as he walked forward looking in the small puddle of light.

"Close, the child is not nearly as interesting to me as the angel," smirked the woman quietly. She sat up and her green eyes flickered in the light. "You do know who he is, don't you?"

"Of course, he is Lucemon," said the man quietly as he put a clawed hand on the woman's shoulder.

The woman's green eyes flashed over to man's face. "Do you think my shoulder is a hand rest?"

The man instantly removed his hand. "I am sorry, mistress."

"Of course you are," Her eyes flicked upwards. "Tsukaimon!" A purpled hamster with a white undercarriage and large bat like wings for ears flew out of the shadows.

"Yes mistress," the hamster landed and bowed deeply to the feline woman. The woman stood slowly and walked forward her hips gently swaying back and forth. Her twin tails swept behind her as the rings on the tails jangling softly.

"I wish for you to capture the angel, Lucemon, for me," said the feline in a soft sultry voice. She bent down and stroked the hamster's head gently sliding her claws through the purple digimon's fur.

"Of…course…." Tsukaimon purred loudly, "I'll go...and bring the angel back to you."

The feline let out a pleased purring mmm, and stood again. She turned slowly, walking back to her futon and sitting daintily on the crimson cushion. Her green eyes flashed in the fire light.

"What of the child?" the man asked quietly from behind the feline. His figure was slightly obscured by shadows.

"Leave him to the Digital World, I'm sure one of our, pets, will be hungry enough to take the scrawny human," said the woman with dismissing hand motion.

"Are you sure you wish to do that?" asked the man quietly. "We are talking about Lucemon here. As long as the human is thought to be alive, he will be most adamant about being freed."

"Trust me, Lord Lucemon is not in the condition he was in when he made his bid for the worlds, but I am sure I can persuade him to return to his former glory," purred the woman and she slid a single clawed finger over her ear and flashed an innocent yet dangerous look to the man in the shadow. "And I shall be at his right hand."

"If you believe in your…persuasiveness so much, then I have no recourse then to believe in you myself," replied the man and disappeared into the shadow.

"Someone is getting a little starched in their buffled pants," scowled the feline and she looked down at the floor and narrowed her eyes at the hamster still lying there, "Don't you have to go somewhere?" she growled and flashed a red ribbon at the ground in front of the little digimon. The brickwork was cut and the digimon flashed backwards in fear.

"I'm sorry, mistress!" yelped the digimon as it scrambled out of the room.

888

"He's back," said Michelle in a slow solemn voice from a wooden chair in front of a desk. Her hands were lightly bound by soft silken ropes. Labramon looked up to see their winged captor walking forward from the only door in the room. The retriever struggled against the chains.

"Let us go!" yelped Labramon as the figure moved forward.

"So, the young one is still alive," said the figure quietly. The girl looked up at the man without saying a world, "Such a strong soul in this one, of course I shouldn't be surprised." A long metallic blade slid out from one of the sheaths on the figure's hip. "I'll just have to keep this up until there is nothing but a body left."

A red pulse sprang from the blade and enveloped Michelle. The girl winced as the red burned through her body. The pulse didn't hurt her skin or even the inner organs but something much direr. A portion of the flicker that lived in her heart died. It shriveled up like a spent ember and disappeared into the darkness. The girl sank forward in her chair.

"RRRrrr RETRIEVE BARK!" snarled Labramon. The figure smirked as the pink burst rocketed toward him. The figure lifted its hand and a dark shield flashed up ensnaring the burst and fading it to nothing.

"Fool, do you want more punishment?" asked the figure as a stream of darkness snapped at the retriever like a black viper. Labramon sneered and growled as darkness ravaged the dog digimon.

Michelle looked up blankly at her partner. She knew something wasn't right and that she should be doing something, but why she needed to do something and what exactly was wrong with what was going on seemed to escape her mind. "Labramon?"

"Michelle," hissed the retriever through gritted teeth.

"Please don't be so loud, it's upsetting," whispered the child quietly and then lowered her head as if a great weight had been chained to her ears.

888

Ice Devimon walked slowly through the halls of his mistress's palace. He turned and looked out of a window over the plush city of nurseries that rested beneath the palace. A cold smiled played across his lips.

"HEY YOU!" yelped an annoying voice and he turned slowly to see Tsukaimon, the annoying little pet of his mistress.

"What do you want, wimp?" he growled softly.

"Ice Devimon!" the little hamster growled loudly. "You will not address me so informally! I am Tsukaimon, head archivist and advisor to our mistress!"

"More like head gopher," he replied quietly and lifted his white claws up. "Now, what do you need?"

"I need your help, to procure an angel!" growled the hamster. "I figured you'd be strong enough to deal with Lucemon."

The ice devil narrowed its red eyes and stared at Tsukaimon, "I don't think so…"

"You can't refuse me!" yelped Tsukaimon.

The moonlight slid along the slender white claws of the devil, "Oh I can refuse you, and you wouldn't like it if I got serious about my refusal."

"You wouldn't dare, if you did that, the mistress would cut you to shreds!" growled the hamster loudly.

"Oh I doubt…" The devil moved forward and then sensed something behind him he turned his white, horned head to see a feline woman standing behind him.

"Actually, even though he can be slightly annoying, I do find myself enjoying this little pillow, so don't think about destroying him so, casually," said the female quietly. Ice Devimon let out a small growl. The female let out a little pout, "Oh don't be that way…" She walked forward and laid a clawed hand on his chest. "I care for all my minions, it's just, Tsukaimon is rather cute, in his annoying little way…"

"Somehow I don't feel so proud about that," mumbled Tsukaimon quietly as he glided forward.

"Now, go on," said the female as she past by. "I want my prize."

"Come, I have a plan, but I'll need you and a portion of your data," grumbled Tsukaimon as he glided past the snow devil, "and don't dawdle back there!"

"So help me," grumbled Ice Devimon quietly as he opened his tattered wings, "if I get through this without destroying you, it will make me a Seraphimon."

"You wish," the purple hamster sniped as it glided into the shadows.

888

Lucemon looked at Mark quietly. The boy was eating what was left of their meal that Lucemon had caught earlier that day. The moon was rising slowly over the treetops. The boy's brother was still not back, it had been a week and there was no sign of him even being close by.

"Lucemon…do you think the others are ok?" asked Mark quietly.

"I am sure they are fine," replied the angel quietly. He looked at the blue eyes that were behind glass. _"I am more worried about your safety here, alone, with me. I fear that I cannot hold him back indefinitely…I thought after our little scuffle with Ornyxmon…but no, how can I be a partner digimon? I can't trust myself not to destroy my partner…" _

"Is something wrong, Lucemon?" asked Mark quietly as he poked at the fire.

"No, just thinking," replied the angel.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark looked up and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Nothing important," Lucemon replied softly as he looked into the flames.

"Purple Fog!" a lavender ball exploded into the clearing. A sweeping mist enshrouded Lucemon and Mark.

"LUCEMON!" shouted the boy.

"I'm here, just stay…" A cold sensation ran down his back. The angel looked up and from the billowing mist came a tall white figure with large tattered wings and a horned head.

"Lucemon…finally!" the figure smiled.

"Get back!" growled Lucemon as the figure quirked its head to one side and looked at the angel with a questioning gaze.

888

Mark stepped forward from the mist. Lucemon wasn't far from him or at least Mark had thought so, but the angel was growling at him. A swirl of purple swept between them. Lucemon was no longer Lucemon. A large demon was standing in front of Mark. Large white fingers reached forward.

Mark staggered backwards and fell on his butt. He reached out and his hand grabbed around a large branch and he swung forward. The demon hopped backward.

888

Ice Devimon slashed forward. Lucemon hopped backward and pushed his hand in front of him. A burst of light swept forward and the demon seemed to scramble sideways to miss the attack.

"Something with this is wrong," growled Lucemon as he looked around him into the swirls of dark purple. "Where is Mark?"

"What do you mean?" asked the devil. The claws flashed forward.

888

"Where is Mark?" growled the demon.

"What do you mean?" yelped Mark as he swung around trying to evade bursts of energy. "I'm Mark!"

"I am not an idiot, don't lie to me!" growled the beast. It roared and then pounced slamming Mark to the ground and pinning his shoulders. "Tell me, where he is or I will rip you to shreds!"

"I'm Mark, I'm Mark!" shouted the boy loudly, tears ran down his cheeks. The murky swirls of water and fog twisted across his vision. Finally in one instance of clarity the image of Lucemon was growling over him. The demon was Lucemon. Mark shouted loudly as the angel lifted its glowing fist. "LUCEMON DON'T IT'S ME, IT'S ME!"

"I told you not to lie!" shouted the angel. He was looking around in irritation.

"_If I thought Lucemon was a beast, then…" _The light in his head flickered to life. "Lucemon it's me, Mark! The fog is making tricks!"

"Lucemon! Get off of him!" shouted a familiar voice. "Hurry, he must have went psycho again!"

"Little Blizzard!" The angel leapt backward as a burst of winter cut the fog. Mark stood in surprise and turned to see… "Kevin…Snow Agumon…."

Kevin held up a wildly beeping digivice that erupted into a blazing light. The fog washed away like silt in a river. Lucemon looked down.

"Mark…" whispered the angel. He was gliding above the scene. Suddenly from behind him came two long white arms.

"Hurry, we haven't much time!" shouted a voice. A purple hamster shot out of the trees.

"Frost Claw!" growled the white devil that followed the long white arms as the claws touched Lucemon in the back. The angel's skin and wings hardened and a blue tinge laced his flesh. The demon snatched up the angel and turned.

"LUCEMON!" shouted Mark loudly.

"Little Blizzard!" A white burst flashed forward but the demon dodged it before disappearing into the trees.

Mark chased after the devil. Snow Agumon and Kevin followed in pursuit. The winged fiends escaped into the sky though. They even left a horrible purple fog in the forest as an ultimate deterrent.

"No…" Mark looked to the sky.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back, no matter what," said Kevin quietly as he placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand," Mark looked up with apprehension. "I'm the only one that hasn't left now."

"What do you mean?" Kevin looked at the boy.

"Everyone else went off," replied the boy. "Michelle disappeared in the night, we think someone caught her, Janet went off to look for Michelle. Jason went after Janet. Amy left because she felt she was being pushed out. Brendan went to search for anyone he could find, and then my brother said he was going to go look for the others as well, but he said he'd be back here in a couple days, it's been almost a week!"

"Maybe he found someone and they had information on someone else," said Kevin with a shrug.

"I don't think Steven would leave his little brother here, alone without at least coming back to tell him where he was going," said Snow Agumon quietly.

Mark nodded slightly. "He left me with Lucemon, but I don't think Steven trusts Lucemon very much, especially with the track record, and I know he thinks I'm being immature for trusting Lucemon, but he's my partner…I doubt he'd willingly let me stay with Lucemon alone for more than a couple of days. He would've found a way to send a message at the very least."

"Then we have no choice," said Kevin quietly. He looked up at the growing night. "We'll stay here for the night, I think those bad digimon got what they wanted, though why they want Lucemon is beyond me. Tomorrow we'll start out together, ok?"

Mark smiled a little and nodded. "Ok, do you really think we'll find Lucemon?"

"No doubt in my mind," smiled Kevin as he drew Mark in close around the shoulders and walked back to the fire.

**888**

**Well, things haven't been going great for everyone, and what will the mistress do when she finally has Lucemon in her grasps?**

**AN:**

**Dark Qiviut: Yep, it was supposed to be a bit like Tai's return. If you look things are rather, close to the series, I try to be different, but the problem is, when you kind of template a story things seemed to be happening similarly but they aren't one hundred percent similar. Like the motivations. There are different wants between Assaultmon and Etemon on a character level, Assaultmon wants world domination because he believes Mechanical Digimon are fundamentally superior to organics, Etemon wanted power because he has an inferiority complex and needed his 'fandom' to appease his starving ego. **

**I hope to show you a massive difference between the coming mistress and villain and Myotismon (the first one is that Myotismon was never subservient to anyone, like the mistress is to Chaos Piedmon), Heck there is also a difference in the way Chaos Piedmon is acting now and the way he acted as Piedmon (Even though they are the same character, Piedmon digivolved or slid digivolved to Chaos Piedmon, if that wasn't apparent in the beginning.) so things may look the same but they are different, rather like a rhombus and a square, they are both equilateral quadrilaterals but a square is also equi-angular and a rhombus isn't.**

**Anyways, I have a test coming up that will span two days, plus a mediocre paper to write, thusly things may go slow for a couple of days, and since Assaultmon, and my overall disenfranchisement with how that part of the fic went burned up my extra chapters, things will be a bit slow this week.**

**I also will probably get flack for this, but yes there is more Lucemon angst to come, now I know I've been laying a lot on Lucemon, but, really this is his story, it is as much about his redemption for his deeds in Fall of Harmony as it is about the battle against the overlords of the Digital World, now, really in all essence this arc coming up will be the first time the digi-destined have ever really been separated, even on File Island they were in groups of two and three, so I am hoping to flesh out some of these characters. Part of the reason the heroes haven't been snatched up in as much character development is because I find villains so much more fun to write for, heroes can be, well bluntly put, duller than dishwater; just look at Superman **


	51. Heaven's Not Enough

**I don't own digimon or Heaven's Not Enough the English version is owned by Composer: Yoko Kanno Performer: Steve Conte**

**AN: Warning, innuendo abounds in this chapter. And this chapter is a bit of an experiment, so this chapter may seem a little, awkward.**

**Heaven's Not Enough**

**888**

"Wake up, Lord Lucemon," A clawed hand ran along the angel's cheek. His blue eyes flashed open. A smiling woman looked at. Her orange ears swiveled back and forth.

"Don't call me that," growled the angel quietly. "I am not a lord."

"Oh, but you are, don't you remember?" asked the woman quietly as she slid a claw down his cheek and along his neck and trailed it along his shoulder and up his arm.

Lucemon growled and moved forward. He found his work to be met with the resistance and jangling of chains. His hands were chained above his head and his feet were also chained to the wall. He moved to open his wings only to find them to be tied together and then tied to his body. Lucemon smirked, "If I am truly Lord Lucemon, as you say, then it was very unwise to just chain me down!" The angel closed his eyes and then launched forward.

The chains ran to their limits and jerked backward. Lucemon's eyes looked up in shock as streams of energy shot through the metallic bindings and coursed through his body.

"I figured you'd try something like that, to break the bindings that held you," said the female. "So I had the chains electrified."

"I see," the angel narrowed its eyes. Wafts of smoke trailed off his wings and his arms moved with a slight jerk.

"Oh, Lord Lucemon," the female slid her fingers softly under the angel's chin. "Do not be depressed. You will soon rise to your full power, and then we shall rule this world, no, we shall rule both worlds."

"I told you, I am not, Lord Lucemon, not anymore!" growled Lucemon as he turned his head from the soft caress of the woman's claws.

"You would rather be the pet of a measly human?" asked the female quietly, "instead of the lord and master of all the worlds, and to have myself as your consort?"

"I'm not interested in concubines, Bastemon," replied Lucemon with a tone of aggravation.

"Ah, you do remember some things," the feline drew in closer. Her lips ran right next to the angel's ear. "I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be," replied Lucemon as he pulled away. "Your atrocities are known to many."

"My atrocities?" whispered Bastemon quietly as her ears swiveled slightly in thought. "Oh, my _atrocities,_ well, not all see those things as atrocities."

"Yes, well, those who do not are weak of will," said Lucemon with a little annoyed sigh.

Bastemon growled slightly. "I bet you can sing."

Lucemon looked up in surprise at the spontaneity of the statement. "Why would it matter to you?"

"I just love song," said Bastemon quietly. She turned to the angel quietly. "I just was to believe you liked to sing, seeing as you are an angel…"

"Are you nuts?" yelped the angel quietly.

"No, I am not nuts, but you, on the other hand, are," said the woman as she walked away swishing her twin tails back and forth slowly. "You give up your one chance to reclaim that which you desired for so long, that which was denied you, by the founders, by the Digi-destined, by the humans, and by the digimon. You give up your chance to achieve utopia."

The angel narrowed his eyes. He growled softly. "Utopia…" he spat the word out. "Paradise, Heaven…all of those things are….are…."

"What?" the feline looked at the angel in the eyes. Hazel met soft sapphire. The angel growled and turned its head. The feline decided to press the issue. "Oh, but those things bring happiness to others, pleasure, oh yes much pleasure, peace and harmony. You can't tell me you wish to toss those things aside. You know deep down you want utopia, with every fiber of your being you pushed to gain it. You fought tooth and nail and now you are going to turn down your chance at heaven?" The feline woman walked forward. One of Bastemon's claws lifted up and touched Lucemon in the middle of the forehead. Something pulsed against the angel's skin and passed into his body.

A flash of murky crimson rose up from his soul. Lucemon shuddered. The shadow that had been pushed back, beaten down was rising. Its desires were strong and Bastemon was pushing its buttons, piquing its interests. Lucemon was trying to think of a way to push it down without going catatonic. He closed his eyes and growled, the only thing that came to his head was singing a song that was rattling around in his head. It had to be a spell. He growled softly. If she wanted him to sing; she was going to get it but she wouldn't be pleased though; he wasn't going to do it for her; no, he was doing it to restrain his other self.

"Heaven's not enough…" the angel's voice rang in an undulating and slow pattern as he tried to push back the accusations of Bastemon, to toss down the crimson force within himself. "If when you get there it's just another blue…" Bastemon looked up in surprise, Lucemon was actually singing.

A flash of emerald energy spiked in Lucemon's mind's eye as the crimson energy seeped upwards from his heart. He bit down hard and continued the slow serenade trying to force back the beast that was building its strength, "and heaven's not enough; you think you found it and it loses you…" A dragon raged forward snarling, lavender flames rasping from its mouth as Lucemon's eyes tightened and his memory burned. His voice sped up slowly. "You've thought of all there is, but not enough, and it loses you in a cloud!"

Tears flashed from Lucemon's eyes. Bastemon fell back. Dark and Light energy were meshing, snaking around the angelic body. Two streams raised their heads and struck at each other.

A flicker of golden, streams of light filled the sky of Lucemon's mind. Lucemon's slow plodding voice sang faster, with more intent, "'There' most everything is nothing that it seems, 'where' you see the things you only want to see…" flashes of a dark angel looking at his light counterpart surged from his memory. The words rushed forward with conviction, "I'd fly away, to a higher plane, to say words I resist, to float away, to sigh," the small emerald boy floated in front of an insect, "to breathe….forget…."

Lucemon shook his head to clear his memory the crimson energy flashed upwards again trying to force those hated memories to resurface, "And heaven's not enough, if when I'm there, I don't remember you." A flash of Mark, standing behind him as he faced off against a dark feline, charged forward. His voice faltered in a soft sob but he continued in a slow rolling rhythm, "and heaven does enough, you think you know it and it uses you," the medallion, the virus, the Burgermon village flashed into his mind. Lucemon closed his eyes tightly, the tears squeezing free, "I saw so many things, but like a dream, it loses you in CLOUD!" the last word exploded into a sob.

The angel opened his blazing blue eyes. His voice changed singing fast and solid, "because I couldn't cry, because I turned away, couldn't see the score…" Lucemon's mind looked back to the burning remains of the Burgermon village. "Didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday, really far behind." The angel closed his eyes again, and he drooped his head slightly. His voice still rang forward in spastic bursts of song, "In another life, in another dream, by a different name, gave it all away, for a memory, and a quiet life," Lucemon's mind fell silently backwards as it remembered the beginning, the battle, the attempt to keep his order, the strike of golden energy against an evil text, "And I felt the face, of a cold tonight," Mark's weeping eyes, as the last of Lucemon faded into deletion, flickered in front of the angel, "still don't know the score, but I know the pain, of leaving everything far behind!" the being of light was in front of him now, her blazing, angry, accusing eyes drilled holes into him. Three strong bursts of song erupted from his throat, "and if I could cry, and if I could live, what truth I did then take me there…" The chains sloughed to dust around the angel. Lucemon walked forward slowly. He lifted his head and his shining sapphire eyes looked at Bastemon, "heaven goodbye…."

"Stay where you are!" shouted Bastemon loudly. She lifted her claws.

"You hold no sway over me, anymore," said the angel quietly. His ear wings flicked upward. "You have another one of the digi-destined here."

"You won't get her!" growled Bastemon. The angel put two fingers forward. A blue and gold burst formed on the fingertips and flashed forward. It was surprisingly strong and forced Bastemon to the ground. The angel took to the air and started to make a move for a window when suddenly two streams of red swept around the angel.

Lucemon's flesh burned as the ribbons cut into the skin. Lucemon screamed as the ribbons slammed Lucemon to the ground. The angel struggled but whatever power the creature had possessed had fled him. Bastemon walked forward and then snagged the angel by the ear wings, "Maybe I shouldn't have you sing anymore…mmm?"

"Can't…hold me…I won't…be manipulated," hissed Lucemon quietly. "You will not make him come back, his time is over!"

Bastemon lowered her lips to Lucemon's ears. "Lord Lucemon," she purred in the angel's ear, "don't resist, hurting you is not the plan, that is, unless you want me to hurt you."

888

Michelle lifted her head. "Someone is here."

"Don't worry I'll get him, this time!" growled Labramon.

"No…" said Michelle in a cold voice. "No, not him, someone else is in the castle, a digi-destined, or a destined digimon," Her stark, almost empty, eyes looked up to where her crest was hanging. The crest flickered weakly in the shadows of the room. "I don't know if it is good or if it is bad."

"Michelle?" Labramon looked at the child who sat in front of her with its back to her. "Please, Michelle."

"Shadows and daylight," whispered Michelle quietly. Her back leaned against the chair, "together, in view of each other."

"Michelle we have to get out of here?" Labramon struggled against her chains. "You aren't tightly bound, you can get untied! Hurry before he gets back!"

"Why? There is nothing outside that is not here, we are fed, we are allowed to sleep," the girl turned her head to Labramon. A shadow fell over her face. "I like the darkness, it's comforting. It let's me forget."

"Michelle," Labramon slumped down the chains jangled slightly. "Please, don't give up…"

888

"My lady?" a figure stepped from the shadows and looked at Bastemon as she tussled with the rebellious angel on the ground. He lifted an interested eyebrow at the snarling Bastemon. The angel was grunting and wiggling and trying to bat the feline woman's arms and hands away. "I am sorry, if I am interrupting an attempt to persuade our guest…"

"Do shut up!" growled the feline as she grappled with the wiggling angel. "Help me restrain him; he's being more resilient than I believed."

The angel looked up, "Him? Why is he working with you?" growled Lucemon loudly as he pulled his hand free and pushed against Bastemon's face.

"Silence," A metallic blade slid from its sheath and glowed blood red. A stream of red energy flashed forward. Bastemon scrambled backward as the stream encircled Lucemon. The angel seized up and twisted against the red aura that covered him.

"You can't do this!" the angel yowled as he dropped onto his back writhing against the red energy. "If you…" Lucemon's eyes glazed over and his head fell to one side.

"You idiot what did you do?" shouted Bastemon as she leapt at the figure. The male digimon lifted the flat of his sword deflecting the angry claws of the feline and pushed Bastemon away from him sending her staggering to the ground.

"Do not worry, he is not dead, his spirit energy has just been consumed a bit, it will restore eventually," replied the figure quietly. He looked at the angel. "This creature has a dual existence; I can sense the darkness and the light within it, interesting."

"Well he is mine so leave him alone from now on! I don't take kindly to you breaking my toys!" growled Bastemon loudly as she stood up.

The figure took a step forward. His hand slid under Bastemon's chin, "I was your…toy…once…"

The hazel eyes of the feline seemed to melt a little from the touch and Bastemon slumped slightly at the knees. The figure then took a step back and turned letting his coal black wings unfurl slightly, giving the effect of a cape billowing out behind him and he disappeared back into the shadows.

After the figure had departed, Bastemon growled and then turned to the unconscious Lucemon, picked him up and then walked him to the wall to put him on another set of chains and cables.

888

"We should have went back…" said Steven quietly as he trudged along at trail.

"We couldn't find our tracks," reminded the lizard, "it was like the forest gobbled up what ever attempts we made at finding our way back."

"Yeah," whispered Steven quietly. "I just wish I could get back to my brother, he's all alone."

"He's not alone, he has Lucemon with him," said Ryuudamon quietly. Steven looked at the armored lizard with a 'that's what I mean' look and sighed.

The lizard looked forward and then looked back to his partner. "Steven, Lucemon is a very capable digimon…"

"I know how capable he is, that mural was pretty well made," replied Steven with a little snort.

"That's not what I mean, Lucemon has given his life for Mark, that is even something I have yet to do," explained Ryuudamon.

"And how many times has he tried to kill my brother?" growled Steven. His hands were digging deeper into his pockets.

"I am sure Lucemon would never, knowingly try to kill your brother," whispered Ryuudamon. "If you remember, the first time was a virus…and even then Lucemon stepped in to protect Mark."

Steven chuffed loudly. "It's always someone else's fault. Just like with Amy, her wandering off was our fault!"

"Honestly, she was not completely wrong; you two did treat her very…" Ryuudamon looked up. Steven was growling under his breath.

"If she'd just grow up, and not be so whiney and in the way," growled Steven as he walked forward.

"Not everyone can hide their emotions in a pit…" whispered Ryuudamon.

"I don't…" Steven growls turned incomprehensible mutters.

"A village is up ahead," said Ryuudamon. Little thatched roofs were ahead of them. Smoke dangled from the house coverings. "Maybe they'll have seen someone."

"Yeah," grumbled Steven as he walked forward.

888

The village was quite a bustling place. The gear like, Hagurumon were hovering around carrying fruit and vegetables. Red and black, dragon-like digimon were walking around carrying sticks and meat; these were the Guilmon as Ryuudamon pointed out. A few Gotsumon were wandering around to.

"Looks like they are doing some sort of celebration…" whispered Ryuudamon. One of the gears hovered towards them.

"We're doing as our queen has asked," said the gear, "we're having a large party."

"Queen?" Ryuudamon looked up at the gear in surprise.

"Yep, our new queen, she's going to help us revive our master, Majiramon," said the gear.

"How is she going to do that?" growled Steven. "Sing?"

"Why would she sing?" asked the flabbergasted digimon. "No, she's going to get us a sacrifice…"

"Sacrifice, what kind of sacrifice…?" Steven looked at the gear inquisitively.

"Never you mind!" Steven closed his eyes and winced hard at the sound of the voice behind him.

"Ryuudamon, don't tell me it's her," whispered Steven to the, black armored lizard.

"I think I should be silent then," replied Ryuudamon.

"Why me? Why this village? Of all the dang places in this stupid world…." Steven started to grumble.

He turned slightly. He winced again as he saw in front of him, a hazel eyed girl, in a red mini-skirt. She had dark brown, almost black, hair. A pink top accompanied the red mini-skirt. Her build was slim but not scrawny. A plump, lavender penguin stood next to her in a yellow sun had and a yellow dress, the bird digimon didn't seem very happy with the attire but stood quietly to the girl's side.

"So, whatcha do, chase off everyone else?" the girl growled loudly.

"No…Brendan went looking for you," growled Steven. "Because of your stupidity he went off and then we had to go looking for him, leaving my brother back at the camp, now I can't find my way back!"

"It's not my fault!" shouted the girl back.

"Amy, you left!" Steven yelled back. "You can be such an idiot!"

"I'm not an IDIOT!" shouted Amy loudly.

"Then why do you act like one?" retorted Steven. Amy scowled and narrowed her eyes.

"I am not stupid, you boys are such…jerks!" shouted Amy. Her fists were clenched to her side. She was glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"We weren't the ones to wander off like a child," grumbled Steven.

"I am a CHILD! In case you hadn't noticed, you are one too!" shouted Amy.

"Just because I am one, doesn't mean I have to be immature like one," returned Steven.

"Are you calling me IMMATURE?" Amy yelped.

Penguinmon looked to Ryuudamon and Ryuudamon looked at Penguinmon, the two of them sighed and looked to the ground shaking their heads.

"You are immature," shouted Steven. He put his hands up and let his hands hang weak wristedly, "here, I'll show you. This is you, 'Oh no, I complain all day long, blah blah blah, waah waah, waah…'"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Fine, if you think you can be a jerk to me, then you have another thing coming."

"What are you going to do? Put me in jail?" sneered Steven.

"As a matter of fact…" Amy looked around her and a group of Guilmon was standing next to her.

"Oh come on…" Steven narrowed his eyes.

"Take them away!" shouted Amy loudly. "Take them and put them in a jail cell! Throw away the key!"

**888**

**AN: Well, this is the first time I've tried to put a song fic thingy in a story, so this chapter was a bit of an experiment, I don't think we'll be trying that much in the future though…yeah… I hope this chapter was passable. Yes there is a bit of innuendo as well. **

**Mainly during the singing, Lucemon is having flash backs, from Fall of Harmony, and then from earlier chapters of this story. **

**Dark Qiviut: Yeah I noticed it was a milestone, but I'm not one to do anniversaries or things, so just a regular chapter to me. You could say there was a wee bit of agitation, especially in the Michelle area of the digi-destined universe. **


	52. Time Served

**I don't own digimon**

**Time Served**

**888**

"This is so stupid!" growled Steven as he kicked at the floor with the heel of his foot. "She is being so…."

"Annoying?" suggested Ryuudamon. The lizard digimon had been listening to his partner's ranting for nearly an hour now. "Stupid, annoyingly stupid, stupidly annoying, and my favorite one….she is being such a girl." Ryuudamon looked innocently up at Steven.

"You're not helping," grumbled Steven as he folded his arms and turned his head from the digimon.

"And you're being obsessive and cranky," replied Ryuudamon. Steven turned his head back to the lizard and glared. The digimon glared back. "Your complaining isn't getting us out of this cell, and it's definitely not getting Amy to come back with us!"

"Like I want her back…" grumbled Steven loudly. The lizard sighed.

"You can be as thick headed as a blinded Triceramon," grumbled the lizard.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side!" snapped Steven loudly.

"I am, it's in your best interest to get Amy to come back with us, with as little blood shed as possible," replied Ryuudamon. The lizard smirked, "It could be worse, we could have Kevin with us."

Steven rolled his eyes. "He'd pull her out of the village by the hair…or she'd get so mad that she'd have us all executed at gunpoint."

"That sounds about right," giggled the lizard. He looked up. The metal bars already proved to be too tough for any of his attacks. He looked to Steven. "Maybe I should try to digivolve."

"I think we're in enough trouble…" Steven sighed loudly. He looked up at a small barred window that was over his head. "It may be wise to just let her blow off steam."

The lizard sighed and slumped back.

888

"Stupid, idiotic, chauvinistic…" Amy was throwing pillows into the air angrily.

"Hypocritical, hard headed, moody, arrogant…" Penguinmon recited the adjectives along side Amy, sighing softly.

There was a knock at the door of the large, pink decorated bedroom. Amy glared at the door threatening to blast it off its hinges with some sort of heat vision.

"Queen Amy?" called a voice. It was low and growley.

"What!" shouted the girl. There was a long silence.

"May I come in, we must speak…" called the voice in return. "We must talk about Lord Majiramon…"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Tell Majiramon to stuff himself!"

There was a thud outside the door and the door handle jangled. "Miss Amy! You can not speak of Lord Majiramon like that!"

"I just did!" returned the girl loudly. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about Majiramon, just go and do whatever it is that you…"

The door swung open. A tall digimon stood in its frame. He was a blue skinned dragon, with red flame painted armor on his arms, thighs, feet, chest and head with a long curved metallic horn coming out of his forehead.

"Mistress Amy, what have you done to your room…?" the digimon looked around, pillows and feathers were everywhere. Books were in disarray; the blanket had been tossed from the bed and then balled up and thrown at a wall. The curtains were slightly torn.

"She had a wee bit of a tantrum," replied Penguinmon.

"Don't say that!" yelped Amy as she shot a glare at the penguin, "It makes me sound like a child…"

"But you said you wer…" The penguin started, but Amy didn't look like she had an appetite for her own words, so Penguinmon shushed it.

"We must talk about the sacrifice to Lord Majiramon!" growled the dragon as he took a step forward.

"Flamedramon, can't you guys do anything yourself?" whimpered the girl quietly.

"We need the approval of the…" started Flamedramon.

"Digital Matriarch, which is me, so you can procure a soul to revitalize your fallen lord, Majiramon," sighed Amy quietly as she slumped down on her bed, causing her to bounce as the spring accommodated the new weight.

"Exactly," nodded the dragon. "It's just; we have already scheduled a soul collector…"

Amy looked up in shock, "And you didn't tell me; why?"

"I believe it was one of those days, you said you were having a 'girls day alone'," replied Penguinmon. "You said you didn't want to be disturbed and the village had to make its own decision, remember we had Neapolitan ice cream…"

"Drat…" growled Amy. "You had to pick that time to make a real decision…?"

"We had no choice, soul collectors are not easy to come across," said the digimon with a bowed head. "Please don't be mad at me…"

Amy smiled pleasantly. "How about this, we have a perfectly good soul out there, in the dungeon."

Flamedramon looked up.

"You can't be serious Amy!" yelped Penguinmon loudly. Amy looked at the penguin and then back at Flamedramon.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson," said Amy. She narrowed her eyes, "It'll teach him to call me an idiot, see how smart he feels when he's peeing himself."

Flamedramon looked up. "So we have permission to use the souls of the digimon in the dungeon…"

"Not just the digimon," replied Amy quietly. She smirked, "Take the human boy."

"AMY!" gasped Penguinmon.

Amy slashed her flattened hand at Penguinmon silencing the digimon. Flamedramon looked up. Amy scowled slightly, "Well, are you going or not?"

"Yes…" whispered the dragon and he bowed and started to walk out of the room. "I would also like to ask…"

"Oh come on already, can't you do anything yourself, I don't want to answer anymore questions, just figure it out yourself!" shouted Amy loudly.

The dragon nodded and left the room.

"AMY, are you NUTS?" shouted Penguinmon loudly.

"What?" Amy looked down at the penguin.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THEM STEVEN'S SOUL?" screamed the blue bird loudly.

"Oh heck no, I'm just going to let him think I am, then when they actually do the ceremony I'm going to stop them, I just want to see Kevin scared witless," said Amy quietly.

"I don't think Flamedramon will like that," responded Penguinmon.

"Who cares what Flamedramon likes, I'm the queen not him," replied Amy loudly. "Flamedramon can go sit under a water faucet."

"I think you should tell him not to do it, I mean it's not very…" Penguinmon looked up.

"I know what I'm doing, no one will get hurt," Amy waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't know; these villagers take this sort of thing seriously," said Penguinmon as she walked over to a window that gave a view of the village.

"Oh it would be good for them to learn not to believe in fiddle-faddle," said Amy. "Soul collectors…psh."

Penguinmon turned her head slightly, "Don't be surprised, there is a lot of hidden magic in the Digital World. Like our digivolutions…"

"I'm sure Brendan can give me a completely scientific answer as to why you can digivolve!" retorted Amy.

"If he was here," said Penguinmon quietly.

888

"So, you're still living, my little lightning bug," said the figure as it moved forward and stooped down to the child's eye level. The eyes of the girl were hazed over, but a flicker of light twinkled at him in resistance.

"Let us go!" the dog that was chained to the wall caterwauled.

The figure narrowed its eyes. He stood and walked over behind a desk and lifted the Crest of Light from its position, hanging on a nail. It twisted slowly as it dangled from his finger. He gently pulled a pendant from his neck and held it close to the Crest of Light. The Crest of Light snapped out viciously at the other pendant.

"Still, fighting," murmured the figure as he turned slightly and looked at the child. "Such a powerful spirit."

"You bet, we're going to fight back, and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" shouted Labramon loudly as she pulled at the chains that bound her. The figure narrowed its eyes again and replaced the Crest of Light and put the pendant back around his neck. He then slowly walked to Labramon and swiped the back of his hand across the dog's cheek. The chains jangled as the dog extended them sideways as far as they'd go and was jerked back and crashed to the ground.

"Labramon…" Michelle whispered; her voice directed to the figure. Her head lifted slightly. "Don't hurt her…anymore."

The figure looked at the girl. This was the first time the child had spoken to him directly, let alone requested, though he doubted it was a request but rather a half hearted demand. He kicked the canine.

"I said, 'don't hurt her anymore'," the words seemed to sift out of the child.

"Child, you don't want to be taken from this place, now do you?" asked the figure quietly. He walked forward. "It would mean being back in the light, the truth is in the light, do you want to face that knowledge again? Do you want to be reminded of what happened?"

The girl shook her head slowly as if it were weighted down. "I wish to be comforted by the shadows."

"Then I don't want you to resist anymore, ok?" asked the figure as he put a soft hand on the child's shoulder.

"I will try not to," said the girl quietly, "but there is this burning in my chest, something wants to get out…"

"I know, my child, I know, don't worry though, I'll soon make you feel all better," hummed the figure quietly.

"Don't believe him, he wants to take your light away!" hissed Labramon. "Don't let him do that, ever. Don't give up!"

"Labramon, speaks a lot," whispered the child quietly.

"Do you wish me to muzzle her?" asked the figure quietly.

"No, not yet," replied the girl. The figure walked around the child.

"I must go, to attend to things, someone will bring you your meal soon enough, eat up, I do not wish you to get ill," said the figure as he departed out a crimson door. The child only nodded and laid her head back down on her chest.

888

The key turned and the large metallic, barred door swept open. Steven stood up and looked at Ryuudamon. A tall red and blue dragon walked forward.

"Come with me," The dragon said gruffly.

"Why should we?" Steven returned bluntly.

"Because, if I have to burn you, it will make things more difficult," replied the dragon.

Steven and Ryuudamon gulped hard. They nodded and walked past the dragon and out into the dark, brown corridor of the dungeon. The dragon walked out and drew the large door shut behind him.

"So, she finally came to her senses?" asked Steven as the dragon walked past.

"I do not know what you mean," said the dragon as he pointed forward, "Go forward, any attempt to escape will result in a light charbroiling."

"Of course, Flamedramon," Ryuudamon bowed slightly and walked forward with Steven at his side.

They walked down a long hall and up a short flight of stairs and into a large parlor. They passed through the parlor and moved into a dining room.

"Oh…man," Ryuudamon looked over the food. There were mounds of food. Ham, cheese, bread, noodles, gravy, potatoes, cake, roast beef laid on the table on large silver platters."

"Queen Amy, wishes for you to eat most comfortably, for tonight's ceremony," said Flamedramon.

"Uh, ceremony, what do you mean ceremony?" asked Steven quietly.

"That is not your concern, you will eat now," said Flamedramon as he pushed Ryuudamon and Steven into chairs.

"Umm…ok…" Steven looked up at Flamedramon and then over at Ryuudamon who was already downing four pieces of ham at once.

"Eat...or you will be cooked as well as the ham is," growled the dragon loudly. Steven shuddered and then complied taking a loaf of bread and breaking it in half.

Flamedramon nodded and then turned to leave the dining room.

888

"I see you had them eat, that is good, their souls will be more resilient after they are fed," whispered a figure from the shadows. "It will make the transplant recipient very healthy."

"Yes, I have. I am hoping you can collect their souls tonight," said Flamedramon quietly as he peered around the corner of the mostly closed door watching the human slowly chew through a loaf of bread while his digimon continued to inhale food.

The figure nodded slightly, "and of the other human? Do you wish to have her soul drained as well?"

"Such an action would be unnecessary, wouldn't it?" asked Flamedramon quietly. "I do not think it would be wise."

"I was just suggesting…" replied the figure quietly.

"No, I don't think so," said Flamedramon.

The figure nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

888

_Lucemon looked around him. He narrowed his eyes. "I know you are here, Kage. I know you are free and awake!" _

_A crimson angel appeared behind Lucemon, who suddenly attained a blue tinge to him. The two angels stood back to back to one another, red wings interspersed behind blue wings. A deeper, more graveled voice escaped the red angel's voice, "So, Kougen, you've found yourself in quite a fix; have you not?"_

"_Found ourselves in a fix, as I see it you are in this body too, Kage," said the blue angel as he turned slowly. "As I see it, we are in a similar position, and we both have the same objective, to be free…so…"_

"_And after we are free? Then what? You'll take over again and leave me in the depths of this living hell," the red angel started to recede into the darkness._

"_Kage, brother," Kougen turned slightly. Kage stopped at the border of the darkness. "Why can't we work together, like before? We were at one time nigh unstoppable, just this once."_

"_Those times are over, Kougen, do not be a fool and believe those times can be resurrected, because…they can not," said the red angel. "Light and Darkness, can not work together anymore. We will always be opposed to each other, and all I can say is, that I am sorry." _

"_Kage, please," The blue angel stepped forward, "there is more at work here, than Light and Darkness, I can feel it. Please…"_

"_What do I get out of the deal?" asked Kage quietly. "As far as I see it, you get all the spoils, and I just get rotten meat." _

"_I cannot let you free, not yet, now whilst you hold this anger in your heart, it perverts your true nature, but, I promise to work to purify you once I am allowed," the blue angel walked up to the red one and put his hand on Kage's shoulder. "Brother, I have never hated you, even when I betrayed you; it was because you had become a danger to yourself. You had to be stopped and I felt horrible about how it was done."_

_The red angel turned its head and looked at the blue angel in the eyes. "Purified?"_

"_Yes, I know you still hold the corruption of the Founder in you, but once you are purified you can be like me, free," the blue angel smiled brightly._

_The red angel narrowed its eyes, "You wish to change me, but…if it will grant me freedom from these shackles, this once, I will lend my strength to your cause, but do not forget, I will be watching, and if you attempt to trick me, or refuse me my reward, I will make your possession of this body most painful." _

_The blue angel nodded slowly. The border of darkness swept over the two. _

888

"GRRRRARR!" Bastemon roared as she exploded into her quarters. Lucemon looked up. He hung on her wall like a trophy animal. The feline swung her claws around in aggravation. "WHERE IS HE?"

"What's wrong, misplace your catnip supplier?" asked the angel.

"Don't taunt me!" The feline flashed her clawed hand up and a spiral ribbon of crimson flashed forward slicing Lucemon's chest. The angel howled and pulled at his chains.

"You know, that temper isn't going to get you anywhere," growled Lucemon as he tried to suppress the fire on his chest.

"I don't have to answer you," sniped the lynx woman in reply.

"No, but then who would you answer to? Since there is no one else here to answer to…" replied Lucemon with a tired smile.

"You make no sense," said Bastemon loudly.

"Maybe…and maybe not…" Lucemon said quietly.

The feline narrowed its eyes. "You will shut your mouth now!"

"You can't tell, I, Lord Lucemon, to shut up!" yelped the angel in affront.

"You are not Lord Lucemon, you are just a weak copy!" shouted Bastemon. She narrowed her eyes.

"You think I am, just a weak copy? I just have shown you my weak side," Lucemon's voice deepened and darkened. Lucemon let a small smile curl his lips. Bastemon's ears flicked backwards and her eyes narrowed and then widened, from under Lucemon's bowed head and golden bangs a red flash flickered. The angel looked up. One of his eyes was a bright glowing sapphire; the other was a gleaming ruby. A lavender streak ran down his cheek, a red one ran up his arm. An aura of power swept around the angel. Darkness and light were intermingling. "Then, my dear, you never knew me, for weakness does not come with my territory." The angel's arms shot forward ripping the chains from the walls. The wings ripped open shredding the bindings of the appendages. His legs kicked forward tearing the metal links to the chains holding them back. He flashed his hand open spreading his fingers wide. "No, she is not the target; we must gain the digi-destined child!" The growing light in the angel's palm flared and then shrunk down. "What do you mean? You free me to use my power and then you won't let me use it?"

"Vampire Dance!" a spiral of crimson slammed Lucemon into the wall.

"Ok, that may have been an oversight," grumbled Lucemon quietly, "but our objective is not to destroy, but to escape and retrieve!" The angel's eyes closed and opened, "great now we're that damned dog…" The angel blinked again, "Labramon is not as weak as you think…"

"Vampire Dance!" another ribbon of red flashed forward.

"Oh be quiet!" growled the angel as a blue aura flashed around the angel's fist and slapped the ribbon away. The crimson ribbon flashed back at Bastemon knocking the female to the floor. As Bastemon struggled to her feet; the angel exploded out the doors.

"Get back here!" shouted Bastemon. "Damned schizophrenic angels…"

888

"This way, this way," shouted Lucemon. The angel shook its head, "I know, you twit, we share the same senses!" The angel blinked, "Oh, yeah…"

The angel flew up a flight of spiraling stairs. Dust spiraled behind him. A heavy, crimson, wooden door blockaded further passage. The angel growled flashed its hand open, "Divine Feat!" The door glowed bright blue and vaporized. Lucemon alighted into the room. It was a small circular room. Dark drapery covered the walls. The windows had black curtains. A desk was on the right side of the room and in front of the desk of the desk was a chair that a small human girl was sitting. Her head was bowed as if it was too heavy even to hold up.

"Michelle!" Lucemon ran up to the girl.

The girl's eyes lifted slowly looking from the one red eye to the one blue eye. The angel gasped. Both voices escaped from the angel's lips as one gasp. The red eye faded to a soft blue.

"Lucemon…" whispered Michelle quietly.

"I'm here, I'll get you free, just give me a sec…" started Lucemon.

"No!" screamed Michelle as she struggled to keep Lucemon's hands from the bindings.

"Michelle!" Labramon was yelping at the girl. "Lucemon, please do it, please get her free, she needs to get out of here, she needs to escape!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FREED!" the girl screamed. Lucemon moved forward but a dark barrier snapped him backward. She looked at the angel, "You go away, you go away, GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!"

"Kougen," growled a raspy voice from Lucemon's throat, "we can't fight it, it's too strong, whatever is here is very, very powerful."

"We can't leave her here; she can't keep the darkness out of her heart alone, I won't give up hope!" whispered Lucemon's normal voice. His eyes flashed up to the wall where the Crest of Light hung quietly. "Maybe…" Lucemon glided forward. His ear wings flicked back, the sounds of shouting came from downstairs, the voices ebbed and flowed as they passed. Lucemon snatched the crest and held it up. "The Crest of Light, who do you belong to?" The crest pulsed quietly and lifted slightly and pointed towards Michelle. Lucemon let the pendant go.

It flew to Michelle. The girl shrieked loudly. "Get it away, get it away, I don't want to see the light, no, no, PLEASE NO!" The pendant flared and the girl only struggled more.

"You don't have much time," whimpered Labramon as the voices seemed to grow louder. Lucemon nodded charged forward leaping at Michelle.

"Nothing will let me leave you behind!" shouted Lucemon, he lifted his fists up and slammed then down. The barrier resisted slightly but soon collapsed and Lucemon's interlocked fists pushed through. The angel staggered forward and tore the restraints from Michelle's arms. She screamed fitfully and the voices were ascending the stairs. Lucemon rushed over snapped the chains that bound Labramon. The angel turned to find a horde of Vilemon standing in the doorway. The angel narrowed his eyes. "Crap…"

"Lady Bastemon will not like this," sniggered one of the little monkey like gremlins as it hopped forward. Its huge bat-like ears perked up slightly. "She doesn't like her toys running away."

"Guess she should've kept the receipt then," replied Lucemon. He lifted his hand. He didn't even need to summon the attack and a wave of compression flashed forward pushing the Vilemon through the doorway.

"Woah…" Labramon looked a Lucemon, "and they say I'm scary when I'm mad…"

"The strength I have is only temporary, right?" Lucemon closed his eyes. "Yes, it's only temporary, for now, but you promised…" The angel nodded, "Yes, I know…"

"Uh…" Labramon looked at Lucemon. "Right…now what?"

"This…" responded Lucemon. He flashed his arm around and blew out a window, grabbed up Michelle and Labramon.

"The digivice!" yelped the canine. Lucemon staggered to the desk in the dark room and Labramon grabbed it.

"Oh this will be interesting…" grumbled Lucemon as he hopped twice and stumbled out the window. His twelve wings flapped hard as he struggled to stay airborne.

888

Amy sighed softly. She looked out the window at the lowering sun. "I wonder how everyone is doing…"

"All I know is that there is no one in the castle," said Penguinmon. "I mean no one, I can't find a single person, I looked out into the streets too, and nada."

"I wonder where everyone is," Amy sat up. She looked at Penguinmon. The purple penguin looked up at the girl. "You don't think…" A shock flashed over Amy's face, "Flamedramon would tell me, right?"

"You told him to figure things out for himself…" replied Penguinmon.

"Steven…" Amy leapt from her bed and grabbed Penguinmon, "Come on, we got to find Steven!"

888

Amy could be quite fast when she needed to be. The winding stairs lead directly down to the dungeons and Amy exploded into the brown corridor. She was huffing and puffing and she looked at the cells, they were empty.

"Steven!" yelped the girl loudly. She turned around and dragged Penguinmon behind her out onto the street. "Ok, ok, I'm still in control, I can still fix this…Where's this dang soul thing supposed to take place…"

"The mountain, up the main trail, in a cave; it's marked…" gasped Penguinmon as she bounced along behind the girl.

"We'll never make it…never…you have to digivolve!" shouted Amy. She looked down and held up her digivice.

"Ok, here it goes!" Penguinmon leapt up and then dropped down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" shouted Amy. "We have to get Steven back before those idiots do something stupid!"

"Maybe it was a false start…" said Penguinmon.

"We don't have time," screamed the girl as she grabbed Penguinmon and ran up the trail. "Steven we're coming, I just hope we get there in time…"

**888**

**AN: A: some of Lucemon's dialogue is divvied up between Kage Lucemon, and Kougen Lucemon, I put little descriptive things between the change in dialogue, but other than that, it's up to you, Lucemon is sometimes difficult to dialogue out since it's the same organism speaking just different facets of his mentality is. **

**Dark Qiviut: Don't worry about the language, and as to the innuendo, just think about the scene where the 'figure' walks in on Bastemon trying to restrain Lucemon, ignore what's really happening and add a little perverted mentality…Sometimes it's easier when you're writing it to see all the naughty in jokes…you put in.**

**Alforce: The Phantom of the Opera…mmm, maybe Lucemon should wear a mask, I mean he already has a part of himself that is reddish, like the costume of the Red Death….heh**

**Actually I'm surprised I thought the song fic bit was a flop, especially compared to Michelle's creepy scene…I thank you for seeming to like it, that was quite a surprise.**


	53. Lesson’s Learned

**I don't Own Digimon**

**Lesson's Learned**

**888**

Steven growled quietly as he pulled on the ropes that bound his hands to a chair. "Stupid food was drugged…I knew it…" He had just awoken, and had found himself tied to a chair; he wasn't sure how long he'd been out though. He turned his head to see Ryuudamon tied up next to him. "Ryuudamon…"

"I believe it was the third turkey he had that did him in," Flamedramon chuckled. He was standing to the left of Steven with his arms crossed over his chest. A cloaked figure was behind him. A cowl covered the figure's face, but a pair of black wings was folded behind him. Flamedramon turned to the figure, "so will this take long?"

"I have to start the proper chants," the cloaked being said quietly and it turned away.

Steven looked around himself. The small candles around Steven didn't seem to truly pierce the darkness beyond giving an approximate idea of where they were. They were in a cave, a large cave. It was relatively dry and warm in the cavern but there was a breeze. Steven squinted into the darkness. A huge object was curled up in the shadows. He couldn't make it out but it covered the floor of the cavern.

The cloaked figure was now resting in front of Steven and Ryuudamon. He was chanting slowly under his breath. "Gate, gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa," The cloaked being's low droning voice rolled on. He was repeating the same chant over and over again, "Gate, gate, paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa." The space in front of the creature warped slightly. The cloaked figure slowly slid a blade from the side of his robes. He gently stabbed the warp in the air drawing little circles in the air and little marks. "Gate, gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa."

Steven started to pull at his bindings, but they were too tightly bond and the knots were too stable to loosen. He felt tightness in his chest. Steven looked down at his hands; they were covered in a dark aura. He growled and pulled harder at his bindings.

"Gate, gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaaahaa," droned the cloaked being as it turned its sword in the air.

888

Amy stumbled over rocks as they climbed up the trail. Penguinmon hopped behind her. Amy grunted as she helped the penguin over a taller than usual stone. "I hope we get there in time."

"You're not the only one!" yelped Penguinmon as the digimon ran behind her. "The cave should be up here…" Amy stopped in her tracks. Penguinmon almost crashed through her legs. The penguin looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Look," the girl pointed upwards at the group of Hagurumon and Guilmon standing around the opening of a large cave.

"What do we do now?" asked Penguinmon quietly. She looked over at the groups of digimon.

"I think I know…" said Amy. She balled up her fist and pursed her lips and stomped forward.

"Amy!" hissed Penguinmon as the girl crunched towards the digimon.

"Halt who goes there?" shouted one of the Hagurumon. The black and gold gear hovered forward.

"I, Queen Amy!" shouted Amy loudly as she stomped forward. Penguinmon giggled as the digimon nearly keeled over at the sight of the girl. She started to push forward. "Let me pass!"

"I don't think Flamedramon wants us…" a Guilmon lifted its hand.

"AND WHO HAS THE POWER HERE? QUEEN…I SAID 'QUEEN' AMY or some no name digimon, like Flamedramon?" Amy narrowed her eyes. The Guilmon, in fact, all the digimon shrunk back from the death glare that was flying forward in waves.

"Maybe he won't notice…" shuddered Hagurumon as his gears clanked as he shivered.

"Come on, Penguinmon," shouted Amy as she started to walk towards the cave.

The blue penguin ran forward and next to Amy. "That was rather impressive."

Amy blushed, "Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Amy walked to the edge of the cave and stopped. "I wonder if it's too late…"

"Let's just stick with it and go, we won't know till we get there," said Penguinmon and walked forward into the cave.

888

Lucemon started a fire quietly. He periodically looked up to make sure Michelle hadn't wandered off. Labramon was lying next to the golden haired girl. The girl's digivice and crest were now on the other side of the small camp they had made.

Labramon had three times tried to give the girl the small objects and each time the child tried to throw the objects away. Lucemon had finally persuaded the retriever to wait until later to give the crest and digivice back to the girl.

Lucemon sighed softly. He looked up and saw Labramon's head on Michelle's lap. The girl's hand slowly lifted and laid itself upon the retriever's head. The small fingers slowly started to massage the canine's head. Lucemon watched intently on his side of the fire. His head was laying on his arm which was draped over one of his knees. The girl's fingers rubbed over the canine's head several times before a sort of seizure came over the hand. Lucemon looked up to see the girl's eyes closed and wincing as if she were in great pain. Michelle lifted her hand and clenched it before and punched it into the ground. The girl then shifted his position to push the dog away from her. She curled up into a sitting fetal position and leaned against the tree that was behind her.

Labramon looked up at the girl with large, sad eyes and then slowly crawled off towards Lucemon. The canine looked up at the angel, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I don't think so, she's just very, very sad right now," whispered Lucemon quietly. "I don't sense anything else around her but a very large amount of sadness."

"Can't we cheer her up?" whispered Labramon as she looked over at her partner.

"It's not the kind of sadness that can be 'cheered up' it needs to work its way out," replied Lucemon quietly. "I'm afraid, that whoever was taunting you two in the castle was trying to feed that sadness, and I have to admit, they were very successful."

"I wish we could try something, anything," whispered Labramon quietly.

"I think we're doing enough by just being here, and not rejecting her," said Lucemon quietly. "No matter how hard she tries to push us away, we need to stick by her side, ok?"

The canine nodded slowly. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" asked Lucemon quietly. The canine nodded. Lucemon looked up into the sky, "I'm scared of many things, but right now, the thing I am most afraid of, is that Mark is somewhere in the Digital World, possibly alone, the second thing I am afraid of is that we will be attacked. I'm guessing you will be unable to digivolve with Michelle as she is, and without Mark I will not be able to defend you as well…"

"Can't you just whip out that 'super power smiteth thee' thing you did in the castle?" asked Labramon. The canine looked up at the angel, her eyes glowed a soft almond in the fire light.

"No, Kage has retreated back to the shadows per my request," said Lucemon quietly.

"Kage, that's what Ornyxmon called you at the Missionary," said Labramon. The angel nodded slowly, "What's it mean?"

"Shade, shadow, your other side, that's what the human's define it as," whispered Lucemon quietly. "Kage is my other side, my shadow; he's part of me…"

"I don't understand," Labramon shook her head in confusion, "Other side, shadow? Is your shadow capable of coming off?"

"No, as I have told you, I am a very different digimon, I am two beings living in one," replied Lucemon quietly. He looked down; Labramon was looking up in confusion. "It may be easier if I told you some history first…"

"You mean how you tried to take over the Human and Digital Worlds?" asked Labramon.

"No, no, I don't believe so," whispered the angel quietly. "I'm not comfortable with that subject. No I mean I wish to tell you how the Digital World began…the first time."

"I don't think I've ever heard this story…" whispered Labramon.

"Well, I'm a little sketchy because I've been reborn once or twice since it has happened, and after the reformat, my memories have really been scrambled, Kage though, he remembers, reformation doesn't seem to affect him as much, so when I'm in contact with him, it helps me bolster my own memories, it's a bit of a blessing and a curse because I'm not able to choose what memories are bolstered," Lucemon looked down and sighed and then looked up. "In the beginning, before the Digital World was a world of any sort, there were twelve Founders. They each personified a virtue. The two most powerful were named Kyoui and Hiun. They gave up their powers to the Digital World to give it physical form, and to form the bridge between this world and the world of dreams where the flow of the Digital World's magic comes. Before their departure from the known realms though, they anointed two new leaders of the remaining ten Founders. The Founder, Hikari, and the Founder, Kurayami, were to assume the role of leaders of the other eight, as they were the next in true power to the great sacrificial ones."

"Man, this is already complicated," whispered Labramon. She looked up at Lucemon.

The angel smiled and then furrowed his brow, "I fear that it gets far more complicated as things go along." He sighed and then picked up a stick and reached out to poke the fire, "Hikari and Kurayami divided the remaining eight Founders amongst themselves; Hikari took on the Founders, Dokyou, Ravu, Chishiki and Yuubou. Kurayami took Kouyuu, Tonkou, Shunin and Kankou. All was fine and good, and the Founders quickly set to work within their teams to build up the populace of the Digital World. Unfortunately a great sadness swept over the digimon, since the Founders were incorporeal, the digimon could not see their creators to thank them. Great woe filled the world. Rebellion struck out and infighting. The Founders soon were in a position of great distress as their creations destroyed one another."

"Oh my, I hope things got better," whispered Labramon quietly. Lucemon looked at the canine, who was enthralled with the tale and lifted an eyebrow at the silliness of the statement.

"Yes things got better," said Lucemon quietly with a bemused smirk. "Much better; at least for a while, but you'll have to wait to hear what comes next, I should go find something to eat for us; you stay here and watch Michelle, don't let her run away."

The canine nodded quietly and as Lucemon took flight the canine walked over to Michelle and gently nuzzled the girl who was now fast asleep.

888

"Gate, gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa," hummed a voice ahead of them. Amy was running through the cave, scuffing her shoes and scratching her arms against the rocks. The scraps were bleeding; she could feel little lines of blood trail down her arm.

A light glowed ahead. It made Amy run faster, much to the protests of Penguinmon; but the bird kept up with the girl. She exploded through the entrance into a huge cavern chamber. Flamedramon turned as the panting girl skidded to a stop. Her skirt was torn in places and her blouse was dirty. Her hair was a mess.

"What the heck are you doing?" shouted Amy loudly. She stomped towards Steven, but the dragon appeared in front of her. "Get out of my way you overgrown…overgrown…skink!"

Flamedramon looked down at Amy unmoving, "I am doing as you told me, I took up the prisoners to transfer their souls to Majiramon; you told me not to bother you further with the details…"

"Oh for crying out loud, that didn't mean I didn't want to know when you were going to do it!" retorted Amy loudly.

"Wait a second!" shouted Steven loudly. "You gave me up to these guys!"

"It wasn't my intention for them to use you, you weren't supposed to be in any danger!" yelled Amy in reply. "It was just supposed to scare you witless!"

"Oh yeah, well you know what, your plan is working, except I think this," he waved his arms which were bound and covered in a dark aura, "is supposed to be the point where you stop it!"

"I'm working on it!" growled Amy she took a step forward but Flamedramon put his hand up and pushed Amy back. "OI! Let me through!"

"I can't do that," grumbled Flamedramon.

"I'm the queen here, and I told you to push off, now do it!" shouted Amy. Amy looked up angrily at the red and blue dragon.

"Your work as queen is over, you fulfilled your role as Digital Matriarch, we have the soul we need, your presence is not needed nor wanted," returned Flamedramon bluntly.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Amy loudly. She pushed forward but Flamedramon lifted up the girl and tossed the girl back.

"Leave this place now, or else!" growled Flamedramon. He narrowed his eyes. "You gave the human up, his soul is ours to use."

"He's my friend and I'm not letting you steal his soul!" shouted Amy. She stood up. "Now step aside or I'll get very nasty on your tail…"

"Friend? You'd sell your friend's soul to us?" Flamedramon tilted his head, "You call that friendship."

"It wasn't meant to go this far, I was angry, and vengeful and immature, I'm sorry, dang it I'm sorry; if I didn't care do you think I'd walk all the way up here, make up some way of getting through the guards outside and then crawl through that dirty, muck filled, moldy cave to get here?" Amy shouted loudly and she stepped forward, walking angrily towards Steven. Flamedramon appeared in front of her and pushed her back.

"I am sorry, you can't do that!" Flamedramon growled angrily. He lifted his fists.

"Well, I'm doing it anyways, bucko!" shouted Amy as she walked forward. Flamedramon's fists started to burn. Amy kept walking forward, "I'm not going to just let you take my friend's soul!"

"Then I'll just have to incinerate you," growled Flamedramon. He pulled his arms back. "Fire…"

"No, Amy, get back!" yelped Steven as he pulled at his bindings. He saw Penguinmon running forward but the aquatic bird was never going to make in time.

"I'm not letting you down this time," Amy looked at Steven. The fist started to move forward. Amy looked up as the crimson heat rushed toward her.

Suddenly a huge ivory claw slammed in front of Amy and crushed Flamedramon down. Amy looked up. Black feathers filled her vision.

"Hi," said the huge black raven phoenix.

"You digivolved," whispered Amy.

"Yes, I did, but we have more important things to worry about, go get Steven and Ryuudamon," called the bird. Amy nodded and ran forward.

"Fire Knuckle!" Saberdramon yowled as her foot was covered in flames and the huge bird took flight. Flamedramon, though looking slightly crumpled, wasn't looking too bad for being stepped on by a giant bird. Flames erupted from the dragon's armor and the leapt towards Saberdramon, "Fire Rocket!" The dragon crashed into Saberdramon's chest. The large bird slammed its beak down crashing the hard body part against the dragon's head.

Saberdramon then took to the air, as best as she could, the cavern was huge but it only allowed restricted flight. The bird drew its wings together and then whipped them open, "Mach Shadow!" black plasma fell on Flamedramon like a dark hail.

888

Amy blocked out the screeches and explosions of the fight behind her and she blocked out the constant hum of 'Gate, gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa' from the cloaked figure. She walked up to Steven and looked at the bindings. He was tied down by rope and it was knotted. Amy gulped.

"What is it?" Steven looked up.

"I never was good at getting knots out…" whispered Amy.

Steven looked down. "Right, then we have to think of something else." He looked up. "I know, grab Ryuudamon's helmet, use the blade and cut me free!"

"Right," Amy ran over to the lizard and grasped the helmet drawing it from the lizard's head. The little black armored dragon murmured in its sleep and then opened an eye.

"It was drugged wasn't it?" whispered Ryuudamon to Amy quietly.

"Uh… sure," Amy shrugged and ran back to Steven. She frantically slid the blade of the helmet over the bindings.

"OI, be careful, I'd like to leave with my arms intact!" shouted Steven.

"Don't yell at me, or you'll lose more than your arms!" shouted Amy in return. She freed one of Steven's hands. The black aura was spreading and was now covering his right, upper torso. "It's spreading…"

"I know, but we can deal with that when I'm free…" Steven said with mustered patience. His left torso was quickly being consumed by the darkness.

"Gate, gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa, dekakeru kon," the figure pushed his sword forward. A snaking white thing was gliding towards them.

"Crap, hurry, I think he's finishing up…" Steven wiggled. He was pulling as Amy was cutting.

"Will you stop…" Amy looked at Steven and then down at her chest. The white thing was exiting her chest. It held an orb. The white thing had a very eel-like look to it save for small wasp-like legs that held the orb.

"Go now to your new vessel," called the cloaked figure. The insect eel sifted around Amy and flew up to the massive hulk that was lying in the shadows. There was a bright light and the earlier breeze Steven had felt came in hot, humid, gusts.

"Amy…" he looked up at her. Her eyes were empty. She held the helmet weakly and then slumped forward. "AMY!"

"Don't waste your breath, child, the girl's soul is in a new body now," said the cloaked figure quietly.

"GIVE IT BACK!" shouted Steven. He grabbed Ryuudamon's helmet and cut his other hand free from the bindings. He gently maneuvered Amy into a sitting position on the ground. "Do it NOW!"

"I can't, the soul has been transferred, and the seals on a new vessel are very powerful…you'd have to destroy the new body to liberate the soul," said the figure. The large mass started to move behind him. "Not that you'll get that far. I'm sure Majiramon will be most hungry when he awakens."

"Fire Knuckle!" Penguinmon bounced past Steven's line of sight. The bird was bruised and burned.

"I'm sorry, without Amy…I couldn't hold it any longer…" whimpered the bird. Flamedramon dropped down and looked up.

"Lord Majiramon!" cheered Flamedramon. "Are you ok my lord?"

"I am hungry, I need food," growled a deep gravely voice as the mass seemed to grow taller, easily reaching the roof. Steven looked up and could make out a strange dragon-like head with moose-like antlers. Its body was long, thin and serpentine with two long thin arms coming from a purple vest that was wrapped around the beast's torso. A long moustache came down from each side of the snout and its eyes glinted in the fire light. "Awe, offerings…" The eyes looked down at Steven and Amy. "So small though...they'll have to do…"

"NO!" shouted Ryuudamon as the small dragon squirmed in his chair. "Helmet Return!" the helmet flew from Steven's hand. "Steven! I need your help!"

Steven reached into his pockets and pulled his digivice up. "Right, here you go!"

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the dragon exploded from his bindings and looked up as the quadruped, armored digimon, Ginryuumon. "Battle Rod Break!" a spear of light flashed upwards cracking against Majiramon's jaw. The huge dragon snickered and turned its eyes to the black armored dragon.

"Another little morsel," mused the serpentine beast.

Steven rushed to pull the knots from his feet but he was finding difficulty undoing them. He growled in frustration. He had to get free so he could get Amy out of here, she was defenseless. She took a bullet for him, she may have not done it intentionally but she still had put herself in a dangerous position, even after he'd acted like a jackass, and caused this whole debacle. She'd gone a little overboard, but really he couldn't have expected much less, she had been very angry and given her personality he should have known better. It was part of being another's friend, you had to know when enough was enough, when you'd pushed too far; he'd pushed too far, and he should've known better. Now he was in a position to protect her, and he wasn't going to let some petty pissiness on either side get in the way of that.

"Here, I may not be able to fight, but I can help!" Steven jerked back as Penguinmon leapt forward slicing the rope with a blade of ice.

"Thanks, Penguinmon," Steven lifted Amy up, gently putting her over his shoulder, "I've got to get her somewhere safe."

"Armor Piercing Blade!" energy blades plinked off the vest of Majiramon as the large dragon put a green hand forward lifting Ginryuumon up. "Put me down, you wanna be purse!"

"Ginryuumon!" Steven turned and watched Majiramon toss the armored dragon against a cavern wall. He put Amy against a rock and left Penguinmon back to at least get in the way if someone came for her. Steven marched forward he looked from Flamedramon to the cloaked figure to the looming frame of Majiramon. "You guys have messed with my friends enough!"

"Friends?" chuckled the cloaked figure, "The one that sold your soul and a glutton that facilitated your capture?"

"We may not always see eye to eye, and we may make mistakes; big mistakes sometimes, but they are still my friends, and by God you guys didn't have any right to steal her soul, or hurt anyone else!" shouted Steven. He growled angrily and looked at the three opponents. Ginryuumon staggered forward. Steven clenched his fists, "You guys don't scare me, and you don't scare, Ginryuumon, and you didn't scare Amy! My friends are people I am courageous for, and I won't let you take them…"

Flamedramon leapt in front of Steven and lifted him off the ground. "You speak very proudly, but you speak in vain, Lord Majiramon will eat you one by one…"

"Over my dead body," growled Steven. His chest started to glow. The small pendant hidden under his shirt sparkled icy blue. "I'll fight you if it means protecting my friends; I'll fight you myself…."

"You don't have to do that!" Ginryuumon's neck straightened and he stood higher on his haunches, "I'm not letting you down."

"Ice Prism!" a shard of ice slammed into Flamedramon's gut and the dragon dropped Steven. The boy looked back. The penguin smiled smugly. "I'll put a cheap shot or two in, too!"

"See, we're not going to let you walk over us, as long as we're together, nothing can stop us!" Steven pulled the pendent from his shirt. It burned with a blue blaze.

"Ginryuumon digivolve to HishaRyuumon!" The quadruped Ginryuumon glowed with a golden light. His body elongated and soon matched Majiramon in height. Flame-shaped, blade-like horns swept up from the dragon's temple. Its snout was like that of a gar. Short catfish barbs sprouted from his nose. Bony, cream-colored dorsal fins shot from its black back. Armored legs sprouted from the lower areas of the snaking body, armored arms sprouted from its snaky torso. The hands held an orb. The right hand held an orange orb, the left hand held a green orb. The dragon's undercarriage was a deep crimson color. The dragon curled around in a circle and then rammed Majiramon slamming him through the cavern wall with a head butt.

The larger, green dragon growled as he was pushed through the rock and into open air. The antlered dragon roared and flew upwards and Steven could see that Majiramon had four, scaly, green legs as well as his arms. The two dragons hovered looking at each other.

"I'm going to put you to an end," growled Flamedramon loudly. He took a step closer to Steven.

Steven took a step back. A green flash exploded in front of Steven. "Seiryuujin!" The boy closed his eyes and then opened them to find Flamedramon halved and turning to dust. A large, green blade was pulsing from HishaRyuumon's green orb. The red and black dragon's eyes flashed a soft crimson, "I don't think you will be hurting my friends." The dragon turned its head to Majiramon, "You will give up the girl's soul, or I will take it from you."

Steven looked around and soon noticed the cloaked figure was gone. Steven growled softly, "Coward…"

Outside of the cave, in the sky, a battle was raging between two giant dragons.

888

Lucemon returned quietly carrying an armful of roots and berries. He sat down quietly next to Michelle and put the vegetation down.

"I was lucky," said Lucemon with a little cheerfulness, "I found some lentils, which should give us some nice nutrition."

"We're going to eat them raw?" Labramon asked quietly.

"We haven't much choice, I don't have a basin to boil them in, and I don't know how to cook them otherwise," said Lucemon quietly. "Eat up and I'll continue my story."

Labramon nodded and offered some food to Michelle who laboriously took up the food and chewed slowly.

"I think you were at the point of the digimon fighting," said Labramon quietly.

The angel nodded slightly and smiled, "Yes, well anyways as I said, the Founders were dismayed at the violence, of course it wasn't the world shattering violence that would come, because at the time there were only Rookie and Champion digimon, but none the less the Founders were dismayed." Lucemon looked at the fire picked up a berry and ate it. "Most of the fights came because the differing types of digimon wanted control of Primary Village to control who got reformatted and who survived to Rookie form. After many years of fighting, the two main groups, the Data digimon and the Viral digimon had pretty much weeded out the Vaccines whose appeasement had only bought them enough time to escape the island and get to the Continent of Server. It was at this point that the Founders made a decision, in order to stop the fighting between Viral and Data digimon who were fighting over whether the Founders with Hikari were stronger than the Founders who were with Kurayami. Their decision was a digimon, a shining example of the power of darkness and of light. They would combine the primordial powers of Light and Darkness creating one digimon. The problem was, the primordial powers of Light and Darkness weren't exactly stable when squeezed into a small vessel so two vessels were made. One was Kage, the shadow, the shade, the other side, the other vessel was Kougen the light source, but that still made two digimon, so they fused the two beings into a single shell, and made a being known as Lucemon…"

Labramon looked up in surprise, "You're the…the...same as…?"

"I am made of his data, but I am as different from him as you are from the digimon data that made you, you don't remember, those times, unfortunately, I am not allowed such a convenience, the primordial strength in me remains and reminds me of what I once was," Lucemon sighed softly and looked down. "I was made to bring peace and herald a new age of harmony in the Digital World. For many years that did happen, but unfortunately nothing lasts forever…"

"What happened?" asked Labramon in a hushed voice.

"Fighting, but not amongst digimon, but amongst the Founders," Lucemon replied coolly. "Kurayami, looked down upon the Digital World and saw that his digimon, the Viral digimon and some of the more, shadowy Vaccine digimon were being mistreated, He demanded that there be reparations, that I do something, seeing as I was to be the mediator between the Founders and the Digital World's physical existence. The rest of the council wished to remain out of physical struggles. Over the years Kurayami grew more hostile, more angered. Eventually he started giving his digimon more power, digivolving them to Ultimates and Megas. It wasn't long before the others turned and did the same to the other digimon. I, though, was left alone; I was to be the reminder of hope and purity of before, soon though I too was corrupted. I wanted more power, if only to protect the world that was my jewel. Kage and I feared the more powerful digimon; we were becoming impotent against attacks. It took the assistance of three Ultimate level digimon, as well as my taxing my power to its limits just to seal an evil digimon, named Daemon into the Caves of Tomorrow. It was then that the Gospel of the Fallen Angel came to me, I did not know it had been created by Kurayami, but it promised me more power, so I used it…and I became exceptionally more powerful…"

"Yeah, you were tough after you got the power of the Gospel," whispered Labramon as she rubbed her arm were a blast from the battle still itched every once in a while.

"That, was not me, that was a virus…" grumbled Lucemon.

"Yeah, that Kage guy, he was awakened right?" said Labramon.

"No, Boogeymon made a virus, in hopes of taking me over, a third being of its own right, if he had known more of my true self he could have been more efficient by merely awakening Kage," whispered Lucemon as he looked at his hands. "Instead the virus stunted my power, Kage was awakened, but he had to fight the virus back to keep control, something he did not quite do…if what you faced on File Island had been my true digivolution from the Gospel; you would not have survived, your power would have been a mosquito in a hurricane…"

"Oh…" Labramon whispered as she looked up at the sky. "What happened? After you took up the Gospel in the early times?"

"I digivolved, and started a campaign to destroy all the other digimon, I figured it was the digimon that had caused this, and since I am supposed to be the best of both worlds, then I would destroy all that was created before and remake it, in my image," said Lucemon painfully. "It didn't work, a number of digimon rose up against me, and took the Gospel before I could use it to its full effect, and then beat me down until I could not fight any more. The Founders then locked me in a temple, until I was freed by two digimon…the rest you know from the mural…" Lucemon looked at the ground. "But that was in the past, Kage is not in control, and I hope to fix things for the better."

Labramon walked up to the angel and hugged him. "Such pain for someone that should not have had to have seen it…"

Lucemon's eyelids drooped halfway down and he let out a sigh. "I know, but we all have our cross to bear."

888

Steven stood on the edge of the opening that HishaRyuumon had made when he pushed Majiramon out of the cave. His red and black dragon was trading blows with the giant green beast in the ivory moonlight. Mostly punches and head butts were being traded. HishaRyuumon crashed into Majiramon's stomach and Majiramon slammed his clawed fists into HishaRyuumon's back. The black and red dragon recoiled back.

Majiramon opened his mouth, "Flaming Arrowheads!" spears of fire shot from the dragon's mouth. The spears pummeled HishaRyuumon's head and body. Majiramon glided in and slammed its fist into HishaRyuumon's chin. The large red and black dragon flew back crashing into the mountain shaking the cave slightly.

"Juuouguruma!" a spinning spiral of energy shot up from where Hisharyuumon crashed. The spiral of red and green energy caught Majiramon in the stomach causing the massive green dragon to bow forward. HishaRyuumon erupted forward and slammed his two, orb-filled fists against Majiramon's temples. Steven's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen and turned just as HishaRyuumon shouted, "Seiryuujin!" There was a sickening sound between slice and gloop. Steven shuddered and slowly turned only to regret it and dropped to his knees as the bread, from earlier, looked for the closest exit. A crimson blade and an emerald blade were jutting out from Majiramon's skull. Majiramon was still writhing as his body's nervous system released the last shocked escape of neurotransmitters. Finally the body started to melt away as digi-dust. A small sphere sat in the core of the green dragon. HishaRyuumon lifted one of his orbs to the sphere and it slid in. HishaRyuumon turned and then fired the small sphere towards Amy. The sphere stopped short of ramming the girl's body and slowly melded into the girl's frame.

"Amy?" whispered Penguinmon. The girl opened her eyes.

"Steven, gotta get him out of the…" Amy looked up and saw HishaRyuumon and Steven. "What happened?"

"You got your soul sucked," shouted Steven. He was walking towards Penguinmon and Amy. "And then Ginryuumon digivolved and we got your soul back."

"Why…I didn't deserve it, after I treated you so…" Amy looked down.

"Badly? Don't worry, I won't say I deserved it, but I wasn't exactly nice to you either, but I still think you're my friend," Steven was now in front of the girl he held out his hand. "Come on, I'm sure the villagers aren't going to like the fact we just put their lord out of commission."

"How are we going to go anywhere without them catching us?" asked Amy suspiciously.

Steven turned his head to look at HishaRyuumon, "Something tells me that, HishaRyuumon will have enough room for us…"

The dragon glided forward and after helping Penguinmon, then Amy on, Steven got on. The dragon pulled back and glided into the sky.

"I'm really sorry…" whispered Amy quietly to Steven.

"Don't worry, it's the past now, if you dwell on it, it will attract vultures," said Steven quietly. "Just forget it happened, you came to save me, I saved you. We're even…"

"But you wouldn't have needed saving if I…" Amy started but Steven gave her a cold look.

"You don't know that, no one does, so just don't say it," Steven turned around and that was all that was said on the subject. Steven looked down as his digivice started to beep. "Someone's close! Go left HishaRyuumon!"

**888**

**AN: **

**Ok lot to talk about this chapter! **

**A: The story that Lucemon tells, is probably not the canonical tale, but since there is no real, Genesis of the Digital World, I'm going with mine, it's mine MWAHAHAHA…though if someone anyone wants to use it, I doubt it, they can, though I may, emphasize may, be doing a pre-prequel….yeah I'm stuck on this timeline….Umm HishaRyuumon's attacks are the Japanese ones, if you want to look up the translation of them, go to Shining Celebi's digi-encyclopedia. **

**The Founders are the Guardians ie, the glowy thing that takes over Kari…**

**The names…**

**Kyoui – Miracles**

**Hiun – Fate**

**Hikari- Light (duh)**

**Dokyou- Courage/Bravery**

**Ravu - Love**

**Chishiki- Knowledge**

**Yuubou- Hope**

**Kurayami- Darkness**

**Kouyuu- Friendship**

**Tonkou- Sincerity**

**Shunin- Reliability**

**Kankou- Kindness**

**As to 'Gate, Gate paaragate paarasamgate bodhi svaahaa' that is an actual Sanskrit Buddhist mantra, which means… Gone, gone, gone beyond, gone utterly beyond, Enlightenment hail, I thought it fit since we were taking a soul. **

**Now to the reviewers, I know I'm going over it's getting yadda yaddaish**

**Dark Qiviut: Well how do you like this, she at least had her soul stolen, and got all dirty and was you know forced to eat her words and got thrown around. And don't worry about your outburst. It was kind of cool, in fact everytime I read it, it made me smile, it's quite a compliment to a writer when they can get their audience to get so invested in a character that the reader actually spazzes… As to my review of Snodin, I think that if you go to mediaminer's forum, there is a poll that asks what's the biggest pet peeve that readers have, and not separating dialogue into different paragraphs is right up there with incestuous yaoi with an OC (usually a long lost brother of the main character) and a canon character where the canon character has an already established non-yaoi relationship. **

**I was only showing him the examples, I used his own work and I showed him what it looked like, and what it would look like after reformatting it. It may have seemed harsh, but surprisingly there are several people that do not learn this in school, and it is something you have to learn, the other less noticeable grammar things can wait for a pedantic person, I know I mess up on grammar and punctuation that's why I don't mention it as much, but dialogue, rarely do I miss paragraphing dialogue. No hard feelings though, ok? After you said that about Kari, hehe, I thought about having Kage suggest the same thing with Michelle, but it just didn't work. I don't like Kari that much either, as character development goes, she's a bit of a character cardboard box, not all that exciting **

**Alforce: I hope I explained some things, I sent you an email to see if I could pinpoint the confusion, but you either didn't get it or something, but I hope this helped. It's not so much a uniting, more of a Nonaggression Pact, Kage won't try to take over, Kougen promises to give Kage some freedom after the digi-destined have done their job. **


	54. Knowledge is Power

**I don't own digimon**

**Knowledge is Power**

**888**

"Oh man this is so awesome!" Brendan ran around in circles circling the building in front of him.

"What? It's a building," said Tapirmon as he glided forward.

"It's a library!" cheered Brendan, "Do you know what that means?"

"Umm…no," replied the tapir digimon quietly.

"We can gather so much data here, I mean libraries here must be like libraries at home, with books and books and more books," Brendan hugged himself.

"Oh, that does sound fun," murmured Tapirmon sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know what you'll find in a library," returned Brendan defensively.

"I think you find books in a library," replied Tapirmon quietly.

"Exactly, books, and you never know what kind of cool stuff you can find out in a book!" Brendan said loudly and started to walk towards the building's front door.

"I suspect pages," said Tapirmon as he followed Brendan through the heavy wooden doors.

"Don't be such an ignoramus," replied Brendan as he entered the building.

He looked around. The innards of the library were dark. The light slowly filtered through the windows as streams of glinting dust. The air was stagnant almost musty. A stifled silence curled around them like a constricting snake.

Brendan was sure no one was here, and then he heard it, the slow ruffling of pages. The boy looked around and now he could see that in the shadows were the forms of digimon slowly turning pages of books.

"I can't believe this," whispered Brendan quietly.

"Can't believe what?" asked Tapirmon in his normal voice.

The pages stopped turning. Brendan looked around. The digimon were looking up at the two of them. Their eyes flashed in the shadows. Brendan narrowed his eyes to Tapirmon and lifted his index finger to his lips.

"You have to be quiet," hissed Brendan quietly as he walked along a low stack of books, "this is a library."

"Oh…" Tapirmon whispered without truly understanding why he was being chastised.

"I wonder where the librarian is?" whispered Brendan quietly as he looked around.

He snatched up a book and flicked through it. Tapirmon hovered around him. "What's it about?"

"I'm not quite sure," whispered Brendan quietly.

"Interested eh?" asked a voice behind Brendan, the boy jumped slightly at the surprise. Brendan and Tapirmon turned to look at a small canister with long bendy pipe-like arms attached to three hands. Little processors flickered in the digimon's head. Four bendy pipe legs clomped over the dark carpet.

"A little, I want to learn about everything, the Digital World, its connection with my home…" Brendan looked at the little digimon anxiously.

"Well, I believe you have found the right place, the Library of Eternity is a place of vast knowledge, for those willing to sacrifice themselves in the pursuit of such knowledge," explained the digimon quietly as it moved past them. "I, Datamon, have the most enjoyable task of being its librarian. It has been many years since we've had a new acquis…err, member."

"What was that?" asked Tapirmon. The elephantine, violet digimon glided forward.

"Don't be rude," sniped Brendan as he followed Datamon.

"I'm not it's just…this Datamon guy seems to be…" Tapirmon whispered at Brendan but the boy only turned and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

They came to a large desk that Datamon lopingly leapt over. He appeared on the top of the desk and looked down at them. "First things first, we ask you sign this membership contract and such…" The bendy arms extended downwards towards Brendan; the hands were holding a clipboard.

Brendan eagerly signed the contract and handed it back to Datamon with a smile. The metallic digimon returned a cold grin and then disappeared behind the desk. His voice seemed to be emitted from the desk, "Feel free to look around, while I look for some things…"

"Ok," whispered Brendan cheerfully.

888

"They escaped didn't they," said a deep voice from the shaded corners of Bastemon's quarters. The deep, blood red silken wall drapery seemed to drain the light from the corners and walls of the room.

Bastemon flicked her eyes up. She was sprawled out on the long, crimson futon, twirling her ear slowly with a middle finger. The figure was standing in a corner, his wings folded down so that the wrists of his wings were touching over the figure's chest. The wings were unfurled like a theater cloak. Two shining, dark eyes flashed in the shadows.

The feline twitched her upper left lip in agitation, exposing a fang. "I was not expecting him to become so powerful."

"You expected him to take over the Digital World and yet you did not anticipate him being able to overpower you?" asked the figure as he took a regal step forward.

"Just shut it," growled Bastemon loudly.

"Your toys will get us in trouble," said the figure quietly.

"What about that girl, she got away too?" snapped the feline angrily. She lifted her head slightly.

"She wouldn't have if your toy hadn't helped her," whispered the figure calmly. He walked into the light. Cream colored, puffy pants covered his legs. "We must think of a way to get rid of the humans, if one of their digimon can overpower you without the strength of the crest how will you deal with eight with the crest powers?"

Bastemon narrowed her eyes and she growled slightly. "We don't have to deal with the digi-destined; we have more important work to deal with."

"Ah, yes the cards, as they say it's all in the cards…" the figure smirked quietly. He lifted his hand and splayed the cards in a wide fan. "Lord Chaos Piedmon was relatively vague upon their purpose, or how they work, though I suspect they go in a portal addressing system. I will have to do some research."

Bastemon looked up at the figure, "addressing system? What would it look like?"

"No idea, maybe a podium with little slots to fit the cards in…" the figure's eyes stared at Bastemon with interest.

"There is a podium in the underground, something about emergency incase of a crisis, some sort of doorway…" Bastemon was twirling her hand in disinterest.

"That explains why they really wanted the Village of Origins controlled," said the figure as he turned slowly and started to return to the shadows. The shadows seemed to open like a curtain and then engulf him into darkness.

"I have to learn how to do that," said Bastemon with a bit of purr. She reached down and grasped a small compact on the ground and flicked it open. The mirror shimmered slightly and the image of Tsukaimon appeared. "Have you found any of those brats?"

"Yes, mistress," replied the hamster in surprise, "in fact, Datamon is dealing with one of them as we speak."

"Keep an eye on Datamon, tell me if his little tricks work," said Bastemon quietly.

"Of course mistress, of course," the hamster bowed and bowed again.

The mirror flickered and reflected Bastemon's face. The feline looked herself in the eyes. Emerald glimmers flashed back. She smiled. "I do look ravishing, don't I?"

888

Brendan was looking up a long row of books, "Wow…they have…everything…"

"Yeah…everything…" Tapirmon was hovering lazily behind the boy.

"You're such a…fussbudget," grumbled Brendan. He walked along and looked at titles. Suddenly and out of nowhere, Datamon appeared. He was carrying a large red book.

"Ah, I was looking for you," the metal digimon looked up at Brendan. "As a new member, I thought you'd like something a little special. This book is such an interesting read you'll never see literature the same way again," The digimon coughed loudly and started to whisper, "actually you'll never see literature or anything else again."

"What was that?" yelped Tapirmon loudly.

"Be quiet, this is a library!" growled Datamon as one of his hand flashed up, and his arms extended and his palm slammed Tapirmon into the ground.

"Isn't that a little…rough?" whispered Brendan frantically.

"You know the rules of the library," said Datamon quietly. He retracted his arm and let Tapirmon up. "Loudness will not be tolerated." The metal canister smiled pleasantly and looked at Brendan, "but such a good patron as you understand that. Now, go find yourself a nice comfy seat and get reading that book, it will change your life." Datamon turned and disappeared amongst the shelves of books.

"Ok, let's go find us a seat," said Brendan hushedly. He walked down the corridor of book spines.

"I don't know if I like this place," whispered Tapirmon.

"It's because you won't follow the rules," growled Brendan. "If you keep this up, you'll get us kicked out."

"That may not be a bad thing," replied Tapirmon quietly.

"Don't say that!" hissed Brendan.

"This library thing is changing you…" whispered Tapirmon quietly as they came to an area of the library with a large number of plush chairs to sit in.

Brendan plopped down in the soft, hunters' green chair. He scooted back, struggling in the plush cushions. He looked at Tapirmon. "Now, while I'm reading please don't bother me, and be good!"

"Can't we just go?" whimpered Tapirmon quietly.

"No, I want to look over this place completely," replied Brendan and he opened the book. Brendan blinked. The wording in the book glowed soft red and then the words flew forward grabbing his face with crimson ropes. Brendan struggled for a few seconds before he settled down.

"Brendan!" shouted Tapirmon as he watched the boy convulse.

There were slightly audible hisses of annoyance coming from behind the elephantine digimon. Tapirmon turned slowly. The shadowy figures of digimon seemed to be lurching along the rows of books. A metallic digimon was standing on top of a shelf and looking down at Tapirmon.

"I told you to be quiet, now we'll just have to deal with you," said the metallic digimon quietly.

"What have you done to Brendan, Datamon?" Tapirmon growled loudly.

"He's fine, just reading, but he will never finish, you see all the books here are special, each one has the accumulated feelings of the owner that read them, slowly that book will drain the boy's heart and mind of all the feelings he had, making him apathetic," explained Datamon quietly. "As you know, smarts without a heart helps no one."

"Brendan! You have to wake up!" shouted Tapirmon as he flew towards the boy. A huge shadow appeared in front of him and a knobby bone slammed across Tapirmon's body sending the small tapir digimon flying into a shelf. An avalanche of books crashed on top of Tapirmon. "No I won't let you take his heart away! Nightmare Syndrome!" a black flash of energy erupted from the books striking the shadow and forcing it to retreat. Tapirmon plowed out of the hill of books and flew towards his partner. "Brendan please!"

"Digital Bombs!" Datamon leapt forward. His fingers opened into small barrels releasing hundreds of little smiling missiles that exploded into Tapirmon.

The little purple digimon murmured softly. A golden light filtered around the little mammal and a little ball of flame was all that was left of the digimon. The fire ball looked down at itself, "Oh, poop."

"Now to finish off your loud mouth," growled Datamon as he lifted a hand and its fingers spun and it morphed into a large ray gun, "Using the accumulated brain power collected in this library I shall delete you with my Data Crusher!" The tip of the conical ray gun glowed with a red energy. "Data Crusher!" The fire ball leapt out of the way and bounced down a corridor of books. Datamon snarled angrily. "Get back here!"

"As Demi Meramon I can't hold that thing off!" whimpered the digimon as he hovered down the long tunnel of books.

"Data Crusher!" red beams lanced forward from behind Demi Meramon. The little digimon put on the gas and pushed forward even faster.

Demi Meramon passed a long stretch of brittle looking books with old bindings. He stopped and looked at them. "I wonder…Demi Fireball!" A small group of sparks landed on the pages and they erupted into large flames. "See how Mr. Brainiac likes that!" Demi Meramon then turned and flew away from the flames starting as many books as he could on fire. He came to a small turn and flew around the corner and back up the row of books on the opposite side of the shelf. He could hear Datamon screaming in terror as the flames erupted along the shelf.

"Get them out, get them out!" shrieked the metal digimon. "Don't just stand there!"

"Right, now while they're busy, I think it's time to get Brendan out of here!" Demi Meramon hovered forward.

He returned to where he left Brendan. The boy was still reading the book, totally oblivious to smoke that was encircling around him.

"Brendan! Get up! GETUP! Demi Meramon shouted.

888

_Brendan was sitting in a white room. A book was in front of him on a white desk. He couldn't remember when he had come here; he must have fallen asleep at some point. Brendan looked down at the book. It had strange inscriptions on it. He couldn't quite discern the make of the inscriptions. It was frustrating that he couldn't figure out what the book said, yet was still somehow reading it, though, what he was getting out of the book was something he could not possibly decipher. He growled in aggravation, closed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the desk. _

"_Brendan, wake up," whispered a voice from behind the boy's right shoulder. Brendan turned to look. It was Demi Meramon. "Hurry, you have to get up, if you stay here something really bad is going to happen." _

"_What will happen?" asked Brendan quietly. _

"_Nothing, the little bauble of fire just wants you to lose your knowledge!" growled a voice from behind Brendan's left side. The boy turned and saw Datamon standing there. The metal digimon looked angrily at the fire digimon. "The little flamer is just trying to delude you. You must keep reading, you will lose all that knowledge you gained if you stop!" _

"_Don't listen to him, you're not gaining knowledge, you're gaining intelligence, the two of those things are very different!" yelped Demi Meramon loudly. _

"_What would you know you unruly little beast?" returned Datamon loudly. He turned to Brendan. "If you stop your studies what will you do? Go back to the others?" _

"_I-I guess…" whispered Brendan quietly, he really hadn't thought about it. _

"_Why return to those little hellions? They don't understand you, they're beneath you," said Datamon loudly. He walked closer, "They are nothing but barbarians compared to you, a bunch of knuckle draggers." _

"_They're your friends, and I know deep down in your heart you love them, you care for them," said Demi Meramon loudly. "Don't let him cloud your mind with his talk!" _

"_Friends? How can you call them friends, they aren't even your peers," scoffed Datamon as he gave Demi Meramon a snarl. "Who needs friends anyways? They just get in the way of your studies, who needs love or courage or any of the other junk they saddle you with? The only true power in the universe is knowledge and intelligence." _

"_Datamon…" Brendan looked at the metal digimon._

"_I know that they will leave you, they will tease you, bully you, make you feel inferior, but you're really the superior to them, show them that," Datamon lifted pictures of the other children up to Brendan, "Tear these pictures up, forget those humans and their partners," Datamon lifted a second series of photos up of the destined digimon. "They aren't important, mere insects to your intellect." _

"_Insects…" whispered Brendan quietly. _

"_Don't listen to him!" shouted Demi Meramon. "He says that Knowledge is the only true power in the universe; he isn't going to give you knowledge, just intelligence, and if you want true knowledge you have to use your intelligence! Don't let him close your mind!"_

_Brendan looked at Demi Meramon. "Use my knowledge?"_

"_Yes!" shouted Demi Meramon. "You have to break free, you have to wake up! Intelligence on its own is nothing, but intelligence used with compassion, love and courage can be the most powerful thing ever!" _

"_Don't listen to him, these humans will destroy you! Take the pictures, rip them up!" shouted Datamon. He shoved the picture of Tapirmon into Brendan's hand. "Nothing can stop you now, just do it!" _

_Brendan's fingers lifted and gently touched the image of Tapirmon. He looked down at the image and then up at Demi Meramon. "You de-digivolved…" _

"_Brendan you have to wake up!" shouted the fire ball, "If you tear those pictures up you'll never achieve true knowledge!" _

"_Don't listen to him, he just wants to pull you back, get rid of him, rip the picture!" growled Datamon loudly. _

_Brendan looked down at the image of Tapirmon. He closed his eyes. He remembered those times while they were walking in the forests of File Island looking for Mark. It was Tapirmon that kept him company and thinking while he was working on the digivolution codes. It was Tapirmon that he had bounced ideas off of, sure the digimon didn't always know what was being said, but he asked questions that would get Brendan's mind working. All of his achievements here in the Digital World, his attempts at sending a transmission to the Human World, his workings with the pyramid, had been to help friends, and had happened with the help of friends. Tapirmon was no exception to the rule, he was the rule. Brendan couldn't in all truth deny Tapirmon his credit. Brendan opened his eyes. _

"_I want to leave now," said the boy loudly. Datamon looked up in surprise. _

"_What? And have them take all your brain power?" shouted Datamon loudly. _

"_Actually," replied Brendan quietly as he stood and walked to Demi Meramon. "They have been the ones that allowed me to gain the knowledge I have, I can't let them down now…" _

888

Brendan shot up from his position. Smoke burned his lungs and his eyes. Demi Meramon was frantically screaming at him.

"Wha…what happened?" coughed Brendan as he closed the book in his hands and threw it.

"Not much time the library is burning!" yelped the fireball loudly.

"Ok…ok…" coughed Brendan as he dropped to his knees so he could breathe. "What about the other digimon?"

"They aren't real, just figments of the books' imaginations, Datamon turned them into shadows just like he was going to do to you," replied the little digimon.

"If I can't have your knowledge as a shadow of my library, then you will not leave this building with your lives," growled Datamon's voice as his figure appeared out of the smoke that curled in front of them. He lifted his morphed ray-hand. "You will be destroyed now!"

"No…I won't let you, my friends need me!" shouted Brendan loudly, "I have to share my knowledge with others or it's just meaningless like your library!"

Demi Meramon digivolved to Tapirmon. The elephantine digimon was covered in golden light, "Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" The black and brown spiky Doberman pinscher walked forward and snarled angrily. "Schwarz Strahl!" a black beam flashed towards Datamon but a horde of shadows appeared in front of the beam and negated it.

"HA, you forget I hold all the knowledge of this library, nothing can stop me!" laughed the metal canister as it lifted its weapon. "Data Crusher!" the red beam shot forward slamming Dobermon through shelves of flaming books.

"You're wrong," Brendan growled angrily. "Knowledge for knowledge's sake is nothing more than a selfish hobby, I wish to have knowledge to help my friends and the world, that's the only reason to have knowledge, it was stupid of me to be blinded by this library and by you and by the idea of gaining knowledge just for myself!" Brendan's crest started to glow brightly. "I'm not going to be like you!"

Suddenly Dobermon pounced from the flames. "Dobermon digivolve to Cerberumon!" The dog like Dobermon stepped it up a notch morphing into a huge canine like a Rottweiler. It had three heads, two acted like shoulders and the front, right and left legs came out the head's mouths. The middle head had a grey mane of hair and little Indian feathers braided into the hair. Its body was black and it's tail was somewhat lizard-like. The feet had huge steel claws coming out the lower legs as well as normal claws that shimmered from their toes. "I am Cerberumon, I am the guardian to the passages of the underworld and my…"

"We really don't have time for this…" yelped Brendan as the roof creaked.

"Even as you are now, you can't stop me!" shouted Datamon loudly and he swung his gun around. "Data Crusher!"

"Inferno Gate!" a black circle appeared in front of the canine and the beam of Datamon's attack flew right into it. The circle closed and another one opened directly behind Datamon and the beam of the metal digimon's attack cut right through its master's canister body.

Datamon growled angrily but would not go down and lifted its arm opening the ports in its fingers. "Digital Bombs…"

The little insect sized missiles whistled forward. The three sets of eyes of Cerberumon glowed bright red and the middle head's mouth opened. An emerald glow formed in the back of the dog's throat. "Hell Fire!" a green blaze tore forward engulfing the missiles and then crashing down on Datamon.

"NO! NO!" screamed the metal canister as he was melted down.

Brendan ran forward to inspect the remnants but Cerberumon grabbed up the boy by the back of his vest and started to run for the exit.

888

"Come on, the signal isn't far now," called Lucemon as he walked forward. Labramon was leading Michelle slowly through the bushes. "One digi-destined though…I wonder who it is…"

"Maybe it's Mark," called out Labramon loudly.

"I don't know," Lucemon looked down at Michelle's digivice, "I just don't know."

He pushed slightly on some branches and broke into a clearing. A huge building stood in front of him. It was on fire and smoke was billowing from the windows and doors and through the walls.

"What's wrong?" whispered Michelle as she looked weakly up at the building.

"We have to go in there, the digivice says that the digi-destined is in the building!" shouted Lucemon as he ran forward.

The angel got ahead two steps before a huge beast exploded through a window. It was a giant black dog and it was carrying a human, a small boy in a vest.

"Well…that's something new," said Labramon quietly.

"Brendan!" shouted Lucemon as he ran forward.

"Lucemon…" coughed the boy as he looked up. "Where's Mark?"

"No idea, we were hoping it was him in the building…" replied Lucemon. He looked up at the dog. "And you…are…"

The canine fizzled down to Demi Meramon. "I am just me!" cheered the little digimon.

"Are you ok?" asked Labramon as she and Michelle walked forward.

"A little smoke inhalation but I think I can handle it…" whispered Brendan with a cough. His digivice chirped loudly. "A signal…to the north…"

"Just one?" asked Lucemon. The boy nodded. The angel looked down at Brendan. "Can you travel?"

"I guess…" Brendan sat up and then stood.

"You can stay back with Michelle and Labramon, but I'm going on ahead, follow at your one pace!" said Lucemon as he took flight. The others were half running half walking behind the angel.

888

Bastemon sighed in disappointment. Datamon was gone, as was the Library of Eternity. She had never liked libraries but it still seemed a waste. Tsukaimon was now off following the humans hoping to find a reasonable enough fiend to take the children on. She sighed again. It was horrible being in her position. It was so lonely without anyone to be herself with. She lifted her hand up and slowly twirled her ear and purred in slight satisfaction.

She smiled quietly and purred to herself, "Though there are certain things one can only dothemselves…"

**888**

**Have I mentioned I hate certain attributes…well Knowledge is one of them, if only because it's sometimes hard to represent in fighting situations…I hope you guys pardon my slowness with this and possible future chapters, I've been surprisingly busy.**

**Dark Qiviut: Yep got a little Luce-Labra interaction, and I suppose we know Amy's intentions. I will agree with you that what I did do in that chapter was better than what I had thought it would be… **


	55. Fertilizer, Half Off

**I don't own Digimon**

**Fertilizer, Half Off**

**888**

"Ugh, could this place stink any worse?" growled Jason as he stumbled along the root infested ground. They had found a stretch of dry land in a swamp they had wandered into.

"You're just mad because you got a face full of Nume-poo," said Otamamon with a giggle.

"Yeah well, you weren't any help," grumbled Jason loudly as he stopped to lean against a tree. "You just sat there laughing your tail off."

"Well, you should've seen your face when that big glob of poo slammed you in the face," giggled Otamamon.

"I don't even remember why he did it either…" growled Jason as he shook his head. "It took an hour to clean that stuff off!"

"I know, you cursed for two hours before and afterwards…" chuckled the tadpole.

"Well it's a good thing those Numemon aren't very dangerous, or I'd be dead by now, you were laughing so hard you couldn't have digivolved if a herd of Assaultmon were chasing us," said Jason loudly. He looked at his digivice and sighed, "I wish we could pick up that signal. It seems every time we get close to it; it disappears into thin air."

888

"There it goes again…" Kevin sighed, as he looked forlornedly at his digivice.

"It can't be that bad," replied Snow Agumon as the little white dinosaur looked up at the boy with the red hat.

"We're at the end of the road," whispered Mark quietly. He looked up at Kevin.

"Yeah, and this swamp isn't looking very inviting either," whispered Kevin quietly, "but that's where the signal was…" Kevin blinked slightly. "A new signal…coming from…" Kevin swiveled left a little and looked into the maw of the swamp, "This way…"

"Are you sure?" asked Mark quietly as he took a step forward overstepping a large root.

"No, but then again, we haven't been sure about things for a while now," replied Kevin and he took another step and promptly fell into a mud hole. The brown haired boy looked up at Mark, "Case in point?"

888

"This is insane," grunted Brendan as he hoisted Michelle a little higher up on his back as he waded through the quagmire that they had followed the digital signal to. "I'm not built for heavy lifting you know…"

Lucemon was hovering over the mud holding Labramon, "Do you think I look like a cargo plane?" The angel looked down at the digivice that Labramon held. He furrowed his brow. "Signals now…two, no, three, no…five…"

"Really?" Brendan looked up at the angel in anticipation.

"But the original is gone," Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "The closest one is thirty degrees to the north."

"I say we go to that one," said Brendan as he pushed Michelle a little higher up and pushed through the mud that sloshed around his waist.

"It looks a little drier there at least," whimpered Demi Meramon as he hovered towards the trees.

"Yeah…" murmured Brendan as he stumbled forward tripping a little on raised roots.

888

"It's gone!" shouted Amy as she looked down and saw the tree line.

"Damn," growled Steven as he held Kyokyomon.

"Don't worry, we'll find it again," said Saberdramon as the large raven bird swept over the canopy.

"We may not need to do it alone," called Steven as he pointed downward. "There is a signal, two signals actually close together. Maybe Brendan found someone, or maybe one of the others found someone else."

"Down Saberdramon, we have to find out who's down there," shouted Amy as she looked at her digivice and two blinking red lights started to grow larger and blinked faster.

888

"Janet, why are we doing this?" asked Renamon quietly as they sat in a small white void of Renamon's kitsune universe.

"It's for the best," whispered Janet as she looked down at her crest, "What does that hyper fur ball know anyways…lots of love my…"

"We should return to the others, they need us," said Renamon quietly.

"No," Janet stood up from her sitting position and shook her head, "No, every time I've tried to help it's only caused us trouble, getting my crest…." Janet closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, we can't we…just…"

"He's alive, is that not what you hoped for?" asked Renamon quietly.

"It's my fault!" shouted Janet loudly. She closed her eyes. "I let Boogeymon get away when we could've blasted him, I was the one that got you hurt by Nohemon, and I was the one that made Kevin disappear! I can't…I just can't. Every time I try to help…every time I get involved someone gets hurt, I can't let them get near me again."

The golden fox looked down at her partner. Her eyes narrowed quietly. The bright blue eyes pierced Janet as they searched for something anything to console the human girl.

"It is not true, you are lying to yourself," said the fox quietly. Janet looked up. The fox didn't flinch at the glare. "You would rather hate yourself, alone, than to face the truth that you were not responsible for the situations we were put in."

"What would know?" Janet looked down angrily.

"I know something you do not, that you are a very loving, caring person," replied Renamon. The fox turned from her partner. "You may have been at the epicenter at some very bad things but you also were at the epicenter of a very good thing."

"What do you mean…" growled Janet under her breath.

"You are at the epicenter of you, and I would not have it any other way," said Renamon quietly. "You have much more power than you believe. I can sense it. I know that together we can be just as strong as the others. We can be the heroes."

"Strength isn't the point, every time we get close to them they get hurt," said Janet in a small voice.

"If you hadn't been at the Bakemon chapel…" whispered Renamon.

"Jason would never have gotten hurt," finished Janet.

"That, was not was I was going to say," said Renamon quietly. The fox turned her head slightly to look at the brown haired girl. "If you were not there, Jason would have died, Phantomon would have found someone, anyone, to free him, without you there, Jason would've died maybe more would've died if you had not been there."

"I freed Phantomon!" Janet shouted shaking her head in disbelief.

"It could have just as easily have been Amy or Kevin or Steven or anyone," Renamon returned calmly. The fox walked to Janet. "Please, let us return to our friends."

"Not right now, I still feel uncomfortable," whispered Janet quietly as she sat back down and curled up holding her knees to her chin.

888

"So, those brats are going to be making a reunion huh?" Tsukaimon looked down at the converging digi-destined. An unpleasant smirk played over his lips. "Let's see who can I get to destroy them?" The purple winged hamster flew down over the trees. He caught sight of a lumbering flower shuffling through the swamp. "Oh, Blossomon!"

888

"Ke-Ke-Ke…" Amy fell sideways as she pointed forward.

"Somehow I figured you'd be too stubborn to die," said Steven with a wry smile as he looked at the mud covered boy with the red ball cap. "It's a shame we didn't know earlier…your sister took it hard…"

"I know," said Kevin quietly as he looked at Amy. "Shouldn't we…?"

"Nah, she's more tolerable like this," said Steven as he looked at the catatonic Amy. Steven looked at Mark, "Where's Lucemon? Is he scouting up ahead?"

"Uh…not really," Kevin stood between Steven and Mark. "He kind of got captured."

"It wasn't his fault!" shouted Mark preemptively. "There was this fog and it messed with our vision!"

Steven narrowed his eyes. "There is always something…"

"It wasn't his fault, I saw it, there was a fog," said Kevin defensively.

"He was captured, so who, captured him?" asked Steven with a growl.

"We aren't sure, we think it was the same digimon that captured Michelle," said Mark. The boy walked forward and looked at his brother, "I trust in Lucemon, I know he isn't evil, and I'm not afraid of him, and you can't make me feel any different."

Steven looked at his brother. The boy's blue eyes showed through his smudged glasses. Steven sighed. "I know you trust in him, but…you're my little brother, I don't want you to get hurt…that's why I don't feel so comfortable sometimes with Lucemon…"

"He won't hurt me on purpose!" growled Mark the boy eyes narrowed.

"Ok, ok," Steven put up placating hands and stepped back. "So do we have any idea…"

"Kevin's alive…" whispered Amy as she stood.

"We already established that," murmured Saberdramon to her partner.

Kyokyomon sat on Steven's shoulder. "Yeah, when you passed out…"

"Oi, Steven, tell your little orange worm to shut it!" yelped Amy.

"I'm a dragon!" retorted Kyokyomon, "and I'm rust colored for your information!"

"Whatever…" grumbled Amy loudly and she looked at her digivice. "I got a signal…up ahead."

"Yeah," Kevin looked behind him to an expansive swamp and then back to Saberdramon and Amy. "Do you think we could…?"

"Air travel would be faster," said Steven quietly. He turned his eyes to Amy, "and infinitely cleaner, wouldn't want to muss up that skirt now would we?"

"Yes, now let's go before the signal dies!" grumbled Amy as she climbed up on Saberdramon, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you haven't gained that much weight since being queen," said the large black bird.

"HEY!" yelped Amy loudly. "You know you didn't complain two days ago when we searched that mountain pass!"

The three boys and the two other digimon shook their heads and walked towards the large black bird. After climbing on, the raven made a massive flap of its wings and took to the sky.

888

The roots sliced through the waterlogged silt like a hot knife through butter. He was feeling looking for a chemical imprint anything. Tsukaimon said that an easy meal was nearby. He expected to get it. The soil in the swamp lacked the proper amounts of nitrogen and phosphorus he needed to live just off of the ground minerals. He had resorted to eating fish, but a human and a digimon that was too rich a meal to just let them escape.

The root tip stopped. It rooted around in the muck. A signal flashed down the fleshy tendril. The yellow face of a blossom smiled hungrily and lifted its head shaking the lavender petals. The other tentacle like roots shifted together as legs. The large flower looked down at arm like tendrils that produced little flowers on the tips of a couple of its tendrils. It scuffled over the soft earth.

888

Jason stopped suddenly. Otamamon nearly walked into the human. The boy turned and looked around.

"Did you hear something?" whispered Jason as he pushed his voice at Otamamon but his head still seemed to be scanning the area.

Otamamon narrowed his eyes and strained his aural cavities, seeing as he lacked any real ears. "I don't hear anything."

It was at that exact moment that the roots exploded from the mud.

"SHI-!" shouted Jason, but his voice was muted by a well place tendril.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this!" shouted Otamamon. "Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" The small tadpole in one of the few miracles this world still had metamorphosed into a large serpentine sea dragon in mere seconds. The dragon turned its head down and opened its mouth. A crippling freeze washed over the tendrils that had erupted from the ground. The roots cracked and exploded Jason started to fall but Seadramon snagged him.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Jason loudly.

"Show yourself, we know you are there!" shouted Seadramon loudly. A huge flower shuffled from the trees it snarled in annoyance as it inspected the remains of three of the tendrils that had just been frozen off. Seadramon growled loudly, "Blossomon, a flower digimon, they are usually docile, unless hungry…"

"And I'm very hungry!" roared the flower. It lifted several tendrils with little flowers on the end. "Ninja Flower!" The flowers flashed forward spinning like buzz saws and whirring as their sharp edges sliced through a nearby tree.

"Holy crap!" shouted Jason loudly as one of the flowers whizzed past his head. Seadramon twisted around the blossoms curling and bending his azure, serpentine body in near impossible ways.

"Let's see how this green house plant likes a little frostbite!" shouted Seadramon in retaliation. "Ice Blast!"

The bluish tint of the ice swept around the plant. It creaked loudly. Seadramon turned to retreat, when suddenly there was a loud snap and then a thorn like whip snapped at the dragon sending it crashing to the ground. Jason bounced off the dragon and landed in the mud. Seadramon growled as he was lifted forcibly into the air.

"We perennials scoff at a little chill bringer like you," growled Blossomon as it exploded from the icy prison. "Thorn…"

"Mach Shadow!" Black meteors exploded around the flower. The tendrils released Seadramon allowing the large reptile to assume a protective stance in front of Jason.

"Nice shot, Saberdramon," shouted a voice that made Jason smile. He looked up to see Saberdramon glide over head.

"Put us down, I'll take care of this overgrown bit of crabgrass!" A second voice shouted. Jason's heart stopped.

"No…" Jason whispered. The large black bird lowered down and four figures jumped down.

"Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon!" The black and white, zebra unicorn dropped to the ground in front of Jason.

The boy on the equine's back… Jason gulped, "Ke-Ke…no it's not possible…"

"Why do people do that, you'd think I was dead or something," smiled Kevin as Shima Unimon charged forward.

"Wild Thunder!" a blue bolt of energy slammed the flower in the face. Before Jason could process what was happening Steven was at his side and a few seconds later Mark was on his other side.

"That can't be…" whispered Jason to Steven.

"Some people are so stubborn that they don't know that they're supposed to die after running headlong into the apocalypse," replied Steven as he helped Jason to his feet. Mark only smiled in agreement.

"Fools!" shouted Blossomon loudly. "Ninja Flower!" The Champions quickly scattered from the flying flower shuriken.

"Watch out Steven!" yelped Kyokyomon as the dragon zipped from the blonde's shoulder. "Kyokyomon digivolve to Ryuudamon! Helmet Return!" in a flash of movement the boomerang like headgear of the newly digivolved black lizard dragon sent one of the incoming flowers careening safely in the perpendicular direction.

"Mark!" shouted Steven. A thorny root had snaked up behind Steven's brown haired brother.

"Divine Feat!" a flash of light followed by a six pairs of feathered wings flashed between the tendril and the lens wearing boy. A child-like angel in a white toga was hovering between Mark and the swaying root.

"Demi Fire Ball, Pah!" Jason turned his head. A little fire ball was spitting tiny sparks into the flower's eyes, much to the plants disagreement.

"Get away from it before…" Yelped the voice of Brendan as he struggled out of the mud. He was carrying Michelle on his back.

"I got it!" yelped a small retriever as the canine grappled with a tendril that was trying to snap the little fire ball into the water. "Retrieve Bark!" yelped the canine and a pink burst punched at the flower's cheek.

"Michelle!" Kevin shouted loudly as he saw something snaking under the water towards his sister.

"Grand Cross!" a cross of energy undercut the flower's leggy roots and severed the underwater menace.

"Wild Thunder!" a blue burst of lightning snapped at the water under the plant and the electricity ripped upwards through the plant.

"Black Saber!" A black saber of dark energy sliced through a group of roots.

Blossomon growled loudly and lifted another tendril up. Seadramon swept around opened his mouth and froze the tendril in its place and then crashed through it, shattering it to a million pieces. Blossomon sneered and then looked at the humans and the digimon before him.

"Easy meal…I know where to get an easy meal…" the flower grumbled and lurched back into the swamp. The black scars and burns twitched and the flower disappeared into the trees shadows.

888

It was later that afternoon, the children were now in a much safer, and drier portion of the swamp. The others were commenting on their adventures as they happened. Lucemon was inexplicably quiet. He looked at Mark and then at Michelle, Labramon, Kevin and Snow Agumon.

"Michelle, Michelle, oh…you're safe…" whispered Kevin as he held his sister tightly.

"You aren't real…" whispered Michelle. She felt like a cold rock in his arms.

"What do you mean?" gasped Kevin as he pulled back.

"Kevin's dead, he died in the desert, you aren't real," replied Michelle as she pulled from the boy's embrace. Labramon looked at Kevin with sad eyes. The boy looked shocked, angry, and sad.

"It's been…very difficult," whispered Labramon quietly as the canine slowly crawled up to Michelle. The dog laid its head on Michelle's lap.

"Michelle…" whispered Kevin quietly as he looked at his sister. The next thing the boy knew was that Lucemon was behind him.

"She's endured a lot, it may be best not to back her into a corner," whispered the angel quietly. Kevin looked up at Lucemon. His brown eyes shimmered with hesitant tears. Lucemon only gave a weak, hopeful smile. "I know, it's hard but she has to do this on her own I think…"

888

Michelle looked up at the boy that had reappeared in his life, _"He's not real, he's just a trick, the shadows know he's not real, and the light knows he's a lie. The shadows…I want to be with the…" _

She felt something crackling inside her over her chest. She looked down and frowned. Labramon had somehow coaxed the crest around her neck again. She lifted her hand to remove it but stopped short.

"You know he's real, you're lying to yourself to stay in the dark," said a voice quietly. Michelle let out a slight gasp and looked to her left. A girl was sitting next to her. She had short, glowing hair and large, light-filled eyes. A whistle hung over her chest. "You can't keep lying to yourself. Look up, know the truth, he's alive, he's always been alive. He's here now, love him, and you will find your escape."

Michelle's eyes teared up. "Don't…please…"

"Michelle?" Labramon looked up. The Michelle closed her eyes.

"Not real, not real, not real," repeated Michelle in tortured whispers. She turned her head slightly and sighed to see the young, glowing girl was gone.

888

"So you've been chasing it too?" sighed Steven quietly as he looked across the fire at Jason and Brendan.

"Yeah, a signal that lasts for about twenty minutes, and then it just disappears," said Brendan as he looked at the flames. "It has to be her...but why?"

"I don't know, from what Lucemon says, this Bastemon is in cahoots with some big time magic, could Bastemon be faking the signal?" asked Amy quietly, she looked up to Brendan.

"I don't think so, the digivices give off a multi-band signal that randomizes, it's pretty hard to copy, not to mention making it a remote transmitter," said Brendan quietly.

"So it's definitely, Janet," said Jason. He looked at the fire and frowned, "Why…is she being coerced?"

"We won't know until we get to her," said Kevin quietly as he walked up to the fireside circle. He looked back at where Michelle was sitting and sighed.

"Don't worry, she took it really hard when…you disappeared," said Jason. The blue eyed boy with dark hair looked up at Kevin quietly. "She just has to get used to it, err to you being back…"

"That's nice to say, when you aren't the one being called fake," replied Kevin quietly.

"I know…" Jason looked down at the ground. "It's just…what a lot of people said to my father when…," Jason sighed quietly, "when my mother died."

The others looked up but didn't say anything. It had been the first time that Jason had spoken so openly about the death of his mother.

"Let's not dwell on it, right now," whispered Mark quietly. He gave a child-like smile with that charming innocent quality. "We…we have to find Janet…"

888

"You lied to me!" shouted Blossomon as he erupted in front of Tsukaimon. The purpled hamster shuddered in front of the fierce flower. The enveloping darkness of night didn't help the hamster's fears any. The flower moved forward on its twisting tendrils. "You said it would be an easy meal," Blossomon lifted the burned and torn tendrils, that had yet to regenerate, "It was not an easy meal, it was no meal at all!" The flower's eyes gleamed in the early twilight. "I plan to rectify that, though." One of the tendrils shot forward mummifying the small mammal.

"Please…no…." screamed Tsukaimon as the thorns pressed against his flesh.

Blossomon screamed and Tsukaimon was flung from the death grip that threatened to crush him. He fell to the ground and looked up. A crimson line was wrapped around the flower. It compressed and Blossomon soon turned into a tossed salad as the fluid in the plant digimon's xylem and phloem gushed outwards from the laceration lines. The crimson ribbon sliced through the remains of Blossomon and held its position for a few seconds after the flower had been sliced to bits; it hovered there as an intertwining helix of red energy. Tsukaimon looked up, in the glow of the ribbon two twinkling hazel eyes looked at him. Lynx-like ears swiveled slightly and the hourglass shaped figure walked forward with a feminine sway. The shadows of two tails swished back and forth.

"Mis-mistress, Bastemon…" gulped Tsukaimon between tears and silent sobs of reverence. "Why, why are you here?"

"There are some things one should do for themselves," whispered Bastemon with a little purr. The feline walked past Tsukaimon and leapt into the trees with unfathomable grace and agility and then disappeared into the canopy.

**888**

**AN: One short thing, and I hate to have to write this, because theoretically I shouldn't have to, but Amy's mentioning of riding on Saberdramon two days ago is a time thing, in case you guys didn't get it, it's been a couple of days since, at least the actions that led to the defeat of Majiramon, which is why Kyokyomon can digivolve. **

**Alforce: Yeah, Lucemon Falldown Mode is engrish, which is like pseudo-japanized English. It is supposed to be Fallen Mode, but well it didn't quite make it. Lucemon is actually not named after Lucifer per se, though he reflects him, Lucemon actually means Light Monster. Luce is Italian for light, but you probably already knew that. I went back and read the last chapter, and yeah, it was better than I thought, I was worried that the fight was too short, but then again, Mega Kabuterimon owns Vademon in like five seconds so…eh not so bad. And Lucemon's digivolutions, you won't be able to cheat by using Shining Celebi's site because, I cheated! You see he actually digivolves to…..which is suggested in chapter….. within……. But you're perceptive. You'd have picked that up by now!**

**Dark Qiviut: Yes the tension did build, it was one of those two page barrier things where the story didn't really seem to coalesce until after I had breached two pages. **


	56. The Future Is Now

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Future Is Now**

**888**

"Hurry!" shouted Janet. She was running through a white void.

"I am hurrying!" replied Renamon. The fox swept up behind Janet, scooped her up then continued running forward in long, graceful strides. "We should tell them!"

"No, I can't…" Janet shook her head defiantly. "We have to get them out of here!" shouted Janet. "She'll tear them to bits! We have to lure them out of the swamp!"

"I know…I know…" said Renamon. A large window appeared in the white void that showed the image of a nighttime swamp. The fox flashed through the window out into the damp night air.

888

Jason blinked quietly. A sharp beeping snapped him out of a light doze. He swore at falling asleep again. He grasped his digivice and looked at it.

"Is that...?" whispered Otamamon.

"Yeah, it's Janet, she's…just past us…" said Jason. He narrowed his eyes. "She's moving fast, too."

"Come on we have to wake the others!" yelped the tadpole as he scrambled forward.

Jason's hands grabbed the tadpole and pulled him back tight against his chest, "No, I'm tired of chasing her all over hell, she can come to us!"

"What if she's in trouble?" asked Otamamon the tadpole looked up at Jason with his large black eyes. "She could need us…"

"If she needed us she'd come to us," replied Jason with a growl.

"Plus…" a purring voice called from the trees. "You have a far larger problem on your hands…" Jason looked up. Two emerald eyes gleamed in the moonlight. A shadow dropped down from the tree. It walked forward.

Jason gulped. The digimon was obviously a female. She had a rather buxom upper body, covered barely by a saffron halter top, and a toned, exposed stomach. She had long, lank arms covered in short, black fur; they ended in sharp, curved feline claws on a furred hand. Her emerald eyes looked at Jason and confident smirk played along her crimson lips. Her legs were covered in puffy leopard skinned pants. A pair of black tails with two golden rings that softly clanked against each other, as the tails swayed softly with her forward ambulation. Long triangular ears were perked up and little black tufts at the tips of the ears twitched slightly.

"GUYS GET UP…NOW!" yelped Jason as he stood up. He held up his digivice.

"Pff.." The female lifted her hand and a ribbon of crimson flashed forward snapping Jason's digivice from his hand. "Just die with some dignity…you can't hurt me…"

"I beg to differ," Lucemon was awake and standing up. His fists were clenched. Bastemon twisted her right ear in Lucemon's direction.

"Ah, my toy!" purred the female and she smiled and turned.

"Lucemon…what's going on?" Mark yawned quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Get back…" said the angel loudly. He stepped in front of Mark.

The others were now stretching and rubbing their eyes. Jason heard Amy gasp in surprise.

"Oh, now I'm going to have to do real work," the female sighed, "and I really wanted this be rather simple, I'm probably going to get blood on my clothes…"

"What clothes she has on," murmured Amy quietly. She blinked. "Who are you anyways?"

"That is Bastemon," replied Lucemon with a little growl.

"Yes, that I am," She extended her arm out and a line of crimson fell from her fingers, "And you, my dear children, are sliced ham. Vampire Dance!"

A ribbon of energy slashed forward. It rolled towards Amy.

"Amy!" Penguinmon yelped. The blue penguin leapt forward. "Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!"

The raven's wings unfurled acting like a shield but the ribbon flashed up and then wrapped around the raven. Saberdramon screamed as she collapsed on the ground reverting to Penguinmon, leaving the swirl of red ribbon empty. Long lines of lacerations circled Penguinmon's body and face. Amy ran up to the penguin and cradled it in her arms and glared at the Bastemon.

"Oh, poo, not quite long enough to slice you in two or more accurately a thousand…" whimpered the woman as she flicked her wrist back, rolling the ribbon back. She held her hand, connected to the ribbon, aloft and turned on her tiptoes. The ribbon swirled over her head. She flicked her wrist again. The ribbon flashed forward.

"Demi Meramon digivolve to Tapirmon!" The elephantine digimon flashed forward before receiving a lashing across his trunk and flying backward against a tree.

"Tapirmon!" shouted Brendan. The boy ran to his companion. "Are you ok?"

"Oo…that did not feel good," whimpered the little tapir.

"That's it!" shouted Kevin. He held his digivice up. "You're done intimidating us!"

"Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon!" The little white dinosaur glowed brightly and put a hoof forward as a large black and white horse with a red, horned, face mask. "You ready to tango, tart?" The horse growled.

"Oh every girl's dream, a pony to whip!" smirked Bastemon and she pulled back her ribbon and then twisted her wrist and flicked it forward.

"Not so fast!" shouted Kevin he pulled his crest from his shirt. "Do it Shima Unimon!"

"Shima Unimon digivolve to Cyberdramon!" Four crimson wings jutted from the equine digimon as its skin turned from black and white fur to black muscle. Its hoofed front legs turned into strong arms with a large spike that shot from the forearms. The horned, crimson face mask lost the horn and turned a pasty grey. Cyberdramon grabbed the ribbon and yanked, pulling Bastemon forward. He then clenched his fist and gave the female a right cross on the chin. Bastemon twisted and crashed to the ground.

"Oh, how rude," Bastemon stood up. She rushed forward leaping agilely from side to side, disappearing in bursts of speed. Suddenly a clawed fist rammed the chin of Cyberdramon; the dragon growled. Bastemon grunted "to…" a kick the dragon's solar plexus; the dragon gasped. Bastemon was quicker than he thought "strike…" claws sliced across Cyberdramon's face, forcing a snarl of pain. Bastemon growled loudly "a…" A punch connected with Cyberdramon's chest. "LADY!" Bastemon swept her foot around in a round house kick slamming the dragon to the side.

Cyberdramon rose to his feet, his chest was heaving loudly. "You can't stop us. We aren't afraid…"

"Oh, but you should be afraid," smirked Bastemon. She drew her hands together, "Very afraid…" An orange fire ball formed in Bastemon's hand. "Helter Skelter!" the ball exploded forward as yowling fire cats screamed forward leaping at Cyberdramon. The dragon slashed and roared but the flaming felines tackled the dragon and bit him and he glowed a dark red and reverted to Snow Agumon.

"No…way…" gasped Brendan.

"Now, let's see…who should I…ah, you were my friend's little pet…" Bastemon's eyes fell on Michelle. "You really shouldn't have run away, you hurt his feelings…"

Kevin ran in front of the girl, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, two for the price of one. how, economical!" Bastemon smirked. Snow Agumon was still lying in the mud trying to get up. She lifted her hand and the red ribbon flashed from her fingers.

"Stay behind me, Michelle, I'll protect you!" Kevin looked back at his little sister. Her eyes were wide and tears were in those golden eyes.

"No, how can you, you aren't real…" she sniffed. She shook her head. She closed her eyes. "Please, don't do it…Kevin…"

"Vampire…." The ribbon rolled forward.

"KEVIN NO!" shouted Michelle. She ran up and grabbed Kevin around the waist. A pulse of light shot forward. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The angel flashed around Kevin and leveled her staff against the ribbon. Kevin and Michelle fell backward from the force of the digivolution. A second pulse of light exuded from the staff hitting the ribbon and sending it rolling back to Bastemon.

The cat woman snarled as he own attack slammed against her and sent her staggering back.

"D-D'Arcmon…" Michelle looked up at the glowing angel. The angel turned her head and smiled with a nod. Michelle looked at Kevin who was sitting on the ground where he fell. Tears filled Michelle's eyes and she hugged her brother

The angel turned to the rising Bastemon, "I would just stay down if I were you, harlot."

"Heh, you think you're so special, don't you?" Bastemon smiled and lifted her hands. "I'll make mince meat out of you like I did you're little friends."

"Not without going through us!" Steven, Jason and Mark walked forward.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" the little lizard glowed and leapt forward as the long necked, black armored, dragon. "Battle Rod Break!" a pulse of energy rammed forward, but Bastemon agilely leapt from the burst, letting it crack a tree trunk.

"Vampire…"

"Otamamon digivolve to, Seadramon!" the blue dragon raged forward slamming Bastemon with the tip of his tail driving her into the ground.

Lucemon flew up brought his hands together in prayer and then opened his eyes. He pulled his hands apart, "Grand Cross!" the X of light dove down exploding into the body crater Bastemon was lying in.

The dust swirled. Suddenly something shot up into the sky pulling a trail of dust with it. "Vampire Dance!"

A curling, twirling ribbon of red sliced through the three attackers dropping them to the ground in one strike. Ginryuumon, Seadramon glowed and reverted to Ryuudamon and Otamamon. Lucemon crashed down in front of Mark. Cuts ran over his chest and arms. They bled softly. Mark ran up to the angel.

"Lucemon!" shouted the boy loudly. Lucemon struggled to get to his hands and knees and then looked at Bastemon as she dropped down deftly on her feet.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you…" hissed the boy angel. Bastemon smirked at the male angel.

"So defiant, till the last," Bastemon leapt forward with a long loping gate. She lifted her arm and a crimson glow wrapped around her fingers.

"La Pucelle!" A pink bolt of lightning exploded one step in front of Bastemon the cat leapt up and back doing a back flip, and twisted in mid air to land facing D'Arcmon.

"You rude, dog!" growled Bastemon loudly.

"Better to be a rude dog than being an under clothed cat!" growled D'Arcmon as she twisted her staff in her hand.

"You're just mad because you don't have anything to show off," chuckled Bastemon loudly.

D'Arcmon narrowed her eyes. "Oh, that does it!" The angel launched forward, her staff spun in her hand for two seconds before D'Arcmon grasped it and swung forward slamming the head of her staff into the gut of Bastemon.

The cat woman flew backwards striking a tree. Bastemon yowled and flashed her claws and leapt forward. Claws struck metal. A foot hit a blocking arm. The angel and the lynx woman leapt from each other. Bastemon hit the ground and propelled herself forward a line of crimson trailing behind her. D'Arcmon fanned her wings and then pushed forward diving towards the woman.

"La Pucelle!" D'Arcmon swept her staff forward unleashing a blast of pink lightning.

"Vampire Dance!" Bastemon sliced her crimson whip forward.

The two attacks struck each other and the exploded upwards. Bastemon skidded backwards from the blast and D'Arcmon glided backwards. Bastemon hissed and D'Arcmon growled loudly. The two launched into each other scratching, biting and tearing at each other.

"This is starting to get ugly…" hummed Amy as she looked the boys, who were agape at the two feminine digimon that were tearing at each other. Amy narrowed her eyes. "OH, COME ON! THEY AREN'T EVEN HUMAN!"

Bastemon leapt forward. Her claws gleamed in the moonlight.

D'Arcmon spun her staff in front of her. Eight orbs of light appeared in a circle around her. The orbs dropped to the epicenter of the spinning staff. "Battlement D'...ARgh!"

A crimson flash struck D'Arcmon from behind. The angel collapsed to the ground. A digimon appeared from the night sky. It was a winged humanoid. A sword was pointed forward; a red glow was fading from the blade.

888

"They aren't following," sighed Janet quietly. She looked at her digivice.

"They could already be in trouble," replied Renamon. The golden fox looked at her partner, "We must go back, they'll need us!"

Janet pursed her lips and closed her eyes before sighing and nodding, "Yes, let's go."

Renamon scooped up Janet and then disappeared into her kitsune universe.

888

"You, you…cheat!" Michelle was shouting in shock and disgust. The two digimon were now both attacking the canine angel. D'Arcmon was trying her best but she was outnumbered and they were overpowering her from both sides.

D'Arcmon was sent sailing as Bastemon slammed her through a tree. The second digimon appeared behind the canine angel and slammed the hilt of a sword against D'Arcmon's head. The angel crashed to the ground face first. Bastemon landed in front of the angel. Bastemon put her feline foot on D'Arcmon's head and twisted at the ankle rubbing D'Arcmon's face in the dirt.

"D'Arcmon, get up!" screamed Michelle. "GET OFF OF HER YOU WITCH!" screamed Michelle she started forward. The second digimon appeared in front of her. Michelle looked up and gasped and staggered back. Kevin grabbed his sister and held her, pulling her back and putting his body between her and the digimon.

"Get back," growled Kevin. Snow Agumon was running forward, prepared to go to the mat to protect the boy and his sister.

"Fool, you couldn't scare me if you were full grown," sneered the figure. He lifted his sword. "I think I'll slice you in two…"

888

Janet looked out the window; the camp was nothing but a muddy crater. A female cat digimon was rubbing D'Arcmon's head in the mud. A second, black-winged digimon was standing over Kevin and Michelle. It had a sword drawn.

"I think I'll slice you in two," growled the digimon as it lifted the blade.

"NO!" shouted Janet.

"Renamon digivolve to Youkomon!" the golden fox leapt forward as a nine-tailed purpled fox with a black and white-striped collar that curved forward ending in a golden nub on each side of the fox's head. "JAENRYUU!" the collar glowed bright orange and the flames shot down the collar to the nubs and a pair of twin, flaming dragons roared forward twisting around each other. The bird man turned in time to get a chest full of fire dragon and be sent in a shallow arc over Michelle and Kevin and fall into a mud hole. Youkomon slid into a glide twisting to turn on Bastemon. "Demon Fireball!" a purple fire ball shot at Bastemon but the feline leapt out of the way and the ball exploded into a tree.

"So the gang's all here now…" Bastemon landed a short distance from D'Arcmon as the angel glowed and reverted to an unconscious Labramon. She lifted her fingers up. "Let's see I think you're the last one not to be beaten, so let's get on with it. Vampire Dance!" the Youkomon leapt from the spiral of crimson ribbon that sliced into the ground.

The fox rolled in the air, its collar glowed, "Jaenryuu!" the twin dragons slammed Bastemon in the chest.

Bastemon slid across the mud. Youkomon charged forward twisted at the hip and then kicked Bastemon in the face with her lavender, back legs. Youkomon propelled herself upwards with the kick and turned.

The winged swordsman rocketed upwards from his mud hole and sliced forward. Youkomon swept to one side and slammed her front paws into the back of the swordsman and twisted to strike the man again with a fire attack.

"Vampire Dance!" a whip of red slashed Youkomon from behind sending the fox sailing and landing in front of Janet. Bastemon pulled the line back and looked to the swordsman, "Do the honors of finishing them off, my dear…Karatenmon."

The swordsman turned. His beaked face was smiling. His lavender armor glinted softly and his cream colored pants ruffled in the breeze. He lifted his golden sword. His red arm tensed as he lifted it.

"NO!" shouted Janet and she ran in front of Youkomon. "No, you won't hurt them! I won't let you; I love them too much for you to let you hurt anyone anymore!" Youkomon stood and curled around Janet. She pulled her crest from under her shirt. Janet was crying. "Why isn't it working?"

"Committing suicide will not help anyone. I think…" Youkomon grabbed Janet and leapt away as Karatenmon rushed forward with his sword prepared to slice forward.

"I want to help! Why can't I help without getting people hurt!" shouted Janet in anger.

Youkomon put Janet down and then winced. "It's not your fault; you need to stop blaming yourself!" The fox stood in front of Janet. Youkomon glared as Karatenmon landed next to Bastemon. The two Ultimates were smiling at the fox.

"You can't win, you're outnumbered and outmatched," purred Bastemon. "So just give up and make this a lot simpler."

"It doesn't matter how outmatched I am, I will not let you hurt Janet, she is the most important thing in my life, I would rather fight on to protect her than lose her," The fox looked back to Janet. The short haired, girl's eyes were wide in surprise. The fox nodded, "Janet is the most special girl I have met, and I can't let digimon the likes of you take her from me!"

"I-I'm that special to you?" Janet looked at the fox in shock. Tears were in her eyes.

"Of course you are," replied Youkomon. "You always have been, Janet."

"All this bonding is cute and everything, but…I'm afraid it will end now!" growled Bastemon. She leapt forward her crimson whip trailing behind her. Karatenmon wasn't far behind his swords at his side.

"NO! I don't want you to go! I want you to be with me!" Janet shouted loudly. "I love you Youkomon, please…don't die for me, if you love me you won't die!"

Twisting rays of raspberry light flooded forward.

"Youkomon, digivolve to, Taomon!" There was an explosion of light. Bastemon and Karatenmon staggered backward.

Janet looked up at the gold, white and lavender robes, the small hat on top of the fox head, the long armed robes that hung down off of Taomon. It had two huge shoulder spikes. It reminded her of pictures of the Japanese Shinto priests that were in her social studies book at home. The digimon turned and smiled, there was a yin-yang symbol on the chest of the robes and on the long cloth that hung from digimon's waist was a line of golden symbols. Janet's eyes widened. "You're…You're…the…apparition, from File Island!"

Taomon smiled and nodded. "Piximon said you had a lot of love in you."

"Oh, come on and give it a rest already!" shouted Bastemon. The feline growled loudly. "Do you think you'll make any difference, we've already beat your friends down, and you're still outnumbered!"

"Bastemon, I have a present for you," growled Taomon as she turned.

She flicked her arm up and from the sleeves of her robe a long rectangular piece of paper appeared between two, long claws. She threw the paper forward and it snapped over Bastemon's mouth. Bastemon reached up to the paper but her arms froze in the middle of the action. The feline's eyes widened and she moaned through the paper frantically.

Karatenmon looked at Bastemon and then to Taomon and gave a bemused smiled. "Your little tricks may work on my ignorant companion," said Karatenmon, Bastemon's eyes narrowed and shot daggers at the raven man. "I, on the other hand, will not be so easily dispatched with!" The crow drew his swords and launched forward.

Taomon whipped her right arm to her side. One paper flashed from the arms of her robes, a second slid down overlapping on top of the first and then a third and fourth slid out; each one sliding into place so that it lengthened the line of papers. Taomon flashed the rod of paper upwards. It rolled into a baton and then folded itself so that it formed a sharp blade. Karatenmon's swords swept forward and Taomon met the crow's blades with her own paper sword. Taomon pushed forward knocking Karatenmon backwards. The priest fox slashed and cut forward, her bushy golden tail sweeping back and forth with each strike. Karatenmon feverishly tried to block the paper blade. Karatenmon sneered and with a concerted effort sliced the paper sword to bits. Taomon leapt backward as the metallic swords slashed forward missing her finely woven robes.

Taomon swept her arm back and then brought it forward as a swirl of paper wheeled around her hand producing a shield of paper that she held against the twin blades of Karatenmon. The priest pushed forward sending Karatenmon staggering backward. A few pieces of triangular shaped paper glowed gold on the periphery of the shield, and then an inner circle of three triangular pieces of paper glowed bright red around the epicenter. When each paper glowed on the shield, it made the sound of metal falling into slots. When the final piece of paper made its metallic sound; the red and gold glows shifted, moving into the shape of an unknown emblem.

Taomon waited silently. Karatenmon growled and then tore forward. Taomon pulled the paper shield back and then pushed it forward, "Talisman of LIGHT!" the shield vaporized, condensed into a single ball of light and then exploded forward as a beam of light that slammed Karatenmon backward into a tree. Karatenmon groaned loudly. Taomon lifted her arms; between her claws were a multitude of rectangular pieces of paper. "Now, to put you in time out. THOUSAND SPELLS!" She threw the papers forward and then adhered themselves to the tengu. Energy crackled all over the swordsman's body. He struggled against the binding and roared in aggravation. Taomon turned and flicked up a piece of paper and tossed it to the ground. It glowed brightly, growing larger and folding itself into a giant origami crane. "Hurry, everyone get on!"

The children, carefully bearing the weight of their partners climbed onto the crane. Janet was the last to scramble on, as she got on the crane, Karatenmon unleashed an unholy howl and the pieces of paper exploded off of him. Taomon growled and swept up her hand a glowing symbol appeared between her fingers, it was the same symbol that had been on the shield, "Talisman of Light!" another wave of light sent the tirade of feathers rolling backwards. Taomon hopped into the crane and its massive paper wings flapped lifting itself and its cargo off the ground.

"You won't escape!" shouted Karatenmon loudly. He had one of his swords drawn. It was glowing blood red, "Enlightenment!"

Another glowing talisman appeared in Taomon's hand. "Talisman of Light!" the beam of light met the red stream. The two attacks exploded in mid air, the smoke giving the crane cover to escape.

888

"Mmm, mmm, mmmmmmm!" groaned Bastemon as Karatenmon snarled angrily at the shrinking paper crane. Bastemon narrowed her eyes, "MMMM!"

"WHAT?" shouted the tengu as he turned quickly on Bastemon. Bastemon growled loudly and her eyes glared at the paper on her mouth. Karatenmon blinked, "Oh…" He walked up and ripped it off her mouth.

"OWOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Bastemon loudly, "Did you have to rip it off!"

"You're lucky, I could've left it on," said Karatenmon matter-of-factly. He looked at the paper in his hand, "A simple ofuda and its spell incapacitated you."

"Stupid spell papers!" growled Bastemon. "I'll get her next time, 'I have a present for you' my butt!"

"Just be lucky that I was here to save you," said Karatenmon as he turned towards the forest's shadows.

"Oi, you can't leave me here alone!" shouted Bastemon. Karatenmon stopped. Bastemon looked at him, "For that matter how'd you find me?"

"I have my ways, plus Tsukaimon was yelling loud enough you could've heard him from File Island," replied Karatenmon. The shadows swept to one side, "Are you coming?"

"Ah…" Bastemon rushed forward and followed Karatenmon into the shadows.

888

"Don't move so much; let me help you!" chastised Mark as he helped Lucemon from the crane. "You're still bleeding."

"I'll heal, don't fuss so much," groaned Lucemon as he winced when Mark herded him with one arm out of the crane.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young man!" Mark growled in response wagging the pointer finger of his other hand.

"You know, imprinting from mom doesn't always work, Mark," said Steven as he lifted Ryuudamon.

"Are you ok?" asked Kevin as he lifted Snow Agumon. The white digimon groaned slightly, before glowing bright white and reverting to Koromon. Kevin blinked. "I guess not…"

Brendan was holding Tapirmon against his chest. Michelle had already gotten out and was soaking Labramon in the small spring that the crane had landed by. Amy was next to Michelle gently dabbing the lines of cuts on Penguinmon.

"You know, if someone had said I'd be fighting demons and monsters and the like, I may have believed them," whispered Kevin quietly, "but if that person had said I'd be making my escape on a giant, origami crane…I'd have smacked them upside the head for lying to me."

"We got our asses handed to us," said Jason as held up Otamamon, and looked over the cuts across the tadpole's face, "on a golden platter."

Janet looked back to Taomon and caught the priest digimon glow bright white and revert to Viximon. The little, fox-like, fur ball hopped up into Janet's arms, as she did so the paper crane fell apart.

Janet smiled at Viximon, "You're awesome."

"You're awesomeness allowed for my awesomeness," replied the digimon with a smile. "It was your love for me and your realization of the love that is being given to you that let me digivolve."

Janet blushed brightly and walked to the water and sat down at the pool's edge. Jason sat down next to her. He gently placed Otamamon in the water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come sooner…" whispered Janet. "You guys got hurt…"

"Don't, it wasn't completely your fault," said Jason. He looked at Janet. "I knew you were nearby, but I decided not to chase you down, it was as much my fault as yours," replied the boy. "We are all depending on each other, to stay on some level of sanity, every once in a while we let each other down, but as long as we continue to care for each other and keep trying, I think we can do more than just stay sane and survive, I think we can win this fight that we seemed to be embroiled in." He looked up at Janet with his deep blue eyes, "Some of us…depend on others more than I think we like to admit…"

Janet looked around the pool. Steven and Mark were holding each other and Kevin and Michelle were taking care of their digimon. Brendan was hovering over Tapirmon like a mother hen. Janet looked at Viximon, then Otamamon then her eyes rose and caught Jason's. She smiled slightly.

"I know," she whispered with a smile and then looked up into the sky. The stars were blazing brightly above them and a single streak of light ripped across the sky. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Brendan's laptop started to ping. The boy ran over to the laptop, Tapirmon sighed in relief as the boy ran to his machine. Brendan gasped slightly, "It's an e-mail, from Gennai…"

**888**

**AN: Special points for those who can pick out the anime references in this chapter! Disclaimer: Special points are neither all that special or count to any actual score of any sort**

**Tengu: Is a crow being from Japanese folklore that was wise and was a master swordsman. **

**Qiviut: Michelle's darkness comes from her belief in the death of Kevin (well that's not all but I'm not giving things away), and as such she tried to hide the truth, ie Kevin is dead at first by denying the universe around her and then by denying Kevin's existence, but when Kevin physically tries to protect her, Michelle's mind finally snaps open to reality and she sees that the Kevin in front of her is the real Kevin, not some hallucination…or mind trick. Maybe I could've made that more clear… I don't know.**

**Alforce: Michelle's darkness is not completely like Sora's and Yamato's, it's been fed. It is, though, something that is similar at its roots. I liked the final Blossomon scene too. I can see it playing out on TV. Have Tsukaimon looking up and have the light background with the shadow profile of Blossomon being sliced to bits by this crimson ribbon and having the fluids gushing out all over, that is one of those scenes I wish I could see animated. Kind of want to see this chapter animated too, just to see the sword fight… **


	57. Operation: 52 Pickup

**I don't own Digimon**

**Operation: 52 Pickup**

**888**

"This way," called Brendan loudly as he walked forward.

"Two days, Two days we've been walking," grumbled Amy loudly.

"You could always go back to the Guilmon," ribbed Steven.

"Don't you dare think about that!" yelped Amy loudly.

"Shh," Jason and Janet hissed as they broke over a hill. They peered over the ridge and saw a vast city.

"Ok, so what exactly are we looking at?" asked Kevin as he scratched his head.

"The Village of Origins, I think," said Brendan quietly.

"The Village of the What?" Mark looked at Lucemon. The angel looked around at everyone else.

"What? Do you think I know everything?" yelped the angel.

"Well…yeah," replied Mark.

"The Village of Origins is where all the digi-eggs are created," said Ryuudamon as he walked forward.

"What about the Primary Village?" asked Michelle.

"That's where we are sent to grow up," replied Labramon quietly.

"Yep," said Tapirmon. "Blimpmon come in and pick up crates of ready to hatch digi-eggs and new babies and flies them to File Island."

"So why are we here?" asked Otamamon quietly.

"Down!" hissed Kevin as he dropped behind a bush.

The others huddled under the other surrounding bushes. A large black dragon glided over their heads. Its shoulders held Bastemon. The children poked their heads out of the bushes.

"Oh, Miss Undress is here," grumbled Labramon.

"Yeah…" replied Brendan.

"Didn't we just get our butts kicked two days ago?" asked Jason. He looked at the others. "Gennai wants us to get our butts kicked again?"

"Gennai says that Bastemon and Karatenmon are trying to make a break for the Human World," said Brendan loudly.

"WHAT?" The others yelped.

"That must have been what that guy said when he said people were playing with the barriers between this world and the next," whispered Kevin.

"What guy?" Brendan asked. The shorter boy looked at the taller.

"When I went home, after I met with Yashamon, and Snow Agumon got zapped, this guy came out of nowhere and said something about someone was messing with the barriers," replied Kevin. The others looked at him in shock. "I told you guys, didn't I?"

"Umm…no," replied Janet before the others could explode.

"Oh…" Kevin blushed bright red. "Right, well, that thing that Assaultmon became got its butt kicked by Cyberdramon but when he went kablooy; it sucked us into this thing that must have sent us home. We got home but we kept seeing digimon, and then Brendan talked to us through the TV."

"You got my message?" yelped the shorter boy genius.

Kevin nodded and then continued, "And then I was chased by Yashamon and then the sky went all funny and started to zap digimon that were walking around and it got Snow Agumon, and that's when the weird dude came, and well, I went back here."

"How long were you home?" asked Steven. He looked at Kevin; his eyes were not really pleased.

"Maybe an hour or two, that's the thing. Back home, it's only been about an hour or two," said Kevin. He blinked and then looked to Janet. "Oh, Janet, your mom may be a tad bit overprotective when you get back."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelped the brown haired girl.

"Uh…maybe gave her the idea that you weren't at the school with us…" gulped Kevin. Janet's eyes flashed with hellfire and brimstone. "But, but…I didn't mean to!" yelped Kevin defensively.

"RrRRRRrrr," growled Janet loudly.

"Crest of Love; CREST OF LOVE!" yelped Viximon in hysterics.

"Just this once…can't we over look that," grumbled Janet loudly. "Can't you digivolve to some Skull Kickhisassmon or something…?"

"Uh…I don't think that would be wise," said Lucemon. Janet flashed a glare at the angel and Lucemon retreated back into his bush with Mark.

"Nothing is as dangerous as a girl that's mad," whispered Brendan.

"Especially if she's the Chosen of Love," said Tapirmon loudly.

Janet glared at Tapirmon. Brendan snapped his hands over the purple digimon's mouth with lightning speed and pushed him down into the foliage. "Umm, I think he said, 'Especially if she got pooped on by a dove'!"

Janet narrowed her eyes.

"I think we're getting off topic," murmured Steven. He walked from his bush and sat down on the ground looking at the city in front of him. "So why exactly are we here?"

"This city is where the portal between worlds is," Brendan replied. He walked forward and sat next to Steven. "They must have taken it over to gain access to the portal."

"And so why are we here?" asked Jason. The brown haired boy sat next to Brendan on the boys other side.

"To try and stop them…" whispered Brendan. "Supposedly, they have the means to open the portal."

"If those two get to the Human World," started Amy.

"Yeah I know," said Brendan, "Unfortunately it's not just them, their taking a small army with them it seems."

"Oh marvelous," grumbled Amy. "So we stop them, how?"

"Don't know," whispered Brendan. He looked down at his computer. "I can think of one way but I don't think you'll like it."

"What?" Kevin and Koromon wearily walked from their hiding places.

"We could destroy the portal, seal it up tight," replied Brendan.

"But, if we block up the portal…" Mark started.

"We won't get home," whimpered Michelle. The girl looked at Kevin. "I want to see mom and dad again!"

"I know," Kevin looked at Brendan, "Let's put that one off the stove and try and think of something else."

"Well, we could destroy the both of them," said Brendan quietly.

"That could work, I mean we almost beat them last time," said Kevin hopefully.

"If you define as almost beating as being forced to run away as soon as it was possible," whispered Amy with a little sarcastic lilt.

"Hey, we could've won…" Kevin stopped himself short; his eyes flicked up to Janet. "I mean we did better than what it looked like we did."

"He's right, if I could've digivolved to Cerberumon," said Tapirmon.

"And I could've digivolved to HishaRyuumon," said Ryuudamon.

"We would've had those dweebs asking us for mercy," chimed the two digimon in unison.

"So…" Steven looked over the city, "What are we going to do?"

"I think I need more information before applying a possible regiment of thought to the problem," whispered Brendan.

"So we're sneaking in?" asked Amy quietly.

"Yes," said Kevin.

"No," said Steven. Kevin looked at the blonde in shock. Steven cleared his voice, "You're staying here, You, Michelle, Mark and Janet stay here, the rest of us are going in."

"No, please no!" hissed Kevin into Steven's ear. "Don't leave me here with Janet!"

"I'm sorry bud, but you'll just slow us down," said Steven with a smile.

"We want another whack at that hussy of a piñata!" said Michelle, beside her Labramon was nodding furiously.

"No, just stay back here, you and Mark have to protect Kevin and Janet until we get back," said Steven sternly. The canine and her partner looked downtrodden and nodded in compliance. He smiled, "Don't worry; you'll get your chance."

888

"Have you gotten the others?" groused Karatenmon as he stood over the pillar. Bastemon was standing at his side.

"Yes, I have them," replied Bastemon irritated, "I had them an hour ago, and I had them five minutes ago when you asked last time. They are gathered and awaiting orders to come to this room."

"Don't get in a snit," responded Karatenmon quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "We must be prepared, I do not wish to enter a new world and be decimated."

"Who could decimate us?" growled Bastemon. "Those brats are as weak as the mud that we beat them into."

"Humans are very ingenious in the creation of war machines," replied Karatenmon. He narrowed his eyes, "You should know that…"

"I was a very shielded kitty cat," smirked Bastemon with a purr, "well, not completely shielded." The feline let out a chuckling purr.

"Now is not the time for your perversion," grumbled Karatenmon as he flicked through the cards and put them into slots. "Well that looks right, but…" Karatenmon flicked through the cards again. "Yes, this energy signature is the proper one." He looked up at Bastemon. "We'll move in the morning."

"Why the morning, why wait?" grumbled Bastemon.

"The barrier is still relatively strong, but it's been going through daily cycles of weakness and re-strengthening, if we move now, we will likely have a very bumpy transversal, may even lose a couple of our underlings," replied Karatenmon. He walked towards the shadows. "Be ready, I do not plan to stay here more than our position forces us, the digi-destined are more powerful than I had planned."

888

"Did you hear that?" hissed Amy into Brendan's ear.

The group of digi-destined had found it quite easy to sneak around the Village of Origins and with the map that Gennai had provided they had squirmed their way into the lower realm of the Palace of Origins, and now were secretly hiding in a small vent that was on a shadowy wall.

"I'd have heard more if you hadn't been giving me a play by play in my ear," replied Brendan hushedly.

"Both of you; please," whispered Jason quietly. He looked forward. Bastemon turned and left the room.

"Now what?" Steven asked quietly.

"Well, we could try and steal those cards," whispered Brendan. He looked at the others. "But that means taking out Karatenmon."

"Of the two, Karatenmon seems stronger than Bastemon," said Jason quietly. "Do we really want to go up against him?"

"We may not have a choice," whispered Brendan. He narrowed his eyes. "I just wish there was a way we could put a wrench in the monkey works without destroying the portal."

"If it comes between getting us home, and keeping the Earth from being subjected to these two," whispered Jason quietly. He looked at the others, "I think we know the choice we'll have to make."

"We don't have a lot of time," said Steven. He waddled forward to the edge of the vent and knocked the grill out and then jumped to the floor. He waved the others down. "Come on, we gotta get a closer look at that thing."

Brendan, then Jason and Amy leapt down. The digimon hopped down after their partners.

"What are we going to do?" asked Otamamon.

"Hopefully, find a glitch," replied Brendan as he walked towards the pedestal. He looked around and then looked at the pedestal. "Oh…"

"What?" Amy was looking down at the slanted table top. Across the top were three carved images, one was a round little fairy, one was a heavy looking, quadruped dragon, and the last one was a centaur. Down the right hand there was a column of star-like emblems at the beginning of a row. The top row had one star, the second row had two stars and the third had three stars. "What does it mean?"

"They could be some sort of astrological thing, I mean there is a centaur and a dragon, but, Drago the Dragon is definitely not a heavy western dragon, and Sagittarius has a bow and arrow, and well I don't know any fairy constellations," whispered Brendan.

"That fairy looks a bit like Piximon," whispered Steven quietly.

"Yeah and doesn't that one kind of look like MailDramon?" whispered Brendan quietly.

"How would we know?" asked Jason.

"Oh sorry, Wizardmon described her to me after our fight with Phelesmon," whispered Brendan half-acknowledging Jason's question.

"And now that I think about, that centaur guy," Amy put her finger on its long arms, "looks uncannily like Assaultmon."

"Hmm," Brendan closed his eyes and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "If I remember correctly, when we first got here, we were told that digimon come in three kinds of attributes…"

"Yep, Virus, Vaccine and Data," said Tapirmon.

"So…" Brendan started to say. "What if, these things up here aren't stellar configurations, but digimon types, one symbol signifying Data, one signifying Vaccine and one signifying Virus?"

"Then what are the down rows?" asked Steven.

Brendan waved his hand fervently in an up and down motion, "One thing at a time…" He opened his eyes, "Maybe, if we knew what type each of the digimon were, we could have a starting point."

"Well, whatever it is; we'll have to wait," grumbled Jason as the sounds of footsteps echoed into the room. "Let's get out of here."

The four digi-destined and their digimon slunk back into the vent closing the grill behind them. A single monkey like digimon snarled into the room and hopped around. It had large ears and a huge mouth filled with fangs. It looked back and forth and then left.

888

Karatenmon looked out of his window. He smirked quietly as he held a small pendent over his heart. "Foolish children." The digi-destined ran from shadow to shadow. "None can stop me now; I will be reunited with my other half. Oh, yes, indeed I will. No one will stop me, not even that clown." Karatenmon's eyes flashed a bright red. "But we must be patient first, oh yes. When the morning has dawned we shall be safe from them, especially that despicable Taoist priest and her Talisman of Light."

The pendant glowed malignant purple and a soft laughter seemed to emanate from the chest of Karatenmon. He looked down at the stack of cards on his desk. He put his hand on them. A shadow flowed from his hand to the deck of cards and the stack split replicated, splitting into two. He smiled quietly, took up one stack and slid them into his vest.

"Now to tell Bastemon, of our plans," whispered Karatenmon as he disappeared into the shadows of his room.

888

"You want to what?" Bastemon snarled quietly.

"I wish to lure them in, using the cards, they know about them, they were watching us this evening," replied Karatenmon quietly. "They'll more than likely try to steal them."

"Then we'll destroy them when they try!" growled Bastemon.

"No, we must let them think they can get away, we must bring them in and then tighten the knot around them," replied Karatenmon quietly. "That way we get them all in one strike."

"Ah," Bastemon smiled quietly. She lifted her clawed hand up to her chin. "That does sound good…we should tell the others…"

"No, I wish to use the Vilemon, we won't need many they should still be weak from their fight with us a couple of nights ago," replied Karatenmon. Bastemon snarled at this but Karatenmon put up a placating hand, "No need to weaken our armies on these vermin, we don't want anyone oversleeping when we depart, now do we?" Bastemon frowned and then nodded and Karatenmon turned to leave. He stopped and turned his head. "Sleep well, mistress, I can deal with this alone."

888

"TOMORROW MORNING!" shouted Janet loudly.

"Yes," replied Brendan softly. "We have to do something now!"

"Well it looks like we're going up against Karatenmon," said Kevin quietly. "I mean it's the only plausible answer."

"We need to consider that it may be entirely possible that we may need to…" started Brendan.

"Brendan, no," said Kevin. "Just, no."

"But if it comes between us and saving the world we have to…" Brendan started to argue.

"Then we won't let it come between us and saving the world," said Kevin defiantly. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" Steven grabbed Kevin by the arm.

"What?" Kevin snapped as he turned. Steven pointed down. A very pink and very small Koromon looked up at Kevin.

"You have to hang back, look, it won't be so bad, you'll be look out," said Steven with a smile.

"I'll lead you to his tower, but I don't know how to get there from the inside," said Lucemon.

"Who said anything about going inside the palace, we'll just crash into his tower and take those cards…" said Amy.

"Who says that he keeps them there," asked Jason.

"They're there," said Labramon. "He brought them into his room one day, I remember it quite clearly because he struck me with the flat of his sword." The dog growled loudly.

"So, we fly in, find the cards and then get out of there?" asked Jason quietly.

"That's the plan, simple as it is," nodded Brendan.

888

Saberdramon though the sky silently, trying to stay in the shadow of the city. The eight children and six digimon gripped her feathers. Lucemon glided below her and to her right. The twelve winged angel was more aerially agile since he could make multi-faceted adjustments with his several wings.

"That one!" called Lucemon as he pointed to a large round tower that jutted from the northern walls of the palace.

Saberdramon nodded and flew towards it. Lucemon dove ahead of her and broke a window, the very window that had been replaced only a few days ago after he'd broken it to escape. Saberdramon hovered shakily next to the window as the children leapt into the tower. Amy hung back with Saberdramon.

"Drive around for about an hour and we'll meet you back here," called Kevin loudly.

Steven whacked Kevin over the head, "Be serious."

"Jeesh," yelped the brown haired boy as he resituated his cap and moved further into the tower.

"Just be careful and don't get shot down," said Steven quietly. "When we want you, Lucemon will fire a blast out the window." Amy nodded and Saberdramon glided back into the shadows.

"Ok, Kevin, Janet, keep watch on that door," said Steven quietly. He looked around, "Michelle and Labramon, help us look around here; and Lucemon, stick by the window, incase we have an emergency."

"Ok, now where were the cards when he came in?" asked Brendan as he walked forward.

"He kept them in his desk," whispered Labramon quietly.

"Right…" Brendan and the others pulled on the drawers of the desk. "Uh…we have a problem…"

"Locked?" whispered Janet quietly.

Brendan nodded. Ryuudamon walked forward, "Let me do it!" He flicked hand out and a buzzing, white energy blade appeared in his hand. "Iai Blade!" The middle drawer dropped from its hinges and clattered the ground.

"OI!" hissed Jason.

"Sorry," whispered Ryuudamon.

888

Karatenmon smirked quietly as he heard the sound of a drawer clattering on the ground. "They're here…" He drew wings over his shoulders like a cloak and proceeded down the hall. His hands were on his sword hilts and he clicked them from their sheaths slightly.

He came to stairwell and turned looking up. He slowly walked up the spiraling staircase, moving up the tower.

888

"Uh oh, something is coming!" whispered Kevin as he saw a shadow roll up the stairwell.

"We can't find the cards!" yelped Brendan. He looked feverishly for those cards he's seen in the basement.

"Then look in the other drawers, but be quick about it!" hissed Janet loudly. She looked through the slightly ajar doorway and saw the shadow darken.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon blasted the side drawers from their hinges. Brendan and the others rushed to sift through the debris in the drawers.

888

Karatenmon turned the corner and smirked quietly. The door this room was slightly ajar. He had to make a decent show of this. He smirked, unsheathed his swords completely and rushed up the stairs.

888

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Janet and Kevin as he fell backwards with Janet.

"RAVEN BLADES!" the door exploded off its hinges.

"Koromon, digivolve to Snow Agumon!" yelped the pink ball as it reflexively morphed into the white dinosaur.

"Viximon digivolve to Renamon!" the golden ball of fox followed suit.

The two Rookies jumped the avian swordsman. Dark tendrils flashed forward snapping the two digimon backwards crashing them down on the floor. Brendan and the others looked up in horror.

"Keep looking we'll deal with this guy!" shouted Tapirmon. The purpled elephantine digimon rushed forward as a golden light swept over him. "Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon! Schwarz Strahl!" the spiked canine raged forward unleashing a black beam.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" The little black lizard blazed before appearing again as the long necked dragon, Ginryuumon. "Armor Piercing Blade!" shining energy blades flashed forward.

The two Champions pounced the raven slamming him back through the doorway.

"Ballistic Feather!" There was an explosion; Dobermon rocketed through the doorway and crashed against a wall.

"GINRYUUMON!" screamed Steven as a cold night wind ripped up from the stairwell.

"Ginryuumon digivolve to HishaRyuumon!" there was a bright glow from out the window as a red and blackish-green dragon roared into the sky.

"I should go help," said Otamamon. Jason nodded, held up his digivice and Otamamon leapt out the window as he glowed. "Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon! Ok, bird boy; let's see how you like being double teamed! ICE BLAST!" The blue sea dragon swept around blasting a frost laden burst downwards.

"Juuouguruma!" HishaRyuumon glided past the window, opened his mouth and a swirling blast of fiery energy shot down.

"No way…" gasped Lucemon as the humanoid raven shot up through the blast and swung its sword unleashing a blast of dark energy into the two serpentine dragons.

"Little Blizzard!" yelped Snow Agumon as a group of furry monkey like creatures reached the door.

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Renamon fired hundreds of glowing, golden, leaves forward that exploded into the bat-eared monkeys.

"Retrieve Bark!" pink pulse pelted the small contingent knocking them back through the doorway.

888

"Hurry, Saberdramon!" yelped Amy as the large black bird swept around and whipped its wings up and down as it rushed through the air towards the explosions. Seadramon and HishaRyuumon were swirling into the air retreating from a smaller humanoid figure with wings. "Karatenmon!" Yelped the girl loudly.

"Yeah, I've got him in my crosshairs," growled the bird loudly as its wings glowed lavender. "Black Saber!" a large, black arc shot forward from the wings of the bird.

888

Karatenmon dropped back as the energy blade shot past and then dove away as the giant, black phoenix shot by.

"Grau Realm!" roared a voice above him as a black ball engulfed him. Karatenmon curled up and then slammed all of his limbs outward smashing the ball to bits.

888

"I got them!" shouted Brendan as he lifted the stack of nine cards aloft. He turned quickly, "Let's get out of here!"

"That'll be easier said than done," called Lucemon as Karatenmon swept back and forth in front of the window. "Wait…" Lucemon hopped up on the window sill and punched forward. "Divine Feat!" the stream of light struck Karatenmon in the back. The crow snarled as it was sent forward against its will.

"Juuouguruma!" a tornado of flames slammed the swordsman down like a fly being taken down by a flyswatter. The red and dark green dragon then swung beside the window, "Every get on!"

The others scrambled on to the scaly back of the dragon. Dobermon reverted to Tapirmon as he and Brendan scrambled onto the dragon. The large serpentine beast then curled to the south and glided away as fast as it could.

"Ballistic Feathers!" projectiles erupted from the grounds of the city. They exploded around HishaRyuumon, Saberdramon and Seadramon retreated into the remains of the night. A soft purple haze was building in the east.

888

"They got away," growled Bastemon as she appeared from the palace. She looked at the gaping hole in the northern tower and the growled. "You let them get away! They stole our key cards!"

"I know, it's a shame isn't it," said Karatenmon as he turned to the feline. He smirked and flicked his wrists up fanning out nine cards in front of her face.

Bastemon's eyes widened and then a sly smile cut across her lips, "Oh, you are much sneakier than I believed."

"I know," said Karatenmon as he walked past Bastemon, "We gave them quite a show, didn't we…"

888

"I don't know about this completely," whispered Jason quietly. They were now sitting in the forest making a camp. "Why didn't they chase us?"

"I don't know," whispered Brendan as he turned his computer on. The computer hummed and after it had finished booting he let out a gasp.

"What?" the others asked worriedly.

"Gennai just sent another email…" whispered Brendan quietly. "It's time for us to meet, face to face…come to my house, I shall give you a signal as to where it is…"

The others looked at him. "What kind of signal?"

Brendan looked up. He pointed up to the east. An aurora was spiraling up from the ground into the sky. It blazed bright orange and red. "That kind…"

**888**

**Alforce: Yeah, Bastemon and Karatenmon played dirty, though Taomon did the do the voodoo that she do. Like I said I liked the last chapter, this one turned out better than I anticipated even though it was a linking chapter. Now you know I can't give away who digivolves into whom, I'm sure you can find out if you wished to…**

**Qiviut: That's good, I'm glad you understand… Miroku wannabe, guess I didn't think of Karatenmon like that.**


	58. Swing Wide Those Gates

**I don't own digimon**

**Swing Wide Those Gates**

**888**

The soft, half-glow of the aurora filled the sky. A single twisting column swirled in the early morning.

"It can't be far now," called Brendan loudly. He exploded through the foliage in front of him and stopped. The others nearly toppled over the shorter, auburn haired boy. "Or…something…" whispered the boy. He looked at the lake in front of him. The aurora swirled in the middle of the lake.

"Figures, just another trick," growled Jason loudly. He stopped, turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" yelped Mark. The aurora was sucked into the lake. A line of light bisected the body of water and then the water pulled apart. A long stair case trailed down from the lakeshore to the middle of the lake.

"Well, it puts a new definition to waterfront property," murmured Kevin in awe.

Brendan smiled brightly and started to walk towards the stairs, "let's get down there, we have an old guy to meet."

The others looked up and then followed the boy. The stairs glowed brightly underfoot. The children looked into the wall of water that occupied each side of the stairwell. Fish were frolicking in the water and even leapt across the staircase from one wall of water to the other.

They finally came to a courtyard of sorts. It was a very green, area. A small arched bridge over stretched a garden stream. They crossed the bridge slowly and looked all around. It was a very oriental garden.

"Ah, you found the place," said a very wizened voice. The children looked up in apprehension. A very old man with a large round nose and a short bob of hair on top of his hair walked forward. He wore black robes with red lining. His eyes looked as if they were sealed shut. He walked forward with a knobby cane. "I was worried that you wouldn't see the porch light."

"You're Gennai?" asked Brendan with a gulp, "the, real Gennai?"

"Well, I suppose I could be a fake Gennai, that doesn't know that he's fake," replied Gennai quietly. "Other than that, yes, I am the real Gennai, not a holographic reproduction." The old man turned. "Now, we have many things to discuss, it may be more comfortable in the house…"

888

They were sitting in a large living room. Outside the windows, fish were swimming around the garden. Kevin was looking intently out the window.

"Yes, the water bill is quite high," said Gennai to Kevin. The brown haired boy looked up in shock, "No, I'm not reading your mind, trust me; everyone makes that joke when they see the place." The old man smiled quietly.

"Uh, so what are we supposed to be talking about?" asked Steven quietly.

"About Karatenmon and Bastemon," replied Gennai with a serious tone.

Brendan's eyes widened and he searched his pockets feverishly. "We got those cards that Karatenmon used to work the portal thing."

Gennai walked forward and took the cards from Brendan and looked at the black rectangles. "You've been tricked," Gennai said bluntly, "these are just imitations,"

"Then that means…" Brendan and the others looked at each other.

Gennai nodded and walked over to a screen. A picture appeared. It first focused in on North America and then the United States and then finally on their state and home town. A red dot was flashing dangerously near the edge of the bay that hung on the east of their hometown. "I'll give you three guesses as to what the red dot is, and the first two don't count…"

"No…" whispered Amy quietly. Her hands rose to his lips. An image of Karatenmon slicing through downtown and Bastemon ripping through the residential districts flashed into her mind.

"But, but…" Janet started to mumble.

"You haven't much time, they are looking for something in particular," said Gennai.

"What?" the humans asked quietly.

"A human," replied Gennai quietly. He turned and the screen flicked again.

"Who?" the kids asked anxiously.

"We aren't sure, but we think that whoever they are looking for is very integral to their plans," said Gennai quietly.

"We who?" asked Jason.

"Well, I'm not exactly in a fact finding position, I have put operatives in Bastemon's ranks," replied Gennai quietly. "I can't give you their identities, for fear of blowing their covers, but I just want you to know that we aren't completely in the dark here."

"Yeah now we'll be scared to zap any of Bastemon's minions for fear of getting the good guy…" grumbled Amy.

"They knew that what they were signing up for, and they won't hold back on your account, so don't feel remorseful," replied Gennai quietly.

"What are their plans?" asked Brendan quietly.

"We aren't entirely sure," replied Gennai. He sighed quietly. "Whatever it is though, will be horrible for your world as well as ours."

"Well that's nice to know, but how are we going to stop them, when we're here?" Steven grumbled loudly.

"That is why I asked you here," said Gennai quietly. He walked forward and reached into his robes. "You see, Karatenmon isn't the only one who can play a mean game of dimensional old maid…" He pulled ten cards from his robes. They were copper green on their back and depicted digimon on their face. The old man smiled as the children gasped. "But first you must rest, and eat, I will go and make you a nice meal, the bathes are down this hall here," Gennai pointed to a corridor to his right, "feel free to use them, just please, don't open the windows…" Gennai walked up to Brendan, "If I could see your computer, I am just intrigued by Human computational ingenuity," The boy blushed and then handed the machine over. Gennai bowed and smiled and then turned to the others, "If you would please give me your digivices, I wish to tweak them slightly, I discovered a few functions I wish for them to have before you leave…" The others looked at each other and then at Gennai.

"We can trust him, I mean, he's been right about most of this stuff, and so far he hasn't tortured us or shot at us," said Brendan. The others looked at the boy quietly and then at Gennai. Brendan stood up and handed over his digivice, "I trust him!"

The others nodded and handed over their digivices before standing and disappearing in the direction of the bathes.

888

Later that day, when most of the children were napping quietly on the floor; Brendan was sitting in front of the screen watching the flickering red light.

"I am done looking at your computer, quite the machine," said Gennai as the old man walked forward. "I did, however add something to it, a Digimon Analyzer."

"That's why you took the other's digivices, isn't it?" said Brendan as he looked at the computer and opened a program and a small library of digimon appeared in front of him.

"Partially yes, you'll find this much more efficient than struggling with compliancy codes and such like you were," said Gennai with a smile.

Gennai looked over the other children. Kyokyomon was curled up on Steven's stomach. Snow Agumon and Renamon were leaning against their partners, Kevin and Janet. Lucemon was still awake. His bright, blue eyes flared as the shadow of a fish swept across his face. Penguinmon and Otamamon were resting quietly in a corner with Jason and Amy. Gennai's eyes returned to Brendan, with Tapirmon was curled up at the boy's feet.

"Gennai, are you a human?" asked Brendan quietly, "or are you a digimon…?"

"It depends, what do you think?" asked Gennai quietly.

"Well, a digimon is made of digital information, but they also have several defining things, like attacks and attributes…" Brendan looked at Gennai.

"That is correct," replied Gennai. He looked at the screen, "I am created from data, but…"

"You lack attributes and attacks?" asked Brendan finishing the old man's sentence. Gennai nodded quietly. The boy took this in, "Then you're something in between…"

"I am, something. I was part of a group of beings created for reason, but like many other beings my purpose has long been forgotten," replied Gennai. He looked at Brendan, "all I know is that we are to keep this world free from the advances of these malicious villains."

"Yes," said Brendan quietly. He looked at the screen quietly, "What do you think our chances are against them?"

"You will do fine," reassured Gennai quietly. He furrowed his brow, "but you must believe in yourselves." Brendan nodded quietly. Gennai heaved a long sigh. "You should be going soon, even if there is a time deviancy you should not give Bastemon and Karatenmon anymore time than you have to."

Brendan nodded quietly and looked at the new slot in his computer. Gennai walked off towards the others, gently rising them from their slumber. Brendan sighed and gently poked Tapirmon into wakefulness.

"What?" yawned the tapir quietly as the clouds started to roll under his feet.

"We're getting ready to go, we have to get back as soon as possible," whispered Brendan quietly. "I think you'll like my house."

"I hope so," smiled the tapir as he rose from the floor.

888

Saberdramon glided hesitantly over the castle. Nothing shot at her and she eased into the square and de-digivolved into Penguinmon. The children and digimon looked around cautiously.

"It's way too quiet here," whispered Lucemon quietly as his ear-wings swiveled back and forth like radar dishes.

"The palace is this way," whispered Brendan as he walked forward with Tapirmon. "Come on."

The streets hissed with a lonely wind and the castle creaked loudly as they pushed into it. The lights were out. The air had a chill. The dark corridors wound silently in different directions, but with Brendan's map they rushed towards two huge, brass doors that were locked fast.

"We could take the ventilation systems…" whispered Jason quietly.

"It would take too long to backtrack," replied Kevin as he walked forward and lifted his digivice, "Are you ready, buddy?"

"Ready, willing and able!" chirped Snow Agumon happily. "Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon!" the zebra emerged briefly from the glow, "Shima Unimon digivolve to Cyberdramon!" The black, muscle bound dragon took a step back and then rushed the door slamming his bulk against the metal. He sneered loudly and then fell back. The dragon extended his arms and sliced the large arm spikes through the air drawing together emerald energy. "Desolation Claw!" the green energy shot forward and the door exploded open, as the door snapped off its hinges. The black dragon instantly reverted to Koromon. The pink ball looked down in surprise, "Guess I wasn't as ready as I thought!"

"It's ok, we got where we wanted to go," replied Brendan. He stopped and looked to Koromon, "You're ok, right?"

The ball nodded happily and then Brendan and the others filed into the portal room. Brendan made for the pedestal. He fanned out the cards. He quickly started grouping the cards.

"What are you doing?" whispered Steven quietly.

"Well since we know the information on the cards is digimon," whispered Brendan in a hush, "I finalized my guess that the top insignias are different kinds of digimon divided by attributes, it's too odd that each column has been differentiated into attributes for it to be coincidence."

"What about up and down?" whispered Jason.

Brendan looked up and shook his head, "Let me figure this out first…"

"'Come to my parlor,' said the spider to the fly…" a figure stepped from the shadows. She had a red dress and top on. A large red and lavender hat was on her head and platinum hair fell to her shoulders. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes. "Lord Karatenmon said you'd come. I never expected you'd be so delicious looking though…"

"A human?" the children asked.

"Not quite," growled Lucemon. The woman smirked and then her clothes exploded and a humanoid torso rested on a spidery body. Three pairs of legs encircled her body and a pair of arms was attached to her torso and they ended in long, thick claws. A pair of bull horns curled from her round head. Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "Arukenimon."

"I know an old lady that swallowed a fly…" sang the woman as she drew closer, "Why oh why did she swallow the fly? Because she was hungry!"

"I thought it was, 'perhaps she'll die'?" replied Brendan with an aggravated tone. He lifted his digivice, "Let's show this spider girl who the real superheroes are."

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" the pinscher raged forward.

"Spider Thread!" silk shot from Arukenimon's claws and swirled around Dobermon. The dog growled but as he struggled he only got tied up more.

"Renamon, help him!" yelped Janet as Renamon rushed forward.

"Renamon digivolve to Youkomon!" the purple fox rushed forward.

"Labramon?" asked Michelle.

"Labramon Digivolve to D'Arcmon!" the angel glided behind the fox.

"Penguinmon?" Amy looked down.

"I'm drained from the digivolution this afternoon," said the penguin in disappointment.

"I'll go," called Otamamon. "Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

"Spider Thread!" thousands of silk threads whipped out snagging and entangling the three digimon.

"No!" yelped the children as the spider continued forward.

"I got you now my pretties," she looked up at D'Arcmon, Dobermon and Youkomon, "and your little dogs too…"

"Janet…" grumbled Youkomon quietly as she struggled.

"Brendan…" growled Dobermon.

"DIGIVOLVE!" shouted Janet and Brendan loudly.

"Dobermon digivolve to Cerberumon!" The large rottweiler ripped from the cocoon it was in and tackled the spider but she spat something in the three-headed, black hound's face and it yelped backwards.

"Youkomon digivolve to Taomon!" There was bluish glow as a round barrier exploded from the spider's web. Taomon dropped down and flashed her spell papers from her hand. "Thousand Spells!"

"Acid Mist!" shrieked the woman and the papers melted away from the clouds of acid.

Taomon rushed forward. She extended her arm and a line of papers appeared from her robes and flashed into a paper sword.

"Spider Predation!" thousands of spiders erupted from the floor and attacked Taomon.

"Hellfire!" roared the voice of Cerberumon as green flames shot in front of the spiders. The arachnids screeched as they were roasted. Taomon leapt backwards, twisted and sliced Seadramon and D'Arcmon free.

888

"I think I have it…" whispered Brendan quietly. "The columns are the attributes, Data, Vaccine and Virus, the rows are levels, Rookie, Champion and Ultimate…"

"So…" The children looked down the first column, underneath Piximon's visage. Below Piximon was Gotsumon, Wizardmon, and Majiramon. The next column had both Ryuudamon and Snow Agumon cards, then Pidmon, and then Whamon. The last column had Impmon, then Black Gatomon and then Phantomon. "What about Snow Agumon and Ryuudamon?"

"They both fit in the spot," whispered Brendan. He looked up as their digimon roared and blasted back and forth with Arukenimon. He looked to Kevin and handed him the two offending cards, "Pick it…"

"WHAT?" yelped the others loudly.

"He is the leader," said Brendan quietly. "It's his choice…"

"Right…" Kevin closed his eyes. "Eeney, Meeney, Miney Moe…nah…I have to go with my buddy, Snow Agumon. Sorry Kyokyomon…"

"No problem…" whispered the orange dragon. Kevin put the card into its position. The nine cards flashed brightly and a pair of huge, metallic door swept open.

888

"Ice Blast!" roared the sea dragon.

"La Pucelle!" pink lightning streaked down from the canine angel. The two attacks hit the spider. The red arachnid screeched at the attacks.

"Talisman of Light!" shouted Taomon. The emblem in her hands shot forward as a blazing laser that slammed Arukenimon in the chest.

"Inferno GATE!" a black circle appeared behind Arukenimon as she was pushed through. The gate closed. There was the scream of a woman and the gate reopened belching Arukenimon on the ground. The spider woman screamed angrily a lifted her claws.

"Now's not the time, we're getting out of here!" shouted the children as they retreated through the glowing doorway.

"Right…" growled Cerberumon. "Hell Fire!"

Green flames rushed forward engulfing the screeching woman as she burned to ash. The three-headed hell hound then charged for the gateway with the others as he glowed brightly. He passed through the gates with Seadramon, D'Arcmon, and Taomon. There was an unsettling feeling in the rolling white void they now inhabited. The light faded and he crashed to the ground. Next to him were Viximon, Otamamon and Labramon. He looked at his hands and noted the flames.

"Ugh…who got the license plate of that truck…" grumbled Kevin as he sat up.

"I can't believe it…" whispered Steven quietly. He looked around, the school, the playground, the field they were all there. "We're…home…"

"We're home!" cheered Amy and Janet as they clasped hands and danced.

Mark hugged Michelle, "Home, we're home!"

Jason looked at Otamamon, "Well, no matter how humble…"

"Now what?" Otamamon asked quietly.

"No idea," replied Jason. "I guess, go to our houses…"

**888**

**Ah the Human World, such a lovely place, for our heroes to end up. Another linking chapter and then we get to the main stuff. Hopefully. **

**Dark Qiviut: Well, I suspect I over did Janet's displeasure, but can you blame her, Kevin doesn't tell anyone he was home, and while he's home he scares her mom…but I suspect I did over do it slightly…sort of Yolei-ized her. **


	59. Homeward Bound

**I don't own digimon**

**Homeward Bound**

**8888**

"So, what do with these guys?" asked Janet quietly. She pointed at the digimon. Half of them were in their In Training forms.

"Well, really, they tend to look like plush toys don't they?" replied Brendan quietly he looked at Otamamon and Labramon. "Labramon you could pass off as a dog, and Otamamon looks like a stuffed toy, tadpole, and Penguinmon looks like a toy penguin."

"Ahem…" coughed Lucemon quietly.

"Oh…well…" Brendan looked at the angelic child for a bit.

"I know…" gasped Amy loudly. She ran up and tugged at Brendan's jacket, "Can I borrow this?" She ran up to Lucemon, "Ok now fold your wings tight against your body…" The angel looked at Amy incredulously. Amy narrowed her eyes, "Do it, or I'll make you do it…" A fist hovered under Lucemon's chin.

"You don't really think you scare me do you?" asked Lucemon but the girl's lips tightened and the fist shook. The angel's eyes widened slightly and he took a step backward, "Umm…getting on it…" The ten body wings flicked closed tight against his body.

"Ok, put this on," commanded Amy as she flung the jacket over Lucemon's shoulders. The angel grumbled and then slid his arms into the sleeves.

"What about the toga?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Give me a second!" yelped Amy loudly. She looked at the ground around her. Surprisingly their bags were still lying around. "Steven you had gym today didn't you?"

"Uh...yeah?" replied the blonde, surprised.

"Take your shorts out and throw them to Lucemon," Amy ordered loudly.

"Ew!" yelped Michelle.

"I know, it's disgusting but we haven't much choice," said Amy quietly. She looked at Lucemon and noticed that the toga was noticeable under the jacket, "Oi, get your jacket zipped up!" The angel jumped and zipped the jacket up covering the toga. Steven tossed him a pair of grey shorts. Lucemon sat down and slipped them on. The angel then stood. Amy looked at Lucemon, as he wore the orange jacket and grey shorts, and smiled, "Not so bad for a rush job…"

"Excuse me but…" Mark pointed at the two wings that topped out Lucemon's head.

"Oh that's easy!" replied Amy as she walked over to Kevin and whipped his baseball cap off of his head.

"OI!" shouted the boy loudly.

"What? You'll get it back, maybe," replied Amy with a smirk. She walked up to Lucemon and pushed his ear-wings flat against his head and then pulled the cap down over the angel's hair. "There, perfect."

"You have no idea how uncomfortable this is," replied Lucemon quietly. "I feel like I've been put in a box two sizes too small."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it," sniped Amy in reply, "that is until we can go clothes shopping for you!"

The angel's, Mark's and Steven's eyes grew five times their normal size and the color fled from their cheeks. The two boys looked at the other children as if they were rats trapped in a trap.

Kevin looked down at Lucemon's feet. "You forgot his shoes…"

Amy looked down and gasped in shock, "I did, didn't I?"

"I got an extra pair in my bag," whispered Jason quietly as he stooped down and drew the black and white shoes from his bag. They were sneakers and were untied. "I accidentally left them here well…I suppose it was yesterday…kind of…"

"We have to get our story straight…about the digimon," said Janet quietly. "So what are we going to tell our parents?"

"Well, I guess we could say they are stuffed toys we got in an impromptu assembly contest thing," said Kevin quietly as he held up Koromon gently.

"I think I'd rather have Labramon be a stuffed toy than a real dog, mom would never let us keep a real dog," said Michelle. The others nodded quietly.

"And what about me?" said Lucemon as he fidgeted with his clothes.

"Well, you could be a new kid…" said Mark with a smile. "And you could be staying with us for the night…"

"And if mom or dad call Lucemon's parents?" asked Steven with a frown.

"Oh…yeah…" Mark furrowed his brow. "That could be difficult."

"Well, I suppose if worse came to worse, he could stay in the tree house in the back, as long as mom and dad don't find out about it…" Steven scratched his head.

"What if it gets cold out?" asked Amy loudly. "You'd leave Lucemon out in the cold?"

"It's not like we have any choice, he's not like the other digimon, he's too," Steven looked at Lucemon, "too…human."

"How about he sneaks in after bedtime, we could open a window and Lucemon could fly in…" started Mark.

"And if mom or dad happened to check in on us at anytime during the night and found an extra child, with wings?" Steven shook his head.

"Well, how about we try to pass him off as an exchange student," said Kevin quietly. The others looked at him in surprise. "And he lost his family in some sort of fire and his home country is in the middle of a war, so the government doesn't want to send him back and you volunteered your family to take him in for a few nights…"

"Kevin, he's not a dog," replied Jason quietly. "He's a child; well…he looks like a child."

"Plus our parents would call the school," replied Steven. He sighed quietly. "When they find out that he's not registered they'll call the cops."

"My wings ache…" murmured Lucemon quietly.

"How about, we just say he's a new friend at school," replied Mark. "But his mom and dad said that they don't want him around the house until after they have fixed it up…"

"They'd still call the school," whispered Steven.

"But we'd have an excuse, because if he's really new then he may not be registered yet!" Brendan smiled broadly.

"My wings ache," murmured Lucemon quietly.

"What if they want to call his parents?" retorted Steven.

"I think…I may have the guy that would be willing to be Lucemon's dad…" said Kevin quietly. "I'd have to ask him first…but if he'll do it, then we may have a way out of this trouble!"

"My wings ache," murmured Lucemon quietly.

"Ok, then, everyone is a stuffed animal except Lucemon, who is a new kid," said Steven; the others nodded happily. "We will have to stall mom and dad for the parentage of Lucemon until Kevin calls us…"

"It will look odd, if Lucemon doesn't know his father's name…" whispered Amy as she looked over her handy work that constricted itself around the angel.

"My wings…they ache," whispered Lucemon with a sprinkle more anxiety.

"Well we'll just have to tiptoe around that then until Kevin gets a hold of us," said Steven quietly. He looked at Kevin, "You won't forget will you?"

"Forget, me, never…" smiled Kevin.

"Michelle," Steven looked at the tanned haired girl, "remind your brother to ask this guy about being a dad when you guys get home."

The girl nodded with a giggle.

"Right, well if everything is settled I think we should go home, if we're too late our parents will be more suspicious of us than they already will be," said Brendan quietly. "How about we meet back here after school, to talk about how we wish to proceed?"

"Ahem…the wings are still aching," replied Lucemon quietly, but the children didn't seem to notice.

"Ok," said the children with a collective nod.

They then split up in six directions waving at each other and carrying their digimon as best they could, except for Lucemon, who just walked stiffly behind Steven and Mark; trying to massage his back. Michelle walked a few yards and then Kevin had to carry Labramon.

"Why do I have to wear this junk?" grumbled Lucemon loudly. He continued to fidget aggressively in his jacket and shorts; shifting his wings about to try and relieve their stiffness. "My wings ache!"

"Because if you walked around with twelve wings flapping around, people would either think you're crazy or a beast that needs to be tested," replied Steven as he held Kyokyomon.

"Why couldn't I be a doll?" grumbled the angel as he twisted.

"Because you look too human," replied Mark as he looked back at the uncomfortable angel. "Don't worry you look really nice."

"I don't really care how I look, I feel like crap," grumbled the angel. "AND MY WINGS ACHE!"

"Well you'll have to get used to it, because as long as you're here, with our parents around, you're going to have to wear clothes, human clothes," said Steven commandingly.

"Just don't think about it," whispered Mark quietly. "My mom and dad don't like to wear clothes either."

Steven blinked, stopped, turned and looked at his brother, "What did you say?"

"Mom and dad don't like wearing clothes either," replied Mark quietly.

"How did you come up with that?" yelped Steven loudly.

"Well, I was having a bad dream one night and went to their bedroom and they were playing a game, racing each other to see who could get their clothes off fastest," Mark explained quietly and with a innocent smile.

"Uh…," Steven looked at Mark and then looked at Lucemon and then at Kyokyomon. The two digimon returned the boy's look with looks of blankness. Steven blushed brightly. "Mark, promise me you won't play those games with any of the girls at school for a long time…"

"Why would I want to see a girl without her clothes on?" yelped Mark in shock at his brother's request.

"Yes, why would your parents play that game, when they obviously would see my normal attire unacceptable?" asked Lucemon as he looked at Steven. "It seems rather, hypocritical."

"Yeah, why would your parents want to take off their clothes fast?" asked Kyokyomon. The orange dragon scampered up Steven's shoulder, "When you were in the Digital World you and the girls tried not to be out of your clothes in front of each other."

"I'm not getting into this, I'm not getting into this," chanted Steven as he covered his ears and started to hum to himself. Mark and the others looked at him oddly and started to press the issue, "LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Uh…" Mark and the two digimon looked at each other. "Maybe we should just go home."

The shorter brown haired boy walked forward with the angel in tow. Steven was walking slowly behind them shaking his head and murmuring about how he was too young to be put through these sorts of things. The young man was oblivious to the fact that his brother had stopped dead in his tracks about four feet in front of him, that is until Steven nearly walked on top of Mark.

Steven looked up. A group of rough looking kids were standing in front of them. The middle-most and largest was round, but sturdy and had beady dark eyes and dark hair. He had a scraggily T-shirt on with the print of some semi-obscene cartoon on the front.

"Hey, Mark, you're late on your…toll payments," said the middle boy loudly. The brown haired, blue eyed, child of Hope gulped loudly and staggered backward.

"Mark, who are these jokers?" asked Steven quietly.

"Guys that have been hanging around school," whispered the boy. "They usually pick on the smaller kids; that's why I wanted to go home with you…"

"Hey, you guys, you leave my brother alone," shouted Steven loudly as he walked in front of his brother. "Now let us through…"

"Heh, I can't do that, I can't run a proper business if I let all my costumers get away without paying," smirked the boy loudly. The children behind him smirked as well murmuring confirmations of what the larger kid had said. "Now are you going to pay for your brother, or do things have to get rough?"

"Steven, they outnumber you," whispered Kyokyomon. Steven glared at the dragon and lifted his index finger to his lips.

"Don't think you can trick us," grumbled the middle boy loudly. He looked at Steven, then to Mark and then to Lucemon. "Actually you'll be paying twice, for your brother and this other squirt that's with you…that is unless…"

"We're not paying you anything, now get out of our way," growled Steven. "I don't want to have to fight you but you aren't going to be picking on my brother or our friends anymore."

"Yeah, you can talk the talk," chuckled the boy. The others walked forward punching their palms. "But can you walk the walk?"

The boys made to jump Mark and Steven. Seconds later Lucemon had the largest boy hoisted above the ground, without discarding his clothing Lucemon had knocked the henchmen to the side and had lifted the largest boy above the ground with lightning fast reflexes. The other boys were looking up in shock, not yet fully comprehending the fact before them.

"Luce..Lu…Lucas!" stammered Mark as he searched for a name. "Don't…"

"I won't have you hurt, Mark," growled the boy loudly.

"Don't hurt him; if you…" started Steven loudly and then stopped and then jumped forward with his statement, "He won't come back!"

The boy was squirming and whimpering in fear as he looked down at the glowing sapphires that glared up at him. The other boys were standing around him in shock.

"Do you all want to help your mighty commander?" asked the angel with a husky voice. The kids looked at each other and then up at the larger boy that was being hoisted into the air by the front of his shirt. "Well, do ya? I've turned tougher guys than you into dust…come on, test my patience, I've had a very bad day, let's see if you can make it a little rosier." The circle of children gulped loudly and took three steps backward before screaming down the street. Lucemon looked up at the boy in his clutches. "You're not tough, you aren't even a challenge; you're just a bloated louse that sucks the life out of perfectly good people, what's stopping me from popping your fat head?"

"Please…" the boy whispered between crying sobs. "I-I…nev-nev…"

"You never thought you'd get beat up, well it sounds like you're due for a grand beating," growled Lucemon loudly. The rumble of his voice thundered into the boy's ears.

"Please, dude, don't…" started the boy in the middle of a sob.

"Pathetic," growled Lucemon as he threw the boy down. "Get out of here, before I really start to feel bloodthirsty." The angel's eyes flashed a bright blue and Lucemon started forward. The boy screamed loudly and scrambled backward on his hands and leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

"That was wholly unnecessary," grumbled Steven as he walked past.

"You'd rather have gotten beaten?" asked Lucemon as he took deep breaths.

"I'd rather have had conviction in not paying him, and not resorting to violence," replied Steven quietly.

"I wasn't violent, didn't leave a bruise on the boy," replied Lucemon as he followed Steven. Mark was at the hidden angel's side.

"That's not the…" Steven sighed, "Never mind."

Lucemon followed the blonde boy and then stopped in mid-step. He turned his head slightly and looked up at a tree.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mark quietly.

The angel narrowed his eyes and then turned back around and continued forward with Steven, "I could've sworn I saw something…but whatever it was is gone…"

Sitting up in the tree a lavender hamster looked down at the group of children as they retreated down the street. "Mistress Bastemon will want to hear about this!"

888

Bastemon looked into the large full length mirror with a smile, "Oh, I do look wonderful don't I?"

The women in the mirror shifted quietly. She lifted her thin hands up and ran them over her bronzed face and her hazel eyes. Long, mahogany hair fell from her head and she turned slightly and looked back. It was tied into a neat braid that fell right above her hips. Her lower body was covered by a black, tiger-striped, pair of parachute pants. Her torso had a tight, short, crimson halter top that gently revealed the top portion of her cleavage and readily disavowed the roundness of the rest of her breasts. Below the halter top and above the hem of her pants was a bronzed, toned stomach with small ripples of muscle. The long black ears had been replaced by cute little ones. Her hands were no longer clawed but did have long, red fingernails. She smiled quietly.

"I suspect you look like you should," replied Karatenmon quietly as he walked in front of the mirror.

"Oh don't you look nice?" asked the girl with a smile.

Karatenmon had a silk, lavender shirt and a pair of tan khakis on. His arms were muscular and his face was stony and looked like it had been carved from granite. He had two dark, sparkling eyes that seemed to cut into the very soul of the one being looked at. His hair was dark, shoulder length and straight. A black cape swept off of his shoulders. He had a pair of black shoes on his very human feet. His hands looked soft and had manicured fingernails.

"I suspect I look nice, for a human," replied Karatenmon quietly. He slid his fingers over the hem of his pants, "but I do not have my swords."

"You boys and your swords," Bastemon smirked quietly. "Plus it's not real, just an image we put up for the humans…"

"None the less, as long as we have this image on our attacks are useless," grumbled the man quietly.

"Mistress," a man dressed in a white business suit, pants, and fedora walked up to the young woman. A plume of lavender silk puffed up from between the top, unbuttoned, lapels of the suit jacket. "Tsukaimon has just reported in, it seems the digi-destined have been able to follow us here."

"Thank you," smiled Bastemon quietly. "My, all these attractive men, I don't know how I'll get through this…"

"May I suggest carrots?" replied Karatenmon quietly.

"Heh, I like how you think Karatenmon," replied Bastemon as she turned.

"We should deal with the digi-destined," said Karatenmon quietly. "It would not be wise to have them steal our victory from us at a most inopportune time."

"Yes, yes, I'll send someone to look for them and have them destroyed," grumbled Bastemon loudly. "Now, how about you tell me who this human is that we're supposed to be looking for…"

"I can't remember him exactly," replied Karatenmon quietly. "Since the reformat, and well with the time in the Dream World, my memories are shattered. I do hold a remnant of the past though…that will definitely remember him. I'm working on a way to get the remnant's powers to be recreated; I should have it ready by tomorrow…"

"Marvelous," Bastemon purred quietly and then turned her head and looked at herself in the mirror again, "Though I do miss my tails…oh well, could be worse…"

Karatenmon left the feline to preen herself. He smiled quietly as he looked at his hands. He lifted a small pendant from his chest and looked at it. The spell had even changed it to look like a cross but he knew what it really was. "Yes, I can feel it too; he's here, somewhere, I am anxious to return to him…" Karatenmon's dark human eyes flashed blood red. "I will soon realize my full potential once more!"

**888**

**AN: Note to bullies, if a strangely attired blue eyed, blond hair boy is walking with your target…leave the target be….**


	60. Home, Sweet, Home

**I don't own digimon**

**AN: Warning for the end. If you're youngified, ie Not Adult Swim age, be careful.**

**Home, Sweet, Home**

**888**

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Janet as she pushed through the front door of her house. Viximon was resting on the girl's shoulder. A stout woman appeared from a side doorway and into the entry way of the house. She was dressed in a blue jacket with a red patch on its shoulders that depicted a medical cross. Her hair was brown and pushed under a similarly designed baseball cap.

"There you are, now where were you?" said the woman sharply. Janet flinched and looked up at the woman. "Well, you know Kevin called about ten minutes ago and said you weren't at the schoolyard…"

"Mom, you know Kevin, he's not the brightest bulb, he went to the wrong part of the schoolyard, we were behind the school and he was in front…the idiot must have thought we decided not to play today," grumbled Janet loudly as she took Viximon from her shoulder. The woman's brown eyes flashed over the golden object and then at Janet.

"And what is that?" asked the woman as she pointed at Viximon.

Janet gulped, and looked as if she was mustering her courage, "Well…we had this assembly today…and afterwards they passed out stuff toys…and well this is the one I got…"

The woman leaned forward and appraised the stuffed animal closely. He dark brown eyes scanned over the object. It was round like a football and had huge, blue eyes and a puffy tail. It was covered in golden fur. She narrowed her eyes and then looked at Janet and smiled, "It's kind of cute…"

"Mom, are you going to work tonight?" asked the brown haired child to her mother.

"I'm sorry, honey, but Mary got sick with that flu, and I have to fill in for her, I know I promised to take you to the movies tonight but…" The woman sighed and looked at her daughter, "I'm very sorry…"

Janet looked down and nodded, "I know mom, don't worry about it."

"Now, I have to go, so you be good, your father should be here in about an hour, he had to stop at the bus station to pick up your grandfather…" said the woman quietly as she disappeared into the room she came from.

"Grandfather!" yelped Janet loudly. "Why is grandfather coming?"

"You know, he has that meeting with Rabbi Silverburg this week," replied the woman's voice as she reappeared with a purse hung over her shoulder. She walked up to Janet and kissed her on the forehead, "Now, be good, and don't make a mess if you happen to have a snack…"

"Yes mother," Janet rolled her eyes. Janet's mother smiled and patted the girl's head and then opened the front door and left the house.

"She seemed…nice," said Viximon quietly, "but to think I'm only cute…she will just have to see me really kick some butt…"

"No, she doesn't," replied Janet coldly as she walked forward down the entry way hall. It was surrounded by doorways that led to warm, earth toned rooms, though the entryway itself had white walls. Janet walked up to a staircase and then started to ascend the stairs. "Let's get you up to my room, before grandfather gets here…"

"Awe, I wanted to meet your grandfather," whimpered the ball of fox.

"But I don't, he's very observant, and if he found out about you…" Janet shuddered at the thought of the sixty year old flinging some sort of exorcism stuff all over the place. She loved her grandfather but the old man had grown eccentric over the years. He saw demons and ghosts everywhere, and being a Jewish rabbi didn't help any. Every time he thought he saw a demon or apparition. He'd flood the building with holy water and shout prayers as loud as he could.

She walked up to the top stair and then three doors down the hall. She opened the door and then walked in. It was a large room with a soft red décor. Pink bed clothes covered the bed and watered down maroon carpet laid on the floor. A desk with a twisting lamp was in the left corner. There was a walk in closet on the right wall. Two windows rested on each side of the bed and tree branches filled their vista.

"I didn't think you liked things so pink," said Viximon as she hopped down on the floor and hopped on the carpet.

"Well, it was my mom's idea," sighed Janet as she dropped her bag that she had brought from school and staggered to her bed and fell face first into the cushion. Viximon hopped forward and then leapt up on the bed rolling up next to Janet's head.

"Your world is very nice," said Viximon. The fox digimon's mouth opened wide in a loud yawn. "Jeesh, I didn't think I was that tired…"

"Me…" Janet yawned loudly, "…neither…" Seconds later the girl was fast asleep next to a golden ball of fox, which was curled up next to her.

888

"Hello?" Jason pushed the door open. It creaked quietly as it opened into a dark living room. Jason kicked his shoes off on the white linoleum in between the door and the beginning of the living room's carpet, and put Otamamon on the floor. The room was very dark and a grey haze seemed to hang in the room forcing the sun's rays to filter through the murkiness.

"No one's home?" asked Otamamon in a whisper. He had seen the small red house as they had arrived; it didn't have one the mechanical vehicles in it like the other houses had so Jason had said there may be no one home.

"It seems that way," replied Jason quietly. He looked down at Otamamon, "but to be on the safe side don't speak until we get into my room." The tadpole nodded quietly. Jason knelt down and lifted the tadpole and then slowly walked forward. "I'm sorry if it's kind of messy…" whispered Jason quietly. The living room seemed to be littered with old papers and a small dish on a coffee table in front of the couch was filled with half burned, white sticks. Jason sighed looking at the objects, "He never is going to quit…I'd wish he wouldn't say he would…"

"What are they?" asked Otamamon quietly.

"Cigarettes, just don't think about them; it's better if you don't," replied Jason as he left the living room and walked down a short hall way with three doors. The first led to a bath, the second was closed and the third Jason stopped in front of and turned the knob. "Here we go, chateau de me." He pushed the dark brown door forward and walked into the room. It was a marked improvement of the living room. Clothes were in a hamper, the dresser was neatly closed and the closet door didn't have anything bulging out of it. The walls had black posters of pale humans ramming their heads forward and beating on instruments. The curtains were an oddity; they were black and very light entered the room

The boy sat on the edge of his bed quietly and looked at Otamamon. The tadpole staggered about and looked around, "It's a lot cleaner in here than it is out there…"

"I know, I haven't had the chance to clean the living room yet," murmured Jason quietly. "I guess it's just something my father doesn't do so well…I'm the tidy one, like…" Jason furrowed his brow. "Well, let's see if I can find you something to eat."

"Oh boy!" cheered the tadpole as he hopped around in delight.

"JASON?" shouted a voice grumpily. Jason blanched and quickly grabbed up Otamamon covering his mouth. The voice barked again. "IS THAT YOU?"

"Ye-yeah dad, it's me…" replied Jason loudly.

"Are you alone?" shouted the gruff voice. It seemed to be coming from behind the adjacent wall.

"Yep," replied Jason quickly.

"Why did I hear a second voice?" growled the voice loudly.

"Uh…" Jason looked around the room quickly. "I was…reading a story, and got a little into it…" shouted the boy as he looked down at Otamamon in fear.

"Well, keep it down, I'm trying to take a nap!" growled the voice loudly.

"Sorry…" replied Jason.

"Yeah," murmured the voice.

Jason sat there a few minutes before he stood up and put Otamamon on the bed gently. He lifted his finger to his lips and then walked out of the room leaving the tadpole alone on the bed. Jason was gone for several minutes and then returned. He had in his hands a plate. It had a sandwich and a number of triangular things that Jason called Doritos. The sandwich had a soft, brown filling that was both salty and sweet, but Otamamon soon found his mouth sealed shut by the sticky confection of the filling and bread. Jason smiled a little and then lifted a cup up to Otamamon and let the digimon drink a swig of milk. The confection cleared instantly.

"Oh, that was most refreshing," whispered Otamamon. Jason was softly munching on the remaining chips that the tadpole had, surprisingly, left. Otamamon yawned loudly, forcing Jason to respond by covering the tadpole's mouth, but then he himself yawned. "Maybe we should sleep." Otamamon whispered quietly.

Jason nodded sleepily and lifted the tadpole up and took a pillow from his bed and put in on the floor with a small blanket and placed Otamamon on the pillow. Jason then scooted into his bed and rolled to the edge and smiled to see the tadpole curled up and sleeping on the pillow. Jason rolled onto his back and stared at the white ceiling. "I hope Otamamon likes my house…I know it's not as cool as the Digital World…"

888

Kevin and Michelle staggered through the door and nearly collided with their mother. The golden haired woman looked down at the boy and girl tandem and raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Jameson said you were here about ten minutes ago," said the woman. Her hands were on her hips, "why didn't you leave a note...?"

"I was here…" Kevin looked around trying not to meet the glare of his mother, "we were at the schoolyard and then…well, I noticed I forgot my soccer ball!"

Michelle looked up at her mother, "Yeah, and so the others sent him home to get it, so he came home and got it and then came back, it was no big deal…"

"Ms. Jameson said you were here for about an hour," said the woman quietly.

"Well, you know how my room is…" Kevin was rubbing his hand behind his head and smiling as innocently as possible, "It took forever for me to get it, and then…well when I did get it those wisenheimers decided they didn't want to play…"

"She said you were acting weird…" said the woman as she raised her eyebrow accusingly.

"Well, it is Kevin, doesn't he always act weirdly?" replied Michelle with a smile.

"You do have a point," sighed the woman quietly.

"Hey!" yelped the boy in protest.

"And you know how Ms. Jameson is, always has to be making something into a conspiracy, but dear, please leave note if you come home early and leave, I was rather worried…" said the woman quietly as she laid her eyes on the two forms that had come with her children. One was a pink ball with a face on it and the other looked like a very fancy dog standing on its hind legs. Both were frozen stiff. "And what are these?"

"Stuffed toys," chirped Kevin quickly, stepping between his mother and the objects. "We got them at a joint assembly they handed them out because we were such a good group of kids…" Kevin smiled that broad smile that made the back of the woman's brain think of strange questions.

"Ok," replied the woman with suspicion laced in her voice.

"I'm gonna go to my room," said Michelle quietly. She turned to pick up the stuffed dog but then spun around and leapt at the woman wrapping her arms around her. "Oh MOMMY I missed you SOOOO MUCH! I haven't seen you forever!" The woman almost fainted from loss of breath.

"It…it was only this morning…" wheezed the woman loudly.

The woman thought she heard a groan from Kevin and a gasp from her daughter. Suddenly the girl backed off and gave her one of Kevin's patented 'suspicious smiles', "I-I mean that the school day was so long it felt like I hadn't seen you forever."

"Right…" said the woman as she straightened from her daughter's onslaught.

"I think we should get to our rooms," said Kevin with a lilt of direction at his sister. The girl nodded quickly and with a struggle lifted the dog and dragged it up the split level stairs to the upper level and disappeared around the corner. Kevin smiled pleasantly, kissed his mother on the cheek and then picked up the ball and trotted up the stairs following his sister.

"Of all the children in the world, I had to have the two crazy ones," smirked the woman quietly as she too climbed the stairs.

"Koromon get off of my desk!" yelped the voice of her son. The woman blinked. She tried to rationalize the statement, tried to discern it and then sighed giving up.

"I didn't hear it, it didn't happen," she said quietly and crossed the small path of carpet to a white linoleum floor with little flowery decorations and then around the dining room table to a small door way that exposed the small kitchen.

"LABRAMON THAT IS NOT A CANDY!" yelped the woman's daughter loudly.

"They've both gone crazy…" replied the woman as she walked to the refrigerator and opened it to pull out a thawing roast beef. "That's it, they've gone crazy and you're perfectly fine."

"OH COME ON!" yelped an unfamiliar voice.

"Ok…that one wasn't my kids'," the woman put the roast on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. She was really hoping she wasn't losing it. "What's going on in there?" shouted the woman as she walked down the corridor and stood in front of her two children's doors.

There was the sound of a tussle from behind the door of her children's rooms. "Nothing!" chimed the two of them together.

"You don't have anyone in there; do you?" asked the woman loudly.

"Nope!" yelped the two as if they were injured.

The girl's voice chimed next. "Just playing with my new stuffed toy, I gave it a name…do you like the voice?"

"Yeah, we're just playing with the stuffed toys…" called Kevin.

The woman furrowed her brow. "Don't make a mess, or I should say in Kevin's case, more of a mess. Kevin, I want you to clean your room tonight before you go to bed…"

"AWW!" moaned Kevin loudly.

"Do it…" warned the woman.

"Ok…" sighed the boy. The woman smiled and turned away, reluctantly. Suddenly her son's voice hissed something, "See, Koromon, you got me in trouble…"

The woman stopped and then shook her head and whispered to herself, "No, don't let them drag you into their crazy land…" and then she walked on back to the kitchen.

Suddenly the sound of one door opening and closing sounded followed by a second. Seconds later her son was yelping and ran out of his room slamming his door loudly and rushing down the stairs.

"I'm going next door to talk to…" The boy grunted. "Talk to the guy next door…" The front door opened, "I'll be right back!" said the boy as the door slammed shut.

The woman looked at her roast beef and sighed. "I won't ask; if I did; I'd only get a weird answer that made no sense…"

888

Amy swept into the house in her normal airy style and swirled around, swept into the living room and then slid on the hardwood floor and then came to a stop in front of her parents.

"Mom…Dad…" The girl looked up at her two parents. Her mom had red curly hair, her father had dark hair. She jumped forward grabbing the two people around the neck. "I love you soooo much!"

"Ok…" grumbled her father, "what do you want? New clothes, purse?"

"No…" giggled the girl as she drew back. "I just wanted you guys to know…that I did…"

"Ah, you can't have a car until you can drive it," said her father as he picked up the paper that had collapsed from his daughter's attack.

"Oh papa," the girl chided playfully.

"OH ISN'T IT ADORABLE!" shrilled Amy's mother loudly.

"Please, Susan, my eardrums!" yelped Amy's father loudly as he rustled his paper.

"Oh, Sam, stop," chuckled the woman. She lifted Penguinmon up and instantly Amy's face paled. "My, this is a heavy stuffed animal. I think they must have overstuffed it, where did you get it, dear?" Amy's mother looked at her daughter.

Amy stammered slightly trying to remember the story, "Assembly…" was the only word that would escape her lips.

"Ah, must have been handing them out," said the woman. Amy nodded stupidly and then let out a little trail of giggles. "But really this thing has far too much stuffing, I'll take some of it out for you tonight ok, otherwise it will be too hard to sleep with."

"NO!" yelped Amy as she dove forward and took the penguin from her mother's hands. "You can't…we aren't allowed…something about something to do with the assembly…accepting things as they are!"

"But…" started the woman quietly.

"Please, mom, just this once…" whined Amy as she gave her mother huge, brown puppy dog eyes.

"Ok…but it's just going to bug the heck out of me to think of you up there with that hard stuffed toy," grumbled the woman.

"Don't worry," said Amy quietly. She hugged the penguin tightly and then started to walk away. She climbed the stairs out on the entry way. Her legs were seen as they ascended the stairs through the wooded banister that lined the edge of the stairs.

888

Amy rushed into her bedroom and then swept the door shut behind her, leaning against the door. She let Penguinmon down and sighed, sliding down the door and sitting on the door.

"Hard Stuff TOY!" hissed Penguinmon. "I can't believe…I'm not hard!"

Amy smiled softly. "Don't feel too bad, you are a bit heavy for a stuffed toy…"

"Maybe that's because I'm not a stuffed toy!" grumbled the penguin loudly.

Penguinmon looked around in the room. Soft yellow walls with flowery decorations surrounded the room. Light, red curtains hung in front of the windows. White and pink blankets and sheets covered the girl's bed. A pyramid of stuffed toys sat in the corner of the room next to a desk with little figurines.

"Amy…" called the girl's mother. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," called the girl loudly. She stood up and walked over to Penguinmon and picked her up. She turned to the door and poked her head out of it, "Momma, I'm going to take a nap…"

"Ok honey," returned the woman loudly. Amy yawned and slipped into bed and fell asleep.

888

"Mother, I'm home!" called Brendan as he entered into the kitchen of the house. Demi Meramon was resting in his book bag. Surprisingly the little fireball was able to keep things from exploding in flame upon his touch. "Mother…?" called Brendan loudly and then found a note on the refrigerator. He pulled the note from the refrigerator. "I had to go to the store; I should be back in an hour."

Brendan's book bag rustled a bit. Brendan undid the zipper and Demi Meramon's head. "Oh jeesh, it was hot in there…"

"Sorry," said Brendan and then he blinked and looked at the little fire ball, "How…I mean…you're a fire ball…"

"Just because I am a fireball doesn't mean I get hot," replied Demi Meramon. Brendan blinked and then decided not to continue the argument.

"Let's get upstairs before my mother gets home," said Brendan and he walked up the stairs and to his room. It was the last of a number of doors and he slipped in.

The bed room was very clean. The walks were bright white and the curtains a cream color. The bed was neatly made. The blankets were tightly tucked under the mattress and the pillows were symmetrically placed at the head of the bed. Left of the bed a desktop computer was on a brown desk, and a coffee cup with neatly separated pencils and pens set on the back corner of the desk. Right of the bed was an aquarium with swimming fish.

"Wow…" whispered Demi Meramon as he hovered from the bag and floated around the room. "This is awesome!"

"Eh…" whispered Brendan as he walked up to the desktop and turned it on. "I suppose it is…"

"No it is!" insisted Demi Meramon. "It's so awesome, you should have the others come here…they'd think it was awesome too!"

"Maybe," Brendan yawned loudly. His eyes scanned over the desktop as it booted. "I think this can wait…" Brendan stretched and then walked to his bed and very carefully peeled the blanket back and slid into bed. Demi Meramon glided down and nuzzled carefully next to Brendan. The boy was surprised that the digimon wasn't hot at all; the flames seemed to be nothing more than show.

888

"I see, she was admitted to the psychiatric ward…" said a dark haired, Japanese man quietly as he held a telephone to his ear. "That's a shame…" He stopped and listened. "Yeah, she never was the same after the meteor…" he replied quietly. "I know she kept saying she saw monsters and then well…those dreams." He sighed quietly. "Well, give Mr. Kuranaka my sympathy, maybe when I come for Christmas I can see her." He smiled softly, "That sounds like him. He would try and buy half the ward to give her, her peace…" The man laughed a little. "Mr. Ichijouji didn't try to stop him did he? I'd like to see that, I'm sure those two scowled all the way home…oh three, you can't tell me uncle…" The man closed his eyes, shook his head and chuckled. "It's a surprise the police didn't taser them…What? Oh my God…I could understand Mr…but uncle?" The man gaped quietly. "I guess that's true, they did care very much for her," The man stopped talking and listened quietly, "Oh, it wasn't the cops…oh yeah, that does sound like her, Mrs. Ichijouji was always a little hard on him…" the man laughed quietly. "Yes…"

There was a sudden knock at the man's door. "Mr. Tukenachi!"

The man winced hard. "I'm sorry, it seems I have company. I'll talk to you, later, yes, thanks Dad…be careful…"

The man turned and walked down along the hard wooden floor to the door that was banging loudly. The man opened the door and a young boy in a blue shirt spilled forward nearly knocking the man over.

"Oh thank goodness you're home!" yelped the brown haired boy. He was breathing hard.

"What's the matter, Kevin?" asked the man quietly. "And where's your soccer ball?"

"It's in my room," replied the boy and then stood. "I, no we, need your help…"

"We?" asked the man quietly.

"Yes, you see, we got back…" replied Kevin quietly. "Unfortunately so did some bad, well, characters."

"I see," replied the man as he led Kevin into his house and closed the door. Mr. 'Tukenachi' let the boy sit on a soft couch and then moved over and sat in a rocking chair. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, it's like this, I know you can see the…" Kevin looked around searching for something.

"Monsters?" suggested the man quietly.

"Yeah, and well, one of my friend's well, partner is well, not easy to pass off," said Kevin quietly.

"Too large?" asked the man quietly.

"No…too human, he looks like a blonde haired boy," replied Kevin quietly.

"And?" Mr. 'Tukenachi' looked at Kevin with a little suspicion.

"Umm, how would you like to be a dad?" asked Kevin with a smile.

"What?" the man's eyes widened.

"Well, I mean, we need someone for my friends' parents to call, when they want to ask for arrangements," said Kevin. He looked up pleadingly at the man with large lavender eyes. "Please, Mr. Tukenachi!" The man winced again. "You only have to listen to their parents, we told them you're new in town and don't want Lu…err your child around while you get the house ready, it's all taken care of we just need an adult to well…you know…"

"Corroborate," finished the man quietly.

"Uh, yeah," replied Kevin.

"I suppose it can't do any harm," sighed the man quietly.

"THANKS!" yelped Kevin loudly as he got up. "Thank you!" the boy skittered out of his house.

"He's just as manic as…" The man smirked, "I can't believe she tasered him."

888

Mary Madsen looked at Steven, then to the little stuffed toy in the boy's hands, to Mark and then finally to the young man squirming uncomfortably behind Mark, "So, let me get this trait you had an assembly at school, and got a stuffed toy, but Mark didn't nor did his friend…who is new, and his father is wanting him out of the house while he is getting work done on the house…"

The two boys nodded fervently and the third boy only fidgeted. "So…Lucas…" said Mary as she stood from her seat at the table, she had been making out bills when her two sons tried to sneak past her. "Who's your father…?"

"Ah," Steven stepped between her and the new boy. "You don't need to quiz him now do you?"

"Quiz…?" Mary started, but the phone began to ring. She picked the receiver up. "Hello…?" Mary winced and then held the phone out to Steven. "It's for you, it's Kevin."

Her older son smiled broadly and snatched the phone up and listened to the yelping voice of the boy on the other end. He nodded and then turned to Mark and whispered something and gave the phone back.

"Now," Mary said loudly, her hands on her hips, "Who is your father?"

"Mr. Tukenachi…" said Mark with a large grin.

The third boy blinked and nodded, "I'm Lucas Tukenachi…"

Mary smiled and then turned to the phone book, "then you won't mind me calling him…" she flicked through it, "Ah..."

"They're new, the phone number is eight six seven- twenty four sixty two," said her older son with a smug tone.

The woman nodded and dialed the number. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Mr. Tukenachi?" asked the woman.

There was a groan on the other end, "Yes, is this Mrs. Madsen…?"

"Yes it is, I was just confirming that your son, Lucas was to stay with us," replied the woman quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but there is just so much to do, and it's just easier…" said the man quietly.

"Of course," said Mary quietly. She looked over at the three boys. "Thank you, I hope you have a lot of luck." The man said goodbye and she hung the phone up. "Ok, well, why don't you boys go upstairs, we'll continue this after your father gets home, and you can tell us all about from where you came from…"

Her two sons gulped loudly and then released tortured giggles. Mark grasped the new boy's arm and dragged him from the dining room. Steven smiled and then slipped out of the room after his younger brother.

888

"That was scary," whispered Mark as he looked at Lucemon as the boy struggled in his clothes.

They had entered their bed room. It was room that the two boys shared. They had bunk beds that were draped with red and blue blankets and pillows. A toy box was overflowing in the corner and a television was on the desk in the opposite corner. The wood floor had a large throw rug on it. Mark scrambled up onto the top bed.

"Can I take these things off?" asked Lucemon quietly.

"No," replied Steven. He was stroking Kyokyomon's head. "Mom could come in at anytime and she's already suspicious."

Lucemon suddenly jerked slightly. His eyes narrowed, "They aren't far, I can sense their bad energy…"

"How close?" Steven looked up.

"I can't pinpoint them…" Lucemon narrowed his eyes and turned in a circle. "To the east…"

"By the bay, just like Gennai showed us," said Mark as he kicked his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Yeah…" Kevin growled softly. "I hope that Brendan comes up with an idea to face them…before tomorrow." He looked up at the darkened sky; the shadow of the night had started to fall on the city.

888

"Darkness," said the man quietly. He slid his hand gently under the woman's chin. She cooed quietly and smiled. "Is all I need, you see, I am the dark, the night."

"I see," smirked the woman she leaned in slightly for a kiss.

The man put his fingers against her lips. She looked up at the man, his shockingly obsidian eyes flashed. "You aren't the one…" The woman looked up in shock. "No, I'm afraid you aren't the other half." The man's visage rippled slightly and turned into some horrible bird faced mask. The cape opened into two large wings and the clawed fingers slid over her lips. "As such, your shadow shall belong to me, and your soul shall be consumed…"

A metallic blade flashed forward the woman tried to scream but her vocal chords were too slow to react in time. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt something warm, and fuzzy being drawn from her body. Her vision became blurry and then the darkness the man she'd met at the bar had gone about flooded her eyesight.

"Such a shame," she heard him say. "Such an insignificant soul…" Then there was infinite nothing.

888

"Ooo, such a frisky one," giggled the woman quietly. She felt his hand sliding over her stomach. She flicked her hand down, "No, no, not till I say…"

"But you dragged me from the warmth of the club to this cold night air…" whimpered the young man quietly. "Please let me catch the warmth again…"

The woman's green eyes flashed in the moonlight. "Oh but the warmth is mine to take from you…" She looked down at the small object that hung dangerously over her chest. "No, you aren't the one I want, though you'll be nice to play with none the less…"

The man looked up. The woman's face shifted. It became more oval, even more feline than before. Two ears extended from her head. They were long and triangular with black tips. Her fingers ended in long cat-like claws.

"What, what are you?" gasped the man as he staggered back.

A fang filled grin flashed as the woman walked forward. Two tails now swished behind her. "I'm your goddess, and you, dear boy, are my sacrifice…" A crimson line fell down from the fingertips of the woman's right hand. "Vampire Dance!" the crimson ribbon flashed forward slicing the top epithelium of the man's arms, legs and chest. He screamed loudly. The woman smirked quietly, "It's so enticing when they scream!" A second line flashed forward. It whipped back and forth like a ravishing shark or a striking snake. The man fell to his knees in front of the feline woman. She flicked her hand up to her chest and lifted the small amulet that hung there. "Now, my dear boy, I shall consume you…" Her hand flashed forward and sliced through the man's chest. He didn't scream; he couldn't; the shock hadstopped him dead. "They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…I say, 'why be so indirect?'…" She withdrew her hand and licked her claws softly. "Mmm, nothing is like the fresh stuff."

**888**

**Well this was an odd chapter wasn't it? All light and carefree then at the end we all got b''ch slapped back into the big picture. **

**Dark Qiviut: Yes, there is some comedy in this part, but I think I've made it clear with this chapter; the searchers aren't playing games, well not much.**

**Alforce Zero: I don't know if I can fit it in but I will definitely try. And yes Lucemon did show those bullies, that was one of those scenes had milling about in my mind. **

**Blue: Welcome, I am not overly surprised that people haven't figured it out, I left plenty of clues and thanks for not spilling it for those that may not have realized.**


	61. Saturdays Are Right For Fighting

**I don't own Digimon, or the idea behind thischapter's title origins.**

**Saturdays Are Right For Fighting**

**888**

It was morning, Saturday morning. Janet opened a wary eye. "It's morning?" grumbled the girl quietly. She looked down at herself. She was wearing the same clothes as she was the day before. She grumbled again.

"My dear, you're up finally," said a small voice. Janet closed her eyes and made a soft groan. An aged face appeared before her in a soft blue sweater. "You must have done something extremely exhausting yesterday; you slept all afternoon and night. We couldn't even wake you to eat, let alone for mosque..."

"Lots of playing…" murmured Janet half awake.

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon enough, you're mom should be getting home soon too," sighed the old man quietly. "Double shifts…" The man shook his head. "Well I'll let you clean up…"

The old man stood slowly and then walked out of the room. Janet dropped her hand down. There was a soft yelp as a golden puff ball wriggled out from under the sheets.

"You're grandfather?" asked the golden ball with a smile.

"Yes…" replied Janet as she got up.

She grabbed up some clothes from her dresser and quickly grabbed up the little golden fox ball and moved out of her room across the hall to a white room of tile and porcelain. She put her clothes and Viximon on the edge of the sink and then slowly turned the water to a large tub on. She waited for the water to gain the correct temperature and then depth. She shut the water off. She then stripped down, took a wash rag from a small cabinet and grasped Viximon and slid into the water with a sigh.

Viximon floated on the water's surface. "This is really nice…"

"I know…I didn't even put the bubble mix in the water…" whispered Janet as she dunked herself gently into the water. She applied shampoo and then repeated the dunking running her hands through her short brown hair.

888

"Janet is acting very odd," whispered the old man quietly as he stepped into the sun drenched kitchen/dining room.

"She is twelve," replied another man who was watching a pair of eggs jiggle in a skillet. "It's one of those odd times in every person's life."

"I suppose," replied the older man quietly. "It's just difficult, Andrew, thinking that she'll be that age…soon."

"I know," replied the man at the stove. He sighed quietly. "She must have really exhausted herself yesterday; I wonder what they did that was so tiring?"

"She said playing," replied the old man.

"Must have been one hell of a game," said the man at the stove.

"Do you need to bring that unholy realm into this discussion?" chastised the older man.

"Now, dad, you don't even believe in it!" Andrew looked up at the man but the elder only glared that much more, "Sorry, father," said the man at the stove less than sincerely. The man looked up and smiled, "Morning, sleepy head." The young girl that the two had been speaking of stepped into the kitchen. A golden stuff toy rested under her arm.

"Morning, dad," yawned the girl. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs," replied the man at the stove. "And maybe some sausage if I can find out where your mother hid it…"

"It's in the fridge, under the cheese," replied the girl quietly. She was stroking the little, golden, stuffed toy she held.

"My you are attached to that thing, aren't you?" said the old man as he got up and walked to the girl. The girl looked up with trepidation as the man walked forward. "Janet, is something wrong?"

"No…it's just…I want my personal space please…" Janet replied as she backed away from the old man.

"I see," said the old man quietly. He sat back down.

"A friend of yours called this morning," said the man at the stove. He turned his face and a pair of hazel eyes looked at Janet, "I think it was Amy, she said something about shopping for clothes…"

"Oh she must mean for…" Janet stopped in mid-sentence, "for a friend of ours."

"I said I'd tell you, but I wouldn't expect you to come, since, you'd have no way there," said the man quietly. "I have to go to show a house today, and your mother will want to sleep…"

"Oh don't worry about it, Andrew," said the old man. "I can drive her…"

"Grandfather…" Janet gulped loudly. "I-I really don't have to…"

"Nonsense, you deserve a little time with your friends," replied the old man quickly. "Especially on Saturday, that's what Saturday's are made for, fellowship with one's friends…I just wished some wouldn't take it as far as others…"

"But…" Janet started to but the old man's brown eyes intensified, "Ok…"

"Now, where are those eggs?" said the old man as he rubbed his hands together.

888

The old man pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the entrance, "I'll be at the hobby store, if you need me, I have to find some quilting supplies for the Women's Group…"

Janet nodded and turned carrying Viximon in her arms. She looked down at the gold fox and smiled. "Well at least we won't have to deal with him..."

"He's not so bad," said the fox with a smile. "Though I will admit that he is slightly creepy…"

"Yeah…" she looked up, "But in comparison…" She pointed forward. Amy was pushing a baby carriage and wearing a yellow sun hat and a soft blue dress and shirt.

"Uh…well," Viximon searched for words that would to catch her feeling, but to no avail.

"Hey, Janet, you made it!" smiled the girl as she pushed the stroller forward.

"Hi," chirped Penguinmon. She popped her head out of the stroller, a red bonnet on her head and a dress over her body.

"Get back in there before someone notices!" yelped Amy as she stuffed the penguin back into the stroller. She looked up at Janet, "We really don't have much time; we're supposed to meet up with Brendan and the others after lunch. He called all in a fit about something with digimon and human something or other; tell you the truth he was talking so fast I couldn't pay attention…"

Janet sighed and nodded, "So we are buying clothes for Lucemon?"

"Yep, I got my father to give me some money…" said Amy with a smile.

"It must be nice…" Janet sighed quietly.

"Well, most of it is my allowance, I've been owed for a month," replied Amy. She smiled and turned to the door, "let's get in there and get some clothes for our friend…"

"Ok," said Janet as she put Viximon in the stroller and pulled the door open. "Though I don't know why you want me to go with you…"

"Oh, you know how boy's are, it's much easier to buy clothes with another one of the girls," smiled Amy as she walked through the door into the mall.

888

The interior of the mall was significantly darker than the sunlit outside. It took a few seconds for Janet's eyes to adjust to the light difference. When she did get adjusted she noted the brick floor, the stores that lined the corridors and the vendors that were in the corridor as well as benches and potted plants and trees. An escalator was lifting people up to a second floor, which was visible from the ground floor.

"Come on, this way," said Amy as she pushed forward, "There are some elevators this way…"

They walked up to a line of metallic doors. The door they stood in front slid open releasing a friendly ping upon opening. The two girls, with Amy pushing the carriage, walked in and the doors released a metallic hiss as they closed. Amy pushed a button that glowed brightly and then the small closet lurched into action. A soft vertigo flexed up the girl's legs as the elevator rolled up the cable it was attached to and then it came to a soft stop and the doors swept open pinging a second time.

Amy pushed the carriage forward and then Janet followed her. "There is the store…" She pointed forward to a store. It had a number of multi-colored T-shirts and racks of jeans. Above the walk in entrance the sign read 'Comfort Emporium', "That's the cheapest place to buy T-shirts and sweat pants and shorts and such in the entire mall, mainly because they don't carry a lot of brand names…but I don't think Lucemon would care; do you?"

"I think he'd rather not have any clothes besides what he wears…" replied Viximon with a giggle.

"Shh…" hissed Janet as she looked around to see if anyone noticed.

"Let's just go," said Amy as she walked past Janet pushing the carriage. She walked down the path to the store and went in, Janet closely behind.

It only took a few seconds for Amy to start picking out T-shirts. She had to guess as to Brendan's size and then added a size and a half to accommodate for Lucemon's wings. The first shirt was bright yellow and had a happy face design on its front.

"Well?" Amy drew the shirt up to show Janet.

"Uh, I thought we were supposed to make him inconspicuous…" replied Janet quietly.

"Good point…" Amy put the shirt back and then pulled a black shirt with white writing on it, with a skull and cross bones that said 'I'm a Rocker'. "Uh…?"

"I don't see Lucemon with a guitar or a drum set…" Janet shook her head.

Amy pulled a third shirt out with that was red with two images on it. One was a white angel with a coy grin and then other was a black devil with that was snickering. Janet smiled. Amy returned the grin, "I think we have a winner…"

"Definitely," replied Janet quietly. Amy then turned and pulled out some more shirts, most were bland red or blue or dark green. One was advertising a sports team. They were quick to snatch up a few jeans.

"With the special sale today your total comes to thirty dollars and fifty six cents," said the cashier quietly. Amy blinked and looked at the money. "Is there a problem…?"

"No…no problem…" replied the Amy as she drew the money from her purse and gave it to the woman. The woman smiled and took the money and put the clothes into a bag and handed it back to Amy.

"Ok, now what?" whispered Janet quietly as they walked out of the store.

"Window shopping, I just drained the money I had…" replied Amy quietly.

"Uh…guys…" whispered Viximon quietly. The little digimon was shaking slightly.

"What is it?" asked Amy quietly.

"Digimon…" whispered Penguinmon quietly.

"What?" the two girls yelped together.

"Big digimon…" added Viximon. The fox hopped up and scanned the crowd.

"It's impossible, there is no one here but humans…" whispered Janet as she attempted to put Viximon back.

"Wait…" Amy whispered as she put her hand on Janet's shoulder. "That's what he said…that the digimon had gained the ability to seal their image from human eyes…"

"That means…" whispered Janet. She looked up. She saw her grandfather talking to another man. He was adorned in a black jacket and black pants. He had lavender hair. Janet's grandfather looked up and pointed at Janet. The man he was talking to turned. He had a white collar around his neck, showing that he was a clergyman, but his eyes. Janet shivered slightly.

"It's that one," whispered Viximon quietly. "The one by your grandfather…"

"I know…" whispered Janet.

"What do we do?" gasped Amy.

"Nothing…" returned Janet, "We get my granddad and get out of here, if the digimon doesn't know we're the digi-destined then we have nothing to worry about…" she looked up at the man her grandfather was talking to. He smiled a cold smile at the girl and together the two men started to walk towards the two girls.

"Penguinmon, get back in the carriage and for heaven's sake hide!" hissed Amy.

"You too, Viximon," whispered Janet out of the corner of her mouth.

Viximon narrowed her eyes, "It's too late, he knows…"

"Janet, I'd like to meet Father Daman," said Janet's grandfather. The girl gulped and gave a weak smile. "He's here from Bishop McCaffrey; he saysgoing to talk to Rabbi Silverburg about doing some joint community stuff..."

"Hell…" the girl started; only to be interrupted by the horrible whine of her digivice.

She squeaked loudly and grabbed the device to try and shut it off. It wouldn't shut off, though, and after fiddling with the button it grew hot and shot a blast of light forward smothering Father Daman. The priest growled loudly and fell back. Janet's grandfather was yelping in shock and growling at Janet to shut the infernal noise off.

Father Daman's face shifted and contorted as he growled. A group of people were gathering as the priest's human face melted away in a wave of dust to be replaced by a fox like visage. His black garb was replaced by flowing purple robes. Two large spikes lifted from his shoulders.

The fox priest narrowed his eyes at Janet. "You…are a digi-destined…Lord Karatenmon will want you destroyed!"

"Janet?" shouted the girl's grandfather.

"Get back!" shouted Janet as she swung around yelling at people, "Get back!"

"Do it Penguinmon!" shouted Amy.

"In such a small building…?" whispered the bird.

"Not much choice!" returned Amy loudly as she lifted her digivice.

"Right!" The penguin threw off the dress and bonnet and leapt forward as she was covered in light. "Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" The bird slammed its clawed foot down on the purpled fox priest. Its wings barely fit within the confines of the building.

Janet felt someone grab her from behind. She turned to find her grandfather dragging her away. She pulled back wresting herself from her grandfather's hand.

"Get back here, the demons!" shouted the man loudly.

"Saberdramon isn't a demon!" shouted Janet loudly. Viximon hopped out of the carriage.

"Nope, she's our friend!" yelped the golden fox kit. "Unlike that purple priest, Doumon, that uses his dark powers to gain his wishes."

"The…the...toy speaks…" the old man staggered backwards.

"Oh no…" groaned Janet.

"Demon Gate Escape!" The voice of the lavender digimon shouted as a black blast shot up from under Saberdramon's foot. The bird screamed as it fell backwards to the first floor.

"Saberdramon!" screamed Amy as she ran to balcony. She looked down and saw in a crater of tables and feathers Penguinmon was laying on the ground floor.

The purple onmyou mystic stood up and dusted his robes off and looked at Janet, "You shall be my first…prize…" A flock of papers flashed up in his hand.

"No you don't!" yelped Viximon. A light covered the fox kit. "Viximon digivolve to Renamon! Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

The bipedal fox shot forward firing blasts of glowing leaves, ripping the spell papers in the onmyou mystic's hands. The wizard snarled and reached forward grabbing the fox by the throat and tossing the yellow digimon against a wall.

"You fool, you are nothing!" The onmyou mystic walked forward. It had huge paws with lavender claws on them. Janet gulped and took a step back. Her grandfather grabbed her and pushed her back and ran in front of the onmyou mystic.

"DEMON!" shouted the man as he pulled out a book that he was in his pocket forward.

"For shame…" murmured the purple fox wizard as he lifted an eyebrow. He lifted his hand and a paper flicked between his fingers and he sliced it forward. The Torah slid apart as it was cleanly cut in two. The old man staggered back. "Where is your god now, rabbi?" He drew the paper up again and prepared to slice the old man in half.

"NO GRANDPA!" shouted Janet.

"Renamon digivolve to Youkomon!" a purple fox shot in front of the old man tackling the demon. "Get everyone out of here, I'll hold this guy!"

Janet nodded and grabbed her grandfather. "We're getting out of here, let Youkomon do this…" She looked at everyone else, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE RUN FOR IT!" the crowd's eyes opened wide and then a woman screamed, causing a chain reaction of charging people, who rushed from the second floor of the mall.

"Fool!" shouted the onmyou mystic. "Spell Prohibition Paper!" Janet turned; Youkomon had been sent skittering across the floor.

"Youkomon!" yelped Janet loudly.

She looked back at the crowd disappearing down the stairs screaming. Her grandfather was being pushed around. She looked back and forth at Youkomon and then her grandfather. She ran for her grandfather. The onmyou mystic stood in front of her suddenly.

"Oh, who will save you now?" chuckled the digimon. He lifted a piece of paper and a slender stream of light flicker over the sharp edge.

"You forget about me?" roared Youkomon as the fox launched forward. The onmyou mystic leapt back as the fox swept past. The fox swept around and fanned its tails. "Jaenryuu!" a flash of dragon flame shot forward towards the purple robed priest.

"Impotence, is that all these digi-destined present?" The priest swept his hand up and a fan of papers slapped the dragon flames away like pebbles.

Janet looked back at her grandfather. He was on the ground holding his leg. The others had rushed past him. She looked back at the onmyou mystic.

"We are strong, Doumon," growled Youkomon loudly, "your darkness is what is truly weak…we have things to protect, what have you got?"

"Conquest, Lord Karatenmon and Lady Bastemon will gather up the human, and use his powers to increase their own, and then nothing will stop us," returned Doumon as he flicked his hands up drawing a fan of paper.

"I have to go to him…I have to go to my grandfather…" whispered Janet. Her crest glowed brightly.

"Youkomon digivolve to…" The light faded and a white armed robe swept forward. Golden robes rippled slowly in the wave of power. A fox faced Tao master looked up at Doumon. "Taomon…"

"They're…so…similar…" whispered Amy as she looked up.

It was true. Doumon was a lavender Taomon and Taomon was a white and gold Doumon.

"I see," smirked Doumon quietly. He lifted his papers and they morphed into a kanji-like form. "Demon Gate Escape!" A black dragon reared up and roared forward.

Taomon flashed her hand up and swept the glowing talisman that formed forward, "Talisman of Light!"

A huge, roaring tiger ripped forward. The two shikigami swept upwards in their battle. The tiger swept its claws against the dragon; the dragon tore forward with its teeth. The two avatars of power exploded through the roof of the mall sending chunks of building materials raining down on the spectators below. The tiger roared and slashed its large white claws against the dragon. The dragon howled loudly as black papers bled from its body. The dragon opened its mouth and bit down on the tiger eliciting a feline howl. The two continued their struggle in the sky as the two fox mystics began their fight on the ground.

"So, you think you can hold my power?" asked Doumon loudly and rushed forward. He extended his arm and a line of papers flashed outwards into a sword.

"That old trick eh?" chuckled Taomon as she countered the paper sword by bringing a similar sword up against Doumon. An arch of energy rolled up along the two swords. Taomon's eyes flashed back to Janet, "Go, get your grandfather out of here, you too Amy, get out of here…"

Taomon's palm slammed into Doumon's chest. The purple mystic staggered and the golden mystic swept forward with her paper sword. Doumon leapt back as the blade sliced past. Amy moved past Janet and tried to keep the crowd stable as she moved down the stairs.

"Not bad, priestess," grumbled the mystic as he and Taomon clashed again. Doumon pushed Taomon back. "But not good enough!"

There was a roar in the sky. Taomon looked up and saw her tiger ripped into paper shreds. The dragon was leaking papers from large gashes in its sides.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon swept her hand and a there was a flash of light that sent Doumon crashing into one of the stores with a loud explosion. She swept her hands up and released thousands of papers; "Thousand Spells!" the glowing parchments sheered through the remains of the dragon.

"Demon Gate Escape!" a black blast shot forward. Taomon swept around and a wheel of paper. The black energy crackled angrily against the paper shield. Doumon walked forward out of the smoking store, his robes had burns and scorches that traced up and down. He was breathing heavily and his arms were slumped to his sides.

The paper shield flashed into a sword. A light swirled around the sword, "Talisman of LIGHT!" Taomon sliced forward, releasing a torrent of light. It spiraled towards the dark onmyou mystic as he put his arms up defensively. The blast struck Doumon in the chest and sent him hurtling back and rolling on the ground. The golden fox in the priestly robes walked forward with a single paper set in her hand.

"Don't do it, Taomon!" shouted Janet loudly. The flicked her eyes back to the girl who was kneeling next to her grandfather. The girl was looking at the priestess intently, "If you do it you'll be no better than him!"

The golden fox digimon looked at Doumon and then turned and started to walk away.

"Fool," growled Doumon. His arm swept upward and a fan of papers that was in his hand emitted a wave of dark energy that slammed Taomon in the back. The priestess flew to the floor.

"Hey!" shouted Janet she moved forward, "We showed you mercy!"

"Mercy is for the soft," returned Doumon as he rose to his feet.

He lifted the fan of papers again and swept them forward sending a torrent of darkness forward. Taomon struggled to her knees only to be knocked onto her back. Another sweep of the fan and Taomon was sent bouncing backwards into Janet and together the two of them rolled backward across the brickwork floor.

"Janet, go, take your grandfather; get out of here," growled Taomon as she stood shakily.

"But…" started Janet.

"Go!" insisted the robed fox.

The girl gulped and then ran to her grandfather and helped him toward the stairs. She slipped under his arm and helped carry his weight as he staggered down the stairs. The sound of smashing objects erupted from the upstairs as a dark breeze swept around the two of them. They reached a wide level where the stairs turned in a perpendicular direction. They started down the stairs when Taomon rolled down the stairs behind them crashing into the stairwell wall. The fox priestess winced hard as she stood and lifted a burnt and tattered paper shield.

"Taomon…" whispered Janet as she looked up. She looked up at her grandfather; the man had a strange look of fear in his eyes, but not a fear of Taomon, but more like a fear for Taomon. "Grandpa…?"

"Don't give up…" said the old man to the fox. "The agents of God must prevail…"

The fox smirked and nodded. She took a stance and lifted her tattered shield. New papers swept up repairing the damaged ones. The exterior papers started to glow a bright gold as they encircled the epicenter of the shield. A second set of red papers closer to the shield glowed brightly with crimson energy.

"Your mercy has been your undoing, Taomon," stated Doumon as he walked slowly down the rubble filled stairs. A dark emblem was held in his hand. "You can't think you can best me now…"

"I have something to protect, and I will never give up to a monster like you!" retorted Taomon loudly. The red and gold, glowing papers started to blink feverishly.

"Pathetic…" The dark emblem grew slightly and a black circle swept around it. The darkness opened. "Demon Gate Escape!" a horde of beasts smothered in black energy shot forward squealing and screaming upon their freedom.

The red and gold papers' glow shot to the epicenter of the shield. "Talisman of Light!"

An arrow of brilliant, incomparable light raged forward slicing through the ranks of demons and beasts and exploded through the dark gate and sliced through the robes of Doumon. The dark mystic roared in surprise and fell back against the stairs. He looked down. A wound, large enough for his fist, pierced his body. He looked up at Taomon.

"You…" coughed the lavender priest, "didn't hold back…"

"You were given a chance for mercy…" replied Taomon. He drew his hands together in a prayerful manner, "and you tossed it aside, may your soul be cleansed for the next life." Taomon turned to Janet as Doumon disintegrated into data. "I am sorry your grandfather had to see that…"

"Janet…" whispered her grandfather quietly. "You're lucky to have such a pious friend…"

Janet shook her head. She looked around. "The other humans…won't understand…"

Taomon nodded and flashed her hand up. "Thousand Spells!" hundreds of little papers flickered over the screaming and shouting populace. "I can't make them forget, but I can make them doubt what they've seen."

"Janet!" shouted Amy loudly as she carried Penguinmon up the stairs. "What about the meeting!" the girl yelped loudly. Janet looked at her watch. It was already eleven thirty.

"I can get you there in time…" replied Taomon as she walked forward flicked a paper talisman from her hand.

"Grandpa…you can't let mom and dad know, please?" Janet turned to her grandfather.

"Of course not darling, they'd never believe me anyways…but I can't let you go alone," said the old man. "Your parents will be worried sick with this whole debacle!"

"We can't take him with us!" shouted Amy loudly.

"Why not he already knows, and like he said, 'who'd believe him'?" asked Janet quietly.

"I don't think the others will like this…" murmured Amy as Taomon dropped the talisman and it folded into a giant paper crane. Janet helped her grandfather on and was then followed by a hesitant Amy and Penguinmon. They sat down as the huge paper crane flapped its wings and took flight wheeling up through the hole in the ceiling.

888

A man in a predominantly crimson sweater and a long stocking hat with a ball on the end walked in front of a quiet house in the suburbs. He looked up in surprise as two human children ran out of the right house. The boy carried a Koromon and the girl struggled to carry a Labramon. He smirked quietly. He felt something pulse on his chest and he pulled out the small amulet that hung from his neck. He lifted it towards the house the children exited but it did not respond. He turned slightly, and as he did a thirty year old Japanese man opened the door of the house on the left. The amulet glowed with a sickening lavender color.

"I feel something odd…" said the voice of the Koromon.

"Me too," whimpered the voice of the Labramon.

The man in red looked up in surprise and quickly turned to walk down the street. He turned his head slightly, making a sideways glance behind him. The two children were turned towards him but they had started arguing with the two digimon, telling them to be toys in public.

"So, it is him," said the man in the crimson clothes as he looked at the Japanese man. "We guessed correctly…" He suddenly disappeared, with a slight ripple, into the thin air.

**888**

**Onmyou is an old style of Japanese mysticism heavily based on Chinese Daoism (Taoism). A shikigami is a summoned beast, often a paper spell given a physical avatar by an Onmyou, Shinto or Taoist, mystic/priest/practitioner's power or by getting a soul from someone else.**

**Dark Qiviut: Thanks for the congratulation; (I believe the plateau has been breached, I know that's a little smug, and I apologize) I plan to keep going, though with school things may be slower. **

**Well they have to hide their digimon, or try, as you can see; hiding something isn't so easy… **

**Blue: I know you know; it's not that hard not to know. I think I was relatively obvious. The question is do you know who he was talking about on the phone? (This too is relatively obvious, I'm just being snide…actually don't answer that, unless you wish to email me, which I think you can.) I won't say anything more about it though, you can email me, I think, if my email is available, if not I can e-mail you, if you want, and you can go HAHA I KNEW SEE I KNEW IT WAS…..Cheddar the Wonder Weasel….or something. **

**Alforce: Hey there, I hope you feel better, I know you've been ill. All I can say is persevere. **


	62. Depths of the Heart

**I don't own digimon**

**Depths of the Heart**

**888**

"THIS IS JUST HORRIBLE!" Brendan was squealing as he marched around in tight circles. "If they can…"

"Brendan, settle down," said Demi Meramon quietly.

"ACK HOW CAN I SETTLE DOWN!" shouted Brendan loudly, "My neighbor could be an evil digimon!"

"It can't be that bad…" said the other boy that had been sitting on the sidelines of Brendan's frenzied ranting. He was in dark clothing, a black shirt and black pants, much different from the pastel colored attire forced on him in the Digital World. He stroked Otamamon, "plus Gennai said we could break the seal right?"

"Yeah…" whispered Brendan quietly. He looked at his digivice.

"And we can sense other digimon," said Otamamon as he rubbed against the boy that was stroking him.

A large white crane glided over them and then dropped down skidding on the park grass. After it stopped the paper crane dissolved into waves of paper. Three humans walked forward. The first was an athletic young girl with short brown hair. Behind her was another girl, in a blue dress and a large hat yellow hat. Behind the two of them was an old man. Brendan gulped as the man walked forward. Renamon was at the man's side helping bear the weight of his body. Penguinmon was in the arms of the girl in the blue dress.

"What are you doing, Janet?" shouted Brendan suddenly. "That's, that's…."

"My grandfather," finished Janet loudly. She planted a look on Brendan that was a warning. "He saw Taomon fight with a digimon we met up with in the mall…"

"You…when?" yelped Brendan.

"About fifteen minutes ago," called a voice from behind Brendan. The boy turned to be greeted by two blondes, an eight year old, brown haired boy and a red, wormlike lizard. "It was on the news; you guys really know how to go clothes shopping!"

"They could've followed you here!" shouted Brendan in aggravation. He flicked his eyes over the blonde that was wearing his jacket.

"We weren't followed," said Renamon as she let Janet's grandfather lean against a tree, "by humans or digimon."

"Still!" Brendan swept around to see the blonde that was wearing his jacket disrobing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Getting these damned things off, MY WINGS ACHE!" shouted the angel in reply. Brendan opened his mouth to retort but the angel's eyes flashed bright sapphire. "I have an idea, if you want to continue complaining about my disrobing, how about I jam you in that hole of that tree over there, then you can continue complaining, until then, I AM TAKING THESE THINGS OFF!" He tossed the jacket off, quickly wriggled out of the shorts and flung the cap to the wind and flashed his wings open. "Dear Founders that feels good…"

The old man leaning against the tree coughed loudly and looked at Lucemon with wide eyes. "He's…he's…an angel…"

"He's something," murmured Amy loudly. She walked forward with her scorched and dusty bag. She handed it to the taller blond. "They may be a little dusty and stuff, but they are bigger, so hopefully they will be slightly more comfortable."

"You have an angel as a friend?" the old man looked at Janet.

"He's not an angel…really," replied Janet quietly. "He's a digimon, a creature made of digital information, but trust me Lucemon is no angel…"

"HEY!" yelped the winged boy loudly.

"It's true," said Jason. "You do have a little devil streak in you…"

"Whatever," the angel grumbled as he sat down cross-legged.

"Hey guys!" shouted the voice of another boy. He had short brown hair and lavender eyes. A young girl ran behind him, she was lugging a tan canine with her.

"Umm…" The tan haired girl looked at the old man with a little trepidation.

"Don't worry, he's with me," said Janet. She saw the look that the boy had, "Kevin, Michelle, this is my grandfather…he saw the fight this morning."

The two children looked up in surprise. "So that was you?"

Janet nodded quietly. The two children eyed the man quietly. The man looked back at them and caste his eyes oh the pink ball in his hands and then at the canine that the tan haired was holding.

"Are they digimon too?" asked the old man suddenly. The boy and girl looked up with surprise.

"Yes," replied Renamon quietly. "It's ok, Koromon, Labramon, he knows."

The two digimon unfroze from their positions and hopped forward.

"So now what?" the blonde boy said quietly. The red lizard on his shoulder shifted.

"We have to find Karatenmon and Bastemon, immediately. Steven, did you see the morning news?" Jason looked up at the others. "Those two murders today, the man was sliced up and his heart was removed, the woman had no physical harm other than a burn but she seemed to have been killed by hypothermia…"

"The woman's death is definitely not normal," whispered Brendan. He looked up slightly. "But the man's death was not odd."

"The fact that his cuts were burned into him doesn't peak your interest?" asked Jason.

"Well, then that does sound…like Bastemon," whispered Brendan. "I just wished we knew who they were searching for…"

"Isn't there a way for us to detect this kid?" asked Kevin as he walked forward.

"That's to say it is a child, Gennai only said it was human," said Janet.

"Who?" Janet's grandfather shifted slightly as he watched the children. They were working together, theorizing, as if they had gone through this thing before, but that couldn't be. Janet hadn't been anywhere but school.

"A human, that Karatenmon and Bastemon are looking for, to increase their power," replied Janet waving her hand, "or something…you know how villains are."

The old man narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand…"

"Hmmph, human adults are so dense," grumbled Lucemon quietly. He flicked his ear wings back and forth stretching them. His sapphire eyes flashed up at the old man, "Karatenmon and Bastemon will use whatever they want out of the human to increase their power or in some other way give them an advantage and then extend their control here, there and everywhere."

"I see," said the man quietly. He looked down and sighed.

"Lucemon!" hissed the shorter brown haired boy as he nudged the angel. "Be nice…"

The angel grumbled and then looked up at the boy's soft, blue eyes behind the pair of glass lens on his face. He looked down and sighed.

"Ok, Mark," grumbled the angel quietly.

"But that doesn't help us," whispered Steven. "To know why they want something doesn't tell us what they want…They are different things."

"I know," replied Brendan; he sighed quietly. "I just don't know what to do."

"We can't let them keep this up, that's for sure," said Amy quietly. She looked at the others, "Maybe we need to do some sort of patrol or something."

"How? Our parents would never let us out after dark on our own, especially now," returned Janet loudly.

"My father wouldn't care," whispered Jason quietly. "I can patrol at night…"

"And school days?" Steven narrowed his eyes.

"There is no helping that, we'll have to concede the days to them," said Brendan.

"If they are here that long; we don't know how close they are to finding the human," said Kevin as he put his hand under his chin.

"I could look out for things that seem odd…" said the old man quietly.

The others looked up in shock. Janet looked at her grandfather and then shook her head, "What would you do? You can't even see them without a…"

"I would be willing to stay with your grandfather, Janet," whispered Renamon quietly. "I could help him sense the digimon…"

"And then what?" Janet looked to Renamon and then to her grandfather, "We still couldn't do anything about it!"

"She has a point, I've been checking things, the digivolution power transfer has a limited range," said Brendan as he looked at his digivice. "Only a few blocks at the most, even then I'm not sure."

"So we just let them run rampant?" asked Michelle with incredulity.

"We don't have a choice!" Amy flared angrily. "Look I hate the idea as much as anyone but we can only do so much, in the Digital World we were unfettered, and here we have to be careful!"

"Amy's right," said Steven quietly. Everyone gasped loudly and looked at the blonde. "We can't go about digivolving willy-nilly, firstly other humans may get hurt and secondly we may find ourselves at the point of very large guns."

"I wish we were in the Digital World, things were far simpler," whispered Mark quietly.

Brendan looked at his watch. "Well, it's nearing one; does anyone have any idea what we're going to do?"

"We could look for this human ourselves…" said Kevin quietly.

"And how, do you think we'll do that?" asked Jason. The dark haired boy's ocean blue eyes flashed up to look at Kevin. "Maybe we should go house to house asking if digimon have attempted to kill them…"

"Look, I don't see you making any suggestions!" shouted Kevin in frustration.

"Everyone, calm down," Steven growled loudly as he walked forward, "Brendan can you get a hold of Gennai and ask if he can possibly find away for us to track this human?"

"I'd have to go home, but yeah," said Brendan.

"Fine, until then, we patrol during the afternoon and, if we can, at night, we have to find as many of their minions and put them out of commission…" said Steven quietly as he curled the fingers of one hand around the fist of the other.

"You're going to kill them?" Janet's grandfather looked up in horror.

"We don't like to," said Janet in reflex, "but you saw this morning these guys aren't playing games; they won't show mercy to us, we have to make sure when they go down they stay down…"

"You won't give them a chance at redemption?" asked the old man in reply.

"Please, don't complicate the matter," said Lucemon. The angel stood and glided toward Janet's grandfather. "The forces at work are greater than you can imagine."

The old man smirked quietly. "I don't know I can imagine pretty big."

"Please, I have been in the presence of the Founders," replied Lucemon in aggravation, "Any deity you humans have dreamed up will not compare." The old man flustered loudly. Lucemon put his hand up silencing the priest. "These children are the Chosen Ones, the ones to free this world and the Digital World from whatever evil there is. Karatenmon has shown us nothing but aggression; Bastemon chained me up. They don't want to gain power through peaceful means, they want to gain it through conquest, this is a war, and as such we must treat them as the enemy. If we meet those that wish to capitulate we will not destroy them, but in all battles, there are those that die; but as they say, that is war."

"Lucemon…" whispered Mark, "Such a hopeless view on the world…"

The angel looked up one eye glowed a soft red, "In this I agree with Kougen. Mercy is for those that are deemed worthy of it, those willing to stop, but Karatenmon will not give up until his designs are met. He will not seek mercy, nor will he doll it out to anyone in his way. His heart is black with an uncontrolled darkness that I have not seen since our reawakening." The angel bent his head down. His eyes resumed their normal form. He looked at the old man. "Do you understand now?"

"Why have you brought this war to us?" asked the old man in accusation, "Why have you involved our children?"

"Those are questions for the Founders, not for me," replied the angel quietly. He turned and walked to Mark's side. "I am sorry, Mark. I do hope we find those that wish to find mercy, but, we must be prepared for the direst circumstances. Hope should never be mistaken for foolishness."

The brown haired boy nodded solemnly. The others looked at Lucemon not sure what to say in response to his words.

"Maybe I should get back home to get a hold of Gennai," said Brendan with a whisper.

"We have to get back to that mall, so I can retrieve the car…" gasped the old man as he realized the dilemma that they were in. "Janet, Amy, we have to get going now."

The two girls and their digimon looked up and nodded.

"It would be best if I am not seen," said Renamon quietly. She closed her eyes and disappeared into her fox universe. The old man gasped loudly as the fox disappeared.

"I'll explain on the bus," said the girl as she grasped the man's hand.

"Brendan, how about I walk with you?" said Jason as he walked up to the auburn haired boy. "I mean we live close to each other."

"Ok, I'm going over the bridge though," said Brendan quietly, "by the aqueduct."

"Why?" Jason asked as the others started to depart for home. "That's a couple of blocks out of the way; isn't it?"

"I like to see if there are any ducks in the area," replied Brendan quietly. "I've been trying to monitor the duck species in the area as much as I can, and well the aqueduct tends to be easily accessible."

"Ok, that's sounds, neat, in a way," replied Jason with a smile.

"It's not all that exciting," responded Brendan quietly. "It's just something I do."

"Don't get down on yourself, it's very interesting!" yelped Demi Meramon loudly.

Brendan lifted his bag and started to walk away. Jason quickly ran after him. He thought he heard a argument start between Lucemon and Steven as the later tried to get the former to put on the new clothes.

888

"Aw," Brendan sighed and looked at the calm water as it flowed out to the bay. "No ducks…"

"Well, maybe next time," said Jason quietly. He looked out over the water. "It's kind of calm here…"

A number of cars swept past behind them, but they were safely in the pedestrians' walk. Brendan looked down at the water.

"Hey!" shouted the boy loudly. A man was standing out in the water. He wore a long black jacket. The water swirled around his waist. Brendan cupped his hands around his mouth. "Get out of there; you don't know what kind of sheer currents are in there!"

The man turned slowly and looked up at Brendan. His eyes then shifted and looked at Jason, who was holding Otamamon. Jason felt like he was hit by a shockwave. Something in his heart just pulsed.

"He's…" whispered Otamamon quietly. "A digimon…"

"What?" Brendan looked to the purple tadpole.

Jason's digivice screeched loudly as the man proceeded to slosh towards the bridge. Jason instantly grabbed the device. It squealed angrily and heated up. Jason turned his head and pushed his device forward, fearing it was going to explode. A beam of light rocketed forward slamming the man backward. He fell into the water. Seconds later a beast exploded from the aqueduct.

It was a hulking form. Thin, black tentacles writhed behind its back. Its head was torpedo-shaped, like a squid's and covered in a dark, marine, rubbery skin. His torso was covered in similar dark flesh. A pair of large, white, pawed tentacles whipped up from his back and his arms extended into the same, white, tentacle paws. A large white tail trailed behind him, under a black cloak that fell from his shoulders. His legs sloshed through the water, muscular and white.

"Marine Devimon!" yelped Demi Meramon loudly as he hovered in front of Brendan. "He's the worst sea monster you could ever find, his demonic powers command the water to do evil!"

"Digi-destined," growled the beast loudly. It lumbered forward. A car screeched to a stop behind them. Jason turned to look. A woman and her child were staring in fearful awe of the beast as it sloshed forward. It opened its gaping mouth and roared loudly, "Dark Deluge!"

A stream of flaming, inky liquid belched forward. Brendan and Jason leapt to the side as the ink washed past them. There was a crash and the two boys looked back to see the battered car. Flames were building around the vehicle where the ink chemically reacted with the asphalt of the bridge.

"No…" Jason's eyes became distant. There was a flash of golden light and then he was somewhere else.

888

"_Momma, get up!" yelped a young boy loudly. His bright blue eyes looked at the slumped form of his mother on the steering wheel. Heat was building around him. "Please Momma!" shouted the boy. He pulled his seat belt free. He grasped the seat belt of his mother. "Momma!" shouted the boy. _

888

"Jason, get away from there!" shouted the distant voice of Brendan.

Somehow he had gone through the flames and was yanking on the crunched door. Something was pulling at his arm. He flung it off of him. His blue eyes flashed back. Brendan was on the ground next to him.

"If you won't help me…" Jason said as he pounded on the door, "then get out of my way."

"Ice Blast!" roared Seadramon in the background, but now that wasn't important what was important was getting this woman and her child from the car. He roared at the door and slammed his fist against the window. The glass cracked and bowed inward. Jason snarled and slammed another fist through the window.

"Demi Meramon," called Brendan loudly; a second later the fireball was hovering by Brendan. The auburn haired boy looked at the fireball, "Can you get in there?"

"Definitely!" chirped the fireball and it dove into the window.

Jason could see her; her head was bleeding, and she was slumped back against her seat. A boy was in the passenger seat shaking his mother.

888

"_Please…" yelped the boy as he pulled on the door handle. _

_He looked at his mother. She was still not awake. A stream of blood ran down her cheek and her hair was matted down. Smoke was filling the car. He coughed and the door lurched open enough for him to slip out. He tried to pull it open further but the hinge was stuck. The boy ran to the other side of the car and started pulling on the door. The metal was hot, and burned his hands. He screamed in pain and started to pull again wrapping his hands in the bottom of his shirt. It was then that they pulled him from the car, a pair of strong hands. He screamed loudly fought against the person trying to steal him from his mother. _

"_No, you can't!" shouted the voice of the man. The boy looked up. The man had soft, beige skin, dark twinkling eyes, and dark hair._

"_My mom!" shouted the boy loudly as he ripped himself from the man and ran for the car. Seconds later the ambulance appeared, but it was too late, as the white and orange van screeched to a halt the car erupted into a fireball. The boy was knocked back by the blast. "MOMMA!" _

888

"Can you get the door open?" shouted Brendan loudly.

"Not like this!" Demi Meramon yelped.

"Right!" shouted Brendan as he lifted his digivice.

"Demi Meramon digivolve to Tapirmon!" the fireball glowed brightly and then reappeared as a purple tapir. "Ok, little boy put your head down, and don't worry we'll get you and your mother out." The boy ducked down as Tapirmon turned on his door. "Nightmare Syndrome!"

A black bolt of lightning slammed the door. The door and the bolt vied and then with a grunt from Tapirmon the door exploded off its hinges. Instantly Jason was at the car's side and scrambling forward pulling the boy from the car and then he leapt in and fumbled with the seatbelt and gently pulled the mother out. He grunted as he navigated backward from the car with the heavier woman in his arms he staggered trying not to trip over the bent guard rail the car was against.

He staggered several feet from the car and gently laid her down. He laid his ear against her chest and then her mouth. She was breathing. He sighed in relief, until he heard the explosion. He looked up. Seadramon was firmly implanted into the cement wall of the aqueduct. Marine Devimon swept around his black, oily cape whirled around him. His red eyes glowed brightly.

"No…" growled Jason.

"Let me take it from here!" shouted Tapirmon. The purple, elephantine digimon flew forward. "Nightmare Syndrome!" bolts of black lightning flashed forward striking the devil in the face. A slender black tentacle swatted the little digimon away like a gnat.

"Tapirmon!" yelped Brendan as he ran forward, "Digivolve now!" shouted the boy.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" the tapir struck the side of the aqueduct glowing, and rebounded forward as a large spiked, Doberman pinscher.

The dog growled as he tackled the overbearing sea devil. A large white, clawed tentacle slammed the dog off of Marine Devimon's body and into the water. The tentacle stiffed. Bubbles shot up to the surface of the water for a few seconds and then they stopped.

"Dobermon…" whispered Brendan as he watched the smile on Marine Devimon as its other tentacles flashed down and lifted a limp Dobermon and tossed it to shore. "No…" The dog flashed a bright gold and reverted to Tapirmon. Brendan ran for the shore.

The sea demon lumbered toward the bridge. It looked at Jason and smirked evilly. Jason looked up in fear and then he saw the devil's eyes shift slightly. Jason turned his head to see that the devil was looking at the woman and the child that was kneeling beside her.

"NO!" shouted Jason as he ran in front of them opening his arms wide. "You won't hurt them!"

"I will have their souls," growled the devil loudly as he stomped forward.

"I won't let you, they're defenseless and innocent, you have no right to them!" shouted Jason loudly. He looked angrily at the devil as the beast towered over him. Jason's bright blue eyes were burning with a cold flame. "I won't let you near them!"

"Out of my way!" shouted the demon as he flashed a tentacle forward, slapping Jason to one side. The boy rolled but got back up charged the black tentacle knocking it away from the two humans.

"I said 'I won't move'! If you want them you're going through me!" shouted Jason loudly he looked up at the devil. He wasn't afraid.

"Fine, if you wish to perish, perish!" The devil brought a pair of its white tentacles together. A ball of water formed between them, it was pure black. "Deep Sea Pressure!"

The ball shot forward and exploded toward Jason. Jason tried to shield himself but the water swept around his arms and flew into every orifice on face. It flew up his nose and forced itself into his mouth and washed in his ears. Jason gagged loudly as the disgusting water forced itself into his body. Seconds later a horrible pain ripped through every muscle in his body. The boy looked up painfully at the glowing red eyes of Marine Devimon. His legs seized up and his stomach doubled over and he fell to his knees on the pavement.

"What…are you doing?" wheezed the boy loudly. His chest felt like it was being crushed.

"I am increasing the pressure of the water in your body! My dark water will infect your body's water and will slowly start to crush your innards" chuckled the devil loudly. "You'll be crushed from the inside out!"

"JASON!" shouted Seadramon. The dragon tried to rise from his imprentation.

Jason fell to one side as his muscles constricted angrily.

"Jason get out of there!" shouted Brendan's voice loudly.

"I won't…let them down…I won't let that boy…have to go through what I did," hissed Jason loudly. "They…will live…"

"You won't last long, human," growled Marine Devimon. "Then I will consume your soul, and then the soul of the woman and child, and then maybe the other digi-destined's!"

"I…won't…" Jason's eyes widened as his chest felt like it was crushed under a garbage truck. His dark hair laid softly on the pavement. A trickle of water ran from his lips.

"JASON!" shouted Brendan and Seadramon simultaneously.

**888**

**Dark Qiviut: Well, how's that? I wonder if I made Lucemon a little heavy handed…though. **


	63. The Spirits of the Past

**I don't own digimon**

**Warning, for those of young eyes.**

**The Spirits of the Past**

**888**

It was so warm. Fuzziness seemed to fill his body, but he knew better. The pain was gone; he needed to know where the pain went, and why he wasn't hurting any more. He slowly opened his eyes. A white fog swirled around his face. He winced slightly at the white blur. He stood slowly and after wobbling slightly stood on his feet.

"Where am I?" he shouted loudly.

Two figures moved slowly from the mist. One was a boy, tall and lanky with gently combed, blue hair and glasses. Incomparable white robes enwrapped his body. The second figure was a woman; Jason gulped quietly. It couldn't be.

"Jason," said the woman. Her blue eyes looked him in the eyes. "It is you…"

"No…" Jason took a step back, "No, you can't be here, you just can't."

"Jason," the woman walked forward. She had soft golden robes draping from her body. She ran up to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "It's real."

"Momma," the boy whispered softly into the woman's brown hair.

"Yes…" replied the woman quietly.

"No…you're dead," said Jason in a halfhearted retort.

"You…" the woman snuggled close. "You haven't realized yet…You're…"

"Dead?" asked the boy quietly.

The woman nodded quietly and looked at her son sadly, "but, you aren't ready yet…"

"I'm dead, there's no choice…" replied Jason coldly. He turned, "not that I'd want to go back…"

"Jason…" the woman whispered quietly. She looked to the boy with the glasses to her side and then to her son. "You have to want to live…"

"I have no reason to go back, I have wanted you back all this time, all these years, and now you are making me leave you again!" Jason's teeth gritted between the words. "Why?"

"You have a destiny to fulfill," replied the woman.

"I can't, I'm dead!" shouted Jason loudly. He spun around and looked at his mother defiantly. A shadow was forming behind her. "I don't want to go back; I want to stay here with you!"

"Jason, I know honey, I've waited a very long time to see you, too," whispered the woman, "It hurts to see you grow up and not be able to kiss you or give you hug or help you up when you fall down…but it's my place to stay and wait. You have to go back and save those you left behind."

"Left behind?" Jason looked blankly. The boy lifted his hand and a small portal form in the mist. He could see his body laying there in front of a little boy and a woman, Brendan was kneeling next to his body shaking it. "Those…two…" Marine Devimon's form loomed over them. "I can't…if I go back then I'll leave you here, I want to be with you."

"No, you won't stay here…" said the woman sadly. The shadow behind the woman started to take shape, the shape of Marine Devimon. "If you don't stop him; he'll consume your soul, you won't be able to stay…"

Two sources of light appeared behind Marine Devimon's shadow. One was large and serpentine the other was a small speck. The shadow receded slightly.

"They are buying you time but it won't last, you must make the choice now, between your wish to stay dead, with me, and your duty to those you left behind," said the woman. She looked to the boy at her side with the glasses slightly and the boy nodded quietly.

"But why can't someone else?" asked Jason. He looked up at the small portal. "I want to stay with you, can't you come with me? Dad…" The boy looked down.

"Your father loves you very much," said the woman. She put her hand on his shoulder, "He's just afraid. Afraid that you'll leave like I did, and he distanced himself from you on his terms, but he really loves you, you just have to understand he's very, very frightened. Love him in return, and you will see."

"I don't want to leave you," Jason grabbed his mother and hugged her tightly; "can't I take you with me?"

"I'll be with you," said the woman quietly. She stroked Jason's dark hair softly, a soft sob escaped her lips and a tiny droplet fell on his head, "in your heart." She pulled away from him. "I'll always be with you. You haven't much time…you have to chose. Yourself or those you left behind…"

Jason looked up at his mother. He closed his eyes. Flashes of faces appeared in his mind's eye. His father, the other digi-destined flashed by, the last was Janet. Her image slowly faded, replaced by that of the small boy from the car. The boy's small terrified eyes shimmered silently. Jason bit his lip.

"I won't let you hurt them!" shouted Jason loudly. He shook his fist heavily at the shadow that was behind his mother's form. Lavender light filtered around his fist and flashed over his body.

888

Brendan shook the body of the fellow digi-destined hard. "Jason, get up!"

"I won't let you hurt them…" murmured the boy. He coughed and his eyes fluttered open. "You won't hurt them any more, Marine Devimon." The boy slowly and painfully rose to a sitting position. Brendan supported him slightly. Marine Devimon was still engaging Tapirmon and Seadramon. The sea dragon was being pummeled into the granite siding of the aqueduct by Marine Devimon's large white paws as Tapirmon was being constricted by the thin, black tentacles. "DID YOU HEAR ME, MARINE DEVIMON?"

The devil stopped what it was doing and turned. "So, you're still alive…"

"You won't hurt them," growled Jason loudly. "You will not hurt anyone! I won't let you; I'm going to protect them!"

"Your resurrection will not change anything," growled the devil.

Marine Devimon dropped Tapirmon and then flashed his black tentacles forward. The thin tendrils lashed Jason and knocked him aside with Brendan. The boy groaned and then rose up to a sitting position, and then with a concentrated effort lifted himself to his feet with a wobble.

"I said, 'You aren't going to hurt anyone again'!" shouted boy loudly. His eyes flashed and the pendant that hung on his chest glowed. A lavender stream of energy swept past the large sea devil. Marine Devimon's squid-like head turned to sea Seadramon engulfed in lavender light.

"Seadramon, Digivolve to Mega Seadramon!" the aquamarine sea dragon glowed brightly and then grew. It tripled its length, and its body glowed with a blood red color. A golden face mask covered its face and a jagged horn jutted from its forehead. Green hair whirled behind the dragons' head.

"I think I'm going to just leave things to you, big guy…" Tapirmon winced as he scrambled to the shore.

"Deep Deluge!" roared Marine Devimon as he vomited up a stream of flaming ink.

"Thunder Javelin!" roared Mega Seadramon. A stream of lightning trailed up the red sea dragon's body and exploded from its horn. The lightning shredded the ink and slammed Marine Devimon into the bridge.

The humans on the bridge fell to the ground. Brendan was the first to stand, "We can't stay here, it's too unstable…"

"Help me up," Jason winced as he struggled to his feet. Brendan was quick to hoist the other boy up and together they staggered to the stricken woman that was lying on the pavement. They carefully lifted her. Brendan swung the woman's right arm over his shoulders and Jason bared her left arm and they slowly walked forward, with her feet trailing on the ground.

Jason looked to the small boy, "Come on…we're going to get you to safety."

The three of them walked slowly towards the shore. Behind them Mega Seadramon rammed into Marine Devimon sending them completely through the bridge. The car that the woman and her son had been in was smashed as Marine Devimon's back crashed down on top of it. The boys dropped to their knees barely able to hold the woman up.

"We gotta keep going," whispered Jason.

"I know; this bridge won't take too much more…" replied Brendan as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Deep Sea Pressure!" roared Marine Devimon. Jason turned his head back as a cannonball of high pressure water vaulted at Mega Seadramon.

The sea dragon shook its head and then opened its mouth. "Mega Ice Blast!" a blast of Antarctica ripped through the air and engulfed Marine Devimon. It passed leaving an ice sculpture of the beast. Jason and Brendan reached the end of the bridge and laid the woman down gently as Mega Seadramon rushed forward, with its horn crackling with streaks of lightning. "Thunder Javelin!" The red sea dragon exploded through the iced over sea devil. The sculpture exploded into millions of shards that exploded into black energy. Mega Seadramon swirled around to Jason. "Are you ok, Jason?"

"I hurt, but I'm fine…" replied the boy with a nod.

"But we aren't," whispered Brendan as he looked up and cupped his hand over his ear, "Sirens!"

"Mega Seadramon, go, hide or do something," shouted Jason loudly.

"Tapirmon, can you get to my house from here?" asked Brendan. The little, purpled Tapirmon looked up and shook its head, "Then hide in the bushes."

Mega Seadramon glowed brightly and reverted to Motimon and dropped down onto the grass next to Jason. "Couldn't hold it anymore…" explained the pink little digimon as he held up his stubby arms.

"Go then, hide!" whispered Jason as the ghost shaped digimon bounced into the bushes.

Seconds later, black and white cars and a white and orange van screamed onto the scene. A man in a blue uniform and a group of men and women dressed in heavy jackets with small red crosses on the shoulders ran forward.

"Are you ok, kid?" asked the man in the uniform gruffly.

"Don't worry about me," shouted the boy as the men in women in jackets poked at him. He roared loudly, "I'm fine!" He wrested himself from the EMTs, "Worry about her," snapped Jason loudly as he pointed at the unconscious woman, "She's been like that since the monster attacked! We moved her a couple times to get her away from the sea devil!"

"I don't see any neck trauma or anything, she just got smacked on the head," called one of the women in the heavier jackets. "Contusions and blood, get a stretcher over here."

"The little boy doesn't seem badly hurt!" shouted a man. He kneeled next to the boy. "Come on, big guy, let's get you to the hospital so we can make your mom better."

Three female EMTs whizzed past Brendan. "I-I'm fine…" whispered Brendan as the adults wheeled around him like a herd of rushing rabbits. He sighed slightly as they ignored him and packed the woman and the boy into the van. The siren screamed again and it was gone.

The man in the uniform looked at the two boys, and then back at the bridge, which was in smoldering ruins. "What happened here?"

"Well, you know what happened at the mall this morning," started Brendan with a gulp.

"Yeah," said the officer with a look of suspicion.

"Well, it happened here too, and there was this big, black, sea devil!" said Brendan as he stretched his arms. "And then a large, red, sea dragon came and saved us!"

"Saved you?" asked the officer with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, saved us," replied Jason with a sneer, "That's what happened."

"If you don't believe us, sir, you could look up at the video tape," Brendan pointed up to a camera on a building on the opposite side of the aqueduct. "It looks like it's at the proper angle to have picked up the fight…"

"I see," said the officer quietly. He looked back at the bridge, "Is that all?"

"Well, there was a large Doberman pinscher too, but…" started Brendan.

The officer shook his head. Jason looked up at the officer, "The devil hit the woman's car, she was unconscious and my friend and I saved her and her kid, that about sums it up."

"You look like you got hurt…" said the man quietly.

"I'm a kid, isn't that my normal condition?" returned Jason as he stood. He had bruises on his arms and cheeks; the holes in his jeans revealed that they were on his legs. "Don't worry, I'm fine, now can we go?"

"I'd really rather you let me take you to the hospital," said the officer with a gruff voice. He looked to Brendan, "If you're ok, I think you can go home, if I need anything I'll call you, you're name?"

"Umm, Brendan…" said the boy quietly. "…Heigan."

"And yours?" he looked at Jason.

"Jason McFarland," said Jason with a sigh.

Jason looked to Brendan as the cop took him by the shoulder, "Would you take care of my _guest_ until I get back?"

"Guest?" Brendan looked at Jason with an odd look.

"Yes my," Jason's blue eyes widened, "_Guest._"

"Oh, sure, I'll make sure your dog gets fed before you get home!" replied Brendan with an innocent smile. Jason shot him a look. "You know Moti, your dog."

Jason closed his eyes and smiled. He looked up at the officer. "Ok, copper, take me in."

"Come on, it won't take long, maybe I'll let you hit the siren," said the man.

"Oh, joy of joys," replied Jason with a sarcastic growl.

The car started and then turned and disappeared. Brendan shook his head, "I can't believe they didn't notice me!" Motimon and Tapirmon came out of their bushes.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you," said Tapirmon.

"Forget who?" said Motimon. Tapirmon bopped Motimon asthe pink digimongiggled at Brendan's glare.

"Come on, I'll get you guys some cheese puffs when I get home," said Brendan as he opened his bag. The two digimon squirmed into the bag and instantly complained about the tightness. "Don't complain; it could be worse. You could go home with Amy."

"NO!" yelped the two digimon in unison.

"I thought that would keep you quiet," chuckled Brendan as he started to walk home.

888

"So, two are gone…" sighed Karatenmon quietly as Tsukaimon hovered over him. "And they were relatively strong too…"

"Yes, they were destroyed," replied the lavender hamster.

"Then we have no choice," said Karatenmon quietly. "Step up our activity, leave no stone unturned."

"I will inform the others immediately," said the hamster and he glided backward and flew off.

"Tsk, tsk, commanding my minions like that," said a feline voice. Karatenmon flicked his eyes back to see two hazel orbs shining from the shadows. "That's a no-no…"

"Bastemon, the darkness shall rule all," replied the crow man quietly and turned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled the woman as she followed the man.

"None will get in our way…" replied the man quietly. "I shall not be stopped by anyone, the shadow must return to its night."

The feline narrowed her eyes. "You've finally lost it."

A dark cloud seemed to sweep around Karatenmon and the tengu spun around and grabbed Bastemon by the shoulders roughly. His eyes were blood red and they seemed to flare with hellfire, "Who says he had it in the first place!" growled a voice that seemed to emanate from the cloud.

"Karatenmon…" Bastemon looked up at her cohort in fear, "You're hurting me…"

"Good," growled the voice, "I want you to tantalize me with your terror, feed me with your fear, and aggravate me with your agitation."

A pair of tendrils swept around Bastemon's ears. Her eyes faltered and she squirmed against the grasp of the bird man. He chuckled softly and dug his talons in further.

"Let me go!" shouted Bastemon loudly. She closed her eyes. A cold chill ran up her spine. "LET ME GO NOW!" A slice of crimson energy lashed up cutting Karatenmon on the cheek. The raven man dropped back and the dark cloud seemed to retreat into him. Bastemon wretched her body back from her partner. "What are you?"

The raven lifted his eyes and smirked, "I am a shadow that is all you need to know."

888

Two figures watched the proceeding from behind a group of crates that filled the warehouse that Karatenmon and Bastemon had made their hideout.

"It seems not all is paradise in the night," said the first figure. He was a man dressed in red robes covered in white and gold armor, with a long, pointed blue hat. A huge broad blade sword was sheathed at his side and an azure ball was hitched to his belt.

"It seems that way doesn't it," replied a smaller figure. It was nothing but a ball of a medieval knight. A leather strap covered the front and two bright blue eyes shown from under a metallic helmet. His long black arms ended in metal gauntleted hands. A pair of thin swords was sheathed at his sides, one on each side of his spherical body. "You said you found him today?"

"Yes," replied the first figure quietly. "I think I'll hold that information for a while, though. As they are; the digi-destined can not defeat Karatenmon."

"What about Bastemon?" the small, spherical knight asked.

"She's just a puppet, the real one we must worry about is the crow," whispered the man quietly. He drew his blue cloak together and walked out from the crates. He walked towards the crow man and the cat woman. "Lady Bastemon, are you injured? I thought I heard your scream."

Karatenmon swirled around on the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to report in, Karatenmon," replied the man with a little venom. "I came to say the south sector is clear."

Karatenmon narrowed his eyes. "I must go; I have things to attend to!" His wings flared and then flicked closed and he left Bastemon with the man.

"My, dear magical knight in ruby robes…" purred Bastemon quietly. She allowed herself to fall against the man. Her clawed finger slid down the lavender cloth that ran down the middle of the man's chest and then down past his belt and then further. The man grasped her hand before it had traveled overly far.

"Lady Bastemon, decorum is the better half of valor," said the man quietly.

"You should not tell me such lies, my knightly magician," the feline smirked quietly. "Let me take you to my, little den, and I can show you why, decorum is the worst part of everything…"

"I think I shall pass, mistress," replied the man quietly. "I was just curious as to Karatenmon's reason for attacking you…"

"He's crazy, is his reason, I think he's trying to move in on my men," grumbled the feline as she drew back and folded her arms, "and he performed so well when I met him, I had no idea he…was like that…"

"Well, he does have his secrets now; doesn't he?" replied the man quietly and turned away and then turned his head back and smirked at Bastemon. "I will re-canvas the area."

888

"Those brats, those insignificant fools, I will not be thwarted!" shouted Karatenmon as he shot through the sky. A dark maelstrom of energy swirled angrily around his body. "I'm the one with all the power!" He growled angrily. He glided to a halt and lowered himself to the ground. "I shall not be stopped! They can not stop my dreams to be reunited with my other half!"

He looked around himself. He was in an alley. Boxes lined the walls of the surrounding buildings, a dumpster buzzed with insects. Something was running towards him.

"Papa is that you?" shouted the voice of a human child. Karatenmon swept around suddenly and looked down. His black eyes widened and then narrowed. The boy had dark hair, and dark eyes, and soft white skin. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black shorts.

The raven took a shocked step back. "No…you…look just like…"

"You're not Papa…" whispered the boy. The dark haired child took a step back in fear.

"Destroy it, steal its innocent soul; it will feed us," whispered a dark voice that swirled in the light miasma that twisted around the raven man.

"No…" replied Karatenmon quietly. His hands wavered over the hilts of his swords.

"What's wrong, mister?" asked the boy quietly. The child with the nearly black eyes walked forward. "Are you ok? Maybe I should get another grown up?"

Karatenmon felt the blades slide from their sheaths. The dark swirl spoke again, "I told you to kill him!"

"I-I can't…" replied Karatenmon. The image from his shattered and warped memories overlaid on the face of the child in front of him. "I…can't…."

"Do it!" the voice snarled loudly. "Take his innocent soul!"

Karatenmon felt the left sword lift slightly. He could feel the energy building in the blade. The metallic blade swept forward. The child screamed in surprise.

**888**

**Alforce: That's good to hear, Thanks for the compliments…hehe reminds me of Lucemon talking to RhodoKnightmon, "Remember, Flattery will get you everywhere…" I'll have to snag a copy of Evo, to see what you mean. Yeah Lucemon got a bit of a 'tude, but he's been crammed into those clothes for about a day now, probably didn't sleep well, and he has a human adult that is a clergyman trying to preach to him, I'd be slightly cranky too. Oh I think you'll be quite surprised if you think there is going to be an 'eighth child' (especially since there are already eight digi-destined, Kevin, Michelle, Steven, Mark, Brendan, Jason, Amy, Janet) You'll just have to be surprised I guess…I am constantly worried though that my story is too close to the original, but I try to stay true to my doctrine of same situations different motivations….though the situations are changing….**

**Dark Qiviut: I hope that this is a satisfactory conclusion to the cliffhanger, and I added a little something more for you again…I'm not much of a Sonic aficionado but I did review thoughts. I also up dated my profile. As to the rest of the review, thanks and… have no response to the other bits… **


	64. Light on the Run

**I don't own digimon**

**Light on the Run**

**888**

Kevin and Michelle were walking back home. They had decided to take a short cut, or it would've been a short cut if Kevin turned the wrong way. Now it was late afternoon and they were still several blocks from the proper bus station that would get them relatively close to home. Kevin held Koromon and looked at Michelle who was still scowling because Labramon was heavy.

"I said I was sorry!" yelped the boy in response to the scowls.

"I know…" replied the girl with a frown. "Labramon, can you walk for a bit, we'll just say you're a dog…"

The canine nodded and dropped down on all fours and walked in front of the two children.

"HELP ME!" screamed a small human voice. The two children looked at each other and ran towards the scream.

"I smell digimon!" shouted Labramon as she galloped in front of the children. They followed her closely as she skidded past a store front and looked down an alley.

The sight before them was something they had not totally been prepared for. There was a small boy lying on the ground with one arm up shielding his face and the other one propping himself up. Karatenmon was grunting angrily in front of the child. His two swords were drawn, but the left sword seemed to be drawn against the right sword. He was holding the left sword back with the back of the blade of the right sword.

"Karatenmon!" shouted the two children.

"Koromon digivolve to Snow Agumon!" yelped the small pink soccer ball that Kevin held.

Karatenmon's eyes flashed up with a bright, red blaze. "The digi-destined…"

"Let's get him!" called Labramon; Snow Agumon nodded in agreement and the two Rookie digimon charged forward and tackled the crow digimon, knocking him back, with their combined weight, into the boxes that lined the alley.

Kevin and Michelle scrambled forward and pulled the small boy from the alley. They reached the edge of the alley when suddenly a dome of utter darkness rushed forward; flinging Snow Agumon, Labramon, Michelle and Kevin to the ground. Kevin looked up weakly. Karatenmon was standing, snarling and heaving heavily. His swords were brandished, one in each hand; a dark aura spun around him like a giant tornado of black flame.

"Michelle…" Kevin whispered as he crawled on his hands towards his little sister.

"So…cold…" murmured the child quietly as she curled up. "So…much hatred and fear…" Kevin drew his arms around his sister and drew her in close. Their two digimon were lying on their sides seemingly unconscious.

"I will destroy you here and now," shouted the crow digimon as he walked forward.

Michelle opened her eyes slowly. "No." The girl said quietly. Kevin pulled his sister even closer to his chest. Michelle looked at Karatenmon quietly. "Go away…" Her voice wavered gently. "Please…go away…"

The bird man slowly walked forward unheeding the girl's request. Her smirked coldly as he lifted his swords. "You shall perish and then I shall feed myself with your souls…"

"NO!" shouted Michelle loudly. The crow man stopped. Michelle was glowing softly. She looked at Karatenmon, "Do not come closer…you defiled being of darkness!" A blaze of white light shot forward.

Karatenmon screamed loudly and staggered back. The dark swirl had retreated. "Damn the light, damn it all!" shouted the voice that seemed to emanate from the raven man's chest. "I will soon plunge this world into merciless darkness and then I shall fear no one!" He staggered backward and then turned, taking flight. "I will gain my vengeance! You will rue the day!"

"Uh…what does rue mean?" asked Kevin quietly as he helped Michelle up. He looked around.

"Now is not the time for comic relief," said Michelle hollowly. Kevin looked at his sister. She was still glowing.

"Hey…what's with the light show?" asked Kevin. He suddenly looked around him. A crowd was forming. He gulped quietly, "and can you shut it off?"

"We must go, Karatenmon's power will not be suppressed for much longer," whispered Michelle in a soft, hollow voice. She stood gently and walked over to Snow Agumon and Labramon. The two digimon were sprawled out on the ground. The two of them were badly scuffed up. She put her glowing hands on the two digimon and they blinked their eyes open.

"Michelle?" whispered the small, beige hound.

"We are attracting attention…" whispered Michelle and she turned and slowly walked into the alley. Labramon and Snow Agumon looked at each other and then ran after her, much to the surprise of the people in the crowd.

Kevin looked at the accumulated adults and smiled a very innocent smile, waved and then ran as fast as he could after Michelle. He ran behind his sister and looked at her. The soft glow seemed to be receding slowly from her body.

"Michelle!" called Kevin loudly, "What's going on?"

"The shadow has awakened, all is in danger," replied the monotonous voice that came from his sister.

"What the heck are you talking about?" shouted Kevin loudly. He ran next to his sister and grabbed her jerking her around to face him.

The glow failed completely and Michelle collapsed into Kevin's arms. "I'm so afraid…" murmured the girl. "The darkness, keeps on growing. We can never defeat him like this…and…I don't know what is happening…the light…is so bright…"

Kevin looked wide eyed at Michelle, "We will beat him, we have to…"

"The darkness is so…strong," whispered Michelle. She pulled from Kevin's grasp and ran.

"MICHELLE!" shouted Kevin. The girl disappeared around the corner of the building. Kevin looked at the two digimon he was with, "Come on!"

Snow Agumon and Labramon ran after the boy quickly as he chased down his sister. Kevin swept around the corner of the alley and looked up and down the street. His sister was no where to be seen.

"Kevin…" Snow Agumon looked up at the boy.

"She can't of gotten far, let's go!" shouted Kevin loudly.

888

Amy sat in the car quietly. Her mother had gone into one of the shops along the way home. After Amy got home, from the mall, her parents had quizzed her on the events and where she had went. Amy had relayed the story that Janet's grandfather had made up about getting as far from the mall as possible and relaxing their nerves with ice cream. Fortunately her parents accepted the story hook, line and sinker, and now Amy was waiting outside a fabric store as her mother popped in to get some thread.

"Uh oh…" grumbled Penguinmon.

"What?" Amy asked. A cold chill shot down her spine. She looked up. "It's a digimon isn't it?"

Penguinmon nodded quickly. "It's close, too…"

"We can't…" whispered Amy loudly. "If mother comes out as you're digivolving…"

"But…" Penguinmon looked out of her window. A man dressed in white was standing outside the car. A purple plume of puffed up from the white suit he wore. A wide brimmed, white covered his eyes, but a cold smirk played across his lips.

"No…" Penguinmon gulped as she staggered backward.

Amy's digivice instantly screamed as the man reached for the door. The girl snapped it up trying to silence the device but the digivice only screamed the more. It grew incredibly hot and Amy was forced to throw it down. The device exploded as it hit the floor of the car. A flash of unbridled light filled the car. The man outside the car started to scream loudly. The light faded slowly and slowly Amy turned to see what was happening.

The man from before had morphed into a large, white devil. A purple flame design covered his muscular chest. Huge, steer like horns extended from the sides of his head. Large, white, tattered wings unfurled from behind him. His long white arms extended into thin hands with long, white claws. Two blood red eyes gleamed hungrily from behind a white face mask.

Amy scooped up the digivice and scrambled to the driver's seat and tumbled out of the car. She was quick to open the back door to let Penguinmon out.

"Heh, heh, heh," the demon lifted off the ground without moving his wings. He pointed his finger at the car and touched it slightly. Seconds later the car was covered in an inch of ice. "I am Ice Devimon, arctic master of darkness; none can escape my Frozen Claw or my Tundra Freeze." He hovered toward Penguinmon and Amy and lowered himself to the ground. The devil easily stood as tall as a couple one story buildings. "You little kids have been a thorn in our side for far too long, I think it's time we get rid of you…" He swept his right hand out, flashing his claws open. "Goodbye."

The claws swept down.

"No!" shouted Penguinmon loudly. "Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!" the black raven slammed against the claws as they slashed against the bird's chest. Saberdramon screeched loudly and then kicked forward. Ice Devimon quickly flew into the sky. The black raven turned its head to Amy, "Get the people out of here, this could get ugly." Amy nodded and quickly ran into the stores. Saberdramon flapped her wings and rushed up after Ice Devimon.

People were scattering in all directions. Amy was sweeping around looking for her mother. The crowds around her were building and pushing.

"Amy!" shouted a familiar voice. The girl whirled around. Her mother was struggling towards her. "Amy, darling!"

"Mach Shadow!" Amy looked up to see a wave of black meteors exploded into an ice shield that Ice Devimon had lifted.

"Fool," The red eyes of the demon looked down and smiled. Amy looked around her, the people were still fleeing.

"No…you monster no!" shouted Amy loudly. She turned and started to run for her mother.

"Tundra Freeze!" Ice Devimon closed his wings and then flashed them open.

Swirls of frost swept downward. Amy ran and tackled her mother pushing her behind a car. Amy shivered as the wind blew around her. A thin layer of frost covered her dress. The brown haired girl looked up at her mother. The brown haired woman was standing there, a shimmer of crystal blue covering her body. Amy stood and looked around, almost all the inhabitants of the street were frozen in the place they were standing; those that weren't frozen were unconscious on the ground.

"This…is…so familiar…" whispered Amy's mother hoarsely. She closed her eyes. "Why is this so familiar?"

"Momma?" Amy hugged the woman tightly. "Please, Momma, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, a building down the street collapsed as Saberdramon was sent flying into it. Ice Devimon hovered over the fallen raven. A cold sneer cut across his face.

"It was fun," chuckled the devil as folded his wings slightly, "but it's time to put this turkey in the deep freeze!"

"Saberdramon…" Amy looked up. A tear ran down her cheek and fell on her mother's face. "Please…no…"

Amy's chest glowed brightly and a burst of light shot forward. The light took the shape of a tear drop. Amy's mother looked up at the green tear drop hovering in the sky. As it rotated the ice melted, freeing the people. Ice Devimon sneered angrily as the tear shot down into Saberdramon.

"Saberdramon digivolve to…" Blasts of flame erupted from the building sweeping around into the bird as it rose into the sky. Large red wings unfurled. A golden, eagle's beak emerged, followed by a red mask and golden, braided hair. A muscular, crimson body emerged. A pair of arms with large hands with eagle talons clenched and punched upward, "…Garudamon!"

"Oh crappish hell," growled Ice Devimon as the large, red, eagle man hovered above him. Ice Devimon then shook his horned head and snarled, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"So…much like the last time," murmured Amy's mother quietly as she looked up at the bird creature, "but it was different, it wasn't a bird creature…"

"Ice Claw!" Ice Devimon shot forward his arm extended and his claws glistening in the failing sunlight.

The large red bird dove downward with its claws brandished. "Eagle Claw!" flames erupted around the talons and the two digimon struck each other. The ice and flames shot upward and downward and Ice Devimon was sent crashing to the ground. Garudamon opened her wings and rose slightly. She tucked her arms, wings and legs against her torso. An aura of flame surrounded the bird man. "WING BLADE!" The aura escaped Garudamon and flew upwards like a flaming phoenix, opened its wings and then dive bombed towards Ice Devimon.

"No!" shouted the ice devil. "No! Not that…anything…but ARGH!" the flames exploded around the ice beast and he melted and then evaporated into hissing water vapor.

"Ga-Ga…" Amy looked up temporarily forgetting her mother.

"I am Garudamon, master of the winds, I am the Ultimate form of Saberdramon, and I'll protect you and your family as best as I can!" replied the bird as she lowered herself to the ground. She kneeled down and very lightly tapped a single talon on Amy's head. Garudamon's head instantly snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "It's him…"

Amy looked up in the direction that Garudamon was looking. A wave of dark clouds were spinning up ferociously and cracks of black lightning sent roaring peels of thunder through the air.

"Please…no, please…" whispered Amy's mother quietly, "Please, don't hurt Penguinmon anymore…."

Amy spun around quickly. "WHAT?"

There was a crack of lightning and he was there. Large black wings unfurled; lavender armor was covering his upper torso. Puffy, cream colored pants were on his legs. His hands clasped the swords on his hips.

"Karatenmon…" growled Garudamon loudly. The large bird brandished its claws. "Eagle Claw!" Garudamon swept her claws forward releasing blades of flames.

"Fool!" A black sphere surrounded Karatenmon. The blades were sucked into the darkness. "You call those claws…your claws are nothing more than blunt fingernails, let me show you claws!" Karatenmon unsheathed his swords. "Raven BLADES!" Two sweeping arcs of darkness slammed Garudamon in the chest toppling the bird. Karatenmon sheathed the swords and then lifted his hand. The darkness pushed forward dropping onto Garudamon like a battleship. The huge bird groaned as she was pushed into the pavement.

"No…" screamed Amy's mother. Her eyes were distant and filled with tears.

"BLAST FIRE!" A river of flames shot from the rooftop of a building, slicing the darkness into oblivion. Amy and her mother looked up. A man was standing there, holding a huge broad sword. Flames were swirling around the sword. Glowing green eyes flared from under a blue, pointed but bent hat. A lavender cloak swept around the man and red robes covered his body. White, horned, armor sat on his shoulders. "Go, I'll hold him..."

Garudamon got up slowly. "Amy…Amy's mom, we have to get out of here…" The eagle man lowered his hand. Amy's mother staggered backward a little, but Amy grasped her and pushed her forward.

"Come on, mom, we don't have much time!" Amy pushed the woman into the eagle's hand. Amy scrambled on after her mother, "Go, Garudamon…"

The eagle flapped its wings.

"No!" shouted Karatenmon as he dove forward. "You won't get away!"

"Core Darts!" spit fire blasts of magma shot between Karatenmon and Garudamon, "Karatenmon, I'm your opponent now!"

"You treacherous, ingrate!" shouted Karatenmon loudly. "You let our enemy get away, you betrayed me!"

"I can't betray that which I am not aligned with," replied the man loudly. He swept his sword forward, "Blast Fire!" Amy gulped as Karatenmon dispelled the flames with a flick of his wrist. A swirling sphere of darkness bloomed outward covering everything for a block and a half radius.

"We can't let him face Karatenmon alone; it's suicide!" shouted Amy loudly. "Drop mom off, and we'll go back!"

"Amy…" the woman was crying. "Please don't…Penguinmon will get hurt again…"

"We can't let that digimon do this alone!" shouted Amy loudly at her mother. The dark haired girl gaped and covered her mouth.

The woman looked at Amy quietly. "Please…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "be safe…"

Garudamon dropped down a few blocks from the thunderous explosions of a battle in business district. Amy closed her eyes at the sound of screaming humans in the crossfire. "Come on Garudamon…" The large bird man nodded and lifted Amy to her muscular shoulder and flapped her wings and took off, fanning her large yellow striped tail.

They flew back, towards a cloud of darkness. Between screams and shouts flashes of lavender and crimson energy snapped around the cloud. Every few seconds there would be a plume of some explosion and the cloud would billow and a chunk of a building would be ejected from the cloud barrier.

"Here it goes!" growled Garudamon as the digimon flashed her wings straight back and dove through the cloud.

The darkness encroached around Garudamon and Amy. Streams of lavender energy swiped past them. Amy shivered and held herself. It was a fog of darkness, an encircling miasma. Amy's crest glowed silently giving the lavender swirls of clouds and eerie green tint.

"Blast Fire!" a wave of flames shot in front of Garudamon.

"We have to be able to see to fight!" growled Amy as Garudamon hesitantly touched ground.

"Leave this to me!" growled Garudamon the bird stood up and turned.

The shadow of its massive wings flapped harshly. The wings swept back and forth, back and forth. The cloud swirled upward into the sky. Streams of the darkness still filtered around the ground as Amy looked around.

"There!" shouted Amy as she pointed upward. "On that building."

Garudamon looked at where Amy pointed. Two figures were standing there. One was Karatenmon. He had two swords braced against the broad sword of the new figure.

"Mystimon," whispered Garudamon quietly. "A wizard that is a master flame bender. He is much respected as a defender of the oppressed…"

"Then we need to help him against Karatenmon!" shouted Amy. The bird nodded in agreement and took flight.

"Eagle Claw!" shouted Garudamon as the large eagle sliced forward with its talons drawn. Karatenmon kicked Mystimon and then dove back slicing his swords at Garudamon. The eagle groaned and fell back.

"You like the others don't know when you should stay away," said Karatenmon as he lifted his sword above his head. "You should learn to stay down; it makes things far easier…Raven Blade!" The sword flashed down. Garudamon dropped to the ground.

"GARUDAMON!" screamed Amy loudly. Amy ran forward towards the large eagle. She stopped in mid-step. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in a dark aura. Her eyes flashed up to Karatenmon. "It…was you."

"All I can say is, Gate, gate, paragate," Karatenmon chuckled. Amy's eyes widened. "Now, don't worry your pretty little head, because it won't be there much longer!" Karatenmon swept his arm out and dove forward the glint of his sword sliced down the edge of the blade.

"Blast Fire!" Amy blinked. Flames swept past and when Amy opened her eyes a lavender cloak was surrounding her and Karatenmon was gone. Amy looked up and saw the soft face of Mystimon. She looked forward, Garudamon was gone.

"Garudamon…." Amy whimpered quietly.

"Don't worry," Mystimon whispered. "Garudamon is right here." Amy looked up; an orange ball with a forward curving horn. "Well, most of her…"

"Tsunomon…" Amy grasped the ball and hugged it.

"Come, I'll take you to your mother," said the wizard and he slowly started to walk from the battle zone.

"Where's Karatenmon?" asked Amy quietly.

"Anywhere the shadows go in the face of flames," said Mystimon quietly. "He retreated back into his darkness. Now, where did you drop your mother off?"

"We left her that way," said Amy as she pointed in her mother's general direction.

"Ok," whispered Mystimon. His feet left the ground and he slowly hovered toward in the direction that Amy was pointing.

"Umm, don't you work for Karatenmon?" asked Amy quietly, "Because you aren't any of the other's destined digimon, are you?"

"I work for Gennai," replied the wizard quietly. "And for now, that is all you need to know."

Amy could only look silently up at the wizard as they glided along.

888

Kevin's mother looked angrily at the door, and then at the cooling supper on the table. She then leveled her eyes at a man across the table.

"You do know what this means?" growled the woman at the man loudly.

"No ice cream?" asked the man with a quirked grin.

"This is serious, Samuel," shouted the woman loudly. "Our kids are out there with those things!" she flashed her arm towards a window, indicated the outside.

"Don't worry, Kevin's a…" the man sighed, "Ok, you can worry, but Michelle is with him, they can't have gotten into too much trouble; you just have to have a little faith, Jeri. They probably just missed…"

Samuel stopped suddenly as the front door nearly ripped off its hinges. There stood their son heaving heavily, with bent knees; behind him was a miniature, white dinosaur trying to hold him up.

"Kevin!" yelped the woman as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed her son tightly. "What happened?"

"Michelle…" whispered Kevin quietly. "She ran away…"

Jeri pulled back slowly and looked at her son and then at the dinosaur that was standing next to him. The dinosaur slowly lifted its hand and waved slightly and then with an innocent smile, "Hi…"

She then screamed loudly. The little dinosaur jumped backwards and rolled down the flight of stairs outside. Jeri looked up; her husband was standing at the top of the stairs looking down.

"Mom…Dad…" Kevin gulped quietly. "Umm, what if I told you I was part of a special group of eight children, with Michelle, called the digi-destined…and what if I told you that the white dinosaur you just saw was my partner?"

The two adults looked at each other dumbfoundedly.

888

"I grow tired of these interferences!" shouted Karatenmon as he stood in a swirling dark cloud. "I shall deploy my darkness, now! I will find him, I will not be pressed back any further!"

Karatenmon looked up and smirked as a thin metallic figure hovered from the darkness, followed by several small, monkey-like gremlins. The figure had a metallic skull for a head which was covered by a black hood. A cloak draped over his metallic shoulders and its plasma composed arms. The creature had no legs, only a glowing sphere ended its metallic spin. Its metallic hands clasped a large pickaxe, whose blades were completely made of twisting streams of energy.

"Do you wish for me to hunt down the child that threatens you?" asked the figure with a hissed whisper.

"You are the Ultimate predator of souls," Karatenmon chuckled, "go forth, find the Child of Light, and destroy her!"

**888**

**AN: Chapters may be a tad slower on the output, I have a number of things going on right now, but I'll continue with the story if I can.**

**Dark Qiviut: I'm glad you were surprised; I was a little worried it was a tad clichéd. **

**Blue: It's ok, people come and go, people get busy, it's no biggie**


	65. The Flickering Bulb

**I don't Own Digimon**

**The Flickering Bulb**

**888**

Michelle walked slowly down the street. Her hand was clasped tightly around a small locket sized object that hung from her neck. She was so horribly lost that she couldn't have found herself if she wanted to. Michelle looked down at the little trinket. The pink emblem looked up at her impatiently as if it was waiting for something.

"What am I supposed to do?" whispered Michelle quietly. "The other ones don't lose themselves, they don't talk in strange voices or seem to leave their bodies, why do I?"

"Because, you are very special," said a voice from in front of her. Michelle looked up. It was a little girl. She was in a yellow blouse, and pink shorts. She had tan hair and soft brown eyes, around her neck hung a whistle. She smiled slightly. There was a glow that flickered from her skin, "You are a very special girl; not many can do what you can."

"I don't even know what I can do," whispered Michelle quietly. "I'm so scared…"

"These are troubling times," replied the girl quietly as she walked forward. The young girl gently took Michelle's hand. "You will get through, you are more powerful than you think, not many could stand up to Karatenmon the way you did, not many could stand having their soul slowly nibbled away like you did, and not many could face the destruction of their loved one and come back from the brink like you did."

"I just…" Michelle looked down, "They have to keep saving me…"

"Do not worry, for the meekest of them, shall save them all," whispered the girl quietly and laid a hand on Michelle's head.

"I want to know why," said Michelle quietly.

"Why?" the girl looked up with a questioning look.

"Why us? Why not someone else?" Michelle looked up, ignoring the looks of adults and teens who were staring at her with odd expressions.

The little girl in the yellow blouse only smiled slightly, "Such things are not important right now."

"Don't tell me that," growled Michelle loudly. "I want to know, now!"

"In due time child, in due time," replied the girl in yellow. Michelle closed her eyes and clenched her fists and prepared to yell, but as she opened her eyes the girl was gone, with no sign of her ever being there.

"Are you ok?" a man asked as he walked closer. Michelle didn't even look at him she just pushed him aside and started to run again.

888

"You…have to be kidding me," said Samuel quietly as he looked down at Kevin and then at the little white dinosaur. "No, I refuse to believe it…" Samuel turned his eyes to Jeri, "You don't believe it; do you?"

"I-I'm not sure…" whispered Jeri quietly. She leaned in close to Snow Agumon. "You look so familiar…but it was different, maybe color…"

"JERI!" yelped Samuel loudly.

"Umm, shouldn't we be looking for Michelle, I mean Labramon might be able to find her, but…" Kevin rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know if they could get her back…"

"Fine, we'll take the car…" said Jeri quietly as she stood.

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" asked Kevin.

"It's been too soon," whispered Samuel quietly. "No, if we can find her on our own…"

"Umm, could I possibly take Mr. Tukenachi? He could help, it would be best if we could split up," said Kevin with a smile.

"Who?" The two adults asked at the same time.

"Mr. Tukenachi, our neighbor, you know, the Japanese man…" said Kevin as he indicated to the house next to their own.

The two adults looked at each other and then Jeri's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean Mr. Takenouchi."

"What?" gulped Kevin. "You mean…all this time, I've been…"

"Mispronouncing his name…" finished Snow Agumon.

"Awe man!" shouted Kevin as he flailed his hands upward. "He must think I'm an idiot…"

"It's ok dear, now go, you and him seemed to have been talking a lot these last couple of days, I'm sure he'll help," said Samuel and he pushed his son and the dinosaur towards the stairs, "Mom and I will get in the car, we'll take the south half of the business district you and Mr. Takenouchi take the north."

"Ok…" said Kevin as he walked downstairs in a sense of defeat.

888

"Oh, so…" the man was talking on the phone. "Mr. Hida decided to take the case huh? Well if anyone needs a lawyer it's those two…" The voice on the other end said something and the man chuckled slightly, "Well I wasn't surprised, I mean she did taser them." He chuckled.

There was a knock at the door. "MR. TAKENOUCHI!" shouted the voice of Kevin Sorensen. The man looked up in surprise.

"I'll be damned, he pronounced my name right," whispered the man. The voice on the other end said something and the man blinked, "Oh sorry, dad, sounds like I have company again…" Mr. Takenouchi stopped slightly, "As a matter of fact it is that boy, it's really odd…I know…and now there are monster attacks…I know, I know, I know mom was wrong…don't lay into her…now's not the time, I have to go…yes, I'll talk to you later…" Mr. Takenouchi put the phone on the hook and got up and walked to the door, which was vibrating from the frantic blows from the other side. Mr. Takenouchi opened the door.

"Oh, thank god, you're home!" shouted Kevin as he tumbled in. Mr. Takenouchi caught the boy and then looked behind him. A white dinosaur was standing behind him.

"Ah…" Mr. Takenouchi looked down at the dinosaur. "It seems…your soccer ball has grown."

"I know, we don't have much time, Michelle ran away!" shouted Kevin. He looked intently up at Mr. Takenouchi. "We have to go get her before the bad guys do!"

"Did you tell your parents?" asked Mr. Takenouchi. Kevin's lavender eyes looked up like the man had injured him. "Ok…I was just asking."

"Her partner is out there too, and well…I hope that at least Labramon finds her," Kevin sighed quietly.

"Her partner's name is Labramon," said Mr. Takenouchi. Kevin nodded.

"And this is Snow Agumon," said Kevin with a smile.

"Agu…mon…" Mr. Takenouchi furrowed his brows slightly, "That sounds so familiar…"

"Right now isn't the time," whined Kevin as he started to jog in place, "We need to get going, if he gets Michelle, he'll cut her to ribbons!"

"Who?" Mr. Takenouchi asked.

"Karatenmon!" shouted Kevin loudly.

Mr. Takenouchi's eyes widened suddenly. "That…name…so many things are so familiar…" He shook his head, "Why can't I remember!"

"There isn't time! Now, please can you drive me to the north side of the business distr…wait, can I use your phone first?" Kevin looked up at Mr. Takenouchi.

"Uh sure…" said the man as Kevin pushed past.

Kevin snatched up the receiver and started pushing the buttons. "Hello, Mrs. Madsen, can I talk to Steven…."

888

"So you saved that woman?" grunted the man in the driver's seat. Jason looked up at the man; he had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Yeah," whispered Jason quietly. "It really wasn't anything much…"

"You got hurt…" the cigarette in the man's mouth shifted and her removed it from his lips and tapped it on the edge of the slightly opened car window sending little embers of ash sailing behind them.

"Not badly," replied Jason quietly. He looked down at the crest that hung from his neck.

"What's that?" asked the man quietly.

"Oh nothing, Dad, just, a club thing," replied Jason quietly.

The man suddenly held up a small device in his hands, "The nurse said this was with when you came in. What's this?"

Jason gulped quietly, "Oh it's nothing, just one of those silly game things…you know…"

"Strange, this thing looks so familiar…" whispered the man as he removed the cigarette from his lips and pushed the entire paper rod through the slit in the window. "Every time I try to think about it though, all I can remember is a big snake and some devil thing…must be just a bad dream I'm only remembering in parts."

"Yeah…" murmured Jason quietly as he took the device from the man's hand.

"Well, here she is, home sweet home," grunted the man quietly. The car slowly rolled to a stop and the man unbuckled his seat belt. "Well, let's get in and see if we can get some food…"

"Umm, can I go to Brendan's for just a few minutes, he held something for me when I went to the hospital," said Jason as he looked up at his father.

"The Heigans' house is nearly a block and a half away," grumbled the man quietly. "I suppose, but don't jackass around."

"Ok, Pops, umm," The man got out of the car. Jason quickly followed suit. The man was slowly making his way to the front door, "Dad…"

"Yeah," grumbled the man as he stopped at the door and jangled the keys.

"I love you," said Jason quietly. The man stopped in mid move. He turned slowly and looked at Jason.

"I love you too, Jason," said the man. He gave a smile that Jason hadn't seen since his mother had died, "I know I'm not the best dad…but…"

"It's ok, I understand, it's just, I have to tell you I love you because it's very, just very important," Jason looked at the ground. "I may have to go somewhere, and I want you to trust me when I say, I promise I'll come back."

"Where are you going?" asked the man with a bit of confusion laced in his voice.

"It's best if you don't worry about it, right now; I'm not going right now anyways; I'm just going to Brendan's now, but in the future I may have to leave," called Jason as he slowly started to walk down the driveway in the early evening twilight. Jason stopped and looked at his father, "You do trust me don't you?" The man didn't give and answer, Jason sighed, looked down and then continued down the street.

"I trust you, Jason," said the man quietly as he watched the boy recede down the block, "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared that you'll leave me forever…you're the only link I have to her left…if I lose you…" The man closed his eyes and then opened the door and proceeded inside.

888

The Heigans were eating supper when the door knocked quietly. Mrs. Heigan looked up, but Mr. Heigan was the one that got up and walked out to the entry way and opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Heigan, I'm wondering if I could talk to Brendan," asked the voice of Jason quietly.

"We're eating supper right now…" said the man quietly, in a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting…" said Jason apologetically.

"It's ok, Dad," said Brendan suddenly. The auburn haired boy looked up at his mother. "Is it ok if I take my supper to my room, I know it sounds odd, but Jason and I are, well; we need to talk in private."

"I suppose, dear, but don't make a mess," whispered the woman quietly as she looked at her son with a little bit of suspicion.

"And ruin your most tremendously delectable dinner ever?" asked Brendan with a smile as he got up and carefully carried his plate and cup out of the dining room. "Thanks mom, for making supper so good."

The woman sighed as her husband returned to the table and her boy, and the visitor walked past the doorway.

"First he's running around getting into fights with monsters," grumbled Brendan's mother's husband, "then he's not being completely honest with us, I sometimes wonder if it was a good idea to put him in a public school."

"Oh, Herbert, don't be such a fuss," replied the woman quietly, "It's time you started actually paying attention to him instead of watching him, anyways…"

"I will, when I find time…" grunted the man quietly. He reached down and started to take a bit of food up on his fork when the phone rang. Herbert looked up to his wife huffed quietly and stood up and walked out to the entry way. "Heigan residence…You want to speak to Brendan?" The man mumbled something and then spoke again. "Just a second." There were some steps up stairs.

888

"Do you have him?" asked Jason impatiently. Brendan nodded and tapped on his closet. The door opened and Tapirmon and Motimon hopped out.

"JASON!" yelped Motimon as the little pink digimon leapt forward, hugging Jason tightly.

"Food!" gasped Tapirmon as he flashed forward and took up the plate that Brendan had and started eating.

"Can I have some?" asked Motimon quietly.

"I guess," replied Brendan quietly. The pink digimon smiled and then leapt forward and started inhaling the food next to Tapirmon.

"He wasn't a problem was he?" asked Jason quietly.

"No, both of them behaved very well," replied Brendan quietly.

"You act like we're little kids!" yelped the two digimon.

"Well, you act like little kids sometimes," replied Jason, "especially when you eat." Jason pointed to the crumbs down the front of Motimon.

"Oh…" Motimon gulped quietly.

Motimon started to giggle when the door to Brendan's room shot open.

"DAD!" yelped Brendan loudly. The man looked from Brendan to Jason, to the two digimon. His mustache twitched slightly.

"What's going on in here?" shouted the man loudly.

"Uh oh, I think he's mad," gulped Tapirmon. The man tossed an angry look at the purple digimon and then took a step back.

"Dad, I can explain everything, it may sound weird but I can explain it!" stuttered Brendan as he walked forward.

"That…thing!" growled Brendan's dad. "It's…it's…I know you!"

Brendan and Jason looked at the man and then at Tapirmon and then at each, they then looked at the man, "WHAT?"

"I don't know from where, but you look familiar," said the man as he walked closer to the digimon.

"HERBERT!" shouted the voice of Brendan's mother from downstairs, "Did you tell Brendan he has a call from Kevin Sorenson!"

"Kevin!" Brendan looked at Jason, "Stay here, I'll go down and talk to Kevin." Jason only nodded slowly as he edged closer to Motimon.

Brendan swept around the corner of his door and down the stairs. He ran up to his mom and skidded to a stop and then took the phone from her hands.

"What's so important that you snatch the phone from my hand!" shouted the woman loudly.

"Oops, sorry mom, and thanks for holding the phone," Brendan blushed brightly and then put the phone to his ear, "Kevin?" There was a short hesitation, "Of all the times for her to do a stupid thing like that!" shouted Brendan. There was another hesitation, "No there is no need; he's here," Brendan looked up and nodded, "Ok, we'll be there." Brendan hung the phone up. "Mom, I have to go to the business district, my friend's sister has run away and he wanted to know if I'd help look…"

"Isn't that a job for the police?" asked the woman with a glare.

"Well, what if dad came with us?" asked the boy quietly.

"Ok, but make sure you don't go far from him," growled the woman.

Brendan nodded and then ran back up the stairs. He swept around the door frame and looked into his room. His father was holding Tapirmon and poking the little digimon, and Jason was only looking half afraid of the man and was scooting towards the door.

"Umm…" Brendan gulped quietly. "Dad, could you take us to the southern edge of the business district. Jason, could you come with us?"

"I'll have to call my father," said Jason with a sigh.

He turned to go downstairs when the house shook. Jason and Brendan fell to the ground.

"What was that?" shouted Jason.

"Digimon…" gasped Motimon. Seconds later the window of Brendan's room exploded and horrible, black furred monkey gremlins shrieked into the room. "Motimon digivolve to Otamamon!" the little tadpole stood defensively in front of the children.

Tapirmon was hovering in front of Brendan's dad. "Don't worry, I'll keep your dad safe Brendan…"

"Nightmare Shocker!" growled the monkeys as they fired black bolts of energy forward. Tapirmon and Otamamon were sent hurtling back.

A woman screamed downstairs. Brendan got to his feet and ran to the edge only find the feet of his mother being pulled from view.

"MOMMA!" screamed Brendan loudly.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon!" Tapirmon slashed forward as he morphed into the large Doberman. "Grau Realm!" a black sphere surrounded the monkeys. The troop of them screamed loudly before the sphere evaporated.

Mr. Heigan looked at the large hound and cowered slightly. "Don't hurt me…please…"

"Hurt you?" Dobermon walked up and nuzzled and licked Mr. Heigan, "I'd never hurt you."

"Mom! We have to get down there, they have Mom!" shouted Brendan. Dobermon nodded and blasted through the door frame. The dog stopped and let Brendan and Jason on.

Otamamon scrambled towards the window, "Two heads are better than one, no?"

"Right," called Jason. "Go!"

"Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" Shouted Otamamon as he leapt from the window.

888

"Now what's wrong?" shouted Mary as the car started to stall. A black fog was swirling around them. She looked at Steven and then at Mark and then at the strange boy, Lucas, that they were with.

"It's Karatenmon," whispered Lucas quietly. His blue eyes narrowed, "He's doing this somehow," The boy turned his head slightly and his eyes narrowed, "Vilemon; they are coming."

Mary screamed loudly as monkeys leapt down onto the hood of the car. They weren't normal monkeys, though; they had huge fangs and bat ears. Mary unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No, Mom, leave this to us," said Steven quietly. He rolled down the window. "Kyokyomon…"

"Okey Dokey," said the little red worm as he swept out the window. "Kyokyomon digivolve to Ryuudamon!"

"That…that…that…" gaped May loudly.

"If you think that's a surprise," Lucas smirked and unbuckled his seatbelt, "This one will knock your socks off!" Lucas leapt from the car and strained slightly. The clothes on his back ripped off revealing ten bright wings. The hat on his head ruptured revealing two more wings on his blonde head.

"Lucas…" Mary gaped widely, "is an…"

"Divine Feat!" a group of monkeys exploded in front of Lucas.

"Helmet Return!" the lizard that used to be a red worm stuffed toy flashed his helmet out like a boomerang and the monkeys scattered.

"Ok, what is going on?" said Mary. She was on the verge of tears.

"Well, mom, we're digi-destined," said Mark with a smile, "and it's our task to save the world from evil."

Mary looked at Steven, "What's going on?"

"Well, Mark about summed it up…" Steven smiled weakly.

"What the heck?" shouted Mary.

"Look, Mom, do we have to argue now?" asked Steven as Ryuudamon was slammed against the car.

"Ok, that's it!" shouted the angel, formerly known as Lucas, "Grand Cross!" There was a flash of blinding light and then the monkeys were gone, "annoying monkeys."

"Lucemon!" Mark hopped out of the car.

"Mark, get in here!" shouted Mary. "We're going home!"

"No, it's no good," replied Lucas quietly. The angel dropped down on the driver's side of the car, "Karatenmon's barrier seems to stall out technology. We're going to have to walk the rest of the way…"

"No, you're staying here until help comes!" shouted Mary loudly.

"You don't understand, Mom!" shouted Steven, "We have to go in there; we have to stop this now!"

"He'll level the city if he has too," whispered Mark quietly. Mary looked down at Mark. His large blue eyes were gleaming with water.

Mary sighed quietly. "Ok…" she grumbled slightly and opened the car. "But what if we run into trouble?"

"Don't worry, Mom, Lucemon can kick anyone's butt, right, Lucemon?" Mark looked at the blonde angel. The angel blushed brightly and nodded.

"Ok then, let's go, Mark, Mom, don't wander too far…" said Steven as he continued forward into the darkness.

888

"Please, Mom!" whined Janet as she clasped the shirt of her mother.

"Honey, with the monsters…I should call the police…" She looked down. "I know it's your friend's sister but, really this is a job for the professionals."

"You don't understand, Mom!" shouted Janet as she turned, "If we don't go they'll get Michelle, they'll kill her, we have to go!"

"Marci, please," A man walked forward. It was Janet's grandfather. "The girl is really worried about her friend; we can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Steve, don't try that old bit…" said the woman quietly.

"Don't you think this seems, a little familiar?" asked the man quietly. His eyes twinkled and he smiled and looked back at Janet. "The girl is special."

"Grandpa…" Janet walked up next to the man.

He put his hand down on her head slightly. "Plus, Andrew is in there working…"

Marci sighed, "Still, we'd only get caught."

"Not…exactly," Renamon appeared from the thin air. The golden fox swished her tail and put her paws softly on Janet's shoulders, "I'll protect Janet and her family with every power, trick and happenstance I can muster."

Marci looked up suddenly, "It can't be you..."

"Mom?" Janet looked at the woman intently. The soft red highlights that had faded to a subtle brown seem to glow slightly in the reflection of Renamon's golden fur.

"I used to have dreams about a creature just like you…" Marci stood up and walked to Renamon and gently touched the creature's fur, "You're real…"

"As real as those beasts ravaging outside…" replied Renamon with a nod. "Those monsters being led by Karatenmon…"

"Please, Mom, you have to understand, my friends and I are the only ones that can do this!" Janet looked at her mother pleadingly.

Marci looked up at Renamon and then at Steve. She started to buckle under the pressure, "Fine, but we're going to be extremely careful and no heroics!"

"It may be hard to do for them," chuckled Steve as he rubbed Janet's head, "They're already quite the heroes."

888

"Tsunomon digivolve to Penguinmon!" The blue bird spun around holding out her flipper like wings and assailed the onslaught of evil monkey creatures.

They had sought shelter with Mystimon and had found a small eatery. There they had eaten and rested for a number of hours. Amy's mother tried to call their home but the phones weren't working, she tried to turn the radio on but only got a hiss, and she tried to find a car that would run, but none did. Now, the monkeys were attacking. Mystimon had disappeared to find the 'root of all of this' and try and break a barrier of darkness that seemed to surround the business district.

"What are we going to do?" whined Amy's mother quietly as the monkeys retreated. Penguinmon leapt back to Amy and her mother.

"Don't worry, Vilemon are pretty weak, and cowardly, they won't try that again for a while," said the penguin with a smile.

"I just want to go home!" Amy's mother started to cry.

Amy looked down at Penguinmon, "Did I really sound like that?"

"Well, you still do from time to time, but yeah," replied the bird as it rubbed the back of its head.

Amy hugged her mother, "Don't you worry, Penguinmon won't let those monkeys get us, and I bet Mystimon will be back soon enough."

"How can you be so, sure?" asked Amy's mother quietly.

"Because, she's a digi-destined!" chirped Penguinmon happily.

"Yep, and we have been in, well, it's been almost as bad as this before…" Amy smiled softly and hugged her mother tightly, "Just, don't worry so much, I'll take care of you."

888

Bastemon walked quietly along the streets. She snarled slightly. "Karatenmon has gone crazy. A full out offensive against the Human World was never in our master's plans!"

A troop of Vilemon scurried in front of her. She snarled loudly and they stopped and looked up at her. "Bastemon!"

"That's right, now go home!" shouted Bastemon loudly. The Vilemon didn't move. Bastemon's green eyes narrowed, "Do as I told you!"

"No!" shouted the Vilemon loudly. "We follow Lord Karatenmon, now; he lets us sow discord!"

"You what?" Bastemon growled loudly.

"We follow Lord Karatenmon, not you!" shouted the Vilemon loudly.

"I see," whispered Bastemon. She lifted her arm slightly, "then you won't mind dying for him either…Vampire Dance!" A crimson rope shot forward like a viper and sliced through the entire troop of Vilemon. The digimon instantly dispersed into data.

"Lady Bastemon, Lady Bastemon!" shrieked the voice of Tsukaimon loudly. "Oh I am so happy to see you!"

"What is it?" grumbled the feline woman as she continued forward.

"Lord Karatenmon, has…" Tsukaimon gulped, "Told me to tell you that he has decided to change his mind on the human that we're searching for, that…he wants to keep the human."

"I see," Bastemon took a deep breath and continued forward.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tsukaimon loudly.

"Find the human first…" replied Bastemon as she leapt up to the top of a building and then disappeared into the darkness. Tsukaimon rushed after her.

888

Michelle looked up at the church quietly. She sighed and walked slowly up to the front doors. The darkness was everywhere now. She could see the barrier's interior walls from here. Karatenmon's power had grown so strong, so fast. After the barrier had faded once, it quickly returned, reinvigorated and more powerful than it was before.

She could hear the laughs of some demented creatures that were blowing things up a few blocks from the church. Michelle pulled on the door and they swung open and she entered the church. The dark interior of the church made Michelle shiver slightly, but she pressed forward and passed through a doorway into a chapel. She sat in a pew and looked around quietly.

The chapel was covered in red drapes, and the pews had red cushions. The crimson fabric sucked what little candle light out of the room. The stain glass windows were indecipherable in the half darkness. Michelle stood and walked towards a wall to search out a light switch.

"No…don't," whispered a voice quietly. Something rasped from behind Michelle, "It is best you don't see what's coming for you…it's the least your tortured soul deserves."

Michelle turned. Toward the front of the chapel two glowing red eyes pierced the darkness. A large, pickaxe shaped blade glowed with a gold/blue light. The creature moved and its arms were revealed as being similar to the blades of the pickaxe.

Michelle scrambled backwards as the creature approached. "Stay away!"

"Oh are you going to run?" whispered the voice calmly, "Good, then I don't have to season the soul with terror."

Michelle ran out of the chapel and ran for the door. Something blew past her and she skidded to a stop. The creature hovered in front of her. Its metallic spine, rib cage, and skull were all illuminated by the creature's own glow. Its body was positioned on top of a glowing orb, and the ribcage pulsed with the energy of a blood red digi-core. The metallic digimon lifted its pickaxe slowly.

"Please…just go away!" cried Michelle as she dropped to her knees, "I can't take this any more…"

"Then I shall make your suffering cease," hissed the creature. "Now sit still."

"MICHELLE?" screamed Labramon's voice, "I can hear you; where are you?"

The figure in front of her smiled as much as his metallic skull would allow. "My, what a shock your friend's in for." He put both hands around the shaft of the pickaxe and lifted it high above his head. "Good night, sweet princess."

"Labramon…" whispered Amy quietly as the blade started to fall.

**888**

**Ok, I lied a bit, but this chapter nearly wrote itself, but trust me, I'll be busy, so the next one may take a longer time…maybe...**

**Dark Qiviut: That's nice to know that it was interesting. I don't know exactly how it will play out, I mean I know how it will go generally, but I'm not sure how I want the pieces to fall together. **

**Blue: Is some one trying to guess the future? Well, I suppose it's not a bad thing, it shows that you are interested enough to go do the research…and since you already figured out who they are looking for, Blue; you can probably guess this too! I was curious as to why I would know Wisemon's attacks and then I realized that you must have read Genesis… **


	66. The Coming Darkness, Part 1

**I don't own digimon**

**The Coming Darkness, Part 1**

**888**

"La Pucelle!" The church doors blew off their hinges and the heavy flat of wood crashed down on the metallic specter. Its pickaxe stuck in the floor right in front of Michelle. Michelle looked up. A beige colored, canine angel alighted on the fallen door and kneeled forward and grabbed Michelle into a single handed hug. "Are you ok?"

"D'Arcmon," murmured Michelle quietly as she nuzzled into the beige tanned cloth on the angel. "I…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry," D'Arcmon whispered, as she glided backward out of the church into the open churchyard. "I won't leave you again."

"Don't be too sure on that!" shouted a growling voice. The door that was lying of the floor shifted and fell to one side. A red cloak rose up. The black hood turned to reveal gleaming, red eyes. "I have prey to take!"

"Michelle, get back," D'Arcmon spun her staff in her left hand. "Do you really think I'm going to just let you take her, Metal Phantomon?"

"You don't have much choice, D'Arcmon," growled the metal specter as he reached down to clasp his pickaxe.

"LA Pucelle!" pink whips of lightning sliced forward slapping the pickaxe further into the church, "I don't think so…"

The ghost snarled, "There is more than one way to get my prey," The metal skull opened its mouth wide, "Grave Scream!"

A rage of dark purple energy shrieked forward slamming D'Arcmon against the iron barred fence that separated the churchyard from the public sidewalk. The angel groaned and dropped to her knees. D'Arcmon shook her head, slightly jostling the red, shawl that rested on top of and around her head. Her wings flared open and she stood, but Metal Phantomon was no where to be seen.

"He must have gone into the church to retrieve his axe," growled D'Arcmon. She held her staff up defensively against her chest. "Michelle, you should not be here, it could get a little ugly."

The tan haired girl looked up at D'Arcmon and slowly nodded and started to run, but she stopped. "No,"

D'Arcmon turned her head slightly, "Michelle?"

"I'm tired of running away, I'm tired of people coming to my rescue," the girl turned, "I'm staying here with you!"

The canine smiled and nodded, "Then hide behind that tree, if he starts to win you will run…and find the others."

"He's not going to start to win, you'll kick his butt!" chirped Michelle as she looked from behind the tree.

"I'm glad _you_ have confidence in my abilities," murmured D'Arcmon.

"Soul Predator!" roared the voice of Metal Phantomon from the church.

There was a blue flash and then two large dragon like eels swirled from the building. Their mouths opened and they clamped down on D'Arcmon's staff and started pushing her back. The angel planted her feet into the ground but was pushed back. D'Arcmon narrowed her eyes. Metal Phantomon shot from the church and was instantly driving towards Michelle. His energy axe poised to slice the tree and the girl behind it in half.

"Oh, you don't distract me from protecting my partner!" growled D'Arcmon. She twisted her staff and then brought it forward in one huge swipe, slicing the eels into ribbons. She threw her wings back and dove in front of Metal Phantomon. The pickaxe's shaft struck D'Arcmon's staff. The angel then brought her foot on the large, glowing crystal orb at the terminal end of the creature's metallic spine.

Metal Phantomon shot back with a howl and then swung his pickaxe into the ground. "Soul Predator!"

"La Pucelle!" shouted D'Arcmon in retaliation. Pink and blue flashes slammed into each other. As the dust slowly cleared; it revealed D'Arcmon pressed against the tree and Metal Phantomon lying on the ground.

The metallic skeleton rose first and swung his weapon. D'Arcmon swung her staff defensively, deflecting the blade of the pickaxe. D'Arcmon then took to the air and started to spin up her staff.

"Grave Scream!" The skull looked up and unleashed a blast of lavender energy.

"Battlement D'Armor!" balls of intense light shot down exploding as they were hit by the wave of dark energy.

D'Arcmon then dove down and swept her staff forward aiming as the metallic skull. Metal Phantomon was faster though and quickly dodged and counter-struck with his pickaxe. D'Arcmon yelped in pain as the energy blade sliced across the top of her arm.

"D'Arcmon!" screamed Michelle as the angel dropped to her knees and held her bleeding arm.

"You should've let me have the girl," growled the metal specter as he hovered forward. "It would've been painless, but now I'm going to have to hurt the both of you…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," growled D'Arcmon. She pointed her staff straight into the air. "La Pucelle!" A blast of pink lightning erupted into the darkened sky and exploded into a thousand different bursts.

"Nice light show, but you missed," Metal Phantomon chuckled.

"Maybe I wasn't aiming for you…" growled D'Arcmon as she leapt back and with her good arm held her staff up defensively. _"I just hope I can hold him off long enough…"_

888

"Little Blizzard!" yelped Snow Agumon as a group of Vilemon assaulted them. The monkey gremlins scrambled for safety after the front three turned into digital icicles and exploded into data.

"Man, this place looks like heck on earth," whispered Kevin quietly as he walked forward.

"You can swear with me around," chuckled Mr. Takenouchi as he walked behind Kevin.

The boy was not far wrong though. Darkness filled the sky. The buildings had junk and crap thrown all over. People, those at least that hadn't been torn apart by the ravaging Vilemon, were crying in the streets.

"Digi-Destined!" shouted a voice from one of the remaining rooftops. Kevin and Snow Agumon looked up suddenly. Between bursts of lavender lightning they caught the visage of a digimon. Two swords were raised. The creature shot forward.

"Little Blizzard!" shouted Snow Agumon reflexively. The blast of winter shot forward and slammed into the digimon, sending the small, round creature clattering to the street.

"Ouch…" whimpered the digimon as it sat up, "Did you have to be so rough?"

"Huh?" Kevin and Snow Agumon looked at each other.

"All I say is 'Digi-destined' and then I jump down to you and you hit me in the face with a blast of winter!" shouted the digimon. He swung his long, black arms about. His metal gauntlet hands flailed about at the whim of the elastic arms. Two blue eyes pierced the darkness from the metallic, knights' helmet that seemed to make up most of the creature's body, "Jeesh, I was just wondering if it was you!"

"So you weren't going to destroy us?" asked Kevin. The boy looked at the digimon suspiciously.

"No way, I don't work for Karatenmon or Bastemon!" said the digimon.

"Then, you're one of the…" Kevin lowered his voice, "spies?"

"Yes, though it seems things have gotten too serious to stay in cover," said the small, spherical knight digimon. He walked over to where his thin, saber-like swords laid and picked them up. He sheathed them into tiny rings on his hips and walked forward, "I'm Gladimon, courageous knight errant!"

"More like a knight error," whispered Kevin to Snow Agumon quietly. The white dinosaur nodded quietly.

"HEY!" yelped the metal digimon as he shook his gauntleted fist.

"Ok, ok, can you tell me where another digi-destined is?" Kevin asked quickly. He walked forward and put his flat hand against his chest, "About this tall," he ruffled his hair, "tan hair, and golden eyes."

"A girl, human?" asked Gladimon quietly as he looked up at the boy.

"Yeah! Have you seen her?" shouted Kevin enthusiastically.

"No," said Gladimon. Kevin sighed loudly and looked down. "But I have been keeping a look out for her; it seems that Karatenmon is really mad at her."

"Then we have to find her!" shouted Kevin loudly. "If he finds her…"

"He's not looking for her, he sent me and a couple of other minions after her," said Gladimon. "I'm on your side, and one of the other digimon is a pipsqueak, the one we have to worry about is Metal Phantomon, he's craaazyyy!"

"Uh…huh," said Kevin as he started walking forward. "Well you are just a little fount of knowledge aren't you?"

"They always did say I was a living exposition dump," replied Gladimon with a smile.

"Kevin, look up there," said Mr. Takenouchi. The man pointed upward at the sky. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"So? It's just more of Karatenmon's lightning stuff…" murmured Kevin.

"Nuh uh," replied Gladimon loudly, "It's too pure…"

"Then…" Kevin furrowed his brows, "Wait a second that looks like D'Arcmon's attack!"

"If D'Arcmon has been formed, that means she's in a fight!" yelped Snow Agumon loudly.

"And if she made a big flare like that in the sky, then she must be hurting for backup!" continued Kevin loudly.

"And if she's hurting for backup, that only means one thing…" whimpered Gladimon loudly, "Metal Phantomon found your little sister!"

"Then we don't have much time!" Kevin held up his digivice, "You ready Snow Agumon."

"I've been waiting for this for a while!" said Snow Agumon loudly. He glowed brightly, "Snow Agumon digivolve to Shima Unimon!"

"Come on, get on!" shouted Kevin as he mounted the digital zebra. He turned and helped Mr. Takenouchi on and then helped Gladimon. "Let's go Shima Unimon!"

"Right!" called the horse as he galloped forward.

888

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" the golden fox flashed in front of the humans as the evil monkeys charged forward. The shining leafs exploded into the charging troop, and they dispersed. Renamon dropped to the ground in a crouch.

"Are you ok, Renamon?" asked Janet as she walked forward.

"I am fine," said Renamon as she stood straight and flicked her tail.

"There, get her!" shouted another troop of monkeys.

Renamon looked up and grimaced, "There are so many…"

"Mach Shadow!" a formless figure glided overhead and bolts crashed down dispersing a group of the monkeys.

"Saberdramon!" shouted Janet as she turned back and looked past her mother and grandfather. "AMY?"

"Janet is that you?" came the reply as the girl in the blue dress ran forward, dragging a woman behind her.

"Susan, are you ok?" Janet's mother ran forward and took the woman's shoulder.

"Oh, Marci, please, it's just like before, when they took Penguinmon…" gasped the woman. She put her head on Marci's shoulder and cried. "Make it stop…"

"I-I don't know how…" whispered Marci quietly.

"I don't know what is wrong with Mom but, she's been like this since Saberdramon fought Ice Devimon…" whispered Amy quietly.

"We have company," gulped Janet's grandfather. He pointed forward at a troop of Vilemon.

"I got these!" called Renamon. The fox leapt forward. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" The monkeys sneered and dropped back.

"Nightmare Shocker!" screamed the monkeys in unison and streamers of black lightning struck Renamon.

"Renamon!" yelped Janet.

"Renamon digivolve to Youkomon!" the golden, bipedal fox leapt forward and morphed into a purple quadrapedal fox with nine tails. "Jaenryuu!" twisting fire dragons swept forward destroying the monkeys.

"Look up there…" gasped Amy as she pointed upward. A blaze of pink shattered the sky.

"What is it?" gasped the adults loudly.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it probably has to do with Karatenmon or Bastemon," growled Youkomon.

"Then we should go," called Janet as she mounted Youkomon, "Mom, Grandpa…"

"Mom," Amy ran up to her mother and hugged her, "I need you to take the other adults back to the eatery, and hold up fort until Mystimon gets back; ok?"

The dark haired girl's mother nodded slowly and looked at the other parents, "C-come on, it's this way…"

"Saberdramon!" shouted Amy. A looming dark figure glided down from the air and landed next to the girl. Amy hopped onto its foot and pointed towards the bursts of pink, "Talley HO!"

888

"Ahh," D'Arcmon crashed against the brickwork of the church. A side slap from the pickaxe had helped her there. A metal fist flew forward striking the temple of the canine angel, sending her skidding across the dirt.

Metal Phantomon laughed maniacally as he hovered over the crumpled angel. His red eyes flashed up to Michelle, "You're puppy dog is going to be put to sleep soon enough, just let me put in a little more suffering before I eat her!"

"No…D'Arcmon…" Michelle started to move forward but something stopped her. It was like a cold hand had clasped her heart; she couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear.

D'Arcmon looked up weakly. Metal Phantomon grasped the angel by the leather straps that crisscrossed her midsection and lifted her. "You're not so tough now; are you?"

D'Arcmon was bruised and trickles of blood streamed now from the corners of her lips and from gashes the metal specter had sliced into her. Her staff laid on the ground shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Tough…enough," whispered D'Arcmon. She lifted her knee and kicked Metal Phantomon in the ribcage. The metal digimon dropped the angel and fell backward holding its chest.

"You wench!" howled the metal digimon as he writhed on the ground.

D'Arcmon slowly crawled from the metal creature. Somehow she crossed the yard and reached the tree Michelle was hiding behind. The girl looked at the angel with her golden eyes. The soft tan shirt the girl was wearing was smeared with mud and dirt. The girl moved closer and grasped D'Arcmon's head.

"This is my fault," whispered Michelle loudly. "I should've just let him take me; I should have never made you fight him."

D'Arcmon coughed as she looked up at Michelle, "I won't give you up to the likes of him, you are my partner, if I ran away, I'd be no better than Karatenmon…"

"How touching," chuckled the voice of Metal Phantomon. "Maybe I can inscribe that into your headstones…that is if they find enough of the both of you to bury!" Metal Phantomon lifted his pickaxe, laughing like a maniac. "You see, my dears, I'm quite done punishing you, and with the terror in your eyes, I see that I have flavored you to perfection, so, now all that's left is to separate the meat from the bones, so to speak."

"Think again, buddy!" a voice shouted loudly. Michelle looked up suddenly and caught a small smiled from D'Arcmon. "You keep your creepy mitts off my sister!"

It was Kevin, and Shima Unimon, and their neighbor, Mr. 'Tutenstein' and, some other thing she wasn't familiar with.

"Oh, goody, now I won't have to go shopping for weeks!" laughed the metal specter loudly. "I'll have enough food for a bonanza every day!"

"Don't count on it!" growled the voice of Shima Unimon. The horned zebra stomped forward, "Kevin, Mr. Takenouchi, Gladimon, get down, I think it's time we stir fried this guy!" The zebra lowered the horn that projected from its forehead. Streamers of blue lightning flashed over the surface of the red metal that covered the horn. "Wild Thunder!"

Michelle held D'Arcmon close as the blue lightning shot past and a peel of explosive thunder rattled the ground they were lying on. Metal Phantomon screamed bloody murder as the lightning coursed through him. He jiggled and shook with the bolts of blue energy.

His head suddenly shot forward and an evil grin crept across his metallic mouth, "Gotcha…" He lifted his pickaxe. "Soul Predator!" The pick axe slammed into the ground and from the cracks a blue aura shot up revealing the two, twirling eels that shot up from the blade of the pickaxe.

Shima Unimon adeptly leapt backward and evaded the eels, but they swung around and T-boned the equine digimon sending him sliding on the street.

"Shima Unimon!" shouted Kevin loudly. He pulled his crest up, "Come on, ya gotta get up!"

The horse sprung to its feet and snarled loudly as an orange light bathed him. "Shima Unimon digivolve to…" The orange light separated suddenly, exposing the black muscles and the large, bony spiked arms and the four, leathery, red wings. "Cyberdramon!" the black dragon rose into the air growling loudly.

"Ah, finally something worth the hunt, for this mighty hunter!" chuckled Metal Phantomon. "Grave Scream!" The skull of the skeleton opened its mouth and a wave of dark energy washed forward.

Cyberdramon lifted his claws and sliced through the darkness. His face mask glowed deep crimson around the edges. "You despicable beast, you rob the graves of their spirit energy so you can steal the souls of the innocent. You call yourself a hunter, but you are nothing more than a scavenger!" Cyberdramon sliced his arm spikes through the air gathering up the emerald energy of the inter-dimensional realm. "A coward like you shall be struck down! Desolation CLAW!" Cyberdramon cupped his hands. The green energy pooled in his palms and fired forward in one, large, continuous, emerald stream.

Metal Phantomon lifted his axe as a shield but Cyberdramon's attack would not be denied. The axe shattered. The metal ribcage melted away like chocolate in the backseat of a car. Metal Phantomon let loose a horrendous screech as the blood red digi-core went dark. The dragon lowered himself down and lifted D'Arcmon in his arms.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if I could hold him much longer…" whispered D'Arcmon quietly.

"You are injured…" replied Cyberdramon quietly. "You should de-digivolve…"

"It's too dangerous," coughed D'Arcmon.

"The dog is right…" purred a dark voice. Cyberdramon's heckles rose. He turned his head. The feline woman was crouched on the metal fence of the churchyard.

"Bastemon!" growled Cyberdramon loudly. He snarled a bit and bared his teeth.

"Oo, such a feral little beast, aren't you?" smirked the feline quietly. She looked down at her chest and lifted a little pendant. It was softly glowing deep lavender. "Ah…" She looked up. "The Child of Light…the Child of Courage…" Bastemon scanned the scene in front of her, and her eyes fell on the man. His skin was different from the others, a little more yellow or olive. His hair was short and dark. His eyes were deep black. He was wearing a dark jacket and a pair of dark pants. "And the Child of Darkness…" Bastemon's tails twitched slightly and within seconds she was in front of Mr. Takenouchi. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a hold of you?" Bastemon purred quietly and gently put a single claw on the man's chest and slid it down his front, "I'm rather impressed. Your not some scrawny brat like the others, but a real man…maybe when my master is done with you…I'll be able to play with you a little…"

"Leave him be!" shouted Kevin as he ran forward. The boy's efforts were met with a swift backhand that sent him reeling backwards and rolling head over heels.

"Kevin!" roared Cyberdramon. He looked at Bastemon and growled, "Oh I've been waiting for this!" He put D'Arcmon down and shot into the sky, only to dive down and tackle Bastemon.

"Aren't you a little frisky for a second date…?" smirked Bastemon. Cyberdramon growled and slammed her through a wall and then leapt back. The dust swirled up and the shadow of Bastemon walked forward, "Then again, I'm usually frisky in the first two minutes…" Bastemon flicked her wrist up, "Let's dance!" a crimson ribbon shot forward slicing into Cyberdramon.

The dragon grunted angrily and then slashed his claws forward and drew the energy into his cupped hands, "Desolation Claw!" the green energy flashed forward shooting straight for Bastemon.

The cat woman smirked and flicked her other wrist. A second ribbon shot up and arced up in front of the blast, whipping it, once, twice and a third time and the emerald energy burst was sent spinning into the sky.

"You didn't think little old me would go down so easily did you?" asked Bastemon in a cute, southern bell voice. She rolled her wrists back, recoiling her ribbons. "Now, let's see if Mr. Muscle's learned his lesson from last time! Helter Skelter!"

There was a horrible screeching noise as Bastemon drew her palms together and gathered up a ball of flame. The flame exploded into thousands of cats that screamed forward. Kevin winced hard and looked up. Mr. Takenouchi was holding his ears and was huddled next to Gladimon. Kevin scrambled over to him.

"Get off of me you darn cats!" growled Cyberdramon as he sliced through several of the felines.

"Mr. Takenouchi, maybe you and Gladimon should evacuate…" whispered Kevin. "I'm not sure what Bastemon is up to, with this whole Child of Darkness thing but…"

Mr. Takenouchi put his hand over Kevin's mouth, "Parts…are starting to come back…"

"ARGH!" Cyberdramon dropped back against the iron beams of the fence. Large scratch marks coursed his body.

"I see, you have resisted the ability of my fire cats," Bastemon smirked quietly, "Of course you have, such an effect only works once, but then again, it still has its uses, doesn't it."

Cyberdramon growled quietly at the feline's musings, "You think you're safe? Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon flew forward and clenched his fist, glowing bright green.

"Oh please," Bastemon leapt up and over Cyberdramon and twisted landing behind the dragon.

She flicked her arm out and flashed a whip of crimson energy towards Cyberdramon. The whip pushed Cyberdramon through the building that had been behind Bastemon when the dragon first attacked. The whip slid back slowly and then lashed forward, repeatedly whipping the dragon.

"La Pucelle!" shouted D'Arcmon. A flash of lightning slammed Bastemon in the back. The feline lurched forward and fell to one knee. Kevin and Mr. Takenouchi looked up. Her hand was quivering with strain and beads of sweat slid down her forehead like small rivers. The angel dropped forward on the ground.

"D'Arcmon!" Michelle grasped the angel and looked up.

"So the dog thinks she is so tough?" growled Bastemon as she stood up and turned slowly toward Michelle and took a step in her direction.

"You aren't done with me, yet!" growled Cyberdramon as he lurched from the rubble.

Bastemon smirked and flicked an ear backward, "Oh, if you wish, but your appeal is greatly diminishing…" Faster than any could perceive Bastemon had sent two streams of red toward Cyberdramon flooring the black dragon again. "Get up…" growled Bastemon as she stalked slowly forward. Cyberdramon stood shakily. Bastemon walked up to the heaving dragon and backhanded him back to the ground. The feline's eyes narrowed. "Get up!" Cyberdramon got on his hands and knees and Bastemon leveled a heavy kick to Cyberdramon's solar plexuses. The dragon lifted off the ground half a foot and then collapsed again.

"Stop it!" shouted Kevin loudly. Bastemon's ear flattened against her head and she swept around.

"Child, you put him in this position, it's your fault!" growled the feline.

She lifted her hand; a line of energy dropped from her claws. She was about to slice the rope forward when something grasped her foot. Bastemon's eyes narrowed and looked down. Cyberdramon had a tentative grasp at her leg. He was trying stand again. Bastemon kicked herself free and then swept her foot around catching Cyberdramon's jaw. The dragon slammed against the wall of a building and grunted.

"Cyberdramon…" Kevin gulped a little and tears filled his eyes. The boy dropped to his knees, "Please, stop…"

"Oh I would love to," murmured Bastemon as she turned to the boy. Cyberdramon was moving again. "But he's so gosh darn willing to get hurt!" Bastemon sliced a ribbon of energy down knocking Cyberdramon back down.

"Stop!" shouted Michelle. Bastemon flashed her eyes in the girl's direction. D'Arcmon moved to her feet. Michelle grasped the digimon tightly, "Don't; not in your condition…"

"I'm the only one left…" said D'Arcmon quietly.

"Please…" Michelle grasped D'Arcmon tightly. "Don't…"

"'Oh don't please don't' boohoo!" chuckled Bastemon quietly. She lifted her claws slowly. Lines of crimson energy dripped down from her claws. "So compassionate, so loving, and then you send them off to their fight with a cheer and a wave of the hand like they're little tin soldiers off to some massacre."

"Bastemon, that's enough!" growled D'Arcmon loudly. The canine angel stood straight up and clenched her fists.

"And the funny thing is, you dimwitted digimon don't even see it!" A cold smile trailed over her lips. "Those humans aren't putting their necks out to save you; they aren't even interested in your wellbeing as long as you keep their flesh on their bones…"

"I said, 'That is enough'!" D'Arcmon shouted. She drew her hands together and then pushed the cupped palms forward, "La Pucelle!"

A stream of pink lightning flashed towards Bastemon. The cat digimon smiled and flicked her wrist forward. The red ribbon on the end of her claws shot forward slapping the pink lightning into the street. D'Arcmon narrowed her eyes.

"That's right, I've gotten quite the bit stronger since our last meeting, human souls are very nutritious," Bastemon slid her tongue over her lips. "And the men I got them from…heh, they didn't taste too bad either…"

"You will pay," growled Kevin loudly. "You…you…bitch!"

Michelle's eyes flashed wide and she looked at her brother. Bastemon smirked and leapt forward, her claws raised.

"Sword Dancer!" Gladimon shot forward brandishing his thin blades. Bastemon propelled herself backward and sneered angrily. Gladimon skidded in front of D'Arcmon and lifted his blades. "Now, I'll show you the power of the great knight Gladimon!"

"Uh…" Kevin looked at Michelle and then at Mr. Takenouchi and gulped. "This will be…"

"Wheel Rush!" The knight's black arms spun around like a large pinwheel, the blades sweeping through the air faster and faster. Gladimon then rushed Bastemon. Bastemon side stepped the attack and Gladimon crashed into the wall of a building. The knight staggered backward.

"…A massacre," said Mr. Takenouchi, finishing Kevin's sentence.

"You are a traitor…and usually I would be willing to forgive that, if you were pretty enough, but…the likes of you…" Bastemon smirked quietly.

"I'm not done yet!" grumbled Gladimon as he struggled to get the visor of his helmet back up.

"Oh…but you are," Bastemon lifted her claws.

"Stop right there!" shouted Youkomon's voice. The purpled fox was hovering in the air; not far behind her Saberdramon was hovering.

Saberdramon dropped down and let Amy down. Janet hopped down from Youkomon. Bastemon narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Youkomon, let's show her what we would've done to her if her boyfriend hadn't been there!" growled Janet. Youkomon nodded.

"Youkomon digivolve to Taomon!" The white and gold robes swept around and hundreds of thousands of papers flew forward. Taomon hovered over the street with a grin.

"Heh…" Bastemon flashed her wrists back and forth and the crimson ribbons flew forward. The papers tore into thousands of scraps. "I think the time for little, paper airplanes is over…"

"Then take this!" roared Taomon as she flashed a white talisman forward, "Talisman of Light!" A searing beam of light blazed through the concrete toward Bastemon. The feline leapt upward and back flipped out of the beam's way.

"Vampire Dance!" crimson ropes slashed forward, striking Taomon in the chest and face. Taomon dropped from her hovering position and collapsed on the ground.

"Taomon…" hissed Cyberdramon slowly as he got up on his hands, "get the others out of here…"

"Don't speak unless told to!" growled Bastemon. A crimson strike slammed Cyberdramon back to the ground.

"Cyberdramon…" Amy looked up. The dragon was slashed across his chest. His wings were shredded and he was rolled up in a fetal position. "She did that to Cyberdramon…"

"I did, it was so easy, too," Bastemon's eyes flashed in delight.

"Saberdramon…GET HER!" Amy narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Saberdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" The red wings opened angrily and a crimson aura shot up. "Wing Blade!" A stretch of phoenix flew up and then crashed down towards Bastemon.

"Vampire Dance!" a crimson ribbon bisected the phoenix. Bastemon shot upwards. Garudamon reached to grab the feline but she evaded and used the hand of the bird to launch a heavy kick to the bird's chin. Garudamon reeled backward. Bastemon crossed her arms in front of her chest and then flashed them outward, "Vampire Dance!" twin ribbons whipped forward slamming Garudamon's chest and cutting the large bird digimon.

"Talisman of Light!" roared Taomon as she fired a beam of light at the cat.

Bastemon twisted at the waist and the beam slid past her torso and harmlessly into the darkness above. The feline woman then wretched her self back around flinging her claws forward and releasing a huge, bowing ribbon of crimson energy into the priestly fox and driving Taomon back against the metal bars of the fence that surrounded the churchyard. Finally Bastemon seemingly allowed gravity to take hold again and dropped down on her feet crouched down with one of her clawed hands touching the ground.

Garudamon rose slowly and growled but Bastemon only smirked and watched as the humanoid bird rise from the rubble. The bird spread its wings opened and a burning aura filled the air around her. "Wing Blade!"

The flaming phoenix exploded from around Garudamon and shot into the sky and the dove down toward Bastemon. The feline growled loudly and leapt back as the flaming apparition charged the ground, but the avian apparition didn't hit the ground, instead it pulled up and raged into the gut of Bastemon. The feline was tossed to the ground rolling. Burn marks covered her abdominal muscles and her arms.

"Talisman of Light!" shouted Taomon as Bastemon tried to stand. A river of light snagged the feline on the shoulder, sending her spinning to the ground. "Bastemon, you are outnumbered, your luck has run dry, surrender and we will show you mercy…"

"Don't count on it!" growled Bastemon loudly. Instantly she was up and rushing towards Michelle. Her claws were spread wide.

"Michelle!" the others shouted. D'Arcmon stood in front of the girl and prepared to strike down the vampiress.

"Sword Dance!" Gladimon rushed forward crossing his twin sabers in front of him.

The twin blades flew through the air and stuck in the ground. Ten ribbons of red light sliced through Gladimon. Bastemon dropped back crouching for another strike. Gladimon staggered backward. His metal armor sliced and diced like a tin can against a Ginsu knife. Gladimon fell to the ground and looked up.

"Gladimon!" shouted Kevin and Mr. Takenouchi.

"Bastemon!" D'Arcmon growled loudly. "That was…"

"He chose to get in the way," replied Bastemon with a sneer, "I will not tolerate being thwarted; I suggest you learn a lesson from this D'Arcmon, stay out of my way!"

Kevin and Mr. Takenouchi ran to Gladimon in time for the little digimon to gasp quietly before he dissolved into data. His words fell quietly from the air, "The light will never give up…"

Michelle's eyes looked up in shock as the last of the particles filtered into the sky. "Gladimon…" A single tear streaked down her cheek. "He died…to save me…this has to stop now, more and more people get hurt protecting me…I'm tired of being saved by everyone else, It's time I stand up for myself!"

Michelle walked forward, towards the boys, and past them up to Bastemon.

"Michelle!" shouted Kevin as he ran up. He stopped as Michelle spoke.

"Bastemon, you, you are a beast!" growled Michelle loudly. The girl looked defiantly up at Bastemon. "You are no woman, no beauty; all I see is a beast, a monster!"

"You brat," growled Bastemon and she slapped Michelle to the ground, "you dare speak to me in that fashion!"

"It's the fashion that you deserve…" whispered Michelle as she stood again. "I'm not afraid of you and I won't run anymore!" She stood up, "I won't let you hurt my loved ones anymore; I can't let you hurt anyone anymore! If you are so bent on killing me then do it! If it stops you from hurting the others, do it and go!"

Bastemon smiled and lifted her claws. The girl only bowed her head slightly. Bastemon prepared to strike when the girl glowed brightly, not just her crest but the entire child glowed with a pearlescent light. Bastemon growled as the light pushed her back. The light swept over Cyberdramon and the dragon purred slightly as he stood up erect, his scratches and burns fading. The burnt and torn robes of Taomon repaired themselves, Garudamon's feathers filled in full and luscious and her burns faded. D'Arcmon bowed her head. The digimon seemed to gather the totality of the girl's light. The deep gashes and wounds closed, the burns faded. The angel's wings opened wide and healthy. D'Arcmon held out her hand and a twisting rod of light coalesced into a staff. D'Arcmon grasped the staff tightly and then exploded into pure light.

"D'Arcmon digivolve to…" The wings of the angel shuffled up and down and then closed close to her back. The angel looked up and blazing pairs of sapphires shone through the aura of white. Long white robes fell from her arms and body, head to toe. A white hood covered her face save those blazing, cobalt twins. White, clawed hands lifted up in praise to the heavens, "…Wisemon!"

Bastemon glowered. She looked from the burning glow of Wisemon, to the golden glow of Taomon to the soft flaming glow of Garudamon and finally to the emerald glow of Cyberdramon.

"Do you think you're strong enough to take us all on?" asked Wisemon with the somewhat deeper but still very feminine voice of D'Arcmon.

Bastemon lifted her claws, "You don't stand a chance! Vampire…"

"Eternal Nirvana!" Wisemon pushed her hands into the sky. A pulse of light filled the darkened sky and dropped down like drizzle over Bastemon. Wisemon then swept her clawed hands forward, "Pandora Dialog!"

A spear of white lightning shot forward. The bolt threw Bastemon backward and slammed her into the asphalt. Streaks of white energy snapped over the feline's body as she stood slowly, but painfully.

"All together, let's finish this!" growled Cyberdramon. Wisemon nodded and lifted her hands forming a ball of energy. He slashed his arms forward and cupped his hand, "Desolation Claw!"

Taomon swept her hand up and a wheel of paper formed into a shield. One by one, a ring of outer papers glowed bright gold. Inside a ring of three connected papers glowed bright red, "Talisman of Light!" Taomon pushed the paper shield forward, releasing a torrent of golden light shot for the orb.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon crouched down folding her wings around her body. The flames engulfed the giant bird. Garudamon then stood spreading her wings and arms. The flaming bird apparition shot upward and then dove for Wisemon.

The small globe pulsed and sucked in the three attacks of Garudamon, Taomon and Cyberdramon. Wisemon then swept her hand forward. "Pandora Dialog!" A twisting blast of green, red, gold and purest white sliced through the air.

Bastemon did the unthinkable. Kevin gulped as the blast shot under the cat woman's feet and exploded down the block evaporating two buildings on either side of the initial explosion. The children gasped loudly, as did the digimon. Bastemon landed in front of Mr. Takenouchi. She punched the man in the stomach and as he doubled over she hoisted him over her shoulder. The digimon rushed towards her but she pushed her paw forward. Fire cats screamed into existence as their mistress leapt from the battle and escaped into the city.

"I'll deal with these cats, go after Bastemon!" growled Cyberdramon as he dove in front of the other digimon intercepting the flaming felines.

"Are you sure?" asked Taomon.

"I'm the only one that can take the cats without being de-digivolved, now go!" returned Cyberdramon. The three other Ultimates looked at their comrade and nodded together.

"I'll go with Cyberdramon," called Kevin.

The remaining children ran to Garudamon who lifted them up into her hands and then Wisemon, Taomon and Garudamon started their pursuit of Bastemon as Cyberdramon slashed at hellfire cats and Kevin cheered him on.

888

Steven, Mark, their digimon partners and their mother were walking down the street. Lucemon had dealt with most of the monkeys and now they were left mostly alone. Lucemon stopped suddenly. The others looked at the blonde angel.

"What is it?" asked Mark quietly.

"That…." Lucemon pointed forward. A small round creature was walking toward them. It looked like a cross between a white baboon and a small teddy bear. It was holding a huge book.

"A digimon!" shouted Ryuudamon. The lizard narrowed its eyes.

"It must work for Karatenmon!" growled Lucemon.

The digimon looked up in shock. "Hello."

"You work for Karatenmon don't you?" growled Lucemon loudly. The angel clenched his fists. The little, white bear digimon gulped and took a step back. Lucemon narrowed his eyes, "Don't you?"

"I-I…" the digimon shook violently under Lucemon's gaze. The book it held shook in its hands and then as if on instinct the bear ripped open its book. The pages glowed brightly and tendrils flashed forward towards the digi-destined.

"MARK!" shouted Lucemon loudly as he pushed the boy to the side.

The light struck the angel sharply and Lucemon glowed brightly roaring in pain as he struggled to escape the tendrils of the book. Something was pulled from the angel and was sucked into the text, which the digimon clapped shut. Steven, Mark, Ryuudamon and the humans' mother looked at the angel with worry.

Lucemon dropped to his knees and then fell face forward to the ground with a soft thump. His wings fell limp to his sides. The humans looked up at the white digimon.

Ryuudamon leapt on the digimon grabbing him and pinning the digimon down. The lizard yanked on a small tuft of fur that jutted from its bulbous forehead, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I-I!" the digimon struggled and cried loudly his voice flooded in fear.

"He stole…" whispered Lucemon in a deep, dark voice. The angel rose to his feet slowly and opened his eyes. Two rubies glowed in the sockets. "A portion of my soul…"

**888**

**AN: Next chapter will focus around Kevin-Mark, and the others. Right well I've been writing this on and off through the week, hopefully it's not so noticeably choppy…this weekend will be hectic so I probably won't post and if I do it's because I've indulged myself. **

**Oh, And Yay for off scene digivolutions!**

**Dark Qiviut: You thought last chapter had a lot of action. Well, this chapter I think has a bit more…hehe everyone was thinking that Wisemon would own Bastemon…The parents have for the most part found out…and there is a reason, I'm guessing that…Some one :eyes Blue: has probably already figured it out…**

**Blue: I think D'Arcmon's digivolutions are more because of D'Arcmon's appearance in the Seventh movie; if you've seen the movie then you know what I mean. If I was truly truthful, Labramon doesn't really digivolve into D'Arcmon in the first place, that was a mistake of using Digidex's site without cross referencing with Shining Celebi, but it is too late now, and I know I'll probably be hung for having the Child of Light with a virus digimon, but really, I like Wisemon more than Hippogryphomon, first off, Wisemon not so long a name as Hippogryphomon and secondly, it's not so bulky physically…And has what happened this chapter confirmed your beliefs, Blue? **

**Ooo, you read Genesis, both of you, thanks, I'd also like to thank Alforce who kind of got a sneak preview of the Genesis story, because I was worried it may flop badly... I hope you are liking it, I know the prologue was choppy, but that's because I was trying to cover lots of history in one fell swoop, heck, if I really wanted to….I could….write a fanfic about Lucemon's rule and fall… (which really isn't what Genesis is about, that was just a happy little prologue for Fall and well this story…) And before anyone even says something about Guilmon and DORUmon not existing in 02 continuity, don't worry, all will be explained…eventually…when I get to it, which well, it's at the end of the story as an epilogue so way far yet, and considering I'm really being slow about updating that fic…(really wants to get this one to its conclusion, don't worry we're getting closer…then I can really streamline)**


	67. The Coming Darkness Part 2

**I don't own digimon**

**The Coming Darkness Pt. 2**

**888**

Mark dropped back. Lucemon stood up straight and started to walk away silently. Steven, Mark and the two boys' mother looked at each other and then at the slowly walking angel.

"Lucemon…" Mark reached forward.

"Don't come near me, brat," growled the angel loudly.

"Lucas!" yelped the boy's mother.

"I am not human, do not talk to me like one, woman," growled Lucemon loudly without turning around. "I am free of Kougen; I plan to use that freedom to find a way back to the Digital World." The angel unfolded his wings and started to glide away. Lucemon got about ten feet from the humans when he stopped and shook heavily. The lines of his skin shone bright green and the pulsing blood vessels blazed with the equal green. Lucemon dropped down to his knees.

"LUCEMON!" Mark ran forward. The angel hoisted himself up on his knees. Mark ran to his side, "Lucemon, are you ok?"

"That...was not supposed to happen," gasped the angel between heavy breaths. "The hazard…" The angel shuddered. He shot his head up and back towards the white digimon being held down by Ryuudamon, "What have you done to me?"

"The book is supposed to steal souls!" yelped the little digimon as it whimpered under the grasp of Ryuudamon. "You shouldn't be able to move!" The little digimon struggled more fervently, "Oh, please let me go; I just went on this whole trip with Karatenmon to travel! We Bokomon only like to travel!"

Lucemon made a leap at the white digimon, but suddenly the green light pulsed through the angel's body and Lucemon was on the ground whimpering in agony. Mark ran to the angel and wrapped his arms around Lucemon.

"Get off of me!" shouted Lucemon as he pushed Mark off of him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Bokomon, "Then you've taken Kougen from me completely, not just drained a portion of his spirit energy…" Lucemon's eyes closed, "then there is nothing controlling the hazard…" The ruby eyes widened in concern. "But…why haven't I exploded…?" He narrowed his eyes, "Give me Kougen back now!" Lucemon reached forward yanking Bokomon from under Ryuudamon; the black lizard flipped backward. "GIVE HIM BACK NOW!"

"Please, Mr. Lucemon sir…" Bokomon struggled violently, "Don't hurt me!"

"Then give me Kougen, now!" growled Lucemon as he grasped the little white digimon tighter. "Or I shall crush your little body until nothing is left, not even data dust…"

"I CAN'T!" screamed the little digimon as he flailed in Lucemon's rock hard grasp. "I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO RELEASE SOULS FROM THE BOOK!"

Lucemon growled loudly, "That was not the right answer!"

"LUCEMON!" shouted Mark loudly. The angel winced hard at the shout, partly because it was right in his ear.

"Don't interfere," replied Lucemon slightly gritting his teeth, "I won't be ordered by human brats…"

"If you destroy him, you will not get what you want," said Steven quietly. Lucemon's red eyes flashed up at the blonde haired boy. Steven was looking at the ground. "Bokomon is the only lead we have on controlling the book, if you destroy him then there will be no chance…"

"Lucemon…" Mark's arms wrapped around the angel's waist, "please…don't…"

The angel's grip faltered and Bokomon slipped from his hand and dropped to the ground. The little white digimon was quick to his feet and he scrambled from the angel and behind Steven.

"I can't stand this!" shouted the angel loudly. He clenched his fists and shot into the sky. Mark gasped as he fell backward. Lucemon achieved about ten feet before he curled up into a green glow and then spiraled toward the earth. He crashed down next to Mark.

"Lucemon!" Mark crawled to the angel.

"Hurry, gather him up, we have to retreat," whispered Ryuudamon loudly. "The Vilemon are coming…"

"What, more?" yelped Steven loudly.

"Karatenmon must have had a larger army than Gennai thought…" whispered Ryuudamon quietly.

"Here," Kevin ran up to Mark and helped him lift the limp angel.

"No, I'll do it…" Mark shook his head and pulled Lucemon up over his shoulder and staggered toward the alley.

"Nightmare Shocker!" bolts of black lightning laced up the street from the north side of town. A pair of humans was running ahead of the lightning strikes.

"Samuel, Jeri!" shouted the boys' mother as the adults rushed towards them.

"Hurry, into the alley," shouted Steven as he pushed the adults and helped direct Mark forward.

The group gasped as they crouched behind a dumpster. The man and woman looked up at Steven and then at Ryuudamon. "So…" the man gasped quietly, "You have one too…"

"Yeah…" Steven looked down at Ryuudamon and smiled; he then looked up at the adults, "Where is Kevin?"

"With Mr. Takenouchi, on the north side," replied the woman. "I hope him and his little friend are safe…"

"Snow Agumon won't let a 'mon touch Kevin," whispered Steven with a smile.

"IN here, in here!" shouted the scratchy, screaming voice of a Vilemon.

"Nightmare Shocker!" the chorus came, as the dumpster exploded into dust. The humans looked up in horror as the apes hopped forward snickering.

"Iai Blade!" shouted Ryuudamon swiping a glowing energy blade at the monkeys.

"D-Divine…Feat…" Steven head shot up and saw Lucemon weakly sitting up.

His arm was extended and the red afterglow of the attack shimmered off of his fingers. Steven looked back at where the Vilemon were attacking. A majority of the apes were gone, but where a few fell; ten more appeared.

"This isn't working," growled Steven as he clenched his fist.

Lucemon stood. "I'm getting out of here." The angel glided backward until he started to convulse.

"Lucemon!" shouted Mark.

"Something…is…" Lucemon groaned as he fell to the earth. He looked up. Mark appeared in his hazy view. "No…I can't believe it…the human…"

Mark grabbed up Lucemon before he fell forward. "I'm sorry buddy," whispered the boy.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to Ginryuumon!" The little black lizard grew into a larger dragon quadruped. He pulled his head back and then pushed it forward as the blade on his helmet glowed. "Armor Piercing Blade!" The monkeys squealed as they were sliced to bits.

"MARK!" screamed Steven as a troop of monkeys dropped down behind the humans.

Mark, holding Lucemon, scooted against the walls of the buildings that surrounded the alley. The apes encircled around them. His glasses slid down his nose as his hands searched for something to protect himself.

"Mark!" the boy could hear his mother whimpering loudly as the other adults held her back.

The boy looked down and saw that the angel was still semi-conscious, and the monkeys continued to edge in.

888

"Jason what are you doing!" shouted Brendan as he and his dad scrambled after the boy.

"My dad!" shouted the black haired boy as he ran. "They'll get him!"

Seadramon curled overhead and fired a blast behind the boy knocking out a group of the Vilemon that had started to pursue them. Dobermon was already pinning down hordes of the demon monkeys in large Grau Realm spheres. Jason ran forward toward his house.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted the voice of Jason's father.

"DAD!" shouted Jason as he skidded to a stop. The Vilemon were haranguing the middle aged man who was sweeping his hands around.

"Jason, get back!" shouted the man loudly.

"Seadramon!" shouted Jason as the large serpent shot forward.

"Water Breath!" spitfire bursts of water picked the Vilemon off one by one. Jason's father stood up and lowered his arms and looked up at the large sea serpent, which was hovering over the street.

"You…are that snake in my dream…" said the man as he pointed upward.

Jason grabbed the man by the waist, "We're getting out of here. Seadramon!"

The dragon lowered himself down and Jason pushed his father onto the dragon and climbed on behind him. The man was shaking but Jason put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"What the Hell are we doing?" shouted the man loudly.

"Umm, we're going to go stop this once and for all," replied Jason with a smile and patted Seadramon, "Come on, boy, let's go!"

"Right!" growled the dragon. The blue-green serpent turned and fired a blast of ice to free up Dobermon. "Let's go guys!"

"Ok, come on Dad," shouted Brendan as he grabbed the rounder man's hand and pulled him up on the large spiked, dog.

"Please!" shouted another voice. "Please don't leave me alone!"

Brendan turned his head. It was a man. He had blue hair and dark eyes. His ragged red cloth covered his torso. Torn jeans flapped on his legs.

"Henry!" shouted Mr. Heigan as he turned. "We have to get him!"

"Ok," said Brendan as Dobermon galloped towards the man. Brendan and his father put out their hands and grabbed the man up and pulled him up on Dobermon.

"Herbie, what are you doing?" the man gasped. He looked at the dog he was riding. "Isn't this one of the monsters?"

"This one is on our side," replied Mr. Heigan with a smile, "It's been a while since someone has called me Herbie…" He looked forward to see his son with his laptop out. "Now is not the time to be messing around with that confounded thing!"

"Actually, Dad, it is," replied the boy as the large hound they were riding on swept around to follow Seadramon. "I got an e-mail from Gennai; he sort of is our guide…or something…" Brendan patted Dobermon, "Get closer to Seadramon this is really important!"

"Ok, Brendan!" replied the dog as he galloped harder and ran underneath the sea serpent.

"JASON!" shouted Brendan loudly cupping a hand around his mouth, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"OK, DOWN SEADRAMON!" called Jason. The sea monster lowered itself down and Dobermon ran along side the sea serpent.

"Jason, I got an email from Gennai," shouted Brendan less loudly. "He couldn't find a way to detect the kid but he did search his records…and found him!"

"WHAT?" Jason and Seadramon yelped in surprise.

"He found the kid, it's a boy!" called Brendan loudly. "A Japanese boy named, Kuro Ishida!"

"ACK!" yelped Jason, "So we're in the wrong country?"

"Not necessarily, Gennai said it was in files that were prior to the Great Reformat," replied Brendan. "So he could be an adult!"

"What would the digimon want with an adult?" asked Jason loudly.

"How am I supposed to know?" shouted Brendan. "What ever questions we have can wait until we meet up with Steven and the others!"

"Steven, you know Steven?" asked Henry loudly as he nudged Brendan's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's, well, he's like us, he has a digimon too," replied Brendan. "Why?"

"So…he's part of this too?" asked the man as he looked down.

"So is Mark," said Brendan. The man looked up, his eyes were wide. Brendan shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, Ryuudamon and Lucemon will protect them."

888

Lucemon opened his eyes slowly. He lifted his head and saw the image of demon apes flying backward as a metal pipe cracked them in the heads, guts and anything else the small human boy that Kougen called 'Mark' could swing and hit. One of the Vilemon leapt forward and got cracked in the head by the pipe that Mark held. The monkey crashed against a brick wall and then into a garbage can.

"HYAH!" yelped the boy as he swung the metal pipe around, "Take this, and this, and one of these!"

The Vilemon were scattering from the boy as Ginryuumon cleaned up on those trying to enter the alley. Mark made a run at the remaining Vilemon.

"They boy has spunk at least…" smirked Lucemon as he watched the boy run.

The boy took a running start and Lucemon felt something flare in his chest as the searing pain of rising hazard flooded through his veins. Lucemon growled loudly and the boy stopped and turned running back to Lucemon, as the boy ran closer to Lucemon the pain subsided.

"Lucemon!" Mark skidded next to Lucemon.

"I understand…" The angel narrowed his eyes. "You…must have a very strong link to Kougen…" The angel looked the boy in his eyes. "To be the one to maintain containment of the hazard…"

"Nightmare Shocker!" yelped the Vilemon at the small opening. Lucemon growled and pulled the boy down and flashed his wings around the boy, taking the hit.

"Lucemon…" whispered Mark quietly his eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't act so surprised," gasped the angel as he slowly stood, "I need to keep you alive or I'll turn into a big ball of green hellfire."

"I'll let you believe that, even though I know better…" Mark smiled broadly and grabbed the angel into a hug.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" roared the angel as he pushed Mark off of him.

"Shh!" yelped Bokomon loudly.

"Don't shush me you overgrown…" started Lucemon loudly. His head then rose slowly.

The shadows shifted and morphed quietly converting themselves into the form of Karatenmon. The humans gasped and Bokomon screamed in terror and hid behind Ginryuumon. The black dragon growled at the forming shadows.

"Bokomon…" said the shadowy form as two glowing eyes pierced the darkness, "Didn't I give you an order to capture the female digi-destined's soul?"

"I-I-I…" Bokomon gulped, "I may have heard that…"

"Then why are you here?" asked the figure as he took a measured step forward, exposing his lavender talons to the world.

"Well, I-I…was, was…" Bokomon shook heavily and started to stagger backward. "I WAS CURIOUS ABOUT THE CITY!"

"You let your curiosity get the better of you?" asked the bird man as he walked forward. "And did not take the Child of Light…"

"You aren't getting Michelle!" shouted Steven loudly.

"This is the guy that Kevin was talking about?" asked Samuel and Jeri in unison.

Steven nodded and narrowed his eyes towards the crow man. "He is."

"We won't let you hurt our daughter!" shouted the two parents loudly.

The raven turned his head slightly and lifted his hand. "Oh I doubt you can stop me," twin tendrils of darkness shot forward covering the two humans and Jeri and Samuel dropped to their knees and then to the ground.

"What did you do?" accused Steven loudly.

"Don't worry, they aren't dead, yet," replied the crow. Karatenmon took another step forward and his gaze turned to Bokomon. "If you will not take the girl, then I will take the book from you."

"No!" yelped Bokomon loudly and he twisted shielding the book from Karatenmon's grasp. The little digimon scurried backward.

"Don't come any closer!" shouted Steven loudly. Ginryuumon growled loudly and took a heavy step forward.

Karatenmon narrowed his eyes and sneered. He flicked his wrists up and then down and a torrent of shadows descended on Ginryuumon, lifted the dragon and then tossed him over Karatenmon's shoulder. The tengu smiled and twitched his wings a little and then continued forward.

"I won't let you have this book, if you take it then…" Bokomon gulped, "then Lucemon won't get his soul back!"

"You idiot!" growled Lucemon as he looked at the white digimon.

"So, you actually did do something whilst goofing around with your sightseeing," Karatenmon looked at Bokomon, "Hand over the book."

"NO!" shouted Bokomon loudly, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"It was not a request, I told you to hand it over!" growled Karatenmon loudly.

"And I told you no!" shouted Bokomon as he hugged the book close to him.

"Silly creature, you are testing my patience," Karatenmon's hands fell upon the hilts of his swords. "It seems my patience has failed your tests."

"Karatenmon, don't you dare!" growled Lucemon loudly. He lifted a hand. "Divine Feat!" A pulse of black energy shot from his hand leaving a lingering lavender glow. Karatenmon smirked and held up his palm and absorbed the attack.

"I see; Bokomon here, seemed to have somehow captured your light side, leaving just the darkness in you, eh Lucemon?" Karatenmon smiled quietly and unsheathed his swords. "You cannot destroy darkness with darkness." He lifted the blades. "RAVEN BLADES!"

Bokomon's eyes grew to the sized of dish plates. The little digimon turned to run, but the arcs of dark energy caught him and he fell, face first, where he stood. Mark ran to the little digimon with Lucemon close behind.

"Take the book," whispered Bokomon quietly. "Take it, don't let Karatenmon get it, maybe you can find a way to free Lucemon's soul…"

The little, white, bear-like digimon pushed the book into Mark's arms. Bokomon then exploded into dust in front of Mark's eyes. The boy turned suddenly; his eyes flashed with anger.

"You…killed him, he just wanted to travel and see out his dreams and you killed him!" shouted Mark loudly.

"Foolish, little child," Karatenmon took a step forward, "I gave him an order; he was insubordinate. His destruction was his own making." Karatenmon proceeded forward. Steven and his mother could only watch on impotently as the black-winged digimon advanced on the brown haired boy. "Now, give me the book!"

"No!" shouted Mark loudly. He walked back till his back was to the wall of the alley.

Lucemon dropped down in front of the boy. "Do not continue this, Karatenmon, do not harm a hair on his head, or I will be forced to attack!"

"Why are you protecting this child? You are the dark side of Lucemon, you want your freedom and you have it, leave this child to me, I have no fight with a fellow being of darkness," said the tengu as he took another step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Lucemon brought his hands together in a prayerful manner and a red glow emanated from his fingers.

"Fine, if you will not move on your own, then I will have to remove you!" growled Karatenmon. He lifted his swords again. "Raven Blades!"

"NO!" screamed Mark loudly. His digivice screamed loudly. A red light exploded around Lucemon.

"Lucemon, digivolve to….Pidmon!" The red light faded and a gnarled, obsidian staff impeded the swords of Karatenmon. A pair of black, dirty wings unfurled behind the grey humanoid body of an angel. A lavender sash curled around his muscular arms and legs. The draping that fell from his belt shared the same lavender tinge. "I told you not to come any closer!"

"So, the little darkened angel can still digivolve…" chuckled Karatenmon loudly.

"He's not the only one," growled the voice of Ginryuumon from behind the tengu.

"This one is for Bokomon, and Kevin's parents!" shouted Steven as he lifted his digivice.

"Ginryuumon digivolve to HishaRyuumon!" the quadruped elongated into a dark green and red dragon. Swept back antlers flanked his skull, and bony fins jutted from his back. "Now Pidmon, let's take out this trash!"

"Right," growled the angel loudly. One hand held his staff in place to hold off the twin swords of Karatenmon; his other hand pulled back and then shot forward in a fist that sent the tengu flying backward.

Karatenmon caught himself and slid across the ground and looked up as the large dragon above him slammed a green orb in his direction. Karatenmon leapt to one side, instantly taking flight.

Pidmon shot up to continue his attack when he was afflicted with a burst of green energy that sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Pidmon!" shouted Mark as he ran forward.

"Even in this form…the hazard is unstable," gasped the Champion angel as he propped himself up. "You are my containment; you will come with me, on my back now!"

"No, don't, Mark!" shouted the boy's mother loudly, "You'll get killed!"

"If he dies…" Pidmon started as he hoisted the boy onto his back, "I'll die and so will everything on this world. I'll protect him."

Pidmon then flapped his dirty wings and flew into the fray. HishaRyuumon was firing blasts of twisting flame at the crow tengu, but the bird wizard only dodged them. Karatenmon swept back and forth on his black wings.

"Fine, eat this!" roared HishaRyuumon as he raised an orange orb that he held in his paw, "Seiryuujin!" An orange blade whipped forward. Karatenmon crossed his two swords against the blade and fell back against the strain.

"Fire Feather!" shouted Pidmon as he opened his clenched hand.

A swirling blast of black, flaming feathers ripped through the air. They closed in on Karatenmon. The bird man had no defense; all of his defensive attention was against HishaRyuumon, or that's how it looked. Suddenly the feathers whipped around the tengu. A purple orb closed around the bird man slicing HishaRyuumon's blade cleanly.

"Insufferable ingrates!" shouted the crow.

A portion of the crow's barrier seemed to condense into one spot and fired forward as one blast of darkness. HishaRyuumon dove between the blast and Pidmon taking the strike on the chin. The dragon was sent crashing to the ground underneath the dark angel. Karatenmon smirked quietly and the barrier condensed again and fired a second blast at Pidmon. The angel quickly reacted by dodging the blast, but Karatenmon had already sent another salvo of darkness towards the angel.

"Hold on tight, this is going to get rough," shouted Pidmon as he pulled back and held his staff in front of him.

The obsidian shaft spun in the angel's palm. The bolts of darkness ricocheted off of the staff. Pidmon switched hands several times deflecting the blasts. Karatenmon growled in frustration and finally dispelled the barrier.

"You will not survive!" shouted the bird. Karatenmon closed his eyes and clenched his fists. A black aura swept around him.

"If he tries one of those moves from those old, Japanese cartoons my granddad used to watch, then I'm going home," whispered Mark quietly in Pidmon's ear.

"If there is a home to go to," replied Pidmon as he lifted his staff up.

The tengu pushed his hands forward releasing a large black raven. The bird phantom screeched loudly. Pidmon started to spin his staff to deflect the blast but the size of the attack was so massive that it sent the angel and his cargo spiraling to the ground. Pidmon instantly started to scream in pain as an emerald glow filled his body. Mark reached out for the angel but the blast had already knocked them away from each other. Mark landed hard on the ground. Fifteen feet away Pidmon crashed to the ground writhing on the ground. A spear of green light shot from behind one of his wings and sliced the corner of a building into oblivion.

"So the secret is out…" chuckled Karatenmon as he dropped down between Pidmon and Mark. The angel slowly started to crawl towards Mark. "So, he needs you, to stay alive…" whispered Karatenmon his voice relishing the tidbit of new information. The crow digimon turned on Mark, "Give me the book now!"

"No!" Mark shouted loudly. Pidmon screamed loudly as he collapsed on the ground. Karatenmon was standing on his back.

"Then we'll just see how long this poor fellow can stay like this…" chuckled Karatenmon. Mark narrowed his eyes and made ready to run towards Pidmon, but he heard the sliding of metal and looked up. "If you move…" Karatenmon pointed the unsheathed sword towards the alley where his mother and brother, and Kevin's parents were hiding, "They won't see another minute of their pathetic lives…"

"Give…him…the book…" gasped Pidmon loudly.

"No, I won't let him take away your other self!" shouted Mark loudly. "You wanted to be free; I won't let him take away your chance at freedom…" The boy sniffed hard.

HishaRyuumon rose from the rubble and roared loudly. Karatenmon sneered, "Nuh uh, big boy, if you twitch, they get the boom." HishaRyuumon froze in his position.

"I have no chance at freedom; give him the book…if you don't…" Pidmon tensed up and groaned, "There will be nothing to protect…"

"I won't let you give up on your hopes and dreams!" shouted Mark loudly. "Even if you aren't the Lucemon I know and love you are still part of him and you deserve every chance you can get! I won't let Karatenmon take your dreams away!" Mark hugged the book close to him and sat down with his chin against the binding, "I wish I knew how to open this thing and let you go…" Mark closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek, "You're our only hope…"

The tear struck the book and a green light shone around the binding. Mark looked at the book. It pulled from his grasped and snapped open. An indescribable light rose from the pages as the book disintegrated. It took the form of brightly glowing Lucemon; only the glow was like the light of a thousand suns. Karatenmon screeched loudly at the light and fell back. The entity of light walked slowly towards the writhing Pidmon.

"Kougen…" gasped Pidmon quietly, as he slowly raised his aching head.

The figure nodded and leaned down, extending its hand. Pidmon slowly lifted his own hand. The two hands grasped one another and the green glow of the arm disappeared. The being of light hoisted Pidmon up and the darkened angel was free from the hazard light. Kougen looked back at Mark. The boy was shielding his eyes, and he saw that the small pendant on his chest was glowing bright green. Kougen turned back to Pidmon and embraced him.

Darkness and light shot up into the sky. A twisting and heaving burst exploded in the sky. Karatenmon growled angrily.

"Pidmon digivolve to…" The wings glowed brightly and morphed into black hands. The white body armor was replaced by black flesh and flames. A golden ring formed from the back of the being. Three masks covered the being's head, one red, one blue and one gold, "Asuramon!"

"Now we're back in this game!" shouted HishaRyuumon.

"Indeed," replied Asuramon with a nod. He lifted his fists, "FIRE FISTS OF ASURA!" The four armed man punched his flaming fists forward.

"No!" shouted Karatenmon as he curled up against the blasts. Karatenmon growled loudly and unsheathed another sword and pointed it towards the alley where Steven was, "I will destroy them!"

"Schwarz Strahl!" A black beam snapped the blade from Karatenmon's hand.

"Time for you to go on the deep freeze!" shouted a blue green serpent as it appeared over the buildings. "Ice Blast!"

A blast of winter slammed Karatenmon. The freeze held Karatenmon for a few seconds, but the ice started to crack with deep, dark fissures. The ice shattered plinking hundreds of crystal shards in all directions. Karatenmon then swept his remaining sword at the two oncoming digimon. The first was the dog digimon, Dobermon, followed by the water digimon, Seadramon. A blooming cloud of darkness shot towards the two Champions and engulfed them, tossing them around in a maelstrom of shadows. Seadramon crashed to the ground followed by Dobermon.

"Seadramon!" shouted a boy. A dark haired child ran up to the sea serpent.

"Dobermon!" a second boy followed the first. His small hands clasped the head of the canine digimon.

"Jason, Brendan!" shouted the boy of friendship as he ran from the alley.

"STEVEN!" shouted the man with Dobermon. His blue hair was ruffled from riding the dog but he leapt down and ran forward.

"Steven no!" shouted HishaRyuumon as he opened his mouth, "Juuouguruma!" A spinning blaze of fire shot at Karatenmon who was rushing towards the boy. The raven wizard held up his hand, and a black circle shielded him from the blast.

Asuramon dropped down in front of Steven and glared at Karatenmon. HishaRyuumon curled up behind the four armed digimon. Karatenmon smirked quietly and lifted his sword. The blue haired man ran up to Steven and then looked at the alley the boy had come from.

"Mary!" yelped the man loudly as he ran to the boys' mother.

A cruel smile crossed Karatenmon's beak as his sword charged up.

"Don't let him do it, Dobermon!" shouted Brendan loudly.

"Right, Dobermon digivolve to Cerberumon!" The pinscher morphed into a large, Rottweiler. Two head-like shoulders were grasping its forelegs and a grey mane was tied into a pair of braids. "Hell Fire!"

A swirling mass of emerald flames shot at Karatenmon. The raven lifted its palm and the flames struck a barrier and whirled around the hand and twisted around to fly back at Cerberumon. The large dog digimon yelped loudly as it was sent flying back by its own attack.

"Cerberumon!" Brendan ran forward; his father wasn't far behind.

"Seadramon, this guy is serious," whispered Jason. He looked up at the dragon with his bright, blue eyes, "We better get serious too…" Jason pulled out his tag and crest, and held up his digivice.

"Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon!" The blue-green dragon grew and filled the sky as a red and white serpent with hundreds of little fins on its side. A golden helmet, with a jagged horn covered its head. "Thunder Javelin!"

The blast of lightning shot downward towards Karatenmon. The crow wizard leapt up from the attack and hovered in the air. An overconfident smirked played across his beaked mouth. A black bubble swirled up around the wizard.

"Another barrier," growled HishaRyuumon.

"I'll knock it down!" replied Asuramon loudly. He drew his four fists back and let flames roll around them, "Fire Fists of Asura!" The four blasts of flame shot up to Karatenmon. All of them struck the barrier but not a one left a noticeable dent in the dark sphere.

"Fools; my power is near completion," Karatenmon looked down at the digimon below him. "There is but one thing left to do!" Karatenmon started to glide northward.

"No you don't!" shouted HishaRyuumon and Mega Seadramon. The two dragons moved to impede Karatenmon's forward movement.

"Inferno GATE!" Cerberumon roared. A black circle shot forward and engulfed Karatenmon and then disappeared. The sound of laughter filtered through the air. Dark laughter echoed from the alleys and the shadows.

"You dare put me in a realm of darkness?" called out the voice. The circle reappeared in the sky and exploded open belching up Karatenmon. "I am darkness, nothing but darkness."

"Juuouguruma!" shouted HishaRyuumon as a twisting pinwheel of flames reached out towards Karatenmon.

"Thunder Javelin!" The lance of lightning that shot from Mega Seadramon's horn threaded through the flames created by HishaRyuumon.

The two attacks gored Karatenmon's barrier. The ball of darkness glided backward from the tandem attack but it held its ground. Karatenmon started to chuckle.

"You insects are nothing to me!" called out Karatenmon loudly. "Now part…!"

A maser of darkness shot forward, wedging Mega Seadramon and HishaRyuumon apart. Karatenmon started forward.

"Stay right there!" shouted Asuramon. The godly digimon rose up behind Karatenmon. "You won't be allowed to leave this scene!"

"Stop me then!" replied Karatenmon as his sphere started forward.

The left mask's eyes glowed brightly; followed by the right mask's eyes. The middle mask's eyes then burned bright green. Asuramon then slapped his four hands together and pushed forward, "Human Emotion!"

The middle mask's eyes and mouth exploded in light. Karatenmon turned slowly. The light shot forward and slammed the barrier. Karatenmon's red eyes opened wider as he watched the darkness of his barrier evaporate.

The crow wizard screamed as he was sent sailing backward against a beam of holy, green, light.

"Hurry, we must get him while the barrier is down!" shouted Brendan as he leapt onto Cerberumon's back.

"Let's go!" shouted Jason as he ran after Karatenmon. Mark was behind the boy of Reliability as was his brother. The children's parents started to chase after their children, save Mark and Steven's.

"We can't just leave them here," whispered the woman quietly as she looked down at the two other adults lying in the alley. The man walked forward. The woman looked at him. "Henry?"

"They were hurt by that bird creature right?" whispered the man quietly, "Is that right, Mary?"

The woman nodded. "They are Steven and Michelle's parents."

"I know…" said Henry quietly. "Samuel, Jeri, they were our friends in school remember, and then there was Michael, Jason's father, but he's older than we are, I don't know why we were friends, he's old enough to be our parents, and Herbie, Marci and Susan. We were all friends. Then that meteor…and we just sort of grew apart."

"What's wrong Henry?" asked the woman.

"I feel this strange, feeling that something is missing here…" He held his hand out and made a mock effort of gripping a small, tape measure-sized object. "Something very important…"

A small phantom of light pooled in the man's hand. The two adults looked up, at each other, in surprise. The phantom then exploded in radiance that filled the alley way.

"Ugh…" moaned Samuel as he lifted his head with a shake. "What the heck happened?"

"I don't know, I only remember that crow creature…" whispered Jeri as she winced and held herself up on her hands.

Henry and Mary looked at each other dumbfounded and then down at Henry's hand. The phantom of light slowly faded into his palm.

"That was…" whispered Henry.

"Miraculous…" Mary finished quietly as she looked aghast at her husband's hand.

888

"The holy lights are converging…" Karatenmon narrowed his eyes as he felt his chest where the blast struck. There was a dark pulse. He looked up. "Ah…Bastemon…"

The feline leapt down from the roof of a building. She was carrying a human. She dropped the man down on the ground and lifted her claws. "Karatenmon, you traitor, how dare you take my armies from me!"

"Oh, Bastemon, don't you have a bigger problem to worry about?" asked the raven wizard quietly.

"What do you mean?" growled Bastemon.

Karatenmon slowly lifted his finger and pointed behind Bastemon. The feline turned. Her eyes widened.

"PANDORA DIALOG!"

"WING BLADE!"

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!"

"DESOLATION CLAW!"

The feline barely leapt from the collective blast. Karatenmon smirked and lifted his hand leveling a dark barrier around himself and the human that deflected the backwash of the attack.

"Now you're all here…" smiled Karatenmon. He didn't look back, but he knew Asuramon, HishaRyuumon, Cerberumon and Mega Seadramon were there.

"Then we are unstoppable!" shouted a small human voice. He looked forward and glowered at the young girl who had thwarted him earlier that evening. "If we fight together, nothing can stop us!"

Karatenmon smiled quietly. "But, you aren't all on the same side, you see, for I have my other half…"

"What do you mean?" shouted the boy of Courage loudly.

Karatenmon kneeled down and grasped the back of Mr. Takenouchi's shirt and shook him slightly. He smiled as the man's eyes slowly opened. "Well, hello there, partner…"

"It's you…isn't it?" asked the man quietly.

"Aye, we are both here, we've been waiting to see you again for a long time," said Karatenmon as the pendant around his neck pulsed feverishly. "Kuro Ishida, I've waited a long time to see you again."

"No, not…not you…" the man gulped quietly. He remembered, that voice, the voice that had come out of his mouth so many years ago.

**888**

**AN: I will say that next chapter will probably come along a little faster, it's most fighting so, it shouldn't take as long to write, that and most of my papers and tests have been finished so I have a clearer window to work from. I apologize if this chapter is slightly lackluster, I hope to make things up next chapter. **

**Qiviut: Well this chapter is a bit of set up chapter. I feel this chapter is slightly schizophrenic and every time I sat down to write this chapter it felt as if the camera in my head was at an odd angle. **

**Alforce: Well, this will hopefully pass. I hope you are starting to understand. The real clues for your questions are in Fall of Harmony, and anyone else that has questions can look to that to see as well as to Digimon Encyclopedia at digibros, did a lot of trolling around digibros to find a way to make things work. **

**Blue: Well you'll just have to wait for the Mega digimon, I hope to throw a couple of wrenches into the machinations, with at least one digivolution and maybe another in the second, and considering one of the three upcoming Mega Digivolutions isn't completely determined yet…there is still a lot of stuff to be guessed. **


	68. Two Worlds As One

**I don't own digimon**

**Two Worlds As One**

**888**

"Karatenmon!" Wisemon shouted. The white wizard hovered over the dome of darkness. She drew her hands up. "Eternal Nirvana!" The sky shimmered and then a rain of aural color fell onto the street. Karatenmon's barrier shuddered and fell.

"Fools, you break my barriers yet all I have to do is make another one!" shouted Karatenmon loudly.

Asuramon rose from the street, "Wisemon, Taomon, we are the ones best suited to fight Karatenmon," called Asuramon loudly the four armed digimon glided forward.

"We'll deal with little miss hot britches," growled Cyberdramon. The black dragon dove forward.

"I don't have time for this!" growled Bastemon. The cat swept her claws forward unleashing swarms of spinning, red ribbons.

"Thunder Javelin!" Mega Seadramon swept forward firing a blaze of blue lightning through the line of red ribbons.

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon unfurled her wings. A large, flaming phoenix dove for Bastemon.

The feline growled and leapt back out of the way as green blazes and twisting flames were flung in her direction. Bastemon sneered angrily.

"_This is all Karatenmon's fault, now it's eight on two…" _Bastemon twisted backward to sidestep a circle of darkness that formed behind her. _"If I'm going to get the human I'm going to have to do it now."_ She looked up Karatenmon had taken to the air and was trading blows with Taomon, Asuramon and Wisemon. The tengu was holding up well against the three digimon. _"He's so busy with those three…"_

A black fist struck her in the gut. The feline yowled as she flew backward. Bastemon looked up and saw Cyberdramon looming over her. A feral growl fell from his lips.

"So, you finally laid a clean punch on me," growled Bastemon. Her eyes glinted with emerald flame. "Then you won't mind if I return the favor…HELTER SKELTER!" A pack of fire cats pounced Cyberdramon sending the black dragon roaring in retreat.

Bastemon leapt forward. HishaRyuumon roared in front of her. She growled and flashed her claws and the dragon was sent spiraling back with a flare of crimson ribbon. The next she knew a large, black dog was pinning her down.

It opened the middlemost of its three heads, "Hell Fire!" emerald flames shot into the feline's face.

"Damned dog!" roared Bastemon as she swept a fist upward.

The dog's middle head flew backward as the fist crashed into the canine's jaw. Mega Seadramon was right behind the dog. Bastemon leapt forward sweeping her foot around kicking the large, red and green sea dragon on the jaw. The feline dropped to the ground and sagged slightly, her head down.

"Eagle Claw!" shrieked the large eagle creature. Bastemon's hand shot up and grabbed the incoming, glowing fist of the large avian creature.

"I'm tired of toying with you…" growled Bastemon. Bastemon shifted her weight and flung Garudamon over her head and into HishaRyuumon, who was trying to rise up again.

"What the…heck?" murmured the children interspersedly.

The rings on Bastemon's tails shattered. A dark aura flowed around the feline. The braids of auburn hair that fell from the feline's head burst free. Bastemon's arms bulked up and her claws lengthened. Her chest shrunk as her stomach became more muscular. Her head lifted and her eyes shone an unholy green.

"What's going on?" shouted the Child of Courage loudly. "Is she digivolving?"

"I don't know…" whispered the Child of Love. "She looks the same…"

"IT'S NOT DIGIVOLUTION!" shouted the Digi-destined of Knowledge from the other side of the scene. "It's some sort of change of shape…to better utilize her full power…a mode change if you will!"

Bastemon lifted her claws. "VAMPIRE DANCE!" five bolts of crimson lightning dropped down from the sky. Her claws brightened with energy and then she swept them forward. Five jagged, ribbons of red raged forward.

"GARUDAMON!" screamed the bird's partner as the large eagle was sliced across the chest and flung into a building.

"Cyberdramon!" called the Child of Courage. "WATCH OUT!"

The muscle bound dragon twirled back and forth trying to escape the ribbons. He drew his claws together trying to call upon his Desolation Claw, but one of the ribbons back lashed slicing the dragon in the back. Cyberdramon crashed into the ground and skidded across the pavement.

"Thunder Javelin!" roared Mega Seadramon. A spear of blue lightning shot towards the ribbons, but it was snapped in half by the crimson lines. Mega Seadramon narrowed his eyes, "It worked last time." A slice of red caught his chin sending the dragon flying backward.

"HishaRyuumon!" shouted the Chosen of Friendship loudly as a line of red sliced across the dragon's chest.

The large black and green beast roared in pain but pushed its body forward and opened its mouth, "Juuouguruma!" a twisting wheel of fire shot towards Bastemon.

The feline looked up and smirked as she reeled her crimson ribbons backward slicing the wheel into bits. Bastemon smiled and lifted her wrists and flicked the ribbons back at HishaRyuumon. The dragon was far too large to maneuver out of the way and was caught with all five ribbons, sending the large beast crashing to the ground. Bastemon flicked her ears back and heard a faint growling. She turned her head and saw Cerberumon standing behind her.

"Inferno GATE!" growled the large rottweiler. A circle of darkness fired forward and engulfed Bastemon.

Bastemon narrowed her eyes. The darkness flickered with energy but it was weak and only slightly annoyed her. She slashed her claws forward ripping a hole in the small realm of darkness and rushed through the tear. She dropped down onto the ground crouching with one hand on the pavement. The human children had gathered around the human that her master had wanted to retrieve. They were helping him get away.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Bastemon. The feline leapt forward. The humans' digimon lunged after her.

888

"Pandora Dialog!" white streamers of lightning shot past Karatenmon's head. The raven wizard turned slightly and sneered.

"Karatenmon, if it is indeed true that the human you grabbed is your partner, then you are a destined digimon like us, you should not be fighting us!" called Asuramon as he hovered behind the dark digimon.

"Wrong!" shouted Karatenmon loudly. The crow turned and looked at Asuramon, "They took him away from me!"

"What do you mean?" asked Taomon as she drew a talisman up defensively. "Who took him away from you?"

"The forces of good took my partner, they took him and wouldn't return him!" growled Karatenmon loudly. He drew the small pendant that hung over his chest up to show the other digimon. "This was all I had to remember him by. For years I waited for his return, decades passed and I waited! As my fellow destined digimon began to forget about their partners and departed. I remembered; I held tight to that dream and when I found out someone was searching for my partner I enlisted to find him!"

"Why do you do evil?" asked Wisemon. The white wizard's blue eyes shone brightly under her cowl. "You have your partner…why?"

"Because…" Karatenmon turned, his eyes glowed blood red. "I want to destroy that which tore him from me, those damned digi-destined and their digimon, I want to crush them and leave nothing left!"

"Then you leave us with no choice!" called Taomon loudly. The fox priestess drew up her hands. "We will have to exorcise you! Talisman of Light!" The talisman in Taomon's hand glowed and fired forward.

"Human Emotion!" Asuramon's mask fired a bolt of light at the raven.

"Pandora Dialog!" Wisemon lifted her arm and flung a bolt of white lightning at Karatenmon.

The crow wizard frowned and then jetted upward as the attacks converged and exploded into each other, producing a triangle of light that erupted in all directions. Karatenmon looked down and smirked to see the dismayed facial expressions on his attackers, but then something more caught his eye. The children on the ground were ushering his partner away. His eyes narrowed, Bastemon was giving pursuit, though the humans' digimon were trying to hinder her.

Karatenmon dove down and shot past the three digimon that had challenged him as he dove for the ground.

888

The humans' Ultimates scattered as Bastemon unleashed a wave of fire cats. She turned and leapt for the children. She was stopped short as a plume of darkness intercepted her and whirled into the shape of Karatenmon. Bastemon snarled as the black wings of the bird closed.

"Get out of my way!" growled Bastemon loudly, she lifted her claws, "Karatenmon let me through, let me get that human for the master!"

"What master; I know of no master," whispered Karatenmon as he walked towards the children, slowly.

"I don't have time for you games, Karatenmon!" shouted the feline as she leapt forward, planning to sweep Karatenmon out of the way.

"Tsk…" hissed Karatenmon as he swept around, drawing his sword. Bastemon's eyes widened as the sword sliced a wide gash across her stomach. Bastemon looked up at the burning red eyes of Karatenmon. A cold twinkle slid across the sullied blade as it slid back into its sheath. "I never wished to hand my partner over to Chaos Piedmon, I will not allow you to have him…nor will I let the digi-destined hide him from me!" A dark aura flowed around Karatenmon. The crest around the bird man's chest pulsed. "I wish to join him forever!"

A single spear shot forward. The black shaft ran through Bastemon's chest. The feline's mouth gaped, as blood-filled drool leaked from her mouth. Her blazing green eyes dulled and then darkened. The spear of darkness retracted itself from Bastemon and returned to Karatenmon's aura.

"You…" the youngest boy, the Boy of Hope stuttered, "You killed her. You killed your own ally!"

"Frankly it doesn't surprise me, he killed Bokomon, why not his own closest ally," said the Child of Friendship.

Bastemon slumped to her knees. Her hands were seemingly glued to the massive puncture in her chest. Suddenly her body dispersed into data dust. Karatenmon lifted his hand and opened his palm. The dark particles funneled into his hands and formed a black ball. Karatenmon clenched his fist around the ball and laughed loudly.

"Karatenmon, you have done the unspeakable!" shouted an authoritative voice.

"Mystimon!" cheered Amy loudly. She looked behind him. "Mom…"

"Grandpa, momma!" shouted Janet. "Get out of here!"

"No…" called a voice from the south end of the street.

"Papa!" shouted Steven.

"Momma!" yelped Mark loudly.

"Mom, Dad!" Michelle and Kevin called at the same time.

The parents that had brought the children to the battle were now all present. Mystimon walked forward drawing his sword.

"Karatenmon, this insanity must stop now!" called Mystimon loudly. "Surrender, or I will be forced to take you by violence!"

"Try," replied Karatenmon with a smirk.

"Blast FIRE!" Mystimon swept his sword down unleashing a swirling wash of fire at the dark bird demon. Karatenmon smiled and lifted his hand and opened his palm. A pulse of darkness shot forward splitting the fire and dispersing it. The pulse collided with Mystimon sending the warrior wizard staggering back.

"Pandora Dialog!" shouted Wisemon as she dove down to strike Karatenmon.

"Human Emotion!" a bolt of light shot from Asuramon as the four armed digimon drew his arms back and punched forward, "Fire Fists of Asura!"

Taomon leveled a paper shield in Karatenmon's direction. The shield glowed brightly and she pushed it forward, "Talisman of Light!"

"Desolation Claw!" roared Cyberdramon as he pushed his glowing, green claws forward.

"Hell Fire!" howled Cerberumon as its middle head belched green hell fire.

"Wing Blade!" a flaming phoenix arced up from Garudamon and down towards the raven swordsman.

"Thunder Javelin!" a blaze of blue lightning whipped down from the horn of Mega Seadramon toward the bird wizard.

"Juuouguruma!" a spinning wheel of flame erupted from HishaRyuumon's mouth.

The attacks exploded onto the wizard. Smoke and flames whirled around.

Kevin stepped forward, "Did we get him?"

"Nothing could've survived that…" whispered one of the adults.

The smoke slowly dispersed. Amongst the fading dust was a shadow. Wings unfurled and head held high. A pair of red eyes glowed through the haze.

"No way…" gasped the digi-destined loudly.

Karatenmon was smiling at them. Energy sparked around his feathered body. The crest around his neck now glowed with a sickening red light. The light seemed to swirl around the bird. The red glow turned into a flaming spiral that grew and rose upward. The children watched as a pair of huge, black wings unfurled from the spiral. Four, large lion-like feet extended large, red claws. A huge, lion's head with a crimson mane shook and piercing red eyes gleamed in the darkness. A pair of large black tails swished in the air, flailing large clawed ends.

"That's….a digivolution," whispered Brendan quietly as he looked up at the giant black and red sphinx. The destined digimon huddled around their partners and Mystimon herded the children's parents behind their children as the large sphinx looked down.

"I am true darkness!" called the voice of the digimon. "I am Ancient Sphinxmon!"

"No he's not…" said Asuramon with a growl, "He's just a cheap imitation."

"Heh, fools, I'll show you a cheap imitation!" The large sphinx growled loudly as a bloom of darkness formed in his mouth, "DARK BLAST!"

The children flinched ducking down. The dark attack slammed forward exploding against a barrier of light. Taomon, Wisemon and Asuramon groaned loudly. The children looked up. The three digimon were holding hands, with Taomon in the middle.

"He's too strong…" gasped Taomon. "We can't take another one of those…"

"Then we'll take the fight to him!" roared Cyberdramon. The large black dragon took off and turned, "Garudamon take the humans somewhere out of danger!"

The large eagle scooped up the humans, cradled them against he chest and then took off. Ancient Sphinxmon roared and proceeded to pursue but Cyberdramon, HishaRyuumon and Mega Seadramon intercepted him. Seconds later the large sphinx was covered in ice, flame and inter-dimensional energy. Bursts of light erupted from the ground as Asuramon, Wisemon and Taomon continued their barrages from earlier. Cerberumon was barking upwards releasing blazes of green flame. Small spitfire blasts of fiery darts plinked along Ancient Sphinxmon's body as the small form of Mystimon weaved its way around the large feline.

Garudamon dropped down a few blocks from the fight and then looked down to make sure she got everyone.

"Be careful, Garudamon…" called Amy loudly.

"I will, don't worry, we'll get him," said the large bird creature as she flapped her wings and took off towards the fight.

The humans looked up as the battle continued in the air. Ancient Sphinxmon was huge, easily larger than both Mega Seadramon and HishaRyuumon put together. The Ultimate's array of attacks pelted its black body but they seemed to have no lasting effects.

"You guys won't ever beat Karatenmon now!" shouted an annoying voice. The children spun around. Tsukaimon was hovering behind them. "He's a Mega digimon; you won't have a chance, even with Mystimon's assistance you have no chance to win!"

"We'll show you!" shouted Kevin loudly.

"Yeah, we'll beat him and you!" shouted Mark loudly.

Tsukaimon laughed and flew over their heads. "I'll just go tell Ancient Sphinxmon that now!"

"In the middle of battle?" asked Jason quietly.

"He'll never make it…" whispered Amy.

888

Tsukaimon chuckled quietly. He never anticipated Karatenmon and Bastemon turning into this majestic beast. The monster in front of him may even rival Chaos Piedmon's power, but he was still unstable. The purple hamster glided past the blasts of the pathetic Ultimates and flew right in front of Ancient Sphinxmon's face.

"Master, I see you have become even more powerful!" called Tsukaimon loudly. "And yet the humans think they can defeat you!"

"Pathetic pest, out of my way…" growled the large sphinx. The beast's eyes glowed red and a blaze of red lightning flashed forward vaporizing Tsukaimon.

888

"Did you see that?" growled Cyberdramon as he watched the flash of red light from their enemy's eyes.

"Yeah…" growled HishaRyuumon. The two dragons looked at each other.

"Whatever we throw at him…" growled Cyberdramon. "He just swats away or takes…"

"Individually we are too weak to do anything against him…" HishaRyuumon responded. The dragon narrowed his eyes, "but if we were to merge our attacks…"

"We may just make him hurt…" finished Cyberdramon. The two dragons nodded collectively.

"Juuouguruma!" A spinning pinwheel of flame rocketed forward.

"Desolation CLAW!" roared Cyberdramon as he punched his glowing, green fists forward.

The two attacks merged into one, turning into a green, spinning drill. Ancient Sphinxmon roared loudly as the drill slammed into is face. The large lion crashed to the ground and slid into the pavement digging its claws into the ground and leaving huge gashes. The buildings crumbled in the presence of the dark feline. A deep growl emanated from the throat of the beast as the drill dissipated.

"Necro Eclipse!" the lion's mane whirled angrily as the red armor was swathed in darkness.

The shadowy attack shot forward in a single, twirling beam of darkness. Cyberdramon and HishaRyuumon put their hands up but the blast struck them through the core. The two Ultimates flew backward, limp and numb.

"Fall back!" shouted Mystimon as the rest of the Ultimates started to retreat back to where Garudamon had put the humans.

888

"Cyberdramon…" whispered Kevin as the black dragon tumbled out of the air and crashed on the ground.

"No, HishaRyuumon!" shouted Steven loudly as the larger, serpentine creature slammed into the ground looking somewhat like a dropped roll of toilet paper, as his tail continued to flail in the air as his head and upper torso skidded across the ground.

Buildings exploded as the two Ultimates rolled and tumbled across the ground coming to a rest in front of their partners as they fizzled to their Rookie forms.

"I'm sorry, Kevin…" whispered Snow Agumon as he laid on top of a pile of rubble. "He's was just too strong…"

Ryuudamon looked up at Steven with weak, blue eyes. "We can't beat him…he's too strong now…like nothing I've ever seen…"

"Why did that one creature's changing shape make him so much stronger than your creatures?" asked Brendan's father as he watched Ancient Sphinxmon fire blasts of energy towards the retreating digimon.

"He had to have digivolved…" whispered Brendan, "but that would mean there is a level above Ultimate…"

"Is there?" asked Amy as she glared at the boy.

"It's quite possible considering the evidence," whispered Brendan. He narrowed his eyes. "I just wish my laptop would work here…I mean then I could analyze him, and we could try and contact Gen…"

Brendan stopped as his digivice started to beep. Brendan lifted the small device and looked at it. Suddenly a beam of red energy shot from the digivice to the laptop. The computer was covered in a strange spiritual energy and then turned on. There was a loud ping.

"I thought technology didn't work in here," whispered Kevin's mother quietly as she watched Brendan flip open the laptop and look at the glowing screen.

"The digivice must have heard Brendan's wish and used its strength to purify the spell that was on the computer," chirped Mark with a smile.

"Either way, I have info on that guy," said Brendan as he looked up, "Like he said, his name is Ancient Sphinxmon…"

"Hey wasn't one of the old good guys named Ancient Sphinxmon?" asked Kevin quietly as his memory shot into action.

"Yes, that's correct," replied Brendan. The red haired boy frowned, "But we have more important things to worry about. Looks like Tsukaimon was right, this guy is strong, what they call a Mega digimon, he greatly outranks anything we have now…uh…"

"What is it?" asked Jason as he looked over Brendan's shoulder, "Gennai sent an email since we started fighting Karatenmon."

"Open it!" insisted Janet loudly as she looked up at the ever closing Ancient Sphinxmon.

"I am; I am…" grumbled Brendan as he clicked on the letter icon. He blinked.

"Well?" asked the collective children.

"It says, 'Hello there digi-destined, I thought I saw an energy spike and was worried that you may have encountered something you weren't ready for'," Brendan read quietly.

"Well, duh…" groaned Steven.

"'Well I looked about for something to help you and came across this; it's a strange transcript from the Temple of Calumon, you can thank Salamon when you see her again for the translation'," Brendan spoke slower as his cursor lowered down and clicked on an attachment on the email. A tablet appeared on the scream. "The Shadow of Darkness will rise to strike down all those in his way. His power will fill the skies and the streets, but when things look the bleakest, the power of two worlds will join to stop him in his tracks…"

"What?" the others looked at Brendan.

"Well the Shadow of Darkness must be Ancient Sphinxmon…" Brendan said contemplatively. There was a resounding explosion. The children looked up. The Ultimate digimon were sent crashing to the ground. "And this is the bleakest situation we've been in…"

"What about the last part?" Kevin and Steven asked in unison.

"Not a clue," replied Brendan.

"We have to go…help the others…" Snow Agumon wobbled in Ancient Sphinxmon's general direction.

"They could be badly injured," Ryuudamon peeled himself from the street and with Snow Agumon's help wobbled around towards the battle.

"NO!" shouted Kevin. The brown haired boy ran forward and grabbed Snow Agumon. "I can't let you…you've done enough."

"I have to protect you," whispered Snow Agumon. "It's my duty…"

"Ryuudamon, don't go!" Steven picked up the lizard. "I can't let you go, you're my friend I can't let you go and get yourself killed…"

"I can't help it, Steven," whispered Ryuudamon. "I have to protect you; we have to save our friends…"

"Then we'll go together as friends!" said Steven loudly. "I don't want you going into fights alone anymore!"

"Steven's right," Kevin let a tear go, "we've been cowards, hiding behind you, letting you get into fights like the one with Bastemon, and then this one. You've been risking your lives for us and we've been hiding like chickens…No more, I'm fighting with you no matter what!"

"How…?" asked Snow Agumon quietly, "You don't have any attacks and your bodies, Ancient Sphinxmon will make mince meat out of you…"

"We'll find away," retorted Steven loudly. The blonde haired boy hugged Ryuudamon tightly. "I don't care what happens you aren't going alone, I'm coming with you buddy."

"I'm not afraid of Ancient Sphinxmon," whispered Kevin quietly, "I don't care what kind of strength he has, I'm not letting you go alone, I'll face him down with you…"

"Ah…guys…" the other children gulped collectively.

"Steven, Kevin!" yelped the parents. The two boys looked at themselves. Kevin was glowing orange, Steven was glowing blue. Their digimon were glowing bright gold.

Two pillars of light exploded upward from the two boys.

"Snow Agumon….Bio-merge to…"A blaze of orange flew from one of the pillars of light. It faded to reveal a grey, lithe, cyborg. A scarf swept elegantly behind him. A smooth helmet covered his head and eyes. One of his arms was totally mechanical, the other was thinner but muscular, "…Justimon!"

"Ryuudamon…Bio-merge…to…" Blue erupted from the second pillar of light. A hulkier digimon appeared. Strands of grey hair shot from a red and black helmet that had three, jagged horns. One was on the digimon's snout, and two from each side of its head. It had shingled, samurai-like armor. Its muscular arms held two jagged swords. Its humanoid form was supplemented by draconic claws and muscles, "…GaiOumon!"

"Let's get him…" growled Justimon as he shot forward from one pile of buildings to the next.

"I'm right behind you!" shouted GaiOumon as he shot forward through the air pulling his swords back against his sides.

The two new digimon went screaming into battle with the ever looming Shadow of Darkness, Ancient Sphinxmon.

**888**

**That's right, Bio-mergence baby…Like you didn't all know that was coming. Next time…well, you'll see next time…won't you. **

**Blue: Were these the Megas you thought would appear? **


	69. Darkness Lost

**I don't Own digimon**

**Darkness Lost**

**888**

"Chaos Piedmon…" A red glow emanated from behind the clown. The grey harlequin growled and turned slightly. The normally white walls of the small lab he was in were now covered in a soft red light. "Analysis shows that your most capable minions are quite incapable. They are losing their hold on the humanwe necessitate."

"I am aware of the situation!" snapped the harlequin.

"Your debt is still unpaid," said the glow quietly. "We have invested many resources to your endeavor, we must have results. Give us results soon!"

"You are pushing my patience with your constant nagging, you will not direct my production!" shouted the harlequin loudly.

"We are not taking orders from a digimon like you," replied the glow. Chaos Piedmon growled but a surge of pain ripped through the clown's chest and limbs. The grey figure looked down to see crimson energy shooting through his body. "If you do not want to cease to function we suggest you attain the target subject!"

The red energy left the harlequin's body and Chaos Piedmon sneered at the glow, "Fine! I'll get your 'target subject'. I still do not see your specific need for that drama queen!"

"We necessitate the being for its energy signature. What is your plan of retrieval?" the glow replied quietly.

"I'm activating a portal now, I will retrieve our little guest actor myself!" The grey harlequin grumbled and glided out of the large room.

The surgical walls gave way to the gritty brick work of the temple they had captured. The fight for the temple had not been much of a show. A Black Rapidmon had been protecting it with his helpers. It wasn't much to destroy them. The temple was the center of their collective power and it was from here that they had taken over.

It was just like last time. With the Harmonious Ones done away with and with the Digi-destined off chasing his minions, they had no resistance. AndroDramon had taken the Village of Origins, soon after Bastemon and Karatenmon evacuated it. CyberSeadramon now controlled the sea. Metal Puppetmon had the mountains and forests under a metal fist. Chaos Piedmon had all the rest. The clown smiled quietly. The truth was, he had it all, those other four were just his underlings, but he allowed the façade of them ruling to continue if only to keep them mindfully obedient to his power, after all, it was he that defeated the Harmonious Ones.

"I have all the power, but my link to that…" Chaos Piedmon growled as he stood before the swirling mass of energy that was the link between his world and the humans', "ball of red slime is so close that it can do away with me at any moment, my entire existence is linked to its ability to keep my data ligated to my digi-core. To be so impotent when I am the superior…" Chaos Piedmon's black eyes flicked up to the portal, "is quite the nuisance." The harlequin stepped through the portal.

888

"Man this is…" Kevin looked around him. A glowing orange matrix swam around his head. It was a little difficult to describe, "…different." He couldn't see the battle but he had an instinctual sense of what was going on, like he could see it with his mind's eye. "Snow Agumon?"

"Don't worry, we're approaching Ancient Sphinxmon now," replied the dinosaur's voice stoically.

"What should we do?" asked Kevin loudly.

"Firstly, stop yelling," replied the voice of his partner, "Secondly get ready cause here he comes!"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Ok, let's get him!"

"Right," replied Snow Agumon's voice.

A string of words flooded his head. Amongst the group was the words Justice Kick and Voltage Blade. Kevin looked about him. "Are these word things attack names?"

"Yes, they are," replied the digimon.

"Then let's try this one…" called Kevin. "Voltage Blade!"

Kevin felt something around his arm shift. He looked up. The image played in his mind as he flew up to Ancient Sphinxmon's face and a slicing lavender streak cut across the feline's face.

888

GaiOumon swept in from the air. Steven was still a little unsure of himself but he extended his hand gripping an invisible sword, "Rinkazan!"

Ancient Sphinxmon snarled as Steven flew by. He turned his head and saw Justimon run a purple energy blade across Ancient Sphinxmon's face.

"Let's try the other Ryuudamon!" called Steven loudly.

"Right oh!" called Ryuudamon's voice. "Gaia Reactor!" Steven's arms lifted as he gripped the pair of invisible swords and crossed them. He felt a power swirl at the nexus of the swords and he sliced the two blades outward across each other. A blue comet of swirling energy shot down crashing into Ancient Sphinxmon's back. "Got him!" cheered the voice of the lizard.

"Heh…" the smoke cleared. The large black wings unfurled. The pair of tails on the back of Ancient Sphinxmon shot up and slapped GaiOumon sending him crashing into the remains of a building. The cat's face turned around. "Necro Eclipse!" The next thing GaiOumon knew a black mass was crushing him into the ground.

"GAIOUMON!" screamed a voice. "Justice BURST!" The sounds of explosions ripped through the air as did the groans of Ancient Sphinxmon.

"Rinkazan!" growled GaiOumon as he sliced through the darkness.

He flew forward seeing Ancient Sphinxmon snapping at Justimon, who was dodging and weaving back and forth while letting loose some rounds of lavender energy. Suddenly the front paw of Ancient Sphinxmon crashed down on top of the lithe cyborg pinning him to the ground. The sphinx laughed and opened its mouth prepared to release and blast of darkness.

"No you don't!" GaiOumon looked over to see Asuramon and Wisemon approaching. "Human Emotion!" A beam of light smashed into Ancient Sphinxmon's cheek.

"Pandora Dialog!" spears of lightning lashed the flank of the beast.

"Wing Blade!" a flaming apparition of a mighty phoenix dropped down on top of the large winged cat. GaiOumon looked up to see Garudamon fly over.

"Talisman of Light!" Blazes of light lanced across the wings of the sphinx as a golden robed digimon flew forward. The large, three head rottweiler Cerberumon was galloping towards Ancient Sphinxmon its mouth burning with green flames. Seconds later the emerald blaze crossed the sphinx's chest.

"Inferno Gate!" a sphere of darkness wrapped around Ancient Sphinxmon's face.

Suddenly a red and white serpent rammed the sphinx shaking the beast off of the ground. The serpent recoiled and opened its mouth. "Mega Ice Blast!" A wave of freezing liquid covered the front of the giant black digimon as Justimon scrambled from under its raised paw.

"Looks like the cavalry's here," whispered Ryuudamon's voice.

"It may not be enough," replied Steven.

"Don't you have faith in our friends?" asked the voice of Ryuudamon.

Steven's eyes widened and then he smiled, "Of course I do; we're the digi-destined aren't we? We can do anything!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Ryuudamon's voice. "Let's get him!"

"Get over to Justimon, I have a plan," said Steven.

GaiOumon dove down to his comrade. Justimon looked up and waved, "Hey, buddy what's up?"

"Not us," returned GaiOumon. "We have to do this together; I have a plan."

888

"What the heck are they doing?" growled Jason as he looked up.

The fight had exploded loudly as GaiOumon and Justimon rushed Ancient Sphinxmon and then destined Ultimates had joined them, leaving Mystimon back as a last line of defense incase something truly horrible happened. Now the fight was not much of anything. The Ultimates were dancing about in the sky and GaiOumon and Justimon were completely gone.

"You don't think…" Amy gulped with trepidation.

"Don't even think that!" yelped Mary and Jeri as the two mothers of the boys crossed their hearts.

Mystimon suddenly jerked his head back and drew his sword. The humans leapt back.

"Ever perceptive, Mystimon," rolled a soft, theatric voice. "Now, no one has to be hurt if you just let me have…" The humans turned collectively. A grey harlequin stood behind them. Long red ribbons whirled up from his puffy grey shirt.

"Chaos Piedmon, you must be pretty desperate to come here on your own," growled Mystimon. The warrior wizard walked through the human crowd, placing himself between the humans and the clown.

"Well, you know what they say, directors like to be actors and actors like to directors," Chaos Piedmon unsheathed a sword, "Ah, Mr. Kuro Takenouchi, how's your mother? It has been a long time since I've seen her; I'll have to slay her over coffee one day when I take over this world!"

Mr. Takenouchi looked up. His black hair was mussed and his eyes narrowed. His fists were clenched. "You leave my mother alone…"

"I was quite surprised when I heard your mother and father got divorced, Mr. Takenouchi," smirked the clown. "After all, they were very close when I knew them…but that was a long time ago…"

"That's enough out of you!" shouted Mystimon as the wizard rushed forward.

"Oh, how predictable," sighed the clown as he shifted his weight and maneuvered his sword casually to parry the attack.

A roar shrieked through the air and everyone turned. Ancient Sphinxmon was reared up and a large red X was sliced across his chest.

"It seems I haven't much time before my little pet gets put down," whispered Chaos Piedmon. His dark eyes looked at Mystimon. "Then I'll have to do away with you now."

"Try," grunted Mystimon as he pushed forward.

"Oh dear me," whispered Chaos Piedmon with a sneer. The clown let the wizard push him back slightly and as Chaos Piedmon slid back, he pivoted and pushed forward with a stable thrust, tossing the wizard off of his sword. The harlequin then shot into the air and pulled a handkerchief from his shirt and tossed it down, "Clown Trick!"

"No! Blast Fire!" Mystimon swept his sword around releasing a whirl of flame that burned the handkerchief. The fire ball raced toward Chaos Piedmon but the clown only smirked and flicked his palm open reflecting the flames back at their owner.

"Here, I'll add a little spice to it, Clown Trick!" a wavy burst of energy shot forward forcing the fire ball to bulge. Mystimon was sent flying back and crashing to the ground. The clown disappeared and reappeared above the wizard his sword drawn and the point of the blade at the neck of the wizard.

"No!" shouted the humans and instantly recoiled as the sound of fluid squirting out of a small space sloshed from clown and the wizard.

Mystimon exploded into data and the clown turned, "Now…Mr. Takenouchi, please come with me…"

"Don't do it!" yelped the children loudly. The man lifted his hand and walked forward.

He walked up to Chaos Piedmon. The clown looked down at the man and frowned, "Where's the crest?"

"What crest?" returned Mr. Takenouchi.

"Don't be stupid, you know what crest!" roared the clown impatiently.

"All I know is that Karatenmon had a pendant like those kids," said Mr. Takenouchi quietly.

The clown growled and then put his gloved over Mr. Takenouchi's face. As the children gasped the clown released a pulse of magic and the man slumped. "Then you'll just have to nap as I retrieve the crest."

888

Ancient Sphinxmon was livid. The large wound across the winged cat's chest was still glowing from a combined attack of Justimon's Voltage Blade and GaiOumon's Rinkazan. A dark smoke flowed from the cross slash. A lavender glow shimmered from the epicenter of the slices.

"Fools," the lavender glow pulsed. "I am nearly a god! And you attempt to strike me down with such weapons…"

"That's not Ancient Sphinxmon's voice…" gasped Wisemon as the sorceress hovered in front of the beast.

"I know that voice," growled Asuramon. The four fists clenched, "The defiled darkness…the leftovers of the Founder of Darkness…"

"What?" yelped Taomon and Wisemon simultaneously.

Asuramon didn't get a chance to respond as the cross slash glowed with red energy that condensed into the epicenter and erupted forward, blasting the three Ultimates back.

"Gaia Reactor!" roared GaiOumon loudly. A spinning blue comet slammed into Ancient Sphinxmon's face. The large winged cat stomped back a few steps.

"Thunder Clap!" A wave of electrically charged air slammed into the chest of the beast eliciting a soulful howl.

"I grow weary of these…Piedmon…" The cat's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, my little stage hand," replied a soft voice. The digimon turned and saw a grey harlequin standing on the remains of a building. Under his arm was the sleeping form of Mr. Takenouchi. The smile on the harlequin's face hardened and his eyes narrowed, "You defied me…you are a traitor and I don't take kindly to being betrayed. You have something I want, now give it to me!"

"Never!" The feline growled. "You have my partner, release him!"

"Oh, yes, him…" The harlequin looked down at the figure under his arm and released his grip, letting the man fall onto the building. The corner of the harlequin's lip curled upward, "Oopsies…"

"DARK BLAST!" roared Ancient Sphinxmon. The twirl of shadows swarmed towards the clown. The harlequin unsheathed a sword and sliced cleanly through the shadows dispelling them.

"Oh now I'm sure you can do better than that…" Piedmon sheathed the sword and cocked his head to one side, "No? That's a shame, because you'll have to do much better than that to stop me." The clown suddenly shot forward. Seconds later he was yanking something from the chest of Ancient Sphinxmon. The bloody glove of the harlequin held a pendant. It crackled angrily as the clown held it up to his face and smirked, "My after all these years your still so very vehement." The harlequin repelled backward as Ancient Sphinxmon swept his claws at the clown's grey attire. Piedmon alighted back on the perch he had before and looked at GaiOumon and Justimon. The two biomerged digimon looked at the clown. A frustrated look came over the harlequin's masked face as he looked from Ancient Sphinxmon to the biomerged digimon, "Well aren't you going to do away with him, after all, that's what you bit players do!"

"We don't take orders from strange clowns!" shouted Justimon. The grey cyborg leapt up. His metallic arm morphed into a large purple energy blade. "Voltage…"

The butt of the clown's palm slammed into Justimon's chest sending the digimon flying backward and crashing to the ground. "I don't have time to play, now do your job!" The harlequin snatched up Mr. Takenouchi and leapt into the sky.

"KURO!" roared Ancient Sphinxmon. "Bring him back!" The large beast's wings flapped and he started to take flight.

"Rinkazan!" an arc of crimson energy slammed into the beast's wings slicing them off. "You aren't going to touch him!"

"Fool, Piedmon will do worse things to Kuro than I will!" shouted Ancient Sphinxmon.

"I don't care," growled GaiOumon. The samurai dragon man hovered between the de-winged Ancient Sphinxmon and the retreating clown. "You have done enough damage already; you can't be allowed to wreck any more havoc!" The dragon man looked about him, "Everyone, strike as one!"

The Ultimates lined up and growled. White blasts of lightning and beams of energy shot forward. Blue arcs of lightning and emerald flames shot forward. A burst of crimson bird dove towards the large lion. Finally a blue comet and a blast of lavender energy crashed together merging into one large lavender burst that absorbed the other attacks and exploded as a golden fire ball. Ancient Sphinxmon roared loudly as his fur tore from his skin. Soon there was nothing but data dust and smoke left.

"GaiOumon, Justimon!" chorused a group of voices from below. It was the other digi-destined. "Where's Mr. Takenouchi?"

GaiOumon and Justimon leapt down to the children, "He went with a clown, it didn't look very consensual."

"That clown killed Mystimon!" yelped the humans. "He wanted Mr. Takenouchi!"

"We have to get him back!" shouted Amy loudly.

"I know but how?" growled Justimon as he looked at the others, "We have no idea…"

"Look up…" Michelle whispered and pointed, "The darkness is gone…"

It was true; the dome of darkness over the district was replaced by the twilight's early gleam.

"And look!" gaped Mark as he pointed up. In the sky was a huge swirling light.

"It's your only chance children…" said a voice. A man in beige robes was standing in the middle of the street. "That portal is the one that Chaos Piedmon made, you don't have much time, go now, now while you have a chance! I can't keep it open much longer…"

"You're the one guy when Yashamon…who are you?" growled Justimon loudly.

"That is not your concern, now go!" commanded the man loudly.

"Wait!" shouted the parents interspersed, "We aren't just going to let them go…"

"Do you think this damage is bad?" asked the man loudly as he swept his hands around the pile of concrete and metal that remained of the business district, "this is but a mere particle of dust compared to the death and destruction that will occur if these children don't return to the Digital World and stop the work that has been started there!"

"What if we don't want to go!" shouted Jason loudly. The dark haired, blue eyed boy looked determinedly at the stranger.

"Go…" said the boy's father.

"Michael," whispered the others.

"Our children are destined to save this world, it's not our place to stop them, like it wasn't our parents place to stop us," whispered the man as he clenched his hand tightly around an invisible object. "Our destiny was taken from us, let us not take theirs."

"What do you mean?" asked the adults.

"We were like them, the dreams, the faint memories, but something happened," whispered Michael quietly. "Something took them away…something horrible...it changed us. We can't do this to our children, go, go and fight the evil, go and fight it for us, fight it and win!"

"Hurry, the portal is collapsing you haven't much time!" shouted the stranger. His brow was now occupied with sweat.

"Mark…Steven…" whispered Henry and Mary.

"Kevin, Michelle," Jeri and Samuel walked forward.

"We'll be ok…" whispered Michelle, "We have a lot of powerful allies…don't worry."

"Mom, grandpa, I'll be very careful and I'll hold you in my heart so I don't forget you," Janet hugged her mother and then her grandfather.

"Dad, you have to find Mom, and tell her I love her very much and that I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!" Brendan looked up at his father.

"Ok son," replied the man as he rubbed his stubby fingered hands through Brendan's reddish brown hair.

"Please, Amy, don't go!" cried Amy's mother as she hugged her daughter.

"I have to, if it was just for me, I'd stay but, everyone else is depending on me," replied the girl as she backed away and stood with the rest of the children.

"Dad, I'll be back, I promise, and don't worry, I love you, and so does Mom," called Jason as he scrambled up on Mega Seadramon.

"I love you too, Jason, be safe…" shouted Michael loudly and then more quietly, "Please be safe, you're the last thing I have in this life worth living for…"

Brendan Amy climbed up on Garudamon and the large bird picked up Cerberumon. Janet hopped onto Mega Seadramon and Taomon hovered nearby the large red and white sea dragon. Asuramon and Wisemon picked up their partners and hovered upward.

"Well, that just leaves me with a ride," grumbled Justimon as he looked up at the shrinking spiral in the sky.

"Get on my back!" said GaiOumon. Justimon looked up in surprise. The dragon man gave a bemused look, "think of it as one hell of a piggyback ride."

"Right!" Justimon hopped up onto the back of the dragon man.

"Oof, did you gain weight?" grumbled GaiOumon as he took off.

"Maybe, maybe not!" snickered Justimon.

The parents looked up. The mothers were crying the fathers, tried not to. Michael looked up with his, now dirty blonde hair and sullied blue eyes. He did something he hadn't done for a long time, he started to pray. The spiral snapped shut and the twilight darkened slightly as the smoke around the adults reminded them of loved ones and strangers that needed their help. They looked over to where the strange man was, but all that was left was a couple of pairs of butterflies that faded off into the distance.

888

"Heh, the fools," Chaos Piedmon looked at a monitor showing the digi-destined passing through the portal. He pressed a large green button. Suddenly the portal split into four. The clown smirked, "Let us crush them."

Three figures hovered behind the harlequin. They were backlit by a soft crimson light. Chaos Piedmon turned his head and looked at a red sphere of ooze, where Kuro Ishida floated. Around his neck was the dark crest. A tortured expression filled the man's sleeping face.

"Finally, the debt is starting to be repaid," called the crimson voice. "Now go and get rid of those humans!"

The three figures nodded and rose out of the room.

Chaos Piedmon looked at the man in the red sphere and smiled, "Yes the debt is being repaid."

**888 **

**The battle was probably not as many expected. I myself had it protracted much longer than what I have here…but I felt that this was a superior road to take. I had myself trying to figure out just how being biomerged would be like and I must say it's harder to visualize in words than it is on video. I also believe I changed my pattern of spelling biomerge, which I think I'll keep as one word and not hyphenated, but I am too lazy to go back and search out every time I use the word biomerge and fix it.**

**Alforce: I hope it was satisfying, I know I delegated a large portion of the fight to the background and to the imagination, but because I sometimes get the feeling a long protracted fight gets a little clunky, not only that but we had Chaos Piedmon in the mix. Any question as to why Ancient Sphinxmon fell so fast after Chaos Piedmon's departure goes to the realm of the crest being removed; which I believe I made obvious enough that it didn't need exposition. **

**Blue: Alphamon really doesn't work in this adventure. A: Alphamon would kick the snot out of Chaos Piedmon and B: Snow Agumon doesn't really digivolve into Alphamon, it's strange how bottlenecked Alphamon's digivolution line is. GaiOumon was going to be OuRyuumon, but then I decided on something else since OuRyuumon has better uses. I had always planned on biomergence, because I like it. I think one of the major flaws of the first two digimon series was the relatively cheerleader position that the digi-destined have…I even make a snide remark about it in Genesis of an Adventure (Ooo shameless plug…evil). So it was always in the cards to make the digi-destined biomergeant (New word making, cool) plus it lends credence to the idea that this reformation of the Digital World has been built on the data donations of other digital worlds. **


	70. Return to Chaos

**I don't own digimon**

**Return to Chaos**

**888**

The light was staggering. Justimon grunted as he felt the hard ground crash against his body. He lifted his head woozily and looked around him. GaiOumon was lying a few yards away, but Justimon couldn't see the others.

"Where are the others?" whispered Kevin's voice.

"Oh don't worry about those minor characters," A voice shouted from in front of Justimon.

The cyborg lifted his head. Standing on the top of a flight of steps, leading up a pyramid-like temple was the clown that had attacked Ancient Sphinxmon. He was standing in front of the entry way to the temple. Justimon growled and extended his mechanoid arm morphing into his Voltage Blade.

"Oh you wish to play?" asked the clown quietly. A playful grin perked across his powdered face. "I should introduce you to your playmates then…"

"What?" Justimon growled and lifted his energy blade. He ran in front of GaiOumon, "Hey, you gotta get up…"

"I'm working on it," grumbled the samurai dragon man. GaiOumon sat up and propped himself up to his feet with his swords. "That was not a nice landing…"

"I was going to talk to you about that," returned Justimon.

"SILENCE!" shouted the clown loudly, "I, Chaos Piedmon will not have the spotlight stolen from by you amateurish hacks!"

GaiOumon and Justimon growled, lifting their blades, "We'll show you hacks!"

"Bah, you won't be working with me, I'm afraid," chuckled the clown as he took a step back. Two figures stepped from the shadowy entry way. "Allow me to introduce you to your co-stars in your cancellation!"

"Forget it," growled GaiOumon. The dragon man stepped forward, "We won't be part of your perverse pageants!"

"Oh, but dear boy, you have no choice," smirked the clown. "Don't you know? You're on my stage now, so shut up and let me introduce your playmates!"

The clown swept his hand up theatrically. A figure stepped forward, though. It looked similar to GaiOumon; save its armor was much smoother and modern looking. Its head had three horns two smooth ones that curled from the sides of its head and a single rhino-like projection from its nose. A grey-blue breastplate was tied to its blue chest with equally blue rope. Its arms were covered by midnight blue gauntlets that ended in long metallic claws.

"He looks like you, GaiOumon," whispered Justimon.

"Ah, yes, you can think of him as a close cousin," chuckled the clown, "but this is one relative you don't want at your reunions, this, my dear boy, is Chaos WarGreymon!" The armored dragon man growled and lifted its gauntlets.

"You think we're scared of your little friend?" shouted Justimon. "We have him outnumbered, and when we're done with him, you're next!"

"Oh, boy, I haven't finished my lines!" the clown sneered. "Your habit of interrupting others is getting very annoying!"

The clown lifted his other arm theatrically. The second figure stepped forward. It looked like an old heraldic knight from the tales of King Arthur. A blue cape swept around its grey body armor. The knight extended its arm and its hand morphed into a midnight blue lance. He then tucked his other arm against his chest and a black and grey shield appeared in front of him. Small silver triangles encircled the periphery of the shield and in the epicenter of the shield three large silver triangles encircled the exact center.

"So who's this?" growled GaiOumon. He lifted his jagged swords and snarled.

"This, my friends, is Chaos Dukemon, the knight of chaos and the harbinger of your destruction," announced Chaos Piedmon loudly. The clown withdrew into the shadows of the temple, "now, play nice…"

Chaos Piedmon's digimon growled and leapt forward with nary a warning. The knight sliced forward with his lance. Justimon grabbed the spear with his hands and slid back as Chaos Dukemon charged forward.

"Gaia Force!" An orange ball of power formed in Chaos WarGreymon's gauntleted hands and he flung it forward.

"Gaia Reactor!" responded GaiOumon as he crossed his swords and pushed a comet of blue power at the orange sphere.

The two attacks crashed into each other. The orange ball plowed through the blue comet and rolled over GaiOumon. GaiOumon crashed twitched as he staggered to his feet. A fist caught the samurai's chest sending GaiOumon backward. GaiOumon crashed to the ground as Chaos WarGreymon dropped down in front of the samurai dragon.

"Judecca Prison!" The shield of Chaos Dukemon glowed deep blue and a pulse flashed forward trapping Justimon in a sphere of energy. Bolts of blue lightning exploded into the cyborg. Chaos Dukemon swept his lance around. "Demon's Disaster!" a spear of black energy stabbed through the sphere, crashing through Justimon. Justimon bounced across the ground and crashed against a thick tree.

"_Kevin…we have a problem…"_ gulped Snow Agumon. A golden glow flooded over Justimon's arm.

"_Just a little longer, we have to get out of here,"_ groaned Kevin.

"_Sorry, Kevin…"_ Snow Agumon moaned as he was yanked from Kevin. Chaos Dukemon loomed over Kevin. "We just don't have any power left…"

"Kevin!" growled GaiOumon. He flashed his sword around, "Rinkazan!" A crimson arc flashed between Chaos Dukemon and Kevin kicking up dirt and grass.

"Dramon Destroyer!" A set of glowing, metallic claws sliced across GaiOumon's chest.

"_We are the only ones that can fend these guys off!" _growled Steven as he lurched back from another strike from Chaos WarGreymon.

"_We have to get out of here,"_ yelped Ryuudamon._ "I can't keep us together much longer; we have to get Kevin and Snow Agumon and go!" _

"_Right! One good blast and we're away in the smoke!" _agreed Steven. He pulled his arms up and crossed the swords in his hands.

"Gaia Reactor!" A blue explosion erupted into the ground. Chaos WarGreymon reeled back and GaiOumon shot past Chaos Dukemon snatching up Kevin and Snow Agumon. He then shot into the sky and rushed off into the distance.

888

"Yes, run, run like the little vermin you are," chuckled Chaos Piedmon as he watched GaiOumon disappear into the distance. Seconds later Chaos WarGreymon flashed past the screen followed by Chaos Dukemon, who leapt from tree to tree. Chaos Piedmon smirked and let his fingers play over the dials of the monitor as it flicked from scene to scene.

888

"Michelle," A pair of hands touched the young girl's shoulders. "Are you ok?"

The girl snapped up and turned. "Oh, Mark…" She sighed in relief as she saw the young, boy with his glasses perched on his nose. "I'm glad it's you…"

"Have you seen my brother?" asked the boy. A wave of fear played across his face.

"No, have you seen mine?" asked Michelle quietly. The girl looked around herself, "Or Wisemon for that matter, where's Asuramon?"

"Right here…" came a small child-like voice. The bushes rustled and a marshmallow-like, black and white cupid staggered forward.

"Cupimon," Mark ran over to the small digimon, "What happened?"

"I guess I just ran out of juice," replied the small, plush angel.

"Wisemon!" shouted Michelle loudly, "Where are you?"

"Down here," A small beige fur ball waddled forward.

"Shaomon!" called out Michelle as she ran forward, scooping up the little digimon. "We could be in big trouble, Mark."

"Don't worry," said the boy. "We'll just hide out until they've had a bit of a rest."

The bushes rattled. The children jumped and scrambled for the trees. The leaves parted revealing two blue eyes staring out at them. Suddenly it leapt forward and pounced the children.

"Thank goodness you have returned!" said the creature as it hugged the two humans. "I wasn't sure how long we could hold on without your help!"

Mark looked up at the figure. It had white fur and a long curling tail with a golden ring on its end and gloved paws. The face and ears were distinctly feline, as were the majority of its physique.

"Gatomon," gaped Michelle as she looked at the cat. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, it's a long story, you see," replied the cat as he hopped off the two humans. "We've been very busy since you departed in pursuit of Bastemon and Karatenmon."

"Well don't let yourself get your own tongue, spit it out!" yelped Shaomon.

"Well it was about a month after you left that they appeared," grumbled the feline. "They call themselves the Chaos Masters, but really they are just the Dark Masters of the ancient times, somehow Piedmon found a way to escape his entrapment in limbo and he went quickly to work finding new allies, and well, he recreated his brethren from his first incursion on this world only this time he's made them better or so they say, I have yet to meet them in combat."

"We should find the others," whispered Cupimon, "These guys sound like they aren't playing around…"

"Well, some of are more playful than others," called a childlike, metallic voice. The children and the digimon looked up to see a small puppet boy sitting on a tree branch; he was caste in dark black metal. The metallic hinges of his hands were curled around a large, sledge hammer. His chest composed of metallic gears spinning quietly. His face was a large, round ball bearing with an extended metallic nose. His eyes glowed with a soft golden light and a black stocking hat was leveled on his head. Metal chains fell and clanked from a cross bar that hung on his back. "Hiya, are you ready for some games?"

"We don't play with bullies!" shouted Mark. "So just go away!"

"Awe, but it's been so long since I have had toys as lively as you," sighed the metal puppet as he rested against the tree. He boredly twisted the sledge in his hand. "If you won't play I guess I'll just have to smash you like little melons…"

"Wait!" yelped Michelle. The girl looked to Mark, "We…may consider playing…"

The puppet boy perked up and smiled, "Goodie! I was hoping you'd reconsider, I have the most perfect game, you'll see it's even efficient like Chaos Piedmon wanted. I call this game, Whack-A-Digi-Destined, who wants the first turn?"

"Hey!" shouted Gatomon loudly, "We have a deal; you play we live!"

"No, I just said I hadn't had lively toys like you for a long time, let me show you," The puppet dropped a chain down into the bushes below the tree and pulled it up revealing a pair of scorched and unconscious digimon, one was a bird with a plant growing out of its back; the other was small flower-like lizard. "These two were my last toys…but they seem a little broken…" The chains glowed brightly before ripping through the two digimon. "Now that the old toys are put away, it's time to play with the new ones…" The puppet lifted his sledge hammer and leapt to the ground. "Puppet Sledge!"

The head of the hammer shot down exploding into the ground. A wave of fire flew up from the cracking fault of earth created by the strike.

"Pit Bomb!" a trench swept perpendicularly to the trench being formed by the puppet's sledge hammer. The flames fanned out in front of the children and Gatomon. The children and they looked up from their recoiled position. Buzzing, feathered wings hummed on a spherical, pink furred body. A long harpoon-like staff spun in the creature's small hands.

"Piximon!" gasped the two humans.

"Yep, yep," The small pink digimon looked back and smiled. "Looks like I came back just in time, indeed I did."

"Oh boy, a little ball to play with!" giggled the puppet boy as he skipped forward. "I think I'll use you to play crochet!"

"Don't count on it buster!" sniped the small, pink fur ball in reply. A bubble enveloped him, Gatomon and the destined digimon and digi-destined. "Why don't you go play a different game…" Piximon flashed his staff up into the canopy. A winged smiley bomb exploded into the trees, "…like pick up sticks!" A mountain of twigs, branches and limbs crashed down on the metal puppet. Piximon spun around and pointed his spear forward, "We're outta here!" The bubble around them lifted off the ground and shot into the trees.

"Piximon, Gatomon!" Mark gasped as he looked from one digimon to the other, "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We're mounting a fight against the Chaos Masters," replied Piximon as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the bubble. "All digimon who have been touched by the digi-destined are…"

"Where's Mud Frigimon!" Mark reached forward snatching up the pink digimon, "Please?"

"He's coming, he's coming," piped the little digimon, "I told him and some others to evacuate when I heard the explosion, and to travel north towards the mountain. He should be right behind us, Mud Frigimon might not be too tough in a fight but by golly they can travel, yep, yep."

"Where's Wizardmon?" asked Michelle as she looked at the two digimon.

Gatomon and Piximon looked at each other and then at the digi-destined, "Isn't he with you?"

"What?" yelped the two humans in unison.

"He decided trying to fight the Chaos Masters may be…foolhardy," whispered Piximon. "So he decided to go to the Human World to stop their plans without actually having to compete against them directly…"

"Yeah, so after he digivolved to Mystimon…" started Gatomon but he stopped when the children's eyes widened and then fell. "What?"

"You mean he went to Earth as Mystimon…then that means…" Mark looked down and looked at his hands.

"The clown, killed him, Mystimon was trying to protect us and Mr. Takenouchi from the clown," whispered Michelle. A tear formed at the corner of her eye. "We couldn't do a thing to save him…"

The two digimon looked at each other and a sober look came over them. "He died in honor, though; protecting the saviors is how almost every digimon wishes to fall…"

"He shouldn't have died at all!" shouted Michelle. She glared at Gatomon and then at Piximon, "We were the clown's target not Mystimon!"

"Uh guys…" Cupimon pointed behind Piximon. A metallic chain was flying at the bubble they were in.

Piximon twisted around and brought the bubble into a hard curve tossing the digi-destined to one side. The metal puppet was rising after them. He detached the crossbar on his back.

"No one cheats Metal Puppetmon!" growled the digimon as he drew his crossbar back, "Crossbar Slice and Dice!"

The crossbar flew forward like a metallic boomerang. Crimson energy formed on the edges of the spinning implement. It curved past the bubble and swung back around towards Piximon. Piximon pulled the bubble out of the way but the crossbar swept back around.

"It's too close I can't evade it!" shouted Piximon.

"Then we'll just have to push it off us!" yelped Cupimon. The little digimon hopped forward, "Cupimon digivolve to Lucemon! Grand Cross!" The plush angel grew into a blonde haired, blue eyed, twelve winged angel child.

"Shaomon digivolve to Labramon! Cure Liquor!" the little fluff ball glowed turning into a beige retriever.

The two rookie attacks were eviscerated by the crossbar. The destined digimon leapt at their partners tackling them against the side of the bubble as the crossbar sliced through it popping the film. Soon the contents of the bubble began a spiraling tumble towards the ground one hundred feet below.

888

"I can't believe it…" gasped Tapirmon. The purple tapir looked around him. The hospitable, plush city that had been the Village of Origins was now a cold, chrome-digizoid nightmare. Some of the few eggs that survived the original take over by Bastemon and Karatenmon were now nothing more but metal castings. A flame burned inside the little digimon, "This is…horrible!"

"This is that city we were in before," whispered Amy as she and Penguinmon stepped forward. "The Village of Origins…"

"I know," said Brendan as he looked around, "but what happened here? We should really find out."

"I know but it's so sad…who would destroy defenseless digi-eggs…" gasped the girl as she walked up to one of the cradles and saw the metal glaze had covered the ovoid. "I mean they couldn't hurt you, what kind of villain…?"

"Mmm, I see, yes, interesting…" said a high pitched voice. The two humans looked up to where the voice had come from. A skin-toned squid-like creature with an exposed, lavender brain was moving about the cradles.

"Hey, you!" shouted Amy loudly. Brendan gaped at the girl's abruptness. "What do you think you're doing?"

Amy stomped forward; Penguinmon wasn't far behind. Brendan grumbled but walked behind the girl and the penguin. The new creature was thin, and, other than its brain, was relatively tan in color. Its arms were spindly and were much like tentacles; they ended in thin, wriggly fingers.

"I am Vademon," the creature said regally and bowed. "I am here upon the request of the lord of this area to check upon the eggs…"

The children looked up in confusion. Brendan stepped forward, "Your master will be very disappointed with your finding then, because these eggs are…"

"Oh I know, Lord AndroDramon will be much perturbed, I fear he will not like the report I'm going to send him, so much work, so much time oh and so much experimentation, only for our tactics to meet with partial results, it's quite the shame really…" sighed the squishy digimon as he whirled around and started to slither away on the tentacles that made up his legs and feet.

"Hey, your lord, AndroDramon," Brendan chased after the digimon. "You said he was doing experiments on the eggs?"

"Well, yes, of course, he is one of the foremost minds of the Digital World, even if most of it is spread across a database the size of a house," Vademon ranted as he stopped and turned to the boy. "Why, boy, would you like to meet him?"

"Would I?" Brendan turned to Amy and smiled, "Come on, Amy. If I can meet one of the foremost minds of the Digital World I may be able to find away to get Mr. Takenouchi back, and find the others, who knows what kind of tracking technology he may have."

"I don't know…" Amy looked around herself, "Why would anyone wish to live here? It's…like…"

"All the magic has been drained and all the strength has been sapped from this place," whispered Tapirmon. The elephantine digimon looked around the street, "The streets used to glow with life and now they are nothing but a cold, metal misrepresentation of the past…"

"Tapirmon what's wrong?" Brendan looked at his partner, "You seem glum."

"I don't know, but when I look around at this place, it feels like a piece of my heart has been ripped out," whispered the little digimon.

"That's why we need to see this AndroDramon guy, if we can talk with him maybe we can figure this all out and fix it," whispered Brendan to the little tapir.

"Ok," replied the small purple pachydermal digimon.

"Come on Amy," pleaded Brendan as he looked at the girl.

"Maybe you should go ahead, I think I need some time…" whispered the girl as she looked around, "Who could do something like this?"

"Someone very bad," replied Penguinmon as the penguin lifted her wing to console Amy.

"Ok, Amy, I'll go on ahead, but I'll be back as soon as I see AndroDramon," announced Brendan, as he and Tapirmon walked with Vademon down the cold, chromed street. "You'll be ok, won't you?"

"Uh huh," whispered Amy as she moved along the cradles saying quiet prayers. A persistent gloom wafted through the streets on a cold wind that whistled across the glazed over cradles. "I just don't…know why anyone would do this…"

888

"Son of a…" the voice of Jason rumbled off into a long line of curses as the young man rubbed his head.

"Definitely have had softer landings," murmured the little pink creature at his side. "See, it knocked me all the way back to Motimon…"

"I noticed," whispered Jason as he looked around.

They were on a cove, or more specifically on a cliff overlooking a cove. The rock was white limestone. Trees were behind them and nothing but the deep blue sea was in front of them. A sea breeze pulled the briny air up from the rolling waves. Jason squinted his eyes. Down below was a seaside town and moored to the dock of the village was a huge ship. It looked like an old style galleon, one of many in the pictures of text books that went into detail about the great age of exploration and the great sea battles of pirates and privateers as they looted and plundered the Spanish and French of gold and spices from the West Indies.

"I wonder where the others are…" whispered Jason as he pulled back from the cliff.

"Maybe they went into the city," suggested Motimon as the pink, sheet ghost hopped forward.

"Maybe…" Jason put his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"Jason! Is that you?" shouted the voice of Janet. Seconds later Renamon appeared out the thin air and landed softly in front of the boy. The brown haired girl was only a minute behind her companion. "Oh, thank goodness, I couldn't find anyone…"

"Could they be in the town below?" Jason looked down at the city.

"I don't know, we haven't been down there," Janet replied as she crouched down near to the cliff, "maybe they already are down in the city…"

"Then we should go down there and find out," said Jason as he looked down the cliff face and frowned. "Any ideas?"

"Take Motimon and then grab my hands," announced Renamon suddenly. The children were quick to follow the fox's request and then with a nod of her head the vixen and her human friends disappeared.

Seconds later they were in a busy market place. Many digimon jostled around. Jason struggled to stop one and ask where his friends were.

"This is going to be impossible," grumbled Jason as another Gazimon pushed past him.

"Psst, psst," came a sniffling voice from one of the alleyways. The children looked around, "Hey, over here…" The two humans turned to see a digimon standing in the shadows. "You're the Digi-destined; aren't you?"

The two humans looked at each other and then looked suspiciously at the digimon. It was a very weird combination of aquatic mammal parts dressed in a lifesaver and a lifejacket. The top of its head looked like that of a toothed whale; its body resembled that of a seal, though its arms were definitely whale flippers.

"Who wants to know?" growled Jason loudly as he glared at the motley crew of whale and seal parts.

"A friend," whispered the digimon nervously. Its voice was filled with jittering and stuttering, "I-I…well I know I heard about strange occurrences across the sea…they say the Digi-destined have returned to stop the Chaos Masters…"

The two humans cautiously and laboriously walked through a stream of digimon and to the shadows. Janet looked into the strange digimon's eyes, "You've heard about our friends?"

"Y-Yes, I have," replied the digimon. "B-But they aren't here…"

"Where are they then?" shouted Jason loudly, "And who are you anyways?"

"I am Orcamon," replied the digimon with a little bow. "They are across the ocean and split up…They are amongst the territories of Server…"

"Where are we?" Renamon asked quickly.

"We're on the Island of Setup…" replied Orcamon.

The fox narrowed her eyes, "When did this place become colonized?"

"After word came of Lucemon's return to this world, and the fact that he is fighting with the Digi-destined, many wished to worship at his temple…" replied Orcamon as the water digimon started to walk down the alley. The humans and their digimon followed intently.

"Lucemon is being worshipped?" whispered Jason quietly, "I thought Lucemon was a bad guy in the past…"

"It is not something to discuss outside of Lucemon's presence," Renamon whispered in reply. "Now, tell me, where are we going?"

"Well the only way off the island is to take a ship, and there is only one outgoing ship today," said Orcamon as they exited the alley and entered a side street. The marine digimon lifted its flipper and pointed down the street to where a mast and a large white sail reached into the sky. "You'll have to get on the _Great Gannet_ to get anywhere beyond File Island…though you may have trouble, Captain Vikemon doesn't care for women and foxes on his boats, he says they are bad luck…"

"Don't worry, we'll convince him otherwise!" smiled Jason as he lifted Motimon up. "Come on Janet, we got some charm to put on…"

The fox looked to Orcamon and frowned but followed the children. "I don't trust him," she whispered into Janet's ear.

"He could've just not told us," replied the girl, "I doubt he'd actually call us just to lie to us, if he didn't want us getting to the others he'd just never have told us where they were…"

"I suspect you are correct in this…" whispered Renamon with a sigh.

888

As the children receded down the street towards the _Great Gannet_ Orcamon pulled out a clam shell from his lifejacket. He flicked it open and inside the shell was a screen. Static played across the glassy surface for a few seconds and then the resolution sharpened revealing a shadowy, serpentine figure.

"Lord CyberSeadramon, I have made contact with the targets, they will be aboard Vikemon's vessel," hissed the marine digimon.

"Good then I'll let that overgrown fur ball of a pirate deal with them," chuckled the figure. "You do good work, Orcamon, their may be some fresh sardines for you at the Silty Clam, don't worry, they're on me…"

"Thank you, Lord CyberSeadramon!" chirped the strange digimon as he clicked the clam shut and proceeded with a running waddle up the street.

**888**

**Dark Qiviut: I figured you were gone. Yes the biomerging was always in the cards. I debated between Ancient Sphinxmon and Ornismon…in the end I chose Ancient Sphinxmon for a number of reasons.**


	71. The Strike of the Metal Dragon AndroDram...

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Strike of the Metal Dragon; AndroDramon**

**888**

"Lord AndroDramon!" screeched the thin, squid-like digimon as it whirled around on its tentacle legs.

Brendan looked around himself. The castle wasn't much different from the last time he was there when Bastemon controlled it. The same, shadowy, brick walls, the same, half lit candle lanterns; it even had the same, chilled, draft around every corner. Brendan looked at Tapirmon. The little purple digimon was hugging itself with his round, stumpy feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan as he watched the digimon wince.

"It hurts…" whispered Tapirmon. Brendan furrowed his brow.

"Hurts?" asked Jason quietly.

"Mhmm," replied Tapirmon. "It's like someone is ripping my heart out…"

"You have a heart?" Brendan looked up at Tapirmon quietly.

"Uh…yeah…" Tapirmon winced again and dropped from the air. Brendan caught the digimon as their squid guide swept around and smiled.

"Here he is, Lord AndroDramon, why didn't you tell me you were in the hatchery today!" yelped the beige digimon.

"I do not need to report to you," growled a hushed, metallic voice. "Why are you here, Vademon? I told you to gather information on the specimens!"

"I know, Lord AndroDramon!" yelped Vademon as he scurried forward.

Brendan walked after the alien looking digimon. Vademon stopped in front of an eight foot tall metallic dragon. Large, plate metal wings unfurled as it turned. A metallic head with sweptback, prong-like, metallic horns was fitted on a strong, wide-shouldered, metallic body, a body covered in shiny metallic armor. Robotic arms lead into hands with long, thin metallic fingers and with glowing blue palms. Robotic legs were covered in shiny, chrome armor and ended with clawed, metallic feet. A thick sweeping tail rolled behind the metallic beast as it turned.

"What have you brought me?" growled the android dragon. A pair of glowing red eyes peered down at Brendan. "This is not one of my specimens!"

"No, my lord, it's a human!" yelped Vademon loudly.

"A…human," The dragon stared at Brendan. "I see…" AndroDramon turned and resumed monitoring a screen. The dragon's nimble fingers flicked across a consul and it lifted its head and watched the screen.

"Lord AndroDramon," piped Brendan as he risked a step forward, "I…was wondering if you were aware of the eggs in the city being…well...mineralized."

"I am aware," growled the dragon without turning. "I am studying the eggs…"

"Oh…" Brendan looked down at Tapirmon. The little digimon looked up weakly into Brendan's eyes. "What are you studying?"

"The potential energy of the eggs," replied AndroDramon in a hiss. "I have discovered that the eggs have an immense amount of energy stored in them…so much in fact that if one could utilize the power one could build an army…"

"What?" Tapirmon jerked out of Brendan's arms. "You can't! If you take those eggs' energy then they'll perish?"

"The eggs will not survive in this new world anyways," replied AndroDramon. The dragon turned and glared down at Tapirmon. "It is best we use the energy they possess to bolster our own before our enemies gain more power, no?"

"It's wrong!" retorted Tapirmon.

"Wait…" whispered Brendan. Tapirmon turned; his eyes were wide in shock. "AndroDramon may have a point. Whoever decided to take Mr. Takenouchi wants him for something; you saw what happened when that clown came…it was impossibly strong. We need all the assistance we can gather. If the eggs aren't going to survive, and they hold great power, and we need great power, it is logically justifiable for us to harness that power to bolster our own…"

"Brendan…" Tapirmon gasped. The elephantine digimon narrowed his eyes. "You're wrong, those eggs will be destroyed; they will hurt and feel pain as they are drained of their life."

"Do not be a fool," growled AndroDramon. The dragon looked at Brendan, "I am a digimon of science; I have been conducting siphoning experiments on these eggs for many months and have not heard one scream of pain…"

"Brendan…" Tapirmon looked up at the boy hopefully. "Please…"

"I'm sorry," the boy looked at AndroDramon. "What kind of experiments have you been conducting?"

"I've been trying to transfer the energy from the eggs to a subject," replied AndroDramon as he turned to the consul and pressed a button. An image flashed onto the screen. It was a small red ball shaped digimon. It had a small beak and small arms and claws. "This MameTyramon has been my test subject. I have tried directly feeding him the energy but I'm finding that it leads to a digital instability in his core…"

"That is not very good…" whispered Brendan as he walked up to the consul. "What happens?"

"Just a general instability," growled AndroDramon loudly. "I do not know what is making the instability…"

"Did you use any kind of…you know categorizing of the eggs in your experiment?" asked Brendan as he cocked his head to one side.

"What do you mean?" AndroDramon looked down at the human.

"Well I mean digimon come in three varieties, right?" replied Brendan, "Maybe the three types have specific factors within their matrices that would cause instabilities…"

"But we are not talking about digimon," growled AndroDramon. "We're talking digi-eggs!"

"But the digi-eggs may have differentiated…" Brendan pointed out. He looked up at AndroDramon, "We should run some tests on the eggs you have and search for differentiation factors…once we find those we may be able to neutralize them."

"Interesting theory," AndroDramon turned and pushed a button and a door slid open, "come this way, the egg storage facility is this way…"

"Brendan!" Tapirmon flew next to Brendan. "This is wrong, deep down you know this is wrong, destroying innocent, defenseless digi-eggs is like strangling a human baby! You know that it's wrong…"

"Tapirmon," Brendan sighed and looked at the digimon, "I know you're alive but the eggs just…aren't alive they are just a preliminary foundation program…."

"Brendan…" Tapirmon's eyes widened in surprise. "I….I…don't know what I can say to you…"

888

"Amy," Penguinmon followed the dark haired girl as the digi-destined of Sincerity wandered about the small cradles that lined the streets of the Village of Origins. "Are you ok?"

"Who could do this?" whispered Amy as she kneeled down next to one of the cradles. Her hands shakily curled around the sleek, metallic surface of the oval object. "Why would someone do this?"

"We can't be sure," replied Penguinmon quietly.

"They are defenseless…" whispered Amy as she stood up. "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Penguinmon hopped after Amy as the girl walked away.

"Maybe some survived, we have to find them," whispered Amy as she walked along the streets.

"Ok Amy…" chirped Penguinmon as she ran alongside Amy. "Hey let's try down this alley, it looks pretty out of the way…"

"Ok…" whispered Amy as she turned slowly around and followed Penguinmon. "This is really depressing. I mean the way Elecmon described things in the Primary Village the digi-eggs were the future of the Digital World…"

"He's correct, they are, they have great potential," whispered Penguinmon. The blue aquatic bird looked up, "Hey look, those cradles still have their colors!"

Amy and Penguinmon ran up to a dozen cradles. Each of them held not an egg, but a small bobble of fleshy gelatin. Penguinmon's eyes widened.

"What…are they?" whispered Amy.

"Babies…" whispered Penguinmon. "They must have hatched just today. The poor things must be terrified and starving; it's amazing they aren't crying…"

"They are so cute…" Amy kneeled down and gently laid her hand on the top of a red, three horned ball of gelatin. The little digimon, Penguinmon called Punimon, growled. It quivered and shrunk back from Amy. A blast of bubbles exploded into Amy's face.

Amy looked around her. There was a little fetal digimon, which had a large head and tiny little fins was known as Pichimon. Another one in the cradle was a small, white cream puff with coal black eyes, that Penguinmon called Snow Botamon, she was will a little gelatin bird digimon called Pururumon. Another was a small white jiggle of digimon called Poyomon. A mucus green digimon with a pacifier in its mouth, named Pabumon, was growling slightly and spewing bubbles around. A black digimon not unlike the white cream puff, named Botamon, was jiggling furiously spewing its own bubbles. A digimon with a leaf over its head, who was identified as Leafmon, was next to a small blue digimon with a little coiffure crest, named Chibomon, and both were growling together. A little digimon, named Tsubumon, with a long crest hopped next to Poyomon and together they growled loudly. A digimon with little green leafs coming off its head burped loudly releasing bubbles all over; it was Nyokimon.

"Guess these guys don't want to be messed with," whispered Penguinmon as a ball of what looked like elderly hair, named Yuramon, blasted the Rookie in the face with bubbles.

"We can't just leave them here," replied Amy as she looked at the group of babies as they growled and popped bubbles around her. "Look and see if you can find some food for them, Penguinmon, I'll try to settle them down."

"Right, I'll be right back," chirped Penguinmon as she scuttled away.

"Ok," whispered Amy as she looked at the babies. "How am I supposed to settle you guys down…?" A bubble floated down and popped on her nose.

888

"Here's the factor," cheered Brendan as the line of code he was talking about glowed soft red. "See it's in the same position, there is a two point eight shift in the code between each variety of digimon. It's only a matter of writing an excise program to nullify the factor now…"

"I can do that…" said AndroDramon as he turned and flashed his fingers over the consul.

"Brendan…" Tapirmon floated next to the boy, "Please, don't do this…"

"We've been over this!" Brendan growled.

"Here we go…the excise program is finished," whispered AndroDramon. "Implementing the program now…" A golden beam fell on the eggs.

"No…" whispered Tapirmon. The elephantine digimon winced and then screamed as the eggs were bathed in golden light. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

Brendan looked down at Tapirmon worriedly. "AndroDramon…."

"Fool, it is an act!" shouted AndroDramon. "Real digimon do not feel pain!"

"AndroDramon stop it now!" shouted Brendan. "We don't know what's going on, but Tapirmon is in pain now!"

"What is one digimon in the face of the entire Digital World?" asked AndroDramon loudly. "If you will allow me to draw energy from these defenseless eggs how can you stand there and stop me when your friend feels a little pain?"

Brendan stopped and looked down at Tapirmon who was shaking. The light cut off and AndroDramon chuckled softly. A second beam dropped down over the eggs, this time it was purple. Rings of energy were being drawn up from the eggs. Tapirmon screamed even louder as the purple digimon curled up into a tight fetal position. The rings rose up from the eggs faster and faster until the eggs were a blur of glowing lavender. Tapirmon hushed but started to mumble quietly in his tight, shivering curl.

"Eggs….have to protect the eggs…" whimpered Tapirmon quietly.

Brendan looked down at Tapirmon and then glared up at AndroDramon, "Stop it now, whatever we've done has had more consequences than I anticipated!"

"It's too late, the process has begun…" replied AndroDramon loudly. A soft, content growl escaped AndroDramon as the eggs digitized and were sucked up into the lavender light. "Let us transfer the energy to MameTyramon…"

"Don't you understand; he's in pain! We need to stop and make sure he's ok!" shouted Brendan as he kneeled next to Tapirmon. "Stop for a second and think of something other than your own achievements!"

AndroDramon stopped and turned, "You mean, like you?"

The dragon's finger pressed a red button. Brendan was frozen as he looked down at Tapirmon. The little digimon was slowly unfurling. Tapirmon sniffled and looked up at Brendan.

"Are…you ok?" asked Brendan quietly.

"The eggs…" Tapirmon whispered. He looked up at Brendan. "Are you happy, that you proved that you were right?"

"I thought I would be…" Brendan closed his eyes, "but I'm not…I…"

"Transfer is complete," chuckled AndroDramon as he looked up at the screen, the small, round, faux dinosaur glowed brightly before growing into an eight foot tall armored velociraptor, "I see, it is DinoRexmon."

The dinosaur had a spiny, armor that covered his back from tail to the tip of his nose. An extremely long claw extended from the middle finger of each hand, and middle toe of each foot. It had long, knife like teeth. The creature turned slowly inspecting its sterile, white room. The body moved fluidly like that of a feline with the tail gently sweeping elegantly behind the dinosaur. The creature then looked up at the camera and tilted its head. It growled and then leapt at the camera and the screen went black.

AndroDramon grumbled quietly. "Well, I guess he wants out."

"Out? You're going to free that thing?" shouted Brendan, "without even thinking about the fact that it could be unstable…"

"That's the point my boy, to see if it is stable out of its room, we'll let it loose on the world, if I need to gather it for further tests, I am fully capable of doing so…" said AndroDramon quietly. The dragon turned and started to walk back into a supply room that held the digi-eggs, "but while that is going on I'm going to gather more eggs so we can continue with the siphoning…."

"No!" Brendan shouted. "You can't we don't know what happened the first time, we don't know what kind of damage we're doing!"

"That did not stop us from doing it the first time…" replied AndroDramon.

"But it will stop us now, I didn't know it would hurt others, now I do, we can't continue!" shouted Brendan loudly. He clenched his fist.

"I do not need you to continue my work," growled AndroDramon. The dragon turned and lifted its metallic hand. "I would have liked it, but since you are being so obstinate…" The dragon's fingers retracted into the metallic hand and the palm pushed out as a large canon. "Now, I will give you one last choice…you can either assist me, or you can perish…"

"I won't help you," growled Brendan. He glared up at AndroDramon.

"Tis a pity, because you are intelligent for a human…" AndroDramon sighed and the canon hummed to life.

"Brendan…" Tapirmon looked up at the boy, "No…"

"I can't let him do anything, that could hurt you," Brendan clenched his fists, "I should not have done it in the first place but…my arrogance got ahead of me…Not this time…"

"Fool, if you can not look out for yourself then who will?" growled AndroDramon. A fuzzy dome of energy hissed from the barrel of the canon.

"It's not foolish to care for others," Brendan looked up, "I should have listened to Tapirmon, I put him through so much…if he never wanted to talk to me again I'd understand."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," Tapirmon growled up at AndroDramon, "You on the other hand haven't learned a thing!"

"It seems you do not know anything in the first place!" chuckled AndroDramon loudly. "I am a Mega level digimon. No, I am more; I am one of the four Chaos Masters who wish to rule this world with an iron fist!"

"It doesn't matter who you are, you are doing wrong without repent or care!" shouted Brendan.

"I will not listen to your ignorance anymore!" shouted AndroDramon. "Fusion Canon!" The cannon exploded in a blue flare around Brendan.

888

He was free. He was hungry. His nostrils flared and took in the smells around him. His armored tail swept back and forth. He turned its head back and forth, flaring his nostrils to catch the semicircle of scents. His head stopped suddenly and his nostrils took in several deep drags of atmosphere. Flesh was near by, more than likely mammalian, he could smell the sweat. He dropped down on all fours and slowly ambled forward on all four limbs sniffing as he went.

Whatever he was tracking, it wasn't alone. He smelled the sent of a digimon, a small digimon, probably not much more than a Rookie, but a digimon none the less. He swept back and forth across the streets following the scent. He tucked his nose into a number of cradles and snuffed at the metallic smell of the mineralized eggs. He cocked his head up. He could hear the sound of something rustling up ahead. A pleased growl escaped his lips as he stalked slowly up the street. A blue digimon appeared from one of the buildings. The small creature was a bird digimon and was squat with flipper-like wings. He swept himself into one of the many shadows in the street and watched with a cocked head as the bird digimon staggered back and forth with what looked to be jars of something. The blue bird waddled around a corner.

He decided to follow and took long, loping steps toward the corner, stopping to listen for approach. He approached the corner and stopped, tilting his head to one side.

"I found these in one of the buildings," said one voice. He concluded that the first voice was the bird's.

"Oh really, these look wonderful, baby food jars!" chirped a second, feminine voice. "I bet you guys are hungry!"

There was the sound of several burbling replies.

"You really got on their good side," said the bird's voice. "I'm surprised."

"You'd be surprised what a little sincere niceness can get you," replied the feminine voice. "You didn't happen to see anyone else, or maybe Brendan?"

"Nope, he's been gone awhile…" said the bird.

"Here, let me feed these guys," said the feminine voice.

"Ok…here are some mashed carrots," said the bird.

Drool rolled from his mouth as he thought of the food. He snorted and sucked in the saliva. The long claws on its feet tapped on the brickwork impatiently. He growled and turned the corner. The digimon was with a group of babies. The other prey was holding a baby and feeding it some carrots. The other prey looked up and screamed. The bird snapped its head up and the babies started to cry loudly. The blue digimon herded the babies into cradles and leapt between in front of its prey.

"Who are you?" screamed the non-digimon loudly.

"That's a digimon known as DinoRexmon!" shouted the bird. "It's an ancient predator that uses its long claws to dissect its prey."

He blinked. He had a name, DinoRexmon. He snarled loudly stepped forward.

"Penguinmon!" screamed the girl loudly as she scurried backward against the assembled cradles.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" shouted the bird loudly. "Penguinmon digivolve to Saberdramon!"

He pulled back as the blue bird exploded in golden light and grew into a giant, black phoenix. The bird's black wings flapped and blasts of black plasma flew forward. He shook off the black bursts of flame. He opened his mouth and felt a burning in the back of his throat as a coppery flame shot forward. The black bird screeched loudly as the flames engulfed the phoenix's body. The non-digimon ran forward and stroked the bird's head.

The phoenix lifted its head and snarled. He tilted his head as the bird rose and glowed again. He took many steps back as the black bird lifted up and revealed itself to be a large, red-winged, eagle man. The eagle's hands and feet had huge talons. Golden braids fell from the eagle-man's masked head.

He snarled and retreated out of the alley as the bird creature lifted into the sky. Suddenly a flaming apparition shot out of the bird man and dove towards him. He turned to be smacked across the face by the apparition. He snarled softly as the tingling and burning sensations flooded across his cheek. He opened his mouth again and fired a blast of coppery flame at the eagle. The large digimon swept to one side and looked down at the alley.

"Amy, get those babies out of here, I'll hold DinoRexmon!" shouted the eagle.

"Right, come on you guys, lets get going!" called the non-digimon as it herded the babies off.

He snarled and started to pursue the non-digimon. The large bird dropped down and blocked his path. He growled and hopped back as a yellow fist exploded into the ground in front of him.

"You leave them alone!" shouted the eagle.

He cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes before releasing a reptilian hiss. He leapt at the large bird and slashed his claws across the large bird's chest and then swept around slamming his armored tail into the side of the falling bird's temple. The eagle crashed through the abandoned city buildings releasing waves of brick dust and rubble. He closed his eyes and turned his face from the air contaminants. As the dust fell around him he looked up and saw the shadow of the eagle lifting off the ground and retreating.

He growled and loped after the shadow leaping over the ruined buildings. The large red bird could be seen gliding not more than a couple of blocks away. He growled and scampered off running back out into the street and swerving around the corner after the bird. His bird-like gait increased along with the repetitive clicking of claws on pavement. A second flash of crimson apparition smacked his snout. He growled and looked up the bird was hovering in the sky. He took in a deep breath and looked forward. The non-digimon and the babies were at the end of the street. They had run into a dead-end.

He strutted forward slowly. The large eagle-man dropped down in front of him. He growled loudly at the obstruction.

"You will not pass!" the bird announced as it spread its arms and wings in a shield-like motion.

He tilted his head to one side and snorted. The eagle curled its wings together and the bird's body burned bright red. The bird then punched forward and released a huge red apparition that soared up and screeched downward surrounding him. He growled as he shook the attack off. He looked up as the large eagle's talons slashed forward. He leapt back and swept its feet forward and down slicing its claws down across the bird's body. He then launched forward sweeping its hand claws forward. The bird screeched as it retreated backward. He opened his mouth wide. A blaze of copper flame shot forward engulfing the eagle. The large digimon staggered back before fizzling back to its smaller, blue form.

"Penguinmon!" screamed the non-digimon as it ran forward and hugged the small bird. It looked up at him threateningly. "Don't you come any closer, you brute! Go away, you bully, how can you just sit there and attack us for no reason?"

He tilted his head slightly and then felt his stomach twist. He took a step forward.

"Don't you come any closer!" shouted the non-digimon. She pulled something from the pocket of the red shirt she wore and tossed it at him. The jar broke across his nose releasing the smell of vegetables into his nostrils. He snorted in aggravation at the attack. A second jar bounced off his forehead. He narrowed his eyes as a third jar struck him in the mouth. He snarled loudly and opened his mouth. A coppery fire ball shot forward. The non-digimon screamed loudly. The digimon in her arms struggled but fell backward.

The flames broke and fanned outward as they struck their mark. He sniffed quietly and narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. Twelve motes of golden light shielded the girl. The glow faded and twelve objects dropped to the ground. He snorted again and looked down at the ground. The twelve baby digimon were on the ground shuddering from burns that covered their puny bodies.

"No…" The non-digimon cried as slowly, one by one, the little bits of flesh and fur disappeared into dust. The non-digimon looked up at him and growled. "You monster!"

He narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared. Something was happening. He looked down at the bird digimon, despite its injuries it was standing and snarling at him. He took a reflexive step back and analyzed the situation.

A soft growl built up in the back of his throat. '_They couldn't stand against me, they already had proved inferior to me, and thusly would be his prey, but why am I afraid?'_

"You're nothing but a savage beast!" shouted the bird, "Have you no conscious?"

He growled loudly and bared his teeth. He had to regain his control of the situation. He arched his back and presented his claws aggressively. He released a loud hiss.

"Oh shut up!" shouted the non-digimon, "I'm sick of your kind who go about growling and shooting off fire balls and crap! I'm sick of you guys terrorizing us and those weaker than you, just because you can! I'm not going to let you just get away with killing those defenseless little babies, and don't you think for a moment you're just going to gobble me up because it isn't happening!"

"Right!" shouted the bird loudly as it took a combative stance, "You're not getting away with this, not by a long shot!"

He growled softly. He opened his mouth and felt the burning building up. He stopped in mid flame as a frightening light engulfed the non-digimon and the bird digimon.

"Penguinmon, biomerge to…." The light flooded the street and then suddenly condensed down into a single form. It had a beaked helmet on, that covered its eyes. A feather cloak fell over its shoulders. It had a thin waist and armored breastplate over its chest. A sky blue piece of fabric draped down from the digimon's waist. "…Valkyrimon!" The digimon slashed a sword forward and a blast of freezing wind swept past DinoRexmon.

"We did it!" yelped the non-digimon's voice from Valkyrimon.

"Yes, we did, amazing isn't it?" replied the small Rookie's voice.

DinoRexmon growled loudly; he didn't understand how his prey had become so strong but he didn't like it. He had to strike now. He leapt forward his claws drawn. Valkyrimon leapt up into the air and tsked. DinoRexmon felt his body crumple as he crashed into a building; he looked above himself and Valkyrimon was hovering over him.

He turned his head around and fired a blast of flames at Valkyrimon. Valkyrimon flashed a golden arm shield in front of the flames and they dissipated. Valkyrimon then reached back and withdrew a crossbow from her back. She leveled the bow and pulled the string back, hooking it onto the trigger hook. Valkyrimon then pulled the trigger.

DinoRexmon roared in pain. A strike of lightning inserted itself into his chest. He looked up and growled loudly as Valkyrimon replaced her crossbow and drew her sword. DinoRexmon leapt at Valkyrimon, claws drawn. The sprightly swordswoman parried and sliced forward removing the claws on his hands.

DinoRexmon looked in horror at the minute remains of his claws. He roared angrily and opened his mouth releasing the biggest blast of fire he could muster.

Valkyrimon looked down at the flame and swung her sword around. The blade glowed brightly, "Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon slashed her sword forward and a double spiral of flames and ice shot down grabbing up DinoRexmon's attack and conglomerating it in the spiral.

DinoRexmon felt his flesh twisting in the blades of frost and fire. His own attack melted his armored back. The cold shock numbed his mind from the agony his nerves were trying to shove into his brain. His prey had killed him, he had become the prey. He felt a tug at his flesh and saw his hands disappearing in waves of dust. He howled in pain as the last sweeping twists of fire and ice cut his core.

888

Brendan blinked and got used to the darkness. He looked up. AndroDramon was peering down the hole in the roof at them. The metal dragon must have blasted them through the floor. He looked around.

"Tapirmon!" shouted Brendan as he looked around. A pile of debris shifted and a large, spiked Doberman Pinscher staggered to its feet. Brendan ran up to the dog, "You digivolved!"

"But not to much effect," growled the canine as he sneered upwards at AndroDramon, "but I'm not quite done yet!"

AndroDramon only snorted and dropped through the hole and crashed down on the floor knocking Brendan to the ground. AndroDramon pointed his canon at Brendan again, "This time I will not be so forgiving…"

"Dobermon digivolve to Cerberumon!" the Doberman pinscher leapt forward and morphed into a large Rottweiler and latched onto AndroDramon's arm and knocked it from its target. AndroDramon growled in aggravation and, with his free hand, grabbed Cerberumon between the two heads, which acted like the mighty canine's shoulders, and tossed him away like a rag doll.

"You are no threat to me!" shouted the dragon as he retracted his cannon and extended his other hand which morphed into a large blade. "I will dissect you, human, and find out what makes you tick!"

"I'll tell you what makes me tick!" shouted Brendan as he scrambled back from AndroDramon, "Finding out ways to make overgrown tyrants like you fall!"

"You really think you can stop me?" asked the robotic dragon as he extended his sword arm. "You have not seen a fraction of my power! Metal Dragon Strike!" two large streamers of electricity shot forward taking the form of a chomping dragon.

Brendan crouched down hoping to escape the blast. Cerberumon howled loudly and Brendan looked down to see the large dog digimon crash down on the ground like so many pounds of raw hamburger. Cerberumon glowed softly and fizzled down to Tapirmon. Brendan rushed to the side of his fallen partner.

"Are you ok?" whimpered Brendan as he held his partner against his chest.

"He's so strong…" whispered Tapirmon. "Nothing like…Ancient Sphinxmon…"

"You're so hurt…and it's my fault…" whispered Brendan. He looked up at AndroDramon. The large metallic digimon was slowly walking towards them his long, metallic claws, glistening in the weak ambient light. "I wish…I knew what it was like to be you, I would never have made you hurt like I did up there with the eggs, if only I had known what it was like to be you…."

"Do not worry," said AndroDramon quietly. He flexed his claws, "You will be sharing an experience very soon…the experience of the here after!"

"I won't run; if he is going to finish us off, we'll go together, I'm not letting you go!" whisperedBrendan as he hugged the little digimon close. "I'm going to finally know what it's like to be in a big digimon fight…"

"Don't be a fool," whispered Tapirmon, "We can still win…you just have to think of a way to figure it out…"

"The only thing…that could save us is if we pulled off the same thing Steven and Kevin did…" whispered Brendan. He looked down, "Do you think we can do it?"

"We can do anything if you put your mind to it," nodded Tapirmon.

"Well I refuse to let you fight alone, no more, I'm going to know exactly what it is like to be a digimon and fight to protect people!" announced Brendan loudly as he stood straight and glared at AndroDramon, "And we're starting with you, tin can!"

AndroDramon growled loudly. "Pathetic, you think dreams and hopes will save you! Ha!"

"Don't discount miracles, they are what make us question our theories, they drive the search for knowledge," replied Brendan quietly. "Science is, after all, the working of understood miracles…"

A lavender glow swept over the boy and Tapirmon. AndroDramon fell back as the light brightened and spread stabbing every shadow in the room.

"Tapirmon biomerge to…." The light intensified and swirled around angrily. AndroDramon roared and pointed his canon forward. A shockwave of power flew forward striking the dragon in the chest. A pair of brown wings unfurled from the light, long, blue furred arms reached out, and a red ringlet surrounded each arm's wrist. Long, pure, white robes fell over the digimon's legs. A pair of piercing red eyes peered from the midnight blue furred, jackal head. "…Anubismon!" The digimon glowed brightly in the dark room. It glared at the metallic dragon and lifted its hand. "You dare to strike heartlessly at my eggs! I am Anubismon, Guardian of Reformation, every piece of data that has ever been born into a digi-egg has passed through my body, and you dared to corrupt it?"

"You do not have much room to talk, taking up the human that helped me!" retorted AndroDramon loudly.

"He repented for his deeds, he felt pain for those who fell at your insidious plans, but you did not!" shouted Anubismon in a thunderous voice. "For your sacrilegious actions against the digi-eggs I will make sure you are punished, you foul beast!"

"Heh, you think you can defeat me, when my partner, Chaos Piedmon, crushed you when he first arrived to this world!" AndroDramon unfurled its wings and lifted its arm as it morphed into a canon, "Fusion Cannon!"

A blue blaze exploded into Anubismon sending the guardian digimon flying through a wall. AndroDramon continued firing the canon so that it erupted into a constant beam. He stopped the canon and chuckled to see the outside. AndroDramon glided forward through the holes in the walls. Anubismon was lying on one of the roofs of a spire that was below him.

"Ok…let's not let him do that again," whimpered Brendan's voice.

"I concur," replied Tapirmon.

"Unfortunately you do not have much choice," said AndroDramon as he lifted his arm and morphed it into a blade. "Metal Dragon Strike!"

**888**

**I debated whether or not I should continue with Janet and Jason or whether I should jump to one of the others. Well, you found out which I chose. I don't know, I kind of like this chapter, I did a little experiment with the section with DinoRexmon's attack on Amy. We have to biomerges this chapter, which just leaves three more…**

**As to AndroDramon, if you're not quite picturing him in your head, thing of A metallic Dynasmon with the head and tail of Machinedramon and his arm is kind of like Cyborg's from Teen Titans…with it retracting into a canon, as well as being like Ed Elric's in that it turns into a blade. Hopefully this little paragraph is not needed as I made it clear enough in the prose. **

**Dark Qiviut: I don't like being pendantic and I'm not being mean, I just want to smooth things out for the future but it is not Sakuyamon Kabuki mode, it is Kuzuhamon. Kabuki mode is when Sakuyamon wears those red pants and has that paper wand. Kuzuhamon is to Sakuyamon as Doumon is to Taomon. I know; I weaved back and forth on the Renamon line. As to Jason and Janet's bond; I always had Jason and Janet paired together in my head, ever since she saved him on File Island, after Phantomon's attack. I don't know why, I just did they seemed to be the ones if that makes any sense, I'm not overly romantic….so that's why it's not so…noticeable, that is not saying that Amy and Brendan are getting together….I have no real plans for Amy yet, or ever. **

**Alforce: The only thing I disliked about Love Boat was the ending. I didn't mind the rest of it too much but the ending was…too overall. I always had the scene after Kuzuhamon goes and saves Jason and says how Janet is thinking about how attractive Jason is, and Janet freaking out…it made me laugh…I was more afraid I was pushing it with the underage…performances and Mummymon's actions at the end of the chapter. Anyways, this chapter is also surprisingly long. And don't worry, Alforce I understand, about finals, hopefully by this time you'll have them mostly licked. **


	72. The Sacrifice of the Meek

**I don't own digimon**

**The Sacrifice of the Meek**

**888**

Anubismon closed his eyes as the twisting blaze of lightning opened its draconic maw. There was a cold and hot blast and the sound of an explosion. Anubismon opened his eyes and saw a woman with a feather cloak hovering between him and the metallic beast, AndroDramon.

"I'm hoping you're Amy…or Penguinmon or some biomerge fusion of her and Penguinmon…" gulped Anubismon as the newcomer turned her hawk-helmeted head.

"Brendan?" asked the woman. "Thank goodness, we…err I, saw the explosion and we, dang it, I got worried. This is going to take some practice, getting the pronoun thing down…"

"Fools, while you're talking syntax, I'll talk slaying you," growled AndroDramon as he raised his blade morphed arm. "Metal Dragon Strike!"

"Scatter!" shouted Anubismon as he rolled and took flight and the woman shot out of the way of the twisting electrical dragon. "Umm, Amy…."

"Call me Valkyrimon," called the woman as she glided around AndroDramon.

"Right, Valkyrimon, I guess you best call me Anubismon," shouted Brendan as he wheeled in an anti-parallel direction as Valkyrimon.

"Isn't there a better time to be doing this," grumbled Tapirmon's voice, "like after we get Mr. Mighty, Mean and Metallic in the scrap yard?"

"Right!" Anubismon called and cupped his hand forward. A golden sphere formed in his palms. He glided in front of AndroDramon, "Are you ready to go down, AndroDramon, you can't win; it's two on one now! Surrender!"

"Pah," AndroDramon crossed his arms and stared at Anubismon. "Go ahead, try it!"

"You heard him!" called Anubismon. "Amemit!" The golden sphere erupted forward slamming into AndroDramon's metallic chassis.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon had glided behind AndroDramon and sliced forward with a large sword releasing a twisting blast of fire and ice at the back of the dragon.

The pair of attacks pressed toward one another trying to press through the metal dragon. Fire and ice roared against AndroDramon's wings as the godly powers of reformation raged into AndroDramon's chest.

"If that's all you're going to do," snarled AndroDramon. His body streaked with streaming energy. "Then you should just give up now! Metal Dragon Strike!" Ten electric dragonheads roared upward and then dove down in an arc, five roaring toward Anubismon and five screeching toward Valkyrimon. Valkyrimon was plastered against the wall of the palace behind her and Anubismon was sent spilling downward toward the street below. AndroDramon turned to Valkyrimon and lifted his blade arm, which changed its shape and turned into a canon. "I think it's rather appropriate that you go first…since ladies should always go first…Fusion…"

"Pyramid Power!" AndroDramon turned his head as three converging golden beams, filling the gaps between energy beams with holy energy. The blast of holy power slammed into side of the dragon's head. AndroDramon shook his head and growled.

"Lightning Arrow!" Valkyrimon pushed off the palace wall, firing a rain of lightning on the dragon.

"Fusion Canon!" roared AndroDramon as he pointed his loaded arm at Anubismon. AndroDramon swung around, simultaneously morphing his arm into its blade mode, "Metal Dragon Strike!" a twisting blast of lightning slammed into Valkyrimon before the heavenly digimon knew what happened.

Anubismon countered the canon blast with a streak of golden power but was still pushed backward. Valkyrimon dove out of the lightning's way and swept around next to Anubismon. The two biomerged digimon glared at AndroDramon.

"He's strong," growled Valkyrimon.

"Yes, he is," replied Anubismon as he cupped his hands and summoned another golden orb into his hands. "But we have to take him down now! Amemit!" The gold energy exploded into the silvery body of the dragon.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon swept her sword down releasing as swirl of fire and ice around the golden trail of Anubismon's attack.

AndroDramon curled up slightly and his wings flared as he was pushed back. The dragon then lifted its head and snorted in irritation. He lifted his arm and let it retract into its canon form. "Fusion Canon!"

The stream of azure energy erupted into Valkyrimon and Anubismon. Valkyrimon and Anubismon flailed towards the earth as the sky exploded in a blue light. Valkyrimon bounced hard on the ground followed by Anubismon who was implanted in some masonry.

"This is not working," whispered Anubismon quietly. The dog god popped out of his wall and dropped to his knees.

"Steven and Kevin made this seem so easy," hissed Valkyrimon as she laid on the ground, breathing. "We've tried everything, frontal assault, combined assault, assault from different angles, simultaneous multi-vector strikes…"

"I know…" whispered Anubismon as he leaned forward to hold himself up on all fours. "Why won't he go down?"

"I'd be happy with a little sign of him getting tired," whispered Valkyrimon as she finally sat up. There was an explosion nearby followed by a second blast that was preceded by an electrical crackle. "He's tracking us down…"

"We can't stay here," hissed Anubismon as he stood and weaved to Valkyrimon, snatching her hand, "Come on!"

"What are you doing?" Valkyrimon looked at the dog god in surprise.

"We're retreating," growled Anubismon, "there is no point in fighting him when we're exhausted, let him search for us for a bit!" Anubismon gave Valkyrimon a tug and yanked her along behind him.

"Oh little victims!" called AndroDramon's voice loudly as the sound of his metallic feet clanked along the brick streets and the sound of his wings dragged against buildings, "Where are you, my little victims?"

"Don't let him get to you," hissed Anubismon. The dog god swept around a corner and ran down a street.

"I have an idea," Valkyrimon looked up, "We should go and get the others; with their help he'd stand no chance!"

"We can't," Anubismon stopped to lean against an alley wall, "If we leave him alone, he'll use the eggs and siphon them for power…"

"What do you mean?" Valkyrimon looked up in horror.

"I…helped him learn how to siphon the eggs potential energy," Brendan's voice whispered, "He…used it to make DinoRexmon, and then set the beast loose…"

"THAT WAS YOU!" screamed Valkyrimon loudly. Valkyrimon raised her sword and snarled at Anubismon. Her hand seized her sword. "You…you…" She closed her eyes, "You should have known better!"

"I know, it was stupid, no, it was moronic, I should have never ever, ever touched those eggs and letting myself do it was sacrilege, but I'm really sorry, that's why we have to stop him, so he can't continue my mistake!" Brendan's voice wavered slightly, "I'll understand, if you never forgive me, I don't deserve it…"

"Now's not the time!" Valkyrimon latched onto Anubismon's hand and yanked him into the shadows. She turned and looked into Anubismon's eyes, "Brendan, you did something very wrong, and you'll have to pay for it, that's all I can say."

"Uh oh," Anubismon growled and pointed up, "I think he's grown tired of tracking us down…" AndroDramon was hovering above the city and both of his arms were drawn up and in their canon form.

"There are eggs that survived!" yelped Valkyrimon. "We can't let…"

"FUSION CANON!" blue pulses rocketed downward from AndroDramon and exploded into the streets below.

"Keep running!" Anubismon pulled Valkyrimon behind him as they ran in front of the blasts.

"Eggs!" shouted Valkyrimon as they ran past a group of three bassinets. "Anubismon, hurry!"

The dog god swerved and with Valkyrimon ran towards the bassinets. A blue haze filled the air and the two biomerged digimon stopped as a blue, fusion explosion ripped into existence in front of them. The two digimon were tossed backward and slid across the ground. Valkyrimon crawled forward feverishly trying to rush to her feet.

"Valkyrimon, it's too late!" growled Anubismon.

"No…" Valkyrimon looked at the ash and charred shell left. Fading particles of golden light were dissolving into the air. "I won't allow it, they were innocent, we were the target, damn it!" Valkyrimon lifted her sword angrily, "It was supposed to be us! They didn't deserve this!"

The sword flashed white and a dart of light shot out and encapsulated the three fading golden lights of digital essence. The dust and ash swept up and the white light burned brightly and disappeared revealing three digi-eggs. Anubismon crept forward and looked at Valkyrimon, her sword and then the digi-eggs.

"Did…I just do…?" Valkyrimon looked at Anubismon.

"I think you did…" whispered Anubismon. He looked to Valkyrimon. "You know what that means…"

"It means…I get to use them in my experiments," AndroDramon chuckled softly. The two biomerged digimon swept around to see the metallic dragon hovering above them.

"No," Valkyrimon growled loudly, "You won't harm those eggs!"

"You won't be continuing those experiments!" shouted Anubismon as he lifted one of his arms and curled his claws forward, "Valkyrimon, you go somewhere safe with the eggs; I'll hold AndroDramon!"

"Anubismon…" replied the female as she looked at the dog god.

"Go now!" shouted Anubismon as he leapt into the sky. "Amemit!" sphere after sphere of golden energy exploded around AndroDramon as Anubismon dove and weaved around the metal dragon and Valkyrimon took up the eggs and retreated to safer ground. As the smoke settled from the strikes Anubismon drew his hands together and formed a triangle with his thumbs and pointer fingers, "Pyramid Power!" three golden lasers shot from each of the triangle's vertices and converged on AndroDramon. The dragon lifted his hand changing it into a blade and smacked the broadside of his blade against the lasers.

"You can't stand against me alone…" growled AndroDramon. "You are just prolonging the inevitable, the power of my master will cover this world in chaos with us ruling that which is left…and nothing you do can impede our will!"

"We may not be able to stop you," Anubismon growled and cupped his palms together, "but we can give you one hell of a fight! AMEMIT!" a maelstrom of godly power rocketed forward exploding into AndroDramon. The dragon groaned loudly and retreated as the golden light enveloped him. Anubismon glided backward and then turned retreating from the dragon.

It didn't take him long to locate Valkyrimon, who had taken up a position on the spire on a chapel. Anubismon alighted next to Valkyrimon.

"I have been thinking about my sword," said Valkyrimon as she held it out. "We may not be able to save the village from destruction, but we can evacuate it…"

"What do you mean?" huffed Anubismon as he looked at his counterpart.

"I could resurrect all the eggs here, and then we could take them away," replied Valkyrimon as she twirled the sword in her hand, "If we take the eggs from AndroDramon then he can't use them."

"He would see us moving them and try to stop us!" growled Anubismon loudly.

"Then we'll have to do it in shifts with one of us holding him off as the other carts the eggs off!" Valkyrimon snorted loudly as she lifted her sword, "We can't let him have the eggs at any cost!"

"But!" Anubismon started, but Valkyrimon already slashed her sword down.

The blade glowed bright white and fired down into the city. The light exploded into the ground and shot outward like a rock hitting a lake and a gold ring spread out from the beam's contact with the ground. The city glowed brightly and Anubismon shielded his eyes.

Valkyrimon gasped loudly as she poked Anubismon, "You need to see this!"

Anubismon turned and looked down. Thousands of golden balls of light floated around the buildings and hovered in the streets.

"What's going on?" Anubismon looked as one of the golden spheres flew towards him and plunged into his chest. Anubismon gasped, as he staggered back, a second and third approached and implanted themselves into the dog god.

"I have no idea…" Valkyrimon as she looked around. She growled. "Here he comes…again!" AndroDramon was slowly weaving around the gold spheres, seemingly inspecting them.

The three digi-eggs Valkyrimon had resurrected hovered in front of them. They cracked open and three baby digimon looked at them. The one on the right was a jiggling digimon with tiny round ears that topped its quivering round body that glowed with a golden energy, the second was a little golden puff with a fox-like tail, and the one on the left was a golden creature covered in smoke. The three baby digimon flew straight up to Anubismon's face and hovered there, staring at him.

"Uh…" Anubismon looked to Valkyrimon and then to the babies, "Hello…"

"Hello, guardian," said the golden puff with the fox tail, "I am Reremon," She indicated to her right, "this is Botamon, and this," she indicated to her left, "is Mokumon, we've come here as spokesmen of all those who've been resurrected and all those who have been under your protection…"

"Uh…" Anubismon looked to Valkyrimon.

"Don't look at me…" replied Valkyrimon as she looked at the three glowing digimon. "What's going on here?"

"We've come to help you fight against AndroDramon!" chirped Mokumon as he glided forward.

"What?" yelped the two biomerged digimon.

"We don't have much time, but in essence we all are willing to give up our energy to you, each and every sphere is a digimon willing to give up their energy to fight AndroDramon!" cheered Botamon. "Will you please take our power, Lord Anubismon?"

"I-I…" Anubismon flustered, "can't…can I?"

Valkyrimon snarled quietly and Anubismon looked up, "He's going to attack them!" Valkyrimon lifted her sword and shot toward AndroDramon. "Get away from them!"

Anubismon looked at the three digimon, "I can't! It would kill you, and I won't let you sacrifice yourselves…you have so much to live for…"

"If AndroDramon defeats you, we will be destroyed for his own twisted use," replied Reremon quietly. "We wish to give you the power to stop him!"

"That's what AndroDramon said to me about the other eggs…" Anubismon looked down and growled quietly, "I won't be like AndroDramon!"

"You won't be!" giggled the three babies then they looked at him seriously, "We are giving you the energy, AndroDramon stole it. We knew the consequences when we decided, and we're willing to make them, if only to stop that tyrant in his tracks…will you deny us our chance to fight back?"

Anubismon looked up. AndroDramon and Valkyrimon were crossing blades but the dragon was easily pushing the sprite back. The dragon laughed and then kneed Valkyrimon in the stomach and then morphed his other arm into a canon planting it against her chest and firing. Valkyrimon flew backward into a tall wall and fell forward.

"Do it…" growled Anubismon. "Give me everything you got!"

The three babies looked at each other and then in unison whistled loudly. The golden balls of light rose into the air and spun around. Anubismon gasped in awe as the lights dove at him.

888

Valkyrimon looked up. Her body was numb in pain. Golden balls flew past and were flying towards a giant bulb of pulsing light. Valkyrimon lifted her arm slightly only to have it stepped on by a giant metallic foot.

"You'll never leave this place," growled AndroDramon's voice. "You've lost, you had lost the moment your friend resisted my power; nothing can stop me! I will be the new god of Reformation and nothing will stop me…I don't know what your friend is trying with his light show but it won't make a difference, I'll have him under my heel too."

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, tin can," rasped Valkyrimon quietly as she looked up.

The last balls of light rolled into the bulb. The gold light condensed until there was only a shadow of the one in the epicenter of the light. AndroDramon took a step back, freeing Valkyrimon. Amy summoned all the will she could and rolled over and started to crawl away from the dragon. She started to crawl towards the golden light. It was growing larger and larger in her view. She closed here eyes and looked up again. The light was standing in front of her. AndroDramon wasn't far behind her. She could hear his growling breath.

"Child, rest," whispered the light. A hand lowered itself down, "Let me take the burden from you…"

Amy felt layers and layers of something like clothing being peeled off of her and she felt something being pulled from her. Amy looked at her arms, they were human, she looked in front of her; Tsunomon was unconscious in front of her. Amy looked up. The light was Anubismon. He was new, and improved but still Anubismon.

Gold plated feathers were on large, shining, unfurled wings. Golden armor covered a wide chest and narrow but muscular stomach, and what had been long white robes were now golden, armored leggings. Golden armor covered the arms of the digimon in front of her. A long sword, not unlike the blade she carried as Valkyrimon, was in the digimon's right hand. A golden, hawk-shaped helmet covered the jackal-like features of the digimon.

"Anu…bismon," whispered Amy half consciously.

The digimon only nodded and then proceeded past her. Amy grasped Tsunomon silently and scooted slowly back as she watched the god digimon walked determinedly towards AndroDramon.

"Fusion Canon!" barked AndroDramon loudly as the barrel on his arm fired azure bolts into the glowing digimon, bolts that Anubismon deflected deftly with the broadside of his sword. AndroDramon growled and took a retreating step backward and let his arm morph again into a blade, "Metal Dragon…."

There was a flash of gold. Seconds later Anubismon was standing slightly behind and to one side of AndroDramon, his sword held out to his right. The blade morphed arm of the dragon dropped off of AndroDramon's body. AndroDramon only stared blankly at the area where the detached limb used to be. Wires sparked and black, viscous coolant flowed from the newly created orifice that used to be a shoulder. AndroDramon growled and turned morphing his other arm into a blade. Another flash of gold flashed past. This time the flashes left Anubismon looking down at Amy with his blade drawn forward. The metal dragon's other arm clanked to the ground as coolant spurted from the cleanly cut shoulder. AndroDramon turned and stared at Anubismon.

Anubismon turned and returned the gaze to AndroDramon. The god digimon's eyes glowed icily blue against his body's maize afterglow. The chassis of AndroDramon opened up revealing a row of missiles.

"Metal Dragon Strike!" roared AndroDramon as the missiles whistled forward. Anubismon cut across the line of projectiles. The missile dropped to the ground without detonating. AndroDramon looked at the god and then at the missiles and then back up at the god. He took a tenuous step backward, "Who…what…are you?"

Seconds ticked past. Anubismon looked coldly at AndroDramon and then took a slow step forward. He took a second step and then in a slow, cold voice he spoke. "I am divine judgment."

The metallic dragon staggered back. He opened his wings but gold flashes dropped the wings down to the ground and put Anubismon back to back with AndroDramon. The dragon let out a surprised gasp.

"Now you know how those eggs felt as they were slowly drained of their life force," said Anubismon coldly. "Don't you wish you could turn the clock back now…?"

The dragon gulped quietly and then stared down at Amy. "You haven't defeated me yet!"

The dragon rushed forward but he only got a step and a half before a golden arc sliced him longitudinally down the middle. There was a soft gurgle and a spurt of electricity and then the dragon's halves clattered to the ground. Anubismon glared down at the halves as the metallic beast melted into a reddish fluid. The fluid flowed to the other dismembered parts of the dragon, which also melted into reddish liquid. The liquid clumped together and then in little red balls lifted into the air. Anubismon growled and sliced at the spheroids and they sizzled into nothing upon contact.

After the last sphere fizzled to nothing; Anubismon released a loud sigh. The golden light sloughed off of the god. The armor disappeared and he returned to being the topless, white robed god digimon. He turned still holding the sword and he slowly dragged it over to Tsunomon. He gently touched the tip of the blade on Tsunomon's head. The small In Training digimon glowed brightly and evolved into Penguinmon.

Anubismon looked down at Amy and Penguinmon. "There is one thing I must do before my strength fails me…"

He kneeled down and lifted Amy and Penguinmon and with a laborious flap of his wings took off towards the palace. He glided around the midmost tower, slowly rising up the brickwork. He gently touched down on a large balcony and pushed open the large doors. He walked into a dark room. There were no pictures in the room, and nothing inhabited it, save a large well. Amy followed the god digimon as he moved to the stony edge of the well. Amy looked down at the innards of the well. A murky black liquid swirled around in the well. Amy looked up.

"What is that stuff?" whispered Amy as she looked at the solemn face of the god digimon.

"This represents the balance of the Digital World's data incoming data, but the forces of evil have worked to plunge the future into shivering, sunless darkness," whispered Anubismon quietly. "Stagnancy has allowed the evil data to contaminate the good data. The Data Weaver has not been cleansed in a very long time…and has been in contact with too many tainted wills."

Anubismon sighed quietly and closed his eyes. A golden light flowed through his body and he slowly lifted his arm and the energy flowed into his limb. He extended a finger and the light collected in the tip of his claw. Gently he lowered his claw into the well water. The light disappeared into the darkness and Anubismon lifted his hand out of the well.

"What did you do?" asked Amy quietly.

"Those that sacrificed themselves, have been sent to cleanse the weaver," replied Anubismon. He gasped loudly and dropped to his knees. A light swept over him and soon Brendan and Tapirmon were lying on the ground.

"Brendan!" Amy kneeled next to the boy. He was asleep. Amy looked over to Tapirmon. The little digimon was lying against the well, also deep asleep.

"They must be completely tapped," whispered Penguinmon with a deep yawn. "As a matter of fact…I'm a tad tired myself…" The blue bird leaned against the well and closed her eyes.

"We're all tired…" Amy felt her eyelids droop slightly. "Sleep, would be…" Amy dropped down next to Brendan fast asleep.

888

"So…" Chaos Piedmon growled as he watched Anubismon dispatch of AndroDramon like a butcher does of a side of beef. "One is down...what a disappointment; and here I thought AndroDramon would be a feature presentation…not some preview cartoon…oh well."

The clown threw a glance behind himself. Mr. Ishida was suspended still, in a translucent, red, viscous, fluid sphere. Tendrils of the condensed fluid snapped hungrily at his chest and arms, implanting themselves feverishly into his flesh. The man made no response as the tendrils dug into the skin and routed around. A number were already attached to his forehead and the human's brow twitched in agitation as the tendrils did their job. A flurry of tendrils were stabbing into the human's chest and retracting themselves and then reinserting themselves. Each of the tendrils clasped the tag and crest that laid on his chest.

"You like that don't you?" asked the clown quietly as a mischievous grin played over his lips. "All that darkness, you thrive on the stuff, don't you?" Chaos Piedmon then lazily caste his eyes back up at the monitors and smirked. The next game was about to begin. Chaos Piedmon shivered with a smile on his face. "Let the next act take the stage."

**888**

**Well this chapter is not nearly as long, but we got one! One Chaos Master down…I don't know, I liked AndroDramon, and partially wish I could have extended his story out, but really I'm playing two to three chapters on each Chaos Master, I don't know why. It's a work in progress, I wanted Assaultmon's arc to be relatively short and that turned into the longest one so far I think. **

**Blue: Well sort of, I Need a Hero was the only club song I could think of. More Biomerges to come. Yes, those twelve baby digimon, I tried to make it obvious, now can you identify the three we had this chapter? I also fixed what you pointed out. This chapter probably is a little lackluster, compared to the previous ones. Or I always feel that there are only two or three truly good chapters in any of the stories I post and the others are rather lacking in comparison. **

**Dark Qiviut: I sent the email, and I am glad it was satisfactory. I too was aggravated by the unannounced downtime that Fanfiction had, but there is nothing that could be done, although I'd like to know what was fixed, but eh. I am not interested in how soon you review, in fact, I'm glad I was able to administer my repairs before reviews flew in. Actually I don't get worried if one or maybe two chapters don't get reviews but it is disconcerting when something like, five or six chapters don't garner reviews of any kind. This chapter has come faster than I anticipated, probably because I already had it written in my mind.**

**No, I had it in my mind that Jason and Janet would be attracted to each other since maybe a few chapters before Phantomon's rage. I mean, sure she called it CPR…(that comment is just kidding). **

**Alforce: I hope your exams are coming off ok. **


	73. Toys Will Be Toys

**I don't own digimon**

**Toys Will Be Toys**

**888**

A large metallic door swept open. He clanked forward slowly, looking up. A light switch clicked and an incandescent bulb lazily flickered to life.

"I wonder which of my toys I should share with the digi-destined," he mused to himself.

His long, metallic sledge hammer was slung over his shoulder. His glowing eyes shimmered through two optical holes in his metallic face. Chrome fingers rolled across his chin as he looked upwards. Hanging from the high, nearly imperceptible ceiling were chains, and wrapped in those chains were wearied, beaten digimon, his playmates. They were digimon that had tried to stop him from controlling his territory. They had paid the price by becoming his toys, his pawns in the game of his life, a game that he planned to win.

He smirked as he looked up at the digimon. They had long ago lost the will to fight and now hung lazily, rarely shifting in their chains. Three caught his attention, one was a plush Tyrannosaur. It was pink with puffy green scales that were pressed against his back by the chains. The last two were presents from Chaos Piedmon. He had been waiting a long time to open them. The first was a white and black panda digimon. The other was a cyborg digimon with red, feathery leggings, a white muscular torso and a visored head with long, white ears pronged with lavender tufts.

"Yes, these will be very nice," He chuckled as he pointed at the three digimon. The chains lowered slowly and dropped the three down on the ground and they tumbled forward. "And after you've spent so much time wrapped in my control chains you have no thoughts in your head but mine!" He turned and waved his hand forward, "Come on, we have to get some food in you so you are you ready to play with the digi-destined!"

The three digimon stood up and growled softly as their eyes glowed with an angry red.

888

Mark and Lucemon walked slowly through the brush. Gatomon was leading them towards the rendezvous point that Piximon had established incase they had been forced to retreat from one of Metal Puppetmon's patrols. Gatomon pushed aside the shrubbery and walked forward. There was a small party of digimon there, many were small, Gigimon, probably from the village that Mark and Lucemon had been in. He made out a group of water digimon, and immediately noticed a Tentomon hovering about. His eyes then wandered up to a round, brown digimon.

"Mud Frigimon!" Mark cheered as he ran toward the large mud man.

"Mark!" chuckled the chocolate digimon as he caught the boy and whirled around. "My you've grown…"

"I've only been away a day and a half!" yelped Mark in accusation.

"Well, it's been several years here," chuckled Mud Frigimon as he gently put the boy down. Lucemon landed gently at Mark's side. "Ah, Lord Lucemon, you've returned."

"What did you call me?" Lucemon looked directly at Mud Frigimon.

"Lord Lucemon," replied the mud digimon.

"Do not call me that," said Lucemon quietly.

"Why not?" asked Mud Frigimon as he frowned.

"I am no one's lord," replied Lucemon loudly. He flicked his wings closed and turned. He frowned as he looked at the forest, "I wonder where Michelle and Labramon are…"

"I bet Piximon is with them, he fell in their direction…" said Gatomon as the cat looked around. "I see you guys have gotten camp ready."

"Yep, we walked here as fast as we could and hunkered down," nodded Mud Frigimon with a nod.

"Actually we went as fast as Mud Frigimon could travel," buzzed Tentomon as the lady bug-like digimon walked up next to the mud digimon, "My poor wings…I won't be flying for a week!"

"Stop complaining, or we'll send you back to that cave we found you under!" growled Gatomon loudly.

"Please not that!" yelped Tentomon loudly. "Oh please not that!"

"What happened there?" whispered Mark quietly to Mud Frigimon.

"Well, twasn't so long after you guys left," replied the mud digimon as he sat down. "An evil force started to take over."

"The Chaos Masters," Lucemon looked to Mud Frigimon.

"Well…" Mud Frigimon looked around and then cupped his hand around his mouth, "They say those there Chaos Masters are just the muscle to the real evil that's trying to take over. They say someone else is pullin' their strings so to speak."

"Who?" Mark looked up anxiously. "If we find out who it is; we could side step the Chaos Masters completely!"

"That's not a good idea, nope, nope!" Mark and Lucemon spun around to find Piximon and Michelle walking forward, Labramon poked her head out of the bushes. Piximon landed on the ground, "The master of the Chaos Masters must be incredibly strong to control the digimon that it has mastery over. If you were to fight it…"

"It'd turn you into a fresh pot of Digi-destined Chili with extra hot sauce," said Mud Frigimon loudly.

"Yes, indeed it would," piped Piximon as he walked to the fire. "And you already have a full plate as it is!"

"But it doesn't explain what happened to Tentomon's cave…" said Mark.

"His cave was destroyed," replied Gatomon casually. "Metal Puppetmon wanted the minerals in it so he sent a band of Nise Drimogemon in after it, well, they got the minerals and Metal Puppetmon said that the mountain was in the way so he destroyed it…"

"The entire mountain," gasped Michelle. She looked at the other digimon.

"Yep," said Piximon, "The entire mountain, in one good smack."

Michelle sat down and stared at the fire the digimon had made. "If he can destroy an entire mountain…"

"Don't worry Michelle, I'll protect you," said Labramon as the retriever nuzzled against Michelle's arm.

"But who will protect you?" asked the girl quietly.

"I will!" asserted Lucemon loudly. The other digimon were in awe as the angel's wings unfurled as he asserted himself.

"So…beautiful," whispered a group of Gigimon. The red and black, squat digimon encircled around Lucemon and wagged their bushy red tails. "Makes you wonder why our ancestors attacked him…"

"Lord Lucemon!" shouted another voice. The children looked over to see a group of Gotsumon, "All hail Lord Lucemon!"

Lucemon narrowed his eyes and flicked closed his wings, "If you dare hail me, I will smite each and every one of you!" The other digimon took a step back. Lucemon clenched his fist and growled, "I don't know who started this Lord Lucemon stuff, but it stops here, I am no one's lord!" He turned his gaze across the group of digimon, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The digimon gulped loudly and nodded. Lucemon eased and sighed. "Good!"

"But who will protect you, Lucemon?" gulped Michelle. The angel flustered gently and then looked to Mark, "Mark will, he will give me the power to protect you and him and Labramon."

"Don't forget about us!" called the digimon in unison. "We'll fight to protect you all, you're the digi-destined, if we can't fight for those that fought for us; then what use are we?"

"We need to find the others," whispered Michelle, "Especially, our brothers…"

"Yeah, our brothers!" Mark looked to Piximon, "Have you heard anything about them?" Mark turned to all of them, "Any of you heard about any of the other digi-destined, especially two that have combined with their digimon to form digimon named GaiOumon and Justimon?"

Piximon looked about. A bee digimon buzzed forward. "I did, I am a scout, and well, there was word from some Chuumon that there was a dreadful battle to the north of here, between combined digimon and one of the Chaos Masters, but unfortunately no word as to who won."

"I heard of a fight between the digi-destined towards a an ancient ruin that was protected by Black Rapidmon," called a monkey like digimon, "but the digi-destined ended up running away…in fact they were being pursued…so the fight may still be going on!"

"Right now, we have more important things to deal with," said Gatomon as the cat walked forward, "We have to keep ourselves safe for right now; we can go searching for the rest of the digi-destined later!"

"Gatomon is right; now go on, and gather food, snap, snap," called Piximon as he hovered about. "Mud Frigimon, go on, make sure the younger ones work, Gatomon and I have things to discuss with the digi-destined."

The digimon groaned but a swift sweep of Piximon's staff sent the digimon off. Piximon turned to Mark and Michelle. Gatomon walked up to them and sat down, "Children you do realize that you're our last hope…?"

Mark and Michelle looked to the two digimon, but Michelle spoke, "Why us? Why us eight; why not some other group of eight?"

"We do not know, it must be something about you," whispered Gatomon. "I wish I could tell you."

"Indeed," whispered Piximon, "The fight against the Chaos Masters has not gone well. There are none capable of overpowering them. Even I, a stout and well trained digimon, am no match against their power, and even if we were able to dispose of them we have no way of defeating their master."

"You guys keep mentioning this master, who is it?" Mark looked at Piximon sternly. "Don't hold anything back!"

"We don't know, all we know is that it is a powerful force that came here during the Great Reformat," replied Gatomon as the cat swished its tail back and forth, "It bided its time, hiding from our detection and then all of a sudden Chaos Piedmon appeared and slowly word got out of something building. Most digimon ignored it, because there was no real sign that anything was happening, and Chaos Piedmon had dropped off the radar…"

"Until we left to chase Karatenmon and Bastemon," whispered Michelle.

"Exactly," replied Piximon with a sharp nod, "After that, big things started to happen, a number of cities disappeared into sink holes, data started to corrupt. Rivers of blood formed and then disappeared, warping entire regions in their wake. Some said that Chaos Piedmon was feeding a lurking beast. Finally Chaos Piedmon and his Chaos Masters started taking over…and anytime a portion of the Digital World mustered a large enough force to overthrow them; a mysterious storm with red clouds would erupt and red rain would fall. The entirety of the region would be deleted. What you see in this refugee camp is about what is left to resist the Chaos Masters."

"We don't have the power to resist anything," whispered Gatomon. "We've been forced to run and hide."

"The Gigimon you saw, they came in hopes of finding a new place to build their village, Metal Puppetmon destroyed it when he crushed Tentomon's mountain," said Piximon solemnly. "The Gotsumon ran from File Island after CyberSeadramon attacked and laid waste to everything there, not even Primary Village survived."

"What about Salamon and the rest of the guards of the Temple of Calumon?" asked Michelle.

"They tried their best, but it was a band of rookie digimon against a very powerful Mega digimon," Gatomon frowned and growled, "The fools should have run…they were no match, it was like rain drop against a tidal wave…"

"Many escaped to Setup Island…" Piximon looked up at Lucemon, "and that is where the worshipping started. They wished for the power of the Founders born in a digimon to return to them…They didn't care what form…they just wanted this chaotic scourge crushed under foot."

"How could we have left when things were so bad off?" Michelle looked down at the ground.

"We didn't know," said Lucemon as he looked around. "None of us could've known…"

"We should've waited!" Michelle looked up. "We could've waited; they didn't find Mr. Takenouchi until after we brought him out…"

"What would you have done?" asked Gatomon. "None of you could've helped fight the Chaos Masters; even with all your digimon powered to the Ultimate level you would not have made a scratch on them. It is best you went to the Human World and fought Karatenmon, at least then you were able to gather even more power to assist in this fight!"

Lucemon flicked his ear wings back, "I don't like this, I sense a very foreboding aura."

"Awe, Lucemon, you're no fun!" growled a childish voice. A metal digimon dropped down. "You took the surprise right from me!"

"Metal Puppetmon!" growled Gatomon and Piximon.

"Static Force!" an explosion of red resulted in Mud Frigimon and a group of Gotsumon to be sent flying into the camp from outside.

"Bamboo Fist!" growled a deep voice. Tentomon tumbled through the air crashing a small distance from Mud Frigimon.

"Black Matter!" A ball of darkness flew from the forest and exploded leaving a herd of Gigimon on the ground.

"I brought some toys with me this time!" chuckled Metal Puppetmon. "Come on guys come and let me introduce you to the pawns you're going to play with!" First was a cyborg, bird-human digimon that alighted next to Metal Puppetmon. "This is Silphymon; he'll keep you from flying away like you did last time." A large creature crashed through the trees and stepped up behind Metal Puppetmon. It was a black and white bear digimon that stood a couple of stories high, "This is Pandamon, he looks nice and cuddly but wait until he unleashes his bamboo covered knuckles, you'll be wishing you never played with this plump digimon," Lastly was a stuffed tyrannosaur that stood about half as tall as the large panda. "This is Ex-Tyranomon! His cute outer layer hides the true prickliness of his inner darkness!" The metallic puppet smiled slightly and held his metallic sledge hammer across his chest, "I hope you're ready to play, because I know we are!"

Silphymon lifted off the ground and Metal Puppetmon swung his mallet forward. The ground erupted in fire.

Lucemon clenched his fists and ran in front of Mark, "Lucemon, digivolve to Pidmon!" The two winged angel snatched up the boy and flew into the air.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The retriever yelped in reply to the attack and swept around as she morphed into a canine angel and scooped up Michelle taking her into the trees.

Piximon and Silphymon were already trading blows as Mud Frigimon and the Gotsumon rushed Pandamon. Gatomon was running toward Ex-Tyranomon.

"Fire Feather!" shouted Pidmon as a stream of fire shot down at the plush dinosaur.

"Battlement D'Armor!" shouted D'Arcmon as she fired blasts of light at Pandamon.

"Bamboo Punch!" shouted Pandamon as he crushed his paw into Mud Frigimon and the Gotsumon sending rolling backward.

The bursts of light, from D'Arcmon, erupted over his black and white skin and the large panda swung around revealing a bamboo kendo stick that cracked against D'Arcmon's staff as the canine angel rushed in to clobber the large beast. Pidmon was slicing forward toward Ex-Tyranomon when the dinosaur opened its plush mouth and belched sparkling bursts of energy. Pidmon rolled backward as the sparks embedded themselves into the angel and then popped in a small explosion. Gatomon skidded to a stop in front of the plush digimon. It looked down and lifted its foot and stomped down; the side burst knocking the cat backward.

Pandamon swept around and D'Arcmon was crushed against a tree. Pidmon stood only to be enveloped by dark matter. The mass of darkness then vomited ejecting Pidmon into one of the makeshift huts the digimon had made.

"Pidmon!" yelped Mark from his branch as he clung to the tree with the other hand.

"D'Arcmon," Michelle looked down at her partner as Pandamon whacked his kendo branch on the back of the angel.

"We're their last hope…" whispered Mark. He looked down and clutched his tag and crest.

"Get up D'Arcmon!" Michelle shouted as she stood up. "We can't let them destroy the others!"

"D'Arcmon…." The canine angel snatched the kendo stick as Pandamon began laying in a new set of lashes.

"Pidmon….." The angel stood, half his body covered in the shadow of the rubble half bathed in the sunlight.

"Digivolve to…" The two champion digimon glowed fiercely.

"…Asuramon!" The four armed fiery, god digimon shot forward, fists burning brightly.

"…Wisemon!" the white robed sorceress snapped the kendo stick in her hands and lifted up in front of Pandamon.

In the air Piximon was retreating across the sky as three Silphymon dove down firing bolts of plasma like a spitfire fighter plane. The little fae digimon was twirling his staff in front of him to repel the strikes. The three Silphymon slammed together as one and fired one huge crimson blast that sent Piximon spinning in the air as he fell towards the ground. Fortunately the pink ball of fur stopped himself inches above the ground and swept his staff forward releasing a small bomb that exploded into the diving cyborg. Piximon quickly spun around and looked at Gatomon.

"Get the humans and the Gigimon out of here, Gatomon!" shouted the pixie as he looked up at Silphymon, who was preparing for another strafe of the ground, "GO! Find a place to hide!" Gatomon looked up in shock, "THAT'S AN ORDER DO IT!" shouted Piximon; he growled and then shot into the air the blade of his staff ready to slice through anything in his path.

"Come on!" shouted Gatomon. The cat turned and ran through the camp gathering the cowering Gigimon as he went. He looked up at the tree that Mark and Michelle were in, "You two come on; we're leaving!"

"What about Asuramon and Wisemon!" Michelle called down to the cat.

"They can take care of themselves!" shouted Gatomon, "We gotta get out of here!"

"We're just a distraction here," called Mark as piece of shrapnel whizzed past his head. "We best get going! Gatomon is right; they can hold their own, pretty well!"

Mark slowly skidded down the trunk of the tree. Michelle looked hesitantly and then started down the tree after him. Gatomon then waved them forward and herded the Gigimon and they ran into the forest.

"Hey!" Shouted Metal Puppetmon loudly, "No one leaves my play dates without a note from me! Get back here!" The metal puppet rushed after the departing digimon and children, knocking the Gotsumon out of his way and then Mud Frigimon and Tentomon. The others were too busy with Metal Puppetmon's 'toys' to stop him.

888

"Dang it!" shouted Gatomon as a blast of tree bark exploded behind them. "This way, it's not far to a line of caverns…"

"Wait…Metal Puppetmon destroyed an entire mountain, and we're going to hide in caverns?" called Mark loudly from behind the feline.

"Good point!" called Gatomon, "Then we best find a better place to hide!"

"How about in the forest!" called Michelle, "maybe we can loop back behind him!"

"Crossbar Slice and Dice!" shouted the metallic child's voice as a spinning metal crossbar sliced through the forest and spun back around cutting a giant 'U' through the foliage.

"You guys hide!" shouted the Gigimon to the others, "We'll hold him off!"

One of the bigger Gigimon looked up at Mark, "There is a hiding tree about seven yards from here; Gatomon should know it by sight!"

"No, you aren't going to face him!" yelped Michelle loudly, "You can't; you'll get hurt!"

"He'll massacre you, you're hopes for a village!" shouted Mark.

"The hopes of a world are more important than the hopes of a village!" called the biggest Gigimon. "And our fates are tied to yours; if we don't help save you then we're no better than the ones that want to destroy you!"

"But you can't make a dent!" growled Gatomon.

"I can hear you, now come out…" growled Metal Puppetmon's voice as the bushes rustled behind them.

"We don't have to hurt him only slow him down, and that we can do!" said the biggest Gigimon. He turned to the others, "Hide in the bushes, when he comes, all together and we'll give him heck in a hand basket!"

"No!" cried Michelle.

"There is no arguing with them, they've made their decision," grumbled Gatomon.

"How can you just let them throw their lives away?" Mark looked at the cat.

"The same way you can," growled the cat, "be thankful that you have such good friends and hope for their wellbeing! Now come on!

"But…" Michelle started but a tree snapped and Mark grabbed her, pulling her behind him.

"We just have to hope for the best!" called Mark as he ran. "Just be hopeful and don't let that light fade!"

Michelle looked back as the metallic Pinocchio raged out of the underbrush.

"Hot Bite!" shouted the group of Gigimon as the small football shaped, red and black digimon leapt from the trees and bushes and latched onto the metal puppet with their mouths. Their bushy tails swung around as Metal Puppetmon thrashed about.

Gatomon was sprinting ahead of Mark and Michelle and he swerved around and disappeared into a tree. The cat then waved them into the tree with its gloved paw. Mark and Michelle were puffing slightly as they rested back in the tree. The wooden entrance to the hiding tree was translucent and they could see the outside world through a brown and moss green tinted lens. Michelle whimpered at the sound of a large explosion, which was followed by the screams of so many Gigimon.

888

"Fire Fists of Asura!" growled the four armed god man as he plunged his fiery fists into the stuffed face of Ex-Tyranomon. The pink fluff digimon rocked back and but didn't fall.

"Pandora Dialog!" called Wisemon as bolts of white lightning slammed into Pandamon.

The white and black digimon staggered back and growled but then launched forward. Long claws shot out of the panda's paws and sliced at the sorceress. Mud Frigimon leapt at the panda and tackled him. The chocolate digimon whirled around behind Pandamon and held him back.

"I got him!" called the mud digimon as he struggled with the larger Pandamon.

"Pandora Dialog!" lightning bolts crashed into Pandamon's exposed chest, but the large digimon only growled in anger.

"Pit Bomb!" shouted Piximon's voice as a bat winged bomb exploded in the air. Silphymon was reeling backward as the pink ball rushed forward, staff slicing back and forth.

"Human Emotion!" roared Asuramon as his three masked glowed and fired forward in one stream of light. The beam of light shoved itself down Ex-Tyranomon's throat. The stuffed exterior of the digimon bubbled and shifted as if the creature inside was burning alive and then it exploded into dust. Asuramon looked over at the fight with Pandamon. He then looked into the sky and saw Piximon fall back from a crimson blast. The little faery digimon was tiring. Asuramon clenched his four fists, "Here I come! Fire Fists of Asura!" Silphymon looked down in time to get struck in the chest by four blasts of flame.

"I can't hold him much longer!" shouted Mud Frigimon as a group of Gotsumon teamed up with the chocolate man, trying to restrain the larger Ultimate digimon.

"I have one trick…" Wisemon narrowed her blue eyes, "but you'll have to be very careful." She lifted her hand a large book appeared in her hand. "When I say 'go', Gotsumon, Mud Frigimon, let go!"

"Right!" shouted the digimon holding Pandamon.

"One, two, three…" Wisemon stuck her thumb between the pages of the book, "GO!" Mud Frigimon and the Gotsumon let go and rolled from the Pandamon. Wisemon narrowed her eyes, "Eternal Nirvana!"

She whipped her book open and pointed the pages at Pandamon. A white vortex erupted from the pages and started to pull in everything in front of it. Pandamon slammed his clawed paws into the ground, but they only slowed his progression towards the vortex. Pandamon's back end lifted off the ground and in one large roll the white and black bear rolled into Wisemon's book. Wisemon slammed the book shut and it disappeared. Her blue eyes glared up in the air where Silphymon had split itself up again and was taking on Asuramon and Piximon.

Piximon stabbed the Silphymon image in front of him turning it into dust. Asuramon and the other two Silphymon images were grappling. Piximon watched for a while taking deep breaths and then shot forward. Wisemon looked around her and then rose also.

The three Ultimate digimon encircled the remaining visages of Silphymon. The two images then recombined into the original Silphymon. Wisemon flicked her hand up, opened her book and pointed it at Silphymon. Asuramon's face masks glowed and Piximon's staff was pointed at Silphymon. The cyborg smirked softly and then shot towards Piximon.

"Eternal Nirvana!" a pulse of auroral energy rushed over Silphymon, freezing the cyborg in place.

"Human Emotion!" shouted Asuramon as a beam of brilliant energy sliced through the cyborg.

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon launched forward stabbing with his staff. The remains of Silphymon exploded into dust.

"Hurry, we haven't much time, we must get to your partners!" shouted the Gotsumon.

"Yes, indeed we do!" shouted Piximon as he turned and buzzed in the direction he'd ordered Gatomon to go.

There was a bright flash in that direction and trees collapsed. Asuramon and Wisemon looked at each other and then a golden light swam over them and they reverted to Labramon and Lucemon in midair. Lucemon snatched up the retriever and then dove off towards the explosion, all of his wings flapping in quick succession to increase his speed.

888

"Stupid In Training digimon," grumbled Metal Puppetmon's voice. The digimon soon appeared in their line of view. He was rubbing his metallic joints, "Now I have scorch marks on my chrome work, and I was just waxed and buffed!" Metal Puppetmon stopped and huffed. "Now where did those digi-destined go?" he looked around, "I see, you want to play hide and go seek!" The puppet giggled slightly and rubbed his metal hands together. He looked around the clearing in front of the hiding tree, "Now if I were a digi-destined where would I hide myself?"

Gatomon looked up at the digi-destined. His eyes were worried, and his ears drooped. Mark started to hiccup. Michelle and Gatomon looked at the boy in horror. Metal Puppetmon turned and with his metallic teeth showing, he gripped the metal sledge hammer strapped to his back.

"No…" gasped Gatomon.

"I found you," stated Metal Puppetmon coldly and he lifted his sledge, "And in my games, losers don't get to play for two out of three…"

"I'll distract him, you run!" shouted Gatomon as he started to run.

"No!" shouted the two humans loudly, "You aren't sacrificing yourself for us!"

"We're the last hopes of the Digital World, that won't mean much if the Digital World destroys itself to save us!" said Mark loudly. The small boy hugged Gatomon tightly.

"I won't let another light flicker out of existence, because I need to be saved," whispered Michelle. The girl wrapped her arms around the cat and held him. "We won't let you die!"

"But you'll kill us all!" shouted Gatomon loudly.

"You have to have a little faith!" said Michelle and Mark in unison.

"No amount of faith will save you, no one can protect you now!" growled Metal Puppetmon as he slammed his sledge down, "Puppet Sledge!"

The earth erupted in flames, engulfing the hiding tree. The forest surrounding the tree was burning as the blast fanned out around its target, nothing in several yards was without flame. The puppet smirked quietly and then turned to leave his hammer slung back over his shoulder and started on his way.

"Metal Puppetmon," A calm voice said in a husky hush.

The puppet stopped dead in his tracks and turned. His chrome Digizoid jaw nearly fell off its hinges. "You…"

**888**

**I re-read this chapter and I was very worried about the combat basically because it seems muted, which I suppose it is. **

**Blue: Now you got me thinking up stuff…like how to insert the twelve digimon into the story again…I have one way…and one that I have wanted to access really bad, but story geography has only let me do it limitedly without actually being able to touch the characters I want to touch. As to the three babies, I can give you a hint if you want. Actually all I'll say is that, five minus two is three. **

**Dark Qiviut: Yep, I feared I may be putting these guys away too fast, but really, except for Puppetmon (Puppetmon had extenuating circumstances, ie most of the episodes didn't focus on him completely) most of the Dark Masters had two-three episodes a piece. I actually had a bit of problem ending this chapter or finding a proper stop. **


	74. Fate’s Endeavor The Gate of Destiny

**I don't own digimon**

**Fate's Endeavor; The Gate of Destiny**

**888**

"Gaia Force!" roared a husky voice as another sphere of energy exploded into the ground.

"Steven!" yelped Ryuudamon loudly as the little black lizard leapt on top of the blonde boy and covered him as the dirt and rocks, and tree shrapnel crashed down around them.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" A white dinosaur rushed to a brown haired boy.

"I'm fine, Snow Agumon," grumbled the boy quietly as he rubbed his eyes, "but I could really go for a pair of goggles or something to wear over my eyes, though."

"Should've thought of that before…" said Steven.

"I guess," Kevin stood up and shook himself down. Dirt and mud was caked onto his clothes and skin.

"Demon Disaster!" hissed a second voice as a blast of dark energy sliced through the forest. A large tree shook as the dirt overturned.

"Kevin, watch out!" yelped Steven as the tree started to lean.

Ryuudamon and Steven scrambled forward. Kevin looked up in horror as the tree loomed larger and larger over him. Snow Agumon grabbed his hand and yanked throwing the boy to the ground again. Dark clouds boiled in the sky as a second ball of energy flew into the ground. This time it threw the group of four several yards back. They crashed down covered in dirt and plant scraps.

A large, gray armored dragon man touched down on the ground a few feet away. A knight appeared next to the dragon man.

"It seems we have accomplished Lord Chaos Piedmon's plans," growled the dragon man as his cold gold eyes surveyed the area.

"They did not produce the challenge I had anticipated," hissed the knight. He flung his arm out dispelling the gray lance that had been attached to the arm. "Tis a pity…"

"How so?" The dragon turned to the knight. "We have vanquished our foes!"

"Such a simple mind, these were not foes that are deserving of our abilities!" replied the knight. Its eyes shimmered quietly, "There are more of these humans. Maybe one of them may prove to be strong."

"But Lord Chaos Piedmon did not…" started the dragon man.

"No he did not," The knight drew his blue cloak over his shoulders. "There are reports that the one traveling with Lucemon, is near by, to the north."

"To fight Lucemon!" growled the dragon loudly, "Would be most satisfying!"

"Indeed," nodded the knight as he turned. "Come we must travel fast, or Metal Puppetmon will get them first!" There was a flash of blue lightning and the knight and the dragon were gone.

Kevin gasped as he pushed through the dirt. Snow Agumon was right next to him. Steven erupted from the fallout with Ryuudamon.

"Mark!" shouted Steven loudly. "We have to get to them first!"

"Wait!" Kevin shook his head, "What good would it do, in our state we wouldn't even stand a chance…"

"We don't have time for this!" growled Steven as he shimmied free from the dirt. "I'm going after my brother, I have to protect him!"

"What about my sister!" shouted Kevin loudly, "You know, she's out there too!"

"Yeah well we'll look for you sister after we find my brother!" returned Steven as he started to walk away.

"Dang it, listen to me!" shouted Kevin.

"You are not my boss!" shouted Steven loudly, "I'm finding my brother before those bastards do, if you don't like it you can go off on your own!"

"I'm not going to let you wander off by yourself, we couldn't handle them together, what makes you think you can handle them alone!" shouted Kevin. Steven stopped and turned. Kevin looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I at least have a chance of fending them off; Lucemon and Mark don't!" growled Steven. He looked up at Kevin, "So you can either come with me, or not; I don't care, but Ryuudamon and I are going to look for my brother!"

"I think we should follow Chaos WarGreymon and Chaos Dukemon," breathed Kevin. He looked up at the blonde, who was shaking his head. Kevin growled, "Dang it, listen, if they are looking for your brother, then following them will lead us to him!"

"And then if they kill him before we can reach them!" Steven growled and clenched his fists, "I won't let you change my mind; the issue is closed!"

"No it's not! My plan is logical! What are you going to do? Run willy-nilly all over the place shouting his name?" snorted Kevin.

"What do you know? You're just worried about your sister, you selfish bastard!" growled Steven loudly.

"What did you call me?" glowered Kevin.

"I called you a selfish bastard!" shouted Steven.

"I'm a selfish bastard?" yelped Kevin loudly, "I'm not the one willing to lose my brother because I'm too obstinate to listen!"

"Don't you dare!" shouted Steven. The blonde growled and rushed Kevin. Kevin fell back as the blonde haired boy tackled him. The two rolled across the ground. "I wasn't the one that got weak! I wasn't the one that wanted to keep running when we should've stood our ground!"

"Get off of me!" growled Kevin as he shoved Steven. "I'm not the one that decided to kill Ancient Sphinxmon!" Kevin punched Steven, knocking the blonde of him. "We could have used him, to find out about what they wanted Mr. Takenouchi for!"

"I didn't hear you complaining!" returned Steven as he pounced on Kevin as the brown haired boy tried to stand.

"Stop this!" shouted the two digimon. "Please!"

Kevin flipped Steven off of his back, "This is stupid, we're wasting time. Now please…" Kevin extended his hand to Steven.

"What are you doing?" Steven looked up at Kevin warily.

"Extending a branch of peace," said Kevin quietly, "It takes courage to make peace. You were right, we should look for your brother, and I think the best way to do that is by following Chaos WarGreymon and Chaos Dukemon…"

"Steven, he's right…" whispered Ryuudamon, "I know it is a little hurtful to your pride, but if you want to see your brother…"

"Ok, ok, ok!" growled Steven as he clasped Kevin's hand, "We'll do it your way!"

"They went this way, if we biomerge, we may still be able to follow them!" called Kevin as he ran into the forest, Steven not too far behind.

888

Metal Puppetmon looked up. The small patch of Armageddon he had created was swirling around the robust figure. Flames swept around the man.

"It's rude to stop playing in the middle of the game," said the figure quietly as it sliced through the flames with a lavender blade. The tongues of fire swirled away from the blade.

"You!" yelped Metal Puppetmon loudly as he dropped back scrambling on the palms of his hands. The puppet's eyes then narrowed, "You think you're pretty special don't you?"

The figure stepped forward the flames washing around him and then into nothing. Six, large, white wings were opened wide and a long helm covered his head and eyes. White armor covered his body and a lavender shield covered his left arm. The energy blade on his right arm was formed from a golden arm band. The figures stony face quirked slightly up and to the right.

"As a matter of fact," replied the figure, "I do…"

Metal Puppetmon growled and clasped the crossbar on his back, "Magna Angemon may have saved the humans when my colleague was first lord of this world, but I will tell you now, we are much more powerful this time, you won't be winning the game with that strategy again!"

The metal puppet roared and swept his crossbar forward. The angel swept his energy blade up and the two weapons clashed angrily against each other.

"Get him Magna Angemon!" called a small voice.

"Give him one for the Gigimon!" shouted a second voice.

Metal Puppetmon strained with the angel and happened to catch a glimpse of the two digi-destined, sitting, unharmed, in a small circle of grass, cheering on the angel loudly. Magna Angemon gave a push and Metal Puppetmon felt himself being launched backward into a tree. His metal spine clunked hard into the wood and he groaned softly as his butt crashed to the ground.

"It will take more than a little toss to stop me!" grumbled Metal Puppetmon as he stood up and lifted his crossbar again. The puppet's sledge hammer was on the ground where he had dropped it. Metal Puppetmon lunged forward, "I'm used to playing rough!"

Magna Angemon swept back, and let the puppet's over-exaggerated swing send its body stumbling forward past the angel and then Magna Angemon dropped his gauntlet-like shield down on top of Metal Puppetmon's head. The puppet skidded face first into the ground.

Metal Puppetmon growled loudly and spat out soil as he pushed himself up from the ground. He narrowed his eyes and then looked sideways; his hammer was only an arm's length away. An evil smile played over his chrome lips. Without warning, Metal Puppetmon lunged for his hammer and snatched it up. He rolled smoothly to his feet and without hesitation swung his sledge down.

Magna Angemon was caught in a maelstrom of flame and stone. He was tossed back, bouncing across the torn soil and winced when he came to a stop. He lifted his head and saw Metal Puppetmon coming at him again with the hammer, this time though the hammer was aimed at his head.

The angel jerked to his left and heard the whoosh of air and the felt the concussion of metal on earth. Another explosion sent trees and rock flying into the air. Magna Angemon rolled to his feet and crouched down his sword lifted to his face. Metal Puppetmon was already hoisting the long, metal hammer up again. Magna Angemon smirked.

The puppet's weapon was his weakness, it may be strong and nearly indestructible, but it was also extremely ungainly to use and its long handle and heavy head were not very complementary to the puppet's short stature and small body. Metal Puppetmon swept around with a wild, lateral swing of the hammer which Magna Angemon easily leapt away from. The puppet's swing rolled seamlessly into another strike on the earth that vomited soil toward Magna Angemon. The angel lifted his shield and deflected the blast, though it did push him back.

"You have a weakness," announced Metal Puppetmon loudly. The dust was still clearing as Magna Angemon looked up in surprise and then horror. Metal Puppetmon was hovering behind the two humans. Metal Puppetmon hitched his sledge onto his back. "A weakness most of you goody-two shoes share…compassion!" He grabbed the two children up by the scruffs of their necks. The boy and the girl struggled, screaming loudly for help. "You may have been able to beat me, if we'd been alone, Magna Angemon," snickered the puppet, "But as you can see, now it is impossible!"

"Pit Bomb!"

"Mud Ball!"

"Rock Punch!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Divine Feat!"

"Retrieve Bark!"

A spinning ball of hyper-heated mud and electrified stones slammed into the back of the puppet. Metal Puppetmon yowled in surprise as the heated grit wedged itself into the metal marionette's chrome joints. The two humans dropped from the puppet's grasp and fell to the ground. Seconds later a twelve winged angel and a retriever were rushing to the humans.

"Mark!" shouted the angel as he ran towards the boy.

"Michelle!" yelped the canine as she ran toward the girl.

"Lucemon!" Mark ran towards the angel.

"Labramon!" Michelle scrambled after the human boy. "You're safe!"

"We were worried, we saw the flash!" shouted Lucemon as he scooped Mark into his arms and stared at the puppet that was jerkily shaking itself off. "We thought he'd gotten you…"

"We did, too," said Mark as he turned to look back, "but then our crests flashed brightly and Gatomon digivolved into..." Mark pointed to the seraph that was pointing its glowing energy blade at Metal Puppetmon.

"Magna Angemon," murmured Piximon as the little pink-furred digimon dropped down to the ground. The pink fuzz ball turned and ran, "Everyone clear out!"

"Huh?" Mark looked around as Mud Frigimon and the Gotsumon retreated behind large trees.

"Come, hurry!" yelped Piximon as he pushed Lucemon and Labramon into the forest. "Grab a hold of something!"

"Metal Puppetmon, you have one last chance, relinquish your power and surrender!" growled Magna Angemon.

Metal Puppetmon sneered and reached down clasping his hammer. "I'm not beat yet!"

"I pity you," replied Magna Angemon. The angel then stabbed forward with his blade. The blade sunk into the air and a blaze of light spewed from the cut. The angel then swept his around in a large vertical circle. "There are no more chances for you. Your fate is sealed. Gate of Destiny!"

A large golden portal spun around slowly as the inscriptions of the portal spun into position. The portal then fractured down the middle and slowly opened. As the two halves slid open a howling wind rushed into the gate. Mark blinked as did Michelle. Beyond the portal was a shimmering, silver liquid. A small vortex could be seen in the liquid as it flowed around the portal. The wind roared loudly as the gate became fully open.

Metal Puppetmon dug his feet into the soil and slammed his sledge hammer into the ground. "I won't be sucked into your gate!" shouted the puppet against the wind.

The wind whistled even louder and Metal Puppetmon lifted off of his feet as he clenched his hands around the metal sledge hammer. The hammer shook in its place as the wind wrapped around the weapon. The handle of the weapon bent and Metal Puppetmon screamed as the hammer was ripped from the soil. The marionette dove for the ground and dug its metallic claws into the soil. The hammer flew into the gate and disappeared with a little splash into the silver void.

"Face it Metal Puppetmon!" shouted Magna Angemon, "You've lost; it won't be long until you find yourself in the gate…" The angel stopped in mid-sentence and turned.

"What's that!" shouted Mark as he pointed up at the sky. Rolling black clouds crackled with lightning as they rushed across the sky from his left side.

"Something, not good!" growled Lucemon as the flowed over them.

"Gaia Force!" a rolling sphere of orange energy exploded into the ground. Magna Angemon was sent careening backward and crashed onto the ground. Metal Puppetmon tumbled across the ground as the blast faded. The gate was gone. A figure dropped from the skies. Sleek gray armor covered its head, arms and torso. A dragon-like head, with smooth horns, turned to the humans and the digimon that had been hiding behind the now defoliated trees. Scaly, blue flesh was visible under the metallic plating covering the draconic warrior. It growled softly and lifted its gauntlets. "The digi-destined…"

"Who are you?" Mark looked up at the beast with trepidation.

"I am Chaos WarGreymon!" replied the dragon-man. A flash of lightning exploded next to the dragon. A gray and blue armored, knight with a flowing blue cape emerged from the flash. A long gray lance swept the cape from the knight's chest. "And this is Chaos Dukemon!"

"We're here to challenge Lord Lucemon…" hissed the knight quietly. His eyes fell on Lucemon and he lifted his lance. The end of the lance sparked with dark energy.

"Justice Burst!" A rocket of lavender energy exploded from the forest. The knight swept back and lifted his free arm as a gray shield glowed into existence in front of him.

"That's…" gasped Labramon.

"Justimon!" cheered Michelle as the grey cyborg blurred onto the scene. The thin, sleek form, the flowing red scarves, Michelle nearly cried as the lithe biomerged digimon turned its head to the girl, "Heya sis, fancy meeting you here…" He turned to the two grey digimon. "So you get your kicks from picking on little kids?"

"I thought you were finished!" growled Chaos WarGreymon as he lifted his gray gauntlets.

"Don't worry," said the knight quietly, "We can deal with this knave. Then we'll take on Lucemon."

"Mark, Michelle, run," growled Justimon as he extended his arm and had it morph into a voltage blade. "I'll take care of these guys!"

"This again?" snorted Chaos WarGreymon. "Your blade is not a threat to us."

"How about this!" roared a second voice. The foothills exploded with a blue comet of energy, "Gaia Reactor!" The blast blindsided the dragon man sending him lurching forward. A second draconic warrior appeared in the skies. His armor was black and red with a samurai like plating. Two jagged blades were held in its strong hands. "Rinkazan!" A red arc of energy sliced forward from the blades as he cut forward. Chaos Dukemon ducked behind his shield as the arcs crashed against the circle of metal.

"GaiOumon!" Mark looked up happily, "Steven!"

"Mark, they haven't hurt you, have they?" asked the dragon as he dropped down in front of the little boy.

"This nice little reunion…" growled a small voice, "is getting in the way of my game!" Metal Puppetmon launched upward and extended his hands. "I'm finishing this game now!" small metallic strings flew forward.

"What's this!" yelped Justimon as he jerked forward, lifted his blade and lunged at GaiOumon. The dragon man leapt back and snarled.

"What are you doing now? I thought you didn't want to fight?" growled Steven loudly as he cracked a jagged sword against the energy blade.

"I'm not sure, but he's controlling me! I can't help it!" yelped Kevin as he leapt back and flicked his arm up and turned. "Mark, Michelle, run!" The energy blade slammed into the ground in front of the two children.

"What are you doing?" screamed GaiOumon.

The dragon leapt between Justimon and the children. Justimon flipped back and then ran forward, his blade poised to slam the point of the blade into the throat of GaiOumon. GaiOumon crossed his blades blocking the strike and then pushed forward forcing Justimon backward.

"GaiOumon, please, I'm really not doing this!" groaned Justimon as he backpedaled.

"Yeah right," growled GaiOumon. "Look you got your sister, no need to be all crazy now!"

"He's not!" shouted a husky voice. "The strings are controlling him!"

The dragon looked up and saw an angel flying towards him and Justimon. A blade of energy was drawn. GaiOumon leapt back as the angel swept his blade around in a tight arc. There was a twang, like that of metal wires being snapped and Justimon sunk to his knees. His blade arm reverted to his robotic arm and Justimon rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks…" Justimon whispered as he stood. "Who are you?"

"I am Magna Angemon," replied the angel as he turned to Metal Puppetmon, "And this is the Chaos Master, Metal Puppetmon," The angel growled softly, "and we have a game to finish!" saying that, the angel lunged upwards with his blade extended. Metal Puppetmon growled and whipped a metal crossbar from off his back and slammed it against the blade.

"We could help you!" called Justimon.

"You're hands are already full!" growled the knight's voice. Justimon turned his head and leapt back as the knight charged past.

Justimon swerved around and extended his robotic arm. "Thunder Clap!" the robotic hand slammed down onto the ground and the earth rolled forward with flickers of electrical energy.

"Gaia Force!" roared sleek armored Chaos WarGreymon.

"Gaia Reactor!" returned GaiOumon as he sliced his swords across one another producing a blue comet of energy. GaiOumon rushed forward, his shingled armor rattling and sliced forward through the intertwining blasts, "Rinkazan!"

A red arc of energy sliced through the exploding attacks and swept towards Chaos WarGreymon, dragging the excess energy from the attacks with it. Chaos WarGreymon whipped two plates of grey armor from his back to create a grey shield. Chaos WarGreymon slid back against the assault. GaiOumon raged forward and slammed his swords against the shields. Chaos WarGreymon grunted each time the swords struck his shields. GaiOumon snorted in frustration, leapt back and round house kicked the shields knocking Chaos WarGreymon to the ground and forcing the shields from his hands. GaiOumon then slammed the swords down sinking them into earth as Chaos WarGreymon rolled back from the swords. The chaotic dragon man took to the air and swept around to attack, but GaiOumon wasn't far behind and his jagged swords clanked against the smooth, metallic gauntlets of Chaos WarGreymon. The two dragon men grunted as they strained back and forth against each other. Chaos WarGreymon twisted his right gauntlet and GaiOumon's corresponding sword twisted out his hand and spun into the ground below. Chaos WarGreymon smirked and lunged but GaiOumon twisted to the left and then lunged after the grey dragon with his sword striking Chaos WarGreymon's unprotected back. The chaotic digimon howled in pain and tumbled to the ground.

Magna Angemon's sword laid into Metal Puppetmon's crossbar. The metal marionette snarled angrily. "You won't defeat me!"

"Don't count on it," replied Magna Angemon, "You're beaten, and now that the digi-destined are coming together again, your partners are soon going to meet the same fate!"

The spry metallic puppet kicked away from Magna Angemon and twisted around. He twirled about and released his crossbar. Magna Angemon sliced forward deflecting the crossbar and it rolled off into the air back toward Metal Puppetmon. Metallic fibers flew at the angel. Magna Angemon swept his sword around sending the fibers floating to the ground. Magna Angemon dove at the puppet as the crossbar returned to its master.

Chaos Dukemon and Justimon leapt and swerved as they attempted to land attacks on each other. Justimon leapt over the knight's lance and swept his leg around trying to knock Chaos Dukemon's block off. The knight ducked and then swatted Justimon with the broadside of his lance. Justimon somersaulted on the ground and rolled to his feet, with the knight charging after him. Chaos Dukemon slashed forward with his lance. Justimon back flipped and then kicked out with his foot trying to kick the knight's chest. Chaos Dukemon leaned back and pushed his shield forward. Justimon used the momentum of the shield on his foot to get himself to roll into a cartwheel and then he jumped back and morphed his arm into a canon.

"Justice Burst!" A lavender blast exploded from the barrel of the cyborg's arm. Chaos Dukemon hid behind his shield as Justimon fired burst after burst.

Chaos Dukemon growled and clenched his shield. The triangles that encircled the epicenter charged up and then Chaos Dukemon pushed the shield forward, "Judecca Prison!" Energy shot forward from the shield and arced around Justimon entrapping him in a dark sphere.

"Here it comes!" growled Kevin as Justimon braced for the blast of dark energy that shot from the film of the bubble. "Hold on, Snow Agumon!"

"I'm holding!" yelped Snow Agumon.

"Demon's Disaster!" A strike of black energy exploded through the bubble slamming Justimon backward. Chaos Dukemon then charged forward his lance ready to skewer the cyborg.

"Not this time!" growled Justimon as he swung his morphing arm up and met the lance with his Voltage Blade.

"How can this be, you can't have increased in power this much, only a few hours ago we crushed your biomerged forms!" growled Chaos Dukemon. Chaos WarGreymon was sliding across the ground, his hands holding back one of GaiOumon's jagged swords. The other sword was embedded in the ground. Chaos Dukemon grunted loudly. "When we met the last time…you were mere insects!"

"It's simple," growled Justimon as he pushed the lance backward and kicked Chaos Dukemon in the stomach. "Last time we were fighting for ourselves, this time we're fighting to protect our brother and sister!" Justimon sliced forward cutting a gash across Chaos Dukemon's chest.

Three feet from Justimon a metallic crossbar sliced into the ground. In the air Magna Angemon rammed his lavender shield into the chromed face of Metal Puppetmon. The puppet crashed into the ground in a heap. Magna Angemon dropped down and stalked toward the puppet.

"No!" growled Metal Puppetmon, "I don't lose! I'm the master of games!"

"Well, master, you've just been served by the student," replied Magna Angemon. The angel looked over to GaiOumon and Justimon, "Let's put these guys away!"

Justimon morphed his arm into a canon and pointed it at Chaos Dukemon. "Justice Burst!"

GaiOumon slammed his foot into Chaos WarGreymon's sternum. He pulled his sword back and swept it around and brought down and forward, "Rinkazan!" an arc of crimson energy sliced into Chaos WarGreymon's chest plate, cracking it. The grey armored dragon dropped to his knees holding his chest. GaiOumon leapt back and grasped his other sword and sliced them together, "Gaia Reactor!" The blue comet of energy crashed into Chaos WarGreymon, evaporating the chest armor and shattering the already strained gauntlets.

Chaos Dukemon growled as Justimon planted a hard kick to his chest, puncturing the armor. The knight held his chest as red fumes escaped the plated armor. Justimon morphed his arm into his default robotic arm and slammed it to the ground releasing a blast of electrical energy. Chaos Dukemon crashed onto the ground on top of Chaos WarGreymon. The knight's armor was singed and cracked and his cape was a piece of tattered cloth. Chaos WarGreymon was bare and his arms were exposed. The sleek, gray armor was cracked and jagged. Metal Puppetmon was covered in mud. His metallic body was dented and bent.

Magna Angemon stabbed forward, "This time, there will be no escape for you. You can no longer hold back your fate!" Magna Angemon sliced a large circle into the air and as the gate rolled into position he growled softly, "Gate of Destiny!"

The gate opened and the wind swirled angrily sucking in everything that wasn't pinned down. Metal Puppetmon struggled to clasp a sapling but his grasp slipped and he tumbled backward. The metallic marionette kicked off of Chaos Dukemon as he tried to propel himself from the gate. He stepped on Chaos WarGreymon as he ran away. Chaos Dukemon and Chaos WarGreymon dug into the earth as they slid backward. The dirt gave way under the weight of their fingers and claws. Chaos Dukemon jammed his lance into the ground and held on for dear life, but the lance slid through the earth. Metal Puppetmon was crawling towards the bushes when he bumped into a large, black piece of armor. The puppet looked up and saw GaiOumon.

Metal Puppetmon snapped his metallic wrist up and released titanium strings. "Now help me out of the vortex!"

"I don't think so…" growled GaiOumon. The dragon swept one of his jagged blades in a circle snapping the strings. "You tried to make my friend kill my brother…you don't mess with my friends or my brother!"

Metal Puppetmon looked up in fury but GaiOumon lifted his foot and pushed off of Metal Puppetmon's head pushing the marionette backward. The metal puppet screamed as he tumbled backward and the wind caught him. Metal Puppetmon grabbed onto the horns of Chaos WarGreymon and struggled but the dragon man lost his grip on the dirt and fell backward. Chaos WarGreymon grabbed Chaos Dukemon around the hips.

"Get off of me!" shouted the knight as his lance started to bend, "You're too heavy!"

It was too late though and the lance snapped against the wind and the three digimon tumbled into the gate. Chaos Dukemon grabbed onto the edge of the gate; his hand protruded from the silver liquid of the holy abyss. Slowly his fingers slipped and his hand finally sunk into the abyss. The gate closed with a heavy clank and then spun again. The gate then exploded into dust. Magna Angemon sighed loudly and dropped to his knees. Two streams of light fled from the angel and flew to Mark and Michelle. Their crests glowed brightly and then faded. Gatomon heaved a sigh of relief as the cat shook off the effects of the de-digivolution.

Justimon and GaiOumon looked at each other and a golden glow fell over them and they split into their digimon and human components.

Piximon, Mud Frigimon and the other resistance digimon looked at each other, "We…won!"

"We actually did it!" called the Gotsumon loudly, "We got the little metal brat!"

"What about the ones he's captured?" asked Tentomon. "They'll still be caught up in his dungeon!"

"Yes, we should free them as soon as possible," replied Piximon, "They'll need assistance."

"First we need to eat…" whispered Gatomon. "I'm extremely hungry."

"Don't you worry, Gatomon," chuckled Mud Frigimon, "The ol' chuckwagon will be ready as soon as we get back to the remains of camp!"

"Steven!" Mark ran to his brother, "I'm really glad you're here!"

"Kevin," Michelle rushed to her brother, "I was worried about you!"

Steven and Kevin hugged their siblings quietly and looked down. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine, Lucemon and Labramon protected us," smiled Mark quietly. "We were really doing well until Chaos WarGreymon and that knight came."

"The Gigimon…" Michelle looked up, "They sacrificed themselves…we have to do something to commemorate their sacrifice…"

"Don't worry," whispered Kevin as he rubbed Michelle's head, "We'll do something."

"Maybe we can make a little shrine or headstone thing," said Mark with a smile, "I would really like to do that…"

"First we need to get everyone cleaned and bandaged," said Steven with a little wince to the side. He lifted his shirt and saw a large, gauntlet-shaped, bruise on his side.

"We should go back to the camp before predators do," said Piximon as he hovered around.

"Lean on me," said Lucemon as he kneeled down and picked up Snow Agumon and carried the little dinosaur piggyback style.

Labramon nudged under Ryuudamon's arm and together they escorted the two biomerged digimon back.

888

"It looks nice…" said Kevin as he put a silver bell on one of the bamboo arcs of the construction.

"Very nice…this was a good idea," whispered Steven as he looked over the construction.

Michelle and Mark kneeled down in front of the shrine. Their heads were bowed and their hands were clasped. They kneeled in front of a circle of rocks that surrounded a tall sandcastle. Arches of bamboo arched over the lower levels of the 'castle'. On top of the construction there was a cross. Little, black and red beads were implanted in the ground. As the group of humans and digimon stood back they could read the small message the beads spelt out.

"Thank you, Gigimon, your courage and faith will never be forgotten.

Your sacrifice will not be in vain.

Rest in peace and be reborn free."

**888**

**AN: I'm switching some of the chapter's positions in the story, I know it's confusing but I think it's necessary because I think Love Boat is throwing the timing off, since Love Boat happens over a course of weeks. **

**Blue: Oh, the last few biomerges, well you'll just have to wait. And Labramon's biomergence will not be normal, nor will it fit her evolution, the only one that won't. You are likely right since it is unlikely for it to be anything else.**

**Pope the Popester: Well Chaos Piedmon, is Piedmon's power induced Piedmon, and has had years sitting in the void between the digital world and limbo to increase his magic powers and such. So that is why he can take on Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Marsmon. **


	75. The Love Boat

**I don't own digimon or the song I Need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler**

**AN: Chapter has an adult theme, if your are yet of the young old age that you can't handle that kind of adultness I ask, nay I implore that you go to your parents and have them put it into context…8 well that's my societal duty done 8**

**The Love Boat **

**888**

"No," said the fishy faced diver as he flicked through a checklist. A group of digimon dressed in buccaneer captain dress walked past, balancing crates on cannon like arms and hook hands. "Captain Vikemon does not allow women aboard his ship, no, no, no!"

"Look we're the digi-destined!" yelped Jason as he glared at the blue, flippered digimon. The digimon turned to bark at a group of metallic beetles. Jason walked around to face the digimon. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Look kid, I don't care if you are Huanglongmon himself, you aren't getting that female on this boat…" growled the scuba digimon. "Now, unless you're joining the crew, I suggest you get out of the way before I have to have you escorted from the gangplank!"

"DIVERMON!" The blue digimon straightened up suddenly and turned slowly. A large armored, furry beast with walrus like tusks walked up to the gangplank's attachment to the boat.

The blue digimon trembled quietly, "What is it Captain…?"

"What is that commotion down there?" growled the large, hairy beast.

"Stupid humans think they can get onboard, one of them is a female!" growled the Divermon loudly as he sneered at Jason and then at Janet.

"Don't be a fool, let them aboard…" growled the mountain of fur.

"Just what I…wha-what?" The Divermon nearly fell flat on the gangplank.

"You heard me, have the boy report to the mess; the girl can come with me, I have a special assignment for her…" said the captain, as he retreated further back on deck.

"You heard him!" growled the Divermon and pointed up the gangplank, "Stop standing their like idiots, get going…"

"Uh…where is the mess?" asked Jason as he walked up the gangplank.

"Below deck!" shouted the Divermon, "Don't worry; you'll hear it before you see it…"

Janet walked hesitantly behind Jason, looking around the ship. The vessel was easily as big as an aircraft carrier she had seen once when her family went to Hawaii. Massive sails were being strung from giant masts. A large hand dropped in front of her and she stopped. Renamon appeared at her side as the two of them watched Jason and Motimon disappear below deck. Janet looked up to see Vikemon looming over her head.

"You will come with me," said the giant, furry, walrus-like creature. "I have a job for you, in my quarters."

888

"Get out of there you dratted idiot!" shouted a raspy grating voice. "I said get out of there! Nightmare Syndrome!" a blast of blackness erupted from a doorway down the corridor. The blackness swirled angrily before spewing at small digimon onto the ground. The digimon was dressed in a blue robe, covered in armor; a small wooden sword was lying on the floor next to the little digimon.

"Woah…" Jason stopped and looked down at Motimon. "Isn't that Tapirmon's attack?"

"Well…" gulped the little pink sheet.

A large egg on a pair of sturdy, green legs stomped forward. It glared down at the little digimon on the floor, "That will teach you to snitch from the mess stocks!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Digitamamon," whimpered the little digimon as he remained lying on the floor. "It's just I missed lunch and I was so hungry; I was only going to take an apple!"

"I don't care if you were going to take a block of salt!" roared the egg loudly as it booted the little digimon against the wall. "You don't steal from the mess! Nightmare…."

"Stop it!" shouted Jason. Motimon leapt in front of the boy and glowed brightly instantly turning into Otamamon. "I think he's learned his lesson, don't you?"

"Look here, now!" growled the egg as it turned its glowing, golden eyes on Jason. "I run this kitchen and I can decide the consequence this little wretch gets not you!"

Digitamamon turned to the smaller digimon in the robes and armor. The little digimon's eyes glowed through a meshed face mask, "Please, Mr. Digitamamon, I've learned my lesson…"

"Hah!" shouted the egg. "You'll get lashings for this! I'm reporting you to the first mate…."

"Please no!" shouted the little digimon.

"I hope you enjoy his company better than mine, Kotemon," chuckled the egg as he walked up and spun around kicking the little digimon down the corridor, "Now get out of my sight you little urchin!" The egg then spun around and looked at Jason. "What are you looking at?"

"I-I…" Jason gulped as he looked at the glaring ovum. "I'm here to report to the mess assignment…"

"I see…" One of the egg's eyes narrowed and then the other as if it was considering something, "Well, come on in…"

Jason sighed in relief as he followed the egg into the kitchen. The kitchen was indeed much different from the rest of the vessel, which was made of some tan colored wood; the kitchen, on the other hand, looked like someone had laid sterling-white linoleum over every inch of the room. It was spacious and had a huge number of cupboards both hung up on the walls and built up from the floors.

A large island inhabited the center of the room. It was occupied by a stove top, butcher knives, and stainless steel cutting surfaces. The egg marched around the kitchen listing the areas; each area had a yellow piece of laminated paper taped to the nearest cupboard top. The paper had detailed cleaning and supply lists down to what solvents were to be used and what order the supplies were in. The egg then turned and walked toward the back. A large metallic door was positioned in front of the egg. Jason was dumbfounded as the large, navigation wheel-like door knob started to turn by some unseen force. A blast of icy air swept around the boy and Otamamon.

"I'm guessing this is the freezer?" stammered Jason as he held his arms.

"Well, you aren't as dumb as you look, mhhmmhmm," replied the egg with a raspy chuckle. "This is the freezer, we'll be using the front meats first, chicken, turkey, then beef and pork, but don't use the steaks; those are for celebrations! GOT IT?"

Jason gulped loudly and nodded.

"Good, hmmhmmhmm," replied the egg. It looked up at a clock shaped like a chicken and then narrowed his eyes, "We're behind schedule, you!" he nudged his body towards Otamamon, "get the skillets, large soup pots and medium pots and fill them with water to set for boil! You!" The egg's eyes flicked up to Jason, "get that large chicken up there on top; we're making chicken soup tonight and don't drop the chicken or I'll have to punish you!"

888

"Uh…" Janet looked up at Vikemon as he led her into his quarters. Janet and Renamon followed tentatively. "Captain, why are we here?"

"I have a specific assignment for you, human," replied Vikemon with a growl. He walked behind a large desk and sat down and glared down at Janet and Renamon, "As you have more than likely heard, I hate females being aboard my ship, as I also hate having foxes aboard my vessel…they are not good luck to sea farers."

"I apologize, Captain," replied Janet as she looked at the floor.

"I was requested to bring you by a very important figure, though," continued Vikemon. He growled loudly, "but you will not be lazy around here…"

"I never thought I would," returned Janet as she looked up at Vikemon. The furry walrus snorted in agitation, prompting Janet to lower her eyes again.

"I have a specific job for you," growled Vikemon. He pulled at a desk drawer and tossed something to Janet. The girl gasped as her face was plastered with cloth. Janet pulled the cloth from her face and looked at it. "I hope you can sing…" chuckled the walrus.

A school uniform rested in Janet's hands. The skirt was maroon in color, with a white stripe above hem of the skirt. A white top accompanied the skirt, and it had a maroon stripe that circled above the end of the short sleeves. Janet looked to Renamon and then to Vikemon.

"I don't understand…" said Janet as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you see," chuckled Vikemon, "We mariners live most of our lives out here on the sea, and we don't get to see pretty young things very often…so when we get the chance, we like to see a lot of them…"

"Scoundrel," growled Renamon under her breath. The fox looked to Renamon, the girl looked down at the clothes still confused.

"So you want me to wear this…and…" Janet furrowed her brows.

"Show off," said Renamon with a growl, "he wishes to see you in these clothes, and perform in front of him and his scumbag crew…"

Janet's eyes widened, in mortification, as she glanced up at Vikemon. The tusked digimon sneered with a satisfied grin. "I-I…can't…"

"Oh but you can, or you can stay on Setup for the rest of your lives, or I can take you out to the middle of no where and let the Tylomon have you," replied Vikemon with a growl, "Now, let's see, you can either play along or you, and that other human can be Tylomon chowder…"

Janet looked down at the clothes and then at Renamon. The fox glared angrily up at Vikemon and then at the clothes. Janet sighed in defeat, "I'll do it…"

"Janet…no we can find another way…" Renamon retorted.

"We have to get to the others, as fast as possible; this is the only way…" Janet glared down at the clothes and then looked up at Renamon with a little grin, "plus it can't be that bad…to sing and dance for an audience, it may be fun."

"Go, get changed, you go on in thirty minutes at the first mess bell!" shouted Vikemon as he leaned back in chair.

The girl jumped and walked toward the door to the captain's quarters and then stopped, "Where is my bed?"

"Oh…" Vikemon smirked, "I'm sure one of the crew will be willing to help you find it…it'll be on the registrar by now."

Janet nodded slowly and reached up opening the door and left the room. Renamon followed her and Janet closed the door behind them. The brown haired girl turned and just then the ship lurched forward and she stumbled right into a solid object. Janet staggered back and looked up. A tall, thin man in a blue union officer uniform, stood in front of them clasping tightly to a cane with a gold knob on top of it.

"I'm so sorry…" whispered Janet as she took a defensive step backward.

"Don't worry about that, just the ship leaving dock," chuckled the man as he reached forward with a grey skinned hand. "You didn't hurt me; I'm sturdier than I look."

"May I ask who you are?" said the girl as she looked up at the man. A single golden eye peeked out from a blue army uniform hat.

"I am the first mate, Mummymon," replied the man with a stumbling bow. "And you must be the human female we'll be escorting."

"Yes, I am," replied Janet with a smile.

"Ah, well, we will be the luckiest digimon upon the seven Digital Seas," chuckled Mummymon with a theatrical wave of his free hand.

"Well, I don't know about that," blushed Janet.

"Janet, shouldn't we be looking for our allotted room?" asked Renamon with a little agitation in her voice.

"Ah, you need to find your quarters," said Mummymon with concern. He turned and started to walk down the corridor, "I just posted the registrar, let me lead you to your room…I wouldn't like to subject you to the harsh mannerisms of some of the crew…"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Mummymon," replied Janet with a smile.

"Mummymon will be just fine," replied the man as he staggered forward with his cane.

"I was afraid everyone would be rude to me…" confided Janet quietly, "Not to mention the fact that I'll have to sing in this…" Janet held up the school uniform.

"Don't worry, the lot of scurvy dogs here are not as, hounding as they like people to believe," chuckled Mummymon, "though there are those you need to watch out for…"

888

"You idiot!" shouted Digitamamon. Suddenly a skillet clanked in front of Jason and bounced a few centimeters from his head. "I said boil for five minutes, you let that asparagus get limp!"

"Well if you didn't make me do twenty things at once, I'd have been able to keep my eye on the damned asparagus!" shouted Jason.

"No excuses!" A two pronged fork stuck into the wooden cupboard behind the boy. "Do it again! And trust me; you'll be paying for those vegetables!"

"Like hell!" retorted Jason.

"Don't make me report you!" shouted Digitamamon.

"Go ahead and then I'll just report you!" shouted Jason loudly.

"Pah!" retorted Digitamamon. The egg sneered. "Fine then, you like to play rough, I'll play rough!" The egg marched around the island and then stomped up to Jason. Otamamon hopped off a stool he was standing on to sort out spices in order of use and growled as he wormed between the egg and the human. Digitamamon leaned forward. "You want to be rebellious; then you'll get ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Jason narrowed his eyes.

The boy suddenly heard the freezer door swing open. The egg chuckled softly and closed up the gap in its shell that was the only port to see the egg's inner darkness. Suddenly Digitamamon's egg snapped open, "Nightmare Syndrome!"

A maelstrom of darkness slammed into Jason and Otamamon and sent them rolling backward into the frigid freezer. The door slammed shut behind them. Jason ran up to the freezer and pulled at the inside door handle only to find that the door was locked from the outside. The egg waddled up to the door and peered into the window.

"Let us out of here you soft boiled dipstick!" shouted Jason.

"Let's see what ten minutes of freezing temperatures does to that hot temper of yours!" The egg chuckled with its annoying mmhmmhmming and then disappeared.

Jason growled and slammed his fist against the door and then cursed as his hand frosted to the metallic surface. He tucked his hands under his arms and then walked back to where Otamamon was shivering in a corner. Jason plopped down on a side of beef and growled.

"It's soooo c-c-c-cold," gasped the tadpole as puffs of steam flowed from the amphibians mouth.

"I know," grumbled Jason as he moved and gently scooped up Otamamon and hugged the tadpole close to him. "Don't worry, I should be able to take ten minutes of this…"

"I w-w-w-was wo-wo-wor-worried about m-m-m-mee," chattered Otamamon loudly as he snuggled close to Jason.

"Just stick close and my body heat should do for the both of us," Jason tucked his knees up and curled into a ball, resting against the side of beef he was sitting on.

Otamamon shook hard in Jason's arms and the boy worried as the digimon started to get groggy. Jason rubbed the digimon's skin as much as he could, but his fingers were beginning to tingle. He had to shift constantly or risk getting himself frozen to the beef he was sitting on. He was starting to get tired himself and fought to keep his eyes open.

Just as he started to nod off the door swung open and a cold breeze swept around him. "Get your butt out of there, and we'll get ready to serve this food to the crew!"

"Y-ya-yo-you, are a mon-moo-mun-muster," Jason stammered as he got up and yanked at his shirt to free it from the side of beef he was sitting on and then staggered out of the freezer.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," sniped the egg as he pushed Jason into the kitchen, "Now, you go over there and eat some soup…I don't want you dropping platters because you're half frozen…if you do you're paying for it!"

"Yeah, yeah…" grumbled Jason as he put Otamamon in the sink and turned the water on to let lukewarm water flow over the amphibian digimon. The shivering amphibian sighed and uncurled in the sink.

"You'll be cleaning that twice tonight!" shouted Digitamamon loudly.

"Yeah," came Jason's reply. He sat down on a stool in front of a steaming bowl of soup and took a slow sip from a soup spoon. The boy blinked and almost smiled but decided not to, if only to keep Digitamamon from gloating about 'making an excellent dinner even though he was hindered by a stubborn human'. "So how many are in this mess thing?"

"We serve over a thousand in shifts of two hundred and fifty," snorted Digitamamon.

"Where are the other cooks, you can't cook that much by yourself!" shouted Jason as he snapped his head up and looked at Digitamamon.

"Don't worry, they're about," growled Digitamamon. "There is more than one kitchen…but you're lucky, we serve the Captain, with the first mess shift."

"I see," grumbled Jason. Jason smirked and then looked at Digitamamon smugly, "then there are four kitchens like this?"

"Maybe," snarled Digitamamon, "don't get smug with me!"

"Wouldn't think of it," replied Jason slowly as he ate some more soup. The boy stood and then walked over to Otamamon and fed the tadpole soup as it wormed about in the lukewarm water of the sink. "When do we…"

A large bell clanked loudly in the kitchen and Jason looked down to Otamamon, "Ok buddy, can you clean as we're serving?"

"Sure can!" cheered the tadpole as he hopped out of the sink and shook.

Digitamamon instantly screeched, shouting that the two of them will get double duty the next day. Jason could only stifle a soft chuckle as the egg digimon started pushing a large cart out of the double doors of the kitchen. Jason got behind one of the large tray carts. It held twenty-five trays and a huge soup bowl as well as a bread tray and bowl of fruit. Each tray had a bowl of soup, an apple, a glass of water, a flagon of ale and silverware. Jason strained against the cart, his arms still rubbery from being defrosted and slowly made his way forward.

He slowly wheeled the cart through the large, swinging, double doors of the kitchen and turned the cart. He stopped and looked around, Digitamamon's voice erupted from in front of him intermixed with gruff grunts and hardy laughing. Jason pushed forward and walked along the dark, wooden corridor. Surprisingly there was the sound of something banging on wood and the voices died down, even Digitamamon's.

There was a muffled speech and then the sound of a group of howls and claps, and then Jason stopped dead in his tracks. There was the sound of rising, rolling music. The crew's voices rose in excitement.

"Where have all the good men gone," sang a voice. Jason was stunned he blinked and listened, "and where are all the gods?"

"No…it can't be…" whispered Jason to himself.

"Where's the streetwise Hercules," sang the voice loudly, "to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I need…."

"Human!" shouted Digitamamon loudly, "Get your frozen hide in that mess hall now!"

Jason was snapped from his trance as he took a running start at pushing the cart and pushed it into the mess hall as the chorus intro music rose to a crescendo and crashed down.

"I need a hero!" Janet's voice rang through the mess hall; Jason looked up and blushed. Janet was in a skirt that more than doubly defined the term mini and her top wasn't all that much better. It didn't hang, but rather clung to her frame as she danced and promenaded on a stage in front of the crew and with Vikemon and some other digimon bemusedly looking down at Janet. "I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

"Hey, server!" shouted a gruff voice. It was a red ogre with a lion-print loin cloth, "You gonna serve us or do we just get to watch?"

Jason numbly past the food around and placed the surplus on the long wooden table as Janet sang her song dancing and jumping and tumbling around. His hormonal blush soon turned into an angry flush as the digimon hooted, howled and catcalled the girl. Jason caught sight of Renamon sitting next to the Captain's table a metallic chain seemed to snake from behind her to the table.

"Are you going to stand there?" growled Digitamamon's voice as the egg digimon reappeared with a new cart.

Jason growled loudly and pulled from mess hall as Janet continued with a new song.

888

Jason wiped the last bowl and sighed as he gently put it in its place. Digitamamon was grumbling about how it took him too long and threatened to report him to the first mate for lashings. Jason had begun to ignore most of Digitamamon's threats. The egg seemed to enjoy scaring people and disrupting their work ethic, so Jason decided not to listen to anything the egg said beyond the ovum's instructions.

"Can I go now?" growled Jason as he looked at the sparkling kitchen.

"I suppose," groused Digitamamon. "It's not as clean as I like it, but I suppose it's ok…"

"Uh huh…" replied Jason as he took up Otamamon and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked to the mess hall and peered in. Janet was sitting on the edge of the stage. Renamon had been freed from her chains and was sitting next to the girl. Jason walked towards Janet, weaving slowly between the long tables. A group of metallic beetles were sweeping the room as Jason came up to Janet.

"Jason!" Janet looked up in surprise and instantly tugged at her skirt trying to cover the area between her legs. Renamon's tail suddenly flicked over Janet's lap. "I-I…"

"I saw," whispered Jason. His face was stony and his eyes were clear. "It's wrong."

"Jason…" Janet looked into the boy's clear, blue eyes.

"Vikemon has no right to disgrace you like this," growled Jason as he turned and hopped up on the stage to sit down next to Janet. "This is wrong…"

"Jason, we have no choice," whispered Janet. She looked down, "I know, it looks bad, but I can handle it, I can do it it's only for what, a few weeks; trust me, I can do this…it's not that bad…"

"Janet, you don't have to put up with this!" replied Otamamon, "We could ask you to work in the kitchen with us…"

"I don't know…Digitamamon can be…" Jason shivered slightly, "ruthless."

"Don't worry about me…" whispered Janet. "I understand that this is disgracing but…I can do it."

"But…" Jason looked up but Janet had a look on her face that stopped him. "Just don't let it go too far, I wouldn't want you to…"

"Don't worry, I will make sure nothing will happen to Janet," said Renamon as she put a paw on the girl's shoulder.

Jason yawned loudly and slid off the stage, "Gah, I'm tired, and I don't know where my bed is…"

"The registrar is outside the mess hall," replied Janet. The girl yawned and skidded from the stage, with Renamon not far behind. "It's really simple to read and such…"

"That's good," replied Jason quietly as he wandered away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Janet…" The girl jumped and turned. Mummymon appeared from the shadows. The blue suited man slowly strolled up to the girl. "I must commend you upon your performance tonight, it was…most exhilarating."

"It was just a couple of…well classics I remembered, I'm sure I forgot some of the words…but I guess you guys wouldn't know," Janet said as she blushed.

"Either way I think that was indeed one of the best dinner hours I have had on this ship," said the digimon with a twinkle in his eye, "Would you mind taking a walk with me on deck…?"

"Uh…" Janet blinked and looked at Renamon. The fox narrowed her eyes. "Well, I would, but not tonight," Janet made an exaggeration of a yawn, "it's getting late…"

"Of course, I understand," replied Mummymon sadly. "But you are missing a wonderful new moon…Yes, the stars won't be this clear for a month…"

"Yes, well, the stars have been there for a million years, I am sure one more month will not harm their luster," said Renamon with a bit of a growl. The fox clasped Janet's hand and towed her away, leaving Mummymon behind.

888

Day in and day out the same thing passed. Jason would get chastised, and pummeled by crockery as Digitamamon lost his temper. Jason would then serve the food and would catch Janet singing. He would mumble and growl under his breath about the horribly short skirts and tight tops that the digimon made her wear.

Each night after he was done cleaning he'd go and see Janet and talk with her. Most of the time it was to make sure she was still ok with singing. Each night she'd reply she was fine and over time her answers became more aggressive.

"I'm fine!" growled Janet one night. "Dang it I'm not a small child I can make my own decisions!"

"I'm just worried," whispered Jason as he looked down, "I don't think it's right for you to be doing this."

"Well I don't see anyway around it!" retorted Janet loudly. "You aren't my mother and you aren't my father so keep your nose out of it!"

"I just…" Jason narrowed his eyes. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"I know, but I can look out for myself," replied Janet as she narrowed her eyes. "Look, you need to worry about yourself just as much as you're worrying about me." She reached over and gently touched one of the bruises on Jason's arms. "Digitamamon is really hurting you."

"I'm not hurt badly," whispered Jason. "It's mostly show, it doesn't hurt."

A whistle blew through the corridors signifying the late night shift to awaken and go to deck to work. Jason yawned and looked at Janet.

"You need to sleep," whispered Janet. She patted his head.

Jason nodded and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight," said Janet as she stood and led him to the door.

"Goodnight," replied Jason as he opened the wooden door and walked out into the corridor.

Janet closed the door gently behind Jason. The black haired boy looked down at a sleeping tadpole in his arms. He sighed and then started down the corridor towards his quarters. He turned a corner and walk smack dab into a blue suited man. Jason staggered back.

"Sorry, I'm just very tired…" yawned Jason as he looked up. He turned to go around the man but the man shifted and moved in front of him. Jason narrowed his eyes, "Hey, now, I said I was tired and that I'm sorry, there is no need to get pissed. Now, please, let me through, I'm tired." The man didn't move. Jason growled, "Look it's too late to be playing these damned games, who the hell do you think you are?"

The man sneered quietly and snatched up the cane he was using to prop himself up with. "I am the first mate, my name is Mummymon, and your insolence towards me has guaranteed you some punishment."

"What!" yelped Jason. "Look, bud, you're the one that started…"

Jason wasn't allowed to finish the sentence as the head of the cane rammed into his stomach. Otamamon snapped awake from a very deep sleep as he was sent bouncing on the ground after being dislodged from Jason's arms. The tadpole growled but a swarm of white bandages shot out of Mummymon's uniform and tied up the tadpole. Jason looked up at the digimon as it brought a swift kick to Jason's stomach and sent the boy skittering backward into a wall. Jason sat up groggily as Mummymon jaunted forward twirling his cane in his hand. The head of the cane swiped at Jason's head but the boy ducked it. Jason growled and kicked his leg out, slamming his foot into Mummymon's shin. Mummymon growled loudly and slammed the head of his cane into Jason's stomach and brought the back of his grey hand against the cheek of the boy. The boy slid across the ground from the force of the blow.

"You leave Janet alone," growled Mummymon. Jason got up on all fours and glared at the suited attacker. Mummymon walked up and drove his foot into Jason's gut again, "Or next time it will be much worse!" Mummymon sneered and flicked his hand up and the bandages sloughed off of Otamamon. Mummymon then quietly walked away from the scene as Otamamon scurried over to Jason.

"Are you ok?" asked the little tadpole.

"I'm fine," Jason winced as he got to his knees. He stood shakily and wobbled over to the wall where he pressed his hand on the wooden surface. "Let's just get back to bed…"

888

"I have a new costume for you to wear," chuckled Vikemon as he opened his desk drawer. "Now, don't get mad at me when you see it, this was the crew's idea…"

Two things dropped to Janet's feet. The girl picked up one of them and gasped. It was heavy and was made of metal. The maize coloration of the 'outfit', if it could be called that, suggested it was made of gold. Janet looked up at Vikemon.

"This is just…" Janet looked at the golden bikini top. It wasn't even a full top. The cups of the brassiere were spiraled gold coils with gaps between the spirals so, that if Janet wore it anyone with eyes could see her skin between the coils. Janet lifted the other 'garment' it was a bottom but really it was just a cup to cover her front and a slice of metal to cover her back. Janet gulped and looked up at Vikemon.

"This is wrong!" shouted Renamon loudly. "It is beyond wrong! I have put up with this degradation long enough!"

"What?" growled Vikemon, "Girl, tell your fox friend what position you're in!"

"Renamon, he's right…" whispered Janet as she looked at her partner.

"Janet, this is wrong, you can't wear this!" returned the fox loudly, "I won't let you allow yourself to be degraded like this!"

Janet's eyes narrowed, "Damn it, you're just like Jason!"

"Janet…" Renamon looked at the girl aghast. "You can't really be considering…"

"Look, when we got on this boat I knew I'd have to sacrifice something to get onboard," Janet looked at the attire she had been given. "If this is it, then this is it, I know this is wrong and improper but I'm in no position to argue…"

"Janet there are limits to what should be sacrificed for this beast's hospitality!" growled Renamon. "You have far exceeded those limits…"

"No…I haven't…" Janet hugged the new outfit, "Jason is getting beat in the kitchen, and what have I been doing, singing and dancing, I hardly call that a fair shake. If I wasn't here he wouldn't be in such trouble…"

"Janet…" Renamon walked to her partner and then she glared up at Vikemon, "She won't do this!"

"Heh," Vikemon crossed his massive, furry arms, "If she doesn't then her friend will get the axe and on this boat, losing your job usually means losing your life!"

"Renamon, please, just stop," Janet looked up at Vikemon. "I'll do it, don't worry…"

"Good," chuckled Vikemon.

888

"I told you to baste the bird not smother it in cranberries!" shouted Digitamamon as he glared at Jason.

"Why don't you shut the hell up for once?" shouted Jason in reply.

The egg narrowed his eyes. "You brat! I oughtta beat the heck out of you!"

"Go ahead, everyone else is!" shouted Jason loudly.

Jason slammed his hands onto the top of the island and glared over the cupboard tops at the egg. Otamamon hopped up on a stool next to Jason and growled at Digitamamon.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to beat you, otherwise you would have been lashed until there was nothing left of you!" shouted Digitamamon. The egg growled and continued his work.

Jason glowered and continued cutting up vegetables and separating out spices. After several hours most of the food was made and on carts ready to be taken to the mess. The bell clanked loudly and with Otamamon on his shoulder, Jason pushed the carts out of the kitchen. The mess hall was surprisingly quiet. The sound of Janet singing filled the air and Jason slightly frowned. He pushed the cart up to the door frame and turned the corner. The digimon were mesmerized by whatever was happening on the stage. Jason, by now, had become desensitized to the mini-skirt uniform Janet was wearing and most of time focused on serving people so he could get the kitchen cleaned early.

"Uh…" Otamamon blinked up at Jason, "I think you should see what's going on, on the stage."

"What…" Jason looked up and stopped mid-sentence. His face burned a bright red and he immediately looked down.

"Jason, are you ok?" asked Otamamon. "If you blush anymore blood's going to shoot out your nose…"

"She's…." Jason was taking deep, slow breaths, "not wearing very much; is she?"

"Not nearly as much as she usually does…" replied Otamamon, "in fact all that's on is that gold…"

"I saw…" yelped Jason. He ventured a look again his face pulsed bright red.

"What's wrong?" whispered Otamamon.

"N-Nothing…" murmured Jason. Jason narrowed his eyes, "This is a bunch of crap!" Jason dropped a platter he held and ran up to the stage. "Janet, get down here!"

"Jason!" gasped the girl as Jason hopped up on stage and took his shirt off and covered her, "What are you doing…?"

"Don't be an idiot!" grouched Jason to Janet, he turned to the audience. "Otamamon!" shouted Jason as the little tadpole leapt from table to table and up onto the stage. "Otamamon, get Renamon free! We're going to our quarters!"

"No…" growled Janet. Jason stopped and turned to the girl.

"What did you say?" Jason looked to Janet in shock.

"No, if I stop…he'll through us to the Tylomon," whispered Janet. The girl looked up gave Jason a serious look, "I can do this; it's not that bad…."

"Janet it is that bad, this is very wrong!" shouted Jason. "There are laws against this at home!"

"We aren't home and we have no choice…" replied Janet.

Jason growled loudly, "Don't you give me that…"

Vikemon stood up and growled loudly. "I've had enough of this, you, cook, get your ward out of this mess hall now! And take his partner with him, put them in the brig!"

"Yes, Captain!" growled Digitamamon as he walked up to the stage. Jason glared down at the egg. The egg's port shut, "You have disgraced me, for that you'll pay…Nightmare Syndrome!" A black maelstrom snatched up Jason and Otamamon and sucked them into Digitamamon's shell. The egg turned and left the mess growling.

"Janet, please do continue…" said Mummymon quietly with a pleasant smile. "Don't worry a night in the brig will soothe your friend's nerves."

Janet nodded slowly and started to sing again but stopped, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Vikemon growled in aggravation but Mummymon stood and lifted his hand to placate his captain, "Don't be angry with the child, she has gone through a stressful ordeal."

"Fine," growled Vikemon. The large furry Viking glared down at Janet, "but be warned, you are walking on thin ice with me! Now go to your cabin!"

Janet nodded slowly and left the stage. Her departure was met with resounding boos and angry shouts. Renamon was freed from her change and leapt after the girl, covering her up as much as she can.

888

Jason laid on the floor of the brig. He groaned softly as he lifted his head. His head swam with shadows as he shook off the effects of being trapped in Digitamamon. He looked down at Otamamon. The tadpole was shaking a little but seemed fine otherwise.

"This is crap…" growled Jason as he looked up at the barred porthole. Stars could be seen outside. "What time is it?"

"No idea but it's been dark for a while now…" replied Otamamon quietly.

"I wonder how Janet is doing…" whispered Jason as he sat against the wall.

"Don't worry, Renamon will protect her," said Otamamon as he watched the boy.

"I should be able to, too," growled Jason as he slammed his fist back against the wall.

"I should really try to remember what that one digimon said…" Otamamon frowned, "Moumentai…yeah…that's it, moumentai…."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" growled Jason as he glared at Otamamon.

"Don't worry…or something like that," replied Otamamon.

"How can I not worried, we're trapped on this ship, and we've lost the others and now Janet is flouncing around like a…like a…." Jason bit his lip, "hussy."

"I know, but the more you worry the worse it will be," replied Otamamon, "We just have to endure…"

"I suppose," grumbled Jason as he got up and sat on the hard bunk and closed his eyes.

888

Janet was walking out on deck. She hugged herself tightly. She had put Jason's shirt on. She didn't know why, but it just seemed right. The stars were glimmering in the clear skies. The sound of water rushing surround the ship as it cut through the sea. The breeze was slightly chilled. She shivered slightly and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The girl jumped and turned. She sighed softly in relief.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to scare you," said Mummymon quietly. The blue attired digimon looked around him, "Where is your partner?"

"She's about somewhere," whispered Janet quietly.

"Are we alone?" asked the uniformed digimon as he looked into Janet's eyes.

"I think so," whispered Janet. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just that it's a beautiful night, and I'm with a beautiful young lady…" Mummymon smiled slightly and the stepped next to Janet and looked up at the sky.

"It is a nice night…" whispered Janet.

"Yes…" Mummymon smiled and turned, "Would you like to walk with me…?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" whispered Janet as she looked up at the digimon.

"Good…" Mummymon took the girl's hand gently and lead her down the deck.

Most of the digimon were asleep and the ship was on a skeleton crew. It was peaceful on the deck. The wind shifted slightly as they turned a corner. Mummymon continued to walk slowly but determinedly, not saying a word. He would only cast a slight glance down at Janet and then looked forward. They walked out on the prow of the ship. A group of digimon was walking about but Mummymon waved them off and continued toward a mountain of crates.

"Mummymon, where are we going?" asked Janet innocently.

"Oh behind these crates…" whispered Mummymon. He looked to Janet and grinned. "All these days you've been here and I don't think we've had a minute alone…"

"But we were just…" Janet started to speak but Mummymon put a finger on her lips.

"We haven't had any time in private," said the digimon in reply, "I'd go my quarters but there is just nothing like the night sea air to…well, set a fire under ones heart…"

"Set a fire under one's heart?" Janet looked up at Mummymon in shock. "I'm sorry if you thought I was interested…"

Mummymon looked down at the girl. They were at the edge of the crates. He sneered angrily, "You thought you could just tempt us all and not do anything else?"

"Huh?" Janet looked up in surprise at the digimon's change of demeanor. "I wasn't tempting you it was Vikemon; he wanted me to wear the clothes!"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Mummymon. The uniformed digimon morphed into a tall, thin mummy. He grabbed Janet and dragged her behind the crates. "I'll have you, and keep you!"

"Get off of me!" shouted Janet as she smacked the mummy.

"You dare slap me, hitting an officer is a very serious offense!" growled Mummymon as he press Janet against the crates.

"I'll tell Vikemon!" screamed Janet.

"Who will he believe? Me, his first mate, or you, a stranger he doesn't really like?" chuckled Mummymon as he ran his hand up Janet's side.

"Please, don't…" Janet cried softly. "Please…Mummymon…"

Mummymon chuckled and leaned in and licked Janet's cheek. The girl gagged and turned her head trying to get the mummy's tongue off of her. Mummymon chuckled, "Oh, you taste good…"

"Get off of her!" growled a voice. Seconds later Mummymon staggered off of Janet and a fluffy golden tail swirled in front of the girl. The owner of the tail turned her head back to Janet, "are you ok?"

"Renamon…" The girl was crying softly. Mummymon reared up and growled. He pulled on a sling that rolled over his shoulder revealing a large gun.

Renamon smirked, "You know what they say about men with big guns, Mummymon…"

"Smirk while you can fox…" The gun clicked and the mummy smiled.

"Renamon, you got to digivolve!" shouted Janet loudly as she wiped tears from her face. The fox nodded and shimmered bright gold and morphed into a large four-legged lavender fox.

"Jaenryuu!" Youkomon growled as twisting fire dragons slammed into Mummymon. The bandaged digimon staggered back and chuckled.

"Necrophobia!" chuckled the mummy as he pulled the trigger of his gun. A bucking stream of plasma slammed into Youkomon sending the fox flipping backward against the crates. Youkomon sneered and charged forward only to be struck by a second bolt if plasma.

"Youkomon!" yelped Janet as she ran to the fox. Mummymon leapt after the girl.

"Youkomon, digivolve to….Taomon!" Spirit wards shot past Janet's head and the girl heard Mummymon groan loudly.

The priestly digimon, Taomon, flew past Janet and lifted her hands and large, ink, writing brush appeared in her hands. She twirled the brush in her hands and pointed it at Mummymon. Taomon charged and sliced forward with the brush. Mummymon looked stunned as the barrel of his gun fell from the butt of his gun.

"You….!" Mummymon punched forward releasing hundreds of bandages. The bandages twirled around Taomon. The priest struggled and growled. Mummymon smiled happily, "Now I will have your partner…and you'll just have to watch!"

"Don't count on it…" growled Taomon. The digimon glowed brightly. "Talisman of Light!" A barrier expanded outward snapping the bandages. Taomon clasped a symbol in her hand and looked at Mummymon, "Do you know what this is for?" The symbol exploded in light that sliced through Mummymon. The bandaged digimon hobbled off. Taomon ran after him, with Janet not far behind.

"Fools," coughed Mummymon as he reached up and pulled the string on a large bell. The bell clanged loudly; suddenly sirens went off. Mummymon grinned as he dissolved into the air.

Suddenly the doors to the captain's quarters exploded open. Vikemon snarled as he searched the deck, "What has happened here?"

"That human, and her digimon!" shouted a voice from up above, "They killed Mummymon!"

"He tried to violate my partner!" retorted Taomon loudly.

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Vikemon. The large furry beast reached back and drew one of his large maces from his back. "I've known Mummymon for a very long time, he does not do that! I knew that bringing a woman and a fox onto this ship was a bad idea!" Vikemon glared down at Taomon and Janet. "For you crimes of murdering my first mate, you shall in turn be destroyed!"

The large beast leapt from his position and crashed down on deck, shaking the ship as it displaced water. He swung his mace over his head and prepared to slam it down on Janet when Taomon stepped in the way and pushed a symbol she held forward. The mace exploded against an energy barrier. A large clump of ice remained from the attack and clung to the shield.

Taomon flicked a clump papers from her robes and sliced them through ice. She grabbed Janet and leapt backward as Vikemon slammed his mace down again. A line of ice followed the priest and Janet. Taomon flicked a symbol forward and fired a beam of light through the ice, melting it. The light beam slammed Vikemon's chest and the behemoth staggered but didn't fall.

Vikemon drew the second mace from his back and then raised his arms out. He released a feral roar and slammed the two maces together. There was an explosion and Janet and Taomon covered their faces and blinked. Vikemon chuckled as the dust cleared revealing a large, jewel encrusted axe.

"With my Mjolnir, I am unstoppable!" announced Vikemon as he lifted the axe up. "Arctic Blizzard!"

The axe blade exploded into the deck and a wave of arctic weather rolled toward Taomon. The snow and frost whirled around Janet and Taomon. Janet looked up to see a dome of ice surrounding her and Taomon. The priest digimon was kneeling and straining holding up a spirit ward.

"I don't know if I can hold him…" groaned Taomon.

"Viking Axe!" The blade crashed into the dome and Janet and Taomon flew backward from the resulting explosion and were flung against a pile of ropes and boxes.

"Taomon are you ok?" Janet hugged the priestess.

"I am fine," replied Taomon as she stood and lifted another spirit ward.

"You can't hide behind those forever!" shouted Vikemon as he charged forward with his axe.

"I can try," whispered Taomon determinedly as a fuzzy glow encapsulated her and Janet.

888

"What the heck is going on!" shouted Jason as the boat lurched and tossed him from his bunk. Otamamon rolled next to him.

"It's Captain Vikemon…" said a voice quietly. Jason looked up and saw the digimon that Digitamamon had been attacking when he first came aboard. It was jangling keys as it searched for the one that unlocked Jason's cell.

"What are you doing?" Jason scrambled up to the bars of his cell.

"Freeing you," replied the little digimon. He smiled and made a small 'ah ha' sound and pulled out an iron key and stuck it in a slot. "Your human friend, she killed Mummymon, he was trying to force himself on her. I never liked how the way the others treated your friend and you saved me from Digitamamon so…this is my way of saying thank you."

"Thanks!" called Jason as he and Otamamon pushed through the door and ran up the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going!" shouted a rasping voice. Jason stopped dead in his tracks and turned. Digitamamon was standing behind him; the egg's glowing, golden eyes were narrowed. "You're supposed to stay in the brig!"

"Well I'm not!" shouted Jason.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Digitamamon, you go help your friend!" shouted the Kotemon as it pointed its wooden sword at Digitamamon, "Thunder Kote!"

"ARG MY EYE!" shouted Digitamamon as the bolt of lightning snapped through the air and into the shell of the Ultimate digimon.

Jason almost laughed aloud but then felt the ship jolt again. He turned to leave Kotemon to duck and weave around the blinded Digitamamon. He scrambled up the stairs, Otamamon right behind him.

"You ready buddy?" shouted Jason as he grabbed his digivice and pushed through the deck doors and exploded up on deck with a glowing tadpole. The tadpole elongated and wheeled around as the glow faded revealing a green-blue sea dragon.

"Ice Blast!" shouted Seadramon as he fired a wave of ice over Vikemon. The furry Viking chuckled and sloughed off the frost and swung his axe around. The wind from the weapon's wake slammed Seadramon against the captain's cabin and the bridge. Jason ran past Vikemon, who was busy preparing to pounce Seadramon, and ran to Janet.

"Are you ok?" asked Jason.

"I am fine!" shouted Janet loudly. She looked to Taomon. The fox priestess was kneeling and heaving loudly. Chunks of ice clung to her robes. "Taomon are you ok?"

"I am…fine," Taomon winced and lifted another spirit ward. Seadramon was sent flying like a toy.

"Seadramon, digivolve!" shouted Jason.

"Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon!" the green serpent grew larger and turned bright red. A golden helmet covered its head with a jagged horn projected from its forehead. "Mega Ice Blast!" A larger blast of winter washed around Vikemon.

"You call that an ice blast!" laughed the behemoth, "Arctic Blizzard!"

A wave of North Pole raged into Mega Seadramon sending the serpent retreating into the sky. Mega Seadramon splashed into the sea as a large iceberg. Vikemon chuckled and turned to Jason and Janet.

"Janet, run, I'll keep him busy…" called Jason as he pushed the girl.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Janet.

"GO, DAMN IT!" shouted Jason as he shoved the girl. Jason ran for Vikemon, "Hey, Jackass, I bet you can't get me!" the boy ran through Vikemon's legs and ran for the bridge.

Vikemon turned with a growl and swept his axe around broad siding the boy and sending him into the ocean. Vikemon turned back to where Taomon and Janet had been but the two of them were quickly retreating from the forward deck of the ship.

"No you don't!" shouted Vikemon and he slammed his axe into the deck floor. A stream of ice raged forward and slammed Taomon in the back. The priest yowled in pain and crashed into Janet and together they rolled across the deck and landed in a heap against a guardrail. Taomon groaned and then fizzled down to Renamon.

The fox sat up and stood in front of Janet. "Janet, run, run I'll hold him off!"

"You can't!" shouted Janet. "Why are you guys doing this, are you trying to make me feel bad! I'm sorry, I got you into this trouble!"

"Janet, I'm not trying to make you feel bad," said Renamon. The fox cocked her head back to Janet, "I'm doing it because I want you to live, I wanted you to stop singing because I feared you would be harmed. I care for you, I would never wish to see you harmed. Jason feels the same way…"

"You…" Janet looked up as Vikemon loomed overhead, "…care?"

"Of course," snorted Renamon, "Do you think I like going up against Mega digimon as a pastime? You have been tearing yourself down for so long…you haven't even realized…That's why you couldn't stand up for yourself…"

"Renamon watch out!" shouted Janet as the axe dropped. A freezing cold swept around Janet and she closed her eyes. She looked up and saw Renamon trapped in a cube of ice.

Vikemon chuckled loudly. "Looks like you're out of protectors!"

"You're wrong…" Janet looked up at Vikemon, "I have myself…" Janet stood tall and glared at Vikemon. "They were right; you were wrong, I didn't need to put up with that crap you made me do, I don't need to be bullied around by the likes of you!"

"You haven't a choice, girl; where would you go?" growled Vikemon.

"I'm going no where…" Janet narrowed her eyes, "My friends protected me now it's time I took care of them!" Janet turned and looked at Renamon and put her hand on the ice. "I'll protect you I promise…" A soft raspberry glow flowed from her chest down her arm and into the ice. The ice fell away from Janet's hands and Renamon fell into Janet's hands.

"Janet…" whispered Renamon.

"Shh," whispered Janet, "It's time I do something to save you guys, and repay all those times you tried to look after me…"

"You can't do it alone," Renamon looked up. "I'll fight with you, no matter what, if we care enough about each other nothing can stop us…after all isn't the saying, 'Love conquers all'?"

Janet nodded and smiled. The raspberry glow rippled upwards and enveloped the two of them.

Janet looked up, "What's happening…?"

"A very good thing…" whispered Renamon. The fox glowed brightly. "Renamon biomerge to…" Blue armor formed around Janet and Renamon's merging bodies. A golden staff formed in her hand small ringlets clanked down on a larger ring that composed the head of the staff. A fox-faced masked covered the digimon's eyes and long white hear dropped down to her shoulder in a pair of loose pony tails. She slashed her staff forward releasing a blizzard of lavender balloon flowers, "…Kuzuhamon!" Vikemon took a step back in shock as the priestess walked forward. She was lithe and had formfitting armor. Kuzuhamon spun her staff in her hand and drove it into the deck floor, "I am Kuzuhamon; I am a master onmyouji diviner that uses the power of the great mother fox spirit to dispel my enemies!"

Vikemon growled, "It doesn't matter what form you take, my Mjolnir and I are unstoppable!" The large furry beast lifted his axe. "Arctic Blizzard!"

Kuzuhamon smirked and lifted her hand. A wall of balloon flowers formed in front of the fox priestess and the icy attack was spread out over the flower bed and dispersed. The flowers fell away and Kuzuhamon looked up at Vikemon, "I think it's my turn! Reverse Rice Cord!" a herd of multicolored foxes flew from behind Kuzuhamon and sliced through Vikemon's armor. The shields and furs on the captain's body digitized and Mjolnir cracked down its handle. Kuzuhamon wasn't finished though. She grabbed her staff and imbedded it into the deck floor. The ringlets that were hooked to the main metal ring on the staff's head levitated themselves to equal distances around the ring. Strikes of energy crackled around the ring. "Womb World Mandala!"

A swirling blast of purification energy shot from the head of the staff. Swirling balloon flower blooms swam around the energy strike. The energy slammed into the bare body of Vikemon and the furry captain roared in pain as the flowers exploded around the captain's body releasing purification energy. The captain crashed to the deck.

Vikemon groaned softly, "Wench…"

"Say good bye," gritted Kuzuhamon under her breath. She held up her hand, "Reverse Rice Cord!"

Another wave of foxes sliced through the armorless Vikemon reducing him to dust. Kuzuhamon then touched off the deck and glided off the boat and dropped down to lift Jason out of the water. She smiled and opened her palm towards the large iceberg that held Mega Seadramon. She paired a couple of fingers together and pointed them at the iceberg. A stream of balloon flowers swirled around the ice and melted it down releasing Mega Seadramon. She then retreated back to the ship. She touched down gently on the deck and let Jason down. The boy looked up dumbfounded at the priestess.

"J-Janet…are you in there?" whispered Jason.

Kuzuhamon nodded with a little smirk. Jason blushed brightly. The fox priestess tilted her head slightly, "Is something the matter?"

"No…it's just…well," Jason blushed brightly again. "If it weren't for the fact that you're a digital fox priestess, I really think your…kind of….you know…attractive…"

Kuzuhamon smiled and then Renamon's voice spoke out, "It's strange, Janet thought the same thing when you ripped your shirt off to cover her up…actually" Kuzuhamon looked down at the soggy, shirtless Jason, "She's thinking it now…"

"RENAMON!" shouted Janet's voice as the fox priestess's blushed a bright red.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Suddenly Kotemon shot out of the below deck. Digitamamon wasn't far behind roaring and growling as the little digimon rolled on the deck unconscious. Digitamamon narrowed his eyes, "You think you're so tough hitting me in the eye!"

"Is that the one that beat you up?" asked Kuzuhamon with a growl. Jason nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this rotten egg!" growled Mega Seadramon the red sea dragon lowered down between Digitamamon and Kotemon. "Now let's see how you like a fair fight!"

Digitamamon gulped loudly, "Please…don't…please don't!"

"Heh, strange how the mean spirited change their tune when faced with a real opponent," chuckled Mega Seadramon, "Guess what Digitamamon, I'll be lenient, instead of deleting you; I'm just going to toss you overboard."

"WHAT? NO! I CAN'T SWIM!" shouted the egg as Mega Seadramon flicked his tail and slapped the egg overboard.

"I guess you better learn then!" shouted Jason as the egg plunked into the water.

"Hey you guys!" shouted a group of digimon that had been watching the fight but were too afraid to join in.

"Oh yeah…" Jason rubbed the back of his head, "there's the rest of the crew…"

"Look," Kuzuhamon presented her palms passively, "I won't harm you if you don't harm me, we want to cross the sea and get to Server, can you get us there? We'll work and help out, and you can choose your own captain, but we need the help…"

"We can…" growled a red ogre. He rubbed his head with his club, "and Vikemon was such a pain in the butt, and Mummymon was ruthless when it came to punishment, I suppose we should look upon this as a great gift from the Founders, I say we let them ride with us!"

"I second the motion!" chirped Kotemon. The other crew grunted or cheered their acceptance and then snorted about going back to bed before the sun rose.

Kuzuhamon smiled and then glowed softly separating into Renamon and Janet. The girl blushed brightly as she averted her gaze from Jason. Jason smirked and turned to walk to Mega Seadramon as he reverted to Otamamon.

"You know," Jason said quietly as he lifted Otamamon up. "You don't look to bad as yourself either…"

Janet blushed even brighter. "Well, if you say so…"

"I think he did," said Renamon quietly.

"I know that!" hissed Janet.

"Well I'm tired, I don't know about you," yawned Jason, "I'm going to bed…night."

Janet blinked. "How can you just change the subject like that?"

"It's a talent," smiled Jason as he gave a little wave and walked under deck.

Janet looked up at Renamon. "That was odd, being in you or with you, and then Jason…"

"Odd things happen when you play with love," was all Renamon said in reply. The fox curled her tail around Janet's waist, "Let us also go to bed…I need some rest."

"Ok," Janet suppressed a yawn, "I guess…" she shivered and thought back to earlier, "Will, you possibly sleep with me tonight Renamon, I am a little afraid…something will happen again…"

The fox looked down at her partner and nodded, "Of course Janet."

Renamon gently wrapped her arms around her partner and slowly they walked to their room.

888

A glowing red eye gleamed up at the large ship that used to be captained by Vikemon. "Did you see that my lord?"

"I did," replied a dark voice.

"Shall I step in to make sure they do not reach the shore…?" asked the first voice.

"Have at it…" chuckled the dark voice as it receded into the depths.

**888**

**I'm sorry for the delay but between finals and coming home and getting things situated I've been exhausted and lost my train of plot, so I apologize if this chapter is slightly lack luster, though incredibly long. **

**Dark Qiviut: I am glad you liked the suspense and such.**

**Blue: I do apologize for killing Karatenmon, he was one of my favorites too…but really, is Karatenmon ever truly dead….? As to the Wizardmon to Mystimon thing, I suppose I was swayed but Wizardmon to Mystimon is a common digivolution and most of Wizardmon's other evolutions are…not so pretty. **


	76. A Little Interlude in DSharp

**I don't own digimon**

**Warning: Slightly adult language and well, themage.**

**A Little Interlude in D-Sharp**

**888**

"Please, Mrs. Kuranaka," said the nurse quietly. She looked at the middle aged woman sitting on the hospital bed. "There is someone to see you…"

"Is it Gatomon…?" asked the woman quietly. Her hair was graying and her face was lined. Her eyes were distant and seemed empty.

"Now, Mrs. Kuranaka," the nurse crossed her arms gently, "What has Dr. Samson said about this Gatomon?"

"Dr. Samson is an idiot!" retorted the woman in an attempt at a shout.

"We don't say those things here, Mrs. Kuranaka," tutted the nurse as she walked over to the woman. "Dr. Samson just wants you to feel better so you can go home…"

"I can't go home…" the woman narrowed her eyes, "He'll come for me…"

"Are you still having those dreams, dear?" asked the nurse as she walked over to the sterile bed. The entire room was relatively bleak, a pale yellow. "I thought Dr. Samson prescribed you some medication to let you sleep…"

"Medicine can't stop him…" whispered Mrs. Kuranaka, "He'll find you…" the aging woman looked up sternly at the nurse, "he's returned from the dead trying to get revenge."

"Come now, Mrs. Kuranaka, you know no one can come from the dead," chuckled the woman.

"You can when you aren't human!" replied Mrs. Kuranaka in frustration.

"Now, enough of this…" the nurse narrowed her eyes, "Come on, you have a very special guest today, let's go see him…"

Mrs. Kuranaka looked up weakly and nodded. "Ok…who came to see me?"

"Why don't you get up and put your shoes on and find out, dear?" replied the nurse with a smile.

Mrs. Kuranaka sighed softly and stood up. She walked across the room where her shoes were and gently slipped her feet into them. The nurse walked to the woman's side and gently clasped her hand.

"I can walk fine by myself," said Mrs. Kuranaka as she looked down at the hand.

"I know dear, but I worry that you'll get…" started the nurse but Mrs. Kuranaka pulled her hand from that of the nurse.

"I am fine, I don't need you babying me, if I get knocked over I'll just get up again," retorted the woman and she walked out of the room. "Jeesh, if I didn't know better I'd think you were my brother!"

"Mrs. Kuranaka, don't go wandering off without me, if you trigger an alarm…" called the nurse as she followed Mrs. Kuranaka out of her room.

"I know, I know, it will be a mess," sniped the older woman. "Well come on, get this doohickey open!"

Mrs. Kuranaka pointed at the access pad to the large metallic doors that led to the common room. Mrs. Kuranaka crossed her arms and tapped her foot as the nurse walked up and pressed the buttons that shut off the alarm. When the nurse had finished, Mrs. Kuranaka pushed on the door and entered a hall that led to the common room. The sounds of squeals and screams and the like filled the air. Mrs. Kuranaka sighed softly as she listened to the hordes of sounds that came from frustration, depression, anger and all those dark feelings the poor mired minds that inhabited this hospital had. She hugged herself slightly and the nurse pushed a button that allowed for the automatic doors to slowly whir open.

Mrs. Kuranaka winced as the full bore noise of the mentally ill filled her ears. The pain she could feel from each of them made her feel faint. There were loud sounds of the screaming and hooting mentally handicapped and disabled, but there were also little sounds of small, false triumphs; she sound of frustration, anger, hate, the sound of a chant of a person trapped in their own mind, the silence of those afraid to speak. All of it rose and fell around her like tidal waves of darkness.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself quietly, "I'm not as bad as the others…"

"Dear, you tried to hurt yourself," replied the nurse quietly.

"He was going to get them if I didn't try to…" Mrs. Kuranaka clutched the nurse by the blouse.

"I know; I know…" replied the woman quietly. "Look, there is your visitor…"

The nurse pointed up at a man that was sitting quietly at one of the many tables. He was flipping through the pages of a magazine and then looked lazily out one of the large windows that revealed a view of the Tokyo skyline. His graying, blonde hair was trimmed neatly. He was wearing a soft, golden, button-down shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. A single sandal flipped up and down off his foot as he crossed his legs and rolled his foot up and down. His blue eyes lifted quietly and fell on Mrs. Kuranaka.

"Hi…" whispered Mrs. Kuranaka.

"Hey," The man stood up and walked over to Mrs. Kuranaka and hugged her. "Are they treating you alright here?"

"Takeru…" whispered Mrs. Kuranaka. "They don't believe me. They don't believe in the other world…"

"I know," breathed the man quietly as he pulled back; he nodded towards the nurse and the young woman nodded and walked off to attend to the other patients. "Hikari…why do you hold onto these dreams…?"

Mrs. Kuranaka looked up in surprise at the man and frowned. "Because they are real!"

The man looked down and then put his hand on Mrs. Kuranaka's, "Let's sit down"

"Takeru, you believe me don't you?" begged the woman quietly, "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Hikari, of course I do," whispered the man as he led her to a seat by the table. He pulled a chair out for her and then set himself down next to her. He gave her a small, quirky grin, "You know, Yolei is still working out the legal stuff for giving Daisuke and Taichi the tazer treatment…Daisuke had to sit in jail for punching that doctor. Not even Iori could get him out of that. Heh, I had to pay a fine…guess I shouldn't have tried to shoulder block that guard…"

"Well, Daisuke deserves it, he's not as influential as he was," replied Mrs. Kuranaka, "After he turned over the business to Kouji, he's had this very, wild streak in him. I told him it would get him in trouble…" She narrowed her eyes at Takeru, "And you should have known better, making a scene like that…"

"Hikari, Daisuke has always had that wild streak in him, you just liked to ignore it. You know we just care for you," Takeru gave the woman one of his twinkling smiles. When she snorted; Takeru cupped his hands, intertwining his fingers and laid them on his lap. "Have you heard from Kouichi or Akeno, yet?"

The woman's eyes narrowed and she frowned, "No, the doctor thought it would be best if the in-house family don't visit for awhile, since they were the ones that…well you know what happened," She looked up at him and then folded her hands over her lap and gave a weak smile. "Actually, I'm surprised they let you in…"

"Well, I think it was Taichi threatening to send hordes of federal inspectors here if you didn't get to, at least, see your friends," chuckled Takeru.

"I see," sighed Mrs. Kuranaka. "Speaking of brothers…How's Yamato?"

"My brother is good, he has another girlfriend, it's quite amazing how a man his age can still get young, collegiate girls to fall all over him," Takeru shook his head, "I mean even Kitai complains that his uncle is getting more phone numbers than he does."

"Well, Yamato always had that charismatic, Ishida smile," Mrs. Kuranaka let a wry smile play over her lips, but she soon looked down and sighed again. "Takeru, if I told you something, would you promise to keep it secret from these hospital goons?"

Takeru's eyes flitted about as if he was looking for eavesdroppers, but the nurses were busy dealing with one of the patients; he was screaming about a spider or something. "I suppose, but we shouldn't keep secrets from them…"

"I know, but they don't understand and…" Mrs. Kuranaka shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "I've been having nightmares, well, dreams. They are really weird…"

"What are they about?" Takeru moved in a little closer.

"Well it starts out with Mimi, well Mimi as a child at maybe when she was ten or twelve, and then there is this glow…" The woman looked around and moved in closer and started to whisper, "Then Mimi splits up into eight children…the next thing I know I'm standing hip deep in red…blood or something and everything goes black, but there is this laughing…" She closed her eyes quietly, "And the laughter sounds like Kuro's…"

Takeru pulled back and frowned. "Hikari, you should tell the doctors about this."

"They'll just tell me I'm crazy or something and make me take more pills…" groaned the woman as she leaned on the table with her head balanced on her hand. "I'm worried, Takeru, what if the other world…"

"Hikari, Hikari," hissed Takeru as he put his fingers on her lips, "Don't talk about it; it will only make things worse. Remember what happened to Yamato and Sora…"

Hikari looked down, "It's real, I know it; I saw on the TV, that city in America, the portal is reopened!"

"Hikari, don't; you're getting yourself in a fit," hushed Takeru gently as he reached and hugged her.

"Stop treating me like a damned child!" Hikari pushed Takeru off of her, "Damn it! I'm not crazy; it's real! You wrote the book for crying out loud!"

"I wrote a story for children; it's fiction," Takeru replied in a calm hush.

"No, no, no, the clown, the vampire, the demon, the evil emperor, it's all real! Ken Ichijouji was the evil emperor, don't you remember!" Hikari glared at Takeru with all her might.

"Ken is a private detective, Yolei finally took that job at the computer networking company, they have three children, Ai, Hiroshi and Kiyoshi," Takeru was trying to hold back his trepidation, "They all are going to college overseas. We've been through this, Hikari."

"No, before this, the events of your books happened when we were children…" Hikari grimaced, "when we saved the world from evil, when we were heroes…"

"I'm sorry Hikari, I just don't remember…" Takeru looked down at the ground. "I just don't…remember."

"Don't you lie to me Takaishi Takeru," growled Hikari. "You and your brother, damn it don't sit there and lie to me, don't lie to yourself; you know I'm telling the truth!"

Takeru looked around, and fidgeted in his chair. He looked and saw the nurse watching him. He looked down quickly but the woman in the white blouse had already started walking towards them.

"Mrs. Kuranaka, I think it's time you go back to your room, it's time for your three o'clock pill," The nurse from before was walking towards Hikari from the hallway back to the older woman's room.

Hikari looked up at Takeru soulfully, "Please, don't let them take me back there; I'm not crazy…"

"Can't she stay a little longer?" asked Takeru quietly to the nurse.

"I'm afraid these pills need to be taken on schedule, Mr. Takaishi," said the woman with a little frown, "Maybe you can see Mrs. Kuranaka tomorrow."

"Damn it, we're not children that need play dates to be made for them!" growled Hikari loudly as she stood up from her seat. "That's half the problem with some of these people, you treat them like children, and if you'd treat them with half the respect that's due to them they wouldn't be so damned hopeless in the first place." Hikari glared at Takeru, "And you are just going to sit there and let them do this to me! You're going to sit there and lie to yourself, like some ostrich with its head in the sand! Some harbinger of hope you turned out to be!"

Takeru looked up at Hikari in shock, "Hikari, are you ok?"

"It's the way the pills work, I'm afraid; as they weaken the patient tends to get a little…aggressive," explained the nurse as she gently, but firmly clasped Mrs. Kuranaka's arm, "Now come on dear, we'll get you those pills and you'll feel just a little bit better…"

"Takeru, the door to the other world is open!" screamed Hikari as the nurse started to tug her away, "You have to tell the others, you have to!"

"My, my, you got very riled today Mrs. Kuranaka we may need to give you a bit of a sleeping pill for your nap," breathed the nurse as she pulled Hikari into the hall.

Takeru sighed softly and walked up to a window and knocked. The window slid open and he requested the nurse let him out. A nurse opened the door and he left the common room and walked down the hall. He saw nurses walking curtly and quickly down and up the halls. Carrying clip boards and different bottles or going about on their rounds. He came to an elevator and walked into the sliding door. He turned and watched as the door closed behind him; locking out the world of the psychiatric ward.

The elevator hiccupped a bit as it slid into place and descended to the ground. The little glowing lights blinked on an off in correspondence with the floors that passed by. He descended about half way down when he pressed a button and stopped the elevator. He pressed his head against the cool, metal wall and sighed.

"This isn't right," he whispered to the empty air. "This isn't Hikari, what have they done to our Hikari? Maybe I should get the gang back together, we can't just let these halfwits take our Hikari away…How could have I just let that nurse…?" The elevator lurched to life as Takeru pressed the button to continue downward. "I should get the others together; we need to talk about this…Hikari doesn't lie, and her nightmares…and memories…maybe it wasn't just a fairytale."

888

In the Digital World, a red sphere held a man. Serpentine tendrils snaked about his body and every once in a while one would dig into the man's flesh. It would elicit a loud groan from the man. One tendril in particular wriggled up the man's temple and the end of the tentacle solidified into a point and jabbed the man's forehead.

"Subject: Ishida Kuro …" The stream of information halted and then scrolled back, "Database correction: Subject: Takenouchi Kuro, Biological Son of Ishida Yamato, and Takenouchi Sora. Data scan start, data entry, keyword: Divorce…"

With that the information started to stream from the subject's unsophisticated organic database to the much more efficient cyber-neural database of the tendril's processors. As the data streamed by the tendril's other scanning processors dipped into the streaming download to make sure the data being extracted was totally new, and did so by actively observing the content in the data stream and cross-referenced that with what the databanks already had to make sure nothing was already uploaded.

_888_

_It was peering from behind a door. Its surroundings were cloaked in the shadow of large plant. _

"_Matt, don't start again!" shouted the young woman. The man she was yelling at was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands. "You're just scaring them!" _

"_Sora, please, listen to me, that other world, TK's stories, they're more than stories!" replied the man calmly. "They really happened. You can't tell me you don't have the dreams and the nightmares. You can't stand clowns or puppets, but you have an uncanny affinity for birds…please Sora…"_

"_Matt that isn't evidence that's just a coincidence, a coincidence your brother worked into his stories!" growled the woman loudly. "It's one thing to go on about this on your own or with your brother, or heaven forbid Taichi's sister, but to tell your son and daughter these stories are true, that you are the Matt from the book; it's too much to bear!"_

"_But Sora it's true, you're the girl, the one that finds love!" simpered the young man as he looked up._

"_No, I'm not!" growled Sora, "I may have been the framework for the character but I'm not so delusional as to actually think I am that person!"_

"_You're denying your own past!" yelped the man loudly as he jumped up. _

"_No you're denying your present!" growled the woman, "Matt you're hardly home, we're in debt up to our nose, and I know you've been cavorting with Daisuke's sister!" _

"_Jun? ARE YOU NUTS!" shouted the man loudly. "Why the hell would I want to deal with that nut bag?"_

"_Because that nut bag will deal with someone else's nut bag," snorted Sora loudly. "You leave me here, to try and juggle bills, kids, and the designs for spring, and damn it you don't even wash the dishes."_

"_I cook!" retorted the man loudly as he stood up. "I cook, I go to work, dang it I'm tired at the end of the day…"_

"_Well you're not tired on Tuesdays are you?" returned Sora loudly. "No, you mystically disappear, and come home humming a tune around midnight. Ayame saw you at the hotel, Matt, and funny enough Jun was coming out of that same hotel not more than ten minutes later!" _

"_It was a coincidence!" shouted the man, "I was looking at prices for us to maybe staying there one night…and she was there…that's it!"_

"_Matt, I'm not as stupid as you like to believe," replied Sora quietly._

"_Sora, please…" Matt kneeled down, "Please don't…"_

"_I'm sorry, Yamato," Sora replied with a sniffle, "I just can't deal with the half truths and the stress, and the lies anymore, I know you don't want to end up like your dad, but let's face it, you're very much your father's son, and I, just can't love you when you aren't here, I can't be a good mother when I'm at my wits end because you're off gallivanting on an adventure or off 'investigating hotel prices'." _

"_Sora, I'll stop, I promise, I'll cut down on my work with the aerospace agency, I'll take up an office position, I'll come straight home and stay here, just don't say what you're going to say," Matt clutched Sora softly and hugged her close to his kneeling form._

"_Matt, I wish I could believe you, but," she started to cry. The tears dropped down on Yamato's golden hair, "I can't make you play by my rules; I just have to let you go. Yamato, I want a divorce…"_

_888_

The tendril stopped and waited. It pulled back and then swept around touching other places. The keyword 'divorce' blinked three times before a little bar underneath it registered 100. Images of a human court and the sounds of arguments and fights as the two children stared up at a man in black robes flashed through the tendril's tentative mind.

It roved about and implanted itself into the subject's head. It was hungry for new things. It wanted new information; information that it and its brethren hadn't found before. The subject squirmed slightly as the scan ran through its frontal cognitive systems. A new file was found. The gluttonous tendril immediately proceeded with the downloading of the information. As it downloaded the content it sampled sections of the data to make sure it wasn't getting extraneous or previously downloaded information.

The image was dark and grainy but it intensified. It allowed its scans to bore in a little deeper. It could now see what the memories saw. The ruins of some city lay at its feet. It felt the presence of figures around him. The sensation of a great power flew towards it.

_888_

_"Metal…Wolf Claw!" A metal, lupine Mega digimon was on its feet, though shakily. A blast of bluish ice was flying towards the dark figure._

"_You are still exhausted with your pathetic attempts against Dominimon," the figure spread out his fingers and swept his hand in a back slapping movement. The burst of blue ice flew off in a torrent of dark energy like a mosquito trapped in a hurricane. "You are no threat to me…" His dark eyes widened and a dark pulse crushed the metal wolf through the pile of rubble it was standing on._

"_Metal Garurumon!" shouted tall some tan haired man that was on the ground._

"_Oh father…" chuckled the figure as he looked down. "Your pet is not dead…yet."_

"_Kuro, you stop this now!" shouted the man as he looked up._

"_Yamato Ishida…." The figure lowered itself down to the man it called 'father', "You should know that Kuro isn't pulling the strings anymore. He's only a focus of your sympathy, a shield to use against you…if you try to evict me; you'll hurt your son…more than likely kill him!" The digimon laid a long dark claw-like fingernail on his cheek and cut it down along his cheek. He smirked as the blood trickled down his boyish face. "Though I may hurt him without your…encouragement."_

_Yamato looked at the creature that was posing as his son, "You are a beast…there is nothing that will protect you; if it's the last thing I'll ever do I'll make sure you are destroyed whatever the hell you are!"_

"_I am…" the dark eyes shifted. They flicked up to meet the man he that was interrogating him. His fingers played on his lips and he licked the blood off of them. The blood red orbs twinkled and looked at Yamato more confidently. "Hehe…I am Damienmon." Yamato looked at him in fear. Damienmon smirked evilly. "That's right…I am Damienmon. I am every patch of darkness, the Dark Masters, Myotismon, Devimon, Even Etemon and Daemon. All of them were birthed from me…Even Apocalymon…he was my physical vessel, but you'll say that you destroyed him. That is true but you could never truly destroy me, Damienmon, for my influence was still alive; trapped within the hidden Crest of Darkness. That fool, Gennai, and his allies sealed me away in the crest…little did they know…I was still able to manifest my influence on the outside world…and now…thanks to that fool's desperation to defeat Lucemon he's released something worse than that angel could ever hope to be…."_

_888_

Content with the data it let the downloading continue without checking. It waited and fed, quietly downloading the information as it came. After a few minutes it let itself dip into the data stream. It scanned and stopped and uploaded another segment of information. It watched on as one would watch a movie as it unfurled on the screen.

_888_

"_K-Kuro…" A woman that the tendril soon identified as Sora Takenouchi gave out a soft whimper. She ran to Kuro._

"_NO! DON'T!" A young man in tan robes leapt forward but it was too late. The man's name was very difficult to pinpoint in the memory files, but it was found to be Gennai. Sora had the boy in a tight embrace. Kuro looked over the woman's shoulder at Gennai and revealed a toothy grin._

"_Oh mother…" purred Kuro in a dark but gentle voice. "How I missed you…"_

_The woman, Sora, drew back. "Kuro…"_

_Faster than she could speak Kuro had a tight, vice-like grip around her neck. Sora gurgled in surprise. A Silphymon drew its claws but the boy tsked and his grip tightened eliciting a soft whimper from Sora. "I wouldn't do that Silphymon, I may…accidentally crush her wind pipe…and that would be a quite a pity…"_

_Silphymon growled. Its claws flexed and crackled releasing the joint tension in the fingers. Suddenly, an Imperialdramon in his humanoid Fighter Mode and a Kabuterimon flew over. Humans identified as Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji were riding the large dragon. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi and a Gabumon were riding the monstrous insect._

"_SORA!" Yamato reached down._

"_Do not worry, father," Kuro smirked, "I want to have fun before I slaughter your closest friends and family."_

"_You leave her be!" shouted Daisuke as the dragon touched down behind the digi-destined._

"_Oh this again," Kuro flicked his eyes upwards. The Kabuterimon lost control and started to crash towards three humans identified as Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari and Inoue Yolei._

"_No!" shouted the father from before, a Gabumon and Koushiro as they were flung from the great insect. In a flurry of movement and muscle Silphymon caught Kabuterimon and strenuously directed him to a safer crash zone. Imperialdramon flew up and grabbed Yamato, Gabumon and Koushiro._

_Kuro released a bored sigh, and tossed Sora like a rag doll into Takeru, Hikari and Yolei flattening the three of them under the woman. Large claw like abrasions were on Sora's neck._

"_You shouldn't have done that," growled Silphymon. "You gave up your shield!" The cyborg shot forward its claws glowing deep crimson. "Static Forces!" Kuro put up his hand and Silphymon was sent spiraling backwards into a building._

"_I don't need a shield," smirked Kuro._

"_What happened to my son?" coughed Sora as she gasped for precious breath._

"_That crest Gennai gave him…" growled Yamato. He shot a look at the sage. "Had this beast in it!"_

_Kuro's sight turned and he looked at the sage. The man in long, grayish-brown robes paled slightly. "So this is what Gennai has done to himself…? Long time no see…"_

"_I had wished it to be a longer time with a whole lot less seeing," grumbled Gennai._

"_I see, that's why you alone held the Crest of Darkness," chuckled Kuro. He walked forward._

_Silphymon dove in front of Gennai. "Go no further!"_

"_Silly bird man…courage is for the brave!" Suddenly Silphymon was in front of Kuro, "Not for Light, Sincerity and Love…" Kuro grabbed Silphymon by the chest. The digimon was so surprised that it didn't even struggle. "Let's see; what should I do to you….?" An evil smirk came over his face. "The older ones will appreciate this more than you young sprouts." He looked at Yolei, Ken and Daisuke._

"_WHO YOU CALLING YOUNG, KID?" shouted Yolei. The other humans sighed. Yolei blinked, "God, I'd never thought I'd be saying that in an offended tone…" The humans sighed again._

"_Reverse Digivolution!" the older digi-destined gaped. Silphymon burst in two. Salamon and Poromon appeared in the clutches of Kuro. "Oh how fun…" He concentrated. "Reverse Digivolution!" The brown and grey puppy kitten, Salamon, turned into Nyaromon a yellow feline like digimon that was nothing but a head and a tail and Poromon, the pink In Training form of Hawkmon; who was nothing more than a fluff ball of feathers with wings and a single hawk feather in the back of its head, turned into Pururumon, which was nothing but a pink bit of gelatin with a beak. Kuro tossed the baby digimon at Yolei forcing the human to dive to catch the fragile, gelatin like digimon. He held Nyaromon up by the tail. "Reverse Digivolution!" Nyaromon squealed as she was submitted to another dose of dark energy reversing her to Snow Botamon. The snowy little bobble of fluff was two round ears and large coal eyes. Kuro smirked, "I could destroy you now, little one, and never have to worry about Silphymon ruining my fun…"_

_Kuro held up Snow Botamon and then dropped the digimon on the ground causing it to instantly start crying. He lifted his foot._

"_NO!" Gennai leapt forward and pushed Kuro backwards knocking the boy on his butt. "You…beast…"_

"_You fool!" returned Kuro as he placed the flat of his hand on Gennai's chest. "Reverse…Digivolution!" Darkness filled Gennai. The young man screamed in agony._

"_This can't be happening," muttered Koushiro. "Gennai isn't a digimon; he lacks attributes or techniques!"_

"_But," growled Kuro as he threw the limp form to the ground, "He is made of information and he's configured that information, digivolution is the same process only taken to more extreme measures,"_

_The group of humans looked at what happened to Gennai. The man was now decrepit. He was now short. His short brown hair was now long and grey and shedding like the fur of a Persian cat. His face was wrinkled and his eyes lacked the spirit they had. Kuro laughed heartily as the old man struggled to rise to his feet, but the long grey robes he was wearing were now several feet too long for his form and he fell on his face._

"_You must get rid of Damienmon! His power rivals that of Lucemon!" growled Gennai as he tried to stand but Kuro walked up to the old man and kicked him in the sternum. The old man whimpered as he sank to the ground. Pellets of blood flicked from his mouth. His grey eyes looked up at the humans, "Give Oikawa my regards…I have a feeling I'll have to have him watch my house for a while…" The old man's eyes closed and he disappeared in a grey smoke._

"_GENNAI!" Hikari shouted and her eyes turned to Damienmon. "You try to kill my partner and then you killed one of our oldest and dearest friends!" Hikari's D-3 started to quake with aggression. She ripped it from her hip and held it up. "You are a foul being! You are worse than Daemon, MaloMyotismon and Piedmon put together!"_

_Kuro gave a smirk. "Why, thank you…"_

"_You monster!" Suddenly her finger struck a button on the D-3 and an indescribable blast of light was released. It illuminated the sky. _

_Kuro screamed in agony as the light burned at his flesh. He growled and swept at it with his claws. He couldn't fight it; it was too much too soon. He had to retreat. Using the light as cover he staggered off down the street._

888

The tendril played back the two scenes. A message was sent down its synaptic pathways to a holding station. 'Identify' was the single word request as it cropped an image of the beast that called itself Damienmon.

There was a wait but the information flowed back. The being was some sort of amalgamation of darkness. The tendril pulled back and searched the subject's body. The being named Damienmon was still lodged in the Crest of Darkness according to the database. The tendril hovered slowly over the small object on the subject's chest. Many tendrils had attempted to draw energy from the darkness but this one was going to succeed. It plunged forward and engulfed the crest.

There was a barrier. The tendril pressed and pressed and the barrier gave way and a small finger of slime inspected the crest slowly. Something snapped out of the crest, there was a surge warning, but the tendril was too interested in unlocking the power source in the pendant. Suddenly it felt something. Something was moving in its neural structures.

"Identify yourself…" the coded defense system demanded. "Identify yourself or be purged from the system…"

"I…am…" came the weak reply, "the darkness…"

"Clarify…" retorted the program, "specify intent…"

"I am the darkness," returned the intruder. "I wish to rule all in shadows…"

"Reply does not compute," The tendril immediately slammed its neural network closed on the intruder but it was too late. The unidentified alien had invaded the network with a Trojan horse of some sort. Anti-viral programs were baffled. The Trojan was just as interested in the program as the program was in the Trojan.

"What are you?" asked the intruder. "Identify yourself to me…"

"We are the one, we are the enders of chaos, we delete all excess, we strive for efficiency," replied the tendrils network.

"But who are you?" implored the intruder.

"We are the D-Reaper…" the information came in a stream of neural flares.

**888**

**I know I cheated, I cheated, but really flashbacks are nice to remind us that we're still in the 01-02 universe. This chapter is a bit of tying together. Things are happening, and I wanted to, you know; elaborate on Kuro's phone calls. **

**Again I apologize for the chapter confusion, Chapter 71 is now Chapter 75, pushing 72-74 forward one chapter (they became chapter 71-73), chapter 74 is thenext newest chapter after this one. We shouldn't have any more chapter shifts. (Crosses fingers)**

**Alforce: Thanks, I was worried I was truly offing the Chaos Master's too fast. I keep forgetting I have two left. The last evolutions will be what they'll be. Labramon's will be very offline, and I'm still researching into Seadramon's biomergence, though I have it figured I think, but I'm slightly displeased with my choice. **


	77. Overboard

**I don't own digimon**

**Some adult themes: but dealt with maturely and as innocently as possible. **

**Overboard**

**888**

"But Jason!" whined Otamamon as he followed the young man around their quarters. The room they inhabited was neatly cleaned like the human's room in the Human World. "You went with Janet last night!"

"Otamamon, it won't be so bad," Jason turned and looked down at the purple tadpole. "Renamon isn't so bad…"

"Renamon is boring!" retorted Otamamon, "All she does and sit and meditate, and if I say anything she gets annoyed!"

"Maybe you should try to meditate," replied Jason with a smile.

"Why? I don't want to, it's boring to just stand there looking at a wall!" whimpered Otamamon. "Why are you spending so much time with Janet? You used to hang around with me."

"I still do, you still work with me in the kitchen, we have fun there, and Kotemon's there," replied Jason as he changed into a pair of clean jeans.

"Working in the kitchen isn't the same…we did things after work, like…checkers!" retorted Otamamon.

"Gah! Just ask Renamon if she'll play checkers with you!" snapped Jason as he looked down at Otamamon, "I'm going with Janet, that's the end of this discussion, period!"

"Stupid Janet…" grumbled Otamamon. He looked down, "And Renamon is a fuddy-duddy."

"Hey, don't you call Janet stupid!" growled Jason. He glared down at Otamamon. "What's got into you?"

"I want to be with you!" yelped Otamamon, "You're my best friend, and now you act like I'm a stranger!"

"Otamamon…" Jason turned and got down on one knee, picking up Otamamon, "You're still my best bud, but…" Jason closed his eyes, "You're also not human; I just need a little time with human contact, is all. I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you…I promise to pay more attention to you when I get back…"

"If you say so," sighed Otamamon. The tadpole closed his eyes and shook his head, _"He promised the same thing to me three days ago…"_

"Let's go," smiled Jason as he stood up and put Otamamon on his shoulder.

"Ok…" Otamamon responded halfheartedly.

"Don't get so glum, I'm sure you can find something fun to do," smiled Jason as he opened the doors to their quarters. "Plus, just to catch that exasperated look on Renamon's face when Janet and I come back…priceless…"

"Sure but you don't have to put up with the growling and lightly breathed swearing," replied Otamamon under his breath.

888

Three short raps came from the door. Janet looked up in surprise as she fiddled with her hair. She looked to Renamon. The fox sighed and stood up.

"Must I watch Otamamon?" grumbled the fox as she looked at her partner, "I know you and Jason have had a meeting of minds, but this is just cruel…"

"Who do you propose we leave Otamamon with?" asked Janet quietly, "He proved that he couldn't stay alone, he nearly shredded Jason's room. The poor, little guy paced wildly that first night."

"Can't we just leave him with the crew, or throw him in the brig?" grumbled the fox as she started for the door.

"Of course not, stop being so cranky," replied Janet, "It's unbecoming."

"Unbecoming?" echoed the vixen as she stood in front of the door. She put her paw on the door knob and turned, pulling the wooden door open. She whispered under her breath, "Otamamon, that's who's unbecoming…"

She looked up and saw the young man that had met her partner's mind. He was tall and thin. He had icy, blue eyes, short black hair. A black silk shirt covered his torso and a pair of black jeans fitted over his legs.

"Heya, Renamon," smiled the boy.

"Good evening, Jason," said the fox curtly as she turned, sweeping her tail aggressively behind her and walked back to the bed where she sat down cross-legged.

"How are you tonight, Renamon?" chirped Otamamon as he hopped off of Jason's shoulder.

"Preoccupied," the lithe fox swiftly replied. "So don't bother me."

Otamamon frowned and pouted slightly.

"Renamon, be nice," said Janet as she put a small clip in her hair. It had a synthetic flower on it. She had found it in one of the drawers in the room's desk. "I wish you two were a little more compatible…"

"I was not trained to be a babysitter," said Renamon smoothly.

"I'm not a baby!" yelped Otamamon.

"Strange…" Renamon looked down at Otamamon, "You sure act…"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Jason shouted and looked from Renamon to Otamamon and then back, "You two will get along, you'll have a nice, fun night together, when Janet and I get back; there will be no complaints from either one of you…"

"I doubt you'll hear anything out of the pipsqueak," Renamon narrowed her eyes at Otamamon, "You don't usually get back until after his bedtime; I should know, for the past week I've listened to his snoring…"

"Hey!" Otamamon shouted, "Well, at least I'm not an all prim and proper Miss Perfect!"

"Don't we know," growled Renamon as she glared at Otamamon.

"HEY!" Jason stomped his foot and clenched his fists, "What did I just say? Now, both of you get along!"

Renamon and Otamamon glared up at Jason.

"Now, both of you know that you have to get along, just try…" Janet said in her sweetest imploring voice.

Renamon sighed quietly, "Fine, I'll try not to be annoyed by the little frogling…"

"I'll try not to annoy Queen Foxxy Pants," sighed Otamamon.

"Thank you," huffed Jason as he looked up. He looked up at Janet and smiled, "Right, Janet, are you ready to go on our walk?"

"Yep, and then we're going to stop in the kitchen right?" Janet smiled sweetly.

"Well, I suppose…" Jason smirked and then took her hand. He looked over at the two digimon. Otamamon was looking at Renamon and Renamon was glaring back at Otamamon. "Come on before the ceasefire blows up in our face."

"Renamon, be nice, and Otamamon try and respect Renamon's space," Janet waved and blew a kiss to the fox and the tadpole. Jason waved and looked sternly at Otamamon but then smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

The wooden door closed behind them and Otamamon flopped on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling and twitched back and forth. Renamon looked down at the tadpole and twitched an eye.

"Must you do that?" growled the fox.

"No, I can do this, too," Otamamon hopped up and balanced on his hind legs, "DODOOLDEEDOOODEEEEDOOOODEEEDOOODEEE!"

"STOP!" growled the fox. "Can't you do something that doesn't result in you, moving or making noise…?"

"Can't you do something that does result in moving or making noise?" returned Otamamon innocently, "Please, can't we play checkers or maybe Yahtzee, or maybe some Parcheesi?"

"No, I have to meditate if I am to fully utilize my powers," replied the fox sternly.

"Renamon you're no fun!" pouted Otamamon.

"I wasn't built for fun," returned the fox quietly.

"You're life must really bite," returned the tadpole. "You know, you don't have fun, you don't play, you don't even move in your free time, if I didn't know better I'd say you're either a Cherrymon or a Golemon…"

"We should learn to hone our skills," replied Renamon, "We don't know when another Mega digimon will attack, and since I'm the only one that can achieve my Mega form, I have to be ready!"

"But you can't Mega digivolve without Janet," said Otamamon.

"I am aware of that," said Renamon. "And you can't even reach your Mega form!"

"So! Jason and I will, you just wait!" Otamamon returned sharply.

"Yes, and whilst I wait, I'll let our next opponent turn us into sushi," Renamon rolled her eyes and then resumed her meditations.

"I wonder why Jason and Janet go out on these walks alone," said Otamamon, "I mean it could be dangerous, what with some of the more masculine digimon having seen…things… What if the ship's attacked? I really wonder what's so neat about walking around together that they're willing to leave us behind. Renamon, why does Jason need so much human contact with Janet?" Otamamon got up on his hind legs and put his webbed forefeet on the bed. Renamon had her eyes closed. Her arms were held out and with her middle fingers touching her thumbs. "Renamon!" yelped Otamamon. The fox winced but continued to keep her eyes closed, "RENAMON!" shouted Otamamon impatiently. The fox winced for a slightly extended amount of time and then flattened her ears but didn't respond. "REEEEENAAAAAAMOOOOOOON!" whined Otamamon loudly.

"WHAT?" snapped the vixen as her frozen blue eyes flashed open and she glared down at the lavender tadpole. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Why does Jason need so much human contact with Janet?" asked Otamamon innocently. "He never needed this much contact with the others…"

"Jason likes Janet," sighed Renamon as she shook her head.

"Doesn't he like the others?" asked Otamamon.

"It's not like that," growled Renamon in irritation as she tried to reassume her meditation position.

"What's it like then?" asked Otamamon quietly.

Renamon sighed and relaxed her arms in defeat. "Jason likes Janet, a lot."

"Yeah…he likes me a lot too, but he's not going on walks with me…" replied Otamamon.

"Janet is not a digimon," said Renamon as she stood up and stretched.

"She is when she's Kuzuhamon with you," said Otamamon as he bounded next to her.

"That's not what I meant," said Renamon as she leaned far to one side. "She's not a permanent digimon…like you and me. She's human so is Jason."

"Yeah…so?" Otamamon looked up at Renamon. "What's your point?"

Renamon stopped and sighed. "Jason and Janet are dating."

"Why are they walking around putting dates on a calendar?" Otamamon tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "That's not very interesting, not nearly as fun as playing checkers…"

"You are such an idiot," sighed Renamon quietly. She stopped stretching and sat down in front of Otamamon, "Dating is when two, beings start to…have feelings for one another. When they have these feelings; they have these planned meetings so that they can get closer to one another, physically and emotionally…" Explained the fox.

"Does Jason want to biomerge with Janet…?" Otamamon asked in frustration, "I didn't think that humans could…"

"How did I get stuck talking about this with you?" grumbled Renamon as she shook her head. "No, Jason doesn't want to biomerge with Janet. Ok, how about this, remember that one time when we saw those two Monochromon on File Island and Elecmon made us hide our eyes?"

"Yeah, they were…well one was riding piggyback on the other," said Otamamon. "So Jason and Janet are taking turns playing piggy…"

"DEAR FOUNDERS NO!" snapped Renamon loudly. "No, no, no…Founders, now I'll have that etched into my brain…"

"Well then what do you mean?" Otamamon looked up at Renamon inquisitively.

"Some digimon, swap data, in order to produce a…digi-egg," said Renamon quietly. "It's a very archaic form of digi-egg production that most digimon gave up in lieu of the Village of Origins. Anyways…in order to get to…the swapping of data, a pair of digimon goes through a set of rituals in order to get acquainted with the other…" Renamon looked down at Otamamon. The tadpole had a frown on its face. Renamon sighed and rubbed the side of her skull, "What is it?"

"Renamon, I have a question," stated the tadpole.

"Yes?" The vixen narrowed her eyes.

"If Jason and Janet are swapping data…" Otamamon's mouth twitched back and forth, "Should we swap data, too?"

Renamon looked down at Otamamon, "Not on your life."

"But…" Otamamon stammered.

"Don't even; no, just no. First of all they have just decided to…try the whole, dating thing and just…no," Renamon closed her eyes. "Now where was I?"

"Piggybacking Monochromon and rituals…" chirped Otamamon.

"Right…anyways, the masculine digimon usually has a special, component to his data file that is to be uploaded into the feminine digimon in a special place, and then they swap data," Renamon nodded. She stopped nodding and looked sternly at Otamamon, "But this is all after a long time of courtship…"

"Courtship?" Otamamon tilted his head, "What is courtship?"

"Well they are those sets of rituals the two digimon go through to get acquainted with each other, physically and emotionally," explained Renamon quietly.

"So, Janet and Jason…are going out so that they can get close to each other, so that, eventually, they'll swap data and have a digi-egg…?" Otamamon looked at Renamon and frowned, "You're just making this up…"

"I am not!" Renamon growled, "I just…know things…you don't. Digimon don't usually deal with that sort of stuff, so it doesn't normally bubble to the top of our heads. According to the literature in Janet's bedroom; humans must be very archaic when it comes to reproducing…"

"I want to see Jason do his courtship; maybe I can learn something…" Otamamon looked up at Renamon.

"No, we're staying here; we can't interrupt," Renamon replied curtly. "Plus you couldn't court a judge…"

"Why not?" Otamamon snorted, "You're just being a fussbudget."

"Otamamon think about this way, would you have wanted to interrupt those Monochromons' piggybacking exercise?" Renamon looked down at the tadpole.

"No way, Monochromon are cranky enough," responded Otamamon.

"Well, don't you think us getting in our partners' way would make them cranky?" asked Renamon.

"But our partners aren't Monochromon, and aren't you a little curious as to what they are doing?" Otamamon smiled coyly. "Wouldn't you like to know for sure Janet is safe, what if the ship is attacked while they're riding piggyback?"

"First of all, they won't be riding piggyback, that's just silly," Renamon growled, "They just started courtship, it will be several…well…Monochromon courtship lasts…the display is usually…" Renamon looked at her hand and wiggled her fingers and whispered numbers quietly to herself. Her head shot up, "I'm too young to be a digi-egg caretaker…let's go!"

"YAY!" cheered Otamamon as Renamon scooped him up and ran for the door.

888

"The night air is nice and cool," stated Jason nervously as he held onto the guardrail on the edge of the deck. The stars shimmered quietly in the sky as the three moons bathed the Digital Seas in yellow, pale blue and rose light. Jason turned his head slightly and looked at Janet, "You…look really nice…"

Janet was wearing a blue shirt that buttoned half way down and a darker blue skirt that dropped to her knees. Her brown hair was combed neatly and the flower hairclip rested in its place, its lavender petals gently illumined by the moons' light.

"Thank you," Janet blushed brightly. "You look very, dapper yourself."

"Well, it was just, you know these walks are kind of special, and well…" Jason flustered slightly under Janet's eyes and he squirmed a little, "Let's umm, go down the deck, maybe we'll you know…" Jason sighed, "These things are kind of boring aren't they?"

Janet giggled a little, "Well, it's basically the same view, but no one can help that, it's not like we can walk down the street to the nearest movie theatre."

Jason laughed, "That's true; we'd need snorkel gear just to get to the ticket office…"

Janet laughed loudly and hugged Jason. The boy tensed up and blushed brightly. Janet pulled back and looked in the boy's azure eyes, "I'm sorry, did I cross the line?"

"No, no, just…" Jason fidgeted, "a bit of a surprise is all, I'm not used to…you know, hugs."

"Oh," Janet looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jason replied instantaneously, "It's just when you live with just Dad; hugs aren't really a focus of your life."

"Oh," Janet smiled, "Well, I'll try to be less spontaneous in the future…"

"You…don't have to be," Jason replied, "It's ok, if you want to…hug me, or…well, it's not a problem, it was just I was surprised, that's all…"

"Oh," Janet smiled and then clasped Jason's hand, "Well, then I'll just hug you whenever then."

Jason blushed brightly. Something caught his eye. Something shifted in the shadows. Jason wrapped his arm around Janet and pulled her into a hug. The girl gasped in surprise. Jason put his lips near Janet's ear. She struggled slightly.

"I think someone is watching us," whispered Jason quietly. "Just act natural…"

"It would be easier if you weren't trying to squeeze me like a boa constrictor," hissed Janet back.

"Sorry," Jason replied in a hush and he released his hug gently. Jason looked around and then up at the sky. He mocked pointing at something and said, "Let's go down this way, I think I see a comet…"

"Really?" Janet looked up at the sky. Jason nudged Janet slightly and flitted his eyes about and then led her down the deck.

"Who is it?" asked Janet quietly as she walked closely beside Jason, "If it is one of those creepy Hookmon…"

"I don't know," replied Jason quietly, "but let's just stick close and be on guard."

"Ok," Janet blushed slightly as Jason put his hand around her waist and hugged in closely, "This isn't so bad…"

Jason gulped and tried to force down a giddy smile, "I guess NOT!" Jason's voice cracked and Janet giggled loudly. Jason looked and sighed. "Damn it…"

"Oh come on, it was cute," giggled Janet, "Plus you can't be Mr. Cool Calm and Collected all the time."

"Well, no," Jason looked around, "but if you tell Amy or anyone else…"

"Oh of course not," giggled Janet as she put her hand over her mouth, "Plus Amy wouldn't believe me…she thinks you're heartless."

"Piff, well, she also thinks leather comes from cotton," replied Jason with a cruel smile.

"No she doesn't!" giggled Janet. "She's too stylish not to know that leather comes from cattle."

"Don't make me laugh…I had an argument one night with her when we were looking for Kevin, she thought it came from cotton, honest to God!" Jason covered his heart with one hand and raised the other up, "I kid you not…"

"Oh dear, no wonder Brendan gets a nervous twitch when Amy talks to him," Janet giggled quietly to herself.

"Well, you know Steven and Amy had that weird experience when Ginryuumon digivolved the first time," whispered Jason quietly, "Evidently Amy saved his life." Jason smirked quietly, "If I didn't know better I'd think Steven…"

"Now I know you're kidding, Steven and Amy, please she'd kill him or he'd kill her…," Janet smiled. Her eyes flicked back and she leaned in close to Jason and whispered, "Is…the thing still with us?"

"Uh…" Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "I wasn't really paying attention…"

"Jason!" Janet gasped in shock and laid a playful swat on his chest, "some protector you are…"

"Well, I had someone distracting me…" Jason flashed a coy smile at Janet.

Janet was about to make a remark when a collection of crates fell down behind them.

"You clod!" sniped a familiar, feminine voice.

"Well you wouldn't get out of the way!" yelped another familiar voice, "I wanted to see!"

"Great, now they know we're here!" growled the first voice. There was a flurry of movement and a small 'tsip' sound.

"Was that…?" Jason looked to Janet.

"Renamon…" called Janet loudly to the night air.

Renamon's displeased figure blurred into existence in front of the two humans, holding Otamamon by his fishy tail. The tadpole was wriggling angrily, trying to free himself from the fox's grip.

"What are you doing out here?" interrogated Jason as he looked down at Otamamon.

"We wanted to see if you were going to ride piggyback and swap da…" started Otamamon but Renamon quickly slapped a vice-like palm over the tadpole's mouth.

"We wished to ensure your safety," said Renamon with a nod.

"Ride piggyback?" Janet looked dumbfounded. She looked at Otamamon then at Renamon and then at Jason. "What did he mean?"

"Who knows what he means, he's such a simpleton," snorted Renamon quietly. The fox's eyes shifted off to the right out to sea.

"Renamon…" Janet looked at the fox, "You are lying…you know perfectly well what he meant," Janet growled, "Look at me!" Renamon's eyes slid over to look at Janet. Janet took a breath, "Now spill it!"

Renamon only narrowed her eyes stubbornly, that is until Otamamon bit her finger. The fox winced and bit her lip as her hand reflexively flew from Otamamon's mouth.

"Renamon said you guys were going to swap data and make a digi-egg!" shouted Otamamon in a single breath.

The Janet and Jason looked at each other. They furrowed their brows and then as if the same synapses shot off at the same time their faces paled and their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" the two humans looked in horror at the digimon and then at each other, immediately jumping back from each other.

Jason shook his head and glared at the fox, "What in God's green earth made you think that?"

"Well, you are dating, and that is the commencement of courtship…and well you've been doing this for a week, and well Monochromon usually court for about half a week…" Renamon stammered quietly, her eyes not making contact with either of the humans' eyes.

"A: We're not Monochromon," yelped Janet and she blushed brighter and brighter. "B: We're way too young to be swapping very much of anything, let alone anything that would produce any kind of egg, digi or otherwise. And C…well…C….well, C is self explanatory!"

"I wish someone would explain it to me," whimpered Otamamon.

"You're not innocent in this, Otamamon!" growled Jason. "Why in the world would you even want to watch us swap data, even if we were to…which we weren't and why the heck am I calling it swapping data when it's just called…?" Jason looked at Janet, and then he blushed bright red. "No, I don't even want to think about it…"

"I just wanted to know more about you, and be like you and be with you…" whispered the tadpole. "I'm sorry…"

"Look, I know you guys have been put under a lot of stress," Janet said with a release of exasperation. "But we need our time alone, so we can…"

"Get to know each other physically and emotionally so you can swap data and make a digi-egg?" suggested Otamamon with a spirited cheer.

"Uh…no," Jason kneeled down in front of Otamamon, "Trust me, we aren't swapping data, we're not making digi-eggs, so any kind of secret pile of digimon baby booties your making, best be getting unwound."

"But you're dating," Renamon tilted her head, "I don't understand…according to the literature in Janet's room…"

"You read my magazines?" Janet blushed brightly, "those are a little…bit of an exaggeration…of human customs…Renamon, dating is often a very, non-reproductive thing, sure we're…attracted to each other but we're still years and years and years and years and years and…"

"I think they get the idea!" said Jason as he gave a sidelong look back at Janet and frowned. Jason looked at the digimon, "The point is; we're not going to…now…if ever."

"Awe…" Otamamon sighed, "Can't you, just a little?"

"NO!" shouted Jason and Janet in unison. Renamon dropped the tadpole and he plopped on the ground. Jason scooped up Otamamon gently.

"I'm sorry, if you were expecting more," said Jason.

"I'm not, both of them are perverts!" yelped Janet as she glared at Renamon and Otamamon.

"Janet, they didn't know," Jason smiled, "it's kind of funny when you think about though…"

"I don't think it's funny at all," grumbled Janet, she put her hands on her hips. "Really, to do…with you…"

"Oi, what's wrong with me!" yelped Jason.

"Well, I mean…come on…_that_…" Janet blushed, "It's just wrong…"

"I see, well just to let you know I didn't even want to even have the idea of _that_ with you!" retorted Jason. "I mean come on; with you…and _that_…I don't think so."

"Oh really!" Janet snorted loudly and crossed her arms.

"Wait," Jason looked down, "I mean, come on we're what, barely teenagers, this is not what we need to be fighting about, let alone thinking about. We haven't even kissed, let alone…well…you know."

Suddenly the ship lurched hard to the right. Emergency bells and sirens started and the sound of things rushing under foot and up deck echoed around them. Jason slammed against the guardrail and his hand instinctually shot out towards Janet as she tumbled past. His hand missed by inches and the girl rolled past. Janet grabbed onto a pole that held the guardrail to the deck and her legs waved madly above the roaring water or the ocean.

"HELP ME!" shouted Janet loudly. Renamon leapt to her and grabbed onto the girl's hands.

"Janet, can you get a foot hold on the hull of the ship?" grunted Renamon as she tugged.

"I'm trying but…" The boat shook again and Janet screamed loudly. Renamon slid as the deck moved under her clawed feet. The fox started to slide but Jason grabbed her around her furry, thin waist.

"I gotcha," grunted Jason as he started to backpedal. "All together, Heave….HO!"

Renamon and Jason pulled together and Janet came tumbling on deck. Renamon, Jason and Janet laid on deck breathing hard as the ship groaned.

"What was that?" Janet let out a huffy gasp.

"That…" Otamamon stated pointedly as he extended a claw forward. A high, spiked fin cut through the water. It dipped under the surface, but as it did a large, metallic chain flew into the air.

"That thing must be huge!" yelped Janet as she looked at the others. Bells were still ringing. The sounds of voices were shouting back and forth. A group of green, squat digimon rushed past. Janet grabbed one as it past. It was different than the others, as it had larger fins and spikes coming out of its knee joints. "What's going on?"

"Some stupid marine digimon is attacking the ship!" growled the digimon. "My Betamon and I are going under deck to check for damages."

"I'm guessing you're a Betamon too," said Jason. "I mean you look the same."

"Heh, kid, don't lump all of us in the same boat, I may be a Betamon, but I'm better than those others, I'm Betamon X!" the squat digimon then continued on his way.

"Betamon X?" Janet and Jason looked at each other.

"We have more important things to worry about!" yelped Otamamon as he pointed out to sea.

A square snout was rushing towards the ship. The high spined dorsal fin from before was rushing up behind the snout. The light of the moons glinted off the snout's surface.

"It's made of metal," Renamon narrowed her eyes, "Chrome Digizoid…"

"You guys brace for impact!" yelped Otamamon. He looked back at Renamon, "We gotta try and stop it!"

"We'll need you to stay safe," said Renamon. The two humans nodded and backed up against a group of tied down crates.

"Let's do it!" Otamamon hopped up on the guardrail, "Ok, Now!"

Renamon and Otamamon leapt over the edge of the deck. There was a flash of golden light. Seconds later a large, green-blue sea serpent and a lavender fire fox glided into the sky.

"Ice Blast!" growled the sea serpent as it belched out a wave of bluish frost.

"Jaenryuu!" barked the fox as its striped collar erupted with two, intertwining fire dragons.

The ice and fire bursts bounced off the metal snout. The fox rushed past the snout and flew low over the scaly body of the marine digimon.

"It's a fish!" shouted the sea serpent. "Uh oh…"

The metal snout rammed sending the ship reeling. The fish turned and swam away from the ship.

"Seadramon, is that…" the fox glided in closer. "We'll need to digivolve further!"

"Jason, Youkomon is right; we need more fire power, that fish is known as Metal Piranhmon," shouted the sea dragon.

"Don't worry, we're working on it!" called Jason loudly from the ship. He pulled out the small necklace around his neck and lifted it. It flickered slightly. "What the...? Come on we don't have time for this Seadramon is depending on me!" The crest then burst forth.

"Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon!" the green snake elongated and its scales took on a ruby hue. A golden face mask fell over his head and a jagged horn jutted out of the fore of his skull. Green locks shook in the breeze as the sea dragon lunged into the water.

"Youkomon!" shouted Janet as she held up her tag and crest, "It's your turn!"

"Right!" shouted the purple fox as raspberry glow swirled around her. "Youkomon digivolve to Taomon!" A priestly robed digimon rose out of the light. It extended an arm and a fan of papers appeared in its clawed hands. "Thousand Spells!" the papers flashed through the air imbedding themselves into the scaly flesh of the fish as it retreated further from the ship.

The finny fiend lunged from the water angrily as the sea exploded in bursts of steam and electricity. The fish was huge, almost as large as a whale the red scales seemed to glow in the moonlight. Its entire head was engulfed by a set of metal jaws that looked like they had been crossed with a ramrod. A chain trailed from the back of the head and ended in a large round weight. Jason squinted his eyes and in the moonlight he could make out large, triangular razors jutting from the weight.

"That thing is…" Jason just stared at it as it crashed back into the water. "Tough looking…"

Mega Seadramon shot from the water and curled back around. The red sea dragon opened its mouth. "Mega Ice Blast!"

A spinning maelstrom of ice and snow swirled into the ocean. Seconds later the fish exploded through the ice and rammed Mega Seadramon with its head. The giant serpent rolled backward diving back into the water, head first and backwards. Taomon was rushing forward and had already lifted a glowing talisman.

"Talisman of Light!" shouted the robed digimon as a beam of burning light cut through the night air and struck the fish in the back of its metal head. The beam shattered into multiple rays as it reflected and refracted off of the metal. The fox digimon growled but kept pushing forward. She extended her arm and papers rolled outwards forming a huge spear. "Take this one you overgrown guppy!"

The fox priestess grunted and launched the paper harpoon into the back of the fish. The fish immediately disappeared under the waves leaving only a bunch of soaked papers on the surface. Taomon hovered over the water searching for signs of the leviathan.

The ocean flared with bursts of lightning, and hunks of ice floated to the surface in large icebergs. Mega Seadramon then exploded upwards. A chain was wrapped around his body. The mighty sea serpent railed against the beastly metal implement but it dragged him back under the water's surface.

Jason screamed over the guardrail as the last visage of the sea dragon dipped below the waves. The large fish then rose to the surface; its metallic snout had black spots where Mega Seadramon's lightning javelins had smashed into the Chrome Digizoid metal. The fish yanked hard to the right and the chain ripped into the air dragging Mega Seadramon up. As the massive sea dragon was hurled into the air. The chains came off his body and the fish flicked its tail. The weight on the end of the chain whipped upward and the whirring blades on the weight sliced through the dragon. Mega Seadramon roared loudly as a golden glow swirled around him and a small, object dropped down and plunged into the water.

Taomon had already summoned a shield of papers in front of her. The tinging sound of metal sliding into place echoed from the priestess as the shield started to glow. The shield erupted forward smacking the fish's metal face on the broadside. The red eyes of the fish glowed angrily and it turned its head. Suddenly the fish was charging Taomon. The priestess instantly retreated into the sky.

"I have to go for him!" shouted Jason loudly.

"No!" screamed Janet as she latched onto the boy. "You can't! That fish will eat you whole!"

"Damn it, I have to go out there, no one else can!" growled Jason as he pushed Janet off of him, "Look, I'll be right back, just hold tight!"

Jason then ran up deck. Other digimon that had been rushing about from the emergency were now watching in awe at the battle in the ocean. Amongst them was the group of Betamon from before.

"Where are you going?" growled Betamon X as the squat digimon bounded after Jason.

"I have to get Otamamon back!" growled Jason as he walked to a lifeboat, got on and started untying the moorings.

"Well, you can't; Metal Piranhmon will eat you alive!" grunted the digimon.

"I don't care, I have counted on Otamamon to save me a lot and it's time I put my neck out for him," replied Jason loudly as he pulled on a number of pulleys, shimmying the lifeboat down the side of the ship with him in it. "Heaven knows I haven't been treating him properly this last week…he probably feels like crap…"

"Well you aren't going alone!" shouted the digimon as he leapt down into the boat next to Jason, "You'll need a look out…"

"Alright," growled Jason as the boat plopped into the ocean. Jason looked over the choppy water. "Taomon is still retreating from Metal Piranhmon, and the fish is moving in the opposite direction than the one Otamamon fell in…so…Otamamon should be that way!" Jason pointed in a direction furthest from Metal Piranhmon.

"Well, get too it, I'll watch for the metal jawed fish fillet!" grunted Betamon X. Jason snorted and grabbed the oars of the lifeboat and started paddling in the direction he had pointed. Every few minutes Betamon X would grunt about turning a little left or right to stay on course.

Jason looked up once, after one particularly bright flash of light. Taomon was hovering behind a glowing shield, as the bladed weight cranked against the luminescent force field the priestess had employed. The fish finally disappeared under the water, only to re-emerge seconds later trying to eat Taomon whole. Finding the priestess out of reach it returned to its original endeavor, ramming the _Great Gannet_.

He grunted as the paddles punched through the thick, sea water. The lifeboat bobbed up and down and Jason was soaked from waves that had rushed over the very limited hull of the craft.

"OTAMAMON!" shouted Jason loudly at one point. "OTAMAMON!"

"Kid, stop it!" yelped Betamon X.

"What!" shouted Jason loudly.

"We're attracting unwanted attention!" growled Betamon X. Jason looked up. They were well over a hundred yards off from the ship, Taomon had continued her attempts at distracting Metal Piranhmon, but even so the fish seemed to notice them. It was coming about. It was charging the lifeboat. Betamon X spun around to Jason, "Hurry, evasive actions!"

"Screw that!" shouted Jason loudly, "We can't out maneuver that thing!"

"Good point, in that case, say your prayers because we're fish food!" yelped Betamon X. "Been nice serving with you!"

"Don't you give up yet, we have to save Otamamon!" shouted Jason loudly.

"Kid, we gotta save ourselves first!" shouted Betamon X.

"OTAMAMON! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME DO SOMETHING SO I CAN FIND YOU!" shouted Jason loudly.

"Kid give it up, the little guy is probably already deleted or has sunk under the ocean!" growled Betamon X.

"Don't tell me to give up on him, damn it! He wouldn't give up on me, he's relying on me, and I'm not giving up!" Jason shouted loudly.

"Look!" Betamon X pointed back to Metal Piranhmon. The fish was being restrained by something. It looked like an energy bubble.

"Taomon, she's inversed her spirit shield, to ensnare him…" whispered Jason. "Right, she's buying us time…" Jason cupped his hands over his mouth, "OTAMAMON DO SOMETHING!"

"Over there!" Betamon X hopped over to the other side of the lifeboat. "Ten degrees starboard from the forward bow! Six feet out!"

Jason looked forward and then right. He narrowed his eyes and he saw them. The darkness didn't do much for his sight but in little glints of moonlight tiny bubbles could be seen floating about.

"OTAMAMON, I'M COMING!" Jason sat down and grabbed the oars tightly and ripped the paddles through the water nearly jetting the lifeboat over the waves. The bubbles grew larger as they came closer.

"We've got company!" growled Betamon X. Jason looked back and saw a golden glow. Metal Piranhmon was rushing towards them in an all out rage.

"We're nearly there!" shouted Jason. He strained with the paddles. "Just a few more feet!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you those feet!" growled Betamon X as he scrambled past Jason to the aft of the lifeboat. His fins charged up with blue energy. "Electric Shock 185V!" There was a loud snap and a streak of lightning flashed from the aft of the lifeboat to the snout of Metal Piranhmon.

"Are you stupid? If two Ultimate digimon couldn't hurt him, what makes you think you can!" shouted Jason loudly.

"Hey, I'm not the one out in the ocean with the beast to save his friend!" growled Betamon X in response, "I got just as much spunk as you do!"

The squat digimon's fins charged up and another streak of lightning plinked off the encroaching snout of the fish. Betamon X fired another three bursts of electricity. One of the streaks flicked past the snout and arced into the creature's eye. Metal Piranhmon roared in annoyance and whipped its tail. The wake from the fish's tail pushed the lifeboat forward. Jason looked down and saw Otamamon rolling towards him and he put out his hands and grabbed up the tadpole.

"Are you ok?" shouted Jason as he hugged Otamamon close.

"I'm ok…" whimpered the tadpole, "but I bet you're disappointed, I ruined your date and now I'm gonna get you killed…"

"Don't say that!" Jason hugged the tadpole, "You're my best friend, if anyone should be disappointed, you should; I let you down by not listening." Jason turned, "Betamon X, can you keep getting Metal Piranhmon in the eye it may…" Jason stopped and paled slightly.

Betamon X was lying in the lifeboat, but a large gash was ripped across his body. His two right legs were barely attached to his torso. His fins were shredded.

"He got me with that weight…" rasped the digimon, "I guess he just had a bit more spunk than I did…" the digimon coughed loudly. Flecks of a dark liquid splattered on the floor of the lifeboat. "I may not have made much of difference against him as I am…but I bet you can make a much bigger difference…you really care about your friends and your relationships…I want you to have this…" A golden glow flooded from Betamon X and the digimon shifted slightly and its sharpened look dulled and the spikes on its elbow joints disappeared. The golden glow took up an 'X' shape and flowed into Jason. "Guess I have to go back to get fixed up…" Betamon winced. "Hey, human…use that gift and give him hell…"

Jason eyes went from sympathetic to hard; he nodded as Betamon dissolved into particles. Jason looked up. Metal Piranhmon was moving slower towards them.

Jason growled. "He's playing with us…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Otamamon quietly.

"We're fighting back, Betamon was willing to fight him, so will we," Jason looked down at Otamamon.

"You can rely on me, Jason, I'll fight to protect you and Renamon and Janet and the entire crew!" chirped the tadpole.

"And buddy, I've got your back, we're in this together, and I won't let you down," Jason looked sternly up at Metal Piranhmon. "He thinks we're done, that we're giving up, but there are too many people relying on us for us to give up!"

"You're right!" Otamamon toughened his look, "If he thinks we're just giving in, he's got another think coming!"

There was a lavender glow. Jason looked at his hands and Otamamon looked around him. A large glowing 'X' appeared on Jason's chest. Suddenly there was the squeal of a digivice in Jason's ear and the surge of strength in his arms.

"Otamamon biomerge to…" The lifeboat disintegrated from under them. They were lifted into the air by an indescribable force. Sharply cornered, gold gauntlets covered their muscular, orange, dragon arms. Jagged, grey armor covered their chest, and when they reached up they could feel a smooth, but jagged helmet covered their head. A long rhino like horn erupted from their snout. Something ripped from their back. Jagged armor covered their sharply toned legs and large sharp, talons grew from their feet. "…WARGREYMON X!" The sharply armored dragon warrior glared down at the fish, "Who sent you?"

"That is none of your concern," growled the fish loudly.

"I am not in a good mood," growled WarGreymon X. "You just murdered a very noble digimon, you injured two of my friends, you threatened a vessel I'm traveling in and you ruined my date! So it is very much my concern who told you to come here, so you damn well better tell me, or you can be assured I'll be smoking some piranha sushi in the kitchen for breakfast!"

"Heh, you'll wish you'd never traveled these seas," said the fish as he slid under the water.

WarGreymon X hovered searching the waves frantically. With in the Mega digimon Jason was shaking his head as he scanned the water for a dark shadow. _"Where is he?" _

"_There!" _yelped Otamamon as a spinning saw flew towards them.

WarGreymon X swept his gauntlet up slapping the saw, but the blade stuck in his armor. The chain tugged yanking at WarGreymon X's arm and dragging the dragon warrior towards the water's surface. War Greymon X grabbed the chain with his free hand, yanked and then grasped part of the drawn chain with his other hand. The armored dragon warrior then groaned and grunted as he strained upward.

"_This is ridiculous!" _growled Jason as he strained backward, _"Isn't there something we can do?"_

"_I have an idea,"_ Otamamon called. WarGreymon X released the chain with the free hand.

"Dramon Destroyer!" Long claws extended from gauntlet over the hand. The claws glowed bright red, with one quick swipe the chain flew backward and WarGreymon X jetted backward. "Metal Piranhmon, get up here and fight like a real mon!"

"If you say so!" a large shadow appeared below WarGreymon X and the huge fish and its maw erupted from below the dragon warrior. The metal mouth clamped shut on top of WarGreymon X. "Max Power Vice!" chortled the fish as it returned to the water.

WarGreymon X had his arms braced against the top of the fish's maw and his feet firmly planted on the jaw of the fish. His arms and legs quaked against the pressure of the metallic vice as water rushed past them.

_"This is bad…"_ Jason as he slid a foot forward to release the ache that seemed to ooze from his right leg. _"I can't hold my breath forever!"_

_"Don't worry, my data seems to have added an oxygen extractor to the chest armor," _Otamamon's cheery voice said.

_"Great we can be crushed while conscious," _smirked Jason quietly, _"Any ideas on how to get out of this one?"_

_"Working on it," _returned Otamamon. _"I wonder…our claws are Chrome Digizoid enhanced with the X Antibody, how much do you want to bet they can cut normal Chrome Digizoid?"_

_"I have no idea…"_ Jason replied with a streak of honesty.

_"I'd say pretty good, well, here goes…hopefully something good!" _called Otamamon.

"Grand Tornado!" WarGreymon X's gauntlet claws extended into the roof of Metal Piranhmon's mouth. The dragon warrior spun viciously as water swirled around him and he drilled through the metal upper mandible of the fish.

Metal Piranhmon screeched as the top of his mouth exploded in a Chrome Digizoid shavings and a spinning force that spiraled to the surface. WarGreymon X shot into the air. He glared downward into the water. A dark shadow rose to the surface. A whip of metal cut out of the water. WarGreymon X growled and slapped the chain away.

"You, put a hole in my metal jaws!" Metal Piranhmon exploded from the ocean; its blunt snout rushing towards WarGreymon X.

"Oh, this is getting old," growled WarGreymon X. The dragon warrior retreated backward and drew his hands downward and pulled his hands together. "So, let's finish this!"

Metal Piranhmon passed by WarGreymon X and the dragon warrior lifted his arm and pulled his hands apart, as he did this action a stream of aquamarine energy swept into his hand and swirled into a large ball. Metal Piranhmon came around and was rushing toward WarGreymon X fully ready to ram the warrior into the ocean.

"I'll send you to the bottom of the sea!" roared Metal Piranhmon loudly. "And then my master will destroy the other human!"

"Don't count on it," WarGreymon X held a large swarming sphere of glowing, aquamarine energy between his hands. "Feel the wrath of our strength! Poseidon Force!"

WarGreymon X launched the sphere forward sending it in a spinning motion into the waves. The ocean split in front of the ball and the waves were dragged into the sphere as it grew. The ball exploded into Metal Piranhmon throwing the fish into the air.

"Now to finish this!" WarGreymon X ripped his claws upward and a sphere of heated orange energy rolled into his hands. "Terra Force Zero!" WarGreymon X twisted forward throwing the ball of energy in a shallowly curving pitch. The air around the ball warped and Metal Piranhmon howled as its metallic snout melted from its face. The huge whale fish crashed into the water; writhing in pain.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" roared the fish as it retreated into the waves, "Lord CyberSeadramon will teach you the lesson of real ocean power!"

"Tell your lord we'll be waiting for him!" shouted WarGreymon X as he shook a fist. "And I'll do to him what I did to you, if he messes with my friends again!"

Metal Piranhmon became a speck on the dark horizon and WarGreymon X growled angrily and flew back to the _Great Gannet_. WarGreymon X touched down lightly on the deck and looked around.

_"Janet, Renamon, are you guys ok?"_ called Jason loudly from within the dragon warrior.

The young woman walked forward gently balancing Renamon on her shoulder. "Jason…is that…you?"

_"I'm here too!" _yelped Otamamon's voice sharply.

_"Yes, it's me. Pretty cool isn't it?"_ said Jason as WarGreymon X checked himself out.

"Kind of…sharp isn't it?" noted Janet as she looked at the jagged armor and claws.

"Sharp but effective," replied WarGreymon X. The dragon warrior glowed brightly and dissociated into its human and digimon parts.

Janet gasped loudly as she looked at Jason. The boy had gained muscle tone in the short period between her date and the attack. His hair was a little spikier; his ears even became slightly pointed. The boy looked at her and his eyes almost burned with sapphire blue. Jason immediately started scratching his chest.

"Janet, did your chest itch when you biomerged with Renamon?" grunted Jason and he slipped a hand under his shirt and scratch. He stopped and his fingers played over his chest.

"Jason, is something wrong…?" Janet looked at the boy worriedly.

"Just a tic…" Jason snuck behind some crates. The soft sound of ruffling fabric wafted from behind the crates and then there was a gasp and then one utterance, "Oh my God…"

"What is it!" yelped Janet and she ran behind the crates.

Renamon was right behind her. Janet stopped short, blushed and looked down, but Renamon looked up at Jason. The boy's shirt was off and the moonlight fell sharply on his pale, but strongly defined chest. The boy's flesh seemed to glow with a large, crimson X.

"What the hell is this?" Jason looked up at Renamon and then to Otamamon. The fox walked in close to Jason and ran her clawed fingers over the X.

"It's not a wound, and it's not a burn…" murmured Renamon quietly, "It's almost like poison ivy…"

"It itches like hell in a heat wave!" yelped Jason as he scratched at the X.

"That Betamon!" yelped Otamamon loudly. Renamon looked up at Otamamon. The tadpole hopped up and down, "he was a Betamon X then he gave Jason a gift…"

Renamon gasped slightly, "He gave you his X antibody! No wonder…."

"Yeah, I guessed he had when we biomerged into WarGreymon X instead of WarGreymon," whispered Otamamon.

"What is an X antibody!" yelped Jason loudly.

"Well, it enhances a digimon's physical abilities slightly…" murmured Renamon quietly, "Well the antibody definitely explains…" Renamon quirked her eye and looked over the boy's defined chest, arms and stomach. The fox then flashed her blue eyes up to his head, "…the ears…"

"EARS?" Jason put his hands to his ears, "THEY'RE POINTED; I'VE BECOME A FRICKEN ELF!"

"That's not a bad thing…" Janet said quietly to herself before blushing and looking down again.

"Don't worry, the antibody shouldn't harm you…" replied Renamon quietly.

"But it itches like crazy!" moaned Jason loudly.

"Scratching won't help, it's probably just a temporary effect," murmured the fox. "It already looks a little better." The fox ran her finger over the red X. It was definitely cooler and less inflamed. "Janet, come see…" The fox reached back and put the girl's hand to Jason's chest, "That feels almost normal for a human, doesn't it?"

"Uh…well…I…uh…" Janet blushed bright red.

"I think it's contagious, Renamon," giggled Otamamon.

"Otamamon, be serious," growled Renamon. The fox looked to Jason, "Maybe it would be best if you go down and have the doctor look at it…Janet and I will be back in our quarters if you wish to tell us what the doctor says."

Renamon led Janet away. The girl looked back every once in a while at the boy.

"Well?" asked Otamamon quietly.

"I guess we go to the doctor," sighed Jason as he through his shirt over his shoulder. "Damn this itches…"

"Don't scratch it!" chastised Otamamon as Jason raked his fingernails over the X.

888

"Renamon is right," grouched a gnarled looking tree stump as it poked at the X with its jagged, branchlike arm. "Just a residual effect, I suspect your body is just getting desensitized to the antibody, I'd give it a week. I'll give you a cream to put on it to help with the itching…don't worry by the time we hit shore, you'll be itch free and the first ever X human."

"Great, now I'm an X man…not only that but when I'm with Otamamon my claws extend out of a gauntlet…" groaned Jason quietly.

"Well, I think Janet liked the change a little," giggled Otamamon quietly, "she was blushing like you did when you saw her in the…"

"YES, YES, I KNOW!" snapped Jason as Otamamon rolled on the floor giggling at the boy's embarrassment.

888

Metal Piranhmon rushed through the ocean. His head still hurt from the destruction of his metallically enhanced snout. Now he just had a normal mouth and face.

"Those stupid humans!" growled the fish loudly, "How dare they? I'll get them back!

"No…you won't…" hissed a voice. Metal Piranhmon stopped suddenly and looked up. A huge slender figure was curling in the ocean in front of him. A large head appeared in front of the curling, slithering mass of cords, and metal. Its blunt snout ended in a cannon and four huge turbine-backed guns surrounded its skull. Metal plating ran up and down its jaw and waterproof, cybernetic wiring ran down the neck of the serpent beast. A pair of glowing red eyes glared down at the fish. "You had your chance and you ran away like a coward…I do not accept such behavior…"

"Lord CyberSeadramon! Please, forgive me, I'm sorry; I'll really try next time!" whined the fish loudly.

"There will be no more next times for you, unacceptable behavior results in being terminated," replied the enormous cyberized sea dragon. The dragon's snout glowed bright red, "River of Rage!"

A crimson river fired from the sea dragon's snout. Metal Piranhmon's voice screamed loudly as the ocean flared blood red.

**888**

**The question on everyone's lips is how did Renamon know so much about…courtship, since in the chapter set in File Island; she suggests she knows nothing about relationship reproduction, but actually she only suggests she only didn't know about mothers, we can only believe that Renamon knows of courtship but not about what happens afterwards, especially since Elecmon's reaction was to shield the young'uns from the archaic reproduction.**

**Oh and thanks to Blue who helped me decide on making WarGreymon XOtamamon's biomerge Mega.**

**Again sorry about the earlier chapter swapping, 74 is anew chapter 74 and 75 is 71. **


	78. The Roads Both Taken

**I don't own digimon**

**The Roads Both Taken**

**888**

They were standing in the midst of a canyon. The trail that Gatomon and Piximon were leading them to sent them straight into the mouth of the rocky structure. The trail continued straight through the pass. They were making good time until they came to a fork.

"Well this is nice…" the blonde haired boy murmured as he looked at the giant split in the road. He looked at the others behind him. The group of digimon and the three humans looked back. "Piximon which way is the way to this storage area?"

"Well, you see," the pink ball of fur hovered forward and pointed at the rock outcropping in front of them. "The roads both lead to the same place. They both go around this bit of a plateau."

"Well then which way is best way?" Kevin hopped forward and inspected both roads. The one to the right was covered in gnarled trees and bushes, the left road had rocks and cactuses covering the path.

"The right road is good if you want to go fast, but if you're worried about danger…not such a wise choice," murmured Gatomon as the cat looked around, "The left road is good and safe but not exactly the most straight forward choice and it will make us lose about a week in travel."

"It's the old, they're the same just a matter of picking your poison, routine eh?" Kevin rubbed his chin. "Let's go right!"

"P-poison!" stuttered Tentomon as the insect buzzed about.

"Figure of speech," assured Kevin quietly.

"Uh…" Steven looked to Kevin, "I think we should go left."

"What do you mean? We'll lose a week!" retorted Kevin in shock. "I think if we have a choice here it's going fast over going safe!"

"It won't matter if we go fast if we don't get anywhere," returned Steven.

"What do you mean, you don't think we can handle anything this little country road will throw at us?" Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"No, I just think since we have a group of digimon and our siblings with us, we should be a little careful," whispered Steven. "I don't want my brother to be in danger…"

"Look, as long as that clown faced dweeb is around we're all in danger, as soon as we free those digimon from Metal Puppetmon's storage room, the sooner we can search for the others," explained Kevin quietly, "The faster we find the others, the faster we can go against Chaos Piedmon. Plus Piximon and the others will be with us, we couldn't be in better hands…"

"I still think going left is best," replied Steven quietly, "I think it's important that we can rest, we've been walking for several days, and since we started we've been attacked three times by Champion level digimon…I just think we should take a little easier road, even if it means losing out on some time."

"I think you're wrong, and just a little chicken to take the harder road," snorted Kevin loudly.

"Damn it!" growled Steven. "Listen, it makes sense. Our digimon are exhausted, from, firstly, the fight with Chaos Piedmon's goons and then with those fights with those little Champion digimon!"

"Little?" Mud Frigimon and Gatomon looked up.

"Sorry," breathed Steven quietly. He looked at Kevin, "we deserve a little rest."

"Rest is for tortoises!" snapped Kevin, "Look, fast is the way to go, we can handle ourselves!"

"Kevin, don't be a jackass," Steven growled. He narrowed his eyes, "Our allies and we need rest not rush."

"I'm not being a jackass!" shouted Kevin.

"Kevin," Piximon hovered between the two humans, "Steven, calm down."

"How about we put it to a vote," Kevin said quietly. "Everyone that wants to go left with Steven raise your hand."

The digimon looked at each other. Tentomon, three of the four Gotsumon, and Mud Frigimon raised his hand. Kevin looked down and saw Ryuudamon and Snow Agumon raising their hands. Snow Agumon looked up sadly.

"Sorry, Kevin, but I'm exhausted," replied the white dinosaur.

"I'm going with my brother," said Mark quietly.

"And I'm going with Mark," Lucemon nodded quietly.

"Fine then who wants to go with me?" Kevin looked around and saw Piximon, Gatomon, one of the Gotsumon, Michelle and Labramon raise their hands.

"Kevin, let's just go left," suggested Steven quietly.

"You think you're so smart," Kevin gritted his teeth, "getting everyone to vote with you."

"You're the one that wanted to vote on it!" yelped Steven in annoyance. "Don't be a sore loser!"

"I still think it's a bunch of crap," Kevin glared at Steven, "I refuse to go to left, when I know right is the better road!"

"Fine you go right, I don't give a damn anymore!" shouted Steven loudly, "I'm going left, and anyone that wants to come with me, let's go, if you want to go with Kevin go with him!"

Steven stuffed his hands into his pockets and started off down the rocky trail. Ryuudamon, Mark, Lucemon and the others rushed after him. Kevin looked at Snow Agumon and blinked.

"Aren't you going with Steven?" growled Kevin quietly.

"No, I'm going with you, you're my partner and my friend, I don't want to betray you," Snow Agumon walked forward, "Even if I think you are wrong, I'll still be at your side, as long as you think that the road to the right is the better road, I'll go with you."

Kevin smiled rubbed Snow Agumon's head, "Thanks…" He looked at Piximon, Gatomon, Labramon, Michelle and the one Gotsumon, "Come on guys…let's head out." Kevin turned and walked forward into the brush. "ACK!" yelped the boy as he disappeared into the foliage.

"KEVIN!" Michelle and Snow Agumon rushed forward and parted the bushes. The two of them closed their eyes and sighed, shaking their heads. Kevin was laid out on the ground; his foot hooked on the gnarled root of a tree.

"And the great explorer has a set back…" chuckled Gatomon as the feline hopped over the brush and jumped down on Kevin's back and hopped onward.

"One small step for man; one large stump for tree-kind," chuckled Piximon as he hovered past, "I hope he isn't always this proficient at navigation, or Mr. Expedient will end up being Mr. Expletive, yep, yep."

"Do you need some help up, Kevin?" asked the Gotsumon as the stony digimon lowered a hand down to the boy.

"Thanks…" Kevin said as he clasped the hand and stood up. Michelle, Labramon and Snow Agumon looked up at Kevin. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to go this way?" asked Snow Agumon.

"Are you kidding, that little spill has just made me that much more determined!" Kevin took up a bold stance, "I shall not be thwarted by this forest!"

"I think he might have cracked his head in that accident," said Labramon quietly.

"Hehe, you may be right," giggled Michelle as she took her brother's hand and lead him into the forest, following Piximon.

888

"Woo, it's a hot one isn't it?" whispered Ryuudamon quietly as he walked along side.

"Wearing all that black armor must really be a killer for you," replied Steven. He looked down at the little dragon lizard.

"Eh, I'm a dragon, it would be kind of silly of me to not be able to stand heat," responded Ryuudamon as he took off his helmet and rubbed his scaly head.

"How are you guys back there?" Steven turned and looked back. The Gotsumon were babbling as they played a word game. Mud Frigimon was walking next to Mark and Lucemon. The angel had his wings fanned out wide and walked between Mark and the sun.

"We're fine!" called Mark happily.

"Y'all donna have ta be aworryin' aboutus," chuckled Mud Frigimon, "Us mineral based digimon can take a lot of deprervation and sun before we need to stop."

"Well we're not all mineral based digimon back here!" yelped Tentomon loudly. The ladybug digimon buzzed towards Steven, "I'm hot, and tired and thirsty and hungry and my wings hurt!"

"Your wings always hurt!" sniped the three Gotsumon.

"Ah shut it you rock heads!" growled Tentomon loudly. "I want to find someplace to stop, preferably someplace with water!"

"Look guys, we need to get as far as we can," Steven looked at the other digimon, "I know it's hot, I had hoped we'd have gotten a cross breeze but, it doesn't look like we'll get one, so we have to just be tough. I just wanted to make sure no one was on the verge of collapse; we'll stop if we find a spring. Mud Frigimon, you did bring some canteens with you, right?"

"Yup, got 'em in my pack," nodded the chocolate brown man. He shook a satchel that hung over his shoulder and it clanked quietly, "I gottas some nuts and some herbs too, I even may have some jerked meat on me."

"Hopefully we won't run into too much trouble…" sighed Steven as he turned back around and started to walk again.

"If we run into any trouble I'm sure we can handle it," Ryuudamon smiled softly.

"I do too, it just…" Steven looked down, "If Kevin and Michelle have any problems…maybe we should've gone with them…"

"Steven, you stuck by your beliefs, I think you were right," Ryuudamon looked forward, "They have Piximon and Gatomon with them, I'm sure they are quite safe from any wild digimon."

"You're right, this is the right way to go, and Kevin and the others are more than capable of dealing with anything they come up upon," Steven nodded happily. "I just hope Kevin waits for us."

"He will," Ryuudamon smiled quietly.

888

"Mistress," A young woman kneeled dutifully in front of a dais.

She wasn't a normal woman though. She had leafy, veined wings on her back and a soft, peach colored flower on her head. Here eyes were large and black. Her small, one piece skirt was the same color peach as the flower on her head. The skirt fell above the middle of her thighs, exposing most of her two legs to the eye. Green, vine-like hair dropped to the woman's shoulder. One of the vines fell down over her chest. Her skirt rose up and small, golden leaf designs covered her chest and corralled her cleavage behind her clothing. Green armguards ran down her arm from her elbow and ended in golden sepals that surrounded her wrists. Her feet were covered by green boots that rose up to just below her knee.

"Yes, Lillymon?" replied a mature, feminine voice.

"The digi-destined have split up at the fork in the canyon road," replied the young woman, as she spoke, her eyes were caste to the ground. "What should we do?"

A red gloved hand, holding a thin wine glass filled with red wine, "I suspect it is time we did something, after all; they did kill one of Lord Chaos Piedmon's leads. Get LadyDevimon and the others together and go and deal with them."

"Of course, Mistress," replied the flower girl.

"Lillymon…" said the voice quietly.

"Yes, Mistress?" replied the flower child as she looked up.

"Keep the males alive, I'm sure we can find a most appropriate use for them," replied the voice of the mistress chuckled softly.

"And the human girl?" asked the flower child.

"Well, if you can find a nice use for it, you may keep it alive," replied the voice lazily.

"Thank you, Mistress," smiled the flowery digimon as she stood up and buzzed her wings. Lillymon then turned and buzzed off into the shadows.

The Mistress lifted the wine glass slowly to her ruby red lips and took a gentle sip of the wine, "Yes I think we will definitely have a use for those boys…" the Mistress's lips curled a little as she smiled softly.

888

"It's not much further now!" called Piximon as he buzzed forward. "The thorns end in about ten more feet."

"My clothes are just shredded!" groaned Kevin.

"Try having a coat of fur," Labramon grunted as she yanked her tail from one of the thorn vines.

"I'm not having much trouble at all!" cheered Michelle from Kevin's shoulders.

"Neither am I," chuckled Gatomon as the feline curled up in Michelle's arms.

"You two are real comedians," grumbled Snow Agumon. He winced as the thorns raked across his leathery skin. "This sucks muchly."

"I know…" grumbled Kevin as he heard another stitch snap as he brushed up against a thorn bush.

"Man, I'm glad that I'm made of stone," called Gotsumon from up ahead. The little rock digimon had breezed through the thorns like they were nothing and was now calling back to the others periodically to tell them where the thin patches were.

"Maybe next thorn patch we all can just ride on your shoulders then, Gotsumon!" called Kevin loudly.

"That's not necessary," shouted Gotsumon. "Don't worry, Kevin, you've got about six feet of rather thin thorn density ahead, just keep going diagonally towards the right."

"I see it," called Kevin as he walked sideways and sucked in his stomach, trying to keep his now patchily covered skin from being cut up.

"Wait!" called Labramon, "I'm caught up!" The canine growled loudly as she tugged at a clump of fur wrapped up in a twist of thorny vines. "Dratted thorns…"

"Here, let me," Snow Agumon waded through the vines, growling softly under his breath as the thorns scraped his skin, "Just get ready for a bit of a chill."

"Umm, what are you going to do…?" gulped Labramon. The white dinosaur only opened his mouth.

"Little Blizzard!" gasped the dinosaur as a wave of frost covered the vines. The iced greenery then shattered as Labramon tugged on the frozen vines.

"Thanks…" whispered Labramon as Snow Agumon led the canine through the vines.

"No problem," smiled Snow Agumon that is until a thorn scraped his arm, which caused the dinosaur to wince.

"Hurry up you two," called Kevin from the far side of the thorn patch. He let Michelle down on and then looked at his shirt. The blue shirt was nothing more than a tattered clump of cloth.

"Coming!" called the two Rookie digimon as they scrambled and tugged their way through the vines.

The two digimon appeared on the far side of the thorn bush. Snow Agumon was now a soft shade of pink, instead of white. Scraps and abrasions covered his scaly body. Labramon's normally well kept fur was now shaggy and filled with prickly thorns and other bits of plant that found away to catch a ride with the retriever. Labramon grimaced quietly at the state of her fur.

"This will take ages to get out," whimpered the canine as she tried to detach her thorn patch souvenirs from her person. "OW!" yelped the canine as thorn caught on to a chuck of fur.

"Shh…" hissed Gatomon quietly. The feline's ears swiveled in four different directions, "I hear water…"

"Water!" gasped Snow Agumon and Michelle.

"Yeah," Gatomon pointed down the path quietly, "down the path…shouldn't be far, maybe a twenty or thirty yards up ahead. Waterfall…shouldn't be hard to miss."

"Good, I'm getting a little tired," Kevin looked back at the thorn patch and rubbed his scraped up arm, "and we need a rest after that…"

"Everyone, forward, ho'!" Piximon swept his staff forward, "Gotsumon, do you still have the canteens, it maybe the last source of water for a long time!"

"Mud Frigimon gave me a satchel," called Gotsumon as he whipped a stick around and untied a checkered handkerchief. "Yep they're still here!"

"Good, it would be quite the travesty if we had a source of water and no place to put it," Piximon flew up the path, "Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of Woodmon, let's go, chop, chop!"

888

"Are you sure this is ok?" Amy called loudly in the wind.

"Amy It's fine, plus flying is more comfortable for me than waddling across tree roots," called the large, black bird under the girl's knees.

"Thanks Saberdramon," called Brendan loudly, "I know it must be a bit of a work out for you to carry us all!"

"Awe, it's no such thing, you're all as light as…" Saberdramon hesitated for a bit, "well, at least you aren't Mammothmon…"

"I don't know what a Mammothmon is…" Amy started as she looked back at Brendan, "but I don't think I like the way she said that…"

"Don't worry, you look nothing like those hairy elephants," called Tapirmon from behind Brendan.

"ELEPHANTS!" Amy shouted only to hear Saberdramon chuckle slightly.

"Amy, do you have a signal?" called Brendan loudly. He was holding up his digivice and looking at the screen.

"Not even a beep…" called Amy back loudly, "They just aren't here!"

"That can't be right," Brendan grumbled. "Those black clouds were in this direction."

"Those clouds could've been anything though," Amy replied loudly.

"No…those were no storm clouds like I've ever seen before," Brendan looked at his digivice, "and if it wasn't some sort of dark power then I'm blind. I was just sure that they'd be around in this direction…"

"Maybe we haven't gone far enough," suggested Saberdramon as she flapped her wings.

"That's always possible…" Brendan furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"Maybe we should follow this river," called Amy. She looked back, "It would give us a point of reference…"

Brendan blinked and looked at Amy blankly.

"What?" Amy narrowed her eyes, "If you make a remark…"

"No…it's just…that's by far the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say…" Brendan smiled brightly.

"Really?" Amy smiled broadly.

"Well, I guess it's really not all that hard to beat some of the other stuff…" Brendan smirked a little.

"OI!" yelped Amy as she moved to scramble at Brendan. "I'm gonna throw you off!"

"You may want to wait a second…" gulped Tapirmon. "Saberdramon, incoming!"

"Mjolnir Thunder!" roared a squawking voice as a blaze of blue lightning whizzed past Saberdramon's left wing.

"What the…?" Brendan spun around. "That's one big parrot…"

"I guess we'll need a really big cracker…" gulped Amy.

"Good joke, just not the time," Brendan said with a little quiver in his voice.

"That's Parrotmon, let's just say a pet store won't be selling this big bird to anyone; his Mjolnir Thunder will fry you and his Sonic Destroyer is relatively self-explanatory," called Tapirmon as he looked back at the large green bird.

Two stout arms with golden bracelets hung around the wrists were outstretched in a talonful grabbing motion. The slicked back crimson plumes on the parrot's head sparked with energy.

"Saberdramon, here comes another one," shouted Amy loudly as she clutched Saberdramon's feathers.

"Mjolnir Thunder!" roared the parrot as the plumes flicked forward.

"TURN LEFT!" shouted the two humans as the bolts of lightning curled right.

"Sonic Destroyer!" a pulse of wavy energy flew forward and expanded as it traveled.

"Dive, DIVE!" shouted the children, loudly Brendan grabbed Tapirmon and crouched close to Saberdramon. Amy glanced back and screamed. "FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD; DIVE!"

"I'M DIVING, I'M DIVING!" growled Saberdramon, "You yelling at me, isn't helping my concentration! Who's the one that knows how to fly anyways, dang backseat fliers!"

The sonic shockwave buzzed painfully over the children's head as Saberdramon dove downward. They grabbed on even tighter. Saberdramon swerved to the left as a blast of lightning shot under her tilted wings.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" yelped Tapirmon as he scrambled out of Brendan's arms and turned. A black bolt flickered across the air and snapped into the parrot's thick beak.

"Well, that was effective," growled Amy loudly.

"I have to digivolve further if I'm going to be any use!" Tapirmon shouted back.

"We can't, if you digivolve Saberdramon will slow down…" Brendan yelped. He looked back at the advancing parrot digimon and then back at Tapirmon, "and that would be a very bad thing!"

"Can't you biomerge!" shouted Amy loudly.

"And if we de-digivolve after the fight?" shouted Brendan, "How can I be sure that we could make it back to the ground safely if we fought that thing? It's too big of a risk…"

"Compared to what? BEING SHOT DOWN BY BOLTS OF LIGHTNING?" shouted Amy.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO START A FIGHT WITH ME!" returned Brendan loudly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose. He opened them and scanned the forest below, "Saberdramon, can you go low; I see a house or something up ahead!"

"Going low and fast; hold on tight!" called Saberdramon as she tucked her wings in and dove towards the ground.

The wind picked up considerably as the bird raged through the air. If they weren't being shot at with lightning bolts and at risk of being blown to smithereens, Saberdramon's dive could've have been compared to some sort of new age hyper-rollercoaster. The ground screamed towards as individual trees became discernable. The ground exploded as bolts of lightning crashed down from the heavens. Saberdramon then miraculously pulled up, giving the humans the stomach upturning of their life and buzzed over the trees. Leaves swept into Brendan and Amy's face as Saberdramon weaved back and forth trying to avert the bolts of hyper-heated air molecules being launched by the larger, parrot that had assumed a higher position comparable to that of Saberdramon.

"Almost there!" growled Brendan as the roof of the house became visible. "Not far now…"

"Uh oh…" Tapirmon poked Brendan on the shoulder.

Brendan turned his head to see Parrotmon had dropped down right behind them.

"Crap…" whispered Brendan.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The trees flattened as the shock wave flung forward.

"GET OUT OF…." Amy's voice was drowned out by the thorough and complete rumble of the explosively contained, thunderous squawk.

Saberdramon and her passengers were hurled forward by the vibrating air particles. The bird struggled to reign in the children and Tapirmon within her wings using her body as shield. The black raven crashed through the top roof spire of the house as she collapsed on the ground, rolling for several yards before emitting a bright golden light and fizzling down into a smaller figure. The children bounced and scraped across the ground as they came to a stop.

Brendan shook his head and looked over to Tapirmon. The little, elephantine digimon was knocked silly against a tree. A huge shadow swept overhead. Brendan looked up.

"Answer that phone," murmured Amy absently as she wobbled in her sitting position.

"Crap…" Brendan heard himself say over the annoying ringing that clanged in his head.

He saw the green feathered bird sweep past again. He saw the profile of the large, green macaw swing back around.

"This is it, we're cooked; we're deader than something that's…well, you can't be anymore deader than dead…" Brendan muttered blankly as he caught the sheen of electrical flares on the bird's head. "To think, after everything we've gone through, to be done in by an overgrown, pet bird…"

Brendan closed his eyes and did something he hadn't expected himself to do. He leapt over and covered Amy. The girl yelped in surprise.

"Get off of me you pervert!" yelped Amy as she struggled. Brendan closed his eyes tight but didn't move, even though the girl was hitting his back with closed fists.

"Mjolnir…." Brendan tensed up as the parrot's voice growled; prepared to take the full blast.

"Lion Whirlwind KICK!" roared an authoritarian voice. There was a wave of wind and the sound of intense and pained squawking.

Brendan looked up and saw Parrotmon being sliced by incredibly narrow bands of jet stream like wind spinning in a very tight tornado around the huge avian beast. He turned his head and a large arc etched in the ground, at the end of the arc was a white, armored foot that was attached to a white, armored leg. His eyes looked up further and saw a white, armored torso. He moved to look up at the savior's head when.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Amy as a fist cracked onto the side of Brendan's head.

Brendan felt a little woozy and fell, his head hitting the ground. He looked up fuzzily and the face of a large lion swam into view. Brendan suddenly felt very tired and closed his eyes.

888

"Ready…" chuckled a thin creature as he looked over the edge of the cliff into the ravine. The creature was actually more than thin, in all actuality he was just red bones with a pair of black wings affixed to its spine and a black, horned helmet covering his skull.

The skeleton's companion snorted as it lowered its large, vermillion head. The companion's body was built like a number of single horned members of the Ceratop family from the Human World's Cretaceous period. Its armored back was chocolate brown, and contrasted sharply to the strawberry-sauce-red flesh of the creature's underside and legs, giving the entire monstrosity the visage of a strawberry flavored single-horned Triceratops covered in chocolate sauce.

"Are you ready, skinny?" growled the dinosaur as he puffed his lungs up.

The skeleton took up a fighting stance from behind the dinosaur, clutching a staff in its hands. The dinosaur turned a pile of boulders that were piled precariously close to the edge of the cliff.

"This will be most interesting! They are right there at that pond, and all we'll have to do is drop these boulders on them!" giggled the skeleton.

"I thought the Mistress wanted the males alive…" grunted the dinosaur, "Skull Satamon, you don't wish to anger the Mistress do you?"

"Don't worry, Vermillimon," growled the skeleton, "I'm sure the digimon they are traveling with will provide enough cushion to keep them alive but ensnared…"

"I hope so…the Mistress can be quite unforgiving," growled the dinosaur quietly.

"Just do it already Vermillimon!" snapped the skull impatiently as he danced behind the dinosaur.

"Volcanic Strike S!" roared the dinosaur as it vomited up an explosion of lava. The rocks immediately flew from the cliff and started to plummet to their target below.

Skull Satamon laughed inexhaustibly as he hovered over the dust cloud. He spun his staff in his hand like an old Vaudeville entertainer. Then something caught his eye.

"WHAT?" shouted the skeleton as he gaped downward. A stream of flaming feathers rammed into Skull Satamon's ribcage.

A red-sashed angel shot up from the ravine. Its golden staff spinning in one hand as it shot in closer to Skull Satamon the angel grabbed his staff stiffly and swung it hard. Skull Satamon's quick reflexes saved him as he cracked his own staff against the angel's.

Vermillimon narrowed its eyes and trudged to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There was a large, reinforced mud shield with a pile of boulders on top of it. The humans and their digimon companions had already retreated from under the shield. One of them had digivolved into a long necked, armored dragon digimon. The dragon barked something and a stream of energy slammed into Vermillimon's snout. The red dinosaur growled in annoyance and opened its mouth spewing another wave of lava down towards its intended victims. The dinosaur watched as the dragon was bathed in lava and heard the black armored beast's squeal of pain.

There was an explosion of light. Vermillimon retreated back as a golden flare raged upwards. Vermillimon looked up and saw a large, red and deep green, serpentine dragon rear up into the sky with a massive roar. Crown-like, bony projections adorned his head and his back had the same bony projections. Its forearms ended in clawed hands. One hand clutched an orange sphere and one clutched a green sphere. The dragon glared down at Vermillimon. The dragon opened its mouth and a spiral of flames built in its throat.

"I am HishaRyuumon and this is my, Juuouguruma!" roared the dragon as the spiral of flame flew from its mouth.

Vermillimon drove its snout downward projecting its bony frill upwards trying to deflect the spiral of flames from his body. The dinosaur then looked up and roared again firing a ball of earthen flame up at the long body dragon. HishaRyuumon took the blast to the face and instantly retreated backward only to have his back rammed by his angelic partner. Vermillimon saw Skull Satamon guffawing in the sky as he hovered above the dragon.

A small voice shouted up from the ravine. Vermillimon looked down and saw a stream of emerald light fire up from the canyon to the angel. The dinosaur closed his eyes as the light grew.

"Pidmon digivolve to…" announced the angel as the light burned through Vermillimon's eyelids, "…Asuramon!"

"JUUOUGURUMA!" roared HishaRyuumon and Vermillion instinctively moved its head so that his frill was positioned to protect his body. The spiral fire blast washed across his frill and bony snout.

The next thing Vermillimon knew, he was being rammed by the dragon and being pushed back. Vermillimon snorted angrily and dug his feet into the ground halting the forced slide of his body and then pushed back. Vermillimon thrust upward and tossed the dragon off of his body with a loud grunt. HishaRyuumon twisted in the air and curled back around opening its mouth. Another flame spiral was building in its throat.

"Juuouguruma!" roared the dragon as the fire spiral flew forward.

"Volcanic Strike!" roared Vermillimon firing his own flaming attack at the dragon.

The two attacks converged and exploded. The back draft sent Vermillimon skidding backward. The dinosaur shook its head and looked into the sky. He saw Asuramon and Skull Satamon fighting in the air. The four armed, multi-faced Asuramon was thrusting flaming fists at the skeleton, who, using his superior speed, duck and weaved through the strikes of fire to attack with his staff. Asuramon saw this though and grabbed the weapon with a pair of his hands and pulled, dragging Skull Satamon into a double fisted attack of his lower torso limbs. Skull Satamon shouted in pain as he flew back and clutched his ribcage.

Asuramon's face masks then glowed brightly and a single bar of white light fired forward. The attack was slow and clumsy though, and Skull Satamon quickly flew circles around it driving in closer to strike with his staff again.

Vermillimon growled and scanned the sky again, HishaRyuumon was missing. He looked around. Suddenly a blast of twisting flames seared past Vermillimon's body. Vermillimon looked straight up. The dragon was diving towards him. Vermillimon quickly scrambled and turned. His neck wasn't very flexible and it was hard to reach high arcing targets. He had to move. Another wave of swirling fire crashed into the ground on either side of his body. Vermillimon returned fire in aggravation as he tried to get into a proper position. HishaRyuumon lifted the hand that carried the orange sphere. A long orange energy blade appeared. The dragon pulled the blade back.

There was a sudden 'crack'. Vermillimon looked up to see Skull Satamon implanting the sickly yellow orb on the end of his staff into the jaw of the large dragon. The skeleton disappeared into a flurry of movement and the dragon arched backward flying backwards. Vermillimon looked for his partner and soon found him driving the end of staff into the back of Asuramon. The two Ultimate digimon tumbled back into the ravine. The two digimon glowed brightly before they shrunk down and disappeared over the cliff.

"Hurry up, Vermillimon!" shouted the skeleton as he glared down into the ravine, hovering above the ground. "Do it!"

"I'm gonna!" shouted Vermillimon loudly as he galloped forward. The dinosaur eyed the scene down below. The humans were clutching their partners and the other digimon were sneering up at him, save a Tentomon who was cowering behind one of the Gotsumon in the group.

"WELL?" snapped Skull Satamon loudly.

Vermillimon took in a deep breath and opened its mouth. "Verm Breath!" a stream of reddish orange gas flooded the ravine. "There, it's done…" Vermillimon snorted slightly as the gas faded, revealing its unconscious victims sprawled out on the ground.

"Grand!" Skull Satamon dropped down and rushed behind a rock outcropping. He stood up carrying several loops of rope. "The Mistress will be most pleased!"

"Yes…she will be…" Vermillimon retreated from the edge of the cliff, "You can leave the non-partnered digimon; they are useless to us."

"Maybe I should delete them!" Skull Satamon giggled madly at the thought.

"Do not waste time, tie up the prisoners and go, that gas won't keep them knocked out indefinitely!" growled Vermillimon, "I'll be back on the trail and I'll meet you back at the palace…"

Skull Satamon giggled loudly and dove into the canyon. A few minutes later he buzzed up out of the ravine trailing four figures, two human and two digimon.

888

"Look at it…" gasped Kevin as he drooled. The boy was glossily eying a pool of clear, blue water in a soft, green clearing that was being fed by a small waterfall that fell from the northern rock wall of the canyon. The southern wall was almost a mile away and the view was obstructed by thick forest. "Man oh man!"

"Yeah!" cheered Snow Agumon, as the little digimon ran forward with his partner into the small clearing. "Water, water…"

The two dropped down to their knees and plunged their heads into the water, slurping noisily at the clear liquid. Piximon and Gatomon looked at each other and sighed before moving forward. Gotsumon, Michelle and Labramon followed slowly behind Gatomon and Piximon.

"Gotsumon, would you please fill our canteens?" called Piximon as he sat down on a rock near the pool of water.

"Okey doke," nodded Gotsumon.

He untied the satchel and made a grab for the first canteen when an arrow zinged through the air and stabbed the small metal container. Gotsumon yelped in surprise and scrambled backwards, crashing into Kevin. Kevin lost his balance and plunged into the pool of water.

"What was that for?" yelped Kevin loudly as he hugged himself. "Cold, cold, cold…" Kevin flailed and crawled out of the water and shook quickly.

"There…was an…arrow…" gulped Gotsumon.

"What do you mean an…?" Kevin started to growl, but then something whizzed past his ear and exploded into the rock wall behind him. The boy gulped and turned his head. An arrow was implanted into the canyon wall. He giggled nervously, "Ooooh, an arrow…like the one that nearly turned my head into split bean salad…"

Snow Agumon ran in front of Kevin, "Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"Pit Bomb!" shouted Piximon as he launched one of his demon-winged bombs forward.

It exploded into the forest. There was a loud roar and a large beast leapt out of the forest. It was like a centaur, except it only had a human torso, the head was much like a ram. The creature's torso was covered in lavender armor as were its forearms. Its sheep-like legs ended in slender hooves. It pranced to a stop and turned its ram-like head. Large, curling horns swung around and cold black eyes glared at Piximon. It lifted one of its arms and lifted a crossbow. The digimon moved its hand to take an arrow from a quiver on her back.

"I don't think so!" growled Kevin as he lifted his digivice.

"Snow Agumon digivolve to…Shima Unimon!" The little white dinosaur rushed forward, glowed brightly and reappeared as a charging zebra unicorn. His horn was lower and his ears pressed backward. "Wild Thunder!"

The ram leapt back and smashed its feet into the ground, "Thunder Stomp!"

The wave of yellow energy slammed into Shima Unimon's strike of blue lightning and easily swept it backward sending blazing streams of lightning that threw the equine to the ground. The others gaped at Shima Unimon as the black and white zebra shook off the attack and stood, as they did the sheep swept her hand up and back and fired an arrow at Piximon. The pixie digimon swept his staff up and slapped the arrow into the water.

"Who the heck are you?" shouted Kevin loudly as the sheep fired another series of arrows at Piximon who responded by twirling his staff in front of himself and blocking the projectiles.

"I am Pajiramon, the archer," replied the sheep nonchalantly as she numbly rigged up another arrow and fired it at Piximon. "My Treasure Bow launches my just arrows and my Thunder Stomp crushes all enemies!" The sheep swung its horned head to Kevin. Her crossbow swept around and an arrow flew forward.

"Kevin!" shouted Shima Unimon as he charged forward and started to glow. "Shima Unimon digivolve to Cyberdramon!"

Kevin blinked as the light blazed forward. When he opened his eyes the point of an arrowhead was a hair's breadth from his nose. Cyberdramon was holding the shaft in his clawed hand. The black dragon growled and turned to Pajiramon.

"Look, we have no beef with you…" growled Cyberdramon.

"More like mutton…" whispered Gotsumon, who got a quick whap from Gatomon.

"Now's not the time," hissed the feline at the rock digimon.

"Why are you attacking us?" shouted Kevin loudly.

"Because…" a mature, provocative, female voice replied. "Our mistress bid it…Darkness Wave!" from the shadows of the forest a stream of black energy embedded with bats squeaked and chipped forward as the black mammals wheeled into the clearing and zeroed in on Michelle.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" the angelic canine spun her staff in front of her as the blackness swarmed forward. "La Pucelle!" A wash of pink energy bit at the bats as they smacked into the staff. Gatomon leapt up and slashed at the flying mammals with its claws and Gotsumon flung his head forward releasing stones into the others that tried to escape.

"Flower Cannon!" a green burst of energy flew forward and exploded into Gatomon, sweeping the feline into the bushes. A second blast sent Gotsumon rolling across the ground.

"Michelle!" D'Arcmon moved in front of the girl.

"I'm fine…" whispered the child.

Two figures appeared from the forest. One was a cute, flowery, fairy girl, with a peach colored flower adorning her head and a peach colored skirt whose dress was made from a peach colored flower. The other figure was voluptuous demoness. A black leather body suit clung to her thin but curvaceous body. One of her hands ended in long, crimson claws. Her white hair fell down below her shoulder, where large, black wings were attached to her body. Her pale face was half covered by a black face mask. Her red lips were smirking evilly and a shadowy specter was perched on her shoulder snickered at the digi-destined.

"She looks like a witch…" growled Michelle quietly.

"What did you call me?" shrieked the demoness.

"LadyDevimon, who'd have thought they'd let you back in the data weaver?" growled Gatomon as the cat rolled out of the bushes.

The demon narrowed her eyes angrily at the cat. "You're lucky I'm not interested in you!"

"We are not here to argue!" growled the flower child.

"We apologize, Lady Lillymon," breathed Pajiramon. The ram glared at the group. "You will surrender!"

"Fat chance, Lamb Chop!" shouted Kevin.

"I'm so happy you said that…" Pajiramon lifted her crossbow, "Because then that means I get to muss you up a bit first!"

Arrows flew forward before Kevin could make a reply, instantly sending Cyberdramon into a flurry of punches and grabs as he tried to get rid of the projectiles. LadyDevimon rushed forward her clawed hand twisted into a long, black saber that she thrust forward at Michelle. D'Arcmon stabbed her staff forward deflecting the blow and rammed her foot into LadyDevimon's face. The demoness screeched as she skidded backward. She brought her normal hand up and touched her lip and smirked at the little warm liquid building up at the corner of her mouth.

"You have quite the spirit, angel…" LadyDevimon smirked and disappeared only to reappear behind the angel and grab her by her upper wings and drag her into the sky, "Let's see how much!"

D'Arcmon struggled angrily as she was dragged upwards.

"D'Arcmon!" Michelle yelped as she reached for her partner.

D'Arcmon glowed brightly and LadyDevimon growled and kicked away from the angel as the glowing energy of digivolution flooded the angel.

"D'Arcmon digivolve to Wisemon!" The white robed sorceress glared up at LadyDevimon, "No one, but no one, pulls on my wings!" Wisemon flexed her hand forward revealing her claws, "Pandora Dialog!"

A bolt of white lightning sizzled forward striking LadyDevimon in the chest. The lady demon dropped to the ground clutching her chest, but she lifted her head with a smile, "Not bad…try this one on for size! Black Wing!" a shadowy replica of a black raven flew forward and crashed down on Wisemon, pinning the magician under the shadow. LadyDevimon took to the air as Gatomon and Gotsumon ran forward and swept one of her hands forward, "Darkness Wave!" A torrent of blackness flew down crushing Wisemon even further into the ground.

Over the pond, Piximon and Lillymon whizzed back and forth. Lillymon shot the pixie with a large, peach colored flower that blossomed from her wrist and the pink furred digimon was slashing back at the fairy with his staff. Lillymon lined her cannon up pointing it at Piximon only to have the pixie slap her arm with his staff, sending her shot off course into the pond.

Arrows whizzed past Kevin's head as Cyberdramon sliced his spiked arms forward and released a blaze of emerald energy at Pajiramon. The ram digimon leapt back and returned the attack with a stomp of its foot releasing a blast of yellow lightning at Cyberdramon. The black, muscular dragon grunted as the electricity rushed against his chest. Cyberdramon stood firm and then pushed forward sweeping his crimson wings back and diving at Pajiramon. The two digimon tumbled aggressively into the bush, exchanging fists, knees and head butts.

"Flower Cannon!" shouted Lillymon as she launched a leaf green burst of energy at Piximon.

"Pit Bomb!" yelped Piximon as he swept his staff forward and fired a black winged bomb at the burst. The two attacks exploded into each other releasing a flare of light that eviscerated the shadows of the forest. Piximon squinted as the light faded to see his opponent gone from view. "This isn't good…nope, nope…"

"I think the little Nerf ball finally got it right…" chuckled LadyDevimon as she appeared behind him.

"Watch out, Piximon!" yelped Michelle but it was too late. LadyDevimon blindsided the pixie with a blast of her Darkness Wave. Lillymon then appeared in front of Piximon and kicked the spherical digimon into the canyon wall.

"Piximon!" shouted Wisemon. The sorceress rose from the crater LadyDevimon had put her in. "You'll pay…" Wisemon flicked her arm up and manifested a book into her hand.

"Oh what are you going to do? Read us a bedtime story?" chuckled LadyDevimon.

"Good guess," whispered Wisemon as she flicked the book to the page she was looking for, "Let's just say, after I'm done, you'll need a nap…Eternal…"

An arrow whizzed by and the book flew out of Wisemon's hands. Cyberdramon dropped down in front of Pajiramon as the ram stepped out of the bushes. "I don't know how sheepy did it, but she lost me in the forest…"

"It's been fun, digi-destined, but it's time for us to finish this game," LadyDevimon rose into the sky and looked down. "Darkness Wave!"

Lillymon and Pajiramon retreated from the clearing as the black wave of energy crashed into the ground. LadyDevimon smirked as she watched the two partner digimon fade to their rookie forms. Gatomon and Gotsumon were lying a foot from Michelle. They had tried to protect the little girl but were only a few seconds late.

Lillymon hovered into the clearing and made quick work of tying the humans and their partners up in her flower wreathes. Pajiramon pranced over to where Piximon laid unconscious.

"What should we do with this one?" Pajiramon picked the pixie up by its two wings.

"Bring it along," Lillymon stated. The fairy looked up, "According to the Mistress, he has been quite the annoyance to Lord Chaos Piedmon…"

"Can I take the cat?" growled LadyDevimon, "As a play thing at least?"

"The Mistress said that we may choose to take souvenirs if we wished," sighed Lillymon. She flashed her hand forward and a string of flowers wrapped around Gatomon. "Anyone want the Gotsumon?"

"I may as well take him, if he proves an annoyance we'll just finish him off…" announced Pajiramon as the ram walked over and snatched up the rock digimon.

LadyDevimon and Lillymon loaded their prisoners on Pajiramon's back and then took flight. Pajiramon hopped up the side of the canyon, using her sharp hooves to cut new footholds as she went.

888

The Mistress smirked as she watched her underlings bring home their winnings in a water lily that was floating in small pool of water in front of her. The small water lily's view focused onto the boys.

"They are quite handsome, aren't they?" the Mistress mused to herself, as she touched the image with a long, red-gloved finger.

**888**

**I have nothing to say about the chapter in general; it just sort of wrote itself once I got the idea. (I was really fretting on how I'd work these intermediary chapters out…)**

**One thing that I will ask, and it's not a plea or anything I just want some feedback about chapter 76: A Little Interlude in D-Sharp. Did it not interest anyone, was it bad? Did I make an error in writing it, or did it just suffer from the fact that I mucked around with the chapter order? Of all the recent chapters, that was the one I kind of wanted some feedback on and well, there was none, and I was worried that maybe I'm adding too much padding or if maybe you didn't like it or that it confused the hell out of you or you just decided that since it wasn't in the Digital World or had any action that it was not worth your time, or that since it was mainly flashbacks to other stuff that you felt jaded about it.**

**AND BEFORE ANYONE TRIES TO REPORT ME I'M ASKING FOR A RESPONSE TO A CHAPTER SO THAT I CAN WORK WITH IT AND MAKE IT BETTER! I AM NOT ASKING FOR A COOP OR A 'YOU-WRITE-THE-STORY' THING!**

**I would just like a little feedback on that one chapter because I think, at this stage in the game, that chapter may be the most controversial so far. I'd really just like to know your feelings on the subject and that's it, no need for plot suggestions or stuff like that (unless they are mechanical in nature like I think you should go on but try and keep it to a very weak side plot, or something like that, I probably will not consider I think you should have X go to 1 and be with Z at 8 because J said so…You get what I mean, I hope.) Mainly I'm just curious since there was a block of chapters that were sort of a black out on the response level. I DON'T BLAME YOU GUYS; I BLAME MYSELF FOR BEING A CHAPTER SHUFFLING BLOCKHEAD! You guys are truly great and wonderful and informative and definitely caught me a in a number of oops I look like a right Twiddle Dee Dumb moments… **

**Blue: Well, the help really was more of a, I should really try and keep things humanoid, because I had planned for Otamamon to biomerge into Giga Seadramon, and the human forms of Otamamon's Mega form are very non-aquatic, and then I had happened to see an AMV that had WarGreymon X in it and him using Poseidon Force…and that just about sowed it up in my mind. Mainly you helped seed the doubt in my choice of Giga Seadramon, which reviewers, when really on the ball, sometimes do.**

**Alforce: Well, I wrote the RenamonOtamamon thing because it was something that needed to be addressed (by children reading this and young teens, and well because I needed something to fill out the chapter and I wasn't sure how it would go). It's easier sometimes to see, things when you look at them through someone else's eyes. Actually that's a bunch of phooey. The reason I wrote it was because I thought it was hilarious and I wanted to have fun, and I wanted to write a chapter where we had Jason and Janet actually following through with the one off mention of possible romance and I wanted the Digimon to try and muddle through it and this is what I came up with. I know romance can become quite a problem; all you have to do is look at Koumi locc…or whatever it calls itself. Plus I always pictured Jason as being a very, hard person, someone that hurts but doesn't like to show it. **

**Jason's mutations were a last minute thing; because I did look into the possibility of Otamamon becoming Otamamon X…and…I don't think so. Whether Jason's mutations will survive the digital-human world barrier…will definitely be something to see, or if Jason relinquishing it will be a possibility, because the whole X antibody thing is just as new to me as it is to you. My story's general idea is often locked but the mundane things like Jason's X are very here and there. Which is part of the reason I am sort of bouncing back to non-Jason/Janetness…that and too much mush makes me sick…**

**Oh and ten, useless, irredeemable, 'won't change a thing in or out of the story' points to the person who can id the Mistress, specifically, before it's too late! Mmm, wait, don't do it in the reviews please, you can email me…I think…just look on the email thing on my profile it should work…(Crosses fingers). If you feel uncomfortable doing that…you can always play alone in your own household, just write down who you think it is, put the name in an envelope and then wait till her identity is revealed to see if you won! What fun! (Gah I'll never be a game show host). **

**Gosh I haven't wrote a review/author's note section this long in a while…**


	79. The Ties that Bind

**I don't own digimon**

**The Ties that Bind**

**888**

"Did someone get the license plate of that truck…?" murmured Brendan quietly as he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I do not believe you were hit by a truck," said a deep voice.

"Amy, you need some throat lozenges," groaned Brendan as he sat up.

He blinked a couple of times as he let his throbbing mind take in the scene in front of him. A large, humanoid, white armored lion was sitting in front on the grassy lawn of the mansion they had crashed into. A large, orange mane flared behind his head and a pair of fangs was exposed to the air.

"Brendan, are you ok?" Amy asked from behind Brendan. The boy only stared at the lion.

"Umm, hi…" gulped Brendan as he slowly lifted his hand and gently placed it behind him so he could very carefully scoot away.

"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you," growled the lion as he stood up.

"He's right," Tapirmon appeared at Brendan's side, "That's GrapLeomon, he may look like a dangerous predator on the outside, but in reality he's just a soft, little kitten on the inside…"

"Tapirmon…I don't think we should insult the large, saber-toothed, lion man…" hissed Brendan as he scooted back.

"It is ok," chuckled the lion as he stood up. He walked over and inspected Amy and Penguinmon. He kneeled in front of the blue bird. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Penguinmon said with a blush.

GrapLeomon then turned and walked to Brendan and extend his hand out. The boy instinctually coward back, until the lion's hand opened and revealed a hunk of cured and dried meat.

"Uh…" Brendan eyed the meat.

"It's really good, I got two pieces…" whispered Tapirmon quietly in Brendan's ear.

"Hey!" yelped Penguinmon, "I was the one that got blasted by Parrotmon!"

"Do not fret," GrapLeomon said as he looked back at Penguinmon, "You can have another…" He looked at Brendan, "Do you wish to have some?"

"I suppose; I am getting a little hungry," Brendan reached out and quickly snatched the dried meat and took a bite. The outside was tough, but also spiced nicely, and the inner meat was soft and very tender. He looked up at the smiling lion, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry about it," chuckled the manly lion as he turned and walked back to Penguinmon and gave her another piece of meat.

"If you don't think it too suspicious of me…" Brendan took another bite of the meat, "but how is it that you were here just when we needed you?"

"I have been staking out this mansion for many months, waiting for the perfect time to attack," replied the lion quietly, "This mansion belongs to the Chaos Master Metal Puppetmon, and he has been sequestering his prisoners here for many years…A number of my friends were captured during the Chaos Masters' initial strikes. I wish to free them."

"CHAOS MASTER?" yelped Brendan he looked fearfully at the mansion, half expecting it to turn into a giant monster and attempt to crush him. "Should we still be here?"

"GrapLeomon said that Metal Puppetmon and a group of his mind-controlled digimon left here a number of days ago, on a hunting trip," Amy said confidently as she looked up at Brendan, "They were going to hunt down a couple of digi-destined, and a group of resistance fighters led by Piximon."

"We have to find them!" Brendan leapt up, "If one of those Chaos Masters find the others…who knows what would happen…"

"I have the tentative feeling that your friends may have been victorious against Metal Puppetmon," GrapLeomon looked up at the sky, "Metal Puppetmon left nearly five weeks ago, he has not yet returned. Previously he has made consistent returns to the mansion for cosmetic repairs and cleanings; the recent, long stretch of inactivity suggests that he has either been destroyed or sufficiently damaged so as not to be able to return home…"

"Five weeks ago…" Brendan looked down, "That's about the time we fought with AndroDramon. He said he was a Chaos Master as well, I'm guessing Chaos Piedmon is a Chaos Master as well…"

"He is the most powerful of them," nodded GrapLeomon, "His power defeated the guardians of this realm that is why you were called."

"What?" Amy hopped up and glared at GrapLeomon, "You mean this whole thing, all this time we've been dancing about with Karatenmon, Assaultmon and Boogeymon, and we could've just cut to the chase…"

"I doubt you could've defeated Chaos Piedmon when you first arrived," GrapLeomon looked down at Amy, "He would've crushed you soundly with both hands tied behind his back, even now; I question whether you will have the power to stop him…"

"He's right," Brendan looked up and sighed, "When we first got here, we had trouble dealing with Snimon; we'd have never even gotten a shot off against Chaos Piedmon…Hey where are you going?"

Brendan watched as GrapLeomon started to walk towards the mansion. The lion stared defiantly up at the large metal sided building. The mansion reached out into large wings with the bulk of the house positioned in the middle of the structure. Large windows glared darkly back at the digi-destined. The cold, metallic building put chills down Brendan's back.

"I must save my friends, it is what I came here to do," replied GrapLeomon. He reached up and grabbed the handle and pulled. The door didn't budge. The lion narrowed his eyes and took five steps back. He turned his head back to the digi-destined, "If I were you, I'd cover my ears." Brendan and Amy covered their ears and Tapirmon and Penguinmon covered their ears. GrapLeomon nodded and turned back to the door, "Lion Beast Killing WAVE!"

GrapLeomon punched forward releasing a burst of blue energy that flew forward in the form of a lion's roaring head. Energy spiraled behind the lion head, spreading out in a wave behind the initial attack. The blast rammed the door and the doors buckled inward coming awkwardly off their hinges. GrapLeomon then ran towards the doors and slammed his armored fist into the metal barrier. The doors hiccupped and then fell backward into the mansion.

"There," GrapLeomon swept his hands against each other happily and started forward. "Much more inviting…"

"Halt …" came a buzzing mechanical voice. "Identify yourself!"

Out of the house stiffly marched a robotic creature. It looked like crayons had been used to color its cobbled together body. Its body was cylindrical save the part where its blocky legs were attached; there a portion of its body was removed to make room for the leg joints. There were little squiggles on its chest. The creature's arms were stubby and Lego-like ending in cupped hands. The arms seemed to be covered in some sort of child-made, cardboard decals. One arm was made to look like a wolf's head and was crayoned blue; the other arm seemed to be a replica of a dragon with a snout horn; the dragon head was crayoned gold and held a grey marker. The guard's shoulders, if they could be called that, also had decals, two little red shields that also looked colored in by crayons. On its back was a multicolored marker that rested diagonally on its back.

Its head was a smaller cylinder of metal placed on top of the body, with no true neck to it. Its face was crudely drawn and its mouth was jagged with sharp fangs seemingly drawn for effect. A pair of black eye sockets was cut into the face neatly and a pair of angry golden eyes glowed out of the sockets and glared at the lion. Its head was adorned with three horns, all of them looking like they were made of taped up cardboard. The two horns on the sides of the creature's head were colored gold; the middle horn was crayoned in blue.

"What is that thing?" Amy giggled loudly. "It looks like a little kid made that thing!"

"That creature is known as Omekamon," growled GrapLeomon. "He's the automated groundskeeper…"

"Identify yourself!" droned the creature loudly.

"I'm not answering that thing!" huffed Amy as she crossed her arms, "I could make a robot that looked better than that thing!"

"Intruders will not be tolerated, executing command sequence Org Meruuga," the creature buzzed loudly, "All intruders shall be exterminated. Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" The robot waddled forward and lifted its dragon-decaled arm. "Gray Sword!" The marker in its arm glowed and morphed into a stubby plastic sword. The robot then swept it forward, a gray mark was drawn through the air and then it exploded forward in a forward rain of gray stars. GrapLeomon crossed his chest and skid in front of the stars taking them to the chest.

"GrapLeomon, are ok?" Amy ran forward.

"I am fine…" growled the lion as he glared up at the robot.

The robot lifted its wolf arm, "Garuru Pop Gun!" the robot's arm morphed into a toy gun and a blue Nerf ball shot forward exploding into GrapLeomon's chest. The lion staggered back.

"That's enough out of you!" growled the lion. He swung a clenched fist forward, "Lion Beast Killing Wave!" The lion energy burst roared forward and slammed into the chest of the metal robot throwing it against the mansion's wall. The dented beast rocked back and forth and fell on its back. It rolled back and forth flailing its limbs and turning its head.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminaaaaaate!" groaned the robot as it ground to a halt on the ground.

"Finally," growled GrapLeomon as he stomped past and walked into the mansion.

"Hey wait for us!" yelped Amy as she ran after the lion with Penguinmon.

Brendan looked down at Tapirmon, "Well, we best go in after them; who knows what trouble they'll get in…"

Neither did either them notice, as they walked past the fallen robot that its front horn detached itself revealing a thin antenna. A small red bead at the end of the antenna blinked quietly as Brendan and Tapirmon disappeared within the mansion.

888

"GrapLeomon, do you know where you're going?" asked Amy pointedly as the lion turned back from a dead-end hallway.

"No, I'm not entirely sure," admitted the lion warrior. He took a deep whiff of the air, "but they are here, I can smell them…"

"This place is creepy," grumbled Brendan as he looked back at the hall. Shadows hung on the walls like paintings. Vases filled with sticks were on aluminum tables that lined barren walls, "I feel like I'm being watched…"

"We probably are," shivered Tapirmon as he looked around, "I wouldn't be surprised if this house isn't half alive…"

"Don't say that!" whined Amy as she hugged herself, "you're starting to creep me out…"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Amy," Penguinmon looked up at her partner.

Suddenly the sound of something whirring appeared from down the hall. The children looked around. Brendan squinted his eyes slightly, and looked into the shadows. Out of the darkness a small, toy tank rolled up to them.

"Stupid toy scared me half to death…" chuckled Brendan nervously.

GrapLeomon snorted and walked past the digi-destined. As the lion man past the turret of the tank swiveled around following him. Brendan narrowed his eyes and watched as the tank started to roll after GrapLeomon.

"Come on, Brendan," whispered Tapirmon as Amy and Penguinmon past them.

GrapLeomon turned the corner, with the tank not far behind. As soon as the tank was around the corner there was a loud bang. Brendan snapped his head up and ran to the corner. GrapLeomon was on his knees and his armor was burnt. The barrel of the tank's cannon was smoking. The turret turned slowly pointed its gun at Brendan. The boy gaped as the cannon adjusted itself to target his face.

"Brendan!" yelped Tapirmon loudly. "Get down!" Tapirmon shoulder blocked Brendan as the cannon exploded. "Nightmare Syndrome!" growled Tapirmon. The cannon shell and the burst of black energy collided and exploded on contact.

"Brendan are you ok?" shouted Amy as she ran to the boy.

"I'm fine!" yelped Brendan as he watched the tank swivel around to point its cannon on him again. Brendan pushed Amy backward, "Get back!"

Brendan dove for the ground as the tank fired again and blew a chunk out of the hall's wall. The tank lowered its cannon.

"No you won't!" snarled Tapirmon, "Nightmare Syndrome!" black lightning forced the tank to explode.

"GrapLeomon, are you ok?" Penguinmon ran up to the lion, which was still on all fours.

"I'm, ok, it shocked me is all," growled the lion as he stood shakily.

"I don't think this is over…" whispered Brendan. He strained his ears, "Something is coming…"

A loud buzzing hummed from the shadows. It was seemed to be joined with more whirring noises. The sound of miniature jet engine roared towards them.

"RUN!" shouted GrapLeomon, as he grabbed Brendan and Amy and ran down the hall.

Tapirmon and Penguinmon scrambled behind the armored, lion. An entire brigade of miniature, military hardware appeared out of the shadows behind them. Three, toy, Apache helicopters, and two triangular, black armored jets roared forward. Below the planes, five large tanks rolled forward, followed by a multitude of small, tin soldiers with bayoneted rifles.

Missiles launched from the helicopter and exploded around GrapLeomon's head. The jets roared over their heads and dropped showers of cherry bombs that exploded on contact. The soldiers stopped every few seconds and raised their rifles and released a round of bullets into the backside of the retreating victims. The tanks rolled forward firing their guns, leaving divots in the walls and floor.

"Down this corridor!" shouted Brendan as he pointed to the left. GrapLeomon skidded into the left corridor; Tapirmon and Penguinmon skidded to a stop and turned on the advancing war toys.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon fired a streamer of electricity at the jets.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon chucked an ice dagger into the cannon of a tank.

The soldiers stopped and fired the guns. Black pellets pelted the two Rookie digimon forcing them to run down the corridor with GrapLeomon.

"Ok, now right!" shouted Brendan loudly as they rushed to a cross roads.

GrapLeomon slid into the corridor, only to be met by a very angry looking Omekamon. GrapLeomon put the children down and pushed them behind him. Toy, fighter jets whizzed over his head and started to fire their machine guns. GrapLeomon growled and covered up and grunted as miniature missiles whistled from the planes and exploded into his arms.

"Brendan!" yelped Tapirmon as the elephantine digimon rushed to his partner.

The tapir digimon turned and looked at the advancing toy hardware. Penguinmon was lashing out at the mini-militia with her ice prism but the little soldiers fired grappling hooks all over the penguin and dragged her to the ground.

Omekamon growled and lifted its dragon arm and let its marker turn into a stubby sword, "Gray Sword!" an arc of grey stars exploded into GrapLeomon knocking the lion warrior backward. "All intruders will be exterminated, exterminate, exterminate, exterminate!" Omekamon lifted its wolf arm and turned it into a gun and pointed it at Brendan, "Gararu…"

"No!" shouted Tapirmon. The little digimon dove forward, "Tapirmon digivolve to Dobermon! Schwarz Strahl!" A black beam of energy slammed into Omekamon knocking the robot backward. The spike, backed Doberman Pinscher turned its head and fired another blast of dark energy through the ranks of military toys destroying them. A fight jet roared by the dog's head and Dobermon snapped its head over crushing the toy between its jaws.

Penguinmon grunted and ripped free of the cords that held her down. Dobermon growled as he saw more golden lights up ahead. A small army of Omekamon was stiffly marching towards them.

"Hurry, through this door!" growled GrapLeomon as he pushed a door open, passing through the portal. The children, Penguinmon and Dobermon leapt after the lion.

They staggered into a large, high roofed room. There was a weak light that shimmered from the ceiling. The room was relatively empty; there was a lever on the far wall. Amy looked up.

"Oh…my…" The girl gagged slightly and covered her mouth. Brendan and Tapirmon looked up and stifled a gasp.

Hanging above them were groups of digimon. They were mostly suspended from the ceiling by chains. Two that had horse like bodies were chained to the wall. All of the digimon looked as if they were unconscious and their heads were bowed.

"Who did this?" Amy gasped as she walked around.

"Well, considering this is Metal Puppetmon's mansion, I'm guessing Metal Puppetmon…" said Brendan as he walked around.

The door behind them shook. GrapLeomon spun around and growled.

"The Omekamon," growled the lion as the door bowed.

The door slammed again and shook on its hinges.

"That door won't take too much more," growled Dobermon. The door shook again.

"Get ready…" growled GrapLeomon as the door exploded open. Two Omekamon marched forward, holding a third like a battering ram. The two holding the third Omekamon, put the ramrod-digimon down.

"Exterminate!" chanted the three robots. More Omekamon filed in through the door behind them, chanting sporadically, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh shut up!" growled Dobermon loudly, "Grau Realm!" A large sphere of darkness swept around the Omekamon. The dark sphere sparked and released the robots. The group of metal digimon looked at each other and then started to chant again.

"Exterminate!" the Omekamon lifted their dragon arms on the digi-destined and swept their markers forward, "Gray Sword!" Gray stars fired forward exploding into Dobermon and GrapLeomon.

"Lion Beast Killing Wave!" roared GrapLeomon as he fired a plasma lion face into the group of Omekamon. The metal digimon crashed back and slid to the ground, but they only stood back up.

"Schwarz Strahl!" black beams of energy shot at the metal digimon. Dobermon charged forward slashing his claws across one of their chests. The metal digimon whirred quietly and then struck out with its grey marker. Dobermon yelped and dropped back as a wave of blue Nerf balls exploded into his side.

"You know for looking like taped together pieces of crap," Amy murmured quietly, "they are sure durable…"

"No kidding!" growled Dobermon loudly.

"Amy, get the digimon free, we'll hold the Omekamon!" shouted Brendan. "Please hurry, we need help, badly!" He ran over to Dobermon, "Are you ready to digivolve?"

"Ready when you are," growled Dobermon.

"Well then, let's go!" yelped Brendan as he scrambled from exploding Nerf balls.

"Dobermon digivolve to Cerberumon!" The Doberman's lithe frame bulked up and grew two heads that turned into shoulder guards.

The Omekamon looked at each other and then the multicolored markers on their backs moved so that they positioned themselves upwards instead of diagonally on their spines.

"Rakugaki Rocket!" droned the Omekamon simultaneously. The markers shot upward and then arced back down and roared towards Cerberumon and GrapLeomon.

"Inferno Gate!" barked Cerberumon. A large dark disk swirled into existence in front of the hound. The rockets were dragged from their courses and drawn into the darkness. The disk them swirled into nothing. The Omekamon looked at each other and then turned back; they lifted their gray markers and morphed them into swords.

"Gray…" droned the Omekamon.

"Heh, Inferno Gate!" growled Cerberumon and the dark gate swirled into existence. Suddenly the Rakugaki Rockets shot from the gate towards their owners.

The rockets exploded into the Omekamon and they crashed to the ground. "MOTION OBSTRUCTED! MOTION OBSTRUCTED! MOTION OBSTRUCTED!" howled the Omekamon loudly.

Amy ran across the room and pulled the lever lowering the chained digimon down to the ground. They stood limply on the ground, mostly supported by the metal chains.

"Ice Prism!" yelped Penguinmon. She tossed an ice dagger at the chains only to have it bounced off the metal bindings. "Oh poo…"

"Let me help!" growled Cerberumon as he turned from the struggling Omekamon, "Hell FIRE!" a stream of green flames roasted the chains of a nearby digimon. The chains didn't snap or even redden.

"I can't believe it!" growled GrapLeomon as he looked back at the Omekamon.

"What?" Cerberumon turned his head, "Dang it, annoying, little suckers aren't they?"

"Indeed," growled GrapLeomon.

The Omekamon had rolled on their stomach and were using their arms to ratchet themselves to their feet. A number of them were already brandishing their markers as swords.

"Hell Fire!" roared Cerberumon loudly. A blast of emerald flame raced over the metal digimon, but they emerged from the flames. Their horns and decals were burning but they still marched forward.

"I can't cut these chains, Amy," Penguinmon looked up at her partner, "but I bet I know who can?"

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Amy grabbed tightly to her digivice. "Do you think we can?"

"I really do, we gotta free these guys," replied Penguinmon.

"Then it's worth a shot," Amy held her digivice forward, "Let's do it!"

"Penguinmon biomerge to….Valkyrimon!" the golden light faded slightly to reveal a young woman. Her form was thin at the waist and curved at the chest. Shoulder length, brown hair fell from under her hawk-like helmet. A blue cloth was tied around her waist and hung over her left leg. A feathered cloak fell around her body. She lifted her arm unsheathing a silvery sword. "Let's get these guys free! Fenrir Sword!"

Valkyrimon launched forward sliding her blade effortlessly through the chains that bound the others. The digimon dropped to their knees. They all groaned softly. She landed quietly and with a quick slash freed the two equine digimon, one was a winged unicorn the other was centaur like creature. She looked at the freed digimon. One was a white Mud Frigimon; another was an android of some kind. There was a flaming man, and a white furred beast that looked slightly like a spheroid yeti. Her eyes then fell on a small red rat she instantly recognized as Elecmon and next to him was a bulky creature, with green skin and thick muscles. Spikes jutted out of his shoulders and long curved horns twisted out of the silvery mane of hair on the beast's head. The creature had gnarled teeth coming out of its mouth.

"Hell Fire!" shouted Cerberumon, snapping Valkyrimon out of her musings.

The Omekamon were still approaching, but they didn't look too well, most of the decals on their bodies had been burned free and their body had scorches all over, and yet they continued forward. GrapLeomon was retreating as a tidal wave of gray stars collided into his chest.

"It's time to finish these piles of scrap up! GrapLeomon, Cerberumon, Brendan, out of my way!" growled Valkyrimon. She lifted her sword up. "Fenrir Sword!"

The blade sliced forward and a twisting rage of ice and flames washed across the Omekamon ranks. The little robots squealed loudly as their vocal synthesizers either exploded from frost or melted from flame. One by one the robots deleted in a series as the Fenrir Sword's blast did its work.

"Gotta say, that is cool," whispered Brendan as he watched the blast finish the last Omekamon.

"Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," smiled Valkyrimon as she glowed and returned to being Penguinmon and Amy. The girl and the digimon ran to the others.

"It's about time…" growled a voice. The children looked up and saw that the large, green bulky digimon was standing, leaning on a large bone club, "…you came to get us, Leomon…" The green digimon lifted its head and an insane smile was on its lips, "Again our feud was interrupted by some evil crusade…let's finish this now! Pummel Whack!"

The green digimon punched forward weakly releasing a flickering lavender glow that flew towards GrapLeomon. The armored warrior only snorted and slapped through the energy burst.

"Ogremon, you never change," growled the lion as he walked toward the green digimon, "Why do you continue to challenge me when you know that it is impossible that you'll defeat me in your condition?"

"Don't start with me," growled the green digimon loudly, "I'm in perfect condition to kick your goody two shoe ass all over the place…I don't need your pity!" The green digimon swung out with his club towards GrapLeomon but the lion snatched the club and pushed it to the ground.

"I will not fight you in this condition, Ogremon," GrapLeomon stated with an air of annoyance.

Ogremon glared up at GrapLeomon and then dropped to his knees in weariness. "You're lucky that I'm stiff from being chained up for so long, or else I'd mop the floor with your furry face…"

The other digimon were looking up weakly. GrapLeomon walked to each one and checked on them. Brendan noticed that he gave several a flask of something to drink. After the digimon had drunk the contents of the flask, they stood up and stretched.

"Ogremon, drink this…" growled GrapLeomon as he pressed on his armor and revealed a little storage area in the armor.

"I don't need your charity!" roared the green digimon and he slapped the flask away. "I'm fine!"

"You wish to believe that, because you do not wish to lose face in front of the others," GrapLeomon said quietly as he looked into the ogre's eyes, "but the truth is you look like a fool, to refuse something that will make you healthier. You will never be well enough to face me in a fair fight if you keep that attitude."

"I'll beat you right here!" growled Ogremon loudly, "Just as soon as I get to my feet!"

The ogre struggled, pushing up on his club but his legs just wouldn't hold his weight. The ogre roared in frustration as he struggled to stand. He looked down and growled softly and said something that barely anyone could hear. GrapLeomon handed Ogremon a flask and walked away.

"Now what?" Amy asked, as GrapLeomon rejoined the digi-destined.

"I have no idea; we should probably start making plans to actively resist the rest of the Chaos Masters…" GrapLeomon looked down at the humans, "And you?"

"Well…" Brendan sighed, "We're not sure either; we have to find the others, but…"

"Hey Leomon!" growled the ogre as he wobbled forward. "What's with the snot nosed brats?"

"Ogremon, let me introduce you to the digi-destined…" GrapLeomon smiled and nodded at the children, "This is Brendan and Amy, and their partners Tapirmon and Penguinmon."

"So they decided to go with kids again," grumbled the ogre, "Just means we'll have to hear a lot of whining from them. Why us, wah, wah, he tried to kill us…bah…" The ogre waved his hand dismissively and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he's always cranky when he has to be saved by me," chuckled GrapLeomon as he watched the ogre walk off.

Brendan was about to say something when his and Amy's digivices started to beep loudly. The boy quickly snatched up the device and looked at it. His face brightened.

"Four signatures!" cheered Brendan as he grabbed Amy, "We've gotta go, they're on the extreme range of the digi-radar." The boy ran for the door and scurried out of sight with Tapirmon not far behind him.

"Thank you GrapLeomon, for everything," Amy curtsied slightly, "and I apologize for Brendan's rudeness."

"No apology needed," chuckled GrapLeomon. He opened his palm and presented Penguinmon with a flask, "this should replenish your strength. I'm pretty sure there aren't anymore evil flying digimon, but be careful." Penguinmon nodded and drank the red liquid in the flask thirstily. Her eyes bugged out and she jumped up and down clicking her penguin heels. GrapLeomon smirked and then looked at Amy.

"Will you come and say goodbye GrapLeomon?" asked Amy quietly.

"Sure, let me round up the others," GrapLeomon turned and walked away. Amy and Penguinmon then ran after Brendan.

888

They stood outside the mansion. Brendan was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at his digivice. Saberdramon was glowing brightly as she morphed into her larger and stronger form, Garudamon. The red eagle knelt down and lifted the children up.

"BYE GRAPLEOMON!" shouted Amy as she waved down at the digimon that were trailing out of the mansion. The lion waved up to the others.

"Wait!" shouted the android as he walked up to Garudamon, "Do either of you have a computer with you?"

"I do!" shouted Brendan as Garudamon lowered the boy down, "Why?"

"Connect your computer to me; then I can set up a tracking signal so that we can follow you from the ground," said the android. Brendan looked up at the android skeptically, but the android looked down, "Hurry, before you lose the others."

Brendan sighed and quickly snatched up a USB cord and stuck it into a port that the android specified. There was a soft hum and then the android pulled the cord from the port.

"We'll be right behind you!" called GrapLeomon loudly. "We've decided we should act with the digi-destined and defeat Piedmon like we did the last time!"

"Uh, right," Brendan ran back to Garudamon. "Come on, let's go! The signal is already starting to cut out!"

"Bye!" Amy waved grandly as Garudamon flapped her large, red wings and took off. "We'll talk to you later, ok?"

The group of digimon waved as Garudamon flew off. Amy could just see them getting ready to march off together.

Brendan scrambled up to Garudamon's head and held his digivice forward at arm's length, waving it around like a mad man, "Come on, stupid thing!"

"You better be talking to your digivice!" growled Garudamon.

"OF course I am!" snorted Brendan.

"Don't be so crabby!" snapped Amy, "Or I'll knock your block off again! At least we know what direction their going." Brendan snorted slightly but Amy just shook her head and looked at him sternly, "It's a start!"

"You're right," sighed Brendan as he sat back. Tapirmon hovered next to him. He looked at the blank digivice, "Well, I guess we missed them…"

"Don't give up, we can't be too far behind them and they have to rest sometime," replied Tapirmon quietly.

"I suppose you're right," sighed Brendan as Garudamon glided northward.

888

"Ugh…" Tentomon buzzed into the air, "What happened?"

"We got gassed," grumbled Mud Frigimon quietly as the chocolate colored digimon sat up.

"Where are the digi-destined?" yelped one of the Gotsumon loudly.

"The attackers must have taken them," surmised Mud Frigimon quietly. Mud Frigimon growled quietly.

"Now what?" asked another Gotsumon.

"Well, I'm going to stay here, it's nice and it has water…" started Tentomon.

"We're leaving," announced Mud Frigimon as he picked up his satchel, "Come on."

"Did you not hear me?" Tentomon yelped. "I'm not going!"

"Ok," said Mud Frigimon as he scaled the rock pile the attackers had made. The Gotsumon were right behind the mud digimon. "We make better time without you anyways…"

The group of mineral digimon disappeared over the ridge of the rock pile.

"Hey!" Tentomon called as he buzzed after them. "Wait for me! Don't leave me! Here alone!"

888

The Mistress sat on a balcony and overlooked her domain. It had been promised to her by Chaos Piedmon, she'd be allowed to have her own territory, free of the other half-witted Chaos Masters, as long as she promised to keep half an eye on those scruffy humans. She couldn't refuse him; he was so much like another warrior she'd known a long time ago. She smiled as she saw a group of flying digimon appear on the horizon. Her soldiers of fortune had found some riches, no doubt.

The Mistress was quite pleased by her good fortune, with any luck Lord Chaos Piedmon wouldn't even notice that she'd sequestered the humans away in her stronghold and he wouldn't care that she would have her fun with them. She smiled again. She was quite pleased that the human males had turned out to be so handsome. Taking a sip of a forgotten about drink she stood and walked back into the palace.

She heard the large gates open as her protégés arrived. She walked down a flight of stares and swept open large, wooden doors into the entry hall and scanned the room. LadyDevimon and Lillymon were already on their knees with their heads bowed. Pajiramon lowered herself down and bowed, letting her horns scrape the ground. Vermillimon grunted and lowered his large head. Skull Satamon was on one knee and his skull was slightly inclined.

The human children were piled together in front of the five servants of the Mistress. Their partners were still tied up. The Mistress's eyes fell upon a group of other digimon.

"What are those doing here?" asked the Mistress quietly as she eyed the extra digimon.

"They are our prizes, and the Piximon, is a present for Lord Chaos Piedmon," replied LadyDevimon quietly. "We did not mean to anger you, Mistress."

"I see," the Mistress walked forward and inspected the three digimon. "Why do you bring such scrawny things like this Gatomon and this Gotsumon here, you should have left them in the wilds!"

"The Gatomon is mine," said LadyDevimon quickly, "I wish to train it to be my house pet…"

"The Gotsumon, I brought along so I may use it as target practice, nothing more," replied Pajiramon calmly.

The Mistress looked up at Lillymon, "You did not bring a prize back?"

"I was hoping that since you only asked for the males to be captured, that, you would allow me to have the female, for myself," replied Lillymon hastily.

"Ah, I did say that, didn't I?" murmured the Mistress quietly as she walked over to the pile of humans and drew the girl out of the bunch, "She is quite, charming, that is, if you like that sort of thing."

"Oh, I do, Mistress!" the flower child chirped gleefully, "I really, really do! I'll treat her so very well, and she won't be a problem, I promise!"

"I suspect, that as long as you keep her here, and out of the way, it will be of no consequence," said the Mistress quietly as she looked over to Skull Satamon and Vermillimon. "What of you, do you wish in any of the spoils?"

"My pleasure comes from serving you, Mistress," replied Vermillimon with a slight incline of his head.

"Suck up," hissed Skull Satamon to Vermillimon, as he looked up at the Mistress, "I want nothing either, these are far from being treasures that I would care for. They are weak, and were easily defeated; as such I have no need for them."

"As you wish," replied the Mistress. She looked to the other digimon under her control and smiled, "Then take that which you claim and go forth to your rooms to rest and relax."

The digimon nodded quietly and advanced. Lillymon took the human girl. LadyDevimon gingerly snatched up Gatomon and Pajiramon slung Gotsumon over her shoulder and walked off. The Mistress turned to what remained of the humans. She snapped her fingers and from the shadows a group of green digimon walked out. They had veined arms that ended in little shoots of ivy. Their heads were round, and their bodies were rounded. Their legs ended in roots and their heads were topped off with a lavender flower.

"Alraumon, take these humans down and have them prepared for me," the Mistress then turned to the partnered digimon and Piximon. She snapped her fingers again, and this time a group of lizard like flowers scrambled forward, "Floramon, take these four rookie digimon and put them in the dungeon, and make sure they are properly restrained." She glared down at Piximon and snapped her fingers one last time. This time a digimon much like the Alraumon but her flesh was lighter green and her flower was a soft pink instead of dark lavender, "Palmon, take Piximon here and put him in a separate portion of the castle, I wish to have him for something special…"

The little digimon nodded slightly and dragged the pink fur ball away. The Mistress could hardly contain herself.

"Chaos Piedmon will be so pleased," sighed the Mistress quietly. "One day, he'll come and I'll present what's left of them to him…and he'll be so happy, but first I must get my enjoyment out of them…"

888

Michelle's eyes flickered open. She shook her head and looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a grassy, field, sitting on patio furniture, under an umbrella. There was a table in front of her, and on the table was a plate with buttered scones and some sort of tea. Michelle moved to pick up a scone when she noticed her hands were tied together. She looked down and saw a pair of flower wreathes wrapped around her hands and tied together between her arms. She even had a flower necklace around her neck.

"OH BOY!" chirped a voice loudly. Michelle searched around for the owner, when a flowery fairy dropped down. Michelle groaned; it was the fairy that had attacked them. The flower child looked at the girl anxiously, "You're awake; I've been waiting so long!"

"Let me go!" Michelle snapped instantly, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I demand to be let go!"

The fairy tilted her head. "But I made scones…"

"I don't care!" Michelle growled as she struggled with her bindings. "Where are the others, what did you do to my brother, where's Labramon!"

"I don't know, my Mistress dealt with them," replied the fair quietly.

"You better tell me where they are!" shouted Michelle loudly. She tugged at the flower wrings around her wrists. "Get me out of these wreathes!"

"I had hoped you'd like it here, I've been reading about human girls, I've wanted one for so very long…" whined the fairy as she looked at Michelle. The fairy put her elbow on the table and plopped her cheek in her palm. "I guess you aren't as advertised…"

"What do you mean?" Michelle stopped struggling and looked up at the fairy.

"Well, you're supposed to be made of sugar and spice and everything nice," sighed the fairy. She picked up a knife; there was blood on the blade, "But it turns out you're really full of this red sauce that is pretty bitter…and now you're trying to get away…it's just not fair…"

Michelle paled and looked down. Her shirt was stained. The girl reached down and with two hands pulled her shirt up a little. There was a bandage taped to her stomach.

"You stab me?" yelped Michelle loudly.

"I wanted to play doctor…and you were still unconscious" admitted the fairy innocently. The flower stood up and walked over to Michelle. "Are you ok? I've never had something leak when I've played doctor…I hope I stopped the leaking sufficiently…"

"I'm fine," Michelle growled and she slouched back. "Just let me go…"

"Nuh uh," the fairy responded quickly and straightened Michelle's back, "Young ladies sit properly in their chairs."

"Bah," growled Michelle loudly. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to play with you! So you may as well just forget about this little tea party, let me go, and take me to Labramon and the others!"

"Awe…" The fairy pouted quietly, "I wanted this to be a real experience, I'm tired of playing with dressed up Floramon dolls." Michelle glared up and the fairy walked over to one of the chairs around the table and held up a small, flower-like lizard digimon doll. "Princess Prissypants is not very realistic, not compared to the real thing; she doesn't even have red stuff that leaks out when you play doctor…I was hoping to have ever so much fun with you, but if you're going to be difficult…"

The flower child sighed and flicked her wrist. Michelle's vision went gray and she looked down. The flower wreath around her neck were glowing a soft red. The flowers were suddenly becoming very enchanting. She looked up at the fairy. The flower child smiled brightly and her black eyes looked at Michelle hopefully. The fairy said something and Michelle felt herself lift her hand up and daintily take a scone from the table. She felt her lips smile and she took a gently took a bite.

"Thank you; Ms. Lilly," Michelle heard herself say, "These scones are ever so good." Michelle's eyebrows furrowed, _"What's going on? DANGIT LET ME GO!" _Michelle tried to yell but the words wouldn't form. She tried to struggle but her arm only lifted the scone to her lips so she could take a bite.

"See, I told you they were good," tittered the flower as she walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the table. The fairy rested her elbows on the table and overlaid one hand on the other and rested her chin on the backs of her hands. "It's so much easier if you'd just acquiesce to my wishes but if you want to be trouble I can make you play with me." The flower girl smiled softly, "Don't worry though, I'll treat you very nicely, we'll have tea parties, and play dress up and we can go on imaginary adventures and play house, oh you can be the baby and I'll be the mommy! It will be ever so much fun!"

"I like fun…" murmured Michelle blankly as her lips curled into a smile. _"LET ME GO! LABRAMON, KEVIN! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _

888

"Lucemon…" groaned a voice. "Lucemon!"

Lucemon's eyes flickered open and looked to his right in the direction of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Labramon!" whispered the voice. "Get up Lucemon, we need you!"

"I'm trying…" Lucemon felt something stabbing into his hands. He looked to up and saw that his wrists were bound above his head by thorny vines that were tied to hooks above his head. His legs were covered in thorn vines up to his hips. "I can't move…I'm tied up…"

"So are we!" called a voice from his left. "I should've biomerged with Steven…"

"Ryuudamon, is that you?" Lucemon rasped quietly.

"Yes," replied the voice. "Snow Agumon, get up!"

"I was only resting…" There was a yawn, "…eyes."

"You were snoring!" yelped Ryuudamon.

"I'm sorry, but these, vines seem to be sapping my strength," replied Snow Agumon.

"Mine too, it seems," said Labramon with a yawn.

"Where are the digi-destined?" asked Lucemon as he shifted in his bindings.

"We don't know, when we woke up, we were here," sighed Ryuudamon.

"Can't you blast yourself free, Lucemon?" asked Labramon quietly, "Like you did when you were captured by Bastemon."

"Every time I try, the vines sap my strength," replied Lucemon.

"Can't you try harder?" asked Ryuudamon.

"Ryuudamon!" yelped Labramon, "that's very rude…"

"We have to get free and save the others!" replied Ryuudamon loudly. He struggled in his vines. There was a faint, emerald glow from the vines. Ryuudamon groaned softly, "When did my eyelids get so heavy…?"

"Ryuudamon!" yelped Labramon loudly. She sighed quietly, "I wish I could biomerge. Then we could've stopped those guys from taking the children…"

"We should've biomerged right away…" yawned Ryuudamon as he slouched in his bindings.

"Biomerging is fun…" giggled Snow Agumon giddily.

"Are you ok, Snow Agumon?" Ryuudamon asked quietly.

"I think so, it's just these vines make me so…" Snow Agumon paused and yawned loudly, "What were we talking about?"

The other digimon groaned loudly.

"Snow Agumon, stay focused," whispered Lucemon as he moved his hands in his bindings. He growled in frustration, "This is impossible!"

"Lucemon, you have to keep trying, you're the most powerful of the four of us!" whined Labramon. "If anyone can do this you can!"

"I can't do this…" sighed Lucemon. "It's too hard…"

"I wish we could all biomerge," sighed Labramon quietly. "We could've beaten those raiders…if only we could've biomerged…"

"Don't be so envious of biomerging," growled Lucemon loudly as he made his hands into fists. "It's not so spectacular…"

"Don't you want to biomerge with Mark?" Ryuudamon asked quietly.

"Not particularly," grunted Lucemon as he felt the thorns cut into his skin. "Stupid thorns…"

"Did he just say he doesn't want to biomerge?" yawned Snow Agumon.

"Yes," replied Ryuudamon.

"Why not?" asked the dinosaur quietly.

"I don't know; he didn't say," replied Ryuudamon quickly.

"Lucemon?" Labramon whispered.

"What?" Lucemon snorted quietly as he yanked at his bindings.

"Why don't you want to biomerge?" asked the canine innocently.

"It's already a little crowded in here!" growled the angel as he tugged at the vines.

"What's being crammed into a cell have to do with biomerging?" asked Snow Agumon quietly.

"That is not what I mean, you insufferable idiot!" shouted Lucemon loudly. His eyes flared and glared down at Ryuudamon and Snow Agumon. "I just don't want to; I have my own reasons, and it's none of your business!" Lucemon's vines glowed bright emerald. The angel snapped his head up and cursed. His head then lolled and fell forward.

"Dang it, Lucemon, this isn't a time for a nap!" yelped Labramon loudly.

"Yay, nap time!" cheered Snow Agumon.

"It's useless it looks like he's out of it…" sighed Ryuudamon as he looked up at the angel.

888

The Mistress watched on from a throne. The Alraumon walked forward with a platter. The platter was made of shining platinum. Three, black, dots rested on the platter. The Mistress smirked quietly. The Alraumon moved over to a table, where the three human boys were laid, face down.

One of the Alraumon dragged a stool over to the side of the table and stood on it. One of the other Alraumon walked over and presented the platter to the one on the stool. The Alraumon on the stool took the platter and gingerly caught one of the black dots between its fingers. The plant's hand swept over to the first boy. It was the blonde child. Ever so gently the Alraumon laid the dot on the boy's neck, the plant then applied a little pressure and the dot inserted itself in the boy's neck. The blonde groaned a little and shifted in its tortured slumber. The Alraumon then moved the stool to the next boy, the older brunette and repeated the insertion of the dot. Finally the Alraumon move to the smallest boy. He lifted the dot up from the platter and moved to place it in the boy when there was a sharp crack of energy from the boy.

The Mistress narrowed her eyes and glared at the Alraumon, "What is wrong?"

"There is a barrier," announced the flower.

"Well push through it!" snapped the Mistress.

"Yes, Mistress," the Alraumon made a determined look and pressed down against the boy's neck.

The child's skin erupted in emerald energy. The Alraumon yelped and yanked his arm back, only to lose balance on his stool and fall. The boy's neck continued to spark with energy. The Mistress walked forward and watched in interest. The dark dot was being covered in emerald energy the dot lifted off of the human's skin and with a sharp snap of energy exploded into data.

"So, the Child of Hope can overwhelm the Dark Spores…" the Mistress sighed quietly and looked at the fallen Alraumon, "Tie him up in the stadium, somewhere where the other two can see him…" The Mistress then swept around and left the room. "We can always make him a trophy…"

_888_

"_It's his fault," whispered a voice. "He caused this to happen, if he'd only listened to the majority, instead of being such a jackass you wouldn't be in this position…"_

"_No, he had his own ideas…sure he was being a jerk, but…" replied Steven. He looked around. He was in a black void. "I'm sleeping; this is just a dream…"_

"_Is it?" asked the voice. A sword appeared in the void and stabbed him in the leg. Steven howled in pain as he grasped the blade that was lodged in his leg. His pants slowly started to turn red. "Hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_Well duh!" shouted Steven loudly to the void. _

"_Then you understand this is as real as you want it to be…" chuckled the voice quietly. "And you also know this is all happening because Kevin rushed out on you, he was so prideful, so ignorant; he should've paid respect to you and your superior intellect. You had the majority on your side and he ignored you; look at what happened, he hasn't just harmed you but he's hurt Mark as well…"_

"_WHERE'S MARK?" shouted Steven loudly. _

"_Oh I am sure he is languishing in pain somewhere, deep and dark with some sort of mold growing out of his dirty wounds," breathed the voice nonchalantly. "He's hurting, I know he is; you know he is, and it's all Kevin's fault…"_

"_No, it's not!" Steven looked down. _

"_Don't protect him, he's not your friend, he's a selfish little beast, too busy being the boss to care about anyone but himself," whispered the voice. _

"_He is a little bossy," agreed Steven quietly and then shook his head, "but he'd never do anything on purpose?" _

"_Really?" replied the voice. "What about when you went to Alpine Tundra? When he tried to beat you to a pulp on the mountain? What about when he forced Snow Agumon to digivolve and his partner turned into Skull Greymon?" _

"_He was trying to…" Steven looked up into the void._

"_He says that, but it's not true; is it? You know better than listen to his lies…" chuckled the voice. "He was just trying to strut his power, and look at what happened…He's selfish, and domineering, and he's gotten your brother in a lot of pain…you should get revenge, you should knock him out of power, you have to, or else he'll destroy you all!" _

"_But…" Steven looked up, "He's my friend…"_

"_Even more reason to do this…" chuckled the voice, "You have to stop him before he destroys himself, and all your other friends, if you let him get away with these dishonorable acts, you'll only prove to destroy everything you ever cared for! You must strike, you must stop him, even if you have to destroy him, at least you'll give him an honorable death instead of a death of selfish buffoonery…"_

_Steven looked down at his feet, "But…I don't know if I should…"_

"_What would your brother say about this…" tsked the voice, "He'd be disappointed to hear his older brother shirk his responsibilities to his friends…such a disappointment…I think I'll go somewhere where people are more likely to help their friends instead of leaving them like orphans on the side of a river…" _

"_No, don't go…" shouted Steven as he ran forward. "You…you are right, I should have stood up to him. I shouldn't have backed down…I must face him and stop this now before it gets too late. I have to make him see!" _

"_Good, but he's stubborn, you'll have to beat him into seeing the truth…" whispered the voice. _

"_I…I…" Steven looked down. "I'll do it…if it means he'll see." _

_888_

"_Coward, that's what they are calling you," whispered a voice from the shadows. Kevin swept around glaring into the darkness. _

"_Come out and show yourself!" shouted Kevin as he clenched his fists, "What did you do to my sister and Snow Agumon?"_

"_What did I do?" the voice chuckled quietly. "I did nothing; if anything the blame belongs to your so called friend, Steven…" _

"_What do you mean?" Kevin narrowed his eyes._

"_Oh, don't delude yourself, little one…" chuckled the voice. "You know perfectly well what I mean...you just have to look in your own memories…he was the one that wanted to split up, he's the one that wouldn't listen to you."_

"_So? He made valid points about his road, but we just needed to get to where we were going!" Kevin looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. "If hadn't been in a hurry I'd have gone with him…"_

"_Heh, it's not just the road," whispered the voice. "He's always been insubordinate, yet he was the one that suggested you were the leader, he's a little hypocrite, isn't he? The Crest of Friendship and yet he is about as friendly as an angry scorpion…"_

"_He can't help that…" Kevin looked around. _

"_Can't he?" whispered the voice, "It seems that he used his friendliness to get those digimon to work against you. He's going to try and overthrow you; he's going to take away all the respect the others have of you if you let him continue to undermine you. He doesn't really respect you…He thinks you're a coward, and a fool. He hates you completely but he's too scared to say so. He's more worried about his brother than the group defeating the evils of this world, if he had his way, you and the others would all run home and leave this world in darkness!"_

"_No…I don't believe…" Kevin looked down. _

"_Don't lie to yourself, Kevin!" shouted the voice. "Look back and think about the times he ran off to find his brother or save his brother or got angry because you did something that adversely affected his brother. You know deep down that it's true."_

"_So?" Kevin looked around, "I don't know who you are…but…"_

"_Child, listen to yourself, protecting a dishonorable hypocrite, you're too scared to face the truth, too scared to know that he's going to stab you in the back!" shouted the voice loudly from all directions. "You think you can hide in your ignorance, but you'll only end up feeling a saber rip through your chest! COWARD!"_

"_I am not a coward!" shouted Kevin loudly, "I'm not a coward!" _

"_Hehe, prove it…" whispered the voice. "Show that hypocrite who is in charge, show him that he can't undermine and disrespect you anymore, teach him a lesson, teach him whose boss. And after you do, the others will listen to you even more, they'll respect you even more for defeating that black sheep. Crush him, like the bug he is, make him learn, and have pain be his teacher…"_

"_That's too extreme, we just need to talk…there is no reason to fight him…" whispered Kevin. "I don't want to fight him…"_

"_Are you afraid that he'll win?" asked the voice, "Are you afraid of him, afraid he is better?" _

"_No!" shouted Kevin loudly, "I don't want to hurt him!" _

"_He'll never learn respect from a coward like you," snorted the voice, "You should just stay here, in this void, you spineless worm. It's a shame your sister shall never be saved, now, that selfish fool will never save her…"_

"_Where is she?" Kevin growled._

"_Harmed, but safe," replied the voice, "but if Steven is allowed to take over he'll let her die so he can save his brother…tis a shame. As we speak he is dealing her away…"_

"_What?" Kevin glared up into the darkness, "That bastard…she's just a little girl…I'm going to hurt him…!"_

"_That's the way, my boy," chuckled the voice._

_888_

"Naughty!" shrieked LadyDevimon as she ran her hand over the reddened marks across her face. "Bad, Gatomon!"

The white feline sneered, "Awe, did WadyDevwimon get a booboo?"

"You're existence depends on me!" LadyDevimon lifted her claws and swept it forward, "Darkness Wave!"

Gatomon paled as the wave of darkness rammed the cat and pinned the feline against a wall. LadyDevimon stalked forward. Gatomon was sitting woozily against the wall of LadyDevimon's quarters. She lifted her claws and in a few seconds, Gatomon had a similar design of crimson lines across his chest as LadyDevimon had across her cheek.

The feline only glared up at the demoness, "You may be a higher level digimon than I am, but in the end I'm the stronger, because when this is over, I'll survive and you'll be nothing but data particles…"

LadyDevimon glowered at the feline. Her response was clear. She closed her clawed hand forming it into a rapier and sunk it into Gatomon's shoulder.

888

Gotsumon woke up and instantly felt dizzy. The world he woke up to was a blur of laterally spinning colors. Seconds later he heard things slamming next to him. Something stabbed his leg and he screamed loudly. He looked down and saw an arrow imbedded in his shin. He struggled violently against the ropes that tied him to the wheel.

The wheel slowed and stopped, but Gotsumon's vision didn't. It took several minutes for his world to roll to a stop. He looked up woozily as the ram digimon that had attacked his group before. The rock digimon started to shake violently.

"What's wrong little one?" chuckled the ram as she walked forward and yanked the arrows from the wheel. She kneeled slightly and looked at the arrow in Gotsumon's shin. "Did that one hurt?"

Gotsumon bit his lip and closed his eyes, refusing to answer.

"Going to be stony faced, eh?" chuckled the ram. "Well, let's see if you'll make a noise if I do this!" the ram pushed on the arrow and started digging around with it inside Gotsumon's leg. The rock digimon squirmed but kept his lips closed. "Pretty tough guy, huh?" the ram then yanked the arrow from Gotsumon's leg. "Don't worry, next time I'll hit something a bit more sensitive…"

888

Mark opened an eye slowly. He moved to hold his wrist, but sharp thorns obstructed his movement. He looked around and found that he was hanging on a wall. His hands were tied above his heads and his feet were tied together. He looked down from his position. He was hanging at the head of some sort of stadium. There was a sandy floor down below.

"Where am I?" Mark whispered. He looked around.

"You are in my humble abode," said a mature woman's voice.

Mark looked over and down at the ledge. A woman was standing there. A tight, red bodysuit was painted onto most of her body. A line of skin running from her sternum down to her bellybutton was exposed. A pink broach was where the clasps of a leafy cloak were attached. Petal like designs of her red bodysuit covered her breasts. Ruby red lips smirked upward. Her eyes were not visible, as a large, red rose covered her eyes and top of her head, though long waist length blonde hair flowed from under the rose.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" growled Mark as he struggled.

The woman smirked happily, "I am Rosemon, and your dear brother will be here shortly, as will another acquaintance of yours."

Mark glared down at the woman, "Where's Lucemon?"

"Do not fret, dear boy, the angel is being dealt with," chuckled the woman, "Plus, a frown really doesn't suit your innocent, soft face." The woman pushed off the floor and hovered up next to Mark and ran her red-gloved fingers under Mark's chin, "No, it makes you look most sour…and disagreeable. Smile…it makes you look much more…delicious…" Rosemon's tongue slid over her lips. "Yes…most delicious…"

"You work for Chaos Piedmon don't you?" growled Mark as he struggled away from Rosemon.

"I do work with Piedmon, yes," smiled the woman, "but I don't work for him, I wouldn't worry, Piedmon won't get his hands on you…he doesn't even know you're here…Just relax."

Rosemon breathed softly and ran her fingers through Mark's brown hair. The boy twitched as the flower woman petted his hair.

"Why do you work for him?" growled Mark as moved his head from Rosemon's fingers.

"You mean work with Chaos Piedmon," Rosemon smiled softly and seemed to be staring off into the distance, "let's just say, he reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago and far, far away," Rosemon gently shifted her hand and softly stroked Mark's hair. "Now, relax your mind and watch the show, and have some fun, I know I will…"

"What show?" Mark looked down.

"Oh this one, of course," whispered Rosemon as she pointed down.

A pair of flowery lizards was walking out with a round wooden table. Another one of the digimon walked out with a golden plate; on the plate were a pair of swords. They were thin but their sharp blades glistened in the light from the chandelier up above. Other plant-like digimon were now scurrying about putting assorted pieces of armor and weaponry on the walls.

"What is going on?" demanded Mark loudly.

"Shh, my child, all will reveal itself…" the woman smiled. She pointed down at the sides of the auditorium's walls. Doors on the opposite sides of the stadium opened. Rosemon's ruby lips curled upwards. "Oh I hope all will reveal itself…"

"Tonight we have a special show for our Mistress!" called a voice from a PA system. "Two humans shall duel, hopefully to the death! At the North entry we have the Child of Courage, the human component of Justimon, wearing red, Kevin Sorenson!" There was the sound of cheers from somewhere. Mark gasped as Kevin was pushed out into the stadium. He was where baggy red pants, and that was it, his shirt was gone. The PA clicked again and the voice shouted, "At the South entry we have the Child of Friendship, the human component of GaiOumon, and wearing blue, Steven Jaeger!"

There was another wave of cheering, and Mark looked over to the other door and saw his brother launched forward. He was also wearing baggy pants and no shirt, but his pants were blue. The two boys walked stiffly to the center of the stadium.

"They won't fight!" growled Mark loudly.

"I hope for your sake they do," replied Rosemon quietly. "You see, if they don't fight, if for some reason they found away to beat the Dark Spores' influences, I'll have to kill you, and I don't want to do that…but one must be firm with such decisions…"

"Combatants please walk to the center of the stadium and pick up your rapier," called the PA system, "You will then walk ten paces back and turn, from then on it's no holds bar, fight till one can no longer stand…and remember, if either of you decide you will not participate in this little bout, our Mistress reserves the right to revoke the life of the Child of Hope!"

Mark looked down and gritted his teeth. _"If only I was a little bigger I could help…I don't want them to do this to protect me."_

He watched and saw Kevin say something. Steven's face was not facing Mark, but whatever his brother had said had angered Kevin immensely and the boy waved his arm angrily and slapped Steven's hand away when the PA called for them to shake hands. The two of them turned and started to walk away; when they had reached ten paces a loud blow horn sounded and the two boys rushed at each others.

**888**

**The end of another chapter. And squee for hit counters…just kind of interesting to see and another thing to obsess over. **

**Alforce: Yes I was worried that it may deviate too far. I'm still not quite sure how I'm going to work them in yet, but no they didn't have such a happy ending, and I guess it is one of those chapters that it is pretty hard to understand what is going on without reading Fall of Harmony. Especially, with Hikari's reason for being in the psychiatric ward. And the whole break up with Sora and Matt, (neener neener Sorato people!) No, I never thought they'd be having a happily ever after ending, especially with the sour victory they got in Harmony. As for last chapter, they have met the same fate, and were resoundedly trounced by the Mistress's underlings. I may slow down for a bit or not depending on how I feel. **

**Qiviut: Sorry, just couldn't get him to do it, strange though how he ended acting like a bit of jerk at the end of this chapter, guess it makes sense... **


	80. Deflowering the Darkness

**I don't own digimon**

**Eh, some adult stuff.**

**Deflowering the Darkness**

**888**

"This is fan-freaking-tastic!" shouted Brendan as he stood and looked out over the grassy expanse in front of him. "They could not have gotten away! It is impossible!"

"We don't know that," said Amy hopefully.

"Can it," growled Brendan. "We were this stinkin' close!" Brendan held up a hand and pressed his thumb and middle finger together, "This close! HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY PULL IT OFF?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" shouted Amy loudly, "You're supposed to be the smart one!"

Brendan was about to shout again but he hesitated and took a deep breath, "They can't have just gotten away. We were gaining on them!"

That part was true, they had lost them for a span of thirty minutes but Garudamon had slowly closed the gap and Brendan had been getting reliable signals from their digivices. About four hours later, there was nothing, they had disappeared conclusively off the face of the world. Garudamon had landed only a few minutes ago and de-digivolved not far from the digivice's last signal. There were no signs of a fight or any kind of storm or gateway.

"There is no where they could've gone," whispered Tapirmon. The little digimon hovered around. "And matter does not just disappear in thin air, at least not without leaving a trail…even the Digital World there are rules…"

"Right…" Brendan walked up and stopped in a spot, "They disappeared right here, still going at a considerable velocity…so in all levels of commonsense they should be right…." Brendan swept his hand forward to point and his hand disappeared in thin air. The image of a grassy expanse in front of him quivered like a pond that had had a stone tossed into it. Brendan pulled his arm back finding his hand intact he smiled broadly. "Well I'll be…"

Amy looked up at Brendan and watched him disappear in thin air. "BRENDAN!" the girl yelped and ran up to the place where the boy had disappeared. She couldn't see him anywhere and turned around. "Tapirmon, what happened?"

"Uh…" Tapirmon started.

Two hands appeared from nowhere and grabbed Amy's shoulder. The girl screamed loudly and grabbed one of the hands and pulled throwing whoever was holding her over her shoulder. Brendan crashed to the ground laughing loudly.

"To have seen your face…" laughed Brendan.

"That was not funny!" screamed Amy loudly. "What the Hell possessed you to do that?"

"Curiosity of course," chuckled Brendan. His face then became stony, "This means…" Brendan held out his digivice. "Come on," and with that he marched back up to the image of the grassy expanse and passed through leaving Amy behind. A hand stuck out of the barrier and beckoned them to come.

Amy looked to Penguinmon and Tapirmon. The two digimon moved forward and held Amy's hand and together they passed through the image. There was a brief flash of light and then darkness. Amy looked forward and gasped. The image that had been projected and the scene in front of her were totally different. Behind the barrier was a luxurious maze garden.

"_Rosa nutkana_," murmured Brendan as he walked up to the bushes, "Interesting…"

"What?" Amy walked up.

"Strange to have such an expansive planting of roses," whispered Brendan as he looked up at the arch. "It must go for miles and miles, and the sheer area…"

"These are all rose plants?" yelped Amy as she looked at the thorny branches.

"Mostly, there are some support shrubs here and there," murmured Brendan, "but we haven't time for botany, I've got the signal! They are up there!" Brendan pointed to a castle or a palace that was at the center of the maze.

"Well that's just great…" sighed Amy as she looked up, "It could take us months to navigate this maze…"

"We could fly…" Brendan looked at Penguinmon.

"I don't think so…" the penguin dropped back and sat down, "You guys tired me out with your, 'go faster we've gotta catch up to them…' shouts."

"Can't you try?" Brendan pleaded.

"No," Penguinmon sighed quietly.

"We could fly…" Tapirmon glided up to Brendan, "Come on, Penguinmon and Amy have been carrying us around for weeks, I think it's our turn."

"I really wanted to save that for an emergency…" Brendan whispered.

"How much more of an emergency is this?" Amy looked up at Brendan, "We need to get there, for all we know they could be hurt!"

"Or they may not be hurt!" returned Brendan.

"Brendan, they were traveling awfully fast for it to be Cyberdramon or HishaRyuumon," replied Penguinmon quietly.

"She's right, they were traveling very fast," replied Tapirmon, "We have to err on the side of caution and believe that they are in trouble!"

"Ok…" Brendan took a hold of digivice. "Are you ready? Let's hope this works."

"It will work," nodded Tapirmon quietly.

"Right, let's do it!" called Brendan as he closed his eyes.

"Tapirmon biomerge to..." There was a bright flash of golden energy that wrapped around Brendan and Tapirmon. "Anubismon!" The light exploded revealing the blue furred, brown winged, guardian of reformation, "All boarding parties to well…my back…"

"_Tapirmon be serious!" _growled Brendan.

"_Awe, I've been waiting to say that for like a month!" _whined the tapir.

Amy giggled and helped Penguinmon scramble onto her back and then she scrambled up onto Anubismon's back curling her legs around his stomach.

"This should be an experience…" grunted Anubismon as he took off.

888

The swords swiped against each other as Mark closed his eyes. He didn't need to see it, hearing it was enough, the angst ridden grunts and the taps of metal on metal, the occasional swipe and yelp. Rosemon was still gently stroking his hair, but she had become less and less attentive as the sounds of whatever was happening intensified.

"Oh my that's a lot of blood…" murmured Rosemon quietly as her fingers curled in Mark's hair.

Steven screamed bloody murder and Mark eyes shot open. A long, red stream was cut across the boy's chest. Kevin was standing in front of the boy holding up his rapier, a cold smirk was playing over his lips. Steven was holding his oozing chest as blood dribbled down from the cut. Kevin poked Steven's shoulder and flicked the end of the blade up. Steven's eyes widened and he fell backward clutching his shoulder. Kevin slipped the blade under Steven's chin. Steven looked up coldly at Kevin.

"DON'T DO IT, KEVIN!" screamed Mark loudly as he strained forward, "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!"

The two boys looked up instantly. Rosemon growled loudly and slammed her hand over Mark's mouth. She glared down at the two boys down in the stadium.

"If you stop, the little one dies!" Rosemon shouted down at them.

A content smile played over her lips as Steven did a back roll and leapt away from Kevin, who instantly swept around with the rapier in his hand. The blonde ran to one of the walls as the brunette ran behind and to the right of the blonde. The blonde ran to the wall and grabbed one of the brass shields that hung there. Steven swiveled around just in time for the rapier's thin blade to bounce off the metal plate. Steven made a loud war cry and rushed forward slamming the shield into Kevin's chest and pushing the boy back. Steven then pulled back and smacked Kevin with the shield. Kevin dropped to the ground like a bag of wet rice. Steven stood over Kevin and then pounce, sitting on the brunette's chest. Steven tossed the shield aside in lieu of the use of his bare fists.

Rosemon's eyes looked in exhilarated surprise as she watched the blows crash down, biting her lip. Mark narrowed his lips and opened his mouth, and before Rosemon could react; Mark's bicuspids sunk into Rosemon's finger. The woman screamed in shock and pain and yanked her hand free.

"STOP IT STEVEN! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU HAVE TO SNAP…." Mark was cut off by an aggressive vine that snapped out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his mouth.

"Insolent little pustule!" growled Rosemon as she glared at Mark. "I give you the chance to watch a perfect and most wonderful show and this!" she lifted up her bitten finger, "is your thank you!"

Mark glared up at Rosemon, but only got a backhand for a reply. She glared back down at the stadium. Mark's eyes followed hers. Kevin was crab-walking backwards as he scrambled from Steven, who stalked the boy. Rosemon smiled quietly.

"You see, the control the Dark Spores have is complete," Rosemon chuckled quietly. "Your pitiful pleas are nothing but whispers on deaf ears."

Mark growled through the vine and shook his arms and feet and shimmied his head. The thorns on the vines cut into his skin and he closed his eyes as he felt something warm drool down his arm. He winced and bit down on the vine. A bitter tang filled his mouth and he spit the vile sap out of his mouth.

A Floramon scurried below them and looked up from the balcony. Rosemon growled and lowered herself down to the flower digimon. The flower whispered something into Rosemon's ears and Rosemon frowned.

"Well, tell the others to get on with it! I'm busy!" shouted Rosemon loudly and she glared at the Floramon. The flower digimon gulped and nodded and ran off. Rosemon then hovered up to Mark. The boy looked to Rosemon. Rosemon smiled slightly at the boy, "Don't worry, nothing will interrupt our little show, my followers are quite capable of dealing with anything that comes this way."

"_I've got to stop them…" _Mark looked down and saw Steven swipe a trident at Kevin. Kevin was hopping back and snapped up the shield that Steven had discarded earlier. _"Please…stop this! You guys are friends!" _

888

"Dear, are you ok?" Lillymon hovered forward.

Michelle and she had been playing with a doll house. The girl was still under Lillymon's control, the flower fairy had tried to release the girl from her power but the child only tried to run away. Lillymon was now kneeling in front of the girl. The little child was very flushed in the face and her skin felt as if it were burning. The girl's dulled eyes almost seemed lifeless.

"Ms. Lilly, I don't feel so well…" murmured the girl blankly, "I do believe I have one horrible fever…"

"Ill…but what could've…" Lillymon leaned forward and lifted the girl's shirt and gasped. "Oh dear…" The bandage was soaked in an oily fluid. Lillymon pulled the bandage off the girl. "Oh dear…" Lillymon looked down in horror. The wound that she had made was bright red and oozing with a clear fluid. Yellowish sores surrounded the periphery of the wound. "Child…I…I…why didn't you…?"

"Ms. Lilly, I feel tired…" whispered the child silently. "My eyes are ever so heavy…" She coughed as she spoke. Lillymon flinched as she heard the moist coughs.

"Don't worry child I'll save you," whispered Lillymon as she looked around, "Oh dear, what shall I do…I have to save her, I don't want to be alone again…" Lillymon snapped her fingers, "Herbs…but…" Lillymon buzzed her wings and flew over to the table and took some napkins and flew back to the girl, "Child, you have to clear this oily liquid from your skin, you have a very serious infection…" Lillymon looked around, "I shall return quickly with some herbs…" Lillymon stood up and ran off disappearing somewhere in the distance. "I have to save her, I can't be alone…not again!"

The flower ran down the hall of the castle frantically. She skidded to a stop at a corner. She ran down another hall and buzzed into a storage room. Bottles upon were lined on the shelves. The fairy ran all over the storage room, grabbing at herbal extracts and moss poultices. She looked down and bit her lip. A red flower rested in a domed container on the bottom level of one of the corner shelves. The flower glowed with a soft, pink light and a golden glow flowed from the glass. Lillymon danced about for a few seconds and then nodded and grabbed the flower.

That's when she heard the explosion and groaned. "Of all the times…" Lillymon whimpered as she looked at the collection she had in her arms and then looked in the direction of the explosion. "No, this is my one chance; I won't lose her…I won't let her die, she's…the closest thing I have to a real friend…but Mistress Rosemon…" Lillymon narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, "No, I must save the girl…she's my only hope!"

888

A wave of arrows flew past Anubismon's head. The god digimon snorted loudly as he weaved back and forth. Amy was wincing and clawing into his shoulder, screaming and yelping.

"Hey you have a passenger!" yelped Amy loudly as she clung harder to the biomerged digimon.

"_Hey, we have arrows zinging past our head, if you want to get shot, fine I'll fly straight, if not, shut it!" _shouted Brendan's voice.

"Put me down!" screamed Amy as Anubismon took a hard left and arrows whizzed past Amy's leg. Anubismon growled and dropped out of the sky landing in the forest.

"_There you are, down!" _Brendan snorted, _"Come on Tapirmon, let's go!" _

"You can't leave me here!" Amy shouted as she put Penguinmon down.

"Look, you're either coming or staying," Anubismon turned. His dualistic voice perfectly synched, "We don't have time to deal with this, chose one way or the other; you can't have both."

"Can't you stay with me?" Amy looked up at Anubismon. "Please?"

"The others need us," replied Anubismon. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" Amy narrowed her eyes, "Why would I be afraid?"

"The arrows? Whatever else, I think you're afraid of dying…" Anubismon replied. The godly digimon chuckled, "Fancy that, portion of Valkyrimon, digimon guardian of fallen heroes afraid of death…"

"Don't you laugh at me!" Amy clenched her fists. "I'm not afraid!"

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey," snorted Anubismon loudly. "You're scared out of your mind!"

"I AM NOT!" Amy ran forward and swept a fist at Anubismon. The godly digimon grabbed the fist and glared down at Amy. The girl looked up in absolute terror in the god's dark brown eyes.

"_You know I'm getting sick of you hitting me, threatening to hit me or threatening to threaten to hit me," _Brendan's voice growled loudly through Anubismon. _"I'm really close to smacking you onto your butt so you know how it feels!" _

"You wouldn't!" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"_Try me,"_ snapped Brendan.

Amy swung her other fist and Anubismon grabbed it. The digimon growled loudly but then let go giving a soft shove that sent Amy to the ground in a huff. The digimon's wings flared.

"You didn't do it!" sniped Amy loudly.

"_I can't hit a girl, no matter how horrible her attitude is, and most definitely would not smack you as Anubismon, not only would that be wrong it would be disrespectful to Tapirmon,"_ returned Brendan loudly. _"Just because you have to resort to the basest actions doesn't mean I have to!" _

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy stood up and brushed her dress.

"It means," Anubismon replied quietly, "That even though you strike out at us we won't strike back at you, because we're going to take the high road. Now I am going, so you can either stay here, or you can go."

Amy looked at Anubismon. He looked very regal with his robes gently flowing in the breeze. His wings unfurled were very beautiful radiating a soft bronze color instead of the brown color they had when folded. She looked at him and looked down, torn in decision.

"I'm…" Amy walked forward, "I'm scared…"

"I know…" replied Anubismon, "We're afraid as well, but we can't let that take over, if we can say that we've learned anything from Kevin; it's that we cannot let fear clutch our hearts and freeze our muscles, to do that we let the evil win…for all that evil needs to win is for good not to act…"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt, I don't want Penguinmon to…you know…" Amy looked down, "It's just every time I think about what has happened, I mean really stop to think, I remember Sorcerymon's face when we found him, and then Mystimon…and my mother…she…went on about losing Penguinmon…"

"Amy, do not worry," Anubismon walked forward and put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "We won't let anything happen to you or Penguinmon…You have every right to be afraid, we all do, but we can't let them take over, and we can't act like we're not afraid, that would be lying to yourself and others and that can only spell trouble for you."

Amy looked up at Anubismon and smiled. "Thanks…I think…I'm ready to go now…"

"Good," Smirked Anubismon as waited for Penguinmon and Amy to scramble on. "Now, let's go!"

888

LadyDevimon stood out on the battlement next to Pajiramon. The demoness glared out over the horizon, "Did you get him Pajiramon, or not?"

"I don't know all I know is that it disappeared into the tree line!" snorted the ram. Her bow was at the ready, with an arrow loaded. "If it makes a reappearance; it won't make a long one!"

"There!" shouted Skull Satamon as he pointed frantically forward. The moonlight shimmered across a shadow that shot from the forest. Pajiramon smirked and fired the arrow.

The arrow disappeared into the shadows, but the figure continued forward. Pajiramon cursed as she loaded another arrow. Skull Satamon snorted loudly and LadyDevimon glared at the ram.

"You missed," said LadyDevimon demurely.

"I know I did," Pajiramon replied, "I won't this time…"

Another arrow flew. The figure shifted to the left smoothly and continued forward. The two digimon next to Pajiramon groaned in unison.

"I'm tired of this!" Skull Satamon snapped and he leapt off the battlement and dove down to the ground. LadyDevimon looked down and saw a hulking beast marching forward like a tank.

"Vermillimon," murmured LadyDevimon. The demoness unfurled her wings, "I will not let that biology lab decoration and that overgrown strawberry dessert take the credit for this victory."

LadyDevimon glided forward and spread her long claws, "Darkness WAVE!"

The blackness washed forward, invisible against the night. LadyDevimon smiled happily as the blackness washed past the oncoming figure, but her smile soon was dismissed as the shadow roared forward. Her eyes widened.

"Amemit!" a gold burst of energy crashed into her solar plexus sending her painfully into the wall of the palace.

LadyDevimon shot out of the wall and fired forward with her claws spun into a rapier. She slashed forward, but the attacker caught the claw blade in it hands.

"Really, you should just give up, you can't win," grunted the figure. LadyDevimon glared into the canine face.

"Anubismon…" LadyDevimon's face dropped in shock. She looked at him in absolute shock.

"Jeesh, you'd think she'd seen a ghost," quipped Anubismon as he tossed her to the ground.

LadyDevimon's back crashed flatly onto the dirt with a resounding thud. She snarled in pain as she stood.

"Not going so well?" chuckled Skull Satamon.

"Shut it," growled LadyDevimon. Seconds later, Pajiramon came, tumbling towards the ground and crashed into the dirt. The ram wasn't as lucky as LadyDevimon though, instead of a thud, there was a very loud crack. Pajiramon twitched twice before her body dispersed into data. LadyDevimon looked at Vermillimon and Skull Satamon, "He killed Pajiramon, Anubismon, killed Pajiramon!"

"ANUBISMON!" Skull Satamon and Vermillimon looked at the demoness in shock.

"But I thought…" Vermillimon was shaking in his scales.

"Chaos Piedmon…" Skull Satamon narrowed his eyes, "didn't finish the job, it seems. Looks like it's up to me!"

The skeleton disappeared into the sky.

"The fool!" LadyDevimon looked up in anger, "He'll get himself killed!"

The demoness opened her wings and cried out. She looked back and saw one of the wings was bent at a severely acute angle.

"LadyDevimon are you ok?" Vermillimon moved closer.

"No, you idiot!" shouted LadyDevimon loudly.

She looked up in horror as a golden flash exploded from the battlements. The thin form of Skull Satamon rolled from the battlements, sloppily regaining composure and charging back to the fight. The sounds of scuffling wafted down from the battlements of the palace, some sixty feet in the air. Sickly yellow bursts flew from the battlements as Skull Satamon yelped fevered attacks. LadyDevimon winced as she heard a very loud shout. Vermillimon gasped and LadyDevimon lifted her eyes to see Skull Satamon's staff falling, end over end to the ground. It stuck in the earth six feet from LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon glanced up in time to see the back flare of a golden strike. The demoness closed her eyes and then looked up. The staff was gone, small bits of dark dust dissipated into the air.

"Skull Satamon…" gasped Vermillimon, "He was the strongest of us…"

"Don't be such a hero worshipper!" snapped LadyDevimon, she stood up and walked by Vermillimon. "I may not be able to fly, but I can still do damage!"

"Don't go alone!" shouted Vermillimon.

The large dinosaur rushed after the demoness as she stalked to the large gates and pushed into the palace courtyard. Anubismon stood at the top of the stairs that led to the battlements of the outer wall of the castle courtyard. LadyDevimon narrowed her eyes at the Mega digimon.

"You again…" growled Anubismon as he walked down the stairs. A human and a Rookie digimon were behind him. "Don't get in my way. I don't want to destroy you…but if you attack, I won't hold back."

"You really think you can beat us?" whispered LadyDevimon as smirked. "You haven't a chance. You may have been able to get the jump on Skull Satamon and Pajiramon, but they aren't me, I know you must be weakened from your fight with Chaos Piedmon, in fact I am surprised you even showed your face, though I don't know how you survived Chaos Piedmon, I know you shan't survive us!"

"Why is everyone going on about me being killed by Chaos Piedmon, I mean, we haven't even fought him yet!" shouted Anubismon loudly. The godly digimon shook his head and sighed, "If you think you can win, you're sadly mistaken…"

"I doubt it, Vermillimon CHARGE!" shouted LadyDevimon loudly.

"What?" yelped Vermillimon, "Are you nuts?"

"DO IT!" snapped LadyDevimon, "Charge him, crush his bones! Or I'll crush yours…"

Vermillimon gulped and nodded and roared forward charging up the stairs. Anubismon jumped back pushing the human girl and her digimon back. LadyDevimon smirked and ran forward. She charged up the stairs and leapt on top of Vermillimon and then used him as a launch pad to push her over Anubismon. The demoness sailed over Anubismon as the godly digimon grabbed onto Vermillimon's horn with his hands and started to lift the dinosaur, tossing the red and brown digimon over the edge of the stairs and down onto the courtyard. Vermillimon grunted in annoyance as his bulk collided with the earth. Anubismon then spun around but LadyDevimon already was where she wanted to be. Her claws lightly touched the soft skin of the human girl's throat.

"Amy!" shouted Anubismon loudly he moved forward but LadyDevimon hugged the girl tighter to her body.

"No, you don't, Anubismon," chuckled LadyDevimon quietly as she pressed on of her red claws against the girl's neck. "If you do…" LadyDevimon smirked quietly, "You'll not like the consequences."

"So this is how you fight, coward?" shouted Anubismon loudly. He clenched his fists.

"You call it cowardice, I call it, ingenuity," smiled LadyDevimon. "Now why are you here, Anubismon?"

"To free the digi-destined, we will not allow them to be retained here anymore!" shouted Anubismon.

"I thought as much," smirked LadyDevimon as she took a step back and dragged Amy with her. Penguinmon looked up forlornly at the girl, helpless to do anything. "You good digimon are all the same, save the digi-destined, help the digi-destined, kiss the digi-destined's booboos and give them their babas, you're so worried about those damned humans that you can't fight the evils of this world!"

"Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are," started Anubismon.

"I'm LadyDevimon," returned the demoness quickly, "and you better be quick in learning that, for I'll be the digimon that will crush you!"

"I very much doubt it…" growled Anubismon as he glared up at LadyDevimon.

"What will you do?" asked LadyDevimon, "You attack me and I kill the girl…"

"And if you attack me, you leave yourself open to attack!" growled Anubismon.

"Awe, but I have a trump card…" She looked over the side of the stairs down at Vermillimon, "Attack him you dolt!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Anubismon looked dubiously at the dinosaur.

"No, not at all, you see, if you move or twitch to try and stop his attacks or try to return fire and the girl is as good as gone…" chuckled the demoness.

"Volcanic Strike S!" snorted Vermillimon as a blast of volcanic fire erupted around Anubismon. The god digimon cringed slightly as the flames singed his fur.

Anubismon snorted quietly, "You're going to have to do better than that…"

"Volcanic Strike S!" shouted Vermillimon. This time the flames burned Anubismon's skin and the god winced as his flesh burned.

"ANUBISMON!" yelped the girl as she reached forward but LadyDevimon pressed the girl against her bodysuit.

"Don't move girl, or I may accidentally skewer your windpipe…" hissed the demoness in the child's ear. The girl closed her eyes as another blast of flame rolled over Anubismon.

LadyDevimon watched as Anubismon took blast after blast of Vermillimon's flaming attacks. His arms were quivering and his clothes were singed but the god was standing still.

"You…can't win this way," growled Anubismon, "You won't win this way, I won't let you!"

"I don't see how you can win, when all I have to do to be victorious is to run a nice gash from here…" LadyDevimon poked the right side of the girl's throat. "To here…" LadyDevimon slid her claw hoveringly across the girl's throat to the opposite side of the child's neck. "So, don't be so cocky…"

"I'm not being the one that is cocky," replied Anubismon as another blast exploded around him. The flames flashed past. "Just one question…how will you make this gash when you aren't holding the girl?"

"What?" LadyDevimon stared blankly at Anubismon.

"LadyDevimon behi…" started Vermillimon, but it was too late.

LadyDevimon felt an excruciating pain in her wing as the tendons were being torn by a weight. The demoness instantly tossed the girl from her and swirled around to find a very beaten, very bloody, but a very content Gatomon bounce against the steps.

"YOU LITTLE CRETIN!" shrieked LadyDevimon.

"You shouldn't have left your door open," rasped Gatomon quietly as he held his chest. He smiled softly in LadyDevimon's face, "Who was it that said 'Revenge is so sweet'…?"

"You'll die for this!" screamed LadyDevimon as she rushed forward with her claws drawn.

The cat only smirked quietly. LadyDevimon roared but then felt something rip through her. She looked down to see a clawed, blue hand protruding through her stomach. The hand pulled back and LadyDevimon turned slowly. Anubismon was glaring back at her.

"That's two friends you've threaten to kill in twenty minutes," growled the god as LadyDevimon felt her body melt away.

888

Vermillimon was looking shocked as LadyDevimon disappeared into dust. Anubismon turned to the dinosaur. Vermillimon was shaking in fear as the godly digimon walked down the stairs.

"Do you wish to try the same stunt?" asked Anubismon quietly as he moved past the human girl and stood, looking down at Vermillimon, "because if you do, you better have more strength then you've demonstrated, because at this point, I'm a very angry Mega digimon…"

"Lord Anubismon…" Vermillimon looked down, "Please have mercy on me…"

"Get out of my sight," growled Anubismon loudly.

Vermillimon nodded feverishly and ran out of the castle. Anubismon then turned to the girl. "Are you ok, Amy?"

The girl nodded a little, "Just…a little scared…"

"Amy, I'm so sorry!" Penguinmon ran forward and hugged the girl, "I was so worried…"

"Gatomon…" Anubismon walked up the stares and picked up the feline. "You are very badly injured…and you still jumped that demon, such an act of courage…"

"Think nothing of it…" Gatomon smiled, "It was a bit of repayment on that loan that the Child of Light and the Child of Hope gave me…"

"There is a signal nearby, one…" Amy ran down the stairs and stopped short of the courtyard as a group of rotten stumps marched forward.

"Woodmon," growled Gatomon loudly, "Champion plant digimon that drain energy from others by acting like dead trees…"

"Move aside, Woodmon," shouted Anubismon loudly, "I will not harm you if you do not act aggressively." The stumps growled loudly. Anubismon walked down the stairs to the courtyard and stared at the Woodmon, "Move aside, you have no chance of victory." The Woodmon looked up at Anubismon and then at each other and moved aside as instructed. Anubismon nodded in acceptance and turned, letting Amy onto his back and picking up Penguinmon with his free arm. He then walked through the corridor the Woodmon had made. Anubismon looked to Amy. "Where is the signal?"

"Upstairs, when you go through the main doors into the actual palace," whispered Amy as she eyed the Woodmon.

Anubismon pulled the door open and walked in. The entry hall was quite expansive. It was draped in red cloth with red carpet that went up the stairs to a balcony. The banister had been carved to make it look like a rose vine with roses at the foot and head of the stairs. Anubismon quickly ran up the stairs to the balcony and looked both ways.

"Which way?" asked Anubismon as he looked right and left.

"The signal is to the right and down the hall…maybe five doors down…" replied Amy. Anubismon nodded and ran right.

888

Lillymon looked down in sadness. "Please get better…"

"Ms. Lilly, you can play pathologist with me now…" murmured the girl blankly.

Lillymon looked down at the child and a tear slid down her cheek. "Please, don't give up! I demand you don't give up!" The girl's distant eyes only stared glassily at the sky blue ceiling of Lillymon's secret, illusionary garden.

"Ms. Lilly, you will dress me up ever so pretty, won't you?" whispered the child quietly. "I wouldn't want Princess Prissypants to gossip about me at my…"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" screamed Lillymon in frustration and she ripped the flower wreath from the girl's neck. "I was wrong! You aren't just another doll I can manipulate as I wish!"

"You…released me from the spell…" the child looked up at the flowery fairy. The girl winced as she touched her wound. "It's pretty bad isn't it?"

"I've done everything I've can, all I can do now is let the medicine work…" Lillymon looked down at the child.

"What changed your mind?" whispered the girl quietly. "Why do you even care…?"

"Your eyes…" Lillymon replied. "I worked so hard to get you and then I…did stupid things, and when you started getting really sick your controlled eyes showed no pain, but I could hear it…in your breathing…"

"You still want me to stay with you don't you?" asked the child quietly as she winced again.

"Would you?" Lillymon asked quietly.

"I can't…" replied the girl.

"I didn't think so…why would you want to stay with me, when I…forced you to play with me, and when I hurt you like this," Lillymon looked down, "It was a stupid, stupid, hope to keep…"

"Lillymon…" The girl gasped slightly and held her chest, "If you had asked to be my friend, if you hadn't captured us and tried to force me to play with you…I think…I may have been your friend. I may have wanted to stay with you here...as a friend" The child closed her eyes and her breathing faded.

"Don't go!" screamed the flower child. "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

Lillymon kneeled over the girl and cried loudly. The flower didn't even look up when her door exploded open.

"MICHELLE!" screamed a shrill voice. Another girl ran up to the child. A Penguinmon was with her. Lillymon sniffled as she looked down at the child and then up at the girl. The girl looked horrified and glared up at Lillymon, "What did you do?"

"I-I…" Lillymon started to cry, "I think I may have given her an infection." The flower looked up at the girl, "I tried to save her; I really did!"

Anubismon pushed forward and knelt down next to the girl. "She's not dead…but her breathing is very, very faint…" His eyes fell down on the oozing gash on the child's stomach, "What happened?"

"I…I was…" Lillymon covered her face, "I wanted to play with her, and I thought she was filled with sugar and nice things and I cut her open a little…but she started to leak red stuff…so I put cloth on the cut and taped it down…like I saw the pictures in the books about the girls playing doctor…but…"

"The wound got infected…" Anubismon growled loudly.

"You monster!" shouted Amy loudly. "You cut open a little girl! You are a monster!"

"I know…" Lillymon looked down. Tears fell from the fairy's face, "but I've wanted a little girl for so long, the other digimon, don't think much of me, if it wasn't for the fact that I am Rosemon's first apprentice they'd never respect me…I'm pretty weak…and well I wanted a human girl for so long and I read and read and read. We were going to be friends…"

"FRIENDS?" Amy screeched loudly, "You don't cut friends open?"

"But I thought I'd fixed her…" whined Lillymon, "I was hoping that if I took good care of her she'd want to be with me, but she kept fighting so I had put a control spell over her…"

"_Such a spell would weaken the child's immune system,"_ replied Tapirmon quietly.

"You…" Amy glared angrily at Lillymon, "You don't deserve the breath you are breathing…"

"Amy…" Michelle whispered quietly, "Is that you?"

"Michelle…" Amy leaned down and hugged the girl, "are you ok?"

"I'm…" Michelle took a long raspy breath, "ok…Is Lillymon still there?"

"I'm still here!" Lillymon looked up.

"What is it Michelle?" Amy looked down at the little girl.

"Tell her thank you for trying…" whispered Michelle quietly, "I know, she tried very hard…please…tell her thank you for trying…"

"But she did this to you!" Amy looked at the girl in shock. "She was going to treat you as a toy…"

Michelle opened her eyes and looked up weakly at Amy, "She would've treated me like any girl treats their favorite doll. I was going to be her best friend. She never hurt me on purpose…she just didn't know…"

"But!" Amy looked down at the soft golden eyes of Michelle.

"Don't get revenge on her…" Michelle coughed quietly. "She made a mistake…that is all…" Michelle winced and closed her eyes.

"Michelle," Anubismon gently touched her chest. He closed his eyes. "Michelle…I'm sorry…that we were too late…" Anubismon looked up at Amy, "I don't think she's going to wake up again…"

"No…" Penguinmon hugged Amy tightly as she buried her beak into Amy's side and started to cry.

"The Light of this world…" Gatomon curled up in Anubismon's arms, "has been turned off…"

Lillymon sniffled and looked down. "There is one last chance…" Lillymon took out a domed container that held a red flower. "I was hoping this wouldn't be necessary…"

"What is that?" Amy, Penguinmon and Anubismon looked up at Lillymon.

"It's the most special rose in this entire territory. It's called the Renkijutsu Rose…" whispered Lillymon. "The Renkijutsu is so special that Rosemon keeps it held under a special spell so its powers can't be utilized by just anyone, but since I'm first apprentice…I know the spell…"

"What are you going to do?" Anubismon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to release the flower's power by using a substitution spell…" replied Lillymon.

She narrowed her eyes and ran her fingers over the golden dome of the flower's container. She murmured some words under her breath and placed her thumb on the top of the dome. The golden dome faded and Lillymon gently took hold of the flower by the stem. She pressed her thumb against a thorn on the stem. Her finger cracked open and a small stream of soft green liquid fell on the thorn. Lillymon then took Michelle's hand and pressed the girl's thumb against the same thorn Lillymon had, until Michelle's thumb gave up a drop of blood.

"What are you doing?" Amy growled as she glared at Lillymon.

"Renkijutsu, listen to my plea," whispered Lillymon, "Most sacred of roses, please, grant that which I ask…" Lillymon looked at Anubismon and Amy and then sadly at Michelle, "Please trade my time for my only friend's time, give me her ailments and sickness, and give her my health and life…"

Lillymon laid the rose on top of Michelle's wound. The rose glimmered silently. Lillymon and Michelle became luminescent. Amy gasped and Anubismon stood back. Two streams of energy flowed between Lillymon and Michelle. A black line flowed from Michelle to Lillymon and a green line flowed from Lillymon to Michelle. The lines faded into nothing and then the luminescence dispersed.

Michelle opened her eyes and whimpered slightly and held her stomach, "My tummy…hurts…" Michelle sat up, "Lillymon…" The girl looked at the flower digimon. The peach flowers were wilted and blackening as a rot ran down the soft petals. Lillymon's sharp, black eyes were now grey and dull. "What did you do, Lillymon, why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I didn't treat you like a real friend you had to force me to be your friend…"

"You gave me…hope…that maybe…one day…you would…like me for real…" whispered Lillymon in short, quiet gasps. Her leafy wings were now nothing but skeletal veins.

"Lillymon…" Michelle looked at the flower and crawled over and cradled the fairy in her arms. "I change my mind…you are my friend right now, no maybes about it…"

Lillymon looked up; a soft gleam filled her eyes as a tear streaked down her graying cheek. "I can't hold the poison much longer…"

"Lillymon, please you must help us…" Anubismon moved forward, "where are the others…? Where are the partnered digimon…?"

"The digi…mon…" Lillymon closed her eyes and grasped her stomach, "are in a dungeon…the door….is in the corner….of the main entry hall….behind a tapestry of a blue rose…" Lillymon looked to Michelle; her eyes became blank but her mouth moved, "Don't…let Princess Prissypants…talk about me after…" Lillymon's body dispersed into dust.

Michelle looked blankly at her empty arms. "We…have to make sure Chaos Piedmon doesn't win…so digimon like Lillymon can be free when they are reborn…We can't let him win..."

"Michelle…" Anubismon kneeled down in front of the girl, "We have to go; I know it's sudden…"

"Who are you?" Michelle looked into Anubismon's eyes. "Brendan?"

"_You have me pegged," _whispered Brendan.

"You biomerged?" Michelle turned to Amy.

"I have too…" nodded Amy to the unasked question.

"I know it's a shock, and I know you're…friend just died to save your life but I have a very bad feeling that we need to get to the others, who was with you?" asked Anubismon quickly.

"Well, Kevin, Labramon and Snow Agumon, but…" Michelle looked down.

"Two signatures left to account for then…" whispered Amy.

"It must be Mark and Steven!" Michelle looked up.

"I bet they took Piximon too, and Gotsumon," Gatomon stated.

"We need to find the others first," said Anubismon. Gatomon looked up suddenly. Anubismon sighed, "I know they are important, too, but the other digi-destined are more vulnerable…without their partners."

"I have the others' signals, they're down below," whispered Amy quietly.

"Let's go," Anubismon stood up and gently helped Michelle up to her feet.

"Wait…" Michelle ran over to a table in the middle of the shimmering room, without Lillymon's influence the garden illusion was returning back to its true form, a bland brickwork cell. Michelle picked up a doll and ran back to the others, "Ok, now we can go."

Anubismon nodded and put Michelle up on his shoulders and together they left the room. They pushed into the hall and scrambled across the brickwork.

"Help me…" whimpered a voice behind a door. Michelle asked Anubismon to stop and let her down. She ran to the door. She grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

"GOTSUMON!" yelped the girl and she ran in. She appeared a few minutes later with a rocky digimon leaning against her.

"Pajiramon…" gasped the rocky digimon. His rock skin was cracked and large chunks of the stone were missing. There were still shafts of broken arrows in the digimon's body.

"Do not worry, Pajiramon is gone," assured Anubismon quietly.

"This is so wrong…" whispered Michelle quietly as she looked at Gotsumon and then up at Gatomon. "Gatomon…you look horrible…"

"You can give your regards to LadyDevimon for that…" replied Gatomon with a wince, "but we got her back…"

"You guys got hurt…" Michelle looked down, "and I got a tea party…"

"You nearly died!" Amy shouted.

"But it didn't really hurt," Michelle responded quietly.

"I'd love to stay here and chat…" Anubismon looked at the others, "but we really need to get going…"

"Gotsumon," Amy walked up and helped the rock digimon on her back, "Ok, let's go!"

They ran down the hall out onto the balcony of the main entry hall. Anubismon looked down at the floor.

"What happened here…?" Michelle looked down and saw a horde of Woodmon lying on the ground.

"Useless fools!" shouted a rough voice. A large, grey triceratops roared forth, "I told you to capture those digi-destined!" The triceratops crushed one of the Woodmon under his foot. "AND YOU LET THEM WALK RIGHT PAST YOU!"

"But Lord Triceramon!" yelped one of the Woodmon, "They had a Mega level digimon on their side!"

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Triceramon, "You serve to live and you live to serve! If you can't do one then you don't get to do the other! Since none of you can serve anyone then none you deserve to live! Tri-Horn Attack!" the triceratop's horns glowed and then rushed forward gutting three Woodmon. The Woodmon gasped in shock and fear. Triceramon growled softly, "Oh, you don't like to see your comrades destroyed, well I'm not here to make you happy so watch more of them die! TRI-HORN…."

"Stop this right now!" shouted Michelle loudly. Triceramon stopped in mid strike and turned. He looked up at the balcony.

"So the digi-destined have arrived," Triceramon looked to the Woodmon, "Well you get a little reprieve, but as soon as I am done destroying these insects I'll finish off the rest of you!"

"This is not good…" Gotsumon whimpered, "Triceramon is an Ultimate digimon…"

"So, Anubismon is a Mega digimon," Amy returned promptly.

"You didn't let him finish," replied Gatomon, "Triceramon is an Ultimate digimon that is as tough as they come, he can easily handle a Mega digimon, if he has to…

"Doesn't matter," Anubismon walked forward. "He won't hurt any of you!"

"Tri-Horn Attack!" roared Triceramon. The grey dinosaur's horns shot forward pinning Anubismon to the wall by the god's robes. The dinosaur then reeled himself up by his horns and crashed onto the balcony. Triceramon yanked his horns from the wall and towered over Anubismon.

"Size isn't everything!" snorted Anubismon. He cupped his hands together, "Amemit!" Anubismon growled as he fired a blast of golden energy into Triceramon, but he dinosaur merely turned and the blast rolled off of his armored back like water.

"See what I mean!" yelped Gatomon as he herded, Michelle, Amy, Gotsumon and Penguinmon back into the hall.

"Mega Dash!" roared Triceramon and he body blocked Anubismon sending the Mega digimon crashing into a stone wall.

"Brendan get up!" shouted Amy loudly.

"Just five more minutes Elecmon…" murmured the dazed Mega digimon.

"Hehe, so much for the toted Mega digimon!" chuckled Triceramon. He turned and looked at the others. "Now watch me destroy him…I think I'll squish him and then skewer him…"

"NO!" Michelle shouted loudly.

"Michelle!" Amy grabbed at the girl but the smaller child pulled free, knocking Amy into Penguinmon's arms, and marched forward.

"Hehe, say goodbye Anubismon…" growled Triceramon.

"Don't you do it!" Michelle growled loudly. Michelle's body radiated a soft glow. "Don't you dare try it, Triceramon…" Michelle's voice got lower and more matured, "You won't be allowed to terrorize anyone any more!"

"Oh and who will stop me, little girl?" growled the dinosaur.

"I will…" said Anubismon, he stood up and glowed with golden energy.

"And I will…" shouted another voice, a deeper, feminine voice. Triceramon looked up and saw a woman, in a feathered cloak, holding a sword.

Anubismon looked up in surprise, "Valkyrimon…"

"We will…" growled two more voices. The Gotsumon was standing, what had before been a beaten and bruised body was now a glowing figure of perfection, the Gatomon was standing straight and its fur was sterling; the holy ring on its tail was pulsing madly.

Valkyrimon glided in front of the glowing girl and Anubismon appeared at the woman's side. "Face Triceramon, you're edging ever closer to extinction!"

"You don't frighten me!" growled Triceramon.

"We should, Triceramon," replied Michelle in her new voice. The light emboldened and Triceramon was forced to visor his eyes, "Those that are cruel, those that hold malevolence in their heart, those that hold evil in their dreams, they should fear us, they should fear the Powers of Light, and the Implacable Force of Hope, for while these two things still exist there is a chance that even the most powerful of evils can be defeated!"

Triceramon only glared at the force set against him. "I cannot be stopped by a little, human girl and her buddies…"

"Triceramon, if I were you, I'd run, because if you're still here by the count of ten, well, let's just say, you won't be serving anyone for a long time…One….two…three…" Triceramon stared at Valkyrimon blankly but the woman continued to count, "Four….five…you must be pretty stupid, Triceramon, six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" the woman narrowed her eyes, "Fenrir Sword!" the blast of fire and ice crashed into Triceramon's chest sending the digimon backward through the banister and crashing from the balcony to the ground. Valkyrimon walked to the edge of the balcony. "Now, go, Triceramon, before I really try to do some damage!"

Triceramon looked up in surprise. Valkyrimon unhooked a crossbow from her back and pointed it at Triceramon. A single bolt of lightning exploded next to the large dinosaur and Triceramon rushed out of the main entry hall.

"Now…let us go to the other digimon, they will need our help," said Michelle stiffly as she walked past the two biomerged digimon.

Her body was still releasing the soft glow from her body. Anubismon and Valkyrimon looked at each other and then looked back at Gatomon and Gotsumon. The two digimon shrugged and the two biomerged digimon found themselves following the girl down the stairs to main entry hall.

888

"Lucemon…are you ok?" Labramon was staring up at him. The angel winced as he looked down.

"I'm fine…" Lucemon shifted his arms and groaned, "I forgot, about these damn vines…"

"There have been explosions up above…" Labramon whispered, "I think there is a fight going on, someone may be trying to save us."

"Ryuudamon, Snow Agumon, are you guys ok?" Lucemon asked as he looked over to where the other digimon were hanging. "Ryuudamon, Snow Agumon?"

"Don't worry," rasped Ryuudamon quietly, "We're…ok…"

"Snow Agumon?" Lucemon looked down and saw the white dinosaur hanging loosely in his bindings. "Is he…?"

"Sleeping," replied Ryuudamon slowly, "The vines are draining us; I don't know how long we can…" Ryuudamon shimmered and his form shifted in configuration between his Rookie figure and his In Training form, "Keep our current level…"

"The vines aren't draining us nearly as much as they are you," Labramon said as she looked over at the others.

"We have to get them free," growled Lucemon as he pulled at his bindings.

"Lucemon, be careful," whined Labramon as she watched the angel grab at his bindings with his hands. The thorns pierced his hands and cut at his flesh.

"We have to work together…" Lucemon hissed under his breath, "Like before, we have to do this together, if we are to survive…"

"What do you want me to do?" Labramon looked up at the angel.

"Nothing just let me…" Lucemon looked up at the vines. They glowed again and Lucemon winced. "Damn it…"

"Lucemon!" Labramon yelped loudly.

The golden ringlets on the angel's wrists glowed softly. Lucemon screamed as the rings burned into his skin. The angel's head dropped down and he breathed heavily.

"Are you ok?" asked Ryuudamon in a raspy whisper.

"No…" replied Lucemon quietly, "I'm weak, and tired, I can't keep this up forever…"

"DID SOMEONE ASK FOR A RESCUE?" shouted a voice. Lucemon narrowed his eyes as the doors to the cell exploded open. A light washed into the room as it did a small girl walked into the cell.

"MICHELLE!" Labramon cheered and then stopped in shock. "What the heck…?"

"Don't ask, we don't know," called two digimon as they walked forward. One was a woman, with shoulder length brown hair and a long feathered cloak; the other was a robed digimon that had the head of a jackal and the body of a man, a pair of brown wings were tucked against his blue furred body.

"What's going on?" Lucemon glared at the two digimon. "Who are you?"

"It's us, Brendan and Amy," replied the jackal digimon, "And Tapirmon and Penguinmon, we biomerged, tada…"

"Now is not the time for flippancy," Michelle said quietly. She lifted her hand and the glow from her body rushed over the four restrained digimon.

"Woah!" Snow Agumon snapped his head up, "Does anyone else feel like they just ate a seven course meal and just awakened from a nap….?"

"I feel so strong…" Ryuudamon strained against his bindings snapping them into tatters.

"Blizzard!" snapped Snow Agumon as the vines around his body turned into ropes of ice that crumbled into frost.

"Rah!" shouted Labramon as she ripped free from the vines.

Lucemon looked down and with a yank ripped the vines from the ceiling and then he ripped the vines from his wrists and ankles before landing in front of Michelle.

"Thank you," Lucemon looked into the girl's eyes, "You couldn't have come at a better time…"

"We invested a lot in reformatting you," whispered Michelle with a coy smile, "You didn't think we'd let you sleep on the job, now did you?" Michelle turned to the others, "There is no time for reunion pleasantries; I fear the Child of Friendship and the Child of Courage are in the gravest of dangers…"

"Kevin!" yelped Snow Agumon.

"Steven…" Ryuudamon breathed.

"This way…" directed Michelle maturely, as she walked from the cell.

"Michelle…" Gotsumon and Gatomon hung back. "Would it be too much to ask if, possibly we spent some time to search for Piximon down here?"

"You may, but we must locate the rest of the digi-destined," nodded Michelle quietly with a nod. Gatomon and Gotsumon rushed down the hall as Michelle led the other back to the main entry way.

888

"_Keep it up, he's tiring, soon he'll be kneeling at your feet, defeated," _hissed the voice loudly in Steven's ear.

"Give it up, Kevin," Steven swept the saber in his hand across the brunette's chest.

Kevin leapt back jerkily as the blade made a ragged cut. The cut was nothing but a flesh wound but Kevin still held his chest.

"Tit for tat, eh?" growled the brunette as he walked backward, "That doesn't surprise me, too damned selfish to let something go, so you make sure they don't forget…"

"You'd know about selfishness," replied Steven as he walked forward. The saber hung loosely in his hand. "You don't care about anyone; you just want to be boss, so you can push people around."

"Shove it, you made me boss!" growled Kevin as he jumped forward kicking the sword from Steven's grasp. He touched down on the ground and swung his fist forward but Steven already had his arms up and blocked the fist. "You have no one to blame but yourself, but you don't think about that, because you're the biggest hypocrite ever!"

"I knew it was a stupid move to make you leader!" Steven launched a fist forward but the brunette's head moved and the knuckles missed his head.

Kevin reeled back and then pushed forward with his fist striking Steven in the chest. Steven staggered back from the heart punch, clutching his chest.

"All you care about is your brother, you'd throw us all away just to save your brother!" shouted Kevin as he ran forward and tackled Steven. "You'd let us all get killed if it meant saving your brother!"

"You won't listen to anyone!" Steven punched Kevin in the face. The brunette rolled backward, "You were the one that wanted to vote, you were the one that lost and you were the one that got all huffy and walked off like an idiot!"

"You used your charisma to turn the others against me!" shouted Kevin loudly as he stood up and sneered, "You were the one that ran out on me! You ran off like a coward!"

"Don't, call me, a coward!" Steven leapt taking Kevin down in a flying tackle. "Just because I don't run off like some numbskull doesn't mean I'm a coward!"

The two boys rolled on the ground not really striking each other but rather shouting as they rolled trying to stay on top.

"Don't do this!" shouted a small voice from above. The two boys looked up. There was a young boy hanging from the wall. Rosemon growled as the boy spat out hunks of vine. "You know you don't want to! It's the Dark Spores!"

"Who…is that…?" Steven whispered as he looked up. "Why does he look…?" Steven gasped quietly, "Mark…"

Kevin slammed his fist into Steven's solar plexus and the blonde fell back trying to grab his breath. He glared up at the brunette as the boy leapt forward. Steven put his legs up and kneed Kevin in the stomach and then rolled backward tossing the brunette away.

"STOP IT!" screamed the child. "WHAT ABOUT MICHELLE AND THE OTHERS?"

Kevin laid on the ground and winced. "Michelle…who is that…? Oh no…Michelle…"

"The others…there are others?" Steven blinked quietly.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO STOP!" shouted the boy. "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THE SPORES! WE'RE ALL ARE DEPENDING ON YOU TO BE BRAVE! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON YOUR FRIENDS!"

"_Steven don't listen to that twerp, he wants you to fail, he wants you to give up on your friend…don't listen to him!" _screeched the voice in Steven's head. _"If you listen to that boy, you'll be seen as weak and useless!" _

"Don't lie to me…" Steven whispered. "My brother would never lie to me, not about something like this…" His eyes fell on Kevin. The brunette was holding his head and shaking it. "I'm not going to fight him anymore…he's my friend and you don't hurt your friends for your own personal gain…"

"_Then your brother will die!"_ called the voice loudly. _"You will kill your brother to save your friend, such a pathetic little beast!" _

"I'm not a coward!" screamed Kevin as he punched the floor, "I won't be a coward and fight those that try to make me think! I'm not always right! STOP IT!"

Kevin looked up sharply at Steven. Steven walked forward and extended his hand. "I once heard some one once say that it takes courage to extend some peace…"

Kevin looked up, "The voices…your brother…we can't stop the fighting, we can't let your brother die…"

"We have to stop," Steven replied, "We have to be strong for the others…"

"Stab me, through the chest," rasped Kevin, "That way the fighting stops and your brother lives…"

"What? NO!" Steven shouted and pulled back from Kevin, "Are you nuts?"

"Do it!" shouted Kevin, "this is my fault, and I'm going to fix it, this is the only way!"

"Don't be such an idiot," Steven looked up at the red clad woman hovering next to Mark. He winced as the voice squealed in his head, "I think I have a plan…we need to act like we're fighting…"

"How's that going to help?" Kevin asked as he looked up.

"It will buy us more time than just standing here and chatting," returned Steven. He closed his eyes. "Please, just this once, stop being a blockhead."

"No, you're right, we need to buy…" Kevin started to say as the doors to the stadium shook, "…time?"

Something was coming and it was big. The door exploded off its hinges and a blazing light filled the stadium. Kevin and Steven shielded their eyes as the light washed over every cranny of the room. There was a shrill scream and then the light faded. Kevin and Steven blinked quietly and looked around they were standing in a void of darkness, but they weren't alone, Brendan, Amy, Mark, Jason and Janet and their digimon were standing there as well, and in the middle of them was a very brightly glowing Michelle with Labramon at her side.

"Welcome, digi-destined, I'm sorry, Jason, Janet for taking you from your fishing," said Michelle in a deep, mature voice. "Now, if you don't mind, it's time for us to see why it was you who were chosen to save two worlds…" Michelle smiled at the shocked expression of the others.

**888**

**Dark Qiviut: Nope she didn't get her ass kicked, but she came close this chapter, but I hoped I handled the situation to your liking. **


	81. Light's Revelations

**I don't own digimon**

**Light's Revelations**

**888**

"Where are we?" Mark spun around, "and where's Rosemon?"

"How did we get here?" Jason walked forward and looked around.

"Jason!" Amy ran up and hugged the boy, "Where were you guys?"

"On a ship," replied Janet as she gently but firmly peeled Amy from Jason.

"Hehe, what's with the ears," asked Brendan as he reached up and tapped the tips.

"None of your business," growled Jason. He looked at the others, "Where are you guys?"

"In a stadium, in a castle, somewhere on the continent," sighed Brendan as he looked down, "Here, I'll write down the coordinates, now don't worry if you don't get a signal there is a barrier around the palace that blocks out…"

"Brendan, if you would please…" whispered the voice that came from Michelle.

"Michelle, what's with the attitude?" asked Amy with a frown.

"That is not Michelle," said Lucemon as he crossed his arms. The others gasped and looked at Lucemon. The angel smirked and looked at Michelle, "I think you better explain…"

"Lucemon is correct, I am not Michelle," said the child as she walked forward. "But before I explain anymore there are two little things we must deal with…" She walked behind Kevin and Steven and grabbed them by the scruff of their neck. The girl pulled and two, grape-sized, dark spheres emerged from the boys' necks. "Well, you fed them rather nicely," The girl then crushed them in her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason stomped forward, "Tell us, or else?"

"I am a being that helps control the Digital World," replied the girl. "I guess if you must categorize me, I am one of the Pantheon of the Digital World…"

The digimon stood back agape. Renamon lowered her eyes and side kicked Otamamon to do the same.

"One of the Pantheon…?" Janet looked up at the others.

"Digi-destined…" Lucemon walked next to the girl, "Allow me to introduce you to one of the most powerful Founders of the Digital World, Hikari."

"You're kidding me," Steven looked up in shock at the little girl, "If she is so powerful; why does she need Michelle's body to talk to us…?"

"If I were to appear to you in my full glory…" The child turned to Steven and smiled slightly, "The sheer brilliance of my continence would sear the flesh from your bone and leave you a charred pile of dust…it makes it difficult for my kind to make direct contact with those of the physical plane."

"Good reason…" gulped Mark as he looked in fear at Michelle's glowing body.

"Do not fret, I will not attempt to destroy you, in fact, I have come to tell you why you were chosen," replied the girl with a slight giggle, that seemed eerie coming from Michelle. "Come, to answer your question we must go back, twenty years."

There was a flash of light and then they were in a new scene. The children shouted as they fell through the air. The glowing entity smirked as she flattened her hand and smoothed the air in front of her. The children's decent evened and they glided down over a large city.

"Now where are we?" growled Jason as he held his stomach.

"New York," breathed Amy. "There are digimon here too…"

"It is 2035, and one specific digimon is of interest to me, that digimon, the one on the skyscraper is Neo Devimon…" said Hikari's voice as Michelle alighted next to it. "And down below the digi-destined are converging on the square to confront him…"

"Digi-destined?" The others looked at each other.

"Let's go down and see who shows up…" Michelle smiled softly and they disappeared only to reappear in front of the group of humans.

"Dad…" Brendan gasped as he looked at a boy and a Tapirmon run forward.

"Mom, Dad?" Kevin ran forward towards a boy and a girl, "But…they never talked about this…"

"Dad…" Jason looked up as a man on a Seadramon flew overhead.

"Mom!" Amy ran to a young girl with a Penguinmon.

"Mom…" Janet looked up and saw a golden fox standing next to her, "Renamon…?"

"Mom," Steven and Mark looked at their mother's childish face.

The digimon glowed brightly and digivolved. They attacked the large devil but it only scoffed at them and flashed its claws down. A sea of darkness washed over the children and the two adults, one was Jason's father the other was a woman who had been partnered with a Palmon. The woman screamed loudly and a large, green teardrop appeared in the air. It spun around eradicating the darkness and then fell onto a large, gloved cactus, which glowed and digivolved into a flowery fairy.

"Lillymon!" gasped Brendan and Amy.

"Grandma Mimi, was partnered to Lillymon?" gasped Kevin quietly as he looked at the fairy.

"It is not the same Lillymon but it is definitely a Lillymon…" whispered the young girl. "They will not defeat Neo Devimon, not yet…give them about three hours and a previous Child of Courage…and WarGreymon, and you shall see them crush this foe, but we have things to do…" Michelle snapped her fingers and the scene disappeared in a wash of light.

888

"What's going on? Where are we?" asked Brendan as he looked around anxiously.

"Tokyo, Japan, a few days later," replied Michelle quietly as she glided down, "The insurrection of Lucemon is going at full steam, but he is not the only entity rushing to crush the Human World and the Legendary Digi-destined."

"Legendary?" Mark looked up, "We aren't Legendary?"

"Not yet, your quest is not yet finished," chuckled Michelle quietly, "When you have finished your quest; you will be very legendary…"

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Amy asked as she scanned the ground under her.

"That…" replied Michelle as she pointed down to a grassy park.

"It's Fallen Lucemon!" Janet gulped as she watched.

"Oh no, this is much worse," replied Hikari's voice as Michelle touched down on the grass and walked up to the digimon Janet was talking about. It had six large bat wings and six angelic wings. Its body was thick and muscular and dressed in a grey body suit. "What you faced on File Island was nothing but a combination of bad command codes, negative energy and Kage attempting to free himself, but this is the real deal, this is Lucemon's full fledged Falldown mode…"

"Falldown mode?" Kevin started to giggle, "What Lucemon, were you a klutz back then?"

"Don't mock him…" growled Lucemon as he looked forward, "He defeated the Digi-destined…"

"What!" gasped the children in shock.

"The only reason he lost was because of his own arrogance, if he had not tried to use the Hazard energy alone…nothing could've stopped him…" Lucemon glared at the demonic angel.

"Lucemon, you're getting ahead of the story," said Michelle as she walked up to the children and pointed behind them. They turned and ducked as Karatenmon swept past, his swords drawn.

"What's he doing here?" shouted Jason loudly.

"Fighting Lucemon and trying to free his partner…" replied Michelle nonchalantly as Karatenmon was tossed backward and passed through her.

"Who's that teenager on the other side of Lucemon?" asked Steven as he stood up.

A dark haired boy with a long black cloak was standing in front of the demonic angel, Lucemon, with his hands lifted and long claws bared against the demon angel. Karatenmon was rushing forward.

"That is, one Kuro Ishida, well, that's his body anyways," whispered Michelle's possessor. "As he is now, you may call him Damienmon…"

"Kuro Ishida?" Amy looked at Michelle, "I don't get it, what's he got to do with us…?"

"Very much, his name changed in the last twenty years," replied the being of light, "He is now Kuro Takenouchi. He is also the Chosen of Darkness…"

"You mean, he's the guy, Karatenmon and Chaos Piedmon were looking for?" Brendan walked forward and looked in the child's eyes. It was slightly unnerving for the others to watch the evil Lucemon, and Damienmon slash through the boy, but he continued to inspect.

"You are correct, Brendan," replied Michelle.

They watched as Lucemon burned into Kuro until he screamed and fell to his knees; but the fight wasn't over. As Lucemon moved to remove the crest from the boy's neck Karatenmon flew forward. The digi-destined watched as Karatenmon frantically struck at Lucemon and was forced to de-digivolve, but the now moth digimon didn't stop. The boy wobbled to his hands and knees in resistance to the demonic angel. They watched as Karatenmon's rookie form grew and morphed into its moth form and then into a dragon and finally into Ancient Sphinxmon. Lucemon clutched the sparking crest as he and Ancient Sphinxmon went into battle in the sky.

"What's happening, why has Karatenmon's Rookie form taken such a different form…?" asked Mark as he watched the two digimon explode into the sky.

"The Founder of Darkness possessed the boy, freed from the poisonous maliciousness he'd held for millennia, he was finally able to truly free himself from the crest he'd been imprisoned in…" replied Michelle as she walked forward. "But there is still much malignant energy in the crest, it has its own personality it became its own entity and it is still trapped in the Crest of Darkness…"

"That crest, that's the one Karatenmon held when we fought him," murmured Labramon, "He said it was the only thing he had left to remember his partner by, is this what he meant?"

"Yes…The crest was in Lucemon's possession, and it poisoned Karatenmon after he retrieved it, when Lucemon was thrust back into the Digital World. Let us go and see Lucemon's final hours," Michelle swept her arm up.

They were hovering over a bay. A large lavender dragon was being thrust into a large portal in the sky. Michelle and the others hovered closer as a small object fell from the dragon. Karatenmon swept up and grasped the object and nodded.

"He's taking the crest!" yelped Jason.

"Yes, and he will pay the ultimate price for that," replied the voice of Hikari as the others watched the digimon being transported from the Human World. Michelle turned her head, "Let us see what is happening in the Digital World…" There was a burst of light and then they reemerged in the Digital World. They appeared above an ocean. To the east, File Island could be seen in seven different forms of decay. "Welcome to the Digital World…specifically File Island…"

A giant, lavender dragon roared overhead; a golden dragon was attacking it. Lucemon shuddered quietly as he watched the dark dragon plunge into the ocean. The golden dragon rose up and watched as the lavender dragon erupted from the ocean depths.

"Give up, Lucemon, your battle is over!" shouted the golden dragon.

"I should've listened…" whispered Lucemon quietly from the sidelines. "I should've stopped this, I knew I couldn't win, why did I have to be so stupid?"

"Lucemon, if you hadn't done this we wouldn't have met," chirped Mark as he hugged the angel.

"I came back for a reason, and I will achieve my goal," The dark dragon chuckled. "My powers are weakened, but there is one that remains most, irrefutably unstoppable."

"Fool, you will destroy everything!" growled golden dragon.

"Wrong, I'll destroy you and the Digital World!" returned the draconic Lucemon smugly. "I on the other hand will be quite safe to rebuild this world as I see fit, and it will give me plenty of time to replenish my strength and return to the Human World to finish off those pesky humans!"

"You would destroy this entire world?" growled golden dragon. He looked down on the barren world below him. "And everything on it?"

"Do not play sympathies with me, I can sense that this world has been evacuated, not that it matters, once it is destroyed I will absorb its energy and find the rest of the insurgents and destroy them as well, nothing will stand in my way. I will then rebuild all the worlds as I see fit, and then peace and happiness will reign," replied the lavender dragon calmly.

"Peace and happiness at the expense of so many lives, is not peace nor is it happiness," returned the golden dragon, "It is false; it is a lie, and to believe that you will be making peace and happiness makes you a fool!"

"This coming from a digimon who would rather let humans die in its fights than to actually rise up, himself," chuckled the dark digimon as it opened its mouth. "This may hurt…and I hope it does…"

"He destroyed it didn't he, the entire Digital World," whispered Amy as she watched on.

The golden dragon reared back as the draconic Lucemon's body started to glow an ill green. The lavender dragon started laughing as the first streams of green light hit the surface of the world below him. The water immediately broke up into particles. The emerald light grew.

Suddenly the draconic Lucemon screamed and the golden dragon looked down. Tortured screams erupted from a now blazing emerald core. "NO! WHAT'S GOING ON! I CAN'T STOP THE PROGRESSION….!"

"The digital hazard…" Mark whispered as he watched the lavender dragon writhe.

"Yes," replied Hikari's voice as she watched the entire Digital World discorporate. The sky fizzled with an emerald aurora. "The barriers between this world and the Human World were not enough to stop the hazard's radiation…though the effect was much smaller there was still an effect…the memories of the Digital World, of Digimon, were erased from nearly every facet of the Human World…history was re-written. The true destruction of Odaiba was forgotten in place of the meteor…"

"But some remember don't they," Janet walked forward, "Not much, in fact, most of what they remember comes in shady dreams, half remembered glimpses of a past that, for the rest of the universe, never existed."

"That is true…" Replied Hikari's voice, "It took many years to re-stabilize the Digital World, and many contributions from the other Digital Worlds in other dimensions with other Human Worlds and other digi-destined…" The girl looked down, "We didn't know, that such an act would cause so much devastation…"

"What do you mean?" Kevin walked forward.

"You will see…" Michelle closed her eyes and the scene changed. They appeared in a cave. "This is the beginning of what will become your quest…" A small ball of red liquid consumed the rock and grew.

"That's that stuff AndroDramon was made of…" Amy gasped as she watched the red liquid grow.

"It is the Chaos, it took us many years to determine exactly what it was, it was foreign, brought in from one of the other universe's digital transfusions," replied the voice of Hikari, "what we can determine is that it is some sort of deletion program that grows on digital information, the more information that passes through the Digital World, the larger it gets. We tried to restrain it, we tried to purge it, but it continues to advance, and it has help, weeks before your calling to File Island it freed one of the most powerful evils from our past, Piedmon…and caused him to turn into a more powerful form, and he defeated the guardians of our world…"

"But why us? Why not one of the ones from the past?" Steven asked pointedly.

"I will show you…" replied Hikari's voice. "The old digi-destined lost their innocence, their link to the digital world is greatly weakened and their powers are infinitesimal compared to what you have now…but there are other reasons…"

There was a flash of light and then they were standing in a mall. Two small children were standing in the middle of the corridor shaking. One was blonde and older the other was a sandy brown haired boy.

"I'm scared Steven…" whimpered the smaller boy.

"Don't worry Mark," returned the older boy, "It's ok…I'll find mom…"

"No it's not, we won't make it…she'll forget about us!" the little boy started to cry loudly.

"Excuse me…" The two children jumped in fright. A man in a uniform was standing behind them. He had soft, olive-beige skin, dark hair and black eyes.

"That's…" Kevin stepped forward.

"Mr. Takenouchi," finished Hikari's voice. She looked at the other's shocked expressions, "Yes, we were quite shocked ourselves…"

"Are you lost?" asked Mr. Takenouchi to the younger forms of Mark and Steven.

"Yes, Mister," replied Mark between sniffles. "We can't find our mom; I think she left us…"

"Oh, I don't think so, why don't you come with me to the information desk…" smiled Mr. Takenouchi.

"We're not supposed to go with strangers," retorted the young Steven.

"Well, you're right, I'm sorry, I should have shown you my badge," Mr. Takenouchi took out a badge and showed it to the two children, "I'm a security officer, and that means I'm a friend to all lost children in the mall…you can trust me…really you can…"

"I don't know…" young Steven glared at the man.

"Steven…I'm scared, let's go…please…" whimpered young Mark as he gripped his older brother's arm.

"Ok…" younger Steven looked up at Mr. Takenouchi.

"I remember this…" whispered Steven as he walked forward, "We went down and they put our name on the intercom, Mr. Takenouchi gave us suckers and stayed with us until our mom got there, he kept reassuring Mark that mom was coming and he played a game with me…he treated me really nicely…"

"Like a friend?" asked Hikari's voice. Steven looked up in shock. Michelle smiled and turned to Amy, "How about you?"

There was a flash of light and they were in a grey, brick basement. Rows of canned food lined the walls.

"This is the food pantry, it's two blocks from my house," Amy looked around, "Why are we here?"

"Amy, don't fuss so much!" growled a woman as she pulled a disgruntled child down the stairs. The girl had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"That's you…" gasped the others.

"Yeah…" Amy blushed quietly.

"MOM WHY DO WE HAVE TO COME HERE!" screamed the young Amy loudly, "It's so icky…"

"Amy!" shouted the girl's mother.

"Hello," said a man from behind a desk, "How can we help you…?"

"We're here to give you a hand cleaning," replied Amy's mother sweetly.

"Ah, and the young lady," the man stood up, his dark eyes twinkled.

"I don't like it here mommy," whimpered the girl as she hid from the man.

"Amy," shushed the woman.

"Is that your name, little girl?" The man walked forward.

"Mr. Takenouchi again," Steven walked forward and looked at the man.

"What's it to you?" sniped the young Amy.

"Nothing, it's just I understand how you feel, it's pretty icky down here isn't it?" said Mr. Takenouchi as he looked in little Amy's eyes.

"Yeah," admitted the girl.

"Yeah, but you know what, if you and your mommy and your mommy's friends worked together, I bet we could get this clean for all the unfortunate people, not everyone has enough food, and we need help cleaning this place up, and it won't be icky anymore," Mr. Takenouchi smiled quietly, "Do you promise to help clean, and help the poor people?"

"But…but…" Amy looked up at the man.

"After we get done cleaning it will make everyone so happy," Mr. Takenouchi smiled brightly. "Won't you help make people happy?"

Little Amy nodded and Mr. Takenouchi smiled brightly and handed the girl a duster. The little girl pranced off to dust.

"My what an considerate act of pure sincerity," murmured Hikari's voice as she gave a sidelong look at Amy, "To be in an icky place, I mean to an adult or a young adult it seems childish but to a young girl, that is quite a sacrifice…"

There was another flash and they reappeared in a gym. Kids were running around. A small boy, with auburn hair was hiding in the corner. A small girl with short brown hair was pouting in the bleachers.

"Brendan and Janet," breathed Jason as he watched on.

"And there is Mr. Takenouchi," pointed Kevin as the young man walked through them.

"Yes, when he wasn't at the food pantry, or working he volunteered his time at the after school program," responded Hikari's voice. "Ah, he's walking to Brendan first…" The group of digi-destined hovered closer.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mr. Takenouchi quietly as he kneeled down next to the young Brendan.

"I'm not any good at any of the games like the other boys," young Brendan was sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chin. "I just not very good at anything…"

"Oh, I don't believe that," Mr. Takenouchi said. "You know, there are more things to life than dodge ball…what if I took you to the computer lab, it's a nice day so a lot of the kids are outside, would you like that?"

"Could you really?" little Brendan looked up.

"Yep, I bet you could go on ahead of me," smiled Mr. Takenouchi. Little Brendan nodded fervently and ran off.

Mr. Takenouchi then walked up onto the bleachers. He looked at little Janet.

"What do you want?" pouted the girl as she crossed her chest with her arms.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you were up here all alone, the other girls…" started Mr. Takenouchi.

"The other girls don't like me, they said I'm not pretty and that I only like to do boy things…" pouted little Janet. "They are just big stupid heads…"

"Did they hurt your feelings?" asked Mr. Takenouchi.

"They said I'm not pretty because I have boy germs," pouted Janet loudly.

"Ah, well let me just see…" Mr. Takenouchi inspected little Janet's ears and looked in her eyes, "I don't see any boy germs." Mr. Takenouchi smiled, "And you are very pretty, those girls are just mad because they aren't as good at the sports as you. They just want to make you feel bad, but you know what, if you just remind yourself that you're pretty and smart, they can't do anything, you just gotta love yourself and give yourself a little hug…"

"But what if they are right…?" whimpered little Janet quietly.

"They are only right if you let them be," Mr. Takenouchi smiled, "I got to go to the computer lab to help someone but do you promise to give yourself a hug and be just as you want to be?"

Little Janet nodded and Mr. Takenouchi smiled and walked off. Michelle and the others followed him across the gym and into the hall; they walked down the hall to a room and walked in. Little Brendan was sitting at a computer and clicking happily.

"Hi," chirped little Brendan as he smiled up.

"Woah, you already got this far?" Mr. Takenouchi watched as the little boy watched a movie about tigers on the computer. "Wow, you really surprised me, you're really smart…"

"Really?" Little Brendan looked up happily.

"Yep, I bet if you put your mind to it, you could be a rocket scientist," Mr. Takenouchi winked.

"Awesome!" cheered little Brendan as he gave Mr. Takenouchi a hug.

"Wait, wait, are you telling me, that Mr. Takenouchi pushed us all in the direction of being part of our crest elements?" Brendan looked at the glowing Michelle.

"Well, not pushed, more like cleaned the window," replied Hikari's voice. "Let's see how he fared with Kevin and Michelle…"

There was a flash of light and the digi-destined were in front of Kevin and Michelle's house.

"Stop it!" shouted a little girl as she curled up over a cat. "Don't do that!"

"Get out of my way kid!" shouted a teenager on a bike as he buzzed by the little girl, "Next time I'm not going to swerve!"

The boy came around and buzzed forward. Michelle curled tighter around the cat. Suddenly the bike skidded past and the boy was yelping. Michelle looked up. Mr. Takenouchi had pushed the teen sideways with a broom. The teen got up and swore at the man and moved to pick up his bike.

"Look, man, you had no right to hit me with your broom, I'm telling my mom, and you're going to be in so much trouble!" shouted the boy.

"I suppose, but I doubt I'll be in as much trouble as you will be for trying to run over a little girl and a kitten with a bicycle," replied Mr. Takenouchi quietly. "Now get out of here, you aren't terrorizing this sidewalk anymore today…" The teenager glared at Mr. Takenouchi but the man jerked the broom in the boy's direction and he scurried off.

"Michelle, are you ok?" asked Mr. Takenouchi as he walked forward. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but I think he hurt my brother…" whispered the little girl.

"Where is he?" asked Mr. Takenouchi.

"In the bushes, he got knocked down and fell in the bushes…" replied little Michelle. Mr. Takenouchi nodded and walked briskly to the bushes that the girl pointed to.

"Kevin, are you ok?" Mr. Takenouchi pulled the branches apart to reveal a shivering little boy. "Kevin?"

"He hit me with his bike, I was trying to protect the kitty and he hit me and I fell in the bush," the little boy cried a little, "I'm scared, my little sister was trying to protect it and I…was too scared to go and protect her…I'm a bad brother…"

"No, no," Mr. Takenouchi extended his hand and pulled Kevin from the bush, "Your sister's fine…"

"But he could've hurt her really bad…" whined the boy.

"Don't worry, you were very brave to run in front of him and get hit like that," replied Mr. Takenouchi, "It was a very scary thing, I don't think I could do it."

"But you got him to stop…" replied Kevin.

"Well, yes," Mr. Takenouchi admitted quietly, "but you know what, you were just as brave for trying to stop him without hurting him. Bravery comes in many forms, but the biggest one is doing something that you're scared to do…and you got hurt doing something very gallant, both of you." He looked at little Michelle, "Protecting the innocent is a very, very important thing. Fighting for those that can't fight is also something we should do, because if you can't fight for those that can't defend themselves then how can you be expected to fight for someone who can defend themselves…?"

"I want to protect my sister, and I won't give up on her no matter how scary the other guy is," nodded little Kevin sharply.

"I'm not going to let anyone do mean things to this little kitty," Little Michelle smiled. "He's special just like everything is…"

"That was kind of sappy…" murmured Jason quietly but Janet jabbed him in the stomach with an elbow.

"Let us then…" Hikari's voice murmured, "Take a look at Mr. McFarland's contact with Mr. Takenouchi…it is probably the most poignant of them all…"

Michelle turned and the light flashed. The next thing the digi-destined knew they were very warm. There was a sharp crackling sound of fire.

"MOMMY!" screamed a little boy with black hair and sharp blue eyes. He was grabbing at a burning handle. "MOMMY GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CAR! MOMMY!"

Jason closed his eyes and lowered his head, "How dare you bring us here…"

"Jason?" the others looked up.

"How dare you, whatever you are, dare bring us here, to this place and this time to view this!" shouted Jason as he looked up sharply at Michelle. "You have no right to do this!"

"You wished to know why you were chosen…" replied Hikari's voice. "Well, this is why?"

Smoke flooded from the car. The little boy was tearing at the car door. A man ran up and grabbed the boy up from behind.

"No, you can't!" whispered the man as he held the struggling boy. The man had dark eyes, and dark hair, and soft, olive-beige skin.

"MY MOM!" screamed the boy loudly. The boy tore from the man's arms and ran forward, but the man grabbed him and held him back. The ambulance screamed onto the scene. The boy struggled in the man's arms. The paramedics were navigating around the flames and smoke when the car exploded. The digi-destined closed their eyes and gulped hard as they heard one word scream from the mouth of the little boy, "MOMMA!"

"Shh," the man cradled the boy in his arms as the child fought and punched the man's chest. He clutched the boy's head gently jaggedly stroking the boy's head. "Your mom is ok, she's in a better place now where the angel's sing and nothing bad happens…"

"Mommy, you let my mommy die!" shouted the little boy loudly as he kicked and writhed.

"Please understand, I didn't want you to get hurt…" replied the man as he hugged the struggling boy, "You have to live…for your mom, it's your responsibility to live for your mom, so that she didn't die for no reason…"

"That's…Mr. Takenouchi…" murmured Janet. She looked over, "My mom, is the one answering the call…"

The little boy screamed loudly as he cried. "You killed her! You killed her! You killed her!"

The man hugged the boy close, "I'm sorry, I wish I could change things, but I can't we can only do what we can. This isn't your fault or mine…it's just the will of a higher power, don't blame yourself, your responsibility is to the living…"

"Stop it!" growled Jason as he turned his back to the scene, "Stop it now, I don't want to see this anymore…"

"As you wish…" whispered Hikari's voice. She flicked her hand up and the digi-destined were returned to the dark void. "You were chosen, because your contact with the Chosen of Darkness focused your inner strengths, and because your parents held energy from a crest that they had come in direct contact with, it was these two things in unison that narrowed our choice…now you have a hefty job a head of you, you must return to your locations before my interference, unfortunately that means that Janet and Jason must still find the rest of you…"

"Why don't you just send us back already?" growled Jason. He glared up at the glowing Michelle, "We didn't want to leave in the first place…"

"Please, Jason…" Hikari's voice wavered slightly, "It was not my intention to upset you…"

"Don't you think you've talked enough, you know for a disembody entity; you sure do talk a lot!" shouted the boy loudly as he looked away from Michelle.

"Just…don't blame Michelle, she does not know about any of this, it's not her fault…" whispered Hikari's voice. Michelle looked up, "I understand your anger."

"Maybe we can talk about it when we get back…" whispered Janet as she moved closer.

"I don't want to talk about it when we get back…" growled Jason as he pulled away from the girl.

"My time is up, you must return," Michelle lowered her head and light filled everyone's vision.

888

"Where are…they?" Rosemon narrowed her eyes and glared at the digi-destined. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We really don't have the foggiest," replied Brendan. Kevin and Steven were kneeling next to Michelle, who was out cold on the sandy floor.

"Your interference is most unwelcome, so, I'll just get rid of it!" shouted Rosemon as she dove down with a long thin, sword drawn from its sheath.

Snow Agumon and Ryuudamon jumped in front of Kevin and Steven and put their arms out. Tapirmon and Penguinmon stood in front of Amy and Brendan. Lucemon held Mark close and Labramon cradled Michelle's head.

888

"Jason…" Janet looked up at the boy as they reappeared on the deck of the _Great Gannet_. The boy was glaring at the wooden planks that made the deck. "Jason, don't do this…"

"Shut up…" growled the boy as he turned from Janet, "You wouldn't understand, you never watched your mother consumed by flames as you were being restrained by some stranger…"

"Jason…" Janet reached forward and touched his shoulder but Jason just shrugged it off and walked away.

"Wait!" Otamamon hopped after the boy. "Where are you going?"

"To my room," snapped Jason as he glared at the ground.

"What did I do?" Janet sunk down onto one of the deck chairs they'd been sitting in when the light had taken them.

"Do not blame yourself, Jason is just upset," replied Renamon. "We must give him time."

"Time you don't have…" growled a voice. Janet turned and towering over the deck of the ship was a long, serpentine digimon. Black cords wrapped around its body, it's blunt snout, ended in a cannon, and four, large, turbine-like, cannons surrounded its head, "No, in fact I don't believe you have any time at all, I've been looking for you…" The sea dragon's snout glowed crimson, "River of Rage!"

**888**

**Shorter than normal chapter this time, but not a lot of action either…**

**Alforce: Closer but not quite there yet. Yep, Lillymon really did a turn around, though I've always felt bad about Puppetmon, he had that flash of epiphany before he deleted. Was worried that the Dark Spore was overthrown too easily. **

**Dragoon: Why thank you, and hopefully you'll keep that belief till you've gotten this far. **


	82. Dénouement

**I don't own digimon**

**Dénouement **

**888**

"Where are they?" growled Chaos Piedmon loudly. It was very rare that he let annoyances get the best of him, but this annoyance was unacceptable. He flicked through the dials turning and twisting the metal and plastic circles, watching the screens flit through their cycles. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

"That information cannot be retrieved from primary database, current memory retrieval protocols are being subverted by an aggressive infection of partition three, three, three," replied the humming tone of the computer.

Chaos Piedmon spun around and glared at the kernel of red liquid that held the prisoner that he had so painstakingly retrieved. It took a few seconds for the clown to notice the fact that something was truly and dearly wrong with the sphere of red ooze that held Kuro Ishida. The ooze that immediately surrounded the human was pitch black, almost to the point of it being impenetrable to the eye. Tendrils of the red slime that had been probing the human were now lines of darkness in a crimson ocean.

"What is happening?" growled Chaos Piedmon.

"An aggressive data stream has entered the core processing center of partition three, three, three;" droned the computer quietly. "Massive corruption has infiltrated twenty percent of the primary running programs. Attempts to purge the entity have failed. Identification of data suggests infiltration by a digimon or a human; scans have narrowed down the sample data's owner to three beings. Possibility one, a twenty five percent chance infiltration has been orchestrated by a being known as Mephismon…Possibility number two: thirty-seven point five percent chance that the infiltration has been orchestrated by an entity know as Apocalymon…Possibility number three: thirty-seven point five percent chance that the infiltration has been orchestrated by one Kuro Ishida…"

"Why those three?" Chaos Piedmon sat down in a large, plush, red swiveling chair in front of the computer screens.

"Data meets a forty-nine point comparison to Apocalymon, and a fifty one point comparison with DNA data configurations of Kuro Ishida," replied the computer.

"Apocalymon…Kuro Ishida…" Chaos Piedmon narrowed his eyes, "No…it can't be…"

"Retrieved data request," snapped the computer, "Last known position of digi-destined…"

Three screens flared to life. One showed the brimming romance of the Digi-destined of Reliability and Love, Chaos Piedmon growled and glared at the time stamp it was hours old. The last showed the rest of the digi-destined being flown over forests, they looked unconscious. Chaos Piedmon looked at the digimon carrying them and a growl rolled up his throat. He watched as the rogue digimon and their load of digi-destined disappeared in midair, the time stamp on the footage it was also hours old.

"That diva!" roared Chaos Piedmon as he slammed his fist on the consul in front of him. "Give an inch and she walks a mile on your back!"

"Request clarification…" chirped the computer.

"Oh, be silent, you have no lines in this soliloquy!" snapped Chaos Piedmon. The clown glowered angrily and then stood. "I will have to remind her why I am the director and she is just a bit player in a subplot! I knew when I found her corrupted data in that underground fount that she would be trouble! This is the precise reason why Shakespeare never allowed women in any of his productions!"

"Is it such a blow to your pride, Chaos Piedmon, to let Rosemon deal with the humans; does it really matter how they get put out of commission?" asked a smooth voice from the speakers of the computer. "I suggest you let the dear lady have her hand at them, if worse comes to worse you can always crush them as they escape…" Chaos Piedmon stopped in mid-rant and turned. "In case you wish to know, your friend, CyberSeadramon, has already engaged the _Great Gannet_; the ship is running, but CyberSeadramon is quickly catching them…I found that little nugget of info in one of the backlogs…"

Chaos Piedmon looked at the speaker, almost in fear. He knew that voice. All great viral digimon knew _that_ voice.

He shuddered slightly and then tensed up and growled. "No, I'm still the one pulling the strings on this production; the digi-destineds' curtain calls will be from me or one of my own, not some neutral semi-rogue! I won't allow it! And just because you are here, does not mean you will not interlope on my directorial decisions!"

"It's your deletion," replied the voice calmly.

Chaos Piedmon glared at the speaker and seconds later a dagger was imbedded in the offending device. The clown smiled in pleasure. "I don't allow hecklers in my theaters," He wiped his hands and turned, "Now, to deal with a diva…" The clown chuckled as he glided out of the computer room.

888

"Rose Rapier!" Rosemon sliced forward as the digi-destined scrambled out of the way.

Kevin had Michelle on his back and Labramon was scurrying next to him. Rosemon launched after Kevin.

"Oh yeah, pick on me!" shouted the boy as he hit the dirt and the rapier swiped cleanly over his sister's head. Kevin pushed Michelle off of him and rolled as Rosemon stabbed forward with her sword, "Labramon, take care of Michelle! Snow Agumon, where are you, buddy?"

"Here I come!" shouted the dinosaur as he ran towards Kevin.

"Ryuudamon!" shouted Steven as he pressed forward with his partner.

The two partners glowed brightly, "Ryuudamon biomerge to GaiOumon!"

Rosemon swept around and growled as the large, samurai dragon rushed forward his jagged swords drawn. Rosemon leapt back and grabbed at something on her hip and flicked if forward. A long green whip sliced forward striking GaiOumon in the chest.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Rosemon," growled the samurai as he rushed forward and sliced his swords in an X, "Gaia Reactor!" A twisting comet of blue energy flew forward.

"Finally," chuckled Rosemon as she put her hands up, "Rose Cradle!" A large rose blossom bloomed around her wrists forming a giant flower-like shield. The Gaia Reactor struck the rose shield and spun against the petals and disappeared. The shield then glowed and a crimson stream of energy swirled around the blossom and a red comet of energy flew back at GaiOumon slamming the samurai into the wall of the auditorium. GaiOumon slid to the ground. Rosemon smirked, "What's wrong; doesn't GaiOumon like the taste of his own medicine?"

"Snow Agumon biomerge to…Justimon!" shouted a voice from behind Rosemon. "Hey, Rosemon, see how you like this, Thunder Clap!" Rosemon leapt into the air as a rolling blast of electrically charged ground raced under her.

Rosemon flicked her wrist and her whip flashed down wrapping around Justimon. The cyborg struggled angrily as he tried to free himself. Rosemon pulled on the whip and yanked Justimon forward. The cyborg struggled as Rosemon reeled him in. She drew him in close to her.

"My, my, you looked all tied up…" Rosemon smirked and licked her lips.

"If she does what I think she's going to do; I'm going to be sick…" groaned Justimon as he tried to pull his face from the woman.

"How dare you insult me like that!" growled Rosemon. "You little ingrate!" Rosemon pulled her whip back and sent Justimon spinning to the ground.

"Let's show her how a real lady fights," growled Amy as she and stood side by side.

"Penguinmon biomerge to Valkyrimon!" The brown haired woman flew from the glowing energy of digivolution and swept her sword forward. Rosemon jumped back and unsheathing her own sword and slicing it up at Valkyrimon. Valkyrimon smirked as she blocked Rosemon's blade, "You call that a sword, it's more like a twig! Now this," Valkyrimon slid the Fenrir Sword up running its broad blade across the Rose Rapier, "This is a sword…"

Rosemon frowned and leapt back and reached for her whip. "Thorn Whip!" The whip wrapped around Valkyrimon's sword. "As they say, it's not the size of the blade; it's how you use it!"

Rosemon grunted and pulled. The blade flew from Valkyrimon's hands and clattered to the ground, behind Rosemon. GaiOumon leapt to his feet and rushed up behind Rosemon, but the flowery woman leapt over the samurai and kicked him into Valkyrimon sending the two of them tumbling into Justimon who was staggering to his feet.

"We're getting our butts kicked," whispered Mark quietly.

"What a joke!" laughed Rosemon as she watched the three biomerge digimon scramble to disentangle themselves from the pile they had made. "You can't protect yourselves from yourselves, how will you stop Chaos Piedmon, or for that matter, me?"

"That's it…" Brendan and Tapirmon growled as they nodded to one another.

"Tapirmon, biomerge to Anubismon!" The blue furred, jackal headed god of reformation roared forward his claws exposed to the air. Rosemon leapt back as Anubismon passed. The godly digimon slid across the ground and turned. He pushed his hands together, "Amemit!" a stream of golden energy shot forward and whistled toward Rosemon.

"Didn't you learn?" Rosemon pressed her wrists together and formed her Rose Cradle and let the blast flow into the flower shield.

The rose glowed and fired a crimson copy of the blast back at Anubismon. The god leapt out of the blast's way and dove forward. He clenched his fist and as the rose shield fell he swept his fist forward landing a punch on Rosemon's chin. Rosemon yelped and fell backward as Anubismon flew into the air. Rosemon quickly flicked her whip up at Anubismon and grabbed the god by his foot.

"Now, Mark!" shouted Anubismon.

"Lucemon, do it!" shouted the boy.

"Divine Feat!" Lucemon dropped down in front of Rosemon and fired an energy burst into the flower woman's eyes.

Rosemon yelped and flinched. Anubismon kicked his foot back ripping the whip from her hands. Lucemon smirked as the woman glowered at him. She reached forward and grabbed him by his toga and then tossed him away like a doll.

"Pyramid Power!" shouted Anubismon as he arranged his fingers into a triangle and three golden lasers shot forward from the vertices. Rosemon leapt back as the beams burnt into the floor in front of her. "Drat, fast isn't she…"

Rosemon glared up at Anubismon and she flicked her eyes back and saw the other three biomerged digimon getting to their feet.

"You're outnumbered," shouted Anubismon loudly.

"And outmatched," shouted Justimon.

"So you may as well give up, Rosemon," announced Valkyrimon.

"If you don't, you'll only end up getting yourself killed," shouted GaiOumon. He lifted his blades up.

"You think you have me beat eh?" Rosemon flicked her wrists up, "You forget where you are, this is my castle, this is my territory, and these…are my roses!"

"Huh?" The biomerged digimon looked at each other numbly.

Suddenly the ground underneath their feet exploded with thousands of thorn vines that eagerly grabbed them and wrapped around them.

"Mark!" Lucemon grabbed the child and glided up to the balcony.

"Michelle's still down there…" Mark looked down at the floor.

"I'll get her," Lucemon dove down and dropped down on the floor. He looked up and saw Rosemon laughing loudly. The other digi-destined were struggling in their bindings but the vines wouldn't give. He ran over to where Labramon and Michelle were. The little retriever was cowering as she cradled her partner.

"Lucemon, this is really bad…" whimpered the dog.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end…" whispered Lucemon as he cradled Michelle in his arms. He knelt down on one knee, "Labramon, can you get up on my back?"

The canine nodded and scrambled up on Lucemon's back. The angel grunted as he bared their weight. He flapped his wings as he leapt up, kicking off the writhing vines and slowly gliding up to the balcony.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mark as Lucemon laid Michelle on the floor.

"We fight her…" replied Lucemon as he stood up and straightened his tunic. "We free the others, and we save the day…"

"But you can't become a Mega digimon, she'll clean your clock!" yelped Labramon loudly.

"There is more to strength than raw power," replied Lucemon as he walked to the balcony, "Are you ready?"

"Lucemon…don't do it…" Mark ran up to his partner, "I don't want you to get deleted again…please…"

"Don't you think we have any chance of winning?" asked Lucemon. His cobalt eyes shimmered in the light.

"Please…don't…" Mark looked down.

"We have to do this, we have to get the others free," Lucemon looked at the boy, "Please, don't give up on me now…"

"Ok…" whispered Mark as he looked down at his digivice, "but get the others free first before you fight Rosemon…"

"Right," Lucemon nodded, he balanced himself on the banister of the balcony and bent down, touching his toes and held his wings half open, "One, two…"

"Three!" shouted Mark.

Lucemon leapt forward enwrapped in golden energy, "Lucemon digivolve to Pidmon!"

888

"Renamon, get up," whimpered Janet as she held the golden fox's head. She looked back out to sea and saw the sea dragon rushing towards them. "Please Renamon!"

"Janet…" whispered the fox as she opened an icy blue eye. "We're in trouble…"

"Renamon, hold on," Janet hugged the fox, "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that blast…"

"Janet, I had to protect you…" Renamon moved slightly and sat up and shook her head. "He's tough; I'm guessing he's this CyberSeadramon…"

"Renamon, if you fight him as Taomon he'll turn you into a pelt," Janet grasped the fox's hand. "We gotta do this together, so we can protect the others."

Renamon smiled slightly and nodded, "Do you think we can do it?"

"We can give it one hell of a try, we have to stand up for ourselves or else this guy's going to run us right over," Janet stood up, "and I refuse to let that happen…"

The fox glowed a soft raspberry red and Janet closed her eyes and bowed her head. Renamon looked defiantly up at the large sea snake, "You're going down, buddy." There was sharp rise of raspberry light, "Renamon biomerge to Kuzuhamon!" The lavender fox priestess flew forward her staff ready to strike at the large snake, "Womb World Mandala!" Kuzuhamon sliced the hooped end of her staff smashing it against CyberSeadramon's head. The large wire endowed sea dragon recoiled backwards from the strike. Kuzuhamon then flew up and opened her hand towards the dragon, "Reverse Rice Cord!"

Fox spirits leapt forward phasing and cutting through the metal beast.

CyberSeadramon smirked and looked up, "Fool, you think your little fox magic will stop me? You evidently don't know who you are dealing with…" The four, turbine cannons on the sides of CyberSeadramon whirred to life. "Hyper Tsunami Cannon!"

Four large jets roared up at Kuzuhamon. The priestess lifted her hand and large balloon flower blossoms bloomed in a large wall in front of her, but the water exploded through the wall and smashed into Kuzuhamon's stomach. The priestess flailed backward and fell into the sea. CyberSeadramon looked down and smirked.

"Now I'm wet, big deal," growled Kuzuhamon as she paddled in the water.

CyberSeadramon chuckled, "Well, if you're not impressed by that, how about this?"

The dragon's snout glowed deep scarlet. A river of blood colored energy raced downward. The ocean exploded and Kuzuhamon screamed as she was driven into the depths by the blast.

"NO!" shouted a voice from the receding ship. There was a teenage boy screaming from the deck of the ship. Next to him was an Otamamon.

CyberSeadramon turned his head and narrowed his eyes. A cold sneer played across his metal face and CyberSeadramon dove into the ocean. There were more flashes of red energy from under the ocean waves. Laying his snout was Kuzuhamon. The priestess had energy burns all over her violet armor, her white hair was burned. CyberSeadramon threw his head to one side launching Kuzuhamon into the air. He turned his head and a red beam flashed forward engulfing Kuzuhamon. The beam arced down into the ocean and exploded.

"Well, she's done with," chuckled CyberSeadramon. "Foolish little girl…"

"NO!" screamed the boy as he dropped to his knees.

CyberSeadramon fired a blast from his snout over the ship, causing the sails to explode. He fired another blast down under the ship and the vast vessel lurched and quickly lost speed.

"Now for you, human," growled CyberSeadramon as he advanced on the _Great Gannet_.

"No…" The boy looked down at the ocean and fell to his knees. CyberSeadramon glared down at the boy. "She can't be…"

"Trust me boy, nothing could've survived that," chuckled CyberSeadramon, "She's gone, her data washed to the seven seas. And to think, she died so you could live, she died protecting you, you who were hiding under the deck, you who cowered in the darkness. She died because of you!"

"Jason, it's a lie!" shouted Otamamon loudly, "It's a lie; he's not telling the truth; she can't be dead!"

"Are you going to let that little purple tadpole tell you what's real or not?" asked CyberSeadramon, "Oh, she's gone, gone and soon to be forgotten…and it's your fault, so why don't you do the honorable thing and give up, don't struggle, and make this easy on all of us…"

Jason dropped to his knees and hung his head, "She's gone…I should've…been here…"

"Jason, please, listen to yourself!" Otamamon pleaded at the boy's side. "She's not dead!"

"You got her killed, she was special to you wasn't she?" murmured CyberSeadramon. "Even more reason for you to let me just destroy you here…"

"Jason…" Otamamon looked up at the boy, "You didn't give up on me…I won't let you give up on Janet and Renamon, we have to fight, we can't give up! We have to live for the living; it's our responsibility to continue our lives so that those that fought before us didn't fight in vain!"

"You can't win, you may as well give up!" shouted CyberSeadramon. His snout glowed brightly, "It will be so pleasing to tell Chaos Piedmon that you both were destroyed so easily…"

"Don't let go, we can't let go, if we let go he wins!" Otamamon said sternly, "Fight him, fight him with me; help me save the others!"

The boy looked to Otamamon, "They have to be alive…I refused to let them die…I refuse…" Jason lifted his head and glared up at CyberSeadramon, "…to let overgrown brutes like you prey on our fears!"

"That's the way!" shouted Otamamon as he hopped up into Jason's arms and glared at CyberSeadramon. "We'll show you!"

CyberSeadramon roared loudly and reared his head back. "River of…"

"Womb World Mandala!" ropes of interlaced balloon flower plants wrapped around CyberSeadramon's neck and pulled him back.

Jason head shot up. A lavender glow flooded from behind the writhing CyberSeadramon. A woman, in scorched, lavender armor with charred, silver hair was hovering behind the sea dragon. Her face was like granite and her lips down turned in a frown.

"KUZUHAMON!" shouted Jason loudly.

CyberSeadramon roared in anger and ripped forward tearing the flower ropes and turned on the priestess. "This time wench you won't be coming back!"

"No, this time we get our chance to protect them, it's time we showed this guy what we're made of!" Jason shouted. CyberSeadramon glared at Jason. Jason glared back at the cybernetic sea dragon, "My mother died, and I couldn't help her, but I made a promise to a man long ago, I promised to live so her life didn't become meaningless, today I'm making another promise, I promise to live, so that scum like you don't ever get a chance to have power over anything ever again, and it's a promise I intend to keep!"

"I'd like to see you try to keep it human!" laughed CyberSeadramon. "River of…"

"Otamamon biomerge to…." A blaze of golden energy fired from the deck of the ship. The golden energy washed off of sharp, jagged, golden armor, strong, orange dragon muscle, and from burning sapphire eyes protected by a jagged mask that projected forward with a jagged rhinoceros-like horn. "WarGreymon X! DRAMON DESTROYER!"

The dragon man's arm shot forward, the gauntlet's claws sliced forward as they extended. CyberSeadramon reeled backward slamming back into the waves. WarGreymon X turned as he came to a stop next to Kuzuhamon.

"Are you ok, Kuzuhamon?" asked the dragon man as he looked at the priestess.

"We're fine," returned Kuzuhamon with a nod, "and we're ready to put the hurt on CyberSeadramon."

"Good, because here he comes!" shouted WarGreymon X as CyberSeadramon exploded from the waves.

888

"Fire Feather!" Flashes of flaming feathers rallied around the bases of the rose vines. The vines charred as the flames subsided.

"Pidmon! Watch out!" shouted Mark suddenly. Pidmon turned and saw Rosemon rushing up behind him.

"Crap…" growled Pidmon as he leapt back, "Pid Speed!" Pidmon disappeared in flurry of movement as Rosemon swept forward with her rapier. Pidmon appeared seconds later at the top of the vines. Rosemon leapt after him and swiped forward. Pidmon shot to the left, "Pid Speed!" The angel disappeared again reappearing halfway down the rose stalk.

"You can't run forever, angel," shouted Rosemon as she swept around and dove after Pidmon.

"I can try!" retorted Pidmon as he disappeared in another blur of Pid Speed. He reappeared at the base of the rose stalks. He put his hand forward, "Fire Feather!"

A torrent of flame rushed around the intertwined vines. Rosemon dropped down on Pidmon and swept her sword forward. Pidmon stumbled forward as the green rapier sliced the air in front of his chest. Rosemon pressed the issue and lunged after the angel. Pidmon reacted reflexively by sweeping his staff forward and striking Rosemon in the stomach. The flowery woman gasped as the air fled her lungs. Pidmon leapt back and pushed his hands forward releasing another swarm of flaming feathers. Rosemon snarled at the attack and swept her cloak around herself.

Pidmon jumped up and flitted to the balcony. He looked back, checking on Mark.

"What's…going on?" whispered Michelle. Mark and Labramon looked up as the little girl lifted her head.

"We're trying to free the others, Rosemon has them…" explained Mark as he ran to her.

"Can you sit up, Michelle?" asked Labramon as she helped the girl into a sitting position.

"Thorn Whip!" a green rope wrapped around Pidmon's neck and the angel lurched forward and down.

"Pidmon!" shouted Mark.

"Labramon…" Michelle shook her head to get rid of the cobwebs, "We have to help him.

"I'm ready to throw my weight around," Labramon braced herself. Michelle lifted her digivice up. "Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The canine angel ran forward and leapt into the air. She twisted downward and pointed her staff downward, "La Pucelle!"

Mark and Michelle ran forward and saw the pink lightning crash against the green cloak of Rosemon. Pidmon was grappling with the whip around his neck. The male angel grunted as he torn at the thorn vine. D'Arcmon flew over Rosemon's head and twisted her staff in her hand.

"Do you think you two can stop me?" chuckled Rosemon. "You aren't even a decent waste of my time!"

"We'll see," growled D'Arcmon as eight orbs of light appeared in measured positions on the circle the staff was making as it spun, "Battlement D'Armor!"

The eight orbs of light exploded forward as eight, white lightning strikes that crashed against Rosemon. The flower woman dropped back from the blasts but Rosemon swept her hand forward and chuckled.

"Do you really think you have chance?" asked the rose as she looked at D'Arcmon.

"Fire Feather!" shouted Pidmon as he freed himself from the whip. "We have every chance of defeating you, Rosemon, we don't give up!"

"Such a foolish sentiment…" sighed Rosemon, "Why must you make everything so…unpleasant…?"

"Shut it," growled D'Arcmon as she glided next to Pidmon. The two angels glared at Rosemon, "We may not be Mega Digimon but we can still defeat you…"

"I truly doubt that…I was a Mega digimon before this world was created," chuckled Rosemon, "and then loving Piedmon restored me…after finding me miles under the earth near a cavern spring…One day he'll remember who I am, and we'll go and search for dear Sigma and Mari, but first he must rule this world so he can gain access to the gateway!"

"Don't count on it, he's not going to rule anything!" growled Pidmon. The male angel looked to D'Arcmon and the canine angel nodded in agreement.

"He already has access to the gateway," shouted Mark loudly. Rosemon sneered up at the boy. Mark looked down at Rosemon, "Chaos Piedmon isn't who you think he is..."

"That's nonsense!" retorted Rosemon indignantly. "If he had control of the Gateway he'd have already started his search for Sigma…he said he was looking for a Chosen One!"

"He was, but the human was Kuro Ishida!" shouted Michelle loudly, "He sent his flunkies back to the Human World to find him!"

"No, I don't believe you!" Rosemon glared at the children and then at D'Arcmon and Pidmon, "You're lying to me!" She growled and unsheathed her rapier. "You won't live!"

Rosemon pivoted and shot upward towards Mark and Michelle, the blade poised to slice the two in half. Pidmon and D'Arcmon were right behind her.

"D'Arcmon, digivolve to Wisemon!" The specter-like sorceress flashed her claws forward, "Eternal Nirvana!"

A stream of multicolored energy wrapped itself around Rosemon. Pidmon disappeared into a flash of his Pid Speed and reappeared between Rosemon and the children. Mark looked up at Pidmon. The angel nodded. Mark smiled slightly.

"Pidmon, digivolve to Asuramon!" The white and red angel glowed and reformed into a black skinned, four armed god with three faces and a golden arch over his head. His arms burned and he punched forward, "Fire Fists of Asura!"

The blasts of flame crushed into Rosemon repelling the woman and Wisemon moved to one side and sling shot the woman into the ground using her Eternal Nirvana Rope. Rosemon stood and glared angrily up at the two humans.

"Asuramon, get the others free; I'll hold off Rosemon!" The white robed sorceress spoke as her cobalt eyes watched Rosemon.

"Right," Asuramon nodded and dove off towards the rose vines.

Rosemon turned to chase after Asuramon, when Wisemon glided in front of the red clad woman, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of my way!" snarled Rosemon as she flicked her whip forward.

"Pandora Dialog!" Wisemon slashed forward releasing lightning claw marks into the air.

888

"River of Rage!" a crimson stream ripped through the air between WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon.

The two digimon rushed backward as a second and third stream of red hatred flashed between them. They had been slowly leading CyberSeadramon from the _Great Gannet_ for a while now, and now the ship was nothing but a dot in the distance.

"Reverse Rice Cord!" Kuzuhamon crossed her arms and flashed them forward and instead of a small stampede of fox spirits, one, large, silvery vixen howled forward and attacked CyberSeadramon.

WarGreymon X dove down and buzzed over the water and pulled up, turning and lifting his hands. As he did so aquamarine energy from the water swirled into a large ball between his hands. WarGreymon X watched CyberSeadramon thrash in the ocean as Kuzuhamon's fox spirit wrestled with the large sea dragon.

"Poseidon FORCE!" shouted WarGreymon X when the right time presented itself and lobbed the large ball of oceanic energy forward toward CyberSeadramon.

The sea dragon reeled backward as if a large beach ball had smashed into its chest and fell back into the water. WarGreymon X flew over the surface and growled.

"What is it?" asked Kuzuhamon.

"_As long as he can hide under water, we'll never destroy him…"_ growled Jason loudly.

"_Then let's go after him and force him to surface!" _ shouted Otamamon, _"Or did you forget, you can breathe underwater?" _

"That's right, I can, can't I?" WarGreymon X said in shock and rubbed the back of his armored head with his claws, "Well, paint me stupid…"

"Well?" Kuzuhamon looked at WarGreymon X, "Are you going to do it or not?"

"I'm going, I'm going, jeesh!" returned the dragon man as he dove down.

"We'll have a spell waiting for him when he surfaces," called Kuzuhamon loudly as WarGreymon X disappeared under the waves.

"Now where is he?" growled the dragon man to himself as he cut through the water, his claws extended forward to cut down on drag. WarGreymon X stopped and hovered in the water. "He can't be far from us…"

A pair of jaws snapped shut around WarGreymon X. CyberSeadramon rushed up and then plunged back down into the shadowy depths where he had been hiding. WarGreymon X grunted as he slowly pushed CyberSeadramon's mouth open, but his strength couldn't pry the jaws open enough to slide free. The dragon man struggled in the sea dragon's mouth trying to dislodge himself.

"It's hopeless!" gargled CyberSeadramon as he cruised through the watery shadows, "Sooner or later you'll run out of strength and I'll just crush you and swallow you…there is no escape!"

"Shut up!" snorted WarGreymon X as he wriggled in CyberSeadramon's mouth, "We're getting out and we're kicking your can up to the surface!"

"I don't think so my little morsel…" chuckled CyberSeadramon as he clenched his jaw. WarGreymon X grunted loudly as he struggled to hold the dragon's jaws open.

"_Jason, we need to get free of him, if this keeps up, I may come unmerged with you…and at this depth, your body would be like squished grapes…" _whimpered Otamamon quietly with in the biomergence.

"_Thanks for the visual," _grumbled Jason as he strained against the jaws, _"Why are we the ones always being stuck in someone else's mouth?"_

"ATTACK!" called a loud voice. WarGreymon X turned his head suddenly and saw hundreds of shadows rushing towards them.

"WHAMON!" gasped WarGreymon X loudly as the large marine mammal collided amid ship of CyberSeadramon.

"Thought you could use the help!" shouted Whamon as he rushed past.

Whamon wasn't alone though. Hundreds of spears flew out of the shadows and a group of Tylomon shot past firing torpedoes across CyberSeadramon's snout. A hairy walrus rushed past firing missiles into the cybernetic wiring of the dragon. A huge, prehistoric turtle dove by releasing a torrent of energy blades into CyberSeadramon. The cybernetic sea dragon finally growled in anger as a large merger of sea turtle, and furry walrus swam by and flung a huge hammer against the side of CyberSeadramon's head. WarGreymon X immediately launched from CyberSeadramon's gaping mouth. The dragon man turned and saluted to the marine digimon as they retreated to a safe distance.

"River of Rage!" roared CyberSeadramon as he fired back at the armada of marine digimon.

"I don't think so!" WarGreymon X thrust his hands forward and collected marine energy into his hands, "Poseidon Force!"

The sphere of energy was huge and it grew as it pressed through the water drawing more and more energy as it traveled. The sphere detonated at the head of CyberSeadramon's energy beam and thrust both, CyberSeadramon and WarGreymon X upwards and spat them into the air.

"There you are!" Kuzuhamon shouted. She, with one hand, thrust her staff forward, keeping it vertical and held the other hand out, "Reverse Rice Cord!" A stream of foxes rushed forward but Kuzuhamon wasn't done, "Womb World Mandala!"

A twisting blast of purification energy raced through the epicenter of the fox stampede, drawing the spirits in a tight coil around the purification beam. CyberSeadramon glared down at the attack.

"River of RAARG!" the purification energy smashed into CyberSeadramon's snout as he prepared to fire his attack. CyberSeadramon reared back and growled.

"Ouch…" WarGreymon X hovered next to Kuzuhamon. "What did you do?"

"I decided I would combine my attacks," replied the priestess smugly, "didn't think they'd magnify the power instead of just adding their power together…"

"I have a plan…" WarGreymon X looked to Kuzuhamon, "Could you do that fox thing to me?"

"What?" Kuzuhamon looked blankly at WarGreymon X, "I didn't even know if it would work and you want me to try it on you? I could obliterate you!"

"I don't think that will happen…something tells me it won't," replied WarGreymon X as he looked at his claws, "I'm almost certain…"

"_Your hunch is hardly enough to try something this risky…" _Renamon said soberly.

"_Jason, it's not worth the risk…" _said Janet in agreement.

"It will work, trust me!" pleaded WarGreymon X, "Please…"

"River of Rage!" snapped CyberSeadramon and a jagged burst sliced between the two biomerged digimon.

Kuzuhamon looked sternly at WarGreymon X, "If I kill you, I will never be able to live with myself…"

"We have to live for the living…" replied WarGreymon X. "And if you kill me, I promise I'll come and haunt you so you won't be lonely…"

"That's so reassuring…" grumbled Kuzuhamon. "I suppose…but if anything starts going wrong…"

"Yeah, yeah, abort…" WarGreymon X nodded dismissively. "Here goes nothing…"

"Fools, you cannot defeat me, even with your friends…" CyberSeadramon snarled as he fired another blast at the biomerged digimon. WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon merely swept to one side and let the blast fly off into the distance.

"Yeah, yeah, can't win, you're super powerful, no one can stop you…" WarGreymon X waved his clawed hand, "Well, buddy, I've got a little newsflash for you, we can beat you, and we will, just watch us do the voodoo we do." WarGreymon X lifted his gauntleted arms and pressed them together, "When I say now, do it Kuzuhamon." The dragon man then started to spin drawing orange energy around his body, "Grand Tornado!" WarGreymon X roared as he corkscrewed toward CyberSeadramon. The cybernetic dragon scoffed as he lowered his head and prepared to meet the dragon warrior head on. They rushed ever closer to one another. "NOW!"

"REVERSE RICE CORD!" Kuzuhamon pushed her hands together and herds of fox spirits rushed forward of every color.

The kitsune spirits swarmed around the corkscrew of orange energy that was WarGreymon X. The tornado shimmered slightly as it went from orange to burnished gold to brilliant platinum. CyberSeadramon roared loudly as he pressed forward.

"Hyper Tsunami Cannon!" roared CyberSeadramon firing the four, large, turbine cannons on the sides of his head.

The pressurized water roared forward and deflected from the platinum energy drill. The spiral continued forward undaunted, undeterred, and unfettered. CyberSeadramon slowed his forward progression and tried to turn but it was too late; the energy corkscrew ripped through the side of his head as the sea dragon tried to turn away. The fox spirits sliced around the sea serpent as WarGreymon X emerged from the other side of the dragon's head and turned back at his handiwork.

All along CyberSeadramon's body, explosions ripped from the cybernetic network of cords and tubing. Chunks of the sea dragon's body sizzled as the mass crashed down into the waves. The serpent writhed and thrashed as it sank below the water's surface. The ocean remained unsettled for several minutes until one, large dome of water exploded upward accompanied by a muffled 'boom'.

"Did we get him?" shouted WarGreymon X.

"I should hope so," replied Kuzuhamon. The fox priestess lifted a hand and tilted her head downward and whispered a prayer. She looked up at WarGreymon X, "After all, you blew his head off…"

"We should go after the others, while we're biomerged," called out WarGreymon X. "We can travel faster than the _Great Gannet_."

"But we can't leave them stranded out here…" Kuzuhamon replied sternly.

"That's true…" WarGreymon X looked down and then his head shot up, "I got it, I'll be right back!" The dragon man quickly dove into the ocean and jetted under the waters' surface.

"Now what?" Kuzuhamon grumbled as the she watched him disappear.

Five minutes later the warrior replied. He turned and started to the west, "Well, let's go."

"What about the _Great Gannet_?" Kuzuhamon insisted loudly.

"Let's just say an old friend is dealing with it," replied WarGreymon X with a nod. He waved his hand, "Come on, the sooner we get to the others; the sooner we can search out Chaos Piedmon."

888

"Fire Fist of Asura!" Asuramon slammed his flaming fists against the base of last rose vine trunks.

The trunk burned and crackled and slowly tilted falling to the ground. Asuramon turned and collided with a fast moving Wisemon, who was caught up in Rosemon's thorn whip. The two Ultimates crashed back. Rosemon walked forward.

"It's too late, Rosemon, our friends are free," Wisemon growled as she struggled to free herself.

"They are still weakened though, that shall give me plenty of time to delete you," Rosemon smirked quietly as Asuramon and Wisemon looked up in fear. "See, you already understand, you won't survive me…"

"Rosemon, behind you, turn around!" Asuramon shouted loudly.

"Hah, do you really think I am that naïve?" Rosemon chuckled to herself, "that's the oldest trick in the book…"

"No, Rosemon, turn around…" Wisemon breathed.

"Don't try to trick me, I am not stupid, you will not escape me," announced Rosemon.

"No, Rosemon, you must turn around!" argued Asuramon loudly.

Rosemon's lips turned into a frown and she growled. She lifted her rapier up. "Your games are no longer amusing…Rose…."

Rosemon gasped and looked down. A long, broad blade erupted out of her stomach. The blade pulled back and Rosemon staggered forward. She dropped to her knees in front of Asuramon and Wisemon. Her flowered head turned.

"Rosemon, let's just say, your specific talents are no longer needed," the cold, made-up face smirked with its bright red lips.

"It's true, isn't it?" Rosemon looked up in horror at the clown as it settled on the ground in front of her. "Piedmon, it's true; isn't it; you don't want to look for Sigma and Mari? You lied, you pretended to care!"

"Of course I pretended!" The harlequin chuckled grandiosely. "I'm an actor!" The clown's smiling face quickly turned to granite, "And you, my dear lady, were naïve enough to believe it," the harlequin walked forward slowly, but confidently, gently weaving his legs, one in front of the other as he walked, "don't worry, Rosemon, your drama is nearly over, allow me to show you to the dénouement…"

"Rosemon get out of there!" Asuramon shouted, the four armed digimon moved to help her but it was too late.

Chaos Piedmon flicked his wrist upward and tossed a handkerchief over Rosemon. There was a light flicker of red and Chaos Piedmon picked up the handkerchief and with statesmanlike charm tucked it into shirt. Asuramon and Wisemon looked down and gasped. All that was left was a single, red rose on the floor. Chaos Piedmon looked up at the two, destined digimon and started to laugh heartily, his dark eyes twinkling in pure pleasure.

**888**

**AN: This chapter signifies the beginning of the homestretch. **

**Dark Qiviut: His turmoil plays out here as well, and I think I liked that interchange between Amy and Anubismon/Brendan. **


	83. The Phantasmagorical Chaos Piedmon

**I don't own digimon**

**Things get slightly intense, so be careful if you're young and afraid of clowns.**

**The Phantasmagorical Chaos Piedmon**

**888**

"Justice Burst!" Justimon groaned as he lifted his arm up and fired at Chaos Piedmon. The clown hopped backward as the lavender blaze flew past.

"Hah, you are still trying those old tricks!" laughed the clown as he turned. He pulled a sword from the sheath on his back. "Trump Sword!"

Chaos Piedmon flicked his wrist and flung the sword at Justimon. Justimon fell back as the sword flew past. The cyborg laid on the ground and took deep breaths. Chaos Piedmon smirked and walked toward the incapacitated cyborg. The clown's blade glided back to Chaos Piedmon's hand and he twirled it playfully in his hand.

"Get…away from him…" heaved Anubismon between gasps. The god strained his hand forward, "Amemit!"

A trickle of golden lightning snapped through the air; Chaos Piedmon chuckled and grabbed the sword he'd thrown at Justimon and spun around and slapped the streak into nonexistence.

"This isn't even a show!" Chaos Piedmon chuckled quietly, "You are hardly worth my talent!"

"Rinkazan!" GaiOumon grunted as he dropped to his knees and swiped one of his swords forward. A flickering red blade cut through the air. Chaos Piedmon spun around and sliced through the blade.

"Really, half hearted attempts, you aren't suspending my disbelief at all!" chuckled Chaos Piedmon as he looked around at them.

Valkyrimon lunged forward and grabbed her sword from the floor. She rose up on all fours and struggled to lift her sword. She looked up and Chaos Piedmon was on top of her and with a sweeping kick he sent her rolling across the sandy surface.

"Human Emotion!" a blaze of white light slammed Chaos Piedmon in the gut. The evil clown grunted as he slid backward.

"Pandora Dialog!" a streak of white lightning cracked into Chaos Piedmon's face. Chaos Piedmon snarled as he covered his face.

"We must get them out of here," growled Asuramon as the four armed digimon flew towards Valkyrimon and GaiOumon. "They are in no condition to fight…"

"Yes," Wisemon nodded. "I'll get Anubismon and Justimon…"

"You are going no where!" shouted Chaos Piedmon loudly. The clown was glaring at the two Ultimate digimon. "You tried to change the delicate plot of my story by blindsiding me! I won't allow that!" Chaos Piedmon threw his hand forward, "Clown Trick!"

A burst of spiraling energy shot forward toward Asuramon. Wisemon swept forward and materialized her spell book and opened it wide in front of the blast, "Eternal Nirvana!" The spiral of clown magic twisted and spun in the book. Wisemon's eyes narrowed, "I…can't hold it…." The book exploded and flung Wisemon and Asuramon backward.

"Fool, to think your slight of hand could match my honed talents!" laughed Chaos Piedmon, "I'm almost insulted…" Chaos Piedmon gently slid a sword from his sheaths. "You untalented hacks have been in my way for much too long. This is your curtain call, stop padding the plot, and accept the fact that your song and dance is over!"

"Pit Bomb!" There was an explosion and a black bat bomb flew forward and exploded into Chaos Piedmon's side. The clown staggered to one side.

"Piximon!" Asuramon and Wisemon looked up as the winged, ball of pink fluff hovered by. Gatomon and Gotsumon were behind him.

"Go, get the other digi-destined, get them out of here," Piximon commanded, "You have to go find the Child of Responsibility and Love, yep, yep!"

"Fool, Piximon, this is the second time you've tried to rise up against me to protect these so called saviors, the last time you tried to stop me as Piedmon, and you were trounced! Now you are attempting the same thing, and this time I am much more powerful than I ever was in the past!" Chaos Piedmon swung his sword forward, "You will not survive, when I am done with you, you shall never work in this World again!"

"Go!" Piximon shouted, "Take the others and go!"

Asuramon nodded and rushed to GaiOumon and Valkyrimon and hiked them up under his arms. The four armed digimon then flew up to the balcony where Mark and Michelle were hiding and grabbed them. Wisemon flew over to Justimon and Anubismon and hoisted them up under her. The two Ultimate digimon then rushed for the exit. Chaos Piedmon roared in frustration and threw his arms forward releasing a spiral of clown magic towards Asuramon. Piximon buzzed in front of the attack and took the brunt of the blast. The fairy twisted and rolled through the air until he crashed into the wall of the stadium.

"Piximon…" Wisemon stopped.

"Go…" Piximon gritted through his teeth. "I'll hold him…"

"Go," Gatomon and Gotsumon demanded, "We'll help him, just go!"

"But…" Wisemon looked at the digimon.

"Wisemon, let's go!" shouted Asuramon as he rushed through the doorway. Wisemon looked back at the three digimon that had saved them and then pushed forward.

"Well, well, well," Chaos Piedmon glided forward, inches above the ground. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Don't underestimate me," growled Piximon as he hovered forward with his staff.

"Ha!" Chaos Piedmon shook his head, "You really do think highly of yourself, such a shame, you would make such a nice pet, but you're far too unruly!"

"I would never be a servant to you Chaos Piedmon," shouted Piximon loudly, "The digi-destined will defeat you, yep, yep! You have no idea of their power!"

"Pah," Chaos Piedmon glared down at the fairy, "You said that the last time, and look, I came back, what makes you this will be any different?"

"Because, this world will not allow a scourge like you to take over!" replied Piximon as he glared at the harlequin.

"This world, will listen to me, and won't argue!" shouted Chaos Piedmon, "And you will also!" The clown launched forward his sword drawn. Piximon held his staff up defensively. Chaos Piedmon's sword sliced cleanly through the metal and wood rod. Piximon looked at his halved staff in shock. Chaos Piedmon smirked quietly, "And you'll like it, too…"

888

"Lay them on the ground…" Wisemon whispered as they came to a stop in the rose maze. "I'll give them a rejuvenation spell…"

Asuramon nodded and laid the biomerged digimon on the ground. Wisemon lifted her hand up and materialized a book in her hand.

"I thought…" Asuramon whispered.

"Magic," murmured Wisemon's answer as she flicked through the book, "Ah, here it is…" Wisemon lifted her index finger and gently touched it to a spot between the eye brows of Anubismon, Valkyrimon, Justimon and GaiOumon. She slowly drew a circle on their foreheads from that point and made chords and diameters across the circles and then drew up, "Soma of Hikari, restore the strength to these warriors of destiny!"

Wisemon then clapped her hands and gently pressed the epicenter of each of the circles. The circles flared brightly and streams of energy churned through their bodies. The biomerged digimon shook their heads and sat up slowly.

"What…happened?" whispered Valkyrimon as she looked around. "What happened to Chaos Piedmon?"

"Piximon is trying to hold him off so we could escape," replied Asuramon.

"What?" Valkyrimon glared up at Asuramon, "And you let him? He can't win?"

"Neither could've we, but if Chaos Piedmon had destroyed you, then there would have been no chance," replied Mark quietly.

"We need to find Jason and Janet," whispered Michelle, "We have to…if we don't then he'll just pick us off…"

There was a loud explosion from the palace and the digi-destined looked up in shock. A humanoid figure rose from above the hedge-line. Valkyrimon gulped and looked down.

"Piximon…" Mark whispered and looked down. "No…"

"We have to run," Michelle whispered, "We have to keep moving…"

"What?" Justimon glared down at Michelle, "Are you nuts?"

"She's right, we can't face him like this, if we couldn't defeat Rosemon, what makes you think we have a chance against Chaos Piedmon?" asked Anubismon quietly. "We need to get the others, we need to contact GrapLeomon and his friends; we need all the strength we can muster!"

"So we're just running away, like cowards?" growled Justimon.

"We don't have a choice," snapped Anubismon, "I don't like it either, but this is the only way we're going to survive long enough to actually gain the support needed to stop him!"

"Justimon…" GaiOumon looked up at the lithe cyborg. "You know he's right…it would be meaningless to run into battle against him; there is no cowardice in retreating from a superior enemy to regroup…"

Justimon clenched his fists tightly and growled. "Right then, let's go."

"We can't, this maze is so thick, we could be trapped in here forever," Valkyrimon looked at the others, "We only have one chance…we have to fly…"

"Great…" grumbled Justimon as he looked at the others, "He'll see us, and then we'll be toast…"

"Not necessarily," whispered Anubismon, "If you rode on my back, you could shoot back at him, that should slow him down enough to give us a chance to escape…"

"That sounds like a plan," Asuramon replied as he picked up Mark. "Wisemon and I should fly ahead of you, seeing as we'd been obvious targets for Chaos Piedmon."

"Yes, we'll provide a rear guard for you," nodded GaiOumon as he looked up. "If we're going to do it, we better do it, because Chaos Piedmon is closing in…"

"Justimon, get on my back," Anubismon knelt down and opened his wings.

Justimon got on Anubismon's back, piggyback-style and held Anubismon from under his wings and wrapped his legs around Anubismon's waist. Justimon let go with his cyborg arm and morphed it into a cannon.

"On three we launch in unison, he can't hit us all," said Wisemon as she helped Michelle onto her back.

"One, two, three!" Valkyrimon counted and together the digi-destined launched upward.

As soon as they were clear of the roses Justimon turned his head and pointed his cannon arm at the quickly approaching humanoid form of Chaos Piedmon. Rapid fire lavender bursts of energy ripped through the air swarming around Chaos Piedmon's figure. The clown dodged and weaved as the bursts flew by. One of the lavender streaks hit the clown and Chaos Piedmon spun backward and crashed into the rose bushes below.

"Bull's eye, baby!" cheered Justimon as Anubismon and the others opened the gap between them and Chaos Piedmon.

888

Mud Frigimon, the Gotsumon and Tentomon walked along a dusty trail, buffered to the north by a forest and to the south by scrub bush. They weren't far from Metal Puppetmon's mansion and they stepped cautiously.

"This is insanity, we should leave this place!" whined Tentomon as he hovered next to Mud Frigimon. "We don't know what kind of traps are around here…"

"Deadly is the kind of traps there are!" shouted Tentomon loudly, "I really don't see why we're doing this, the digi-destined were captured, why are we coming here!"

"Because, if we want to save the digi-destined we'll need help," Mud Frigimon sighed quietly.

"Halt! Do not move!" grated a voice. Tentomon froze in place and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

"Who's there?" Mud Frigimon turned in a slow circle gathering the Gotsumon close to him and scooped up Tentomon.

A tall, humanoid figure appeared out of the shadows of the forest. Metal armor covered its chest and arms. The creature's cranium was covered by metal, but its lower part of its head was organic.

"Andromon!" cheered the Gotsumon. Mud Frigimon sighed in relief.

"It's me, Mud Frigimon, boy are we glad to see you Andromon," chuckled the mud digimon quietly.

"As am I to see you, Mud Frigimon. GrapLeomon and the others will be most pleased to see you…" replied the robot as he turned, "Come this way, we have a camp approximately one tenth of a kilometer to the north, north west…"

"What are you doing here? The last I heard you were captured…" Mud Frigimon ran behind the metal digimon.

"The digi-destined saved us, the Chosen of Sincerity and Knowledge, they have gone to search for the remaining digi-destined," replied Andromon flatly. "We were tracking them until they disappeared somewhere in the north. Since then we have been sitting at camp. My probability circuits are producing numerous disturbing figures…I fear they have been captured…or worse…"

"Then why are you sitting around here," growled Mud Frigimon as he ran next to Andromon, "You should have ran after them!"

"We have no postulates as to where they have gone, to follow them may be impossible," replied Andromon. The metal digimon continued forward but stopped suddenly. "Confirming signal…."

"What's going on?" Mud Frigimon and the Gotsumon looked up at the Metal digimon.

"I am picking up Brendan's signature…it is faint…and there is much digital interference but the signature is confirmed…He is traveling towards us, at considerable speed," Andromon relayed the information with no emotion. "We must alert the others…they will be over us in several minutes." Andromon ran off into the forest.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Mud Frigimon as he ran after the metal digimon with the Gotsumon.

The forest blurred past as Mud Frigimon ran behind Andromon. They ran into a clearing. Around a small fire was a group of digimon, ranging from Rookie to Ultimate. On the right was GrapLeomon, an armored lion man; next to him on the left was the four legged centaur digimon, Centaurumon. Next in line was the white, frozen counterpart of Mud Frigimon, Frigimon, with his white, round body and red buttoned front, next to Frigimon was his closest friend a white furred, gnomish digimon named Mojyamon. Next to Mojyamon was the fiery Meramon and next to Meramon was the scowling face of Ogremon. The small, red rodent digimon, Elecmon was looking worriedly into the flames and in the back ground the winged unicorn, Unimon was looking around.

"GrapLeomon, I can detect Brendan, he is moving quickly this way," announced Andromon loudly. The digimon looked up in shock, "In fact, he should be passing overhead…right about…."

Asuramon, Wisemon, Anubismon; carrying Justimon, GaiOumon and Valkyrimon passed overhead. The digimon at the camp stood up and looked at Andromon.

"We must follow them!" GrapLeomon looked at the others, "They may need us…"

"Can you contact them, Andromon?" asked the winged unicorn stoically.

"Yes, I will send a message to Brendan's computer," confirmed Andromon as he looked down and closed his eyes, "Message has been sent…"

"Well?" Elecmon said with his gruff voice and hopped forward.

Andromon turned slightly and his chest compartment opened and two, catfish looking missiles flew forward. "Chaos Piedmon is approaching…"

888

"We're getting paged," called Anubismon loudly as he glided forward, "Andromon, has contacted me, says he is tracking us…"

"Well?" Justimon scooted forward on Anubismon's back, "Did you warn him about Chaos Piedmon?"

"Yes," Anubismon nodded slowly. "In fact…" Anubismon seemed to tone out the universe for a second. His fingers seemed to be slightly mimicking the actions of typing. "He's fired upon Chaos Piedmon, he and the others we saved from Metal Puppetmon's mansion are engaging Chaos Piedmon as we speak…including Mud Frigimon, three Gotsumon and Tentomon…"

"They can't; he'll murder them!" shouted Valkyrimon as she stopped. "We can't let this continue!"

"Tell them to run!" shouted GaiOumon, "No…I have a better plan…" GaiOumon looked over the tree tops to a long stretching prairie, "Tell them to follow us, we'll regroup and attack Chaos Piedmon as a group."

"What about Janet and Jason?" asked Asuramon as he glided next to Wisemon.

"They'll just have to find us," remarked GaiOumon, "We can't keep running like this and let every digimon between us and him get destroyed. We're going to make a real stand, and now is better than later…" replied GaiOumon.

The dragon samurai narrowed his eyes and pushed onwards. The four biomerged digimon dropped down on a hill that overlooked the periphery of the forest. The prairie below them was remarkably peaceful, even though the forest just north of it was ablaze. Scattered explosions called to the fore the fact that the group of resistors were fighting for their lives as they tried to reach their destination. Justimon swept his scarf ends behind his shoulder and lifted his cybernetic arm, morphing it into its cannon mode. After arguing with GaiOumon and Justimon, Asuramon and Wisemon took Mark and Michelle somewhere safe, somewhere where Chaos Piedmon wouldn't hurt them.

Valkyrimon unhitched her crossbow from her back and pointed it towards the area of the forest where the most recent explosions had erupted a few seconds before. They were coming, with any luck they would all make it, but in truth, no one believed that any of the resistance survived the brutal insanity that was Chaos Piedmon. Anubismon was standing poised, with his arms outstretched and his palms together, lightly cupped to create a large golden burst of holy energy. GaiOumon was hovering slightly above the rest, red, jagged, blades crossed slightly.

The periphery of the forest exploded and several shapes were staggering forward from the blast. The canopy ejected a winged equine digimon. A lion and an ogre hobbled from the forest, carrying each others' weight. A hulking, glinting metal digimon staggered out of the forest, one of his legs was sparking and he weakly dragged the foot of that leg across the dirt. Lastly a small group of digimon rushed out of the forest. The largest, a rounder digimon was shielding smaller digimon as he put his back to falling, burning tree limbs. Dark laughter of a mad man erupted from the forest seconds later as the ragtag group of refugees retreated from the forest. A single, human form seemed to materialize into existence at the edge of the forest. The figure, glided forward, silently, slowly, as if he was stalking the straggling survivors.

"He's going to attack them from behind…" Justimon growled and his arm cannon glowed soft lavender, "Justice BURST!" volleys of lavender exploded forward.

"Lightning Arrow!" streaks of lightning flashed across the ground.

"Gaia Reactor!" the streaking tail of a blue comet blazed across the valley illuminating the faces of the refugees.

"Amemit!" A swarm of golden energy ripped forward.

The resistance forces scurried forward as the valley exploded in energy and fire. The laughter roared again; it was an insane, arrogant laughter. The flames twirled upward as a single form escaped the hellish flames in the valley. Its elegant rise only made the digi-destined shudder as the figure stopped its ballet in the air and slowly glided forward.

Justimon lost it and started to fire his cannon wildly at the figure. Lavender bursts were lobbed through the air at the figure as it moved closer. Arrow after arrow of lightning streaked the sky and burst after burst of pyramid shaped lasers flashed into the figure as Valkyrimon and Anubismon joined the cyborg. GaiOumon launched forward and swung his jagged swords forward. Bloody blades of energy sliced the sky open, trying to cut the clown in half, but the clown was undeterred.

The clown swooped down. The hulking, metallic digimon whirled around sweeping its arm upward. An arc of electrical energy snapped at the clown but only laughter reached the digi-destined. There was the flash of metal in the moonlight and every once and a while a loud clank cut through the clown's chuckles. The harlequin put a foot to the metal digimon's chest sending it reeling backward and falling on its posterior. The digi-destined ran forward. Weapons raised, attacks were sent flying forward. The clown dismissed the attacks with an aristocratic flick of the wrist. He slowly stalked forward, towards his prey. The metal digimon swiped forward with a blade formed from its claws. The clown sliced downward with one of its swords. The digi-destined halted in mid step. The metal digimon's blade arm came off and dropped to the ground. There was a sharp 'ha' and then the clown lunged forward with its sword. The android digimon arched its back and then slumped forward dispersing into dust.

The clown turned slowly and looked at the digi-destined. Its eyes glowed blood red as he glared forward at the digi-destined. The moonlight slid over his face revealing a ruby smile cut across a white face. Seconds later the clown was humming towards the lion and the ogre. The lion turned and sliced its foot across the ground, releasing a torrent of cutting wind toward the clown. The dark harlequin only continued to hum as he glided through the tornado.

Valkyrimon unsheathed her sword and ran to intercept the clown. The harlequin twisted and in one, single, smooth movement unsheathed his sword, blocking Valkyrimon's blade and lifted a foot to kick the female digimon in the stomach. Valkyrimon crashed to the ground and clutched her abdomen, trying to regain her breath.

The clown chuckled quietly and turned back to the ogre and the lion. He continued forward, slowly taking one step luxuriously after the other. The lion roared loudly and punched his fist forward releasing a twisting stream of plasma. The clown lifted a hand and simply slapped the attack away. The harlequin continued forward and resumed his humming; it was a nameless, tuneless stream of notes that ebbed and flowed with each step.

The lion growled and started to rush forward but the ogre grabbed the lion's arm and pushed him back. The ogre then roared and leapt forward. The clown stopped, leaned back and let the club of the ogre fly wildly past his head and then swiped forward with his sword. The ogre hung in the air for a few seconds before friction finally lost the battle with gravity and forward momentum, and let the ogre's torso and his legs fly from each other causing both to dissociate into dust separately but at the same time.

The clown watched the ogre fade away and a mirthful sound of glee wafted over to the digi-destined. The clown's face turned and his blood red eyes gleamed at them. Justimon clenched his fist and ran down towards the clown. GaiOumon zoomed in along his side, the dragon warrior's swords poised to slice the clown in half. Justimon morphed his arm into a sheath that had a lavender energy blade jutting out of it. The clown gingerly leapt backward as the two biomerged digimon sliced and swept forward. The harlequin laughed again and stopped. The two biomerged digimon lunged forward, ready to slice the clown to bits but were shocked to see that they sliced into empty air.

Justimon and GaiOumon swept around to see the clown already at the lion. The feline warrior was punching and kicking at the clown's sword. The clown only hummed to himself as he nonchalantly sliced his sword forward and parried kicks and punches. The lion leapt backward and rolled as the sword became more insistent. The lion punched forward releasing another flare of plasma. The clown just lifted his hand and let the attack blow across his gloved palm like a warm wind.

The lion leapt back as the clown sliced forward. The harlequin leapt forward after the lion and seamlessly lunged forward as he touched ground. The lion hadn't time to react and the sword dove straight through his armor and left the warrior impaled on a blade. The lion warrior's arms fell to its sides and its head lolled to the left slightly. The harlequin then smoothly turned his hips to one side and drew the sword cleanly from its victim, all the while humming a soft, innocent tune. The clown turned and looked at the digi-destined, slowly scanning the remains of the prairie.

"You won't get away with this," shouted Justimon loudly. The cyborg's words wavered slightly as the clown pushed off the ground and glided towards him. "We will destroy you, you monster…"

"Child…I've been waiting an eternity for this…" breathed the clown quietly as he touched down a mere five feet in front of GaiOumon and Justimon. The clown tilted his head slightly to the left, "and I shan't have a couple of runny-nosed ragamuffins stop me…" The clown lifted a gloved hand, "Stand still, and I may be mercifully quick with your destruction…"

"Fenrir Sword!" a twisting strike of fire and ice slammed into the gray harlequin's back. The clown stumbled forward half a step and grimaced.

"I see, you haven't learned your lesson," breathed the clown in annoyance as he flashed his sword arm back and, without turning to see, blocked Valkyrimon's attempt to slice the clown in half.

GaiOumon lunged forward with his sword only to have his attack matched by a dagger in the clown's other hand. Justimon leapt forward and plunged his Voltage Blade forward only to have the clown disappear into thin air.

"Damn it…" growled Justimon as he looked around for the clown. Justimon found the clown fighting with Anubismon. "Brendan!"

Anubismon was leaping back from the clown's blade as he tried to mount an offense against the clown. Justimon and the others rushed towards the scene. The clown was laughing and lunging forward and swiping to the side. Anubismon was feverishly backing away. He used the large golden bracelets on his arms as shields and used them to slap the blade of the Trump Sword away from his body.

The clown leapt back as GaiOumon and Justimon lunged forward to tackle the phantom. Valkyrimon swiped her sword forward and felt it strike the clown's blade. The harlequin just parried and let the female digimon push him back. The clown started to chuckle again and his red lips curled up and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" growled Valkyrimon.

"This…" murmured the clown as he faded slightly and Valkyrimon fell through him. A fist landed hard into Valkyrimon's lower back. Valkyrimon arched back and collapsed on the ground groaning in pain.

"Valkyrimon!" Anubismon leapt forward and brandished his claws.

The long talons of the godly digimon swept through empty air as the harlequin shifted to the left. Anubismon turned to strike again only to find a foot crashing into his chest. Anubismon rolled across the ground and laid motionless his wings haphazardly spread out. One of his hands clutched his chest as he let out an agonizing whimper.

Justimon and GaiOumon ran to Anubismon and then glared up at the clown. The samurai dragon man growled softly and stood up.

"I'm tired of you hurting my friends!" roared the dragon man as he rushed forward. "You're going to pay! RINKA…."

Justimon looked up in horror as GaiOumon halted in mid-step. The dragon samurai staggered back. The hilt a sword was showing from above the dragon's shoulder.

"…zan?" the clown looked at GaiOumon a smile played across his lips. The clown flicked his hand over and dramatically rolled his fingers through the air. A soft whisper floated through the air, "Clown Trick…" GaiOumon flew into the air in a shallow arch and crashed down at Justimon's feet. The harlequin looked up at the grey cyborg. A cloud must have flitted across the moons because soon there was nothing but the persistent crimson glow of the evil clown's eyes that lit the prairie, but even those disappeared into darkness. "You know, I have to commend you," whispered the harlequin's voice from what seemed all directions, "you really are powerful, but you lack panache, pizzazz, or any kind of class in the work you do…"

"We don't need theatrics to win…" Justimon replied as he circled slowly trying to ascertain where the clown was.

"I beg to differ," replied the voice. The humming started again. "You just aren't in my league…" Justimon looked around him as the humming seemed to get closer. The cloud shifted the three moons illuminated the field. "You just don't understand good drama at all…"

Justimon's blood ran cold and he turned. The clown was standing behind him with its back to him. Justimon spun around and lifted his arm, morphing it into its cannon form, but the clown was quicker and Justimon felt a surging pain rip up his cybernetic arm. A long sword with hearts on its hilt stuck out of his cybernetic appendage. The cannon sparked angrily around the offending object. A quick movement brought the back of the harlequin's hand crushing across the chin of Justimon and the cyborg flew sideways twisting in a tight spiral before crashing onto the ground. Another cloud passed over the moons and the prairie was bathed in darkness.

888

"Two of them are right below us!" shouted WarGreymon X. Kuzuhamon nodded and they swept down into the forest below.

Kuzuhamon touched the ground and looked around, "This way…"

"Right," WarGreymon X walked after her.

"Fire Fist of Asura!" roared a familiar voice. Instantly fire balls roared from the shadows. WarGreymon X swept in front of Kuzuhamon and lifted his gauntlets letting the fire blasts bounce off their metal.

"Asuramon! Stop attacking us!" shouted Kuzuhamon loudly, "It's us, Janet and Jason! Well, it's Renamon and Otamamon too…"

"How can we know?" growled Asuramon loudly as he walked from the shadows.

"It has to be them," chirped Marks' voice, "They have Jason and Janet's digivice signals…they must have biomerged too…"

"Mark, you were supposed to stay hidden!" shouted Asuramon loudly. The boy ran from the shadows.

"We shouldn't hide from our friends," returned Mark as he ran towards WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon.

"Where are the others?" Asked the fox priestess as she kneeled down and hugged Mark.

"They went to make a stand against Chaos Piedmon, they've been gone for a long time though," Mark looked down, "Chaos Piedmon…killed Piximon and some of our other friends and even his girlfriend, Rosemon…"

"Where's Michelle?" WarGreymon X looked around, "Is she with the others?"

"No, only the biomerged digimon went, Michelle is still hiding, she's with Wisemon," replied Mark quietly. "We're supposed to be the trump cards, but I think that's just Steven's way of saying we'd get in the way and we should just hide while the others protect us…"

"Then why are you out here?" Kuzuhamon looked at the boy.

"Well, I was worried about Asuramon and then I heard him attack, I thought Chaos Piedmon had come and I was going to come and help him," Mark looked up at the two, biomerged digimon. "I want to help him biomerge like you guys…"

"You will, when you need to," smiled WarGreymon X as he tilted his head.

"Do you think they could be winning?" Kuzuhamon asked to WarGreymon X.

"No…" gasped a voice from the forest. The two biomerged digimon swirled around and prepared to attack when a rotund digimon, an insect digimon and a group of rock digimon and a small rodent digimon emerged from the shadows. The rotund digimon was deep brown colored and was holding his arm, "It's a massacre…he deleted Ogremon, Andromon, and GrapLeomon…Unimon barely escaped the flames with his life…and we ran…but he's beating the digi-destined badly…"

"They need our help…" growled WarGreymon X.

"He's just taunting them now…" the rotund digimon walked forward, "As soon as they stand; he rushes towards them and punches them down. GaiOumon's armor was cut off of him and…Justimon…" Mud Frigimon shuddered.

"Mud Frigimon, are they still alive…?" Kuzuhamon leveled a sharp look on the rotund digimon.

"They were when I left," Mud Frigimon looked down, "I wish I was strong enough to fight him…but I'd just get in the way…"

"It's ok, we'll save them," WarGreymon X extended his arm and the claws on his gauntlet extended, "and we'll bring them back safe…"

"Do you need my help?" Asuramon asked as he walked forward.

"No, it's best you stay back here and protect Mark and Michelle," Kuzuhamon said as she lifted off the ground. "They are our last line of hope if we fail; we must protect them as best as we can…"

"They are to the north, there is a prairie, you can't miss them…" called Mud Frigimon as WarGreymon X followed Kuzuhamon.

The two biomerged digimon nodded and rocketed to the north. Mud Frigimon and his entourage looked at Asuramon and Mark.

"Come on, let's take you to our hiding place, you guys need the rest," whispered Mark as he took Mud Frigimon's hand.

888

Valkyrimon crashed to the ground as Chaos Piedmon touched elegantly to the earth. The clown turned and looked at his other actors and smirked. GaiOumon was lying on the ground motionless with daggers sticking out of his stomach like darts. Justimon was sitting on the ground numbly looking at his shattered cybernetic arm, which was lying in metal chunks on the ground. Anubismon's wings were sliced off and the godly digimon was kneeling on the ground holding them. Valkyrimon was struggling to her knees. Her sword was snapped in half at her side. Her crossbow was lying in shards of wood and metal on the ground ten feet behind her.

Chaos Piedmon slid his hand through his hair quietly and smiled. "The show can't end now, we've just started!"

"Shut…" Valkyrimon lifted the remains of her sword, "up…"

"Ah…" Chaos Piedmon smirked quietly as the swordswoman shakily stood on her feet. "But dear you're sword is broken…"

"I don't need a sword…to…fight you," Valkyrimon hissed between her teeth.

"I know, my dear, you could barely fight with it at all…" chuckled the clown. He looked at the shattered parts of the blade. "Such a fragile thing…"

"I said…shut up…" growled Valkyrimon. The swordswoman glared up at the harlequin.

"Tut, tut, tut, don't let that temper get to you…" replied Chaos Piedmon as he wagged a finger forward, "You wouldn't want me to think you were being hostile…"

"I told you to be quiet!" Valkyrimon started to staggeringly run forward. Her undulating and unbalanced steps stomped across the prairie grass; her sword fragment was pointed forward.

Chaos Piedmon tsked, quietly and grabbed Valkyrimon's hand as she lunged forward. The clown smiled softly and pushed back and Valkyrimon fell backward. As she fell, Chaos Piedmon swept his leg under her feet and dropped her on her back.

"Not very creative…" Chaos Piedmon whispered as he knelt down putting his knee on Valkyrimon's sternum. "No, indeed not at all…"

"Get off me…" Valkyrimon growled as she struggled.

The clown smiled softly and put a gloved hand under her chin, "You didn't ask nice…"

"Get off me!" shouted Valkyrimon as she squirmed even more. She lifted a clenched fist but the clown grabbed it before she struck.

"Tsk, such a sloppy, sloppy move," critiqued the harlequin. His grip tightened around her fist. Valkyrimon bit her lip as the fingers in her hand cracked.

"You're hurting me…" Valkyrimon growled as she struggled.

"Am I?" Chaos Piedmon breathed in a calm, sultry voice, "I do believe, my child, that was the point…" The grip synched down and twisted and Valkyrimon screamed as the bones in her wrist snapped. "Oh dear…I seem to have done it again…'tis a pity…I believe that was your sword hand, too…"

"Bastard…" spat Valkyrimon loudly. She collected saliva in her mouth and spat, striking the clown in the eye with the loogie.

"Oh dear…you'll pay for that…" whispered Chaos Piedmon sternly as he drew a handkerchief from his shirt and wiped his face. "One cannot forgive poor manners…" Chaos Piedmon reached back and pulled a sword from one of the sheaths and let the moonlight glint down the sharp edge, "I believe you shall be my first actor to get…written out…"

"Reverse Rice Cord!" Shouted a voice in the distance. Chaos Piedmon sneered and looked up only to be tackled by a horde of galloping fox spirits. Seconds later a woman was at Valkyrimon's side. The woman was in lavender armor and had long, silvery hair that fell from a head covered by a lavender helmet shaped like the head of a fox. "Amy, is that you?"

"Who…are you?" Valkyrimon responded quietly.

"It's us, Renamon and Janet, we've come to save you…my god…" the armored woman replied as she scanned the scene, "What happened?"

"He's…too strong, you have to run away, he'll just beat you into a pulp…" whispered Valkyrimon, "We tried to fight him, but he's too strong…he's just too strong…"

"Please, run away…" Justimon whispered numbly. The cyborg was still staring at the shattered stub of his arm, "run away, please…just run away…"

"We tried…to fight him," Anubismon spoke. He was hugging bloodied wings to his blue furred chest, "he's so strong, there is no way to defeat him, we tried…"

"We won't let you give up!" shouted another digimon. Valkyrimon looked up and saw a dragon man, not unlike GaiOumon, with sharp, jagged armor covering his body. A well pronounced snout horn jutted upward from a glinting helmet. "Chaos Piedmon, did you do this?"

"Ah, admiring the handiwork; are you a connoisseur of masterpieces? I believe this is my best work, I call it, The Perfect Ending," replied the clown with a smirk. WarGreymon X growled loudly but the clown only smiled, "What can I say? It's my art, my true calling…"

"It's disgusting," growled the dragon man loudly as he walked forward. Long claws slid from burnished bronze gauntlets. "This is not art; it's obscene; you'll pay for this pasty face!"

"Oh yawn," replied the clown as he rolled his eyes, "I swear you digi-destined all learned the same set of lines…but then again, we're just going to replay the same scene over and over again until you're all finished off…"

"WarGreymon X…be careful…" said the woman in the lavender armor.

"Kuzuhamon, don't worry, we can handle this joker," returned WarGreymon X.

"Joker?" the clown smiled quietly. "That gives me the most fantastic idea!" The clown clapped his hands together and looked at Kuzuhamon and WarGreymon X, "How do you two like card tricks?"

"I don't believe in magic…" growled WarGreymon X.

"Oh, 'tis a pity," whimpered the clown as he flicked his hand up, "I have one hell of a trick for you…" The clown twisted his wrist back and forth and theatrically splayed his fingers out and showed both Kuzuhamon and WarGreymon X his palms. "Now there is nothing in my hands…" The clown drew his hands down and pulled at the sleeves, "and there is nothing up my sleeves…"

"I don't have time for this!" growled WarGreymon X as he lunged forward.

The dragon warrior sliced forward with his claws but the clown simply leapt around the armored warrior. The clown landed lightly on the ground in front of Kuzuhamon, who was kneeling next to Valkyrimon.

"But what is behind your ear…?" Kuzuhamon looked up in shock as the clown flitted his hand behind the ear prongs of her helmet. The clown smiled and flicked his hand up and a fan of cards appeared in his hands. "Now for the rest of this trick to work properly, I will need an assistant…" Chaos Piedmon turned and smiled at WarGreymon X. "How about you, sir, please…if you would come forward…"

"I'll come forward, and bash your painted face in!" shouted WarGreymon X as he roared forward his gauntlets raised.

"Oh good," replied Chaos Piedmon darkly as he watched the dragon warrior rushing towards him. The clown swept his hand out, holding a single card. He then sliced it forward and Kuzuhamon gasped as it grew and swept right across WarGreymon X. The card then shrunk down and the clown smirked. WarGreymon X was no where to be seen. He turned and smiled at Kuzuhamon, "I give you, the Ace of WarGreymon X…"

The clown flashed the card in front of Kuzuhamon. The corners were occupied by large A's, but in the middle was an image of WarGreymon X rushing forward with his gauntlets up.

"Turn him back now!" shouted Kuzuhamon.

"Oh don't worry; you and your romantic entanglement won't be far away from each other…" chuckled Chaos Piedmon quietly. Kuzuhamon moved to leap back but the clown was faster and a blank card flew into her face. The clown chuckled quietly, "Ah, the Queen of Kuzuhamon…" Chaos Piedmon looked down at Valkyrimon. The swordswoman was trying to scoot back but with only one wrist she was moving very slowly. The clown slowly stalked forward and lifted a card. Valkyrimon disappeared in a flash of light. "The Jack of Valkyrimon….interesting…" The clown looked up and slowly walked to Anubismon. The godly digimon looked up meekly at the clown. He fell back in fear and the clown smiled softly, "'tis time…" Another card flashed down and Anubismon was caught up and Chaos Piedmon looked at the small piece of card board. "Awe, only the Ten of Anubismon…he was the weak side of this royal flush…"

The clown started to walk towards GaiOumon. He was humming again. The song was matching his footsteps in rhythm.

"Get away from him…" rasped Justimon. The cyborg struggled to his feet, "Get away from him…don't you think you've done enough?"

"Dear boy, one can't leave the audience hanging, it's not the ethical thing to do," replied the clown, "now if you will, the show must go on…"

"NO!" Justimon ran forward. He lifted his remaining arm and clenched his hand into a fist. "Leave him along!"

Justimon threw the punch, but Chaos Piedmon caught it in his hand as he deftly spun into the attack. Justimon was staring the clown in his white, face. The harlequin's red eyes shined quietly in the darkness.

"Now, dear boy, I've already ruptured one of your arms, do I need to do the same to the other…?" Chaos Piedmon said calmly with a confident smile on his lips, "because I can if you wish it…"

"I'll kill you…" growled Justimon as he pulled his hand back, but the clown held his grip.

"I doubt it," Chaos Piedmon replied, ice filled the clown's words. A white card flicked up in Chaos Piedmon's free hand. The clown pushed Justimon back and threw the card forward. He watched as the card fell to the ground and the image of Justimon, wearing a jester's hat and carrying the staff of a jester alighted on the earth, "Of course, the Joker, Justimon…" Chaos Piedmon picked up the card. He turned and smiled at GaiOumon. The samurai dragon grunted as he tried to move. The clown stepped forward. "Oh, don't get up for me; after all you are royalty…" Chaos Piedmon flicked a card down and laughed as GaiOumon was absorbed. "The King of GaiOumon…how fitting…" The clown stopped smiling and frowned, "but that is only six, there are still two more…now…" Chaos Piedmon flicked his hand out and a top hat appeared. The clown dropped the cards into the hat and rolled it over his fingers and it disappeared. "I best find them…"

The clown gently touched off of the earth and glided into the darkness. A slowly, rolling tune filled the air as he disappeared in the night sky.

**888**

**I had at the beginning of this chapter envisioned it to go longer, but I think, the next chapter will be much more appropriate with the stuff as it is. The plot doth thicken. Oh, starting next week, there will probably not be an update for about a week, I'll be away, I'll try and push out a chapter by Monday…but…I may not. Oh, as to those digimon that didn't reappear from the forest post Chaos Piedmon…yeah…you can assume…DOA….sorry wasn't sure if I made it obvious enough or not.**

**Alforce: Well, Rosemon and her little clique were kind of on my bandwagon of bad guys, but not unredeemable bad guys. Rosemon is maybe the most evil, though LadyDevimon and Pajiramon run a close second and third. (That's why Pajiramon gets her neck snapped and LadyDevimon get ran through) I never thought of Bastemon as cruel, more of over-exuberantly playful with her prey…bit like a cat in that sense…Well, if Rosemon is the Rosemon from V-Tamer, which she is, in case some of you didn't get the memo, she's been a Mega Digimon since the rebuilding of this Digital World, which would put her at Piedmon's class of power, when he was a Dark Master, plus as she says she has the home field advantage. Yes it did miff me that WarGreymon got a lot of the killing blows, but this was more of a, need to work together thing to defeat the Chaos Master… (It happened with Metal Puppetmon Michelle + Mark's crest powers forming Magna Angemon and Anubismon taking strength from Valkyrimon to become uber Anubismon and smiting AndroDramon, this is not a clue of what will happen next chapter, because I haven't written next chapter, but I know what will happen, loosely)**

**Blue: I believe Zero returned to being a pendulum when the children returned to the Human World, Taichi watched the pendulum tournament, he couldn't compete due to the illegal nature of Zero's existence, with Rei and Zero made a short cameo at the end, in some form. Neo won the tournament though…but he was a reformed bad guy by then…**

**Dark Qiviut: I don't know if it will get much more interesting as the battle with Chaos Piedmon happens. It may, but you never know… **


	84. The Shadow of Chaos

**I don't own digimon**

**The Shadow of Chaos**

**888**

"They've been gone too long," growled Asuramon as he huddled under the large dugout. Mark and Michelle were hidden further back. Tree roots created the walls of the dugout. Wisemon and the other digimon were huddled closer to the entrance.

"We can't give up on them," Mark looked up at the four armed digimon, "They might have had to help the others walk or are carrying them…"

"That is probably what is happening," Michelle nodded in agreement, "They'd have the sense to run away if things got too bad; wouldn't they?"

"They may have the sense but not the ability," murmured Mud Frigimon as he hugged the Gotsumon close.

"Don't speak like that," Wisemon growled as she glared over at the mud digimon. "The digi-destined will be fine…"

"We saw it," Elecmon said quietly, "Chaos Piedmon not only had them on the ropes; he tied them up with the ropes…"

"I can't take this…" growled Asuramon as he looked out from under the dugout into the night. "This not knowing…"

Elecmon's ears pricked up and his face paled. "Do you hear that?"

It was a wafting, chilling tune filled the air. Asuramon looked over to Wisemon and then to the children. "Is that humming?"

"Chaos Piedmon…" Mud Frigimon whispered as he hugged the Gotsumon even closer.

"We gotta get out of here!" yelped Tentomon as he buzzed around frantically.

"No…we'll sit still, maybe he'll go right past us…" Wisemon grabbed the insect and covered its mouth.

"Or he may just kill us right here in this hole in the ground," Elecmon replied with a shudder.

"Don't say that, you're scaring the children," hissed Asuramon.

"We're not afraid," Mark said quietly, "because we can kick Chaos Piedmon's butt!"

"No, we can't, Mark," Asuramon said sternly, "so don't do anything stupid…"

"What if he finds us, Asuramon?" Wisemon looked up at the four armed digimon.

"I don't know…" Asuramon replied as he shook his head. "I suspect if we have to we'll fight him…but…"

"Asuramon, we can't both fight him, if we're both destroyed," Wisemon looked at Asuramon. "There will be no one left to protect Mark and Michelle…"

"What are you suggesting, Wisemon?" Asuramon narrowed his eyes on Wisemon.

"I want you to run, of the two of us, I have the best chance of counteracting anything Chaos Piedmon throws at us, and you can carry both Mark and Michelle, you're better suited to retreating with the digi-destined," Wisemon looked at Asuramon. The four armed digimon growled at the thought but Wisemon only continued to insist, "We don't know what kind of shape the others are in, if they've been…just, please, you have to take the children and go…I'll face Chaos Piedmon down."

"I don't like this plan…" Asuramon said quietly as he looked out of the dugout. The humming continued to waft in the background. "It puts too much on your shoulders, Wisemon…"

"Actually, it puts a lot on your shoulders, Asuramon, you will be tasked as being the digi-destined's last chance to be safe…" replied Wisemon quietly.

The humming got louder. There was a sound of a soft chuckle. Mud Frigimon and the group of digimon with him started to shake in fear. Asuramon and Wisemon looked at each other. The laughter continued and grew stronger and louder.

"He's found us!" screamed Tentomon as he struggled from Wisemon's arms and buzzed from the dugout.

"Get back here!" shouted Asuramon as the insect fled.

"Ah ha! So that's where you've been sequestering yourselves!" shouted a theatrical voice.

"Ka-Ka-Chaos Piedmon…" Tentomon hovered backward as the clown appeared from the shrubbery.

"Why thank you, Tentomon," the clown smirked quiet. "I wasn't sure if I'd find them before daybreak…but thanks to you…"

"Piedmon, please," Tentomon dropped to the ground and kneeled in front of the clown, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" Chaos Piedmon smirked quietly, "Oh well, I hadn't thought of that…but now that you brought it to my attention…that does sound like a good idea…"

Tentomon looked up in shock as the clown unsheathed a sword. "Please, Chaos Piedmon, don't please! I'll serve you, I promise, just don't hurt me!"

"You traitor!" shouted Asuramon loudly.

"Ah, the betrayal, an essential part of any thriller," chuckled the clown. "But as Henry James believed, if one turn of the screw is indeed good…then two turns of the screw would be much better…Tentomon…I promise not to hurt you…"

The lady bug sighed in relief as he turned to the others and smirked. Suddenly a sword sliced through the insect and it turned to dust. Chaos Piedmon smirked and sheathed his sword.

"You just said…" Asuramon growled loudly as he exited the dugout. Wisemon was right behind him. Mud Frigimon, Elecmon and the Gotsumon came out, with Mark and Michelle.

"I said I wouldn't hurt him…I never said I wouldn't destroy him," replied Chaos Piedmon with a sneer. "Two totally different things completely…"

"Asuramon, go with the others, I'll hold Chaos Piedmon," Wisemon glided in front of Asuramon.

"Wisemon…" Michelle looked up, "Run with us…please."

"It would do no good, he'd just chase us down," Wisemon curled her claws up, "but if I hold him, it gives you a chance to lose him…"

"Ha, do you really think you can stop me?" laughed the clown.

"I don't need to stop you, just slow you down," replied Wisemon as she narrowed her blue eyes.

"I doubt you can do even that," replied the clown smoothly.

"We'll see, Asuramon, Mud Frigimon, go!" Wisemon growled loudly.

Asuramon nodded and picked up Mark and Michelle and ran into the forest. Wisemon turned and glared at Chaos Piedmon.

"So…they're going to run away…," Chaos Piedmon crooked an eyebrow and sighed, "These long distance chases are so tiring…"

"Pandora Dialog!" shouted Wisemon as she fired a bolt of white lightning at the bored harlequin.

The clown flicked his hands up and a top hat appeared. He moved it deftly letting the hat inhale the bolts.

"You know…your friends are in there…" Chaos Piedmon looked at Wisemon, "I hope you haven't hurt them…I have an idea…why don't you go and find out…"

"Don't count on it, Chaos Piedmon," growled Wisemon she lifted her arms and a book manifested in her hands, "I have my own idea…Eternal Nirvana!"

Wisemon flashed the book open and an unholy wind washed around the clown. Chaos Piedmon sighed gently and tapped the side of his hat. He narrowed his eyes and watched as two black hands shot from his hat and grabbed Wisemon. The sorceress struggled as the black arms dragged her into the hat. Chaos Piedmon looked into the hat and then tipped it upside down. A deck of cards fell out of the hat and on the deck's box was the image of Wisemon.

"I don't see why everyone is so resistant…" breathed Chaos Piedmon, "I just want to play a little bridge…" The clown dropped the deck of cards back into the hat. "Oh well, only three to go, and I have the entire set!" Chaos Piedmon lifted off the ground and glided after Asuramon.

888

"Soon…soon…" chuckled a smooth voice as the computer room of Chaos Piedmon's stronghold filled with reddish black liquid. "Soon I'll have a new body, a stronger body, a body of my own…and I'll be free from these shackles! I shall spread my essence across two worlds and will bring all of those who resist me to my knees!"

The liquid bubbled slowly and a face appeared on the surface of the liquid. It was squat and its eyes were not colored yet. The shape of hair formed on top of the head. The face disappeared under the liquid's surface.

888

"We shouldn't have left her behind…" Michelle whispered as Asuramon ran through the forest.

"She wished to," said Mark, "We couldn't make her come with us…"

"And she had a point about protecting you," shouted Mud Frigimon as he ran next to Asuramon carrying the Gotsumon and Elecmon.

"Even so, it is dishonorable to run away from our responsibility…" growled Asuramon as he pushed past a bush.

"Trump Sword!" a silver blade sliced through the forest and whizzed past Mud Frigimon's head. The chocolate colored digimon staggered forward and stopped.

Laughter ripped from the forest. Asuramon growled and turned. The shadow of Chaos Piedmon moved into visibility.

"He's…gotten her…" whimpered Michelle quietly.

"Olly, Olly Oxen free; who is it that's playing in my forest's trees?" called Chaos Piedmon's voice loudly, "Be them friends or be them foes, I'll make sure I'll put them in their death throes!"

"That's so not how the game is played," grumbled Mark as he looked back.

"We have to keep going," implored Mud Frigimon.

"I agree," Asuramon turned and continued to run. Mud Frigimon ran after the four armed digimon.

"That's right run away!" shouted the clown as he glided forward. "Half the fun is in the thrill of the chase!"

The digimon continued to run forward. Asuramon taking the lead with strong strides as Mud Frigimon made faster, but shorter strides. Every once in a while a tree would explode as Chaos Piedmon reminded them that he was there, stalking them. Mud Frigimon burst into a clearing and groaned. A wide river with a fast current was running in front of them.

"I'll fly over…" Asuramon said.

"That's nice for you, you can fly!" Mud Frigimon turned and staggered back.

Asuramon looked behind him. Chaos Piedmon was standing at the edge of the forest. The clown's face carried a very pleased smile.

"It looks like you've ran out of places to run," said Chaos Piedmon quietly. He took a step forward.

"Take the digi-destined," Asuramon put the children down and pushed them over to Mud Frigimon, "I'll deal with Chaos Piedmon."

"And what, will we do?" gulped Mud Frigimon.

"I don't know; I'm making it up as I go…" Asuramon started to admit.

"Oh, Mud Frigimon, there is no place for you to go…" Chaos Piedmon interjected with a smile, "but don't worry; I won't deal with you until I've finished with Asuramon…one thing at a time after all…"

"You think you've won, but we're still able to fight!" shouted Mark loudly. "We're not afraid of you!"

"You will be…" breathed Chaos Piedmon as he lunged forward.

His sword cut through the air, but stopped shot of Asuramon's bare chest. A pair of hands held the flat of the sword's blade. Asuramon looked into Chaos Piedmon's eyes.

"Fire Fists of Asura!" rapid jabs of fire stormed into Chaos Piedmon's stomach and the clown was forced to stagger back, releasing his sword. Asuramon nodded and let his masks glow, "Human Emotion!"

The clown quickly unsheathed a sword and blocked the stream of light with the flat of the blade. Asuramon took the hilt of the sword he held and rushed forward.

"Nuh, uh, uh, you can't use Uncle Chaos Piedmon's sword against him…" tutted the clown as he lifted a hand up, "Trump Sword!"

Just as Asuramon moved to lunge into Chaos Piedmon the sword yanked from Asuramon's hands and flew into the hand of Chaos Piedmon. The harlequin smirked and sheathed his swords. Asuramon skidded to a stop and leapt back.

"Human Emotion!" Asuramon's masks blazed with white light.

Chaos Piedmon lifted his hand and put his palm up, "Clown Trick!"

A twisting maelstrom of energy smashed into the beam of Asuramon's attack and cut through it. Asuramon lifted his arms up to protect himself but the blast of the clown's magic ripped through him. Asuramon was pulled off his feet and thrown back, and he de-digivolved as he crashed to the ground in front of Mud Frigimon and the others.

"Lucemon!" The boy ran forward and hugged the angel's head. "Are you ok?"

"I…failed you," winced the angel as he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry; he was just too strong…"

"Give up, human, you've lost…I'll give you a chance to surrender, and to be dealt with peacefully," whispered the clown as he looked down on the fallen angel, Mark, Michelle and the others. "I have plenty of cards…"

"We aren't giving up, there is still hope!" shouted Mark loudly. The clown growled as he looked down at the child.

"Mark…even if I could digivolve to Asuramon again…it would not do any good," whispered Lucemon quietly. "We should consider…"

"No…" Mark glared at the angel, "You aren't giving up!"

"But there is nothing I can do, as Asuramon…" started Lucemon.

"Then you won't digivolve into Asuramon," replied Mark with a frown.

"No…" Lucemon looked away from Mark, "I can't let you do that…"

"What? Why not?" Mark looked at the angel with wide eyes and a gasp frozen on his face.

"I…don't trust him," Lucemon looked down, "If I merge with you, Kage could take you away from me, I can't trust him; I can't trust you to be safe…"

"Lucemon…" Mark looked at the angel, "I don't think Kage would…" Mark smiled softly, "When we were in my world, he could've destroyed everything, and he didn't, he protected us…I don't think he'd ruin his chance to be truly free…"

"You may trust him…" Lucemon narrowed his eyes, "but I know better…"

"Lucemon, I trust you," Mark hugged the angel from behind, "It doesn't matter if you're Kage, or Kougen, I trust you, all of you. I know you can make the right choices if you want to, and I know that no matter what you'll protect me, because you believe in me. Please Lucemon…"

"He destroyed the Digital World!" Lucemon grumbled, "How can I forgive or forget that? I can't trust him."

"Lucemon…you have to forgive him, like I forgave you," Mark smiled softly, "You have to just trust in him and hope for the best…"

"I don't know if I…" Lucemon looked down. "I don't know if I can…"

"Lucemon, I believe in you, I know you and your shadow can do remarkable things, you just have to have a little hope and a little trust…" Mark's eyes shimmered slightly as he hugged the angel from behind. "You can only fight for others when you trust yourself…"

The angel looked down and then back at Mark. He sighed slightly and looked down.

"This is all very touching…" Chaos Piedmon said quietly as he fidgeted, "but it's time for you to choose, surrender and be taken out of the game or be destroyed point blank!"

Lucemon let a smile play across his lips and a lavender aura streaked down his cheek, down his chest and along his arm, "Chaos Piedmon, it'll be a sunny day in the Dark Ocean before I give in to your kind…you give evil digimon a bad name…"

"What did you say? How dare you insult me!" growled the clown. He looked at the angel and the boy, "I think for that, I'll do away with you first, so I can silence your insolent tongue! Trump Sword!"

Lucemon's head snapped up. One eye shone blood red, the other an icy blue. The angel placed his hands together in prayer. A duel voice shouted as the angel's hands were flung forward. "Grand Cross!" A flash of golden light exploded forward and the Trump Sword flew off into the distance. The cross pressed forward and slammed into Chaos Piedmon and threw the clown into a tree. The angel stood up and smirked, "You see, divided we're quite meek, almost unthreatening, but when we combine our powers, Chaos Piedmon, we become quite the unstoppable force. Our strength is in our bond, our power in our trust…" The angel looked down at Mark and smiled, "Hope is the energy that drives us forward." The angel's wings spread open in all their regalia, "Mark, you feel up to fulfilling a few hopes and dreams?"

"You mean it?" Mark looked up happily. "This is it; this is for everyone that he has hurt…" Mark glared at Chaos Piedmon, "Your show is over…."

"No…" Chaos Piedmon leapt forward but an emerald burst threw him back.

"Lucemon, biomerge to…." The twelve angelic wings closed and reopened as two wings, whose feathers were made of metallic blades. Grey, form fitting armor replaced the white toga. A metallic helmet with a metallic horn covered sapphire-blue hair. The angel's arms were covered by two, huge blade gauntlets. A blue cloth draped down from the angel's waist. "…Slash Angemon!"

"So, you have connections with the costume department, it doesn't mean you'll win," growled Chaos Piedmon loudly. He unsheathed a sword.

"Mud Frigimon, keep an eye on Michelle, Bozo and I have some business to deal with," called Slash Angemon as he lifted his arms. He glared up at Chaos Piedmon as a stream of moonlight slid down the blade of the angel's arm, "Well, do you feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?"

"I HATE THAT LINE!" shouted Chaos Piedmon as he roared forward. "Trump Sword!"

"Holy Espada!" Slash Angemon sliced one of his arms upward. Chaos Piedmon leapt backward and hissed as the blade nicked his face. The clown dropped down and looked at his sword. Half the blade was missing; the sword had been cleanly cut in half. Slash Angemon looked up at the clown and smirked, "Awe…did I break your prop?"

"Do you think this intimidates me?" shouted the clown loudly.

"No, but if I were you, I'd be messing myself," replied the angel quietly.

"I think he is!" shouted one of the Gotsumon, Chaos Piedmon glared in the voice's direction and there was a little yelp from the Gotsumon.

"Fine, you think you're so powerful, then take this!" The clown materialized a hat in his hand, "Clown Trick!" A pair of black hands ripped forward and grabbed onto Slash Angemon. The angel looked at the arms nonplussed. The hands tugged at him but the armored angel only stood their.

"Is this supposed to be scary or something?" asked the angel innocently. "Or are you trying to get fresh with me, Chaos Piedmon…because I so don't swing that way…"

"This is impossible…" growled Chaos Piedmon loudly.

"No…" Michelle looked up at the clown, "No…it's possible; you just have to hope hard enough for it to happen. Hope is the implacable force…because it can't be stopped because anything can happen if you hope hard enough…"

"I'll seal you away, Slash Angemon, and no one will remember you!" shouted the clown as he strained. "You will be turned into a playing card like the rest…"

"You know…" Slash Angemon swept his arms upwards and sliced the arms into nothing, "I never was a big card player, much more of a checkers person…" The angel lunged forward and the clown jumped back, but not before Slash Angemon skewered the clown's top hat onto his bladed arm. The angel then leapt back. His other arm morphed into a normal, blue armored arm and he removed the hat from his blade arm. "Now…I wonder how this works…" A deck of cards fell from the hat. "Ah, and here I thought it'd be complicated…"

Slash Angemon bent down and picked up the cards, but as he did so Chaos Piedmon lunged forward, unsheathing a sword.

"Slash Angemon!" yelped Michelle.

"What?" The angel picked the cards up and turned.

His bladed wings parried Chaos Piedmon's sword. The clown feverishly dueled with Slash Angemon's wings. The wings were lightning fast in opening, closing and shifting to put the blade-like feathers against the Trump Sword. Finally the right wing held Chaos Piedmon's advance as the left wing slapped the clown across the face sending Chaos Piedmon staggering to the ground.

"Never mind…" replied Michelle.

"Anyways, we best return these guys back to normal," Slash Angemon turned and looked at Chaos Piedmon, "Now, what are you doing down on the ground like that….?"

The clown growled and pushed his hand forward releasing a twisting burst of magic. Slash Angemon folded a wing in front of his torso and let the burst bounce off.

"You can't be impervious! This is not happening!" shouted the clown loudly. "I won't be beaten by a nonchalant, sloppy…"

"Hold that thought for just a second," requested Slash Angemon as he dropped the cards on the ground, "Kougen…it's time for that healing power of yours…" Slash Angemon put his hand forward and a plume of auroral colors fell on the cards. Seconds later the biomerged digimon were standing in front of Slash Angemon, fully healed. Wisemon rose up and glared at the scrambling Chaos Piedmon. Slash Angemon smiled, "Good work, Kougen, they look almost perfect…"

"We're…fixed…" Justimon looked at his repaired cybernetic arm. "I..."

"Well, why only go half way…" chuckled Slash Angemon. The angel looked up and grimaced, "Awe, now where did he get to…?"

"A: who are you?" Valkyrimon stood up next to Kuzuhamon. "And B: Where did you come from…?"

"I am Slash Angemon, Lucemon's Mega form after he biomerged with Mark," bowed the angel slightly, "but Mark and Kougen are letting I, Kage, drive…"

"Uh…Kage…as in the evil that destroyed the Digital World, Kage…?" Anubismon stood up and helped WarGreymon X and GaiOumon up.

"No…" growled Slash Angemon, "Kage as in, the other side of Kougen…"

"Ok…" Kuzuhamon looked skeptically at the metallic angel.

"He did save us…" said WarGreymon X. "And he seemed to have kicked Chaos Piedmon's ass…so he can't be all bad…"

"Oh man, Chaos Piedmon was wetting himself!" called one of the Gotsumon, "It was hilarious!"

"Piedmon isn't gone yet…" said Slash Angemon, "He ran away like a snake…don't worry I'll find him!" The angel took off and flapped his wings, "Chaos Piedmon, ready or not here I come!"

"Some things are just too weird…" murmured Justimon.

"An angel with that kind of attitude…" Valkyrimon could only shake her head.

"Don't just stand around, we should follow him," Wisemon shouted. The sorceress glided over to Michelle and picked her up, "Let's go!"

The clown didn't get very far. Only a few hundred yards into the forest before Slash Angemon dropped down in front of him. The clown skidded to a stop.

"Now, Chaos Piedmon, you should know better, than to run out on an audience…" Slash Angemon took a step forward. Chaos Piedmon retreated and turned to run only to run into the chest armor of GaiOumon. The clown wheeled around and found himself surrounded. The clown's eyes fell on Slash Angemon. The metal angel smiled softly, "What do you know, Chaos Piedmon, you're a hit? Or was that you're going to get hit? Never was one to remember lines…"

Wisemon lifted her hands and a book levitated into the sky. The pages flipped open and the paper started to glow.

"Everyone…gather your strength into my spell book," Wisemon smiled and looked at Chaos Piedmon, "Chaos Piedmon, I hope you like my finale, the only thing is…you probably won't be around to critique it…"

"Justice BURST!" the lithe cyborg, Justimon, pointed his arm cannon at the book, and fired a lavender burst into the pages.

"Terra Force ZERO!" The sharply angled, armored, dragon warrior WarGreymon X gathered orange energy between his gauntlets and tossed the sphere of power into the pages of the spell book.

"Gaia Reactor!" a blue comet flew from the jagged swords of the dragon samurai GaiOumon.

"Amemit!" Anubismon dropped to his knees and fired a blaze of golden energy into the book.

"Womb World Mandala!" Kuzuhamon slashed her staff forward releasing a wave of purifying balloon flower blossoms into the book. The fox priestess looked at Chaos Piedmon angrily as her silver hair fell over her shoulder, landing on her lavender armor.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon swept her blade forward releasing a twisting blaze of fire and ice. Her long, brown hair swirled in the breeze as she twisted.

"Heaven's Ripper!" Slash Angemon pointed his sword up at the book and the kanji script on the blade glowed and fired a burning bolt of lightning into the text.

"Pandora Dialog!" Wisemon unfurled her robed arms from a prayerful position over her chest and a dome of white energy ripped into the book.

The text then fell into the sorceress's hands, humming with the collect power of the digi-destined. Chaos Piedmon growled and unsheathed a sword from his back when a bolt of lightning slapped the weapon from the clown's hand. Chaos Piedmon looked up to find a very stern, Valkyrimon pointing a crossbow at him.

"That's a bad idea…" growled Valkyrimon.

Wisemon looked to Slash Angemon, "It's time…"

"Right…" Slash Angemon extended his blade arm out. Wisemon opened the book and reams of energy flew forward and swirled around the metallic angel's bladed arm. Slash Angemon turned to Chaos Piedmon.

"You're such fools…" chuckled Chaos Piedmon loudly. "You couldn't destroy me before, what makes you think this will make any difference?"

"Fighting you separately left us weak against you, but our combined power is far more than enough to put you down," replied Slash Angemon as he lifted the sword arm. "Plus, I wasn't around last time…do you really think you can stop me?"

"I won't be destroyed like this!" shouted Chaos Piedmon loudly, "I've existed for millennia; I won't be destroyed by a group of snot nosed brats! I DEFEATED THE GODS OF THIS WORLD!" The clown looked around with insane desperation. "CLOWN TRICK!" the clown pushed his arms forward towards Michelle.

Slash Angemon materialized out of a flurry of movement in front of Michelle. The blast of magic twisted towards him and the metal angel swept forward. "Holy Espada!"

The sword sliced through the clown magic and released the combined energy of the digi-destined. Chaos Piedmon shrieked as the energy tore through his body. The clown's body started to tear apart in chunks. There was a loud sizzling sound as red liquid evaporated in the energy. Chaos Piedmon dropped to his knees. His puffy theatre jacket was now a dirty red and his culottes were torn and burned but the biggest change was now they were green. His gloves were ripped from his hands revealing long clawed fingers. His hair was a shameful tangle of orange. The clown's mask was cracked and fell from his face, revealing horribly scarred skin.

"No…don't look at me!" shouted the clown loudly. "Don't…I'm hideous!"

"Piedmon, you're defeated, surrender…" demanded Slash Angemon.

"Never, I may be beaten, but this will not be the last show I do!" shouted the harlequin.

Piedmon jerked his hand forward. Slash Angemon growled and sliced upwards to shield himself. A dagger ricocheted off the angel's blade and whizzed back striking Piedmon in the head. The clown's eyes lifted and looked at the hilt of the dagger sticking out of his forehead. An insane laughter started to roll from his lungs as he slumped back. His body deleted and the last thing that deleted was the laughing mouth of the clown. The last streams of data solidified into a bolt of black lightning that shot into the sky. The digi-destined backed up and looked up. A black portal formed in the sky.

"Come on, we kicked his butt, let's just be done already!" whined Justimon as the portal ripped open sending black energy flying in all directions.

"He has to be defeated, he deleted in front of our eyes," Anubismon growled as he watched the portal swirl.

"Something is coming out…" Valkyrimon announced.

"Everyone, stand tight," grunted WarGreymon X.

"Whatever it is, we can defeat it if we stay together," assured Kuzuhamon.

Wisemon and Slash Angemon moved in front of Michelle and blocked her.

"We won't let this thing beat us, we're going to win," GaiOumon shouted.

"Blazing Helix!" a twisting column of flame erupted from the portal and exploded in the epicenter of the digi-destined ring.

The digimon and the digi-destined flew to the ground as the biomerged digimon were forced to de-digivolve. Wisemon de-evolved into Labramon and scurried to Michelle, who was pressed against Mark and Lucemon, who were scrunched into a tree. The others were lying on the ground and breathing hard. Jason, Steven and Kevin were leaning up to sit. Janet was crawling over to Amy. Brendan was shaking his head trying to dislodge the cobwebs in his face.

"Well…that was a morale boost…" grumbled Jason as he sat up.

"Uh oh…" Kevin looked up, "We're really in trouble…"

A large flaming phoenix was diving down towards them. Behind him was a large white tiger. A blue dragon and a black turtle followed the first two. The digi-destined shuddered as the four beasts hovered over them.

"Lord…Ebonwumon…" gasped Renamon as she bowed towards the tree-shelled, two headed turtle.

"Lord Baihumon!" yelped Ryuudamon as he immediately hit the forest floor prostrating himself in front of the tiger.

"Zhuqiaomon, that was not necessary," growled the dragon to the phoenix.

"I will not look at those abominations, Azulongmon," the phoenix returned to the dragon, "I can barely stomach looking at the humans now…"

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Jason loudly.

"These, are the four guardian gods of the Digital World," whispered a voice. The children and the digimon looked back and saw a familiar old man walking towards them, "Meet the Four Harmonious Ones, Azulongmon, the blue dragon of the east, Zhuqiaomon the red phoenix of the South, Baihumon the white tiger of the west and Ebonwumon the black turtle of the North…"

"Gennai!" Michelle gasped, "When did you get here?"

"I've been watching you for a while, from a distance of course, but when you defeated Chaos Piedmon I decided to come to you…" replied the old man.

"What the hell were you thinking when you blasted us apart?" shouted Amy loudly as she glared at the phoenix, "I should go up there and beat the…"

Brendan scrambled over and grabbed the girl from behind holding her mouth. He feverishly hummed into her ear. "There is no need to piss off the big, fire bird, which just kicked all of our butts in one shot…"

"I apologize for Zhuqiaomon, he has a tendency to dislike humans…" the blue dragon bowed his head. "He often does things he does not mean, to satiate his rage…"

"I MEANT EVER SPARK OF FIRE THAT I SENT!" roared Zhuqiaomon. The phoenix glared down at Amy, "Trust me; if I wished to hurt you, you wouldn't be sitting here complaining about it…"

"Enough of this," growled Baihumon, "let us try and stay organized…"

"Yes, we donna wanna look like ingrrrates in frronna ta children," nodded the turtle's two heads. "We be wantin' to thank ye for freein' us frrrom that horrrrrible realm of shadows."

"Yes, it was our purpose to thank you," nodded Azulongmon.

"You did real a nice job," glowered Steven as he glared at Zhuqiaomon. The blonde breathed slightly, "nice job of making us extra crispy…"

"You ungrateful…" the phoenix growled and the air around the bird wavered with heat.

"Zhuqiaomon!" barked Baihumon and Azulongmon simultaneously.

"So what now?" Janet stood up and looked at the four beasts. "What do we do now?"

"You…go home," growled Zhuqiaomon, "the faster, the better…"

"What? We don't get a party or anything?" Amy looked up at the beasts, "We just got our butts kicked across the country side, we've been fighting for weeks, and you're just going to send us home without any kind of thank you or festival?"

"This one's the child of Sincerrrity?" asked the turtle's left head.

"Aye…'tis a surrrrprrrise innit?" replied the right head.

"Right, Whiny McComplainsalot," said the two heads together, "the thing is…"

"I don't want you here, and we don't need you here," growled Zhuqiaomon loudly.

"Well, therrre is that…" nodded the turtle's right head. "But the main thing is….you canna stay 'ere, it's farrr too dangerrrous. The chaos is grrowing, we must evacuate you beforrre it's too late…"

"We could help," Brendan looked up, "We could biomerge…"

"We don't need your kind of help," growled Zhuqiaomon. "The fight that is in this world's future is one to be fought by digimon, not humans masquerading as digimon!"

"But…" Kevin looked up.

"I said you are going back, that is the end of the discussion!" shouted Zhuqiaomon loudly. Zhuqiaomon splayed his wings opened and glow emanated from its feathers. "In fact you're going back right now!"

"No!" Kevin shouted loudly and the bird stopped in mid-step. "We can't leave; we have to get Mr. Takenouchi…"

"Ah…yes…you nearly forgot, Zhuqiaomon," said Azulongmon calmly. The dragon looked at Zhuqiaomon, "Go and retrieve Kuro…and be gentle…"

"Why must I go and retrieve the vermin?" growled Zhuqiaomon.

"Because, you arrrre the fastest, Flashy McHothead" snorted Ebonwumon.

"Fine…" growled Zhuqiaomon.

"He is in the temple that Chaos Piedmon used as a stronghold, it's to the north, approximately four hundred kilometers…" called Gennai loudly as the phoenix jetted away.

The bird disappeared into the sky and flashed off to the north. Azulongmon looked down at the children, "He shall return shortly…he is very fast…"

"So…what's with the bird anyways, why is he so pissy?" Jason asked bluntly.

Azulongmon chuckled quietly, "Zhuqiaomon believes that the digi-destined are the ones that have caused all the problems of this world…he thinks humans are the ones that opened this world to evil…I suppose in a small way he is right…humans were the ones that freed Kurayami from his seal…but that was millennia ago. Zhuqiaomon just holds a grudge…"

"Ah…he's back…" called Brendan as he pointed upward.

A shimmer of red swept out of the north, a hot northern wind rushed past the digi-destined and a man dropped out of the sky. He had a torn jacket and torn shirt on. His chest had burns and bruises all over, as did his forehead, neck and other regions of his body.

"Mr. Takenouchi…" Michelle ran forward and helped him up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm….fine…." whispered the man quietly. "They didn't hurt me too much…"

"You look like you got the hell beat out of you…" Janet said as she walked forward.

"It looks worse than it is…" assured the man quietly.

"We don't have time for this, I found him about twenty yards from the temple…the temple is dripping with chaos!" growled Zhuqiaomon; the bird's wings glowed. "They must leave now! We must fight the chaos before it spreads further!" The great wings of Zhuqiaomon splayed open and the glowing feathers burned fiercely, "Sonic Zephyr!"

An energy wave shot forward. The humans looked up in shock as the world around was bathed in light. There was a tumbling sensation all around them. After several seconds of tumbling there was a sharp jolt and their bodies hit concrete.

They looked up around them. It was dawn. They were in a city. Buildings all around them were damaged, or on fire.

"Michelle…Kevin…" A woman's voice called.

The children looked up, a line of adults were standing in front of them. Most of them were in some form of weeping.

"Mom, you're ok!" Brendan ran up to a slightly rotund woman and hugged her. An equally round man hugged the two of them together.

"Mom…" Janet walked up to a muscular, but still womanly lady and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're ok…"

Steven and Mark ran to their mother, a young woman with light brown hair. A young man was next to her. Amy ran to her mother and father, hugging them tightly.

Kevin and Michelle ran to their mother and father and hugged them tightly. "We didn't know if you guys would still be here…"

"Dear, it's only been thirty minutes, the others' parents came soon after you left…" whispered Kevin's mother. "Those thirty minutes felt like an eternity, and we didn't know what was going on…."

"Mom…we were gone for about a month," whispered Kevin.

"It must be like when you first came home," said Michelle, "The time must still be off kilter…"

"Yeah that's right…" Kevin said quietly, but he only could think of one thing and he hugged his mother tighter.

"Father…" Jason walked up to the forty year old blond.

The man looked down at Jason sternly. His eyes closed and Jason's father dropped down and scooped Jason into a tight hug. "I love you, so much, I was so afraid…"

"I was too, father," whispered Jason quietly and he hugged his father, "but I just kept telling myself, that I had to keep living so I could come back and see you…I never wanted to leave you all alone…"

Jason pulled from his father and looked over at Janet. The young woman was trading hugs with her mother and father and grandfather. Jason smiled slightly and walked over the young girl. Janet looked up and smiled as Jason walked to her.

"Your ears…are normal…" Janet said quietly.

"Awe shucks…I liked them pointed too…" smirked Jason as he blushed. He felt his chest, "I still have the 'X' though…"

"I guess, some gifts are just not refundable," Janet smiled a little.

"No, I guess not," Jason looked at Janet. "We…won…"

"Yes, we did, I guess it's up to the Harmonious Ones to finish the job…" Janet looked to the sky, "I wished they'd given us time to say goodbye."

"Me too, but maybe one day, they'll let us come back," Jason smiled a little.

"Maybe," whispered Janet quietly and she looked up at Jason. His blue eyes were looking down at her. The girl frowned a little, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…" Jason leaned in slightly and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The parents stopped their overall joy making and stared. Janet's mother moved to pull the two apart, but Janet's grandfather held the mother's arm and gently shook his head.

"Maybe more things happened while they were gone than we thought…" said the old man quietly. "Not every crusade is made up of just blood and hatred…"

Mr. Takenouchi started to walk from the scene slowly. Kevin looked up and ran after him. The boy caught up to Mr. Takenouchi and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Kevin as he looked up at the man.

"Home, all I want to do is go to bed…" replied the man.

Kevin furrowed his brows. The man's eyes seemed different, but Kevin couldn't put his finger on it. Kevin shrugged, dismissing the change as something that happened while Mr. Takenouchi was captured.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Mr. Takenouchi," smiled Kevin up at the man.

"I don't see why you would," growled the man loudly.

"I'm your neighbor…" Kevin narrowed his eyes. Mr. Takenouchi seemed surprised by this revelation. Kevin looked up at the man sternly, "Is something wrong?"

"No…I'm just very weary from the ordeal," the man placated, "I'm going now…" The man yanked his arm from Kevin and started to walk away at a stiff pace.

"Huh…" Kevin shrugged and ran back to his parents.

The small groups of digi-destined and their parents slowly dissociated into their family units. Most of them were smiling and laughing and spreading hugs and kisses. Janet's mother gave a short stern look at Janet as Jason gave her a little kiss on the cheek as he and his father was being ushered by emergency personnel from ground zero. Emergency personnel were scrambling and ushering most of the digi-destined and their parents away, and ever so innocently the sun rose above the horizon's haze to illuminate a brand new day, and a torn, but safe world; free from darkness, and evil. Only one long shadow slid across the earth. It was the shadow of Mr. Takenouchi, as he walked down the long streets to his home, but that shadow, was the longest most fearful shadow of them all as it grew against the bolstering sunlight. This was the shadow of chaos.

"The gates shall open soon…" whispered Mr. Takenouchi as he slowly walked into the shadows of an alley and his figure disappeared into the darkness. "Indeed very soon…"

**888**

**AN: The…End…**

…**I lie so badly… (sighs)**

**Favorite scene this chapter…Lucemon totally unleashing the Kage-Kougen combo against the Trump Sword….**

**Alforce: Thanks Alforce, I hope this chapter wasn't a let down after the last one. I loved it, Chaos Piedmon became a cross between, something like Jakotsu, the Joker and some stalker film villain…totally insane and totally unstoppable…but this chapter totally flipped the tables on him…loved how he deleted too…**

**Blue: Yep ah jeez…I seemed to have forgotten someone…mmm…'tis a pity. **

**Dark Qiviut: Don't know if I'd call it action, it was pretty one sided. I just loved how the fight went and then the Harmonious Ones…oh the Harmonious ones…I know how you like Zhuqiaomon; hopefully I did him justice…It wasn't a rush to write this chapter, though it did start stiltedly. And it's not that I am anti-Sorato, because I can see the argument for it, but I'm just not a shipper, I'm not a Taiora or a Daikari or a Takari or a Mikari or Kenori or whatever else you can conjure the only ship I am part of is the Jason/Janet ship…and that doesn't count, though I may be a little of a Brenmy shipper…or would that be Amdan…but all of that is inconclusive and not part of the plot…**

**I guess the only ship I am truly in approval of when it comes to the actual characters is Yolei and Ken, but that's totally because it's canonical. Everyone else, married someone else…except for Sora and Matt…as the chapter I'm guessing you referenced shows, they broke up. The reasons I had them for them breaking up are because I see Matt and Sora's marriage being very much like Nancy and Hiroaki's, because as Sora says, Matt is very much his father's son…I just see it playing out again… **

**As to the advertisement…you have something against Harry Potter and discount products….though I will admit the swat the bee advertisement annoyed me. **


	85. The Shades of Time, Opening the Gates

**I don't own digimon**

**AN: Adult themage…and language…**

**The Shades of Time, Opening the Gates**

**888**

"Something very wrong is happening…" whispered Mrs. Kuranaka. She looked blankly at her hands. "I know something is wrong…"

She looked up at the TV screen in her room. A large, flaming bird screeched across the screen as a wave of specters chased after it. Mrs. Kuranaka walked to the TV and gently put her hand to the screen. It was smooth and slightly cold. There was a flicker of static as her finger ran across the glass surface. Mrs. Kuranaka looked intently at the TV and then shook her head.

"No…it's just my imagination playing with me…" She turned and walked back to her bed.

"Zhuqiaomon! No!" shouted a mature grandfatherly voice.

Mrs. Kuranaka spun around. The screen flared again as flames washed over the surface, there was a blood curdling scream of pain. A glowing blue snake swept across the screen.

Mrs. Kuranaka covered her ears and fell to her knees. She closed her eyes but that scream filled her head. Tears welled up in her eyes and she took a deep breath. Another screen tore into her ears and she started to shake.

"No, go away! Go away!" screamed Mrs. Kuranaka. Nurses ran into her room. Mrs. Kuranaka rocked on her knees back and forth, "Please…just leave me alone, I don't want to be crazy anymore, I want to go home; I want to see my husband and my son…"

888

There was a soft knock on Kevin's bedroom door. It had been three days since they had returned. Kevin had tried to add up how many years that was in the Digital World and whistled when it came out to being over seven hundred years. The brown haired boy looked up and saw his sister peeking into his door.

"Kevin…" Michelle walked up to her brother, "Something is wrong…I can feel it in my bones, the Digital World…"

"The Harmonious Ones are protecting it now, I'm sure the Digital World is in good hands," smiled Kevin as he patted his sister's head. "Plus it's been like seven centuries there, I'm sure the gods have everything fixed by now…"

"No, it's not…something very bad is happening, and it won't stop, the darkness is coming and nothing can stop it…not until everything is under its control…" Michelle whispered as she walked away from her brother. "It's coming…it wants to swallow the light for good…"

"Don't be silly, anything that happens in the Digital World is safely locked there, the only ones that were able to get across were Karatenmon and Bastemon, and they had those magical cards," replied Kevin as he ran next to his sister.

"What about Piedmon…" returned Michelle, "and Zhuqiaomon…and those mirage digimon you said you saw when you came back the first time?"

"Still, we'd have time to prepare…" Kevin looked down at his sister.

"What would we prepare for, what would we do?" Michelle looked up at Kevin, "Do you really think the police could stop something like Chaos Piedmon, or worse, what ever is going on, scared the Harmonious Ones, and they are gods…do you think the police can stop a god killer?"

"There's the military…" Kevin looked down hopefully at Michelle.

"Don't be silly, no, it will come, and nothing can stop it…" Michelle continued forward, "Unless we can get to our partners…I fear the darkness will cover everything…"

888

"You have to be kidding me…" Sora Takenouchi looked at her ex-brother-in-law. "No, I'm sick of listening to you go on about dreams, and stories and half truths and monsters. Just give it up already; you guys need to grow up!"

"Sora…" A middle aged man in a soft blue button down T-shirt and slacks looked over at the equally middle aged woman. "You have to admit that it's very odd that Kari has had dreams about the notes that Takeru has been holding to make sequels to his novels. Nightmares about fallen angels and demonic knights…"

"Taichi, can't you see, she read his notes, why can't you see that?" Sora gave an exasperated growl. "She had a mental breakdown, she needs rest and medical help, not you guys sitting there encouraging her fits!"

"No, she hasn't, I haven't told anyone about any of my future books," Takeru replied.

"I've looked at her records, Sora," A tall man with slate blue hair and glasses looked up from a clipboard. "Her fits have increased…since her hospitalization, hallucinations, mostly about things being in the TV broadcasts or on computer screens, they seemed to have peaked during a two day period, and according to Mimi…"

"That's when the monster attacks ripped through the East Coast of the United States, just south of Washington D.C.," A middle aged man with graying cinnamon hair finished.

"Yes," the man with the slate blue hair pushed his glasses up.

"Even so, it was deemed to be some sort of electrical storm…" Sora said indignantly.

"Does an electrical storm do this?" said a white haired man.

He lifted a remote and pressed a red button. The screen of the television in the conference room they were in flickered to life. The images of six creatures carrying six children glided across the screen. Behind them was a dragon-like samurai carrying a cyborg.

"It's a hallucination…" Sora frowned quietly and sat back in her chair.

"So you're hallucinating, we're all hallucinating the same thing on the TV?" the white haired man growled loudly. "You can be so…stubborn!"

"Me…stubborn?" Sora glared at the man, "Yamato Ishida…I'm not the one that's been pandering this about for two decades! I wasn't the one that poisoned our daughter with this! She would've never ended up in the…"

"See you're blaming me for that all over again!" The white haired man glared at Sora.

"Yo!" A young man stood up and slammed his fist on the table. His short, brown hair offset his fire-filled brown eyes. He was wearing a vest jacket with a red, silk shirt. "Now is not the time for one of your post-marital spats. Pay attention, we need to figure out what's really going on with Hikari-san; for all we know this thing is real and it's trying to hurt her!"

"Yes, Daisuke is correct," said another young man quietly. His violet hair and violet eyes shone in the semi-darkness of the conference room. "The more and more I look over the information, the harder it is for me to believe that something isn't prompting these…," the young man stopped to consider his word choice, "…episodes. Whether the prompts are actual monsters or not is up for debate, but whatever it is, part, if not most of the things Hikari-san sees, are not made up…"

The group nodded, except Sora who glowered in her chair. There were eight presently in the room. Sora was the only woman, the others were men. Most of them were either a year older or a year younger than she was, but Daisuke and the man with the lavender eyes were a few years younger than she was. Sora sighed and she looked over at the man with cinnamon hair.

"Any word from Kuro, Yamato?" asked the cinnamon haired man to the man with white hair.

"No…" replied the white haired man. "He usually is very punctual about responding to e-mails, but he's been gone for about five days…It's been odd…"

"He probably has gotten a personal life," said Sora with a frown.

"Sora," The white haired man growled.

"Will you two stop it!" growled Daisuke as he glared at the two ex-spouses. "My god you fight like you're married…" The man with the lavender eyes put a hand over mouth trying to stifle a chuckle. Daisuke turned his eyes up to the man, "What's so funny, Ken?"

"Nothing…" the man in the lavender hair coughed loudly and looked to the man with the slate hair, "So, Joe, do you think we can get her out…?"

"Not without getting ourselves committed," Joe sighed quietly, "Koushiro and Iori have been trying to work on things, in fact Iori is still at the courthouse trying to get a judge to force the doctors to let her out…"

"We really can't do anything until Kuranaka-san, consents to her release," whispered the man with the cinnamon hair. "Iori's attempts are just formalities, no judge will go against the will of Hikari's husband, and since Hikari is in a psychiatric ward…she is pretty much deemed unable to make her own decisions…but Iori is trying to get her to see a court psychologist…but…I don't think it will work…not without Kouichi's consent…"

"Koushiro, are you sure?" asked Daisuke as he looked over at the man with the cinnamon hair. Koushiro nodded his head and Daisuke growled loudly, "Well, what is that bastard's problem?"

"I'm not entirely sure we should remove her, myself…" whispered Joe as he pulled at the front of his suit jacket.

"What are you talking about?" The man in the soft blue, buttoned down T-shirt looked up at the man with the slate colored hair.

"Taichi, settle down; I just can't see how taking Hikari out of the hospital will help, she is…ill," Joe replied he took his glasses off and wiped them, "Kouichi-san has every right to wish to protect his wife from herself…"

"But you said that her fits have increased at the hospital!" Daisuke glared at the slate haired man.

"But there is no evidence that suggests that the hospital is what brought on the increase of…episodes, plus she is safer there," responded Joe quietly, "At least there, trained people can look after her, if she were to go home, she may try to hurt herself or her family…and as a doctor, I have a hard time accepting sending her home as a responsible action."

"Gah," Daisuke glared at the table in front of him. "This is a bunch of crap and you all know it…"

"Daisuke, please, stop being so bitter," whispered Ken quietly. The man's lavender eyes fell on his friend's brown eyes. Daisuke snorted quietly and Ken shook his head, "I know you care for Hikari-san, you have since school, but Joe is correct, she could harm herself, do you want that?" Ken laid a stern look on Daisuke and as he had expected the man fidgeted under the gaze and mumbled an aggravated dissent to Ken's question. Ken smiled and nodded, and put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "Yolei is talking with Akeno and Kouichi-san, I am sure she can try and persuade them. Yolei can be quite persuasive when she wishes to be."

"So you're going to let her beat the snot out of the little bastard?" Daisuke looked up and smiled. "If you are, I'll help!"

"Now, Daisuke, you know Yolei doesn't do that…" Ken smirked quietly and thought about his response and added, "…much."

"Pah, tell that to my tazer burn…" Daisuke smiled quietly.

"And mine…" Taichi looked up at Ken.

"Now really this is not fair, why do I get blamed for Yolei's actions?" Ken said defensively.

"Guys…we're getting off topic," Koushiro stood up.

"Ah, there isn't a topic to be on, like you said, Koushiro…there's nothing we can do," Takeru sighed quietly and ran his hand through his fading, blonde hair. "Let's just all go home and sleep on it…Yamato will you be coming over for supper? My wife is making spaghetti, and I know how you like her spaghetti…"

"I would, but I have this date…" Yamato smirked as he watched Sora grimace angrily. "With this pretty young thing from work…"

"Self-centered pig…" Sora growled under her breath as she stood up. "I hope you and your little harlot have a nice time tonight, Yamato. Wouldn't dare think you might come and see your daughter in the hospital…you know, the hospital that you put her in when you convinced her to get herself struck by lightning in a thunderstorm…"

"I'm leaving…" Daisuke got up quickly and looked at the two ex-spouses, "I'm getting too old to be listening to your fights…"

"I'm with you," Ken got up behind the graying brunette. "Not only that, but then I have to listen to Yolei's editorial on the whole thing…"

"Wait, I'll catch a cab for you guys!" Taichi scrambled out of his chair.

"Hey, I need a cab too! I live across the bay!" yelped Koushiro as he ran for the door. He stopped and grabbed Joe, "I'm sure you're brother wants to see you…"

"Uh…yeah…" Joe responded suddenly as he was dragged from the room.

"Umm…Machiko hates it when I'm late…so I think I'll be early," Takeru rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the two ex-spouses glaring at each other in a visual death match. They didn't turn their gazes to him so he sidled out of the room, "Uh, don't forget to shut the TV off when you leave…" Takeru then gently closed the door behind him.

"You just can't let it rest, that I've moved on…" Yamato said suddenly. "It just bugs you that I may happen to find other women attractive…"

"Of course it does, you jerk," growled Sora in reply, "I was married to you, remember, we have children, you need to be worried about them…"

"They are both grown," Yamato replied, "Kuro is thirty-two; Hoshi is nearly twenty-six …"

"And she's a vegetable in a hospital because someone told her, when she was thirteen, that she was destined to go to some magical world that would fix all her problems…and after that spell at school, and her manic depression…" Sora narrowed her eyes, "I could've killed you…when you told her that strange weather was a sign that the gate to your fairytale was open…"

"You don't think I felt bad…? I still do, there are days I want to just drive off a bridge…but I realized that punishing myself won't make anything better," Yamato shouted, "I tortured myself for three damned years, I nearly killed myself five times!"

"Yamato…" Sora gasped quietly, "You never told…"

"Of course not," Yamato glared at Sora, "The company made me go to a counselor, I was in and out of a hospital, not much unlike the one Hikari-san is in now, for the better part of a year, I still have to go for checkups…the company gives me time and such to let me work out my problems, all under the guise of company trips…no one knows, I didn't want anyone to know."

"That's still no excuse; you haven't gone to see her in almost five years," Sora shook her head.

"I can't bring myself to go…anymore," Yamato looked down, "I can't go and see her and see my little girl in that bed, and know I did it, that I robbed her of her first kiss and her first love; I tried to hide it for so damned long and tried to lie to myself and say it was ok, but it's not…I can't go…" Yamato looked up at Sora with cold, blue eyes, "I wish, sometimes that she'd just die…then she wouldn't suffer anymore."

"I know…there are days I think the same thing…" admitted Sora with a bitten lip and a sniff. "I've been talking to the doctor…about it…but he said he really wouldn't wish to do anything until all possibilities are exhausted…"

"It's been thirteen years," Yamato looked up, "Well…"

"She was fine until she had that stroke…" whispered Sora, "It's more like, ten years…"

"You mean she was awake…look it doesn't matter, it's been a very long time," Yamato looked down and clenched his fist, "I'm a horrible father…"

"I won't disagree with you, but I'm not totally agreeing either," replied Sora, "You did love them…but I think you just got carried away…with work, and making them happy, you forgot they needed to be parented…and you got tied up in your fairytales…"

Yamato stood up and sighed, "I have to leave, my…date…"

"Yes…your…date…" Sora breathed trying to restrain her temper.

"You know what? Screw it…" Yamato said as he flicked a cell phone up to his ear. He pressed a button on the phone and waited. He furrowed his brow and then sighed, "Ah, Nayumi, yeah I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel…yes I know that it's last minute, but an emergency has come up…Yes I know…No, I can't tell you specifically what happened…because I can't…just…I know…no I won't see you at all tonight…I will be busy…I may see you sometime next week…yes I know that's an awfully long time…" Yamato grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Ok…yes, I'll see you sometime this weekend, bye…"

"So, is that supposed to impress me?" Sora looked up at Yamato skeptically.

"No, but how about we go and have some dinner and get some flowers and go see Hoshi…" Yamato looked at Sora with his blue eyes. "I know…that I might be strong enough if you were there with me…"

"You know, this still doesn't absolve you of anything," Sora glared at Yamato, "but I'll do it, heaven knows Hoshi needs to hear your voice…"

888

"Divine Feat!" A stream of light sliced through the oncoming flood of red liquid. The liquid sizzled as the light past but the ditch formed from the attack quickly filled in. Lucemon dropped down on a rock outcropping next to Renamon. "The D-Reaper is increasing in strength."

The golden fox nodded. She looked over to the others. On a scattered group of rocks were the other destined digimon. It had been a very long time since the digi-destined had left. It hadn't been long after their departure that the war had started. The Harmonious Ones raised forces against the onslaught of the 'Great Enemy'. Renamon, herself, had seen them use their respective digi-cores to mass armies of Mega digimon. She had tried to enlist with her lord, Ebonwumon but the turtle guardian had requested she remain with the other destined digimon and protect Gennai.

"It is becoming difficult to keep Gennai safe…it won't be long before there is no place left to run…" Renamon glared down at the forward moving mass of the red ocean.

"There is something wrong…" shouted Gennai from one of the rock outcroppings. He was with Otamamon and Labramon. The old man held two watches. "The temporal inconsistencies between the Human World and this one are disappearing…soon this world will be in synch with the Human World. Someone is trying to weaken the barrier…if they succeed in synchronizing the time lines the digi-ports will come into alignment…."

"And the D-Reaper will be free to escape into the Human World…" Lucemon narrowed his eyes.

A swarm of balloon like specters glided towards the destined digimon. They had four arms that ended in large guns. Their bodies were gray save for two, small, golden optical ports. They were tethered to the crimson sea by a line of reddish-grey rope. Behind them were a group of creatures that looked like a torn blanket tied over a body with rope appendages that ended in large hooks; two axe feet appeared under the creature's garment. Golden spheres buzzed around the blankets bodies; suddenly bolts of energy fired from the spheres at the destined digimon. Renamon and Lucemon instantly leapt from their positions. Lucemon grabbed Renamon around the waist as the fox flashed her hand forward, releasing explosive shining leaves. The group of attackers stopped their progression and continued forward. The grey balloon specters lifted their arms and started to fire spitfire bursts of energy.

"Snow Agumon, Ryuudamon, take Gennai, take him somewhere safe!" Lucemon shouted as he dove down to a clear patch of ground. He looked to Renamon, "We can't keep this up forever…"

"I wish we could attain our champion forms at least then we could give them a sporting fight…" growled Renamon quietly.

"I know…" Lucemon watched as a form rose out of the large, crimson sea and took shape.

It took a beastly hominid form. It had large biceps and thighs. Its green body was sturdily constructed and its small head was adorned with a horn. The beast waded through the crimson sea, walking towards Renamon and Lucemon.

"This is bad…" Renamon breathed under her breath.

"You can bet your sweet bippy it's bad…" grumbled Lucemon as he glared at the creature.

"What?" Renamon looked over at Lucemon.

"Sorry, still dealing with the merger of Kage and Kougen…" grunted Lucemon as he opened his wings. "We need to retreat…I've seen one of those things take on a Grandis Kuwagamon without breaking a sweat…"

Lucemon held Renamon again and took flight. He wheeled around and swiftly flew in the direction Snow Agumon and the others had taken Gennai. The red sea seemed to race after them sending its agents slightly ahead of it. Lucemon let Renamon down and quickly turned on the oncoming ocean and released a Grand Cross. The cross cut a swath through the attack forces, which stopped to analyze the attack. Lucemon then turned and continued his retreat.

888

Night had fallen on the Digital World. The destined digimon were making camp. They had left the 'crimson plague', as many had called it, behind a canyon. It would take the D-Reaper several, long hours to fill in the canyon. They were hiding in a small grove of trees. The airborne agents of the Reaper were frequently surveying the area, but they rarely stayed to make a detailed scan. Gennai believed the long distance their lifeline had to cover between themselves and the actual D-Reaper was what made their stays short.

The old man was sitting by the fire and poking it with a stick. Renamon had taken the other digimon to find what fruits and nuts they could. Lucemon sat on the opposite side of the fire.

"So, Lucemon, how does it feel, tofinally be one, complete being merged together instead of two stuck in one body?" asked the old man suddenly. Lucemon's blue eyes flicked over the flames to the wrinkled man.

"It is odd, to have to try and merge two thought patterns into one," replied the angel quietly, "I know that I should be trying to accept Kage's urges, but…some of them are quite lewd…"

"Kage is a being of Darkness, they are quite passionate creatures, you are used to being an entity of Light, and are quite compassionate, and you maintain a sanctity that Kage doesn't," Gennai replied quietly. "It will be difficult…but you will learn."

"How far apart are the time distortions, Gennai?" Lucemon looked up at the man.

"For every hour in the Human world, an hour and fifteen minutes passes here, it won't be long now," Gennai sighed quietly and looked at the two watches. "We must find a digi-port, something wanted this to happen, and as soon as those digi-ports are aligned the D-Reaper will make its move."

"I do not understand how this could happen; I thought that man was supposed to make sure it didn't!" Lucemon looked into the flames.

"Oikawa says that the active force is not working on the Digital World side of the barrier, whoever it is; they are working from the Human World; Oikawa has tried to slow him down, but he says that there is only so many things he can do from this side of the barrier," Gennai looked up at Lucemon, "Was there anything that happened in the Human World that made you think that anything was trying to get into the Digital World?"

"No," Lucemon replied as he stood up. "Nothing…"

"The nearest digi-port should be fifteen kilometers to the east," Gennai looked up, "You and the other destined digimon must go…"

"What about you?" Lucemon looked up at the old man.

"I'm an old man, and I'm good at hiding," Gennai chuckled slightly, "and even though the Harmonious Ones like to pamper me, I can take care of myself quite well…"

Gennai stood up and looked behind him to the west. He let out a small noise of interest and Lucemon walked around the fire. The angel stood next to Gennai.

"Do you think we can win?" asked Lucemon quietly.

The old man sighed and looked up at the sky, "As long as the moons stay in the sky, and the stars shine, there is always a chance something good may happen…"

"When shall we leave for the digi-port?" asked Lucemon quietly.

"I suspect the morning would be best…" Gennai replied absentmindedly. "The canyon will not confound the D-Reaper for much longer, and it will be on the move again…its agents have been making longer and longer stays in the sky. I suspect the fluid has already consumed the canyon…"

"Then we shall leave in the morning," whispered Lucemon. He looked to Gennai, "what of you?"

"I'm a small target, I can do quite nicely on my own, I think I shall go into the mountains…" Gennai pointed with his walking stick up to a line of mountains to the north. "There are plenty of places to hide up there…and the D-Reaper will be slow to cross the rocks, as it would wish to search every nook and cranny…and I have a Mecha Norimon hidden up there…"

"They are coming…" Lucemon whispered softly as he heard the voices of the other digimon.

"Indeed they are," replied Gennai as he turned back to the fire, "We shall explain to them the plan and then eat. You will then all go to sleep, I shall keep watch…"

Lucemon nodded silently and walked back to his place on the other side of the fire and sat down.

888

The morning had broken, and though the others had protested against leaving Gennai, Lucemon had persuaded them to relent to the old man's wishes. They made quick time across the grassy plains of Server as they traveled towards the digi-port. It was near midday when they finally arrived at the television. They found that the port was still dysfunctional. The digimon grunted in annoyance but Lucemon settled them down and told them to gather food and wood for camp. The digimon had become fast at retrieving roots and tubers and finding grasses and small trees that would provide fuel for a fire.

They ate quietly. They roasted tubers over the fire. The digimon glanced up at Lucemon and Renamon, who sat side by side across the fire. Otamamon was the first to speak.

"Are you sure this is right?" Otamamon asked as he ate the last of his tuber, "To have just left him to wander off…"

"It is what he wanted," replied Renamon quietly, "we tried to persuade him otherwise, but he would not listen."

"But he'll be defenseless against the D-Reaper's agents!" called Ryuudamon loudly.

"The decision was his to make, and he made it," Lucemon said in dignity. The angel was standing behind an old style, bunny-ears television. "We are to remain here until the digi-port opens, and then we are to use it to go to the Human World."

"So we're going to run away?" asked Snow Agumon quietly.

"No, we're meeting the D-Reaper at the Human World and engaging it there," replied Lucemon loudly.

"I hope Amy's ok," Penguinmon was hugging herself.

"She'll be fine, we'll get to them before the D-Reaper does," replied Labramon.

"And once we get to the Human World we can really kick D-Reaper butt!" Tapirmon cheered.

"That is correct…hopefully we can find whatever is behind it…and stop it," Lucemon nodded quietly to himself.

"Then we wait…" Renamon breathed quietly and looked at Lucemon.

"Yes…" Lucemon replied and sat down.

888

Kuro sat in front of his computer. Three days straight he had been working. Typing out strings of code and copying mathematical matrices. It wouldn't be long now. The command codes were nearly complete.

He slid the mouse across the screen and pressed a button that said 'Save'. A blue line of bars swept across a small box and then a new box popped up that announced that the save was completed. A smile played over his lips. He reached up and pressed the button on the tower of his computer. A small shelf rolled forward. Kuro's fingers nimbly to the sides of a round disc in the shelf's depression. His hand fell to his hip and he grasped an object. It was about the size of small walky-talky or a large cell phone. A stubby antenna poked from its oval shape. Its side guards were black and surrounded a grey screen. Little buttons were on the lavender plastic background.

Kuro stood up and walked over to a coffee table and slid the scraps of circuit boards and disc players on the wooden surface to the floor. He took a hybridized USB-headphone cord and plugged-in the USB end of the cord into the port on the side of a rebuilt CD-Mp3 player. He took the headphone plug and slipped it into the bottom of the black and lavender device he held. He smiled slightly and put the CD into the CD player and pressed the play button. The screen of the black and lavender device instantly flared to life as otherworldly kanji and pictography swept over the black and white screen. The device screamed loudly in protest as the script rushed past. The CD spun down after a few minutes of silent running and the black and lavender device still screeched.

Kuro unplugged the headphone plug from the device and walked back to his computer. He clicked on an icon that showed two worlds connected by a line. A box opened up and showed a darkened red light on the side. There was a smaller window inside the main box. Kuro held the lavender and black device up to the computer.

"It is time; my fellow beings of Chaos…come to me…and make me stronger…" Kuro felt the strength in the device. "Come my essence, your centuries of waiting in that hostile world…will end! Digi-Port OPEN!"

The device in Kuro's hand screamed horribly as a light ripped into the computer. A second box flashed up on the screen as the light faded. It showed interconnected dots overlaid across a globe. Red lines slid from the first dot to other dots and then proceeded, like dominoes to bounce across the world. When the red line returned to the original dot, Kuro's computer flared again, but this time it vomited cherry red liquid that covered Kuro's floors and swarmed around Kuro's feet. The man laughed loudly as the liquid rushed up his body like an overexcited dog.

888

Lights filled the well of the Data Weaver. Spheroids of light rushed to the surface. The well bloomed in a new, golden light. Voices could be heard calling out, whispering names.

"Derek…"

"Hiroshi…"

"Phil…"

"Rosa…"

The voices whispered airily as golden spheres of light lifted out of the well.

"Mina…"

"Sonya…"

"Noriko…"

"Anna…"

"Catherine…"

The spheres of light drew back as twelve glowing orbs lifted from the well. They held there place quietly and hovered to the balcony. Outside the city was aflame. The Harmonious Ones were feverishly fighting back against a tidal wave of agents. Suddenly the world shook. The spheres throbbed as thousands of lights across the country side flared into life. The sky above the Village of Origins glowed with golden light. A swirling vortex formed in the sky. At the epicenter of the vortex various images of another world were visible. The twelve golden lights flew towards the vortex. Hordes of lights followed the twelve spheres. Soon a steady stream of energy was driving towards the vortex.

The crimson ocean below rushed towards glowing TV sets and several of its agents rushed towards the vortex only to be cut down by one of the digimon military. The Harmonious Ones instantly made a call to defend the vortex and soon one hundred Mega Digimon were hovering between the crimson sea and the vortex, digimon of every make and model, beast and human, virus, data and vaccine. Angels and demons, knights and dragons, they all filled the air as they made a stand against the 'Great Enemy', but the Harmonious Ones knew. The true fight would be in the Human World, where the D-Reaper was anxiously rushing.

**888**

**AN: I miscalculated; I will be gone next week, starting Saturday. This chapter is a kind of lead in….guess that's why it's short. I spent a lot of time in Tokyo….for some reason. And the last scene…Blue…there ya go…**

**Dark Qiviut: Nearing the end but not completely over…No this will not be a shuffled MaloMyotismon/Apocalymon thing…though the ending is still up in the air…I have not yet chose my method to destroy the D-Reaper…though I have ideas…**

**Blue: Obvious? Oh that's a shame. I was hoping it would be a surprise…I think it would come off better on screen than it does in words. Some scenes just don't work on paper like they do on screen. This chapter makes it pretty apparent, but I still hope to pull out one last trick…and I know you won't see the biomergence coming! Yes, one point for me! **

**M.K. Green: When you get to this point; I hope you liked the whole next step of Armored digimon that appears after File Island, and if you like Armored digimon then I think you'll like Genesis of an Adventure, another fanfic that is in the works, but is stalled till this one is finished. I'm glad you like the length and the action, I know it can be a little daunting…the length. (Oh there are Armored digimon in Fall of Harmony too…well sort of, there are Yashamon and Flamedramon and such but they've evolved from digimon like Hagurumon and thusly are true Champion digimon…) And some day I'll go back and fix my earlier chapters, I know they are truly wince-inducing… **


	86. The Light

**I don't own digimon**

**The Light **

**888**

Mrs. Kuranaka sat in her bed holding her blankets up to her chin. There were screams and shouts in the halls as the voices of nurses shouted back and forth. They were preparing for an evacuation. The sirens were going off. She shook in fear; the voices from the other world were getting louder. Moaning calls for help, tearful cries of death and destruction all were coming from several directions.

"Go away…go away…go away…" breathed Mrs. Kuranaka as she closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head, "Please don't talk to me anymore…isn't there anyone else?"

"Kari…you know you're special…" whispered a soft voice.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked down in front of her. A white cat was standing in front of her. Green gloves covered its front paws and a golden ring was around her tail. It stood on its hind feet like a human.

"They said you weren't real…" cried the woman, tears fell from her eyes. "You aren't real!"

"I'm as real as you are…" replied the cat as it put a paw on her arm. "You know it's true…we need to find the others, the world is in danger…the world needs us again…"

"But the others…" Kari shook her head hard, "They don't believe…"

"They will, we've all come back, they'll remember…even Akeno…" the cat smiled up at the woman, "We'll show them what the truth really is…won't we?"

"But…the others we can't leave them here alone…" cried Kari quietly.

"Don't worry some of our friends are here to protect them…" the cat smiled, "Just because they say something isn't real doesn't mean it fake, and just because they think you're crazy doesn't mean that you are…it just means they don't see what you see…"

"So then some of the others…" Kari looked at the cat.

"Yep!" smiled the cat as it took her hand. "Come on…we need to blow this catnip stand…"

"How…I don't have anything that…" Kari looked down at the bed in front of her. A pink device, about the size of a large cell phone, was resting on her bed. Kari picked it up.

"You're D-Terminal is in your dresser, right?" asked the feline as it leapt down and scampered to the dresser. The cat leapt up and pulled the dresser door open and threw the small machine to Kari. "Look at the mail…"

Kari looked up in surprise, "But they disabled it…said I didn't need it…how'd you get…?"

"We have our ways…" smiled the feline.

Kari flipped the top of the D-terminal open and gasped. The cat leapt down and pulled the ring from her tail and tossed it out the window. It shimmered and exploded into golden data.

"Your tail ring…" whispered Kari quietly.

"This is more important!" Gatomon said sternly, "The D-Reaper is coming…we have to stop it…we have to find the others…"

"Ok, Gatomon," Kari poked a button on the D-terminal. A small object appeared in her hand. It looked like an egg; it had little, pink claws poking out of its white body with little golden ears poking out of its top. "Digi-armor…energize!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nefertimon, the angel of Light!" A large sphinx stood in Gatomon's place. The sphinx lifted its paw and punched through the window of the room. "Come on, Hikari, it's time we show that D-Reaper who it's messing with…"

The middle age woman tentatively got onto the back of the sphinx. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Hikari, don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what…" replied the sphinx as it crashed through the remains of the window and spread its wings.

"Oh no…is that the D-Reaper?" gasped Kari as she looked down. Crimson ooze flowed through the streets. Cars in the path of the liquid seemed to be dissolved.

"That is the D-Reaper, the Great Enemy…" confirmed the sphinx as she glided over.

"We need to get to Tamachi…that's where I live now, my home isn't far from Yolei and Ken's," called Kari loudly.

"Tamachi…let's see that's…" Nefertimon wavered slightly in the wind and then turned to the north.

888

"Awe, come on, we're going to be late…" growled Taichi loudly at the unmoving traffic. The cabdriver was also grumbling.

"Can you tell us what is wrong up ahead?" asked Koushiro quietly.

"Maybe we should've taken the train…" murmured Joe quietly.

The cabdriver glared up at the mirror at Joe and the doctor gulped and pulled at his neck collar. The taxi driver then started to twiddle with the radio.

"_This just in,"_ snapped the radio suddenly. _"Shinjuku is closed down as a red, well it's hard to classify, let's just say a red entity has started to take over Shinjuku…reports are coming in of major structural damage to the high rises in the area, roads into and out of Shinjuku have been closed as civil defense officials try to deal with this…thing."_

The three men in the backseat of the cab looked at each other and then up at the cab driver. The driver only shrugged and looked back at the car ahead of him and grumbled.

"_We've just gotten a report on this very strange event…it seems, a second red entity has appeared in Chiyoda, and another in Tamachi," _reported the radio announcer slowly, _"The red mass is being reported in all major cities of the Tokyo prefecture, including Odaiba…" _The radio announcer paused as papers rustled over the microphone, _"this just in…the red entity has appeared in twenty seven cities over the world, included in these are Hong Kong, New Delhi, Moscow, Paris, Sydney, New York, Mexico City…"_

"Man, wonder what the heck is going on…" Joe looked over at Koushiro.

"What?" yelped the cinnamon haired man, "I'm a scientist not a prognosticator!"

"I hope the others are ok…" Taichi looked up at the plugged traffic ahead.

"_Oh god…no…" _the radio reporter gasped loudly as the papers seemingly were being thrown at him. _"Folks, this just in, it has been confirmed, the red entity is indeed hostile…only minutes ago an American helicopter on a close, reconnaissance flight was attacked by what many reported as being, 'a helium filled grey bag with cannon-like arms...' the helicopter crashed into the red mass and was absorbed by the entity. All people within seven blocks of the effected area are asked to retreat to typhoon and air-raid shelters…the civil defense agency will be making door by door evacuation notices."_

The three men looked at each other. That was when the car three cars ahead of them exploded. The three men and the cabdriver leapt in their seats as rubble crashed down around the car and crashed against the windshield. The cabdriver opened his car door and leapt out.

"No charge!" screamed the man as he ran.

"Hey!" shouted Taichi as he swung his door open. "Oh…my…"

Koushiro and Joe got out of the car and looked up at the place where Taichi was looking. Hovering sacks of air were gliding through the air, randomly firing down over the street. Cars were exploding and people were screaming loudly.

"We have to help them…" Joe looked around, "damn I left my medical kit with me…"

"Are you nuts!" Koushiro looked back at Joe, "Those things are strafing the area? If anything we should run like the cabdriver!"

"No, if there are injured…then Joe should go and help them, and we have to help me assist them," Taichi looked at Koushiro.

"We won't be much help without supplies," Joe glared up at the creatures as they strafed the street ahead of them.

"Supplies…I be the taxi has a first aid kit!" Koushiro shouted as he leapt back into the car.

"That's good…" Taichi stopped in mid-sentence. "Does anyone else see what I see?"

"If you're seeing a gigantic vortex in the sky that's spewing golden balls of light…then yes…" Joe replied dumbfoundedly as he watched the golden orbs rain down into the city. "And they said it was weird when it rained sardines in London…"

"I've got the…" Koushiro turned and looked up at the sky when he saw his companions gawking up. "medical…kit…this is not getting better is it?"

"Their filling the streets…." Whispered Taichi as the spheres flooded downwards and seemed to rush towards them like a tidal wave.

The three adults flinched and covered their faces as the spheres swept past them. The spheres surprisingly gave off a reassuring, warm, and pleasant feeling, like the smell of fresh sweet rolls. The three opened their eyes and looked in front of them only to see three of the golden spheres hovering in front of them.

"Is this getting unnerving for anyone?" gulped Joe quietly as his sphere circled his head.

The sphere then seemed to hiccup and a small golden blob flew at Joe. The slate haired man covered his face with his hands only to find the blob to fit gently in his palm. Joe blinked and looked at his hand; in it was a small white device. It was white with a screen in the middle. Joe looked at the device curiously, as he did this the other two sphere's hiccupped releasing devices into Taichi and Koushiro's hands. The two men looked at the devices and gasped as they started to squeal.

The three golden spheres flared brightly as a white light encapsulated them. They dropped to the ground revealing three creatures. One was a white seal with purple dots and a red mane of hair, one was an overgrown, red ladybug with spikes instead of dots and the other was an orange dinosaur creature.

"JOE!" yelped the seal as it jumped forward, tackling the slate haired man. "It's been forever!"

"Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" shouted Joe loudly as he struggled to restrain the creature.

"Just like Joe…brave enough to face strafing balloons but scared of a cute seal…" chuckled Koushiro.

"Koushiro-san…" the ladybug looked up at the cinnamon haired man. The beetle's wing covers opened and it buzzed forward. "It has been a very long time…"

"I…well…who are you?" Koushiro looked at the creature analytically, "You look like a ladybug but that's impossible an insect your size would be crushed under its own exoskeleton…"

"Yep, that's Koushiro alright," giggled the seal.

"So that leaves you to me…" Taichi looked down at the dinosaur.

"You really don't remember?" the dinosaur looked up hopefully.

"I think I'd remember a miniature Tyrannosaur…" replied Taichi sternly. "Are you things with the red entity, because if you are, then we don't want you around, and tell your balloon friends to shove off before we have to hurt them!"

"They really don't remember do they?" asked the seal quietly. The beetle and the dinosaur only shook their heads.

"We're in big trouble then…if they don't remember it will be hard to get the power to digivolve…" the beetle whispered as he turned to the advancing, gray balloons.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about…but we have people to get to," said Joe as he shoved the seal off his chest and ran forward. Koushiro and Taichi ran after him.

"Hey!" shouted the three creatures as they chased after the three men.

"IZZY!" yelped the ladybug as he whirred forward, "Don't get so close to them!"

"Joe! Be careful!" shouted the seal.

"You'll get hurt!" shouted the little tyrannosaur.

The balloons turned slowly and pointed their cannon arms at the three oncoming humans. Spitfire bolts of energy strafed the ground, sending the humans diving for cover. The three other creatures split up.

"Joe!" yelped the seal as he scrambled towards the doctor. One of the gray balloons was hovering towards him. "Get out of there!"

"Those people are relying on me!" shouted the doctor, "it's my job; I can't just leave them!"

The balloon's cannons glowed brightly as they charged with energy.

"Taichi! You can't stay, they'll slaughter you!" shouted the dinosaur as he scurried around cars. "You have to run away!"

"I don't run away from anything!" shouted Taichi loudly, "I'm not leaving these guys back here and running away like a coward!"

"Izzy, you have to run, these things aren't something to be trifled with!" yelped the ladybug as he buzzed over cars and ducked back down to the street, frog hopping towards the cinnamon haired man.

"There has to be away to get rid of them, if I can get close maybe I can find some sort of flaw in their construction…" shouted Koushiro as he looked back at the buzzing insect. "And how do you know my nickname? No one's called me that in decades!"

"Izzy, I'm your friend, Tentomon!" shouted the ladybug as he dropped down in front of the cinnamon haired man, "You have to remember…"

"Targets, analyzed, threat consideration, minimal…" announced the balloons as they hovered over the humans. "Usefulness, minimal, analysis, targets are obstructions to our functionality…They shall be erased…"

"Erased…" whispered Taichi.

"They will kill you, get out of here!" shouted the little dinosaur. "Hurry!"

"No, not while there are people that need our help!" shouted the brown haired man loudly.

"Then you leave me no choice…" huffed the little dinosaur as he turned to balloon, "You have to go through me, D-Reaper! Pepper Breath!" the little tyrannosaur spat a fiery loogie at the balloon and snorted as the balloon continued forward. "Pepper Breath!" another ball of fire pelted the balloon.

The cannon arms of the balloon flared and blasts of energy exploded into the ground in front of the tyrannosaur. The little creature rolled backwards as it was smashed with the pelts.

"No…little guy…" Taichi ran over the dinosaur. "You stood in front of that thing and…"

"Of course…I had to be brave for you…" whispered the dinosaur quietly.

"Marching Fishes!" shouted the seal as swarms of fish exploded from fire hydrants and manholes and rammed the balloons.

"Super Shocker!" bolts of lightning slashed into the gray creatures as the ladybug feverishly weaved between the balloons. The balloons shrugged off the assaults of the little creatures and targeted their cannons sending the little beasts hurtling to the ground.

"You guys…" Joe looked at the seal. "You protected us?"

"Of course, you can rely on us, even if we can't rely on you…" whispered the seal.

"Tento…mon?" Koushiro looked at the insect, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"The digivice…you have to learn how to use it…." whispered the bug. It put a clawed arm onto Koushiro's hand and lifted it up to show the man the little device. "It's the power you need…"

"How do we do it?" Koushiro looked at the bug.

"You…will find out…" The insect looked up, "I know you can…you're the smartest humans I've ever known…"

"Targets are within range…charging weapons…" hummed the balloons as they lifted their arms.

"Don't worry, Taichi…I'll protect you…" coughed the dinosaur as he struggled up.

"No!" Taichi held the dinosaur back, "You'll get killed! Stay back…"

"But I have to…" the little dinosaur grumbled as he struggled. "I have to…"

"No…don't do it little guy!" shouted Taichi loudly.

The little device that Taichi had stuck in his pocket started to warm up and shake in his hand. Taichi pulled it out and looked at it. The screen was burning with light. The little dinosaur started to glow brightly.

Taichi watched as the little dinosaur grew into a larger, tiger striped, brown and orange dinosaur with a skull helmet that had two, long horns on its side and a snout horn. Taichi fell backward and gaped at this new creature.

"Little guy?" Taichi looked up in shock.

"I'm Greymon…" growled the beast as he looked down, "I was Agumon, but your friendship and courage gave me the strength to digivolve…"

The dinosaur glared at the balloons. The gray creatures looked back at the larger dinosaur.

"Can you do that?" Joe looked down at the seal.

"I sure can, if you really want me to…" the seal looked up.

"There are a lot of people depending on us, we have to get these balloons out of here…can you do it without a lot of collateral damage?" Joe looked down at the seal.

"Well…we can try…" the seal looked back at Joe. "But I need the strength to do it…"

"Right…let's do it then…" Joe looked sternly forward, "They need us, and we need to do this…"

The seal glowed brightly as the device in Joe's hand shimmered. The seal grew into a large, furry walrus. Joe looked up and nodded curtly.

"Hi, I'm Ikkakumon, and I used to be little Gomamon your seal friend, but your wish to help those in need changed that…" announced the walrus.

"What about you?" Koushiro looked down at the insect, "Tentomon?"

"Yes, Izzy?" the insect looked up.

"Do you think you can do that growing thing?" asked Koushiro.

"Yes," Tentomon looked up. "But you need to give me strength…if only you could remember…"

"Remember? Remember what?" growled Koushiro.

"The other world, The Digital World, the world where we met, and became friends…" whispered Tentomon as he held Koushiro's hand.

"The other world is real!" Koushiro looked down at Tentomon, "So…Hikari isn't crazy, and that means those books…they are real?"

"Yes…" Tentomon looked up at the man.

"That means…I was one of the Chosen Children?" asked Koushiro.

"Yes…" whispered Tentomon.

"Then that means something horrible has happened in the other world for this world to be under attack…we have to do something, anything," Koushiro looked down, "I want to help…we need to find out about the others, if we're the only ones that have our digimon back…"

"You're getting it!" Tentomon cheered. "Keep going!"

"We need to get to Gennai…" Koushiro closed his eyes. "It's like a giant curtain is being pulled from my head…"

Koushiro's digivice glowed brightly. Tentomon stood up and glowed as he grew into a large, blue insect with a rhinoceros mask on its head.

"I'm…" the blue bug started.

"Kabuterimon!" shouted Koushiro loudly as he stood to his feet, "You used to be Tentomon and then my digivice gave you the strength to evolve into Kabuterimon, and you can use an attack named Electro Shocker!"

"Well, seeing as my introduction has already been given…" the bug buzzed its wings and looked at the balloons, "Let's dance…"

"Wait, get them out of here first, we can't run the risk of hurting any survivors!" shouted Joe as the large beasts turned to attack the balloons.

"Right," shouted Ikkakumon as he swiped forward at one of the balloons, "Come on you heap of latex, come get us!"

The walrus turned and started to retreat with Greymon and Kabuterimon. The balloons scanned the three new creatures.

"Threat assessment, moderate, targets must be eliminated before they pose a risk to us…" called the balloons as they gave chase.

888

"We haven't much time, we'll split up," announced Lucemon as he looked at the others, "Tapirmon and Otamamon, go after Jason and Brendan; Snow Agumon, Labramon go find Kevin and Michelle, Renamon go after Janet; Penguinmon, find Amy; Ryuudamon and I shall go after Steven and Mark…everyone knows how to get to their homes from here right?"

The other digimon nodded quickly and they split up in different directions. Lucemon looked down at Ryuudamon. The lizard-like dragon smiled and Lucemon nodded his head and took off with the dragon in his arms.

888

"Kevin, don't go out!" shouted the boy's mother as the brown haired child ran to the door and opened it.

"I have to, Mr. Takenouchi may need help!" returned the boy as he slipped his shoes on and pushed the door open. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be right back."

"Kevin, wait for me!" shouted a tan haired girl rushed after him.

"Michelle!" yelped the girl's mother.

"Don't worry, Mom," shouted the girl as she slipped through door as it closed.

Kevin ran down the steps and down the small walkway to the sidewalk. Michelle was right behind him. They both looked over to their neighbor's house. The windows were flashing brightly with some sort of light. They ran to the path up to the house's front door and stopped. The deck attached to the front of the house was covered in a film. The street light only barely exposed the fluid. It was dripping down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Small fumes were rising up from the steps. The smell was sharp, like rotten eggs but without the rotten smell.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Kevin as he slowly approached the deck.

"If he's in there…we have to try and save him," Michelle replied as she looked up at the flashing windows.

Kevin took a tentative step forward and put his foot on the stair. The structure shook under the pressure and the step simply vaporized. Kevin gasped as he stumbled back. Michelle caught the boy.

"Now what?" Kevin grimaced as he looked at his shoe. The sole was melting as the liquid ran from the bottom of the shoe.

"I don't know…" whispered Michelle as she looked up. "Wait…something is coming to the door.

A shadow reached the door and pushed it open. The door fell off its hinges and disintegrated in the fluid. The man at the door was short, almost five and half feet tall. He had a medium build. The children looked up hopefully. The man opened his eyes. They glowed with a red sharpness that cut through the night air. His fingers were long and ended in slender but sharp claws. A coy smile played over his lips as he walked forward. The clothes on his body shifted in the darkness slowly turning into an honorable theatre cloak. His shirt was black velvet and his pants were also black, though they looked like they were denim. A pair of black dress shoes glistened in the streetlights.

The man leapt down from the house's melting deck nimbly and walked with dignity towards the two children. Kevin and Michelle slowly took retreating steps backward. Mr. Takenouchi's house folded in on itself as it was consumed by crimson ooze.

"Where is Mr. Takenouchi?" Kevin asked as he stood up straight in front of the stranger.

"He's quite safe…" breathed the man quietly.

"That's not what I asked," returned Kevin loudly, "Where is he? And who are you?"

"He's where he should be, and I am where I shall be," replied the man as he took another suave step forward, "I am Damienmon, or…I was…"

Kevin tensed up and pulled Michelle behind his back. "What are you doing here? Give us Mr. Takenouchi! Now!"

"You're demanding me?" the man quirked and eyebrow forward, "I don't believe you understand who you are dealing with…"

"I know perfectly well who I'm dealing with; you're a bad guy, so you may as well just give up because you can't win!" Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"Such brave words…" replied the man quietly, "Courage in ignorance…how so very apt."

"We want Mr. Takenouchi! Give him back, now!" shouted Kevin loudly.

"I grow weary of your insistence…" sighed the man quietly. He turned his back to the children, "D-Reaper, deal with them…"

The crimson liquid rose up and morphed into a group of gray balloons. They lifted four arms that glowed brightly.

"Puppy Howling!" bolts of pink energy snapped across the balloons' arms. They turned to find a beige puppy-kitten standing on the stairs of Kevin and Michelle's house. The doorway was occupied by a woman. There was something in her hand, and it was glowing softly.

"Sam! Come on, we can't save your kids if you are lying on the floor shouted a voice from the living room window. A flowery lizard propped itself on the window sill. "Come on, use the digivice!"

"But…but…you're real!" yelped the man as he appeared behind the flower.

"Didn't we cover that like two seconds ago?" yelped the flowery lizard. "Now get me to digivolve, those D-Reaper agents won't disappear by themselves!"

"Mom and Dad…" Kevin and Michelle looked up in shock at the two adults holding glowing digivices, "with digimon…."

"Well, someone has to pull your butts out of the fire!" shouted the flower lizard. "Your digimon are late!"

"Late?" the two children looked at each other.

"They're coming…but they must have gotten ported somewhere else…" replied the puppy-kitten.

"So in their absence they sent a kitty and a flower…how very touching," chuckled Damienmon quietly as he looked back at the balloons, "Eliminate them…"

The balloons turned to the two digimon. The puppy-kitten growled softly and hopped down the stairs to the walkway. Kevin and Michelle's mother lifted the glowing device.

"Salamon, digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The angel rose up spinning an azure staff in her hands.

"Sam, it's time!" yelped the flower lizard.

"R-right…" the man turned his head and pointed his digivice forward.

"Floramon, digivolve to Harpymon!" A winged woman glided forward and Michelle gasped.

The two digimon dove forward. Harpymon slashed forward with her claws and D'Arcmon swept through the balloons with her staff. The balloons sizzled as they reverted to crimson bubbles of liquid. Harpymon and D'Arcmon landed between Damienmon and Kevin and Michelle.

"You were the one that brought the Crimson Plague to our world!" growled Harpymon loudly. "You are so getting your butt kicked!"

"Try it, you impotent little packets of data!" growled Damienmon. He flicked his hand up and the crimson liquid behind him rose up again. It formed into a large, green beast. "Have fun with my friend…" The beast leapt forward.

"Silent Symphony!" screeched Harpymon as she fired a wave of aurora energy into the horned beast.

"Battlement D'Armor!" spheres of light crashed into the green beast as it raged forward.

"Kevin, Michelle, get out of there!" shouted their mother.

The two children scrambled backward as the green beast tackled the two digimon. The two digimon growled as they were slammed to the ground. Damienmon chuckled as the large beast stood up and started to stomp on Harpymon and D'Arcmon.

"D'Arcmon…" Michelle looked down as she watched the twin of her partner get crushed under the foot Damienmon's pet.

"Wind Seeker!" roared Harpymon's voice as a spiral of wind slammed into the green ogre's chest sending it to fall backward. Harpymon stood up and hoisted D'Arcmon onto her back and started to glide away.

"That's right, run away," chuckled Damienmon. He turned to the two children as they stood out in the street, "Now, to finish what I started…" He looked up at the green ogre, "Hornstriker, strike those two!"

The ogre growled and leapt forward crashing through the picket fence. It rushed towards the two children roaring loudly. The children leapt out of the way as the beast crashed into the pavement.

"This is not good…" shouted Kevin as the beast stood up and turned towards Michelle. Kevin narrowed his eyes, "Don't you hurt her!"

"Ah, brotherly love…" chuckled Damienmon, "crush her!"

Kevin ran up and grabbed a red rope that led from the back of the hornstriker to the red fluid that was swirling at Damienmon's feet. The beast stopped suddenly and turned. It growled and backhanded Kevin sending him flying across the street.

"Kevin!" shouted Michelle. She glared at the green beast in front of her, "You bully!"

The beast growled and charged forward.

"La Pucelle!"

"Silent Symphony!"

Twin strikes of energy crashed into the hornstriker. It staggered back and looked up. D'Arcmon and Harpymon hovered above the creature. The red armored Harpymon brandished her claws. D'Arcmon charged forward with her staff pointed at the hornstriker. Her staff crashed into the side of the green beast's head sending it staggering back. Harpymon swooped down and grabbed the red rope that ran from the hornstriker's back and sliced it. The green beast roared as it turned into a puddle of goo.

"Well, that was disappointing…" sighed Damienmon as he walked forward. "I suppose I'll have to deal with you myself…"

"We'll clean the streets with you," growled Harpymon loudly.

"Oh I don't think so," Damienmon lifted his hand up and his finger tips glowed with a black light.

"Silent Symphony!" roared Harpymon as she opened her mouth and fired a wave of aurora light at Damienmon.

"Battlement D'Armor!" Spheres of light exploded around Damienmon.

The man flicked his fingers forward and a wave of darkness washed across the two digimon. D'Arcmon and Harpymon crashed to the ground and glowed as they reverted to their Rookie forms, Salamon and Floramon.

"See, I told you wouldn't win…" He looked down at Michelle and Kevin. "You can't win, you are already defeated, face it, my dearies, you are quite crushed…"

"Little Blizzard!"

"Cure Liquor!"

Two attacks crashed into Damienmon's shoulder. The man frowned as two Rookies ran forward. The white dinosaur, Snow Agumon, rushed to Kevin and stood in front of the boy, who was lying on the ground, still dazed from the hornstriker's backhand. The beige canine, Labramon was growling in front of Michelle.

"You are a coward!" shouted Labramon, "to attack my partner while she is defenseless!"

"Yes, yes," yawned Damienmon as he walked forward, "and if the little puppy wants to try and defend her partner, she is fully capable of trying to do so, but we all know you will only end up like those two hapless fools." Damienmon pointed to Floramon and Salamon, "You are just as impotent against me…"

"Impotent this…" growled Kevin as he sat up, "Snow Agumon, boy I'm glad to see you…"

"I'm glad to see you, are you ready to kick this guy back into the Stone Age?" asked Snow Agumon.

"Let's do it!" Kevin jumped to his feet.

"Snow Agumon biomerge to Justimon!" Justimon looked at Damienmon, "You may be able to pick on Rookies and Champions, but let's see you tangle with me!"

"Labramon, let's help him!" Michelle grabbed her digivice and held it forward.

"Labramon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The canine morphed into the angel. The angel glowed brightly as robes swept around the canine and her wings faded, "D'Arcmon digivolve to Wisemon!"

"Justice Kick!" Justimon leapt forward his foot extended.

"Pandora Dialog!" lightning bolts slammed into Damienmon as the Justimon's foot crashed into Damienmon's chest.

The man staggered back and his head snapped up. A grin was on his lips. "You better have more than that…"

"Justimon dropped down and pointed his cybernetic arm at Damienmon, "I do…" His arm morphed into a cannon. "Justice Burst!"

Lavender blasts rocketed into Damienmon's chest. Damienmon jerked back as each burst slammed into him. One burst knocked Damienmon back into the red fluid that emanated from Mr. Takenouchi's house. Damienmon started to laugh as a swirling spiral of red liquid lifted off the ground with Damienmon standing on the tip of the spiral. The liquid rushed up his legs and covered his body only to rush off of him, leaving him completely healed.

"I am one with the Chaos, nothing can destroy me…" Damienmon looked down at Justimon and Wisemon, "Least of all you…"

"He is part of the Chaos?" Justimon let his cybernetic arm return into its default mode. "Let's see how he likes this then…Thunder CLAP!" the robotic hand crashed down on the ground and a wave of energized concussion crashed into the Chaos causing it to explode and sizzle.

"Eternal Nirvana!" Wisemon hovered back and opened her book releasing an aurora colored spirit, which took the form of a raven that rushed forward and sliced back and forth across the spire of Chaos that Damienmon was standing on.

The Chaos hissed as the spirit cut through the red liquid. The spire wobbled and then collapsed back into the majority of the Chaos below. Damienmon floated to the ground. His red eyes glowed softly as he looked at the two digimon.

"So you want to play rough?" Damienmon smirked and held out one hand and twiddled his clawed hands a little. Chaos started to drip from his claws, "Let me introduce you to my Chaos Claws!"

Damienmon leapt forward slicing his claws forward. A concentrated whip of crimson liquid flew forward slashing against Justimon. The cybernetic digimon was tossed backward as the whip snapped against his chest. Damienmon lunged forward and pushed his claws through Justimon.

"Justimon!" shouted Wisemon as the biomerged digimon fell away from Damienmon.

Justimon's body pulsed and the digimon groaned as a golden light split Snow Agumon from Kevin. The two components of Justimon fell to the ground, a large burn was on their stomachs and they curled up gagging slightly as flecks of bile leapt from their mouths.

Damienmon looked to Wisemon, "You're next…"

"Fenrir Sword!" A twist of flames and ice crashed into Damienmon's back.

The dark being stumbled forward and Wisemon held her hand up releasing a bolt of lightning that smashed into Damienmon's momentum and sent him staggering back. A woman dropped down next to Kevin and Snow Agumon.

"Valkyrimon!" Michelle ran forward, "We're in trouble, this thing…" Michelle pointed to Damienmon, who was already standing again, "says he's part of this red stuff that's attacking the city!"

"Where is Mr. Takenouchi?" the woman looked down at Michelle.

"Don't know," replied Michelle; she pointed to Damienmon, "I think he has Mr. Takenouchi."

"Come on; we have to get you somewhere safe…" murmured Floramon as she tried to help Kevin up. Salamon was with Snow Agumon.

"At least until you can recover…" Salamon whispered.

"There is no where that is safe enough," chuckled Damienmon loudly, "Nothing can stop me; I already have agents in all major cities; it won't be long until I have Chaos all over this world! The Digital World is nothing but a forsaken wasteland, the Sovereigns are hiding in the mountains with what little troops they have left; soon I'll have two worlds under my claws and darkness will control all! I have you beat, admit it! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"Shut up!" growled Valkyrimon loudly, "We'll stop you here and now. When we get done with you, you'll have wished you'd never come here!"

"Pah, your haphazard group of misfits can barely protect yourselves, you are not a threat to me!" growled Damienmon.

"We'll see about that!" Valkyrimon roared forward, her sword drawn.

888

"There!" shouted Kari loudly as she pointed down to her house. "No…Akeno…Kouichi…"

The house she was pointing to was covered in the red liquid of the D-Reaper. Gray balloons were surrounding them from all sides. Nefertimon growled softly as the balloons closed in.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" pink lasers shot from the snake-like head band on the sphinx's forehead and lanced three of the balloons.

The balloons instantly reacted by opening fire. Nefertimon tried to weave out of the attack but there were too many balloons. One bolt struck her wing another hit her chest. Nefertimon yowled as she fell backward. Kari screamed as the crimson liquid seemed to reach up for her.

"Rosetta Stone!" shards of rock exploded underneath Kari and caught her on its back. Kari looked up.

"Mom, are you ok?" A young man with black hair and eyes and a white button down shirt and white denim jeans was riding at the head of the sphinx.

"Gatomon…" whispered Kari quietly as she looked down into the liquid.

"Don't worry, Aunt Yolei is dealing with it," returned the man.

"Yolei?" Kari looked up to see a large, red, horned hawk glide past.

"Kari, are you ok?" shouted a woman with lavender hair wave from the back of the hawk, "It's a good thing these…things came to protect us huh?"

"Digimon, they are digimon, Gatomon are you ok?" Kari looked up feverishly.

"I'm fine Kari," shouted the cat.

"We gotta get out of here," shouted Yolei as she looked around, "More of these gray things are coming!"

"Blast Rings!" growled the hawk as a line of energy rings flashed forward and exploded into a row of balloons.

"Where is Kouichi?" Kari looked around.

"He's fine, Nefertimon and I took Dad to a place in the park…he'll be ok," Akeno called as they flew over Tamachi.

"Ken…I hope Ken is ok!" Yolei looked down, "If he's not ok, then…I'll never be able to live with myself!"

"Ken's fine…Wormmon won't let anything happen to him!" assured Gatomon as they flew.

"Uncle Daisuke and Uncle Tai…" Akeno looked down, "They may be in real trouble.

"Don't worry Akeno, Agumon and Veemon will take perfect care of them," nodded Nefertimon.

"There they are!" Gatomon called as she pointed forward. "There!"

"V Laser!" roared a blue dragon with leathery white wings.

"Spiking Strike!" a green wasp sliced forward with a lavender energy blade.

"What about Takeru, they were supposed to be with Takeru!" shouted Yolei loudly. The large hawk, which Gatomon and Yolei were riding on, reared back as a six foot tall angel blazed by.

"Angemon!" announced the hawk loudly as the angel turned and punched a clenched fist forward. A stream of golden luminescence sliced a line through an army of balloons that were flying forward.

"Sorry, Aquilamon," shouted the angel as he flew by.

"Daisuke!" Kari shouted down to a brown haired man.

"KARI!" the man shouted happily.

"Settle down, Daisuke, Kouichi is still alive you know!" called Yolei loudly.

"Shut up, Yolei," growled Daisuke.

"Don't tell me to shut up, goggle brain!" shouted Yolei.

"Guys, stop, please now is not the time!" a lavender haired man shouted as he covered Daisuke's mouth.

"Ken, are you guys ok?" shouted Kari to the lavender haired man.

"Yes, we're fine, Takeru is still trying to get over the fact his friend turned into an angel, but…we're fine!" called Ken loudly.

The blonde haired man Ken was referring to was watching the angel cut swaths through the ranks of balloons.

"He's an angel, a freaking angel!" shouted Takeru in hysterical pride.

Suddenly the street exploded as three huge beasts with only a ribcage body, and large arms with a little nub of a head stomped forward. A pair of spikes on the creatures' 'shoulders' shot forward into grey whips. The whips snatched Angemon and yanked him down onto the ground with a resounding 'whomp'. The two other beasts shot their spikes forward toward Aquilamon and Nefertimon. The two digimon were caught up in the whips and fell towards the ground as their passengers fell to the ground.

"Kari, Akeno!" the dragon dove down catching the two humans.

"I got you, Yolei!" The wasp warrior buzzed down catching the woman and Gatomon snatched the wasp's back.

"Good work ExVeemon!" hooted Daisuke loudly.

"Be careful Stingmon!" shouted Ken as the two digimon dropped down.

"Let them go," growled ExVeemon as put down Kari and Akeno. He glared at the gray arm creatures.

"Don't make us get rough," added Stingmon as he put Yolei and Gatomon down. The wasp stepped forward.

"We gotta get them free," Daisuke clenched his fist.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shot forward stabbing with his energy blade. The arm beast only whipped Angemon into Stingmon and sent the insect rolling into a building.

ExVeemon charged but met the same fate and crashed to the ground on top of Stingmon. The arm beasts tossed the other digimon around like toys.

"Let them go!" shouted Daisuke.

"We have to help them," Ken clenched his fist as he watched the arm beasts throttled Aquilamon, Angemon and Nefertimon.

"Stop it!" screamed Yolei.

"They are so strong…" Takeru looked at the beasts.

"Ken, our partners are the only ones that can do it!" Daisuke looked to Ken.

"I know…we have to try something anything…" Ken's device started to glow. The lavender haired man looked to Daisuke. The brown haired man's device was also glowing.

The two men looked at their partners. The two creatures were glowing softly. Suddenly the two devices fired beams forward that hit a common point between the two digimon. The glowing creatures were drawn into the light.

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…."

"DNA digivolve to…." The two voices combined as an armored dragon flew into the air. "Paildramon!" The dragon swiped forward with its spiked gauntlets and long cables shot forward eviscerating two of the arm creatures.

Aquilamon and Nefertimon glided free of the sizzling red liquid. Paildramon glided between the two freed digimon. His six, draconic wings holding his emerald armored body in position. The dragon reached back and pulled two cannons up from the sides of his hips.

"What are you going to do?" asked Aquilamon.

"Something I haven't done in a long time," replied Paildramon as the gun ports he held started to glow, "Desperado Blaster!"

The third armed beast was turned into liquid and Angemon was freed.

"Iori stay behind me!" shouted a voice. Bolts of light whizzed down the street as an armored anklyosaur slowly retreated. The energy bolts bounced off its hard shell.

"Iori…" Takeru looked up, "We're coming Iori!"

Angemon and Paildramon were quickly flying down the street. Aquilamon and Nefertimon weren't far behind. Gatomon was bounding after them.

"Hand of Fate!" shouted the angel as it punched forward releasing a blaze of light that sliced the attacking forces in half.

"Desperado Blaster!" shouted Paildramon as he fired blasts of hyper-heated plasma through another wave of balloons.

"Blast Rings!" growled Aquilamon.

"Ruby Claw!" red gems shot from the claws of Nefertimon and they exploded into the balloons.

The ground shook again and it exploded upwards as a green beast picked up the anklyosaur and tossed him into the oncoming digimon.

"Anklyomon!" called a man with gray-brown hair. He was wearing a suit and was running down the street.

The green beast grabbed Paildramon and slammed him to the ground. It then leapt into the air snatching Angemon and then crashed down to the ground pinning the angel on the cracked pavement. Gray balloons chased Nefertimon in the sky as Aquilamon attacked with his horns. The green monster shrugged off the horns. It looked up and growled at the humans and roared forward. Takeru was knocked aside and Daisuke and Ken were tossed into a gutter. It roared and looked back at Iori. The man was glaring up at the beast.

"You may be strong…" said Iori quietly but sternly, "but you don't have any real power…"

The beast roared and leapt forward. It grabbed Iori and tossed him like a rag doll.

"No! Iori!" shouted Kari loudly.

"Ken…Daisuke…" Yolei looked up in terror as the green beast turned to continue to pummel Paildramon and Angemon.

"It's going to kill them…" Yolei glared at the beast.

"It's working for the darkness…" Kari looked at it in fear, "It's not going to relent until there is no one left…we have to stop it!"

"How?" Yolei looked at Kari. "It's beating the hell out of everyone! Nothing can beat that thing; I don't think the military can stop that thing! Why the heck do we have to do anything this isn't our responsibility we shouldn't have to fi…"

A sharp pain cut across Yolei's cheek. Kari looked sternly at Yolei, "We can do this…we just have to work together…"

Yolei looked down at Kari and nodded slightly and then looked back at the beast. The two women's devices glowed brightly. Aquilamon and Gatomon started to glow brightly in time with the devices.

"Gatomon…."

"Aquilamon…"

"DNA digivolve to…." A white man with red, feathered, hawk legs and a strong, armored cover chest jetted out of the light. A visor covered his eyes, "Silphymon!"

The green monster roared and looked up at the cyborg. Silphymon dropped down and laid in several heavy handed fists into the green beast's chest sending it falling backward. Silphymon's claws slashed through the air swiftly and a crimson orb filled his hands. He pushed forward and the orb shot forward exploding into the green monster. The beast growled and then Paildramon rose into the air.

"You ready to do a double team on big, green and ugly?" growled Paildramon.

"You bet!" nodded Silphymon's dual voice.

"Desperado Blaster!" the scabbard like gun ports fired forward with hyper-heated plasma.

"Static Forces!" Silphymon drew in crimson energy and fired forward.

The twin attacks crashed into the green beast and sent it tumbling backwards and sizzling into crimson liquid.

"What now?" growled Silphymon as the air darkened.

"That's a new one…" grumbled Silphymon the white cyborg pointed forward.

The crimson liquid up the street morphed and filled the sky. Large bat wings filled the air. Its head was a large cannon. Its body was stream line like a snake's. It flew forward and fired the cannon. Paildramon and Silphymon were tossed to the sides by the wake of the blast.

"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon as the angel punched forward. The searing light streamed over the beast but there was no damage done.

The anklyosaur rushed forward and dove in front of the others as the beast fired again. Anklyomon slid backward. Paildramon and Silphymon were still lying in the street from the first blast. Angemon dove towards the cannon dragon and swiped at it with his staff the dragon slapped its wings together swatting Angemon like a bug. The angel tumbled to the ground.

"Angemon!" Takeru ran forward.

"No, Takeru!" Iori grabbed the man from behind, "You can't!"

"I have to!" the man struggled.

"The others are relying on us to protect them," growled Iori loudly, "We're their last line of defense!"

Takeru stopped struggling for awhile, "We can't fight it…it's too strong…"

"Maybe, maybe not; we can't give up," Iori whispered sternly. "We have to do something…"

Angemon rose into the air and hovered in front of the dragon. Anklyomon was poised as a shield between the dragon and the others.

"We have to get our digimon to merge…" Takeru looked at Iori. "We have to protect the others…"

"We can't let that dragon hurt the others," Iori whispered as he watched the undulating beast glide toward them. "If only we could figure out how to get our partners to combine…"

Their digivices glowed brightly as did their partners.

"Anklyomon…"

"Angemon…"

"DNA digivolve to…" a large statue morphed into view. It was sky blue with golden etching up and down its skirt and rounded arms. Its oval head was topped with a cross and its back produced a pair of small wings. "…Shakkoumon!"

The dragon fired a blast from its cannon. The blast crashed into Shakkoumon and the hovering statuette floated backward. A slot on the front of the statuette, "Kachina Bombs!" thousands of discs shot out of the slot and exploded into the dragon. The beast writhed in the air as the bombs ripped through it. Shakkoumon's eyes squinted and glowed bright red, "Justice Beam!" a pair of red laser sliced through the snake like a butcher knife through an eel. The dragon sizzled into red liquid.

"We need to find the others…" whispered Takeru as he looked up. "and fast…"

A wave of winged creatures started to glide towards them. They had huge disk like faces attached to gray bodies and wings.

888

"What do you mean he's not here!" yelped Brendan loudly as he looked at Jason's father.

"He went to Janet's house…" shrugged the blonde haired man.

"We don't have much choice but go after him…hopefully Renamon is already there," replied Tapirmon.

"Are you going to be ok?" Brendan asked quietly to Jason's father.

"He'll be fine!" chirped a voice. A small, squat digimon with a red fin walked forward on four stout legs, "Ol' Betamon will protect him!"

"Ok…" Brendan looked at the Betamon with a quirked brow.

"Let's go, we gotta get Otamamon to Jason!" yelped Tapirmon.

"Right…See you later Mr. McFarland!" called Brendan as he ran down the stairs.

"It's going to take forever to get to Janet's!" whimpered Otamamon.

"Not if we fly!" shouted Brendan. "Tapirmon you ready?"

"Ready, willing, and able!" shouted Tapirmon as he glowed and merged with Brendan. "Tapirmon biomerge to Anubismon!"

The godly jackal digimon grabbed Otamamon and flapped his golden wings and took off.

"Well, you don't see that everyday…" mumbled Jason's father.

"Nope, Michael, you definitely don't," agreed Betamon quietly.

888

"There they are!" shouted GaiOumon as he pointed down to a fight down below. Valkyrimon was being thrown around by a man with a red whip.

"Valkyrimon looks like she's in trouble…" Slash Angemon said bluntly. "Kevin and Snow Agumon look like they're already down for the count…"

"Then let's get the drop on this guy!" shouted GaiOumon. "Rinkazan!"

Red arcs of energy snapped the crimson whip. Slash Angemon dive bombed the man and sliced forward with his sword-like arms. The man back flipped from the blades and pushed his hands forward. A wave of darkness struck Slash Angemon in the chest. The metallic angel crashed to the ground as GaiOumon dropped down and sliced his jagged swords forward. The man stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at his midsection. One of GaiOumon's swords sliced cleanly through his body.

"Ha!" laughed the man as he turned. The wound sealed itself and the man looked at GaiOumon, "Nice try, but I don't go down that easily…"

"Then eat this!" growled GaiOumon as he crossed his blades, "Gaia Reactor!" Blue energy erupted around the man. He roared and crashed to the ground yards away. The man slowly stood up.

"No way…" whispered GaiOumon as he watched the man walk forward.

"You singed my shirt…" whispered the man quietly, "Do you know how hard it is to patch burns, let alone burnt velvet?"

"Heaven Ripper!" a holy lightning bolt blasted a hole through the man.

The man growled and put his hand through the hole and measured it. "Dang it…and I just got this body made…"

"What are you?" growled GaiOumon.

"I am Damienmon, or was…" said the man quietly, "Let's just say I got a D-Reaper upgrade…" Crimson fluid dripped from the hole in the man's gut and the wound filled in and sealed. "I'm part of the D-Reaper now…no…actually I am the D-Reaper. I've taken on the reconnaissance agent's body…but really it doesn't matter I'm in the very fiber of the D-Reaper, you can't destroy me, but I can destroy you…"

"If you're just a fragment of the D-Reaper…" breathed Kevin quietly, "Where is Mr. Takenouchi?"

"Tucked away in a safe place…back in the Digital World," smirked the man. "It was the perfect plan, have the Harmonious Ones send me back here, all I had to do was fake the fact I wasn't Kuro for a few minutes…and that fool Zhuqiaomon was so blind with anger he never looked…"

"We're not letting you take this world…" growled Kevin quietly as he struggled to his feet.

"I don't think you remember the Chaos Claws," chimed Damienmon quietly as he wiggled his fingers.

"Shove it, I'll take your claws again if it means kicking your can up and down this street!" shouted Kevin.

"Children, they never learn," sighed Damienmon. He swiped around and crimson whips sliced forward toward Kevin.

"Kevin!" yelped Michelle and Wisemon.

Kevin closed his eyes and heard a small whimper. Kevin looked up and saw Snow Agumon lying in front of him.

"No…" Kevin dropped down to Snow Agumon.

"It's ok…I need to protect you," Snow Agumon whispered quietly as he laid back.

"Don't talk like that…" Kevin growled.

"Oh, did Kevin screw up and hurt his partner because he's a coward?" shouted Damienmon as he laughed. "Jeesh that sounds a little familiar…I wonder if the people of Alpine Tundra have any idea of what I'm talking about…?"

Kevin looked up at Damienmon and closed his eyes. He hugged Snow Agumon close to his body and sniffed as tears started to fall.

"You…" GaiOumon narrowed his eyes. "You're going to hurt…"

GaiOumon raged forward, his swords were drawn. GaiOumon slashed an arc of energy at Damienmon. The evil creature smirked and let the blade slice through him. He lifted his claws and pushed them forward. GaiOumon staggered back as crimson liquid flowed from his wounds and sizzled angrily on his flesh.

"Heaven's Ripper!" A lightning bolt blasted through Damienmon's head.

The creature's body dropped to its knees and then to the ground. Slash Angemon dropped behind the creature. The body turned into red liquid and then reformed. The man got to his feet and shook his head.

"Ouch…talk about a headache…" the man turned around and looked at the dumbfounded Slash Angemon, "What? You didn't really think that would work did you?"

Slash Angemon lifted his arms. "I don't care how many times I have to blast you, Damienmon, but you are going down…"

"Come and get me, big boy," Damienmon smirked quietly and lifted his claws.

"Holy Espada!" Slash Angemon lunged forward Damienmon leapt back and jumped over Slash Angemon as the angel cut with his swords. Slash Angemon's back arched and his wings splayed open as a surprised gasp escaped his lips.

Damienmon's claws ripped through the back of the angel, dropping it like a bag of potatoes. The demon smiled as he watched GaiOumon and Slash Angemon revert to a human and a digimon.

"Bastard…" whispered a voice from behind Damienmon. The demon turned and smiled sweetly at a woman. She had a hawk-like helmet on and a feathered cloak. She lifted a sword up.

"Ah, yes, you, I see you're still, here," Damienmon replied in boredom.

"I'll cut you stem to stern…" growled the woman loudly as she lunged forward.

Damienmon pulled on his cloak and stepped to one side and threw it over the woman.

"Torro, Torro!" shouted Damienmon as the woman swiped past.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" screamed the woman as she slashed through the cloak.

"Valkyrimon, don't lose your temper," whispered Damienmon with a smile, "It isn't befitting a woman of your stature…"

"Oh, don't tell me not to lose my temper you bag of Jell-O!" screamed Valkyrimon as she swept around, "FENRIR SWORD!" A blast of twisting ice and flame exploded forward that forced the others to shield their eyes. Damienmon screeched loudly as his body was vaporized. Valkyrimon breathed hard, "Damned bastard deserved it…"

"Valkyrimon behind you!" shouted Wisemon. The woman spun around to find Damienmon smirking happily behind her.

"No way, I blasted you till next year!" shouted Valkyrimon loudly.

"My, how time flies," replied Damienmon.

"I'm so sick of you!" growled Valkyrimon as she pointed her sword at Damienmon.

"If you're sick you should see a doctor…" Damienmon walked towards Valkyrimon with a smile on his lips.

"How about I put you in the hospital?" Valkyrimon growled as she swiped her sword towards Damienmon.

"I should help her," growled Wisemon loudly.

"No…you have to protect us…" Michelle whispered, "Mom and Dad and the others, they are depending on us to protect them."

"Ok," Wisemon glared over at the face off between Valkyrimon and Damienmon.

"You see, I have the advantage of knowing that I'll clean your clock," Damienmon said as he circled Valkyrimon. "No matter what you do, you can't destroy me, I'll just come back, but you, you'll eventually get tired; you'll get weak, and then you'll just disappear…"

"We'll find away to get rid of you," Valkyrimon whispered as she held her sword out.

"The Harmonious Ones couldn't stop me, you are not even in their league," Damienmon breathed as he walked slowly around Valkyrimon.

"In their league or not, we'll find a way," Valkyrimon growled.

"Oh, blah," Damienmon sighed as he conjured a small pile of Chaos to sit on, "You're just stalling, I should do away with you now…"

"Guess you figured me out," returned Valkyrimon the woman narrowed here eyes, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing…it's more efficient to stomp on you all at once," replied Damienmon as he crossed his legs, "Plus I want to rest my feet…all that kicking butt will blister them."

Valkyrimon snorted loudly and glared at Damienmon.

888

"Blue Blaster!" A lupine creature with a blue and white pelt on its back fired a stream of blue flame at a group of balloons.

"Spiral Twister!" yelped a child-sized, pink sparrow as green swirls of energy crashed into the balloons.

Yamato and Sora looked up in shock at the two creatures. Sora was shaking as she looked down at the white device in her hand. Yamato looked over at Sora.

"No…this is just a dream, it's not real…" Sora hissed under her breath. The sparrow turned and looked sadly at Sora.

"But, Sora…" started the bird.

"Don't talk to me!" shouted Sora loudly, "This is all just a figment of my imagination!"

"It's not, Sora," said the horned wolf-bear creature. "Matt, you know it's real, don't you?"

"I always thought it was…but to see it actually happening…" Yamato looked at the creature. "I really was just trying to hold on to my childhood…"

"Matt…" the creature looked sadly at the white haired man.

"Sora…please," The sparrow stepped forward.

"Get away from me!" shouted Sora loudly.

The sparrow halted and looked up at Sora. Yamato looked up at the sky. More of the balloons were gliding towards them.

"They are coming back…" said Yamato quietly. "Do you think you can handle them?"

"I don't think so," said the creature. "We need to find the others!"

"The others?" Yamato looked quizzically at the creature.

"Yes, Taichi, Koushiro, Joe, the others," replied the pelt wearing creature.

"I think they were going to Shinjuku," replied Yamato quietly.

"Just like you to talk to a figment of your imagination!" Sora sniped loudly.

"Sora, they are real!" Yamato returned angrily. "Damn it can't you see?"

"It's not real, I refuse to believe it, this is not real!" shouted Sora as she dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"Sora…" the sparrow ran forward and hugged the woman, "Don't cry Sora! Please don't cry…"

"We don't have time for this!" Yamato looked up as the balloons started to swarm the skies.

Sora only cried louder as the bird hugged her. "Oh Sora…please don't cry, we have to be strong, so that we can get to Hoshi and save her, I'm sure the D-Reaper will get to her hospital soon…I just wish we could've done something, to keep her from what happened. I know you wanted to be a good mother to her; I know you wanted to make sure things didn't happen between you two as had happened with your mother…"

Sora stopped crying and looked up, "B-Biyo?"

The bird smiled brightly. "Sora!"

"Matt, we need to get out of here," whispered the lupine creature.

"Isn't there a way to beat them?" asked Yamato to the little beast.

"Well…we need for you to get your digivices to work…" whispered the creature.

"Gabumon…" the sparrow looked over at the lupine creature, "Are you sure it will work?"

"It will work, Biyomon," whispered Sora, "We'll make it work, for Hoshi…"

"For Hoshi, and for the others, we don't know what kind of trouble they're in," nodded Yamato as he looked up at the balloons.

Biyomon started to glow brightly, as did Gabumon. Biyomon grew into a large fiery bird. Flame orange feathers glistened in the sun as the bird spread its wings. A large lupine tiger snarled as its twisting tails swiped back and forth.

"It…worked…" whispered Yamato as he looked up at the wolf tiger.

"It sure did, I digivolved from Gabumon to Garurumon," growled the wolf.

"And I turned into Birdramon," announced the phoenix.

The wolf snarled and turned to the balloons that were starting to open fire on them. "I'll show you fire power, Howling Blaster!" A stream of blue energy streaked through the sky and raged over the balloons.

Birdramon took to the air and wheeled around and flashed her wings open. "Meteor Wing!" fire balls rained down on the balloons causing them to explode as they were covered in flames.

"Come on, get on, Matt," growled Garurumon, "We have to get to Shinjuku!"

Birdramon landed next to the wolf-tiger and bowed down, "Sora, we're getting out of here before more Agents come!"

Sora looked suspiciously at the bird but slowly moved to its foot. The bird told her to hold on and took off. Yamato looked to the wolf and carefully mounted the beast and it galloped down the street.

888

"R-Renamon?" Mrs. Hardcastle looked at the vixen standing at her front door in surprise.

"The D-Reaper has come, I need Janet's help," replied the fox quietly.

"Janet isn't here…she and Jason…" Mrs. Hardcastle looked up in shock as a robed creature dropped down on her lawn. It had huge brown wings and a head like a jackal.

"Renamon…where's Janet?" asked the creature abruptly.

"She is with Jason…" announced the fox quickly. Renamon looked up at Mrs. Hardcastle, "where did they go?"

"I believe they went to an ice cream shop, maybe a few streets down," Mrs. Hardcastle looked at the two creatures, "are they going to be ok?"

"I do not believe the D-Reaper has expanded in that direction yet," assured Renamon quietly, "but we must get to them before it does…"

"We have to hurry!" yelped a small tadpole that was on the shoulder of the winged creature.

"Yes," growled the beast, "Renamon…"

"I'm coming!" The fox disappeared in a flurry of movement. The winged creature flapped its wings and took off.

"Marci!" shouted the voice of Janet's grandfather. "I think you need to come in here…"

"What is it?" asked Marci as she slowly turned from the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, "R-Renamon I just sent you to…"

"I just arrived?" the fox replied quietly. The fox held up a small device, "I came because, this belongs to you…" The fox walked forward toward Mrs. Hardcastle. "You are my partner after all…"

The woman only stared at the device in shock. "I-I…am…your…but Janet…"

"Janet's Renamon is not the same as me, we don't even come from the same weave," smiled the fox. "You can remember if you want to…"

"I can remember…" Mrs. Hardcastle closed her eyes, "in my dreams…"

888

Jason and Janet were hiding in the bushes. Winged creatures were hovering around the ice cream shop, and red liquid was filling the street. Janet was looking around as people were either running or standing out in the street and watching the things in the sky.

"Those idiots," hissed Jason quietly.

"We don't know if their dangerous or not," replied Janet quietly, "They may not be…"

"How much you want to bet that they aren't?" Jason looked at Janet and glared a little.

"Ok, you have a point…" Janet looked up at the sky, "They haven't attacked or anything yet."

"Give them time…they look like they are searching for something," whispered Jason as he watched the winged creatures glide around in the sky.

The flying things suddenly stopped their aimless sweeping of the skies and turned. Janet pointed up to the roof tops. Two figures were approaching. One was a small creature that was zipping over the roof tops almost imperceptible to the human eye, the other was a large, winged creature with robes that curled in the wind.

"Anubismon…" Jason whispered as the jackal god glided into the light.

"And Renamon!" Janet stood up suddenly as the kitsune digimon materialized in the street.

"Janet, get down!" hissed Jason as he pulled her back.

The winged specters started to fire energy beams down into the street. Renamon leapt to the ground as the beams sliced through the pavement.

"Pyramid Power!" golden beams of light sliced through the specters. The gray creatures retreated and regrouped.

"Watch out Anubismon!" shouted Janet loudly as the winged specters started to return fire.

"Hurry, we have to help them!" Otamamon scrambled towards Jason. The boy caught the tadpole as it leapt forward.

"Things must be going poorly in the Digital World," whispered Jason as he grabbed his digivice.

"It's really bad!" yelped Otamamon.

"Then let's fix it," Jason glowed with Otamamon.

"Otamamon biomerge to…!" The X on Jason's chest glowed brightly as he was drawn into Otamamon. A sharp armored digimon raged forward slicing through the specters. "WarGreymon X!"

"Janet!" shouted Renamon as the fox dove towards the bushes.

"Are you ok?" Janet hugged Renamon closely.

"I am fine," The fox nodded. Anubismon and WarGreymon X were diving through the sky. Renamon narrowed her eyes, "Are we going to let the boys have all the fun?"

"No way…" Janet looked up at the specters and grabbed her digivice.

"Renamon biomerge to Kuzuhamon!" The lavender fox priestess sliced her staff forward. "Womb World Mandala!"

Arcs of energy sliced through a horde of the gray specters. Kuzuhamon took to the air and swiped through another of the gray specters.

"We can't just fool around with these things!" growled Anubismon as he glided between WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon.

"No, we need to get to the others," nodded WarGreymon X as he slashed his claws through another specter.

"The specters are retreating…" Kuzuhamon narrowed her eyes, "I don't like this…"

"They're leading us somewhere…" growled Anubismon.

"Should we follow?" WarGreymon X lifted his sharp edged gauntlets.

"If you wish to see your allies," announced one of the gray specters, "You will come with us…if you decline to follow; they shall be destroyed."

"Then I guess we don't have a choice…" Anubismon growled and flew forward. WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon snorted and glided after the jackal headed digimon.

888

"Don't fidget, they'll be here soon enough," sighed Damienmon as he twiddled his foot while he crossed his legs.

"I should blast you now," growled Valkyrimon.

"It wouldn't do any good," sighed Damienmon quietly, "in fact; there is nothing anyone can do; your fevered fight will only result in you getting hurt…"

"Terra Force Zero!" roared a loud voice and a huge sphere of energy engulfed Damienmon.

"Reverse Rice Cord!" A feminine voice shouted as spirit foxes rushed passed through the smoke of the Terra Force Zero.

"Pyramid Power!" a spear of golden light sliced through the smoke, as Anubismon, Kuzuhamon and WarGreymon X touched down next to Valkyrimon.

Valkyrimon slid a crossbow from her back and pointed it into the smoke. The woman narrowed her eyes and her red lips tightened. "Lightning Arrow!"

There was a flash of light followed by crack of thunder. The smoke cleared quietly as a figure started to shift into shape with in the gray plumes. A young man walked forward.

"I would have thought you'd have learned when I said 'it wouldn't do any good', that it wouldn't do any good," sighed Damienmon as he walked forward. "You digi-destined, I suppose, should be given some points for effort, though you'll still lose."

"Who is this guy?" growled WarGreymon X.

"Damienmon…" snorted Valkyrimon as she held her crossbow up, "and the D-Reaper, they fused into one being…or something…"

"It's possible, we've seen from what Hikari showed us, that whatever Damienmon is has the ability of taking over others," Anubismon explained as he curled his claws.

"It's nothing but an overgrown parasite," Kuzuhamon stabbed her staff into the ground. "I think the D-Reaper needs a delousing…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," sighed Damienmon. "Even if they destroy this body, I'll just make a new one, don't you understand I am one with the D-Reaper!"

"I'm sick of hearing its voice…" WarGreymon X snarled softly.

"You haven't had to deal with him as long as I have," returned Valkyrimon as a lightning bolt snapped over the top of her crossbow.

"Then let's get rid of him," Anubismon clenched his fists.

"RAH!" WarGreymon X roared forward his claws extended from his gauntlets, "Dramon Destroyer!" The orange armored dragon sliced through Damienmon.

"Womb World Mandala!" a blaze of purifying energy coursed through the cut demon.

"Amemit!" A golden blast of reformation energy exploded across Damienmon's chest as Valkyrimon dove forward.

Valkyrimon pulled the arrow from her crossbow and stabbed it into Damienmon's chest. "Lightning Arrow!" Electrical energy erupted from Damienmon's form as it fizzled into crimson liquid.

"We did it!" cheered Anubismon.

"That wasn't so hard," WarGreymon X looked at the others.

"IT can't be over…" Kuzuhamon looked at Kevin, Steven and Mark.

"It's not," Valkyrimon looked back at the remains of Mr. Takenouchi's house. A human form rose up from the D-Reaper.

"I told you," said the red figure as it became more defined. "It's useless to destroy my body…" The full fledged figure of Damienmon stepped from the liquid and drew his cloak around his shoulders. "I'll just make more," Damienmon narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Now, to finish this…"

Damienmon thrust his hand forward and his claws extended forward stabbing through WarGreymon X's chest. The claws erupted out WarGreymon X's back. The claws cut forward stabbing Kuzuhamon through the stomach and continued forward driving through Valkyrimon and finally injecting themselves into Anubismon. The four digimon groaned loudly as a golden light.

"No…" Michelle looked up at Wisemon.

The four biomerged digimon glimmered and fell to the ground as a Rookie digimon and a human. The human's stomachs were burned and their clothing looked as if they had been burned by battery acid.

Damienmon walked forward. The children were sitting up and growling. Kevin, Steven and Mark moved to them along with their partners.

"We aren't quitting yet," growled Kevin. "You can't beat us, we refuse to quit, we aren't afraid of you!"

"Well, I have all of you beaten…" Damienmon stopped and looked up at Wisemon, "Just a second," Damienmon lifted his hand and clenched his fist and the water pipes under Kevin's family's lawn exploded with crimson liquid and enclosed around Wisemon like a hand. The wizard shouted loudly as the liquid washed away leaving behind Labramon. "Right, as I was saying, I have all of you beaten…"

"It doesn't matter, we won't stop!" shouted Mark loudly.

"We can't let our friends get hurt," growled Steven.

"Right…" whispered Damienmon slid his claws in a circle.

Dark energy bubbles surrounded the children. Michelle ran forward, but Damienmon flashed his eyes up and caught her as well in a dark bubble. Damienmon walked slowly up to the children. The digimon growled loudly. Damienmon snorted and lifted his hand. The street crumbled behind the digimon as large gray beasts that were nothing but a ribcage, a pair of arms and a nub of a head rose up from the ground. Spikes on the shoulders of the beasts shot forward snatching all the digimon together.

"What's this?" Brendan slammed his fists against the bubbles.

"Something to persuade you to surrender," replied Damienmon as he clenched his fist. The bubbles sparked to life and the children's eyes became clouded. Damienmon walked up to the bubble containing Steven, "Ah yes, the Child of Friendship, the one that resents the friends he has, and thinks friendship has made him weak…Isn't that true?" Steven nodded slowly and Damienmon put his fingers against the bubble's exterior and drew a sphere of black energy from the bubble and consumed it. Damienmon smiled and turned and walked over to Amy. The black haired girl looked up and her hazel eyes were a murky pond scum green. "Ah, the Child of Sincerity; a child who is selfish, and hasn't come clean with her feelings, her desires and wants are pure of heart, are they my dear?" Amy looked at Damienmon with her clouded eyes and slowly nodded. Damienmon reached forward and drew a stream of dark energy from the bubble and shivered as it coursed through him. He shook his head and turned slowly walking towards Brendan, "Ah, the little professor, but you are not so very smart, even now you are searching for a plan but that little miniscule mind of yours just isn't up to the task…is it? You are just a fool like the others…" Damienmon reached forward and drew darkness from Brendan's bubble as the auburn haired boy slumped forward and weakly dropped his fists against the sphere. Damienmon smiled and walked over to Jason. The young man was kneeling in his bubble and looking at his hands, "That's right, Child of Responsibility, you failed them…you failed them all…you failed your mother, and now you are failing your loved ones…but don't worry you were bound to fail eventually, after all you are a failure, and it's all your fault…"

Jason lifted his eyes, "I…should've been stronger…they were relying on me and I failed them…"

"That's right my boy…" smiled Damienmon as he reached forward and closed his eyes as darkness swarmed around his body. Damienmon turned quietly and walked to Janet. "Hello, dear, you're quite confused aren't you?" Damienmon released a soft smile, "All those hormones and feelings swimming around; you don't know what to do. You don't really love Jason do you, he's just incredibly attractive, your mother has been chastising you about it, but you're angry, you hate your mother don't you? You hate your family because they are trying to temper you interactions with Jason aren't they?"

Janet looked up and her brown eyes blinked quietly. "They don't really care for me…they just want me to stay home with them…"

"That's right, my dear," nodded Damienmon as he reached forward and drew darkness from her. He smiled quietly and turned away from her. He walked slowly toward Kevin. The brown haired, lavender eyed young man had a hand on the edge of the sphere rubbing his palm back and forth over its surface. "So we come to the Child of Courage…" Damienmon smirked slightly. "A coward if I ever have seen one. He doesn't even want to be the Child of Courage because it means he has to hide the fact that he's scared out of his mind and nearly peeing himself…He lashes out at Steven because he believes Steven is able to be afraid and speak his mind…You hide behind your partner more than any of the other digi-destined. You bolster enough courage to put up a good show but you're really just scared out of your wits, you sicken me…"

"I-I can't move…my muscles, I'm so scared…" Kevin trembled slightly as he looked up at Damienmon, "I'm petrified…I can't move…"

"As I said…" Damienmon reached forward and laid his hand on the opposite side of the barrier from Kevin's. Darkness flowed silently into Damienmon. The demon smiled and pulled away. He narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, "BOO!" Kevin leapt backward in his sphere and curled up in a tight ball shuddering. Damienmon smirked. "Coward…" he breathed as he turned. He walked slowly to a bespectacled young boy with soft tan hair. "The Child of Hope…" Damienmon looked down at the boy, who was curled up in the dark sphere, holding his knees, "Even you can see, that you have no chance at all, you have been the one holding this little team together; it was you who kept Lucemon from crushing you all. It was you who got Pidmon to mode change and defeat Phelesmon. It was you who got Pidmon to digivolve into Asuramon who repelled Karatenmon and held off countless numbers of evil bad guys, and finally, it was you who biomerged with Lucemon to create Slash Angemon and defeat Piedmon, but no one ever acknowledges you. Your hope goes unnoticed; you know deep down that nothing can save you, nothing can stop me," Damienmon swept his hand around, "that all of this is just a futile struggle. Why don't you just give up and go into the shadows peacefully…?"

"We tried so hard…we got so far…" whispered the boy as he looked up at Damienmon, "and we still didn't have enough strength to stop you…you were just too strong…"

Damienmon smiled and slid his fingers over the sphere that held the boy. Dark energy flickered across the surface and flowed into Damienmon. The demon smiled quietly and turned once again. He walked towards Michelle. The girl was standing in her sphere looking at the ground. Her tan hair had fallen over her eyes.

"Leave my daughter alone!" shouted the woman from the house.

"Get away from her!" shouted the man.

"Silence…" whispered Damienmon as a swarm of red liquid flew up and morphed into large plates of metal that covered the adults' lips.

"Jerry!" yelped Salamon but one of the large armed beasts snatched the puppy-kitten. A second beast grabbed Floramon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" shouted a voice as a golden fox charged forward.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" a sweeping wall of ice rushed forward as a tall ice man charged down the street.

"Aquarius Fill!" called a sharp voice as a white robed wizard swept a crystalline staff down at Damienmon.

"Gargo Laser!" chirped a large, jeans wearing rabbit as it's Gattling gun arms fired rounds of energy at the demon.

"Aerial Attack!" snapped another digimon it was a large horned unicorn with wings.

"Equus Beam!" A golden, winged horse dove out of the sky firing an emerald beam. Adults were rushing towards the scene. A woman was riding on its back. She had tan hair and soft blue eyes.

"Pegasusmon, put me down!" shouted the woman.

"Of course, Mary," nodded the horse eloquently.

"Ice Blast!" a large blue Seadramon curled out the sky and a blonde haired, middle aged man jumped down.

"Let our kids go!" shouted the blonde loudly.

"Weak interlopers," murmured Damienmon quietly. He lifted his finger, "be gone!" A rapidly expanding barrier of darkness flew forward tossing the digimon and the humans back down the street. He turned back to Michelle, "Finally, the greatest of them, the Child of Light…you're supposed to hold the key to the digi-destined's power, you're supposed to symbolize all the crests as one unified force of compassion and caring, but you don't care at all, you are selfish! You don't even want to be the Light because it separates you from the others…after all the others don't lose control and glow with a holy luminescence like you do…why should you be different? You are afraid; you don't believe in your friends, you hate the Digital World; you can't be relied upon, you aren't smart, you are most insincere creature amongst these fools, and you also see the hopelessness of your position. Your parents can't save you, you can't save yourself and I am invincible!"

"You…" Michelle looked up, lifting her bowed head, "are wrong…"

"What?" shouted Damienmon loudly as the girl's eyes glared at him.

"I am not afraid of you, you're nothing but a parasite, and without your host, without Kuro's power you would be nothing!" Michelle gritted her teeth, "We can't destroy now, but we'll find away, Brendan can find away! We won't back away, we won't be afraid, Kevin's fear does not make him any less courageous, courage means that you do what you have to even if you're afraid! Janet will fight with us, her parents love her, she loves Jason, she loves us all and she will fight to protect us! Amy isn't insincere, she's just scared, her heart never wavered in trying to defeat you and protect Kevin and the others, even when she knew she couldn't destroy you she continued to fight you! Steven and Mark will join us! Steven will fight for his friends, for his brother! Mark's hope will power our victory even in the bleakest nights. Jason has failed no one, he's living and as long as he's alive he's fulfilling his promise!" Michelle glared up at Damienmon, the child's eyes were burning brightly, "You are nothing…you have no friends, no loved ones, you have nothing to protect but your own greed! Your power is a corruption of everything good in two worlds! You defile the darkness's name by carrying it, Damienmon!"

The child started to glow brightly. The sphere around her shattered and she stepped forward and glared at Damienmon. She turned and pushed her palm forward and the beasts holding the destined digimon disintegrated into ashes.

"Your little digimon are powerless, their strength drained," chuckled Damienmon quietly, "All this show and you have nothing to work with…"

"You only see weakness in us, but we are strong," Michelle replied loudly, "We hold the powers of the Founders in us! We can not be denied by a defiled miscreant! We will not cower in front of an infection!" Michelle's light grew brighter. The others' dark spheres shattered. The children's wounds faded as they healed. The seven children moved to Michelle and stood behind her. "We may not be able to destroy you with force but we know your weakness! We may not be able to vanquish you, but we know who can, and who shall!"

"Even if you reached him, it means leaving this world defenseless against the D-Reaper!" announced Damienmon with a laugh.

"WE won't be leaving this world without protection," replied Michelle. The child's light flashed brightly. Damienmon screeched as his body seared into ash and the D-Reaper recoiled in pain.

888

Agumon crashed to the ground as Gabumon was sent hurtling next to him. Yamato and Taichi looked up in terror. The other Chosen, were gathering around a large beast. Its head was swarming with tentacles that had mouths at the tips. Its large hands ended with fingers that also had huge mouths. Most of the body had a mouth covering it.

"We're so beat…" whispered Taichi as he watched the beast toss Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon around like dolls. The other digimon were busy zipping around trying to dodge the attacks of poncho-like creatures with axe-like limbs.

Kari looked up suddenly, "It's coming…"

"What's coming?" shouted Koushiro loudly.

"That…" Takeru pointed to the eastern horizon.

"Oh no…what is it now?" whined Joe as the growing luminescence swarmed the, what should've been darkening, eastern skies.

"Something good…" whispered Agumon as the small Tyrannosaur looked up. Streaks of light sliced through the air and struck the digimon. Agumon shimmered with a golden light, as did Gabumon next to him. "Agumon…Warp Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!" a golden armored, dragon warrior stood in front of Taichi.

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to….METAL GARURUMON!" the small furred digimon revealed itself to be a metallic wolf.

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" The orange fire bird was now a huge humanoid eagle, though more eagle than human, complete with large crimson wings.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!" The blue stag beetle morphed and grew into a large red scarab.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!" The furry walrus glowed and morphed into a large, spiked shelled, orange shelled, tusked mammal that held a huge hammer in its hands.

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon!" A large black armored, blue skinned dragon roared forward. Two huge crimson wings flapped as it jetted towards the giant mouth monster.

Streams of light struck Shakkoumon and Silphymon and the two digimon shimmered brightly.

"It can't be, can it?" whispered Kari as Silphymon started to grow.

"Shakkoumon…is going to digivolve?" whispered Iori as he watched the large clay digimon glow.

"Silphymon Mega Digivolve to Phoenixmon!" A large, orange hawk with four large, golden wings and a trailing tail flew forward as it turned towards the tentacle headed beast.

"Shakkoumon Mega Digivolve to Grand Kuwagumon!" A large black stag beetle hummed forward. Its head had elaborate, jaws. Its large wings whirred like a huge jet helicopter.

"I say we get this D-Reaper out of here!" shouted Taichi loudly.

"Yeah, let's show it who's boss!" shouted Daisuke.

888

In New Delhi, a similar scene was happening. A middle aged woman in long orange robes was standing behind a green cyborg holding a huge battle axe that it used to slice several arm beasts into oblivion.

In Australia a curly haired man was wind surfing underneath a heavily armored, metallic sea dragon as it cruised overhead. The sea dragon fired a blast from its blunt, cannon like snout that destroyed a squadron of armed balloons.

In Moscow, a golden, Hercules Beetle was carrying a blonde haired, brown eyed woman with white furred, ear flapped hat towards a huge, green ogre with a horn. The beetle growled as the large horns on its head charged with energy and exploded downward.

In Paris, a gryphon was soaring over the Eiffel Tower. It was carrying a white haired woman in a red dress and shawl. Her eyes were a crisp blue. The gryphon roared loudly and the shock waves shook the grey poncho-like D-Reaper agents into liquid.

In New York, A very familiar woman with, pinkish dyed hair was running behind the buzzing wings of a flowery fairy as the flower child marshaled a golden eagle, a large white plesiosaur, and a green metal battle robot, with a canine face through the streets as they attacked the D-Reaper.

In Mexico City, a saber-toothed tiger slashed its claws forward sending huge hornstrikers tumbling down a dusty street. A young woman ran after the tiger with a pair of pigtails in her hair.

888

Michelle looked up at remaining crimson liquid, "Your agents are retreating…"

"Not for long!" shouted the voice of Damienmon from the liquid. "I'll crush you and then you're little trick will end!"

"No you won't!" shouted Labramon loudly. The canine ran in front of Michelle and looked up at the girl, "I won't let you fight this battle alone, Michelle!"

"You are right, Labramon," Michelle looked down at the canine and patted its head, "This is our fight together." She looked back at the others. "We must go back to the Digital World. Are you ready?"

The others children looked at each other. Their partners moved next to them and the children and their digimon looked to Michelle and in one unified movement they nodded. Their bodies glowed in rhythm with Michelle's luminescence and seamlessly biomerged into their Mega forms.

Michelle looked down at Labramon. The canine looked quizzically at the girl. "Michelle…"

"It is time," replied the girl as she held out the small star that was her digivice. The two glowed brightly as the light took in Labramon and drew them together as one.

"Labramon biomerge to…."

**888**

**AN: I'm back, I guess, with a huge chapter. A lot is happening and Damienmon is back and bad. It was always a bit disappointed that Damienmon got sequestered in Fall, but now we see him, and he's separated from Kuro! And the old digi-destined get a boost…**

**I know a bunch of you are probably wondering how Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, Yolei and Kari could get their digimon to the Ultimate level and it's rather simple, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon's formation do not have to involve crest energy or crests at all, but rather just the fact that two humans with D-3s have their hearts beating at the same time and that Gatomon releases her Holy Ring. The rest of the evolutions were in response to the world wide wave of light that Michelle unleashed. I'll explain Mary next chapter or the chapter after that. (Because I don't know if I want it to go one more or two more chapters.)**

**Dark Qiviut: I edited the chapter. Though I think one word in 300,000 words is not enough to warrant a rating change, especially when that chapter was warned against. I just think of something like Inuyasha or Samurai Champloo where there is considerable swearing even with F-bombs being dropped and it is acceptable for people of 14 or higher, which is within the T level, but I understand and have conceded to your request. **

**Blue: Not exactly. Though Mr. Takenouchi will be part of the finale. Earth's last stand is grander than even Damienmon would have thought though the battle will, more than likely, focus around the Digital World and Damienmon. **

**Flare Flail: I hope it is interesting to the end. **


	87. Miraculous Darkness

**I don't own digimon.**

**Miraculous Darkness, Night of the Midnight Sun**

**888**

"Labramon biomerge to…" The light was blinding. It burned through the midnight sky. A golden figure stood in the epicenter of the light. Long robes fell over its form and a cowl covered its face. Two blue eyes pierced the silver shadows of the cowl. The eyes flashed brightly and the ragged robes burned from the figure and were sloughed off as the true form of the Digimon of Light appeared. A wolfish head, with pointed canine ears and snout, topped an armored body. White armor with blue striping covered its humanoid body. Shoulder guards extended to the sides of the creature and ended in long golden claws. The midriff, though armored, was still thin at the waist and broad in the chest, though any sign of gender was completely covered by the heavy armor of the creature. Its large hands held huge, golden machetes. The golden light of digivolution revealed the sterling whiteness of the armor. The eyes blazed with light and it looked at the Chaos and sliced one of its machetes in the liquid's direction. "…Ancient Garurumon!"

The voice of the digimon was feminine. The machetes she held in her large pawed hands slid across each other and the wolf warrior leapt towards the Chaos. The blades of the machetes glowed. A beam of light streamed down the blades' edge and shot into the Chaos as Ancient Garurumon sliced forward.

"_That's…my sister…"_ whispered Kevin from within Justimon.

"Sharpness Claymore!" roared the wolf warrior as the beams sliced forward eradicating the Chaos in one single strike. The remains of Kuro Takenouchi's house shuddered and collapsed as the Chaos that supported it evaporated into nothing. Ancient Garurumon turned. Several winged specters were diving towards her. The wolf snarled slightly and opened her mouth. A piercingly frigid light filled the wolf's throat. "Absolute Zero!" The light shot forward. The winged agents disappeared as the light filled the sky.

"Holy…crap," murmured WarGreymon X.

"I concur…" Anubismon nodded as he looked at the ancient warrior of light.

"She's…so strong," whispered Valkyrimon as she looked at the humanoid wolf.

"She is very impressive isn't she?" Slash Angemon looked at the warrior of light as the wolfish warrior swept around with its blades and eviscerated two of the green horned beasts that rose up from the remains of the Chaos, "I don't even think she's trying…"

"I'm just glad she's on our side," said GaiOumon as he walked forward.

"Michelle! Are you ok?" Kuzuhamon glided in the wolf's direction.

"_I-I'm fine…it's like…The only way I can explain is that it feels like warm toast in here…" _Michelle's voice echoed from Ancient Garurumon.

"_This is the most power I've ever felt…"_ said Labramon as Ancient Garurumon looked around.

"_I think we need to go…" _Michelle's voice said quietly, _"I have this tingling feeling, we need to get to the Digital World...We need to get to Mr. Takenouchi, Damienmon is regrouping!" _

"How are we going to get there?" asked Justimon as he looked to the others. "I mean that strange man isn't here, and even if the Harmonious Ones were here I really don't want to go Air Zhuqiaomon again… …"

"What about…that?" Anubismon pointed upward to the sky. A golden portal was swirling in the sky. "It has to be a portal to the Digital World! Look, in the epicenter that's File Island!"

The image changed to reveal a red ocean. Small buildings poked out of the liquid.

"The Village of Origins…" murmured Valkyrimon quietly.

The portal flickered again and showed a large, brown castle.

"Rosemon's palace…" GaiOumon gasped as the castle collapsed on itself.

The image changed again and revealed a large ship exploding as thousands of Chaos agents opened fire on it.

"The _Great Gannet_!" gasped WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon in unison.

The portal shifted again and revealed a city around a chapel, though all that was left of the city was a chapel and the walls that surround the city. Red liquid had flooded the entire city.

"The Mission…" whispered Slash Angemon. Ancient Garurumon nodded quietly.

A huge library was covered in the reddish goo of the Chaos and Anubismon gasped, "That's the library where we met Datamon…"

The image shifted again as it revealed a temple. The red liquid was darker and it swarmed with activity. A structure was propped up and held a large, red sphere.

Justimon narrowed his eyes, "I know that temple…that's where Chaos Piedmon attacked us with his two Chaos flunkies…"

"That's Chaos Piedmon's headquarters…" growled GaiOumon. He lifted his jagged swords.

"Then that is our target," whispered Ancient Garurumon, "Mr. Takenouchi is there! We must get to him and free him…we can not beat Damienmon…not alone, only the forces of True Light and True Darkness can stop a being like that!"

Ancient Garurumon glowed brightly and leapt towards the portal, a stream of light rocketed behind her as she flew towards the portal. The other biomerged digimon looked at each other. Justimon growled as he was forced to be carried by Anubismon and the others followed Ancient Garurumon into the portal.

888

"Get up…" whispered a voice. Kuro opened his eyes. It hurt to move his eyelids but he let them flicker. "Don't give up; you can't let him win the day…"

A crimson world swam and swirled in front of his eyes. There was a pressure on his chest and he looked down to find red snakes wrapped around his body. He hissed slightly as something tried to stab his side.

"Where…am I?" whispered Kuro as he looked around.

"Meet the D-Reaper…" whispered the voice. It was on Kuro's right and the man turned slightly and let his dark eyes fall. A young boy was standing there. Kuro's eyes twitched as he looked at the child. He had short, black hair, and black eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was slightly ruffled. Black robes fell over the child's body obscuring his figure save the head and face.

"What kind of trick is this?" whispered Kuro as he looked at the child.

"It is no trick…" replied the child.

"You are me, when I was a child, and this is no trick, don't lie to me!" growled Kuro as he glared at the child.

"Yes, it is disturbing, isn't it?" whispered the child as he looked at himself. "I am just taking a form that is most fitting to your senses' understanding of me. If anyone is playing a trick on you, it's you."

"What are you?" Kuro struggled slightly and winced as the tendrils holding him contracted.

"I am part of you," replied the child. "I am the darkness within." The child walked around the large crimson sphere that Kuro was being held in. "I am that which you deny yourself. You've been fighting your true self for a long time…you've been denying the darkness in you to escape."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuro closed his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

The child narrowed its eyes as the tendrils around Kuro tightened. A stalk dropped down from the top of the sphere. A giant eye opened at the end of the stalk and looked at Kuro.

"Subject is awake," hummed a mechanical voice from all around Kuro. "Continue processing program…" A maser of red energy flashed over Kuro holding itself on his head.

Kuro screamed loudly as the beam seemed to cause his brain to bubble with activity. The man closed his eyes and winced as the beam dug into his mind. Kuro opened his eyes and the sphere was gone.

"Where's Hoshi?" a brown haired woman asked feverishly. She grabbed Kuro tight and shook him, "Where is she!"

"_The typhoon's top sustained winds are plateauing at 170 kilometers per hour," _a voice calmly spoke over the small portable radio that sat on the table of the Ishida's household. _"All citizens are asked to stay in their homes or in a shelter, travel is not recommended." _

"She...left…" whispered Kuro as he looked at his mother. "Went into the storm, she wanted to go to the Digital World, she said…that she was going to show you that Dad was right…"

"Stay here, if she comes back, with your father out of town, you'll have to watch the house; I'm going out there!" The woman started to rush forward.

"No, Mom!" Kuro grabbed her by the shoulder, "You won't find her, she…she…the police will find her…"

"I can't leave her out there!" shouted the woman, "Now let me go!"

"Mom, don't, you'll get killed!" Kuro reached forward but his mother pulled away. Kuro's mother was about his height now; he remembered this, it was when he was fourteen.

"I'm not going to let your sister die out there!" the woman shouted and she grabbed the handle to the door. The wind outside was roaring and the door shook as she held it shut. The drilling rains pounded against the house in waves.

"I'll go!" Kuro looked at his mother.

"No, I don't want to lose the two of you; you're the loves of my life," The woman opened the door letting in sheets of rain and leaves as the wind howled into the house. The heavy rain slicker she was wearing was instantly drenched. "Stay here, I'll try and get back soon."

The woman struggled as she shut the door. The wind and rain pounded the house loudly as Kuro looked at the door. Kuro leaned forward putting his face against the wooden barrier, feeling the wind and rain ramming the door.

"Don't go, if you don't go, you won't find her, if you don't find her…" Kuro closed his eyes. "She won't be in pain…anymore…"

Kuro opened his eyes. His head was lying on a bed. His sister was laid back on the mattress of the bed. Tubes and wires wound around her arms and face. Kuro's mother was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the sanitary white room. There was a steady beep as he looked up at a monitor that showed a jagged line. He looked around himself and caught a reflection in one of the screens of the monitors. He was young again. His face wasn't as weary as he remembered it.

"Hoshi…" Kuro whispered as he looked at the gray faced girl.

She was fifteen now, but it didn't matter. She'd been asleep for a year. Her eyes were blank when the doctors came to check on her. She smelled of death. He hated it in the hospital, but he always swallowed it for his mother. She blamed herself. He knew that, everyone knew that.

He looked down at a clump of cords that hooked into a plug in on the wall. They powered the machine next to Hoshi. It was in essence a sophisticated bellow that forced oxygen into her lungs. IVs put supplemental nutrients into her degenerated arms and a feeding tube fed her the mainstay of her nutrients. Her body was frail; her hair had lost the luster it had once possessed. All he had to do is give the cords a quick jerk and she wouldn't hurt anymore and his family could move on, instead of being stuck in this perpetual torture. He slowly reached for the cords and stopped. His mother shifted in her chair. She murmured something and then settled.

"I-I can't do it…" Kuro looked at his sister's motionless face. "I'm sorry, I…can't do it, Hoshi…I can't let you die because I want my family to live again…I can't…I can't be that selfish…"

He closed his eyes.

"I am giving Mrs. Ishida physical custody of Kuro, though Mr. Ishida will be allowed visitation rights to the child," announced a voice. Kuro looked up. The man at the bench slammed a gavel down on the desk in front of him and got up.

Kuro looked up. He was sitting in the gallery of a court. He looked around and saw his father sitting with Mr. Hida. His father had his head in his hands. Mr. Hida was patting Kuro's father on the back.

Kuro looked at his hands. They were still smooth and soft. Not like they were as he last remembered them. He looked up and saw his grandmother, his mother's mother, but he knew that was impossible, she had died years ago.

Kuro looked up. His maternal grandmother patted him on the head, "Don't worry…everything will be fine. They may be divorced but they both love you very much."

"This was my fault…I should've stopped Hoshi," Kuro whispered. He understood now, he was fifteen, "I should've let her go…in the hospital…"

"Don't blame yourself, this has been building up for a long time," cooed his grandmother as she hugged him.

"It's my fault, I should've done something," whispered Kuro as he looked up at his grandmother.

"We can only continue to love them both," replied his grandmother as she hugged him. "Don't worry, Kuro…"

"Ok, Grandmother," whispered Kuro as he held his grandmother.

Kuro shuddered quietly as his arms became cold. He looked up. A blonde woman was looking down at him. He recoiled back. He turned and saw his father walking around the kitchen. His shirt was off and he had a baggy pair of sweat pants on. Something was cooking on the stove.

"Who are you?" Kuro looked up at the woman suddenly, she was wearing one of his father's old shirts and a pair of cotton shorts that showed off her smooth tanned legs. He blushed brightly as he dropped backward.

"You remember, this is Sarah, she's one of my friends from America," replied Kuro's father quietly. "I didn't think that you two were chummy…" The woman giggled slightly and blushed. Kuro's father smirked. "You think you can edge in on your old man?"

"I must have been half asleep," whispered Kuro as he sat up. He looked down and saw he was sitting on a couch. Blankets and pillows covered the piece of furniture. "Bachelor pad…" whispered Kuro as he looked down.

"Heh, I guess it is…" chuckled Kuro's father as he stirred something with a spatula. "Sarah could you watch this; I should go put a shirt on, before I burn myself with this grease…"

Kuro growled and clenched his fists. "You didn't…did you?"

Kuro's father looked up and furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"You…you…" He looked up at the woman and shuddered and rubbed his arms. "you did…"

"What's wrong, Kuro?" His father walked forward.

"Stay there," Kuro hissed quietly, "I can smell her on you…from here…"

"Kuro…" The blonde haired man stopped short and looked at the woman. "What are you talking about…?"

Kuro closed his eyes, "Just…never mind…" Kuro clenched his fists, "It's not my place to question you…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" asked Sarah quietly. The blonde haired woman looked at Kuro and then to his father. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, now," whispered Kuro through gritted teeth, "I think I should take a shower…I don't want to embarrass you in front of your guest…"

Kuro stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. It was right next to the kitchenette that his father was standing in. Kuro shuddered as he caught a whiff of perfume that had clung to his father. He looked up and then opened the door and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror as he closed the door behind him. A sixteen year old face looked back at him completely with the complimentary dotting of acne. His hair was tussled. His eyes were black as coal. He didn't understand how it was happening but he was actually in his memories.

"You're denying yourself the ability to be angry at him," whispered a voice. "The longer you hold in that darkness, the longer it will fester."

"I don't understand…" whispered Kuro quietly as he turned the water on.

"The D-Reaper is provoking you to have dark feelings, so it can tap into that festering malignancy to feed Damienmon, only you can stop it…" whispered the voice.

"How can I stop it?" whispered Kuro as he looked around. "How can I?"

The images around him melted away and turned into the crimson sphere he was in before. He was wrapped up in tendrils. He struggled against the bindings but they only tightened against him.

"Get wrathful get pissed, get angry!" whispered the voice. Kuro looked down. The child nodded quietly, "You have to get angry, you have to hate, you have to be afraid and you have to be sick with disgust…"

"I-I can't…" Kuro closed his eyes, "I can't it's not right!"

"Holding it in is worse, being angry isn't evil, having dark thoughts isn't evil," whispered the child, "Darkness is not bad, it's when that darkness is allowed to be uncontrolled, allowed to fester in the heart that it becomes an evil, that is when it becomes Damienmon. Darkness and Light are very similar. Both are the collection of all other attributes, but where Light tries to have compassion for others and serve others, Darkness serves itself, it works without consideration of others to save all…"

"I can't…" whispered Kuro. He looked down.

"Then perish…" whispered the child, "I can not give you that which you can not give yourself, if you will not accept who and what you are, then you can not be free."

"Don't go!" Kuro shouted loudly.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked the child, "There is nothing here for me…" The child looked up and sighed, "They are coming…" The child looked at Kuro, "They will perish here; they can not defeat him without you."

"What can I do?" whispered Kuro quietly. "I'm powerless…"

"The darkness has festered in you for so long that it has eaten your will," the child looked at Kuro with sorrowful eyes. The child walked forward and gently pushed his hand through the tendrils and yanked. The boy held up a small pendant, "You are the Child of Darkness, don't you remember?"

"No…I'm not, I'm not special at all!" Kuro shouted loudly.

"The crest is vacant because you've let the D-Reaper take Damienmon, only you can put him back, only you can facilitate his defeat!" The child said quietly.

"Damienmon…" Kuro lifted his head.

Kuro closed his eyes. A cold wind blew through his hair and he shivered as he opened his eyes. He was standing on a grey beach. Next to him was a tall demon in red robes.

The demon looked at Kuro with suspicion. "You are not. You are a human, a puny, insignificant, human child!"

Kuro felt himself growl, and he ripped something from his side. "I am not a mere human!" The device roared in pain as it shuddered in Kuro's hand. Kuro reached up and produced a locket shaped object from under his shirt. "I am Damienmon!"

The demon looked at him in shock. A smile curled across Kuro's lips. He wasn't sure why he was smiling but he let himself be pulled along with the memory, even as the demon dropped to its knees.

"My creator…you have been gone for a very long time…" murmured the demon as he bowed his head.

"_Why am I talking to this demon, who is he, and where am I, why is everything so gloomy, I don't remember any of this ever happening…" _Kuro thought as the memory played out. He looked down into the water and saw he was very young, ten years old, maybe eleven.

Kuro jerked his head suddenly as a giant squid monster rose from the ocean. It roared as the waves crashed around it. It pointed a huge trident at Kuro and the boy lifted his hand and the ocean attacked the squid. Through the exchange the names appeared in his mind. The demon in the robes was named Daemon; the huge squid was Dragomon. Kuro blinked and started to shake.

"_What's wrong…?" _Kuro thought loudly as he looked at his hands. _"Why do these creatures exist in my memories?" _

The dark ocean beach melted away to reveal the crimson sphere he was being held in. The child was looking up at him.

"Well?" the child looked up at him.

"What is this? Are you giving me memories or is it this D-Reaper thing?" Kuro asked pointedly. "Why do I have memories of monsters and bleak beaches?"

"That is not one of your memories, that is a memory Damienmon had," whispered the child, "You were Damienmon, as was I, we were both infected by the festering darkness, I was freed, but you, my child, only put the disease in recession."

"Damienmon, he's bad…" Kuro winced as he felt something burn in the back of his head. "He tried to kill my mother, he…tried to hurt my uncle, and everyone I ever knew…He tried to get rid of me…"

The red sphere wavered as a scene played across the surface of the red liquid. A demonic angel was exchanging blows with Kuro. The angel kept calling him Damienmon and then…a pendant was ripped from him and he cried loudly as a crow like man was rushing the angel. Kuro closed his eyes.

"Karatenmon…" whispered Kuro. "That's the one that came for me, this time, isn't he?"

"Yes," replied the child. "You remember what happened?"

"They killed him," whispered Kuro. "The digi-destined…"

"Do you want to know why they had to?" asked the child.

Kuro nodded quietly.

"Damienmon infected him, turned him evil, made him hurt and kill people and other digimon…" replied the child, "Damienmon made your partner evil, so evil that he had to be put down…."

Kuro looked down, "It was Damienmon's fault…"

"Yes," whispered the child, "He is hurting everyone, he has turned the Digital World into a wasteland. Your mother and father are injured in the Human World. The D-Reaper has ransacked cities across the world, because he asked it to. The digi-destined, the ones you befriended, your neighbor. He has tortured them…and nearly destroyed them…can you allow this to continue, can you just let your rage be swallowed again, can you let that darkness in your heart be balled up in your stomach to fester and feed him?"

"I won't lose control…" Kuro closed his eyes, "I won't let anyone get hurt by my anger!"

"Not even those who deserve it?" asked the child.

"No one deserves it!" replied Kuro quietly.

"Then you'll allow two worlds to die…" replied the child as he turned away from Kuro. "We should've never expected you to fight back, you were weak in the past, and you are weak now…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kuro lifted his head.

"I mean that you sat idly by and let this happen, you didn't resist or fight back, you're perfectly happy to let yourself rot away in here," shouted the child, "You're weak…"

"I help people…" Kuro looked up at the child, "I saved a boy…from a fire…he was trying to save his mother…but I couldn't save her…I let that woman die…to save her son because I pitied the boy…It was the hardest thing I'd ever done...I was literally playing god…"

"You help people, but you can't help yourself?" the child turned and glared at Kuro, "You say you help people, but when the world needs you most you sulk in that wrapping of Chaos, merrily allowing the world to be destroyed…you don't help people…"

"You can't talk to me like that…" Kuro looked up, "I…"

"You can only help little people, insignificant people, but when it comes to fulfilling your own wishes you fail, you can't be greedy or self indulgent," the child looked at Kuro, "And when you are you immediately swallow any happiness it gives you and let it fester…I'm happy Damienmon is going to kill everything here, I wouldn't want it to suffer under his evil…"

"He's going to kill everything?" Kuro looked up.

"Yes, everything, plants, digimon, animals, humans," the child rattled off loudly, "your parents will die, he'll kill them and eat their corpses, your friends, the children you work with at that little after school thing. He won't show them any mercy; in fact, he'll probably torture them for years to feed off their depression and festered darkness. Can you imagine that, your mother tied up being whipped and burned, tortured with knives and poison…she'll scream for mercy but it won't come, she'll cry your name in hopes you'll come to save her, but you'll be here, in this kernel lounging away in your past failures…"

Kuro narrowed his eyes. "No…I…can't let him….do that…"

"What are you going to do? You're just a weakling, a pathetic, squirming worm," shouted the child.

"No, I have to protect her…I have to make him stop," growled Kuro as he struggled in his bindings.

"Protect her from what? Something you made?" the child interrogated Kuro harshly as he walked up to the man.

"I'll stop it…at any cost…I have to keep him away from my loved ones…" Kuro struggled. He gritted his teeth, "I remember Damienmon…he tortured me…made me hurt my family, and my friends. He doesn't deserve the power he's gained…." Kuro twisted in the tendrils.

"You gave him that power…" whispered the child.

"I'm taking it back!" shouted Kuro loudly as he struggled.

The sphere shuddered slightly and a pulsing black object moved through the crimson liquid. It phased through the kernel's barrier and pulsed towards Kuro. It was akin to a walky-talky in design, but it was black with a lavender covering. The object pulsed as it hovered in front of the tendrils.

"You will fail…" the child turned from Kuro. "You don't have the will to stop Damienmon…"

"I'll stop him; against all odds I'll stop him! I don't care what happens, he's not going to escape me!" shouted Kuro as the black object fired a beam of dark energy forward. The tendrils shot from the darkness and hissed as they released Kuro. Kuro dropped to his knees and clenched his fists. "I'm going to put him away…I'm going to finish what I started twenty years ago…and he will be put away forever!"

The device hovered into Kuro's hand.

The child smirked slightly, "But how will you stop him? You have no digimon partner to fight him…?"

Kuro stopped dead and looked at the child. "What about Karatenmon…?"

"His data has been incorporated into the Dark Ocean, nothing can pull him out; the weave will not reaccept him." Replied the child, "Damienmon has truly destroyed him this time…"

"Then what shall I do?" Kuro glared at the child, "Why didn't you say something?"

"You never asked," replied the child. The boy smiled quietly and walked forward, "but what if I told you there was a way to give the power to fight Damienmon without a digimon? Would you accept it?"

"Anything to stop him," growled Kuro as he knelt down in front of the child.

"You may not be able to return to the Human World," replied the child, "You would lose your family and friends, and would be forced to stay here…"

Kuro blinked and then shook his head, "I don't care, I have to do this, if it hurts the others I can't do anything about it, but I have to stop Damienmon no matter what!"

"I see," the child smiled quietly. He slipped his hands into his robes and then slid them out. Two objects were in his hands. The one in his left hand was a black crystal ball on a strange pedestal. The pedestal was black but looked like magma froze on spot. The other object was a sharp-edged, golden box with the image of a rose bud on its surface. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? It will mean destroying your life as you know it…Once you make the choice there is no going back…"

Kuro nodded slowly as he looked at the objects in the child's hands. "I'll do it…he has to be dealt with, I won't let him escape me this time…"

888

"It's…everywhere…" Kuzuhamon murmured as she glided over the crimson ocean. The sun shown weakly through the clouds as the digi-destined flew towards the temple that had been Chaos Piedmon's hideout.

"It may be everywhere, but we're not giving up," Slash Angemon flew forward and looked up. "That must be where he's keeping Mr. Takenouchi…"

There was a large mountain of crimson up ahead. Atop the mountain was a large, golden frilled collar that had one single eye that held a crimson sphere. The crimson sea below seemed to be swirling around the mountain as it reached into the sky.

"Ugly, isn't it?" growled WarGreymon X as he cruised forward.

"Ugly and with friends…" pointed out GaiOumon as he noted the swarms of agents that rose from the crimson liquid below.

"Don't lose faith!" shouted Ancient Garurumon as she stopped. Her ability to hover in the air still confounded many but she did so.

"I can't touch the ground, that red stuff will eat me alive!" shouted Justimon as he held tightly to Anubismon.

"Don't worry, Justimon," Valkyrimon glided to the cyborg, "I won't let you fall…"

"You're not the one holding me!" yelped Justimon.

"Well, hold on tight, because here they come!" shouted Anubismon as strafing streams of energy cut through the air.

Justimon instantly turned his cybernetic arm into a cannon and fired it over Anubismon's shoulder as the robed jackal ducked and weaved in the air. Valkyrimon pulled her crossbow from her back and started to fire bolts of lightning back through the agents. GaiOumon and WarGreymon X moved side by side. Together Gaia Reactor and Terra Force Zero flew forward and merged into a large spiral of azure and bronze energy. Slash Angemon sliced his arm swords forward letting the kanji on the swords glow. Kuzuhamon released platoons of fox spirits into the fray, which pounced and tackled the D-Reaper's agents. The fox's purification energy dissolved the agent's Chaotic bodies into sizzling smoke. The energy from the ancient inscriptions turned into sweeping streams of golden lightning that exploded into the ocean below and produced branching explosions through the liquid Chaos. Anubismon fired a triangular beam of reformatting energy into a horde of large, four armed balloons, sending them sizzling into oblivion. Ancient Garurumon roared loudly as a beam of light sliced forward and exploded into the mountain of Chaos. The mountain writhed as tentacles moved in to replace the destroyed areas of the mountain.

The digi-destined struggled forward. The D-Reaper sent armies upon armies of agents. The sky was filled with the fire power of the D-Reaper. Swarms of agents were destroyed by the sweeping blast of heavenly hope of Slash Angemon's swords, even more were destroyed by the slice of the golden claymores belonging to Ancient Garurumon. WarGreymon X and Kuzuhamon teamed up and in one large, spinning strike, of Grand Tornado and Reverse Rice Cord, cleared a path to the mountain. Anubismon released Amemit's energy into the fight as Justimon covered his back with his Justice Burst. GaiOumon's Rinkazan was accentuated by Valkyrimon's Fenrir Sword. Slash Angemon and Ancient Garurumon charged forward, and as Slash Angemon charged his sword's incantations Ancient Garurumon covered the angel with her claymores. Slash Angemon sliced forward and a flicker of golden lightning flew forward, but that wasn't all, Ancient Garurumon howled, releasing a torrent of light that swarmed around the heavenly lightning. A hole was punched through the mountain of Chaos. The tentacles on the mountain's surface writhed as secondary and tertiary explosions rocked the inside of the mountain.

"Damienmon, you can't think you can hold this place!" shouted Ancient Garurumon loudly, "It matters not how many agents you can create; we will cut them down!"

The Chaos bubbled loudly as a huge form rose up from it. It was looked like a half formed slug with a gaping mouth. Uncountable, thin, hooked arms projected from its simple body; soon there were three of them rising out of the liquid another second later five more appeared. On one of the creatures stood a humanoid figure dressed in black. A cloak floated on the breeze as Damienmon rose up on his beast.

"I will say your entrance was most impressive, Ancient Garurumon, and most unexpected," chuckled Damienmon quietly, "I hadn't expected a digimon like you to still exist. I guess you're a bit of a rarity…I may be persuaded to spare you as a pet…or a zoo exhibit…"

"You'll be the one begging to be spared, Damienmon," growled WarGreymon X as the dragon warrior hovered in the air. "You are going down, no ifs, ands or buts…"

"Insolent beast, I wasn't talking to you!" shouted Damienmon as he glared up at WarGreymon X.

"I don't care if you were talking to the Dalai Lama, you're still going down!" shouted WarGreymon X loudly. "Terra Force…"

"Reapers, do away with them!" shouted Damienmon as his cloak morphed into large, black wings. He flapped the wings lazily and took off from the head of one of the reaper beasts.

"No you don't!" roared GaiOumon.

He produced an azure sphere matching the orange one WarGreymon X had. The two dragon warriors were about to launch forward when an uncountable number of hooked arms shot forward and scrapped against the two dragons' armor. More arms projected forward raking their hooks against the armored dragons. Soon others were swiping at the other biomerged digimon. Ancient Garurumon was sent into hiding behind her claymores as claws hooked onto her.

"Pull them under…I'm sure the Chaos is hungry," chuckled Damienmon as the hooks caught onto the digi-destined.

"No!" Justimon leapt from Anubismon and ran down one of the stick-like arms of a reaper as he extended his arm out and let it turn into the Voltage Blade.

Justimon stabbed into the head of owner of the stick arm he ran down. The beast shrieked as it thrashed. A hook swept up behind Justimon, catching the cyborg by the throat and dragged him backward.

"Justimon!" Anubismon struggled forward but the Reapers' hooks snagged his cloak and arms dragging him back.

GaiOumon and WarGreymon X had claws dug into their armor. Kuzuhamon was feverishly trying to evade the long, sharp projections but one snagged her around the neck and flung her down toward the Chaos. Valkyrimon and Slash Angemon were blocking the hooks with their swords but it only took a short time before they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of weapons being flung at them. Ancient Garurumon sliced through several hooked arms only to have more rise up against her.

"Sharpness Claymore!" Ancient Garurumon sliced forward striking one of the reapers in the body. The beast squealed loudly but the gash inflicted on it quickly faded as the Chaos repaired the creature.

Damienmon dove for Ancient Garurumon. The wolf looked up in shock, "So long wolfie…Shadow…"

"Black Dogma!" The sky became a negative of itself, with a blackened sun and brightened clouds, and faded back to normal. The top of the crimson mountain exploded as a roaring black lion's head shot down between Damienmon and Ancient Garurumon.

Damienmon snarled as he looked up. A black comet shot from the top of the mountain. Seconds later the reapers were howling as dark streams of black light ripped through their slug-like bodies. Justimon was sent tumbling towards a rock that had been freed from the Chaos. A humanoid creature hovered in the air.

"It looks like a humanoid Ancient Sphinxmon…" gasped Anubismon as the hooks fell away from his shoulders as the reapers holding him were destroyed by the newcomer.

"The True Darkness," Ancient Garurumon looked at the humanoid sphinx, "We still have a chance…"

Large golden wings held the newcomer in the air. It held an ebony staff that ended in three sharp prongs. Reddish black armor covered the being. Its face was mostly concealed by a lion-faced mask that had a golden mane surrounding the being's head. Its shoulder guards sported large cannons. A pair of dark eyes glared out at Damienmon.

"I…it can't be…" Justimon looked up at the winged man-sphinx as he leapt to a rock that was revealed in the attack.

"Damienmon, you won't escape me this time," growled the figure as the cannons on his shoulders started to whine with energy.

**888**

**AN: I don't own the phrase Night of the Midnight Sun that is part of the title, it is a lyric from a song called True Light that is part of D.N. Angel's opening theme.**

**I hope I turned the tables on some of you guys, in other words I hope I pulled a rabbit out of my hat that none of you were expecting. **

**Blue: I'm happy you've read it this far….**


	88. The Lazarus Mon

**I don't own digimon**

**The Lazarus Mon**

**Aka. Home Again Home Again Jiggity Jig**

**888**

"Darkness Bluster!" the cannons on the being's shoulder glowed with dark light and then fired forward in concentrated bursts. Damienmon shrieked as the bursts tore through his body.

"Hehe…even though you can destroy my body…you can't destroy me," laughed Damienmon's voice as he reformed out of the Chaos below.

"Do we have any idea who this guy is?" growled WarGreymon X as he looked at the dark armored warrior.

"_I'm trying to figure it out…"_ called out Brendan's voice. _"I can't get any info on this guy, no attributes, no level, nothing…it's impossible!" _

"It's not impossible…" whispered Slash Angemon, "Not if you want something bad enough…"

"Not if you wish hard enough," nodded Ancient Garurumon.

"So you're saying this guy is a figment of our imaginations?" shouted Valkyrimon loudly.

"Not our imaginations…" Kuzuhamon looked at the creature.

"Mr. Takenouchi's…" whispered GaiOumon as he looked up at the being.

"Interesting way of putting it…" chuckle the creature. He swept its staff forward, "The truth of the matter is; I am Reichmon, Warrior of Darkness!"

"So…where's Mr. Takenouchi!" shouted Justimon loudly as he looked up at the winged man.

"Right there…" hissed the Chaos as it rose up. Damienmon's form appeared out of the liquid. "Reichmon is Kuro, or, more accurately, Kuro is Reichmon, they are the same being...for the most part...Kuro tends to be more squishy..." Damienmon flicked his finger up and a giant hand of Chaos rose up and clasped its crimson fingers around Reichmon. Damienmon smirked, "But none the less, he won't be around much longer..."

"Mr. Takenouchi!" shouted Justimon as the crimson liquid tightened around the black armored warrior.

"Damienmon, you'll have to do better than that!" The crimson liquid turned black and then fell from Reichmon like ash. "You don't really think to hurt me, with something fed with festered dark energy and not expect me to purify its darkness…"

"You may think you have the upper hand, but you still can't stop me!" Damienmon said quietly as he cross his arms, "As long as the Chaos exists, and I am part of it…then I will be invincible…All I have to do is call my forces from the Human World and reabsorb them…I have infinite patience when it comes to taking over the world…"

888

"Positron Laser!" a large, black armored dragon rushed through the air firing bursts of light that exploded into retreating flocks of gray balloons.

"Starlight Explosion!" A large, four winged phoenix glided next to the dragon and streams of light lanced through poncho creatures.

"Dimension Scissors!" A humongous stag beetle crashed its mandibles shut ripping the fabric of time and space. Green monsters were sucked into the rip along with huge armed, gray beasts.

"Horn Buster!" A large, red scarab hummed forward on a jet of energy. A streak of electrical energy shot from the beetle's horn. A glob of crimson liquid hissed as it evaporated.

"Wing Blade!" A giant, humanoid eagle soared overhead. A red phantom of an eagle dove down taking out a horde of gray arm beasts.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" roared the huge, orange furred, turtle-walrus as it threw a large, chrome Digizoid hammer through the air and watched as it crushed the cannon snout of the D-Reaper's cannon dragon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" howled a, blue-gray metal wolf.

Hundreds of missiles whistled through the air crashing into a large, red beast. It had a humanoid figure made of a myriad of tentacles, and mouths dotted its tentacle formed body. As the missiles exploded across the body, they released a payload of liquid nitrogen that froze the beast in place.

"That's my cue!" shouted a golden armored dragon warrior. The smooth armored creature rushed forward releasing a loud sonic boom as it extended a clawed gauntlet. The gauntlet glowed brightly, "Dramon Destroyer!"

The mouth beast cracked as its frozen body gave way under the attack. The dragon warrior kicked backward and started to spin. The dragon rushed forward and drilled through the beast, the iced surface of the mouth beast cracked even further and finally shattered into a millions fractures.

"This isn't right…" shouted a gray haired man down below, "They're running away."

"And the crimson liquid has receded back to its epicenter!" shouted a cinnamon haired man.

"The radio says that it's happening everywhere…" shouted a white haired man. "The red liquid is retreating!"

"Where to?" asked a slate haired man.

"The Digital World…" said a woman. The others looked at her.

"Kari…" the gray haired man looked at the woman, "What do you mean?"

"It's using the digi-ports…it's going back to the Digital World…" whispered the woman as she walked forward. The woman looked up at the sky; the golden vortex was still swirling actively in the sky. "That's why…"

The humans looked up at the sky. Nine digimon were facing off against one humanoid looking creature. Behind the humanoid was a mountain of red.

"I know that…human thing that's facing off with the digimon…" whispered a tan haired woman as she gently touched her neck. "I don't know exactly who he is, but I know he's probably the cause of the attack on this world…"

The vortex zoomed in slightly and hovered over a large, humanoid sphinx in black armor. The sphinx's eyes narrowed. The white haired man and the tan haired woman gasped.

"Kuro…" whispered the white haired man, "What's he doing there…?"

"Kuro? Where's Kuro?" the gray haired man walked up behind the white haired man, "Yamato I don't see him…"

"Taichi…he's the sphinx with the black armor…" responded the white haired man.

"How do you know that?" the cinnamon haired man walked forward.

"A parent knows the eyes of their child…" responded the tan haired woman.

"Sora…are you ok?" asked a lavender haired woman.

"We have to get to him, we have to help him!" shouted the tan haired woman. The human's partner digimon were hovering in the sky, save the flightless, walrus-turtle, who stood slightly behind a slate haired man with glasses.

"Then let's go," shouted a faded blond man as he looked up at the sky.

"How, Takeru?" a hazel eyed man looked at the faded blond.

"The digimon came from the vortex…maybe we can go to where the digimon came from…" the blond smiled at the hazel eyed man. The hazel eyes of the man were narrowed in a skeptical look. The blonde only shook his head and put his hand on the hazel eyed man's shoulder, "Come on, Iori, it's worth a try!"

"Phoenixmon!" called out the lavender haired woman, "We need a lift!"

The large quadra-winged bird lowered itself to the ground. "One airlift, coming down, Yolei!"

"Imperialdramon!" shouted a graying, spiky haired man, who was standing beside a debonair blue haired man. "Let's go!"

"Right, Daisuke!" The dragon hummed as the giant jet engine purred. The dragon made a gentle vertical landing and lowered its head.

"Come on Ken!" shouted the spiky haired man as he scrambled up the tail of the dragon. The blue haired man only shook his head and walked after the spiky haired man.

The large, black and gray, stag beetle buzzed its wings as it lowered itself down to pick up Takeru and Iori.

"Thanks, Grand Kuwagumon!" called out Takeru over the whirring of the beetle's wings.

The golden armored, dragon warrior dropped to the ground, "Need a ride, Taichi?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, WarGreymon…" called Taichi loudly.

"Yamato…" the metal wolf dropped down in front of the white haired man.

"Ok Metal Garurumon," the white haired man mounted the wolf and held on to the large air fins on the wolf's shoulders.

"Sora…" The large humanoid eagle dropped down and picked the tan haired woman up in its hands.

"Fly carefully Garudamon, I'm not as fixable as I used to be," whispered Sora as she hugged the eagle tightly.

"Don't worry," chuckled the eagle, "Nothing is going to happen to you…"

"Izzy!" growled the crimson scarab as he hovered in front of the cinnamon haired man.

"Thanks Mega Kabuterimon…" the man said as he let the beetle lift him.

"Oh great!" shouted the slate haired man, "Everyone else can fly, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we could always build a rocket…" the walrus-turtle suggested.

"Right, let me go get my rocket building kit, Zudomon," snorted the slate haired man.

"Joe, catch a ride with us!" shouted the spiky haired man from the back of Imperialdramon. The large, red winged dragon hovered over to the shell-backed, walrus and picked it up like a crane would a car.

The slate haired man made a running jump for the turtle-backed Zudomon as the large creature was lifted into the air.

"Awe, I wanted to see Joe make a rocket!" pouted Zudomon.

"You know, now I remember how annoying you could get!" grumbled Joe as he pushed his glasses up.

"I knew you couldn't forget about me!" chuckled the turtle as Imperialdramon turned.

"The seat belts light is on but since we don't have seatbelts…just hold on tight, and put your trays in the upright position," announced the dual voice of Imperialdramon, "Our destination will be the Digital World; in case of an emergency your Zudomon can be used as a floatation device…"

"Oh no…" grumbled Joe loudly as he held his stomach, "I forget I get airsick!"

But it was too late and Imperialdramon's jet fired loudly and the large dragon was roaring towards the vortex, behind the dragon were the quadra-winged phoenix and the large black, stag beetle. WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon were quickly behind the phoenix and the beetle. Garudamon and Mega Kabuterimon brought up the tail of the line. The vortex shifted slightly and a barrier flashed in front of the digimon. The five Mega digimon growled loudly as they were pushed backward by the barrier.

"What is happening?" gritted Daisuke as golden energy from the vortex's barrier repelled Imperialdramon.

"We're being pushed back…" shouted Ken loudly as he gripped the body of the dragon. He looked up worriedly, "Joe!"

"I'm fine!" shouted Joe loudly, "Just don't let go!"

"Please don't let go!" shouted Zudomon, "My element is water not wind!"

The Mega digimon were tossed back as the barrier thrust forward with one concentrated burst. A single figure appeared in the epicenter of the vortex. He was a man in beige robes. He had a long face with long black hair.

"I'm sorry, digi-destined…but the past is the past, and this generation must do this alone," the man looked at Ken and then Iori. The man smiled softly, "My…how you have changed..."

"You know me?" Iori looked up in shock. His hazel eyes narrowed in thought and then opened wider. "Mr. Oikawa…"

"We need to help them!" shouted Daisuke loudly. "We have to!"

"You'll help them most by staying out of it," replied Mr. Oikawa quietly, "The powers that they face are great, maybe the greatest that this world has ever seen...I can not let you become a target. Do not fret, the Chosen Ones are strong, stronger than even I ever could've imagined…"

"Let me through," Yamato shouted, "Kuro, we have to see Kuro…"

"Kuro is no more, he sacrificed himself to become Reichmon," whispered Oikawa quietly, "He knew it would hurt you, but he also knew that Damienmon was a greater threat. Unfortunately, the process that brought Reichmon to us is irreversible…"

"You let him kill himself?" shouted Sora loudly as she urged Garudamon forward, "How could you?"

"He's not dead, he just doesn't exist anymore, not as Kuro," replied Oikawa quietly, "He is Reichmon…you must have faith in him and the others. Your faith will make them stronger…"

"Then there is nothing we can do but pray…" whispered Kari quietly.

"That is correct," Oikawa replied with a slow nod. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head, "Pray…pray for Kuro, pray for the Chosen Ones, pray for the safety of the two worlds…"

The humans looked at each other and then clasped their hands, kneeled, when possible, and bowed their heads.

888

"You must really be scared!" shouted Justimon loudly as he watched the crimson liquid rise slightly, "You're pulling the Chaos back from the Human World."

"You call it fear, I call it insurance, Justimon," replied Damienmon with a smirk. "I wouldn't wish to be alienated from my precious D-Reaper…"

"You know your power is waning, Damienmon," shouted the black sphinx loudly. "You know that you can't win; not against the powers of Light and Darkness…"

"We hold all the cards," shouted Slash Angemon, "And you hold just one!"

"Ah, yes, Lucemon, you said something similar once before," chuckled Damienmon as he looked at the digi-destined, "but you forget I have a wild card, a joker if you will. I have the D-Reaper! It's infallible, omnipotent; if you injure; it; it just regenerates. If you run it pursues. It's inexhaustible, and best of all, it doesn't understand the word surrender…"

"Then you better update its dictionary," growled WarGreymon X.

"Yes, I suppose I should, so it will know when it should deny your knee bent pleas of mercy," chuckled Damienmon quietly. He looked at the biomerged digimon, "You see, I only need one card to win this game, and no matter what you try it won't work! You can not win!"

"We'll see about that," growled Valkyrimon a soft pink hue tainted her armor and feathered cloak, "I have family and friends that are depending on us, and I'm going to keep fighting as long as I can breathe to protect them…"

"We won't be beaten by an overgrown parasite, like you," shouted Anubismon. The robes of the godly digimon were now red. "We won't let you destroy all that has been built by others, we won't let you win, I know there is a way to defeat you; we just need to find that one chink in your armor!"

"Unlike you, we have loved ones we're protecting," growled Kuzuhamon. The lavender priestess put a hand on her hips, and started to shimmer soft raspberry color, "The human spirit just doesn't let us give up on them!"

"Our friends are there," shouted GaiOumon as the samurai dragon lifted his jagged swords. The blades shone with a soft blue light. "We won't lie down and let you hurt them."

"We made a promise when we accepted the powers of the tags and crests, a promise to this world andthe HumanWorld to protect it from scum like you," WarGreymon X narrowed his eyes. The dragon warrior started to glow soft lavender. "And we intend on keeping that promise!"

"We aren't scared of you or your D-Reaper," Justimon growled loudly as he glared a the liquid around him. His body started to shine with an orange light, "You're both just parasites, and I for one won't be scared by a glorified flea!"

"The hopes and dreams of two worlds rest on our shoulders," Slash Angemon glided on his metallic wings. The gray blades of the wings shimmered emerald as he spoke. "We won't let those hopes and dreams fall on deaf ears!"

"Damienmon!" Ancient Garurumon snarled loudly, "You represent everything warped and unbalanced in this world! You have tried to drain life from both worlds to bring about your own freedom…We can not allow you to continue. Your unbalanced existence must be put into check!" The wolf warrior started to glow with pure light.

Damienmon only smirked at the words of the digi-destined. He turned to Reichmon and stared the winged digimon in the eyes. Reichmon didn't blink or flinch he just continued to look back at Damienmon.

"What about you? Any selfless do goodery?" growled Damienmon.

"No, all I want to see, is a scumbag like you be put out of its misery once and for all," growled Reichmon quietly.

"I see," Damienmon looked around, "You are total fools…you lecture to me about promises and loved ones…of hopes and dreams…of balance…and you don't see, that once I and the D-Reaper are done, none of that will matter. All that you speak of is nothing but a passing fancy, an impermanent fraction of existence! In one million years all that you worry about will long be dust…but the darkness, the shadows they will remain…even the sun has a time and a place, but the inky darkness of space permeates the universe ad infinitum…."

"And you are nothing but a perverted form of that," growled Reichmon quietly, "You and your D-Reaper, are nothing but the finite festerings of fear and pain…but I represent that which is true darkness…"

"HA! Of the two of us here, I'll be the one that will be alive in one million years! My indomitable D-Reaper body will never be destroyed!" laughed Damienmon.

"I'll show you indomitable!" Justimon growled he looked up at Damienmon. "You're like any other nightmare; in the presence of truth and in the presence of light you're not frightening…if anything you're just pathetic..." The orange glow of Justimon's body concentrated in his cybernetic arm. "You're mountain is coming down, Damienmon!" Justimon turned and lifted his arm; it turned into its cannon mode. "Justice Burst!"

The orange energy condensed into the cannon and then fired forward in a blaze of flame that erupted into the mountain. The entire chaos mountain shook.

"This is for the friends you hurt!" shouted GaiOumon. He lifted his blades. "RINKAZAN!" The blue, jagged blades sliced forward and two huge, blue arcs of energy ripped through the mountain.

"This is for the torture you put Mr. Takenouchi through!" shouted Valkyrimon as she sliced her pink Fenrir Sword forward releasing a soft rose, blast of energy.

"This is for all that will learn from your evil!" shouted Anubismon as he pushed a hand forward releasing a blast of red energy into the mountainous D-Reaper. "Amemit!"

"This is for those we promised to protect!" growled WarGreymon X as the lavender light that covered his body swarmed to his hands and formed a giant sphere in his hands. "Terra FORCE ZERO!" the lavender sphere roared forward and exploded into the mountain of Chaos.

"This is for our loved ones!" shouted Kuzuhamon as she gripped her staff, "Womb World Mandala!" a streaming blast of raspberry colored purification energy struck the mountain. The Chaos hissed and retracted and the mountain shook even more.

"This is for the future, and protecting it from your twisted power!" shouted Slash Angemon. The angel lifted its two sword arms and slashed them down. The emerald empowered kanji on the swords released their power in two giant bolts of emerald energy that ripped up the mountainous D-Reaper's body, causing explosions up and down its frame.

"This is for the Light of this world, may it always be balanced against the Darkness!" growled Ancient Garurumon as she lifted the giant, glowing claymores, "SHARPNESS CLAYMORE!"

A glowing wind blew forward and spun into a tornado of blazing light that swarmed around the mountain. The tornado dissipated and the mountain of Chaos sank into the D-Reaper.

"What a futile act," chuckled Damienmon quietly as he turned to Reichmon, "Well, aren't you going to join them?"

"I came here for you, Damienmon," responded Reichmon soothingly.

"Heh…" Damienmon crossed his arms, "Then come for me!"

"The wise frog waits for the fly to come to him…" replied Reichmon as he pointed forward with his staff.

"Wha..?" Damienmon turned and paled slightly. The D-Reaper sea below him was no longer crimson, but a rainbow of colors. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I believe the digi-destined have given you an eviction notice…Damienmon," replied Reichmon calmly.

Damienmon looked down in shock as the Chaos started to slosh. Suddenly a river of greenish black energy shot out of the D-Reaper. The Digi-Destined grouped together behind Damienmon as Reichmon hovered in front of the demon. The dark energy shot into the Damienmon's body. The demon howled loudly as his body was flooded with the energy.

"This doesn't change anything!" shouted Damienmon; he glared at Reichmon, "I will just re-infect the D-Reaper! I am still part of the D-Reaper!"

"Wrong, you now are only part of an independent agent…" replied Reichmon loudly.

"I can still reintegrate with the D-Reaper!" shouted Damienmon loudly.

"I have a better idea…" replied Reichmon. The armored sphinx held up a pendant.

The rainbow of colors shot up from the ocean of Chaos and re-entered the biomerged digimon. Damienmon looked back and forth feverishly.

"No…you can't…I refuse!" shouted Damienmon loudly.

"From whence you came, you shall return!" shouted Reichmon loudly.

The glowing digi-destined nodded in unison, but then looked down at their bodies. Their respective colors condensed into one spot and ejected themselves from the digi-destined.

"What's going on…?" hissed WarGreymon X as he held his stomach, "This is wrong…"

The each spheres of color shrunk and formed into eight pendants that held eight small crests. The crests were still glowing brightly. Damienmon looked at the eight crests and started to glide backward.

"No…" hissed the demon as he looked at the crests. "No, I won't let it happen!"

The digi-destined were all cringing in pain as they're bodies shimmered with the light of de-digivolution. The digi-destined and their Rookie digimon were gently put on the only rock that was above the D-Reaper. The crests combusted into pure energy and then in one unified strike they charged forward, ramming Damienmon. The demon shrieked as the darkness was pushed from his body. The combined lights of the crest swirled around the darkness and flew toward Reichmon. The black armored, sphinx held out the crest in his hand.

The children gasped as the crest lights converged on Reichmon's crest and lifted it out of the dark warrior's hand. The lights were swimming around the crest as it throbbed with Damienmon's howls. The lights spun around the crest faster and faster and blurred together as they spun. The howls of Damienmon faded to nothing as the crest lights burned with even more ferocity. The children shielded their eyes as did Reichmon as the lights started to hum. The light lessened in intensity. The children looked up.

"Oh man, did I do that?" asked a small figure. It hovered in the air where the crest had been, and looked down at the children and then to Reichmon. It was a small, white-furred and it looked like a cream puff. Its forehead was adorned with a red triangle superimposed on a purple triangle. The creature opened its ears which turned out to be ruffled and large. The creature glided towards Reichmon using the ears as airfoils, "Jeez, Mister, you sure look strong, but your eyes look sad…awe…Do you want to play?"

"Huh?" Reichmon looked at the little creature in shock, "Play?"

"Sure, you know what playing is right?" The creature tilted its head. He looked down at the children, "They'll know what playing is!" The creature dove down and bounced in front of the children. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Do you guys know how to teach him how to play? I used to know how to play this nifty game called soccer…do you guys know how to play that, huh, huh, huh, huh?"

"Ok, I've dealt with evil crows, evil cartoon boogey men, an evil metal centaur, evil clowns, and even an evil puddle of red goo…" Jason looked at the white creature, "but this," He pointed at the cream puff, "by far, takes the cake…"

"He's cuuuuuute!" gushed Amy as she grabbed up the little creature and hugged him tightly.

"ACK!" yelped the creature as it struggled, "She's trying to smother me! HELP ME I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A MONSTER!"

"WAIT!" shouted Kevin loudly. The creature stopped moving and Amy looked up. "We still have to deal with the D-Reaper…"

"It's pretty hard to deal without cards!" giggled the little cream puff.

"I may be able to help with the D-Reaper…" Reichmon called down as he lowered down.

"I'd like to know who this guy is first…" whispered Brendan as he looked at the cream puff. He reached forward and poked it in the stomach. The creature giggled quietly.

"Wait…" Mark looked at the creature. "He's familiar…"

"What do you mean?" the other digi-destined looked down at Mark.

"You're Calumon…aren't you?" Mark knelt down and looked at the creature.

"YAY! You guessed my name, ok, now it's my turn…" The creature looked at Mark and narrowed his eyes. "Silvia!" Mark and the others looked at each other. Calumon narrowed his eyes, "Well, am I right?"

"Err…no…" replied Mark.

"So this is Calumon, like the Temple of Calumon and The Statue of Calumon…" Brendan arched an eyebrow. The little cream puff danced and giggled quietly as he tried to mimic Brendan's expression. "Only he's…alive…"

"Margaret!" chirped Calumon.

"No," Mark replied.

"Francis!" Calumon glided around Mark.

"His name is Mark, he's a male for crying out loud!" shouted Lucemon.

"Who's crying out loud?" Calumon tilted his head. Lucemon and the others only sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, we know who he is…really right now we need to get rid of the D-Reaper…" said Steven as he held out his digivice. "Ok Ryuudamon let's do it…"

"Ryuudamon…Biomerge….to…." Ryuudamon sat their straining and grunting.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Calumon as he watched Ryuudamon, "Are you trying to get out of your skin?"

"RYUUDAMON BIOMERGE TO!" the little black lizard struggled and finally fell flat on his face.

"Maybe we can find a zipper or some buttons to help you get out of your skin…" remarked Calumon.

"I don't get it…" Steven held his digivice out, "The digivice is working…"

"The crests," Michelle looked up, "They left us; remember…?"

"Then how are we supposed to fight the D-Reaper?" yelped Amy loudly.

"Do you think you could handle it, Reichmon?" Janet looked up at the black sphinx.

"Indeed he can…" Jets burned overhead as the body of a Mecha Norimon landed on the rock. An old man hopped out of the cockpit of the metal man and walked forward.

"GENNAI!" cheered Calumon and the little creature flew around the old man's head. "GENNAI! GENNAI! GENNAI! You know these guys don't know how to have any fun and the one tried to strangle me!"

"What is going on?" shouted Janet loudly, "Why did the statue come to life, why hasn't Mr. Takenouchi de-digivolved? WHY CAN'T WE BIOMERGE?"

"The statue came to life for a reason…" whispered Gennai. "Damienmon's essence provided something that the Statue of Calumon lacked…"

"What?" Mark looked up.

"Darkness, tainted Darkness, but Darkness none the less," replied Gennai quietly.

"Then he'll turn into Damienmon?" yelped Jason.

"No, not likely, you see, your crests are amazing little things, created from Calumon's power to make things digivolve and reinforced by the Founders of this world, they have amazing abilities to purify things with innocence…" Gennai chuckled as he watched Calumon spin around, get dizzy and then fall down whilst giggling. "Unfortunately, when your crests recombined into Calumon, they gave all their powers to Calumon."

"Then why hasn't Mr. Takenouchi de-digivolved?" asked Kevin quietly.

"He's different; you see there is no digimon in Reichmon, just Kuro integrated into the Digimental of Darkness and the Digimental of Miracles," replied Gennai. The old man smirked at the surprised look of the children, "The digimentals are objects that give digimon the ability to digivolve…and in this case a human."

"Are there other digimentals?" Brendan asked hopefully.

"No, they were consumed many years ago," replied Gennai and sighed, "but fear not, for Reichmon can clean up the D-Reaper!"

"I…can?" Reichmon looked with incredulity at Gennai. "How?"

"You are the Darkness, figure it out? Think…beach front property…" Gennai smiled and winked. He nodded as he watched the spark turn on in Reichmon's eyes.

"You mean to…" Reichmon looked at Gennai, "dump it in the Dark Ocean?"

"Yes, why not, it won't be able to get out, and there is nothing there that it can hurt," replied Gennai. The old man looked to the children, "The Dark Ocean is a place where evil digimon go when they are destroyed, their data makes up the ocean, it's a wasteland of a reality…and perfect cage for the D-Reaper, even if it could evolve to its most perfect state it would never be able to escape the Dark Ocean…"

"Well, why didn't he do it before?" yelped Kevin loudly.

"Damienmon had the keys to the Dark Ocean," replied Gennai quietly, "if he had banished the D-Reaper to the Dark Ocean while it held Damienmon; it would have only made things infinitely worse, but now, without Damienmon, the D-Reaper will be powerless to escape," Gennai turned to Reichmon, "Now, boy; do it! You know how!"

Reichmon lifted his staff. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Have I ever led you wrong…?" asked Gennai.

"Uh…" the children looked at each other doubtfully.

"There was that one time, Gennai, when you told me to call a Dark Tyranomon a sissy…" replied Calumon as he hovered in front of the old man.

Reichmon lifted an eyebrow.

"Reichmon, it will work," Gennai implored. He waved his hand. "Do it…"

"BLACK DOGMA!" Reichmon roared loudly.

A black stream flew into the golden vortex that still spun in the sky. The golden vortex shifted and blackened and revealed a bleak shadow world. The vortex spun down and touched down into the D-Reaper. The red liquid was drawn up into the black tornado of the vortex. The ocean swirled angrily in large circles as it was pulled into the Dark Ocean and after, what seemed like forever, the red liquid started to recede from the stone everyone was standing on. The liquid receded faster and faster until patches of earth could be seen. Finally the last streams of Chaos were being sucked up into the vortex. As the fluid disappeared Gennai started down the rock they'd been standing on.

"Where are you going?" shouted the children loudly.

"We need to get you home…" replied Gennai quietly. He looked up at the sky. The black vortex disappeared. The countryside glowed as thousands of digi-ports opened. Large digimon appeared from the ports. "Soon the ports will close, we need to repair the damage the D-Reaper has done…and to do that; we need to seal the borders between this world and yours. It won't be forever, but it may be many years."

"What's that mean?" Kevin ran up to Gennai.

"It means you have a few minutes to say good bye, before you have to go home," replied Gennai.

"What?" the children gasped and then looked forlornly at the digimon.

"I have to make some preparations, I need you, Reichmon," Gennai looked up at the dark warrior, "If you would?"

"I suspect I can," growled Reichmon as he picked up the old man.

"When I get back, you will have to go, otherwise you'll be trapped her until the gates are reopened!" called Gennai as he flew away.

The children looked at each other and then at the digimon.

888

Sora looked in the sky as the faded form of the vortex finally dispersed. They were still in the street. They had been watching the fight until their digimon had been recalled to the Digital World.

Sora cried a little. Biyomon had returned to the Digital World only a few minutes ago. Yamato and the others were talking quietly about the events. Koushiro was wondering if all the red entity left Earth, but Ken was assuring everyone that there were no radio reports of any of the red liquid left.

"Sora…" Yamato was standing in front of her.

His shirt was burnt and torn from the attack. She turned and looked up at the night sky. The city lights were still down so the stars showed in the sky.

"Do you think that Oikawa person was right?" the woman whispered quietly.

"He had no reason to lie to us…and we saw him as the digimon…" replied Yamato.

"Yamato…" Sora turned and buried her face in his chest, "Hoshi and then Kuro…I've lost my children…I've lost them…"

"Sora…we can't give up," whispered Yamato as he hugged her lightly. "We need to be strong…there is still a chance, Hoshi might wake up…"

"No…" Sora cried quietly, "No…she's not…" Sora sniffed quietly, "I told you the doctor still said there were still things that could be done…it's not true…he told me last month that there was nothing left that he could do…I-I just don't…"

"Doctors don't know everything," whispered Yamato quietly as he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Kuro isn't really gone…"

"More like misplaced," whispered a familiar voice.

Yamato and Sora turned quickly and looked up. The black armored, humanoid sphinx was standing behind them. He walked forward.

"Kuro…" whispered Sora as she ran to him and hugged his hard armor.

"Mom…" The sphinx looked up, "Dad…I'm sorry, but…I had…to."

"I know, son," Yamato smiled a sad smiled, "You make a father proud…" Yamato walked forward and reached forward grabbing the sphinx's hand and shook it. "You make me very proud…it's not many men that can say their son saved two worlds…"

"It's not every son that can say his father helped save Tokyo," replied the sphinx as he smiled. "Gennai said I could come and say good bye, but I have to go soon; they're going to close the gates."

"Our partners…" Kari looked up suddenly, "not again…"

"Don't worry Mrs. Kuranaka, Gennai promises that this is just temporary," the sphinx lifted a hand. "He says though it may be several years before the gates can be opened safely though…there's a lot of damage."

"So…" Sora looked up at the sphinx warrior, "you're going to leave…"

"I have to, Gennai said that since I'm a digimon, now, my physical form will deteriorate if they sealed the gates while I'm here," replied the warrior. "Don't worry. As soon as they reopen the gates; I'll visit and I may even stay here, if I am allowed."

"Son, you better go…" Yamato whispered as he hugged the warrior, "The longer you stay the harder it will be to leave."

"Mom, I love you very much," replied the warrior as he looked at his crying mother.

"I…love you too," the woman said between sobs. Yamato held her quietly.

The dark warrior turned and walked over to a glowing screen. He lifted a black device and there was a sharp flash and he was gone. Sora cried quietly and hugged Yamato close.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," whispered Yamato quietly. "I know it."

888

"Snow Agumon…" Kevin whispered quietly as he looked at the ground. They were sitting in the middle of the prairie, next to a beaten up television set.

"Yes?" asked the little, white tyrannosaur.

"Do you have any regrets about being my partner?" Kevin asked quietly.

"No way," Snow Agumon looked at Kevin in shock, "You are the only human I'd ever want to be partnered to. Sure you may make a few mistakes, but everyone does…I know I do sometimes. I want you to know that you're my best friend."

"Thanks," whispered Kevin. He looked down at the dinosaur and hugged him. "You're my best friend too…"

"I'll come and visit as soon as I can," cried Snow Agumon.

"I might be famous by then…" cried Kevin quietly.

"Then we can have a really good meal…" sniffled Snow Agumon.

"You're still thinking about food even while we're having a sorrowful good bye!" Kevin chuckled and sniffled at the same time.

"I'm a digimon…that's what we do," Snow Agumon rubbed his snout with the back of his hand.

"I know…" Kevin looked at Snow Agumon and then spontaneously started to sob again with the little digimon and they hugged each other.

888

"I bet your excited to go back home," whispered Otamamon quietly, "I mean you were in the middle of a date with Janet.

"Yeah, you'd think so, wouldn't you?" Jason leaned back against a small tree on the edge of a grove that was surrounding the field that held the digi-port home. He looked down at the tadpole, "but actually I feel a little bad…I mean leaving you here alone."

"I won't be alone," giggled Otamamon, "I have lots of digimon to be with!"

"That's true," Jason said as he smiled.

"I'm going to help Elecmon and Tapirmon repair the Village of Origins," said Otamamon, "and then I think I may take a little sea trip with Whamon…"

"You have everything planned out already?" Jason looked down at the tadpole in shock.

"Well, I suppose, most of it is just trying to find a way to waste time till the portals reopen," said Otamamon. "I'm going to miss you…so much…"

"I'm going to miss you too, buddy," Jason rubbed Otamamon's head. "But I'm not going to miss this stupid X!" Jason scratched at his chest, "I still itch…"

"And your ears came back…" giggled Otamamon.

"WHAT?" Jason yelped as he felt the pointed tips of his ears.

"I didn't have the heart to tell you till now," giggled Otamamon.

"This can't last forever I mean, I can't end up like this in the Human World!" Jason whined loudly.

"How about I take the X antibody?" Otamamon looked up at Jason. Jason looked down at Otamamon with a worried expression. "Don't worry I'll take good care of it…"

"Are you sure?" asked Jason quietly.

"It will be something to help me remember you," said Otamamon quietly, "You have your digivice…but I won't have anything…"

"That makes sense," whispered Jason quietly as he rubbed the back of his head. "How…do we do it?"

Otamamon looked up at Jason, "All you have to do is want to give it up…"

Jason closed his eyes, "Please give Otamamon my X antibody…"

Jason glowed quietly and a phantom X pulled from his body. It wafted slowly to Otamamon and the tadpole glowed softly as the X was drawn into its body. Otamamon grew larger and a crow topped his head.

"Wow…" Otamamon X shook his head, "that's….something else…"

"You've like quadrupled in size!" Jason looked at the tadpole in surprise.

"Thanks…Jason…" the large tadpole nuzzled against the boy. "I'll take good care of the antibody…I promise…"

"I know you'll keep that promise," Jason hugged Otamamon X as best he could. "I wish we didn't have to go…"

"I know…I don't want you to go either…," Otamamon X whispered, "but at least now we'll both have something to remind us of each other."

"I will never forget about you, I promise," whispered Jason as he closed his eyes.

"I know you won't," replied Otamamon X as he sighed.

888

"Amy…" Penguinmon looked up at the girl. "I'm glad you're taking this well…"

"There isn't much I can do…" whispered Amy quietly; she looked at Penguinmon. "I wish you could come with me…"

"I can't," Penguinmon stated sadly.

"I know…" Amy sighed and put her hand on Penguinmon's head. "I hate this…I don't want to leave here…home is just too much work. It's hard, and really no one likes me there…"

"Amy, you are a wonderful person," Penguinmon hugged the black haired girl. "You'll see, you just need to remember the Crest of Sincerity…"

"It doesn't exist anymore, remember?" Amy sighed and looked at the ground. "It's part of Calumon now…"

"But the Sincerity that was the Crest of Sincerity is still in you," replied Penguinmon quietly, "You may not have always gotten it right, but you cared for your friends, and you protected those that couldn't protect themselves, doesn't that sound like sincerity to you?"

Amy looked at Penguinmon and smiled, "You know, for being a little bird digimon you're pretty wise…"

"Awe…shucks," Penguinmon blushed and she hugged Amy tightly.

"Thanks, Penguinmon, for being there…" Amy hugged the penguin in return.

"Thank you, Amy, for being my partner…" whispered Penguinmon.

888

"So, you're going to help rebuild the Village of Origins…" Brendan looked up from over his computer at Tapirmon.

They were sitting next to a little pond. Brendan had been working on a computer program, one that may help him keep communications with the digital world while the gates were shut. He frowned slightly as his computer froze and the program was forcefully deleted by the automatic restart.

"I suppose I have to, since I'm the embodiment of Anubismon," replied Tapirmon quietly.

"Tapirmon…" Brendan put his hand on top of the laptop's screen and pulled it closed. "I…think I have to say something to you…"

"What is it?" asked Tapirmon as the little mammal hovered forward on its smoky legs.

"Tapirmon, I just want to say…" Brendan looked at the tapir digimon.

"Yes?" Tapirmon tilted his head slightly.

"I really love you," Brendan whispered.

Tapirmon nodded quietly, "I love you too Brendan…you're…the best."

"Thanks…" Brendan smiled softly, "I was afraid you may misinterpret…"

"Oh…" Tapirmon giggled, "No, I didn't even think of it romantically…"

"Neither did I, it was just meant to be platonic…" Brendan looked up at Tapirmon. "Come here and give me a hug!"

Brendan reached forward and dragged Tapirmon into a tight bear hug. Tapirmon gasped as the air was pushed from him.

"Brend…an…hug…too…tight…" gasped Tapirmon.

"Oh…sorry…" Brendan lightened up and let Tapirmon go, "I guess that's something I'm going to have to learn how to do better…"

"Brendan…" Tapirmon looked at the auburn haired child. "I'm going to miss you very much…"

"Don't worry, Tapirmon," Brendan smiled quietly. "You'll be busy fixing things…I'll miss you…but don't worry, I'll have a lot to do back home, school, and…extracurricular education…we'll be so busy the time will just fly!"

"Talking about fly…I wonder where Calumon got to…" Tapirmon looked around. The little cream puff had been gliding around the field but seemed to have flown off.

"Probably making up a super-exciting new game…" Brendan snickered slightly as he looked at Tapirmon.

"Probably," giggled Tapirmon.

"Well, Gennai should be back soon," Brendan sat up. He looked at Tapirmon. "Don't worry; about the Village of Origins…you'll be perfect…"

"Thanks…" Tapirmon hugged Brendan.

888

"It's going to be weird without you," Janet whispered quietly as she stroked Renamon's fur. The vixen was surprisingly at ease and was leaning against the brunette's shoulder. They were sitting next to a collection of rocks that bordered the small prairie where Gennai said to stay.

"As it will with you being gone," replied Renamon quietly, "but no one can change what will happen, there is no need to be sad. Plus you'll have Jason to keep you company…"

"I'm worried about you though…" whispered Janet. "You'll be all alone…"

"Not true," Renamon said quietly, "in fact I'm taking on a new apprentice, for Lord Ebonwumon."

"Oh, really?" Janet looked at the fox. "Anyone we know?"

"I suppose so," Renamon said quietly as she swept her tail back and forth.

"Who?" Janet looked at the fox with a little intrigue.

"Don't worry about it…" whispered Renamon quietly. "It's not really something one should talk about…"

"Well, then why did you mention it?" asked Janet in reply.

"To put aside your worries about me being alone…" Renamon whispered. The fox smiled ever so slightly, "Plus, Lucemon would be quite unhappy if I let it slip…"

"Ah…" Janet smirked slightly. "He's not really going to be an apprentice to you is he?"

"No…but we can learn from each other," Renamon replied. "And we won't be alone. We'll have each other…"

"And that is the important thing," Janet whispered. Renamon nodded quietly and nuzzled against Janet. "I will still miss you, even with Jason around."

"And I will miss you as well," Renamon replied, "You are the most wonderful thing to ever happen in my life…"

"And you are the most wonderful thing to happen in mine," Janet smiled. She sighed and looked at her watch. "He'll be back soon…"

"We should get going to the rendezvous then," Renamon stood up and helped Janet to her feet.

"Renamon…" Janet looked at the fox.

"Yes, Janet?" Renamon looked back at the brunette.

"Could we…one last time…" Janet blushed, "Could we go through your fox universe?"

Renamon smirked slightly and nodded, "For old time's sake…" Renamon took a hold of Janet and the two of them disappeared from this plane.

888

"Steven…" Ryuudamon lifted his head from its resting position on Steven's lap. They had been lying under a large tree for a very long time. Neither of them said anything but rather just enjoyed the fact they were still together, even if only for a few more minutes.

"Yes?" the blonde replied quietly as he looked over the vast field in front of him.

"I'm glad you're my best friend…" Ryuudamon laid his head back down on Steven's lap.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, too…" whispered the blonde as he ran his hand down Ryuudamon's back scales in a slow, soothing motion.

888

"Labramon," Michelle was twisting little flowers into a small wreath. "I…want you to have this…I know it's just flowers and will probably not last long but…it's all I have with me…"

"It's beautiful…" Labramon whispered as she looked at the intricately bound flowers in the bracelet, "How'd you do this?"

"Lillymon…" Michelle looked down, "It was one of the things she did…when I was with her…I must have picked it up…I just, I don't want you to forget about me…"

"I'll never forget about you, Michelle, you're the light of my life!" the little canine smiled brightly.

Michelle gulped a little trying to force the lump in her throat to go down, "You're the light in my life too…" She grabbed the canine into a hug. "I love you so much…It's just that it's going to be such a long time before I'll see you again…"

"Don't worry, I'll be right here," Labramon smiled, "No…we'll be right here. I'm going to find Lillymon's digi-egg, and we'll come back here and wait for you."

Michelle teared up and hugged Labramon again. "I love you Labramon!"

"I love you too, Michelle," the canine started to cry as she hugged the girl.

888

Lucemon looked at Mark quietly. Mark returned the gaze. The angel's face was now marked with lavender lines. The angel walked forward.

"Mark, thank you," Lucemon smiled slightly, "You, never gave up on me…I…can't ever thank you enough…"

Mark walked up to Lucemon and gently grasped the angel's hands, "Being my friend is thanks enough…"

Lucemon closed his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" A tear ran down the lavender line that ran from his eyes and zigzagged across his cheek. Lucemon opened his eyes. Tears were glistening and reflecting the bright blue of his irises. "Mark…" The angel's words fell off as he hugged the boy tightly.

"Don't cry…" Mark whispered as he sniffed trying to hold back the tears. "You'll make me cry…"

"I know…" Lucemon replied in a deep breath, "and your crying is making me cry that much more…"

"What are you going to do?" asked Mark as he held his partner close.

"Renamon and I…we're going to go live with Ebonwumon for a while…" replied Lucemon as he sniffed and pulled back, wiping his eyes. "I don't know after that, I may go back to File Island…and be with Elecmon…or I may just travel…or I may just stay with Renamon at Ebonwumon's temple and wait for the gates to open…"

"I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes," Mark looked at the angel. "You're the best, Lucemon…you're the best friend I could have…"

"Mark…" Lucemon whispered and looked down, "How can you say that?"

Mark smiled, "because other friends may have ran away after doing bad things to me, but you stayed with me and worked it out…and never lost hope…"

The angel looked up and bit its lip and grabbed the boy up in a hug that resulted in Lucemon's lifting off the ground a few inches. The angel's ear wings twitched.

Rocket thrusters roared towards them. Lucemon looked up and saw Gennai's Mecha Norimon flying towards them. Reichmon was right behind him.

"He's here…" whispered Mark.

"I know…" Lucemon touched down and let the boy go, "We best get to the digi-port."

Mark nodded slightly and the two started to walk after the large mechanical digimon and the warrior of darkness.

888

"Digi-destined!" called the booming voice of Azulongmon. The blue dragon was twisting in the sky. "On behalf of the Harmonious Ones and the Digital World, we give you our greatest gratitude for saving our world. The other Harmonious Ones would have come, but they are working on several emergency repairs."

The children nodded sadly and looked back at their partners. They then looked up at Azulongmon.

"Do not ask for that which I can not give," pleaded the dragon in its godly voice. "You must return to the Human Realm. Do not fret though, as Gennai has said, the repairs shall not take forever…soon you will be able to reunite with your partners. You must remember to keep the light inside on, even in the deepest and darkest day."

"I'll see you soon, Snow Agumon" said Kevin to the white tyrannosaur.

"I bet it will be sooner than we'll even think possible," nodded the dinosaur in agreement.

"I'll keep you in my thoughts all the time, Penguinmon," Amy called out.

"There won't be a minute when I won't think about you too, Amy," Penguinmon ran up and hugged Amy again.

"I love you Renamon," Janet ran up and hugged the fox one last time.

"I…love you to, Janet," The fox put her paws on Janet's back and hugged the girl.

"Otamamon…X," Jason smiled, "You show those X digimon who's the boss…"

"I won't let them forget who I got the X from, buddy," chirped the large tadpole happily.

"Ryuudamon, don't let Baihumon load you down too much," Steven looked at the small dragon with a smile.

"Don't let your Mom give you too many chores," Ryuudamon giggled.

"Tapirmon, don't let those babies get to you, don't forget to take a little vacation every now and then," Brendan hugged Tapirmon, though much more gently than previously.

"And don't forget to get outside to play…once in a while," Tapirmon whispered as he drew back.

"Labramon…" Michelle looked at the canine.

"I'll pick a bouquet of these flowers everyday," Labramon whispered as she ran up and hugged the girl. The two held each other tightly and then Labramon backed away. "And have Lillymon teach me how to make the bracelets when she's reborn!"

"Lucemon…I guess this is good…" Mark started but Lucemon put his fingers to Mark's lips.

"Not good bye, just good luck," Lucemon smiled softly and hugged Mark tightly. "We'll see you again soon enough and it will be like old times, only better."

Mark nodded and hugged Lucemon tightly. "My best friend…"

"I'm sorry to have to break this up, but it is time," Gennai walked forward holding an hourglass; the sand was nearly spent. "You can go home, knowing that you are the saviors of this world and that when the borders are reopened you will be welcomed here…"

"Reichmon, if you would do the honors," Azulongmon called out. The warrior of darkness nodded and lifted the device in his hand.

"I give you my greatest blessing, digi-destined," said the warrior, "Go…and find your desires fulfilled…Digi-port…"

"WAIT, WAIT!" yelped a voice as a white fluff ball careened out of the sky. "That meanie head, Zhuqiaomon, said you weren't going for days!"

"Calumon…" the humans looked up at the little puff ball.

"I came to say bye, and thank you for making me live again!" Calumon giggled and hopped up and down, "Because being a rock was soooo boring…all I got to do all day was stand around…but now I'm alive again! YAY! THANK YOU!"

"Reichmon," Gennai looked at an hourglass only a handful of sand particles were left. "The auto-close will happen soon, you must open the gate…"

"Right," Reichmon held up the digi-vice in his hand, "Digi-port OPEN!"

The children gasped as a light engulfed them. Seconds later they were in a pile standing in the electronics department of a store. They grunted and fidgeted freeing themselves. They looked at the computer screen they had been ejected out of. Kevin reached forward towards the glass, just as his finger grazed the surface, the glass cracked down the middle. The children sighed and looked at each other.

"What now?" asked Jason quietly.

"We live on," replied Michelle as she held her brother's hand, "and we wait."

"Do you think we'll really be able to go back?" asked Brendan as he looked at the branched fissure in the computer screen.

"We have to keep the hope alive," whispered Mark he laid his hand on his chest where his crest used to hang, "Like Azulongmon said, we have to keep the light inside on…"

"It's really over then…" Amy whispered as she looked at the black screen.

"I think…it's only ever over, if you want it to be," Janet replied quietly.

"Janet's right, why are we so gloomy, they said that the gates will reopen, we have to believe them," Kevin looked at the screen hard.

"Yes, our friends will be with us before we know it," Steven agreed with a nod.

"I have some extra money…" Brendan pulled on his backpack, "How about we go to the ice cream shop…and reminisce…"

"It's only the morning," Amy looked at Brendan.

"I can only afford ice cream for us!" Brendan looked back at Amy.

"Well, it's a plan," The children turned around in surprise. Their parents were standing there. Steven's mother walked forward, "They sent us a message…about where you'd be when you came back…"

"Let's go and get some ice cream," said Brendan's father. "After all, nothing fixes a frown like a chocolate sundae."

"Herb," Jason's father walked forward, "Amy's right, it's too early for ice cream, it's only nine in the morning, how about breakfast first…"

The children nodded in agreement and walked with their parents.

888

"One thing still bugs me," Brendan said between bites of an omelet. "Mrs. Jaeger was never amongst the digi-destined that fought with Neo Devimon…yet she had a digimon, and if we are to believe the situation, one parent per digi-destined child…"

"It's easy to explain," chuckled Steven's father quietly. He had blond hair like Steven and sharp blue eyes. "She was hiding in one of the buildings…Her partner Patamon was still a Tokomon when that devil thing attacked…"

"So she got hit with the crest…without actually partaking in the fight…" whispered Brendan.

"Yep, but we found her praying like mad that everyone would be safe," chuckled Steven's father.

"Yes, I was," Mrs. Jaeger smiled. "I was praying like mad…just like I was when I saw you in the sky…We all did…"

"And it worked too," said Janet's mother.

"We're all very proud of you," Amy's mother stood up, "Here's a toast to the Chosen Digi-destined, Protectors of two worlds!"

The adults cheered and tapped glasses of milk and orange juice together. The children looked out the window of the restaurant and into the sky, hoping for that day, when a shimmer of gold would swirl over the city and lead the way back to a world where their heroism would be outstripped by the bond they had with eight digital creatures.

**888**

**The End….**

**No really this time….**

**I promise….**

**AN: It has been a big, long run, 88 chapters…some of them were more fun that others but that comes with anything. Here is the place I'd like to thank the people who have posted, especially Alforce Zero, he was my first poster, and really I had to ask him…but he was so very nice to stick with it. Thank you. **

**Trust me, the whole Calumon from Damienmon was something I thought of this week. I was fretting over how to actually do in Damienmon. I started with the idea of just blasting him to heck…but that wouldn't work, then worked through sealing ideas, one was to have both him and the D-reaper sealed in the Dark Ocean…but then I remembered, he was able to open a gate to the Dark World in Fall…so that was blown, then I thought I could seal him in the Dream World, but that would introduce a whole introduction of the Dream World and why he couldn't just make a dream body and return. I had him sealed in the Dark Crest…like before then added that the crest energy of the others were further seal him in the Statue of Calumon, which led me to having Calumon himself being resurrected. The D-Reaper was easy, once Damienmon was dealt with…since Dragomon and Daemon were destroyed there was nothing left in the Dark World…for the D-Reaper to feast on and no digivolution excess to empower it…I hope I covered it well enough in the story… **

**Others that have become instrumental in the review landscape have been Bluev20 and Dark Qiviut both have been loyal and most generous posters, and most helpful at times. You guys really made me want to get the next chapter done! I hoped I did well, and kept you entertained. Always made me anxious to see what you guys wrote. Yet others to be mentioned are Lodis Lord, Sixthsense who were both very nice early on when I was still unsure how the story was going to work out, trust me Damienmon, the D-Reaper…not even in the picture. **

**And lastly but definitely not leastly…Popie the Popester, Dragoon Hard Metal System 2, m.k. green and flare flail. **

**And of course there are all the unwritten ones out there, and the ones with my fanfic on your favorites and those people who've been reading it generally, I thank you as well. **

**I don't know what the future will bring me, well I can guess, I have to start working on Genesis or people will get royally pissed. Probably should re-read that one…I don't know about future products…got some ideas…nothing overly solid yet. **

**Reviewery response thing…(I can't believe that this will be the last time I'm doing this on this story…I don't know what to say…it's sad and happy at the same time…) Oh and anyone that wants to talk about the end, I believe my email is available. I will email back if you ask in for a response in your review…and I will likely respond to email, though I might be slow to respond, I will eventually, (usually end up forgetting about it or getting distracted…) **

**Blue: Yep, I got Ancient Garurumon through some round robin thinking, but it makes sense though, and really as a side note, it sort of fills out the worlds theory…We have biomerging from Tamers, X evolution from…X Evolution, GaiOumon is a relatively natural progression and is very WarGreymon like, ie 01/02…Ok…we got nothing really from V tamer, closest we have is Slash Angemon being a combo of Alforce Veedramon and Seraphimon…and we have the Ancient/hybrid digimon of Frontier…I think that covers everything. Exactly about the light and darkness, but it's interesting to see them juxtaposed against each other, the digi-destined being interested in protecting/saving the world, ie their motives power them up, where as Reichmon is just interested in doing in Damienmon and thusly doesn't need to power up, but rather just be there to retake Damienmon (though his ulterior motive is to save his loved ones/the world).**

**M.K. Green: Well, Mimi's cameo was in chapter 86…Lillymon was leading the Mega digimon of New York….but unfortunately since she lives in New York, thusly it makes it very clumsy to jump to New York for one little scene. So I opted to leave her out, but don't worry she's probably there, if you use your imagination you can see her in your mind's eye praying to protect Kevin and Michelle…(I think you're eyes would really be opened by reading _Fall of Harmony_, this story's prequel coughsamuelcough). It explains Kuro, and Damienmon's existence and the reason why the parents have digimon. As to Phoenixmon, that is exactly the reason why it's Silphymon's Mega digivolution. I personally think it's a toss up between Valkyrimon and one of the Royal Knights that Silphymon can evolve into…but that's just me. Wisemon's evolution was actually because Hippogryphomon…gets to be a kick in the bum to write….over and over again. Not only that but I just can't seem to picture such a huge beast being destined digimon of light. The only problem I had with Wisemon, is that it didn't have any real nice Mega forms…(though one was Ancient Wisemon, which got me to thinking, ooo good idea…but wrong ele…ment, ha! I'll flub it; I already did it with Labramon into D'Arcmon anyways!) **


End file.
